Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness Act II
by Lord Daemon
Summary: Based off the Anime - Tsukune and his friends have gone through some major changes at Yokai Academy. However a darkness is looming ahead, both for him and the world as he knows it. Contains OC, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Another Day

Another week was beginning at Yokai Academy. The day had just begun and as usual students were waking up and going about their normal routine. The weekend with the big costume dance was a hit and many students were in a good mood. Not only did the dance provide a great weekend event for them, but not one fight took place during the dance. Being in a school for monsters it's quite normal for fights and brawls to break out at a moment's notice. Still, the dance went off well and was fairly peaceful. Sure, some kids were a bit spooked when two vampires with massive auras appeared to join the fun, and others claimed to hear gunshots during the event, but other than that, no problems or worries. But now it was time to return to the world of learning. Learning to coexist and blend in with humans, to live among them peacefully and quietly.

In the boys dorm rooms a familiar student was just waking up. He had originally come to this school by accident, or rather his parents sent him here without really looking at the flyer for the school. Since day one he had been tossed into life-threatening situations. Still, he survived the first year and was enjoying the second one here at this school for monsters. Why's that you ask? Well, he may have come here as a human, but now his race was a bit more…mixed.

"Ah, another day ahead." Tsukune said softly as he got out of bed. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His usual messy black hair and brown eyes looked back at him as he smiled his usual smile.

_Hard to believe that behind those eyes a vampire lies in wait._

Yes, he came here as a human, but now was part vampire. Thanks to Moka's help during a life-threatening battle, Tsukune now had vampire blood in him. And now he was able to be faster, stronger, and more powerful than most monsters if he concentrated on his vampire power.

"Well, better get ready, everybody will be waiting soon." He said as he proceeded to change into new clothing. He used to dress in the traditional Yokai Academy boys uniform every day. Black shoes, brown dress pants, green jacket with white shirt, and red tie. Now however he had decided to dress a bit more casual. Same shoes and pants, but now went for a green button down shirt that was left unbuttoned, white t-shirt, and ditched the tie. He decided he needed a bit of a new look now since his life had certainly changed a lot in the past week. Walking out the door to his room he met one of those changes in his life.

"Hey Tsukune, all set?" Rason said as he waited for him out in the hall. Tsukune smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Yep, let's go."

He and Rason started walking towards the stairs to leave the dorms. Rason was wearing his normal clothing style; black tennis shoes, blue jeans, white t-shirt, golden button down shirt that was left undone, and had his short blonde hair combed neatly. However there was one difference. Instead of a cross around his neck, now there was a golden crescent shaped moon.

"New necklace I see." Tsukune said as he saw the moon dangling around the angel's neck.

"Yeah, I think it suits me now." He said as he laughed a bit. Tsukune nodded and laughed a bit too. An angel hanging around monsters and demons, definitely not like most angels.

"So ready for another fun week?" the angel jested as he nudged the human walking with him.

"Haha, can't be any more wild than the last one." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Really? Knowing you guys I was expecting danger on a daily basis." The angel said looking up thoughtfully.

The two walked out of the dorms and started down the path towards the school. Other students were walking about as well, but none of the one's the two boys were looking for.

"So, need I ask?" Tsukune said as he looked around with a smirk.

"You know Dark, he'll show himself when he wants to." Rason said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Tsukune said as he looked ahead.

Ahead of them some familiar faces were walking towards them. They had come from the girl's dorm room and had been waiting for the boys to show up. One of them dashed for the boys quickly as soon as she saw her love.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out with a bright smile. She was dressed in her usual Yokai Academy uniform as always, and her rosary on her chest was well polished and glittered in the sunlight.

"Moka!" Tsukune called back and ran towards the girl. Normally these two were so shy with each other, but since they had admitted their love for one another, they had been slowly overcoming that shyness. The girl dashed to the boy and leapt at him. Before impact the boy summoned some of his vampire power, and used his sudden strength to catch the girl instead of being blasted back into a crater behind him. His eyes flickered red for a moment then returned to brown as he set the girl down in front of him.

"Haha, starting to get used to that." He said as he gazed into her green eyes. The pink haired vampire looked at him with a loving smile. She was madly in love with this boy, she has been for a long time. And now she was finally his girlfriend. She wanted to be his for so long, long before he even had control of his vampire power, or even had any at all. Sure, she did like the fact that his vampire aura was enchanting to her, and she loved the brief feel of it she felt when he caught her just now, but she loved the boy for who he was, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Nice catch buddy." Rason said with a smile. He turned just in time to see something flying at him with jet engine speed, then the world went black for him. All he heard was muffled sounds of a happy girl while he struggled to breathe.

"RASON!" Kurumu called out happily while she 'hugged' her boyfriend tightly. "I missed you so much last night! I dreamt of you all night as always my lovely Destined One! Did you dream of me? Was it a good dream or a _naughty_ dream?"

"Kurumu…" Moka and Tsukune said in unison. The blue haired girl blinked and looked over to them. After a moment she looked down to see Rason passed out in her sweater. She jumped up and started shaking the poor boy.

"Rason! I'm so sorry, please wake up! Wake up!" she cried out worried she may have killed her boyfriend. After a few moments he gasped and jumped up.

"Wow…still getting used to that." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, really, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. And it's great to see you too my dear." He said with his kind smile. The girl smiled happily and hugged him from the waist tightly.

Tsukune and Moka smiled at the couple. They were happy they could be together and still be friends with the others without causing any problems. Everybody had somebody now. Well, almost.

"Tsukune!" a young girl in a witch's hat called out as she jumped up and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Yukari! Get off him!" Moka yelled out as she tried to pull the excited girl off of Tsukune. The boy didn't have time to use his power to stop this attack and was a bit dazed as the witch hugged him tightly.

"Please share!" she cried out as she was being torn from the boy of her dreams.

"For the last time, no!" Moka said as she pulled the girl off and tossed her back onto her feet. Tsukune climbed up and dusted himself off.

"Good morning to you too Yukari." Tsukune said with a smile. He didn't want to be rude to the young girl, but did wish that she would take the hint by now.

"Please please please!" Yukari cried out. Moka started lecturing her while Tsukune looked back to Rason and Kurumu. He eyed the girl for a moment, remembering how she too used to 'attack' him in the morning with her own form of love. The young succubus stood there staring dreamily at her angel. She was dressed in the same shoes and white tube socks that she normally wore. Her skirt was the standard Yokai Academy issued skirt, but instead of the green jacket she had on her traditional white long sleeve shirt, yellow sweater, and red bow on her chest. She had her blue hair pulled back into her usual pony tail, with the purple ribbon. But this time there was a slight difference.

"Hey, isn't that Rason's?" The boy asked pointing to her hair. Instead of the normal golden star that was on her ribbon, now there was a golden cross that looked familiar.

"Yep, my boyfriend gave it to me. I think it suits me well, don't you?" She said smugly as she fluffed her hair making the cross bounce a bit.

"Haha, I think it does my dear." Rason said smiling at her. The girl blushed and looked up to him dreamily.

_My angel, my perfect angel._

"It looks great on you Kurumu." Tsukune said with a nod. He looked back over to see Moka walking towards him with a smile. Behind her Yukari was walking around dazed with a lump on her head.

"Ok, I think she gets the point now." Moka said with a cheery tone. Tsukune gave her a weak smile and nodded. One thing that's changed about her is she certainly is being more forward about her feelings. A trait she seems to be learning from her inner self.

"Haha, well, anyway we'd better get going." He said as he pulled the girl closer to him. "But first things first."

He leaned in and kissed the vampire, the girl closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace. One thing that's changed about Tsukune is he has been acting more bold and honest about his feelings for Moka. He knew she was the one, and was determined to be more open about his true feelings for her. After the kiss broke the girl looked at him with a blush.

"Tsukune…thank you…" she said softly with a smile.

"Anything for you Moka." He said back with a gentle look.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Again? Seriously is that all you two do?" barked out a voice from behind. They turned to see Kokoa looking at them with a raised eyebrow. She stood there in her usual outfit; black dress shoes, red knee high stockings, Yokai Academy skirt, red sailor shirt with a red cross seen on her white undershirt, and had her hair up in two loose pigtails held with black bows.

"I mean, really. Every day, how often do you have to get stuck in that loop?" she asked. The two in question just laughed a bit then looked to each other. It was just something they did, it was natural for them.

"It's just their thing." Yukari giggled. She looked over behind them and pointed. "Same for them."

The group turned around to see Rason and Kurumu gazing into each other's eyes.

"Rason…"

"Kurumu…"

Before anybody could say a word however the angel leaned in and kissed the girl making her sigh happily and kiss back. Those two at least knew to break the loop eventually without anybody saying anything first.

"Well, I think they copied us actually." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, let's get going." Moka said with a bright smile. She attached herself to Tsukune's arm and smiled brightly at him.

"You bet." He said. He looked around the area again. They were still missing two of the normal group members.

"If you're looking for Mizore, she's probably out stalking her future husband." Kokoa said as she glanced around.

"How's that working out for her?" Rason asked as he and Kurumu walked up to the group.

"Can't be easy stalking him, that's for sure." Kurumu said looking around.

"Hey, can you find her again Tsukune?" Yukari asked curiously. The boy thought for a moment. He was able to detect her before, but wasn't sure how he did that.

"Um, I can try." He said as he glanced around. He focused his power a bit and gazed around the area carefully with blood red eyes. Moka sighed happily at her boyfriend, his aura always making her heart race faster. Even Kokoa looked at him curiously. Nothing felt different however and nothing seemed to stand out around the area.

"I don't think I can. I'm not sure if she's here or not." He said after a moment, his eyes returning to their brown color.

"Well, maybe they are up ahead. Let's get going, I'm sure we'll see them soon." Moka said with her usual smile. The group nodded and started walking towards the academy.

On the way there Tsukune was deep in thought about how his life had changed so differently since last week. He met new friends with Dark and Rason. He managed to finally tell Moka how he felt, although it took nearly dying by an accidental strike from Mizore to get him to do it. He had come to grips with his vampire power and even learned to control it fully. Well, almost. There was something about his power that was bothering him. But before he could think about it further, something tugged at his mind. Suddenly he stopped and looked to the side at the trees. The group stopped and looked at him, then looked out to the trees as well.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously. The boy eyed the trees carefully. He felt something for a second, he was sure of it.

"What is it?" Yukari asked while looking around.

After a moment the boy spoke up.

"Good morning Mizore." He called out. A moment later a familiar face peeked out from behind the tree.

"How did you know?" she asked shyly. The boy just shrugged and smiled.

"Just a feeling. Come walk with us." He said kindly. The girl walked out and came up to the group. Everybody knew the ice maiden very well. She was dressed in her usual black shoes, purple and white leggings, had her traditional belt around her left thigh, the usual Yokai Academy skirt, and black undershirt with a loose fitting white sweatshirt. She had her normal lollipop in her mouth and her short purple hair flowed gently as she walked. There was however one difference in her outfit today.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked pointing to her neck. Instead of the normal golden necklace she wore, there was a black choker around her neck, no spikes or studs, just a pitch black choker. A pendant was attached to it and on the white pendant there was a black marking that looked like three jagged lines going upward in a spread formation with a straight line crossing through the far right jagged line. Mizore held the pendant and smiled softly.

"It's his symbol." She said softly.

"Wow, so that's Dark's symbol?" Yukari said as she looked closely at it.

"Yes, it's the same one that can be seen over my heart by other demons." She said tilting the pendant so it shined in the light.

"Nice, it looks great on you." Moka said with a smile. Kokoa looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, I always wondered what his mark looked like." She said looking at it curiously.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Rason asked looking around

"I don't know, I was waiting to see if I could see him. How did you find me though?" Mizore asked curiously at Tsukune.

"I don't know, just a lucky guess I suppose." He laughed to himself. He knew she was there, just not sure how he knew it.

"Losing your touch stalker?" Kurumu giggled. She was again dropped to the ground by an ice kunai to the head.

"Never asked for your opinion." Mizore said coolly. She looked around the area. Her boyfriend was the ultimate challenge to stalk. She wasn't even sure which room was his, nobody was actually. A boy who could turn invisible at will was very hard to find or sneak up on.

"Well let's continue on, he'll show up, he always does." Rason said as he helped his girl up. She shot Mizore a glare then smiled up at her angel.

The group started to walk forward but stopped when they heard a gasp. They turned to see Mizore had stopped in her tracks and was wearing a surprised look on her face. She looked down to her belt around her thigh as it had become taught and was holding her in place. Suddenly she blushed and placed her arms around her chest. A black wisp seem to swirl around behind her and a boy became visible. The same boy who had one hand holding her belt, and the other wrapped around her front. She turned to smile at him, the only boy who could ever sneak up on her.

"Good morning." He said softly to his girlfriend. She sighed happily and looked into his dark eyes.

"Good morning beloved." She said softly. Normally she would have to take her lollipop out of her mouth to communicate with him, but this was one phrase the boy understood even with the candy in her mouth. She looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes as always. He was dressed as he usually was; black tennis shoes, blue jeans, black t-shirt, grey button down shirt that was left undone, messy dark hair, darkish brown eyes, and his traditional mp3 player clipped to his hip with earbuds playing music for him. He normally wore a blank expression much like his snow woman, but when looking at her his eyes seemed to soften and he had been known to smile softly from time to time, although briefly. However there was one difference with his look today.

"I see you decided to try a new look as well." Rason said as he grinned at the boy. Dark was wearing a familiar necklace around his neck with a golden pendant. Mizore held it in her hand and tilted it, making it shine in the light.

"It looks great on you my love." She said softly, admiring her old necklace on her boyfriend's neck. The boy just looked at her for a moment.

"Wouldn't you rather do that back in your room?" he asked simply. Everybody blinked and looked at the snow girl as she blushed brightly.

"Forgot the lollipop again." Yukari giggled at the girl. A moment later she was incased in ice as Mizore breathed out slowly to cool off.

"Really wish I knew what he was hearing from you." Rason said as he eyed the two.

"I'm kinda curious myself actually." Kokoa said with a small blush on her face. Mizore attached herself to Dark's arm and smiled up at him.

"Let's go." Dark said to the group. After Yukari broke free from her icy prison the gang started walking towards the academy together. As they approached the front gate they saw three familiar witches.

"Good morning!" Ruby called out to the group.

"Good morning Ruby." Tsukune said as they walked closer. Ruby was as usual sweeping the front entrance way of all the dead leaves. Near the path Apoch and Astreal were tending to the flowers and plants that hadn't yet died in this creepy place with magic. They smiled and waved at the group, then returned to their work.

"So how are you all doing today?" Ruby asked she looked around at her friends.

"Well, another week, so just waiting to see what could happen." Tsukune said with a nervous smile.

"Oh Tsukune, I'm sure nothing else will happen. We went through enough trouble last week after all." Moka said with a giggle.

"Yeah, probably not." The boy said with a gentle smile.

"Actually, knowing your luck…" Rason started before being nudged by Kurumu.

"I see, and how has your training been going Tsukune?" Ruby asked curiously. The boy blinked at her and tilted his head.

"Training? How did you know we were still doing that?" He asked. Ruby jumped at that and looked at the group.

"Well, I…I saw you yesterday fighting in the field." She replied.

"You saw us? How did you know we would be out there?" Moka asked.

"You knew where we trained earlier?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Well…I just had a hunch. I mean with those monster auras out there, kinda hard not to guess." She said nervously.

"I guess that makes sense." Rason said looking up.

"Yeah, well it's coming along ok. We're not pushing ourselves as hard as before though since we're not in any real danger." Tsukune said with a smile.

Ruby stammered a bit then looked at them all nervously.

"Well…you never know…probably best to keep up on your strength don't you think? Besides, you boys have girls to protect, so you don't want to be caught under powered do you?" she said with a forced smile.

"I think our boyfriends are plenty strong already." Kurumu said with a giggle.

"Yeah, my Dark is one of the strongest boys in school." Mizore said as she held the boy's arm tightly.

"Tsukune and I defeated a dark lord, I think we can handle any bullies here just fine." Moka said with a smile.

Ruby just looked at them with worried eyes.

_Great, I can't tell them the reason yet. But they need to improve fast, they have to get stronger for what's to come. But how can I get them to push themselves without telling them the truth?_

"Well, anyway, we have to get going. We'll see you later Ruby." Tsukune said with a wave. The group proceeded into the building together while Apoch and Astreal walked over to Ruby.

"Did you tell them Ms. Ruby?" Astreal asked curiously.

"No, I can't, we've been instructed to keep this a secret from all students for now." Ruby said softly.

"But Ms. Ruby, this won't be a secret for long." Apoch said worriedly.

"I know. We have to find a way to get them to improve quickly without knowing why and before it's too late." Ruby said looking up thoughtfully.

"Just tell us what to do Ms. Ruby." Astreal said with a smile.

"Yeah, we can help you anyway you need Ms. Ruby." Apoch said with a shy smile.

Ruby twitched a bit then looked down.

"For the last time…" she breathed out. She turned to look at the sisters with a furious look.

"It's just RUBY!"

Silence.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They said in unison. Tsukune and the group were just out of earshot from hearing Ruby crying loudly.

* * *

The group was seated in their normal spots for homeroom class. Ms. Nekonome was proceeding with her lecture about how humans cook their food first rather than eating it raw, a topic that was confusing to some of the students, while the group was busy with their daydreaming.

Moka was deep in thought about how she danced with Tsukune at the costume dance and how he made the night so romantic for her. The way he was dressed in a prince's outfit seemed fitting for him, and it made the night perfect for her. She kept staring at the back of his head all during class, counting the seconds till she could kiss him again. Even her inner self had enjoyed their time together that weekend. Although her inner self wasn't able to explore any other physical pleasures with her mate that night due to her outer self's carelessness, both sides of her were starting to get curious about Tsukune, in ways that had her look at him in a different light with lustful eyes.

In front of Tsukune a girl with purple hair and a lollipop was again filling up her notebook with the same name over and over again.

_Dark Kuyumaya_.

Mizore wrote it over and over again, fixated on each letter of his name. She wrote with one hand and held the pendant on her choker with the other. She loved the emblem design and cherished the mark on her heart dearly. She wanted to be held by him, kissed by him, and loved by him. She also wanted him to take her as she remembered all the things he had whispered to her before. She may have missed her opportunity by fainting on that night he slept over, but she was determined to make love to her soon-to-be husband.

Next to her a boy with headphones on was listening to music as always. He never seemed to pay any attention to class, yet when he was called on, and informed by his friends that he was called on, he almost always got the answer right. He didn't seem to care he was here, yet made no effort to leave early or blow off homework. He was just…there. Although it didn't show, he occasionally glanced to his side at his snow girl, her beauty the only thing that really did make him pay attention in that class. He loved her, there was no doubt about it. He saw his mark over her heart, and knew that he would never let any other have her. Ever.

Behind him a young witch was paying close attention to the teacher, while often glancing over to Tsukune and Moka. The two had tried repeatedly to squash her notions of a threesome or open relationship, but she was determined to be with her two loves forever, and by forever she meant forever in a very disturbing and slightly kinky way.

Behind her Kurumu was gazing at her boyfriend next to her. She stared with loving eyes and relished the feel of the bond between them. It had grown stronger since they first met, and it was getting to the point where she could almost pinpoint his location in close proximity, granted very close proximity. And whenever they touched the feeling amplified greatly. She was also curious about how intercourse would feel with him, not only because she was a lust filled monster, but because she was in love with him. But mostly because she was a lust filled monster. She held off from perusing that during the night he slept over in favor of cherishing their time together, but now her mind was starting to think about how to make her move again.

Next to her Rason was once again looking up daydreaming. He had come to this school to prove a point to the heavens, that not all monsters are bad. That just like humans, there are some worth protecting. And in his case, he had found one worth dying for. The lovely succubus that stole his heart at first glance. She didn't use any charms or potions, nor did she flaunt her sexuality in his face, although she sure was doing so now. He felt a bond with her, a connection that couldn't be explained. And now it was crystal clear, she was his Destined One, his mate of fate as she put it. He wanted to stay by her side forever, to love and protect her always.

In front of Moka a boy sat there deep in thought as well. For Tsukune there was certainly a lot going on in his life. He had a girlfriend, all his friends remained his close friends, even after his choice of which girl to take. He had fought against an evil wizard and a vampire lord in the same week, and survived both battles thanks to his vampire powers. He had even surpassed Dark and Rason in strength with his training and proved to be an able fighter alongside Inner Moka.

However there was one thing that was on the forefront of his mind. Something that's been poking his brain since their sparring session yesterday. During the fight he felt a sharp pain in his neck where Moka usually bites down, though it went away instantly. Also his power spiked massively in that short instant, also returning to normal right away. But the one thing that bothered him the most about this, is when this occurred, a single thought came to his mind when fighting against his friends. Something that wouldn't normally be in his mind at all.

_**Kill them all…**_


	2. Voices

While class periods were under way, three witches stood ready before the headmaster's desk. The elder witch in the middle had always been a faithful assistant to the man, after all it was he that offered her the job here to help. Not to mention all the odd jobs she quickly switched to during the school year to try to be closer to Tsukune. She was indebted to him, and intended to make good on that. The twin sisters on either side of her also had come to respect the headmaster, for it was he that let them stay on as assistants in this school for monsters. He trusted them, and it was that trust that they valued and swore never to break.

"So, what news do you bring me this morning ladies?" He asked with his usual smile. His glowing eyes were all that could be seen from under his white robes as he glanced at the three girls in front of him.

"Nothing new to report yet sir." Ruby said in a professional voice.

"Yes, although it seems Mr. Tsukune and his friends are still training." Astreal commented

"Yes, but they aren't taking it as seriously as when they were in danger." Apoch said softly.

"I see, well at least they are somewhat staying active. I do hope they can improve soon." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"If I may ask, what are they preparing for?" Ruby asked curiously. She knew the reports said that monsters and humans were under attacks, but not many details were given about what was done or how bad.

"They are preparing for the future of course." He said with a chuckle.

"Are they in danger?" Astreal asked

"Are we?" Apoch asked afraid.

The man looked forward again and smiled as usual.

"Well, we are all always in danger my dear witches. After all we are monsters, fighting is what comes with the territory." He said in his usual tone.

"But those reports suggest that a human organization is behind this." Ruby said cautiously.

"No, the reports say that the company found in the human world is one of the suspected leads to the group. And even if that is indeed accurate, it doesn't mean humans are the ones behind the actions." He replied.

"So…what should we do then?" Ruby asked.

"Keep an eye on those students, and make sure they step up their training." He said as he looked out the window behind him.

"If I may ask, why them?" Astreal asked.

"Yes, haven't they been through enough?" Apoch said softly.

"Yes they have, and it's because they survived that I have high hopes for them." He said without looking back to the witches. They looked to each other then back to the headmaster. They didn't understand what he meant or what he had in mind, but orders were orders. And they would be faithful to his wishes, even if they did question it.

* * *

Class was still underway in Ms. Nekonome's first period homeroom. She was still going on with her lecture while students paid little attention, as always. Some didn't really care, others were confused about how weird humans did things in comparison to monsters, and others tried to pay attention but were distracted by everyday things. In the classroom a group of students weren't paying attention for obvious reasons.

Three girls were lost in the daydreams about their new boyfriends. Moka was thinking about Tsukune's powerful vampire aura and how kind he had remained to her throughout their trials. Kurumu was thinking about Rason, and how she finally had her Destined One after all this time searching. Next up for her was to help repopulate the succubus race. And Mizore was staring at the boy next to her with loving eyes, so happy that she found her future husband, and was thinking about how to remain focused so not to faint next time opportunity knocked for her.

Three boys were also not paying attention for different reasons. Dark wasn't because he had his music and, frankly, he just didn't care in the least about today's lesson. Then again it was hard to notice a time when he did seem to care about any lesson plan. Rason was thinking about Kurumu's beauty and was daydreaming of flying with her around in the sky, something that the two loved to share together.

Tsukune however wasn't paying attention for a greatly different reason.

_Stop it…_

It wasn't that he finally had Moka as his girlfriend, and that they were so happy together.

_Just shut up…_

It wasn't that his vampire powers had helped him defend his friends and girlfriend from a great evil.

_Enough! Just stop!_

And it wasn't that his friends had all remained close after making his choice, something he often worried about before.

_Leave me alone!_

It was that while he sat there trying to focus on what the teacher was saying, he was hearing a voice in his head. It wasn't his normal self. Certainly wasn't any inner thoughts or monologues. No, this was far different.

_Stop thinking like this!_

**_Kill them all…_**

_What's going on, why am I thinking like this…_

**_Rip them to pieces…_**

His eyes were trying to focus ahead of him, but this voice in his head kept poking at his mind, never ceasing to talk to him.

_Stop it Tsukune, it's not like you to…_

**_Tear them apart!_**

He closed his eyes to try to calm his mind down. But when he did horrible images seem to appear. He would picture Moka lying on the ground in front of him. He would reach down and start clawing at her, ripping away flesh and clothing while she screamed out in agony.

_STOP IT!_

**_It'll be fun..._**

He pictured pushing Mizore into the wall and ripping her clothes off. She would scream and yell while he dug his hands into her flesh and started ripping her apart while licking her neck.

_NO!_

**_It'll feel so good…_**

He pictured walking up behind Kurumu and ripping her wings off. He would push her over onto the ground and look at her with lustful eyes while she stared back terrified. He would grab her hips forcibly and laugh maniacally while he-

"NO!" he yelled out as he stood up. Everybody turned to look at him in class with surprise. Even Dark looked over having heard a scream over his music.

"Um, no what Mr. Aono?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked worriedly.

"You ok?" Mizore asked the freaked out boy behind her.

"Um…sorry…" he said as he sat back down slowly. He was breathing hard and had a shocked look on his face still. Everybody just looked at him curiously.

"You alright?" Yukari asked worriedly. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I…" he started then looked at her with wide eyes.

He saw Yukari sitting there looking at him curiously, then pictured her arms being ripped off by unknown forces and her neck twisted around all the way, the sickening crackle of her spine echoing through the air as it twisted around till the head ripped off.

"AHHH!" Tsukune yelled out and fell back onto the floor. The group stood up and looked at him as he stared at the young witch with terrified eyes.

"Tsukune! What's wrong?" Moka asked with great worry. She ran over to him and helped him back up.

"What's up with him?" Kurumu asked as she and Rason walked over.

"I don't know, he seems scared of something." Yukari said with worried eyes.

He held his hand to his head and looked downwards, struggling with the images.

"I…just need to lie down…" he said weakly.

"Well, alright, why don't you head to the nurses office then." Ms. Nekonome said

"I'll escort him." Moka said, then helped her shaken boyfriend out of the room. The rest of the gang returned to their seats wondering what had gotten into him.

"I hope he'll be alright." Rason said as he looked to the door.

"Me too. That wasn't like him." Kurumu said as she looked to his empty seat.

* * *

Class had ended and the group was walking towards the nurse's office. They were all curious as to why Tsukune freaked out like that, he was always the normal one of the group, certainly not one to draw attention to himself.

"Do you think he's ok?" Yukari asked out loud.

"I hope so. I've never seen him freak out like that before." Kurumu said.

"He almost did during that makeup work in math class. But that would be understandable." Mizore said with her usual tone.

"Well let's go see what's up, hopefully he's calmed down by now." Rason said.

The group arrived in the nurse's office and went over to Tsukune's room. He was sitting on the bed holding his head while looking down. Moka was sitting next to him with a worried look and holding him close.

"How is he feeling?" Rason asked as the group walked in.

"He's seems ok now, just shaken up." Moka said softly.

"Tsukune? You alright?" Yukari asked worriedly. The boy just looked up and smiled a weak smile.

"Yeah, I think so. Sorry to worry you." He said softly.

"What happened? That wasn't like you at all." Kurumu asked as she sat on the bed across from him.

"I…I'm not sure…just some bad…just a headache I guess." He said as he looked down.

"A headache that makes you scared of little girls?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tsukune what happened? Talk to us." Moka said gently. The boy looked back up and around at his friends.

"Well…" he started. His gaze stopped over Kurumu and he just stared at her. She tilted her head curiously.

"Well?" she asked. His eye twitched and he looked away quickly.

"Well it's just…" he said before his eye glanced over to Mizore. She just looked at him with her usual stare.

"I…" he started as he trembled a bit, then looked down as he held his head again with his hands.

"What's up?" Yukari asked tilting her head.

"I'm not sure, just under stress or something…" he said nervously.

The boy was trying to silence his mind but wasn't having any luck.

**_Look at that pink haired vampire, imagine ripping her back to shreds while riding her from behind…_**

_STOP IT! That's my girlfriend!_

**_I bet that snow girl would scream loudly if you poured hot wax on her heh heh heh…_**

_WHAT IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU?_

**_That succubus would bleed nicely, I bet she likes pain from every hole…_**

"STOP IT!" he yelled out as he stood up. Everybody just looked at him with surprise.

"Tsukune?" Moka yelled out with worry.

"Stop what?" Rason asked a bit surprised still.

Tsukune sat back down and shook his head. Then looked around at his friends who were eyeing him curiously.

"Ah…well…" he said softly.

"Just what are you hearing Tsukune?" Dark asked. The boy looked around then downward.

"I don't know why…but I've been hearing a voice in my head…" he said after a moment.

"A voice?" Kurumu asked

"I don't know why it started now, but it keeps talking to me…it's saying..." he started before more images flashed before his eyes.

"Saying what?" Moka asked curiously.

He envisioned Moka standing before him, his arms tearing at her flesh and biting on her neck. He knocked her to the ground and started to maul her viciously while she screamed out. She would cry out his name while blood dripped down from her body.

"It's…" he stammered.

He pictured Mizore chained down on her class desk bent over, she would be looking back at him with terrified eyes. He would reach under her skirt and laugh manically as she would scream and squirm about, blood flowing down her purple and white leggings.

"I see…" he said turning pale.

He could see Kurumu pinned down on the floor by him, her clothing town to shreds and looking in horror up at him. He would start clawing at her while laughing, blood streaks racing across her curves as she screamed out in pain.

Tsukune held his head tightly with his hands and struggled not to scream out.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked getting worried again.

He pictured himself ripping Rason's jaw right off then slashing down his chest, sending blood pouring out from him as he dropped to the ground choking on his own blood.

"Make it stop…" Tsukune said as he started to sway.

He pictured bending Dark's arm back and snapping it in two, then sending a fierce punch through his chest, destroying his heart. He would laugh at Dark's shocked expression as he dropped down dead.

"He's losing it again." Rason said as he backed up.

He saw himself tearing the clothes off of Yukari and knocking her to the ground. She would scream and stare at him with terrified eyes as he prepared to skin her alive with a crazy smile. He would grab her legs and-

"Ahhhhh!" Tsukune yelled out as he dropped to the ground again, shaking as he held his head.

"Tsukune! What's happening?" Moka cried out as she looked at her boyfriend fearfully.

"Why? Why am I seeing these images? Make it stop!" he cried out as he shook about.

"Go get Ruby, hurry!" Kurumu yelled at Yukari. She nodded fearfully then ran out of the office.

The boy thrashed about then screamed out yet again. He started to calm down slightly while murmuring to himself. After a moment he slowly stood back up and sat on the bed.

"Tsukune…" Moka said worriedly.

"I'm seeing…disturbing things…about you guys." He said as he looked wearily around the room. Everybody looked at him with concern.

"About us?" Mizore asked

"Just how disturbing are we talking here?" Rason asked curiously. Tsukune looked at him with his pale expression and looked back down.

"I…" he said softly.

**_You know you like it._** The voice in his head spoke up. Tsukune looked up in surprise, he stared off into space while everybody looked at him curiously.

**_Kill them all, it'll be so fun…_**

"What is this, who are you?" he yelled as he gripped his head, he shut his eyes and shook his head furiously.

"Tsukune what are you hearing?" Moka asked scared for him.

**_Think of all that blood flowing between your fingers…_**

"Stop it..." he murmured.

**_How fun it would to see the looks in their faces…_**

"Stop it…" he said louder. Everybody looked at him cautiously.

**_I bet their screams would be like ecstasy…_**

"STOP IT!" Tsukune yelled out as he looked back down.

"Ok, well I'm getting pretty worried here." Rason said raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Something is seriously wrong with him." Kurumu said looking at him nervously.

"Tsukune, tell us. What are you hearing?" Moka asked as she held him closely.

"I'm hearing…it's telling me to…" he looked around then back at Moka.

"Tsukune?" she said softly.

Before he could say anything Yukari came running in with Ruby.

"What's going on here, are you alright Tsukune?" Ruby asked with worry.

"He's freaking out, like, a lot." Rason said as he kept his eyes on the boy.

"He says he's seeing disturbing images. About us." Mizore said in her usual tone.

"And that and he's hearing voices." Kurumu added.

"Tsukune, is all this true? What are you hearing or seeing?" Ruby asked as she walked over to examine the boy. He just looked down at the ground and shook a bit.

"Tsukune, talk to me, what's happening with you?" she asked kindly as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, all I do know is my head is killing me." He said weakly as he held his head with one hand.

"Perhaps you should rest for a bit." She said softly. She was worried about him, these symptoms were nothing like anything he's ever had before.

"Tsukune, we're here if you want to talk." Moka said softly.

**_Aww, such a sweetie. No wonder you want to fuck her._**

"WHAT?" Tsukune yelled out in shock.

"Um, I said if you want to talk we're here for you." Moka said a bit scared. Dark took off his earbuds and put them in his pocket while looking at the boy.

**_You do, I know you do. I can read you like a book after all._**

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukune said as he looked around frantically.

"That's pretty self-explanatory dude." Rason said a bit worried for his friend. Dark held up his hand to get Rason to be quiet. Everybody else looked at him, then back to the boy.

**_I know all the dirty things you want to do to her, such a naughty boy hahaha._**

"How…how do you know what I want…" Tsukune asked a bit embarrassed and scared.

"What is he talking about?" Kurumu asked quietly. Again Dark held up his hand to silence her. He was looking at Tsukune with a curious look.

**_Isn't it obvious to you by now? Haven't you figured it out?_**

"Figured what out? Who are you?" he replied bit angrily.

Dark took a step closer and narrowed his eyes, looking at the boy intently.

"Dark?" Mizore asked curiously, then looked back to Tsukune.

**_My my, how thick you are. C'mon, let's have some fun with this one. She seems game._**

"What are you talking about?" he replied again still confused.

Dark looked at him then to Moka with a questioning look.

"What is it?" Moka asked softly.

**_Just admit it already, you want to fuck her. Who could blame you though, look at her. Woof!_**

"Ah…how…who are you?" he stammered as he blushed a bit at that comment.

"Tsukune." Dark said, getting the confused boy's attention.

"What are you hearing?" he asked simply.

"Well…I'm…it's…" he stammered.

"Enough already." He said sternly getting the boy to look at him fearfully. "Tell me, does it know what you are thinking?"

Tsukune just looked at him in shock for a moment, then nodded quickly. Dark just looked at him then backed up a bit while eyeing him intently.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked curiously.

"What is this, how come I can hear this voice?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Ask this…voice something that only you would know Tsukune." He said in his usual tone.

"Um, what is this about?" Rason asked curiously.

"Do it." Dark said in a commanding voice. Tsukune nodded and thought to himself.

_Ok, so tell me this then…um…what is my favorite food?_

**_Really? We're going to start this game of 20 questions with something so boring?_**

_What else should I ask?_

**_How about what position we should start in when fucking that vampire? I know which one you would pick first hahaha_**

_What? Are you crazy?_

**_How about how cold you imagined that snow girl's entryway to be for you?_**

_Wha? How? But!_

**_Or maybe something you always wanted to do with that succubus's breasts…_**

Tsukune turned bright red as he had this conversation in his mind.

"Tsukune?" Yukari asked curiously. After a moment the boy looked back to Dark with a scared look.

"Um…he knows some personal stuff, yeah…" he said as he tried not to freak out again.

Everybody looked to Dark who was just staring at Tsukune with his usual expression.

"Well, what does that mean?" Ruby asked.

Dark just stared at the boy with a curious look.

"Maybe he'll be fine after a little rest." Moka said worriedly.

"What? Have you forgotten about his little episode earlier?" Rason said as he looked at Tsukune with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he screamed out about seeing and hearing things!" Yukari yelled out.

"Tsukune, tell me, that voice you're hearing, what does it sound like?" Dark asked.

"It sounds…evil…dark and cold…" he said as he looked down.

"But _who_ does it sound like?" Dark asked still eyeing the boy intently. Tsukune looked up at him and thought about it for a moment.

"Well…it kinda sounds like…" he started. Then his eyes widened at the thought.

**_Wow, so you're starting to figure it out. Bravo, want a cookie? Haha._**

_It can't be…_

**_Oh, can't it? C'mon pal, think about it…_**

_No way…_

**_Uh, yeah way._**

"No…" he said softly.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked softly.

"What is it?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"Tell us, who does it sound like?" Yukari asked curiously.

"The voice…" Tsukune said as he looked at his hands. They were shaking in front of him. He was scared and confused about what was happening. Those horrific images he saw were nothing but the stuff nightmares would be made of. The things this voice said to him sounded like a horrible monster's wet dream.

But the voice in his mind was very familiar to him, so much that it frightened him. It spoke in a dark tone, a bloodcurdling voice that seemed to smile a nasty grin and glare when speaking in his mind. It sounded bloodthirsty, crazy, deranged at times. Yet the voice was still familiar, sounding like somebody he knew very well.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked again softly. The boy looked up at her then to Dark with a horrified look.

"It sounds like…me."


	3. Try To Relax

The group was once again at the infirmary at Yokai Academy. They had been here quite a few times in the past, not a surprise since this was a school for monsters. Fights and battles take place every day, and students with monster strength can do some real damage. Not every monster can heal fast, like a vampire or werewolf, so medical attention is needed more often than not. However a student was in the infirmary today with a different problem. He wasn't suffering any physical pain or anguish, instead he was suffering from a mental breakdown like never before. He was hearing a voice in his mind telling him horrible and evil things, and the voice sounded like somebody he knew very well.

"It sounds like you?" Rason asked as he eyed Tsukune carefully.

Tsukune looked around and nodded softly.

"It…it does. It's much more twisted, but…it sounds like…me." He said. He looked down and tried to come to grips with it. Earlier that morning this voice, his voice, was telling him perverted and deranged things like never before. He saw images of all his friends in horrible and nightmarish scenarios. It scared him, made him sick to his stomach. And now he was trying to understand why it was his voice that was doing this to him.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked nervously as he looked around the group.

"I think you've been training too hard. That or you've just been through too much in one week." Kurumu said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I mean we dealt with a crazy wizard, an evil vampire lord, and we all exhausted ourselves at the dance too." Yukari reasoned.

"Yeah, plus that morning when-" Rason started before being nudged by Kurumu.

"Huh? What was that?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, but anyway, they may be right. Perhaps you should take it easy Tsukune, just to get your mind rested again." Moka said with a kind smile.

"Maybe…" Tsukune said as he looked down. He had been pushing himself more last week than ever before during his time at this academy. He had come a long way in a short time, perhaps his body and mind needed to relax. Perhaps all the bloodshed and killing was going to his head.

"Well that settles it then. For the time being, no more training for you." Moka said with a smile. Ruby jumped at that.

"Ah…really? Are you sure he should just stop like that?" She asked nervously.

"Just for the time being. At least till he gets his mind back on track." Rason said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, don't want you breaking apart now that you finally have Moka." Mizore said with a smile. Tsukune and Moka laughed lightly at that with a blush.

"I suppose you have a point." Tsukune said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

Ruby looked around the group with worried eyes.

_Not good, this is not a good time for him to stop his training. The headmaster knows trouble is coming, but I can't tell them that yet. Now what do I do?_

Ruby looked over to see Dark still eyeing Tsukune closely.

"You ok?" she asked curiously. Dark glanced to her for a moment then retrieved his earbuds from his pocket. He put them back on and started up his music.

"Well, think you can make it to your next class then buddy?" Rason asked with a smirk.

"I think so, thank you. All of you, I needed the support right now." Tsukune said with a gentle smile.

"Anything for you boyfriend." Moka said as she happily latched onto his arm. The two got up from the bedside and smiled at each other.

"Oh Moka…" he said dreamily.

"Oh Tsukune…" she replied happily.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Yeah, he's fine." Kurumu said flatly as she started to lead Rason out of the room. Dark and Mizore followed with Yukari tailing behind. Ruby stayed a moment longer and looked at the couple. She smiled softly knowing Tsukune was at least ok, but on the inside she was worried what this meant for his future.

* * *

The group was walking towards their next class together. Tsukune seemed to be acting normal again while Moka was holding onto his arm. She was smiling happily that her boyfriend was feeling better. Ahead of them Kurumu and Rason were walking together, the angel holding his girl's hand gently as the two enjoyed each other's touch. Kurumu was smiling while looking down, she was enjoying the feeling that raced through her body from just holding his hands, and she was curious how it would feel if they did something a bit more intimate. Next to them Dark and Mizore were walking at the same pace. Dark was again listening to his music while his snow maiden clung to his arm. She was smiling softly while rolling the lollipop around in her mouth. She too was deep in thought about how her demon would act in bed with her.

"So what class is next for us again?" Tsukune spoke up as he cleared his mind. So far nothing had appeared before him or spoke to him, and he felt normal again.

"Shop class dude." Rason called back.

"Oh yeah, that should be relaxing." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"We have cooking class next, I'll bake something delicious for you boyfriend." Moka said with a cheery smile.

"I'll make you something that'll make you feel a lot better too." Yukari cheered out. Tsukune smiled weakly at the young witch at that remark. He knew how much she tried to cook for him before, but anything that girl cooks still seems to be moving when it hits the plate.

"I'll make you something too ok?" Kurumu said dreamily up at her angel. He smiled gently at her like he always did.

"Anything from you would be a treat indeed." He said kindly. Her eyes lit up at hearing that.

Mizore looked up at her boyfriend curiously.

_I wonder what kind of foods he likes, he never seems to pick anything particular at lunch._

The group split up to attend their next class. The cooking classroom was right next to the shop class, so they were at least close together still. Moka and Tsukune shared a loving kiss with each other, after yet another dreamy loop. Kurumu and Rason also kissed, with the girl jumping up and wrapping her legs around the boy as she kissed him passionately. The angel did not mind in the least. And Mizore shared a kiss with her boyfriend, as Dark once again gently removed her lollipop and pulled her into a kiss. The way he did it so smoothly and quickly always made her sigh happily. After their kisses the students walked into their classes, the girls focused on making something special for their boyfriends, and the boys just looking to get through another day in class. Tsukune especially hoped to make it through, as this wasn't exactly a relaxing class period.

* * *

While the boys were busy with their lessons on how to properly cut wood with a high powered table saw, which made Tsukune flinch a bit, the girls were standing ready in their cooking class waiting to hear what today's lesson would be about. Their normal cooking teacher Apsara was talking about the joys of cooking, as she did every day, while the girls were dreaming about giving their dishes to their boyfriends. However each girls dream went a little differently.

Moka was dreaming happily about serving Tsukune a wonderfully cooked meal, his eyes lighting up at it, and smiling happily while eating the dish prepared by his girlfriend. Even Inner Moka was trying to think of ways to appease Tsukune with a well-cooked dish, she certainly did not want to fall behind the other girls in terms of being a good girlfriend to her mate. Her pride would not stand for that, at least that was her excuse for wanting to cook for him.

Kurumu was thinking of what to cook an angel that would make him so happy. She normally cooked anything in this class with love potions and sexual performance enhancers to get Tsukune to go after her wildly, though they never seemed to reach him before. Still, now that Rason actually chose her, there was no need to put him under any spell to be with her. However, she wondered if a little push would help with her other desires with the boy.

Mizore was thinking about what to cook for Dark to show she would be a great wife for him. But she didn't know if he had any favorite foods. He always ate whatever the cafeteria made and nothing seemed to be a highlight for him. She wanted to make something that would show him that she could be a great wife for him, she just wasn't sure what would stand out for the silent boy.

Even Yukari was thinking hard about what to make Tsukune to help him relax and feel better. But of course, with everything she was considering, odds are the boy would be more grossed out than anything. Not that she saw it that way.

"Ok students, now for today we will have a free cooking day. You all must make a dish that you yourselves hand pick and bake for the class. And remember, the spicier, the better!" Apsara called out to the class waking the girls up from their daydreams.

"So what are you girls going to make?" Moka asked out as she prepped her cooking station. Kurumu turned to her with a bright smile.

"Well, I was thinking-"

CRASH!

The class stopped as a loud explosion was heard from next door. There was screaming and yelling coming from the classroom and a wild commotion. The girls looked over to the wall next door and then to each other.

"Um…" Kurumu said nervously.

"You don't think that was…" Moka said with a worried look.

"Probably." Mizore said with her usual expression.

There was more yelling and then silence.

"What do you suppose happened?" Yukari asked curiously.

A few seconds later the door opened and three boys walked in.

"Told you." Mizore said with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Apsara asked as three boys walked up to her.

"Umm..." Rason said as he rubbed the back of his head. He had an embarrassed look on his face and was looking downward.

"We've been told to join this class for now." Tsukune said softly as he looked down.

Apsara looked at them all with a curious expression.

"Oh? And why is that? The boys normally attend the shop class next door." She said as she eyed them

"Yeah, but well…we've been kicked out of that class for now…" Tsukune said with a weak smile.

Everybody in class looked at them curiously. The students started to whisper as they eyed the boys standing there.

"Kicked out?" Moka whispered to Kurumu

"What do you suppose happened?" she replied.

"Did Tsukune freak out again?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"I don't know, he looks fine." Moka said eyeing the boy closely.

As the teacher gave them a quizzical look Dark stepped forward.

"Washcloth." He simply said. Apsara looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"What do you need that for? And take those headphones off young man, you don't need those in class." She said sternly. Rason shook his head at the teacher with a worried look and waved his hands in front of him nervously. The teacher glanced at him with a raised eyebrow then back to the student.

Dark held up his hand which was covered in blood. Everybody looked in surprise at the boy as he stood there with his same expression.

"To clean my hand." He said again with his same tone.

"Oh my! What happened to you? I didn't know you were bleeding." She said worried.

"I'm not." He replied flatly. The teacher looked at him puzzled as did the rest of the class

"How are you hearing me? And what do you mean you're not, there's blood all over your hand." She said with a confused look.

"It's not my blood." He replied.

Silence.

The teacher looked at his hand with wide eyes.

"Then…who's…" she started while looking from the hand to the boy nervously.

"Washcloth." He said again. The teacher handed him a towel she had nearby and watched as he wiped off his hand carefully.

"I'd like to make a point here that I'm innocent in this, it's his fault we're kicked out of shop class." Rason spoke up as he eyed his friend with a tired look.

"What happened? Whose blood is that? Why would he…" the teacher said confused.

"He had it coming." Dark simply said as he tossed the washcloth into a sink.

"Still, you didn't need to push him into the table saw! That's not how you deal with bullies in shop class man!" Rason said as he looked up frustrated. All eyes looked at the silent boy with shock.

"Anyway…" Tsukune said again. "We're here for the time being. So…what do you want us to do now?"

"You did what to a student?" Apsara said in shock. The girls looked at the boys with wide eyes.

"Well, guess we know what happened next door." Yukari said a bit afraid.

"Yeah, I wonder what the bully did to deserve that." Kurumu said with wide eyes.

"Safe to say he had it coming." Mizore said calmly. The other girls looked at her curiously as to why she was not shocked by her boyfriend's violent method of dealing with bullies. Instead Mizore was looking at him with a soft smile.

"Well…at least Tsukune is still ok. Plus we get to have class with him too." Moka said after a moment, her smile returning as she looked at him with loving eyes.

"I guess so, good thing that kid picked a fight with him after all." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"I wonder why Rason and Tsukune got kicked out too." Yukari said curiously.

"Yeah…" Rason said to the teacher softly. "Some kid said something stupid and Dark made him regret it. We tried to get him to stop, and lucky we did or else Dark probably would have killed him. But the teacher thought we all were ganging up on the poor kid and kicked us all out."

"What could he have said that would bring about this?" the teacher asked curiously.

"Can we just get on with the class?" Dark said impatiently. The teacher jumped and looked to the back of the room.

"Yes…yes of course. Um, just take those three stations in the back. I had just finished telling the class that we are having a free cooking day. Make a dish for the whole class to enjoy." She said regaining her smile. The three boys walked to the back of the room and each took a station facing towards the front. All the girls in the class were eyeing the only three boys in their class, a few of them blushing at them as well.

Tsukune looked to Moka with a loving look and smiled, the vampire smiling and waving back happily. Rason smiled at his girl and winked at her, Kurumu swaying a bit and waving happily back. Dark just looked over to Mizore as she gazed into his eyes with a soft smile.

"Ok, let's begin and have fun!" the teacher called out.

"Ok, well, let's see what I can make here." Rason said to himself thinking about what to cook. It wasn't his specialty, but he wanted to impress his lady.

"Hey Rason, what are you cooking?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Not sure yet, what about you?" the angel replied as he got a pot on his station and started to boil some water.

"I have no idea, not much of a cook." Tsukune replied with a dopey grin.

"Well best time to learn I guess." Rason chuckled. He then looked over to Dark and blinked. The silent boy was busy chopping up vegetables quickly with a knife while he had a big pot on his station that was starting to boil.

"I guess he has something in mind." The angel said with a smile. He went over to the pantry and started looking through it. He found some noodles and decided to go for an Italian dish.

"Yeah, she'll think that's fancy and delicious, it's perfect." He said to himself as he picked out some noodles to cook.

The girls eyed them curiously as they started to prepare their meals. Tsukune was slicing some ham and cheese into pieces, and had some bread on his station. Likely going for a simple yet effective sandwich platter the girls thought. Easy and relaxing for the boy to make for his friends. They were also glad he wasn't freaking out now that he was holding a knife in his hand.

Rason was boiling some pasta while mixing some red sauce together. He seemed to be enjoying it and was humming a tune while working the whole time. He kept looking over to Kurumu and smiling, causing the girl to blush and look at her angel with curious eyes.

Dark was busy chopping up vegetables and chunks of meat into bite sized pieces and tossing them into the pot. He added spices and seasoning as well and worked with a quick pace. He seemed to know what he was doing as he handled the blade expertly, slicing the food to bits then scooping it into the pot with one motion. He had his music playing and seemed to not notice anybody else looking at him.

Hard to tell though, as the entire class of girls was peeking back while working on their dishes.

"Who are those three?" a girl would whisper.

"Did you see the blood on that boy's hand? He's so dangerous." Another purred.

"That blonde haired boy is so charming, look at his face." Another said with dreamy eyes.

"Go near my boyfriend and I'll slice you up to bits." Kurumu hissed at the girl while holding her knife towards her. The girl nodded and looked at her fearfully.

"Dark's all mine, back off or else." Mizore said while glaring at the girl who was checking him out.

"Anyway, we should get to work on our dishes too." Moka said trying to prevent more bloodshed in the class.

"Yeah, now's our chance to cook for them and serve them a fresh and hot meal." Yukari said with a smile. The girls nodded and began to work on their dishes of choice.

Moka began to cook her meal intended for her Tsukune, she had opted for a classic for him. She was busy cooking some rice while preparing some freshly cooked fish. She was taking extra care not to burn the meat or overcook the rice, she wanted this meal to be perfect for him. Her inner self was also constantly nagging her with things to do or watch for, determined for this meal to be pleasant for her mate.

Kurumu was busy preparing her meal for her angel. She had decided to bake some of her delicious cookies for everybody. She always did have a sweet tooth, and pastries and goodies were her specialty. She also was hoping that Rason would love them above all else in the class, and was keeping a bottle of sexual performance enhancement potion nearby just in case it needed an extra 'kick' for the boy.

Mizore was still trying to think what she could cook for the class and what Dark would like. She had finally decided on cooking something that had a good chance to go over well with the class, her shaved ice stew that she learned to cook. She easily made the crystal clear ice shards for the foundation, and got to work on cutting up vegetables and meat to go with it. Mizore hoped that Dark would love her dish especially, she wondered if he would even smile while he ate it.

Yukari was busy with her own cooking, thoughts of helping Tsukune relax and be happy again bubbling around in her head. Of course those thoughts then turned into more with Moka joining, but that was a given knowing this young girl. She had a big pot on her station and was stirring around the ingredients she chose to cook. What exactly she was cooking was anybody's guess, but the pot smelled funny and if you looked closely you might think something was swimming around in it.

While everybody was busy preparing their dishes Tsukune was hard at work setting up his platter of sandwiches. Nothing elaborate, but they still tasted damn good nonetheless.

_This isn't so bad. I hope she likes the sandwich._

**_Oh really, a lousy sandwich for a sweet piece of ass like that? How boring._**

Tsukune flinched at that and looked down with worried eyes.

_Not again…_

**_Seriously, a fucking sandwich? For a smoking hot girl like that? What is wrong with you?_**

_But…they taste good…_

**_Oh yeah, I'm sure they are to die for. Speaking of which, how about you put that knife to good use._**

Tsukune nervously glanced to his hand and looked at the large knife. He started shaking a bit while looking at his reflection in it.

**_Kill them. Dice them up into pieces, make sure you make the cuts precise though, an expert chef doesn't have irregular portions hahaha_**

_Enough of this, why are you still here?_

Tsukune calmly and quietly set the knife down and pushed it away from him. He then looked around nervously. Nobody had noticed he was shaking yet and he tried to remain as calm as he could.

**_I bet that snow girl would cook very well in a boiling pot, much more appetizing than a damn sandwich._**

An image of him pushing Mizore into the boiling water came up, her eyes terrified as she screamed in agony from the boiling water. She would yell out his name while her skin burned and peeled around her.

_STOP IT! These are my friends!_

**_Oh? How about that succubus? I bet that rump roast would taste so well with some fine blood._**

He pictured himself tearing away at Kurumu's thighs, ripping chunks of flesh off and laughing at her while she screamed out in horror. She would scream his name while he slashed at her body wildly.

_Enough, I would never do that to my friends, NEVER!_

**_And how about that vampire…_**

Tsukune looked to her nervously. She was so beautiful as she started cutting up her fish into nice portions. She was smiling at her work and swaying around slightly.

**_Don't lie, I know you want to eat her up, every last bit hahaha_**

An image flashed before his eyes. But this time it wasn't one that involved blood. Instead he saw himself pushing Moka over the station while grinning at her. She looked back with a flushed face and a scared look. He would grab her hips and hold her tightly, licking his lips while eyeing her with a crazy look-

Tsukune shook his head and snapped out of it, then looked down with a deep blush. He gazed around cautiously; still nobody seemed to notice he was acting differently.

_How…how do you…who are you?_

**_I thought we went over this before, how stupid are you?_**

_You can't be me, I would never do such horrible things to my friends._

**_Odd, I didn't think the last bit was horrible, a bit tame for my tastes but still…_**

_Stop it already! Just leave me alone!_

He looked up at Moka, the girl he loved and adored. He knew that he would never harm her. He wanted to protect her, always and forever. She was still going about her work getting her food ready to be sampled by the class. Her green eyes shined as she smiled at her cooking. Her pink hair flowed freely behind her and swayed as she moved around. Her bottom swayed gently, her skirt just barely revealing her soft delicate-

**_Haha, I knew you were checking her out. Just admit it already._**

_What? I wasn't, I mean wouldn't!_

Tsukune shook his head and looked down at his food he prepared. His heart was beating fast and he knew he had a bit of color on his face from the increase of blood. All those horrible things that flashed before him were the work of a monster, a great evil. He knew he would never harm his friends, they meant everything to him.

He glanced over to Moka again. She was so beautiful and serene. So enchanting. So sexy…

**_So, going to use your favorite position to start with? I bet she wants it bad…_**

Tsukune looked at the girl then down at his food again.

_These thoughts…these images. They can't be from me. I would never harm my friends. I would never torture them. I would never…I would never…_

He looked back to the girl who had turned to smile at him. Her beauty struck him as it always did. The lovely Moka Akashiya. The vampire he fell in love with. The girl he had as his girlfriend finally. The girl that he realized he was having different thoughts about.

**_Do it…kill them…_**

The voice was still pushing him to an evil path, he knew to fight it and ignore it best he could. Yet his mind was starting to think about Moka in a different light. But were those thoughts from him, or from the other.


	4. Cooking Class

Ruby was standing before the headmaster once again in his office. The man was dressed in his customary white robes and smiled his same creepy smile at the elder witch. His eyes glowed brightly as he looked at his assistant closely. Next to him Apoch and Astreal stood with smiles on their faces as always.

"So my dear Ruby, how is Tsukune doing?" The headmaster asked curiously. When Yukari ran up to them and told them Tsukune was in the infirmary the three witches grew very worried for their friend. The headmaster didn't show the same worry yet still seemed curious about the boy's condition.

"Well, physically he is fine sir." She said in her professional tone.

"But?" he asked.

"Mentally he seems to be breaking down. He claimed to have visions and voices in his head about his friends, disturbing visions." She said a bit worried.

"I see, hearing voices you say…" he said as he looked up thoughtfully.

"The group has decided for him that he should hold off on his training until his mental state improves." She continued

"I'm not sure that would be wise." The headmaster said looking back to the witch. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Why do you say that? If he is under stress from his trials last week it may do him some good to relax." She replied with a cautious tone.

"I don't believe he is under any stress my dear."

"But…how do you-"

"Please keep a close eye on him. I need to confirm something before I make any further decisions regarding the matter. As for the rest of his friends, I hope they continue their efforts to better themselves." He replied looking to the window.

"I see. I will keep an eye on him then." Ruby replied with a bow, then she left the room.

"Mr. Headmaster sir? Is there something wrong with Mr. Tsukune?" Apoch asked softly.

"Yes, will he be alright?" Astreal added.

"We shall see my dear witches. I hope that I am wrong in my assumptions about him. I truly do." He said as he continued to look out the window.

* * *

In Apsara's cooking class the group was busy at work with their dishes. Rason was still working on getting his pasta dish cooked properly, with an odd amount of fire coming from his pot occasionally. Dark was letting his stew cook at his station while he was busy chopping up more vegetables and meat and putting them into a smaller bowl. Once again he seemed to be tuning the world around him out with his music. Moka was putting the finishing touches on her dishes as well, a fish and rice spread that was cooked to perfection. Her inner self was very stern about making the meal perfect, she wanted to show Tsukune that his mate was a capable fighter _and _cook. Kurumu was letting her cookies bake in the oven while she watched her angel work on his meal. She gazed at him with loving eyes and couldn't get herself to look away. Mizore was finishing her meal as well, setting the final touches on her shaved ice stew. She looked at it with hopeful eyes, she wanted Dark to love the meal she prepared for him. Yukari was also finishing her meal, the pot boiling nicely with a large assortment of vegetables and meat in it. The weird thing was the liquid was dark green and a few limbs of frogs and crows were seen poking out as she stirred it with a happy smile.

While the group was getting their meals ready, Tsukune was still looking down at his sandwich platter he set up. But he wasn't focused on it, how fast he set it up, or wondering if everybody would think it was acceptable. He was still in deep thought with that voice in his head.

"Yahoo! Cookies are almost done." Kurumu cheered out as she smelled the air around her station.

"They smell great Kurumu, I can't wait to try one." Moka said to her with a smile. She finished her dishes for the class to sample and was cleaning up her station.

"Wow Moka, that's quite a spread." Kurumu said as she eyed the bowls of fish and rice sitting ready.

"I hope Tsukune will like it." Moka said with a blush. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when he tasted it.

"Hey Mizore, how's your meal coming?" the vampire asked towards the snow girl. She looked at her creation and smiled softly.

"All ready." She said softly as she looked at her hard work. All that was left to do was to have him try some and wait for the reaction.

"Looks like the boys are almost done too." Kurumu said looking at the three in back.

"What's Dark doing?" Moka asked curiously. His bowls of hot vegetable and beef stew were already placed out and ready to be sampled, but he was till preparing another bowl from scratch.

"Maybe going for extra credit?" Kurumu shrugged. She looked over to her angel who was scooping his meal onto a bowl and looking at it curiously.

"I wonder how his is coming along." She giggled as she watched him look at it with an unsure look. She then glanced over to Tsukune and got a worried look on her face.

"Um, girls? Tsukune doesn't look so good." She said softly. Mizore and Moka looked over and saw what she meant. He was looking down at his meal he had prepared, but his eyes were showing signs that he was scared of something. He was also trembling a bit.

"Oh no. Tsukune…" Moka said softly.

"I didn't think cooking class would be so hard on him." Mizore said as she looked at the boy.

"Well he's not overreacting this time." Moka said as she studied him carefully.

"I wonder what's gotten into him anyway. It's like he's freaked out by something even in here." Kurumu said with a worried look.

While the girls looked at him with concern Tsukune was still having an argument in his mind with a voice that would not be silenced.

_Just leave me alone already!_

**_Kill them…do it now…_**

_Why! Why do you want me to hurt my friends?_

**_Friends? They are just prey, prey that needs to be torn apart and ripped to pieces!_**

_Stop it! I will not hurt them, never. Just leave me alone!_

**_No no no, I will not go. Pick up that knife and carve them up. It'll feel so good, I promise…_**

The boy shuddered a bit and shook his head. No matter hard he tried the voice just would not leave him be. He glanced up to see Moka looking at him with a worried look. He quickly looked back down and tried to calm his mind. He didn't want to scare her again, or appear weak.

"Tsukune…what's wrong with you?" Moka asked herself with a scared voice.

"Maybe it isn't stress, maybe it's something else." Kurumu said as she thought to herself.

"What could be causing him to act like that though?" Mizore asked curiously.

"If it wasn't the battles we went through last week, I'm not sure." Moka replied while she kept the boy in sight.

"I don't think it was the battles. After all at the dance he was perfectly fine. Better than fine even. No, something else is causing this." Kurumu said as she looked up thoughtfully.

"Well, what else would cause Tsukune to act so…scared?" Mizore said while tilting her head at the boy.

"That and seeing horrible images of all of us too." Moka added.

Kurumu thought carefully for a moment then looked to Moka with a surprised look.

"Wait, what if he didn't mean all of us, but meant 'us' like in just us girls?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" the vampire asked not following her train of thought.

"Well, he said he saw 'disturbing' images of 'us' right?" Kurumu said as she looked back to him.

"Yeah…" Moka said slowly.

"And that he's hearing his own voice that's telling him to do something that he wouldn't normally do, right?" she continued.

"Seems like it." Mizore said softly.

"And he was especially freaked out when he saw that 'disturbing' image of Yukari, right?" she said a small smile forming.

"Where are you going with this?" Moka asked curiously.

"Not to mention that we all know Tsukune is a perfect gentleman. I mean we all threw ourselves at him before, yet he never made a single move." She said looking to Moka with a sly smile.

"What's your point?" Mizore asked a bit dryly.

"Moka, I think those voices and images he's seeing are just his repressed urges." She said with a wink. The vampire looked at her puzzled then to Tsukune.

"Urges? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Think about it. How long did it take him to kiss you? Let alone say 'I love you'. He's so shy and timid about those kinds of things." Kurumu said looking to him with a playful look.

"What does that have to do with him freaking out in class?" Mizore asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Tsukune is still a boy after all. And all boys think the same thing when it comes to beautiful women such as us. The poor guy probably repressed all those thoughts because he's so pure and innocent." Kurumu reasoned.

"So…you're saying…" Moka trailed off.

"I think all those fantasies he had of us are coming back and overloading him. That's got to be it. Think about it, he held himself off from all of us for so long, he had to have thought of at least _one_ perverted fantasy about us at some point." She said looking to him with a big grin. Mizore and Moka blushed at that thought and looked at him as well.

"You think so?" Mizore said eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah, and that's probably why he freaked out when he looked at Yukari. Those desires probably put her in a scenario against his own will, and he was horrified by it." Kurumu said as she glanced to the young witch who was getting her stew ready to be sampled.

"But…that means…" Moka said with a small blush.

"Yep, seems Tsukune does have dirty thoughts about girls after all." Kurumu said with a wink to Moka.

Moka blushed and looked at Tsukune with wonder.

"I suppose that makes sense." Mizore said nodding.

"Of course it does, after all I am a succubus, I can pick up on these kind of things." Kurumu said smugly. "Tsukune is freaking out because he thinks those images and thoughts are evil, yet in reality they are perfectly natural."

"So…what do we…" Moka said while she looked at him curiously.

"Not 'we', _you_ Moka." Kurumu said pointing at Moka. She looked at her surprised.

"What…what do you mean?" she stammered.

"Tsukune is your boyfriend, and it's up to you to help him with his 'urges'" Kurumu said, airing out quotes to the last word.

"Up to me?" Moka squeaked out.

"What's wrong Moka? You haven't thought of anything like that with him yet?" Mizore asked with a soft smile.

"Well…I haven't…um…" she stammered nervously then looked to Tsukune again. She loved him with all her heart, and wanted to make him happy more than anything. And she had noticed herself thinking about him curiously this morning, wondering how it would feel for him to hold her against his bare chest, against her bare chest. To feel his skin on hers, and to feel-

"Well, I don't know…" Moka said as she looked down embarrassed. Mizore and Kurumu glanced to each other and then back to the vampire.

"_She_ was our competition for Tsukune?" Mizore said under her breath.

"Try not to think about that now." Kurumu said dryly

"Ok class! Let's all share our delicious meals with each other and enjoy the wonderful art of cooking!" Apsara called out with a cheery tone. The girls looked around and noticed kids were starting to walk around. They decided to put their current conversation on hold to go see their boyfriends cooking, and to have them sample theirs.

The boys also looked up at being called on and started setting up their dishes. Well, Tsukune and Rason did, Dark was still working on one last thing at his station even though his stew seemed to be all set. The girls walked over and saw their dishes.

"Tsukune, nice spread of sandwiches." Yukari said with a cheery smile. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Yukari, I know it isn't anything special, but it's all I could think to make." He said softly.

"Well it looks delicious." Moka said with a smile. The girls all tried the sandwiches and nodded in approval. Nothing elaborate, but tasted good just the same.

"Thanks Moka, I look forward to trying your cooking as well." He said with a gentle smile.

"Go on Moka, take him over to your station and have him sample the goodness." Kurumu said with a wink. Mizore gave a friendly wave.

"Um…ok sure." She said nervously. The two walked over to her station while the girls headed over to Rason's.

"Yeah…I think I suck at this." Rason said as he looked down at the pile of…something on his counter. I didn't look like pasta, instead it looked like a giant greenish blob that was still steaming.

"Um…what was it supposed to be?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He replied quickly.

"And how many times have you cooked before?" Mizore asked while tilting her head.

"This would be the first." He replied while keeping his eyes on his concoction

"So…can I try it?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He replied quickly.

Everybody looked at it with weak expressions as it seemed to bulge up and down as if alive.

"Well, that didn't work. Still, looking forward to what you made." He said to his girl with a smile. She nodded and blushed at hearing that.

"I made some delicious cookies for us my darling, I hope you'll enjoy them." She said with a bright smile.

"I'm sure I will." He replied. He looked over to Dark's station with a curious look. Other classmates seemed to be enjoying his cooking with smiles, yet he was still working on something. The group walked over and looked at him as he was still preparing another bowl with something.

"Um, dude? You can stop now, you already made enough for the class." He said as he looked to the big pot. He was still preparing a single bowl with what looked to be the same stuff, just wasn't cooked yet. He glanced over when he saw some new kids walk up to his station then returned to his dish still engrossed with his music.

"Why is he still cooking?" Kurumu asked as she picked up a bowl of his stew. She tried a bite and smiled instantly.

"Wow, it's so hot and spicy, I love it!" she said digging in. Yukari and Rason picked up a bowl and tried it as well.

"This is great, where did you learn to cook like this?" Rason said with a smile. Yukari continued to eat up the stew with bright eyes.

"It's so yummy! Hey…why are you still cooking though, you made more than enough already." She said as she looked at him curiously.

Rason nudged him as he put a spoon into the final bowl he prepared. It looked slightly different than the rest.

"Why are you still cooking? You made enough already man. And it's great, I'm sure you get a passing grade." He said.

"That stew isn't what I wanted to cook." He said simply. Everybody looked at him curiously as he put some final seasonings on the remaining bowl.

"What do you mean? You made enough for the whole class though." Rason said confused.

"All but one." He said as he looked to his snow maiden.

"All but one? What do you…" Kurumu asked while she looked to Mizore. The shy snow girl was looking at the stew with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Mizore?" Yukari asked. She looked to the stew and thought for a moment.

"Oh…it's too hot for you." She said softly. The group looked at their bowls and realized. The hot stew would be painful for her to eat.

"I see…but then…hey, what are you doing?" Rason asked as he looked back to Dark. He gave one last look at his final bowl then walked over to Mizore.

"This is what I wanted to cook, just for you my Mizore." He said as he handed her the bowl. She blinked and slowly reached out to take it. When she did she felt no heat coming from it.

"What is that?" Kurumu asked looking at it. It looked the same as his other bowls of stew, but one difference.

"It's chilled." Mizore said softly as she felt the coldness from the bowl.

"Is it even good to have cold?" Rason asked looking at his bowl. The snow girl took a bite from it and smiled brightly.

"It's wonderful. It's cold yet still has a spicy kick to it. How did you…" she asked as she looked to her boyfriend.

Dark looked at her curiously then glanced to Rason. After he laughed a bit he repeated what she said to him around her lollipop.

"I've been researching how to prepare frozen and chilled foods for you. I hope you like it, I made it only for you." He said with a soft smile. She blushed and nodded happily.

"Thank you Dark, it's perfect." She said with loving eyes. After a moment Dark spoke up.

"Right now? You are impatient aren't you." he replied raising an eyebrow. Everybody looked in shock at him, Mizore's jaw dropped to the point where her candy fell out and landed in her bowl.

"Wow…" Rason said as he regained himself. Mizore looked at him for a moment longer then looked away with an embarrassed look on her face. She slowly breathed out to cool off then looked back to Dark.

"I made a dish for you my beloved, please come try it." She said. Dark nodded and followed her, now that her lollipop was out she was easily understood.

While Dark followed his blushing bride to be and Rason went over to try Kurumu's baking, Tsukune and Moka were at her station trying her fish and rice. The boy had a big smile on his face as he ate the delicious meal prepared by his girlfriend.

"This is delicious Moka, you really are a great cook." He complimented as he tried more of the fish.

"Oh stop Tsukune, it's nothing really. I'm glad you like it though." She replied with a blush

"You bet, I knew you would make something wonderful." He said with a gentle smile.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"They're doing it again." Rason commented seeing those two stuck in a loop. He took another cookie from Kurumu's platter and shook his head gently.

"Why do they always do that anyway?"

"Who knows, but still, at least they're happy together." Kurumu replied eating another cookie herself. She looked at her boyfriend standing next to her. He always had that gentle smile on his face, and that pulling from their bond was always making her tingle near her heart.

"I guess. And these are the best cookies I've ever eaten, you really are a whiz in the kitchen my dear." Rason said with a big smile.

"Oh Rason…" Kurumu said with a blush on her face. He was her Destined One, no doubt about it. She wanted to stay by him forever. She couldn't help but look him over from head to toe. A tall handsome man, every succubus dreams of her Destined One being like that. Her mind couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if he-

Suddenly she felt a cold blast of air from behind her and turned around.

"What's the big deal frosty?" She snapped. She stopped and blinked. Mizore was looking at Dark with wide eyes and a blush. She seemed to shake a bit while staring at him. Kurumu looked over to see he had a bowl of her shaved ice stew in his hands and was eating it with a soft smile on his face.

"Um…Mizore?" Rason asked curiously. After a moment the snow maiden turned to them with a big smile.

"He likes it." She said softly. She looked back and smiled happily at the boy as he ate the meal. The demon liked her cooking, something she had been hoping for all this time. And it even made him smile, a feat that was difficult when it came to this boy. Still, her meal was approved by her soon to be husband. She felt so happy that her cooking was acceptable, and she couldn't wait to show him what else she could be talented at.

"That's great and all, but keep your emotions in check, that last cold blast frosted over my back." Kurumu said a bit annoyed. Rason just laughed and looked at his silent friend as he ate the delicious meal from his girlfriend. He turned back to see Tsukune and Moka were having a normal conversation again.

"Thank you Moka, that was the best meal I've ever had." He said as he set the bowl down. The vampire looked at him with loving eyes.

"Anything for you boyfriend." She said happily. Then looked at him with a curious gaze.

_Does he really think that way about me now? I mean, I guess that's ok, after all we are boyfriend and girlfriend. He's supposed to think of me like that now, right?_

"Moka? What is it?" he asked as he saw her expression change.

"Well…it's just…" she started before looking down nervously

_What should I say? Does he really think about me in such a way?_

**_I suppose it's possible, he has become bolder and more daring since we first met him…_**the rosary spoke to her

_Well what should I do then? I don't know how to…help with his…_

**_Let me handle it then, I'll show him a night to remember._**

_But! I want to…I mean you can't just…_

**_You want to as well then?_**

_I don't know. Maybe?_

"Moka? Are you ok?" Tsukune asked after a long silence from the girl.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, just thinking about…well, what happened to you today." She said softly.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I worried you this morning…it's just that-"

"I know what's bothering you Tsukune." She said with a reassuring smile.

The boy looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You…you do?" he stammered out.

"Yes, me and the other girls figured it out. And it's ok, really." She said kindly.

Tsukune just looked at her bewildered.

_Ok? How can those thoughts be ok?_

**_Haha, she's so cute isn't she? Let's skin her alive first…_**

"I mean, I know every guy thinks about that kind of stuff, so it's perfectly understandable that you would have those…thoughts." She said a bit embarrassed.

The boy just continued to look at her as if she was crazy.

_Is she crazy? How can this be understandable…what does she mean 'every guy'? This can't be normal, not even here in this school._

**_Hey, c'mon now, it won't be so bad. Just imagine her flesh peeling apart across your bare hands. It'll be a scream!_**

"Moka…I don't think that what I'm…thinking of is alright." He said a bit shocked from hearing his girl say its ok.

"No really, it is. And…" she said then looked down. He tilted his head as she seemed to be struggling to say anything. After a moment she looked up and gazed at him with sincere green eyes.

"And I want to help you with whatever it is you desire." She said softly.

"What…what I desire?" he said nervously.

"Yes, I mean I'm a bit nervous, but if it's with you, I'm willing to explore this more." She said with a kind smile. The boy just looked at her speechless.

"Moka…I don't know if you understand what you're saying." He said nervously after a moment.

"No, I do. I love you Tsukune. And I want to help you with anything that bothers you." She said as she took his hand into hers.

"Moka…" he said softly as he felt her touch.

"I love you more than anything. And we'll get through this together." She said softly.

Tsukune looked at his girlfriend. She was always there for him and supported him when he needed her the most. She was certainly the most beautiful girl in the school and meant everything to him. From the day they first met he admired her strong will and friendship more than anything.

"Hey you two, how's the food tasting?" Rason asked as he and Kurumu walked over. Both Moka and Tsukune looked up and smiled at them.

"It's delicious, Moka made a terrific meal." Tsukune said as he smiled to his girl.

"Oh Tsukune, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here Rason, try some." She said as she handed him a bowl. He and Kurumu sampled the food and gave nods of approval.

"Not bad Moka." Kurumu said savoring the taste.

"So Tsukune, everything ok with you now?" Rason asked curiously.

"Um…well I guess…" he said softly.

"He's doing better. And I'm going to help him with anything he needs. That's a girlfriend's job after all." Moka said with a smile. She saw Kurumu wink at her with a sly smile.

"Really? Well that's kind of you. But what else does he need exactly? I thought he just needed rest." Rason said scratching his head. Kurumu giggled and looked up with a playful look.

"Hey Moka, how did Tsukune like your meal?" Mizore asked as she and Dark walked over. The boy was still listening to his music while the ice maiden held his hand gently.

"He loved it. It turned out really well." She replied with a blush.

"That's good. How are you feeling Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she looked at her friend.

"I'm doing better I guess." He said with a soft smile

"Yeah, Moka's being a great girlfriend and helping Tsukune with _any_ problems he might have." Kurumu said with a playful smile. Rason gave her a questioning look then looked back to Tsukune.

"How kind of her." Mizore said with a slight smile. Again Rason glanced to the girl curiously then back to the boy.

"Well at least you didn't freak out again, that's a plus." Rason said as he saw his friend was still sane.

"Yeah, so far at least. Just need to take it easy for the time being." He said with a nod.

"So Moka, have anything in mind to help Tsukune with his problem?" Kurumu asked with a sly smile.

"Well..." She said before blushing bit and looking down.

"How about we all just relax to a movie tonight." Rason suggested out loud. The girls looked up to him in response

"Um…what?" Kurumu said

"All of us?" Mizore asked softly.

"Yeah, a friendly movie night would be a great way to help him unwind. Should be a lot less stressful then fighting each other out in the field again." Rason said with a smile. Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other then back to Moka.

"But…don't you want quality time with your boyfriend?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would like a quiet night with just you." Mizore said still looking a bit surprised.

"Um, well…" she said softly looking at Tsukune

Tsukune looked at his girlfriend. She was so beautiful and caring for him. She was the perfect girlfriend. And now he had the chance to be alone with her in her room all night.

**_Yeah, alone all night. I bet we can make her scream loudly…_**

_What? Why are you still-_

**_C'mon, it'll be so much fun. Kill her slowly, savor the taste of her blood!_**

Tsukune shuddered a bit then looked at his girl. Would she be safe with him if they were alone? He wasn't sure he wouldn't have a freak out or anything, and he feared what might happen if his condition worsened.

**_Kill her…do it…you know you want to…_**

"Well it was just a suggestion." Rason said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not sure if that would be what Tsukune wants, right Tsukune?" Kurumu said with a nervous smile. The boy snapped out of his inner conversation and looked up at them.

"Um, well…" the boy stuttered. He wanted to spend time with Moka, but he was feeling a little worried about being alone with her. If he lost control of his mind and nobody else was around…

"Actually, that does sound relaxing." He said with a soft smile. Moka looked at him curiously for a moment then smiled as well.

"Whatever you want boyfriend." She said happily.

**_What he wants is a woman's touch…_**

_Oh stop already, he said he wants to relax, so that's what we'll do. There's no harm in that._

**_He's just being shy and hesitant, you know our mate can be like that._**

_Maybe, but I'm not going to push him into anything he doesn't want right now. We'll show him that we will be supportive and help him with anything he wants._

Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other then back to the boy.

"Well, ok, if you think that will help." Mizore said softly. She wanted to spend a night with her demon, but wasn't about to abandon a friend in need.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that." Kurumu said giving Moka a slight glare. She wanted time alone with her angel, but now since Moka wasn't being as aggressive as she had hoped, she would have to wait longer.

"Do you think we should ask Yukari as well?" Moka asked. The group looked over to see her passing out bowls of her…food. Everybody who tasted it seemed to turn a light shade of green and run out of the room holding their mouth closed.

"I don't think so, she might bring leftovers." Kurumu said with a worried look.

"Yeah, that would be the last thing Tsukune needs right now." Rason added.


	5. Power Spike

The group was walking the halls after their cooking class together. Moka was hanging on Tsukune's arm as usual as she thought about their plans for the night. She believed that it was because of Tsukune's pent up emotions that he was starting to crack up, and was thinking of ways to help 'relieve' him of that stress. Tsukune however was fearful of what was happening to him. He was hearing a darker side of himself try to push him into doing horrible things to his friends. Well, horrible things, and some slightly confusing things that he may or may not have thought of himself. At this point, he wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore.

Behind them Kurumu was holding onto Rason's arm as she was looking at Moka. She wanted to spend her night with her Destined One, and perhaps even push their relationship to the next level. But thanks to her boyfriend's friendly nature to Tsukune, and Moka not taking the initiative with her boyfriend, they were dragged into a movie night with them. Not that it was really a horrible thing, just not what she wanted to do tonight.

Next to them Mizore was holding onto Dark's arm while he was still listening to his music. She was so happy that he loved her meal she prepared for him, and was looking forward to showing him what else she could do as a faithful wife. Yet her plans had been postponed thanks to her being asked to come to the movie night. She couldn't just say no, it was for Tsukune to relax with his friends, and she wanted him to feel better. Still, she longed to get her demon back to her room, and this time was determined not to faint from the experience. At least not before.

"So Tsukune, what exactly did Dark do that got you guys kicked out of shop class?" Yukari asked as she walked next to the boy.

"Well…" he said then looked back at the silent boy.

"Yeah, I'm curious as well." Mizore said glancing at her boyfriend.

"Let's just say that the poor kid didn't realize that Mizore was Dark's girlfriend." Rason chuckled. The girls looked at him then to Dark curiously. The boy, now seeing that everybody was looking at him glanced to Rason.

"They wanted to know." Rason said as he shrugged with a smile. Dark just glanced over to his girl who was looking at him curiously.

"He said you were a snow skank." He simply said. Everybody looked at him with wide eyes.

"So you threw him onto a table saw?" Yukari said a bit surprised.

"Yes." He replied as they kept walking.

Mizore just looked up at him with wonder, then held onto his arm tightly while smiling.

"You know, I've heard somebody else say that to her before." Yukari said with a mean smile to Kurumu. The succubus just blinked and nervously laughed.

"Oh c'mon Yukari, that's not the same." She said while eyeing Dark carefully. Mizore giggled and looked at the scared girl.

"Are you sure? It sounded the same when you said it." She said with a smirk.

"No no, really, totally different." Kurumu said holding Rason's arm tighter out of fear.

The group laughed a bit and continued walking towards their next class. After a few steps they heard a scream from down the hallway.

"What was that?" Moka asked curiously.

"Seriously? Our day just cannot go without any problems. What is it with this school?" Rason muttered as he looked ahead.

"I think that was a girl's scream." Kurumu said looking around. A moment later they heard another scream, definitely a girl.

"Ok, great. Now what's going to happen?" Rason said dryly as they saw a girl run up to them. A familiar girl with short black hair and yellow eyes. She ran up and hid behind Dark.

"Apoch? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Please help, he doesn't listen to me." She said softly. Dark just looked back to her with his usual expression.

"Again?" he asked flatly. She looked up at him then down the hall. A larger student was walking down the hall with a big grin on his face. He was certainly a big guy, standing about three feet taller than the group and wide enough to take up two walking lanes. He was bald and had dark eyes that looked at the scared witch.

"C'mon girlie, don't play hard to get." He said in a low voice.

"Again, are all guys here bullies? Seriously." Rason said as the large kid walked up to the group.

"There you are, quit hiding and come with me already. I'll take good care of you." He said with a cold smile.

Dark just narrowed his eyes at the student, if there was one thing he despised, it was a woman not being treated right.

"Touch her and die." He said coldly. The group looked to him with smiles, they knew he would say something like that.

"Hahaha, that's funny kid. Step aside, you're in my way." He said with a chuckle.

"Wow, just asking for it aren't you?" giggled Yukari. Dark eyed the boy and was ready to attack when somebody else stepped forward.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously. The boy seemed to walk slowly up to the bully and just stared at him with a cold glare.

"I suppose this would be no challenge for him either." Kurumu said with a smile. She knew Tsukune could easily deal with this guy.

"What do you want little man? Get out of my way or I'll flatten you." The bully growled. Tsukune just continued to glare at him.

"I'd watch your mouth around him." Rason said with a chuckle.

"Yes, my boyfriend won't go easy on you." Moka said with a confident look. She knew that he could handle himself now, and that he wasn't in any real danger with this guy.

"Oh really? Ok then, give me your best shot." The bully laughed as he looked at the small boy standing before him.

Suddenly a large vampiric aura surged around him, slightly knocking the bully back a bit. Tsukune's eyes glowed red and his teeth were bared. He glared at the bully as his aura surged around him violently.

"Wow, I forgot how strong his real power is." Kurumu said as she looked in awe at him.

"Yeah, didn't think it was that strong before." Rason said as he eyed him carefully.

Moka just looked at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes.

_My Tsukune…he's so brave and powerful…_

Dark looked at him curiously as Tsukune stared down his target.

_His power seems to have grown since our last sparring match. Why…_

"What…are you?" the bully said as he backed up scared. Tsukune looked at him with a snarl.

"A pissed off vampire." He said coldly. He took a few steps closer to the bully as he backed up away from the powerful monster.

"Tsukune seems a little angry." Yukari said a bit nervously.

"I'm sure he's just putting on an act. That bully needs to learn some manners." Kurumu said with a smile. She was looking forward to seeing him get what was coming to him.

"Tsukune…your aura is incredible." Moka said with a bright smile. She was captivated by its impressive power.

**_Yes, but doesn't it seem stronger than before?_**

Moka thought about it then looked back to her boyfriend.

_Is it? I couldn't tell._

Suddenly his aura surged violently, the whole hallway being engulfed in his monstrous energy. Everybody looked in shock as his power seemed to shoot around him like lightning. The floor beneath him cracked and shattered a bit from the sheer power. The lights around the hallway exploded and shattered to bits from the surge.

"Tsukune?" Moka breathed out as she looked at him with surprised eyes.

**_His aura…it's massive…but how?_**

Almost as quickly as it came, his power returned to normal. He stood looking at the bully with a look of discontent. The poor kid was gasping at him and turning pale.

"Leave now…and never bother her again." Tsukune spoke out in a cold voice. The bully nodded and ran off scared for his life. After a moment Tsukune's power dropped back down and his eyes returned to their normal brown color. He breathed out slowly and looked to his friends.

"Well, that was easy." He said with a slight laugh. He then stopped and noticed everybody was still staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…what was that?" Rason asked still a bit surprised.

"Tsukune…your power. It was…unbelievable." Kurumu said as she tried to find the words.

"Did I use too much?" he said nervously. He looked around at the destroyed hallway.

"Whoops, sorry about that." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tsukune that was amazing." Moka said softly. She ran over and hugged him closely.

"Your aura is incredible Tsukune." She said happily then pulled the boy into a kiss. He looked surprised for a moment then returned the kiss to her. She was so happy that he was powerful, and that he would stand up to protect his friends. That, and his aura got her so excited, in ways she never felt before.

"Thank you Mr. Tsukune." Apoch said to the boy as he broke his kiss with Moka. Tsukune turned to her and smiled.

"Sure thing. Always glad to help my friends." He said kindly. The witch smiled and bowed to him then walked away.

"Well, now that another bully is running scared, how about we continue to our next class." Rason said as he smiled at the boy. Everybody nodded and started walking again.

During the walk Dark glanced to Tsukune curiously. The boy was smiling at his girlfriend while walking next to her still. He reached up and rubbed his neck for a moment then continued on.

_That power spike…_

* * *

During their next class back in homeroom the group was again in their seats while Ms. Nekonome was going on about how humans have evolved their seafood industry, paying an odd amount of attention to any of the fish markets that came up in discussion. While she was busy with that the group was once again lost in their daydreams.

Moka was staring at the back of Tsukune's head with dreamy eyes.

_He's so strong and brave now. My own knight in shining armor._

**_Still, something about that aura seemed strange…_**

_Why are you so surprised? We fought against a dark lord, he used so much of his power then too._

**_Yes, but…this seemed different…_**

While Moka tried to reason with herself Tsukune was deep in thought about the encounter in the hallway as well.

_That was weird…what came over me?_

He remembered seeing the bully pick on Apoch, then he suddenly got the courage to walk right up to him and fend him off. It shouldn't seem strange, after all he had faced worse in the past. Still, something bothered him about how he felt when he approached the tall student. It wasn't just confidence he had, nor the will to protect his friends. He felt something different that time.

_Why…I felt…I wanted to..._

**_Kill him?_**

_What?_

**_Admit it. You wanted to slaughter that kid. And here I thought you didn't have it in you heh heh._**

_What are you talking about? I would never kill another student._

**_Oh no? Then tell me, what did you intend to do to him? You used a lot of your power there, far more than what would have been needed…_**

Tsukune thought about. He did remember summoning his power from within, too much of it actually. If he had attacked that bully he might have seriously injured him. Or worse.

**_You see? For a monster such as us killing is what comes natural. And fun too…_**

_No! I wouldn't have killed him, I'm not like that._

**_Oh really, how do you know?_**

_Just shut up and leave me alone!_

While he continued his mental battle with himself Mizore was again going through her notebook. She had filled the book up with Dark's name from start to finish and was looking through it again, admiring the boy's name with dreamy eyes. She looked over to him and sighed around her lollipop. She wanted to make him hers in every way, and was counting the seconds till she had her chance.

Dark was again listening to his music and paying the world around him no attention. He always had that bored look in his eye as he just stared off into space in front of him while the music played in his ears. Every now and then he would glance over to Mizore, occasionally making eye contact. She would smile and wave shyly and he would smile softly for a moment. He was silent and secretive, yet how he felt about her was seen clear as day.

Kurumu was busy in her own daydream about how to get Rason to make a move. She knew the angel would likely be cautious about that, especially after Yukari's love potion mishap. Still, she was determined to have the boy as her lover, and thought about any ways she could to give him the signal without scaring him off. She would look over and smile dreamily at the angel as he looked up in his own daydream. He never seemed to pay much attention in class either, but unlike Dark, he rarely got the answers right when called upon. Still, he retained his happy demeanor all throughout the class.

Tsukune continued to reflect on his actions in the hallway, all while being harassed by the voice in his mind.

_I didn't want to kill him. I'm not a killer._

**_Oh no? Then tell me, what did you feel when you approached that student? It sure wasn't kindness._**

_I just wanted to make him leave Apoch alone._

**_You wanted to kill him for messing with her. I felt your anger. Your desire to rip him apart._**

_I felt nothing of the sort!_

**_Tell me, did you want that little witch all to yourself? Was that kid imposing on your territory?_**

_What? What are you saying? It's not like that at all._

**_Haha, I see you like the shy type. After all that vampire you want to fuck seems so quiet as well…_**

_Stop talking about her like that!_

**_Did you want that little witch as well? Maybe have her join in, I'm sure that would be a night to remember._**

_STOP IT!_

He shuddered as another image flashed across his mind. Apoch and Moka were looking at him with flushed faces and scared of something. He stood there looking at the two, and realized that they were completely naked. They gently called out his name while he approached them with a hungry eye.

_NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I DESIRE!_

**_Haha, are you sure?_**

_Yes! I love Moka, and she's the only girl I will ever want! Stop talking to me! Stop showing me these images!_

**_So much denial…_**

The image shifted to Tsukune starting to swipe and claw at the two girls, tearing flesh from them as blood splattered about. They fell to the ground crying out as he started to viciously maul them. Apoch screamed out as Tsukune tore apart her belly while Moka cried out as he sliced across her breasts.

**_Kill them all…_**

Tsukune started to tremble more. These images were causing him to panic every time, and he couldn't silence the voice in his head. From behind him Moka could see he was starting to show fear again and began to worry.

_Tsukune…_

**_This must really be eating away at him. I've never seen him like this before…_**

_We need to help him feel better. Tonight has to be perfect, we need to help him relax and rest his mind._

**_Agreed. For our Tsukune._**

Moka looked at him with worried eyes. She wanted to make him better again, and knew that she would do whatever it takes to make that happen. Whatever it takes.

* * *

After class the group was over in the cafeteria getting some lunch for the day. The girls were sitting at the table with their lunches while the boys were still in line to get theirs. Yukari however was called back to the cooking class to cook up an antidote for her 'stew' that caused headaches, hallucinations, and hysteria with those that tried it.

"So Moka…" Kurumu started as she and Mizore looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"We thought you understood that you had to help Tsukune with his urges, not us." Mizore said as the vampire looked between the two.

"I know that, but he wanted to do the movie night idea. Besides I didn't suggest it, Rason did." She said defensively.

"Still, you're not the only one that wants to spend quality time with her boyfriend." Kurumu said with a pouting look.

"Yeah, just tell Tsukune you want it to be with just you two." Mizore said in her usual tone.

"But…this is what he wanted to do." Moka said with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Don't you want to spend some alone time with him?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Well…" Moka replied as she looked down.

"Again, _she_ was our competition?" Mizore asked softly.

"Don't think about it remember?" Kurumu said with an annoyed voice. She looked to Moka with a stern expression.

"Listen up Moka, this is probably the only time and place where I will ever say these words to you. But, you need to take Tsukune up to your room and do whatever it takes to make him relaxed and relieved, got it?" she said with a commanding voice.

Mizore and Moka just looked at her and blinked.

"Wow…coming from you…that sounds so strange still." Mizore said raising an eyebrow. Even Moka looked at her curiously. After all the time the succubus spent trying to get him all to herself, here she was practically ordering her to sleep with Tsukune.

**_Um…wasn't aware she could even speak those words…_**

_I know…not quite sure what to say back._

**_How about yes ma'am? Really now, the boy needs a woman's touch. Have him remove the rosary and I'll make sure our mate feels completely satisfied._**

"Um…I…" she said a bit softly before the boys sat down across from them at the table.

"Hopefully this meal will go without any problems." Rason said looking around with a smirk.

"Though knowing this kid, probably not." He said as he nudged Tsukune. The boy just laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said with a smile. He looked over to see Moka looking down with a blush.

"You ok Moka?" he asked curiously. The vampire looked up to him and nodded with a smile.

"Ye…yes Tsukune. I'm alright, really." She said regaining herself.

"So, what kind of movie did you want to watch tonight? Let me guess, nothing that has explosions or killing in it." Rason said with a laugh.

"Anything would be fine, really. Whatever the group wants to watch is fine with me." Tsukune said as he looked around. His gaze stopped over the girls who were looking at Moka intently.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Mizore and Kurumu looked at him and shook their heads.

"No, nothing's wrong Tsukune." Mizore said softy as she looked at her boyfriend across from her. She wanted to have quality time with him, but didn't want to upset her friend in need.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Really. So what movies do you have for us to watch Moka?" Kurumu asked the vampire. Moka blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I mean, I don't have much in my room, and Mizore doesn't have any at her place, so it's up to you." Kurumu said. Mizore looked at her curiously, then shrugged. She didn't know what she was getting at, but decided not to fight it.

"But…why do I…" Moka stammered.

"Well, we can't sneak over to the boys dorm rooms, there's always boys in the hallways at all hours. We'll be seen for sure." Mizore said coolly. She then realized what Kurumu was up to.

"How do you know that?" Rason asked curiously.

"I used to stalk Tsukune every night, I know." She said calmly. Everybody blinked at that remark. It made perfect sense, just the way she said it so casually seemed odd to everyone.

"Well, ok then." Rason said. Tsukune just gave a weak smile to that. He had a feeling Mizore would know something like that.

"So what movies do you have?" Kurumu asked again with a smirk. The vampire thought for a moment then looked around the group.

"Well, I do have some we could pick from. I guess we can vote for something when everybody arrives." She said with a smile.

"If not, I can bring a few romantic films I have, just in case there's nothing to choose from." Kurumu said with a smile and a wink to Tsukune. The boy just blinked at her, not understanding what she was getting at.

Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other and smiled softly. They figured if Tsukune and Moka got into the mood, they could slip away with their boyfriends early.

"Well it sounds like it'll be a peaceful night at least." Rason said with a big grin. He looked over to Dark who was still eating his meal and didn't seem to notice the conversation around him. Rason glanced to Mizore who was again staring at Dark with loving eyes.

_What does she see in him anyway?_

"Hey, you guys!" a voice called out from behind. Rason slumped down and groaned.

"Just one peaceful day…is that too much to ask?" he muttered. He and Tsukune turned around to see two other students giving them mean looks. Dark continued to eat not hearing anything around him.

"What's your deal punks? Just flaunting those girls around like you're the kings of the school." One of them yelled out. They both stood about the same height as Rason and Dark and didn't look that much stronger at first glance.

"Yeah, what makes you think you deserve them you bastards?" the other said cracking his knuckles. Rason turned to the girls with a curious look.

"So…any guys here that aren't bullies…yes or no?" he asked. The girls thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Thought so." He said dryly as he turned back to the two students.

"Hey girls, we can take much better care of you than these losers, come on and sit with us." One said with a toothy grin.

"They can't be serious." Kurumu said under her breath.

"They always say the same things, why is that?" Moka asked tilting her head. Mizore looked at Dark who still didn't see the standoff taking place. She wondered if he knew a guy was eyeing her. One of the boys walked up behind Dark and laughed at him.

"Check this guy out, he doesn't even know I'm behind him." He laughed. Mizore looked to him then to Dark with worried eyes.

_Dark…do something…_

"I wouldn't disturb him if I were you, that's the second worst thing you could do." Rason said with a grin. He was busy watching the kid behind Dark to notice that Tsukune had stood up and was facing the other bully.

"The second? Ha, what's the worst?" he chuckled. Rason pointed to Mizore who just looked at him with her usual expression.

"If you want a death wish granted, just talk to her." Rason said with a smile. The student looked at the snow girl and eyed her curiously.

"What, this little bitch? Ha, what's so dangerous about talking to a little skank like you?" he asked with a laugh.

Dark stopped chewing and set down his fork. Rason smirked at that and winked at Kurumu, the girl giggling and watching the scene play out.

"She does seem cute though, I bet I can make her cry out with passion better than this punk." The student said again grinning at Mizore.

Dark looked up to Mizore and looked her in the eyes. The snow girl looked at him with curiosity.

"So how about it babe? You and me. I could take you back to my room an-"

Dark spun around and grabbed the kid by the shirt and pulled him closer. He glared at him with pitch black eyes and growled deeply.

"Wha…what the…" the kid sputtered out before Dark got up and lifted the kid up with one hand.

"Oh my, look at that." Rason said with a grin as he watched the kid struggle to get free from the demons grip. Dark just held him up and glared at him while the boy stared at him with a look of fear.

"How…how did he hear me…" he said nervously.

"Best guess? Music was changing tracks then." Rason said with a chuckle. The boy looked at Rason, then back to Dark with wide eyes.

"C'mon man, I didn't mean it, really." He stammered. Dark glared at the boy and let out a low growl.

"She's mine." He said coldly. Mizore smiled up at her boyfriend from hearing those words. Without a second word Dark sent a punch to the boy's jaw and sent him flying out the cafeteria window, which was located all the way across the cafeteria.

"Haha, not bad." Rason said as he watched the boy fly off outside. Dark looked back to his girl with his normal eyes, he wouldn't let anybody else near her. Ever.

Dark then looked over to the side and stared at something. The group looked over to see Tsukune had the other kid up by the throat and was glaring at him with red eyes. His aura flowing around him as he snarled at the student in his grip.

"Tsukune?" Moka said surprised. Nobody even noticed him move up to deal with the bully.

"Hey man…quit it, I was just kidding, really." The kid stammered out as he looked at Tsukune with fearful eyes. The crimson eyed boy just glared at him while keeping a tight grip.

"Wow, Tsukune is two for two today." Kurumu giggled.

"Yeah, taking down two bullies in one day, not bad." Rason said as he looked up thoughtfully. He wondered if he should start counting how many times this happens each day.

_Perhaps Kokoa's pet bat could help, he seems to have a knack for that sort of thing…_

Moka looked at her boyfriend with adoring eyes. He was so kind, so protecting, and so loving to his friends. She felt so safe with him. So secure and happy. She knew this boy was a perfect gentleman, and was definitely the one she loved with all her heart. And nothing could ever change that.

"Please, I promise I'll never talk like that again." The bully cried out. Tsukune smirked at the boy and chuckled.

"Guess he learned his lesson." Rason said with a laugh. He glanced over to see Dark still staring a Tsukune cautiously.

"Hey Dark? What's-" he started before he heard it. A sound that was unmistakable. A choking sound. He turned to see Tsukune was applying pressure and crushing the bully's throat, the kid gasping out for air as he did so.

"Whoa, calm down Tsukune, he's done." Rason said as he got up and walked over to him. Tsukune kept glaring at him, his grip tightening around his windpipe as the bully was eyeing him out of fear.

"Please!" he coughed out as he struggled to move or breathe.

"Let him down dude, he's done. Hey, Tsukune!" Rason called as he shook the boys shoulder. Tsukune blinked and his eyes returned to their brown color. He dropped the kid and took a step back as he stared at the boy. The bully gasped for air and scrambled up. He took another look at Tsukune before he ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could.

"Um, you alright?" Rason asked curiously. Tsukune just shook a bit and looked at his hands.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked worriedly. The boy flinched and turned around.

"Yeah…sorry…" he said softly.

"Watch your strength man, no need to go killing weaklings like that." Rason said as he patted the boy's back.

"Ah…yeah. Guess I need to get a better feel for my vampire strength. Sorry about that." He said worriedly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's ok, at least you two taught them a good lesson." Kurumu said with a laugh. Moka smiled and nodded at her boyfriend while Mizore looked at her demon with loving eyes still. Dark looked to Rason then to Tsukune. After a moment he took his seat back at the table.

"C'mon man, let's eat up and get on with the day." Rason said with a smile as he walked back over to the table. Tsukune nodded and looked down for a moment. He was glad he protected his friends again, but this time something was different.

_I almost…what was I…how could…_

**_Kill them…_**

Tsukune shuddered at the voice in his mind. He realized that it wasn't just going to go away. He knew that it wanted to push him into a dark and bloody path in life. And what scared him the most, what struck at him to his core, was that for a moment there, a single moment as he held that bully in the air, a thought crossed his mind. And he couldn't tell if it was his, or the other's.

_D__**i**__e __**y**__o__**u**__ f__**u**__c__**k**__e__**r**__…_


	6. Human Sports

While students were busy with their daily school routines and classes, three witches worked to keep the school running in proper order. There was the elder witch Ruby, who had come to this school originally to follow her love interest Tsukune. She even took on odd jobs to move around the campus to keep him in sight. Even though their first encounter did not go so smoothly, what with her trying to kill the boy and all his friends, she had become a valued friend with them and a faithful assistant to the headmaster at Yokai Academy. The two other witches Apoch and Astreal had come to this school originally to flee from their abusive master. Unlike other witches, these twin sisters were created from magic itself and were made to be deadly weapons of destruction. They didn't even need wands to cast spells since their entire bodies were made of magical energy. However, after rebelling and running away, they had finally escaped their master's control. Well, mostly because Inner Moka carved a hole through his chest, but still. They were thankful they could remain in the school as both friends to Tsukune and the group, and assist Ruby with her work here as well. They were also thankful they could remain close to two boys they admired.

"Apoch. Astreal. How is the day coming along for you two?" Ruby asked as she worked at her desk. Her desk was seated before the doors leading into the headmaster's office. The area around them was lit with torches and her desk was covered with paperwork as always. Apoch and Astreal stood before her with their usual friendly smiles.

"Nothing new to report yet Ms. Ruby." Astreal said in a professional tone.

"I see, and how is Tsukune doing? I've been worried about him." Ruby asked turning to Apoch. The young witch looked up thoughtfully then back to Ruby.

"He's doing well. Actually he did fend off a student from being mean to me earlier." She said softly.

"Well that's good. As long as he's acting normal…um, you ok?" the elder witch asked. Apoch started to sway a bit and had a blush on her face.

"Um…yes." She said softly. Her sister eyed her curiously.

"Anything else to report?" Ruby asked

"Um…no." she said as she looked down.

"What's wrong sister?" Astreal asked with concern.

"Nothing." She replied softly as she continued to look down. She had remembered Tsukune defending her from that bully, but her mind was more fixated on the brief moment she had when she looked up into Dark's eyes as she hid behind him.

_He's so rough…Mr. Dark…_

"Ok…anyway, I want you two to keep a close eye on him just in case. And keep an ear out for any rumors that may be spreading, we need to keep this situation quiet." Ruby said returning to her work.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." Astreal said. She blinked and glanced next to her sister who was still looking down with a blush. She nudged her snapping her back to reality.

"Ah, yes Ms. Ruby." She said quickly. The two bowed and walked away from the elder witch.

"It's just Ruby." She growled as they walked off.

"What was that about sister?" Astreal asked curiously.

"I…I was near him again." Apoch said with a soft smile.

"Let me guess, Mr. Dark again? You need to stop this, you know he's already chosen somebody." Astreal said as she sighed.

"I know, but I can still dream right?" Apoch said softly. Astreal shook her head and looked forward again. She knew her sister was still dreaming of being with Dark even though that just wasn't going to happen. She wanted to be sterner with her, but she knew she had no right. Especially since Apoch has repeatedly caught her in a daydream murmuring Rason's name.

* * *

The group was walking towards the gym for their next class together. So far Tsukune had managed to get through his other classes with no problems. Well, there was one freak out again, but this occurred during Ms. Ririko's math class when she told him that if his grades did not improve he would have to take her private sessions again. Needless to say nobody blamed Tsukune for nearly losing it there. But other than that one incident he seemed to be fine again.

As they were walking towards the gym Tsukune was finally breathing a sigh of relief. He had hoped that the dark voice had finally left him alone. The pink haired vampire hanging on his arm was smiling as usual, happy that her boyfriend was feeling better and looking forward to a fun night with him and their friends. Behind them Rason and Kurumu were walking together, the angel holding the girl's hand, and the succubus enjoying the feeling of the bond shooting through her from the contact. She wanted to explore this more and move their relationship up to the next level, and was brainstorming ways to get out of going to the movie night tonight. Next to them the silent couple walked in pace. Dark was listening to his music play while Mizore was wrapped around his arm. The snow maiden smiled softly as she walked with her boyfriend and was counting the seconds till she could make a move with him. Behind them Yukari was skipping along playfully as she thought of anyway she could join the movie night. Once she had found out about their plans, she had begged Moka to let her, but the vampire decided that for Tsukune to relax the overzealous witch probably should sit this one out. The other girls were quick to agree.

"So Tsukune, think a little physical education won't push you too hard?" Rason said with a smirk.

"Well if I could get through Ms. Ririko's math class in one piece, I think I'll be fine." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"I thought he had an episode then too." Yukari said looking up thoughtfully.

"No, but close enough. That teacher is just creepy." Kurumu said as she shuddered just thinking about her.

"Well anyway, it'll be good to stretch out and enjoy the day outside." Moka said with her cheery smile.

"BIG SISTER!" A voice called from behind. The group stopped and looked behind to see a redheaded vampire running up to her with an oversized hammer. She had a crazy look in her eye as she grinned at the pink haired girl.

"Some things never change." Mizore said softly as she watched the vampire lunge at her older sister and attempt to smash the girl into the ground. Before the hammer hit, Moka's rosary glowed brightly and she reached up with one hand to stop the hammer in place. Once she did she grabbed the handle with the other hand and in one smooth motion she spun around and slammed the hammer into the surprised redhead's body sending her flying off into a wall with a fierce crash. Moka then dropped the hammer and dusted off her hands.

"Some things however do." Kurumu said with a smirk to Moka.

"Wow, that was impressive Moka." Tsukune said with a smile. She looked over and blushed a bit.

"Thank you Tsukune, I'm starting to get the hang of it more quickly." She said as she looked down with a soft smile.

"Still, that was quick work. Not bad." Rason said with a nod. Kokoa climbed out of the broken wall and walked over with a look of discontent.

"Not bad I guess, but still, my _real_ big sister is much stronger." She said smugly. The group chuckled at that and started walking towards the gym.

"So Kokoa, how come you still want to fight Moka? After all you two have been through, don't you just want to hang out with her now?" Rason asked as he looked between the two.

"Fighting is what we've always done. It's how we improve and stay in peak condition. Besides, I still want my _real_ big sister to come out and play." She said as she glanced to Moka. She just laughed weakly and looked ahead. She knew that Kokoa was starting to accept her, just not to the point where she would openly admit it.

During the walk outside in the courtyard Kokoa glanced over to Tsukune.

_He seems alright I guess. He'd better live up to his promise or else I'll make his life a living hell._

She saw him twitch a bit then shake his head briefly.

"What's up with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine, really." He said softly. Kokoa just looked at him for a moment then looked forwards again.

"Whatever." She said casually. She knew he was going to be her sister's mate, and had come to accept that. Still, she would prefer it if he wasn't so weak all the time.

"Yes, Tsukune is just dealing with a lot right now. We're just taking it easy till he rests up." Yukari said nodding.

"Dealing with what?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"Well…it's nothing really." Tsukune said nervously as he looked up. Kokoa looked at him again and eyed him over.

_He seems ok. What are they talking about?_

The group reached the gym and was starting to split up to go change. Class was still being held outside in the field due to only one teacher being able to teach the class. Mostly due to only one teacher actually willing to teach gym class thanks to a silent boy attacking one of the teachers brutally before.

"I'll see you out on the field boyfriend." Moka said happily to Tsukune. The boy held her close and looked deep into her eyes.

"I can't wait Moka." He said gently.

"Tsukune…" she replied getting lost in his eyes.

"Moka…" he said softly.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Ok…that's enough of that." Kokoa growled as her eyebrow twitched.

_Seriously, just be a man Tsukune, geez…_

The two leaned in and kissed while the boy held her close. Kokoa glanced at them curiously. Moka did seem happy to be with him, and love him no matter what. She decided that she needed to get to know this boy better before passing any further judgment. After all if her big sister says he's good enough, then he has to be, somehow.

Kurumu walked up to Rason and looked into his eyes with a gentle smile.

"I'll see you soon too ok?" she asked. The angel nodded with his usual smile to her and leaned closer.

"You bet Kurumu." He said before pulling her into a kiss as well. Every time he did she felt the sensation shoot through her like lightning. It made her sigh happily and hold the boy closer. She longed to know how much more intense this feeling with him could be.

Mizore walked up to Dark and looked into his eyes timidly. She removed her lollipop and smiled at him. He smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed his girl, bringing his arms around her to hold her closely. She kissed back as the boy held her close to him, feeling safe and secure in his arms. She wanted to stay by his side always, and wanted to be a perfect wife for him.

"C'mon you guys, we're going to be late." Yukari whined. Kokoa looked around and growled a bit.

"Yeah, enough is enough." She said. She was trying to be friendlier with the couples, but her patience was still very thin.

The couples separated and gazed into each other's eyes still.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka said with a blush. The boy nodded and smiled at his girl. He was completely in love with her, and was so happy that he was able to be open about his feelings with her.

"Thanks angel boy." Kurumu said with a wink. She then gasped and looked at him timidly.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like that name." she said softly.

"Well, if it's coming from you, it doesn't sound so bad." He said with a wink. The girl smiled at him and blushed. He was always so kind to her, she desperately wanted to make him happy in every way.

Dark and Mizore looked into each other's eyes as she put her candy back in. The silent boy gently brushed her hair away from her face and around her ear, making her blush slightly. Every time he did that her heart would skip a beat.

"Let's go." He said to the other boys. They nodded and started walking off towards the changing rooms. The three girlfriends stood there watching them walk off with dreamy looks.

"Again…that's enough." Kokoa said a bit annoyed.

They snapped out of it and started towards the girls changing room.

"So what was up with Tsukune? He seems ok." Kokoa asked them curiously.

"Well, he had a bit of a freak out this morning. But don't worry, Moka's going to help him take care of it." Kurumu said with a wink to the pink haired vampire.

"Freak out?" Kokoa asked.

"Yeah, a long story. Let's just say he's got some pent up feelings that are causing him stress." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Pent up feelings?" the redheaded vampire asked looking to her sister.

"Don't worry about it, he just needs to relax and rest his mind a bit. He'll be ok." She said with a smile. Kokoa looked at her curiously then upward. She wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

Out on the exercise field the gym class was standing in their usual Yokai Academy gym uniforms, minus a black shirt and a yellow shirt being seen amongst the crowd. Ms. Nekonome was again teaching the class, but there were two other familiar faces standing beside her today.

"Ok! Well class, today we will be sampling a few different sports that humans play in the human world. We will have three different sections on the field for each sport. I will be overseeing the baseball field to the left, my assistant Apoch Ezrana will be supervising the soccer field to the right, and finally Astreal Ezrana will be watching over the basketball court. Please try each type of activity and give it your best try!" the teacher called out happily. The twin sisters smiled and waved at the class as well. They were dressed in the usual girls uniform, white t-shirt and red bloomers. A few of the guys were eyeing them with lustful eyes while making cat calls.

With that the three instructors left to each of their sides of the field. Students started to walk around and try the different sports while the group looked around to see what to try first.

"So what should we do first?" Rason asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure. Tsukune, what do you want to try first? Have you played any of these before?" Moka asked curiously.

"Well I've played soccer here before, so that's nothing new. Still, the other two I don't have much practice with." He said as he gazed around.

"Well let's try the baseball one out." Kurumu suggested pointing over to the baseball diamond setup on the side of the field. The group walked over to try their luck.

"Ok!" Ms. Nekonome called out happily. "Now let's start up by setting up the teams meow!"

She split a group of students up into two teams. Luckily Tsukune and his friends were all on the same side. The opposing team walked out onto the field and took up positions around the field and on each of the bases.

"Now then, first up to bat will be…Dark!" she called out after she looked among them. The student with headphones stepped forward to the home plate and looked at it then to the field curiously.

"Looks like he's never played this before either." Rason said as he watched. He had seen humans play it from high above in heaven, but didn't know what the rules were.

"Um, Dark? You'll need a bat." The teacher called out. Kokoa ran out and handed him one, the boy looking at it for a moment then to the teacher.

"What do I do with this?" he asked flatly.

"Just swing at the ball and try to knock them out!" She called out with a smile. The boy looked at the bat again and nodded.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Rason reasoned.

"It can be tricky, but still just hitting the ball isn't the only thing you have to do." Tsukune said as he watched Dark stand at the plate. He knew the general rules of the game, just never really played much.

The pitcher wound up a shot and threw it towards the catcher at high speed. Dark narrowed his eyes and swung the bat, striking the ball with a loud crack. The ball flew at high speed…right back at the pitcher.

WHAM!

The pitcher was knocked back a few feet and laid on the ground out cold. Everybody looked at him then to Dark with wide eyes. After a moment Dark turned to look at the teacher who had a nervous look on her face.

"Um, you're not supposed to hit the pitcher with the ball Dark." She called out.

The boy raised an eyebrow then looked back out to the field. After they dragged the unconscious boy out of the field another took his place, this one looking a bit frightened. He wound up a pitch and threw the ball at high speed. Again Dark nailed it with a loud crack. The ball whizzed past the pitcher and slammed into the second basemen at blinding speed, sending the boy flying back as well. Again everybody looked at Dark with wide eyes. A moment later he turned to the teacher who was shaking her head.

"No no, you're not supposed to hit any of them." She said.

"You told me to knock them out." He replied.

"I mean you're supposed to hit the ball up and away, and then you run around the bases to score for your team." She said pointing to the bases around the diamond. The boy looked at them, then to the bat, then to the teacher. After a moment he dropped the bat and walked back over to his friends sitting on the bench.

"You guys can play if you want to, human games are weird." He said flatly. The group looked at him with surprised looks. Mizore however just looked at him with her normal expression. She thought human games were weird too, even though she had enough common sense to assume that in any human game the goal was not to give the opponents a concussion.

After the group tried their luck with it they decided to move onto to another sport. Tsukune and Rason had managed to hit the ball, yet they were both caught resulting in an out for each of them. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore tried as well, but struck out at the plate. Kokoa however managed to nail the ball with a loud crack on the first try…and knock out the pitcher as well. She smirked and walked away satisfied that she at least hit the ball.

"Ok, well let's try another sport, one that doesn't involve Dark and Kokoa sending students to the emergency room." Rason said as he looked at the two remaining choices. Kokoa giggled at that while Dark continued to walk with Mizore holding onto his arm again.

They walked over to the soccer field where Apoch was watching some kids running and kicking the ball around. When she saw them approaching she waved to them happily.

"Hello Mr. Tsukune! Care to try the soccer game?" she asked as she waved to the field.

"Sure, I know how to play this game at least." He said with an eager nod.

_Another chance to impress my girlfriend, at least I'm good at this game._

"Count me in." Rason said with a smile. He glanced over to Dark with a worried look.

"How about you watch first, I don't want to die by a soccer ball." he said with a weak smile. The silent boy just looked at him and then back out to the field. He didn't seem interested in playing at all.

"I'll play too, I've watched Tsukune play before, I think I know how to do it." Moka said with a smile. Her boyfriend nodded and smiled at that comment.

"Then I'm in as well, we can play on the same side Rason." Kurumu said with a playful smile. The angel smiled at her and nodded as well.

"I think I'll pass, too much running around for me." Mizore said as she watched the students dash around the field.

"I'll try it, if my big sister can handle it then surely I can as well." Kokoa said smugly.

"I'll play on Tsukune and Moka's team!" Yukari cheered out as she ran to their side. The group walked out to the field to start playing while Apoch, Mizore, and Dark stood watching them.

They started kicking the ball around and chasing after it, but only Moka and Tsukune seemed to know how to play and were constantly getting the ball away from the others. Tsukune was doing especially well since he has played this sport before in gym class. Moka was watching her boyfriend with dreamy eyes as he ran around and handled the soccer ball with ease. Rason and Kurumu were starting to get the hang of it, but Tsukune's skill managed to keep him one step ahead of them. Kokoa and Yukari more or less tackled into Moka and Tsukune whenever they could, if only to get them away from ball. Well, for Kokoa it was another chance to beat her sister into the ground, and for Yukari it was another chance to tackle the boy of her dreams.

While they played the game out on the field Apoch was glancing over to Dark occasionally.

_Stop looking at him…he's made his choice…_

She looked back out to the field but could feel a blush forming on her face.

_They forgave us for that horrible act, I cannot do anything to undo that…_

She looked back over to Dark quickly then looked down.

"So how come you're helping with the gym class today?" Mizore asked snapping Apoch back to reality.

"Oh, well we were asked to help today since there were no other gym teachers that wanted to assist." She said softly.

"Ah. Well I guess that make sense. Usually when either of you sisters or Ruby is around something is up." Mizore said as she watched the others play in the field.

"No no, just helping out Ms. Mizore." Apoch said softly. She obviously couldn't tell her that they were here to keep an eye on Tsukune. After a moment she looked to her curiously.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mizore said while keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"What do you do when you like a boy, but he is already with another girl?" Apoch asked timidly.

Mizore glanced to her out of the corner of her eye then looked forward again.

"Well, either you fight for him or accept that he is taken. Who is the boy?" she asked in her usual tone.

"Oh…just a boy I like in school. But…he has a girlfriend already." Apoch said looking down.

"I see. Well, something I've learned the hard way is that you have to respect the boy's feelings. If he chose another girl and wants to be with her, then you have to let him." Mizore said coolly.

Apoch looked at her then to Dark. She remembered Inner Moka saying something along those lines before when she and Kokoa were fighting in the Music Club room. She had asked the vampire if she could be Dark's girlfriend after she knocked Kokoa out of the room.

**_"That is not my call to make witch. You will need to ask him, and respect his answer."_**

_His answer…he chose Ms. Mizore…_

"I see, thank you Ms. Mizore." Apoch said softly. She looked out to the field as the students continued to kick the ball around.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Fine." Mizore replied

"Is it…is it still ok to think about him?" she asked with a blush. Mizore turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"To think about him?" she asked back.

"Yes…" Apoch said while looking down embarrassed. The snow girl looked at her for a moment then looked back to the field.

"I suppose that's ok." She said softly. After a moment she glanced back to the witch.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Ms. Mizore." Apoch replied softly.

"Are you talking about Dark?" Mizore asked as she narrowed her eyes.

The witch looked at her nervously then looked away.

"Apoch…" Mizore said as her eyes turned into a glare.

The witch trembled a bit then looked at the snow girl.

"Maybe…" she said softly. Mizore stared at her for a moment, then sighed and looked forward again.

"I already went through this with Kokoa…" she muttered.

"I promise I wasn't going to do anything Ms. Mizore! It's just…I don't know how to deal with these feelings." Apoch said as she looked back down again. The snow girl looked to her boyfriend who was still watching the soccer game with his usual expression. She looked back to the witch who was staring at the ground with a blush.

"I believe you." Mizore said with a soft voice. "Still-"

"Apoch." Dark said while looking ahead still, the boy getting both girls attention.

"Ah…yes?" she said a bit surprised.

"You and I are only meant to be friends Apoch. Nothing more. Leave it at that ok?" he said in his usual tone. The witch looked at him curiously.

"How did you hear us?" Mizore asked curiously.

"I paused my music when I felt the temperature drop. I could tell something was bothering you." He replied. Mizore thought about it, she must have made it colder from hearing about Apoch's feelings for her boyfriend on reflex.

"I understand Mr. Dark, I really do. I just…I can't help how I feel." She said sadly as she looked away.

Dark just looked at her for a moment then back out to the field.

"I'm sorry, I don't wish to lose my friendship with either of you. Forget I said anything." The witch said softly. She looked over to see Mizore looking at her with her usual stare. Dark was again glancing over to her.

Mizore then looked to her boyfriend. She wasn't sure what to say to the witch. After a moment Dark removed his earbuds and took out his mp3 player. He looked over to Apoch and tossed the device to her, the witch catching it with surprise.

"Then I will offer you something that no other girl will get from me, besides my Mizore of course." He said with a slight smile, though it disappeared after a moment.

"But…this is yours…" she said as she looked at it with wonder.

"I would only let my Mizore listen to my music. However, if you promise to keep your emotions in check and respect my choice, you may have that player." He said in his usual tone. The young witch looked to him with a smile.

"Really? I can…keep this?" she asked softly.

"As long as you acknowledge Mizore as my girl, then yes." He said as he looked back to the field. Mizore smiled at him as a blush formed on her face from hearing him say that. She then turned to face Apoch. The witch looked at her for a moment, then she nodded and smiled at the snow woman.

"Yes, I promise." She said then looked to the player. His music was precious to him, she knew that. He would only let somebody very close to him listen to it. And that had just been Mizore up until now. She held onto the player with the utmost care. It was a gift from the boy she admired, and she promised she would respect his wish no matter.

Mizore looked to her boyfriend and clung to his arm with a soft smile. She was in love with a shadow demon, a creature made from hatred and evil. Yet this one had a heart, a kind one. She knew what he did was a gentle way of letting the witch down while keeping her happy, and giving her his player was a big deal to those who understood this boy. She was happy that her boyfriend was so caring and considerate, a trait she used to believe only Tsukune had in this world. She couldn't wait till she could show him that she was going to be a perfect wife for him.

Out on the field Tsukune was dodging around with the soccer ball with ease.

_Ha, this is perfect. I can show off my skills to Moka with this game so easily._

**_She would be more impressed if you just fucked her you idiot._**

_Oh c'mon, not again…_

**_Seriously, kicking a rubber ball around, how boring…_**

_It's a fun game, she's even enjoying it._

**_She would be enjoying it more if were tearing her apart._**

_Enough already!_

**_Kill them, rip them apart, rape her…you know you want to…_**

_No I don't!_

**_Hm, actually, if she's willing it's not really rape._**

_Stop talking already, just leave me alone!_

**_You want to fuck her hard and kill them all with your bare hands. Just admit it!_**

_I…no I don't!_

He started going back in forth with his mind, in doing so he tripped over his own foot and tumbled into the ground. He stood back up a bit dazed and looked around.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?" Moka asked as she ran over. Tsukune watched her approach him, her hair waving behind her gently, her eyes focused on his, her breasts bouncing slightly, and her behind swaying with her hips as she ran. Tsukune shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts then looked to her again. That voice kept telling him things, things he would never do to his friends. Things he would never to do Moka. At least he didn't think he would.

"Ah, yeah, sorry just tripped." He replied as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Good, I was hoping you weren't having another breakdown." She said gently. She turned to walk back out to the field. Tsukune couldn't help but take a glance at her rear as it waved in front of him.

**_Checking out that piece of ass huh?_**

_NO! I mean…I wouldn't…I didn't…_

**_Haha, just admit you want to do her. I told you I can read you like a book._**

Tsukune shook his head and walked back out to the field. He knew that the voice couldn't read him like that, after all, he would never attack or harm his friends. And he would certainly not do any of those…things to Moka. Right?

After the group had finished their soccer game, with Tsukune and Moka's team emerging victorious, the group started walking towards the basketball court.

"So Mizore, what was Apoch talking to you about?" Kurumu asked as they approached the next sport to try out.

"Well…" Mizore started before looking ahead of her. She saw Astreal gazing at Rason with dreamy eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said with a sigh.


	7. One on One

Ruby was walking the halls of Yokai Academy with paperwork in her arms. She had instructed the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal to keep an eye on Tsukune and to make sure that he is feeling better. She worried that the sudden halt of his training would be a problem for his future, or for all of theirs. While she had them watch him carefully Ruby was keeping an ear out in the campus. It had only been one day since she was warned about the headmaster's findings, but she needed to be vigilant. Rumors spread quickly in the monster world, especially if it involves a monster's home town being attacked. So far she hasn't heard anything being whispered amongst the students or faculty, yet she knew that would likely soon change.

_I need to remain focused. I can't let Tsukune's condition affect my duties as headmaster's assistant._

She was worried about Tsukune, very much so. Even though she was not picked to be his girlfriend she cared about him deeply all the same.

_Apoch and Astreal will keep a close eye on him. Now keep your mind on the task at hand._

She knew that it was only a matter of time until whispers and hushed words would spread about what was happening out in the world.

_I can keep a lid on this. I know I can, I am the trusted assistant to the headmaster. There is nothing I can't handle._

She also knew that if word did spread in the school, it might reach Tsukune and the gang. And that would be disastrous.

_If they knew what was happening panic would arise for sure._

They had to get stronger, they had to train to better themselves. Those are the orders from the headmaster after all.

_He believes they can help stop this. How he knows that I'm not sure, but if anybody is to be trusted, it's him._

Ruby stopped walking and closed her eyes, thinking to herself about what she had read in those notes.

"I just hope it's not too late…for those that are…" she whispered to herself. Among the list of locations that were being targeted and have shown activity from this mystery group, two locations stood out to her. And if Tsukune and his friends found out, they might rush off into a battle they are not prepared to fight.

"I hope they can forgive me for not telling them." She said looking up hopefully.

* * *

Out on the field for gym class the students were walking amongst three different areas setup for human sports to play. One was a soccer field, with a few students running around kicking the ball to each other. This area was watched over by Apoch, however she seemed to be a bit distracted as she was wearing headphones and listening to music from a boy she liked. Her soft smile and the way she swayed slightly with the music showed that she was lost in her own little world, paying no attention to the students breaking out into a fight on the soccer field. Nearby a baseball diamond was setup where students could try out the sport of hitting the ball and running the bases. This area was watched over by Ms. Nekonome who always had her cheery smile. After a mishap where three students were sent to the emergency room, kids were once again trying their luck with the human game.

The third area was a basketball court with a few kids running around with the ball, learning to play while under the watchful eye of Astreal. Well, not so watchful, as her gaze had shifted over to a boy approaching the court. A boy with his friends who were all laughing and talking amongst themselves, well, except for two of their members who were normally silent. The same boy who this young witch had a crush on, even though she knew he was taken. Still, her eyes refused to look away from the angel as they neared the court.

"Well this sport looks harmless. At least Dark won't have a bat in his hands." Rason laughed as they walked up to the court to watch a few kids running around.

"I've seen it played before, never really played much myself." Tsukune said as he watched them run around.

"Doesn't look so hard." Moka said with her usual smile.

"Hello everyone." Astreal said as she walked over. The group smiled at her and waved.

"Hello Astreal. So how are you enjoying helping with the gym class?" Moka asked politely.

"It's not so bad Ms. Moka. At least I get to be outside with fresh air." The witch replied with a smile.

"Well let's try this one out. Could be fun." Kurumu said as she walked to the court.

"Count me in." Rason said with a smile. He turned to Dark who was no longer wearing his headphones.

"What happened to your player?" he asked curiously. The silent boy glanced to him then looked forward again.

"Somebody break it again?" Kokoa asked looking around with a keen eye.

"Let me guess, you have more back in your room." Tsukune said with a weak laugh. Dark just nodded as he kept watching the basketball court.

"Well, anyway, how about you watch first so you know what to do. Once again, I don't want to die by a basketball." Rason said with a weak smile. After seeing Dark send two students to the nurse's office with his baseball tryout, Rason was reluctant to be with Dark while he 'learned' how to properly play.

"Could be worse, we could be playing football." Kurumu jested. The group nervously laughed at that, knowing full well Dark would likely kill somebody doing that sport.

"I'll sit this one out as well. Too much running around." Mizore said. She clung to Dark's arm and smiled softly. Even if the sport didn't involve running around so much, she would rather be near her boyfriend.

"I'm a little too short to play this one I think, I'll just head over to the soccer field again. I was doing pretty well there for a bit." Yukari commented.

"You were only trying to tackle Tsukune, you never once went for the ball." Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and that was the best part." She said dreamily as she walked away. Kurumu just shrugged and walked out onto the court.

"Let's try it Tsukune." Moka said with a cheery tone. The boy nodded and followed her out onto the court as well.

Mizore noticed that one member of the group was still sitting this one out.

"Not going to join with your sister?" the snow girl asked Kokoa.

"Nah, I'll just watch first. I'm not so sure how to play this game anyway." She said eyeing Tsukune. She was still curious about this boy, and decided now would be a good time to observe him. She glanced next to her at Dark curiously.

"Um…Dark?" she said softly. The boy and ice maiden looked over to her. Kokoa reached under her shirt and pulled out an mp3 player with earbuds.

"In case you want to listen to your music again." She said softly as she held out the player.

"Is that one of Dark's?" Mizore asked looking at it. It looked exactly like the one he always had.

"Yeah…I never got a chance to give it back…" she replied with a blush.

"When did you even get it?" Mizore asked looking at the vampire. She was sure Dark wasn't just handing these out to everyone.

"Well, after that night Tsukune fought against Dark and Rason with their full power, I carried it while Dark carried you back to your room." She said nervously.

"But, I kinda spaced out and walked back to my room with it. I wanted to return it to him, but I didn't know what room was his in the boys dorms."

Mizore thought about that. She remembered that when she woke up in her bed that night and Dark was in her room, he didn't have his earbuds on then.

"And you had it all this time?" she asked a bit sternly. "That belongs to my boyfriend you know."

"I know! I'm sorry, I was going to give it back the next morning, but…I kinda got distracted listening to the music." She said while she looked down.

"The next morning?" Mizore asked. Then she remembered that was when Dahlzin attacked the group. That must have been why Kokoa was late that morning, she was listening to Dark's music and lost track of time.

"I'm sorry, I just liked listening to it so much, I sort of…kept it. I'm sorry Dark." Kokoa said with a sad look. The boy looked at her for a moment then resumed looking ahead.

"Keep it. I have plenty more back in my room." He said in his usual tone. Kokoa smiled at him and looked at him timidly. Mizore smirked at that and looked to her boyfriend.

"I hope that's the last time you offer one of those to somebody." She said playfully.

"To be fair, I never offered that one." Dark replied flatly. Mizore giggled and held his arm tightly.

Kokoa held the player with her hands gently. She loved listening to the music, not just because it sounded good and it was so diverse, but because it reminded her of the boy she admired. She knew she would never be able to have him, but still wanted to stand by his side as a friend.

Out on the court Tsukune, Moka, Rason, and Kurumu were trying their hand at basketball. The two couples were playing against each other and were doing pretty well. Tsukune and Rason proved agile and handled the ball well. Moka did well herself, but would stumble or trip over her feet by trying to move too fast. Kurumu however wasn't doing so well since her bouncing breasts kept throwing her off balance. She more often than not fell over and missed the ball. After the two couples played a bit the girls excused themselves to go watch and rest. Moka and Kurumu walked over to the others watching and turned to gaze at their boyfriends.

"So Tsukune, how about a little one on one?" Rason asked as he bounced the ball in front of him.

"Sure, why not." Tsukune said with a grin. The two boys eyed each other with a challenging look, both eager to win and impress their girlfriends.

The two started playing once everybody else was off the court. The other students either got tired of playing or just opted to watch. Astreal watched the angel on the field closely, her eyes fixated on his every movement. After a moment she glanced over to Kurumu and started walking over to her.

The two boys were running around the court in their duel, both of them showing equal skill with the game. Rason seemed to be able to run slightly faster, but Tsukune was quick and agile, able to block or run around him. The boys went back and forth on the court, constantly trying to steal the ball from one another. As they played their girls watched them with a deep gaze.

"Wow, look at them…" Kurumu said, her face a bit flushed. She watched her boyfriend run around, his muscles and figure making her sway a bit. He was one of the more handsome guys on campus, and in his shorts and yellow t-shirt the boy looked damn sexy to her. She could feel the bond between them as he ran about, a constant pulling sensation for her. Seeing him run around like that was making her fidget around, her desire to have her Destined One growing.

"I know, he's so…" Moka said in a daze. She was watching her Tsukune run around, his movements and speed so precise. His smile and his figure were so alluring to her. Even though he wasn't letting off any vampiric energy, she felt herself becoming more attracted to him as she watched. She saw him running around, and glanced at his figure as he dashed by. He had become stronger in his trials at this academy, no surprise since living here is a constant fight for your life. Her mind started to wonder about how muscular he might be under his shirt.

Rason dashed down the court and shot the ball towards the basket, sinking it and scoring a point. The succubus cheered out and jumped up and down, acting as a private cheerleader for the boy. Tsukune recovered the ball and ran to the other side, evading Rason's movements and shooting towards the basket. He too scored causing Moka to cheer out for her boyfriend. The two boys continued their match, both seeming evenly matched.

"Wow, not bad." Mizore said as she watched them play. She glanced over to see Moka and Kurumu looking at them with stars in their eyes.

"He's so amazing…" Kurumu said as she watched her angel run around with his smile.

"He's incredible…" Moka said as she watched her boyfriend move with such grace and form.

Astreal walked next to Kurumu and watched the boys. She too was eyeing Rason with high interest. His movements and figure were captivating to her, so much so that she knew she was blushing just watching. She looked over to see Kurumu still drooling over her boyfriend.

"He's quite amazing isn't he Ms. Kurumu." Astreal spoke up. Kurumu kept her eyes in front of her and nodded with a big smile.

"You bet, he's my Destined One after all." She said proudly.

"Destined One?" Astreal asked curiously. She remembered Kurumu speaking about that before in the auditorium when she was crying with Tsukune. The succubus also called Rason that before when she ran at him in the hallway during their first fight against the sisters.

"Yes, it means we are destined to be together forever. He's my mate of fate." She said with a smile to the girl.

"He is? How do you know?" Astreal asked tilting her head.

"I can feel the connection, we both can. It's like we are always drawn to each other by a force. And when we touch…" she said as she started being carried away by her fantasies. Astreal looked at her then back out to the boy.

_If they are destined to be together, then of course I have no chance with him. But then why do I still feel this way towards him…_

"Ms. Kurumu, can I ask you a question?" Astreal asked softly.

"Sure, what's up?" she replied watching her angel score another point.

"Um, I was hoping you could give me some advice…about boys." She asked while looking up.

"Boys?" she asked curiously. Then she grinned at the witch.

"Do you have a crush on somebody?"

"Well…yes." Astreal said with a blush forming.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Who's the guy?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Well…he's a boy I know, but there's a problem." Astreal said looking down.

"Problem?" the blue haired girl asked tilting her head.

"Yes, the boy I…like…is already taken. I know I should just stop thinking about him, but I can't. What should I do?" the witch asked softly.

"I see. Well, I've learned a few things myself in that situation. I guess it really matters on what the guy wants. If he's already chosen somebody, then you have to honor that." Kurumu said looking up thoughtfully. She knew this lesson well after all she's been through.

"I see…I just wish I knew why I still think about him so much." Astreal said as she looked out to the court.

"Well, you can still be friends with him can't you?" Kurumu said with a gentle smile. "I mean, his girlfriend won't mind that will she?"

"I'm not sure…will you?" Astreal asked as she looked to Kurumu with sad eyes. Kurumu blinked and just looked at her. She glanced over to Rason then back to the witch.

"Wait…you mean…Rason?" she asked softly. The witch nodded a few times.

"Yes…" she said softly. Kurumu looked to her boyfriend then back to the witch.

"Astreal…" Kurumu said with her eyes narrowing. The witch backed up a bit frightened.

"I promise I wasn't going to use any magic or anything. Honest." She said waving her hands around. She looked down with a sad look.

"I just want to know what to do about these feelings." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Kurumu glared at her for a moment then looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She looked over to her boyfriend who was still engaged in his game with Tsukune.

"I guess I can believe that…" she said looking down and away after a moment. Astreal looked at her with saddened eyes still.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do Ms. Kurumu." She said softly. The succubus looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"You do like I said. You respect his choice, and remain friends with him." Kurumu said with a small smile. Astreal blinked at her then looked to Rason.

"If you really do value his friendship, if you really do care for him, then you will honor his wish to be with who he chooses." Kurumu said gently as she looked to Rason.

"I see…can I ask you another question?" Astreal asked with timid eyes.

"Sure."

"Is it…ok to think about him still?" Astreal asked with a small blush.

"Think about him? What do you…" she started before looking at the girl. She had an embarrassed look and was fidgeting around. She blinked then realized what the young witch was referring too.

"You know, I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that, got it?" she said in a stern voice while looking back to her boyfriend. Kurumu thought about how she dreamed of him every night. She didn't like the thought of sharing her boyfriend, whether it be in real life or in a dream.

"Just…don't talk about that to anyone…alright?" Kurumu said under her breath. Astreal nodded and looked back to the angel.

_I guess my daydreams will have to do. Still, at least I can remain his friend. Ms. Kurumu is right, Mr. Rason made his choice, or rather it was destined to be. I need to respect that._

"Yes Ms. Kurumu." Astreal said as she looked back to the court. She looked at Rason happily, content knowing her feelings for him were natural, but she would only remain a close friend to him. And that was good enough for her. That and she somewhat had permission from Kurumu to think about him as she pleased.

Back on the court the boys were still running around in their game. The score was tied and both of them seemed to show signs that they were starting to tire.

"Ok, one more point settles it, think you can handle that?" Rason called out with a smirk.

"Bring it angel boy." Tsukune said with a smirk of his own.

They began a vicious game of back and forth as both boys constantly stole the ball and had it stolen right back. The group was watching them curiously as they had been at this for a while.

"Go Tsukune!" Moka cheered out happily. She was looking at him with loving eyes, loving eyes and a hint of lust. She had never noticed her boyfriend like this before, and was wondering if that was natural.

"Go Rason, you can do it!" Kurumu cheered out. She looked over to Astreal and winked. The witch smiled and nodded.

"Yes, go Mr. Rason!" she called out happily.

Mizore and Dark just watched the boys game with their usual expressions while Kokoa was listening to Dark's music. She was somewhat watching the game, but hadn't seen anything worth being interested about yet.

Tsukune was running around with all his might trying to get closer to his basket, the ball dribbling in his hands. Rason was keeping a stiff guard up and was blocking him from getting any closer.

_Damn, I need to move faster, I'm starting to tire out._

**_So pathetic…don't tell me you're going to lose to this weakling…_**

_Would you just go away already, and he's no weakling, he's my good friend._

**_Just snap his neck, then nobody would stop you from your silly goal…_**

_Shut up already!_

**_Your girlie is watching, don't fuck up hahaha_**

Tsukune glanced over to see Moka looking at him. She was smiling and waving at him, and her face seemed a little flushed.

_Oh great, I have to win now. C'mon Tsukune! You can do it!_

He tried to move around but Rason had blocked him off at the middle of the court.

"Haha, no you don't buddy." The angel called out as he kept moving to block the boy's path.

"Well, looks like Tsukune is being boxed in, this is all over." Kurumu said proudly.

"Don't count him out yet Kurumu." Moka said in a stern voice. She was watching him closely.

_You can do it, you can win Tsukune!_

The boy kept dribbling back and forth on the middle line, the angel constantly blocking his path. He didn't trust himself to make a shot from this point, and he was trying with all his might to get closer.

_Dammit, I can't get closer!_

Suddenly his vampire aura radiated from around him, then blasted furiously around him in a red glow. In the blink of an eye Tsukune moved and dodged around the angel who was rendered shocked for a brief moment by the sudden monster energy. The group looked at him in surprise as he shot around the angel and dashed towards the basket. He jumped up and slammed the ball through the hoop, shattering the backboard and destroying the basket in the process. He dropped to the ground where the shards of the broken hoop and backboard dropped behind him. He stood there for a moment then shook his head. He looked around with a confused look.

"What…" he said softly as he looked around, then he looked down at his body.

"Ah…" Rason breathed out as he looked at the boy with wide eyes. The group was silent for a moment until a voice cheered out.

"You won! You did it Tsukune!" Moka called out as she ran to him. She embraced the dazed boy into a hug and held him tightly. After a moment the boy blinked and noticed the girl, then held her close and smiled.

"But wait, that's not fair, Tsukune cheated!" Kurumu pouted. Astreal looked at him and then to Kurumu.

"It's just a game Ms. Kurumu, it's ok." She said softly. The succubus glared at her causing her to back up.

"On second thought, no thinking about my angel, got that?" she snapped. The witch looked at her with surprise.

"But…but…" she stammered.

Moka held the boy tightly and then kissed him passionately. She was so attracted to him right now she almost couldn't stand it.

_My Tsukune, he's so incredible!_

**_I have to say, I can't wait to spend a little quality time with him myself._** The rosary said with a sly voice.

Kokoa looked at the sight with wide eyes. His vampire aura that appeared suddenly got her full attention and surprised her.

"Wow, that aura was incredible. I didn't think he was that strong." She said softly. She looked over to Mizore with a curious look.

"Has he been practicing more?"

"No, but he seems to have gotten stronger though." She replied softly. She looked to her boyfriend who was once again eyeing Tsukune intently.

"What's wrong Dark?" she asked in a soft voice. She looked over to Tsukune and eyed him over. He seemed normal and happy now. Kokoa noticed Dark was looking at him strangely as well.

"Anything wrong?" she asked the boy. He looked at the two girls then back to the boy.

"I hope not." He said simply. They looked to each other then back to Tsukune with curious looks.

"Tsukune, you are so wonderful, that vampire power was incredible!" Moka beamed as she looked at her boyfriend. He just blinked and looked at her.

"Um…well I…" he stammered.

"Well, nicely played man. Wish I knew we were allowed to use our powers in the game beforehand though." Rason said with a smirk as he walked up to him.

"Still, not bad." He said with a laugh. Tsukune looked at him and then to Moka with a confused look.

"You're amazing Tsukune. I…I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole game." Moka said with a blush.

"Re…really?" Tsukune stuttered as he looked as his beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah…you're so…_powerful._" she said with a small smile, putting a seductive purr on the last word.

"I…I am?" he said with a blush forming on his face.

"Ok you two, not out here in public." Rason said while looking up with a smile.

The bell to signal the end of the class rang and students started to make their way back to the campus.

"Well, let's get going then. Gym class is over." Rason said as he turned around and walked over to his girl, the blue haired girl jumping into a fierce hug and kiss. Watching him play that game got her worked up a bit too. Mizore and Dark started walking towards the campus, with Dark giving one last glance at Tsukune. Kokoa smirked at the boy, a bit impressed by his power, then followed the couple off as well.

"Tsukune I hope you're feeling better now." Moka said with a happy smile.

"I…ah, yeah, I kinda am." He said with a gentle smile.

"Great, let's head back too boyfriend." She said as she attached herself to his arm. The two started walking back to the campus, both deep in thought.

Moka was still replaying his game in her mind. His movements, his grace, his massive vampire aura that appeared for a moment. He was so attractive to her, and she felt her desires for him grow all the more. She looked to him out of the corner of her eye.

_Do you think he would…_

**_Only one way to find out._**

While the girl dreamt of her fantasies with the boy, Tsukune was walking deep in thought as well. But it wasn't about the fact that his girlfriend was becoming increasingly attractive to him. It wasn't about the fact that this voice was still pestering him to do horrible things. It wasn't about the fact that his girlfriend was expressing a large amount of love for him. It was about the game with Rason. It all seemed normal except for the end.

_What happened to me…I remember being stuck at the middle of the court with him blocking me…then…_

He remembered the desire to push past him, to score the point and to win the game. To impress his girlfriend who was watching him. He remembered his power being summoned, a large amount actually, but what scared him was how he scored the final goal. It wasn't that he used too much power, and destroyed the school equipment. It wasn't that he used his power and caused a bit of a scene with his vampire aura.

It was that when his vampire aura emerged and that sudden surge of power blasted around him, his body seemed to move on its own.


	8. Warning Signs

Astreal and Apoch were walking back to the headmaster's office towards the end of the school day. They were walking in the same pace, with the same smiles, and the same stride. Somehow they always managed to mirror each other, like true twin sisters. They had to inform Ruby of what they have seen throughout the day and were curious themselves what it meant. Astreal glanced to her side at her sister, she was dressed in her usual Yokai Academy girls uniform like always, but there was one difference with her now.

"Where did you get that? Isn't that Mr. Dark's?" She asked curiously. Apoch had an mp3 player in her hands and was wearing earbuds. She kept walking without noticing her sister speaking to her.

"Hello? Apoch!" she said as she nudged her. The black haired witch looked over to her sister as she tried talking to her again.

"What?" Apoch asked as she tilted her head. She may be wearing Dark's earbuds, but she certainly did not know how to read lips like he did. Astreal shook her head and pulled one of the earbuds out.

"I said, where did you get that?" she asked again

"Mr. Dark gave it to me. It's a symbol of his friendship with me." She said softly as she looked to the player again.

"You know he's taken by Ms. Mizore already." Astreal sighed. Apoch giggled and nodded in response.

"Yes, but he can still be my good friend. And that's good enough for me." She said with a soft smile. Astreal smiled at her sister, she was happy that she was at least ok with that. Apoch took the earbuds out and put them with the player in her pocket as they neared Ruby's desk. The elder witch looked up and smiled at the two helpers.

"So how was gym class today?" She asked with a smile.

"It was ok Ms. Ruby, but a lot of the boys there kept staring at me." Apoch said with a blush.

"Yes, and a few girls seemed to as well, but they were mostly glaring." Astreal said looking up thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose that would be natural." Ruby said with a laugh. She looked at the two sisters standing before her. She knew they hadn't realized that among all the girls in school, they were considered very attractive. Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and herself were still at the top, but Apoch and Astreal were gaining popularity with the boys rather quickly.

"So anything new to report?" she asked in a professional tone. The sisters looked to each other then to Ruby.

"Well, we have noticed something." Astreal spoke up. Ruby looked to her with a curious look.

"Mr. Tsukune used his vampire power in gym class today." She continued.

"That doesn't really surprise me. I think I recall him using it before in that class." Ruby said thinking about when she heard of his dodgeball game with Dark.

"Yes, but..." Astreal said softly.

"When he did, the power seemed different." Apoch spoke up.

"Different? How?" Ruby asked as she looked from one sister to the other.

"When he defended me from that bully earlier, I thought it seemed stronger than before." Apoch said looking up thoughtfully.

"And when Mr. Tsukune used his power in gym today, I'm certain it was more powerful than when we fought that dark lord. It only lasted a moment, but his power was…massive." Astreal said remembering the vampire energy coming from the boy. It spiked suddenly, and when it did she saw an unbelievable amount of energy radiating from him.

"I see. Did he seem any…different?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"No, he seemed ok Ms. Ruby." Astreal replied.

"Well, he did seem a little scary when he was facing that bully." Apoch said looking down.

"Hmm, well that is good to know. Thank you girls." Ruby said looking down at her paperwork. She was growing more worried about Tsukune, something seemed to be happening to him.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." The sisters spoke in unison.

Ruby looked up to them with a deadpan look.

"For the last time…it's just RUBY!" she yelled out. The sisters nodded and giggled.

"Yes Ms. Ruby."

Again a crying witch could be heard from down the hall.

* * *

The group had gathered at the newspaper club room after their classes had ended. Everybody was sitting at the table, except for Gin who hasn't shown up yet. Moka and Tsukune were gazing into each other's eyes and saying their names in another loop. While Tsukune was talking to his girlfriend part of his mind was curious why his body moved on its own earlier. Moka was still finding herself thinking about Tsukune in different ways, and felt drawn to him even more so. Kurumu and Rason were looking at each other while holding hands, the girl excited by the mere touch of him and still deep in thought about watching him move around on the basketball court. Mizore was looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes and rolling the lollipop around in her mouth. She was lost in her own fantasy about her demon as the boy sat there looking through a magazine. He had a new set of headphones with a new player after a quick dash to his room after gym class, and seemed to be tuning the world out around him. Next to him Kokoa was also listening to a music player that Dark let her keep, the girl smiling softly as she listened to the same music as him. Yukari however was not preset as she was in the nurse's office. She managed to play soccer a little better, but after a slight mishap with her kicking the ball at the goal, only for the ball to bounce off the post and smack back into her face at high speed, the young witch was getting treated by the nurses.

After a few more back and forth's, Tsukune leaned in closer to Moka and kissed her gently. The vampire closed her eyes and savored the feeling from him.

_My Tsukune…my…_

She thought about his aura spiking in the hallway when he defended Apoch.

_He's so strong and brave…_

The image of him dealing with the bully in the cafeteria effortlessly flashed before her eyes.

_He's so protective of us…of me…_

His aura surging around him outside on the basketball court flashed before her as well.

_I can't believe how incredible his power has become…_

**_Yes, it's a bit strange though…_**

_What do you mean? When he released his aura earlier…I felt…I felt…_

**_That's not what I'm refereeing to. I'm curious as to how his power jumped up that much. It's far greater than when he fought against Dahlzin Aragaso before._**

The kiss between them broke and Moka looked at her boyfriend with a blush and soft smile. Although the sudden appearance of his incredible power did seem strange to her, her mind was distracted with thoughts of her boyfriend swirling around in her mind.

"I love you Moka, more than anything." He said to her gently with his kind smile. The vampire sighed happily and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you Tsukune." She said dreamily. Her only thoughts were of how incredible her boyfriend was to her, nothing else seemed to register with her.

_Maybe I should ask if it would be ok for just us two to have a private night tonight…I wonder if he would mind…_

"Tsukune…" she said softly while looking at him timidly.

CRASH!

They looked over to see Rason and Kurumu had disappeared from the table. Instead they were seen on the ground, with the happy succubus on top of him kissing him passionately. The angel seemed slightly surprised, but started to hold her closely after a moment.

"Geez you two, couldn't you wait till later?" Kokoa said with a growl. The group just watched the couple lost in their moment, clearly not hearing anybody around them. After a moment Mizore looked over to Dark with a sly smile.

"Not a bad idea." She said softly. She took her lollipop out and lunged at Dark to tackle him to the ground. Instead she hit the boy and stopped instantly, the surprised snow maiden ending up sitting on his lap. She just blinked as he put the magazine down on the table and looked up to her with his usual look.

"Wow…you're strong…" she said softly looking him over. He didn't budge from that attack in the least, it was like she jumped into a stone wall.

The boy smiled softly and gently wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. She felt herself being held there, gently yet firmly. She looked down then back into his eyes. He smiled softly at her then pulled her into a kiss as well. After a moment she closed her eyes. The way he kept in control and held her tightly made her feel aroused and curious about how he would be with her in a more intimate situation.

"C'mon you guys." Kokoa said with a disappointed look at the second couple. She groaned and put her head on the table. She was the only one there without a boyfriend, and everybody seemed too lovey dovey for her tastes. She peeked up at Tsukune and Moka. They were laughing softly at the couples then turned to face each other with loving looks. Kokoa just looked at Tsukune curiously.

_Is it because of his vampire aura that you like him big sis? Or maybe because he's so kind? …or maybe he's a good kisser?_

She shook her head from the thought. Not something she wanted to think about. Before she could speak up Gin walked into the room holding some papers.

"Hey everybody, sorry I'm late I just-" he started before stopping in his tracks and looking at the couples in the room.

"Again you guys? This isn't what the clubroom is for you know." He said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Haha, we know." Tsukune said with a blush. Moka looked down with a slightly flushed face. Her mind was still wandering around about how Tsukune would look without his shirt on. And minus a few other pieces of clothing too.

"Anyway, I've been researching what we could do for our next paper." Gin said as he laid the papers on the desk. He looked over to the other two couples still preoccupied with their emotions.

"Ahem, guys? HEY!" he yelled out.

Kurumu sat up with a gasp and looked at her angel with a lustful gaze.

"Sorry Rason, I just couldn't wait till later to give you that." She said with a wink. The boy gasped for air for a moment then looked at her with a surprised look.

"Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it." He said with a smile and laugh. She shifted herself around on his waist and eyed him closely.

"I know a lot of things you'll enjoy angel boy." She said with a purr. Rason blushed a bit at that and just stared at her.

Mizore let her kiss end with a small sigh and looked at Dark with loving eyes. She could feel his grip on her waist holding her tightly.

"Thank you beloved." She said with a soft voice. She loved it when he was rough and controlling like this, and wanted more.

"Anything for you my little snow bunny." He said with a soft smile. Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Well, now that you mention it…" she said with innocent look.

"Hey! Yo! We're having a meeting here!" Gin yelled out frustrated. A moment later he was incased in ice with a claw mark across his face.

Mizore and Kurumu finished their glares at the wolf then looked back to their boyfriends with gentle eyes.

"Um, guys?" Tsukune said nervously. The group looked over to him as the boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. After a moment the girls reluctantly got up and sat back down. Moka gave them a weak smile and then looked to her boyfriend. Before she could ask him anything though the door opened and a familiar witch walked in.

"Hello everybody, how are-" Ruby started before seeing the frozen wolf sitting next to the table.

"What did he do now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"He interrupted us." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"So very rude." Mizore said in her usual tone.

"Ah, anyway, I needed to talk to you all about-" she started before Gin broke free from his icy prison.

"What is wrong with you girls? I'm trying to run a newspaper meeting here." He roared out as he shook off the ice bits on him still.

"Please, all you do is take pictures of girls in the locker room with the newspaper club camera." Kurumu said with a scowl.

"No I don't, I use my own! And that's beside the point!" he yelled at the succubus.

"Um, excuse me." Ruby said trying to get their attention.

"What do you do to help around here? All you do is try to feel us up or spy on other women." Kurumu barked out.

"I do not, I'm in charge of making sure this club is running properly and getting the paper out on time." Gin yelled back.

"Excuse me." Ruby said a bit more annoyed.

"If you think you're such a great leader, then try practicing what you preach pervert!" Kurumu snapped at the wolf.

"Hey I pride myself on leading this club to greatness here at this academy!" he yelled in response.

BLAM!

The wolf was sent flying out the window in a bright burst of light. The group looked over to Ruby lowering her glowing wand and straightening herself out.

"Like I was trying to say, I've come by to see how you all are doing." She said politely.

"We're doing better now, thanks." Mizore said as she watched Gin fly off into the sky.

"Like we need that creep anyway." Kurumu said looking at the papers Gin brought in. They seemed to be maps of the girl's changing rooms. They included entrances and exits, and seemed to have red circles marking which spots one could easily be hidden in. She crumpled them up and tossed them into the trash.

"That's good to hear. Listen, I need to speak to you all outside for a moment." Ruby said kindly. The group started to get up but she raised her hand.

"Not you Tsukune, this doesn't concern you." She said in a professional tone.

"What? Is everything ok?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"What's this about?" Moka asked the witch.

"I only need to speak to the rest of you about something. Tsukune needs to relax and rest, that's his only priority right now." Ruby replied. The group looked at Tsukune then back to the witch.

"If you all would accompany me outside for a moment…Kokoa? Hey!" she said noticing that Kokoa was looking down listening to music. She didn't seem to notice that Ruby even arrived.

"Isn't that Dark's?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yes, long story." Mizore said softly. Ruby looked at her curiously then shrugged.

"Anyway, if you please." Ruby continued.

"Um, ok then." Moka said a bit confused. She looked to Tsukune curiously then got up and followed the group out into the hall. Tsukune looked at the door for a moment then down at the table.

"Weird, I wonder what that was about." He said softly to himself.

Kokoa looked up and noticed the group was gone.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" she asked Tsukune as she took out the earbuds.

"Ruby needed to talk to them out in the hall about something." He said looking back to the door.

Kokoa looked over as well and wondered what was going on. She glanced to Tsukune with a curious look again.

"I wonder what…" Tsukune started before shaking his head a bit.

"You ok?" Kokoa asked.

Tsukune shuddered a bit then looked down with a scared expression.

**_Kill them all…_**

_Just stop it, leave me alone!_

**_She's all alone, peel her like an onion…_**

Tsukune shook his head to clear his thoughts. Kokoa eyed him closely wondering why he was acting so differently all of a sudden.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kokoa asked walking up and over to him. She saw him shaking a bit and twitching.

_Something really is wrong with him…_

"Tsukune?" she asked softly.

* * *

Out in the hallway Ruby was looking at a group of students who were giving her curious looks.

"Ok, so what's this about?" Kurumu asked.

"I came here to ask about Tsukune's condition." Ruby spoke up with a worried look.

"His condition?" Rason asked curiously.

"Yes, how is Tsukune doing? I heard from Apoch and Astreal that his power has been rather…violent lately." She said looking at the group.

"Well, his power has been a bit higher than usual lately." Mizore said looking up thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" Moka said dreamily.

_He's so strong and powerful…_

"And he's still hearing those voices I think." Kurumu said looking up.

"Yeah…" Moka said sadly.

_I need to help him, he needs me…_

"He seems better now though." Mizore said softly.

"We're just watching a movie tonight to take it easy." Rason added.

"Hmm, has there been anything else wrong with him? Anything out of the ordinary?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I don't think so. What's going on Ruby?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Well…" she started softly.

* * *

Back in the room Kokoa was standing next to Tsukune as he trembled in his chair. She watched the boy twitch a bit and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she asked again. The boy just stared off into space while shaking a bit. He shut his eyes as he tried to silence the voice in his head.

_Leave me alone! I won't hurt them!_

**_Look at her, so young and ripe, you know you want to sink your teeth into her haha._**

_No! I love Moka! She's the only one I want, just go away!_

**_Kill her…let her blood flow across your hands…do it now…_**

_Never! Stop it!_

**_You always wondered how tight she would feel, don't lie…_**

An image flashed before his eyes. He saw himself lunging at Kokoa and knocking her to the ground. She looked up surprised at him and trembled a bit. His vampire aura flowing around him, overwhelming the girl. He looked into her eyes, the girl looking up at him frightened. Before she could say anything he reached down and grabbed her panties, and tore them off. She would scream out but the boy leaned down and kissed the girl, silencing her. She squirmed about as he kissed her forcibly, his aura radiating from him causing her to moan. Her eyes would widen with shock as she felt his fingers enter her from below, and start thrashing about. She cried out his name and moaned some more as he started to finger the young vampire. Before she could say another word she screamed out in pain, as he sliced his way from her soft insides upward towards her stomach, then to her chest, his fingers cutting her up like a knife. She screamed out as blood dripped from her mouth, then he sliced upward, carving her in two. He would laugh manically as the blood poured from the gash that was cut up and down her entire body.

_NO!_

Tsukune shook his head violently to clear his head of the horrific image. He opened his eyes after a moment, then gasped in shock. Below him Kokoa was looking up at him with surprise, he had her pinned down on the ground.

_Just…like my vision…_

**_Kill her…_**

_No…did…did you…_

Kokoa just stared at the boy, in shock that he suddenly tackled her to the ground. Her heart was racing and her breathing heavy.

_Tsukune…_

She glanced over to his neck thinking she saw something for a second, yet nothing was there.

* * *

Out in the hall everybody was looking at Ruby curiously.

"Well?" Kurumu asked impatiently.

Ruby thought about telling them what she knew, but decided that would be a mistake. They had to train themselves and get stronger before attempting to handle anything like this. She trusted they wouldn't do something foolish, but the headmaster did give his orders, and she would follow them to the letter.

"We're just concerned about Tsukune is all. The headmaster has expressed a great interest in him." Ruby said

"Well, don't worry, Tsukune will be ok." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's dealt with worse than this before." Mizore said softly.

"I don't recall him being scared to death before." Rason said as he eyed the girls curiously.

Ruby looked at Dark curiously, something had been bothering her about him lately.

"Dark, if I may ask you a question." She said to the silent boy. He just looked at her without moving or saying anything.

"Why was it in the nurse's office you seemed calm and understanding about Tsukune's condition?" she asked curiously.

All eyes turned to the boy who remained silent.

"You seemed to know what was plaguing him before the rest of us." Ruby continued with a suspicious tone.

"Come to think of it, Dark wasn't shocked or surprised in the cafeteria when Tsukune was dealing with that loudmouth punk." Rason said looking at Dark.

Mizore remembered Dark seemed to look intently at Tsukune during his basketball game, even saying he hoped nothing was wrong with him.

_Does he know something about Tsukune's condition?_

"Well? Anything to say to that?" Ruby asked a bit more sternly. The boy continued to just look at her.

"Why are you always so secretive? What are you hiding from us?" Ruby demanded.

"I should ask you the same thing." He flatly replied. Ruby took a step back and stared at him.

"I…I'm not keeping anything from you." She stuttered. Dark just kept looking at her with his usual expression.

"Right, I'm sure." He said simply. Ruby looked around the group cautiously.

_Great, if I press him any further, he'll do the same to me. I can't raise any suspicion now. Still, he knows something, I'm sure of it._

"Fine, but if you think of anything important we should know, please tell us." She replied calmly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said in the same tone. Everybody looked at him curiously, then back to Ruby.

"Well, please keep an eye on Tsukune in case anything else occurs, ok?" Ruby said with worry.

"Of course, don't worry, he'll be fine." Moka said with a smile. Ruby nodded to that. She wanted to believe he would be.

"Alright then. I need to get back to work. I'll see you all later then." She said with a bow. She turned to walk back towards the headmaster's office, then paused.

"Ruby? Is everything ok?" Moka asked. The witch stood there for a moment then turned to smile at her.

"Yes, sorry. I'll see you later." She said and resumed walking away.

_I wish I could tell you, please forgive me…_

"I wonder what's on her mind." Moka asked softly.

"Maybe just worried about Tsukune." Kurumu reasoned.

Rason nudged Dark to get his attention.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously. Dark just stared at him as usual.

"Do you know something about Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously.

"He probably guessed what we did. No big deal." Kurumu said calmly.

"Which is what? Again, I thought he just needed rest." Rason said looking around at everybody confused.

Mizore kept looking at her boyfriend with wonder.

_No, he knows something else. But what?_

"Well, let's deal with one issue at a time. We need to help Tsukune back onto his feet after all." Rason said as he walked to the door. He opened it and gasped. The group looked to him as he stared at something in the room.

"Um…I didn't mean literally." He said softly. The group peeked in and saw what he was staring at. Tsukune had Kokoa pinned down on the floor, the boy had a surprised look on his face while the girl was fighting off a blush.

Tsukune jumped off of her and started waving his hands in front of his face.

"Guys! It's not what it looks like, really!" he said nervously.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kokoa yelled out as she got to her feet, a look of rage washing over her.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" he cried out. The vampire glared at him with murder in her eyes.

"Tsukune, what is going on here?" Rason asked bewildered at what he saw.

"I didn't…I don't know, I…well…" he stammered as he tried to think of an explanation.

The girls ran in and tried to keep the raging vampire from murdering the boy. Kurumu and Mizore held her back as she struggled to run at the boy while Moka watched with wide eyes.

_Tsukune…_

**_His condition must be worsening. At least it had better be because of that…_**

_It has to be, Tsukune would never betray us. His mind must be showing him more confusing images._

After a moment she walked over to Tsukune and held him closely.

"It's ok." She said softly. Everybody stopped moving and looked at her.

"Ok? Your boyfriend was about to grope me!" Kokoa yelled out. Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other then to Moka.

"Kokoa stop! It's not his fault, it's mine." Moka said with pleading eyes. Again everybody just stared at her speechless.

"What?" Kokoa and Tsukune yelled out in shock.

"How is this _your_ fault?" Rason asked scratching his head.

"I know the stress is making you do these things, I understand." Moka said kindly to her boyfriend.

Tsukune just looked at her in shock, not sure what she was talking about.

"But…" he started.

"No buts, it's ok. I know you're trying to find a way to deal with these…feelings. And your mind is making you do things or see things that you believe isn't right." She continued softly as she hugged him closer. The boy just stared off into space confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kokoa barked out.

"Would you calm down? Moka's going to help Tsukune with his problems, just relax already." Kurumu said letting go of the vampire.

"Yes, he's just confused right now about his feelings." Mizore said softly.

"What are you girls talking about?" Rason asked confused.

"We kinda guessed what was bothering Tsukune before in cooking class. Don't worry, he just needs a woman's touch. Moka's to be precise." Kurumu said with a giggle. Rason looked at her confused then to Tsukune.

"I promise I'll help you through this Tsukune, no matter what. It'll be ok." Moka said with a smile, then she pulled the boy into a kiss. After a moment he closed his eyes and kissed back.

The girls looked at the vampire kissing her boyfriend. They seemed like the perfect couple. That and being together like that they seemed so happy. She kissed him passionately, convinced that she must do everything in her power to help her boyfriend get through this. The boy however was worried about what was happening to him, and worried about Moka being near him.

Dark narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy for a moment. He thought he saw something on Tsukune's neck, but on second glance it looked normal.

Kokoa looked at the boy with curious eyes. He had tackled her and looked at her with a lustful glare. It surprised her, and scared her slightly. It also made her feel something different for the boy. Something that tugged at her mind for a split second. She almost liked it.

"If you say so, still, he does that again and I'll rip his face off." Kokoa said with her usual scowl. Kurumu giggled at that and smiled at the couple.

"Trust me. I'm sure that after tonight, Tsukune will feel like a completely different person."


	9. Breaking Point

Yukari was walking down the halls towards the club room after being fixed up by the nurse. She had a great start to her soccer game earlier, but put way to much effort into a single kick. A single kick that shot the ball at the goal, hitting the post, and bouncing right back at her with high speed. The last thing she remembered was the ball whistling towards her then everything went black. She awoke in the nurse's office with a large headache as the doctor was using a light healing spell to help her recover. No real injuries or concussion were found, so after she was patched up she left to find her friends. The school day had ended and they would likely be at the club room still. She was determined to find Moka and be invited to the movie night.

"A night with Moka and Tsukune, I just have to go too!" she cried out as she envisioned herself between them while they were all wrapped up in a blanket. They would watch the film together, the three of them, completely naked. A dream the young witch refused to give up on.

"Ow my head still is a little sore. I wonder what I missed while I was out."

She walked up to the club room door and started to open it when she heard voices inside.

"Yep, still here." She said as she opened the door. Inside she saw Moka and Tsukune kissing, which was a beautiful sight to the young witch, and she saw the others just looking at them.

"What's going on?" she asked as she walked in. The others turned to face her.

"Huh, she's still alive." Mizore said softly.

"That only works when Dark says it." Rason chuckled.

"Hey Yukari, you alright now?" Kurumu asked the young girl. She was curious as she was the one who had to fly the unconscious witch to the nurse's office after her mishap, although she was laughing the whole way.

"Yeah, feeling better now. Guess I got a little carried away with the game. What did I miss?" she asked looking around.

The group looked to each other than back to her.

"Nothing much." Kurumu said looking back to the couple.

"Yeah…nothing." Kokoa said looking away with a scowl. She was still fighting off what looked to be a blush.

"How is Tsukune feeling?" Yukari asked as she watched the couple still kiss, seeming not to notice anybody around.

"Judging how they have been kissing for nearly 10 minutes now, I'd say pretty well." Rason said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't they need to breathe?" Kurumu asked tilting her head.

"I guess not." Mizore said in her usual tone.

After a moment the two in question separated and looked to the group.

"Oh, Yukari. How are you feeling?" Moka asked with her usual smile. The young girl raced up to her and jumped into a hug with the surprised vampire.

"I'm feeling much better now Moka, so how about you let me join you guys for the movie night." she said happily with stars in her eyes.

"Um, no sorry, it's just us couples tonight." Moka said with a weak smile while she tried to pry the young girl off of her.

"Please!" she cried not letting go. Tsukune just watched with a tired expression as Moka struggled to free herself from her grip. He glanced over to the group. Mizore and Dark were looking at them with their usual blank expressions. Rason and Kurumu were smiling at them, and Kokoa…seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone. Tsukune walked up to her and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Kokoa…really I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said softly. Everybody turned to look at him except for Kokoa.

"What's he saying sorry for?" Yukari asked curiously.

"He's saying sorry for trying to have his way with me." Kokoa scoffed. Yukari's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" She cried out racing to him.

"With her Tsukune? But you already have Moka and me!" she said a shocked look.

"I don't think she's getting the big picture here." Rason said dryly.

"What is your problem twerp? He's just with Moka!" Kurumu shouted out. A mere second later a washtub connected to her skull sending her to the ground.

"Yukari for the last time he has just me!" Moka shouted as she walked over to them. She looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"Kokoa…" Moka said softly. After a moment the young vampire looked at them.

"Fine, I guess I can let it slide since you obviously weren't yourself. Just don't let it happen again." She said with a stern voice. Tsukune nodded and smiled at her.

"I promise Kokoa." He said softly.

"What's going on? What happened between you two?" Yukari asked curiously looking from Kokoa to Tsukune.

"Don't worry about it. Tsukune is still not well, but he's getting better." Moka said gently. Kokoa growled at that and looked away.

"Still, tonight is just for us couples, ok Yukari?" she continued with a soft voice. The young witch looked at Tsukune for a moment then back to Moka.

"Fine." She said weakly.

"Great, now that that's settled, how about we head out and start this night off?" Rason said with a smile. The group nodded and started to walk out for the dorm rooms. Dark and Mizore were the last couples out. As they followed the group Mizore looked to her boyfriend curiously.

_I wonder what he knows about Tsukune that we don't…_

* * *

The group was heading towards the girls dorm rooms to have a relaxing movie night in Moka's room. Moka and Tsukune were leading the group, the pink haired vampire holding onto her boyfriend's arm and smiling happily. She was excited to spend some quality time with Tsukune, and also thinking of what she should do regarding his…urges, and hers. Tsukune was deep in thought about tonight as well, but aside from the obvious joy and excitement that he would be in Moka's room with her, he was scared about what had been happening to him. He had almost done something horrible to Kokoa in the club room earlier and feared what might happen if he was alone with Moka if it came down to that.

Behind them Kurumu and Rason were walking hand in hand together. The succubus was enjoying the feeling that came from contact with each other, and was thinking of ways to amplify that for both of them. Rason was deep in thought about just being with Kurumu all night, the innocent angel having no idea what his demon was planning.

Walking behind them the silent couple of Mizore and Dark were keeping pace. Dark was again listening to his music while the snow girl was attached to his arm. She was thinking of ways to get Dark alone tonight so she could move their relationship up to the next level.

And walking behind them was Kokoa and Yukari. The redheaded vampire was replaying what happened to her in the club room with Tsukune, her heart seeming to jump a bit when she thought of being pinned down by the boy. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him seemed to resonate with her in that moment and she was growing more curious. Yukari was walking with a saddened look on her face. She wanted to join the group for the movie night, and to get as close to Moka and Tsukune as possible, but that was shot down yet again.

As the group walked into the girls dorm rooms Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu's hearts started pounding faster. They knew what their goals were tonight, and were anxious to move ahead. As they climbed the stairs they started playing scenarios in their heads to imagine how their boyfriends would react or behave with them. Moka was curious how Tsukune would really be if he let loose to his inner desires. Kurumu was wondering how innocent her angel would really be, and Mizore was thinking about how rough her demon would be with her.

As they climbed higher Yukari and Kokoa said their goodnights and headed to their rooms. Kurumu said she had to run to her room to get a movie and something else, and that she would meet the group at Moka's room. They continued up and walked to her door. As they entered Moka's mind started racing.

_Ok, keep calm. I can do this. I can do this. I can so do this._

**_You can't do this…_**

_You're not helping._

"Wow, nice we can be here without another crisis happening again." Rason laughed a bit.

"Yeah, make yourselves at home." Moka said with a cheery smile.

"Wow Moka, you seem to have newer furniture than what me and Kurumu have." Mizore said admiring the brand new bed and desk she had along with other pieces of furniture.

"Oh, haha, yeah…I guess they just decided to replace them." She said with a nervous smile.

_After all I did destroy them learning to dance…_

Dark went over and sat on the bed with his back against the wall and was facing the T.V., the boy putting his earbuds and player into his pocket. Mizore smiled at him and sat in front of him, with his legs sitting up on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she had her legs tucked up in front of her, she felt so safe and comfortable being held like that. Rason just sat down on the floor with his back to the bed facing the T.V., the angel stretching his legs out on the floor. Tsukune sat on the foot of the bed next to Dark with his back to the wall as well. Moka smiled at him happily, she was looking forward to sitting with him tonight during the movie.

"So where is Kurumu anyway?" Mizore asked curiously.

"She said she went to get a movie for us to watch." Moka said with a shrug. As if on cue the succubus walked into the room with a movie in one hand and a bag in the other.

"I'm back, here you go Moka." She said handing her both items. Moka looked at the bag then gave her a curious look.

"Something for later." She said with a wink. Moka tilted her head and looked at the bag. After a moment she set the bag down and went to put the movie in the player.

"So what are we watching tonight my dear?" Rason asked his girlfriend as she sat down next to him on the floor.

"One of my favorites, The Notebook." She said with a smile.

"What?" Rason, Dark, and Tsukune asked together.

"You'll like it, it's a real touching story." She said as she snuggled up close to her boyfriend. She clung onto his arm, which became enveloped in her soft breasts.

"Um…sure, if you say so." Rason said as his face started to turn red from the soft touch.

Dark just shook his head and continued to hold his snow girl close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She seemed to have the same uninterested look, so it was hard to tell if she approved of the movie or not.

"Well, it sounds ok to me. What do you think Tsukune?" Moka asked with a smile. He blinked and thought about his options.

_Well, it doesn't really sound like a movie I would watch, but anything with Moka would be great. I guess I can't complain._

**_You've got to be fucking kidding me. We are NOT sitting through a sappy movie like that. For crying out loud just slaughter them already!_**

_Wait…you don't like that movie?_

**_It's a chick flick, why would I like anything like that?_**

Tsukune blinked and paused for a moment, then looked to Moka with a smile.

"Sounds great, let's give it a try." He said happily.

**_What?_**

_Revenge…_

Tsukune smiled smugly knowing he could at least torture this voice as it had been doing to him all day. Moka nodded and put the movie into the player. She turned off the lights and walked over to the bed, sitting at the foot as well and next to Tsukune. She cuddled up next to him as he put his left arm around her waist holding her close.

_This is nice, I could get used to doing this…_

**_I fucking hate you…_**

The couples were watching the movie, which wasn't really holding interest for the guys for a while. During the movie Tsukune kept glancing to the girl he was holding.

_This is great, just what I needed._

**_You can't be serious…_**

_Why are you still here? Just leave me alone already._

**_Why, not like you're doing anything…_**

_Why won't you leave me alone? Can't you see we are trying to enjoy a nice movie night?_

**_Ha, what do you mean by 'we'?_**

_All of us, now just shut up already._

**_Are you really so thick?_**

_What are you talking about now?_

**_You might be the only one here actually watching the movie buddy…_**

_What?_

**_Don't you hear it?_**

Tsukune listened. He only heard the voices coming from the movie. That and his heart from beating so fast, after all he was holding his beautiful girlfriend so close to him.

_There's nothing but the movie._

**_Shut up you dolt and listen closely._**

Again he focused on the sounds. He heard the music and voices from the movie still…and something else. It was faint, but there was something.

_What the…_

**_Take a peek next to you…_**

Tsukune glanced to his side. Dark was holding Mizore and they were sitting still together. He looked at Kurumu and Rason in front, they seemed to be watching as well. He looked to Moka who had a soft smile on her face and was watching the movie also.

_What are you talking about?_

**_Stop being such a fucking idiot, seriously. Look closely at the snow girl._**

Again Tsukune quickly looked over to his side. Mizore seemed to be happy sitting there with her boyfriend. Then he noticed something, her face was flushed and she seemed to be breathing faster.

_What the…is she ok?_

**_Ha, I would imagine so…_**

_What are you talking about?_

**_Look at Dark…_**

Tsukune looked carefully out of the corner of his eye so not to draw attention. Dark was just looking ahead with his usual expression.

_What about him? And what was that noise?_

**_How stupid are you? Let's play a game, shall we? It's called find the shadow demon's hands…_**

Tsukune gave a puzzled look, then glanced over yet again. He saw one arm wrapped around Mizore's waist and holding her tightly, but he couldn't see the other. It was dark in the room and the way they were seated made it hard to see everything.

_Um…I found one._

**_So fucking stupid...I can't believe it. Just watch the girl's expression then._**

He looked over and watched her the best he could out of the corner of his eye. Mizore seemed to be breathing heavily and her face was still flushed. She seemed to be struggling not to make a sound, as the occasional whimper would escape her mouth. Her body was shaking a bit as well.

_Is she sick? She looks like she's in pain._

**_You never cease to amaze me how thick you are. Just look down at her pants you moron._**

Tsukune's eyes went wide at that comment. Nervously, he glanced over again and looked downward. Mizore's lower body was hidden by Dark's leg, but he could almost make out her skirt as she had her legs tucked up towards her chest. That, and he saw movement down there too. Mizore trembled a bit, showing a brief look at her panties. And Tsukune saw something there as well.

_Is…Dark…_

**_Looks like he's playing with his toy hahaha_**

Tsukune turned bright red, even though it was hard to tell in the dark room. His eyes locked forward in shock. Next to him Dark was holding his snow girl close, and was toying with her under her panties. The shy girl was trying to not moan or make a sound while her demon had his way with her soft insides.

_He…how…now?_

**_He's not the only one in the mood. You really aren't so aware are you?_**

_Wha…what are you talking about?_

**_Look in front of you…_**

Tsukune looked to see Kurumu and Rason cuddled up on the floor in front of the bed. They seemed to be watching the film still.

_I'm afraid to ask…but what…are they…_

**_Watch the girl captain oblivious._**

Tsukune watched her carefully. After a moment she seemed to shift a bit. Another moment passed and she did it again.

_What is she doing?_

**_Don't you remember how she was holding her boy toy?_**

Tsukune thought back to when Kurumu sat down next to Rason. She hugged the boy closer as she clung to his arm, his arm which was buried in her soft breasts.

_Um…you mean…_

**_I think she's trying to distract the angel, odds are it's working hahaha_**

Sure enough Kurumu was gently rubbing her breasts along his arm. Nobody could tell because they were facing away but both the angel and the succubus had bright red faces. Kurumu was trying not to lose control from the incredible feeling she was getting, the bond between them coursed through her breasts like lightning, and she was struggling not to scream out from the pleasure. Next to her the angel was obviously distracted from the movie, as her softness and playfulness had his full attention.

_This feels…so good…I can't stop myself…_ the succubus thought as she bounced up and down again gently.

_This is crazy…they're too soft! This is…way too much… _the angel thought as he tried not to make a scene.

Tsukune looked at the two couples with a shocked look.

_What is with them? How can they act like that now?_

**_How can you do nothing at all with that hot bitch next to you? How weak are you boy?_**

_What? How are you even aware of what they are doing?_

**_Again, we went through this. I'm you! I can see and hear what you do…_**

He glanced over to see Moka was looking at Kurumu with a blush. Tuskune's eyes widened.

_Oh no, she's seen it too. I'm sorry Moka, they are going to ruin the night, please don't be upset…_

The vampire looked at them, then glanced over to Mizore. She let out a quiet gasp and her face turned red.

**_Looks like she caught on faster than you, dumbass._** His dark voice commented with a chuckle.

Moka looked down with a flushed face, then looked up timidly at Tsukune. He met her gaze and looked at the couples as well, showing he knew what they were doing. He looked back to his girlfriend as she stared up at him with a blush.

"Moka…" he said to her softly in a whisper.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

Moka's rosary glowed slightly in the dark.

**_Do something, even those two are moving along quicker than us._**

_What should I do? I'm not sure what I can do right now…_

**_Tell those other couples to get their own rooms. We need to help our Tsukune with his own urges. Seeing them like this might send him over the edge._**

Moka gasped at that thought. If that was true, then it was only a matter of time until Tsukune lost it. She looked over to Mizore who was starting to tremble more. She had her eyes shut as she quivered in the demon's grip, she was getting close to climaxing. She glanced down to Kurumu who had picked up her pace, her panting slightly being heard now as she was getting carried away. Her face was seen to be flushed as well and her eyes locked onto her angel.

_Uh oh, they're about to reach their limit._

**_We need to help our mate, do something before he loses what's left of his sanity._**

Moka looked up into Tsukune's eyes. The boy that meant everything to her. She didn't want to see him suffer, and was fearing what would happen if any more stress pushed him to the edge.

As if on cue to that thought Mizore shuddered violently and let out a low moan, she shook a bit then went limp in Dark's arms. Moka looked at her with wide eyes as Tsukune looked up pretending he didn't know what happened. A mere second later Kurumu screamed out as she shook uncontrollably, the pleasure that built up in her being too much for her to be quiet about. Rason just looked at her with his flushed face, unsure of what to do next.

**_Too late…_** the rosary spoke in a soft voice

_Oh my…_

Tsukune looked to the two couples with a shocked look.

_How could they do that now? Couldn't they wait till later?_

**_Kill them all…they are weakened and distracted…_**

Tsukune felt his arm flinch, his hand moved a bit. He looked to it with surprise.

_What…how…_

**_Slice them up, rip them to pieces…_**

His eyes flickered red for a moment, his vampire aura waved around him briefly, Moka turning to him with surprise at feeling it. The others didn't seem to notice, but that was understandable since they were obviously distracted. She looked at her boyfriend with worried eyes, he was sitting against the wall twitching a bit. He was starting to sweat and was staring off into space while breathing heavily.

_Tsukune…_

**_He's losing it. Dammit get those couples out of here now! We need to help him calm down._**

Moka looked at the two groups, Mizore was panting in Dark's arms, her eyes glazed over with a blush on her face. Kurumu was sitting back up regaining herself, her angel looking at her in surprise from her outburst.

"Um…sorry about that." Kurumu said with an embarrassed look. Rason just looked at her with wide eyes. He felt the sensation of the bond as well, but through his arm it didn't really push him like it did for her.

"Kurumu…" Moka started.

"Couldn't keep her quiet?" Dark said casually. The group looked to him, then noticed Mizore was still in a daze in his arms. Her face was still red and her breathing was heavy. Kurumu blinked and gave her a sly smile.

"Mizore, you naughty girl." She purred. Mizore just looked at her and then away embarrassed.

"At least I didn't scream out like you did." She said softly as she held the boy's arms tightly.

Rason looked at the two girls surprised.

"What…what's going on here?" he stuttered out. He looked to Dark and gave him a curious look.

"Dude…were you two…" he asked looking from him to the snow girl. Dark just looked at him with his normal expression.

"You guys, couldn't you have waited?" Moka said with a shocked expression. She looked to Tsukune again, he seemed to be distracted with his thoughts and was still staring ahead into space.

_Tsukune…I need to do something…_

"Sorry Moka, I just…" Kurumu started before noticing Tsukune sitting there. Rason glanced over as well.

"I thought I was pretty quiet…" Mizore said softly as a small smile formed. She glanced over and noticed Tsukune as well. Dark looked over and examined the boy.

"Um…is he…" Rason said looking worried.

Kurumu and Mizore glanced to each other then to Moka.

"Um, maybe we should go…" Kurumu said softly. Mizore nodded to that.

"I think that would be best. I'll make sure he feels better." Moka said softly as she stroked Tsukune's cheek.

Kurumu smiled at Rason and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go angel boy." She said excitedly.

"What about Tsukune? He doesn't look so good." He said worried about the boy.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some alone time with his girl." Kurumu said running a finger along Rason's shoulder playfully. He looked at her with a blush while she giggled.

"C'mon, let's leave them be." She said as she pulled the boy towards the door.

Mizore stood up but her legs felt weak and wobbly. She wavered a bit then fell backwards. Dark caught her and picked her up into his arms, carrying the dazed snow girl.

"Dark…" she said softly while looking up at him. Dark glanced over to Tsukune for a moment then walked out the door with his girl after the eager succubus. Moka walked over and closed the door, breathing out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I know that didn't go how we planned and I'm sure it wasn't as relaxing as you hoped for." She said softly as she turned to look at him.

Tsukune shook his head and looked over to his girlfriend standing there. They were alone now, something the boy hoped for and feared at the same time.

_Moka…_

**_She's all ours now…_**

_Stop it...leave me alone!_

**_Tear her apart, spill her blood…_**

Tsukune's arm twitched again. An image flashed before his eyes of him clawing at Moka, ripping her to pieces while she screamed out his name. He shook his head and looked at his girl with worried eyes.

"Tsukune…I'll make you feel better. I promise." She said softly as she walked over to the bag Kurumu brought over. She picked it up and looked inside, a blush forming from seeing the contents.

_Oh my…_

**_That succubus is way too prepared for this…_**

She smiled over to Tsukune and winked at him.

"Close your eyes Tsukune, and don't open them until I tell you to." She said with a blush.

Tsukune looked at her, gulped, then closed his eyes. He could feel his heart racing faster.

_What's going on…why is she acting this way?_

**_Kill her…_**

He felt a sharp pain in his neck for a moment and cringed.

**_Tear her apart, kill them all…_**

His breathing started to pick up, images of his friends lying on the ground with blood pouring from open wounds and gashes flashed before his eyes.

_Stop it!_

**_You'll love it…_**

He started to feel his power pulling from within strongly, he felt lightheaded and his arm twitched more.

_How…how is this happening to me…_

**_You don't know? Haha, oh well…_**

Tsukune tried to focus with all his might to repress the images and voice. He could feel something happening to his body.

"Ok Tsukune, open your eyes." Moka called to him. He slowly opened his eyes, and then gasped with surprise at the sight before him.

"Mo…Moka…" he breathed out. She was standing before him wearing the French maid outfit that Kurumu normally wore for the newspaper club. She had black shoes, white stockings up to her thighs, the traditional French maid skirt and top, and long black arm sleeves. She had her pink hair flowing behind her and was topped off with the French maid bow on her head. She looked at her boyfriend with timid eyes and a small blush on her face.

"What…what are you…" he said a bit surprised. He now used all his focus to not only repress the images and voices, but also to keep his blood from shooting out of his nose in fear that he would empty all blood from his head and die.

"I know what you've been feeling and why you've been stressed out Tsukune…" Moka said as she walked closer, the boy's eyes taking in her beauty and her figure in the outfit. He stuttered to speak but couldn't form any words.

"And I'm here for you, I want to help you in any way you desire." She said softly as she got down on her knees before the bed and bowed to him. Tsukune's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at the sight.

_What is she doing?_

**_Kill her…do it now!_**

He felt his arm move a bit, he strained to keep it still.

"Those feelings you have repressed, you don't need to hold back anymore." She said softly as she looked up to him.

Tsukune could feel his heart beating faster, his blood seemed to be getting warmer and his vision started to blur slightly.

"I love you Tsukune, me and my other self do. We want you to be happy with us forever." She said as her face flushed a bit. She felt slightly embarrassed to be like this, but at the same time was eager to do it.

"Moka…" Tsukune breathed out as he flinched, the pain in his neck spiking again. He felt is aura shift around him a bit. Moka looked at the boy with loving eyes.

_Do you think he likes this?_

**_He seems to be suffering still. We need to do whatever it takes for our mate._**

_I see, whatever it takes…for our Tsukune._

"And I'll stand by your side forever Tsukune, I love you with all my heart. And I want you to feel better, so…" she trailed off as she looked down.

Tsukune's heart was pounding, but he couldn't tell if it was from his girlfriend before him or the inner voice. He could feel his power fluxing around him and he couldn't control it.

_Fight it Tsukune! Don't give in…_

Images of his friends being slain before him flashed before his eyes. He saw himself cutting them down while laughing. His body trembled as he felt his power surge uncontrollably through him.

**_Kill her…_**

Moka looked back up with a soft smile and spoke in a kind voice.

"So please, do whatever you want with me tonight."

Tsukune looked at her in shock.

"Take me." She said softly.

He felt his aura spike.

"Don't hold back." She said with loving eyes.

Tsukune shook a bit, then his world seemed to fade to black.

* * *

Outside of Moka's room two couples stood there in the hall. Kurumu had Rason pushed against the wall and was kissing him passionately. Her lust for her boyfriend was surging and she couldn't even move away to lead him to her room, she just wanted him right then and there. On the other side of the hall Mizore was locked into a kiss with Dark as he held her in his arms bridal style still. The boy was holding her tightly with his arms. One of his hands was holding her lollipop that he had to remove quickly or else have it shoved down his throat. She couldn't control herself, he got her emotions running before and she would not be cooled down.

Kurumu broke the kiss with Rason and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Rason…please…I need you…" she breathed out heavily. Rason looked at her for a moment then smiled softly as he held her close.

"Would it be ok if we go to your room first?" he asked the girl. She nodded still in a daze. Her love for him was burning bright, so much she couldn't see straight.

Mizore ended her kiss and looked at Dark with lustful eyes. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was heavy still. All she could think about was him.

"Please don't stop…please Dark…" she said softly. The boy looked at her and smiled softly. He nodded at her causing her to smile brightly.

"Let's go to your room first." He said simply. She nodded eagerly and held him close.

_Finally, I get to have him._

Suddenly a huge vampiric aura swept through the building, causing the lights to flicker and the hall to shake a bit. Everybody blinked for moment then looked to each other.

"Was that…" Rason started before another powerful wave of vampire energy blasted through the area causing the lights above them to burst.

"Wow, looks like Tsukune's playing rough." Kurumu said with a giggle.

They then heard Moka scream from inside her room.

"Um…I always heard the first time was painful…" Kurumu said nervously.

They heard crashing sounds coming from the room and more of Moka's screams.

"Didn't know he would be so rough." Mizore said softly.

"What's going on here?" a voice called from behind. They turned to see Kokoa walking towards them with a look of discontent.

"What's with the screaming and power surges?" She asked as she walked up to them.

"Moka's helping Tsukune feel _better_." Kurumu said with a playful wink. Kokoa blinked at that and flinched.

"Oh c'mon, I didn't need to know that!" she yelled out.

"What? Not like they are doing anything we didn't expect them to, right?" Kurumu said with a smile.

Suddenly Moka's desk crashed through the door smashing it across the hall with a violent crash. Everybody just stared at the splintered mess with wide eyes.

"Um…wow…they're really getting into it…" Kurumu said nervously.

Rason peeked in to see what was going on. He gasped and stepped back in shock. The group looked at him curiously, then walked over to look inside.

Moka's room was a mess, the furniture and the walls were all torn up.

"What the…" Kurumu said looking around.

The window was shattered and the lights were flickering wildly.

"What's going on?" Mizore asked gazing into the room.

A strong vampiric aura surged from the room, an aura unlike anything they had felt before.

"Big sister?" Kokoa asked softly as she looked in. The girls looked in the room and gasped. Moka was sitting against the wall cowering in fear, her eyes wide with tears coming from them as her mouth quivered. She was staring at a boy standing in the middle of her room. He was glaring at her with a wicked smile. His aura surging around him violently as he stared at the frightened girl. He turned his gaze to the group.

"Tsukune?" Rason asked softly.

The boy looked at them with a mean grin, his eyes narrowed as he eyed the group standing there. His blood red eyes stared at them, but something was different, they had a cold feel to them. He stood there chuckling to himself as they looked at him.

"What are you…" Kokoa started before looking at something and gasping.

_No…NO! IT CAN'T BE!_

Dark narrowed his eyes. He had a suspicion about this boy all day. And now he saw proof before him. He looked to Tsukune's neck, seeing what both Kokoa and Moka saw. On his neck looked to be two black marks where fangs would dig into, and spreading away from them were dark jagged lines that seemed to be angular and cover the side of his neck and lower cheek like a twisted web.

Moka was looking at her boyfriend with horror and sorrow.

_It can't be…IT CAN'T BE!_

**_Tsukune…no…not you…_**

Kokoa backed up and felt tears starting to come out. She knew what this meant, she had heard the stories about those marks before, about what they stood for. She also knew what they meant for the boy who stood there glaring at them with an evil smile.

"What the…what's wrong with you?" Rason asked as he saw Tsukune stand there with an evil grin.

"Tsukune…" Kokoa murmured. The group eyed her curiously, except for Dark who was looking at Tsukune intently.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked slightly afraid.

"Tsukune…he's…he's…" Kokoa stammered as she felt her body tremble.

"He's what?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"He's a…he's a…" Kokoa started before she just stood there staring in shock.

Dark's eyes turned pitch black as he got into a fighting position, a black fog appearing around his feet. The group looked to him with surprise. The boy prepared to fight the monster, and only uttered one word before preparing for the attack.

"Ghoul."


	10. The Fallen

Apoch and Astreal were walking back to the girls dorms after a busy day of work for the headmaster. They had managed to complete a lot of paperwork, and also keep a keen ear out for any rumors that may be spreading in the school. So far nothing, but they knew that was likely to change soon. As they walked Astreal looked up thoughtfully. She knew Rason was taken by Kurumu, yet still felt happy that she could be near him in school. She had learned from Ruby that she used to take odd jobs around the school to follow Tsukune, just to get closer to him. Astreal was wondering if she could do that, if only to see the boy more. She may only be able to be friends with the angel, but as long as she could remain close to him, she was fine with that. She looked to her sister walking next to her, Apoch was again listening to music given to her by Dark. Astreal giggled at the sight, she knew Apoch loved that player, and would likely be playing it every day from now on.

"Sister, I'm glad we came here." Astreal said gently as she looked up. They had made so many friends here, and they felt like they actually belonged.

"I wonder how Mr. Tsukune is doing." She asked herself quietly. After a moment she nudged Apoch. She glanced to her sister and giggled, then put the earbuds and player away in her pocket.

"How is his music anyway?" Astreal asked curiously.

"It's so wonderful. Mr. Dark has so many different songs on his playlist, they are all so wonderful." She said happily.

"Well that's good, think you'll let me listen to it sometime?" she asked curiously. Apoch thought for a moment then giggled.

"Maybe…" she said softly. The two continued their walk towards the dorms smiling and moving at the same pace.

"Do you think Mr. Tsukune will be alright?" Apoch asked curiously.

"I was wondering that myself. Still, that boy has proven to be quite the survivor. I'm sure he'll be ok." Astreal reasoned.

"What about what the headmaster said, about what is happening out in the monster world…" Apoch said nervously.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. In the meantime just focus on our duties here in the school." Astreal said in a professional tone. Her sister nodded and looked ahead with determination. They had a job to do in this school, and would do everything in their power to get it done.

* * *

_In the giant castle of the dark lord Issa Shuzen, all was quiet. The magnificent castle of the great vampire stood amidst a vast countryside. Peace and tranquility was all that was around for miles and…it was too quiet. After all who would be foolish enough to trespass on the property of a great dark lord?_

_In the halls of the castle a small girl with red hair in loose pigtails was running. She was searching for somebody in this large residence. She searched in the throne room, the kitchen, the study, the ballroom, and the sleeping quarters. Still she was unable to find the one she sought out. After looking around aimlessly, she walked into the large library the castle had, and found her. A small girl with silver hair and red eyes. She was at a desk reading a book intently._

_"Big sister!" the young Kokoa cried out as she ran to her. The elder sister didn't bother to look up from her book._

_"What are you doing? C'mon let's fight again." The redhead whined as she watched her sister continue to read._

_"Again Kokoa? Honestly how many times do you want to lose to me in a single afternoon? Don't you have anything better to do?" Moka replied without any hint of interest._

_"Don't give me that, I'm going to beat you this time big sister, just you watch." She roared as she shook the desk._

_"Hey, watch it. In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to read here." She said as she held the book in place._

_"Why? These are all old books that have nothing to do with us anyway." The sister scoffed as she looked around her. Large bookcases were lining the walls all filled with books and ancient tombs._

_"It helps to train both body and mind to become a perfect fighter. You would do well with a little more knowledge yourself." Moka said smirking at the young girl._

_"What could you learn in these old relics that would be remotely useful? C'mon, let's go fight, that's the only way to get better and stronger!" Kokoa barked back. Moka shook her head gently and turned to a page she finished reading._

_"Here, take a look at this." She said as she turned the book to her sister. She walked over curiously and read the page._

_"Vampires and Ghouls?" she asked after reading the title._

_"Yes, an interesting story about how these beasts come to be." Moka said as she looked at the words again._

_"What's a ghoul?" her sister asked as she skimmed through the book. Reading never was her favorite thing to do._

_"A monster of incredible strength and power." Moka said cautiously._

_"Big deal. Vampires are the strongest monsters in the world." Kokoa said smugly._

_"Don't be so arrogant." Moka said sternly as she slammed her hand on the book. Kokoa jumped back slightly surprised._

_"Vampires are strong yes, but we are not the only powerful monsters out there. And these ghouls are something that should not be taken lightly." She said as she gazed back at the book._

_"Why? What makes them so special?" Kokoa asked curiously._

_"Their monster auras are immense, often rivaling or exceeding our own." Moka said softly. Kokoa looked at her with wide eyes. She then looked back to the book._

_"Where do they come from? I've never seen one before." She said softly._

_"They are made from vampires." Moka replied. Kokoa gave her a confused look._

_"From us? What do you mean?" she asked as she tilted her head._

_"Vampires drain the blood of those around them to feed and grow stronger. But we can also inject our own blood into those we choose to." Moka started as she reread the page._

_"Why would we want to do that?" Kokoa asked with a disgusted look._

_"To turn a chosen being into a vampire. Or at least try to." She said as she looked to her sister. Kokoa gave her a puzzled look still._

_"You see, our blood can turn a being into a vampire. Or at least close to one. Increased speed, strength, and lifespan. It's something we have the ability to do." She said as she looked up thoughtfully._

_"Ok, so what?" Kokoa asked not following._

_"If we inject our blood into a being, one of three things will happen. One, the being dies from the power of the blood. Two, the being changes into a vampire like us. Or three…" she trailed off. Kokoa looked at her curiously._

_"Three, the blood changes the being into something else. A monster of immense power and strength. But…it comes at a price." She said as she looked back to the book._

_"What's that?" Kokoa asked curiously._

_"The being becomes a ghoul. They are strong and powerful, but also mindless killing machines. Blood, murder, death, they live only to kill and slaughter. And they would do so for the rest of their lives, never tiring or stopping." Moka said cautiously._

_"Wow…" Kokoa said softly thinking about it._

_"So…how would somebody who's turned into a ghoul change back?" Kokoa asked curiously. Moka looked at her after a moment and stared at her sister._

_"Kokoa…" she said softly._

"TSUKUNE!"

Moka's voice snapped Kokoa back to reality. She shook her head and looked ahead with wide eyes again. In front of her the group was looking at a boy glaring at them with cold crimson eyes. He was smiling a wicked smile and chuckling to himself. His vampire aura was massive and was causing the area around him to distort and crackle with energy. His neck had black lines arching out from two marks, forming a twisted web of black lines. Kokoa recognized the power, the markings, and the dark aura from the books and from Moka's teachings. Tsukune had become a ghoul. A being of immense strength, and bloodlust.

Near the wall of Moka's damaged room the pink haired vampire was leaning against the wall in shock. She was still dressed in a French maid uniform and her eyes showed she was horrified and scared of what she saw. Her tears showed she was hurt and sorrowful at what she saw. And her rosary, which glowed brightly, showed that her inner self was suffering as well.

"No…Tsukune…you can't be…" she said softly.

The group was looking at the boy as well. Mizore and Kurumu were staring with shocked expressions, they were overwhelmed by his massive aura, and afraid of what was happening to him. Rason was staring with disbelief at the boy, not sure what had come over him or what he was going to do next. Dark however glared at the boy with pitch black eyes, the area around him growing darker as his power was released.

**"Ah, it's great to be out finally." **The ghoul said as he looked around the group.

"What…what are you talking about?" Mizore asked cautiously. The boy grinned at her, then looked to Dark facing him with a steady glare.

**"Hahaha, so demon, you don't seem too surprised to see me."** he said in a dark and cold voice. Everybody gasped at hearing him talk like that.

"I had a feeling what was happening to you. It's a shame it was true." Dark responded with a cold voice of his own.

"What? What is going on here, Dark?" Rason asked confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurumu asked Tsukune in a frightened voice. She had never seen him act this way before.

**"Haha, what's wrong? Do I scare you?"** the boy chuckled with a grin. In a flash he dashed forward and sent a fierce punch to Dark's face, the boy recoiling back a bit before being grabbed by the ghoul and thrown out the window with great power.

**"Heh, too easy."** The boy responded darkly.

"Dark!" Rason yelled out. He turned to the ghoul with a glare and ran to throw a punch to him. The boy grabbed his fist effortlessly and delivered one of his own to the angel's face. The fierce impact knocked him back dazed for a bit, long enough for the boy to grab him and toss him up into the air. With a fierce kick he sent Rason through the wall outside as well.

**"This is boring. I was hoping they would do something other than fall down so easily."** He chuckled.

He was instantly frozen from the neck down in a block of ice. He glanced over to Mizore who was glaring at him

"How dare you attack my husband." She snarled.

**"Hahahaha. That weakling? Pathetic." **he said with a dark smile. He instantly broke free and dashed to the snow maiden. Before she could move he sent a powerful punch to her gut knocking the wind out of her. She launched a bit into the air before Tsukune grabbed her by the face and slammed her down into his knee, the girl taking the impact into her chest again. She let out a whimper as he tossed her to the side next to Moka, the vampire screaming at the sight of her friend like that.

"Mizore!" Kurumu yelled out. She glared at the ghoul and swung at him with her nails, the boy moving quickly and grabbing her wrist, holding her in place.

**"Now now, you all get a turn."** He snickered. He punched her hard in the chest and grabbed her neck, holding the gasping girl there. He sent another blow to her gut followed by another. Kurumu coughed out blood and started choking. He sent another fierce punch to her face and tossed her onto Mizore, both girls groaning in pain as they laid there.

**"Now then, where were we?"** he said as he turned to Moka with a cruel smile. She screamed out at the sight of her friends and started shaking her head.

_This isn't happening…this isn't happening!_

**"Well, shall we see how loud you really can scream for me?"** the boy laughed as he walked up to her. He was suddenly lifted up into the air and shot out through the broken wall. He soared in the air and then was sent crashing down into the ground below. Moka and Kokoa ran over to the girls to try to move them, both of them in immense pain.

Outside the boy looked up and glared at the sky.

**"This again? You two think you can beat me with such a pathetic attempt?"** he chuckled. He could smell the blood in the air, and he could feel their auras moving around in the sky, hidden by Dark's cloaking ability.

**"Time to put you two down permanently."** He roared as he leapt high into the air. He sent a powerful kick out, resulting in a loud bang and shockwave of energy. On his way down the ground below burst apart from the stealth flyers crashing into it. Out from the hole the two boys dashed at the evil ghoul, both of them sending a fierce punch towards his head. The ghoul caught both in place with his hands and laughed.

**"Really now? Is that all the power you have?"** he laughed. He twisted both of their wrists, snapping them instantly, and sending both boys down onto a knee in pain.

**"You are just prey, nothing more."** He said coldly. He then launched them both up from the ground and sent a fierce punch to both of them at the same time, hitting them with incredible force. The two flew back and smashed into the ground with a fierce explosion.

Up in Moka's destroyed room the girls were watching from the opening. Moka was helping Kurumu stand while Mizore was leaning on Kokoa.

"Dark…" Mizore coughed out as she struggled to stay standing. The fierce impacts to her chest were causing immense pain. Broken bones and internal bleeding were likely and she was feeling woozy.

"Rason…" Kurumu said softly as her eyes tried to open all the way. She was feeling weak from her attack, her stomach and chest in horrible pain.

The girls were watching the ghoul attack Dark and Rason ruthlessly. The two boys seemed to be outmatched by his incredible strength.

"What…what happened to him?" Mizore said softly.

"He's a…a…" Moka stammered as she watched her boyfriend attack their friends.

"A ghoul." Kokoa said softly. Mizore and Kurumu looked at her curiously.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked

Dark launched at the evil boy with a flying kick, the boy sidestepping and grabbing the demons leg. He swung him around and smashed him into the ground. But instead of letting go he then flung the boy over him and into the ground again. He did so again and again while laughing maniacally. After a few more body slams the ghoul tossed Dark off to the side, the demon rolling limp on the ground and laying still.

"It's a possible side effect from having vampire blood injected into you." Kokoa said while staring at the horrible sight.

"Dark…no!" Mizore yelled out as she saw her demon lay there motionless.

"Dark!" yelled Rason as he launched from the crater and flew towards the ghoul at high speed. He sent a fierce punch to the ghouls face…and stopped instantly. The boy laughed and grinned at the shocked angel as his fist was connected to the ghoul's face, doing no apparent harm to him.

**"Oh my, I almost felt that."** He said with a chuckle. Before Rason could move the ghoul grabbed him by the face and held in in place. He sent punch after punch after knee to the angel's chest, each blow sounding like a thunderclap. Kurumu watched with horrified eyes as her angel was mercilessly beaten in front of her.

"Rason…RASON!" she cried out. After a few more hits the ghoul sent a fierce hit to his face, sending the angel into the ground with a large explosion. After the dust cleared Rason was seen laying there motionless.

"NO!" Kurumu cried out.

"It…it turns the victim into a soulless killing machine." Kokoa finished. The girls looked to her in horror then back to Tsukune.

"Tsukune…no…" Moka sobbed.

The ghoul walked over to Dark's body and laughed at him.

**"Time to send you back to hell weakling."** He laughed as he walked closer. Mizore's eyes widened.

"No…stay away…STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled out. The ghoul walked closer and then dashed towards him with his fist drawn back.

**"Die demon!"** he roared as he lunged at the boy. Before impact he smacked into something and bounced back, a wall of light flickering brightly in front of Dark's body.

**"What the…"** the ghoul said surprised. Then he smirked and looked off to the side. He saw Astreal and Apoch glaring at him, Apoch's hands outstretched and glowing, and Astreal's raised hand aimed at the monster.

"How dare you attack Mr. Dark!" Apoch yelled out.

"Mr. Tsukune, I don't know what's gotten into you, but stand down now!" Astreal commanded as her hand started to glow bright red.

**"Haha, I don't think so."** The ghoul chuckled. Then he dashed towards them at high speed. Astreal aimed and fired her shot while Apoch moved her barrier in front of them. The ghoul dodged the blast in the blink of an eye and launched towards Apoch with another fierce strike.

CRASH!

A blinding flash glowed in the area, then died down. Everybody looked and gasped in shock at the sight. Astreal blinked then looked next to her. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at her sister. Apoch stood there with a surprised look on her face, arms outstretched, and the ghoul's hand impaling her chest. Behind him the remains of the barrier were seen flickering while falling to the ground in shards. The evil monster glared at the witch with a wicked smile. She looked down to see his hand embedded in her chest.

"Mr…Tsukune…" she said softly. In a flash the ghoul whipped his hand off to the side, slicing through the surprised witch. Blood shot out and dripped down from the gash as she stood there.

"Sis…ter…" Astreal breathed out in shock.

"Apoch…" Moka breathed out in horror.

"Impossible…her shield…" Kurumu said softly.

"He broke through it…" Mizore said in shock.

"Apoch…APOCH!" Kokoa cried out as the witch dropped to the ground.

The ghoul laughed as he stared at the girl on the ground. She looked up with horrified eyes and her breathing was ragged.

"Sister…SISTER!" Astreal screamed as she aimed at the ghoul, a massive glow emanated from her hand and fired at the monster point blank.

BLAM!

His upper body erupted in flame and a fierce explosion shot out from around him. The sister glared at him with murder in her teary eyes. The smoke cleared and the ghoul stood there grinning at her, not a scratch on him. Astreal backed up in horror and shock.

**"Heh heh, that tickled."** He said coldly. In a flash he dashed behind her, his arm outstretched. Astreal blinked and then looked down. Blood dripped down from her chest where a clean cut was sliced through. She looked over to her sister with shocked eyes as she coughed out blood.

"Sister…" she said softly before dropping to the ground next to Apoch, a deep gash sliced through her ribs and left lung. She wasn't cut in two, but nearly was. They laid there on the ground in shock from the attacks, both sisters looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't defend us…" Apoch said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I…couldn't defend you…sister…" Astreal said softly.

"Sister…I'm…I-" Apoch started before a foot slammed down on her head, crushing it into the ground. Blood splattered onto Astreal's horrified face.

**"So touching, I think I'm going to cry." **The ghoul laughed as he twisted his foot, crushing the remains of the skull into the ground.

"Apoch…APOCH!" Astreal yelled out in horror. The girls watching cried out the fallen sister's name.

**"Haha, well, any last words bitch?"** the ghoul said with a dark smile.

"Yes…just two…" Astreal said glaring up at him. He tilted his head and grinned at her. She focused all her power to her wrists with all she had. They began to glow brighter and brighter. The ghoul looked at them then to the sister who was showing fury in her eyes.

"PLEASE DIE!" she yelled as she released her power. A massive explosion erupted from her and blasted away the area with the ghoul. Flame and rock shot out from the area as a powerful shockwave rippled away from the blast zone.

"NO!" Moka yelled out

"ASTREAL!" Kurumu yelled out with tears in her eyes.

The area shook violently as Astreal's magic blasted the area to bits. As the smoke and flame died down the group looked at it with pained expressions.

"No…this can't be happening…" Kurumu said in disbelief.

"Apoch…Astreal…" Moka said with tears in her eyes.

Kokoa looked at the area with sorrow. After the dust cleared she gasped in horror.

"No…NO!" she screamed out. The other girls stood there staring at the sight with wide eyes. Down in the charred crater stood a figure. The ghoul glared at them with a wicked smile, only seeming to have taken little damage from that blast.

**"Nice try, too bad it wasn't enough though. Such a pity."** He said before he started laughing crazily. He glanced down to see the burnt remains of an mp3 player on the ground. He chuckled and looked back up to the girls.

Kokoa looked to Moka with frightened eyes.

"Big sister…" she said softly.

Moka stared at the boy in disbelief.

_Tsukune…how could you?_

**_It's not Tsukune anymore, you know that…_**

_But…but Tsukune…_

**_He's gone! You know what we have to do…_**

_No…I can't…_

**_We have to, or else others will share those girl's fate. We…have to…_**

_Tsukune…_

"Big sister…" Kokoa said softly again. She remembered what her sister had said to her that day in the library. She wished it didn't have to be this way, but she knew what must be done.

_"So…how would somebody who's turned into a ghoul change back?" Kokoa asked curiously. Moka looked at her after a moment and stared at her sister._

_"Kokoa…" she said softly._

_The younger sister looked at her curiously._

_"They can't be changed back. If a ghoul ever comes into being, it's our responsibility to kill it. It's the only way to stop the bloodshed that will follow in its wake."_

"Big sister." Kokoa said again, this time Moka turned to look at her with teary eyes.

"I know Kokoa…I know…" she said softly.

"Know what?" Kurumu asked curiously. Moka shifted the succubus over so she could stand and help support Mizore. Then looked to Tsukune.

"It's a vampires responsibility to handle a ghoul if it ever comes into existence." She said softly while looking at her crazed boyfriend.

"Handle?" Mizore asked

"Yes…I have to…I have to…" she said while holding back tears with all her might.

Kokoa looked down to the boy who stood there glaring at them. He was eyeing them with a dark grin as his aura radiated around him violently.

"We have to…" Kokoa said softly.

"We have to…kill him." Moka said sternly. The others gasped at her in shock.

"Kill?" Kurumu asked loudly

"Tsukune?" Mizore said in disbelief.

"There's no other way, once somebody changes into a ghoul…they're gone…" she said with a heartbroken voice. Kokoa looked at her sister with sorrowful eyes. The other girls looked at her in shock then to Tsukune with tears in their eyes. The boy had gone mad, and killed two of their friends. He nearly killed Dark and Rason, if they were even still alive. He had done things that the real Tsukune would never do.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly before the rosary started to glow brightly. She started to call out her power as she jumped down to the ground. Kokoa followed as well, both of them landing gracefully on the ground. The ghoul focused his sights on the two vampires that stood there. A young redhead who was glaring at him, angry that her friends had been hurt and killed. And the pink haired vampire, whose rosary glowed brightly as her aura started to build. She looked at the boy with tears in her eyes, but with a look of determination.

"I love you…and I will end your suffering." Moka said as she called her power forth, and prepared to strike at her boyfriend. Her love. Her ultimate opponent.


	11. Unstoppable

Ever since she came to this school Kokoa only had one goal in her mind; to defeat her big sister in combat. It wasn't just to prove her strength or merely become stronger. Kokoa idolized Moka, the real Moka, ever since they were children. Her older sister was always so calm and powerful, never lost her cool in battle, and always bested her in their sparring matches with such grace. Kokoa knew that she had to become stronger, not only to prove to her older sister that she was a proud S-Class vampire, but that her sister was the only thing she had in her life, and she wanted to able to stand by her side as equals. When she came to Yokai Academy she found out her older sister was still in her sealed state, and vowed to remove the rosary permanently to have her beloved big sister back. Though she failed time and time again in doing so, and also losing to her in combat in record time, she managed to stay by her side through her school life.

In doing so she came across her sister's friends, as odd and weak as they were to the arrogant vampire, and learned that her sister had fallen for a boy. A human boy no less. For the longest time Kokoa always pondered why him, what made him so special, and what does her sister see in him that she doesn't. It wasn't strength, though he did seem to run fast from trouble more often than not. It wasn't intelligence, as he frequently had to have tutor lessons from Yukari. It was something else, something that Kokoa couldn't see at first. He had a heart, a genuine heart that loved and cared for Moka. He cared about all his friends deeply, even Kokoa, and tried to protect them when he had no real chance of doing so. Over time Kokoa learned what Moka felt for the boy, and even helped save his life when he was almost to the point of death. Like her sister, she gave her own blood to help Tsukune survive a life-threatening situation. She had even come to think of him as worthy of being with her sister, though still skeptical. Still, she was curious about the boy, and wanted to learn more about him.

Unfortunately, she was facing a new problem with Tsukune, as now she and Moka stood against the boy. The vampire blood in him had gone berserk, and turned the poor boy into a bloodthirsty ghoul. He had attacked Rason and Dark, seriously injuring them, along with Mizore and Kurumu. He also attacked and killed the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal mercilessly, unable to be stopped by their magic. Now the ghoul was looking at them, the young redhead vampire who knew her responsibility as a vampire, and her sister, the pink haired Moka who was still in her French maid uniform after a failed attempt to seduce her boyfriend. He had a killer look in his eye, and smiled a wicked smile at the vampires. They knew he would be going for the kill, and they also knew they had to do the same.

"**Well well, two young girls all for me. How lucky can one guy be?"** the ghoul chuckled to himself as he eyed the two vampires. The area outside the girls dorm rooms was damaged from the fighting, and the auras of the powerful vampires and ghoul were causing the sky to turn black, lighting and thunder striking from the power spike.

"Tsukune…I'm sorry…" Moka said as she looked at her boyfriend. Her face showed determination, but her tears and voice showed she was suffering from heartbreak and sorrow.

"Big sister…you're not alone. I'm…here for you." Kokoa said softly. She knew the task at hand would be difficult to go through with, especially for her sister. She herself wished it didn't have to be this way.

"**Sorry? For what, I'm having a blast."** The ghoul laughed as he looked around the area. Dark and Rason were still lying motionless in the destroyed earth around them from their battle with him. Kurumu and Mizore were watching from Moka's destroyed room above, looking at the battle from the large opening in the wall.

"You killed our friends." Moka snarled as she clenched her fists. The ghoul laughed and looked over to the scorched earth where Astreal's attack had erupted.

"**Actually, that bitch killed herself. I only killed her delicious looking sister."** He said with a dark smile as he licked his lips.

"You…you monster!" Kokoa yelled out as she charged the ghoul. He chuckled as she lunged at him with a powerful kick. The ghoul dodged the attack in the blink of an eye and sent a fierce punch to her face, launching her through a tree and smashing into the girls door rooms on the first floor. She crashed through the wall with a fierce explosion.

"**Ha, so weak."** The ghoul laughed. He turned in time to see Moka flying at him, her rosary burning brightly. He smirked and raised a hand up, stopping the girl's flying kick instantly. She dropped to the ground and sent another fierce kick at his head, the ghoul again stopping it with one hand instantly.

"**Is that the best you can do?"** he laughed as she struck at him again and again.

Moka summoned more of her power and threw a punch towards the ghoul's face, the fist connecting and stopping in place. Moka looked at him in shock then sent another blow to his head. Again the ghoul just smiled as each hit connected, not being phased in the least.

_Damn, he's too strong, but how?_

**_His monster energy is immense, we're not even making a dent!_**

The ghoul grabbed her arm and sent quick punch to her gut. Moka gasped and keeled over, the powerful shot sending pain rippling through her stomach. She grunted, then jumped up with a kick to his face. The ghoul dodged it and grabbed her leg, swinging her around and throwing her through a nearby tree. She crashed through it and tumbled into the ground. The ghoul laughed a bit before he looked over to the sound of a roar. Kokoa had leapt into a flying kick and slammed into the back of his head. The ghoul took a step forward off balance, then spun around and kicked the girl into the ground. He walked over and picked her up by the throat and punched her in the face, sending her flying back into a tree. She slammed into it and slumped against it.

"**Hahaha, is this it? Two vampires can't even offer me a challenge. How pathetic. I thought you noble creatures were all about great power."** he laughed as he walked up to the dazed Kokoa.

Up in the destroyed room Mizore and Kurumu were watching with wide eyes.

"He's too strong…both Moka and Kokoa can't even damage him!" Kurumu cried out. Mizore looked at Tsukune, then over to Dark. He was lying still on the ground. Mizore grunted as she stood up straight, then started climbing down the wall.

"Where are you going? We can't go down there now." Kurumu said in fear.

"I'm going to be with Dark. I can't leave him down there alone." Mizore said as she kept climbing down. Kurumu looked over to Rason who was still out cold.

"Rason…" she said softly. She extended her wings and slowly flew over to him, worried about her fallen angel.

The ghoul walked up and picked up the redhead by the shirt and pinned her up on the tree.

"**Now then young vampire, shall we continue where we left off earlier in the club room?"** he chuckled. Kokoa stared at him with wide eyes.

"What…what do you mean?" she said weakly. Then she remembered. Tsukune had pinned her down on the ground suddenly, he had a lustful look in his eyes for moment and his neck seemed to have something on it.

"Wait…you made Tsukune do that?"

"**Hahaha, I just encouraged him. You know, he had dirty thoughts of you as well. But don't worry, I'll take much better care of you."** He said with a dark smile as he reached down to her panties. She gasped and squirmed about, but was unable to move about.

"**Let's hear you scream for me bitch."** He said grabbing underneath her skirt.

"Let her go!" roared a voice from behind. He turned in time to see Moka flying at him with a kick, the attack connecting to his face and knocking him back a few steps. He blinked and smiled wickedly at the vampire as she stood by her trembling sister.

"**Ohhh, got some fire left. How fun."** He said as he eyed the angry vampire. Moka glanced to Kokoa out of the corner of her eye.

"Kokoa, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. The redhead looked at her and nodded softly, then looked back to the ghoul. What he said to her a moment ago was puzzling the young vampire.

_Something's not right…I thought…I thought ghoul's…_

"How dare you touch my sister!" Moka yelled as she dashed at the ghoul, engaging in a series of punches and kicks the ghoul seemed to instantly block while he just stood there. He laughed as he watched the vampire attempt an all-out attack on him.

Mizore walked over to Dark and started to cry as she knelt beside him.

"Dark…please be ok…" she said softly as she took his hand that didn't have the broken wrist into her own.

_This can't be happening. How did we go from having a great night about to get even better…to this?_

She brushed the hair away from his face around his ear, like he had done to her so many times before.

"Please…wake up…you have to…" she said as she fought back tears.

Kurumu landed shakily next to her angel and dropped down to her knees with tears flowing down her face.

"Rason…Rason! Please wake up!" She cried out. Her angel lay there motionless. She was scared that he might be down for good.

"You can't die, you're my Destined One, remember? You can't leave me. Dammit you can't leave me!" she cried out as she buried her face into his chest. She could feel the angel still breathing, but it was slow and weak.

_You can't die…you're my angel…my mate of fate…_

Moka continued her assault on the ghoul, but having no luck making any successful strikes. Even with her power focused and flowing from the rosary the boy blocked every attack she threw at him like it was nothing.

_This isn't working, he's too powerful!_

**_Keep at it, we have to take him down, we have to before anybody else dies at his hands._**

The vampire tried another punch towards his face, the ghoul catching the fist and holding it in place.

"**This is just sad, I thought you were more powerful than this. Is it because you don't want to hurt your boyfriend?" **he said in a mocking tone. The vampire growled and tried to pull away but he held her tightly.

"**Tell me vampire, how did it feel to dress that way in front of him? Were you looking forward to him fucking your brains out?"** he laughed. He sent a punch to the face of the girl, sending her back a bit dazed. The ghoul let go of her arm and sent a fierce kick to her gut, launching her back into and through another tree.

Kokoa watched the fight and eyed the ghoul closely.

_Something's not right. Why is he talking so much? And…he tried to…molest me…_

Moka dashed from the broken bits of the tree and launched into a powerful flying kick, connecting to the ghoul's chest, then bouncing right off.

"**Haha, just give up already. I promise to make it quick, since you loved this body so much. If you want, I'll give you a rough fucking first."** He said with playful wink. She growled loudly and ran at him again, this time throwing a powerful punch towards the boy. He stopped the strike again with one hand, then sent his own attack towards her, a strong uppercut to her jaw sending her up into the air. He jumped up and kicked the airborne vampire into the ground with a loud crash. He landed back on the ground laughing at the girl.

"**So weak, too bad."** The ghoul laughed as Moka shakily got back up and glared at him.

Kokoa continued to look at the ghoul closely. She remembered the stories from the books, and from her older sister's teachings. Ghouls were beings of murder and bloodlust, they lived only to kill and slaughter. Anybody turned into one became a mindless unstoppable killer. So why was this ghoul talking, and trying to rape her? A ghoul should only kill, nothing more, right?

"**Got anything left to offer, or should I try my hand next?"** the ghoul said as he cocked his head to the side. Moka roared out as her rosary flashed brightly and dashed towards the ghoul. She sent a fierce kick to his head, which didn't seem to affect him, then a punch to his face and another to his gut. The ghoul laughed and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up and chuckled as he glared at her.

"**Time to end this."** He said coldly. Moka yelled out and slammed her fists down on his arm, breaking the hold. As she dropped her rosary snagged on the boy's fingers, and plinked right off.

"**What the…"** he said as he saw the trinket drop to the ground. Suddenly a large vampiric aura swept across the area. Moka's hair turned bright silver. Her eyes turned crimson red and glared at the boy. Her bust size increased, fitting snuggly into the maid uniform even more so. The ghoul looked at her then whistled.

"**Well well, maybe now things will get interesting." **He chuckled. The silver haired vampire growled and leapt into a strong kick to his head. Upon impact the boy skidded back a bit then regained his balance.

"**You bastard, you will pay for what you've done, for what you've taken from us."** Inner Moka said coldly, the vampire struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"**Bring it."** The ghoul said motioning her to come at him. The vampire lunged at him with a kick, the ghoul stopping it in place and sending a fierce punch to her gut. The vampire flew back into the air, then flipped around and landed on her feet, launching back at the ghoul. With her unsealed power, she was able to move and strike faster, yet didn't seem to be able to do any more damage to the dark being.

While the two monsters fought, Mizore and Kurumu were watching with wide eyes still. Kurumu had brought Rason over to lay next to Dark, the two boys still not moving or responding to their girl's calls.

"Even that side of Moka doesn't seem to be able to take him down." Kurumu said as she coughed a bit, her injuries were keeping her from breathing properly.

"We need to help…" Mizore said as she wavered a bit sitting next to Dark.

"Who are we kidding, even if we weren't so badly hurt, what could we do?" Kurumu said softly.

Mizore looked down to her boyfriend with worried eyes.

_Dark…wake up…please…_

Kokoa continued to watch her sister attack the ghoul, her eyes locked onto the boy as he effortlessly dodged and blocked her older sister's attacks. The ghoul was still able to land a strong punch and kick to the vampire, knocking her back into the surroundings. But so far she managed to get right back up and charge the boy, determined to take him down.

_Why…why is he acting this way…a real ghoul would have just slaughtered us right away when we were all together. Instead he's toying with us. He's taunting us. It's like he's…enjoying it. Like it's a game to him. Why?_

The ghoul blocked another kick from the vampire and jumped up, kicking the girl in the face and sending her back into a tumble. She bounced a bit then smacked into a tree. She got up and leaned against it, glaring at the ghoul as she breathed heavily.

**_Damn…even with my full power he's still so strong…I never imagined a ghoul to be so…powerful…_**

He walked up to her and punched her stomach, sending a strong shockwave through her, pulverizing the tree behind her and sending the girl flying back through the splintered mess.

"**I'm going to enjoy tearing you up. Scream loudly for me hahaha."** He said as he walked over to the girl. She was climbing back onto her feet with a growl.

"**Damn you…" **she breathed out, her vision starting to blur as he walked closer. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat, holding her in place.

"**Die."** He simply said as he reached his other hand back, he pointed his fingers out and launched his attack at her head, intending to impale her skull. She gasped and thought of only one thing.

**_Tsukune…_**

She blinked and looked at the boy. He was growling and showed signs of frustration. He glanced over to his side, his hand wavering in place an inch from Inner Moka's face.

"**What…"** he growled out. He pushed with all his might, but the arm would not go any further. The vampire looked at him in shock then to his hand.

"**What the hell…"** he snarled as he pulled the hand back and tried to lunge it forward again, the hand once again stopping in place before impact.

Moka reached up and grabbed the hand that held her with both arms and strained herself to pull the boy's grip away. While she struggled with that the ghoul repeatedly tried to strike the vampire, his hand stopping each time as he roared out in frustration.

"**What is this?"** he snapped as he looked at the girl then to his hand.

He cringed suddenly, his neck spiking in pain, and his grip on Moka released on reflex. She glared at the boy, and grabbed his arm. With momentum she flung the ghoul over her head onto the ground with a fierce crash. She jumped up and landed on his chest, pushing him down into the ground further. Kneeling down on top of him and holding his neck down with her hand, she brought the other hand back, poised to strike the boy as he had tried to do with her.

"**Now ghoul, you will die!"** she roared as tears started to come out. She had to strike, to kill this monster. To kill this murderer. To kill Tsukune. The boy she loved and cherished more than anything in this world. Her hand wavered as she growled loudly. The ghoul below her blinked for a second then glared up at her with a wicked smile.

"**What's wrong? Can't kill your precious boy toy? How weak, you're so pathetic-"** he started before he shut his eyes and growled. His head started to ache terribly and his neck pain shot up. He shook his head to clear his vision, the vampire glaring at him.

**_He's weakened somehow, I need to strike. I need to kill him now!_**

She took aim with her attack, intending to impale his skull and kill the evil creature. Mizore and Kurumu watched with shock.

"Is she…going to…" Kurumu said nervously.

"Tsukune…" Mizore said with tears in her eyes.

Kokoa watched the scene with a strained look of frustration. She knew this had to be done, but she wished with all her might that it didn't have to be like this.

_Tsukune…I'm sorry…I really am…_

He was a perfect gentleman to everybody, even to her. He even saved her when they were lost out on that skiing trip. He kept her warm while they were stranded in the ice cavern, saving her life in the process. He was always so kind, and never cruel. He was a good natured soul, a gentle heart. Kokoa realized now that this was a big reason why her sister had fallen in love with him. How he supported and cared for her, not with physical strength, but emotional strength. His love for his friends and Moka are what made this boy unique and special to everybody.

"**I'm going to tear you apart!" **the ghoul roared as he pushed the girl up and away. Inner Moka jumped off and backed away, glaring at the vampire.

"**Dammit…I can't…I just can't…"** Inner Moka said in a strained voice. She knew she had to kill him, and even had the chance. But she couldn't bring herself to strike.

**_I've become so weak with love for Tsukune…I couldn't even do what was right…how…how could I have let myself…_**

Inner Moka growled and looked at the boy with frustration. He stood back up and glared at the girl.

"**Time to die already you worthless bitch!"** he roared. He took one step and cringed again. He shook his head and took a step back dazed.

"**What…how…"** he said with low growl. Everybody looked at him with puzzled looks. The ghoul shook a bit then glared at Inner Moka with rage.

"**It's…you…it's you he's protecting. Well no matter." **he said with a snarl. He took another step towards her then howled out. He grabbed his head with his hands and shook violently.

"**What's he doing?"** Inner Moka asked with confusion. Kokoa watched him closely.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurumu asked curiously. Mizore just watched him as he shook about and glared at the vampire before him.

"**No matter, you will die, you will all fall to me!"** he roared as he ran towards the vampire. She got into a ready position to fight back, focusing on all her power to fight the savage ghoul.

The ghoul ran towards her at high speed, but before reaching her stumbled and tumbled into a roll. The vampire watched as he crashed into the ground before her holding his head. He screamed out as he thrashed about on the ground.

**_This is my chance, I need to kill him this time. I may not get another opportunity._**

Inner Moka reached down and grabbed his throat, holding him still. She raised her other hand back and readied to send a final blow to his skull, hopefully strong enough to end his life. She closed her eyes as she prepared to do the unthinkable.

**_Tsukune…I'm sorry…and…know that I'll always love you…_**

She reached back and yelled out as she drove her hand towards the boy's head.

"STOP!" Kokoa yelled out, getting the girls attention.

"**Kokoa? What are you saying? I have to-"** she started before she saw Kokoa staring at Tsukune with eyes of wonder, her mouth open from shock.

"Look…" she said. The vampire looked down to see the ghoul shaking his head wildly, screaming out in pain.

"**What…what's wrong with him?"** Inner Moka asked watching the ghoul's strange behavior.

Mizore and Kurumu were watching with confused looks. Kokoa walked closer and stared at the boy on the ground.

"He's…he's fighting it." Kokoa said softly. Inner Moka looked at her then to the ghoul.

"**That's nonsense Kokoa, a ghoul isn't a sickness, it's a complete transformation. Tsukune is gone and there's no-"**

"You're wrong." Kokoa said, eyes still locked onto the boy as he squirmed about beneath the older sister's grip.

"**Kokoa, there's no going back from being a ghoul. It's impossible!" **Inner Moka said as she watched the boy glare at her with cold red eyes, his teeth bared and his aura radiating around him.

"**Tsukune is gone, and we have to kill this thing before it takes another life."**

"No, you're wrong. He's fighting it. That's why we are still alive, why we even lived this long." Kokoa said with urgency.

"**How can you think that? He killed Apoch and Astreal, he nearly killed the rest of us!"** Inner Moka snapped as she recalled how the boy she loved struck down the witch sisters in cold blood.

"Sister, look at him now. He couldn't even kill you. He stopped himself! He's holding the ghoul back!" Kokoa said pointing to the boy. Inner Moka looked down. She was holding him down with one hand still, which didn't make sense. Earlier when she struck at him with all her strength, he didn't get pushed back at all. Yet now she was holding him down with just one hand.

"**But…how…"** she said in disbelief.

"What do you mean how? You always talk about how great he is, how strong he is, and how wonderful he is. You of all people should believe in him!" Kokoa yelled out at her sister, taking the girl by surprise.

"Big sister how can you not have faith in him now? You've always defended him, saying he's not weak or worthless. Well look at him, he's proving that right now!"

Inner Moka looked down at the boy. His aura seemed to be flickering slightly, and he was shaking his head repeatedly.

"**But…we have to kill…we have to kill the ghoul while we can."** Inner Moka yelled as she looked up. She was instantly slapped by Kokoa, everybody turning to look at the redhead with surprise.

"**Kokoa…"** She said softly, shocked that she would do something like that to her.

"You may not believe in him big sister, but I do. He's done the impossible; he's resisting a ghoul's nature. Think about it. A ghoul is supposed to be a mindless killing machine. This thing should have killed us all when we were still up in your room, quickly and mercilessly. Instead it's been taunting and toying with us. Ghouls don't have personalities! Tsukune's mind is still in there, he's affecting it!" Kokoa yelled out to her. Inner Moka looked at her then down at the boy.

**_That's true…ghouls don't talk or molest, they only kill. This one isn't acting like a normal ghoul._**

"**Tsukune?"** She asked softly while looking at the ghoul. He snarled and tried to push back up, Inner Moka having to use all her strength now to pin him down.

"Tsukune, if you're in there, fight it! Resist the darkness!" Kokoa said with high hope. The ghoul thrashed about then screamed out as he shook his head violently. Inner Moka jumped off and backed up a bit. She stared at the boy with caution.

"**You won't stop me…I'll kill them all!"** the ghoul cried out as he stood up and stared at the girls with murder in his eyes. His aura fluxed greatly and the vampires backed up a bit.

"Tsukune…don't give up…you can do it." Kokoa said softly. Inner Moka glanced to her then to the ghoul.

"**He doesn't seem to be listening…Kokoa we need to-"**

"NO!" Kokoa yelled out, catching her sister by surprise.

"He can do this!" she said as she glared at her. She looked back to see the ghoul dashing to her, the boy grabbing her by the throat and picking her up.

"**You stupid bitch, you die first!"** he roared as she grabbed onto his arms and struggled to get free.

"Tsukune…you can win…fight." She coughed out. Inner Moka dashed to the ghoul, but he promptly kicked her, sending her flying back into a fierce crash on the ground.

"**So naive, you little runt."** He snarled as he tightened his grip.

Kokoa coughed out and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Tsukune…I know you can win. Big sister was right about you…" she coughed. The boy glared at her and twitched a bit.

"You are strong, stronger then I could have ever guessed…" she said as her vision started to blur. The ghoul snarled and shook his head.

"I…believe in you Tsukune…my big sister was right…nothing…can stop…you…" she said before her world started to go black. Suddenly she dropped to the ground gasping for air. She shook her head and looked up at the boy. He was holding his head with his hands again and trembling.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out. His aura flared around him brightly. He screamed out as he shook his head. His power fluxed greatly, causing the ground around them to crack and shatter from the surge. Inner Moka had walked back, a bit dazed from the beating, and was looking at him with wide eyes.

"**Tsukune…you…you're fighting it…"** she said with disbelief. He was doing the impossible, fighting off a ghoul from within.

He screamed out as he shook uncontrollably. Mizore and Kurumu watched with shocked expressions.

"He's…he's trying to push it back." Kurumu said softly.

"Tsukune…you can do it…" Mizore said confidence.

His power flickered violently. One second it surged around him in a furious storm, then next it died down completely. Off and on his power fluxed as he cried out.

"**N**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O!"** his voice echoed out, both the dark ghoul and Tsukune's mixed together.

"**Tsukune…fight it…you can do it!"** Inner Moka yelled out. She was watching her boyfriend try to regain himself, to fight back an unstoppable force from within.

"You can do it. I believe in you Tsukune. You are the only one who can do this, the only one who can take care of my big sister!" Kokoa yelled out. She now understood why her sister loved him, she saw it clear as day. He was powerful, unlike anything she had ever seen. She had complete faith in the boy, nothing could stop him. Nothing.

The boy dropped to his knees and arched back, yelling out as his aura surged around him. The sky above crackled with lightning from the massive monster energy being exuded below. He could feel his mind tearing apart, he saw images of his friends laughing and smiling together. He saw images of him tearing them apart and carving them up into pieces. He saw Moka's smile and heard her voice. He saw Moka cry out in pain as she was torn apart in front of him.

_GIVE ME BACK MY MIND!_

**_Never! They will all die by my hand!_**

_NO! GO FUCK YOURSELF!_

He shook about wildly then this power surged to unbelievable levels. Everybody was knocked back by the sudden shockwave and stared at the boy with wide eyes. The area around him glowed bright red as his eyes flickered red to brown then back to red.

_This is my body!_

His aura spiked uncontrollably.

_These are my friends!_

The ground below shattered and scorched from the massive energy around him.

_You will not take them from me!_

He screamed out with all his might.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

His aura blasted around him, knocking everybody to the ground. A bright light shined from the boy as he roared out. Dust and debris flew away from the center of the chaos as a loud explosion was heard. Everybody rose to their feet slowly and eyed the blast zone carefully. Slowly the dust settled and a figure was seen there. Tsukune was on his knees holding his head. He shook a bit, then collapsed onto the ground. He didn't move or make a sound.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa asked softly.

"**Did…did he win?"** Inner Moka asked cautiously.

They looked to each other then slowly approached the boy. As they walked closer they felt no aura from him this time.

"**Be on guard…"** the elder sister said as they approached him. They saw him lying there unconscious. He was out cold, and breathing normally.

"Big sister…is he…" Kokoa asked as they slowly got near the boy.

They looked at the boy curiously. He seemed to be sleeping on the ground, not moving or making a sound. They glanced to his neck, then gasped.

"He…he…" she said in shock. On his neck the black markings were gone. Not a trace left on his neck or cheek.

"**He did it..."** Inner Moka said in disbelief. He had done it. He did what was once considered impossible, he resisted and regained himself from a ghoul. Mizore and Kurumu slowly walked over and looked at him.

"Is he ok?" Kurumu asked cautiously.

"Yes…he's fine. He did it." Kokoa said with a soft smile.

"**He beat back the dark spirit within. I can't believe it…"** The silver haired vampire said softly. She gazed at her boyfriend there and realized that he was indeed strong. Perhaps even stronger than she was.

"I told you. I knew he could do it." Kokoa said excitedly. She was happy that Tsukune changed back, and knew that he was indeed a perfect mate for her older sister. He did the impossible, and that was proof enough for the young vampire.

"**So…what do we do now?"** Inner Moka said with a soft smile appearing.

Thump…Thump…

They turned around and looked down. Mizore and Kurumu were passed out on the ground behind them.

"Um…we should probably get everybody to the infirmary." Kokoa said worriedly. She looked from the girls to Dark and Rason.

"**Yes, they were nearly killed by that monster. Let's get them to medical attention, I'm sure they need a lot of it right now."** Inner Moka said surveying the battlefield. Her eyes stopped on the blast zone from Astreal's last attack.

"**Tsukune…I wonder how he'll feel knowing…"** she said softly remembering how the ghoul struck down the sisters.

"Let's wait until everybody is better first." Kokoa said reaching down and picking the sleeping boy up.

"One battle at a time for him." She said softly looking at the boy in her arms.


	12. Wake Up

_All Tsukune could see around him was darkness. It was like he was floating in nothingness, an empty void with no light or sound. He looked around, unsure of what he was seeing. He would strain to see anything, yet couldn't even make out the nose on his face. There was no sound to be heard other than his own breathing. It was cold, not the kind that he had grown used to from Mizore being around him daily, it was a dark feeling. He tried to move yet couldn't budge in any direction. It was like he was enveloped in a shroud of nothing, floating aimlessly with no way to tell where he was. No way, until he heard a voice._

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes, the light seeming to blind him at first. Slowly he opened them and adjusted to seeing again. He blinked a few times to regain his sight, then looked around him. He was again in the infirmary at Yokai Academy. He only had to see it for a moment to recognize exactly what bed, what wing in the infirmary, and who might even be his nurse in this station. He had been here who knows how many times, and had come to know the area well. He was once again in the bed nearest the window, his personal favorite if he had to pick one. The sunlight kept the bed warm and comfortable, and it was nice to look out and see the sky. It was cloudy and creepy, but he had come to appreciate the sight. He tried to sit up but groaned and laid back down. He felt sore and tired, like he had no energy. He shook his head a bit to regain his senses. He could hear the fan above him turning slowly, a gentle creak to it. He heard voices outside in the halls, always somebody getting treated for something here in this school. And he heard a gasp next to him then an excited girl calling out his name.

"Tsukune! You're awake!" Moka cried out as she leaned over and looked into the tired eyes of her boyfriend. Her green eyes shined brightly and her pink hair fell partially, a few strands waving near his nose. Her scent made the boy smile all the more as he looked up at the girl he loved.

"Moka." He said weakly. He blinked and smiled softly at the girl.

"Tsukune, I was getting so worried." She said with a nervous look. He looked at her curiously.

"What…what happened?" he said as he tried to sit back up slowly.

"Don't push yourself, just relax." Kokoa said gently from his other side. Tsukune looked back and forth, both vampire sisters were on either side of his bed, and both were looking at him with gentle smiles.

"Kokoa? You're here too?" He asked with a bit of surprise. He wasn't used to seeing her nearby, and certainly not ever smiling at him.

"Of course, who do you think brought you here?" she said with a wink. The boy blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Brought me here?" he asked confused. He shook his head again to clear his vision and sat up. He rubbed his head gently and looked out the window.

"Daytime…did I oversleep?" he asked the redhead.

"I'll say, it's been three days." She said calmly. The boy looked at her wide eyed

"Three days?" he yelled out.

"Hey, keep it down." Kurumu's voice called out. He turned to look towards the girl's voice. He saw next to his bed were two other beds, both occupied. In the one nearest to him Rason was lying there unconscious, bandages around his head and chest, and a worried looking succubus was sitting on his bed looking at him with gentle eyes. She glanced over to Tsukune and smiled softly.

"Glad you're ok, but please be quiet. He needs his rest." She said as she looked back to Rason with loving eyes. Tsukune looked at him curiously.

"What…happened to him?" he asked. He glanced over to the other bed across from Rason. Dark was lying there, bandages on his chest, and Mizore was sitting on his bed as well keeping her eyes on her demon. She had a worried expression and didn't look up at the other's voices.

"What's going on? Why are they hurt?" Tsukune asked worriedly. He tried to move then felt that he was held down. He looked to his waist and saw that a strong coupling belt was tied down, keeping him secured to the bed. He looked at it puzzled then to Moka.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly before looking down. Her expression changed from happy to sorrowful quickly.

"There's a lot we need to tell you." Kokoa said with a sad look.

"What is it? What happened?" Tsukune asked the two vampires. Before he could get an answer the door to the room opened and two girls walked in. Tsukune looked over to them and recognized them instantly.

"Yukari. Ruby." He said as they walked over to him. Ruby was looking at him with a cautious look while Yukari looked like she had been crying recently, her expression of sorrow.

"What's wrong? Why won't anybody tell me what is going on?" he asked concerned.

"Tsukune…" Moka said before looking at him with sad eyes.

"There was an…incident." Ruby said softly. The boy looked at her then to his friends.

"What? Tell me please." He said worriedly.

"Tsukune…do you remember anything from that night?" Ruby asked gently. The boy thought for a moment then held his head with one hand.

"I remember…pieces of it…" he said. He saw flashes of him in Moka's room. He was sitting on her bed while she was bowing before him in a French maid uniform.

"I…don't know…" he said as he strained to remember. His mind seemed to be blocking something.

"Tsukune, there was a problem with your vampire power." Ruby said as she sat next to him on his bed. He looked at her puzzled.

"With my…power?" he asked. He tried to remember anything else.

"Wait…that voice." He said as he remembered the voice that was taunting him all day.

"You remember what it said to you?" Ruby asked curiously. Tsukune strained to remember, but couldn't piece together anything.

"No…" he said as he looked down.

"Well…" Ruby started before looking down as well, she was struggling to tell the boy what happened.

"Please tell me…what happened that night?" he asked the witch with urgency.

"Tsukune…your vampire power went berserk. You…turned into a ghoul." Kokoa said as she looked at the boy.

"A…ghoul?" he asked

"Yes." Moka said looking up with tears starting to form.

"When a vampire injects blood into a person, one of three things can occur." She started as she fought back the tears.

"One, the person dies right away from the foreign blood." Ruby said.

"Two, the person becomes part vampire, and is gifted with strength and power." Kokoa added.

"Or three…" Moka said taking the boy's hand into her own gently. He looked at her curiously.

"Three, the person changes into a ghoul. A creature of horrible rage and bloodlust. They only live to kill and slaughter all those around them." She said softly. Tsukune's eyes widened.

"Wait…you mean…" he said as he started to shake a bit. Moka looked at him and nodded.

"Yes…you changed. Right before my eyes. I'm sorry Tsukune, I thought I knew what was bothering you that day, but I was wrong. I'm so sorry." She said before starting to cry softly. Tsukune looked at her then to Ruby.

"Did I…did I hurt anyone?" he asked. He then gasped and looked over to Dark and Rason. Kurumu and Mizore were looking at him with sorrowful looks.

"No…I…tell me I didn't." he said in shock. They looked to their boyfriends sadly, neither speaking a word. Tsukune looked down and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe he was capable of that. He had hurt his friends, and by the looks of it pretty bad.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember…I'm sorry, I never wanted to do such a thing." He said as he tried to control his frustration.

"Tsukune, there's more." Ruby said softly, afraid to tell the boy anymore. He looked to her with a look of fear.

"More?" he said weakly.

Ruby nodded and looked down with a sorrowful look as well.

"Tsukune…that ghoul…he…" she started before fighting back tears.

"What…what else did it do?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

"Apoch and Astreal. He killed them." Kokoa said softly. Tsukune looked at her with horror.

"What?" he cried out. He looked to the others, hoping he didn't hear right. All eyes were on him now, looking at him with remorseful looks.

"No…no…it can't be…" he said as he started to tremble. Everybody looked down, remembering the witches final moments at the hand of the ghoul.

"I'm sorry Tsukune…" Ruby said softly.

"No…NO!" he cried out as he buried his face into his hands. He started to tremble in the bed as he fought back his tears. Kokoa and Moka looked at him with sad looks, both wishing he didn't have to hear those words. The boy shook violently in the bed and struggled not to scream out.

_NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

"Tsukune, it wasn't your fault, it was that thing's. He did that, he was the murderer." Kokoa said as she put her arm on the boy's back to comfort him.

"Yes, please don't blame yourself, you weren't in control, it wasn't your fault." Moka said worriedly. He shook his head and screamed out into his hands.

"What have I done? I killed them, I killed my friends!" he cried out as he trembled in horror and complete shock of what he had done.

"Tsukune, they're right, it wasn't your fault." Ruby said worriedly. She was grief stricken about the loss of the witches still, but knew Tsukune never meant for any of this to happen.

"No…NO!" he yelled out. A sudden surge of vampiric energy swept through the room causing everybody to jump a bit and look at the boy. The aura surged then disappeared. The boy shook his head in his hands and cried out.

"Tsukune…" Moka said with wide eyes. Ruby stood up and pointed her wand at the boy.

"Tsukune stop right now." She said in a commanding voice. The boy shook a bit, then looked up to her.

"Ruby?" he said softly.

"Keep your power in check, or else I'll be forced to take action." She said as she lowered her wand. He looked at her curiously, then down to the belt that was fastened around him to the bed.

"You see, the headmaster is concerned about your…condition." She said cautiously as she sat back down on the bed.

"What do you mean." he asked softly.

"The headmaster is worried about another incident. Ghouls are never taken lightly in the monster world. The rule about them is they are to be killed on sight." She said eyeing him closely. His eyes widened at hearing that.

"Wait…what are you saying?" he said nervously.

"It's only because of the fact that you changed and managed to bring yourself back that the headmaster has spared you…so far." She said looking to the belt.

"You are under observation, to make sure you are in control and that we are safe."

Tsukune looked to the belt then closed his eyes in sorrow.

"I killed my friends, I'm not in control." He said weakly. Kokoa and Moka looked at him with worried eyes.

"If you cannot be trusted, then there is only one course of action we will take. You would be executed." She said softly. Tsukune looked to her then to Moka. He feared what might happen if his power went haywire again. She could be next. The girl he loved more than anything was in constant danger just being around him.

"Maybe that would be best." He said as he looked back down. The girls gasped at hearing that.

"Tsukune…" Moka said covering her mouth.

"Don't talk like that." Kokoa said sternly.

"Yes Tsukune, I can't bear to lose you too." Yukari spoke up with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't give up. Please Tsukune." Ruby said with a begging tone.

Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other than to the grief stricken boy.

"Tsukune, you can't just give up like that." Kurumu said as she walked over to him. He looked up at her with a pained expression.

"I killed my two friends. And put both of your boyfriends in the emergency room. I'm a danger to all those around me. Why would I want keep going like this?" he said with tears starting to form. Kurumu looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't give up Tsukune. You can overcome this." Mizore said as she walked over.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Ruby said bringing all eyes to her.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"The headmaster wants you to resume your training-" she started before the boy yelled out.

"What? Is he crazy? That's how this whole thing got started, from me trying to get stronger. Why on earth would I want to do that again?" he yelled out.

Ruby blinked at him and backed up slightly frightened. After a moment she continued.

"As I was saying, you need to keep up your training so you can fully control your power. That way you won't lose control again." She said with a gentle smile.

"But…that will only make this worse. Next time I lose control I could kill you all!" he cried out in fear.

"But Tsukune…" Moka said with tears in her eyes. He looked to her with a fearful expression.

"Please, don't leave me." She said softly.

"Moka?" he asked softly.

"I got you back. I just got you back. I thought you were gone forever when that ghoul took over, but you came back. You did the impossible and returned to your normal self. Please don't leave me again!" she cried out as she pulled the boy into a hug. She cried while holding him, Tsukune only looked ahead while taking in the words of his girlfriend.

"Please! I love you Tsukune, don't give up, please!" she begged as she sobbed in the embrace. Tsukune closed his eyes and held his girl close to him.

"Moka…I love you too. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He said softly.

"We can get through this together, I know we can. Please let us help you." She said as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked at her, his perfect girlfriend. The only one he would ever love with all his heart. As it stood now, he was a constant threat to her, a ticking time bomb. If he lost control again, she would likely die. But if he could only manage to control that power within, he could save her and still be with her.

"Moka…ok. For you, I'll train to get control." He said with a gentle smile. She smiled brightly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Tsukune…" she said, then she hugged him again, holding the boy close to her as she sighed happily.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. She looked at the group and smiled softly.

"Don't mind me, just checking on our patients." She said with a smile.

"How are they doing?" Ruby asked as she looked to Dark and Rason.

"Well physically their injuries seemed to be healed. Just have to wait for them to wake up." She said as she walked over to Dark.

"Well that's good." Tsukune said gently. Mizore walked over to the nurse as she examined Dark.

"Is he really going to be ok?" she asked worriedly. The nurse smiled at her then resumed looking at the boy.

"Yes dear, the body has healed, the mind just has to find its way back. Don't worry, I'm sure they will be awake any time now." She said as she lifted his hand up. His wrist had healed thanks to the doctor's magic and he looked as good as new.

"Just need to check the pulse." She said as she put two fingers on his wrist. Instantly his hand grabbed the girl and he shot up at blinding speed. The nurse just stared wide eyed as the boy glared at her, his other hand poised back ready to strike. He blinked and leaned back, releasing the startled nurse.

"Um…you're awake…" she stammered.

"Don't touch me." He said flatly. The nurse looked at him with surprise.

"Sorry, just checking…for your vitals." She said softly. The boy looked at her with his usual expression, then over to his snow girl who had wide eyes and a big smile on her face.

"My little snow bunny." He said with a soft smile. Mizore tossed her lollipop off to the side and jumped on top of the boy, pulling him into a fierce kiss. The nurse just blinked and backed up.

"Um…he might still need rest." She said as she watched the couple kiss on the bed.

"Nah, I think he's just fine." Kokoa said with a smirk.

Next to them Rason started groaning and moving slightly. Kurumu looked to him with wide eyes.

"Rason?" she said softly. The boy sat up slowly and shook his head. He opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision.

"Wow…where am I?" he asked in a daze. A mere second later he was slammed back into the bed by the happy succubus's lunge.

"RASON! YOU'RE ALIVE! I was so worried about you, I thought I lost you! Don't ever leave me! Please Rason!" she cried out as tears of joy started to flow down her face.

"Kurumu…" the group said dryly. She smothered the boy for a moment longer, then looked down. The angel was once again passed out as her breasts had cut off his oxygen supply. She screamed out then jumped to the side of the bed and started shaking the boy.

"Rason! I'm so sorry! Please don't die! Please don't die!" she cried out in fear.

"Poor angel." Yukari said softly. The others nodded in agreement.

Mizore finished her kiss with her boyfriend, smiling at her demon with loving eyes.

"I was so worried about you." She said softly. He smiled gently and brushed the hair away from her face around her ear, causing her to blush once again.

"I'll never leave you." He said gently. The snow maiden sighed happily and laid her head on his chest while she laid on top of him.

Rason shot up with a surprised look and shook his head.

"Um…what just happened?" he asked confused.

"Kurumu nearly killed you again, as usual." Yukari said with a snicker. The blue haired girl glared at her.

"I was only expressing my love for my boyfriend you little brat!" she yelled out.

"Every time you do you nearly kill him!" the witch barked back.

"At least I have a boyfriend to show my love to, who do you have? Oh that's right, nobody!" Kurumu snapped out. A moment later she was sent to the ground from a washtub smashing into her skull.

"Serves you right." Yukari said with a smirk.

"Now now, let's not fight. Not here." Moka said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, everybody's finally awake now. Calm down." Ruby said as she looked at the group. Everybody's eyes turned to Tsukune again as he looked around the room. He gazed at his friends, then looked down saddened. He feared what they might say or do about his recent outburst.

"You guys…I'm-" he started before looking up. Dark had gotten up and walked over to his bedside. The silent boy was looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Um…" Tsukune said softly. He didn't know what to say, but was slightly afraid of what Dark might do. The group looked at Dark curiously, waiting to see what he would do.

"Dark…did you know about Tsukune's condition?" Ruby asked curiously. After a moment the boy nodded.

"I had a feeling. I've seen it before." He said simply, still keeping his eyes locked onto Tsukune.

"You've seen that before?" Rason said standing up. He looked from Dark to Tsukune with curious eyes.

"Have you fought a ghoul before?" Ruby asked the boy.

"No." he said simply.

"Then…how…" Ruby said wondering how he had seen it before.

"You're lucky." Dark said to the boy. Tsukune tilted his head in wonder.

"I would have killed you when you displayed the first symptom. I would have snapped your neck." He said coldly. The group looked at him with wide eyes.

"A ghoul needs to be killed on sight. They don't deserve mercy or pity." Dark said as he glared at Tsukune.

"But…then why didn't you…" Tsukune started nervously.

"She would have been sad if I was mistaken." He said calmly, his eyes returning to normal.

"She?" Tsukune asked.

"My Mizore." The demon replied softly as he looked to her. She was looking at him with a curious look.

"She wouldn't have forgiven me for killing wrongly, especially if it was you." He said looking back to the boy.

"But…if you had, they might still be alive…" Tsukune said softly looking down. Dark glanced to Ruby with a curious look.

"Wait…what is he talking about?" Rason asked worriedly.

"That ghoul. It killed Apoch and Astreal." Ruby said softly. Dark and Rason looked to her with surprise, even Dark's eyes widened at hearing that.

"What?" Rason cried out.

"Apoch." Dark said softly as he looked down.

"It's true. That ghoul was too strong. He broke through Apoch's barrier, and survived a point blank blast from Astreal, twice." Kokoa said sadly.

"Astreal…Apoch…" Rason said looking down and closing his eyes.

"It's my fault…I should have had better control. I just…I couldn't stop it. I didn't even know it was happening." Tsukune said as he looked downward in sorrow. Dark looked at him and narrowed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…" Tsukune choked out as he fought back tears. He didn't know that when he saw those two in gym class that day, it would be the last time he ever saw them.

"Tsukune…" Moka started as she looked at him with sorrow.

"I'm a murderer, there's no denying it. I'm…a horrible…" he said as he cried out a few tears.

"Stop it." Dark said simply. All eyes turned to him with surprise. Tsukune looked up to him with wide eyes. Dark held out his hand and glared at Tsukune.

"My hands are tainted. The blood of an innocent young girl will never wash off." He said as he kept his focus on the boy. Tsukune looked to his hand then back to his eyes.

"I wasn't in control, yet her death came because I existed." He said as he returned his hand to his side.

"But…Dark…" Tsukune said as he remembered Apoch and Astreal's smiles they always had.

"Our hands may be stained, but our souls are not." He said. The boy looked at him curiously.

"But…what can I do now?" Tsukune asked unsure of how to react.

"Control it. Own it. That dark power in you is pure evil. I know how that feels." He said as he held his hand on his chest. He was a demon made from hatred and fear itself, pretty close to a ghoul's existence.

"Own it?" Tsukune asked

"Yes. Use that power for the right cause. Arial may have died by my hand, but I will not let my power go to waste. I promised that girl I would use this life wisely. I will not go back on my word." He said to the boy, the group looking at him with wonder.

"But…" Tsukune replied looking down.

"Apoch and Astreal would bear no grudge against you. You weren't in control. However…" he said getting the boy's attention.

"However, they would not forgive you for giving up so easily." He said looking over to Moka. She looked at Dark then over to her boyfriend. Tsukune looked at her. He had Moka Akashiya as his girlfriend. The girl he loved and adored for so long. Dark was right, he had to protect her. He had to stand by her side. He may have a dark power inside of him, but it was still his power. His to do with as he saw fit.

"You're…you're right." Tsukune said looking down to his own hand. He knew he had to get control over his power. He couldn't just give up now, he had a reason to push on. A reason to fight.

"Thank you. That's just what I needed to hear." He said looking up to his demon friend. Dark smiled briefly then resumed his normal expression. He then reached down and grabbed the belt holding Tsukune down, then effortlessly snapped it off.

"Like this was going to keep him down anyway." He said with a glance to Ruby.

"I told them it was silly, but the nurses here spook easily." She said with a shrug. Mizore giggled that, remembering how Dark terrified one a few minutes ago. Tsukune stood up and looked around at his friends.

"I guess I need to get back to training again soon." He said with confidence.

"Yes, and we'll help you. Every step of the way." Moka said with a smile as she attached herself to his arm. She looked up with loving eyes, so glad her boyfriend was back with her.

"Count me in too." Kokoa said with a wink to Tsukune, the boy a bit surprised that she was acting so friendly with him now.

"I think I could use a bit more practice. The last fight I was in didn't end so well." Rason said with a chuckle.

"Me too, I need to get my power up to speed as well." Kurumu said with a smirk. Mizore nodded to that and looked at her boyfriend.

"Mine also, I need to protect my future husband after all." She said with a soft smile.

"If you all are doing that, then so am I!" Yukari cheered out. She was determined to stay by her friends and be stronger for them as well. Ruby smiled at them then looked to Tsukune.

_I hope the headmaster is right about him. If he can learn to control that much raw power…_

Tsukune smiled at his friends, they were all still willing to stand by his side after everything his darker side did.

**_Oh how sweet, so touching…_**

Tsukune gasped and looked ahead with wide eyes. Everybody turned to him curiously.

"Tsukune? What's wrong?" Moka asked.

**_When I get free again, they won't be so lucky._** His dark voice said again.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes, he knew this voice wasn't just going to go away, but he was done being weak. He was done being vulnerable. And he was done with dealing with this side of himself.

"You're hearing it again, aren't you?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Yeah…but this time he's not going to get to me." Tsukune said as he listened to the voice in his mind.

**_Kill them…slaughter them all…rip them to-_**

_Are you done yet? I pulled you back into that black void before, I can do it again._

**_Haha, you think you can just make me go away? I told you, I AM you. I'm not going anywhere._**

_Neither am I. Get comfortable back in your dark hole, you're going to be there for a long time. Oh, and by the way, just for the record, you are not me. You're a disease, and I will find the cure for you._

**_So delusional. You can't get rid of me. We are one and the same. I'll gain control again, and when I do-_**

_Again, shut the fuck up. I won't be weak like I was that night. And speaking of which…_

"Hey Kurumu?" Tsukune asked the blue haired girl with a sly smile.

"Um…yes?" she asked confused by his sudden smile.

"That movie you showed us that night…" he started. She tilted her head in wonder.

"Mind if I borrow it? I was looking forward to seeing how it turned out." He said with a chuckle.

**_What…_**

"Um, sure I guess. I thought you guys didn't like it." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"Oh no, my other side _loves_ it." Tsukune said with a wink. The others looked at him curiously then laughed a bit.

"Oh he does?" Kurumu said with a sly smile. The other girls looked to each other with smirks.

"Well then, I have many more like it." She said with a chuckle.

Tsukune laughed a bit at hearing that, and hearing his inner self talk to him again.

**_I fucking hate you…_**

_The feeling is mutual. You hurt my girlfriend and you killed my friends. I will never let you free again. And I will do everything in my power to torture you as you did to me._

**_I'm going to make you regret this…_**

Tsukune chuckled at the hollow threat from the inner voice. He knew he had to get control over his power. Whether this voice ever went away or not, he now had a goal. To become stronger, both physically and mentally. To protect his friends and his girlfriend. He vowed to honor Apoch and Astreal, and their sacrifice to try to save his friends.

"Tsukune, if I may ask, I had a question about that fight with the ghoul." Kokoa asked curiously. Everybody looked to her.

"Well, I don't really remember the fight." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"But how did you manage to fight the ghoul? What was it like?" she asked with eyes of wonder.

"Yes, I'm curious as well. What was it like to fight for your own body?" Moka asked her boyfriend. Tsukune thought about it as he looked up. Thinking for a moment he started to recall what happened.

_Floating around in the empty void, Tsukune struggled to regain himself. He knew that evil voice had done something, he could feel it. He just couldn't see anything around him. He couldn't move around in the darkness. He couldn't hear a sound._

"_What's going on…what's happened to me?" he thought as he struggled to focus his mind. He could feel his body shifting around, almost like he was moving. He tried to move it himself, but couldn't budge it._

"_Why can't I…why can't I move?" he said as he tried to move his body again, the body not responding. He grew afraid of what was happening, scared of what might happen to his friends._

"_I need to wake up. I need to wake up!" he cried out. He then heard it, a voice. It was faint, but he heard it._

"_Wait…is that…" he said softly as he strained to listen. Again he heard a voice in his mind. A girl's voice. A girl he knew very well._

"_It…it is…" he said as he focused on the girl's voice. He struggled to move with all his might, he could feel his arm starting to budge. His head started to ache but he pressed on, he had to gain control, he had to wake up from whatever nightmare this was. And this voice, it acted as a beacon. He focused on it with all his might._

"_I can hear her…" he said as he strained his body. Slowly his body started to tremble. He could feel something fighting back, trying to push his mind back out. He struggled and focused with all his might. He had to regain himself. He had to for his friends. He had to for those he cared about._

"_Tsukune." The voice called out again. It sounded close._

"_C'mon, wake up!" Tsukune yelled out as he used more of his strength to move. Her voice calling again and again, fueling him with the energy to push forward. He heard her voice in his ear as if she was next to him. And she saw her face clear as day. Her smile, her green eyes, her fangs, and her hair all as he had remembered it._

"_Tsukune." She called again. He saw her flash before his eyes, then felt his power surge around him. He could feel himself pushing the force out of his head, his whole world shaking around him fiercely. In his mind only one thing echoed out before he felt his world erupt in a bright glow and a deafening roar._

"_Kokoa."_


	13. The Vampire's Curse

The group was in the infirmary once again. Three days ago Tsukune's ghoul powers went berserk, turning the helpless teen into a bloodthirsty ghoul. He seriously injured Mizore and Kurumu, nearly killed Dark and Rason, and viciously killed the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal. During the whole experience Tsukune couldn't see or hear anything, having no idea what his dark side was doing with him. Moka and Kokoa fought against the crazed ghoul, but were beaten back effortlessly. However, the ghoul seemed to suffer a breakdown and stop in his tracks. Given the chance to kill him, Moka hesitated, unable to follow through with such an attack, unable to kill her beloved Tsukune. Just when she summoned the courage to strike however, Kokoa stopped her sister, seeing that Tsukune was doing what was once thought to be impossible. He was actually regaining control of himself and pushing the ghoul back into his mind. After a fierce mental struggle, the boy seemed to win over the dark spirit, and returned to normal. After he had collapsed in exhaustion from his ordeal, the two vampires carried the battle worn group to the infirmary for much needed medical attention. Mizore and Kurumu healed fast enough, their injuries not as severe as the others. The boy's however slept for three days while being tended to.

During that time the headmaster had grown curious about Tsukune and his incredible power. While it is true that ghouls are normally to be killed on sight, he was questioning if this boy would be an exception. He had gained control of himself from an unstoppable force. If he managed to control and harness that strength, he could prove to be valuable in the near future. He knew things were about to change for everybody very soon.

In the infirmary the group was standing near the beds where the three boys had recovered from their battle. They were all curious as to how Tsukune managed to fight back and gain control of himself from a ghoul. His mind was fragmented about that night, but something did come to mind. He heard a voice, a girl's voice calling to him. It guided him and allowed him strength to overcome the nightmare. Only thing was, it was Kokoa's voice.

"Well? How did you fight it?" Yukari asked again as the group looked at him curiously. He thought for a moment then looked around the group.

"Well…I…" he said as his eyes gazed over Kokoa. She was looking at him with wonder. He blinked then looked around again.

"I just managed to gain control. I don't know how right now…but I did." He said softly. He looked to his girlfriend who was smiling at him.

"Really? You're so incredible Tsukune." she said with a soft blush. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He loved her so much, he knew that was true. Why he heard her sister's voice was a mystery to him however.

"I'm so glad you came back to me. Please don't ever leave me again Tsukune." She said softly as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as she stood with him.

"Never, I'll never leave you." He said softly. After a moment they separated and looked around the group.

"Well good to have you back buddy. The other you was a real pain in the neck." Rason said with a laugh. Tsukune chuckled at that and rubbed his neck. He knew that statement was very true.

"Yeah, it's good to be back to normal. I just wish I knew why that happened in the first place." He said as he looked down curiously. The group looked to each other then back to the boy.

"Tsukune…I need to tell you something." Moka said as she looked down with a fearful look.

_He needs to know…this is all my fault…_

_**I suppose he does need to know the truth…**_

"What is it Moka?" he asked softly. After a moment she looked up to him with tears starting to form.

"This…this is all my fault. I'm to blame for your transformation." She said as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked concerned.

"That night you slept over…I was dreaming about drinking your blood. When I woke up, I found out that I did so in my sleep. I took too much, and you were about to die." She said as she buried her face into her hands, the girl starting to break down. Tsukune looked at her then around at the group.

"You almost died that morning." Rason said softly.

"Then…how did I live?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I gave you some more of my blood, to help you survive. But…it wasn't enough. I couldn't give enough." Moka said as she looked back to her boyfriend.

"I gave you some of mine as well." Kokoa added. The boy turned to her with a surprised look.

"We must have given you too much…" she said as she looked down saddened.

Tsukune looked between the two girls with eyes of wonder.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. Please, forgive me." Moka said as she buried her face into his chest and cried out. He held her close as she sobbed uncontrollably. He looked around to see everybody looking at her with remorseful looks.

"We just wanted to save you, I never wanted this to happen." Moka said as she looked up with teary eyes. Tsukune looked to her then to Kokoa. She was also looking down with sorrowful eyes, she felt just as guilty as Moka did.

"That would explain that sudden surge of power that followed." Kurumu said as she remembered that day. After Kokoa injected her blood into the boy, a massive spike of power flowed around him momentarily.

"Yes…that's right." Moka said as she stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't recall that happening last time Moka injected blood into Tsukune." Mizore said looking up thoughtfully. When they fought against the security commission leader Kuyou, Moka had to give her blood to save his life. However there was not a sudden blast of power around him when she did so.

"Maybe it's because they gave him too much vampire blood this time." Yukari reasoned.

Tsukune looked down and tried to remember those times, both of them a blur in his mind. Then something flashed before his eyes. He saw himself pinning Kokoa to the tree outside and glaring at her with a wicked smile. He recalled what his ghoulish side of him said to her.

_"__**Hahaha, I just encouraged him. You know, he had dirty thoughts of you as well. But don't worry, I'll take much better care of you."**_

_No…I never had any thoughts of her. Not once, I'm sure of it._

_**Don't lie, you wanted to eat her up as well… **_the dark voice chuckled in his mind.

_Liar! I know I never wanted to do such things to her. The only girls I ever even considered that with before I chose Moka were Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby. I never once thought about Kokoa that way before._

_**You want to fuck her hard, admit it…**_

_Enough! You won't screw with my mind again, I know you're just saying that to gain control!_

He shook his head to stop the voice from taunting him. Then he looked up with a confused look.

"Wait…didn't you say that ghouls are mindless killing machines?" Tsukune asked the two vampires. They simply nodded in response.

"Then…why does it talk to me?" he asked the group. All eyes turned to him. Kokoa too was curious about that. She thought it was because his personality had affected it, but how it did was still a mystery to her.

"Well…maybe they do have inner monologues with their victims before changing them." Ruby said as she thought about it.

"But wait. When the ghoul was attacking Kokoa and me, it tried to molest her." Moka said looking to Kokoa. She shuddered at that thought and nodded slowly. The thought of being pinned to that tree while he was grabbing under her skirt made her feel uncomfortable again. Tsukune's eyes widened at that.

"He did…what?" he asked afraid.

"Forget it, I told you I don't blame you remember?" Kokoa said with an embarrassed look. Tsukune looked at the young vampire then to his girlfriend.

"Is that…what ghouls are supposed to do?" he asked

"No. They are only supposed to kill and slaughter all those around them. Not…taunt or toy with their victims." She said softly.

"So Tsukune's ghoul…isn't acting like a ghoul?" Rason asked as he scratched his head.

"It certainly killed without remorse and was powerful enough to be one, but apparently it has a personality. Something that ghoul's shouldn't possess." Kokoa said with curious eyes.

"So…what does this mean then?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"It means Mr. Aono will need to learn to control his darker side, or else we are all in grave danger." The headmaster said as he stood in the door. The group turned to look at him as he walked in.

"Headmaster sir." Ruby said standing up at attention. The headmaster waved his hand to dismiss her, the witch standing back with the group on command.

"I felt the power surge from your aura on my way here. Seems like this ghoul problem has not gone away entirely." He said with his usual smile and glowing eyes.

"Yes…I heard it speak to me again. I'm not sure how long I'll have to fight him off…" Tsukune said softly as he looked downward.

"If you can repress a ghoul's nature, I feel you can overcome any challenges that follow it." The headmaster said with a chuckle.

"Headmaster, it appears Tsukune's ghoul is behaving differently than those of legend. They shouldn't normally possess personalities, or speak or do anything other than take the lives of those around them, yet this one is acting strangely." Ruby said with concerned eyes at the boy.

"I see, it appears that we do have a special case on our hands. I'm glad I didn't give the order to kill the boy after all." He said as he looked at Tsukune. Everybody looked at him with surprise at that.

"Kill?" Moka said worriedly.

"You know the rule about dealing with ghouls. Normally they are to be killed on sight. However, this young man's performance out there has grabbed my attention." He said as he tilted his head at Tsukune.

"What…what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"You managed to repress the evil power within. That alone is noteworthy in my book. However you are still a threat to everybody here as long as that ghoul is still inside of you." He said as he looked at the boy intently.

"Tsukune's feeling better now, really he is." Moka said grabbing onto his arm and holding tightly.

"For now, maybe. But that evil is still within him, something I cannot overlook while he is here." The headmaster said in a stern voice.

"Headmaster…" Ruby started before he raised a hand to silence her.

"I want you to continue your training as you had before." He said as he looked around the group. Then he gazed back to the frightened boy.

"And I want you to keep that power under control. If you can do that, you will be allowed to live."

Tsukune looked at him with wide eyes. Then he thought about his options. If he couldn't keep the power under control, he would kill all his friends. He would kill Moka. He knew he had to gain control over it, or else dying might be the only way to save them.

"I understand." He said with a nod. The group looked to him then to each other.

"If I may ask one question, do you know why my…ghoul is behaving this way?" Tsukune asked the headmaster curiously.

"I can't say for sure, after all you are a unique case." The headmaster said as he looked up thoughtfully. He then looked over to Kokoa.

"I guess it mostly depends on how the blood transfusion took place."

The young vampire looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked the man. The group looked to her then to the headmaster.

"What do you mean how the blood transfusion took place?" Rason asked curiously.

"Isn't it just injecting their blood into him?" Kurumu asked as well.

"No, it is not that simple." The headmaster said as he looked to Moka. She was staring at him with wonder.

"Ms. Akashiya, do you remember how you gave him your blood before?" he asked as he tilted his head at the girl. She thought for a moment.

"Well, the first time my inner self did so to save his life, and the second time I did it to save him as well. We both wanted him to live, we couldn't bear to lose him." She said as she remembered those times, the times her boyfriend almost died in her arms.

"Yes, you gave not only your blood, but your essence. Your vampire energy." He said with a nod. She looked at him curiously.

"My vampire energy?" she asked

_What is he talking about?_

_**I'm not sure, I wasn't aware there was more to it than injecting the blood. I don't recall reading anything else regarding it.**_

"Yes, the blood is what offers the power and strength from the vampire, the energy bonds the power to the soul of the new vessel. In short, the blood and energy are used to merge the vampire aura into a new being." He said as he looked to Tsukune. He looked down at his hands and thought about those words. That meant that he had Moka's blood and monster energy flowing through him, both of them working in tandem to keep his vampire side merged with his own soul. He then looked to Kokoa curiously as she was already staring at him.

"What are you getting at?" Kokoa asked softly. The headmaster turned to her and chuckled.

"My dear, tell us. Do you remember what you did when you injected him with your blood?" he asked with his usual tone. The vampire looked around the group then to Tsukune.

"I did what my big sister did, I gave him my own blood to save his life." She said with a cautious tone.

"Yes, you gave your blood, but was that all?" he asked with a creepy smile. She looked at him then downward in thought.

"I don't know, I thought I did it just as she did." She said softly.

"What were you thinking when you gave him your blood?" he asked as he looked to Tsukune, the boy now focused on Kokoa with curiosity.

"I…I wanted to save his life." She said a bit unsure.

"Yes, you wanted to save his life, but what were you thinking when you did so?" the headmaster asked again. Kokoa looked at him then to Tsukune.

"Well…" she said softly then looked to her sister.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked softly. After a moment the redhead spoke up again.

"I wanted to save his life…because my sister loved him. She believes in him." She said as she looked to Tsukune.

"And did you believe in him as well? Did you truly want to save him with every ounce of energy you had?" the headmaster asked as he looked at her intently. Kokoa looked down and didn't respond.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked again worried about her sudden silence. After a moment she looked back up again.

"When I gave him my blood…I only wanted to save him because my big sister wanted him to live. At the time…I didn't really believe in him like she did." She said softly. She looked to Tsukune with pleading eyes.

"But I do now! I see how strong you really are. I know you are the perfect mate for my sister. Please believe me!" she said with urgency.

"You gave him your vampire blood, but held back on providing your own monster energy to him. You did not complete the transfer properly my dear." The headmaster said as he looked back to Tsukune.

"The blood would transfer over with no spirit energy to bind it. Instead it would normally corrupt and kill the new host."

Tsukune looked down to his body then up at the headmaster.

"But I'm alive, her blood didn't kill me." He said nervously. Then his eyes went wide as he realized why.

"That means…if it didn't kill you…or heal you…" Kurumu started saying softly. Everybody looked to Kokoa who had a look of horror on her face. The young vampire understood what the headmaster was saying now. She also knew what that meant for Tsukune.

"No…it can't be…" she said softly as she stared at the boy.

"The third possibility…" Ruby said in a hushed voice.

"NO!" Kokoa yelled out as she grabbed her head. She looked at Tsukune with wide eyes as her mouth quivered.

_It's because of me…it's my fault! The ghoul came from me! This nightmare is because of me!_

She shook her head and screamed out dropping to the floor on her knees. She buried her face into her hands and cried out.

"NO! I didn't want this! I didn't!" she yelled. Moka covered her mouth in shock, staring at her little sister.

_Kokoa…_

_**Her blood…**_

Tsukune looked down to his hands and realized what had happened. But there was still one question left that was puzzling him.

"Wait…if the blood should have turned me into a ghoul, why does it have a personality? And why was I able to overcome it?" he asked.

"The blood had no monster energy to bind it to you, it just flowed free and should have corrupted you from the inside." The headmaster said looking at the boy intently.

"Instead it seems to have adopted personality and character. And by the sounds of it a very nasty one."

"But how?" Moka asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

Tsukune looked at everybody, then thought of something. He knew who to ask. Somebody who might have an idea better than anybody else.

_Hey. Wake up! I know you're still in there, I need to talk to you._

_**Hahaha, asking nicely I see. And what can I do for you now old buddy…**_

_Explain yourself._

_**I want to kill and murder. Perhaps rape all those lovely girls around you as well. Nothing much to tell really. Is this all you wanted to ask me?**_

_I mean explain yourself, how can you talk? Ghouls are supposed to be mindless idiots._

_**You are in a relationship with a smoking hot vampire and won't even fuck her when she's practically begging for it. And I'm the mindless idiot?**_

_Enough! You said before in Moka's room that I didn't know what was happening to me, you said it like you did know. Explain!_

_**And why should I? What are you going to do, come in here and make me? Hahaha**_

_I'll play that movie The Notebook on repeat all night tonight and memorize every line._

…

_Well?_

_**I'm thinking about it…**_

_Not an option, talk!_

_**Fine, but you'd better burn that fucking movie or else…**_

The group looked at Tsukune curiously as he just stood there looking off into space with a determined look on his face. He didn't seem to notice anybody looking at him.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked worriedly.

Rason waved his hand in front of him.

"He's gone." He said flatly.

"What is he doing?" Yukari asked concerned.

"I think he's talking to the ghoul." Kurumu said as she walked over and examined him.

The boy continued to speak to his inner self, determined to learn why he was like this.

_Well? I'm waiting._

_**I told you, I'm YOU, remember?**_

_That doesn't explain anything._

_**It does if you stop to think about it moron. The old man in the robes is right, ghouls don't have personalities. That's because when the transfusion normally fails, the monster energy from the vampire drives the poor bastard mad.**_

_So even if the transfer is performed properly it can still fail?_

_**Of course! Haven't you been listening to anything they've been saying? That's how I figured it out genius…**_

_But then why are you different?_

_**You can thank that redhead, she gave you her blood without any monster energy to go with it.**_

_So? What does that have to do with anything?_

_**Vampire blood would normally corrupt a host if no energy is with it, luckily…there was something else that could be used to attach to it.**_

_What? Something else?_

_**Yes, something that came from you. Your human nature.**_

_What? I don't understand._

_**Tell me something that I don't know…**_

_Explain yourself, you're not making any sense!_

_**Try to follow a bit closer idiot. Humans are capable of horrible and unspeakable things, you know this better than anybody. After all, you were human once.**_

_But my nature isn't like that at all. I would never do any of those things to anyone._

_**Doesn't matter, everybody has a dark side in them somewhere. Everybody. I'm not sure how it happened, nor do I care, but that was enough to bind to the blood. So I guess you can think of it as that redhead's blood mixed with your dark side and boom! Here I am…**_

_Her blood and my dark side created you?_

_**And here I thought you had a learning disability…**_

"Tsukune? You ok?" Rason asked snapping his fingers in front of the boy. After a moment Tsukune blinked and looked around.

"What happened?" Moka asked worriedly. The boy looked to her then to the headmaster.

"I had a little chat with the ghoul." He said in a serious tone.

"I see, and what did it have to say?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"He told me that Kokoa's blood fused with my dark nature, the dark side of any human being. How it happened he's not sure, but that's what he said caused him to come to be." The boy said looking to Kokoa. He understood why the ghoul had a personality, but something was still poking in the back of his head, like there was something that was right in front of him he wasn't seeing.

"I see, well that does explain a few things." The headmaster said as he looked up thoughtfully.

"So that bastard is still in you?" Rason asked concerned. Tsukune nodded and looked to him with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'll deal with him. No way I'm going to let him out again." The boy said calmly. Rason smirked at that and nodded.

Tsukune looked around the group with his gentle smile.

"I promise, I'll get a handle on it. Just like Dark said, I'll own this curse, and use it wisely. I won't let you down."

The group smiled at him from hearing that, Dark not at all of course, happy that their friend was back to normal with them. Well, close enough to normal as he was going to get.

"Glad to hear it Mr. Aono. I expect to hear great things from my assistant regarding your performance." The headmaster said as he looked over to Ruby.

"Yes sir, I'll keep an eye on him for you." She said in a professional tone.

"Good, and Mr. Aono, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, please don't kill any more of my assistants. They are such good helpers." The headmaster said in his usual tone. Tsukune nodded and looked down. Apoch and Astreal died at his hands, and he knew he had to gain complete control or else Moka could be next.

"Well then, I have other matters to attend to. Ruby, if you would follow me back to the office." The headmaster said as he started walking out. Ruby got up and bowed to the group, then followed him out of the infirmary.

"Well, guess we start our training again after school." Rason said with a smile. The group nodded at that.

"Yes, the faster I learn to control this, the better." Tsukune said with a smile. Moka looked at him with adoring eyes.

_My Tsukune…he's so incredible…_

_**I think we should hang on to that outfit from that night…just in case…**_

_I thought you didn't like wearing that…_

…_**it fits well…**_

Tsukune looked around at his friends. They all were staying by his side in his darkest time and were willing to help him overcome this nightmare. He felt so lucky that he could count on them when he needed them the most. Then his mind poked at him again. Something that he didn't seem to be able to grasp.

"Well, if Tsukune can overcome a ghoul from the inside, I think we can manage to get our own power up." Kurumu said with a smile as she clung to Rason's arm.

"I agree." Mizore said softly as she attached herself to Dark's arm. The boy smiled softly at her then looked to Tsukune who smiled at him.

"Thank you for your words earlier." He said to the silent boy.

"Just something to give you the right push." Dark said in his usual tone. Tsukune nodded then thought about that.

_Something to give the right push…_

He remembered back to that feeling, surrounded in darkness, unable to move. He heard Kokoa's voice and saw her image flash before him, giving him strength to push forward.

_The right push…_

Why was it Kokoa's image that appeared and not Moka's? How could he have envisioned her giving him the power to push through the darkness and free himself? He thought about it, and then looked to Kokoa curiously. She was looking down still, saddened by the realization that this was her fault. Suddenly he knew the answer. He walked over to her, causing her to look up with tears staring to form.

"I'm sorry…I never wanted…this isn't…" she said before she started to cry more.

"It's ok Kokoa. I don't blame you for this. You saved my life, and I thank you for that." He said kindly.

"Yes Kokoa, you never meant for this to happen. You only did what you could to save him." Moka added with a soft smile.

"But I'm the cause for all this…Astreal…Apoch…and I nearly got us all killed. If you hadn't found the strength to stop the ghoul, he might have…" she said before trailing off.

"You never intended for this to happen. There's no blame on you Kokoa. Besides, you did help make it right again." He said with a smile. She looked to him curiously.

"What do you mean? I screwed up the transfusion and nearly made you into a mindless ghoul." She said softly.

"But you didn't screw up as badly as you think, you did give some of your monster energy with the blood." He said with a smile. Again she looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about Tsukune?" Moka asked. The group was looking at him waiting for an answer.

"When I was surrounded by the darkness from the ghoul, trapped in my own mind, a voice pulled me out of it. And an image of somebody who cared about me." He said softly. The young vampire tilted her head in wonder.

"It was you. Your blood gave me the strength to fight back when I needed it most. It saved me." He said gently as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"My blood…saved you?" she said softly.

"Yes, it gave me just the push I needed to free myself from the ghoul. So thank you Kokoa, you really did save me." He said kindly to the vampire. Tears started to flow as she looked at the boy.

"But…my blood…it made you…" she started before he spoke again.

"It changed me, and I'm going to embrace this change. I'm going to control it. No matter what happens, I don't blame you for anything Kokoa. You did what you could to help me when I needed it. Thank you." He said as he pulled her into a gentle hug. The girl stared wide eyed as he held her, then closed her eyes and hugged him back. The group smiled at them as they stood there. After a moment Tsukune backed up and smiled at the girl.

"But if you insist, there is one way you can help me again." He said with a smirk to the redhead. She looked at him curiously

"You can help me train again. I'm going to need all the help I can get after all."

* * *

The headmaster and Ruby were walking down the halls towards his office. The hallways were empty because classes were in session again.

"Sir, rumors have been spreading throughout the school quickly. And acting on my own now, I'm not sure I can stop the voices from spreading around." Ruby said as she looked around. She already tried to squash any small talk about attacks she overheard, but more students were starting to whisper.

"Yes, I feared that might happen. We may have to continue suspending the mail and phone services here for now." The headmaster replied.

"Cutting off communication with the outside world might spread the fires a bit faster sir." She said worriedly.

"True, but it might buy just enough time for Mr. Aono and his friends to get their power under control." He said with a chuckle.

"You're still counting on them to help with this problem? Even after what happened with his power?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"My dear Ruby, we have no other choice. They are the best hope we have with dealing with this organization."

"I see. Do we at least know what they are after, or why they are attacking random cities in both the monster and human world?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet, but I can only imagine that we will find out soon enough. In the meantime, keep a sharp eye on that boy." The headmaster said as he turned back to look down the hall. Ruby stopped and looked at him with wonder.

"He will be a valuable player in this indeed."


	14. A New Goal

The group was sitting in their homeroom class towards the end of the school day. They had managed to get through what little classes were left since they were in the infirmary with no incidents. The boys had been out for three days, so they had a lot of makeup homework to deal with. Dark and Rason didn't seem too bothered by it, Tsukune however had a mini freak out hearing that he had to deal with Ms. Ririko's makeup work, fearing that he may have to take her 'after school lessons'. Again, nobody blamed him for reacting that way. The girls had managed to keep up to date with their work since they were healed the day after the fight. They had kept up their work during class time so that when their boyfriends recovered they would be free to spend time with them. Each girl hoped all day every day that their loves would come back to them. They spent every free moment between classes they could to visit them and wait for them to wake up. After school they had skipped newspaper club altogether to visit them. They would stay late each night until they were asked to leave by the staff, then dream of them all night. Now that they had returned each girl was looking at their boyfriend with loving eyes.

Moka had her eyes set in front of her on her boyfriend, the half-vampire half-human Tsukune. She was so happy he had come back, and was acting normal again. She was aware that inside of him lurked a great evil, but after seeing him being able to repress it, something that should have been impossible, she had complete faith in him that he could overcome any obstacle. She longed to spend more quality time with her boyfriend, and both she and her inner self were thinking of ways to have the boy sleep over again. After trying to seduce him, even if it was a misunderstanding on both of their parts, the gentle and caring Moka couldn't help but let her mind wander into some rather perverted fantasies about her boyfriend. Even her inner self was anxious to spend more quality time with her mate.

In front of her Tsukune was staring ahead at the teacher's lesson, not paying attention. He knew he had to get stronger, to protect his friends and his girlfriend. After he learned what he had become, and what he had done, he was against even trying to live like this. However after hearing Dark's words about controlling and owning one's curse, and Moka's words about never wanting to lose him again, he was determined to overcome this ghoul problem, and remain with his love for all time. He never wanted to be apart from her, and would do everything he could to gain control of his incredible vampire power. Everything he could, or die trying.

Ahead of him Mizore sat there staring over at Dark, her chin resting on her hand as she rolled her lollipop around in her mouth. Her demon was alive and well again, once again listening to his music. She giggled to herself as she admired him. He looked like he was never paying attention, but she knew he was more aware then he let on. She had caught him glancing over to her every now and then, smiling softly then resuming looking ahead. The snow girl was dreaming of marrying this monster, this shadow demon from hell, and was thinking of any excuse she could to get him to come back to her room tonight. She was so close to having him before, she would not stop until she could experience the whole thing. The thought of how he 'handled' her that night caused her to look at him with lustful eyes. She was going to be a perfect wife for her husband, and the first thing she wanted to show him was how she would care for him.

While Mizore let her mind wander to many perverted scenarios, Dark continued looking ahead with uninterested eyes. His music player was once again holding interest over Ms. Nekonome's teachings. He also was thinking about how he needed to get stronger, especially since Tsukune was increasing in power very rapidly. He knew that if that ghoul came back out, Mizore would be in danger, and no matter what he had to protect her. That monster beat him down effortlessly last time, he swore he would be prepared for the next battle.

Behind him Yukari was looking at the lesson plan going on. She was devastated to hear that Apoch and Astreal were killed a few days ago, and mourned their death greatly. She understood that Tsukune was not in control, and didn't bear any harsh feelings towards him. She did however hate the ghoul inside of him with all her being, and wished for Tsukune to keep him locked away forever. She was determined to help the boy get stronger, to make sure that no more of her friends would be harmed by that great evil. Plus this gave her all the more reason to be closer to him and Moka, something the witch never seemed to give up on.

While she concentrated on the boy and girl she idolized, behind her a blue haired succubus was again looking at her angel with loving eyes. Kurumu had missed the feeling of the bond they shared during class the past few days, each day making her nearly cry from the absence of her boyfriend. She was thrilled he was back again, and determined to never leave his side. After watching that ghoul take him down mercilessly, she was focused on getting stronger as well. She had to make sure her Destined One would be safe, and was convinced she had to increase her strength to do it. The ghoul took her out with a few hits effortlessly, that must not be allowed to be the case next time. No matter what, nothing will take her Destined One from her, nothing.

Next to the love-struck girl Rason was looking up daydreaming again. He normally dreamed about flying about with his girl high in the sky, taking in her beautiful smile and figure as they soared amongst the clouds. But after nearly dying and learning about Tsukune's unstable condition, he was now thinking of ways to improve his own power and strength. He knew he had to protect his girl, and he had to defend his new friends. He wasn't sure if Apoch and Astreal would go to heaven, whether summoned beings would be allowed or if they would be sent away due to their dark past, but he prayed they would be allowed in and taken care of. Still, he promised himself that no more of his friends would leave this world, not as long as he was able to protect them.

"Ok class, that concludes today's lesson, you may spend the remaining time for free period." Ms. Nekonome said as she picked up some papers and walked out of the room.

Tsukune turned around and smiled at his girlfriend, the vampire smiling and staring into his eyes.

"How are you feeling Tsukune?" she asked

"I'm doing alright, so far at least." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. The visions had mostly gone away at this point, and whenever one seemed to flash before him, he pushed it away with his mind quickly. The voice however wasn't being silenced so easily.

**_Kill them…_**

_No._

**_Kill them all…_**

_No._

**_Ok, how about something more suited to your intelligence level. Knock knock…_**

_Who's there…_

**_Kill them._**

_No._

"The ghoul isn't shutting up though, it's sort of annoying really." He said with a weak smile.

"Just threaten it with more chick flicks." Kurumu giggled as she walked over. Moka laughed at that as well.

"I tried, but I think that isn't going to cut it anymore." Tsukune said shaking his head.

"That must be bothersome having to listen to him all day." Rason said looking at the boy.

"Tell me about it." Tsukune sighed. He looked over to Dark who was looking at his girl with his usual expression, the shy snow girl smiling softly at him. They didn't need words to express their feelings, and Mizore looked at him with loving eyes as always. Tsukune waved his hand in front of his eye line, the silent boy merely glancing to see what had gotten in his way of his girl's beauty.

"Dark, do you ever have to deal with inner voices?" Tsukune asked curiously. He was a demon made from hatred and evil, maybe he knew what it was like. Dark just looked at him and nodded.

"Really? How often does it happen to you?" he asked in wonder.

"Every second I'm awake." He said causally. The group looked at him with wide eyes.

"Every second?" Tsukune said surprised. Dark again just nodded.

"Oh my, that's horrible." Moka said with sad eyes.

"How do you deal with that?" Mizore asked as she looked at her boyfriend with worry. Dark just looked at her for a moment.

"In public? Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The group turned to the snow girl with shocked looks, the snow maiden's jaw having dropped to the point where her candy fell out. Before it hit the ground her face had turned bright red.

"Wow…" Rason breathed out.

"What could he have heard from that?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Mizore, such a dirty girl." Kurumu purred. She dropped to the ground in an instant from the ice kunai in her head. Mizore looked away embarrassed, hearing him talk about that sort of thing felt like he was teasing her, and she could feel her heart beating faster wondering what he thought she said. After she cooled down a little she turned to face him again, this time with no lollipop in her mouth.

"I said, how do you deal with that?" She said with timid eyes. The boy glanced back to Tsukune.

"I just let them bicker amongst themselves. They don't bother me anymore." He said simply.

"Them? Wait…you mean you hear more than one?"Tsukune asked

"How many voices do you hear?" Moka asked in wonder.

"Thousands." He said flatly. The group looked at him in shock. They knew he was made from evil and hatred, but they never knew he heard so many dark voices in his head because of it.

"How do you stay sane?" Tsukune asked loudly. Dark just shrugged.

"Music helps." He said. The group blinked at that response.

"Really?" Tsukune asked softly. Dark looked up for a moment, then back to the boy.

"Not really, but it's nice." He said flatly. Tsukune staggered a bit at that.

"But…how can you stand it? And what do you mean they don't bother you anymore?" Tsukune asked getting back up. Dark just looked at him then to Mizore.

"They don't talk to me anymore. They fear me now." He said calmly. Mizore smiled at that and looked at him with adoring eyes.

_He's so cool…_

"Fear you?" Rason asked looking at him with a quizzical look.

"How did you make them fear you my beloved?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Self-control. With willpower I can force them back into the darkest corners of my mind. Once they learned that I had a stronger will than them, they learned to leave me alone." He said simply. He looked back over at Tsukune.

"Control yours. Own it. It's your power after all."

"But…how? I've tried talking to it, and it won't shut up." The boy replied looking up thoughtfully.

"Don't talk to it stupid." Dark said while shaking his head. All eyes were on him as he looked at the confused boy.

"You're just talking to yourself, that's pointless."

Tsukune thought about those words carefully. Even his ghoul had referred them to being the same person. But how can he get a hold on his inner self when it acted so independently?

"So then…how do you control it?" he asked. Dark removed his earbuds and put them in his pocket. Then he looked at the boy with his usual expression. He narrowed his eyes which turned pitch black. The room around them started to darken as light seemed to disappear around them. Other students started looking around nervously at the weird shift in the room. The group looked at him as he focused his power, making the area around him darker and darker.

"I told you, willpower. All their hate and power that flows within me, all the evil that screams out in my mind, I control it with my mind as if I control my own hand." He said in a cold voice. The group looked at him with nervous eyes, Mizore however kept looking with loving eyes, not being phased in the least.

_My Dark…_

The room started to return to normal as Dark called back his power, his eyes returning to normal as well. He looked at the boy with his usual expression as if nothing had happened.

"Focus your mind, and control your power. If you do that, that…ghoul will never gain control." He said as he put his earbuds back in and started up his music. Tsukune regained himself and thought about what he was told.

_Focus my mind…control the evil within…_

**_Nothing but bullshit._**

_If he can control thousands of voices, I can handle one._

**_Right, you've done a great job so far. Killed two witch sisters, check. Nearly killed your buddies here in this room, check._**

_Pushed a ghoul, a supposed legendary super killing machine, back into the darkness of my mind, check._

**_Don't get smart with me boy, it's only a matter of time until I get control again. And when I do, I'll make sure your precious girlfriend will suffer, slowly._**

Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he talked to his inner self, the others just watching him curiously.

"Do you think he can really control that…thing?" Kurumu asked worried.

"I hope so. I sure don't want to have to face that again." Rason said rubbing the back of his head. Mizore glanced over to Dark.

_He's constantly keeping thousands of voices in his mind repressed, while he listens to music, while he interacts with us. I never knew he was so…in control._

Dark looked to the boy again who was still arguing with himself. He looked at him curiously and wondered what he was going through. He knew he was facing a daunting task of suppressing this ghoul. But he had managed to hold it back once, showing he had potential to deal with it. Dark knew he needed the help to gain control, so he figured he would hide a minor detail about what he had just told him.

_I may have many voices in my head, but I bet they pale in comparison to that evil force in you. Still, if anybody can stop it, it's you Tsukune._

* * *

The group was walking towards the clubroom after their classes had ended. Moka was again hanging onto her boyfriend's arm, so happy that she was once again able to walk with him. During the few days where the boys were in the infirmary, she hated walking alone so much, it always brought her down. The boy she was with was smiling that he had the lovely Moka walking with him, and also focused on learning to control his power. He knew he had to protect her, and he would not accept failure with such an important task.

Behind them Kurumu was hanging onto Rason's arm, her breasts once again surrounding the angel's arm with softness. She would giggle and walk in pace with him, her breasts bouncing and rubbing along his arm. For the girl, it sent spikes of pleasure through her body, causing her to blush a bit. For the boy, it sent the blood rushing to his face in a blush from the pleasure that his gorgeous girlfriend was doing that to him.

Next to them Mizore and Dark were walking together, the boy as always listening to his music while he walked in pace with the others. The snow girl clung to his arm and held him tightly, desperately not wanting to be separated with him again. During the days he was gone she was depressed to the point where she nearly broke out into tears every hour. She realized that she was bound to him just as Kurumu was bound to Rason. There may not be some mystical force controlling her destiny like the succubus, but she had a mark over her heart, and that alone was enough to attach her love to him forever.

In front of them Yukari was walking with them. She wasn't jumping around with high energy as she used to do, the young witch still coming to grips with losing two fellow witches. Still, she was determined to press on and get through these difficult times with the friends that meant the world to her.

"I wonder how Gin's been holding up without us there these past few days." Moka asked out loud.

"You haven't been going to the club?" Tsukune asked curiously. Moka gently shook her head and looked to her boyfriend.

"Without you guys there, we didn't really feel up to doing anything." She said softly. The other girls nodded and held their boyfriends closer.

"Well, now that we're back, I guess we need to make up for lost time." Rason said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hardly, I say we earned a break from that pervert anyway." Kurumu scoffed.

"He probably used the time to spy on other girls." Mizore said while shaking her head.

"Now now, we don't know that." Tsukune said with a weak smile. The girls glanced to each other and sighed. They were pretty sure that was exactly what their senior member was doing all this time. He did visit the boys on the first day of their time in the infirmary after school, but didn't come back after that.

The group walked into the clubroom and looked around. Nobody else was here yet. They walked over to the table and sat down in their usual spots.

"Not here, probably out peeping again." Kurumu said with a sigh.

"No surprise there." Yukari added.

"Well, while we wait for him, any idea what to add to the paper this week?" Tsukune asked with a smile.

"Hm, well I have noticed something strange." Yukari said looking up thoughtfully.

"I've been hearing rumors around campus. There's talk about monster villages and even human ones being attacked."

"Not sure if that's really strange. I mean monsters always fight each other, no surprise there. And even less of a surprise when it comes to humans, they fight all the time." Kurumu reasoned. She then blinked and looked to Tsukune.

"No offense." She said nervously. He laughed and shook his head, he didn't feel like defending his own people at all from that remark.

"But they are saying that these attacks are being made by the same group, a group of monsters." Yukari said concerned.

"I doubt that. Monsters wouldn't attack humans, that just hurts our cause even more to coexist with them. The dark lords wouldn't allow some rogue monsters to hinder their plans." Moka said thinking about it.

"I guess so." Yukari said thinking about that as well.

"Not to mention it would be suicide. Humans have monsters outgunned, that's why we are even trying to coexist in the first place." Kurumu added.

"Yeah, besides, I don't think Gin would want us talking about that with the school newspaper, sounds like that might attract some fire from the headmaster." Tsukune said while looking up. The group nodded to that and started to think of what else to write about. Before anybody else could speak Gin walked in carrying some photos he was looking through.

"Hello my little...oh! You guys are early." He said as he pushed the photos into his pockets. The group looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? You're late." Yukari said as she looked to the clock. Mizore and Kurumu narrowed their eyes at the wolf.

"Oh, am I? Sorry about that, must have lost track of time." He said with chuckle.

"Really, doing what?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just working on being a great reporter of course. But before we get down to business, how are you guys feeling?" he asked looking around the group.

"They're doing fine now. You would have known that if you bothered to visit them." Kurumu scoffed as she grabbed hold of her angel's arm.

"Hey, I'm a busy guy, I have work to do you know. Especially when my club members don't show up for half the week." He barked back.

"Oh please, you probably spent all that time taking lewd pictures of girls again." The succubus quipped.

"I'm getting tired of you always assuming that! What I do in this club matters you know!" he yelled out at the girl. Suddenly another figure ran into the clubroom at high speed, knocking into Gin and taking them both to the ground with a loud crash.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" Yelled out Kokoa as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Where I'm going? I was standing still!" Gin yelled as he rubbed his head and slowly got back up. Kokoa growled at the wolf then looked down curiously. She reached down and picked up the photos that had been spilled over the floor. Looking through them she growled and looked at the wolf.

"You pervert, I should have known." She said as she looked through the photos. The group sighed and guessed what she was looking at. Suddenly Kokoa stopped and blinked at a photo. She smiled slyly and looked over to Dark, who at this point hadn't really looked up to see the commotion. He noticed Kokoa running into Gin out of the corner of his eye, but didn't think much of it to care about the wolf. Actually, nobody really was concerned about his health at the time either. Kokoa chuckled and walked over to Dark, and set a photo down in front of him.

"I'm sure he'll find this interesting." She said with a smile. Dark looked down and glared at the photo. He growled and looked over to Gin who had gotten up and was looking at him curiously.

"Find what…oh wait. Camera four…that had pictures from…oh crap!" Gin yelled out remembering.

"Camera four? How many do you use for this…filth?" Kokoa snarled. Mizore and Rason leaned over to see what made Dark upset. In the photo was an up-skirt shot of a girl, a girl with purple and white stripped panties. She had a belt around her thigh and purple and white leggings could be seen.

Mizore glared over to Gin realizing it was a photo of her. Rason stared wide eyed at it, then glanced over to Dark. The silent boy stood up as the room started to grow darker.

"Tsukune…" Dark said coldly as he stood up. The boy looked at him curiously.

"Remember what I said about controlling that evil inside of you?" he said as the room got darker still.

"Um…yes?" he replied nervously.

"There are exceptions." Dark said as his eyes turned pitch black.

"Wait…you can't kill me over some innocent photos." Gin said nervously as he backed up.

"Innocent?" Kokoa growled.

"I'm not going to kill you." Dark said with a cold glare. The wolf breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." The demon said as he vanished into the darkness. Gin gulped and ran out the door as fast as he could. From out in the hallways his screams could be heard along with crashes and explosions.

"Um…I'm going to go make sure he doesn't kill him." Rason said as he stood up. He glanced down to the photos Kokoa had set down on the table and blinked. One of them had a familiar blue haired girl standing nude in the girls changing room. Rason looked over to the door and growled.

"On second thought, I'm going to go see if he needs a hand."

Rason walked out the door and the loud noises and crashes intensified. While they dealt with the wolf Mizore and Kurumu gathered up the photos and tore them up.

"So predictable." Kurumu said as she wiped her hands on the matter.

"I wonder if Gin would even survive both of them." Mizore giggled as they took their seats. A loud scream echoed down the hallway followed by silence.

"Good question." Kokoa said as she watched the door. After a moment Rason and Dark walked in.

"Um…everything ok?" Tsukune asked nervously. Dark walked by and tossed two fangs onto the table. The group looked at them with wide eyes then stared at the boy.

"Feeling better now." Rason said as he took his seat. Dark sat down without saying a word, then looked towards the doorway where Gin was standing holding his hand over his mouth.

"Dude! Are you crazy? You know how long it will take for those to grow back?" he cried out while flinching. The group looked to Dark with wide eyes.

"You ripped his fangs out?" Kokoa said a bit surprised. Then she smiled at the demon and giggled.

"They grow back?" Dark merely asked.

Silence.

"Yes! You didn't know that?" Gin yelled out in shock.

"No." Dark said flatly.

"No?" Gin roared.

"Guess that means he can do that again if you take more photos of our girls." Rason said with a small glare. The wolf jumped at that and looked around.

"Um…I should probably go to the nurse now." He said quietly, then took off down the hallway.

Mizore leaned over and held onto her boyfriend's arm and smiled. She looked up to him with loving eyes, so happy that he was so protective of her. Kurumu held onto her boyfriend's hand and smiled at the angel, she was glad he was protective of her as well, and promised to help protect him in the future.

"Well…since Gin isn't here, how about we just head out to the field and start our training again?" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"Might as well, not like we have anything else to report on today." Moka added with a smile.

The two stood up and smiled at each other.

"Let's go boyfriend." Moka said with a cheery smile. Tsukune smiled and leaned in, kissing his girlfriend. The vampire closed her eyes and savored the moment with him. When he broke the kiss he looked at her with loving eyes.

"Thank you Moka, for staying by my side." He said gently. The vampire blushed and held his arm close to her.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Tsukune." She said as she looked down timidly. After a moment she looked back up and gazed into his eyes. The boy smiled his warm gentle smile that she had grown to love.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…

"Oh MokaAAA" He yelled out as he was pulled to the side forcibly. He looked over to see Kokoa had grabbed onto his arm and was holding him tightly with a bright smile on her face.

"C'mon, I'll help you train too." She said with a very happy smile. Everybody just looked at the girl with curiosity. She had never seemed that happy to train with Tsukune before, let alone grab his arm like that.

"Kokoa?" Tsukune asked with a simple blink.

"It's the least I can do after all." She said looking down with a soft smile. Tsukune looked at her then smirked.

"I told you, I don't blame you for what happened. You don't owe me anything." He said kindly.

"It's not just that." Kokoa said looking down further, her bangs hiding her face.

"I didn't believe in you, I thought you were a lousy human. My big sister was right though, you really are incredible." She said with a timid voice. The group looked at her with surprise from hearing her speak such words.

"Kokoa…" Moka said with a smile. She held her boyfriend's arm tightly and looked up to him.

"We'll help you get stronger Tsukune, no matter what." She said with a warm smile. Tsukune looked back and forth between the two vampires as they looked up at him.

"Pimp." Rason said dryly. Kurumu snickered at that remark.

"Yay! I'll help him too!" Yukari cheered and leapt at Tsukune. Before she managed to get close to the boy she was slammed into the ground by a giant hammer with a cute smiley face on it.

"Stop touching my big sister's mate!" Kokoa roared as she lifted her hammer back up. The group looked down at the crater with the witch in it with wide eyes.

"Um…Kokoa?" Tsukune said nervously. The young vampire looked up to him an adorable smile.

"Yes?" she said innocently. Tsukune blinked and sighed.

"Nothing." He said weakly. He decided it was best not to anger the girl who was carrying a giant hammer in her hands.

"Never a dull moment." Rason commented looking down at the young girl in the crater who was twitching. Moka looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

_We'll help you get control, I won't lose you again Tsukune, I promise._

**_If anybody can tame that power, it's our mate._**

_And I'm so glad Kokoa finally approves of him._

**_Yes, although she does seem to be a little…clingy…_**

Moka blinked and looked at her sister. She was giggling while holding Tsukune's arm closely, his arm going between her petite breasts as she bounced up and down.

_Um…but this is better than her always trying to hurt him…right?_

Kokoa held the boy closer, causing him to look up with a nervous expression.

_Right?_

**_If she bounces up and down one more time, I swear…_**

As if on cue to that Kokoa bounced up and down again, causing Tsukune to gulp and fight off a nosebleed. Moka looked at her sister with a weak smile.

_Kokoa…_

**_Have Tsukune take off the rosary. Now._**

From outside the clubroom a thunderous clap was heard as a young vampire was blasted into the ground at supersonic speed. After the group got the two young girls back on their feet, they started out of the room towards the field. They had a goal, a purpose again. To train themselves to not only get stronger, but also control their powers. For Tsukune, control was his priority, as he had to make sure his dark side never came out again. As they walked off the campus towards the field, a witch watched from behind them. She was hoping that their strength would improve quickly, it was only a matter of time before they would be dragged into something bigger than what they have faced before.

"I just hope we can give them enough time." Ruby said looking down at a paper she held in her hands. It was a letter she was instructed to withhold from somebody. It was a letter telling somebody to come home immediately.

It was a letter signed by Tsurara Shirayuki.


	15. Tsukune vs The Darkness

The group was walking towards their usual training field to work on improving their strength. They had been to this deserted area many times before in the past, to train themselves to be stronger and faster. To learn to control their power and use it efficiently to protect each other. The area was located far enough away from the campus where even using their full powers wouldn't attract any attention. In a school that tries to teach coexistence with humans and urges students to stay in human form while enrolled here, going out into a field and using one's monster strength and powers isn't considered a good thing. No doubt they would get into trouble or even expelled for behaving in such a way. However, both Ruby and the headmaster are aware of their secret training ground, and both hope that the group continues to use it to better themselves.

Each member of the gang had a reason for wanting to increase their monster strength out in this battle torn field. For Tsukune, he needed to learn to control his incredible power. If he couldn't get a handle on it quickly, the ghoul inside of him may come out again, and would likely kill all those around him. Moka wanted to practice both to become stronger like the boy she idolized and to support him when he needed her. She learned to tap into her power at will even with the rosary attached, although having it removed granted full access to her power for her inner self, and was determined to show her worth to everybody and no longer be considered the weak link.

Kurumu wanted to better herself to protect her Destined One, her mate of fate that nearly died at the hands of the ghoul. After seeing him get brutally beaten down by the ghoul, she knew she had to become stronger to help him when he needed her the most. Rason similarly wanted to get stronger to protect his mate of fate and girlfriend. That and also to protect all his friends in case the ghoul ever ran loose again. He lost two friends to that monster, and would not lose another.

Mizore wished to become stronger to protect her husband, and to show him that she is worthy of being his wife in every way. She wanted to stay by his side no matter what, especially if he needed her help in battle. That, and watching him fight was very arousing to her, so being close to the boy during training was something she looked forward to. Dark wished to gain strength himself to protect his future wife. She had been savagely beaten down by the ghoul, something he didn't forgive himself for letting happen. He wanted to be stronger so if that thing ever did come back, he would be ready for it.

Kokoa and Yukari were also heading to the field to practice, both wanting to help protect their friends and both of them wanting to help Tsukune gain control of his dark power. Yukari wanted to help him because, let's be honest, she wanted to be near the boy and girl she fantasied about as much as possible. Kokoa however not only wanted to fight against her big sister and best her in combat like always, she now also wished to help Tsukune manage his dark power. It was her fault that the thing even existed, and she realized that not only does she owe him the help of learning to deal with this evil burden, but she also realized that Tsukune is everything her big sister had said about him. She saw him in a different light than before and found herself being drawn to him.

Unknown to them a witch was following closely behind, intent on keeping a sharp eye on the group. Ruby was tasked with making sure the gang improved quickly for what may come in the near future, and was hopeful that their training would help Tsukune control his evil power.

"Well, should we start off like we always do?" Rason asked as they approached the clearing. Dark stopped and put his player back in his pocket and looked around the field.

"Might as well." Tsukune said stretching his arms out. Moka walked over and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help Tsukune." She said gently into his ear. The boy blushed a bit at that and smiled at her.

"Um…sure thing Moka." He said nervously. She giggled and smiled at the boy. Suddenly he was pulled to the side again. She looked over to see Kokoa holding onto his other arm.

"If you need a new sparring partner, let me know, ok?" Kokoa said happily while holding Tsukune close to her. The boy nodded nervously and looked up as Kokoa had once again started bouncing up and down on his arm.

"Kokoa…" Moka said with her eyebrow twitching.

_This better not be a reoccurring thing with her now…_

**_Make sure she learns her place out on the field…_**

"Um, ok then. Well we'd better get started." Tsukune said as he pulled free from the redhead's grasp. She giggled and walked away with a smile. She looked to Moka with her usual challenging glare.

"Well then, ready big sister?" she said with a smirk. The pink haired vampire gave her a sly smile.

"Yeah, I think I have the proper motivation this time." She said trying not to turn her smile into a scowl.

Mizore walked over to Dark and smiled at her boyfriend. He looked to her with a gentle smile that appeared for a moment and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Take care of yourself out there my little snow bunny." He said softly to the girl. Mizore sighed happily and nodded at him as she took her lollipop out.

"You too, I'll be keeping my eye on you." She said as she walked forward to him. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The couple stood there in a loving embrace for a moment, the snow girl loving each second more than the last. When the kiss broke she put the lollipop back in her mouth and winked at the boy. She then glanced over to the side towards the woods.

"I know, she's been following us since we left the school." Dark said calmly. Mizore looked at him and tilted her head.

_He is more aware than he lets on. No wonder I can't sneak up on him. He knew Ruby was following us even with his music playing._

"She's probably just keeping an eye on Tsukune, pay her no mind." He said as he looked back toward the field. She nodded and walked back over towards the girls.

Rason smiled at the area, looking forward to training with his friends again.

"Well, suppose we better get-" he started before his face was enveloped in something soft and oxygen restricting.

"Rason! I hope you'll watch me out there today! I'm going to show you that I can be a strong fighter too! Don't worry my lovely Destined One, nothing will ever harm you again as long as your Kurumu is here with you! I promise!" the happy succubus yelled out while hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"You sure about that?" Yukari asked raising an eyebrow. The blue haired girl looked at her curiously, then down. She gasped and let the boy go, the angel shooting up for air instantly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Rason blinked a few times then looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get used to that…I think." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. A moment later he was tackled to the ground with the girl wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him forcibly. After they had their moment of bliss the girl got up while the angel laid there looking at the sky in a daze.

"Getting used to that too." He chuckled as he got back up. The girl giggled and walked over by the other girls.

"So, ready to get started?" Kurumu said with a cocky smile.

"You bet." Mizore said as she extended her ice claws.

"May the best girl win." Yukari said holding up her wand.

"I intend to." Kurumu said as she extended her nails.

Moka's rosary started to glow and her aura wavered around her. She gave Kokoa a slight glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's begin then." She said. With that the four girls ran towards their side of the field to face off. Kokoa looked to Tsukune again and waved. Then transformed her bat into a giant morning star and ran to catch up to the girls. The boys watched them get into a circle formation and face each other off.

"You gotta admit, it's kind of hot the way they fight each other." Rason laughed. The other two boys looked at him then back to the field.

"I'll give you that one." Dark said

"Yep." Tsukune nodded in agreement.

**_It would be hotter if we rape them in their own blood…_**

_Fuck off already…_

The girls stared each other down, preparing for their first sparring match. In flash Yukari waved her wand, sending out a wave of flying tarot cards in a spread formation, the cards flew around her then at the other girls. Mizore dodged to the side and flung icicles from her hands towards the witch on reflex, the young witch dodging them just in time. Kurumu sprouted her wings and took off into the sky, just dodging the cards by an inch. She flew up and over towards Moka, her hands outstretched and ready to attack. Moka watched her fly towards her, eyeing the girl carefully. Just as Kurumu was within striking distance Moka darted to the side and sent a powerful kick to Kurumu's ribs, knocking her out of her flight path and sending off sideways into the ground. Kokoa dashed towards Moka, jumping over Kurumu's tumble, and leapt at her with her spiked morning star. Moka reached up and grabbed the ball with her hands, then with incredible force, pulled the spiked ball off to the side and slammed it into the ground next to her. Just as the ball hit the ground a wall of ice and crystal shards seemed to blast across the side, freezing it in place. Mizore had sent a chilled wave towards Moka, being blocked just in time by the vampire's quick reflexes. Mizore eyed the pink haired girl closely.

_I don't believe it, even the outer Moka has grown incredibly strong. She stopped me and Kurumu effortlessly and even deflected her sister's attack in her favor._

Kokoa leapt at Moka with a flying kick, leaving her frozen weapon in place. She struck at the vampire and connected a hit to her stomach, sending her back a few feet. Moka recovered and dashed to her sister, dodging to the side quickly to avoid Kokoa's punch, then sending a punch of her own to her jaw, launching the young vampire over to the side, connecting her to Kurumu who had tried to fly low around the fighting girls. The two tumbled into a roll with Kurumu launching back into the sky. She looked at Moka with frustrated eyes.

_What the hell? She's able to throw us around into each other like she's the inner Moka. What gives?_

Kokoa jumped back up and dashed towards the frozen weapon, pulling it out as ice shards broke apart from around it. She swung the weapon towards Moka, the vampire looking at her with a calm gaze that looked like Inner Moka's. Before impact Moka leapt over the weapon and landed on the other side of Kokoa. The surprised redhead tried to turn to face her, instead Moka grabbed her by the shoulders and threw both her and her weapon behind her, the redhead vampire smacking into Mizore as she had tried to dash towards Moka from behind. Kokoa's morning star managed to swat down incoming tarot cards from Yukari who was growing frustrated that she couldn't land a single attack on anyone yet.

"This doesn't seem like a free for all to me." Rason chuckled.

"Seems like they are trying to take down the biggest threat." Dark said simply.

Tsukune smiled at his girlfriend. She had increased her strength and fighting ability dramatically in a short time, it was simply incredible to him.

_She's incredible._

**_Yet you don't fuck her…how pathetic._**

_Leave me alone already dammit!_

Kurumu yelled out in frustration and dived towards Moka at high speed. Mizore sent a chilled wave towards Moka, freezing her feet in place. Moka looked down at the frost then up at the incoming succubus. Just as Kurumu got close Moka held up her hands and caught the surprised girl's wrists, stopping her instantly. A shockwave of energy rippled from the girls and Kurumu's kinetic energy blasted down into the ground, shattering the ice holding the vampire in place. Kurumu stared at the vampire with wide eyes.

"You're kidding me." She breathed out. Moka opened her eyes from her focus and smiled at Kurumu.

"Nope." She said calmly. With that she spun the winged demon around and flung her off to the side, smacking her into Kokoa who was rushing at her, sending them both into a tumble. The girls shook off the hit and looked at Moka with wide eyes, just as Mizore and Yukari were doing. Moka stood there with the same arrogant smile and look Inner Moka was known for, her rosary burning brightly.

"I don't believe it." Mizore said astonished.

"She's so…powerful." Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now she's stronger than us too?" Kurumu yelled out. Kokoa just kept looking at her with eyes of wonder.

_Wow…big sister…_

Kokoa smirked and dashed towards her sister with her oversized weapon.

"I'm not through with you yet!" she roared as she ran towards her opponent. While the sisters fought on their side of the field the boys were preparing to start their training session as well.

"Ok guys, so how should we do this?" Rason asked as they walked out toward their side of the field.

"Me and Tsukune will duel alone first." Dark said simply. The other two boys looked at him curiously.

"Why's that?" Tsukune asked.

"You need to learn to control your dark side, to harness it. I'm the best instructor you're going to find for that." He replied as he kept his eyes in front of him.

"I guess that makes sense." Rason said looking up. He stopped and turned to walk back towards the tree line.

"Let me know when I can actually do something then." He called out as he walked back.

The two boys walked out to the field and stood together. Tsukune had a look of determination on his face while Dark kept his usual expressionless look.

"Ok, so…what do I do first?" Tsukune asked his new teacher.

"You need to learn how to repress that ghoul inside of you. Just like you did before, only this time, you need to do so without losing control." Dark said eyeing the boy closely.

"But…how do I do that?" he replied looking at his body.

"You pulled him back with your willpower before, you can do it again, we just need to give you some practice at it." Dark said as the area started to grow darker around him. Tsukune looked around then to back to Dark.

"Wait, but how do I do that? How can I practice pulling him back?" he asked as he saw Dark's power start to flow around him.

"Simple, we're going to fight. And I'm going to push you to use your power." Dark said as his eyes turned pitch black. Tsukune took a step back a bit frightened.

"What? But…I'm not ready for that yet! Can't we do some simple warm up exercises first?" he asked nervously.

"Stop acting so weak. You took down a ghoul from the inside. Have some faith in yourself already." Dark snapped. Tsukune looked down and thought about that.

"You want to protect your friends? You want to protect Moka? Then learn to control your power. If you really want to be the hero, you should have the willpower to do so." Dark said as the area around him grew darker still. Tsukune looked to him with determination.

"Ok. If you say so, I'll try." He said as he focused his power. His eyes turned red and his vampire aura flowed around him. He focused on his strength, the power deep within and called it forth. He could feel his muscles grow stronger, his senses more acute, and his power flowing around him.

"That's not enough, you're still holding back." Dark said with a cold voice. Tsukune blinked and looked down.

"Any more power might…be too much…" he said softly.

**_C'mon, don't be shy hahaha…_**

"Don't care." Dark said and dashed at the boy with high speed. Tsukune looked up in time to see the punch connecting to his face and sending him flying back into a fierce crash. He jumped up from the gash in the ground and looked around. Dark had vanished yet the area around them was still void of much light. He knew he was close, but this time couldn't smell any blood to track him with.

"Damn, he's a rough teacher." Tsukune muttered as he looked around. Suddenly he was hit hard from behind then again in front, sending the boy tumbling into the ground. He started to get up but was sent back down with a fierce blow to the back. The boy screamed out in cringed as the pain shot down his spine. He darted off to the side and got to his feet, just in time for an invisible kick to hit his chest and sending him flying back yet again. He tumbled into a roll then slowly got up. He shook his head and looked around him. Five surprised girls were looking at him as he had landed between them during their fight.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously.

"What are you…" Kurumu asked before the boy was sent into the ground by a fierce blow to the head. The girls blinked and backed up a bit from the scene.

"Mizore, I think Dark's playing rough again." Yukari said looking around them.

"It's part of their training, nothing I can do." Mizore said calmly as Tsukune got back to his feet.

"You ok Tsukune?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just learning to-" he started before being tossed back into the boy's side of the field again by a fierce throw. He landed back on their side with a crash. Dark reappeared next to the girls, eyes still locked onto his opponent.

"Is he getting better?" Kurumu asked the boy.

"He's still holding back." Dark said as he kept his narrowed eyes on the boy, Tsukune now getting up and charging towards him.

"Holding back?" Moka asked then looked at her boyfriend. Tsukune leapt into a flying punch, but Dark caught it instantly. He held the boy there without much effort. Tsukune snarled and threw another punch towards him, this one also being caught. The vampire tried to push the demon with all his might, but Dark didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked simply.

"What are you talking about? I'm training to-"

"No, you're wasting our time. If you want to get stronger use your full power." Dark said as he applied pressure to the boy's fists, Tsukune cringing at the pain.

"But…if it use too much…" Tsukune said as he tried to push the boy further back, still having no luck.

**_What's the worst that can happen? Heh heh heh…_**

"You need to control your dark side. To own it. You can't do that if you're afraid of it." Dark said as he pushed the boy back, Tsukune stumbling back a bit, then regaining himself.

"Fine, then we do this the hard way." Dark said as the area started to darken around a wider radius. The boy looked around then to Dark, black wisps flowing around him.

"What are you doing…" Tsukune asked as he felt the demon's aura grow.

"I'm going to use my full power, right here and now." Dark said in a cold voice.

"Wait, I'm not even ready for that yet." He said nervously.

"Don't care." Dark replied as his power grew more. Tsukune jumped a bit at that remark.

"I'm going to attack you with my all. Are you going to fight back, or do you need these girls to save you again?" The demon said looking at the five girls who were in close proximity. The girls looked to each other than to Tsukune.

"I don't need to be saved, I just need to learn to control this power. But if I release too much, I might lose myself again." Tsukune said.

"Then don't fight, don't use any power. See how long you last. Are you even sure these girls will be able to stop me before you're seriously injured? And even if they can, what would be the point of you even being here?" Dark said as he is aura flared around, black wisps swirling around him blocking out all light in certain spots.

"But…" Tsukune said as he looked around the girls.

"You have a great power inside of you. Good or evil, it's still your power. Use it Tsukune! Own it! Stop being so afraid of yourself!" the demon roared as he took a step closer to Tsukune.

The boy looked down. He had to fight to save his friends. He couldn't let this power own him. He had to control it. He had to use it as his own strength, just as Dark uses the evil in him. He may be made from hatred and evil, but he had a gentle heart, and he used his darker power for the good of his friends. Tsukune looked at the demon and nodded.

"You're right." He said as he focused his power.

_I can't be afraid anymore._

**_Hahaha, it won't be long before I can come out and play again._**

Tsukune focused on his power, the dark vampriric energy he had within his body, and called it forth with all his might. He felt his strength increase and his aura expand. The air around him crackled a bit as his energy started to surface.

_You won't be doing anything, this is my power._

**_So delusional, it's mine. I'm the greater power in you boy, everything you want to become is me._**

_No, you're wrong. This power is mine! And I will use it as I see fit!_

**_Hahaha, and what makes you think you can just use me?_**

The area round him surged violently with vampire energy, the ground below him starting to crack apart from the pressure. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and cringed. The group looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Tsukune…" Moka said worriedly.

_Can he control it?_

**_I hope he can, I really do…_**

Kokoa watched him closely, his massive aura radiating from around him. She looked to his neck and gasped.

"Oh no, look at his neck!" she yelled and pointed to him. On his neck the black markings where fangs would sink into were seen, and small black lines were crawling away from those two points.

"He's…he's changing into the ghoul again!" Kurumu yelled out as she backed up.

"Tsukune stop! That monster is coming back out!" Yukari cried out.

"No Tsukune! Keep going!" Dark said. Everybody looked to him with shock.

"Are you crazy? Remember what happened last time?" Kurumu shrieked out as she pointed to Tsukune.

"He needs to learn to control this, that's why we are here." Dark said as he kept his eyes on the boy.

Tsukune felt his mind start to blur, his power started to surge uncontrollably and his body felt warmer. His hand twitched a bit on its own.

**_Hahaha, well, nice try anyway buddy._**

_This isn't over yet…I'm not through here._

**_Face it buddy, this is my power, and with it, I control this body._**

_NEVER!_

His power flared violently around him and he growled. The markings on his neck stopped in place and remained there. He focused his power and concentrated on his goal.

_These are my friends!_

He felt his aura flow around him like a torrent.

_This is my body!_

His senses amplified beyond anything he felt before.

_This is my mind!_

He focused his vision ahead of him at Dark.

_And you will do as I SAY!_

Tsukune roared out as his power blasted around him, the markings on his neck slowly receding back to the bite marks. In a flash he dashed towards Dark and sent a strong punch towards his jaw, the demon ducking and sending his own punch towards Tsukune. The boy dodged to the side in a blink of an eye and sent an elbow to Dark's head, sending him flying off to the side. The demon recovered and jumped up, just dodging Tsukune's fierce kick which blasted a crater into the ground. Dark landed back down and sent a fierce kick toward Tsukune's chest, the boy catching the leg and throwing Dark over his head and slamming him into the ground. Dark reached his legs up and grabbed Tsukune by then neck, then flipping the boy over and onto the ground in front of him. Dark jumped up and came down on Tsukune with a punch aimed for the head. The boy roared out and grabbed the fist with one hand, his aura blasting around him. In one swift motion Tsukune threw Dark over to the side, and used his momentum to launch himself off the ground. He got to his feet and yanked back on his throw, snapping Dark back to the other side and sending him off into the air. The demon spun in the air and landed back on his feet, turning to face Tsukune who had dashed to him at high speed.

_He's gaining control._

Tsukune jumped into a fierce flying kick, Dark raising his hands to block the attack. Upon impact, a shockwave blasted around them, sending Dark back into tumble from the force. He jumped back up in time to see Tsukune connecting a kick to his head, blasting the demon into the ground with a loud explosion. Tsukune stood there eyeing the crater carefully. Suddenly he was hit back and forth and thrown over into the ground. He landed on his back and darted to the side, the ground where he was blasting apart from a fierce kick that could not be seen. Tsukune looked around carefully for his invisible friend.

_Damn…where is he…_

**_Behind you._**

On reflex Tsukune threw a fist behind him to block an attack, and felt the sudden hit of him stopping something. He jumped back and faced the new direction with a keen eye.

_How did…why are you…_

**_Left side, duck!_**

Tsukune ducked and sent out a low sweep kick to his left, connecting with something. He heard the thump from where a body hit the ground, and launched into an attack aimed at it. Before impact he felt a kick connect to his chest and sent him flying back away from the area.

_Why are you helping me?_

There was no response. He was surprised the ghoul helped him find Dark those times, though how he did was a mystery. As he thought about, he wasn't sure if it was the ghoul's voice he heard or his own, it seemed to blur between the two in his mind. Before he could think about it further he felt something from his side. Acting on reflect he jumped up and sent a kick towards his left side, feeling a connection with something as a loud bang echoed out. A second later a patch of earth broke apart from a boy slamming into it. Dark phased back into a visible state as he jumped back up. Tsukune looked at him with a bit of surprise.

_How did I know? Did…did you help me?_

**_What are you talking about? I've been telling you to fucking kill those girls who are just standing there, haven't you been listening to me at all?_**

_What? But you helped me find Dark just now._

**_What the hell are you talking about?_**

Tsukune just blinked and looked at his friends. The girls were smiling at him that he had managed to control his power and Dark was keeping the boy in his sights with his usual fighting glare.

"Wow, you did it Tsukune!" Moka cheered out.

"Yahoo! I knew you could do it!" Kurumu yelled out.

"What are you talking about? You thought he was about to lose it." Yukari said with a smirk.

WHACK!

The little witch walked around in a daze and with a lump on her head from the strike.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I always had faith in him." Kurumu said smugly. Kokoa chuckled at that and looked at the boy with a smile.

_He did it. He really is incredible. I don't know why I never noticed it before._

"I…guess I did." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not bad Tsukune, I see you're starting to get the hang of it." Dark said as he kept his power up.

"Yeah I suppose so. Thanks for your help." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Don't thank me yet, we're not done." Dark said with a smirk. The boy looked at him curiously.

"We're not?" he asked. Dark shook his head.

"Nope, let's turn up the difficulty for you." He said as he glanced to Rason. The angel had his shirts removed and his wings spread out.

"About time I get to have some fun." He chuckled as he launched into the air. Tsukune watched him soar in the air above them.

"Too bad for you Tsukune." Dark said getting his attention.

"I'm not bleeding this time." Dark said as Rason swooped by and picked him up, suddenly they vanished into the air from a black wisp. Tsukune looked around in the sky.

"Oh…great…" he said weakly. Suddenly he was sent flying forward by a high powered kick to the back of the head. He tumbled into the ground then bounced back up.

"Ok, where are-" he started before another kick hit his face and blasted him back into a crater. The girls watched the fight curiously.

"Well, at least they are going to help him get stronger." Moka said with a worried look.

"Yeah, fighting those two when they are working together is quite a challenge." Kokoa said as she scanned the sky.

"Of course. The way they combine their powers, it makes it harder for even Tsukune to fight them." Yukari said with a nod.

Mizore and Kurumu watched the fight with eyes of wonder.

"Our boyfriends sure our strong." Mizore said as she watched Tsukune take another hit and fly several feet off into the field.

"Yeah…" Kurumu said watching the fight closely. She looked to Moka, then back to the fight again. Slowly a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Mizore." She said softly. The ice maiden looked over with her usual expression.

"If those two can combine their powers like that…" Kurumu said looking over to Moka. She had her eyes fixated on her boyfriend's struggle to fight the flying stealth fighters. Mizore looked to her, then to the fight. She blinked and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe we can too."


	16. Limits

Monster energy is what gives all the creatures in this dark world their power, their special abilities. From Mizore's control over the elements of ice, to Yukari's magic with her wand, even to Moka's impressive strength and durability from her vampire blood. The energy that flows through and around each monster is what makes them unique, powerful, and special. In short, it makes them monsters, beings with supernatural abilities and powers. The origins of the first monsters is unknown, as they have always seemed to be. They are diverse and many of them are near extinct. Though few in number, their monster energy makes most of them formidable in battle. In a field away from Yokai Academy a group of students were training themselves to better control and wield their monster energy in battle. In the clearing five girls were watching a lone boy stand out in the field, looking around in the sky frantically. He was trying to tame the darkness within him, and learn to control his chaotic vampire power by practicing fighting against two of his friends. They however, were proving to be a challenge for the boy for two reasons.

"C'mon, this isn't really fair." Tsukune yelled out before being struck from behind by a kick that could not be seen.

Reason 1: the boy was holding back from using too much of his power. He knew that he had a control on it as he was, yet there was still far more power he was repressing. He was holding back in fear that if too much was released, the dark spirit within him would be released as well.

"Dammit…where-" he started again before another blow to the face launched him back tumbling into the ground.

Reason 2: the two challengers, Dark and Rason, were fighting together. They were combining their powers into one attack. With Dark's cloaking ability, he was hiding Rason who was carrying him as the angel flew about in the air. Together, they could attack from any angle without being seen by the naked eye.

Tsukune jumped back up and looked around in the sky. He was able to fight them off last time easily by smelling Dark's blood. He can only hide from the eye, not the other senses. This time neither of the airborne fighters was bleeding and Tsukune couldn't track them with his nose. He scanned the sky with a keen eye for any trace of the stealth fighters as he kept his defensive stance up.

_Damn, how am I supposed to fight them like this?_

**_Use more of your power idiot…_**

_No, I'm already using quite enough. Besides, I know what happened when I tried to release just this much. I could feel you clawing your way into my mind._

**_You don't stand a chance without giving it your all. And besides, your precious vampire is watching you…_**

Tsukune glanced off to the side where five girls were watching the fight with interest. Among them a pink haired vampire was looking at him with hopeful eyes. She knew this training session was being difficult for him, and remained hopeful that he would overcome the challenge. Kokoa was watching Tsukune carefully, worried that his ghoul might return. Mizore and Kurumu were looking at the sky and occasionally whispering to each other. Yukari was watching Tsukune with a curious look to see what the boy she idolized would do.

_I don't need to use my full power, I can fight just fine like thi-_

WHAM!

Tsukune was blasted into the ground from a fierce kick to the head, the boy making a giant crater from the impact.

**_Oh yeah, you got them right where you want them…_**

Tsukune got back up and looked around. He wasn't making any progress against the duo like this, and was trying to think of any way to find them or at least defend himself.

While the boy looked around hopelessly for his sparring partners, the girls were watching with curious eyes.

"Oh my, Tsukune doesn't seem to be able to find them this time." Moka said worried.

"I don't get it, he found them before even your inner self did last time." Kurumu said as she tilted her head.

"That's because he could smell Dark's blood. But neither Dark nor Rason are injured this time." Kokoa said scanning the sky carefully.

"Can Tsukune win without knowing where they are?" Yukari asked

WHAM!

The boy was again blasted into the ground with another fierce explosion.

"Doesn't seem like it." Mizore said in her usual tone. Moka kept eyeing the boy carefully.

"C'mon Tsukune…you can do it." She said to herself.

**_He's still holding back, Dark was right. He's reluctant to push forward any more than he has._**

_With good reason, even summoning up that much power almost awakened the ghoul._

Moka looked at her boyfriend carefully. She could feel his vampiric aura flowing around him. She could see the blood red eyes as he looked around in the sky. She could also see the faint black markings on his neck. They had receded a bit from him controlling the power he had called forth, but they were still there. She knew the markings meant the ghoul was trying to gain control, and feared that if any more power were to be called forth, they would spread and the ghoul would be freed once again.

_The markings haven't increased, at least not that I can tell._

**_I wonder how much power he can use before he would awaken the dark beast again._**

Tsukune looked around cautiously. He strained his hearing to listen for any sound that might give the stealth fighters away. Unfortunately Rason was gliding around at high speed, holding back from flapping his wings unless far enough away. This way he could fly smooth and silent. The boy looked around and struggled to keep his power in check at the same time.

**_C'mon, unleash the full power and we can slaughter these two easily._**

_Enough! You won't be coming out ever again, get used to your dark hole._

**_Without me, you can't fight them. Face it, you need me boy…_**

Tsukune was hit again from a kick to the back of his head, sending him tumbling into a roll. He got back up and looked around in the air, again he saw nothing and heard nothing. He was losing this fight, the invisible duo slowly beating him down while remaining hidden. He knew he had to increase his strength, but also was aware that even if he did use more power, he still didn't know how to find them.

_How can we find them?_

**_We? There is no we here. I'm not your sidekick._**

_You helped me before to find Dark when he was cloaked._

**_You've taken too many hits to the head idiot, I would never help a weakling like you._**

Tsukune remembered hearing a voice telling him to duck and move at the right moments when fighting Dark earlier, but wasn't sure if was him or the ghoul. It kept saying it never helped him, so he questioned how he knew where Dark was. Then he remembered. It was after he summoned his power, shortly after he repressed the ghoul back into his mind. During that power spike his senses increased to a massive scale. He became more aware of what was around him. Somehow he was able to sense the boy's presence at key times during the fight.

_My power must have increased my overall awareness…_

**_Like I said, you need me._**

_No, I need to use MY power. I need to use you for what you are, an extension of my monster energy._

**_Enough of your nonsense. Go ahead, call forth all your power, you need it after all…_**

Tsukune growled at the remark. He knew the ghoul was taunting him to use too much power. But the dark spirit was right. He needed to use more of his vampire strength to fight Dark and Rason like this. He had to learn to control it, that's why he was here after all. Tsukune focused on his power within, calling it forth with all his might. His aura started to flare around him and he could feel his blood getting warmer.

"Look…Tsukune's aura…" Kokoa said in surprise. The other girls saw it too, Tsukune was releasing his strength again.

"Looks like he's going to try to use it again." Kurumu said a bit worried.

"C'mon Tsukune, you can do it." Moka said as she stared at her boyfriend intently.

"Question, what do we do if his power goes berserk again?" Mizore asked with a worried tone. The girls looked to each other then back to the boy.

"Probably die." Kurumu breathed out.

"Sounds about right." Kokoa said worried.

"Good plan." Yukari said sarcastically with a tone of fright.

The girls watched nervously as Tsukune released more of his monster energy. A sudden blast of power roared around him, scorching the earth below his feet. The air crackled as more of his energy flowed around him violently. Tsukune growled and struggled to keep his body from twitching.

**_Heh heh heh…_**

_No…you won't take anything this time…_

Dark and Rason were flying nearby watching the boy focus his power. They knew he was going to power up his aura, and were watching to see if he could handle doing so. Dark kept a keen eye on his neck, watching the black markings pulsate. They would expand then retract as if in a constant battle between Tsukune and the ghoul for control. Dark knew that if the markings spread too far, they would need to act and stop Tsukune's power from being released completely, not matter what it would take to do so.

Tsukune focused his power with all his will. He had a goal, to protect his friends. To protect his love, Moka. He strained himself to keep his power in check, trying to stabilize the violent storm of energy around his body.

_C'mon…_

An image flashed before his eyes of Apoch. He could see himself tearing her flesh from her stomach and chest as she cried out in pain. Blood would splatter around as he viciously tore into the girl.

_NO! She's dead because of that ghoul! I won't let that happen again!_

An image flashed of Astreal tied to a tree. He saw himself licking her neck and digging his hands into her chest like knives, carving her up as she cried out. He would slash across her breasts and then rip her jaw right out of her. The girl choked out as blood flowed from her open wound.

_You won't stop me this time! I won't lose control!_

An image of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore flashed before him. They were lying in a large bed completely naked. They seemed to have blood washed all over them and were moaning out Tsukune's name. He saw himself lying down in the bed naked as the girls swarmed him, licking and kissing him all over. He heard himself laugh out with an evil voice, the voice of the ghoul.

_NO! This is my mind!_

The image changed to him diving his hands into Mizore and Kurumu's chest and ripping out their hearts, the girls screaming out as they fell off the bed while Tsukune tossed the beating hearts to the side. He pinned down Moka and glared at her with a wicked smile. She called out his name with a flushed face, not seeming to notice what just happened to the others. He heard her say those words again to him, the words she said to him that night. To do her anyway he wanted.

_And stop thinking about my girlfriend! She's mine! I won't let you take her from me!_

Tsukune's aura flared as he let loose a massive roar. The energy blasted around him in a fierce shockwave, blowing back dust and debris all around. The girls braced from the blast and looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"Is he ok?" Moka said a bit scared.

"I don't know, but that aura is massive. I sure hope he's still in control." Kurumu said frightened by the vampiric aura she sensed in front of them.

"Tsukune…" Kokoa said softly as the dust cleared. A boy was seen standing out there with a calm look on his face. His vampire aura streaked around him as he looked around with a calm gaze. His crimson eyes burned with vampire energy and his aura radiated around him. The girls looked to his neck with worried eyes. On his neck the markings were still there, and they seemed to have covered more of his neck again.

"Um, that marking is still there." Mizore said as she backed up a bit. The other girls looked at him with worried eyes. They knew if he had turned, they would not be able to get away fast enough.

"Is he still…Tsukune?" Yukari asked as she trembled a bit.

In a flash Tsukune dashed forward and leapt into the air with a flying kick, a thunderous clap was heard and the ground below burst apart from something impacting it at high speed. The boy landed back down and dashed at the crater, sending a strong punch towards it. Again a loud bang was heard and the ground away from him tore open as something seemed to careen through the dirt.

"I think he found them." Kokoa said softly.

Tsukune looked up and around, seeming to follow something in the air.

_I can feel their auras…_

**_To the left._**

Tsukune jumped up and swung a kick to his left side, making yet another shockwave ripple through the sky. As he landed he followed something in the sky again as it circled him.

_I can almost make them out…_

**_Dodge left._**

On reflex Tsukune dodged to the side, just missing a flying kick from the invisible boys. He smirked then dashed to the side and threw a fierce kick in that direction, slamming into something and sending it off into the air. Again he seemed to follow them around as they flew in the air.

"He's doing it!" Moka said with a cheer.

"He does seem to be in control, I think." Kurumu said a bit nervously still.

Tsukune looked around and dodged again to the left, then to the right. He lifted up his hand, and seemed to block something as his body tensed and the ground below him cracked from the sudden pressure. Tsukune grabbed something in the air and swung it over him into the ground. A fierce explosion rang out as the boys slammed into the ground. Tsukune backed up a bit and eyed the crater.

_I'm doing it…I am!_

**_Kill them…_**

…_kill them…_

Tsukune grinned and dashed at the crater. Rason flew out into the sky and circled around him. Tsukune glanced up then back forward again. If he could see the angel that means the shadow demon wasn't with him. Tsukune launched into a kick towards the crater and sure enough he connected to something that was hidden. Again the ground away from him blasted apart as Dark reappeared in a new gash on the ground. Rason dived Tsukune from behind, but before impact Tsukune spun around and grabbed the boy's punch, holding him there. The angel landed on the ground and began to push against the boy with all his might.

"Not bad buddy, I see you're getting the hang of it." Rason said with a smirk. He then looked at Tsukune closely. The boy was just grinning with a sly smirk as he held the angel in place.

"Hey, you ok?" Rason asked. Again Tsukune gave no reaction. Rason looked to his neck and saw the markings there, and they were starting to grow more.

"Um…Tsukune?" Rason asked a bit worried. Tsukune bared his teeth with his sly smile and chuckled.

"D**i**e **a**n**g**e**l **b**o**y." he said in a twisted sounding voice. Before Rason could show signs of surprise Tsukune launched a fist at his face connecting with a fierce impact, the angel backed up from the shock as Tsukune jumped into a fierce kick, blasting him into the ground.

"Wow, he really is strong." Moka said with a smile. The others just nodded with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he is incredible isn't he?" Kokoa said with a dreamy expression. The girls looked at her curiously.

"Um…Kokoa?" Yukari asked softy. Kokoa giggled at the witch then looked back to Tsukune. She then gasped and stared wide eyed.

"Kokoa?" Kurumu asked. The redhead vampire pointed out to the field with one hand while covering her open mouth with the other. The girls looked out and gasped. Tsukune had Rason up by the throat and was glaring at him while the angel struggled to get free. But the most noticeable thing was his neck was again covered by the black markings.

"No…no…" Moka breathed out.

"Tsukune…let go." Rason coughed out as he looked down at the boy. Tsukune just grinned at him and chuckled to himself. The chuckle turned into a laugh, then into a crazy laugh as he held the angel tightly.

_Uh oh…he's losing it… _Rason thought as he tried to free himself. He looked behind Tsukune to see Dark standing behind the boy.

"Tsukune, call back your power now." He said coldly, his pitch black eyes narrowed at the boy. Tsukune turned and gave him an eerie smile. He just laughed crazily as he applied more pressure to the angel.

"He's turning again!" Kurumu screamed out. The girls backed up a bit, except for Moka who dashed out onto the field.

"Where are you going? Get away from him!" Yukari called out in fear. Moka ran towards her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

_No, don't let it get you Tsukune! Please don't leave me again!_

The pink haired vampire ran up to the boys as quick as she could. She ran to Rason's side and tried to pull him from Tsukune's grip.

"Tsukune! Fight it! Call the power back!" she cried out as she tried to loosen his grip. The boy looked at her with a cold glare.

"W**h**y, **t**h**i**s **i**s **f**u**n**." He said with an eerie voice. Moka stared at him with wide eyes.

"No Tsukune! Don't lose who you are. You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised Tsukune!" She yelled out. The boy flinched and let go of the angel. He backed up a bit and started to tremble.

"Fight it Tsukune, you can do it." Moka said with high hope. Dark stood by ready to attack in case Tsukune showed signs that he was losing the battle. Dark would not allow the ghoul to come to be, no matter the cost. The other girls ran over and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Kurumu cheered out.

"Nothing can beat you, you can do it Tsukune!" Yukari cried out.

"Nothing can stop you. You're…you're amazing Tsukune!" Kokoa said with a soft smile. Again the girls glanced to her curiously then back to Tsukune. The boy thrashed about a bit then dropped to his knees. His power fluxed around him as he struggled to repress the ghoul.

"Tsukune!" a voice called out from behind. The group turned to see Ruby running towards the group.

"Ruby? What's she doing here?" Kurumu asked surprised.

"Probably keeping an eye on Tsukune." Mizore said in her usual tone. The witch ran up and stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, is he ok?" she said worried.

"We don't know, he's trying to hold it back." Rason said as he had regained himself. The group watched him carefully as his aura spiked and vanished repeatedly.

"If anybody can beat this, it's him." Moka said confidently. Ruby watched him closely, her wand glowing slightly as she stood ready to attack if he proved to be out of control.

The boy arched back and yelled out, his aura flaring around him violently, then disappeared. The boy wavered a bit, then started to fall over. Moka ran to his side and caught him, holding the young boy as she kneeled beside him.

"Is he…is he ok?" Ruby asked worried. Moka looked to his neck, then breathed out a sigh of relief.

"The markings are gone, he did it." She said with a relieved voice, then she held the boy closely to her. The group sighed with relief on that remark. Ruby lowered her wand and Dark called back his power, returning to normal.

After a moment the boy stirred and woke back up. He rubbed his head in a daze and looked around.

"What…what happened?" he asked weakly.

"You almost went postal again. Luckily you managed to stop it this time." Rason said as he rubbed his neck. Tsukune looked around surprised then to Moka.

"I…I didn't hurt anybody did I?" he asked worried. She shook her head and smiled at him gently.

"No, you pulled the power back in again. I'm so happy you're back Tsukune." She said as a few tears came out, then embraced him in a big hug. The boy blinked, then held her close and closed his eyes as well.

"Um…yeah I guess I'm ok." Rason breathed out as he looked away. Tsukune looked into his girl's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for being there for me." He said kindly. The vampire smiled and nodded.

"I'll never leave your side Tsukune." She said happily. The boy leaned in and kissed the girl, the vampire closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed in their embrace while the group just looked down at them.

"Well, that was a close one." Kurumu breathed out. She looked to Ruby who had a relieved smile on her face.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked curiously. The witch looked to her then up and away.

"Just keeping an eye on you guys. Just in case." She said. She glanced back to the group who was just looking at her.

"Besides, I can be worried about Tsukune too you know." She said while looking down. The girls looked to each other then back to her.

"You're here because the headmaster wanted you to watch him, aren't you?" Mizore asked curiously. The witch looked at her for a moment, then back down.

"There is that too, yes." She said quietly.

"I guess I can understand that." Kurumu said looking back to the boy. Mizore kept her eyes on Ruby closely.

_Something's up. I just know it._

The couple on the ground finished their kiss and stood back up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Moka asked worriedly. The boy nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think so." He said softly. The girl smiled and looked to him with loving eyes.

"Glad to have you back buddy." Rason said with a strong pat on his back. The boy chuckled and looked around at the group.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm feeling better now, but I think I'll take a small break from the fighting." He said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. He looked to Dark and smirked.

"Sorry, but I think I'm at my limit for now."

Dark just shrugged and looked at him with his usual expression.

"Your body, your limits. At least you made some progress today." He replied. Tsukune nodded and smiled at his friend.

"Yes, thank you for helping me push myself." The boy said with a gentle smile. He had at least pushed the ghoul back into the dark side of his mind, and kept from seriously injuring anybody. Still, he realized that with this thing inside of him, he wasn't able to tap into his real power for too long. He knew he had to find the limits of what he could do and remain in control.

"Well, how about we continue our training while the boys rest then?" Kurumu said looking around at the girls. She looked to Mizore and winked at her.

"Sounds good to me." Mizore said with a smirk. The two looked at Moka.

"Well…" Moka said shyly. She wanted to stay by Tsukune's side while he rested, and kiss him again if she was able to.

"C'mon Moka, it'll be fun. You can show off for your boyfriend." Kurumu said with a wink. The vampire blinked at that and glanced to her boyfriend.

_That's true, I can show him how much I've improved._

**_Something's up with that girl, she seems too eager to fight us._**

"Um, sure ok." Moka said with a nod. She wasn't sure what was up with the girls sudden interest to fight, but knew she could handle herself. Plus she knew Tsukune would be watching this time, and she wanted to show him how much she had improved.

"Well, I'm going to return to the headmaster to report that Tsukune is progressing with his training well." Ruby said with a smile.

"Sure you don't want to fight with us?" Kurumu said with a cocky glare. The witch smirked at that remark.

"Perhaps another time." She said. She wasn't against showing off her own strength to Tsukune, that and shutting up the loudmouthed succubus. But duty calls at the moment. She bowed and walked off towards the academy. Mizore and Dark watched her walk off with a curious look. Both of them knew Ruby was hiding something still.

"I guess we can watch the show buddy." Rason said as he stretched his arms out. He glanced to Tsukune and let out a surprised gasp. Tsukune was looking up with a blush on his face while Kokoa was once again holding his arm close to her chest and bouncing up and down.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure my big sister's mate is feeling better." She said with a giddy laugh. The girls looked at her with shocked looks. The young vampire bounced up and down, rubbing the boy's arm between her breasts. Tsukune kept looking up with a weak expression and focusing on keeping the blood from shooting out of his nose.

"Kokoa…" Moka breathed out as she glared at her sister.

**_Rosary. Off. Now._**

After a quick appearance from Inner Moka and Kokoa being knocked unconscious by tremendous force from her elder sister, the pink haired vampire walked out onto the field with Mizore and Kurumu. Yukari had offered to stay back and watch, and to make sure Kokoa didn't bother Tsukune again. The three girls walked out onto the field and faced off in a triangle formation.

"I bet I know how this is going to end up working out." Rason said as he eyed the girls. Sure enough Mizore and Kurumu were looking at Moka, their main target. Moka looked between the two with a calm look, her rosary burning brightly.

**_How come I can't just teach these girls their places now and be done with this?_**

_Because I need to practice my power too. Besides I want to impress Tsukune._

**_Fine, but the next fight I demand to take part in. I'm tired of watching all the fun from here._**

Mizore and Kurumu glanced to each other then focused back on Moka. They had been talking while watching their boyfriend's fight earlier and had been working on some way to take down the powerful vampire together.

While the girls stared each other down Tsukune focused on keeping his mind intact. He could feel the ghoul still clawing his way inside of him, trying to gain control.

**_Next time they will all die…_**

_No, they won't. I'll never let you take them from me._

**_Hahaha, sure, keep telling yourself that. Admit it, you wanted to skin that angel alive._**

_No! That was you, all you._

**_Ah, but I AM you after all hahaha._**

While he focused on repressing the evil inside of him the other boys were watching their girlfriends carefully. They were curious as to how strong they had become during all their training, and why the sudden urge to fight Moka like this.

"Ready when you are!" Moka called out as she got into a fighting stance. She looked at the two girls with a sly smile and was determined to show her boyfriend that she had become an able fighter like him. Mizore and Kurumu smirked to each other then got into fighting stances as well. Mizore extended her ice claws while Kurumu extended her nails and wings. The succubus's tail waved around behind her while the ground below Mizore frosted over.

"Well then Moka…" Kurumu said as she prepared herself to strike.

"Shall we dance?" Mizore said coolly.


	17. A Special Duet

Ever since Tsukune has been to this school, he had a harem of girls following him around, all vying for the boy's affection. There was the voluptuous succubus, Kurumu, who tried to use her womanly charms and sex appeal to win the boy's heart. The shy and quiet snow woman, Mizore, who stalked the boy constantly having believed them to be soul mates. There was the young and perverted witch, Yukari, who seemed to have a huge crush on both Moka and Tsukune and would follow them around wherever they went. An older witch from the human world, Ruby, who came to this school to follow Tsukune, having fallen for the boy after he rescued her from herself and her twisted master's influence. And then there was the pink haired vampire, Moka. The first girl he met, or rather had run into him, who also became his first and best friend at Yokai Academy. During their trials and time together, Moka and Tsukune gradually started to grow closer to one another, with a true relationship starting to form.

However, the other girl's didn't intend to just give up. All the girls tried their hardest to impress and win over the boy, with him having to try to balance their friendship and not hurt anybody's feelings. The girl's even resorted to violence when pushed far enough, and with monster energy they could cause a lot of damage. However, one fighter was always emerging victorious after a fight over the boy. And that was Inner Moka, the colder and more brutal form of the vampire's personality. When the rosary seal over her chest was removed, the inner self would appear and swiftly dispatch all the other girls effortlessly. Her strength and vampire aura were unmatched by all. The girls often thought about teaming up to take her down, but due to trust issues amongst themselves when it came to Tsukune's heart, they often broke down and fought each other just as often.

Now things have changed slightly. Actually, they have changed drastically. For one, the girls now had boyfriends of their own. Mizore had fallen in love with a shadow demon named Dark, who had proven to be her true soul mate in life. Kurumu had fallen in love with an angel from heaven named Rason, the blonde haired boy turning out to be her actual Destined One. Yukari still had no boyfriend, and was constantly hounding Moka and Tsukune all the same while Ruby accepted the fact that he was happy with his choice, but still hung on to her perverted fantasies of the boy. But there was one more difference in the group. Moka and Tsukune were now going out, that much was a given. But what was new was the fact that Moka, the kind and caring outer personality, had learned to tap into her inner power, and become a fearsome warrior in the field of battle alongside her boyfriend. Her power is still limited, and her inner self is still the strongest, but now she had learned to wield her vampire power with increased ease, and was also able to defeat the girls in combat just as her inner self had done.

However, now that the girls had boyfriends of their own, and no longer were plotting behind each other's backs, they could focus on one true goal. To prove themselves stronger than Moka, and by doing so hope to impress their boyfriends. They had studied Dark and Rason's technique of combining their powers into a single attack. With Dark's cloaking ability used with Rason's flight, the two could fly around unseen and strike from any side. They proved to be tough to defend against, forcing Tsukune to use a dangerous amount of his power to stand a chance. So the girls thought if the boys could do that, so could they.

But, there was one slight problem. While Dark's stealth complimented Rason's flight, the girl's powers weren't the same. Mizore's power to freeze and control ice and Kurumu's ability to fly wouldn't work the same way. After all, freezing Kurumu's wings solid in midflight wouldn't be beneficial to either of them. They knew they had to work together, but were still trying to think of how.

The group was once again in the field they used to practice their powers safely and away from the school. Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu were out on the field getting ready to spar while the rest watched from the side lines.

"Well then, let's start." Moka said as she dashed towards the girls. Mizore and Kurumu were standing ready to fight, the snow girl's ice claws drawn and the succubus's wings expanded out. Kurumu dove into the air while Mizore dashed at Moka with a furious swing. Moka grabbed her wrist and spun her around, tossing her off to the side. Stopping, she jumped up into the air, just missing a swipe from Kurumu's extended nails as she dove by. The blue haired girl cursed out loud and banked around, coming in fast for another strike. Moka landed back on the ground and sent out a powerful kick to the airborne girl, connecting to her jaw and slamming her into the ground. Moka then looked to her side to see Mizore launching at her again. She tried to move, but her legs had become incased in ice. Growling she focused her power, and pulled free with tremendous force. As the ice shattered she darted to the side, dodging Mizore's attack, and sent a fierce punch to her gut, launching the snow girl up and away from them. She looked down to see Kurumu jumping out of the ground at her with a strike. The vampire ducked down to dodge her, then rolled to the side and sent a powerful kick upwards, sending the blue haired girl up into the sky again. She crashed back down next to Mizore who was glaring at Moka.

"She's not supposed to be this strong." Mizore said with a tone of frustration.

"Yeah, this is getting ridiculous." Kurumu grunted as she got to her feet next to the ice maiden. Moka was looking at them in the same pose as her inner self would. She had her arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on her face as her hair flowed freely behind her.

"Dammit." Kurumu growled. She looked off to the side to see the group watching them. Her eyes softened and looked down.

"Rason…" she said softly. Mizore glanced over to Dark with a sad look.

"They're watching us, we have to do something." The ice maiden said with a worried look.

"I know, but attacking together isn't doing anything." Kurumu said frustrated.

"We need to do more than that then." Mizore said coolly as she eyed the vampire. She seemed to be waiting for her opponents to attack again.

Moka stood there with a calm gaze as she watched the two girls whisper to each other.

_This isn't so hard. I hope Tsukune approves of my fighting potential now._

**_Of course he would. We defeated a dark lord, handling these two girls has never been a challenge._**

_I wonder why they were so insistent on fighting me then._

**_They probably wanted to impress their boyfriends. No such luck it seems._**

Moka looked off to see Tsukune, the boy she loved so dearly. He was watching her with a smile. He waved to her and cheered out her name, causing the vampire to wave back and blush. He was certainly impressed with his girlfriend's sudden increase in power and fighting spirit.

"Wow, she really is something." Tsukune said in wonder.

"Yeah, she definitely seems to have a grip on her power now." Rason said with a nod. Dark just continued to watch the fight without saying a word.

"She's incredible." Yukari said with stars in her eyes. Kokoa who had gotten back up from her sister's kick earlier was watching them with a keen eye.

"Amazing." She said softly. Tsukune chuckled as he glanced to her than back to Moka.

"Yeah, your sister is certainly-" he started before Kokoa latched back onto his arm again. She giggled and bounced up and down causing the boy to blush.

"My big sister and her mate are the best." She said with a smile. Tsukune gave her a nervous smile then looked up to avoid eye contact. Dark and Rason glanced to the boy then out to the field.

Out on the field Moka glared at her little sister.

_What has gotten into her?_

**_She apparently hasn't learned her place yet…_**

Kokoa giggled and continued to bounce up and down on her toes, causing her breasts to rub alongside the nervous boy's arm.

"Kokoa…could you please stop?" Tsukune said weakly while looking up. She stopped and tilted her head curiously.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" she asked softly. He nodded and glanced down to her.

"Yeah…but…" he said nervously.

"Is that ghoul still affecting you?" she asked worriedly.

"Well…no more than usual." He replied softly.

"Tsukune you're so incredible to hold that spirit back within you like that." Kokoa said with a deep gaze as she got real close to him. The boy started to stammer as he tried to back up, the girl holding tightly onto his arm. Out on the field Moka's face was that of pure rage.

_What the hell Kokoa?_

**_Get over there and deal with her. She is getting too attached to our mate._**

Before Moka could take a step closer she glanced to her side. Kurumu was dashing from her side with her nails extended. She jumped up and dodged the attack, and saw out of the corner of her eye some icicles flying at her at high speed. Using her strength she blocked them with her arms and landed back down. Mizore had closed the distance and was attempting to swipe again with her claws. Moka dodged to the side and kicked the snow maiden in the gut, causing her to stop instantly. Looking quickly she saw Kurumu diving at her from the sky. She reached over and grabbed Mizore by the shoulders and flung her up into the air. The girls collided in the air and tumbled to the ground. Moka glanced back to Kokoa. She was on the ground in a daze with a golden washtub beside her. Next to her Tsukune was standing there with a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his head while Yukari clung onto his other arm. Moka's eyebrow twitched at the sight.

_If it's not one girl, it's another…_

**_Seriously, just have him remove the rosary again. I'll make sure they learn their place once and for all._**

Mizore and Kurumu got up and looked at the vampire with frustration and anger.

"Grr, this isn't working." Kurumu growled as she eyed the vampire with rage.

"Our boyfriends are going to think we're weak if this keeps up." Mizore said with a sad look.

"We have to do something, Moka's getting better and better at this the more we fight." Kurumu said eying her opponent carefully.

"Attacking her when she's distracted won't work. What else is there?" Mizore asked as she caught her breath and cooled off.

Kurumu looked down and thought hard about what she could try next.

"Our boyfriends could combine their powers, it made them much harder to fight against even for Tsukune." Kurumu said as she brainstormed.

"Want me to freeze you into a brick and smash her with it?" Mizore said dryly. The succubus shot her a glare, then blinked and looked to Moka.

"Hmm…" she said as she looked at the girl carefully.

"I was kidding Kurumu." Mizore said shaking her head.

"No, but I may have an idea." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Moka.

"What might that be?" Mizore asked curiously.

"I say we put our full power into one last attack." Kurumu said as she looked up at the sky. Moka continued to keep an eye on her boyfriend. Once Yukari caught a glimpse of her death glare, she let go and promptly kept her eyes on the ground. Kokoa however was looking at Tsukune with a soft smile on her face.

_What's gotten into her anyway?_

**_She really seems to approve of our mate…too much actually…_**

Moka glanced back over to her challengers, they seemed to be whispering to each other while keeping an eye on her.

_What could they be planning this time?_

**_Keep on guard, we don't want to make a stupid mistake and look foolish in front of Tsukune, especially if it's from those two._**

In a flash Kurumu took off into the sky once again. Moka watched her soar up high into the sky, then looked down at Mizore. The ice maiden had her ice claws extended still, but was just standing there. The area around her seemed to chill and frost over as she started to release more of her power. She looked back up to see Kurumu surveying the field. After a moment she smirked and looked down to Mizore. She promptly dove down and swooped the snow girl up, wrapping her arms around her waist and taking her into the sky. Moka kept a cautious look on the two as they gained altitude.

_What are they doing?_

**_Not sure, watch yourself._**

Moka watched them fly in the sky and started to circle her. The boys were looking up curiously as well.

"Interesting, what do you suppose they are up to?" Rason asked with a curious smile on his face. Dark watched with a sharp eye as he focused on his snow girl in the sky.

"I'm not sure." Tsukune said in wonder. Kokoa and Yukari were looking up as well and were curious as to what they could be planning.

Frost seemed to glitter behind the two as Kurumu took them higher up still. Moka readied herself for an imminent attack. The two vanished high in the sky and the group started looking around for any sign of them.

"Where did they go?" Yukari asked scanning the sky.

"They most have gotten some serious altitude." Rason said as he looked closely at the sky.

"What for?" Kokoa asked tilting her head. Moka kept watching with a focused eye, scanning for any sign from the two airborne girls.

_What are they planning…_

After a moment a faint sound was heard. It sounded like a whistling sound. The gang looked around to find the source but couldn't see anything. Moka looked around to find the source of the sound with curious eyes.

_That sound…_

**_Do you feel that?_**

Moka focused her mind, and felt something. Monster energy, and it seemed to be increasing. She looked up with a curious eye, the energy seemed to be radiating from the sky.

The sound intensified and then something was seen diving from the clouds. Moka stared in surprise at what she saw. It appeared to be an object accelerating towards the ground, wisps of white snow and frost seemed to fly off around it as it careened towards the ground. It gave off a powerful aura that glowed all around it. The object seemed to glow bright white with black streaks racing from the front to the tail as it ripped through the sky.

"What the?" Moka said as she saw the fast moving object moving towards her, the whistling sound turning into a screaming roar.

**_MOVE!_**

On hearing her inner self's good advice, Moka dashed to the side as quickly as she could. A moment later the object struck the ground where she was standing with a fierce crash and a massive shockwave. The area around it blasted back as the monster energy sent a surge of power flowing around it. The ground near the area cracked and tore apart from the impact. A mere second after the surge of power washed over the area the energy seemed to freeze in place, forming a ring of spires and spikes of frost and ice radiating from the point of impact. Moka stumbled to her feet and looked back at the impact zone. Two girls were standing there in the middle of the frozen crater. Kurumu had her left hand extended out with her nails and was down on one knee, her strike a few inches from the ground. Mirroring her stance next to her Mizore was there with her right hand striking downward with her ice claw. The two girls stood there back to back amongst the destroyed area. Surrounding them was a wave of spikes and spires made from frozen ice that seemed to shoot off all around them, pointing away from the impact zone like a frozen wave of ice and claws. Moka stared at the sight with wide eyes.

_Wow…_

**_The amount of energy behind that attack…_**

Moka was stunned. That attack had a massive amount of monster energy behind it. How they did it though was puzzling her.

"How…" she started before both girls turned their heads to her and smirked.

"So close." Kurumu said with a playful tone.

"Try again?" Mizore said coolly. With that the succubus jumped behind the ice maiden and took her off into the sky again.

As they flew off into the sky the group watched them with surprised looks.

"Amazing, that was quite an attack." Rason said as he clapped at the show. Dark just smirked as he watched them take off into the sky again.

"Incredible, that was quite a powerful strike." Tsukune said a bit surprised still.

"How did they do that?" Kokoa said in disbelief. Yukari kept a close eye on them as they soared higher. She was curious as well.

Out on the field Moka watched the sky carefully. She knew what to expect this time.

_That was quite an attack, I wonder how they did that._

**_It seems easy enough to dodge though. Still, don't get caught by it, their energy seemed to increase while they performed that attack._**

Moka looked around frantically, she knew her friends were up there, and she knew what they were going to do. The only thing she didn't know was how to stop them.

_Do you think I could stop that attack?_

**_Not sure, no telling how much power they exuded on impact. Still, I wouldn't recommend it._**

Moka looked off to the side at Tsukune. He was watching the sky with wonder with the rest of the group, everybody curious as to how the next strike will go.

_I can't show weakness to him now, not when I've come so far._

**_Don't tell me you're going to…_**

_I'm sure I can block that attack, with my vampire power I can-_

**_No. No. No._**

_Why not? I've handled them both before, why would this be any different?_

**_You saw how they hit the ground, it was like a meteor slamming into the earth. They increased their power somehow during that attack. Look for a weak point and strike that way, don't take it head on._**

_I can do this. Tsukune has faith in me, in us._

Moka looked to the sky with determination. She focused her power around her, her aura building around her as her rosary burned brightly. The group looked to her curiously.

"I think she's going to challenge them." Yukari said in wonder.

"Is that safe?" Rason asked looking back to the sky.

"My big sister can do it, I'm sure of it." Kokoa said with confidence. Tsukune looked at Moka worriedly.

"I hope so." He said softly as he looked back to the sky.

Moka looked around with a sharp eye, waiting for her adversaries to come at her again. Sure enough the faint whistling sound was heard again. She looked up and saw the black and white glow in the sky, then saw the fast moving duo as they shot down towards her at high speed. Moka tensed up and prepared to block the oncoming attack.

_I won't fall to them so easily._

**_Again, bad idea._**

_Have some faith._

**_Have some common sense._**

The whistling sound turned into a screaming roar again as they neared the ground. The group watched the scene intently, wondering who would emerge victorious from this standoff. Moka called forth her power with all her might, her aura building around her.

"Ok, let's do this!" she said as she braced for impact. The duo slammed into her at incredible speed, again causing a massive explosion and shockwave to ripple out from the impact zone. The ground around the area shattered and blew apart from the tremendous force of the blast. Their monster aura's washed around the area like a tidal wave, freezing into a wall of spires and spikes made from ice and frost after a moment. The group braced themselves and looked out with eager eyes at the attack's results. As the dust and frost in the air cleared, two girls were seen again standing there in their attack form. Kurumu and Mizore stood there once again, both of them having an arm outstretched that was used to strike, and both of them back to back in a mirrored position. They looked forward and smirked. A distance away from them a pink haired vampire was struggling to stand back up. Her legs and arms had frost blasted over them, and her chest had two claw strikes in a cross formation cutting through her shirt. She held her chest as a little blood dripped from it as she got up. She was breathing heavily and her aura flicked around her in wisps. The group looked at the vampire in shock. Moka took the hit dead on, and was knocked clear off her feet by it.

"I don't believe it…big sister." Kokoa said with a disappointed look.

"Looks like our girls won that one." Rason chuckled. Dark merely nodded while he kept his eye on his snow maiden.

"Wow, that attack is so powerful." Tsukune said as he scratched his head.

"I think I get it." Yukari said softly. The group turned to look at her. She had her eyes focused on Mizore and Kurumu's stance and was looking at them curiously.

"Hey Mizore! Kurumu! Do that again!" Yukari yelled out. Moka blinked at that and stared at the young witch.

"What? Again?" Moka asked nervously. Mizore and Kurumu smirked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Kurumu giggled as she jumped behind Mizore again.

"Sounds fun." The snow maiden said as they took off into the sky once more.

"Yukari, why do you want to see Moka get hurt?" Rason asked while raising an eyebrow. Tsukune just stared at the girl wide eyed from her request.

"I'm watching them of course, I think I understand how they did it, but I need to see it once more." Yukari said with a smile as she watched the sky above them. Kokoa looked out to her sister with a nervous look then upwards. Dark kept watching the sky with his usual expression, he already knew how they accomplished their attack and was waiting to see it again.

"Um, but what about Moka?" Rason asked looking out to the field at the vampire.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably wants them to attack again anyway to find a way to beat it. She'll be thanking me for suggesting it." Yukari said with a smile.

"I'm going to kill that little witch." Moka growled as she watched the sky.

**_Allow me…_**

The group watched the clouds above, and sure enough the whistling sound was heard again. Moka looked around nervously then up to the sky.

_Um…what should I do?_

**_I suggest dodging it this time…_**

Moka called forth her power again, her rosary starting to glow and hum. She managed to dodge it before, she was sure she could do it again.

Tsukune looked at his girlfriend with hopeful eyes.

_C'mon, you can do it Moka…_

The black and white glow raced through the sky once again heading straight for the pink haired vampire. She got into a ready position, preparing to dodge to the side at the last moment. The duo careened towards the vampire, their monster auras seeming to increase as they headed down towards their target. The group on the sidelines watched with anticipation of how Moka would handle the attack a third time.

"C'mon Moka!" cheered out Tsukune.

"You can do it big sister!" Kokoa yelled out. She knew her inner self was still the best, but she had faith that this version of her sister could overcome the challenge.

The black and white glow flew down at high speed, the vampire eyeing it carefully. Before it got too close Moka put all her power in her legs and dodged to the left of her rolling out of the way. She got back up on her feet and looked up, then let out a gasp. The duo had managed to change their trajectory slightly and were now heading back on target. She blinked and rose her arms up to block with all her power. The pair slammed into the girl at blinding speed, sending out a shockwave of monster energy and chilled air. The area seemed to erupt around them from the impact, the massive strike causing the ground below to shatter and blast apart. Moka felt the strike connect to her gut again, then was blasted back by incredible force at high speed. She flew back and tumbled into a fierce roll. After bouncing and rolling far off she slowly got back to her feet. Her limbs were chilled and frosted again, and her chest was wounded causing her breathing to shorten a bit. Her vampire healing would take care of those wounds, just not instantly. She looked back to the impact zone. Like the previous times, the area around the impact zone was frozen in a massive wave of frost and ice spires. In the center Mizore and Kurumu were standing in their normal positions while eyeing the vampire with a smirk. They stood up and crossed their arms in front of them. Moka blinked and stared at them in shock.

"How…are they doing that?" she breathed out. Her rosary flickered as her power wavered around her. The two girls looked to each other then smiled towards their boyfriends. They waved with a warm smile at their loves, satisfied that they have proven their strength.

"I thought so." Yukari said nodding. The group looked at her curiously, except for Dark who kept his eyes on his girl.

"Thought what? How are they doing that?" Kokoa asked.

"They're combining their power, just like Dark and Rason did." Yukari said as she looked at the blast areas they hit.

"But how are they making that happen just from Mizore's ice power?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Yukari looked up at the sky. The others blinked and looked up as well.

"They are amplifying it. I was watching them closely the third time to confirm that, and now I'm certain." She said as she looked back down to the two fighters. They had begun to walk back to the group with smiles on their faces. Moka too had started to walk back, keeping her eyes on the fighters with wonder.

"Amplifying it?" Rason asked.

"Yes. Kurumu flies Mizore up high into the air, then they both focus all their monster energy for the attack." Yukari started as she pointed upwards with her wand.

"But wouldn't Mizore's ice power freeze Kurumu by doing so?" Kokoa asked confused.

"Normally, but they found a way around that. When Kurumu starts her dive bomb attack towards the target, they accelerate to a high speed, so fast that as soon as Mizore's aura starts freezing the air they have already flown past it. That's why we saw the frost and snow tailing them when they dove down." Yukari said as she traced the path with her wand from the sky towards the ground.

"So…they just fly so fast that Kurumu doesn't get affected by Mizore's aura." Tsukune said as he looked to the two girls.

"Yes, but that's not all. While they are traveling downward they are building up a massive amount of momentum and kinetic energy. That as well as all the chilled air behind them is being drawn towards them as the fly downwards. I watched them closely this time to see how they did that." Yukari said as her wand pointed downwards to the ground. She smirked then looked to the group.

"Kurumu flips over onto Mizore's back just before they hit so they are back to back for the attack. Both of them attack forward with their monster energy, which at this point has enveloped them and has gained tremendous power from the dive. Upon impact to their target the energy acts as a cushion and stops them safely, while the kinetic energy hits the area around them like a fierce tidal wave blasting all the arctic air following them onto the impact zone." Yukari continued as she waved her wand around her. The others slowly nodded as they started to understand.

"But wait, if their energy acts as a stopping force for them, how come Kurumu doesn't freeze over when Mizore's power blasts the area around them?" Kokoa asked looking to the impact areas. All around the spots where the duo had slammed into were blanketed with ice spires and frost, all covered in thick ice from the snow girl's power.

"Like I said, Kurumu flips over and stays back to back with the girl. She's so close to her when they hit that Mizore aims the power out from around them. Essentially she's in the eye of the hurricane, safe and sound while everything around her is frozen solid." Yukari said as she pointed to the impact spots. Sure enough, the surrounding area was frozen over, but the point where the girls had struck wasn't. It was damaged from the fierce impact, but not frozen.

"Wow…so basically Mizore's ice power and Kurumu's kinetic energy are what makes the attack possible." Rason said nodding. He was impressed that their power could be used like that, and saw firsthand just how strong the attack was.

"I just hope Moka's ok." Tsukune said worriedly as his girlfriend walked over to him. She had a saddened expression and was looking downward.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"RASON!" Kurumu cried out as she lunged at her boyfriend, knocking the surprised angel to the ground.

"Did you see? Did you see? We beat her! Were you watching me my lovely Destined One? I won that fight for you!" she cheered out as she smothered him with love. After a moment she looked down to see his face turning blue in her chest. She gasped and jumped up.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I got carried away again! Rason!" She cried out as she looked over the dazed boy.

"Poor angel." Yukari said looking at him. After a moment Rason got back up and blinked.

"Wow…not quite used to that yet." He chuckled. Then he looked at his girl and held her close.

"Yes, I did see. I'm proud of you Kurumu, you are quite the fighter out there." He said gently. The girl blushed and hugged him from around the waist tightly.

Mizore walked up to her boyfriend and smiled softly at him. Dark smiled at her for an instant then pulled her closer to him.

"Very nice my little snow bunny." He said in a gentle voice. The snow girl sighed around her lollipop and smiled at him.

"I did that for you my beloved." She said as she took her lollipop out. The boy brushed her hair around her ear and pulled her into a kiss, the girl closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. When the kiss broke she held him closely and smiled happily.

Tsukune smiled at the couples then looked back to his girlfriend who was still looking down.

"Moka?" he asked softly. She looked up with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I failed you. I wanted to be stronger for you but…I lost." She said as she looked back down.

"Don't say that, you could never fail me. We're all here to learn to be stronger and better. That's all. I'm just glad you're ok now. You're not hurt are you?" he asked looking to the cuts on her clothing.

"No, I'll be fine. These minor cuts will heal fast enough." She said softly. She looked up to see the boy looking at her with his usual kind expression.

"I love you Moka, and I'm glad you're ok." He said before pulling her into a kiss as well. After a moment of surprise the girl closed her eyes and held the boy close.

_Tsukune…I love you too._

**_We will regain our pride, we will find a way to counter that attack. We are Tsukune's mate after all…_**

_Yes…Tsukune's mate…we will find a way to win again._

The kiss broke and the vampire smiled at her boyfriend.

"Tsukune, thank you." She said with a soft smile. The boy nodded and looked to his friends. They were all smiling at him as well.

"Well, not a bad start for our training right? At least nobody got seriously injured." Rason laughed a bit as he held his girl close.

"That was some attack you two did." Yukari said with a smile.

"Thanks, we call it the Black and White Duet." Kurumu said proudly.

"Why that?" the witch asked as she tilted her head.

"Let me guess, Mizore's frost aura makes you glow white as you fly down, and your demon aura sends out those black streaks from the energy pulse." Kokoa said looking up and remembering the glow they saw in the sky. The two girls looked at her curiously then to each other.

"It does? We didn't notice." Kurumu said looking up. Everybody blinked and looked at them curiously.

"Then, why Black and White Duet?" Yukari asked.

"We were inspired by our boyfriends. And black and white are the colors of their monster auras." Mizore said with a small blush as she looked up at Dark.

"We named the attack in honor of you two." Kurumu said as she smiled up at her boyfriend. The angel smiled and blushed.

"Really? Us?" he said with a grin. Dark smirked at his girlfriend then kissed her forehead gently.

Tsukune chuckled at the group then looked back to his girlfriend while he held her close with one hand.

"Well, I still need to practice a bit more, but that shouldn't be too haaRD!" he yelled as he was yanked to his side again. He looked over to see Kokoa had once again latched onto his free arm.

"I'll help you both train, I promise!" she said excitedly as she bounced up and down again, the boy looking up with a blush on reflex.

"Tsukune." Moka said flatly.

A few seconds later Kokoa was down in a newly formed crater from Inner Moka's kick.

"**Honestly Kokoa, I'm glad you approve of my mate, but stop hanging all over him like that." **She said with a look of discontent. She glanced over to Tsukune who smiled at her.

"**He's mine after all."** She said as she walked over and pulled the boy into a kiss. She hasn't had as many as her outer self, and was starting to get a little jealous. After the kiss ended she looked to Mizore and Kurumu.

"**Well, mind if I try my hand against you two?"** she said with a calm smile. Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other then to Moka with a challenging smirk.

"Sure." Kurumu said with an arrogant tone.

"Whatever you want Moka." Mizore said coolly.

The three girls walked out onto the field to start the next sparring match. The boys watched them with interest.

"Now this should be a fight." Rason said as he eyed the contenders.

"Yeah…" Tsukune said a bit in a dreamy daze. He just had two kisses from his two girlfriends in less than two minutes. And he was feeling pretty good right now.

"Think Inner Moka can beat that attack?" Yukari asked curiously. Tsukune looked at his silver haired girlfriend as she stood out there with her usual stance and arrogant look. Her vampire aura surged around her as her crimson eyes stared at her two adversaries.

"Yeah, I'm sure she can." Tsukune said with confidence. This side of Moka had always proved herself to be a strong fighter, and a capable warrior when pushed into a fight. He had faith in her that she could find a way to counter the duo's new attack. He watched her with a keen eye. Her calm stance. Her arrogant yet challenging smile. Her lovely red eyes. Her impressive bust size. And her hips that outlined-

Tsukune shook his head a bit. His mind was going a bit off track there.

**_Heh heh, checking her out are you?_**

_What? No I wasn't. Just crawl back into your hole._

**_C'mon, admit it. I know what you're thinking. You want her, badly._**

_Shut up already, you have nothing to say that I want to hear._

**_Rape her…fuck her hard…tear apart her flesh…I know you thought about it…_**

Tsukune shook his head to clear his mind. He knew he would never hurt Moka, either side of her. He loved her, he cherished her. And yet he was finding himself still thinking about her in a more intimate way. But last time he thought that way, the ghoul was trying to free himself. It was showing all those horrible and perverted images to him the entire time. He knew to resist them, yet he couldn't help but wonder.

Was it the ghoul that showed him those perverted images, or were they actually from him?


	18. Heartwarmer

The group was out in their normal training location, a deserted field far away from the academy and easily hidden from the other students. They were here with a purpose, to learn to control their powers and increase in strength. They all had their reasons for needing to become stronger, and all helped each other practice to gain control. For Tsukune, he had to increase his inner strength to hold the ghoul inside. For everyone else, they needed to gain power to defend themselves if the evil ever managed to come back out. The power of the group varied from each fighter to the next. Tsukune has shown himself as a capable fighter now, earning the rank of S-Class alongside his girlfriend Moka with his incredible vampire strength. However, he now must learn to use it wisely, as prolonged use of too much power may lead to the ghoul surfacing again. For Dark and Rason, their strength and power was still quite high, though was now below Tsukune when he was at full power. If the boy held too much energy back however, Dark and Rason would take the lead in terms of strength. The girls were also learning to improve their power and impress their boyfriends. For Moka, she had learned to tap into her inner power to fight alongside her boyfriend without having to rely on the rosary being removed. For a while she was able to fight on the same level as the boy and surpass all the other girls in terms of strength.

That has now changed though, as Mizore and Kurumu have found a way to defeat their rival in combat. Individually their powers were starting to look weaker and weaker alongside the rest of the group, so they too decided to improve as much as they could. But no matter how much they tried, Moka was able to keep a step ahead of them and take them down without having to use her full strength. To combat this, Mizore and Kurumu followed their boyfriends' example of combining their powers into a single attack. Attacking in a joint dive bomb maneuver, Mizore is able to strike with amplified ice power as Kurumu's kinetic energy is built up during the dive. Upon impact the two strike with a great deal of monster energy, enough to knock Moka back while doing significant damage to the target and the surroundings. Try as she did, the pink haired vampire could not counter or strike back against the duo's new technique, and she was defeated in the sparring match. Now it is her inner self's turn, and she means to take back their vampire pride, and reclaim their position as the strongest fighter in the group.

The boys were standing on the sidelines watching the three fighters out on the field. The silver haired Inner Moka stood there eyeing her two opponents. She was well aware of what they were going to do to take her down, and was concentrating on finding a suitable counterattack. Mizore and Kurumu were looking at the vampire with sly smiles on their faces. They knew how to fight on an S-Class level now, and were determined to take down this side of Moka, the side that constantly defeated them before with one well-placed kick, and show everybody that they were just as powerful.

"Well then…" Kurumu said as she jumped behind Mizore.

"Let's begin." The snow maiden said coolly as the succubus lifted her up into the sky. Inner Moka watched them take off and kept a keen eye on them as they gained altitude.

**_That attack must have a weak spot, all attacks do. I need to find it and quickly, even with my full power released I'm willing to bet their strike will still cause significant damage._**

The two flew high up into the sky as they looked down at the vampire. They smirked to each other as they flew up above the clouds and began to focus their energy. Down on the ground everybody was looking up at the sky with curious eyes.

"There they go again." Yukari said softly as she looked up at the clouds. The young witch had deduced how the attack was performed, and was thinking hard about how it would be possible for Moka to counter the attack.

"Yeah, should be an interesting show." Rason said with a smile. He was impressed at his girlfriend's attack and was eager to see it again in action.

Tsukune looked over to his girlfriend with worried eyes.

_I hope Moka can stop the attack ok. Her outer self wasn't able to block or dodge it._

He remembered how the pink haired vampire tried to block it, and was blasted far off by the massive burst of power. She also tried to dodge it at the last second, but the duo managed to veer into her path anyway. Out on the field Inner Moka was eyeing the sky carefully. After a moment the faint whistling sound was heard.

"**So, they've begun their attack."** She said as she looked around the sky. It wasn't long before she saw the black and white glow from the clouds. She knew where they would be coming from now.

"**Ok then, give me your best shot."** She said as she got into her attack position. Soon the girls were seen flying down from the clouds towards their target. The white glow shooting down like a meteor with black streaks shooting from the front towards the tail which had frost and snow trailing behind it. The group on the side lines watched with careful eyes.

"C'mon big sister! You can do it!" Kokoa cheered out with stars in her eyes. Her big sister was the best, and she had faith in her. The redhead cheered out enthusiastically while she clung to Tsukune's arm. The boy smiled weakly at her as she bounced up and down yet again, her eyes still locked onto her sister as she did so.

"Um…Kokoa. Could you please stop?" he asked weakly. The vampire kept bouncing energetically as she watched the show in front of her, apparently not hearing the boy's words.

Inner Moka kept a sharp eye on the duo as they dived down.

"**Ok, they can change target when they are close by veering off slightly. Let's see how they handle a moving target."** She smirked, then she dashed to her side while keeping her eyes locked onto the fighters. They started to turn slightly to land on the vampire but the silver haired girl was running too quickly. The duo smashed into the ground behind her, a massive shockwave of energy blasting around them before solidifying into a ring of ice and frost spires. The vampire spun around to look at her attackers. They were standing in the middle of the frozen impact zone in their usual stance. Each girl was down on one knee, hand outstretched from their strike, and were mirroring each other back to back. They turned to smile at the crimson eyed girl.

"Almost got her." Kurumu snickered.

"Try again?" Mizore said with a giggle.

"**Oh no you don't!" **Inner Moka yelled and dashed towards them. Before she got to them Kurumu had jumped behind Mizore again and lifted her up into the sky.

"**Dammit…"** she grunted as they took off towards the clouds again.

**_It doesn't seem to faze them or weaken them much by doing this. I'm sure enough times might take their toll, but I don't want to play dodge the bullet until that happens._**

She watched them fly up into the clouds and cursed out loud. She growled then glanced over to the group. She saw Kokoa bouncing up and down on Tsukune's arm again while smiling at him like an innocent girl.

"**Kokoa…"** she growled, her aura building around her from rage. Tsukune whispered something to Kokoa who then looked to the field. She saw the murderous look in her sister's eye and instantly stopped moving. She glanced to Tsukune then slowly let go of him, looking down with a blush.

"**She's treading on thin ice."** The vampire growled. She heard the whistling sound and looked up with a glare. Sure enough the sky above had a glow coming from the clouds. After a moment the black and white glow shot down through the sky and raced towards the vampire.

"**Need to hit them before they take off again. But I can't get too close or else that shockwave will take me down."** She grunted as she looked at them with frustration. She thought for a moment then smiled her arrogant smile.

**_So, if I can't hit them after they land…_**

The duo raced towards the vampire, this time the silver haired girl remained still as she watched them shoot towards her at high speed. The whistling sound turned into a roar as the massive ball of energy closed in on their target. The group watching was staring intently.

"Um…shouldn't she move?" Rason asked nervously.

"I think she should." Tsukune said a bit scared.

"Big sister what are you doing?" Kokoa cried out. Yukari watched with wide eyes.

_I hope she knows what she's doing…_

Dark continued to watch the scene play out, keeping a sharp eye on the vampire. He already knew the weak point of the attack, and was curious if Inner Moka figured it out as well.

The girls careened towards Inner Moka at high speed, the vampire still holding her ground. She watched them closely with a careful eye and a smirk.

"**Well, let's see how this works."** She said as she crouched down and prepared to jump. She waited for them to get a bit closer then leapt up into the air quickly, aiming for the left side of the glow. She saw them veer a bit towards her, but her powerful jump moved the vampire up quickly and towards their flank. As she got near she readied herself and put her power into her leg.

"**Now then, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **she roared as she sent a powerful kick toward the side of the incoming attackers. Just as they passed by her leg connected with Mizore's chest, the ice maiden still in front with Kurumu holding her from behind. A loud bang was heard as the glow seemed to explode in midair, a massive shockwave and blinding light burst from the girl's built up energy and the sky seemed to glow around them. The group watched with surprised looks.

"Whoa, she…hit them!" Kokoa yelled out in surprise.

"That's…gotta hurt…" Rason said as he steadied himself from the shockwave.

The others just watched the sky carefully as the light died down. They saw three figures falling towards the ground. Each one smashed into the earth below, a small dust cloud forming around them. Tsukune dashed out onto the field followed by the others. They walked over and looked at the girls lying on the ground. Mizore and Kurumu were dazed and groaning in pain from the sudden stop of their attack. Next to them Inner Moka was struggling to stand back up, her body covered in frost as the girl breathed heavily and shuddered from the cold.

"Wow, are you three ok?" Yukari said as she looked them over. Mizore and Kurumu slowly got up while holding their chests, the powerful kick that connected to Mizore sent a strong shockwave through her and right into Kurumu. They both felt the hit connect as they stopped suddenly. Inner Moka stood up and shook herself, the frost and bits of snow falling off of her body and from her hair.

"**Yeah…"** the vampire said as she shivered. She looked over to the other two who got back on their feet.

"Wow…what happened?" Kurumu said in a daze, the girl looking around as the world was still spinning for her.

"That…really hurt…" Mizore said softly as she wavered a bit.

"Moka…how did you do that?" Tsukune asked the vampire. She shook off the shock and looked to him with a smirk.

"**Don't tell me you thought I would fall to them as my other self did."** She said with an arrogant tone as she shivered some more. The boy blinked and waved his hands in front of him.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that. I just…I was wondering…" he stammered as the vampire gave him a sly smile.

"**Have a little more faith in me Tsukune." **She said with a wink as her body trembled. The boy blushed and nodded nervously.

Mizore and Kurumu regained themselves and looked down with sorrowful looks. They had failed in their attempt to take down Inner Moka, and right in front of their boyfriends. They looked over to them with sad eyes. The boys glanced to each other then walked over to their girls.

"Rason…I'm sorry. We tried…we really did." Kurumu said softly as she looked down.

_I'm not weak, really. Please don't think I am Rason…_

"What are you sorry for? That was incredible how you two did that. I was very impressed by that attack." Rason said gently as he lifted her face up to look at him. The girl blinked in surprise and looked into his eyes.

"Really?" she said softly.

"Yes. You're amazing Kurumu. You really-" he started before the succubus jumped up and hugged the boy tightly.

"Oh Rason, you're the best! I promise we'll get even stronger, I won't let you down! You can count on your Kurumu to protect you from now on!" she cried out happily. After a moment she felt them drop to the ground. She blinked and looked down. Rason had passed out in her breasts and fell over, the girl ending up on top of him.

"Ah! Rason! Wake up, please!" she yelled out in fear as she shook the boy frantically.

"Poor angel." Yukari said softly as she watched the boy get shaken by his overzealous girlfriend.

While Kurumu struggled to get Rason to wake up Mizore looked up timidly at Dark.

"I'm sorry, we tried our best but…" she said softly. Dark smiled softly at the girl, causing her to look up curiously. He removed the lollipop from her mouth and pulled her into a kiss. The girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment with her demon.

_I promise I'll win next time. I promise…_

After the kiss ended the boy gently put the candy back into her mouth.

"Don't be sorry. I knew my future wife was strong, and you've already proven it." He said gently. Mizore's eyes widened and smiled brightly from hearing that.

"Re…really?" she asked as a few tears formed. The boy nodded and held his girl close to him.

"Besides, you didn't exactly lose." The boy said. The snow girl blinked then looked up to him curiously.

"What do you mean, she stopped our attack and knocked us all down." She said confused. The boy smirked then glanced to his side. Mizore looked over and blinked. Inner Moka was down on her knees shivering and shaking still.

"Moka?" Yukari asked curiously. Rason had regained consciousness and he and Kurumu were looking at her as well.

"Is she ok?" Rason asked.

"She will be." Dark said simply. All eyes turned to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Dark looked up to where she landed her attack on the girls.

"She caught the full blast of the arctic wind behind the girls. I'm guessing she breathed in as she was in the air, and her lungs got a bit chilled." He said casually. Everybody blinked and looked down to the vampire as she stood back up with a growl.

"**You've…got to be…kidding me."** She grunted as she shook her body from the cold.

"Wait…you mean…" Kurumu said as she looked up.

"Had she just hit you while holding her breath, she would have fared the cold much better. As it stands now…" Dark said looking back to his snow girl.

"I'd call this a tie." He said with a small smirk. Mizore blinked at him then looked to Moka.

"**I don't believe this…"** Moka growled as her body temperature struggled to come back. Her lungs were filled with super cooled air, something that a human being would die from instantly. A monster can survive it if they are strong enough, though it may be a bit rough to get through.

"But…she knocked those two flat on their feet. My big sister won!" Kokoa yelled out. Dark glanced to her and walked over to the chilled vampire. She just looked at him with a scowl.

"**What do you want?"** she snapped. The demon held out a finger to her head and pushed gently. The vampire wavered over and fell down onto her rear. She shook a bit then glared up at the demon.

"Yeah. It's a tie." He said flatly. Mizore and Kurumu giggled at the wary vampire.

"**A tie? I refuse to…accept that…" **Inner Moka raged as she got back to her feet. She shook her body violently then looked to the two girls.

"**Let's go, we're not done here yet."** She said as her body shook still. The girls glanced to each other then to the vampire. Inner Moka growled at the girls, then her eyes widened. She felt somebody holding her from behind. She turned her head to see Tsukune holding her close to him.

"Let's get you warmed up first." He said gently as he held the vampire close to him. She looked back into his eyes a bit surprised, then narrowed her eyes.

"**I will not accept defeat from a little cold air, I'm going to-"** she started before Tsukune pulled her face over and kissed the vampire. She stood there with wide eyes, shocked by the boy's sudden display of affection. After a moment she closed her eyes, the warmth from his body and kiss feeling good on her chilled body. After the kiss ended and Tsukune looked into her eyes, she gazed back then looked back to the two girls.

"**We'll continue this tomorrow."** She said with a growl. The girl's blinked and nodded at the vampire. They knew it was better not to get on her bad side, even though they felt better about themselves knowing they at least knocked her down as well.

Tsukune chuckled as he held his prideful girlfriend close to him. He loved her with all his heart, and was happy that he could be there for her when she needed him, even if she wasn't quick to admit she did need him. He smiled at his friends around him, content that they all stayed by his side when he needed them the most, and were helping him with his daunting task.

_I'll stay by your side forever Moka, I promise._

**_Rip her apart…she's weak now…_**

_Enough, just get back into your hole already._

**_I'm not going anywhere, get used to it._**

_I will not harm my friends. Get used to that._

**_You will, I know what you've thought about, all the things you want to do to them._**

Images flashed before his eyes. Moka lying on her bed sliced into pieces with a horrified expression on her face. Kurumu lying against a tree, her wings ripped off and her mouth wide in horror as Tsukune was ripping away at her lower body, tearing flesh and organs from the terrified girl. Mizore pinned down on the ground by him, his hand tearing away at her flesh below her skirt while he bit into her neck, tearing at her throat. Yukari lying on the ground naked and slashed all over, her eyes frozen in horror as blood dripped from her mouth and womanhood. Ruby sprawled out on her desk, her clothing slashed to ribbons as her legs and arms were twisted and snapped to pieces, her stomach ripped open and her organs flowing out of her. Kokoa tied to her bed with slash marks all over her body, screaming in pain as Tsukune ripped apart her lower body with his hands. The images flashed repeatedly in front of him while the ghoul laughed maniacally in his mind.

**_Kill them…_**

_NEVER!_

His aura fluxed greatly, causing everybody to look at him with surprise. Inner Moka was point blank from the aura's power, and felt the power surge through her. It certainly warmed her up, at least the parts that were below her skirt.

**_Tsukune…_**

She looked at him a bit surprised, and knew she had a small blush on her face from the intense power that just radiated through her. She shook her head and looked at him cautiously.

"Is he ok?" Rason asked as he looked closely at the boy. Tsukune had a determined look on his face, his eyes shifted from red to brown and back again.

"I think he's dealing with the ghoul again." Kokoa said as she waved her hand in front of him and not getting a response.

The boy focused his mind and his power to suppress the ghoul. The images that flashed before him seemed to fade to black as he pulled the ghoul back into his mind.

_Get this straight, I'll never harm them. Ever!_

**_Rip her to pieces, she's in your grasp…_**

_You're pathetic, you know that?_

**_Oh, and how do you imagine that?_**

_You're no ghoul, you're an abomination. A mistake._

**_What was that? _**it growled with annoyance.

_Yeah, you heard me. You only exist as you are because Kokoa didn't give enough of her energy with the blood. You're not a true ghoul, you're a mistake._

**_Watch your tongue boy._**

_Why? What are you going to do? Threaten me more? I doubt I would notice. Face it, you're a freak. A true ghoul would have killed us all by now I bet. But you, you can only taunt me from inside my head. Pathetic._

**_How dare you speak to me in such a way!_**

_I'm not the weak one, you are. And you will never get back out. I'll learn to use the power you've given to me, that my body now possesses. And I'll use it to protect my friends._

**_They will die, they will all die slowly. I'll make sure of it, mark my words…_**

Tsukune shook his head a bit then looked around the group with his brown eyes. Everybody was looking at him curiously.

"You ok buddy?" Rason asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, just dealing with the ghoul again. Don't worry, I'm fine." He said with gentle smile.

"Good, because…I really don't want to deal with him right now." Rason said with a nervous laugh. Tsukune chuckled as he looked up at the sky. He knew the ghoul in him was going to fight him for control, possibly forever. But he was determined to remain in control of his power, of his life. He held his shivering girlfriend closely and smiled at her, the girl looking at him curiously then smiling her usual smile back at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you again." He said to her softly. The vampire smirked at him, then lifted her fingers to his head and gently flicked his forehead.

"**Oh Tsukune, you definitely are still you."** She said with a small laugh. She was glad though, the boy she fell in love with was still next to her, fighting off a persistent evil from within. She held the boy with high respect now, he had earned it from her. His impressive strength, his noble heart, and his loyalty to her was what she loved from him, and was grateful that he was able to remain by her side. He always managed to warm her heart, especially now that she was chilled from the inside out.

"Anything for you Mo-" he started to say before he was jerked to the side again. He and Inner Moka glanced over to see Kokoa once again holding onto his arm, the energetic vampire bouncing up and down with an adorable smile on her face.

"Tsukune you're so incredible! My big sister has the best mate!" she said with a giddy laugh. Tsukune looked at her with a blush then upwards. Inner Moka growled and shook a bit, not from the cold but from rage.

"**Kokoa…"** she said as her aura increased around her. Kokoa stopped bouncing and looked to her with a curious look.

WHAM!

The young redhead was sent flying off into the sky by a fierce kick. The group looked at her in surprise, they didn't expect her to be able to attack while chilled like that. Mizore and Kurumu glanced to each other nervously. They may have dropped the vampire to her knees temporarily, but she was in better shape to keep fighting right now than they were. They decided to settle for a tie for the time being and not push her for the rest of the night.

"So…feeling better Moka?" Yukari asked curiously. The vampire straightened herself out then glanced to her boyfriend.

"**Much."** She said with a smile. The boy chuckled and smiled back at her. She was rough, arrogant, and prideful. Yet she was part of the girl he fell in love with, and he loved both parts equally. One and the same, both Moka's were one and the same to him.

"Well, let's head back then, we've done enough for one night." Rason said as he rubbed the back of his head. Kurumu nodded and clung to his arm with a smile.

"Walk me back to my room?" she asked innocently. The angel smiled and started to walk her back towards the dorm rooms.

Mizore walked over to Dark and attached herself to his arm. The demon looked at his girl with a soft smile for an instant.

"I'll walk you back to your room." He said to the snow girl. She sighed happily and nodded. Mizore was happy that he approved her fighting skill even though she technically didn't win. The smile on her face was proof enough of that.

Inner Moka walked over to Tsukune and smiled at him calmly.

"**Well, going to walk me back as well?"** she asked with a playful smirk. The boy nodded calmly and took the vampires hand. He looked around curiously then to his girlfriend.

"Where's the rosary?" he asked. The girl gave a sly smile and looked downward.

"**I've got it. You can take it back when we get to my room."** She said with a low purr as she waved her hips a bit. The skirt fluttered around the girl, and the glint of the rosary was seen on her hip, held in place by her panties. The boy blinked and blushed at that comment.

"Um…ok sure…" he stuttered out nervously. The girl chuckled a bit then started leading the blushing boy towards the dorms.

Yukari smiled at the couples and giggled. She was impressed by the way they had improved and learned to combine their powers like that.

"Maybe if I increase my own strength, Moka and Tsukune would be impressed as well. Maybe they'll let me stay near them. Maybe…maybe…" she started to say before getting carried off by her fantasies again. She walked towards the dorm rooms in a daze and with a blush on her face.

* * *

Ruby was standing before the headmaster with a worried look. The man was smiling as he always did with his glowing eyes, his hands folded in front of his face as he sat as his desk.

"Sir, Tsukune's training has been going well I think. The ghoul tried to resurface, but this time Tsukune was able to hold it back." She said in a professional tone.

"I see, that is good to hear. I do hope he can get a hold on his power quickly." He replied as he looked down to some papers on his desk.

"Sir, one of the letters we are withholding, it was a letter to one of Tsukune's friends. Mizore Shirayuki. Her mother is requesting that she come home immediately." The witch said looking to her hand as she held the letter.

"I see. I'm sure something like this was to be expected eventually." The headmaster said as he kept his eyes on the papers.

"I feel we need to tell them. They have to know. The letter…it says-"

"They will find out very soon my dear assistant. I have no doubt about that. Tell me, do you believe they are prepared as they are?" he interrupted as he looked up at the witch.

"I…I'm not sure. I'm not sure what they will even be up against." She said softly.

"Yes, that is a bit of a mystery in itself. I suspect they will have to be ready as they are now though." He said as he looked up.

"Sir?" she asked curiously.

"When they come to you tomorrow, bring them to me." He replied. The witch tilted her head curiously.

"How do you know…" she asked softly.

"They will my dear. They will have nowhere else to look for answers." He replied as he looked to the window. The witch looked at him cautiously then bowed.

"Yes, as you wish." She said calmly. She didn't know what he was talking about, but had a feeling that something was coming. And change was inevitable.

* * *

Kokoa walked into her room rubbing her head. She had walked back to her room with a dazed look, yet a happy expression was all over her face.

"Big sister's kicks are the best, so much power and grace! I can't wait till I can perform them the same way." She said with stars in her eyes. She shook her head from the shock and walked over to her punching bag she had setup in her room. She started throwing out punches and kicks to it as she let her mind wander, something she did every night.

_I need to get stronger too, I won't fall behind everybody else. Big sister will see, she'll see that I'm a strong and powerful vampire as well. So will Tsukune…_

She stopped hitting the damaged training equipment and stood there in deep thought.

_He's so incredible. I can't believe I never saw it before. Everybody was right, he's so strong. Physically and mentally. He's fighting a ghoul inside of him, and winning! No wonder big sister loves him so._

She hit the bag again with a smile.

_He's so powerful._

She hit again with the smile still standing.

_He's so kind and caring._

She struck it again, this time her smile slowly receding.

_He's so charming._

She hit it again, this time her smile disappearing completely and her expression blank.

_He's so cute…_

She blinked and stopped hitting the bag. She recalled how she felt when he had her pinned down in the clubroom before. Then she realized how she was acting with him today, and why her sister had throttled her multiple times.

"Uh oh." She said softly as a worried look came over her face. She realized what was happening to her.

"No…it can't be…" she said worriedly. She remembered his smile, his caring words. His impressive vampire aura. The way it felt when his arm was between her breasts. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it again.

"Big sister is going to kill me." She said softly with a frightened look. She looked down and trembled a bit. She understood now why she was acting that way. And she feared what her elder sister would do if she found out.

She was falling in love with Tsukune.


	19. Find Her

The next day students were waking up and going about their normal routines. For Tsukune, that used to involve getting new clothes on, eating breakfast, and racing out as fast as he could to meet his beautiful girlfriend Moka. Ever since they had become boyfriend and girlfriend he was anxious to spend any time he could with her, including walking with her to school every morning. Now his routine had changed somewhat. He would wake up, deal with his ghoul screaming out in his mind, get new clothes on, listen to his ghoul taunt him, eat breakfast, try to block out all the horrible and nightmarish images the ghoul flashed before his eyes, then walk out of the room a bit exhausted from having to deal with his inner evil. He had managed to repress the dark spirit enough so it couldn't move his body, and he was getting better at blocking out the images. Yet he could not get the fiend to be silent. It seems that ever since Tsukune mocked the ghoul for not being a complete version of the supposed legendary killing machine, it has grown even more frustrated and relentless with him. The boy now knew how to successfully anger the ghoul, it was getting him to be quiet that was far more challenging.

Tsukune proceeded out of his room and down the hall. He was joined by his new angel friend Rason. They were both dressed as usual and walked down the hallways to meet up with their girls. They glanced around for any sign of their fellow group member Dark, but as always he was never seen. Still, they were content knowing that he would show up like he always did.

"So how's the evil bastard this morning?" Rason asked with a small laugh as they walked down the stairs.

"Still persistent. I guess after I tried to mock him he's been more pissed off than usual." Tsukune said weakly as he kept pushing the voice in his head back into the darkest parts of his mind.

"Mocked him? What did you say?" Rason asked curiously.

"I just pointed out the fact that he's a mistake, a failed ghoul. He only exists because Kokoa didn't transfer enough of her monster energy with her blood. Turns out calling him a freak isn't the best way to get him to shut up." He said as shook his head a bit.

"Haha, wow. Well, sorry to hear that man. Still, at least it's something to be able to strike a low blow to that thing." Rason said as he looked at his friend. He hoped that Tsukune could gain control over this quickly, he really didn't want to lose another friend so soon.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukune said as they walked outside. It was another normal day at Yokai Academy. Gloomy and cloudy skies, rotting and creepy forests, bats flying through the air, and monsters walking towards their classes. The boy had come to know this place well, and found it to be like a home to him.

The boys walked towards the school and met up with the usual girls that waited for them. Two of them promptly dashed towards them at high speed. One was a pink haired girl with bright green eyes that fixated on her boyfriend. She was smiling and running towards him as fast as she could. Next to her was a blue haired girl with two sweater puppies that bounced in rhythm as she dashed towards her angel. They both leapt into the air at the same time and knocked their boyfriends to the ground in a loud crash.

"Tsukune! Good morning!" Moka cried out happily as she sat on top of her dazed boyfriend. He didn't call forth his power this time to catch her, and the mighty vampire tackled him to the ground effortlessly. He blinked a bit dazed and looked up at the smiling girl.

"Ah, good morning Moka." He said with a chuckle. This too he was getting used to, his girlfriend expressing her love for him more openly than she used to. The quiet and shy Moka was slowly being replaced with a more bold and daring girl. She smiled at him with dreamy eyes and sighed happily.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Oh Moka…" he replied as she leaned in closer.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"RASON!"

They turned to see Kurumu on top of Rason shaking him frantically. She had a fearful look on her face while the boy was lying there unconscious. The reason he was out was obvious to everybody. Kurumu greeted him like she did every morning, and suffocated the poor boy in her chest. After a few more shakes and a few tears starting to form in the girl's eyes the boy shook his head and looked up with wide eyes.

"Um…what just-" he started before Kurumu yelled out in joy and shot down into a kiss with the boy. Again he blinked and looked at her confused for a moment, then closed his eyes and held her close. Tsukune and Moka chuckled at that then looked to each other.

"Tsuku-" Moka started before Tsukune pulled her down into a kiss as well. He wanted to do that from the start, and didn't want to wait for another loop to end. They kissed passionately on the ground while two other girls walked up to them.

"Geez you guys, you're in public." Yukari said with a raised eyebrow at the two. Kokoa looked at her sister kissing Tsukune with wide eyes.

_Tsukune…_

She shook her head then looked away with a blush. The two couples finished their moment and got back up, all of them having smiles on their faces.

"Good morning Rason." Kurumu said happily as she hugged the boy from the waist tightly. He smiled at her gently and held her close.

"Good morning to you as well my dear." He said gently.

Tsukune smiled at his blushing girlfriend and winked at her. She giggled and attached herself to his arm.

"Tsukune…" she said dreamily while holding onto him.

"Moka…" he replied as he gazed at her with loving eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Again? C'mon you guys." Yukari said while shaking her head.

"What's wrong with them expressing their feelings for each other?" Rason said as he chuckled at the two.

"Yeah, what's wrong Yukari? Jealous that you can't have him?" Kurumu giggled.

BANG!

The succubus dropped to the ground from a golden washtub connecting to her head in a daze. Rason just looked up bewildered.

"Where do you keep getting those from anyway?" he asked puzzled. The young witch giggled and looked down at the blue haired girl.

"Serves you right!" she yelled out. Kurumu jumped up and growled at the girl.

"What was that for? No need to get angry just because I told the truth you little flatchested-" she started before another washtub sent her to the ground. The little witch giggled as Kurumu lay on the ground dazed. She leapt back up and smacked the little girl on the head with a smirk.

"Serves you right you little pipsqueak!" she roared.

BANG!

"Ok seriously, where do you keep getting those from?" Rason asked as he watched his girlfriend drop from a third washtub. The little witch giggled again and ran behind Moka.

"Why you! Get back here!" Kurumu yelled as she ran towards them. Yukari kept circling around Moka, using her as a shield from the angry succubus.

"You get what you deserve!" Yukari barked out.

"You sure will!" Kurumu roared as she chased the girl around the vampire. Moka stood there with a nervous expression as she looked at the two.

"Now now, c'mon, stop it." She said as they ran around her. Tsukune just watched them with a chuckle while Rason kept looking up and around, puzzled by the little girl's unlimited supply of washtubs. While the girls were engaged in their chase Kokoa kept looking from Tsukune to the ground nervously.

_No no no no. I can't fall in love with him. He's my sister's mate! She'll kill me for even thinking about him like that._

She glanced back to Tsukune, then promptly punched herself in the side of the head to get her to look away.

_Knock it off! Stop looking at him!_

She shook her head then glanced back to him. She could feel her heart racing as she eyed the boy.

_Dammit! This must be what those other girls went through with him, now what do I do?_

While she struggled to fight off her blush and look down Moka was watching the girls as they had another childish fist fight.

"You girls, c'mon we're going to be late." She said to them. They glanced at her then glared at each other.

"Now now my dear, let's head off." Rason said as he took Kurumu's hand and led her away. She sent one more glare to the little witch before attaching herself to his arm. She smiled happily as they walked toward the academy. Moka walked back over and attached herself to Tsukune's arm as well. They both smiled to each other then began to walk off as well. Yukari growled at Kurumu, then looked over curiously to Kokoa who was looking down with a blush still.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked curiously. The young vampire looked up with her usual expression of discontent.

"Of course I am, just leave me alone." She growled as she started off for the campus. Yukari blinked at that remark and looked at the redhead with a puzzled expression. She shrugged then followed them towards the school as well.

"So, any guesses to where Mizore and Dark are?" Rason asked as he looked around.

"Not sure, we didn't see Mizore this morning." Moka said looking up thoughtfully.

"She's probably out trying to stalk her future husband." Yukari reasoned.

"That's gotta be tough." Kurumu said as she looked around.

"No kidding, that guy is the ultimate stealth expert." Tsukune said with a chuckle. Kokoa kept glancing to him then back to the ground with a nervous look, however nobody seemed to notice.

"Well, odds are we'll see him soon…" Rason trailed off before looking ahead curiously. The group looked ahead of them to see a group of students running away from the academy at high speed.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked as he saw the massive group running at them. They all gave expressions of surprise and jumped off to the sides of the path as the horde of students raced past them in a stampede.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Yukari barked out as she got back up.

"What's their deal?" Kurumu said as she helped Rason back to his feet. The boy dusted himself off and watched the horde run towards the dorms in a panic.

"Not sure. They seemed to be in a big hurry." He commented with a raised eyebrow.

Moka stood up and shook her head to regain herself.

"That was just rude, they could at least slow down and watch where they're going." She said as she looked towards them. She blinked and looked around them.

"Tsukune?" she asked curiously. The group looked around then spotted the boy by the side of the path. They looked over and gasped.

"Ow, what happened?" Kokoa said as she shook her head. She slowly sat up from the ground and looked around. She blinked and looked down. Her face turned red as her eyes went wide. Tsukune was lying face first in her chest in a daze.

"Tsu…Tsukune?" she asked a bit shocked. Her heart started pounding wildly as she stared at the boy shoved into her breasts. Tsukune murmured and sat up holding his head. The redhead vampire just looked at him with a flushed face.

"Wow…what happened?" he asked as he stood up and shook his head. He blinked and looked around him. Everybody was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You guys? What's up?" he asked. After a blink they all looked down to Kokoa who was frozen in place, the girl staring at the boy with a red face. She slowly looked over to her sister and her expression changed to fear. Moka was glaring at her with her rosary burning brightly.

"Big sister? Wait! It's not what it looks like." She said as she got back up. Kokoa looked from her to Tsukune while struggling to find words.

"Kokoa…" Moka said in a low voice. The group looked at the pink haired vampire, then started to take a step back from her as she glared at Kokoa, her aura building around her.

"I didn't mean…it was an accident." Kokoa said a bit scared.

WHAM!

The redhead was lying in a crater dazed from the pink haired girl's kick. The group looked at Moka with surprise, they didn't expect her to do that. They were expecting her inner self to appear to perform the deed.

"Hands off my Tsukune." Moka said sternly as she reattached herself to his arm. The boy blinked and looked between the two girls.

"Um…what just happened?" he asked a bit confused.

"Nothing, let's keep going." Moka said in a cheery voice with a bright smile. The boy looked at her curiously then nodded. After Kokoa got back up and followed the group from a safer distance everybody made their way towards the campus.

As they neared it they heard a loud commotion coming from the academy.

"What's going on?" Rason asked as the neared. The group gathered at the front gates and looked around. Many students were running to and from the academy in a hurry, most of them having worried looks on their faces.

"What did we miss?" Yukari asked as she looked around.

"Something's up, look at everybody, they're scared of something." Tsukune said as he gazed around.

"Was anything scheduled for today?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Moka replied as she looked around.

"C'mon, let's head inside and see what's going on." Rason said as he started walking in. The group followed after him, Kokoa stopping to look behind her for a moment.

_Dark, where are you?_

They walked into the lobby and watched the commotion. Many kids were running around in the halls yelling and whispering to each other. The phone booths seemed to be packed with lines forming to use the phones connecting to the other worlds. Teachers were running around trying their best to keep students calm and prevent fights from breaking out, most of them not succeeding

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsukune asked a girl as she ran by.

"Not now, I have to pack!" she yelled as she ran towards the dorm rooms.

"Pack?" Kurumu asked puzzled. Tsukune looked around and spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, Saizou!" he called out to his classmate. The student turned to him and just gave a small wave to acknowledge he heard him. The group walked over to the boy as he was busy reading a letter in his hands.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tsukune asked curiously. Saizou didn't look up from his reading as his expression was showing anger.

"The school finally hooked back up the phones and delivered mail that was delayed from the outside world." He said as he kept reading. The group looked to each other puzzled.

"I didn't even know the phones weren't working." Kurumu said.

"Not like we ever make calls or expect mail from anyone." Moka said shrugging.

"This is true." Yukari said looking around. The group rarely contacted anyone outside of the school, so they didn't notice anything different for the past week.

"So, why is that causing a stir here?" Rason asked.

"Seems a lot's been happening out there. Many of our homes are being attacked or harassed by some bunch of assholes." Saizou growled as he crumpled the letter up in his hand.

"My home too. Those punks who are doing this are going to pay. Nobody messes with an orc's hometown." He growled.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope they are ok." Tsukune said worriedly. Saizou smirked at him.

"Don't worry about us, we're fighters, I'm sure my hometown is making them regret their actions." He said with confidence. Tsukune smiled the boy. When he first came to this school Saizou was the first bully to threaten him and Moka. Even after Inner Moka knocked him through a mountain he was still a rough kid that didn't really get along with anybody. Still, over the school year Tsukune's constant acts of kindness and understanding have started to change him. He wasn't friends with the boy just yet, but he was no longer picking on him or threatening him or his friends.

"How about you guys? Are your hometowns ok?" he asked as he looked around. The group looked to each other nervously.

"I'm not sure." Yukari said as she started to grow worried about her home.

"Oh my, I wonder if father is aware of this." Moka asked Kokoa, both of them looking troubled by the news.

"I told you I heard rumors about this before." Yukari cried out. The group looked to her then remembered she mentioned this before in the clubroom.

"You did?" Saizou asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I heard a few rumors that humans and monsters were under attack by a group of monsters." Yukari said with an angry look towards the others.

"But you all didn't believe me."

"Yeah, but…how can the dark lords just allow such things to happen?" Tsukune asked softly.

"That's right. And isn't attacking humans just hurting every monster's cause to live peacefully with them?" Rason asked.

"Correct. The dark lords wouldn't allow that to happen." Kurumu said with a curious voice. Moka and Kokoa looked to each other. They were sure their father was aware of this issue, though they haven't heard word from him about it. Then again their father didn't really communicate with them while they were at school.

"Well whatever is up, the school's gone into panic mode." Tsukune said as he looked around. Many students were running around yelling and pushing their way through the crowds. A few fist fights were breaking out while others tried to use the phones amongst the chaos.

"We should go see Ruby, she'll know what's going on." Moka said to the group. They nodded and headed off. Saizou watched them run off then looked around the chaos in school.

"What kind of idiots would try to piss off so many monsters?" he asked himself quietly.

The group dashed through the hallways as fast as they could without getting trampled on by the student body. They managed to push their way through and ran towards the headmaster's office.

"I hope she can give us some answers." Rason called out.

"That witch always knows what's going on." Kokoa barked as they ran closer. As they got closer they saw Ruby at her desk going through papers frantically. She looked up at the group with worried eyes.

"Ruby!" Tsukune called out as they ran up to her.

"Tsukune, I'm glad to see you." She said as they walked up to her.

"Ruby what's going on? The school's going crazy." Kurumu said as she looked around her. Ruby's desk was a mess with paperwork, most of it piled up while many sheets lay all over the floor.

"Yes I know, we have a crisis going on right now." Ruby said as she kept digging through the pile of papers.

"What's happening, did you know about this?" Tsukune asked her worriedly. The witch paused for a moment then nodded.

"Yes." She said softly.

"You did? Why didn't you tell us?" Moka asked surprised.

"I was under orders to keep this problem from the students here by the headmaster." She said as she looked up to the group.

"But Ruby, what about our homes?" Yukari cried out.

"Your hometown is safe." Ruby said with a soft smile. The witch blinked then breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment Yukari looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Ruby looked around the group then looked down.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you all. But I had to follow my orders. It's been incredibly hard to keep this from you for so long." She said.

"For so long?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, we've known about this since Sunday." Ruby said looking back up. The group looked at her with shock.

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Kokoa yelled out with fire in her eyes.

"Ruby how could you keep this from us?" Moka cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I had my orders. The headmaster wanted to keep you in the dark about this for as long as possible." Ruby said in a sorrowful voice.

"Ruby, you said Yukari's hometown is safe. How did you know that?" Tsukune asked curiously. The witch looked to him with worried eyes.

"We've had spies following this group for some time Tsukune. We've been monitoring where they've been going to the best of our ability. We don't know what they want, but we've compiled a list of locations that have come under attack." She said softly. The group looked at her worriedly.

"So…what about-" Kurumu started before the doors to the headmaster's office opened.

"Come in, please." The headmaster's voice called out. Ruby glanced to the doors then walked inside. The group looked to each other then followed her in. As they entered they saw the headmaster behind his desk as usual with Ruby walking over to his side. She had a worried look on her face as she stood next to the man.

"I was expecting you to arrive this morning. I trust you've seen what has been happening." He said with his usual tone and eerie smile.

"Yes, did you know about this since the beginning of the week?" Rason asked.

"Yes, I did."

"And why didn't you want us to know? Ruby said you requested that we not know. Why?" the angel asked.

"You needed to concentrate on more current matters, such as training yourselves to become stronger. That, and dealing with a slight ghoul problem." He chuckled as he looked to Tsukune.

"Why are you two so insistent on us keeping up our training?" Tsukune asked with a tone of frustration in his voice.

"I had a feeling it would come in handy. Better safe than sorry, don't you agree?" the headmaster asked as he tilted his head.

"What? What are you talking about?" the boy asked more puzzled.

"Enough, tell me Ruby, are my people ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly. The group looked to the succubus then to Ruby.

"Yes, we haven't heard any reports saying that the succubus race has been targeted yet." Ruby said calmly. Kurumu breathed out in relief.

"I'm so glad." She said softly. Rason looked around curiously. He suddenly thought of two people they haven't seen yet this morning.

"Why were you expecting us to arrive here?" Moka asked.

"Did Dark or Mizore show up here?" Rason asked suddenly. Everybody looked at the angel curiously. The headmaster chuckled at the boy as he stood up and walked towards the window.

"Dark did, yes." Ruby said.

"Dark was here?" Kokoa asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did drop by earlier. He wanted to know where Mizore Shirayuki was." The headmaster said calmly as he looked out the window. Students were running around outside frantically.

"Mizore?" Tsukune replied.

"What happened to her?" Moka asked worriedly. The group looked at the man then turned to Ruby who was looking down with a sad expression.

"Mizore was taken back home by her parents this morning." She said softly. The group stared at her in shock.

"What?" Kokoa asked softly.

"By her parents, why?" Yukari asked with a sorrowful look.

"Her village was one that was being harassed by the group of monsters. Dark found the letter from her mother on my desk and barged in here." Ruby replied as she looked up at them.

"But then…why would she…" Rason said looking down in puzzlement.

"I'm not sure of their reasons, but they came and took their daughter home with them. It seems your friend was determined to find her again, and refused to leave until I told him where her hometown was." The headmaster said while still looking out the window.

"He even threatened the headmaster in doing so." Ruby said as she remembered the silent boy's expression of anger as he stood before them.

"That sounds like Dark alright." Rason said looking downward. Seems that when his girlfriend's safety was concerned, the shadow demon would not let anything get in his way.

"He left before you all arrived. I suspect he has gone to find her alone." The headmaster said as he glanced back to the group.

"Mizore's in trouble. We have to help." Tsukune said with worry.

"Yes we do…" Moka said as she looked down. After a moment she looked to the headmaster curiously.

"Sir, did you want us to keep training…so we could-" she started before he turned around and smiled at the group.

"If you are insistent on going after her, I can arrange the bus to take you to her hometown immediately." He said calmly.

The group eyed him carefully.

"You wanted us to get stronger for this purpose didn't you?" Rason asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I wanted you to continue your training so you could remain fit and ready for any challenges that may await you my dear boy." He said as he chuckled a bit. The group eyed him then looked to Ruby.

"You knew about this, and you didn't tell us. Didn't tell her." Kokoa growled. The witch looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. The group looked at her in silence for a moment. Ruby looked up at the group, she felt she needed to tell them one more thing.

"What's done is done." Tsukune said with determined look bringing all eyes to him. He glanced over to his girlfriend and nodded.

"Alright, we'll go after them. And we'll bring them back safely." He said. The group nodded at that remark.

"Count me in, the maid of honor can't let the bride be taken away just like that." Kokoa said with a smirk.

"Me too. I'd better make sure Dark doesn't hurt anybody. Well, anybody that didn't have it coming." Rason said with a chuckle.

"I'm in too. I go where my Destined One goes." Kurumu said as she held onto Rason's arm.

"Me too, Mizore is my friend and I won't abandon her." Yukari cheered out. Tsukune looked around at his friends with a smile and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Tsukune said. He then looked to the headmaster with narrowed eyes.

"We'll bring them back. Then I expect for you to tell us everything that you know." he said in a commanding voice. The headmaster laughed a bit then walked over to his desk.

"Sounds fair Mr. Aono, sounds fair." He said as he took his seat.

"I'll have a bus waiting for you by the bus stop shortly. I trust you'll handle this situation carefully."

"We will, we'll bring our friends back." Moka said with a daring smile.

"Yeah, and we'll deal with any monsters that get in our way." Kokoa said with her challenging smirk. The group headed out of the office quickly, determined to bring their friends back with them safely. Ruby watched them head off, unsure of how to say anything more to them.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Ruby asked the headmaster after the group was gone.

"They are the best chance we have to deal with this. Consider this a test for them. I'm sure they will pass and show themselves to be capable of this task." the headmaster said calmly while looking up.

"Test or not, I'm worried about them. This is something they aren't fully prepared for." Ruby said cautiously.

"None of us are my dear. However that boy has shown something. He is anything but ordinary. If he can hold a ghoul inside of him at will, I have would imagine he can deal with this."

"You're throwing him into a war without preparing him. Without preparing any of them for that matter. They're not ready for this." The witch said worriedly.

"Like I said my dear, none of us are." The headmaster replied calmly.

The group was at the bus stop waiting for their ride to arrive. They all were focused on their task, find Mizore and Dark and bring them back safely. They knew they would be walking right into trouble. Mizore's village was being attacked by some unknown force, and her parents for whatever reason decided to take her back home with them during this. Not only that but Dark was going after her as well, though what was going through that boy's mind considering his Mizore was in danger was anybody's guess.

"And do you think his ghoul powers can remain in check during this test? He almost lost it during his training." Ruby asked curiously.

The bus arrived, the driver looking at the group with his creepy grin and glowing eyes. They walked onto the bus and took their seats, all preparing themselves for what was to come. The driver closed the door and drove towards the tunnel, the gateway from the monster world to the human world. Mizore's hometown was located in the human world in a secluded mountain village. The snow people are known among the monster world for being peaceful and quiet, rarely participating in a war. Though it seems for one reason or another they were being drawn into one.

"What if he can't control his powers? Or what if they are overpowered by their enemies? What if Tsukune can't do this yet?" the witch asked worriedly.

The group watched as the bus entered the tunnel, the bright lights flashing around them as they were transported to the other world. They had a mission, a purpose. They had to find their friends, and quickly before it was too late.

"He has to my dear." The headmaster replied calmly. Ruby looked down to a paper in her hand. It listed all the known locations that were attacked by Fairy Tale.

"Or else we are all in grave danger." The headmaster said as he looked down at his desk. Ruby glanced down to the final listing of locations that were under assault. She wanted to tell the group, but didn't get to as they ran off.

The last known hometown under attack was Moka's.


	20. Snow Woman Village

Mizore was walking down the normal path towards the boys dorms with a soft smile on her face. She had gotten up early to try to spot Dark leaving the boys dorms and was hopeful she would find him first for a change. The boy always managed to sneak up on her, and while that excited her as well, she wanted to surprise him for once.

"I need to be vigilant. He has to show some sign that he's nearby, I just need to find it." She said with a determined look.

_If I am to be his wife, I need to be able to find him no matter what. There must be a way, there must be._

She walked a few more steps in her daydream about the shadow demon that stole her heart before looking ahead and seeing two familiar figures.

"Mother? Father?" she asked surprised. Walking towards the snow maiden was her mother dressed in a white kimono, had silver colored hair pulled back into a bun, and had a lollipop in her mouth the same as Mizore did. Her father walked next to her dressed in a dark grey shirt, grey pants, and had short dark blue hair. Both of their eyes were clear blue just as their daughter's.

"What are you two doing here?" Mizore asked as she ran up to them. She embraced her mother in a hug then looked up at her. She had a troubled look on her face.

"Mizore dear, you never returned my letters or phone calls. Are you alright?" Tsurara said worriedly.

"Letters? Phone calls? I never received any from the school." Mizore said as she looked from her mother to her father. They both looked at her with the same troubled expression.

"Is everything ok?" she asked a bit concerned.

"My dear, I'm afraid something has happened back home. We need you to come back with us right away." The mother spoke again in a soft voice.

"What? Why?" Mizore asked.

"Our village has come under siege by a forceful organization. They've taken control of the snow palace and have the village under their control." Tsurara said again as she looked down. Mizore's eyes widened at hearing this.

"What? But…why?" she asked shocked from the news. She then remembered what Yukari said during their club meeting the other day.

_"I've been hearing rumors around campus. There's talk about monster villages and even human ones being attacked."_

_Yukari was right, something is going on out there._

"Mother, what are you…" she said again before looking between the two parents. They looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry Mizore, but, in order to prevent our people from being harmed, the group taking control has forced an offer upon us." She said softly. Mizore stared at her in wonder.

"They will allow our village to remain in one piece and under their _protection_ if we allow one of their high ranking officials to marry one of our snow maidens." She said as she looked back up to her daughter, a few tears starting to form on her face.

"One of the snow maidens?" Mizore replied softly. She didn't like where any of this was going.

"Yes, they picked a name from random of all the snow maidens that haven't married yet. Mizore, they chose you." She replied with a sorrowful expression. Mizore backed up with wide eyes.

"No…I don't want to marry anyone who would rule over our people like that! Besides, I already found a husband!" Mizore said with pleading eyes.

"My dear, I know you want to marry Tsukune, but I'm afraid it has become your duty to go through with this. To ensure peace for our village." Tsurara said with a remorseful tone.

"But, I'm not marrying Tsukune mother! I found a husband that wants to marry me! That wants to have a family with me! His name is-"

"I'm sorry Mizore, but it is decided by the snow priestess. I wish I could change it but I cannot. Please daughter, you must come with us now." Her mother said in a lightly stern tone. Mizore looked at the two with horrified eyes. Her eyes started to water and she started shaking.

"No…I can't go…not now." She said as she trembled. She raised her hand to her choker and held onto the pendant tightly.

"What is that dear?" Tsurara asked as she eyed the strangely marked pendant on her daughter's neck.

"It's my boyfriend's mark. The one he gave to me when-"

"I see. Give it here then, we don't want to upset your soon to be husband with such trinkets." Tsurara said while holding out her hand. Mizore stared at the hand then looked to her mother with a heartbroken look.

"But…mother…" she said as she held onto it tightly.

"I'm sorry Mizore, I truly am. But…we snow women must do what we must to preserve our race. No matter what…" she said softly and with remorse. Mizore looked down and shut her eyes. She knew her duties to her people must take priority. But that didn't change the fact that she hated the idea of marrying anybody else other than Dark. Slowly she undid the choker and handed it to her mother.

"Come, we must hurry back." The woman said as they led their grief-stricken daughter away from the school.

Mizore struggled with everything she had not to scream or cry out. She was heartbroken, devastated, and scared. She glanced behind her at the boys dorms. She wasn't sure if Dark was even out this early or not, but she wished with all her might to see his face one last time.

_Dark…I'm sorry…I love you…_

* * *

The bus was traveling through the tunnel that acted as a gateway for the academy. It allowed the bus driver to collect students from wherever they may come from, whether it be from the human world or monster world. The tunnels acted as a gateway to countless cities and locations, wherever monsters may reside.

It was currently traveling from Yokai Academy towards Snow Woman Village. It was named as such because of the fact that snow women outnumber snow men 10 to 1. Mizore had explained to the group that snow women suffer from a condition that they are only fertile for a short time after they come of age. She later explained that when a snow woman does become pregnant, most of the babies would be born female. This was good in the sense that it provided more possible mothers to continue the race, but bad in the sense that not many men would be around the village to help reproduce. As such, snow women would commonly try to find a husband among other monster races rather than compete over the much sought after snow boys, as few as they were. That was the reason Mizore had left, she thought she would have a better chance of finding a husband at Yokai Academy rather than at home. So needless to say the women outnumbered the men in Snow Woman Village. It didn't help tourism too much either when they advertised "Come to Snow Woman Village and find your future wife, whether you like it or not."

As the bus traveled through the tunnel surrounded by flashing lights and what seemed to be endless darkness, a group of students were sitting in their seats focusing on what was coming ahead.

"I hope Mizore and Dark are ok." Moka said worriedly as she looked out the window. Her sister next to her looked forward with worried eyes. Partly because she was worried about Mizore as well, partly because she was curious about how her father was handling this situation. But mostly because across the aisle from her sat two boys, a blonde haired boy who was looking up thinking about what they were doing, and another boy who was looking out the window with a thoughtful look. The same boy that whenever she glanced at her heart rate sped up.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I feel more worried about the poor sap that tries to come between Mizore and Dark." Kurumu laughed as she and Yukari sat in front of Moka and Kokoa.

"Yeah, Dark's never been calm about dealing with those that go near his girlfriend." Yukari said with a smirk.

"Still, this sounds serious. The headmaster and Ruby seemed worried about all this as well." Moka said as she looked at the two in front of them. They then turned around and leaned over the seat to talk to the vampire.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I still can't believe that Ruby didn't tell us anything. She should have at least told Mizore, I mean her hometown is in trouble!" the succubus said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, if my hometown was in danger I would want to know right away!" Yukari cried out.

"And then what would you do?" Kokoa asked as she glanced up at the witch. The little girl looked up for a moment then back down to the redhead.

"I would go home and help of course!" she said confidently.

"Exactly. That's why the headmaster didn't tell us right away." Kokoa said as she looked back down. The three girls looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? How is that a reason to hide that kind of news?" Kurumu asked.

"Think about it. If Yukari's village was under attack, and she left right away, she wouldn't be stronger as she is now. She would have gone there unprepared and would likely be taken out with the others." Kokoa reasoned.

"She's right. As much as I hate it, that's why the headmaster didn't tell us and why he wanted us to keep training." Rason added, getting the girls attention.

"He wanted us to prepare ourselves for this possibility. To be strong enough to overcome it."

The girls thought about that and wondered if it was true.

"Still, I bet he thought we would get more training time in than what we got." Rason said softly as he looked back up. He then glanced over to Tsukune.

"How you holding up there buddy?"

Tsukune turned to him and smiled softly.

"Doing ok, but this ghoul hasn't shut up since we left. It's really tiring." The boy said as he blinked a bit.

"Still bothering you huh." Rason said as he looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, but I won't let him get to me. Don't worry." Tsukune said as he looked down. The ghoul was constantly talking to him. Taunting him. Showing him more horrible and lewd images. He just would not be silenced no matter how much Tsukune concentrated on keeping him pulled back.

"Tsukune." Moka said softy as she looked at him. She was worried about him greatly and wished she could help with the problem somehow. The other girls looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a handle on it. That ghoul needs to learn whose boss." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can handle him, I know you can Tsukune." Yukari said enthusiastically. The boy smiled at the girls and nodded.

"I'll try, thank you." He said. He was glad his friends would help support him through this, it meant the world to him that he could count on them.

Kokoa smiled at him softly, her eyes focusing on the boy.

_Tsukune…you're so amazing that you can hold off that powerful spirit. You're so…_

She shook her head and looked down with a nervous look. Moka glanced at her and looked worried.

"Kokoa? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah…just thinking about things…" Kokoa said softly while keeping her eyes looking downward.

_I can't stop thinking about him. How could this happen? I know he's the perfect mate for my sister. They belong together. I know they do. He's so kind and caring. And protective…and handsome…and his aura…_

The image of when he pinned her down in the clubroom flashed before her eyes. She felt her face warm up and her heart rate speed up.

_Tsukune…_

The image of when his ghoul self had had her pinned to the tree and was touching her below her skirt.

_Tsukune…_

The image of when he held her close in the infirmary as he reassured her that he held no grudge for what she did.

_I wonder…how his kisses-_

She shook her head quickly and looked down with worried eyes. Her mind kept going further with her fantasies, which both aroused and frightened her.

"Kokoa, I know what you're thinking." Moka said softly. The redhead's eyes widened and looked at her sister nervously.

"You…you do?" she said softly. Her sister nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, it's ok though. I'm sure father is handling everything, he must know about all that is happening. I'm sure of it." She said with a reassuring smile. Kokoa blinked and looked down.

"Yeah…I hope so…" she said weakly. She didn't want to tell her sister what she was feeling just yet, she was scared of what she might do if she found out.

Tsukune looked at the troubled redhead then back out the window.

_Poor Kokoa and Moka. It must be hard not knowing if their families are ok. I hope mine are, and Mizore's._

**_Such weakness._**

_Knock it off already freak._

**_Don't push me fucker, I'll get control soon enough, you know I will._**

_No, you're going to spend the rest of your existence in that hole until I find a cure for you._

**_I told you before I'm not a disease, I'm YOU. I can prove it too…_**

_Doubt it._

**_Oh yeah? Look at your precious girlfriend…_**

Tsukune casually glanced over to Moka who had resumed looking out the window.

_Ok, what about her._

**_You want to fuck her hard._**

_Enough of that already! Just leave m-_

**_Am I wrong? Tell me I'm wrong then. Say 'I don't want to have sex with her'. Say that, and I'll shut up._**

_Just…I…I don't want…_

Tsukune glanced back over to Moka. Her pink haired flowed down so smoothly. Her beautiful green eyes watched the lights flash by as the bus raced through the gateway. His eyes lowered to see her rosary dangling by her neck, glittering in the light as they passed by the windows. And her breasts…

**_You're checking her out. Admit it already._**

_I'm just…admiring her beauty._

**_Bullshit. I told you I can read your thoughts, I am you, and I know all the things you want to do to her…_**

_You're lying, I would never…I'm not like…just go away already!_

**_You've dreamt of riding her from behind. Having her bouncing on top of you. And having her use her lovely mouth to-_**

Rason glanced over to see Tsukune's face flushed and he was trembling.

"Dude, are you ok?" he asked worriedly. The girls looked over and eyed the boy with worry.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked softly. The boy slowly turned and looked her in the eye.

**_Admit it, you want her, I know it. I told you I can read everything you think. Now do you believe me?_**

_But…you're not...I'm not…_

"Yeah. Just a little tired from the voice in my head. I'm fine, really." The boy said weakly. The group looked at him with worried looks.

"Ok, but let us know if we can help in anyway." Yukari said with a smile. The boy nodded and looked out the window.

"Need a pillow to rest on?" Rason asked gently.

"No, thank you. I'm ok, really." Tsukune said as he closed his eyes and rested back in the seat.

"Maybe a neck rub? I can try my hand at that for you." Moka said with a blush. The boy smiled at hearing that.

"No, thank you though." He said softly.

"How about a blowjob?" Kokoa asked. The boy jumped up then stared at her in shock. Everybody was looking at him curiously.

"Wha! What?" he yelled out as he stared at the redhead. She tilted her head at him in wonder.

"I said, how about a blanket?" she said as she looked at him. The boy blinked and sat back down. He shook his head a bit then smiled softly at the girl.

"No, thank you though. Sorry, just a little tired." The girls slowly nodded and let him rest his head again. After he closed his eyes the girls glanced to each other. The boy tried to focus his mind as he rested there.

_What is wrong with me? No way would Kokoa ever ask that._

**_Are you sure? That young vampire is just begging for some as well._**

_Shut up already! I've seen how you envisioned her. You won't lay a hand on her ever!_

**_Hahaha, c'mon, it'll be fun. You'll enjoy it, I promise._**

As the boy flinched a bit as he lay back in the seat the girls started to talk amongst themselves quietly.

"I wonder if that thing's getting to him again." Yukari said with worry.

"I'm not sure, but he has been through a lot. Still, he's managed to hold it back inside of him all this time. I think he's getting the hang of it." Moka said as she eyed the boy. Rason kept a close eye on his friend. After all if Tsukune went crazy again, he would be the first in line to face his wrath.

"I hope he feels better soon. That stupid ghoul." Yukari said with a growl.

"Tsukune can take him, I'm sure of it." Kurumu said with confidence. Kokoa looked at the boy with curious eyes.

_Tsukune…how hard is it for you to deal with that monster?_

The bus exited the tunnel and traveled up a snowy road. All around them were mountains and pinewood forests covered in frost and snow. The group had been out this way before for their skiing trip, but this time they weren't here for fun.

"Wow, I remember the last time we were out here." Moka said softly as she gazed around.

"Yeah, that was an interesting day." Kurumu said with a laugh. Kokoa looked outside the window as well.

The image of Tsukune keeping her warm in the cave came to mind. The shirtless boy held her closely and kept her body heat up.

_Tsukune…_

She shook her head and looked down. She wanted to fight these feelings, but was having no luck so far.

"Question, shouldn't we be wearing better clothing for this? I mean we're in the snowy mountains, and…" Kurumu said as she looked down to her skirt. The other girls looked down and a worried expression came over them.

"Uh oh." Yukari said softly.

"We're going to freeze like this." Kokoa said a bit scared.

"Oh that's right, we didn't pack any clothes." Moka said weakly. Rason looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

_I wasn't going to ask, but I was curious why they wanted to leave right away…and not pack warmer clothes._

"**No problem, the headmaster packed you all warmer clothes for the trip. Check the luggage under your seats."** The bus driver called back while keeping his eyes on the road. The group blinked and looked under their seats, sure enough there were duffel bags under them, and inside of them they had snow ready clothing.

"Great…but um…" Kurumu said as she looked to Tsukune and Rason.

"We're not going to change here are we?" Yukari said a bit nervous. Moka and Kokoa blushed and glanced to Tsukune.

Rason looked around at them and looked up with a sigh.

"He's sleeping right now, and I'll just look out the window." He said weakly.

"Well, you can watch me if you want." Kurumu said with a purr. Rason jumped a bit at that then looked out the window with a blush.

"No no, I'll be the gentleman here, go ahead and change first." He said nervously. The succubus giggled at his response. He was a kind hearted gentleman, that was for sure. She was still curious how much of a demon he could be though.

"Well ok, but you'd better not peek." Moka said softly. The girls exchanged looks, then looked towards the bus driver.

"**Relax, I need to keep my eyes on the road anyway. But if it makes you feel better…"** he said as he pushed a switch causing the giant rearview mirror to flip up towards the roof.

"**Might want to hurry though, I might need that mirror again."** He said with a chuckle. The girls looked to each other then nodded. They started changing quickly while keeping a sharp eye on the boys next to them.

The bus hit a bump and Tsukune rocked forward and smacked back into the seat, knocking him in the head.

"Ow, bumpy road." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked out the window and smiled in awe at the landscape. Snowy trees and mountains as far as the eye could see. He had forgotten how beautiful it was since he was last here.

"Wow, that's incredible. Hey Moka, did you see-" he said as he turned around to the girls. He froze and went wide eyed with the smile frozen on his face. The girls had frozen in mid change and were looking at him in surprise. Rason was looking at the window but glancing to his friend with a worried look.

"Ah…Moka?" he said nervously. All the girls were currently only dressed in their underwear, and were all looking at Tsukune with a blush.

Around the mountains near the road the echoes of four girls screaming could be heard bouncing around the valley side.

"Tsukune don't look!" Moka yelled out in embarrassment. The other girls covered themselves up best they could with their hands and looked at him with embarrassed expressions. The boy let out a massive blood geyser, promptly blasting the boy back into the window and knocking him out. The girls looked at him as he lay back in his seat passed out with a shocked look on his face still.

"Wow…wonder if it was worth it." Rason said softly as he looked at his friend. The girls started to hurry up and change before either boy peeked again.

"I can't believe he looked!" Moka said as she covered up quickly.

"What? You mean you don't want him to see you?" Kurumu said with a playful smile.

"I wasn't upset he saw me. I guess I just screamed on reflex." Yukari said calmly.

"Well I sort of was, only Rason can see me naked now. Tsukune missed his chance." Kurumu giggled. Rason smirked at that comment.

Kokoa continued to dress up with a big blush on her face. When Tsukune saw her half naked the girl's heart skipped a few beats and then started pounding steadily. She didn't want to think about it, and knew she had to fight off any emotion for the boy. But part of her wished he kept looking at her. She wondered if she was prettier in his eyes than Moka.

She shook her head violently to clear those thoughts.

_NO NO NO NO! I can't fall in love with him! I can't!_

After the girls got dressed and Tsukune was woken back up by Rason, who held his hands over the boy's eyes just to be safe, the girls gave the all clear. The boys turned to see them dressed up in warmer clothing. They had thick snow pants on that matched their respective hair color, black snow boots, warm winter jackets that were white with a single stripe across that also bared their color, and grey winter hats on. They all smiled at the boys as they sat there in warmth and comfort.

"Wow, looking great ladies." Rason said with a smile. He glanced to Tsukune who had nervously opened his eyes. After seeing they were clothed he nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, you look great. Sorry about earlier, it was an accident, really." He said nervously.

"That's ok Tsukune." Moka said with a smile.

"I didn't mind." Yukari said with a playful wink. The boy just laughed weakly then reached down under his seat. Both he and Rason got their duffel bags out and looked in them.

"Well, guess we better suit up too." Rason said. He blinked and glanced next to him. The girls were watching with curious smiles.

"Um, girls?" he asked nervously.

"Don't mind us." Kurumu said with a playful wink.

"Hey, we didn't look when you changed." The angel said worriedly.

"Actually, one of you did. So you both have to pay the price." Kurumu said with a sly smile. The girls giggled and looked at them with small blushes. Rason blinked then glanced to Tsukune with narrowed eyes. The boy gave him a nervous smile and laugh then looked down. He then glanced to the front where the bus driver now had his mirror setup again.

"Hey c'mon man!" Rason said.

"**Sorry, but I need it to drive the bus safely. Not like I'm going to watch you two boys anyway."** He said with a chuckle. The boys slumped down in defeat.

"Fine." breathed out Rason. The boys got out their clothing and started to undress. The girls watched with playful eyes, giving the occasional giggle or catcall to them. The boys blushed from being watched like this and changed as quickly as they could.

While they watched each girls mind was wandering around differently. Kurumu's eyes were glued to Rason. For once, even though she had the opportunity, she didn't really eye over Tsukune. She'd rather stare at her handsome angel as he got half naked in front of her. Her mind started thinking about how much fun they'll have together when given the chance. Yukari kept her eyes fixated on Tsukune, the small girl bouncing up and down from excitement of seeing him like this. Moka kept watching Tsukune closely, never looking once to Rason. She was captivated by his strong figure and body, and felt herself getting warmer the more she thought about him. Kokoa's eyes were glued to Tsukune as well, her flushed face showing that she was aroused as well. She tried with all her might to look away, but the sight of the boy like this captivated her and she could not look away to save her life. Her mind kept replaying the time when he saved her in the cave by being half naked as well, and she longed to feel that again.

After the boys had changed into their clothing, which was the same type of snow gear as the girls, except Tsukune's iconic color was black while Rason's was yellow, they looked around as the bus drove through the snow filled mountains.

"We must be getting close." Tsukune said as he watched the trees whiz past them.

"So…what do we do when we get there?" Rason asked.

"We should try to find Mizore's parents. We need to find out why they brought her back here." Moka said.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, this area was supposedly being attacked remember?" Kurumu said carefully. The group nodded and watched the area carefully while the bus drove through the snow covered road.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a ski resort lodge. The driver opened the doors and called back to the students.

"**This is as far as the roads take us, you'll have to walk from here. The village is just beyond that hill with the resort."**

The group nodded and got off the bus. They looked around, the ski resort was empty, nobody around anywhere. The signs on the resort said 'Closed' and the area seemed very quiet. Too quiet. The group started to walk towards the resort while the bus driver closed the door.

"**Good luck kids. You'll need it."** He said with a chuckle. After that the bus drove off while the group looked around curiously.

"Well, I guess we walk into town and see what's up." Rason said casually. The group walked up the snowy hill past the deserted ski lodge. Tsukune and Moka remembered the fun they had here, aside from almost getting killed of course. The place looked so different with nobody around now. As they got to the top of the hill they gazed around at the sight. This part of the village wasn't seen while they were busy skiing last time as it was far off to the side of the trails. Yet it definitely stood out.

"Wow." Tsukune said as he took in the sight.

At the base of the hill a village was built surrounded by the mountains. Houses and buildings were scattered about, looking like normal human buildings. But in the back of the large village was a unique structure. It looked to be a tall palace, standing very tall and high amongst the smaller buildings. It seemed to be built into the side of the mountain, and it also appeared to be made of snow and ice. The building shimmered in the light as it stood like a magnificent palace. The group looked at it with awe and amazement.

"Now that's a palace." Rason said. The one he stayed at in heaven was nearly as nice, though not as unique looking. Aside from floating in the sky, it looked like a normal palace. This one seemed special as it was built into the mountain and seemed to be made from ice.

"Well, I guess we know where to look now." Kurumu said in amazement. The group started down the hill towards the village. There were snowy roads and sidewalks while all the houses looked to be normal buildings made from wood and stone. It seemed like a human village really. They walked through and noticed something curious about their surroundings.

"Where is everybody?" Tsukune asked. The group looked around. No snow women. No snow men. Not even these supposed attackers. The village was quiet and empty by the looks of it.

"Weird, this has to be the place though." Kurumu said as she eyed the palace again.

Rason spun around and looked around cautiously.

"What is it?" Yukari asked as she glanced around.

"I thought I heard something behind us." He said softly. He gazed around slowly then looked ahead again.

"Must have been the wind."

"Well let's be careful, something's up here." Moka said as they continued on.

After they walked a bit further somebody walked around the corner. It was a young snow girl. She was dressed in a white kimono and had short blue hair. She saw the group and stopped instantly.

"Hello, where is-" Tsukune started before the snow girl turned and ran away. The group blinked and looked to each other.

"I wasn't rude was I?" he asked. The group shook their heads and looked back to where she was.

"She seemed frightened of you." Kokoa said.

"Weird. Let's keep going." Rason said. The group continued walking while keeping a sharp eye out around them.

"This is creepy." Yukari said nervously.

"I know, where is everybody?" Moka asked.

Rason spun around again, this time with narrowed eyes.

"Ok, I know I heard something." He said. The group stopped and looked around.

"I don't hear anything." Tsukune said as he glanced around quickly.

Rason peered down the road towards the alley between two buildings. He dashed to it quickly and looked down the alley. He blinked and backed up a bit surprised. The group ran over and looked in as well. There were two snow people there looking at them with worried eyes.

"Please, we mean you no harm." The woman spoke up. She blinked and looked at the group.

"Tsukune? Is that you?" she asked.

"Tsurara? Tsurara Shirayuki?" Tsukune said as he recognized the woman. The two snow people were Mizore's parents.

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe out here." The snow woman said. She glanced around and motioned for them to follow her. The two ran down the alleyway quickly.

"That's Mizore's mother?" Rason asked.

"Yes, she owns and runs the ski resort as well. I wonder what's going on here." Tsukune said as he looked around.

"Well c'mon, we better follow them. They have some explaining to do." Kokoa barked as she took off after them. The group nodded and ran after her. After they left two figures walked by the pathway. They were dressed in black clothing. The boots, the pants, the jackets, and the caps they wore were pitch black. The only color they had were the red belts they had on. They had a strange emblem on their hats and over on their jackets. It looked like two fox tails circling in a loop. They looked like human soldiers as they walked with automatic rifles in hand. They glanced around with a focused look and narrowed eyes. After a moment they continued their walk down the streets.

* * *

The group was sitting at a table inside one of the homes in the village. All the windows were shut and the curtains were closed over them. At the table everybody sat and looked at their two hosts. Mizore's parents looked at them with sorrowful looks.

"Mrs. Shirayuki, we've come to find Mizore and to find out what's going on here. Could you please shed some light on this for us?" Rason asked calmly.

"Of course, but…who are you? I don't remember you from last time I was at Yokai Academy." Tsurara said softly.

"My name is Rason Miyamosa. I'm glad to meet Mizore's parents." He said with a smile.

"I see, I wasn't aware Tsukune had any male friends actually." Tsurara said with a giggle. The boy blushed and looked up.

"Anyway, Mrs. Shirayuki, could you tell us what's going on? What's happened to your village, and why would you bring Mizore back to it if you're in danger here?" Moka asked worriedly. The parents looked at her and then sighed.

"We had to, our people's survival depended on it." She said softly. The group looked at her curiously.

"Still not following." Kurumu said. Yukari nodded in agreement.

"You see, a few weeks ago a large force of armed soldiers swept over and took control of this village. They go by the name 'Fairy Tale'. They didn't say what they were after, but were quick to keep us confined to our village. Those that tried to resist them were killed either by human weapons or terrible and powerful monsters. When we pleaded for them to leave us be, they gave us one alternative to being used as slaves. They said in a display of allegiance, even though we know they mean slavery, they would have one of their high officials marry one of our snow maidens. If we agreed to it, they promised they would protect us from the humans and any other monsters that came here." Tsurara said to the group. They eyed her with wonder

"Fairy Tale, sounds like a name out of a comic book or something." Rason said as he scratched his head.

"I can't believe they would do that. The snow people are peaceful, they never harm anybody." Yukari said softly.

"Wait, when you say one of your snow maidens…" Tsukune said nervously.

"Yes. From a random selection, Mizore was chosen. She was brought here to marry one of their generals." Tsurara said with a tear flowing down her face. The group gasped at that in shock.

"No…they can't do that to her." Moka said in worry.

"This is ridiculous, Mizore already found her husband!" Kokoa yelled out. The parents looked at her then to Tsukune.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I know you two would have made a great couple." The snow woman said softly. The group blinked and looked at the boy.

"Me?" he asked curiously. The mother tilted her head at him.

"Yes, I thought Mizore wanted you to be her husband. She even had a pendant on it with your insignia." She said in puzzlement. She brought out the choker with the pendant on it.

"That's not from me. And I'm dating Moka. She's my girlfriend." Tsukune said with a soft smile. Tsurara blinked and looked to the pink haired vampire.

"He chose you?" she asked. The girl nodded and smiled at her boyfriend. The snow woman looked to the pendant curiously.

"Then who…" she asked confused as she looked at the marking.

* * *

High in the palace a snow girl was looking out from a balcony overlooking the village. The sky had started to grow a bit darker, yet her tears still shined as they dropped from her face. She was dressed in a formal kimono and no longer had her lollipop in her mouth. It was cold enough here that she could be comfortable without it, yet she preferred to have it. It reminded her of all her friends from school, and of him, her boyfriend. She trembled a bit as she thought of him again. Mizore let out a quiet whimper at his memory while her heart ached from being held here like this.

"Dark…" she said softly as she looked out at the horizon. The mountains that surrounded the village seemed to blend in with the incoming night sky.

"I miss you so much." Mizore said as she looked down in sorrow. From behind her the doors to her room opened. She had a luxurious suite in the palace, a queen-sized bed, elegant closet with many dresses in it, and other high profile furniture pieces. Though the palace was built from mostly ice and snow, the inside's had modern conveniences and construction to add to the support of the structure. In from the hallway where two armed guards stood a man walked in.

"Looking out into the sky again my dear?" he asked in a playful tone. Mizore glanced behind her at the man. He walked casually in dark dress shoes, grayish dress pants, and a white shirt tucked in with a black belt around his waist. He wore an unbuttoned blackish turncoat that flowed behind him. He had short red hair that was spiked backwards and had a calm confident look on his face. He gazed at Mizore with a curious twinkle in his eye.

"Don't be so sad, you will be a queen here after all." He said with a calm tone.

"I will never wish to be a queen here like this, and I despise you with all my being." She hissed.

"Now now, let's not start off our relationship on a bad note." He said as he walked behind her. She growled and glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Get something straight right now. I'm only marrying you because I have to. And until we are married, stay the hell away from me or else I will kill you. And even after we are married, I will never, EVER love you." She said in a harsh tone then looked back outside.

"Such harsh words. I hope your attitude doesn't change however. It will be so fun to train you properly my Mizore." He said calmly.

"Don't call me that. Only one man will ever be allowed to call me his." She snapped.

"Oh? And who might that be?" he asked curiously. She growled and kept looking out the window. She hated talking to him even with a few words. She wanted to boast that she belonged to a shadow demon, but was told to refrain from talking about anybody else other than her arranged future husband or else possibly put the village in danger if the marriage didn't proceed.

"Just leave me be." She growled as she kept her eyes outside. The man chuckled and walked out the door. A click was heard to confirm it was locked from the outside. Mizore sighed and looked outside with pleading eyes.

_Dark…I wish I could have seen you one more time…I'm sorry._

She glanced behind her at the door and glared at it. She would give anything to be allowed to kill that man. That bastard that dares to call her his. That evil man that was leading this part of Fairy Tale's forces in her town.

That man who goes by the name of Miyabi Fujisaki.


	21. The Demon's Return

_In the giant castle of the dark lord Issa Shuzen, all was quiet. The magnificent castle of the great vampire stood amidst a vast countryside. Peace and tranquility was all that was around for miles and…you get the picture._

_In the living quarters for the family of vampires a young girl was standing at her balcony overlooking the countryside. She was dressed in an elegant dress shirt with a long flowing skirt. Her red hair was pulled back into two loose pigtails by black ribbons. Her emerald eyes gazed at the landscape with a calm look. She sighed happily as she turned around and walked into her room._

"_It's so lovely out today my dear, should we go for a walk?" she asked in a polite tone. A boy walked forward from the middle of the room. He was dressed in a familiar prince's outfit. He had on dark dress shoes and navy blue colored pants. He wore a dark tailcoat jacket with golden buttons and stripes on it. Over his shoulder he wore a red sash, the sash having a rosary emblem on it where it met the shoulder. His red eyes gazed into the blushing girl's expression and his smile was kind as always. His impressive vampire aura radiated from around him as he walked closer and held her close._

"_Yes, but first." He said as he leaned in and kissed the girl. She savored the feeling and held him closely. After the kiss ended she gazed up at the taller boy._

"_Tsukune…" Kokoa said softly. She giggled and admired his eyes. His aura fluxed greatly and took the girl by surprise. In a flash he ripped off her dress and tossed the girl onto her bed. She bounced on it then looked at him with surprise and lust. The boy had a toothy grin as he climbed into bed with her, running his hands along her legs._

"_Tsukune…yes…" she said softly._

_His hands ran up to her thighs, the girl shivering with pleasure._

"_Tsukune…yes, yes!" she moaned out._

_The boy reached up and worked his fingers into her, causing her to scream out._

"_Tsukune!" she thrashed about uncontrollably._

"_Yes!" she yelled out as she felt herself get hot all over._

"_Yes!" she screamed out as she felt her body quiver._

"YES!" she screamed as she jumped up from her chair. After a moment she blinked and looked around. All eyes were on her in wonder and surprise. Tsukune and all their friends, along with Mizore's parents. She looked down embarrassed then eyed around the room slowly.

"Um…yes what?" Rason asked confused.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked surprised.

The redhead vampire looked around then downward.

"Um…sorry." She said weakly.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked. The girl glanced to him, a small blush forming right away.

"Yeah…I just need to get some air." She said softly as she walked towards the door.

"Stay close to the house my dear, those guards are patrolling the village at all times." Tsurara said as they watched her walk out. As soon as the door was closed the snow woman looked at the group curiously.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. I think all this talk about invasions and such has her worried about home." Moka said as she watched the door with worried eyes.

"I see, well I hope the poor thing won't have to go through anything like this." Tsurara said as she looked downward. She glanced to the pendant in her hands then looked back to Tsukune.

"So, if you're not who Mizore was referring to, who is? Whose insignia is this?" she asked curiously.

"That belongs to her boyfriend. His name is Dark Kuyumaya." Moka said with a smile. Tsurara looked at her in shock.

"Kuyumaya?" she asked. The group nodded.

"You mean she found a snow boy in that school? I'm amazed." Tsurara said looking at the pendant closely. The group looked to each other curiously.

"Um, Dark's not a snow boy." Rason said a bit confused. Tsurara looked up at him then to her husband.

"Dear, wasn't the family at the lower slopes named Kuyumaya?" she asked. The husband looked up thoughtfully then nodded with a smile. She turned to the group curiously.

"Yes, that was the family name of some of our villagers that lived on the lower slopes. I'm amazed that name would be elsewhere in the monster world. What kind of monster is he?" she asked with a smile. The group eyed each other.

"Um, he doesn't like to tell many people about that." Tsukune said nervously.

"Yeah, he's a bit secretive that way." Yukari giggled.

"I see. Does Mizore at least know?" the snow woman asked softly.

"Yes, we all know. It's just, he doesn't like us to tell everyone. But since you're Mizore's parents, I guess it would be ok to tell you. You'll find out eventually anyway." Rason said with a laugh.

"Oh it can't be that bad. It's not like he's one of those accursed shadow demons." Tsurara laughed a bit. She then looked around the room to see everybody staring at her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Shadow demons?" Tsukune repeated.

"Yes, those hateful beings are despised here ever since one wiped out the town on the lower slopes a few years back." Tsurara said as she closed her eyes.

"Wiped out…the town?" Rason said softly. The group slowly looked to each other.

"Yes. That poor family, the Kuyumaya family was living there at the time. Some horrible wizard threatened to use us as slaves just as Fairy Tale has done. But back then we thought we would be strong enough to deal with him. Turns out we were mistaken. He summoned a horrible shadow demon and let him loose on a killing spree in that town." Tsurara said with a pained voice.

"Oh my…" Moka said as her eyes widened.

_You don't think…_

**_Dark…_**

"Um, how did you people stop him then?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Well, we didn't. Somehow that wizard was killed in the town. We never did find out what happened to him. We found what was left of his body next to a poor little girl's body." She said softly.

CRASH!

Tsurara looked up to see everybody had fallen off of their chairs in shock. They got back up and looked at her speechless.

"Something the matter?" the snow woman asked worriedly.

"I don't recall Mizore ever mentioning that story." Moka said as she glanced to the group.

"Yeah, seems like something that she would know of." Tsukune said worriedly.

"She doesn't know. Small monster attacks and threats have always been made from time to time. However we didn't want to tell her the sad news. At the time she was a bit moody from not finding a husband, so we decided it was best to just tell her it was simply another bothersome monster in the village." Tsurara said.

"Uh oh." Rason breathed out.

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to scare you with such stories my dears, I'm sorry." Tsurara said with a soft smile. The group looked at her with nervous eyes, then looked down to the pendant.

"So, who is this Dark Kuyumaya? I'm curious as to who Mizore wanted for a husband." The snow woman said as she looked down to the pendant.

CRASH!

The group looked towards the door where a loud ruckus was taking place.

"What the?" Rason asked.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out. Everybody ran to the door and looked outside. Out on the snowy road Kokoa was standing, glaring around her. Several men in black uniforms were surrounding her, some carrying automatic rifles.

"I said back off creeps!" she roared as she dodged one of the men's lunges at her. She swiftly kicked him and sent him flying into another soldier, knocking them both back into the snowy road.

"Freeze or die!" another said as he raised a rifle to her. The vampire gasped and stepped back from the armed man.

"Kokoa stop!" Moka yelled out as she ran to her sister. She got in front of the redhead and held her arms out to shield her.

"Please, don't hurt my sister!" she said. The man kept a close eye on them.

"Who are you? You're not from around here are you?" he yelled out. Two more walked over and held up their guns, clicks being heard as they armed their weapons.

"They're not snow people. Intruders!" another yelled out. The vampires gasped and closed their eyes preparing to be riddled with bullets.

"Stop, please!" Tsurara cried out. The men glanced over to her as she ran in front of the young girls.

"They are friends of our family. Please don't hurt them." She said as she stood before them. The guards eyed her carefully, guns aimed at the girls heads.

"It's their fault, one of them tried to arrest me for just standing there!" Kokoa barked out.

"I told you it wasn't safe out here." Tsurara said in a hushed voice.

"You're Tsurara Shirayuki, aren't you?" one of the armed guards said with a wicked grin. The snow woman nodded slowly.

"We were told to keep you under surveillance in case you tried anything suspicious. Seems like our mistrust was well placed." He chuckled.

"Hey, wait a-" Kurumu said as she stepped forward. She heard the click clicks of guns being armed from around her and stopped. The group looked around saw armed guards on both sides of them.

"Don't move." one barked out.

"Human weapons? You guys are humans?" Moka said in surprise.

"Enough talk. Get these conspirators to the palace. Let the commander deal with them." One ordered. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Rason were herded over to the other girls and surrounded by armed soldiers. Mizore's father looked from the window with worried eyes. Tsurara made a gentle motion with her hand to get back inside. The husband looked at her with a pained expression then walked out as well.

"No, don't…" Tsurara said. A guard spotted him and pointed his gun at him.

"You too snow man. Get over here."

Mizore's father nodded and glared at the guards around them. He walked over to his wife and smiled softly at her.

"Why must you always insist that we do everything together?" She jested a bit. He just shrugged and smiled at her. No matter what her husband was faithful and would not leave her side.

"Question, why are you afraid of humans with guns? You're monsters." Tsukune whispered.

"A bullet to the head is fatal for anything Tsukune." Moka whispered back.

"Yeah, human weapons are just as threatening to most monsters as they are to humans." Kurumu said in a hushed tone.

"But…vampires are S-Class…" Tsukune said nervously.

"Doesn't mean taking a bullet to the head isn't deadly." Kokoa said dryly.

"Besides, if they all open fire, we all would surely not survive." Tsurara whispered. Tsukune looked around with worried eyes. He figured human missiles and nuclear weapons were a threat, but he thought monsters could shrug off bullets like they were nothing. Apparently some might be able to, but many would not be so lucky.

"Enough talking! Let's go, and any sudden movements and you're dead." One of the armed men ordered. The group was then led off towards the snow palace in the mountain side.

* * *

Mizore was up overlooking the village still. The sky had turned to night and she gazed at the landscape with sorrowful eyes. The wind gently blew around her, her purple hair and kimono flowing a bit in the breeze.

"My duty…it's my duty…" she murmured to herself. She kept reminding herself of her duty to her people, trying to find some reason to believe that it was right. She wished with all her might that it didn't have to be this way. While she looked around with a heartbroken expression the door to her room opened again. From the hall that was always guarded a man walked into her room once again.

"Still looking at your future kingdom?" Miyabi said as he walked up behind her. The doors behind them closed and locked again from the outside.

"Leave me be. The wedding isn't until tomorrow." Mizore hissed. The man chuckled and grabbed her shoulder gently turning the glaring woman to face him.

"Yes, but there's been a change of plans." He smiled at her. She continued her glare at the man she despised, not wishing to waste any of her words on him.

"Seems your mother tried to sneak some monsters into our town." He said with a chuckle. Mizore's eyes widened.

"What? My mother?" she said.

"Yes. Apparently she's gotten herself in a lot of trouble. The higher ups want her…executed." He said with a grin. Mizore gasped and looked back down to the village.

"No…NO!" she yelled out. She turned to Miyabi with tears in her eyes.

"Make them stop. Let her go now!" she yelled out in anger. The man looked at her with a calm gaze.

"I could be persuaded to do so…" he said with a smirk. The snow maiden looked at him with fury.

"What are you talking about? Hurry up and save her, I've already agreed to marry you, what more do you want?" she roared.

The man chuckled and ran his finger along her cheek.

"So full of fire. So much power and passion behind those clear blue eyes." He said gently. He traced his finger down along her chest towards her belly.

"I love that in a woman. So full of energy. You will make a fine wife for me indeed." He said as he ran his finger down towards her thigh then around to grab her rear. She gasped and looked down with a growl.

"As a wife, you will be expected to act as one for your beloved husband." He chuckled as he ran his hand along her rear. The snow maiden growled and struggled not to slash at him.

"You…" she breathed out in anger.

"Be a faithful wife to me, and I'll see if I can spare your dear mother." He said as he pulled her face up to look at him. She snarled then closed her eyes. Her mind was filled with rage for this evil man, but she had to save her mother. She knew she would give anything to save her. Anything.

"…fine." She breathed out.

The man walked her over to the bed and pushed her on top of it. She lay there with a disgusted look on her face and looked to the side. Her arms lay limp by her head as her kimono came undone in her tumble.

"Such beauty. That is indeed the gift of a snow woman." Miyabi said softly as he slowly undid and parted her clothing, gazing at her ripe naked body. The snow maiden fought back her tears the best she could and kept looking away. She was determined not to look at him at all during this, and used all her might not to attack him.

_Mother…please be ok…_

Miyabi leaned over her and kissed her neck gently, the snow maiden shivering at his touch.

_Dark…I'm sorry…_

The man held her breast tightly in one hand as he ran his fingers along her soft warm womanhood in preparation.

_Dark…forgive me…_

She clutched the sheets in her hands. She struggled not to scream out. The pain she felt in her body was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. The pain for losing something she wished for only him to have.

Only her Dark.

* * *

The group was walking down the streets with worried looks. All around them armed soldiers in pitch black uniforms were marching with them. Some were carrying assault rifles, some shotguns. Others walked with no weapons at all, most likely monsters that didn't need or want to use such weapons. The group glanced around as they walked towards the palace. From the windows of the buildings a few eyes were seen before quickly closing the curtains. The snow people were aware of them being taken, but were choosing not to get involved in fear of their lives.

"Those poor villagers, this is horrible." Moka said softly.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this? Why are you-" Rason started before one hit him in the back of his head with the back of a rifle.

"No talking, keep moving!" he barked. Rason rubbed his head and glared at the man. He made a mental note that if given the chance, he would be the angel's first target. The girls looked around worried. If any of them tried to make a move, everybody would be shot down quickly. Tsukune kept looking around with a careful eye.

_Dark…are you here somewhere?_

**_Just use your full power…you can kill them all easily._**

_No, you're just trying to gain control again._

**_At least with me you won't die._**

The group approached the outer yard before the palace. Snowy roads and hills ran up to the palace in the mountain side. It looked like it used to be a snowfield originally, but now it was sent up as a military outpost. There were military tents and heavy trucks driving around. In front of the palace was a big clearing that seemed to be used for troops to be deployed at and to unload cargo. To the left of the clearing were a few helicopters that were parked on the ground. They looked to be fighter gunships, as the guns and missiles on them showed they didn't mean peace. To the right of the clearing was a larger structure that seemed to be a makeshift headquarters. All around the area armed troops or larger than normal soldiers were walking around. They all dressed the same, and all had the same twin tail fox insignia on their hats and jackets.

The group was taken to the clearing and stopped. There was a ripple and glow around the ground in front of them that seemed to stretch along and block off the way to the palace. There was obviously a barrier setup to keep intruders out, and likely a powerful one to prevent an entire town from breaking it down in case they tried to fight back. But the bullets and firepower these guys were packing would certainly be a problem on their own.

"So, didn't agree to the peaceful solution our general proposed huh?" A man said as he walked forward. He was dressed the same as everybody else, but had a gold belt instead and carried a katana on his hip. He glared at the group with a wicked grin.

"We've done no wrong. Please, let us go." Tsurara said with a pleading voice. The man laughed as he eyed the group.

"So, I heard these are friends of the family. How come I don't believe that? What are you trying here?" he yelled out at her.

"Nothing, we weren't doing anything!" Moka pleaded.

"We just came to find our friend." Yukari said with worried eyes.

"Your friend? And who might that be?" the Fairy Tale officer said with a questioning look.

"Please, they were worried about my daughter. Is it possible for them to see her once more?" Tsurara said softly.

The man laughed and walked back to the barrier. He phased right through it and talked to some other Fairy Tale soldiers on the other side. One of them called in on a radio he held and glanced to the group.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Rason asked nervously as he looked around. Even if he wanted to fly off, he wouldn't get far before being gunned down. Tsukune looked around with a frustrated look.

_Dammit…I have to do something…but what?_

**_Something to consider, bullets kill you. How about we kill them first?_**

Tsukune shook his head. The ghoul was not helping right now. The boy knew if he even tried to take down one of these guys, he would be gunned down or worse. They were in enemy territory here, surrounded by a hostile force. He wasn't sure what he could do to save his friends, but he was fearful his time to think of a plan was running out.

* * *

Up in the palace two armed guards stood before a double door entryway. The room was reserved for high ranking officials or V.I.P.'s in the village. Inside a snow maiden was kept against her wishes at the request of Fairy Tale. They were ordered to make sure nobody else entered but the general himself. The man had entered a while ago as the guards kept a vigilant watch around the area. Those who slacked off or didn't take their job seriously were dealt with harshly in this organization.

The doors clicked from being unlocked on the inside and a man walked out. He had a calm smile and arrogant expression on his face. He glanced back behind him. The room was torn up by ice shards and spikes. The snow maiden had lost her cool and tried to fight the man off during their time together, but wasn't able to stop or overpower him. The girl laid curled up on the bed with a sheet grasped over her. The man chuckled and closed the door behind him, locking it again from the outside. The girl wept into the bed as she held the sheet over her naked body.

_No…no…no…_

She shuddered and cried out in misery.

_No...that…that was…_

She shook and trembled in the bed as she broke down.

_That was…only for…_

She looked down with a devastated look. She held her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream, and another hand over her violated womanhood.

_That…that was only for Dark!_

She buried her face in the bed and screamed out. The room frosted over from the girl's emotion and rampaging power. Ice spires shot up around the room, damaging the bed and furniture. Frost blanketed the walls and floor instantly.

"NO!" she cried out in agony. She cried uncontrollably in the bed, surrounded by ice and frost.

Outside Miyabi chuckled as he walked down the hallway.

"The least she could have done was scream for me during. How rude." He said with a sly grin. As he walked down the hallway a Fairy Tale soldier walked up and saluted him.

"Sir, got a call from the front barrier. They brought the conspirators and Mrs. Shirayuki in as requested." He spoke in a professional tone.

"I see. I wonder what she could have been thinking." Miyabi laughed to himself.

"What are your orders?" the soldier asked as he had the radio in hand.

"Kill them. My wife needs to understand her place. As does the rest of their kind." He said with a cold smile. The soldier nodded and walked off while talking on his radio.

"Really now, how foolish are these snow people anyway." Miyabi said as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Outside the group was waiting next to a flicking wall of light that separated them from the ice palace, the prison where Mizore was held by the evil organization. Around them guards stood watching them carefully. Some had rifles pointed at them, some were just watching carefully while seeming to be unarmed. Inside the barrier two soldiers were talking to a ranking official and eyeing the group with narrowed eyes. After a moment the official walked back out with a wicked grin.

"So Mrs. Shirayuki. I've spoken to my superiors about your humble request." He said calmly. Everybody looked to him curiously.

"And the answer is no. No, instead they feel we need to make an example of you for everybody else to see. That we will not tolerate disobedience." He said as he waved his hands around in the air. The group of soldiers surrounding them armed their weapons, walked beside their leader, and took aim. The group looked at them nervously then to the official as he grinned at the group while his comrades stood in a firing line.

"You will be executed for your decision to act against us. But don't worry, your daughter will be safe with the general. Your people however, not so much." He chuckled. Everybody stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? You can't do this!" Rason yelled out.

"Please!" Tsurara said as she looked around.

"Any last words?" the official said as he held his hand in the air.

Tsukune glared at the man.

_Ok, no choice now. I have to use my power…_

**_Don't hold back heh heh heh._**

He bared his teeth and growled. He looked around. There were four armed soldiers with rifles and two unarmed guards watching them as they stood before the barrier, two more soldiers in the barrier, and their leader. He had to strike fast before any of them let loose their bullets. A near impossible task. The girls looked at them in frustration. They wanted to attack, but the odds they would all walk away from this alive were zero. Tsurara looked up at the palace with sorrowful eyes.

_My daughter…my dear Mizore…_

"Fine, ready! Aim!" he called out. The guards took aim at the kids in the middle, preparing to gun them down with their firing line. The group tensed up, about to launch themselves into a last ditch attack.

BOOM!

Everybody looked to the side. Two of the three helicopters exploded fiercely and burst into flame. Cries of agony and panic echoed from the destroyed launch site.

"What the…what happened?" the leader said as he looked at the chaos.

BOOM!

The headquarters next to them seemed to explode in a massive fireball, the shockwave blasting over nearby trucks and engulfing the side of the courtyard in flame. Troops screamed out as they jumped from the blaze while others panicked and tried to put out the fires.

"What is it?" the leader yelled out. The two soldiers from before ran out from the barrier in a hurry.

"Sir, there's an intruder." One cried out as the other looked around frantically.

"We have the intruders, they're right here!" the leader roared as he unsheathed his sword and aimed the blade at the group. They were looking around in surprise as well.

BOOM!

Trucks that were stationed near the palace blasted to pieces, shards of burnt metal and shrapnel flew from the carnage. What troops that weren't engulfed in flame were running around quickly to put out the fires.

"What? How can this happen?" the leader roared. He looked back to the group and walked over to Tsurara, his sword extended to her throat.

"What are you playing here snow woman?" he hissed. The woman blinked and looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this isn't our doing." She said softly. The man growled and looked around. Screams were heard from around them.

"Enough of this! Guards, execute these pests and find the culprit responsible for this mess!" the leader yelled out as he walked back towards the barrier. The armed personal aimed their rifles again and glared at the group. The kids prepared themselves.

"Dammit!" Rason yelled as he braced himself.

The guards fired their rifles at the group but their shots flew up into the sky as an ice wall blasted up from beneath them, throwing them off balance. Tsurara growled at them with fury in her eyes.

"How dare you! We had an agreement you wouldn't harm us." She hissed. The two unarmed guards stepped forth, fire engulfing their hands as they glared at the snow woman.

"Not smart snow bitch." One of them said in a low growl. Tsurara backed up with wide eyes. Any type of fire attack would spell death for a snow woman.

"NO!" Tsukune roared as he lunged at one of the fire casters, his aura blasting around him. He sent a fierce punch to the man and sent him flying back into the barrier, the man smacking into it and bouncing off into a tumble. The other caster aimed at the boy and lit up the air in front of him.

WHAM!

He was sent flying back as well from an angel's strong punch. The blonde haired boy ripped out his wings from his jacket and looked around.

"We're done being pushed around by you!" he yelled out. The armed guards took aim at the boys.

WHAM!

One of them flew high into the air from Moka's kick, her rosary burning bright. The vampire then reached over and grabbed the gun from another soldier and spun around, smacking him to the ground with it. The gun was blasted from her hands, the rifle taking the bullet instead of her body, by another soldier. He aimed at the vampire and pulled the trigger. Before the gun fired it was yanked up and expelled it's ammunition into the air. The guard looked down to Kokoa there holding the rifle up with one hand and winding up a punch with the other.

WHAM!

The soldier was sent flying back into a tumble. Kokoa threw the gun to the ground and dashed to him, sending another fierce punch to his face. The final guard took aim at the redhead and prepared to fire. Suddenly his gun was sliced to pieces in his hands. He looked over to an angry succubus as she slashed at his torso, spilling his blood, then being launched back by a fierce kick to the head.

The two other guards that came from the barrier took aim with their rifles, but before they could fire at anybody ice kunai flew at them and knocked the guns out of their hands. They looked over to see Mizore's parents glaring at them. The soldiers growled and drew out their side arms and took aim. Before they could fire a metal tarot card flew by and sliced the pistols into two. The guns fell apart as they glanced over to a witch giggling and sticking her tongue out at them.

"No you don't." she cheered as her card flew back into her hand. The guards looked back in time to see a punch and kick coming from the two boys. The guards then flew back and rolled into a tumble.

"So much for being subtle." Rason said as he looked around. Two more armed guards walked up beside the frightened leader. When he saw his backup he glared with a wicked smile. He laughed as the two took aim with automatic rifles.

"This ends here." The leader scoffed as watched the group tense up to fight them. Suddenly one of the soldiers screamed out in pain. His arm twisted back and snapped, the gun in his hand dropping towards the ground. The rifle stopped before it hit and seemed to hover above the ground. Everybody looked at it in surprise.

"What…what trickery is this?" the leader said as the gun lifted into the air and aimed at the soldier with the broken arm.

BAM!

A single round emptied his head onto the snow below and he dropped where he stood. The rifle then aimed and open fired at the other soldier, sending him to the ground promptly. The rifle was then tossed to the side as the leader backed up scared.

"What…what is this?" he said as he looked around nervously.

"Tsurara…" Tsukune said calmly bringing everybody's attention to him.

"You wanted to meet Dark Kuyumaya didn't you?" he said with a sly smile at her. The snow woman blinked and looked around in shock.

"What are you talking about boy?" the leader growled. He glared at the snow woman.

"I don't know what kind of magic you pulled here, but you're through!" he yelled out as he pulled out a handgun and aimed at her head. She gasped in surprise and took a step back. Suddenly he jerked about and trembled a bit. His gun dropped from his hand as blood started to trickle out of his open mouth. There was a carving sound as he coughed out more blood.

"Looks like you pissed off Mizore's boyfriend." Kokoa said coolly. The leader glanced to her with fear then screamed out in pain. He looked down as a sword appeared before his eyes from a black wisp. The tip and blade became visible, and were seen protruding from his back. The man shakily looked down to his chest to see the sword and handle become visible, as well as the boy who was holding it. First his black shoes and blue jeans became visible. Then his black jacket that had a little greyish fur around the neck. His head appeared, showing his messy short dark hair, and his eyes that glared at the man with hatred. He wasn't wearing his headphones now, but that was understandable seeing as how he was focused on his task here.

"Wha…who…" the leader choked out. In a flash Dark whipped the blade upward, slicing through the man's chest, neck, and skull. The dead leader dropped to the ground cut nearly in two by the demon. As he hit the ground the barrier surrounding the entrance to the palace disappeared.

The boy looked around slowly, eyeing the warzone around them. A guard was running towards them as he started to shift to his monster form, a reptile beast of some sort. The group looked over to see him coming, only for Dark to kick up the leader's pistol to his hand and promptly shoot with pinpoint accuracy at the monster, a bullet blasting through his skull, and the monster dropping into a tumble. The group looked at Dark in surprise.

"Dude…" Rason breathed out as he looked at his friend. The boy's expression was fixed into a deep glare. He looked over to Rason and aimed the gun towards him, the angel backing up scared.

"Whoa! Whoa, same team!" he screamed.

BAM!

A guard behind Rason with his sword ready to slice the angel down dropped to the ground with a bullet in his skull. The group looked at the fallen soldier then to Dark.

"Holy…shit." Rason said as he looked around. The sword wielding boy walked towards the group, tossing the gun aside like it was nothing. His eyes were fixated in his glare as he gazed around the area.

"Good to see you again Dark." Tsukune said as the group gathered together. He glanced around.

"Did…you do this?" he asked curiously. Dark glanced to him and nodded. The demon looked around and raised his hand up, his face showing he was straining himself. Soon a dark cloud swirled around them. The area flashed a black tint and seemed to be cast in a dark shadow. Two guards ran by and looked around. After a moment they ran off towards the destroyed headquarters.

"Wow, you're cloaking us." Yukari said in amazement as she looked around.

"For now." The demon said as he lowered his hand and shook his head a bit. Casting a cloaking shadow like that took a lot out of him. He focused his vision again and looked towards the group.

"Amazing, you leveled their base here." Kurumu said astonished. The silent boy looked at the snow woman and snow man who were eyeing him with frightened eyes.

"Shadow demon." Tsurara said softly. The group looked at Dark then to Tsurara.

"Dark…we need to ask-" Rason started before Dark walked up to Tsurara. The woman was shocked, she didn't know whether to attack or thank this demon.

"Mrs. Shirayuki." He spoke in a calm voice, his expression changing from a dark glare to his normal expressionless look.

"Ye…yes." She said softly as she slowly regained herself. The boy looked at her then to the snow man.

"Kuyumaya. That's your last name?" Tsurara asked curiously. The boy nodded.

"Tell me…were you here a few years ago?" she asked cautiously. After a pause the boy nodded again. Then he held up the sword to the woman, extending the hilt to her for her to take. She looked at it then to the boy in wonder.

"Yes, I was the demon that slayed your town. I was under the orders from my master but that is no excuse. All I can offer you is a chance to exact revenge for your people. I'm sorry Mrs. Shirayuki. I wish I could take back what I was forced to do, but I cannot." He said calmly. The group looked at him in surprise, he was offering Tsurara the chance to kill him if she saw fit. She looked to the blade then to the warzone around them. The demon that had once attacked their people had returned, but now was fighting on their side.

"Thank you. For helping us." She said softly. She pushed the hilt back towards him.

"Tell me, your last name…" she asked softly. The boy looked down at his sword.

"The last snow villager I killed was little girl. An innocent child. It was her blood that caused me to kill my master." He said softly. Mizore's parents gasped at hearing that.

"She stole the magic bracelet from him, and ordered me to be free before she died. She spared my life. In honor of her giving me life, I adopted her last name." he said as he looked back up.

"Arial Kuyumaya." Moka said softly. Mizore's parents remembered the little girl found by the dead wizard's body. She must have been the one that set this demon free.

"Dark…" Kokoa said with soft eyes. The group looked at him with soft smiles, they now knew it was here that he was set free, and that Arial was a snow girl.

"No wonder Mizore caught your eye in school." Rason said with a smirk. The demon glanced to him.

"What? I'm just saying, you have a type." He laughed. Dark just shook his head and looked back to Mizore's parents.

"Thank you Dark, for helping us. It seems Fairy Tale cannot be trusted in the least." Tsurara said with anger.

"I'm going to get her back." The demon said with a stern voice. Her parents looked to him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is our fault. We only did what we thought would save our people. We were mistaken yet again." Tsurara said as she looked down. She reached into her pocket and took out Mizore's choker with the pendant on it.

"This is your mark, is it not?" the snow woman asked. The boy nodded and looked at his girlfriend's pendant.

"I see. I never would have imagined she would find a shadow demon of all monsters for a husband." Tsurara said as she looked up at the palace. After a moment she looked to Dark with a warm smile.

"We'll go get the villagers and drive whatever forces are left out of our town while we can. Please, bring Mizore back safely." She said softly. The demon nodded and bowed to the woman.

"I will defend her with my life, I swear it." He said confidently.

"She chose well. I know you'll make a perfect husband for her Dark." Tsurara said with a smile.

"Well c'mon, we have to find her quickly." Tsukune said as he called forth his vampire powers again. His eyes turned red and his aura grew. Next to him Moka's rosary burned brightly as she summoned her strength. Kurumu and Rason looked to each other with smirks and nodded. Yukari readied her wand and looked to the palace with determination.

"Good luck." Tsurara said as she and her husband ran back to the village. The snow people would handle what remained of the patrols in the town, the group was left with dealing with the palace. And Mizore's captors. Dark eyed the building and growled, the shade around them vanishing as his eyes turned pitch black. He walked forward towards the palace, sword in hand and fist clenched. The others followed him as well, determined to bring their friend back by any means necessary.

Tsukune looked forward with determination. His friend was in trouble, but he had the power to help. And he would, he would help save his dear friend no matter what. He focused on keeping his power in check, he had to use a great deal this time to fight back an overwhelming force, and he needed to remain in control.

Moka walked with the group as she eyed the palace. One of her best friends was being held here, and she would do anything to help. Her rosary burned brightly as she summoned her power around her. Even her inner self was determined to help save the snow woman, after all, she wasn't about to let anybody harm her friends.

Kurumu walked in stride with her angel. She was focused on fighting by his side and to save her dear friend. This was her chance to prove she was a capable fighter, and was set to fight with her all. To impress her boyfriend. To prove her worth.

Yukari walked forward with her wand held tightly. These were no ordinary bad guys. Some were humans with guns. Some were powerful monsters. She knew that amongst the group she was the weakest fighter, but was determined to fight alongside her friends and help save Mizore. She would not abandon a friend in need, no matter what. She already lost Astreal and Apoch, she would not lose another.

Kokoa walked forward with a focused look. She didn't have her pet bat this time, and needed to rely on her strength. But she was a proud S-Class vampire, and was positive she could hold her own. She was going to be Mizore's maid of honor, and she was determined to make sure the bride married the right man. And nothing was going to stand in her way.

Rason followed the group as he focused his strength. His eyes glowed slightly as did his wings. He didn't know if there would be much room to fly in the palace, but was confident that he could hold his own regardless. During the approach towards the building that held their friend prisoner he glanced over to Dark with a curious look. The way the demon handled the firearm, and used explosives to take out Fairy Tale hardware with such precision made him wonder about the boy. He knew he was a killer and skilled with a blade, but he felt there was more to the demon than they were aware of.

Dark kept his eyes set in a glare at his destination. His soon to be wife was being held here. He had to rescue her from Fairy Tale. He knew very well what they were capable of, and was trying to hold his rage back from his girl being taken like this. As they walked up to the grand door only one thought crossed his mind.

_Mizore, I'm coming for you. They better not have laid a hand on you…_


	22. Into The Fray

The snow villagers from Mizore's hometown were peaceful and quiet as far as monsters go. They usually kept to themselves and stayed out of conflicts or war if possible. Though capable of fighting with their formidable ice powers, they preferred to remain peaceful and neutral rather then send the few numbers they had into a conflict. Snow people are few in number, and each member of the race was treated as family. Conflicts within their own towns never arose. There was no police force or crime, everybody was always kind and caring to each other. It was because of their quiet and timid nature that from time to time monsters or pesky humans dared to trespass or cause trouble, though they were met with resistance once found to be threatening and a few bothersome wizards or humans were easily dispatched.

However there have been times that trouble has arisen and could not be stopped by the snow people. Once was when a wizard had the audacity to claim them as slaves, saying they must do as he said. Being a lone sorcerer, the snow people merely laughed and pushed him out of their town, believing him to be no threat. However he proved to be a major threat as he summoned a powerful shadow demon to kill them in retaliation. He however was stopped by his own creation, though the villagers never knew what caused the wizards death.

The second time they met an overwhelming force was when a military organization by the name of Fairy Tale swept in and seized control of their town. Armed with powerful monsters and deadly human technology they quickly took over and placed the town in a state of panic. The snow people were confined to their homes as more troops and hardware arrived to fortify the town. The snow people had almost given up hope of freedom, until one night they heard loud explosions and chaos erupting from the enemy outpost just outside of the seized ice palace.

From the houses in the town snow villagers watched as Fairy Tale soldiers ran through the streets towards their base. The snow people were growing curious as to what was going on as more and more soldiers seemed to make haste back towards their base. When the streets seemed quiet again a few villagers gathered outside and looked towards the ice palace. Red haze was seen in the sky from fires and black smoke was billowing up. It was clear something was happening there, but as to what it was remained a mystery.

"What's going on?" a snow man said as he gazed at the distant sky.

"I heard explosions, sounds like they are up to no good." A snow woman said. The group of villagers looked down towards the road and jumped in fright. Two figures were dashing towards them.

"Oh no, if we're caught outside after curfew…" a snow girl said as she backed up scared.

"Get inside, quick!" another snow girl yelled. Before they could run away a voice called out.

"Wait, wait!" a woman's voice called out. They turned to see the figures getting closer. It was a snow woman and snow man running towards them. One of the snow maidens on the street looked closely at them and blinked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shirayuki?" she asked curiously. The couple ran up to them and looked back to the warzone.

"What are you two doing out here at this hour?" another snow woman said. More villagers were starting to come out of their houses and walk out to the gathering, curious as to why everybody was outside now.

"Listen to me, Fairy Tale has gone back on their word." Tsurara called out. The other villagers looked to each other nervously.

"They tried to execute us a while ago for merely asking to see our daughter." She said as she looked around at the growing crowd.

"Execute? Then…what will become of us then?" a snow girl cried out as she trembled.

"They'll kill us all. We can't match their weapons." A snow man said as he looked down in frustration.

"No, they won't. We've been dealt a saving throw tonight. We were saved by my daughter's friends from Yokai Academy." Tsurara said with a smile.

"Yokai Academy? You mean a bunch of kids? How are they going to help?" a snow woman scoffed.

"This isn't a place for kids. This is becoming a war. We need to find help!" another woman cried out.

"Nobody will help us, nobody ever does." A young snow girl said as she clutched onto her mother's side.

"You're wrong. They are strong indeed. Look towards the intruder's base." Tsurara said as she waved towards the fiery skies.

"That was done by a single boy. He alone took out nearly all of their vehicles and armed guards at the outpost."

"What? Impossible!" a snow woman cried out as everybody looked to the chaos. Hushed whispers and murmurs started circling through the crowd.

"No, he was incredible. And so were the others that came here today. They dispatched the evil forces and have gone into the palace to liberate it. Liberate it and my daughter Mizore." Tsurara called out proudly.

"How could a lone boy take out all that? What kind of monster is he?" a snow man asked. Tsurara smirked at the man and looked around at the crowd.

"A shadow demon." She said coolly. Everybody gasped and backed up hearing that.

"What? Another one has come back? We have to flee the town at once!" a snow woman cried out as she held her two daughters close to her.

"No, we don't have to go anywhere. The shadow demon came to our aid on his own. He has no master to order him around." Tsurara called out to calm the people down.

"How is that possible? Don't you remember what happened the last time a shadow demon came here?" a snow man cried out in fear.

"I do. And it is the same demon that has saved us tonight. The same demon that is fighting to protect us all." Tsurara called out. The crowd looked at her in shock.

"Yes, it's true. His name is Dark Kuyumaya. He is no longer under the control of his master. In fact it was he himself that killed that evil wizard all those years ago." Tsurara said with energy. The crowd looked at her stunned then to the warzone in the distance.

"He was granted freedom by a young girl from our town. And he has used his new life to be peaceful. He…" Tsurara said as she looked down at the choker in her hand, and the pendant that bared his mark.

"And he is the one who wishes to marry my daughter Mizore. He fights for her. He fights for US!" she yelled out. The snow people looked at her in wonder. They couldn't believe that the same demon that tore apart their lower towns was now here to fight for them.

"A shadow demon…fights for us?" a little snow girl said with wide eyes. She looked towards the fiery skies and smiled. She looked up to her mother with a happy expression.

"Mother, did you hear that? A shadow demon is helping us!"

The mother looked at her then back to the warzone with wide eyes. She turned to Tsurara who had a calm look on her face.

"Is it true? Are your daughter's friends really that strong?" she asked nervously.

A loud explosion echoed from the palace as fire shot into the sky.

"Yes." Tsurara said coolly as she looked to the palace.

"I've seen their strength first hand. Three vampires, a succubus, an angel, a young witch, and a shadow demon. They are truly our saviors tonight, that is for certain."

The crowd started to smile and jump for joy.

"Yes! This is incredible, I can't believe it." A snow man cheered out.

"Listen to me!" Tsurara called out. The crowd looked to her curiously as the snow woman had a serious expression on her face now.

"They are taking care of the palace, but we need to do our part as well." She said as she looked around the town.

"What do you mean?" a snow woman asked.

"We need to take back our town. No more hiding, no more groveling, and no more being treated as prisoners." Tsurara yelled out. The crowd looked at her then downward.

"But…their weapons and powers." A snow man said weakly.

"HOLD IT!" a voice called out. The crowd looked over to see two armed Fairy Tale soldiers approaching. They had their rifles aimed at the crowd and were looking angry.

"What are you doing out at this hour? Get back into your homes now!" one of them yelled out. Mizore's parents turned to face them with a look of discontent.

"What are you doing, I said get inside now. Or else!" the other yelled as they armed their weapons. Before they could fire Tsurara waved her arm fiercely in front of her, sending out a pair of ice kunai toward them. The blades struck at them and took one to the ground in severe pain, with one blade sliced into his gun and the other blade dug into his chest. The other soldier growled and aimed at Tsurara.

"Enough!" Tsurara's husband yelled out as he raised his hand towards the soldier. Ice spires shot out from the ground around the soldier and sliced upwards, one destroying the rifle, one going through one of his legs, and another impaling his arm. The soldier howled out in pain as he remained pinned in place by frozen spikes. The crowd gasped and looked at him in shock.

"What have you done? When their backup gets here…" a snow man breathed out. Mizore's father turned and spoke in a commanding voice.

"My wife is right. This is our town. Human weapons or not, we cannot just sit idly by while they take it from us." He said confidently. Tsurara smiled at him from hearing him talk like that. The other villagers looked to each other with unsure looks.

"If a bunch of kids are taking the fight against them, how weak are we to sit and do nothing? We must fight! This is our land. This is our town. For our future!" he roared. The crowd looked to him with determination.

"For our future!" they cheered out. Tsurara looked back towards the palace with hopeful eyes.

_Hang on Mizore, your friends are coming for you. And we will make sure you have a home to come back to._

* * *

Standing outside of the grand double doors leading into the palace the group was preparing to barge into what would likely be a fierce conflict. They had a single goal, find and rescue Mizore.

"Ok, let's do this!" Tsukune said as he approached the door.

"Right behind you." Moka said as she walked to the other door, her rosary glowing brightly. They pushed the doors open and looked inside. The main hallway to the palace was enormous. It was a grand hallway that extended to a staircase across from the entrance. On both sides of the hallway giant marble pillars stood as they supported the upper levels. There were balconies above as the second and third floors overlooked the hallway from above. The entire place seemed to be built like a gothic castle on the inside, but was made with what seemed to be ice, frost, and marble. The only real color that seemed to be shown was the furniture and carpeting that was around. Elegant tables and desks lined the sides of the hallway behind the pillars while a blue carpet rug was leading from the doors towards the grand staircase. As the group walked in they looked around in awe.

"Wow." Kurumu said looking around. Rason just gazed around and whistled.

"Not bad. But our palace in heaven has a better interior decorator it seems." He chuckled.

"This place is amazing." Kokoa said looking around. It reminded her of home just seeing a palace like this. Seemed a lot like her home, except for all the ice and frost that was seen everywhere.

"Ok, now where do we go?" Yukari said as she looked around and tossed of her snow hat off and pulled out her witches hat. The rest of the group ditched their snow hats while looking around.

"Better question, where are the guards?" Rason asked. The group looked around carefully. It was perfectly quiet in the building. Nobody was moving anywhere. Nothing was making a sound.

"This isn't good. It's far too quiet." Tsukune said as he kept his aura up.

"Well, might as well get searching. But where to start..." Kurumu said looking around. The main staircase was in front of them at the end of the grand hall. To the left and right of the main entrance were smaller staircases that led up to the upper levels as well.

"Guess we should split up. We could cover more ground that way." Moka reasoned. Kokoa looked at her curiously.

"Split up? That will only weaken us. We should stick together big sis." She said cautiously.

"But we have to find Mizore quickly, and the fastest way is to split up." Moka reasoned.

"If we run into trouble, which we are _going_ to, we would be better prepared if we stick together." Kokoa barked back.

"We don't have time though, this place is huge and Mizore could be in real trouble." Moka pleaded.

"We split up." Dark said simply. The group looked to him. He glanced to them with calm eyes, the pitch black color disappearing.

"We need to hurry." He said. The group looked to each other than nodded.

"Ok, if you say so." Kokoa said worriedly.

"Me and Rason will fly up to the third floor and start from there. We can get a head start that way." Kurumu said looking up. The hallway only rose up to the third floor, but there would be many more above it to search.

"That works. Moka and I will take the middle staircase and follow it." Tsukune said with confidence. The pink haired vampire looked to him then nodded.

"Fine. Yukari and I can take the left stairwell and see where that leads." Kokoa said looking towards their destination.

"Right." Yukari nodded.

"I'll take the right stairwell." Dark said as he walked towards the stairs.

"You going to be ok on your own?" Rason asked. Dark just vanished into a black mist without replying.

"Um…guess so." The angel said softly.

"Let's hurry, we need to find Mizore and fast." Tsukune said as she and Moka dashed towards the grand staircase down the hall. Rason held his girl close and flew up towards the tallest balcony. No need for Kurumu to rip apart her jacket just yet. Kokoa and Yukari ran up the stairs on the left as fast as they could while Dark went up the stairs on the right unseen by all.

Kurumu and Rason landed at the top of the hallway. They looked around, they were in a smaller hallway that seemed to extend further into the palace. Towards the direction of the main entrance was a dead end and small rooms seemed to connect to the hallway as a few single doors were seen along the hall.

"I guess we start searching. Stay close." Rason said as he walked towards the first door. Kurumu got her nails extended in preparation. Rason opened the first door and peered in. Just appeared to be a single room bedroom, normal looking furniture and nobody inside.

"This is going to take a while." The angel said as he gazed down the hallway. There were many more doors to go through before the hallway seemed to veer to the side and disappear from sight.

"I wonder where everybody is." Kurumu said softly as she looked around. Rason walked towards another door and glanced around.

"Not sure, but keep on guard. No telling when-" he said as he opened the door. As soon as he did something shot out of the room and took the angel with him. Kurumu gasped as she saw her boyfriend blasted off the balcony through the railing and careened into the ground below. The angel smashed into the marble tiling below as the monster that pushed him down jumped off and landed to his side. Kurumu ripped out her wings and flew down towards the monster. His skin was green and scaly, and his eyes glowed yellow. He had no hair and his figure looked to be athletic. He had on the shoes, pants, and shirt that were all colored pitch black. A Fairy Tale emblem was seen on his shirt as he glared with a wicked smile at the succubus.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go." It hissed at her. Kurumu dived at him and swung with her nails, the monster seeming to vanish as she struck. As she blinked in surprise she felt a punch connect to her side, sending the girl flying off into a pillar. She smacked into it then dropped down to the ground in a heap. She slowly got back up and glared at the monster.

"What the hell are you?" she growled. The monster laughed and eyed her with glowing yellow eyes.

"Never seen a snake demon before? Hahaha." It hissed as a long narrow tongue darted in and out of his mouth.

"What's wrong cutie? Am I tough fast for you?"

"Hold that thought." A voice said from behind. He turned to see a punch connect with his face, sending the snake demon flying back into a tumble. Before he hit a pillar he jumped up and spun around in the air, landing gracefully on his feet. He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled.

"Not bad birdman, not bad." He said as he eyed the angel that struck him. Rason and Kurumu looked closely at their opponent. They needed to take down this speedy lizard quick, before anything happened to Mizore, or before more Fairy Tale agents showed up.

* * *

Kokoa and Yukari were running down a hallway looking ahead with determination. The area seemed deserted and the staircase they took led them to the second floor. But so far the hallway just seemed to stretch deep into the palace with no adjacent halls or rooms connecting to it.

"I wonder where this even goes." Yukari said as she looked ahead.

"No idea, but we better end up somewhere soon, this is ridiculous." Kokoa growled. After a bit more running the hall ended in what seemed to be another grand hall. This one had large paintings along the walls and ice sculptures in the middle. This grand hall looked the same as the entryway one, but there was only two ways in and out. The entrance they just walked through, and another across the hallway and through what appeared to be an art display.

"Wow, look at all the ice sculptures." Yukari said with wonder. Kokoa glanced around curiously.

"Yeah, a lot of places to hide behind." She said in a hushed tone. Yukari blinked and looked around curiously.

"Stay on guard, this would be a pretty easy spot to setup an ambush." The vampire said as they started walking through the sea of ice sculptures. Some were small and on display on tables, others were large, reaching up to the ceiling. Some were of plants or animals, others from demons or angels. And others of monsters and humans, a very diverse and extensive display of frozen art. The paintings on the walls also varied, some being classical scenery and others being portraits of snow people.

Kokoa spun around and peered around with narrowed eyes.

"We're not alone." She hissed. Yukari brought up her wand and looked around nervously.

"I don't see anybody." She said softly.

Suddenly a chain link rope flew through the air and wrapped around Kokoa's wrist. She blinked in surprise before being flung over and through a giant ice sculpture of a knight. She crashed through it tumbled to the ground. The chain rope tugged and the girl was sent flying forward into another sculpture, destroying the ice-made horse with a shattering crash. The vampire growled and grabbed the chain, crushing it in her hand and ripping it off. Suddenly another whipped around and went around her neck. She was flown back and tossed into the air, then snapped back down to the ground and smashed into the marble floor.

"Kokoa!" Yukari cried out. She started to run over to her until a chain link rope raced around her legs and tied them down, the young witch falling to the ground.

"Hahaha, too easy." A voice called from among the sculptures. The vampire growled and tore apart the chains keeping her down. She jumped up and looked around.

"Where are you? Show yourself coward!" she roared.

"Why? This is much more fun." A calm voice of a male called out. Another chain shot towards the vampire, this time she reached up and grabbed it. With a fierce tug she pulled the chain and heard a crashing sound across the hall. She ran towards it and saw a man getting up from the remains of an ice sculpture he destroyed from being thrown into it. He was dressed as a Fairy Tale agent. Black shoes, pants, and shirt. The twin tail emblem on his shirt showed his allegiance. He looked to be a human as he grinned at the girl. He had short brown hair and black eyes.

"Not bad." He said calmly. The vampire glared at him.

"Is that all? Just some cheap tricks?" she glared with a wicked smile. The man laughed a bit then snapped his fingers. From the ground around her chains shot up from small black rifts. They tied the girl down, a chain link rope tied to each wrist and ankle. She was dragged down to her hands and knees and glared up at the man.

"Cheap? I think they are quite fun actually." The man said with a chuckle. Yukari sliced the chains over her legs with a tarot card and raced over to Kokoa. She gasped then glared at the man.

"Oh, a young witch. How interesting. What better prey for a warlock?" The man said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune had run up the grand stairs and were now on what they thought was the fourth floor of this massive ice palace. They were standing in a large hallway at the top of the stairs and looking down it with a glare. The marble hallway had a single blue carpet that extended from the stairway they just raced up to the other side of the hall, meeting a pair of double doors. The area around them was a single hallway made from ice and stone. Lights were fixated on the walls, and they lit the area well, as light brightened the snow and marble nicely. On the other side of the hall in front of the doors a man stood there. A Fairy Tale agent for sure, based on the black outfit and twin tails emblem he wore. He stood tall and was very muscular, the man grinning at the two vampires with dark green eyes. He had long green hair that extended behind him into a long braid. His arms were at his side, one of them holding what appeared to be a submachine gun and the other that had a few flames racing along his skin.

"He's using both human weapons and magic." Tsukune growled as they eyed their opponent. It was clear he wasn't going to talk or be peaceful with the two vampires.

"We don't have room to move around here in the hall, there's nothing to hide behind." Moka said in a hushed tone. The hallway was a long corridor, but no pillars or rooms to dash behind or into. Just a clear line of sight for the evil monster.

"So, you two are responsible for that commotion outside. I was wondering if I would get to have any fun today, it appears I lucked out. Two kids to play some games with." The man chuckled as he eyed them closely. Tsukune glared at the man and growled.

_Great, no way I can get to him in time from here. If the bullets didn't kill me first, his fire magic would certainly do the job._

**_Full power…c'mon, then you can take this guy no problem._**

_NOT an option._

**_Oh, and is watching your girl die next to you as you get riddled with bullets a better one?_**

_Just shut up already!_

"Well then, let's get started shall we?" the man said as he raised his gun to the vampires. The man pulled the trigger just as Tsukune grabbed Moka and threw them both back down the stairs. They slid down a few steps before stopping and looking back up, the ground at the top of the stairs blasting apart from the gunfire.

"Great, now what do we do?" Tsukune growled. Moka looked up at the top of the stairway with frustration.

_Damn, how can we get close to him?_

**_Use your head, there must be a way to get around his long range attacks._**

"We can do this Tsukune." Moka said calmly, causing the boy to glance at her curiously.

"We just need to outsmart him." She said with narrowed eyes. The boy looked upwards and thought hard about it. Suddenly the gunfire stopped.

"I wonder…" he said softly. A faint click click was heard. His eyes widened a bit.

"I got an idea." He said with a sly smile. Moka looked to him curiously.

"Stay here." He said as he walked back up, the vampire looking at him with worry.

_Tsukune?_

**_What is he doing? Is he crazy?_**

The boy walked up and waved his arms around with a big grin.

"Missed me." He said in an arrogant tone. The man snarled and fired again at him, the boy promptly dashing back to the lower stairs to dodge the flying storm of metal.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked surprised. The boy smiled and held his finger to his mouth to signal her to be quiet. After the gunfire stopped they sat there in silence. Moka looked at her boyfriend with curious eyes.

_What is he thinking..._

Then they heard it. The click click sound again.

"Looks like he has a short ammo clip on that gun." Tsukune said with a cool glare up towards the top of the stairs. Moka thought about that then smiled.

"I see. That's a shame." She said with a glare. The boy got up again and waved to the agent.

"So close, tough luck." He called out. The man yelled out in frustration and fired again at the boy. Once again he jumped back down to his girlfriend's level and watched the top of the stairs get riddled with high speed metal.

"You're so brave Tsukune." Moka said dreamily. The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

They waited for the gunfire to stop, both prepared to put their lives on the line on a chance. After a moment the bullet storm at the top of the stairs halted.

"Let's hope this works." Tsukune said as they both dashed up to the top and raced down the hall. Just as he thought the agent was busy reloading his gun with both hands, his expression of surprise as the vampires ran towards him.

"This ends here!" Tsukune roared as he jumped into a flying kick at the agent. The man tossed the gun down and raised his arm up, blocking the boy's attack and holding him in place.

"No, it's just begun." He said with a cold voice as his other hand ignited.

BOOM!

The area in front of the man burst into flame, Tsukune being launched back with smoke trailing from his body. Moka gasped and watched her boyfriend tumble back into a roll.

"Tsukune!" she cried out. She glared at the man and dashed to him, winding up for a punch. She sent her fist towards him, but the man dodged it and held out his other hand, a bright electrical spark lighting up around his palm. In a flash a bolt of lightning arced from his hand and zapped the vampire, shooting her into the wall with a loud scream. The man laughed as fire engulfed one hand and lighting arced around the other. He aimed his fiery hand at the stunned vampire and looked at her with wild eyes.

"Burn you bitch." He said as fire started to flare up.

"MOKA!" a voice called. The man turned to see Tsukune flying at him, this time the kick connecting to his head and sending the man back down the hall. He rolled over then jumped back to his feet. Moka got back up a bit weary at first then shook off the shock.

"Haha, I love it when my prey gives me a good fight. It's been so long." The man said as he prepared his magic to attack again. The two vampires glared at him. The girl's rosary burned brightly and the boy's aura flared around him. The gun may have been taken out of the fight, but the wizard they were up against was nowhere near finished yet.

* * *

Down another hallway five armed guards were looking around frantically. They were dressed as normal Fairy Tale soldiers and had their automatic rifles armed and ready. The soldiers looked around for a killer, the one that sliced a comrade that was lying at their feet into two halves.

"Where is he?" one yelled out. His head snapped around instantly then dropped to the ground motionless. The other guards looked at him in shock. One of them freaked and open fired at the wall where their friend just died, hoping to hit something. After the wall was riddled with bullets he stopped and looked around.

"Did I get-" he started before he cried out in pain, a slice mark appearing along his chest. The man's top half slid off to the side and dropped to the ground, his lower half dropping down limp afterwards. The three remaining soldiers screamed out and tried to run off. One of them was thrown back into a wall, his arm being broken instantly and his head snapping to the side. He dropped down next to his fallen comrades with a shocked look frozen on his face. The other two ran down the narrow hallway and into another grand hall. They turned to look down the way death was surely following them with fear, their rifles shaking in their hands.

"Looks like you pissed him off." A calm voice called from behind. One of the soldiers looked over his shoulder towards the voice, his neck being sliced instantly, and his head rolling off with a scared look on his face. The other soldier screamed out and fired at and around his dead friend. Bullet holes rippled the ground and dead soldier as the gunfire echoed down the hall. After a while the repeated clicking sound from the gun was heard, signaling that the clip was empty. The guard snapped out of his fear induced trance and started to reload. A pin popped off a grenade that was attached to his belt, causing him to look at it with fright. Before he could reach to it, he had the wind knocked out of him with a fierce punch and then was thrown back into the narrow hallway, a large explosion followed confirming the kill. A black wisp swirled around and a boy became visible. He stood there with a blood soaked katana and his eyes fixed into a glare. He stared ahead at a Fairy Tale agent that was smiling at him.

The agent looked at him with a calm smile. He was dressed in black as were the rest of the Fairy Tale agents, and looked like a normal human teenager. He had medium length black hair that was neatly combed back down around his neck and blue eyes. He had a sword in its sheath on his hip and wore black fingerless gloves. He seemed to have a calm expression on him as he looked at the shadow demon.

"Well well well…" he said with a chuckle as he tilted his head at Dark. He walked forward and drew out his sword.

"Dark Kuyumaya, I didn't expect to see you again."


	23. Those That Bring Evil

_The hustle and bustle of the human city amongst the dark cloudy skies was heard from far away. The bright lights from the tall buildings and sounds from cars and construction echoed about. Human cities were known for being bright and flashy at night, and were also known to be dangerous to those who wandered about at night unprepared. Monsters that lived among the city knew to keep out of sight, even if they were powerful enough to tear a human in half. It was against the monster laws for monsters to reveal their existence to humanity and to harm other humans, and was greatly enforced by the dark lords. Knowing this, monsters that lived in human form kept out of sight and stayed home when possible at night, especially if the city was known to be troublesome. In a deserted warehouse in the industrial district many screams and cries for help echoed out. Inside the dilapidated building a street gang had kidnapped several young girls for a night of torture and sexual abuse. All they experienced was the torture however._

_A few gang members tried to flee but were pulled back into the building by an unseen force. Cries for help and mercy went unanswered as their bones were twisted and broken. One by one all the evil men were slaughtered while the girls who were tied down watched with wide eyes. The scared girls started to tremble and look around fearfully after the last man was killed, his head twisting around and snapping back. The girls looked around with tears in their eyes and trembled, expecting to be killed next. Instead, the ropes holding them down snapped, freeing the girls. They looked around in shock for what rescued them, but nothing was seen. After a moment they ran out of the building as fast as they could, running back to friends and family in the city. At the edge of the industrial distract a young boy appeared out of a black wisp. He was walking down the street casually while listening to music. He wore black shoes, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. His short hair was messy and his expression was blank._

"_I despise those who don't treat women right." He muttered as he walked aimlessly through the city streets. As he walked through the streets he looked up at the night sky._

"_Is this all I can do with my life?" he asked softly._

"_No, you can do so much more." A calm voice called from behind. The silent boy kept walking however, not hearing anything. A moment later he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see a young man smiling at him. He had on sunglasses, which was odd considering it was night, and wore unique clothing. His pants were plaid colored with red and grey while he had on a black turncoat that was left unbuttoned. Underneath his coat a white shirt and red tie were seen. He had very short blonde hair and smiled playfully._

"_I said, you can do much more." He said again with a smile. The boy just looked at him with no reaction._

"_I know what you are. Don't worry, I know you are trying to be a hero in this town. Rescuing the innocent from the evils of this world. But you are capable of so much more." He said again with a calm gaze. The dark haired boy turned to look at him with a questioning look._

"_Who are you?" the silent boy asked cautiously. The young man looked at him with a friendly smile. He removed his sunglasses to reveal another unique feature about himself._

"_My name is…"_

* * *

The once peaceful Snow Woman Village was now roaring with sounds of battle and chaos. The organization Fairy Tale had invaded this secluded village for unknown reasons and was holding the snow people captive in their homes. They had taken over the palace and isolated the snow priestess in the capital away from her people. During their stay they had offered the snow people an alternative to being used as slaves. They would have one of their generals, Miyabi Fujisaki, marry one of the snow maidens of the village, thus using the marriage as a way to join the two factions together and control the snow people from within. By random selection a snow maiden was picked and brought to the palace against her wishes. The young girl despised the idea of marrying this man, but was forced to agree as her people needed the protection. However, having brought the girl here seemed to have a reaction from her school. Several of her friends and her boyfriend had come to take her back with them, and were causing quite a scene in doing so. Her boyfriend single handedly took out the outpost protecting the ice palace and their guards, allowing the group to enter and try to rescue their friend. In doing so, they had sparked the call of revolution among the snow people, as they had now decided to take up the call to war and drive out whatever forces were left in their town.

In the ice palace the group had split up into four groups to find the captive ice maiden as fast as they could. During their journey through the enormous building they had each come into conflict with an agent of Fairy Tale.

In the grand hall that was the entrance to the palace an angel and a succubus were squaring off against an agent with incredible speed. As with all Fairy Tale members, he was dressed with black shoes, pants, and shirt. He had the iconic insignia of two fox tails circling in a loop on his shirt. The speedy snake demon glared at the two winged opponents with glowing yellow eyes.

"Now then." He hissed before vanishing from sight. In a flash he appeared in front of Rason and sent a strong punch to his face, the angel flying back and smacking into a pillar with a fierce crash. The marble pillar cracked from the impact as the boy dropped to the white marble floor. He shook off the hit and looked back to see the demon appearing in front of him again, sending a strong kick to him and blasting him back through the pillar. The boy flew back as the stone support structure crumbled to the ground around him.

"RASON!" Kurumu yelled out. Her violet eyes glowed with anger as she flew at the demon, nails extended and ready to strike. Before she could claw him, the demon vanished in a blur, then appeared behind her.

"Too slow." He hissed as he sent a kick to her backside, sending the young girl flying towards another pillar. She slammed into it then slumped to the ground with a groan. She shook her head and flew up on reflex, just missing another strike from the demon, the monster's punch smashing the pillar causing it too to fall apart and crumble to the ground. Kurumu flew into the air and eyed the demon carefully. She glanced over to see Rason flying at the demon at high speed. The snake demon looked behind and jumped up just as the angel swooped by, dodging his punch. Rason cursed out loud then looked behind to see the demon dashing at him at unbelievable speed. On reflex Rason darted upward into the sky, just missing the kick from the monster. The two flyers looked down at the snake demon as he glared them with evil yellow eyes.

"You can't escape me." It hissed out.

"He's so fast." Kurumu said softly. Rason looked around the damaged hall and then to the demon.

"Perhaps, but there is always a way to win my dear." He said with a cool glare.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously while keeping her eyes on the demon.

"Follow my lead." He said as he dove down towards the monster. Kurumu blinked then looked down with determination. She followed her boyfriend in a dive bomb attack towards the agent. He smiled eerily as he prepared to attack. At the last second Rason pulled off to the side and swooped low to the ground causing the demon to look over in surprise at his sudden change in flight. The monster looked back up to see Kurumu flying at him with a powerful kick.

WHAM!

The monster was blasted back into a marble pillar, cracking it on impact. He slumped down then growled.

"Why you-" he started before Rason swooped down from the side and sent a kick to his face. The demon flew into the air then spun around and landed again on his feet.

"Lucky hit!" he roared. The angel and succubus were smiling as they leaned back on the cracked pillar.

"Too slow." Rason mocked, the girl giggling at the remark. The demon growled and dashed at them with blinding speed.

"Now?" Kurumu asked. The demon got dangerously close and winded up a punch.

"Now." Rason said as they darted off to each side, the snake demon striking the pillar forcibly, shattering it to pieces. As the broken bits of the stone column fell to the ground the demon looked around angrily.

"I told you, you can't escape me." He hissed out. He looked over to see the two targets once again leaning against a nearby pillar. They had bored looks on their faces and smirked at him.

"Whatchya swinging at?" Rason asked playfully.

"Should we slow down for you?" Kurumu taunted with a sneer. The demon roared out in anger and charged them yet again. The two glanced to each other and smiled.

"Die!" the demon yelled as he launched into a fast kick. At the last second Rason and Kurumu dodged to the side, the demon once again striking and destroying the marble pillar. The two dashed out to the middle of the hall and spun around. The snake demon was glaring at them with glowing eyes and snarling.

"How long do you think you can keep running from me? I'm going to crush you!" he roared.

"Actually…" Rason said looking up. A rumbling sound was heard as the room started to shake. The demon looked around confused, then noticed something. During their fight he had destroyed all pillars on the right side of the hall. He looked up to see the ceiling above him cracking apart, the weight of the second floor hallway no longer being supported below was giving out.

He looked down in time to see Kurumu had flown at him with her nails, and had impaled them into his chest. The demon howled in pain and swung at her, the succubus jumping up and over his strike, then kicking him in the head, and by doing so pushing off of him back into the air towards her boyfriend. She landed gracefully and glared back at the demon.

"We're going to crush you." She said. The wounded demon looked up in time to see the ceiling crashing down on him. In a fierce crash the hallway above them slammed down onto the demon, burying him in rubble of marble and stone. After the dust cleared the two looked at the wreckage with discontent. They looked to each other then nodded. Then the two flew up to the highest floor to resume their search, determined to find their friend and let nothing stop them.

* * *

_A car was driving through the busy streets of the human city. It was night again and the sky seemed to glow a bit from the bright lights and neon signs of the man made metropolis. The car drove quickly through traffic towards their destination. It was a normal black vehicle, nothing elaborate or special about it. In the front seats two adults were driving, both dressed in black suits with black ties. The driver kept his eyes on the road while the passenger was looking through some paperwork in his hand. In the seats behind them two boys sat. One of them was looking out the window with wonder. He was dressed in black shoes, pants, and shirt. He had fingerless gloves on and a pin on his shirt that looked like two fox tails circling in a loop. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders and blue eyes. The other boy was looking downward, his arms crossed in front of him, and his earbuds playing music for him as always. He was dressed in black as well, and had the same pin on his shirt._

"_This is incredible, look at the city." The eager boy said as he looked around. He glanced back to the silent boy and looked at him curiously._

"_Why are you listening to music now? We have a mission coming up." He asked curiously. The man with the documents glanced back to them._

"_Leave him be. Focus on your mission tonight." He said in a commanding voice. The eager boy nodded then looked down. He glanced back over to his silent friend, the other boy just looking down with an uninterested look._

_The car pulled up to a building in a shady part of town. The hotels and shops around the area showed that this was a dangerous place to be at night. All the buildings seemed rundown and what little people were walking around looked to be the kind you don't want to pick a fight with._

"_Ok, this is the place. Remember, we need to eliminate all the threats and be out of here quickly. These targets here are high priority, and must be dealt with before they can bring harm to the world." The driver said as he parked the car in front of what looked to be a tall apartment building. The two boys got out of the car, the blue eyed boy looking around in wonder while the one with headphones got out and just looked at the building casually._

"_Be quick, we can't be spotted here." The passenger said as he looked through the papers one last time. The two boys nodded and proceeded towards the entrance in a calm stride. The two adults in the car glanced to each other then to the building. A few moments later screams were heard from inside the building. A body was tossed out of the third story window and slammed down into the pavement in front of the car._

"_Heh heh, those two are certainly something." The driver said with a grin. The passenger chuckled as he went through the paperwork again. The papers listed the targets in this building, and all known info about them. The only common factor among all the targets was that they were all monsters, and were marked 'traitors'._

* * *

In another grand hallway deep in the ice palace two girls were facing off against an agent of Fairy Tale as well. They had come into what appears to be an art exhibition hall, with large paintings on the walls and a sea of expertly crafted ice sculptures everywhere in the large room, and were ambushed by the agent. The evil warlock was dressed in the usual uniform of the agents and was grinning at his prey. A young witch stood there, wand at the ready, and glared at the monster. Witches and warlocks have never gotten along, with witches being more peaceful while warlocks more destructive. On the ground between them a young vampire was chained down, with the bindings seeming to come from black rifts on the ground. She snarled up at the man as she tried to break free, the chains holding surprisingly strong against her vampire strength.

"Warlock?" Kokoa growled out as she tried to break free.

"Yes, be honored you get to die by my hand." The warlock said in a calm voice. He raised his hand up, and lighting seemed to arc round it. He then aimed his palm down to face the redhead who looked up in surprise.

"Fry little girl." He said as the light grew from his hand.

"Kokoa!" Yukari cried out as she let loose her flying cards. Two of them sliced the chains on her ankles while one cut apart the chain on her left wrist. A card flew at the warlock at high speed, but the agent shifted his target to it and fired his bolt of lighting, blasting the metal card to dust. Kokoa roared and lunged at the man, but the single chain on her wrist snapped back and held her an inch away from the man.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" the vampire roared as she tried to pull apart the chain. The warlock ignored her threat and smiled at the young witch.

"Killing a young witchling is hardly a challenge, but oh well." He said softly. He snapped his fingers and two black rifts appeared below the girl. Metal chains sprang forth and wrapped around her wrists, and tried to pull the girl down. She dropped to her knees, wand dropping from her hand, and screamed out. Kokoa looked to her in worry, then glared at the warlock.

"Release us now!" she yelled. She pulled with all her might, causing the ground around the rift to crack.

"No, I don't think so." The agent replied calmly as he aimed his hand at Yukari, the young witch staring with fear as his hand glowed brightly again.

"You can die first little pest." He said as lighting arced around his arm. Yukari gasped and looked down with her eyes shut, fearing the worst.

"NO!" Kokoa roared as she pulled with all her power. The ground around the rift tore apart and Kokoa swung the chain at the warlock, the piece of stone it was attached to smashing into the man and sending him tumbling into a sculpture with a fierce crash.

"You won't hurt my friends!" the vampire yelled out as she ripped the chain off her wrist. She dashed towards the man, but before she got close a lighting bolt shot forth and blasted her back, sending her crashing through several sculptures violently.

"Kokoa!" Yukari screamed out as she saw her friend tumble into the broken pile of ice. The warlock got up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Such bothersome girls." He grunted. He walked back over to Yukari and smiled eerily at her.

"Now then, let's hear you scream witch." He said as he held his hand to her forehead, the young witch staring with wide eyes. She struggled with all her might to move, but the chains kept her down tightly. A flash of lightning flared from his arm and traveled around the little girl, the young witch screaming out in pain. After a moment he stopped and looked at the trembling girl, smoke coming from her in small wisps.

"Haha, does the power flowing through you feel good?" he taunted her. She struggled not to cry and tried to pull at her bonds.

"How about another go then?" the man said as his arm lit up again.

"How about not!" a voice roared from behind. He looked to see Kokoa flying at him with a kick. Before impact she was stopped and pulled down by several more chains that sprang from the ground, black rifts appearing on the floor. They tied themselves around her waist and legs, keeping the girl pinned down on the ground.

"Now now, you will get your turn as well." The man chuckled as he took one of the chains holding her into his hand. He clutched it and a bolt of lightning traveled down it to the vampire, electrocuting her and causing her to scream out in pain. She glared at the man with trembling eyes.

"Now you see? You can't win." The man said as he glared at her. The vampire struggled with her bonds and thrashed about, snarling in frustration. She looked up then gasped. She saw he had a mighty bolt racing around his hand, crackling violently and glowing bright.

"Let's see if you survive this one." He said in a dark voice. The vampire looked at him with wide eyes, fearing if she would live from such an enormous shock.

_Tsukune…_

The image of the boy flashed before her eyes, smiling his gentle smile as he always did.

_I'm sorry, I tried to help…_

She heard his voice call her name, always kind and gentle.

_Tsukune…I…_

The lightning bolt crackled then raced along the chain. Her eyes widened in preparation of the attack.

_Tsukune…I love-_

Suddenly a flash flew by her face. The electrical bolt disappeared and the chain slacked. She looked up in surprise and then gasped. The warlock was looking at her in shock. He looked down to his chest to see several bloodied cuts on his shirt. He wavered a bit then dropped to his knees. He looked forward and his eyes widened. The vampire looked over to what he was looking at and saw them. Stuck on the adjacent ice sculpture of a tiger, several tarot cards were cut into it, all of them dripping with blood. The two blinked and looked behind them. Yukari's wand was glowing brightly in her hand. The chains prevented her from getting up, but she could easily reach downward and pick up her wand. The young witch was glaring at the warlock with hatred.

"I've never killed anything but summoned beasts before…" she said as she looked at the man with a cold glare.

"But I won't let you hurt my friend."

The warlock breathed out then stopped. He wavered then fell over to the side with a look of surprise on his face. He laid there as blood dripped from his front and back from the cards slicing through him. The chains holding the girls vanished and they got back up to their feet. They looked at the warlock then to each other.

"Yukari…" Kokoa said a bit surprised. This was the first time the young girl killed something that wasn't a summoned monster. The witch looked at the corpse then downward with a strained look.

"I just wanted him to stop hurting you. I…I had to." She said. She shook a bit, still in slight shock from her first real kill.

"Thank you." Kokoa said with a smile. The two looked to each other and nodded.

"C'mon, we have to find Mizore." The vampire said as they ran out of the art hall.

"Yeah. And nothing will stand in our way." The witch said with confidence.

* * *

_Up in the rundown building a fight was coming to an end. All throughout the building on all three floors bodies were scattered about. Some of them had broken necks and bones, others had their guts and organs ripped out or impaled on nearby objects. On the third floor a man was staring at two boys who were eyeing him closely. The man glared at them as his skin turned rocky and coarse. He expanded out in size and roared at them, turning into his true form, a stone golem._

"_You think you can just come in here and take me down? Who do you think you are?" the golem roared as the boys stood there not reacting to him at all._

"_You made the mistake of siding with those that bring evil into this world." The blue eyed boy said in a calm voice._

"_And you will pay for it dearly." The boy with headphones said with a glare._

"_Mistake? The only ones making the mistake here is you!" the golem roared as he charged the boys. The one with headphones vanished in a black wisp while the other smiled at the oncoming enemy. His eyes remained fixated on the golem as it charged towards him. The rock demon swung his fist towards the boy, only for him to jump over it and send a strong kick to his face._

_WHAM!_

_The golem shot back a few steps and looked at him in shock._

"_How? How could you knock me back, I'm made of stone!" he roared out in surprise. The boy just chuckled._

"_So? Nothing but a pile of rocks." He said calmly. Suddenly the golem was knocked back and collapsed onto his back. The boy with headphones appeared before him as he glared at him._

"_You bastard, you think you can hide from me?" the golem yelled as he stumbled back up and charged the boy. He stopped in his tracks when the blue eyed boy ran towards him and glowed green. His skin shifted to a rocky texture and his size grew a bit as well. He turned into stone golem also and sent a fierce punch to his target, sending him flying back. The blue eyed golem turned back and smiled at his friend._

"_I can handle this one." He said calmly as he glanced back. The silent boy just shrugged and looked off uninterested._

"_Thanks." The boy said with a chuckle as he looked at the golem charging them again. He dodged the monster's swing and took his arm with one hand, then sent a fierce punch to it with his fist, smashing the rocky arm of the golem and breaking it into two pieces._

"_Nothing but pebbles and sand if you ask me." the blue eyed golem said as he laughed a bit. He then sent a fierce blow to the target and knocked his jaw loose. Then in one smooth motion the blue eyed golem dodged behind his target, grabbing his head with one hand, then twisting it around, the neck making a grinding noise as it turned all the way backwards. The enemy golem fell back dead by the young boy's attack. He turned back to his silent friend as he shifted back to his normal form._

"_That wasn't so tough. I don't know why they sent both of us." He said with a smirk. In a flash the silent boy tossed a small knife towards him. The blue eyed boy gasped at the blade as it whizzed past his head. He turned to see the blade had struck into a lizard man's skull, the beast wavering a moment then dropping down dead._

"_They sent me to keep you alive." The silent boy said flatly. The blue eyed boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Ok, fair enough. And lucky shot by the way." He said with a smirk._

* * *

Up on the fourth floor atop the grand staircase that came from the entrance hall two young vampires were staring down an agent of Fairy Tale. He was tall and muscular, and was skilled with both human weapons and magic. The two vampires had managed to get the human gun away from him, but his use of fire and lighting magic was proving to be problematic for them.

"So good that my prey has more bite to them." The agent chuckled. Before anybody could move he reached forward with both hands, a blast of lighting arced towards them while a fireball blazed through the air behind it. The two vampires dodged and hugged the wall, the two blasts just missing them. They glared over and dashed towards the agent with determination. Tsukune leapt into a flying kick aimed at the man's head, the agent lifting up his arm to block to attack and immediately follow through with a punch to the boy's gut. He flew back past his girlfriend as she charged and swung out a fierce kick towards the man. He blocked it with his other hand, then blasted the ground around them with a fire wall. Moka flew back from the blaze with smoke trailing behind her and tumbled back. She got back up shakily then looked at the man. He was looking at them with his other arm outstretched.

"Oh crap!" she said as she ducked down on the floor. A lightning blast arced over her and zapped the helpless boyfriend, sending him to the ground twitching.

"Tsukune? Are you ok?" she yelled out in worry. The boy just shook a bit on the ground then groaned.

"Still alive." He said weakly.

"Not for long I'm sure." The agent said as he aimed his fiery hand at the pink haired vampire. She growled as her rosary burned brightly and charged for him. He laughed out as she ran towards him, then sent out a fireball from his hand towards her at high speed. The vampire ducked down and slid underneath it, then when close to the man, jumped up and kicked the agent in the face. He stumbled back a bit then looked down to see Moka throwing a punch at him.

WHAM!

The agent stumbled back a bit then looked up with his arm glowing bright with electrical energy. The vampire had jumped towards him into a flying kick and a deep glare. He reached up and blocked her kick, then grabbed hold of her leg and held her there.

"Not smart sweetie." He chuckled. He released his electrical power and zapped the girl through her leg. She screamed out as the power jolted through her. He then swung her into the wall, then flung her back into the other wall. She smashed against it and slumped down to the ground in pain.

"Too weak." The agent said as he walked up to her. The vampire glared up at him as she struggled to move.

"Damn you!" a boy's voice cried out. He turned to see Tsukune throwing a punch towards his face, the man reaching up and grabbing it instantly.

"Upset? I'm sorry." The agent said with a dark smile. His hand ignited and powered up his fire magic. The boy gasped and tried to break free, but he held him tightly.

"Let's see you burn." He said with a cold voice. His fireball formed and sizzled around his hand, the boy's arm getting burned by the extreme heat, his jacket sleeve getting seared away by the flame.

"Let's not!" Moka yelled as she lunged at the man's arm. Using her strength she tore off his grip on the boy and struck down on his arm. The agent's arm bent upwards, the vampire promptly grabbing the wrist and shoving it into his face. The man yelled out as his attack blasted into his face and sent him to the ground, smoke coming from his head. Moka helped Tsukune stand back up and looked at his arm. It was burned, but not too badly.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." Moka said with worry. The boy cringed then chuckled.

"No, it's ok. Thank you Moka." He said as he moved his arm about. They looked to the man as he got back up. His face was scorched and his eyes were glaring with hatred. The boy looked at him with caution, this guy was proving to be extremely durable.

_He took a fireball to the face and he's still going…_

**_Perhaps a bit more power would suffice dumbass._**

_I am not releasing you, no matter what._

**_Would you rather die now? C'mon, full power and you can tear this guy apart!_**

_NO!_

"Why you…I'll kill you for that!" the agent roared as he aimed his other hand at them, electrical sparks zapping around it as he built up his power. The arm lit up as electrical energy gathered around his hand. In a flash Tsukune dashed to it and grabbed onto his glowing arm.

"Ha, you think I'll fall for that trick again?" the agent roared as he got a firm grip on the boy's wrist. Tsukune chuckled at the man, making him look at him with caution.

"Nope, got something else in mind." He said with a cool glare. Before the agent could release his energy Tsukune released his vampire aura around him, calling forth a great deal of power. The man looked at him confused as the vampire's aura fluxed around him greatly.

**_Hahaha, time to kill them all…_**

_Nope, sorry. I don't need that much power to end this._

**_What?_**

"What are you…" the agent asked as he looked at the boy's increasing aura. Tsukune glared at him with cold eyes. In a flash Tsukune's hand shot forth and jammed into the man's chest, his fingers cutting into him like a knife.

"Arg! Damn you, die!" the agent roared out as his electrical blast crackled around his hand, the light glowing bright as it prepared to shoot forth. Before he could release it, the boy used his increased strength and yanked the man's hand down, then shoved it into the open wound.

"Survive this!" he roared as he pushed the electrical fist into the man's wound, then jumped back. The massive lightning bolt shot out inside of the agent, his whole body lighting up from the current blasting through him. He screamed out in agony as his charge was set loose inside of his body, electrifying him from the inside out. After a moment he stopped and just stood there, smoke coming out of his mouth and eye sockets. He wavered then collapsed down onto the ground. The two vampires looked at him with discontent then looked to each other.

"Tsukune, that was incredible." Moka said with a smile.

"Thank you Moka, are you ok?" he asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry…I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I'll try to be quicker next time." She said looking to his arm, the burn mark on it causing her eyes to sadden.

"I'm alright, plenty of ice around to soothe it." He jested. The two smiled and looked forward towards the doors that were being guarded.

"Let's hurry, we need to find her." Tsukune said as they ran off in search of the captive snow maiden.

* * *

_A boy was walking down the halls of the organization headquarters with his headphones on as always. He was dressed in the usual uniform as he wore black shoes, black jeans, a black shirt with the twin fox tail insignia and a blank expression that he always had. He was growing curious about his role in life and if he really was having an effect on the world. He joined this group after being told that like him, other monsters were trying to rid the world of all evil, and restore it to its original glory. However the details on their plans were always vague to him, and he questioned if what he was doing was right. He looked ahead to see his friend walking towards him. He was dressed in the usual uniform as well, and wore his trademark fingerless gloves._

"_Hey, we got our next assignment." He said as he walked over with some paperwork. The silent boy merely took them and kept walking at the same pace. His blue eyed friend chuckled at that, he had come to learn that one of the top agents in this group was a bit different._

"_Seems like we have to eliminate a large threat to our organization's plans. Apparently this school is training young monsters to side with the enemy." He said as he glanced at the paperwork. The silent boy stopped and looked through the rest of the paperwork._

"_Enemy…" he said as he looked through the papers. He kept hearing that term used vaguely in this group. Whenever he asked for details he was ignored._

"_Yeah, so we need to go there and wipe them all out. Shouldn't be too much trouble." The boy said with a playful smile. He turned to wave to some of his comrades that walked by. The silent boy looked through the papers again with narrowed eyes._

"_Just who is the enemy they are refereeing to?" he asked cautiously as he looked to his comrade. The blue eyed boy looked at him curiously._

"_Those that are the cause for all the evil in the world. Humans." The blue eyed boy said with a smirk. The boy with headphones looked back to the paperwork. He recalled the reason he was told to join this group. He remembered all those monsters they had killed in their time here, all those missions they were sent on in the name of a brighter future. The boy removed his headphones and looked at his comrade closely._

"_Humans." He repeated._

"_Yeah, it's because of them that we are nearly wiped out. They are the reason for all the evil in the world. You knew this already didn't you?" he asked curiously. The silent boy just looked back to the paperwork. A school devoted to teaching young monsters to coexist with humans peacefully, and not fight each other. To live with humans._

"_Enemy." He said while nodding softly. He understood everything now. He understood why the organization never told him who they were killing or why. He was killing those that supported or protected the humans. He was killing those that wanted to coexist with humans peacefully. He wasn't killing evil monsters that wanted to do harm, he was killing innocent beings that only wanted peace. Traitors in the eyes of the organization. He had been used again, used as a weapon of war._

"_I'll handle this one." He said as he held the paperwork tightly in his hand._

"_You sure? I can help out with it easily. It'll be fun." His comrade said. The boy shook his head and started walking off._

"_No, it'll be fine." He replied as he walked off. His friend shrugged and walked away. The silent boy walked outside of the headquarters and looked up into the sky._

"_Arial…forgive me. I've been used once again. But this time…" he said softly as he looked around._

"_This time I know what side to face against." He said coldly as he vanished in a black wisp._

_The blue eyed boy was walking down the hallway casually thinking about how he could get another promotion. He glanced down the hall and saw a security door was left opened. He walked up to it and looked inside._

"_What the…this is the armory. But where are the-" he said as he looked around, his gaze stopping on the two guards who were lying on the ground dead. Their necks twisted and snapped at odd angles._

"_No…he didn't." he said softly._

_BOOM!_

_The offices above and below the floor he was on erupted in flame and a massive explosion. The building started shaking and trembling as fire blasted from the ground all around._

"_No…HE DIDN'T!" the boy yelled as he ran towards the end of the hall, explosions blasting all around him as he ran at high speed. He shifted into his stone golem form and dove through the concrete wall, falling out the other side high above the ground. He fell like a boulder three stories down onto a parked truck, smashing into the rear of it and destroying it with a fierce crash. He jumped away from the wreckage and shifted back to his normal form. The district headquarters they were stationed at was in ruins, flames shooting out from all floors. Another massive explosion echoed from the building as it caved in on itself and collapsed, a giant fireball erupting from the chaos._

"_NO!" the boy yelled out. He growled and let loose a roar in frustration._

"_DAMN YOU!" he roared into the sky._

"_DAMN YOU DARK!"_

Dark looked up at the agent as he dashed to him at high speed. He blocked the agent's strike with his blade using his own and held him back, the blue eyed boy glaring at him with hatred. The two stood locked in a power struggle in one of the grand halls deep within the ice palace. All around the hall was empty, only the marble tiling and the stone columns that supported the ceiling were around.

"You traitor! It's because of you that we lost our district in that city!" he roared as he swung his blade around again and again, each strike being blocked by the equally skilled swordsman he was facing.

"Why Dark? Why would you betray us? We're ridding the world of the evil that has been plaguing it for centuries, we're restoring it to its former glory! A world ruled by monsters!" he yelled as he struck again and again at the demon, each strike deflected and parried by the demon. The blue eyed boy swung his blade around again to chop off Dark's head, the boy blocking the strike with his sword and holding it in place.

"You bastard, why?" he roared at his former comrade. Dark remembered back to that night. The night he destroyed the former district headquarters from Fairy Tale, the night he threw away his insignia he wore on his bloody missions with them, the night he broke into their mainframe and erased all info related to Yokai Academy.

And the following morning when he got on a bus for the academy, determined to both protect it and hide from Fairy Tale's attack dogs, he reminded himself of a promise he made. A promise to the little girl that gave him life. The promise to use his life wisely.

"Because…" Dark said as his eyes shifted to pitch black. The area around them grew darker from his aura being released. His former comrade looked at him with both anger and frustration, staring into the pitch black eyes of one of Fairy Tale's ex-agents.

"I'm going to rid the world of those that bring evil. And you're next Cyrill."


	24. Shattered Innocence

Snow Woman Village was normally a peaceful and quiet town in the mountains. But tonight sounds of war and chaos echoed into the sky. In front of the grand ice palace were the flaming ruins of Fairy Tale's outpost and supply depot. Inside the palace a group of students from Yokai Academy were fighting their way through to find and rescue their friend. Outside in the snowy village more sounds of battle echoed about. These however were not caused by the group of students, but by the people of the town.

Two soldiers were running down the snowy streets with their weapons held ready. They were looking ahead with fierce glares. They heard the explosions and chaos from the outpost and were en route to reinforce their comrades.

"C'mon, we have to-" one of the soldiers said before dropping to the ground with several ice kunai dug into his body. The other soldier looked around frantically. Suddenly cries and screams were heard throughout the town.

"What the?" he said as he peered around. His gaze stopped on a snow maiden who was glaring at him. She was dressed in a kimono and had long blue hair.

"Freeze!" the soldier said as he aimed the gun at the girl. She focused her power and a powerful frost wave blasted from her, blowing across the man and freezing him in place, icicles shooting back from behind him.

"You first." She said coolly. She took a step forward before gunshots echoed out and the ground around her tore apart. The girl fell to the ground dead as two more soldiers ran to the street from a nearby alleyway.

"Stupid girl. How dare she attack us." One of them growled. Suddenly a large shard of ice sliced through the air and into his skull. His comrade turned in time to see two more large shards fly at him and impale his chest. They both dropped to the ground dead as more snow people came running through the streets.

"Kill every last one, we're taking back our town!" Mizore's father cried out as he led the charge. The snow people scattered into their town and started to attack any Fairy Tale soldier they found. They were done being quiet and peaceful. This is war, and they now had the will to fight. All throughout the town battles were taking place. Snow women and men were using their powers to freeze and impale the intruders with ice. Fairy tale soldiers and monsters started to fight back using human weapons or monster powers.

"Die bastard!" an ogre roared out as he swung his fist at a snow man. He ducked and threw out his arm, sending a wall of ice shards at the ogre. The shards stuck all over the front of his body and he yelled out in pain. He tried to step forward, but his legs were blasted over by a snow woman and frozen solid, the ogre tripping and falling to the ground. All the ice shards that were stuck on his front side were jammed into him as he hit the ground, the monster yelling out in pain then remaining still. The snow man looked around only for a gunshot to echo and his head to burst apart. A soldier stepped around the corner and took aim at the snow woman, but was impaled from behind by another snow woman who turned her hands into ice claws. The battle roared on all throughout the once peaceful town. The snow people may have been few in number, but without backup coming from their base of operations or any other advanced weapons from the human world at their disposal, Fairy Tale soon discovered how difficult it is to combat these people when they had the home field advantage, and were pissed off.

* * *

Inside the ice palace a fierce duel was taking place. In one of the empty grand halls deep inside the ice mountain two fighters were attacking and defending with their swords with fierce speed and accuracy. One of the fighters was an agent of Fairy Tale. He was dressed in black shoes, pants, and shirt. He had the symbol of his organization on his shirt, the twin fox tails in a loop, and had his trademark fingerless gloves on. He had been with Fairy tale for a long time and was a firm believer in what they were after, a world where humans were no more and monsters ruled the earth. The boy who went by the name of Cyrill was engaged in a battle to the death against his former comrade and idol. The opponent was dressed in black shoes, blue jeans, and a black jacket with grayish fur lining the neck. He wasn't wearing his trademark headphones as he was focused on his mission here and his eyes were pitch black with anger. The area around them was darkened as they fought in what seemed to be a dark shadow. They were engaged in a power struggle with their swords, each boy glaring into the eyes of the other.

"Damn you Dark, you will pay for betraying us." Cyrill hissed as he pushed against his sword.

"Fairy Tale is using you. Don't you see, humans are not a plague." Dark growled as he pushed the boy off. Cyrill stumbled back then quickly dashed at the demon again, swinging his blade around fiercely.

"They are a disease! We monsters are the true rulers of the world, and we will be rid of them forever!" Cyrill roared as he struck again and again at the demon.

"Being told to eliminate a school of young monsters, to kill them all, is that how monsters are to rule the world as well?" Dark roared as he deflected and dodged the agent's attacks.

"I will not be used as a weapon Cyrill, I will not be a pawn like you. I will protect the innocent in this world as long as I am able. I will protect them from the likes of you!" the demon yelled as he struck back at the agent, the demon's attacks growing in strength and speed.

"Don't act like you're some angel, there's blood on your hands too. Far more than mine. You're just like me." Cyrill chuckled as he backed off and stared the demon down.

"No, I'm nothing like you. You killed knowing full well what you doing and why. I was misled, I was lied to. I never wanted to kill those innocent monsters. But you, you wanted to slaughter them in cold blood. You are the true evil in this room." Dark growled as his aura grew around him. Cyril watched him with cautious eyes.

"So what if I was born from hatred and fear…" Dark said as his aura grew around him.

"I never wanted to be evil. I never wanted to be a killer…" he said as he trembled a bit. He remembered all the monsters he killed while with the evil group.

"I never wanted to be a demon from hell…" he said as he recalled how he slaughtered those innocent snow people at his master's command.

"I never wanted to be a weapon…" he said as Arial's image flashed before him. Cyrill looked at him curiously. Dark looked up with a vicious look on his face, sheer anger and fury were seen as he glared at the agent.

"But I will own this curse. I will own this power…" he said darkly. An image of Mizore flashed before him, she smiled at him and called out his name lovingly.

"I will be with her, I will guard her, I will care for her. Demon or not, I WILL PROTECT HER!" he yelled out with a mighty roar. He dashed towards Cyrill at blinding speed and stuck at him, the agent just barely using his sword to deflect the attack. Dark struck again and again with incredible force, the two blades striking with sparks and howling screeches as the metal clashed against each other. He stuck again and again, slowly pushing the agent back with each strike.

"You are the evil in this world, you are the threat that must be extinguished. I will hunt you all down! I will kill you all! I'll show you what happens when you mess with a shadow demon!" Dark yelled out with fury as he struck at the agent's blade. A loud clashing sound echoed through the deserted hall. A broken blade flew through the air and fell down to the marble tiling, the blade sticking into the ground. Cyrill looked at his former comrade with wide eyes, then glanced down. Dark's sword was off to his side, held there as the demon glared at him. He looked down further and saw his sword's hilt in his hand, but his blade was sliced off above it. Looking down more he saw his shirt had a cut clean across it from side to side. He looked back up to Dark with a blank expression. The demon growled and stepped back while glaring at him.

"I see." Cyrill said as he gazed at his former comrade. Dark just growled then looked to his blade. It cracked suddenly and shattered to pieces. Dark tossed the hilt off to the side and looked to Cyrill with discontent. The agent smirked and started chuckling.

"Her…you mean that snow girl we brought here don't you. I see, is she special to you? I never thought you of all monsters would find a girlfriend." He laughed as he started to glow green. Dark glared at him as the agent looked at him with a wicked smile.

"Oh how I wish I could kill her in front of you, to give you such pain and misery. I guess I'll just have to settle for killing you myself." He said as his skin turned rocky and coarse. He started to expand in size as he turned into his monster form, a stone golem. Dark backed up and got into a defensive position.

"You really didn't think a blade would kill me that easily did you? I'm made from rock and stone. You couldn't even break my bones or neck if you wanted to." He chuckled as he grew bigger. When he had changed completely he snarled at the demon.

"I'm going to crush you. Then I'll be known as the one that killed the legendary Dark Kuyumaya. I'll get promoted for sure." He said with stars in his eyes for a moment. Dark just shook his head a bit.

"You always were a brown noser." He said flatly. The golem roared and swung at him with a fierce swipe, the demon jumping off to the side dodging the attack by a hair. He swung his other fist towards the demon at high speed, the demon jumping away just barely avoiding the blow smashing down onto the ground fiercely. The ground shattered from the impact and the shockwave knocked Dark back a bit.

"Hahahaha, I can do this all day. My skin is impenetrable to human firearms and magic. You don't stand a chance!" the golem taunted as he lunged for the demon with both hands. Dark jumped up and dodged them, hitting the golem in the face with a fierce kick. However he merely launched himself backwards into a tumble from the enemy not being pushed at all, the golem suffering no damage from the attack. Dark rolled back and got back up with a growl.

"Hahaha, I barely felt that. Is that all you can do?" the golem laughed. Dark growled and stared at his advisory. He was right, his strong limbs and skin wouldn't snap or break. It would take incredible force to snap his neck, something that Dark knew he couldn't do with his bare hands. The golem lunged at him with a fierce punch, the boy jumping up to avoid it. Suddenly the golem's other fist flew at him, knocking him clear across the room towards the destroyed hallway from where he came from. The boy tumbled into a roll and smashed into the wall next to the hallway entrance. He got up a bit dazed the growled at the agent.

"Go ahead and hide if you want. What more can you do then that? Go on, try to kick me or punch me as much as you want under your cloak, you'll only hurt yourself over time. I'm invincible!" the golem laughed as he stood up proudly. Dark smirked then vanished into a black wisp.

"Really? I thought you could understand sarcasm. Do you really expect to harm me with your bare hands? You idiot!" he roared as he looked around frantically. Out in the hallway where the dead soldiers lay a rustling sound was heard for a moment.

"Come out and face me you coward! You may have blown up our old headquarters and the outpost outside, but no more!" he yelled out in frustration.

"No." a simple voice called out. Dark appeared from a black cloud as he leapt up at the golem, the agent taken back in surprise by the sudden appearance of his foe. Dark jumped up at the golem and grabbed onto his neck, he then pulled himself up high above him and glared at the surprised agent.

"One more target to blow up." He replied as he held out his other hand, a grenade was seen as he flipped off the pin with one finger. He shoved the grenade into the golem's open mouth forcibly and snarled at him.

"You should have left when I did Cyrill." He said with a dark voice. Then he leapt off and landed away from the shocked golem. He reached for his mouth only for the grenade to detonate, his top half of his body bursting apart into a fiery explosion. The flaming bits of rock flew off in all directions as the golem was destroyed from the inside. Dark watched the lower half of his former comrade waver then drop down onto the ground. His aura faded a bit and his eyes returned to normal as he looked around at his kill.

"Farewell comrade." He said calmly as he headed out the exit to continue his mission, his search to find his bride to be.

* * *

Elsewhere in the enormous ice palace two vampires were running though the halls as fast as they could. They had successfully defeated an agent from Fairy Tale and were sweeping the palace in search of their friend. Moka's pink hair flowed behind her as her rosary burned brightly. She had gotten used to calling on her vampire power through the trinket and was determined to stay by her boyfriend's side through this as long as possible. Tsukune kept pace with her as he looked around cautiously. His vampire aura flowed around him as he kept his power tapped into and his eyes were blood red. He was being careful not to use too much power however, as the ghoul showing up now would just make things an absolute mess.

"We've searched nearly every room on the past two floors, where is everybody?" Tsukune asked as they climbed another set of stairs.

"I don't know, we haven't seen a trace of anybody. None of our friends or anyone from Fairy Tale. I hope we're going in the right direction." Moka said as she looked around. As they neared the top of the stairs the building seemed to shake and an explosion was heard ahead. They stumbled a bit then looked up. At the top of the stairs screaming and yelling could be heard. Gunfire echoed out then more yelling.

"I think we found somebody." Tsukune said as they slowly went up the stairs in preparation. A soldier ran past the stairs in the hall, firing behind him wildly with his rifle. A moment later a blue haired succubus dashed to him and sliced his gun to pieces, then kicked the soldier away.

"How dare you attack my Destined One!" Kurumu yelled out then flew off in the hallway. More screams and crashing could be heard. The two vampires looked to each other with weak smiles. They dashed up and ran out into the destroyed hallway. Down on one side they saw an angel dodging swipes from an agent of Fairy Tale. It was dressed the same as the others, but this one had long spiny tendrils for arms and was whipping them around fiercely, the angel dodging and weaving the best he could in this narrow hallway. On the other side of the hallway they saw a succubus slashing apart a soldier that had the nerve to fire at her boyfriend, and was glaring at him with anger. She swiped at the unlucky human and sent four gashes searing across his face. The man howled in pain as she sent another swipe to his throat, slicing the evil man down. She growled and turned to the others, her expression instantly changing to her usual happy self.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked innocently. The two blinked and looked around the hallway. The hall was damaged and battle scared, broken tiles and craters all around while the lights flickered from the battle. A few bodies of dead or unconscious soldiers lay about.

"Hey dear? If you're not too busy." Rason called out as he dodged another tendril, this one slashing down and tearing up the ground as it hit. Kurumu blinked then giggled.

"Hold that thought guys, my boyfriend needs me." She said with a smile. With that she flew down the hall at high speed. The two vampires just watched in bewilderment as Kurumu and Rason attacked the agent with ferocity. The agent swung his whips towards them again, this time Rason dodging over them and dashing to him in the air. He sent a strong punch to the monster's face and sent him stumbling back. The monster then whipped more at him, but before they could make contact they were sliced off by an angry blue haired girl.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kurumu roared as she sliced through his tendrils and dashed at him. She sent a strong swipe to his chest causing him to back up howling in pain. He looked forward in time to see Rason flying at him at high speed with a kick.

WHAM!

The monster flew back and crashed into the ground violently. Rason flew over him and dove down into a strong kick to the head, smashing the demon down through the floor with a fierce explosion. When the dust settled Rason walked back calmly while dusting himself off.

"Seriously, what a rude welcoming committee." He chuckled. He walked over to his girl and held her close.

"Thanks for the assist my dear." He said gently.

"Oh Rason…" she replied dreamily.

"Oh Kurumu…" he said softly.

"Rason…"

"Kurumu…"

"Seriously, now you guys are going to do that?" a voice barked from down the hall. Everybody turned to see Kokoa and Yukari walking towards them with a raised eyebrow.

"It's bad enough big sis and Tsukune always do that, but now you two?" Kokoa finished while shaking her head. Yukari shrugged then looked over to the two vampires. She looked at them with wide eyes then ran towards them with tears coming out.

"Tsukune! Moka!" she cried out. She ran towards Moka and hugged her tightly, the vampire looking at her in surprise then hugging her back.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She looked at the crying girl then to Kokoa who was looking at her softly.

"Yukari killed a warlock earlier." She said, everybody turning to her with surprise. They then looked down to the crying girl.

"I had to, he was going to kill Kokoa. I had no choice!" Yukari cried out. The image of him dying by her cards was eating away at her, and she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She hugged Moka tightly and cried in the embrace.

"She saved my life. Both of ours." Kokoa said with a soft smile. Moka looked down to the crying witch and held her gently.

"It's ok Yukari, you did what you had to do." She said gently. Yukari looked up at her with a sad expression.

"Am I a murderer now?" she asked worriedly. Moka shook her head and continued to look at her with a gentle smile.

"No, you saved my sister. You're a hero." She said with a smile. Yukari blinked and looked over to Kokoa. She gave a nod of approval to the witch and a smirk.

"I am?" the young girl asked softly.

"Yeah, and besides, we have to fight rough with these creeps. If not they'll kill us." Rason said with a smile.

"Congrats pipsqueak, I didn't think you had it in you." Kurumu said with a giggle.

BANG!

She dropped to the ground from a washtub connecting to her head.

"Don't call me that you dumb milk cow!" Yukari barked out. Kurumu jumped up and growled at the girl.

"Yeah, she's fine." Tsukune said dryly.

The group chuckled a bit before gunfire blasted around them. They dodged to the sides of the hallway and looked down the corridor. A soldier with a rifle was aiming at them while another was turning into his true form, a fire lizard. His head grew out and took the shape of a reptile while his eyes glowed red. Smoke started to come from his mouth as he glared at the group.

"Hold it right there!" the soldier yelled out. In a flash Tsukune kicked up a loose stone and whipped it at the soldier, knocking the gun out of his hands. Moka dashed towards them followed by Kokoa, their eyes set in a glare at the two enemies. The soldier reached down for his gun while the lizard opened his mouth and a fireball formed. The girls gasped then dodged to the side into a vacant room on their right. It was an empty room, probably used for guests or storage of furniture. They got up inside and peered out, and watched the fireball shoot towards them at high speed. They jumped back into the room, fire bursting at the door and blasting away the frame. The lizard walked over and aimed his fireball in the room. The girls gasped and backed up, cornered by the agent. His flame grew and readied to fire, before an angel's kick to the side of his head launched him back down the hall, knocking over the soldier with the gun again. They tumbled into a roll then stumbled back up.

"Leave them alone!" Rason roared. The lizard fired his deadly blast towards him. The angel then jumped off to the side into the room with the girls, the fireball whizzing past them and flying towards the others. Kurumu and Yukari gasped as the flame barreled towards them. Tsukune growled held out his arms in front of them, acting as a shield

"Are you crazy?" Kurumu yelled out in fear. Yukari stared with wide eyes. The fireball raced towards Tsukune at high speed, the boy bracing for impact. The witch stared in shock at what was happening.

_My friends…_

The image of Kokoa being held down and her freeing the vampire with her cards appeared before her eyes.

_I have to fight too…_

The image of her cards slicing through the warlock and killing the man who was about to kill Kokoa flashed in front of her.

_No more being a weak little kid!_

Her wand glowed brightly.

_I can fight too!_

A purplish aura flickered around her causing Kurumu to look at her curiously.

_I'm a witch! I can fight magic with magic!_

She pointed her wand in front of her and focused her power with all her might.

_I won't let them hurt my friends!_

Her wand started to spark and glow brightly.

_Now you jerks, face a true witches wrath!_

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled, her wand flashing brightly then firing off a white burst of bright light. The burst of magic collided with the fireball, causing a massive explosion in the middle of the hall. The group backed up from the shockwave as dust and smoke flew down the hall. The agents on the other side backed up and shielded themselves from the shockwave and growled. Inside the room Rason and the two vampires looked out at the hall in wonder.

"What was that?" Rason asked softly.

"Yukari?" Moka breathed out. They took a step closer and stopped when they heard a little girl's scream. A second later a bright blast of light shot past the room down the hall. A moment later another fierce explosion rang out and dust blasted down the hall. The three walked out and looked back in wonder. Tsukune and Kurumu were looking at Yukari in surprise, the young girl holding her wand out and breathing heavily. Her face was focused into a glare and she was wavering around a bit.

"Yu…Yukari?" Tsukune asked a bit scared. The witch trembled and dropped to her knees, the group rushing to her and looking at her in wonder.

"Did you…" Kokoa asked surprised, then turned around. On the other side of the hall the two agents were lying on the ground motionless. There was a scorch mark all around them from the explosion and their bodies were smoking a bit. She looked back to Yukari with wide eyes.

"I…I can fight…too." The young witch said softly before fainting. Tsukune grabbed her and held her while she lay passed out.

"She was incredible, she took out two agents in one blow." He said in wonder.

"Poor thing, she used up nearly all her energy in doing so." Moka said, a small smile forming.

"Wow, now that is a true witch." Rason said with a smile. Kurumu nodded and looked at her friend with a gentle smile.

_Not bad pipsqueak._

Tsukune picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving. Hopefully she'll wake back up soon, but until then we can't wait here." He said confidently. The group nodded at him. Kokoa glanced to his burnt arm and gasped.

"Tsukune! You're hurt!" she cried out in worry. The group looked to the boy's burnt arm, it looked like a flame ran across it, searing off the jacket's sleeve in the process.

"Oh yeah, we ran into some trouble earlier. Don't worry, I'm fine though." He said with a gentle smile. He then blinked and looked at Kokoa. The young vampire was staring at his wound with wide eyes and seemed to be in shock. Then she growled then looked to Moka with anger.

"You let him come to harm? What's the matter with you, he's your mate isn't he?" she roared. The pink haired girl backed up a bit surprised.

"But…but I did manage to save him though. I just couldn't stop the attack from burning his-" she started before Kokoa slapped her across the face. Everybody stood there in shock as the slap echoed down the hall.

"How could you…" Kokoa growled. Moka looked at her sister with shock.

"How could you let him come to harm like that?" She yelled out.

"Kokoa…" Moka said. The pink haired vampire stood there surprised at her sister's actions.

_What's gotten into her?_

**_I have no idea, but I'm going to return that strike as soon as I'm able to…_**

"Kokoa, I'm fine, really. Moka did save me back there." Tsukune said worriedly. The young vampire turned to him with a worried look.

"But Tsukune, you're hurt! It was her job to protect you, and she couldn't do it!" she yelled as she turned back to her sister.

"Um…he's still alive. So I think-" Rason said before Kokoa sent him a dark glare. He stopped and blinked at the vampire, then backed up a step.

"Big sister…" Kokoa hissed. She glared at the pink haired vampire then blinked as something got her attention. She looked over down the hall and her eyes widened. The group looked over to see the fire lizard was up on his legs and preparing to fire another blast.

"Oh c'mon, he's still not dead?" Rason yelled as he got in front of Kurumu to shield her. Moka and Kokoa got in front of Tsukune with frustrated looks as they prepared for the fireball.

"NO!" Kurumu yelled as Rason kept her behind him.

"You guys!" Tsukune yelled out in worry.

"DIE!" the fire lizard said as his fireball crackled and flared up in his mouth. Suddenly his mouth was slammed shut, the fireball blasting apart his jaw and throwing him back into a fierce and fiery tumble. The group looked in surprise as he got back up shakily, his jaw missing while his face was scorched and on fire.

"What? How?" he choked out. Suddenly he jerked about and his head twisted around, a loud crackling sound echoing down the hall. He dropped down dead to the floor as the group watched with wide eyes. Slowly a dark wisp swirled about and a familiar boy was seen looking at the fire lizard with discontent. He glanced to the group and gave a small wave. They smiled and ran towards him, happy to see another member of their group.

"Dark, there you are man." Rason called out as they walked up to him.

"Glad to see you again." Kurumu said with a smile. Dark just nodded then glanced to Yukari. He raised an eyebrow then looked to Tsukune.

"She managed to kill off two of them, and nearly took out that one as well. But she's a bit tired, she fainted from the lack of energy." He said with a soft smile. Dark looked at her and smirked.

"Not bad." He simply said.

"We've been looking everywhere but haven't found Mizore yet." Moka said worriedly. She glanced to Kokoa who was glaring at her again. After a moment the redhead turned to face Dark.

"We have to hurry. She must be somewhere nearby." She said looking around.

"Let's go then." Dark said as he turned and ran down the hall. The others took off after him as well, determined to find the lost snow girl. As the group ran down the halls they kept a sharp eye out. No sign of any other guards and the place seemed deserted. As they ran out of the narrow hallway then ended up in a larger room. This place was built like a large ballroom, complete with a dome ceiling and several pillars around the edges. Above them a single chandelier was hanging from the dome and was lit with glowing blue lights, casting the area into a calm gentle bluish tint. There were several ways in and out of the large room, all seeming to head off in different directions.

"Don't tell me we're going to split up again." Rason groaned out. Kokoa glared at Moka.

"Not again." She growled. Moka looked at her nervously.

They looked around cautiously, all the ways out of this room seemed to stretch out far into the palace. After a moment foot steps were heard walking down one of the hallways. The group looked over and prepared themselves. Out of the entrance to a hall two figures walked towards them. One was a man who walked with a calm stride. He wore dark dress shoes, grayish dress pants, and a white shirt tucked in with a black belt around his waist. He wore an unbuttoned blackish turncoat that flowed behind him. He had short red hair that was spiked backwards and had a calm confident look on his face. Next to him was a young girl, with short purple hair and clear blue eyes. She was dressed in a formal kimono and had a sorrowful look on her face. The group gasped at seeing them.

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled out. Kokoa smiled and took a step forward, only for Dark to hold his hand out and stop her.

"Where is the real Mizore." He said with anger in his voice. The group blinked and looked forward.

"Um…Dark?" Rason said softly while pointing to the girl standing before them.

"There's no mark on that girl." Dark growled. The group looked over and gazed at the girl standing there.

"Amazing, you can tell that this magnificently made ice doll isn't the real thing." Miyabi said with a chuckle. The group looked at him with a glare.

"Mizore's ice doll. I see." Kurumu said as she glared at the man standing next to the doll.

"Where is she?" Dark roared, causing everybody jump a bit. They hadn't seen him so angry before, but it was perfectly understandable why he was.

"She's in her room. She didn't want to come out in person, so she sent this doll to talk to you in her place." Miyabi said as he glanced to the ice doll. It walked forward with a saddened look.

"Dark…" it said, the voice sounding like Mizore's but more tinny.

"Mizore, where are you?" Dark said to the doll, his eyes peering at the image of his beloved snow girl.

"Don't come for me. It's too late Dark…" she said as she started to cry. The group looked at her in surprise.

"Mizore we're not leaving you, tell us, where are you?" Tsukune called out.

"We won't leave without you Mizore." Moka called out. The doll started to tremble and looked at Dark with heartbroken eyes.

"I'm sorry…I really am Dark…" she said. Her arm started to crack, the magic holding her together starting to become unstable as her emotions started to flare up.

"Mizore…" Dark said softly.

"It's too late…" she said as she looked down. Her legs cracked a bit.

"Miyabi…" she said as she looked at her boyfriend with sorrowful eyes, her other arm cracking and splintering apart.

"He…he…" she said as the doll trembled before him, starting to crack apart all over.

"Mizore?" Dark asked worriedly.

"He took…"

"Mizore?" he asked softly.

"He took my…" she said as her body started to crack and shatter.

"Innocence." She said as she shattered into ice shards and dust. The doll collapsed before him and shattered to dust and frost before the group. The group looked in shock at the remains of the doll.

"He did…what?" Kurumu said gasping. Moka had her hand over her mouth and a look of shock on her face. Rason and Tsukune were looking at the remains of the doll in disbelief.

"He…he took…" Kokoa breathed out in shock. She shook her head violently then looked to Miyabi.

"You bastard! How could you?" She roared. The group all looked to the man with hatred.

"You…how could you do that?" Tsukune growled as he held the young witch in his arms.

"You'll pay for that. You'll pay with-" Rason said before he glanced to Dark. He was still staring at the remains of the doll, but there was something different about him. The group looked over and gasped. Dark's eyes were wide, far more then ever seen. He was staring in total shock at the doll's remains, her words echoing around in his head.

"Dark?" Kokoa asked softly, then jumped back with surprise. A single tear dropped from his eye and fell to the ground. Everybody stared at him in wonder. Not once had he ever shown a great deal of emotion, he always kept his cool and remained in control. Yet now he was trembling with an expression of complete devastation and he had shed a single tear from hearing about his girl's violation.

"Mizore…" he breathed out, his voice strained and soft. The group looked at him with worry, then towards Miyabi.

"You…you'll pay for what you've done!" Kokoa cried out. The group glared at him with hatred. They heard footsteps around them and glanced around. Several armed guards had had come from the other hallways and had surrounded them. Some were carrying rifles, others were not as they were likely monsters.

"No, I don't believe I will." Miyabi said with a calm smile. The group looked at him with anger and growled at him.

"No, this ends here. As if any of you could…" he said before looking curiously at something. The group glanced over then went wide eyed. Dark's aura was building around him, his eyes set in a deep glare and turning pitch black. He was breathing heavily and growling. His body seemed to shake violently as his aura built up from anger. He slowly looked up to Miyabi with a dark stare, his eyes showing nothing but fury and hatred.

"You…" he breathed out. The whole room started to darken as his power released around him. Miyabi looked at him curiously.

"You…" he snarled as his power flared around him, the ground and air around him turning pitch black.

"YOU!" He roared out. The group took a few steps back. His aura was not only massive, but the feel of it, it was evil. Dark was releasing all his power around him, all the hatred and fear that made up his being was flowing around him. The guards around stood ready and aimed at the group.

"Dark?" Rason asked worriedly. This darker side of his friend was a bit frightening to the group.

"What is he doing?" Miyabi asked curiously. Dark growled and snarled, then arched back and let loose a mighty roar. He screamed out in agony violently, the whole group jumping back a bit scared. In a flash he vanished in a puff of black smoke. The guards looked around nervously.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" one yelled out. Suddenly his head spun around and was ripped right off. It was tossed to the ground as his gun was taken and seemed to float in midair. The gun opened fired on an adjacent guard while moving towards another. The soldier roared and shifted into his form, a large one-eyed brute. He snarled and swung his fist at the gun, knocking it out of the air after it riddled the other guard with more bullets then one could begin to imagine. The brute looked around, then keeled over in pain. There was a ripping sound and his chest seemed to rip open, his ribcage then started to crack and shatter apart.

"Holy shit!" Rason yelled out as the brute's heart was ripped out and thrown across the room.

"FIRE!" a guard yelled out. Three more soldiers fired at the brute and all around him, lighting the area up with bullets and sparks. The brute was blasted back and lay there dead as blood flowed from his open chest. Rason and Kurumu dashed to the side and took out a guard each, Rason punching one into and through a pillar, more than enough force to shatter human bones, and Kurumu slicing another across the face with both claws, the man dropping down as his skull fell to pieces on the floor. Moka and Kokoa dashed to two more guards as they shifted into their monster forms. Moka jumped into a fierce kick, sending the now changed lizard man flying into another pillar. He slumped against it before Moka delivered a powerful shot to the skull, shattering it, and the pillar behind him. The dead lizard fell back into the rubble as Moka glared at him. Kokoa ran towards another monster, a demon that seemed to have a boney exoskeleton around him. Kokoa jumped into a kick as well and slammed into the monster. He stumbled back a bit then chuckled. Kokoa growled then threw another kick to him, again only knocking him back slightly. The redhead yelled out and sent another fierce kick…to his groin. The demon howled out and dropped down in severe pain. The redhead then sent a powerful punch to his face, smashing in the boney shell and sending the monster flying back into a tumble.

Tsukune remained in the middle of the room holding and protecting a sleeping witch in his arms. Suddenly a guard walked up from behind him and pointed his gun at his head point blank.

"End of the line." He said as Tsukune turned around and gasped.

The soldier's arms snapped downward and the gun flipped up, the barrel sliding under his chin.

BAM!

The rifle blasted out his brains and the soldier dropped down dead next to the surprised boy. He blinked and looked around.

"Dark? Thank you." He said softly. A black wisp appeared next to him, the shadow demon walking towards the man in the turncoat. Dark's eyes were glaring with unbelievable fury. His fists were shaking from sheer anger. Black wisps and clouds seemed to circle around him as he walked towards his target. Towards the man that has pushed him to his limit. The man that dared to steal the virginity of his girl.

"Miyabi…" he growled as he walked across the room towards him, his voice sending chills down everybody's spine. The man grinned and chuckled at the demon. Dark snarled at him and roared out in sheer rage.

"I'm going to tear you apart!"


	25. Pay The Price

High atop the palace in a grand suite a snow maiden was crying in a luxurious bed. All around her the room was frosted over, ice spires shooting up from around the ground, and the furniture damaged from the violent power of the snow girl. She lay curled up on the bed with a sheet grasped over her naked body while tears flowed from her face onto the bed. She was heartbroken, devastated, and in a state of shock. She had lost something that was precious to her, the one thing she wanted to give to her true love. Yet it was taken from her to keep her people and mother safe from harm. Mizore lay in the bed crying and trembling in agony. During her breakdown the doors to her room unlocked and a familiar man walked in. He smirked and chuckled at the snow maiden while walking over to the bedside.

"Now now my dear wife, no need for such dramatics." Miyabi chuckled. The snow girl continued to cry, not paying the evil man that defiled her any mind.

"It seems that my words to spare your mother weren't needed." He continued, the snow girl glancing up at him with anger.

"What do you mean?" she said softly.

"It appears that a few kids have come here looking for you and are causing quite a commotion." He said with a calm smile. Mizore looked down and shut her eyes. She hadn't realized they had come for her, her sorrow and crying had drowned out the battles outside the palace.

_Dark…you came…_

"They are on their way up to see you now. They must really care about their dear friend." He said looking back to the door. Mizore shuddered and let out a small whimper.

_Dark…it's too late…_

"It's a shame they are causing such a racket in doing so. They'll be hunted down for sure." Miyabi said glancing at the snow girl out of the corner of his eye. She trembled and clutched the sheets in her hands.

_I'm sorry…_

"Perhaps you can tell them you're happy here now. If they leave peacefully, they might be spared." He said with a soft smirk. The snow girl opened her eyes and lay there in thought.

"You can tell them the good news, that you are now married and will live happily ever after. Or, they can be killed here and now. It's your choice." The man said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait." Mizore said softly. The man turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked playfully. Mizore looked at him with discontent. Then she set her hand on the bed, an ice trail leading from it to the ground next to the bedside frosted over. From the ground a pile of ice and snow started to build and shift while growing. It grew taller to her size then took her shape. The ice doll blinked and looked at the man with sorrowful eyes.

"Take her to see them in my place." She said softly as she lay back down.

"Please don't hurt them." She wept out. The man chuckled and motioned for the doll to follow. After they left and the door was again locked Mizore looked toward the balcony with heartbroken eyes.

_Dark, I'm sorry…I'm not worth saving now…I'm not worthy of you anymore..._

* * *

Ever since they met the boy named Dark Kuyumaya, Tsukune and his friends have come to understand this strange shadow demon well. He always had a calm blank expression and talked like he really didn't care about anything in particular. He kept his headphones on nearly all day and tuned the world out around him. He always kept his cool and calm demeanor, even in battle. However there have been a few instances where his darker nature has been seen, although briefly. Most of those occurrences were when his girlfriend and love interest Mizore was threatened or in danger. When this happened Dark usually dealt with the problem swiftly then returned to his normal calm state, whether it was simply punching a bully through a wall or throwing the poor sap onto an active table saw. As violent as he may have appeared he always returned to his peaceful and quiet self shortly after.

Now however his calm persona seems to have vanished entirely as the group stood there staring at him in both fear and surprise. Deep within the ice palace in Snow Woman Village the group was facing an agent of Fairy Tale in a giant dome hall. All around them fallen soldiers of the evil organization lay, some dispatched by the group, others slaughtered by Dark. The remaining agent had a calm expression and a casual smirk on his face as he stood there staring back at the shadow demon. The demon was glaring at the agent with murderous rage, having heard that the man from Fairy Tale not only kept his girl prisoner, but also violated her sexually and has taken away her innocence. Upon hearing that the demon has shown his true nature, as his dark aura violently circled around him, darkening the room to near pitch black around him.

"Miyabi…" Dark growled as he eyed his target with malice and hatred. The man simply chuckled while looking back at the boy.

"Did I upset you? If it makes you feel any better, she wasn't that good. She didn't even scream for me." He said with a smirk. Dark let out a roar and dashed to the man at high speed, sending a punch to his face with extreme hatred. The man flew back through a hallway at high speed, the demon dashing after him with the intent to butcher his foe. The group stared at the sight as they vanished down the corridor with surprise.

"Um…well, he's pissed off." Rason said softly as they regained themselves. Dark's massive aura was not only surprising to the gang but also scared them a bit. The aura felt cold and evil, sending chills down everybody's spine.

"That creep deserves whatever Dark does to him." Kokoa hissed.

"I can't believe he did that…poor Mizore." Kurumu said softly while looking down. She knew how important a first time is for any girl, and for a succubus, it's especially sacred. She growled and looked down the hall with a glare.

"Let's go help, that bastard needs to suffer for this!" she roared. A violent explosion echoed down the hallway where the two disappeared and the palace shook a bit.

"I'd say Dark's got this one handled. Besides, I get the feeling this fight is personal now." Tsukune said as he held the unconscious witch in his hands. He looked down to her then to Moka.

"Here, take Yukari. You girls go find Mizore, she needs her friends now more than ever." He said as he handed the pink haired vampire the witch.

"Um. Sure. What are you going to do?" Moka asked curiously as she held onto the young girl.

"Me and Rason will go keep an eye on Dark. I think after he deals with Miyabi he might need some help to calm down." Tsukune said as he looked down the hallway.

"Um, you can talk to him. I'm not going near that boy right now." Rason said with wide eyes. Tsukune smirked at him then motioned him to follow.

"C'mon, let's go make sure this guy from Fairy Tale isn't too much for him. He seemed rather calm the entire time he watched Dark." Tsukune said as the two boys ran after their enraged friend. The girls looked to each other then around.

"Well, they came from that hallway, so I guess we search there." Moka reasoned.

"Let's hurry, we need to find her fast." Kokoa said as the girls ran down another hallway. As they ran to find their friend Moka looked down to the sleeping girl in her arms.

_Yukari, wake up, please wake up soon._

* * *

Down the hallway a fierce battle was taking place. Miyabi was thrown against the halls of the corridor violently, smashing into the sides of the marble and stone walls causing it to crack and shatter. He was smashed into the wall then blasted down the hallway with a powerful punch. Tsukune and Rason ran down after them and watched the spectacle with wide eyes. Miyabi seemed to be thrown all around the hallway by an invisible force, crashing into the walls and sliding against the floor, tearing up the tiling in doing so. They looked to each other with nervous looks. No mistaking it, Dark was pissed. After a few more violent crashes against the destroyed corridor walls Miyabi was blasted further down by a fierce kick. He tumbled back into a roll and crashed into and through a pair of doors down the hall. He collapsed out into another larger hall, this one looking like an auditorium as there were round tables set in a semi circle and a raised stage on the far end. The stage was a few feet higher and above them lights hung from the ceiling near some catwalks. Miyabi got up and dusted himself off with a chuckle.

"So, I guess I did anger you didn't I? I've heard so much about you boy, you don't disappoint." He said calmly. Tsukune and Rason walked into the auditorium in time to see the man standing there one moment then shot down into a crater the next. Dark appeared next to him with fury in his eyes as he growled at the agent.

"I think Dark's got this." Rason said with a smirk. Tsukune eyed the battle closely.

"I'm not so sure, that agent doesn't seem to be hurting from this." He said worriedly. Dark reached down and lifted the man up by his neck with one hand and punched him fiercely with his other fist. He sent blow after blow to the agent repeatedly while roaring out in anger. After a few more hits he sent a powerful punch to him and sent him flying back through several tables into a fierce crash. Dark vanished and Miyabi was launched into the air again, and crashed down into another table violently.

"You were saying?" Rason said as he laughed a bit. Tsukune kept his eyes on the man carefully.

_He doesn't seem to be hurting from this. That's not good._

**_So observant, and here I thought you were a complete idiot…_**

_Not now! Just leave me alone already._

**_Not going to happen buddy._**

_Dammit not NOW!_

Tsukune shook his head to clear the voice out then glanced around the large room.

"Where did they go?" he asked. Suddenly Miyabi launched from the broken tables and slammed against the wall of the auditorium with a loud crash. He slumped down then looked in front of him only to be blasted back into the wall, cracking it apart and being pushed into it a bit. Dark reappeared and sent another strong punch to his face, slamming the man's skull back into the stone wall. Without warning Miyabi sent a fierce punch to Dark, sending the boy flying away at high speed and crashing through the tables on the other side of the room.

"Not bad kid. You're everything they say you were. Still, I don't think you're worth all this trouble." Miyabi said as he got out of the indentation and walked casually towards the boy. Dark got up and growled at the man with fury.

"Then again if _he_ says you are, that's good enough." He said with a shrug. Tsukune and Rason glanced to each other curiously then back to Miyabi. Dark just roared and vanished into the darkness yet again. The agent laughed and looked around leisurely.

"Still not done yet?" he chuckled. Suddenly he was knocked left then right, then a fierce punch to the face blasted him back into the ground. He shook his head to clear his vision then smiled.

"Not bad, still, not enough." He laughed as he jumped back up and dusted himself off.

"I was under the impression that you were vicious and a cold blooded killer. So me fucking your girl doesn't get you angry enough?" the man laughed as he looked around. A violent roar echoed in the hall as Miyabi was thrown back into another wall at high speed. He started being knocked back in further and further into the wall by repeated punches from the invisible demon, the thunderous claps of each hit echoing out in the room. Tsukune and Rason watched in surprise as the wall around Miyabi cracked and shattered from the repeated blows being dealt to the agent. After a few more hits Miyabi was thrown to the center of the room. He got up and wavered a bit then shook his head.

"Wow, not bad." He laughed as he looked around.

"He's still not dead?" Rason asked bewildered.

"I told you, he's stronger than he's letting on." Tsukune said softly.

"So you do have some fire left in you. Good, let's see you live up to the legend then." Miyabi said as he extended out his arm. The agents arm and hand seemed to morph and reshape into a long twisted blade, his shoulder and his side seeming to change as well. The man's reformed skin seemed to be made from bone and metal as it formed into a sharp blade that he moved around as his arm. His body seemed to be disfigured as the bone and metallic surfaces twisted and melded together around his transformed limb. He swung the blade behind him, stopping instantly. Dark appeared before him, the boy holding onto the blade with both hands. He had each hand pressed on each flat side of the blade and was keeping it still with sheer force.

"Not bad, you might just be worth all this hassle after all." Miyabi said before his other arm shifted into a twisted blade as well. He swung at Dark causing the demon to jump back and eye him with hatred.

"What the…what is he?" Rason yelled out. Tsukune summoned his aura and prepared to jump into the fight.

"Dark, let us-" he started before the demon roared out.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" he yelled, causing the boys to jump back.

"This is my fight! He's mine to kill!" he roared with anger. The two boys looked to each other then back to Dark. This was a fight he was determined to win on his own. And seeing him angry like this, they thought it was best not to get on his bad side at the moment.

* * *

The girls were running through the palace with haste to find their friend. Moka was holding Yukari in her arms as they ran through the gigantic palace at high speed.

"Where could she be? This place is huge!" Kurumu screamed out as they looked around. Too many room to search through, and so little time.

"Maybe we should split up again." Moka suggested. Kokoa shot her a glare.

"Great, then Yukari can be next in line to be harmed." She hissed.

"Kokoa, what's gotten into you?" Moka asked as they dashed up another flight of stairs.

"You let Tsukune come to harm. How could you?" the redhead yelled out.

"We were in a fight with a Fairy Tale wizard, I tried to help the best I could Kokoa." Moka pleaded.

"Yeah, besides we've all been hurt today. And Tsukune's tough, he can handle himself." Kurumu added as they neared the top.

"Tsukune got hurt because of you big sister! He'd be just fine if I would have gone with him!" Kokoa yelled out, the other girls stopping in their tracks to look at her.

"Kokoa, it was an accident. Please just let it go." Moka said to her angry sister. Kokoa walked up the stairs towards the entrance to the upper hallway.

"Accident or not, it's your fault." She growled. She got up to the top and looked around. Suddenly she jumped back and hugged the corner wall.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked. The redhead held a finger to her lips and motioned them up. They slowly approached the entrance and peeped out. Down the hall two armed soldiers stood by a pair of doors. The doors seemed to have a great amount of frost on them.

"Armed guards. That means something's there." Kokoa growled. The girls nodded.

"Mizore." Moka said softly. Kurumu peeked back out.

"They have rifles in hand, how do we get close to them without getting shot?" she asked. Suddenly the whole palace seemed to rumble with the sound of an explosion echoing behind the girls. The guards looked around cautiously.

"Wow, Dark's really letting that bastard have it." Kokoa said with a smirk. She peeked out to see one of the guards approaching the stairs. She pushed the girls back a bit then waited. When the guard rounded the corner Kokoa leapt at him with a fierce punch, smashing his nose and sending the guard back into the wall. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and dashed out into the hallway towards the other soldier. He aimed his gun and fired at the redhead, but the vampire managed to close the distance with her human shield. She slammed into the other guard and knocked him far back into the hall. He got back up in time to see a succubus dashing at him with her nails. She drove them into his chest and sliced at his face, the soldier screaming out in pain then dropping to the ground.

"That was easy." Kokoa said smugly as she tossed the bullet riddled soldier to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so." Moka said looking at the fallen soldiers. They went to the doors and tried to open them.

"Locked." Kokoa said. She blinked then giggled.

"So what?" she said then kicked the door with extreme force. The lock blasted off as one of the doors slammed open, just barely hanging on by the hinges. The girls walked in and looked around. The place was frosted over entirely with ice spires shooting up around the ground. They gazed around then gasped. Out on the balcony a snow girl was standing on the railing, her kimono and short purple hair flowing gently in the wind as she looked out into the night sky. She glanced behind to them with a teary eye.

"Mizore…" Moka breathed out with wide eyes.

The snow girl let out a whimper before falling forward out the balcony. The girls gasped in horror.

"MIZORE!" Kurumu yelled out as her wings spread out, the succubus dashing through the room and out the window. The two vampires ran to the balcony to look down in terror. Kurumu was flying down as fast as she could to stop the snow maiden's fatal fall. While she fell through the air towards her death Mizore let out a few more tears of sorrow.

_Dark…_

The cool air was whipping past her as she plummeted downward.

_I'm sorry…I'm no longer pure…_

The ground was racing up at her at high speed.

_I'm not worthy of you…I'm not worthy of living…_

The snow girl fell towards her death, a winged demon falling closely behind.

_I'm sorry…_

"MIZORE!"

The snow girl's eyes widened as she felt something wrap around her waist. Suddenly she was pulled upward from her fall, the succubus trying to pull up with all her might. The two veered upward then slammed into a snow bank on the ground, the two girls tumbling through it and rolling to a stop in the soft snow. The vampires at the top balcony watched with wide eyes.

"Oh my…Mizore!" Moka yelled out. Yukari started to stir in her arms and groan.

"Ugh…what happened?" She said. She blinked and looked up at Moka's terrified expression.

"Moka?" she asked curiously.

Down on the ground Mizore was shaking off the shock of impact. She looked up in time to see Kurumu's hand racing towards her.

SLAP!

The sound echoed throughout the night sky as Mizore was stunned by the hit. She looked over to see Kurumu looking at her with tear filled eyes.

"What the hell? What is wrong with you Mizore?" she screamed out. The snow maiden just looked at her in shock, unable to say anything.

"Why would you do that? How could you?" she yelled out as she shook the ice maiden by the shoulders. Mizore just looked back at her while Kurumu started to cry.

"You can't just leave us like that, what were you thinking?" she yelled as she backed up trembling.

"Kurumu…" Mizore said softly.

"You can't just leave us like that…" Kurumu said as she looked at her friend with worried eyes.

"But…I'm not worthy of Dark's…I'm not pure for him…" Mizore said looking down in aguish. Kurumu growled and slapped the girl again. Mizore looked back to her in wonder.

"Are you crazy? You're the only girl that guy wants! How do you think he would have reacted if he found out you killed yourself?" Kurumu screamed out at the girl.

"But…"

"No buts! That Fairy Tale bastard may have stolen your innocence, but he didn't steal your heart! That's what belongs to Dark, what bares his demonic mark!" Kurumu said pointing to Mizore's heart. The snow girl looked down to her chest, her heart was permanently marked as his, something she cherished dearly.

"Please. Don't ever do something so stupid like that again. I can't bear to lose another friend." Kurumu said softly. Mizore looked up to her and nodded.

"Kurumu…" she said softly. The blue haired girl gave her a soft smile.

"Your boyfriend came here looking for you, and after all the trouble he's caused, he still has to rescue his princess." Kurumu said. Mizore looked back to the palace.

"Dark…" she said softly. She looked around and gasped. The flaming remains of Fairy Tale's outpost were burning and smoldering around the front of the palace.

"What…what happened here?" the snow maiden asked surprised.

"Dark. He took out everything on his own. It was…unreal." Kurumu said looking around.

"He blew up all their vehicles and buildings with explosives, and killed the soldiers that were going to kill us and your parents."

Mizore looked around in awe. The place was a battle-scarred warzone. And her boyfriend did it all on his own. She couldn't believe it.

"He…did this?" she asked softly.

"He seems to know how to use their weapons against them well. He even used their guns against them, it was incredible." Kurumu said remembering how Dark appeared at the last second to save them from the soldiers.

"He did?" Mizore said looking around in amazement.

"You should have seen him." Kurumu said getting the ice maiden's attention again.

"When he heard what that Miyabi did to you…" she trailed off. Mizore looked at her curiously.

"What did he…" she asked softly. Kurumu looked up to her with a serious face.

"He lost it. He went absolutely crazy with rage. His aura…it was so dark and evil. He charged that guy with everything he had. I'm sure he's making him pay the price for what he's done to you." Kurumu said with a determined look. Mizore's eyes widened and she looked back to the palace.

"I've never seen him so angry before. He was like a wild demon." Kurumu said softly. Mizore kept looking at the building with eyes of wonder. She never knew he could act that way.

"C'mon, we should go find them. He's waited long enough to see you." Kurumu giggled. Mizore looked back to her and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you Kurumu." She said softly. The succubus then grabbed hold of her and flew her back up to the palace. When they got back to the balcony there were two angry vampires and a confused witch waiting for them. They landed down and Mizore looked around at them.

"Mizore…" Kokoa growled. The snow girl looked at her as the vampire glared at her.

"I told you before never to break Dark's heart, what do you think would have happened if you hit the ground like that?" she yelled out. The snow girl looked down and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"I'm still lost here, what happened?" Yukari asked looking around. The group looked to each other then to the witch.

"Mizore slipped and fell off the balcony." Kurumu said. Mizore just glanced to her with a blank look. She mouthed out 'slipped?' to the girl.

"Really?" Yukari said curiously. Mizore blinked and looked at the girl. After a moment she shrugged.

"…yeah." she said softly. The young witch just looked at her for a few seconds.

"Well be careful! Dark would be furious if hears you killed yourself like that!" the witch yelled out. The snow maiden just glanced back to Kurumu.

"I guess so. Just don't tell anybody about it, ok?" she said softly. The witch giggled and nodded, then looked around.

"Hey, where are the boys?" she asked. The girls looked to each other.

"We'd better find them again. I want to see what Dark does to that creep." Kokoa said with a growl.

"What creep?" Yukari asked.

"C'mon, they should still be near where Dark attacked him." Moka said as they started out the door.

"Attacked who?" Yukari asked confused.

"Yeah, we don't want to miss the show." Kurumu giggled. The girls ran off leaving a confused witch standing there.

"What's going on?" she yelled out as she followed them out. While they ran back towards where the boys were last seen Mizore's mind was focused on her beloved.

_Dark, thank you for coming for me…I promise I won't leave you for anything._

* * *

Back in the destroyed auditorium Rason and Tsukune were watching a fearsome duel between their friend and a very strange monster. The agent from Fairy Tale had literally shifted his body into a weapon, his arms becoming twisted blades that looked like bone and steel melded together. Dark was glaring at the enemy with pure rage, determined to kill the man that defiled his girl.

"Ok…what is he exactly? I wasn't aware of any monster that could shift their bodies like that." Rason said softly. Tsukune just eyed the agent curiously.

_I wasn't either, it doesn't seem possible._

"Maybe his real form is…a walking pile of blades?" the boy said confused.

Out on the destroyed floor Dark growled at the man. He promptly dashed towards Miyabi with blinding speed, the agent preparing to attack the oncoming demon. Dark threw a fierce punch towards his foe's head, the agent quickly dodging to the side and slicing at him with his bladed arm. Dark dodged the swipe by a hair and sent a kick towards the agent who promptly blocked it with his knee then swung his other arm at the demon. Dark dashed back, the blade slicing across his chest as he backed up. The demon howled out then dashed at the agent again, blood dripping from his sliced jacket. Miyabi dashed at him and swung both blades towards him, intending to slice him down in a crossing strike. Dark jumped over the blades and kicked the agent in the face, causing him to fly back and crash into another table. Miyabi quickly jumped up and raced towards Dark at high speed.

"Hahaha, is that all?" He said as he closed in. The demon growled and prepared to strike back.

Suddenly a sword seemed to fall from the sky and strike near Dark, the blade sticking into the marble tiling with the hilt wavering in the air in front of him. Dark looked at it in surprise, then promptly grabbed it and swung at the agent, the sword clashing with Miyabi's blade and holding him there.

"What the…" Miyabi said glancing to the sword. Tsukune and Rason looked up and around.

"Where did that come from?" Tsukune asked curiously. It was dark above the auditorium, all the catwalks cast in a dark shadow.

"Seriously, swords just fly to this kid." Rason said softly.

Dark swung the blade around fiercely at the agent, Miyabi using both his bladed arms to deflect each strike as he was pushed back slowly. Dark's strikes increased in speed and ferocity as the boy attacked with great anger. The agent dashed to the side and swung his arm at Dark, the demon striking the blade with his sword and pushing it upwards and away. Following through with the motion Dark spun around and swung his sword at the agent's shoulder, striking it with a fierce scratching sound. The man howled in pain as he backed up, a red sear forming on his disfigured arm where he was struck. Dark continued his assault by throwing the sword at his foe, the blade flying through the air and slicing into his other shoulder. The blade pierced it and went though causing the man to howl in pain. Miyabi looked up in surprise as Dark flew down from above and slammed into his face, blasting the agent down into the ground. The area around them shattered and blew apart from the strike, dust and debris flying away from the new crater.

"Damn…" Rason said as he watched the fight rage on.

"I think he's starting to get the upper hand." Tsukune said. He glanced back up.

_Where did that sword come from though?_

"Tsukune!" a voice called from behind. The two boys looked over to see the girls running towards them.

"Moka! You found Mizore!" Tsukune said with a smile. The girls ran up and looked around.

"Yeah, she's alright." Kokoa said looking at the maiden with a smile. Mizore looked at the two boys.

"You came, thank you." She said with a soft smile.

"Sure thin-" Rason started to say before his world went black.

"Rason! I found her! I found her!" Kurumu yelled out happily. After a moment she blinked then let go with a gasp, the boy wavering around dazed.

"Really? Here? Now?" Kokoa said in disbelief. Rason blinked to get his vision back and smiled at his girl. She just giggled and looked at him with loving eyes.

"We're your friends Mizore, we wouldn't let them take you." Tsukune said. He then looked down with a sorrowful look, then glared back out to the battlefield. Mizore looked down in sorrow for moment then looked around the destroyed room.

"Where's Dark?" she asked curiously. A loud explosion rang out from the middle of the room. Suddenly the floor burst apart and a body was thrown up into the air. It flew across the room and slammed down into the ground with a fierce crash.

"Ahh! What the hell is that?" Kurumu yelled out as she looked at the agent lying there with twisted limbs of bone and metal. The girls looked at the monster with wide eyes.

"What…who is that?" Yukari said nervously.

"His name is Miyabi. He's the one that-" Rason started before being jabbed hard in the gut by Kurumu.

"He's the one that brought Mizore here. Dark's going to wipe the floor with him." She said with a confident tone. She glanced to Rason then motioned to Yukari. The angel looked at her curiously, then nodded. He understood she didn't want Yukari to know all the horrible details just yet.

"What…is he?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Nasty, and very strong." Rason said as he eyed the man who slowly got back up. His face was bloodied and he had cuts and slices all over his body.

"Damn it…why would you…give him a weapon…" he muttered as he wavered a bit. The group eyed him cautiously.

"Where…did that boy go?" he asked. He gazed around the room, paying the group behind him no mind. Suddenly he was knocked back by a fierce kick, the agent promptly swinging his blades in front of him. One of them clashed against a sword and sparked, the boy appearing before him as he struck at the monster again and again. The group watched the demon fight with fury and rage.

"I'll kill you! How dare you harm my friends, how dare you violate my Mizore!" he roared as he swung at the monster, his mighty strike sending Miyabi flying back into another table and crashing through it.

"Wait…violated?" Yukari yelled out looking to Mizore. The girl looked down in anguish then back to her boyfriend. The witch looked at her with wide eyes.

"We'll explain later Yukari." Kokoa said softly. The group resumed looking at the scene with watchful eyes

Miyabi swung at Dark in a lunging attack, striking the boy and sending him flying back into a tumble. He rolled then jumped into the air, just avoiding a strike from the monster, the floor below being sliced apart and ripped to pieces by his disfigured arm. The agent looked up to see Dark coming downward with a vertical strike, the monster reaching up with his other arm and blocking it. The ground around him cracked and shattered from the energy and Dark leapt back to the ground.

"Hahaha, I see why he was so interested in you. No wonder, I can clearly see how you were one of our top agents." Miyabi chuckled. The boy roared out and launched at him with his blade, determined to strike down this foe. The group looked at Dark with wide eyes.

"Did he just say…" Tsukune said in disbelief.

"One of their top agents?" Rason continued.

"Dark…was part of Fairy Tale?" Kurumu said in shock. Everybody looked at him as he fought Miyabi, stunned to hear that their friend was once part of this evil organization. Mizore looked at him with wide eyes.

_Dark…you were one of them?_

"You know…it kinda makes sense." Rason said quietly, the group looking to him curiously.

"What are you talking about, Dark's nothing like these creeps!" Yukari cried out.

"I know, but think about it. The way he took out all their equipment outside. The way he's so proficient with their guns and his sword. I can see how he learned to do all that stuff." The angel said as he watched the boy closely.

"Yeah…the way he killed those soldiers with that gun before…with such precision and ease…" Kokoa said as she remembered how Dark easily dispatched their forces with their own weapons.

"But Dark isn't one of them! He can't be!" Yukari yelled out as she looked at her demon friend. Mizore watched her boyfriend attack this agent ruthlessly in wonder.

_Dark…you…you were once like them?_

Dark sent a fierce swipe towards Miyabi, the man jumping over it and striking down at the boy with both arms. Dark dashed back and just dodged the attack, the agent following through with a fierce kick. The demon was blasted back into the ground with a fierce crash.

"Dark!" Mizore yelled out. Miyabi turned to her and grinned.

"Ah, come to watch me kill this demon my dear wife?" he chuckled.

"You monster, I'll never be your wife, never!" Mizore yelled out. Miyabi dashed at her, instantly appearing in front of her with one of his blades held at her throat.

"Come now, don't be so cold." He said with a dark smile. Mizore glared at him as she stood there, the group looking at the agent and preparing to attack.

"I'd rather die." Mizore growled out.

"So be it, your people had their chance." He said with a laugh. Suddenly he was pulled back and howled out in pain. The group stared at him as he trembled, his eyes wide with surprise. He looked down to see a sword appearing from a black wisp. The tip and blade became visible, and were seen protruding from his chest which was still flesh and bone. Behind him Dark appeared, sword in hand and holding the agents neck with the other.

"She's…MINE!" he roared out, the group looking in wonder at the boy holding him in place. Mizore looked at her demon with wide eyes. She had never seen him so angry before, so furious. His aura that circled around him was dark and evil, his eyes glared at the agent with hatred and fury.

Yet she wasn't afraid of him. She felt no fear for the shadow demon.

_Dark…_

She loved him the same, and still felt safe with him.

_My Dark…_

Miyabi screamed out and roared in anger.

"You bastard, is that all you can do? Sneak up on your prey, so weak!" he yelled as he pulled forward out of his grip. In a flash Dark dodged to the side and punched the blade in front of him, breaking off the tip and sword that was visible. He quickly sent a strong punch to the hilt, breaking it off as well. The agent roared as he spun around to try to grab the sword any way he could, but was unable to pull the piece of metal still lodged into his chest from either side.

"How do you think I got to be top agent at Fairy Tale?" Dark said coldly while he walked around. The group looked at Dark with wide eyes. Suddenly Dark roared and sent a strong punch to Miyabi's face, knocking the agent back into a tumble and falling to the ground. Dark glared the agent as he struggled to pull the blade out of his chest, his own arm blades unable to reach it. Dark watched carefully, knowing full well what the agent would have to do to remove the broken piece of the sword. Sure enough after he struggled for a moment his arms shifted back to their human form, the metal and bone skin turning back into normal flesh and bone. He reached in to grab the sword until Dark's foot stomped down on his chest.

"Now Miyabi…" the demon said in a cold voice as the area around them grew darker. The agent looked up at the demon and showed signs of frustration.

"I'm going to make you regret ever touching my Mizore." He finished as his eyes glared into the agent.

"You act like you're so innocent, there's blood on your hands too, far more than mine." The man said with a chuckle. Dark pushed down on the blade and made the man cringe in pain.

"Wrong, that blood is on Fairy Tale. I was misled, I was lied to, and I was used. But unlike you Miyabi I refused to remain a pawn in their game. And unlike you, I will live to see the sunrise." He said as he vanished into a black cloud. The group watched the man as he struggled to get up. Suddenly his right arm lifted up and snapped into two. Then again, and again, breaking into more fragmented pieces. The group gasped as the man yelled out in pain as his arm twisted around, the crackling sound echoing out all throughout the room. After his bones had been pulverized to dust, the arm yanked up furiously, and tore off from his shoulder. Miyabi screamed out as his arm was tossed aside.

"Holy…shit!" Rason yelled out as the man's other arm lifted up.

"He deserves it." Kokoa growled as his arm started to snap and break apart in the same manner. When it was pulverized as well it too was torn off from the shoulder.

"He deserves worse." Mizore hissed as she watched her demon tear apart the man she despised. His leg lifted up and started breaking apart again and again. Tsukune and Moka watched with anger and discontent at the man's misery. They felt no pity for him, not after what he did to their friend. After his leg was disfigured it was also yanked upward, tearing away at the pelvis.

"Pay the price you asshole!" Kurumu yelled out. His other leg lifted into the air and started to break apart piece by piece. When it was pulverized as well, off it came with a sickening tearing sound from the agent. He roared out in pain as he squirmed about, all his limbs removed painfully and slowly.

Rason looked at the man with wide eyes. He knew his friend was a bit rough, but this was just plain brutal. Miyabi was lifted into the air, Dark reappearing in front of him, holding the man up by the neck.

"You will pay…" the demon growled as he stared at the man, the man who was now looking at Dark with fear.

"You will PAY!" he roared out as he sent punch after fierce punch to the man's face. With one more mighty swing the agent's jaw broke clean off and flew off into the room. The group gasped a bit at seeing Dark ruthlessly tear the man apart while Mizore watched with discontent. She despised this man with every fiber of her being and wanted him to suffer. The agent choked out blood as Dark held him in place. After a moment Dark threw the battered body off to the side, the agent landing down face first. Dark snarled out and walked over to it.

Yukari watched with wide eyes of fright. She wanted this man to pay for what he did, but the way Dark was going about it was downright scary. Dark walked over to the body and growled at him. Miyabi shakily looked up to see the eyes of a snow girl glaring at him.

"Like I said Miyabi, only one man will ever be allowed to call me his." She said in a cold voice. She looked over to Dark as he stood over the battered agent.

"And that's him." She said proudly. Dark reached down and jammed one hand into the back of the man's neck, and pushed down on his head with the other.

"Know this Miyabi…" he said as his grip in his neck tightened around something.

"I will hunt down every last Fairy Tale member for this act, I will murder them all. I will show you all what happens…"

He yanked up, snapping and pulling out the man's spine, the bony appendage tearing out from his back with a sickening ripping and crackling sound. The group gasped and looked in shock as Dark literally yanked out his spinal cord. He stood up and roared out.

"When you mess with a shadow demon!"

Dark threw the cord off to the side and glared at the remains of Miyabi Fujisaki, the man that dared to touch his snow girl. The group looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Even Mizore was surprised by the violent execution of the agent. Dark breathed heavily a bit then closed his eyes, his aura diminishing and the darkness around them disappearing. After a moment he opened his eyes, the color having returned to normal, and looked at the group. They just stared at him in shock.

"Holy…FUCK!" Rason yelled looking from Dark to the butchered corpse. Yukari just blinked then fainted, collapsing next to the stunned group as they stared at Dark with unblinking eyes.

"He had it coming." Dark said simply, his calm persona seeming to have returned.

"Yeah…but…wow…" Tsukune said in disbelief looking at the torn up corpse. Moka stared with wide eyes at her demon friend.

_Wow…that was…_

**_That was a true shadow demon's wrath. Glad to see he showed that agent his place…_**

_Yeah…I'll say…_

Mizore slowly walked forward and looked at Dark with wide eyes. The boy looked at her then looked down saddened.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you…I just…" he said softly. Mizore just looked at him, the girl still surprised by his violent method of dealing with her captor.

"I was scared." He said softly. The group looked at him curiously thinking they heard wrong. Nothing ever seemed to faze this boy, let alone scare him.

"Scared?" Mizore asked quietly. The boy looked up to her and nodded.

"I was scared if you knew…you wouldn't love me." He said. The snow girl blinked then jumped into a passionate kiss with him, holding the boy tightly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently and securely. The two kissed there amongst the torn up auditorium, nothing else around them seeming to matter. When the kiss ended Mizore looked at him with teary eyes.

"I love you Dark, no matter what I'll always love you." She said happily. The boy smiled at her softly, holding the girl he cared about close to him gently. The snow maiden looked at him, then downward with sorrow.

"Dark…I'm sorry…I'm not…he took…" she stammered out. The boy put a finger on her lips and smiled softly.

"You are still as pure as freshly fallen snow my little snow bunny." He said gently. The girl looked at him with wide eyes, her heart racing from hearing those words.

"Dark…I love you!" she yelled out as she pulled the boy into another kiss. Yukari woke up and looked around in a daze.

"Ok…that's enough for one day…can we go now?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah. We're done here." Tsukune said with a nod, the rest of the group nodding in agreement. Dark looked down to his girlfriend.

"Let's get you home." He said softly. The girl smiled and nodded, then buried her face into his chest while she held him tightly.

_I'll never leave your side again Dark, no matter what. No matter what happened in your past, you're still the only one I will marry._

A clapping sound was heard echoing from around the hall. The group looked around cautiously.

"What the…who's there?" Rason called out as they scanned the room. Dark looked back to the broken sword that lay on the ground. He was curious how it managed to fall in front of him during that battle. He turned around and gazed upwards towards the rafters.

"Show yourself!" he called up. The group looked up and around.

"What a show." A gentle voice called out. A figure dropped down from the rafters towards the ground. He landed gracefully on the stage and looked at the group, everybody staring at the odd boy. Dark's eyes narrowed at seeing him. The pants that were plaid colored with red and grey, the black turncoat, the white shirt and red tie underneath it. The short blonde hair and the way he smiled playfully. And his eyes…

"You…" Dark said with a growl as he got in front of Mizore and glared at the boy. He smiled and spoke in a gentle voice.

"I always knew you were capable of so much more Dark. It's so good to see you again. I trust you found that sword to be useful." He said as he looked to the remains of the agent.

"Poor Miyabi. Still, a necessary sacrifice." He said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked cautiously. Dark's eyes turned pitch black as he stared into the eyes of his enemy. The eyes of the boy that introduced him into Fairy Tale. The eyes that were blood red, just like a vampire's. But it wasn't the color or type of eyes he had that made them unique, it was the fact that one of the eye's iris was vertical and the other was horizontal. The boy gave a polite bow and smiled at the group.

"My name is Kiria Yoshii."


	26. Desperate

Deep within the ice palace the group was standing together in a battle torn auditorium. All around them destroyed tables, smashed walls, and craters on the ground littered the hall as they stood next to the bloody remains of a Fairy Tale agent. Dark had mercilessly slaughtered the man in pure rage after hearing that the agent defiled his snow girl. During the fight with him Dark was being held back by the fearsome agent until a sword seemed to fall from the ceiling, providing the demon just what he needed to gain the upper hand in battle. After he dispatched the monster a boy seemed to appear out of nowhere and congratulate him on his victory. He was dressed differently from any Fairy Tale member they had seen. He wore black dress shoes, red and grey colored plaid pants, a black turncoat, a white shirt underneath with a red tie, and had short blonde hair. But the thing about him that stood out the most was his eyes, as not only were they blood red and have slits for the iris, but one iris was horizontal while the other was vertical. He spoke in a gentle and playful voice and had a carefree smile.

"Kiria." Dark growled as the boy stood before them on the stage. He looked at Dark with an amused grin and laughed a bit.

"You don't seem too happy to see me. I thought we were friends Dark." He said as he walked forward and skipped down onto the floor.

"Why would I be happy to see the monster that used me as a weapon?" Dark said as he glared at the boy with pitch black eyes.

"Oh come now, you were doing what you were created to do. And doing it so very well. You were benefiting all monsters everywhere." Kiria said with a smile.

"Killing innocent monsters? Being told to attack a school for monsters? How was that benefiting everybody?" Dark said as he walked forward, the group looking at him curiously.

"Attack a school…you mean Yokai Academy?" Rason asked. Dark looked back to him with a snarl.

"Yokai Academy. That's right, that's where you were supposed to go. But…it seems you decided to attend it instead. That and I heard you were the one that erased its location from our databanks." Kiria said with a chuckle. Dark narrowed his eyes at Rason then glared back to Kiria.

"Wait, you mean Dark was supposed to…" Kurumu said nervously.

"I was supposed to kill you all." The demon said flatly. The group looked at him in surprise.

"Kill us?" Moka said softly.

"Yes, you see you foolish kids are being taught some very radical things. However, it's corrupting the monster race with such garbage. So it would only be right to cleanse the monster world of such terrible thinking." Kiria said with a chuckle. He looked at Dark and tilted his head curiously.

"Tell me Dark, why did you try to hide them? And why have you run away? I thought Fairy Tale was the perfect home for you."

"You had me kill innocent monsters and wanted to use me to slaughter countless more. I despise you Kiria with every fiber of my being." Dark growled as he walked closer to the boy.

"I see." Kiria said looking over towards Mizore. He smirked then looked back to Dark.

"Interesting choice for a girlfriend Dark, I honestly never thought you of all monsters would find somebody to be with. She does look rather enchanting."

Dark snarled as the area around him darkened to near pitch black.

"Stay away from my Mizore you poor excuse for a monster." He snapped. Kiria gave him a disappointed look.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your best friend."

"Friend? You're the furthest thing from that Kiria. Tell me why you came here. This land has no strategic or resource value to Fairy Tale. Why have you come here and attacked these people?" The demon said with malice. Kiria looked at him then chuckled to himself.

"Merely a test really." He said casually.

"What? A test?" Dark replied.

"Yes, we were only testing the waters. You never know when you might find somebody…special." He said looking around the damaged hall.

"Enough of your games, what are you after Kiria?" Dark said as he walked up to him, the smiling boy not seeming to be phased in the least.

"Company secrets, you know how that goes right? But seriously, won't you please come back with me? We really could use an agent of your…talents. And don't worry, you can keep your pet snow woman." He said. In a flash Dark sent a fierce punch to the boy's face, sending him flying back and crashing into the stage.

"How DARE you talk about my wife that way!" Dark roared as his aura flared up around him.

"Wow, I think we're about to see a repeat of Dark's execution technique." Kokoa said with a smirk. The group looked at the shattered stage with cautious eyes while Mizore kept her gaze on her demon. Her heart was racing again from hearing him defend her like that.

"Wife? Hahaha, that's so cute." A voice called out from the shattered mess. Out from the rubble Kiria climbed out and dusted himself off.

"You are so full of surprises Dark, I'm impressed." He said with a calm smile. Dark growled as he kept the boy in his sights.

"Who the hell is this guy anyway?" Rason asked as he walked forward.

"He's Fairy Tale's leader. He's the one that recruited me." Dark said as he glanced back to the angel.

"He was also the one I was hiding Yokai Academy from."

Rason blinked then rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"C'mon, I didn't know." He said as he looked down. He looked back to Kiria with discontent.

"If it's all the same with you Dark, I think I'll join in on this fight." The angel said as he spread his wings out.

"You won't be harming our school or our friends." Tsukune said as he walked up to the boys, his aura building up around him. Behind him the girls set their sights on the Fairy Tale leader, Moka's rosary glowing bright, Kurumu's nails and wings extended out, Mizore's ice claws ready to strike, Kokoa's vampire aura circling around her, and Yukari's wand glowing brightly as she glared at the boy.

"Ha, you must be joking. You can't defeat me with such weak friends. Dark, you must know that." Kiria said calmly as he looked at the group.

"Only one way to be sure." Dark said as he vanished. Kiria laughed and looked around calmly. Suddenly he reached out and held his palm out, an impact resonating from it. Again he moved his hands around, blocking each of the invisible boy's attacks.

"I can see you Dark, don't be so foolish to think you can hide from me." He said calmly as he defended against the demon's attacks. The group looked at him cautiously.

"He can see Dark? Not good." Tsukune said softly.

"Let's give him a hand then." Rason said as he arched his wings up. He dashed towards Kiria at high speed, the boy not looking over to his charge. At the last second Kiria sent out a swift kick and connected it to Rason's face, the angel being blasted back and smashing into the ground. Kiria continued to block each attack from Dark while he watched Rason slide back. Tsukune dashed toward him and swung his punch towards the boy's face. Kiria caught the fist and grabbed on tightly. He swung Tsukune around and slammed him into the invisible boy, both of them rolling into a tumble. Dark reappeared as he jumped back up and charged the agent.

"Kiria!" he yelled out as he swung a fierce punch to him. The boy laughed and dodged to the side instantly of the demon.

"You're not serious are you?" he said calmly. He sent a swift kick to the demon, the boy being blasted away and smashing into the wall across the hall.

"Dark!" Mizore yelled out.

"That's enough." Kurumu growled. The succubus charged for Kiria while the snow maiden threw out ice shards at him. The shards flew towards the boy who watched them with a calm gaze. At the last second he dodged around them and jumped up, the succubus's attack missing the boy as she flew by.

"Too slow." He said calmly while he looked down at the girl spinning around to glare at him. He looked up to see two vampires flying up at him. They sent out a swift kick each towards him at high speed. The boy laughed and grabbed onto each girl's ankle with a hand, then tossed them up into the ceiling. The girls flew up and smashed into the marble roof then fell down towards the ground dazed. Before they hit Tsukune jumped out and caught Moka while Rason flew over and caught Kokoa. The boys set them down then dashed towards Kiria again. As they neared the boy he laughed before a fierce punch flew by his face from Dark, the agent dodging around it effortlessly. The three friends then started to throw punch after kick at the agent, yet all attacks were dodged. He seemed to move at extremely high speed and watched them all with a playful smile.

"This is fun." He chuckled. He sent out a fierce punch to Dark, the demon flying back and crashing into a pile of destroyed tables. He kicked out and struck Tsukune, the vampire blasting down into the ground with fierce crash. And he grabbed Rason's punch and tossed him up and over, the angel flying over and smashing into the wall. He turned in time to see a bright glow flying at him. He shielded himself in surprise as the blast slammed into him, erupting into a massive explosion. The group looked over to see Yukari standing facing the blast zone, her wand pointed out and her breathing heavy.

"You…JERK!" she screamed out. She wavered then regained herself. That new attack she learned took a lot out of her.

Out from the dust a figure dashed to her at high speed. Before she could blink a swift kick slammed into her and the young witch flew back towards the wall. Before she hit Kurumu swept in and caught her, landing back by the other girls.

"Yukari? Yukari!" she cried out as she shook the unconscious witch.

"She's out cold." Mizore said softly. The girls then glared at Kiria who chuckled at them.

"Nice try though, don't you think?" he said shrugging.

Moka stared at him with discontent.

_Damn…he's so quick and strong…_

**_If you don't mind, I'd like to try my hand at some action today._**

_I'm thinking that would be a good idea…_

The vampire looked to Tsukune as he charged Kiria, his aura flowing around him. He sent a strong kick towards the boy's back, the agent spinning around and catching it instantly. He then swung the boy over his head and into the ground with a fierce crash. Kiria looked up to see Dark flying at him with a kick. The agent stepped to the side in an instant and sent a kick to the demon's side. Dark flew back into a tumble and slammed into the wall. Kiria looked up to see Rason diving at him with a punch, and sent a punch of his own towards the boy. The two fists slammed together and a loud bang echoed the hallway, a mighty shockwave blasted around from the impact. Rason was seen flying back up and tumbled in the air, the dazed angel falling back down and crashing into the floor.

"Rason!" Kurumu yelled out. She looked to Mizore with a fierce gaze.

"Let's dance." Mizore said coolly. The snow girl blinked and looked up.

"Wait…we don't have enough room to fly high enough." She said worriedly.

"Then let's try to strike with what we can." Kurumu said with frustration. She jumped behind Mizore and flew her up as high as she could.

"No, that's not going to work!" Kokoa called out in worry. Moka watched them with wide eyes.

_They can't build up enough energy like that, they'll be flying right into trouble!_

**_We have to help them, get ready._**

Moka looked at them and watched them circle above at the ceiling of the tall auditorium hall. Kiria watched closely with a curious look.

"Oh? And what do we have here?" he asked softly. The girls circled around then dived towards the agent in their attack formation. Moka kept a sharp eye on them and started dashing towards them.

"What are you doing? That won't work here!" Kokoa yelled out. She then looked to see Moka running towards their flight path.

"Big sister?" she asked softly. Moka kept running while keeping her eyes on the girls.

_Only get one chance…_

She crouched down and jumped up, her rosary burning brightly from her power being summoned. She leapt into the air to meet the girls as the dived towards the agent. She flew up next to them and grabbed ahold of Kurumu's wrist, then using her strength, literally threw them at Kiria, accelerating their attack run greatly. The two girls flew at the agent, their aura's building around them and a loud whistling sound echoing out throughout the hall. The boy watched them approach with calm smile.

"Pretty." He said with a small laugh. The girls struck down at the target, the ground around them blasting apart from the explosion. A loud thunderous roar echoed throughout the hall as the impact zone blasted outward with monster energy. A second after impact the area froze over, ice spires and spikes shooting out from the crash site. Everybody looked to the impact site with wide eyes. The two girls were standing there, each one having their hand outstretched to strike at the boy, but the agent was seen holding onto their wrists. Everybody gasped at seeing Kiria holding the two girls in place.

"He…caught them." Kokoa said in disbelief. Mizore and Kurumu were staring in shock as Kiria held them in place, the boy showing no signs of being frozen or hurt.

"Cute trick." He said with a smile. The girls stood there in disbelief as he smiled at them calmly.

"No way." Kurumu breathed out.

"Way." The boy said as he pulled each girl to the side with his hands, then swung them together, smashing the girls into each other fiercely. They groaned out in pain as he slammed them together again and again.

"Kurumu!" Rason yelled as he flew towards them.

"Mizore!" Dark yelled as he dashed towards the boy with hatred. Kiria smiled and spun around, throwing the girls at them, each girl slamming into her boyfriend and knocking them back into a fierce tumble.

"Damn you!" Tsukune yelled out as he charged the boy, his aura flaring up around him violently. He struck at the boy with blinding speed, the agent looking over to him and reaching up with one hand to block the strike. Before it hit Tsukune pulled the fist back and launched his other at the agent's chest, this one catching the surprised boy off guard and slamming into his gut. Kiria flew back into a tumble and rolled back up. He looked over in time to see Tsukune running at him with another fierce punch winded up.

WHAM!

Kiria flew back and crashed again into the destroyed stage. The crimson eyed boy growled and ran towards the site with rage.

"Tsukune! Hurry, take off the rosary!" Moka called out. The boy stopped and looked over to her as he got to the stage.

"What? Oh, ok, sure thi-" he started before a blade sliced through the stage before him. The boy froze there in shock, the two vampires looking at him with wide eyes. Tsukune blinked and looked down, his chest had a slice across it. He blinked then looked to the stage.

"What the…" he said softly before the stage blasted apart, sending the boy flying back into the air and crashing down onto the ground near the vampires. The girls screamed out and ran towards him in worry.

"Tsukune!" Kokoa cried out with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran over and looked at him. He shook his head and slowly got back up.

"I'm ok…it's not serious." He said as he growled at the stage. The group looked over to see Kiria standing there grinning at the group. But his right arm was no longer a human one. Instead it had melded into a monstrous scythe, the blade and handle being formed from what looked to be bone and metal, the same as Miyabi's blades. The boy chuckled as he walked forward, his weapon resting back on his shoulder.

"That's enough of that." he said calmly as he eyed the vampires staring at him.

"He's one of those things too?" Moka said in shock.

"What are they?" Kokoa yelled out. Tsukune glared at him with hatred.

_Damn…this is not good. He's insanely strong and now he has a freakin' scythe._

**_Big deal, use your full power. Tear him apart, rip him to pieces!_**

_Not now! The last thing I need is for you to go on a rampage!_

**_Actually, I think that's just what you need buddy._**

_Shut up! I can control the power in me, I'll use it how I see fit!_

**_Doing a great job so far…idiot…_**

"What's wrong, do I scare you?" Kiria said with an eerie smile. The vampires glared at him as he walked closer. Over against the wall the two couples were slowly getting back up.

"Damn that hurt." Mizore said as she wavered. She dropped to her knees with a strained look as Kurumu fell back onto her rear.

"I can't…see straight." She said, the blue haired girl's world still spinning from the heavy blows. The boys got up and glared at Kiria with anger.

"What the hell is he?" Rason said as he eyed the scythe the boy was now holding.

"He's a freak." Dark called out, the agent looking over to him with a mocking hurt look.

"Oh my, that hurts Dark." He said with a laugh.

"You're nothing but a freak." Dark said as he and Rason walked forward. The girls just watched as their boyfriends walked towards their foe with worried eyes.

"So hurtful. What kind of friend are you anyway?" Kiria said turning to face them with a gentle smile.

"A freak huh. That's a twisted kind of monster." Rason said with a smirk.

"They're not complete monsters. They were once human. But now they really aren't human or monster. More of a…hybrid." Dark said with a growl, the dark shade being cast around him being conflicted with the bright light coming from Rason's wings.

"Human?" Tsukune asked out loud.

"Hybrid?" Moka said looking to the twisted blade the boy had.

"Yeah. They were injected with monster blood. What kind however I couldn't begin to guess." Dark replied as the boys stood there facing the agent.

"It was necessary to survive the hardships of the world. Besides, I sort of like this power, it's quite handy." He giggled as he waved his blade around. Dark snarled and lunged at him, his eyes pitch black and glaring. The agent swung his blade around swiftly to cut the demon down, but Dark was suddenly lifted up into the air by Rason. The two flew around then vanished into the darkness.

"I told you before, I can see your auras." Kiria said calmly as he looked around the air, following the boys movements precisely.

"Tsukune, take off the rosary, hurry!" Moka yelled out. The boy nodded and yanked the trinket off the vampire's neck. The area around lit up with a red glow as her vampire aura surged around her. Her hair shifted to a silver color while her eyes turned blood red. Her bust size increased and her eyes glared at her target with anger. In a fierce swing and in the blink of an eye she blasted her target into the ground with a strong kick. Everybody blinked and looked at her in surprise. Even Dark and Rason stared at the sight as they soared around hidden from the naked eye.

"Why did she do that?" Kiria asked as he looked down to see Kokoa lying in a new indentation on the floor. Tsukune blinked in surprise then looked at the silver haired vampire.

"Um…Moka?" he asked nervously.

"**That was for slapping my other self earlier Kokoa."** Inner Moka said with discontent. The redhead jumped up from the crater and looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"But big sister, she let Tsukune come to harm! She didn't defend him!" she cried out.

"**She did what she was able to, and saved his life in doing so. And how we handle our mate is none of your concern Kokoa. I've grown tired of your obsession over him."** The vampire growled as she kept her stare focused on her sister. Tsukune looked between the two with a confused look. Kiria raised an eyebrow towards them.

"Such strange girls." He said softly. He looked back up to see the auras of the boys diving at him. In a flash Kiria dodged to the side, just missing the kick that was aimed for his head. He looked around as he followed the boys in the air. They circled around and dove towards him.

"Really? You know you can't hit me with such a weak attempt." He said with a calm smile. The boys dove down towards him at high speed. Suddenly Dark jumped down and dashed to his side, the surprised agent looking over with wide eyes. He looked up to see Rason had dove down to the ground and ran over to his other side, the two boys grabbing Kiria's arms and holding them. Rason grabbed his human arm and held onto it tightly while Dark managed to grab the long handle to his scythe and held it down, the two boys glaring at Kiria as they held him still.

"Ha, and what do you intend to do now?" the boy chuckled. Rason smirked at the agent.

"And here we thought you were so aware of everything." He said with a laugh. The agent looked at him curiously, then behind him as a glow caught his eye. He turned to see a young witch glaring at him, her wand held in front of her and glowing brightly. She had a strained look on her face but growled with determination.

"Magical BLAST!" Yukari cried out as the fierce magic projectile shot forth and raced towards the now pinned down agent. He looked to it with surprise as the glow raced to him.

"Block this." Dark said as they pulled outward, holding the arms outstretched while distancing themselves from the target as much as possible. The blast flew into his backside and exploded with a fierce shockwave and burst of light. Everybody turned to see the explosion erupt in the middle of the room. Mizore and Kurumu watched intently, worried about their boyfriends who were very close to that blast. Everybody watched as the dust cleared down. In the middle the three boys were seen. Mizore and Kurumu's eyes brightened when the saw their boyfriends standing there, both boys backing up and eyeing the blast zone closely. As the dust disappeared a boy was seen standing there, the agent looking around with a smirk on his face. The group looked at him in surprise as he chuckled and danced around the scorched ground.

"My my, that was a good try. Too bad she seemed to lack the proper punch." He said as he glanced to the now unconscious Yukari.

"If she had hit me with that when she was at full strength, that might have been a problem." Kiria said with a wicked grin. He raised his blade into the air.

"Better make sure that doesn't happen again."

The agent dashed towards he witch at blinding speed, the group gasping in surprise.

"Yukari!" Kurumu yelled out.

"No!" Kokoa screamed out. The agent flew at her and swung his massive scythe at the target. The blade raced at the girl, then stopped suddenly. The group stared in surprise as the blade seemed to stay in place before striking the young girl. Kiria chuckled then tilted his head.

"Now why would you go and do that?" he asked softly. The group looked at him cautiously.

"What is he talking about?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Wait…where's Dark?" Mizore said looking around. The demon was nowhere to be seen.

"He was right next…" Rason said looking next to him. His eyes went wide then looked back to Kiria.

"No…" he said softly. Mizore's eyes widened and she trembled.

"He didn't…" Kurumu said as looked with nervous eyes.

A black wisp appeared before the young witch. Slowly a boy became visible.

"Dark…" Kokoa breathed out in horror.

His shoes and pants became visible, blood seeming to flow down them.

"**No…don't tell me."** Inner Moka said as she stared at the sight.

The boy reappeared completely, his eyes glaring at Kiria with rage. His body trembling. And the scythe dug into his side and protruding out his back.

"DARK!" Mizore screamed out in horror. The boy had jumped in front of the deadly strike and took the hit to his side, the demon trembling from the shock and glaring at his enemy.

"I won't let another little girl die before me…" he said as he wavered a bit. Kiria yanked out the scythe and held it up on his shoulder, the demon dropping to his knees and clutching his side. Blood was dripping down to the ground from the massive wound to his torso.

"Like I said, you always are so surprising Dark." Kiria said with a chuckle.

"NO!" Rason yelled he flew towards the agent, fury in his eyes as he winded up another punch. In a flash Kiria dodged to the side and swiped out with his blade. The angel crashed into a roll and tumbled into the wall. He slumped down it and looked at the ground in shock. He coughed and blood splattered out on the ground. On his chest a slice was seen across his side.

"RASON!" Kurumu screamed out.

"**ENOUGH!"** Inner Moka yelled out before charging the monster. She swung out a furious punch towards him, the boy dodging to the side and swiping at the vampire. She dodged back, a few of her silver hairs getting sheared off, and lunged at him again. From the corner of his eye Kiria spotted Tsukune and Kokoa dashing to him, rage seen in their eyes. The boy jumped up and over the vampire, then sent a strong slice at her. The vampire ducked down and shot up toward him with a strong uppercut. Kiria dodged to the side and sent a swift kick to her, sending her flying back into a fierce crash in the wall. He turned to see Kokoa flying at him with kick and Tsukune launching into a flying punch. Kiria dashed forward and grabbed the redhead's foot with his human hand and swung her around at blinding speed, slamming her into the boy and sending them off into a tumble.

"**Damn you!"** Inner Moka roared as she lunged at the boy again. She sent kick after kick to him, the boy dodging or blocking the blows with his human hand or scythe. As they fought Mizore and Kurumu ran to their boyfriends' side with tears in their eyes.

"Dark! DARK!" Mizore yelled out as she kneeled beside her boyfriend. The demon was still on his knees holding his bleeding side, a look of anger and frustration on his face as he watched the vampire's fight.

"Mizore…" he said as he wavered and struggled to hold his head up. She held him tightly and looked at the wound with wide eyes.

"We need to get you to help, fast." She said with urgency. The demon wavered then fell backwards, his face showing he was struggling with the injury. Mizore cried out and looked at him with tear filled eyes, she held onto him dearly and buried her face into his chest. Next to them Kurumu was looking at Rason with horrified eyes.

"Rason! Speak to me! Please!" she cried out as she looked at his bleeding chest. The angel shook his head a bit then shakily looked to her.

"Wow…that really hurt…" he said weakly.

"We need to get you to help, you're seriously hurt!" she said with tears flowing down her face.

"I'll be alright…we can't leave them alone with that…thing." He coughed out as he glared at Kiria. The agent was having no trouble fighting off the three vampires, he almost seemed like he was enjoying it.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you and I couldn't. I'm so sorry." Kurumu said burying her face into his shoulder. The angel held his arm around her and hugged her close.

"It's not your fault, please don't cry my dear." He said softly. He pulled her face up to his and smiled at her.

"Thank you for staying by my side, it's all I could ever ask for." He said before he pulled her into a gentle kiss. The girl kissed him lovingly as she cried out more. When the kiss ended he looked downward, shutting his eyes and cringing in pain. The succubus watched him with a terrified expression.

_Please don't die Rason…please._

Out on the battlefield the three vampires kept striking at Kiria with all they had. Their vampire aura's flowing around them as they attacked the agent relentlessly from all sides.

"You'll pay for that!" Kokoa roared as she swung her kick towards the agent. The boy dodged to the side instantly and grabbed her leg, then tossed her into the air. He blocked a punch from Tsukune with the side of his blade, the agent not seeming to be phased in the least, then sent a powerful kick into his gut launching the vampire back into a fierce tumble. Kiria jumped over the powerful kick from Inner Moka, then while in the air reached up and grabbed the airborne redhead by the neck, then sent her downward with a powerful throw, the vampire smashing into her sister with a fierce crash. Kiria landed back on the ground and laughed while he looked around. The vampires got up shakily and glared at him with fury.

"Not bad, you three are quite entertaining." The agent said calmly as he looked around him. Tsukune glared at the boy with fury as his aura swirled around him

_There must be a way to take him down!_

**_Stop holding back then…_**

_Not now! Just go away._

**_I will not, if he kills you then I go as well._**

_That's one less horror in the world then._

**_And you and your friends would still be dead. Yeah, everybody wins. Quit being so stupid and release your full power…_**

The vampire sisters dashed towards the agent and started to viciously attack him with everything they had. Tsukune watched the battle while the voice in his head kept pestering him.

**_Isn't it obvious? Your girlfriend and her runt of a sister can't scratch him. And you can't do shit while you hold back._**

_No matter what, I will never EVER use my full power. You will never come back out._

**_At least with me you'd still be alive._**

Rason sat up slowly and watched the fight out on the floor, blood still dripping from the gash in his side. Dark leaned back against the wall next to him and was breathing heavily, the demon still holding his wound on his side. The girls brought Yukari next to them and stood before the three as a shield, ready to attack if the fight got too close to them.

"We won't let him get close to you three, we swear it." Mizore growled as she struggled against her injuries.

"I promise Rason…I will not fail you." Kurumu said with her wings outstretched and her nails ready to strike. The two boys looked to their girls with weary eyes, then out to the battle in front of them.

Kiria sent a fierce kick to Inner Moka, the vampire blocking it and skidding back from the impact. She dashed towards the boy again and let loose a massive punch towards him. Kiria jumped up and over the girl, swiping with his scythe while flying over the vampire. She dodged down into a roll and sprang back at him with a flying kick. The agent blocked the attack with his hand then swiped at her again, the vampire once again jumping over the blade. As it flew underneath her a redhead caught it by the handle and growled. With her vampire strength she pulled and tossed the boy over her head towards the wall. He flew at it at high speed, then landed feet first on against the marble wall. He looked to the girls and jumped to them at blinding speed, his scythe ready to strike. Inner Moka jumped off to the side while Kokoa dodged off away from the agent. The blade was swung and a ripping sound was heard as he passed Kokoa. He landed back down and looked behind him.

"Whoops, sorry about that." he said with a laugh. Kokoa looked down to see her jacket fall off her, the clothing being sliced down the middle. The blade didn't pierce the skin, but took off her sailor shirt and her white undershirt with the jacket. The vampire's eyes widened as she was now standing in the battlefield with only her pants and bra on. She blinked then slowly looked over to Tsukune. The boy was staring with wide eyes at the sight and a small blush forming.

"Tsukune…" Kokoa said softly. Suddenly she screamed out and held her hands over her chest to cover up. The vampire boy looked up nervously while Inner Moka looked at the sight with an annoyed expression. The group looked at Kokoa with blank looks.

"Well…this fight certainly…has gotten stranger." Rason said as he looked down. Dark just looked at Kokoa with a blank expression.

"Mizore's are far better." He said simply. The snow maiden blushed brightly at that and shook a bit. Kurumu glanced at the snow maiden then back out to the fight.

"Mine are the best." She muttered with a look of discontent.

Kokoa looked around embarrassed then glared at Kiria with murderous rage.

"What the hell you pervert!" she roared. The agent just chuckled and turned to face her.

"Sorry, I was aiming for your head. You moved, so it's your fault." He said calmly. The redhead growled then looked back over to Tsukune with nervous eyes. The boy was looking up still, occasionally glancing down to Kokoa then back up again.

_Tsukune…_

She looked down to her body then back to the boy. Suddenly a jacket was thrown into her face. She pulled it off to see her sister glaring at her, the silver haired vampire wearing her Yokai Academy shirt still.

"**Cover up, we're in the middle of something important."** She hissed as she glanced to Tsukune then back to her sister. She didn't like the way her little sister kept throwing her body into his eye line. The younger vampire nodded and slipped on the jacket promptly, then glared at the agent.

"Are we ready to continue yet?" he asked in a bored tone. The vampire sisters growled out in anger and dashed to him again. The two started to attack the agent ruthlessly as Tsukune looked back down to the fight and regained himself.

**_You were checking that young runt out weren't you?_**

_No, I was just worried about her!_

**_Yeah…I'm sure…_**

The two vampires were doing their best to strike down the mighty agent. Inner Moka dashed to him with a fierce kick, the blow being dodged by Kiria as he moved so quickly. The boy swung his blade out and struck at the vampire, but before it could hit Kokoa slammed down on the flat part of the blade with her foot and pushed the scythe down into the ground. Kokoa then leapt over him and landed on his other side, sending out a fierce punch. Kiria caught the redhead's powerful strike effortlessly and threw off to the side. He then yanked his blade up out of the ground and spun in a smooth motion around Inner Moka's punch, the boy ending up behind her and swinging his blade. A slice mark and blood splatter raced out from her back as the vampire screamed out in pain. She tumbled down into a roll as blood dripped from the agent's blade. She slowly got back up while her enraged sister jumped at him with a flying kick. The boy caught the leg and swung her around and into the marble tiling, smashing her into the ground fiercely. She coughed out as she hit the ground, then was thrown up and over at her sister, once again crashing into her violently. Tsukune watched with wide eyes as his power flared violently around him.

"Moka! Kokoa!" he yelled out as they struggled to get back up, their injuries taking their toll on them. Vampires may heal fast, but not instantly. Kiria laughed and started walking towards them with a playful smile. Tsukune struggled to keep his anger in check.

_Damn him…_

**_Kill him…_**

_I want to!_

**_Kill him…_**

_I WANT TO!_

**_Then do it…_**

_No! I can't! I can't release that much energy!_

**_You have to…if not, we all die down here._**

Tsukune shook his head. He could feel his vampire aura around him, the mighty power he summoned forth from the vampire blood that coursed through his veins. He knew if he called forth more he would be pushed to his limit. If the ghoul got out there would be two nightmares down here for his friends to deal with instead of one. However he was growing desperate, Kiria was proving to be far too powerful for any of them to deal with.

_Dammit!_

**_Well, what are you waiting for?_**

Tsukune growled out in frustration. He had to use his full power, but that meant releasing a greater evil into the world. And there was no guarantee that he would be able to pull it back again. Even during training when it started to slip out, it took everything he had to pull it back inside. If he used all his power, there may be no going back.

…_fine…_

**_Ha, about time you came to your senses._**

_If you go near my friends, I'm pulling you back!_

**_Hahaha, what? You don't trust me? I'm hurt heh heh…_**

"Well, this was fun and all, but time to put a stop to it." Kiria said as he walked up to the two vampires. They looked up at him with pained expressions, their injuries holding them down.

"**You will pay for this, mark my words you freak."** Inner Moka snarled as she struggled to stand back up. Kokoa growled and glared at the boy while she tried to climb back up as well. He walked up to them and then tilted his head curiously.

"Random question my dear ladies, but, would you two happen to be the daughters of the vampire lord Issa Shuzen?" the agent said with a calm smile. The girls looked to each other then back to the agent.

"**What does that matter? And how do you know our father?"** Inner Moka said as she struggled to get back up. Kiria gave them a curious look.

"I see. Moka and Kokoa. Yes, I thought your names sounded familiar. You two are-" he said before looking up. He blinked and gazed over to the third vampire that wasn't fighting back at the moment. The group looked over to him and stared at him curiously. Tsukune was glaring at the agent while his aura was growing around him. He growled at the agent while his blood red eyes seemed to grow colder.

"**Tsukune?"** the silver haired vampire said softly.

"Haha, did I upset you?" Kiria said as he smirked at the boy. His face suddenly stopped smiling and looked at the vampire cautiously, his scythe being brought down and ready for battle. The two girls looked at him then to Tsukune.

"What is he…" Kokoa asked before gasping. Inner Moka looked in shock as Tsukune's aura blasted around him furiously, the ground around him cracking apart. The rage in his eyes building. And the two black markings on his neck reappearing as they crawled around on his skin like a tangled black web.

"What are you doing?" Kokoa yelled out frightened by what she was seeing.

"**Tsukune stop!" **Inner Moka cried out. The others stared at the boy in shock.

"He's releasing too much of his vampire aura!" Kurumu cried out.

"His neck…it's changing…" Mizore said with a worried look. The boys watched their friend's aura spike and flare around in a fierce storm of monster energy. The group watched with anticipation and fear of what was to come. It was no longer a question of whether Kiria would kill everybody if he won. It was now whether they would survive if Kiria lost.

"So…he's that desperate…" Dark said softly.

"Great, which deranged evil being do we get to die from tonight?" Rason said with a grunt.

Tsukune's eyes turned into a cold glare, his neck and cheek were covered in a tangled mess of black lines, his aura radiated around him on a massive scale.

"You seem a little different." Kiria said tilting his head. The vampire chuckled and gazed at him with an arrogant smile, the boy holding his arms folded across his chest.

"So, still not done yet?" the agent said as he brought forth his blade.

"**Oh no, not at all."** The vampire boy spoke in a dark voice. He laughed a bit as he eyed the agent with a cruel smirk.

"**I'm just getting started."**


	27. Duel Of Great Evil

All that was around was a black emptiness. A dark and cold void that stretched on as far as the eye could see in all directions. No sound, no light, no movement. Just nothing. Tsukune looked around in frustration. He knew where he was again. He knew why he was here. It didn't change the fact that he despised having to resort to this. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was about as desperate as he could get.

_Not this again…_

He could feel his body moving on its own, yet could not move it himself. He couldn't see anything or hear anybody, yet he knew his eyes and ears were working fine. In his mind he couldn't hear the voice talking to him, because he knew the voice was preoccupied with other matters.

_I can't believe I had to do this…_

In a last ditch attempt to stop the Fairy Tale leader and hybrid monster Kiria, Tsukune unleashed his full vampiric aura, and in doing so freed the dark ghoul that had formed in his mind. The monster was a combination of a human's dark side and from a failed transfusion performed by Kokoa. It granted him enormous vampire power and strength, but the ghoul's mind was the complete opposite of Tsukune, wanting only to kill, rape, and torture all those around him. He never wanted to release such a horrible spirit into the world, but Kiria has proven to be too powerful for the group to handle combined.

_I need to regain some control, I can't let him attack the others…_

Now all the boy could do was hope that the ghoul was strong enough to defeat the wicked agent from Fairy Tale, that and hope he had the strength to pull the ghoul back into his mind should he win.

_I can't tell what's happening…_

Tsukune strained his eyes to see if the ghoul was indeed attacking the right target, a thick black haze covered his vision.

_If the ghoul could see and hear what I do, then it must work both ways…._

He struggled to listen for any sound, any voice that would tell him what was happening around him.

_I need to remain in control even from in here…somehow…_

In the destroyed auditorium inside the majestic ice place, all eyes were on the boy with the massive and dark vampiric aura. Mizore and Kurumu were standing before their wounded friends with worried eyes. Dark and Rason were slumped against the wall holding their injuries and watching carefully, unsure of how this was going to play out. Next to them Yukari was still out cold from her magical attack draining her energy. Moka and Kokoa were struggling to their feet, both vampires sustaining heavy injuries in their fight against the agent, and were eyeing Tsukune with caution. Kiria tilted his head and gazed at the boy curiously.

"So…there's more to you than you let on." He said softly. He was looking straight at a boy who a few minutes ago couldn't lay a hand on him. Now however he seemed to change drastically. He stood there as his aura radiated around him, his cold crimson eyes glaring at the agent as his face formed into a wicked grin. His neck seemed to be covered in black tangled markings, and his voice had grown darker and colder.

"**Oh yes, but enough about me, let's see what you're made of." **The ghoul chuckled. In a flash he dashed towards the agent and sent a fierce punch to his face, sending the boy tumbling back into a roll. The agent jumped up and darted to the side, just missing a flying kick from the ghoul. Almost instantly after landing the ghoul shot towards the agent with another fierce punch. Kiria lifted his hand to block the attack, but instead was pushed back by the fierce impact, the ghoul pushing him back and charging him still. Kiria steadied his footing and pushed back, stopping the ghoul's charge in place.

"Oh my, where did this strength come from?" Kiria said with a playful smirk.

With incredible speed he swung his massive scythe at the ghoul in an attempt to bisect him. The ghoul reached out and caught the blade with his hand, blood trickling down his palm as he held the razor sharp blade in place. The ghoul laughed and shoved it and the agent's fist off to the side, then sent a fierce kick to his chest, launching Kiria back and flying into a wall with a loud crash. He started to slump down before the ghoul blasted him back further into the marble wall with a flying kick. The group watched with wide eyes as this dark spirit started to gain the upper hand.

"He could win…" Kokoa said softly as they watched the ghoul start to send punch after punch at the agent, blasting him back further into the wall with each thunderous hit.

"**Even if he does, we are still left to fight a horrible monster."** Inner Moka said as she struggled to get back up, her injury on her back from the agent's blade slowing her down. Mizore and Kurumu watched with nervous eyes as the ghoul grabbed the boy by the shirt and threw him towards the center of the room, the agent slamming into the marble tiling and carving a gash as he skidded through it.

"So…what do we do now?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Which one are we supposed to hope for?" Mizore asked as they watched. Everybody knew the ghoul was a horrible monster and incredibly powerful. It managed to take down everybody before and kill two of their friends with ease.

"We hope Tsukune can pull the ghoul back in if he manages to defeat Kiria." Rason said as the boys kept their eyes on the fight.

"And if he doesn't win? Or can't pull him back?" Kurumu asked softly.

"We die." Dark said simply.

Kiria stood back up and looked around calmly as he dusted himself off. He looked over to see the ghoul racing towards him.

"Not bad, this is proving to be quite interesting." The agent said with a chuckle. The ghoul sent a strong punch towards him, the boy deflecting it with the flat part of his scythe then following through with a roundhouse kick. The ghoul took the hit to the face then instantly dove back with a punch to the agent, the evil vampire not seeming to take any damage.

"**Ha, I thought you were a threat, but you're nothing but a freak."** The ghoul taunted as Kiria jumped away from a swift kick. The blonde haired boy laughed a bit then smiled at the ghoul.

"Look who's talking. Yes, I recognize those markings on your neck. That is the mark of a legendary ghoul. Yet…here you are, making small talk." Kiria said with a playful tone. The ghoul snarled then launched at him again, each punch and kick being blocked or deflected by the boy's scythe.

"**Don't kid yourself, I am a legendary ghoul, I can and will kill everything!"** he yelled as he swung a massive punch to the boy's head, connecting and sending Kiria flying off and blasting into a crater. The ghoul ran towards him, then jumped up at the last second, avoiding the agent's blade as it swiped around. Kiria leapt up into the air and grabbed the ghoul's foot, then sent him flying back into the ground with a fierce crash. The agent landed gracefully next to him and swiped down, the ghoul rolling back and just missing the blade as it tore through the floor.

"Ghoul's can't talk silly. You're not a complete legend, you're just a lowly myth." He giggled as he swung his blade around causing the ghoul to dodge and back up in defense.

"**You know nothing!"** the ghoul roared and grabbed the blade as it swung by. He slammed it into the ground then sent a fierce kick to the agent's face, sending him flying back into another wall. The vampire sisters managed to get back to their feet and walk over to the group, everybody keeping their eyes on the two fighters.

"Are you guys ok?" Kokoa asked as they watched the agent fly from the wall and send a fierce punch to the ghoul's face, the dark spirit flying back into a tumble.

"Dark and Rason are seriously hurt, we need to get them out of here." Kurumu said glancing back to the boys. They were losing a lot of blood and were starting to waver a bit.

"I think we could all use a doctor." Mizore said as she watched the ghoul jump up from his tumble, just missing a swipe from the agent's scythe, spin around in the air, then land behind Kiria and send a strong kick to his backside. The agent flew back into a tumble and crashed into some broken tables.

"**Great, this day just keeps getting even better. You girls take your boyfriends and Yukari back to town. We'll stay here and watch the fight."** Inner Moka said as she kept a sharp eye on them. Kokoa glanced to her worriedly.

"What happens if the ghoul wins? Or Kiria? You'll be all alone." Kurumu asked worriedly.

"**We can manage. Our healing is faster than yours, so we can handle staying here. They cannot."** The silver haired vampire replied sternly. The girls looked to their boyfriends worriedly.

"I'm staying." Dark said simply. The group glanced to him.

"**Are you crazy? You need help and quickly."** The vampire replied.

"I'm not leaving here until I'm sure there is no more threat to Snow Woman Village. That and I want to make sure Kiria dies." The demon growled.

"**We'll make sure of that. You need to get to a doctor quickly." **Inner Moka said as she looked back to him. It was obvious he was struggling with his injuries, how he managed to keep his calm tone was a mystery to her.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to leave my friend down here." Rason said with a grunt.

"Rason, you need medical attention or else you're going back to heaven dead." Kurumu said worriedly.

"I'm alright, besides, I'm not letting Tsukune face this alone." The angel said watching the two dark monsters duel.

"**Would you two quit being so stubborn and get out of here? You won't be able to help anybody in your condition."** The vampire snarled at them.

The ghoul raced towards his foe and jumped up, dodging a slice erupting from the tables as the scythe tore apart the destroyed furniture. Soaring through the air over the agent the ghoul smirked at him then landed on the other side, promptly dashing towards the agent with a punch. The agent blocked the attack with his own hand then swung at the dark being with his blade again. The two started to dodge and attack constantly, the ghoul glaring at the boy with murderous eyes while the agent had a calm smile on his face.

"**I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart. To tear your flesh from your bone, to wipe that stupid smile off your face!**" the ghoul taunted as he swung his kick toward the agent, the boy dodging to the side and then launching into a massive swing of his blade. The ghoul caught the blade with both hands and swung the agent over his head, then launched up and sent a kick to his face, sending the boy crashing down to the ground at high speed.

"**I'll show you who's a real legend here."** The ghoul said with a smirk as he raced towards the crater. Kiria jumped up and sent a quick punch to the ghoul's face, not phasing him in the least, then swung around, this time his blade slicing a bit at his leg. The ghoul jumped back and moved his leg a bit, blood started to form on his torn pants. He growled then launched himself at the agent with a wicked grin.

"They don't seem to be taking each other down." Kurumu said as they watched the back and forth between the two powerful monsters.

"Should we help?" Mizore asked as she watched them dash around the room, tearing up the surroundings as they did so.

"Which one? We don't exactly want either to win." Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow.

Yukari started to groan and shift around. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She held her head and shook it a bit to clear her vision.

"Ugh…this day sucks…" she said as she rubbed her head. She blinked a few times then looked around. She noticed everybody was watching something intently. Then she noticed something else as her face started to show extreme concern.

"What…what the heck? What's going on?" she said as she saw everybody around her wounded and in pain. She looked out to the battle and saw Tsukune fighting Kiria.

"What…what's Tsukune doing fighting him alone?" She asked as she started to get up slowly, her body still feeling weak from the massive power drain earlier.

"That's not Tsukune. That's the ghoul." Kokoa said as she kept her eyes on the fight. The little witch froze and started to shake.

"What?" she screamed out. She looked out to the fight with fear as the two monsters continued to duel with ferocity.

"Tsukune's using his full power to try to stop Kiria." Dark said simply.

"But…what happens if he can't repress the ghoul again?" the witch asked frightened.

"We die." Mizore said simply. The witched turned pale upon hearing that.

"Die?" she said softly. She looked over to Dark as he was holding his side. She gasped and saw the blood coming from his wound.

"Dark, you're seriously hurt!" She said with urgency. The demon growled and kept watching the fight.

"Better me than you." He said softly. The witch tilted her head a bit at that remark.

"We all are." Kurumu said as she and Mizore wavered a bit. Yukari looked around with worried eyes. She looked back to Dark with worry, then her face changed to a determined look.

"Yeah…hasn't been easy fighting that guy." Rason said weakly as he clutched his side, blood still dripping out onto the floor.

"**Again, you girls need to get the boys out of here while you can. Kokoa and I will keep watch here and make sure that no evil gets out. No matter what."** Inner Moka said with a growl.

"Splitting us up hasn't really worked before big sis." Kokoa said with narrowed eyes.

"**They need help and we need to make sure that neither of those things can get out." **The elder sister yelled out in frustration.

"But we're in no condition to fight either one. And being alone will weaken us more." Kokoa barked back.

"**Don't question my judgment, I know what I'm talking about." **Inner Moka snapped back.

"Right, tell that to Tsukune's burnt arm!" Kokoa roared back.

"**We need to do what we can to-"** Inner Moka said before Dark walked past them and stood in front of them, the demon eyeing the fight carefully.

"If you two are done, we have a little witch who knows how to heal wounds." He said as he glanced behind them. The vampires stared at him and blinked, then looked back to see Yukari using her magic to try to heal Rason's wounds.

"She can't heal us completely, but she can get us back on our feet." The demon said looking over to Mizore. The snow girl stared at him with wide eyes, then smiled and ran over to him. The demon hugged her close and smiled softly.

"You're ok…you're ok Dark…" she said softly as she looked up at her demon. Dark nodded and kissed her lips gently. The snow maiden sighed happily feeling her love's kiss again. When the kiss ended he looked into her eyes as he always did before.

"Go get healed as well my little snow bunny." He said softly. She smiled and nodded, then slowly walked over to the little witch.

"Feeling a little better now, thanks Yukari." Rason said as he slowly got back up. He stretched out his arms and shook his head to clear his vision. The massive gash on his side was closed up, and most of the internal wounds were healed.

"I hope it's enough." Yukari said as she wavered a bit. She was still weak and healing required a lot of energy. The little witch had to try to heal everybody just enough to get them on their feet, any more and she might collapse from exhaustion. She looked back up and sighed weakly.

"RASON YOU'RE OK!" Kurumu cried as she hugged the angel closely. Everybody blinked and watched as the angel struggled to breathe while face first in Kurumu's breasts, then fall limp and collapse back onto the ground.

"Rason? Oh my gosh! Rason are you ok? What the hell Yukari, I thought you healed him!" the succubus yelled at the little witch.

"I did until you suffocated him you stupid milk cow!"

"Don't blame me because you're magic isn't as good as you'd like, now help him! C'mon hurry!" the succubus cried out.

"Ok." The witch said flatly.

BANG!

The succubus dropped to the ground daze from a washtub falling on her head.

"Now Rason will stay conscious when I heal him." Yukari said with a giggle. The group started to get patched up by their little healer while the fight intensified out in the destroyed hall.

"**Stop toying around and fight me you weakling."** The ghoul snarled as he threw punch after punch towards the agent, the boy seeming to swat the hits away with one hand as he tried to strike with his scythe. The ghoul dodged and deflected the blade each time as the two moved around the room, both fighters locked into a fierce duel.

"I expected a real ghoul, not some pathetic wannabe. I've seen real ghouls in action, and you are nothing like the genuine article my friend." Kiria said with playful smile. The ghoul roared and swung at him furiously, his aura fluxing around him in sheer anger.

"**Watch your mouth you freak, you don't know who you're talking to!"** the ghoul yelled out as he swung at the agent again. Kiria dodged the attack and swung his blade at the ghoul's torso, cutting him across the chest and sending blood dripping out from the slice. The dark ghoul roared out and sent a fierce kick toward the agent, slamming it into his chest and sending him flying back and crashing into the remains of the stage. The ghoul looked at the destroyed impact zone with murderous rage.

"**I'm going to rip you to pieces, slowly. I'm going to make you scream out in agony and beg for your life you lowly dog. You'll know true pain when I'm through with you!"** he roared with a vicious snarl. It dashed towards the wrecked site just as Kiria leapt up from the rubble and swung his blade at the ghoul. It backed up in time to avoid the strike then sent a fierce punch towards the agent, the boy grabbing it and stopping it in place.

"I don't know about all that. Not bad however. You have potential, this much is for certain." Kiria said with a curious look. The ghoul glared at him with cold eyes then swung his other fist towards him. The agent ducked and sent his blade at the boy with a fierce swing. The ghoul jumped over it and kicked the boy in the face, sending him a back a few steps. The agent smiled then dashed at him with another fierce strike.

"Yes, this fight has definitely been enlightening for me." The boy said as he started swinging his blade at the ghoul again. The ghoul caught the blade again and pushed it away, following through with a kick to the agent's chest. The boy jumped back a bit from the hit then swung again with a calm smile.

The group watched with cautious eyes as the two continued their duel. The group had been healed to where they could stand and watch better, with Yukari now passed out on the ground due to using what little energy she had to heal them.

"Guys, I don't think the ghoul's winning this." Rason said as he watched the battle rage on.

"I'm not really up for helping either one." Dark said simply as he watched the ghoul get blasted across the hall by a powerful kick from Kiria.

"We need to do something, we can't just sit here and watch." Kurumu said looking back and forth between the fighters. She didn't know which one to attack.

"**We should attack both of them. Try to take them out while they are distracted."** Inner Moka said eyeing them carefully.

"Again with the dividing of our power. That's not going to help!" Kokoa scoffed.

"**What is your problem Kokoa, we have to take down both threats anyway we can."** The elder vampire growled with a glare.

"You're putting us in danger by splitting us up, we need to focus on one target with everything we have!" Kokoa barked back.

"**And what target would that be? And if we do manage to take it down, what of the other?"** Inner Moka said looking back to the two fighters. They were both incredibly strong and evil, either one would slaughter the gang if given the chance.

"So…what should we do then?" Kurumu asked softly.

"We wait for Tsukune." Kokoa said confidently. The group looked to her curiously.

"Wait for Tsukune to do what?" Kurumu asked.

"Tsukune's going to try to pull back the ghoul when Kiria's beaten, we need to help finish off that agent while Tsukune regains control." Kokoa said as she eyed the ghoul closely.

"And what if he can't?" Mizore asked softly.

"He can." Kokoa replied.

"But Kokoa, what if he-" Rason started before Kokoa shot him a glare.

"HE CAN!" she yelled. She looked back to the boy with a watchful eye. She knew Tsukune was still in there somewhere, and no doubt he was trying to regain himself to keep the ghoul under control. The redhead would not be swayed, she believed in the boy completely, she trusted him with her life.

The group looked at her as gazed to the ghoul that was dodging the evil agent's scythe cautiously, then back to the fight. Inner Moka looked at the boy with worried eyes, she wanted to believe Tsukune could regain control, but she remembered how close it was last time the boy fought for control of his body. She feared what would happen if Tsukune wasn't able to find his way back this time.

**_Tsukune…I hope you can repeat that miracle, please, come back to us. Come back to me._**

The ghoul continued his attack against the Fairy Tale agent with all his might. Kiria kept blocking and deflecting the monster's attacks and kept a keen eye on the boy.

"Doesn't it just eat you up? Knowing you're a mistake, a freak, a shadow of what you could truly become?" the agent said as he swung his blade towards the ghoul's neck, the dark being catching the blade with both hands and holding it in place.

"Don't you wish you could become more?" Kiria said with a playful smile.

"**Don't talk to me like I'm a freak you weakling…"** the ghoul snarled. He flinched at hearing those words. He recalled how Tsukune told him that, how he wasn't a true ghoul, how he wasn't like the legends say. He despised hearing it, and growled in fury at the blonde haired boy.

"I can help you reach your full potential, no need to settle for this." The agent said calmly as he pushed the blade towards the ghoul, the agent keeping his calm smile while doing so.

"**I don't need you, or anybody, I'll show you all that I am the real deal!"** the ghoul roared as he pushed the blade away and sent a powerful punch to Kiria's face.

WHAM!

The agent flew back and crashed into the wall, the boy pushed into an indentation as cracks crawled away on the stone walls. The ghoul roared out in anger then took a few steps towards his prey. Suddenly he yelled out as he clutched his head. He shook a bit then glared back at Kiria with hatred. The group eyed him closely as he took another step then shook his head violently, growling and yelling out.

"You see…Tsukune's doing it." Kokoa said with bright eyes.

"**Yes…but he's pulling the ghoul back too soon. Kiria doesn't look weakened at all."** Inner Moka said looking at the agent as he jumped out of the wall and started walking casually towards the ghoul. The dark being was shaking around and growling, his eyes blinking to focus as he wavered around.

"Not good…" Rason said as he eyed Kiria walking closer, the boy readying his scythe to attack again.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me the legendary ghoul has a headache." The agent chuckled as he eyed him curiously. The ghoul shook and glared at the boy with a look of fury.

**_Dammit not now!_**

_I've heard that before…_

**_Get out of my mind! He's not done yet!_**

_I need to make sure you attack only him, I couldn't see anything in there._

**_You fucking idiot!_**

The agent dashed at him and sent his blade flying at the boy. The ghoul dodged to the side and kicked the blade away, the agent spinning around and trying again. The ghoul dashed forward and dodged the blade's edge, then sent a fierce punch to the agent's face and sent him back a few steps. Kiria quickly recovered and sent another fierce blow towards the ghoul, this time the ghoul seemed to stop in his tracks and stagger a bit. The scythe flew at him and struck the target as the ghoul shook in place. The blade pierced through the side of his torso and carved though, slicing out the other side. The ghoul roared out and grabbed the blade, struggling to pull it out.

"Ha, legendary killing machine…hardly. More like an accident brought into this world." Kiria laughed. The ghoul snarled and tried to pull the blade out.

**_You idiot! Why would you try to regain control now? I was busy fighting this asshole!_**

_I told you, I couldn't see or hear anything, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't harm my friends!_

**_Well thanks to you fucking this up, we're all going to die down here!_**

The agent looked at the ghoul curiously, then giggled.

"This was fun though. I'm glad I met you Mr. Mistake." He laughed as he pulled the scythe out, the ghoul dropping to his knees and yelling out in pain. Blood flowed down from his wound as the monster eyed the agent. Kiria laughed a bit then looked ahead of him. A group of monsters was glaring at him with anger and were walking closer.

"**Kiria…this isn't over yet."** Inner Moka snarled as they got into fighting positions. The vampires prepared themselves to launch into battle. A young witch held up her wand as it started to glow brightly, she wavered a bit but focused on the agent with everything she had. A succubus had her wings and nails extended, the blue haired girl staring at the boy with hatred. A snow woman had her ice claws extended and glared at the agent with anger. A demon and an angel were standing on either side of the group, one with a darkened aura while the other brightened the area around him. The agent eyed them over then looked down to the ghoul. He was struggling to get back up as he held onto his wound. Blood was pouring out of the giant gash that he cut into him as his aura flickered around him.

"No, for now it is. But I will be checking in on you again. Tsukune wasn't it? Or is it Ghoul? Haha, either way, you might want to get him to medical attention." The agent said as he started walking away, his arm shifting back to normal form. The group looked at him cautiously as he walked away towards a hallway entrance in the auditorium.

"**Where do you think you're going?"** the ghoul roared out as he collapsed onto his side. The agent giggled and looked behind him.

"This fight is over. But please don't die just yet, I'm sure you can become so much more in the future." He said as he continued to walk out. The group watched with puzzled looks as Kiria left the auditorium, then looked down to the ghoul as he thrashed about in pain on the floor. He glared up at the group with a snarl.

"**Fine…I guess I can finish what I started before." **He said as he shakily got up.

"**Enough. You're dying, and along with you our friend." **Inner Moka said calmly as she eyed the ghoul.

"**Yeah? You think…this is going to stop me from killing you?"** the ghoul said as he wavered a bit.

"**Don't be a fool. We'll take your body to medical care, but only if you let our friend back in control."** The vampire said as she crossed her arms in front of the ghoul.

"**Relinquish control? To him? Never!"** the ghoul said as he stumbled a bit then dropped to a knee.

"If you don't then you die here and now." Kokoa said with a dark glare. The ghoul looked at them and growled. He shook his head then looked down in frustration.

"You may be a mistake, but are you a total idiot too?" Dark asked with a smirk. The ghoul roared at him, his aura fluxing at that remark.

"Don't be stupid, get back in your hole in his mind and at least you'll continue to exist." Rason said sternly.

"For now." muttered Kurumu. The ghoul looked around then to his wound. He was in critical condition, and would require extensive medical care to treat the wounds. The young witch here wouldn't be able to cure it properly, and even if they did take the boy out to a doctor there was no guarantee he would survive. He growled then glared at the silver haired vampire.

"**Fine…but I'll be back again, mark my words."** He growled.

"**We'll see about that."** the vampire replied with a look of discontent. The ghoul smirked and glanced to Kokoa.

"**He was checking you out you know…more so than your sister…" **he said with a chuckle as blood started to leak from his mouth. Kokoa's eyes widened at that just as Inner Moka's narrowed. The redhead blushed a bit then shook her head.

"Whatever, just…give us back our friend." She stammered as she tried to regain her composure. The ghoul growled then glanced to the silver haired vampire. She was glaring at him with anger. The ghoul laughed a bit then wavered in pain. The dark being roared out then closed his eyes. After a moment his aura started to diminish and his markings on the neck started to recede. After a while the aura faded and so did the black marks on his neck. The boy collapsed down in a pool of blood and lay there. Inner Moka ran over and checked his neck, and after seeing he was back to normal lifted him up into her arms.

"**We need to get back to town now!"** she yelled. The group nodded and everybody started to run out of the hall as fast as they could. They had rescued their friend, and fended off Fairy Tale, or rather Fairy Tale seemed to walk away. Whatever the reason the group was glad for the reprieve and decided to take full advantage of it. They needed to get Tsukune to help quickly, or the ghoul wasn't the only one that would die today. Inner Moka held him closely as the group ran out towards the entrance and towards Snow Woman Village. They hoped the villagers had driven out the remaining forces by now, because they would need their help to rest up after this battle.

* * *

Outside in the destroyed outpost a figure was walking towards one of the three helicopters that didn't explode earlier. The blonde haired boy got into the helicopter and started it up, then looked down to the floor next to the seat. He picked up the bomb he had disarmed earlier and smirked at it.

"You always did have the best work Dark, it's a shame you decided to leave us for the wrong team." Kiria said simply before tossing the defused device outside. The chopper took off and started to fly away into the night sky. As it flew off unseen by anybody in the village Kiria picked up the headset and put it on, then tuned the frequency.

"This is Kiria, I'm returning to base. It appears we may have found a promising target."

He paused while he listened to the other end speaking.

"Yes, I've let them live for now. No need to destroy such a good find. Oh, and by the way, I've run into two vampires you might know."

Again he paused as he looked around with a calm smile.

"Yes, I let them live. Don't worry, when I found out who they were I decided to let them survive. It was because of them being there and this unique find that I spared them at all. They will need some time to rest, so do not disturb them for now. Pull out whatever forces are at the border of Snow Woman Village."

Another pause as he listened to the other side.

"Indeed. Keep a sharp eye on them. They came from Yokai Academy, they may head back there eventually for help. Otherwise alert me if they head for a different destination. We must not let them escape our sights."

Another pause as he looked around the night sky with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Dark didn't eliminate that school, instead he went there to protect it. But that worked out in our favor. If he had followed through with his mission, our new target would have been eliminated. The school's whereabouts are unknown for now, but no matter. I want a status update on all other forces in deployment as well. It may be safe to say that this monster may be our best bet."

He nodded and looked around with an eerie grin as the other end spoke to him.

"I understand. Well do hurry with your operations, and try not to piss off the dark lord too much. I know it's just for show, but still, I don't want any other hindrances to delay us."

He chuckled as he set the headset back down and looked around calmly, enjoying the flight back to Fairy Tale headquarters.

"Don't die on us just yet Tsukune, you're capable of so much more."


	28. Moka vs Kokoa

Tsukune stirred and started to wake up slowly. His eyes gradually opening and his vision starting to clear. His mind was a blur, and the boy groaned a bit while blinking his eyes, trying to focus his sight. Slowly he took in what was around him. He was in the usual surroundings for an infirmary; clean beds with white sheets, a tray next to his bedside with water and bandages, a ceiling fan set to low to keep air circulating around, a window nearby that revealed the snow village and the sun starting to come out. And next to either side of his bed two vampires were smiling down at him brightly.

"Tsukune!" they both said in unison. The boy shook his head and looked up. Moka and Kokoa were standing by the bed looking at him with smiles and a few tears starting to form.

"Mo-" he started before the pink haired vampire leaned down and kissed the boy passionately, her hands caressing the surprised patient's head. After a moment to take in what happened Tsukune closed his eyes and kissed back, the warm feel of his girlfriend's lips soothing and relaxing him. When the kiss broke she stood upright with a happy expression.

"I was so worried, we thought we lost you." She said as she fought back tears of joy.

"Lost me? What…what happened?" Tsukune asked as he sat up, the sheet over his chest dropping down to his lap. The girls blushed and looked away slightly embarrassed. The boy tilted his head curiously at them.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked softly. Kokoa glanced to him then to his lap.

"Um…you're not…wearing any…" she said softly. Moka was also looking at the boy out of the corner of her eye. He blinked and looked down. Over his torso several bandages were wrapped around his wound. He felt the sting of the injury as he tried to move about a bit, and also felt that underneath the sheets he wasn't wearing anything. The girls looked at his lap with blushes, the bed sheet just barely covering his manhood. The boy freaked a bit then grabbed the sheet quickly, pulling it up to his waist and looking around startled.

"What the? Why am I naked?" he asked frantically.

"The doctors had to remove your bloodied clothing to fix you up." Kokoa said with a soft smile, her eyes glancing to the boy's face then down to the sheets.

"Yes, that and your room is being kept at a warmer temperature to keep you comfortable. You would have been too hot in those clothes anyway." Moka giggled. The boy blinked and looked outside. The snow covered village was outside and it looked pretty cold out. Yet his room was warm and cozy. He noticed the girls were still dressed in their heavy clothing, but likely because they had just come from out in the hall where the temperature is likely colder. He looked down to his arm, it was covered in bandages as well. Kokoa glanced to it then gave her sister a small glare.

"They also took care of your arm…no thanks to big sis." She growled. Moka looked at her nervously then downward.

"It's ok, really. I don't feel any pain." Tsukune said softly. He looked around curiously.

"What happened with Kiria? Is everybody ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Everybody is fine. For some reason Kiria just left. He defeated the ghoul, but then just walked away." Kokoa said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, and whatever forces were left in town ran off as well. It's like they just gave up." Moka said curiously. Tsukune looked down and thought about that.

_They gave up? Why?_

**_Good thing, you fucked up my chance to slaughter that guy._**

_I vaguely remember you losing that fight…_

**_I did NOT! You got in the way!_**

Tsukune shook his head and looked back to the girls.

"I see. Where is everybody?" he asked looking around the empty room. It was a private room, so only one bed was in it.

"Rason and Dark ran back to the palace." Moka said casually. Tsukune blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Went back? Why?" he asked.

"Apparently the snow villagers had a priestess there and she was being held prisoner. When we came back without her the people started getting worried, so Dark and Rason went back to find her." Moka said as she and Kokoa sat on the bed on each side.

"She was the one that approved the arranged marriage for Mizore. She's like their leader or something." Kokoa said as she looked up thinking about it. She looked back to Tsukune curiously. The words from the ghoul were echoing in her head still and she couldn't get them to stop.

_"__**He was checking you out you know…more so than your sister…"**_

_Was he really? Or was it just the ghoul messing with us…_

"I'm glad you two are ok. I was worried back there if we would have made it out alive." Tsukune said with a weak smile. He looked around the room a bit.

"Um, where are my clothes?" he asked nervously. The girls blushed and looked down.

"They were thrown out. They were torn and bloodied too much. But don't worry, we'll get you something to wear." Moka said with timid eyes.

**_No need to be so hasty…_**

_I don't think now is the time…_

Moka smiled and walked towards the door. She blinked and looked back to her sister.

"Kokoa? Are you coming?" she asked. The redhead glanced to her then back to Tsukune.

"I'm going to stay here with Tsukune for now." She said simply. Moka looked to her boyfriend then back to her sister.

"Alright…I'll be right back." She said softly. She walked out and closed the door gently behind her. Kokoa looked down then glanced to Tsukune.

"Um…can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Tsukune said with his usual gentle smile. Kokoa looked at him and blushed a bit then downward again.

"When we were fighting that Fairy Tale jerk…did you…I mean…was I…" she asked nervously. Tsukune tilted his head in puzzlement.

"What I mean to say is…were you…looking at me?" she asked as she slowly looked him in the eye.

"Looking at you?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah…I mean…when my shirt got ripped off…" she said as she looked down a bit embarrassed. Tsukune jumped at that and waved his hands around in front of him.

"No no! I mean, I looked to make sure you were ok, but I wasn't…I didn't mean to…" he stammered out. Kokoa looked at him curiously.

"What I mean Kokoa is that I was looking at you…but I was only…I just…" he said as he looked downward. He felt he was just digging himself in deeper. Kokoa blinked and looked at him in wonder.

"Tsukune." She said softly. The boy looked at her nervously. She leaned closer and looked him in the eye, the boy leaning back to put some distance between them. She tilted her head at him curiously.

"Do you think I'm cute?" she asked softly. The boy looked around, he knew this was a trick question.

"Um…well yeah, I mean…you're not...but…well yes…" he stammered. Kokoa blushed and crawled onto the bed, she eyed the boy as her heart started beating faster. Tsukune gulped and tried to look up, her jacket was unzipped enough that her bra and cleavage could be seen at that angle. The boy's face flushed and he looked up nervously.

"Tsukune…" she said softly as she inched closer to him. The boy looked at her with wide eyes.

_What is she doing?_

**_Don't tell me you don't want this, you were eyeing this runt all day yesterday._**

_No I wasn't! I was just watching out for her._

**_Sure, face it, you want her badly. I knew it…_**

_I don't want her like that! I never did! Just go away already!_

**_Rip her clothes off, then her skin…_**

_Dammit not now!_

He blinked and realized she was getting closer, her breathing was starting to increase, and her face had a light blush to it.

"Um…Kokoa?" he asked as she got closer to his face.

"Tsukune…"

"Kokoa?"

"Tsukune…"

"KOKOA?" a voice called from the door. The two blinked and looked over to see Moka staring at them in surprise. Kokoa was an inch away from Tsukune and her face was flushed.

"Wha…what are you doing?" the pink haired vampire stammered. The redhead shook her head then looked to the boy. He was going back and forth between the two girls with a worried look on his face. Kokoa stood back up and glared at her sister.

"None of your business." She scoffed. Moka glared back and marched forward to the other side of the bed.

"Why were you getting so close to him like that? Were you going to suck his blood?" she asked sternly.

"No, as a matter of fact I was not." Kokoa said as she glanced back to the boy who was still looking around nervously.

"Well then what? Explain yourself!" Moka said as she threw the clothes into Tsukune's face without looking. The boy pulled the clothing off his face and glanced around.

"Um…should I…get changed elsewhere?" he asked nervously. The two girls stared at each other with narrowed eyes, the boy watched and could swear he saw sparks flying between them.

"What has gotten into you lately? You've been glued to my boyfriend constantly." Moka said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's gotten into me? What about you? You're the one that's putting Tsukune in danger and nearly killing him!" Kokoa yelled out. Moka backed up a bit at that and stared at her sister in surprise.

"What do you mean? I've been protecting him-"

"No you haven't! You split us up and thereby weaken us when we should have stayed together! You failed to protect him and his arm got burnt to a crisp! You distract him during his fight and he nearly gets sliced down by Kiria! And then when the ghoul comes out you not only suggest the horrible plan of splitting us up AGAIN, but you actually consider killing the ghoul, which would be killing Tsukune!" Kokoa roared out. Tsukune and Moka looked at her with surprise as she stood there growling at her elder sister.

"Why…why are you acting this way? You finally show me how incredible he is, and then what do you do? You keep putting his life in danger!" she said as tears started to come out in frustration.

"Kokoa…what are you…what are you saying?" Moka asked cautiously.

"It's not just you…even my real big sister considered killing him. How could you? How?" Kokoa yelled as she marched up to her older sister. Moka looked to Tsukune then back to her little sister with concern.

"We didn't want it to come to that, but we had to prepare ourselves in case-"

SLAP!

Moka froze in place, her head facing away, and her cheek red. She looked back to her sister who just struck her with anger.

"It's not fair…" Kokoa growled as she stepped back and started to tremble. She looked downward and clenched her fists.

"It's not fair. I've been told to respect the choices of others. To accept who they pick. I know…I screwed up with Dark. I admit it. But I've come to accept the fact that he and Mizore would be happy together." She spoke softly. She looked back up with a glare to her sister.

"But you…I've always looked up to my big sister, my real big sister who means the world to me! And even you, I started to trust you like I did with her, I started to believe in you! You two always said how great he is, how wonderful and perfect he is, how you would do anything for him. But when I finally saw the truth, that he is everything you said he was…I saw something else." She growled as she stepped closer to her sister. Moka kept watching with wide eyes of surprise while Tsukune was trembling in his bed, the redhead's aura starting to grow and become vicious.

"You put him in danger. You nearly kill him! Again and again! How could you? I thought you two would be perfect for each other, that he would be safe with you! But I was wrong…both you and my real big sister…you're going to get him killed!" she screamed out. Moka backed up and stared at her.

_Kokoa…_

**_How dare she speak to us that way. And to speak about our mate in such a manner, Tsukune is perfectly safe with us._**

"Kokoa…" Moka said softly. She looked to the boy then back to her sister again.

_Did we really put him in danger?_

**_Of course not. We did what we had to, we needed to find Mizore quickly. Besides, we all knew the risks of going up against such an organization._**

_But what if she's right…did we make the wrong calls?_

**_Don't doubt yourself. She's out of line here, she's forgotten her place._**

"Kokoa, we did what we had to. I'm sorry, but we needed to act quickly to save Mizore. Besides, Tsukune is strong, he can handle it just fine." Moka said to her enraged sister. Kokoa tried to calm down, she tried to listen to her sister's words, but she could feel her anger building. She couldn't calm down, she felt something working its way out of her mouth as she growled in frustration.

"I'll always do what I can to help Tsukune and protect him. He means the world to me. I love him." Moka said gently. Kokoa shook her head violently. She was starting to tremble.

"I'm going to stand by his side Kokoa, I won't let him get hurt, I'll do everything I can to help him." The pink haired girl said gently as she rested her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Kokoa roared out as she grabbed her head with her hands. Moka backed up surprised.

"Why are you acting this way Kokoa? What's so wrong about me wanting to stay by his side?" she asked softy.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TOO!" Kokoa yelled out. She slapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Moka with wide eyes. Both she and Tsukune were looking at her in shock.

"What…what did you say?" Moka said under her breath. Kokoa glanced to Tsukune who was staring at her then to Moka. She growled then looked down in shame.

"I…I love him too…" she said softy. Moka stared at her without blinking, words failing her. Kokoa looked over to Tsukune with soft eyes.

"I couldn't help myself…I tried not to…but…" she said as tears started to form. She shook her head then looked to Moka with tears and frustration.

"It's not fair. You keep saying you'll protect him and that you'll take care of him, yet all I see is him getting pushed further and further towards death with you!" she said as she backed up and trembled.

"If I was his mate…I wouldn't let anything happen to him. But I'm supposed to just sit and watch you be with him. It's not fair." Kokoa said softly as she looked down. She looked to Tsukune with teary eyes.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. She was going to kill you, for the second time! She didn't believe you could pull the ghoul back but I did! I knew you could!" she said with pleading eyes. Tsukune looked at her in wonder then to Moka.

"My other self was only preparing for what might have to be done. We didn't want to…but if we had to…to save everybody…" she said before looking down and closing her eyes. She let out a whimper and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We love you Tsukune, both me and my inner self. We truly do. Please, believe me." She said as she stood there and started to cry.

Tsukune sat there looking back and forth between the two vampires. Kokoa had confessed her love to him, and Moka admitted that her inner self contemplated the idea of killing him should the ghoul show itself. He looked down as his mind started going through all the news. Slowly Kokoa stepped closer to the boy.

"Tsukune, please…I-" she started before she was sent flying into the wall with a kick. She slammed against it then slumped down. Shaking her head she glared at the attacker, her sister who was staring at her in anger with her rosary burning brightly.

"Kokoa, Tsukune is my mate. I won't let you do this!" Moka yelled as she stood ready to attack. Kokoa got up and growled at her sister.

"Big sis…you're not good enough for him. He needs a mate that won't get him killed!" she yelled out as she lunged into a flying kick. Moka blocked it and sent a strong punch towards her sister, the redhead stepping aside and grabbing the hand, then sending her over her head then onto the ground with a fierce crash. Tsukune watched with nervous eyes as the girls started to fight with ferocity and energy, their auras growing as their anger did.

"Please, stop you two. Let's talk about this." He said as they started to exchange fierce blows with each other. Kokoa sent a swift kick towards Moka, the pink haired vampire catching it and swinging her around, slamming her into a wall. She slid down then jumped back, sending a strong uppercut to her sister's jaw. Moka flew back and slammed into the other wall of the tiny room. Kokoa roared then dashed at her again, sending a strong punch to Moka's face. The elder vampire staggered back a bit, then dropped down and using her leg swept under Kokoa, bringing the young vampire to the ground. Moka jumped into the air and crashed down where Kokoa was a second ago, her fist slamming through the tiling on the floor.

"Enough!" Kokoa roared. She glanced to Tsukune.

"Take off her rosary Tsukune." the young vampire said with anger. Moka stopped and looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked. Kokoa glared at her.

"I want to settle this with my _real_ big sister. Take off the rosary now!" she yelled out. Tsukune and Moka exchanged looks then looked back to the redhead. Moka walked over to Tsukune with a sly smile.

"Sure Kokoa, whatever you want." She said gently. She took Tsukune's hand into hers then brought it up to the rosary.

_Don't hold back._

**_I don't intend to…_**

She yanked downward, the rosary snapping off and being caught by the boy's hand. He looked at it for a moment then up at his girlfriend. Her hair changed to silver, her eyes blood red, her bust size increased and her fangs were seen as she scowled at her younger sister.

"**So Kokoa…you think you can just take ****_my_**** mate from me? Have you lost your mind?"** the elder vampire said as she walked towards her sister.

"You have a lot of nerve calling him that, it was you who wanted to and almost killed him before. And you had the audacity to think about doing it again in the palace!" Kokoa roared out.

"**You speak as if I wanted to kill him, as if I wanted that option to come to be. Wake up Kokoa, I was only preparing to do what would have to be done if that thing got loose. It's our vampire responsibility to ensure a ghoul does not wreck havoc on this world."** The elder said with an annoyed tone.

"If Tsukune was really your mate, was really so important to you, then killing him would _never_ be an option. You always told me to have faith in him, but when I finally do you stopped believing in him. And you speak like you really deserve him!" Kokoa snapped.

"**Don't forget, that ghoul exists because of your blood, because of you Kokoa. Don't act like this is my fault."** Inner Moka said with a glare. Kokoa snarled at that then looked to Tsukune.

"I know…it's all my fault." She said softly. She shook her head then narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"And I intend to pay him back with my life, I'll be a far better mate then you!" she yelled as she lunged forward with a punch. The elder smirked then jumped over her attack.

"**No, you won't. Know your-"** she started before Kokoa dodged to the side at blinding speed then grabbed the surprised elder sister's leg. She swung her around and threw her towards the door.

Down the hallway Yukari and Kurumu were walking together.

"I'm so glad that nightmare is over." Yukari said as she breathed out in relief.

"I know, I wonder what that Kiria guy's deal was anyway." Kurumu said as she looked up.

"Who cares, I hope we never see him again. Once was enough." Yukari said with a fearful face.

"Aw relax. Let's see how Tsukune is feeling." Kurumu said as they approached his room.

"I hope he's doing better, poor Tsukune." Yukari said softly, she remembered the critical condition he came here in and was worried about him.

"I'm sure he's doing better. Plus he has Moka and Kokoa watching over him. I'm sure he's feeling better already." Kurumu said with a positive tone.

"Hee hee, I wonder how he's handling being alone in a room with both of them at once." Yukari giggled.

"He'll probably kick _one_ out to enjoy some _quality_ time with the _other_." Kurumu said with a playful wink. As they neared the door Inner Moka blasted through it and slammed into the other side of the hall, pieces of the door blasting away from the silver haired girl as she growled in frustration. The girls blinked in surprise as she slowly got to her feet.

"Um…I kinda thought he would kick out Kokoa…" Kurumu said softly.

After she said her name Kokoa ran through the doorway and jumped into a flying kick, hitting her sister and sending them both through the wall into an empty room. The two girls in the hallway looked to each other then into the Tsukune's room.

"Wait, stop you two!" the boy yelled as he leapt out from the bed. He froze when he saw Kurumu and Yukari looking in with wide eyes. Blinking once he slowly looked down to see that the sheet was no longer covering him. He jumped in surprise and looked around frantically for the clothing he dropped earlier.

"Wow…" Yukari said with a drooling mouth and dreamy eyes. Kurumu slapped her hand over the young witch's eyes and smirked at the boy.

"Not bad Tsukune." She purred. The boy got his pants and shirts on quickly while the succubus giggled at the sight. He put his snow gear back on and ran back out into the hall.

"Where did they go?" he asked looking around.

"You see that huge hole in the wall?" Kurumu asked dryly while pointing to it. As if on cue Kokoa flew from the opening and back into the room, smashing into the bed and tumbling into the wall. Inner Moka dashed out and into to the room after her.

"Are you crazy? What if Tsukune was still in the bed?" Kokoa roared as she got to her feet. She dodged Inner Moka's fist at blinding speed then sent her leg flying into the air, the silver haired vampire catching the foot with her jaw and tumbling off to the side. Inner Moka growled then leapt into the air at Kokoa, sending a powerful swinging kick at her and blasting her out the wall next to the window.

"**You need to learn your place dear sister!"** she yelled out as she dove out the new opening in the wall after her.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked as they watched them disappear outside.

"They're fighting, we need to stop them." Tsukune said as they ran for the broken wall.

"Fighting about what?" Yukari called back.

"Me." The boy called back as he ran outside. The girls looked to each other then back out to the opening.

"You?" they asked in unison.

Outside in the snow two vampires were locked into a fierce battle. But something was different. Inner Moka was attacking constantly with her powerful kicks and punches, determined to show her little sister her place for claiming to love her mate. She sent a fierce kick towards the redhead, who managed to dodge it yet again and send a kick of her own towards the vampire. Inner Moka jumped back and growled in frustration.

**_What the hell, since when is she this fast?_**

Kokoa lunged at her with a fierce kick, the silver haired vampire dodging to the side and spinning around, bringing a roundhouse kick at the redhead. Inner Moka watched with surprise as Kokoa dodged around it quickly then sent a fierce punch to her gut, the vampire being knocked back a few steps. She growled and dashed towards her sister again, anger and frustration seen in her eyes.

**_Since when could she hit me? What is going on here?_**

Inner Moka swung kick after kick after punch towards Kokoa, the younger vampire moving at incredible speed while she glared at her older sister. Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari ran outside and watched them fight with eyes of surprise; Kokoa was managing to go toe to toe with her older sister.

"Whoa, since when could she move that fast?" Kurumu said in amazement as Kokoa started to fight back, slowly pushing the elder sister back step by step.

"Her aura, it's building even more." Tsukune said as he eyed them closely. He could feel their auras building up during the fight, and Kokoa's was much stronger than what had been seen before.

Kokoa dashed at Inner Moka and sent two quick punches to her, both being swatted away by the silver haired vampire. In a flash the redhead spun around and sent a powerful roundhouse kick to the vampire, the surprised girl just dodging the attack. Kokoa roared and followed through with another spinning kick, this one connecting to Inner Moka's chest and sending her tumbling back into a fierce roll. She jumped back up and yelled out in frustration.

**_What the hell? She can't hit me!_**

Inner Moka eyed her sister carefully. Her aura was circling around her, her fangs were bared, and her eyes set in a deep glare. But there was something different about her. She wasn't fighting against her sister with her usual happy and eager self. There was no desire behind those eyes to take her down simply to prove herself. No, behind those eyes was sheer anger. Kokoa was fighting with her all against Inner Moka.

"You don't deserve him…you don't!" Kokoa barked out as she ran towards her sister at high speed.

"**You just never learn do you?"** Inner Moka yelled out as she prepared herself for the attack. Kokoa winded up a punch and eyed her sister with anger. She threw the punch at high speed towards her sister, the elder vampire catching it then throwing the girl over her head.

"**Know your place!"** Inner Moka roared as she slammed the girl down towards the ground. Kokoa landed down on her feet and braced herself, the earth shattering beneath her feet. Then with surprising energy she launched back up and kicked her elder sister in the face with both feet. Inner Moka flew back a bit into a fierce tumble while Kokoa spun around in the air and landed back on her feet. She turned to glare at her sister as she got back up.

"I won't lose now, I can't. Tsukune needs a proper mate, one that will protect him." The redhead growled as she prepared to attack again.

"**You don't get it, Tsukune is my mate, and I will not let him go! You won't get in our way of being together."** The elder sister said as she dashed towards Kokoa with determination. Kokoa let out a roar and ran forward as well, both girls preparing to attack with their all. They each brought back a leg and were set to deliver a powerful kick to their opponent.

"K**N**O**W **Y**O**U**R **P**L**A**C**E!" they yelled out in unison.

"Please stop this!" a boy yelled out as he ran between them.

WHAM!

Tsukune's world went white as both vampires delivered a powerful kick to him, a kick that hit the front and back side of the poor boy. Both vampires looked down at the unconscious boy with wide eyes.

"Um…Tsukune?" Kokoa said softly.

"**Are you ok?"** Inner Moka said with a curious look. They blinked and looked at each other. Yukari and Kurumu ran up and looked at the boy on the ground.

"Saw that coming." Yukari sighed out. Kurumu nodded slowly.

"He always tries to be the hero." The succubus said softly.

* * *

Shortly afterward Moka was sitting in a chair with her rosary reattached and Kokoa was sitting next to her. They were in the waiting room in the hospital and were looking down with discontent. Every now and then they would glance to each other then quickly look away. After a while Kurumu and Yukari came walking into the room from down the hall.

"Well he's going to be ok. The doctors fixed him up pretty good. We're going to take him back to Mrs. Shirayuki's house for the time being." Kurumu said as she looked between the two. They looked at her curiously.

"Why isn't he staying here?" Moka asked.

"The doctors think it isn't safe for him here." Yukari said with raised eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, he's ok now, he just needs rest. But he's not going to get that here with you two. And since the hospital doesn't want any more damage caused, they want us all to leave. So we're taking Tsukune to Mrs. Shirayuki's house while you two cool off." Kurumu said while narrowing her eyes at the girls. The vampires looked at her in surprise.

"Wait a minute, Tsukune is my boyfriend! I should be allowed to stay with him." Moka pleaded.

"You don't deserve him, you nearly killed him again!" Kokoa barked out.

"You hit him as well Kokoa!" Moka snapped back. Yukari and Kurumu looked to each other and shook their heads tiredly.

"Whatever, work out whatever it is you two are fighting about, then come back to the house. We'll be waiting there and making sure Tsukune rests up." Yukari said as they started to walk out. The vampire sisters watched them go with sad eyes then slumped down in their chairs.

"Nice work Kokoa, this is all your fault." Moka grumbled.

"I told you didn't want this! I wanted you two to be happy, but you kept putting him so close to death how could I NOT want to save him? Besides…he really is incredible." The young vampire said, her voice softening at the last part.

"He's my boyfriend Kokoa. My mate. We love each other, you know that!" Moka said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but from what I've seen, his life is in danger with you. Even my real big sister is a threat to him." Kokoa said as she crossed her arms and sat there in discontent.

"So what, you're just going to keep chasing after somebody who is already taken? Again? Haven't you learned from your past mistakes?" Moka said as she shook her head.

"I can't help how I feel big sis." Kokoa said as she looked away with a growl.

"Great. So now what do we do? Until we work this out neither one of us is allowed near him." Moka said as she looked down depressed.

**_Let me beat her into the ground like I wanted to._**

_No more fighting, Tsukune got hurt because of us._

**_He got hurt because of HER! She needs to learn her place._**

_Well fighting isn't going to stop her, she just keeps coming back after us._

**_Well what do you suggest we do? She needs to understand Tsukune already belongs to us._**

"Kokoa we need to settle this now. Since you don't seem to listen to us when we are beating you into the ground what do you suggest we do?" Moka asked as she looked up with a tired expression. Kokoa looked down and thought deeply. Suddenly a sly smile appeared on her face. She glanced to her sister and chuckled.

"There's only one way to permanently settle this big sister." She said as she turned to face her. The pink haired vampire looked at her curiously.

"And how would that be?" she asked cautiously. Kokoa stood up and pointed her finger at the surprised sister.

"We settle this with vampire law. The Eia Dreahl." She said proudly. Moka went wide eyed at that.

"What? The Eia Dreahl?" she said as she stood up looking at her sister.

**_Has she lost it? We're not doing that._**

"Kokoa, that's-" she started before the redhead started to laugh confidently at her.

"What's wrong? You wanted to settle this right? And since you won't agree to let him go even if I do beat you in combat, this will settle it once and for all." Kokoa said with a grin. Moka blinked and looked down.

_The Eia Dreahl…she's serious._

**_Don't fall for it. That vampire law is absolute. If we lose to her with that we-_**

"What is your challenge?" Moka asked quickly. Kokoa chuckled and looked towards the door.

**_Don't do it! If we lose we have to agree to any condition set forth, we could lose Tsukune forever!_**

"Simple big sis. We'll let Tsukune decide who to have as a mate." Kokoa said as she looked back to her sister with a challenging smirk.

"He already has Kokoa." Moka breathed out with narrowed eyes.

"I don't mean that. I mean his inner desires." Kokoa said with a slight blush. Moka tilted her head at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked cautiously.

**_For the last time, don't agree! Let's just beat her into the fucking ground right here and now! I'm not going to lose my mate over some silly bet._**

_But if we win she HAS to let Tsukune stay with us. It's the vampire law, she won't be able to touch him._

**_If we lose then she gets him! We can't risk it!_**

"Well? Explain." Moka said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Simple, it's a very simple challenge we can do in a matter of moments. What that ghoul said earlier, it got me thinking." The redhead said with a curious smirk.

"What the ghoul said?" Moka asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, he said Tsukune was checking me out. He might have just been making that up, but it's not the first time he's said something like that. So I've wondered, which one of us does he find more attractive?" Kokoa said with a sly grin.

"Where are you going with this? What is your challenge?" Moka asked sternly.

"Well, do you agree to the pact then? Rules say I don't have to explain anything unless you agree." Kokoa said with the same sly grin. Moka looked at her cautiously and growled.

**_Don't do it! It could be the simplest thing in the world, but if she wins it's all over!_**

_She'll never leave Tsukune to us unless she absolutely has to. Winning this will force her to concede._

**_You idiot! Just run into their house, get Tsukune to remove the rosary, and then I'll wipe the floor with her!_**

"Fine, I accept Kokoa." Moka said confidently. The redhead laughed bit then looked at her sister with a wicked smile.

"Ok, then big sister. This will decide who can have Tsukune forever. The rules are simple..." She said as she looked to the door again. Moka prepared herself for any challenge she might face. The Eia Dreahl was a sacred vampire pact. If made, it was a binding agreement forever. If any vampire should go back on their word with it, they would be sent to the darkest dungeon in the vampire world for the rest of their life or executed. Royalty was not excluded, and refusal or attempt to flee the punishment was met with death. Should she lose this bet, Kokoa could claim Tsukune as hers and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Her inner self had a few choice words for the matter.

**_YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_**

_I can do this, and once done, Tsukune will forever be ours._

The pink haired vampire braced herself for any sort of grueling or horrible challenge the redhead had in mind. Kokoa turned back to Moka and spoke with a challenging smile.

"The first girl to get Tsukune to have a nosebleed wins."


	29. Poor Choice Of Words

Kurumu and Yukari were walking through the snowy streets of Snow Woman Village with a weak and dazed Tsukune. They had been told to leave the hospital due to all the commotion their group has caused and the damage caused by their friends. Moka and Kokoa were still back at the hospital while Tsukune and his two escorts were walking towards Mrs. Shirayuki's house.

"How are you holding up there Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as they kept a careful eye on the boy. He was able to walk ok, but every now and then he would waver.

"I'm alright…just need to rest a bit." He said with a weak smile.

"I wonder what got into those two. They never fight. Well…they do, but not like that." Yukari said looking back to the hospital building.

"Who knows. I bet Kokoa started it though. Anyway, let's just get Tsukune to a bed to rest." Kurumu said helping the boy walk in the snow.

"That would be nice. I wonder where Dark and Rason are." Tsukune said looking around.

"Not sure, I hope they found that priestess they were sent to find." Kurumu said looking back to the palace in the distance. It looked different in the sunlight then before when it was night. That and the town seemed peaceful once again with snow people walking in the streets. Every villager they passed smiled at them brightly and waved, the whole town knew of the brave kids that stood up to Fairy Tale and set into motion their freedom.

"I'm sure they will." Yukari said with a happy nod. The group walked up to a house and opened the door. The moment they did a snow girl jumped up from the couch and ran towards them. She was dressed in her usual school uniform and had her choker back on.

"Dark?" she yelled out with a bright smile. Once she saw it was them her smile faded and her usual expression returned.

"Oh, it's just you." Mizore said simply.

"Glad to see you too." Kurumu said dryly. She helped Tsukune walk in and took off her jacket. Tsukune and Yukari did the same since the house was slightly heated to accommodate Mizore's friends while they stayed here.

"What happened to him? He looks worse than before." Mizore said looking over the weary boy.

"Moka and Kokoa. They got into some fight and Tsukune got caught in the middle." Yukari said as she put back on her witches hat. Yukari and Kurumu were dressed back in their usual school uniforms since it was warmer inside the house while Tsukune wore a simple black t-shirt and sweatpants that was given to him by the hospital.

"I see. Always seems to happen to him." Mizore said raising an eyebrow.

"That's what we said. Anyway the hospital doesn't want any of us nearby for a while. Would it be ok if he rested here?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course, I'll show him to the guest room." Mizore said with a smile. She held his arm and guided the boy up the stairs towards his room.

"Thanks Mizore." He said softly.

"Sure thing Tsukune." She replied as they went upstairs. The two girls walked over to the couch and sat down. The living room here was the standard for most homes. Couch, chair, TV, desk, not much different from the average human home. Well, except for the temperature which is normally kept cold for comfort, but was able to be warmed up for guests or for husbands of the snow maidens who weren't used to the cold.

"Finally we get some rest." Kurumu said as they slumped down on the couch.

"I know, yesterday was hell." Yukari agreed. Mizore's parents walked in and looked around with a gentle smile.

"We heard voices, did the boys return yet?" Tsurara said to the girls.

"No, just us. We brought Tsukune here to rest. We were…asked to leave the hospital." Kurumu said softly.

"Really? Why would they ask you to leave?" the snow woman asked curiously.

"Our friends can be a little rough sometimes." Yukari said with a laugh.

"Ah. Well I've seen that firsthand. But that's not really a bad thing." The snow woman chuckled. Mizore walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to the girls.

"Tsukune's fast asleep already. Poor guy must be drained." Mizore said softly.

"I still can't believe it Mizore, your friends were able to fight off Fairy Tale so well, it's just incredible." Tsurara said with a smile. Mizore smiled at her then to her friends.

"Yeah, we can be a little rough sometimes." She said with a smile.

"So we've heard." The snow woman replied with a laugh. She walked over to her daughter and sat beside her while the husband walked over and sat in the chair.

"I'm so sorry we put you through that horrible nightmare." Tsurara said with a sad look. Mizore looked down and nodded.

"You did what you had to for the village. I could never be mad at you for that." she said with a gentle voice. Everybody looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"What that man did to you…I feel horrible. It's all my fault." Tsurara said fighting back tears. Mizore looked up to her and hugged her close.

"No it isn't mother, I chose to...let him to save you. It was my decision not yours." The snow maiden said as she struggled not to cry as well.

"I still can't believe he did that…how could he…what if you get pregnant with that _thing's_ baby?" Kurumu said with a growl as she looked down.

"I won't." Mizore said simply. The girls looked to her curiously.

"You're sure about that? Are you not active yet?" Yukari asked.

"No, my body is active now. It's just…he didn't finish inside…" Mizore said softly as she looked down. She remembered how the event ended. She showered with ice cold water again and again to try to clean herself off, yet she always felt so dirty and violated after each time.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Yukari said sadly. Mizore shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"I'm ok now. Really. Thank you both for coming for me. Especially you Kurumu." She said with a kind smile.

"Sure thing, that's what friends are for after all. Besides, if we let anything happen to you Dark wouldn't be too happy with us." The succubus said with a giggle.

"Yeah. I've seen how he gets when he's angry." Yukari said with a shudder. She remembered clear as day what the demon did to Miyabi, and was likely to have nightmares over it for quite a while.

"That's right, please tell us what that boy did to that horrible man. I'm dying to know how he handled it." Tsurara said with an eager face. Mizore's father nodded and looked to the girls anxiously, he wanted to make sure the bastard that violated his daughter paid the price. Five minutes later after a _very_ detailed explanation Mizore's parents were looking at their daughter with wide eyes and open mouths.

"He did…that?" Tsurara said with a shock. She wanted the man to suffer, and by the sounds of it he certainly did.

"Yes, my Dark took care of the matter. He's so protective of me mother, it's so wonderful." Mizore said with a small blush and smile. She held her pendant in her hand tightly, cherishing the emblem once again.

"Wow…he's certainly a vengeful shadow demon." Tsurara said with a nervous laugh. Mizore's eyes widened and looked to her mother in surprise.

"He told you what he was?" she asked concerned. The parents nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes dear, he told us outside the palace when he saved us. He explained that he was the demon here all those years ago and how that little snow girl freed him." Tsurara said with a gentle smile.

Silence.

"Um…what?" Mizore asked softly. Kurumu and Yukari looked to each other.

"Oh yeah…Mizore?" Kurumu said softly, the snow girl turning to look at her curiously.

"There's something you don't know about Dark." Yukari said nervously.

Five more minutes passed while Kurumu explained the story of how Dark was here at this town with his former master. How it was Arial's last name he adopted in honor of her setting him free. Mizore looked at them with a stunned expression.

"I…I never knew." She said softly as she looked down.

"I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you right away." Tsurara said softly.

"Yeah, I mean he was scared to tell me that he was part of Fairy Tale as well, probably the same reason." Mizore commented.

Silence.

"What was that?" Tsurara asked softly.

"Here we go again." Kurumu breathed out.

Another five more minutes passed while the girls explained to Mizore's parents about how Dark was found by Kiria after he left the village. How he was tricked into killing innocent monsters that Fairy Tale told him to kill. How he rebelled and betrayed the organization, and how he protected Yokai Academy rather than wiping it out. Once the tale was told Mizore's parents looked at them with calm expressions.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me actually." Tsurara said looking to the window.

"Really? Shocked us to say the least." Kurumu said as she thought about it.

"The way he took out their forces and handled their weapons. I can understand how he had some form of training. I'm just thankful he's on our side now." The snow woman said softly. Mizore looked down in thought and smiled. She was thankful he was on their side as well. She understood now why he kept those secrets from her. The merciless and terrifying shadow demon was scared. Scared that he would lose his snow girl's love.

"Silly demon." She said to herself with a soft smile.

"What was that?" Yukari asked.

"Dark. He's so silly to be scared of that. He should know I could never think less of him." Mizore said looking up with a soft smile.

"Yeah I guess. Still I'm surprised anything could scare him. I think it's a miracle he's so protective of his friends seeing as how his kind are usually just killers." Yukari said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, that worked out for you rather well." Kurumu said with a giggle. Yukari looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"You don't remember? You saw how seriously injured Dark was before you healed him." Mizore said softly. Yukari thought back to that moment. He was lying against the wall with a serious wound on his side. He also mentioned something to her that didn't make sense.

"_Better me than you."_

"Yeah, he was really hurt. But what does that have to do with me?" the witch asked looking around.

"He got hurt saving you. Kiria was about to kill you with his scythe. At the last moment Dark jumped into the path and took the hit full on." Mizore said gently. Yukari's eyes widened and she looked around in surprise.

"He did?" she said softly.

"Yeah, it surprised everybody to say the least. He said 'I won't let another little girl die before me'." Kurumu said as she tried to sound tough and rugged in his voice, not doing so well but making the point clear. Yukari blushed and looked down.

"Your fiancé is quite the gentleman Mizore." Tsurara said in wonder. Mizore nodded and sighed happily.

"I know, I'm so glad to bear his mark." She said with a giggle. Her parents tilted their heads at them.

"Bear his mark? You mean that pendant?" the snow woman asked.

"And here we go yet again." Kurumu giggled.

Yet another five more minutes passed while Mizore explained how Dark had marked her to be his wife after their first kiss. She told them that the mark she wore on her pendant was also imprinted on her heart for all other demons from hell to see. When she finished explaining everything her parents once again looked at her calmly.

"Oh. Well that's nice." Tsurara said with a smile.

"Huh, not quite the reaction I expected but whatever." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"As long as our daughter loves him and he loves her, that's all that matters." Mizore's father said with a smile. Everybody nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Tsurara said softly while looking out the window.

* * *

Outside two vampire sisters were walking down the street towards Mrs. Shirayuki's residence. They each had a determined look on their face and walked in stride. They had both confessed their love to the boy of their dreams, and recently tried to settle the matter using brute force. All that accomplished however was destroying part of the hospital and nearly killing the boy they idolize once again. Since physical force wasn't enough to sway either girl they had reached another agreement. To settle this dispute once and for all they had agreed to the Eia Dreahl, the sacred vampire pact. Once evoked, all those involved must abide by the law and agreement, or else face isolation or death. Moka wasn't too keen on having to agree to such an extreme pact since she and Tsukune already professed their love to each other, yet Kokoa was not convinced the boy was safe with her sister, and was determined to claim him as her own.

The rules were simple. The first girl to get Tsukune to have a nosebleed will be allowed to take him as theirs forever, and whichever vampire sister loses will forfeit his heart. It was a gamble, but Moka was confident she could beat her little sister at this and once and for all secure Tsukune as her mate. Her inner self, not so much.

**_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!_**

_You don't have to keep shouting, I can hear you just fine._

**_You don't listen just fine! You realize if we lose this we have to let our little sister take Tsukune as the prize right?_**

_I won't lose. I can't. Besides this is the only way to get her to stop._

**_Beating her into the earth repeatedly would have a better effect._**

_Oh yeah, that reminds me. Did something seem…off to you when you were fighting her? She seemed…_

**_Stronger? Yes, I noticed that too. She was able to hold me off for once, how she did it…I'm not sure._**

While the pink haired vampire walked in thought about that Kokoa continued to walk with a confident smirk on her face.

_Don't worry Tsukune, I'll rescue you from this danger prone vampire and make sure you'll be safe and sound. I won't let anything harm you my love._

She snickered a bit, then wavered for a second. For a moment she felt light headed and her vision blurred. She shook her head then looked forward again.

_Probably too excited. Focus Kokoa, this is the time to snatch victory from big sister, and rightfully so._

The two girls walked down the streets and approached the house. Ahead of them they saw two figures walking up to the door of the residence. One was a boy with messy black hair and a dark jacket while the other was a blonde haired boy with wings coming out from his torn jacket.

"Hey, it's Dark and Rason." Moka said with a smile.

"I bet they found that priestess." Kokoa said with a nod.

At the door the angel was talking with a funny look to his friend who once again showed no expression.

"So…that was weird right?" Rason said with a laugh.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." Dark said simply, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's not so bad…and the more it happens the more you get used to it…sorta." Rason said rubbing the back of his head.

"What did I just say?" Dark said shooting the angel a glare. Rason held up his hands in defense and shook his head.

"Ok, just saying it wasn't _that_ bad." He replied nervously. He looked up and thought about how they rescued the snow priestess from her holding cell in the palace.

A few hours ago in the ice palace:

Dark and Rason were walking cautiously down the hallway towards the holding cells. They hadn't encountered any guards or agents from Fairy Tale yet, but were still ready to jump into a battle if need be.

"Doesn't look like anybody's here anymore. I wonder if that priestess is still here." Rason asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out." Dark replied.

The two continued down the hall and arrived at the cells. One by one they searched them, all of them being empty.

"Maybe they freed her, or she escaped during the commotion." Rason said softly.

"If her people hadn't heard from her by now, I doubt it." Dark said flatly. The two looked down the row of cells and each one seemed to be empty. When they got to the last cell they saw a woman in it. She had long white hair, clear blue eyes, snow white skin, and was dressed in elegant robes. She had high heels and a diamond tiara. She looked up and showed fear upon seeing the two boys.

"Please leave me be, haven't you done enough already?" she asked weakly. The two boys glanced to each other than to the priestess.

"Relax Ms. Priestess, we're here to free you." Rason said with a smile. Dark walked up to the bars and grabbed the lock. With a growl and a flare of his aura he ripped the lock right off. He opened the cell door and gazed in. Suddenly his world went black and oxygen became scarce.

"Oh thank you! I was worried I would be trapped down here forever! Those horrible men were just brutes, they locked me away and forced my people to do their bidding. It was awful!" the priestess cried out in a similar manner to a certain succubus. Rason stared wide eyed and jaw open at the scene. She 'hugged' Dark tightly and shook around in joy and relief.

"Um…ma'am?" Rason said softly. The priestess blinked and looked over to him curiously. Rason pointed down to his comrade, whose face was lodged in her breasts. The boy kept the same stance and didn't fidget around. The snow woman looked down and tilted her head at the boy curiously.

Dark mumbled something out of her chest in the same dull tone he always spoke in.

"What did he say?" the priestess said looking back over to the angel while holding the boy close to her still.

"I think he said…get off me." Rason said with a weak smile. The priestess gasped and let go. She backed up and started apologizing while Dark just looked at her with a blank stare. He glanced over to Rason who was staring at them with surprise.

"And you deal with that everyday…how?" Dark asked flatly.

Back to the present:

"I mean, you get used to it. Sorta." Rason said with a laugh. Dark just shook his head as they walked up to the door.

"Whatever. Just glad that's over." The demon said as he opened the door.

WHAM!

Rason looked back as his friend was blasted back several feet into the snowy ground by a fast moving object. The two vampires saw the takedown and tilted their heads in wonder.

"Wow, what happened?" Moka asked curiously.

"Mizore maybe?" Kokoa said as they walked over. Rason stared wide eyed in shock as Kurumu, Mizore, and Mizore's parents walked out from the door.

"Oh good, you're back. But where's Dark?" Tsurara said when she saw Rason. The angel nervously pointed to the ground. Everybody looked down and gasped. The vampire sisters walked over to the impact zone and stared in surprise.

On the ground Dark was looking up at a young witch that had tackled him to the ground at jet engine speed. Two things were immediately noticeable however. One, Dark was looking up in surprise at the witch, something that rarely was seen by him. And two, Yukari had him locked into a passionate kiss.

"Holy…shit…" Rason breathed out. Yukari let her kiss break and sat up on Dark with a bright smile.

"Thank you for saving me earlier! That was so incredibly brave of you." She said with a lot of passion. Dark just blinked and his usual expression returned.

"Get off me." He said flatly. The young witch giggled before she felt a cold chill run down her spine. A moment later she was incased in a block of ice as a furious snow woman walked up behind her.

"Yukari…" Mizore said with a low growl. She picked up the block of ice with the scared witch in it and walked off. Shortly after she started slamming the block into the ground repeatedly with anger.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" she roared as she slammed the block down again, shattering it and sending the dazed witch to the ground. She twitched a bit in the snow as Mizore growled at her.

"I'm…sorry…" the witch breathed out. Dark stood back up and shook his head.

"Well…welcome back." Kurumu said with a weak smile. Dark nodded then looked back.

WHAM!

Everybody watched in surprise as he was once again taken to the ground by a fierce tackle. He looked up at the snow girl that was on top of him, the girl smiling gently at him and gazing at her boyfriend with love in her eyes.

"Mizore?" he asked a bit surprised. A moment later she kissed him passionately, the snow girl holding him tightly as she cherished the feel of her boyfriend's kiss.

"Yeah. Good to be back to peace and quiet." Rason chuckled as they watched the couple. After a moment Mizore broke the kiss and looked at her demon with a sly grin.

"So. Arial Kuyumaya." She said with a giggle. Dark blinked then slowly glanced over to Tsurara. She smiled and shrugged. He looked back to his girlfriend who was still smiling at him.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"You don't have to scared silly demon, after all, I've been marked to be your wife. And I will accept no other." She said gently as she pulled him into another kiss.

"That's great, how about we all head inside now? I'm getting a little cold." Kurumu said as she tugged on her skirt. The group walked back into the house then turned to see two vampire sisters walk in as well. They took off their winter gear and put them with the others, both girls again dressed in their school uniforms.

"You guys aren't going to cause more trouble here are you?" Yukari asked a bit nervously. The two sisters were smiling brightly and shook their heads.

"Nope, we've come to an agreement." Moka said in a cheery tone.

"That's right, we have a way to settle our problem." Kokoa said with a nod.

"What did we miss?" Rason said looking around confused.

"Where's Tsukune? We need to ask him something." Moka said looking around.

"Um…he's upstairs in the guest room. But he's resting right now." Mizore said cautiously.

"This will only take a minute." Kokoa said as the two started to calmly walk up the stairs. The group looked up at them then to each other.

"Ok, what is going on?" Rason asked confused.

"Apparently Moka and Kokoa got into some fight about Tsukune. They tore up the hospital pretty badly in doing so." Kurumu said with a sigh.

"Sounds like them." Rason commented dryly.

"Anyway, I guess they're going to make things right again." Yukari said with a nod. Kurumu smiled then clung to her angel's arm.

"So did you two find that priestess?" she asked with a curious smile. Rason chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah…we sure did." He said.

"That's wonderful. I was so worried she was in danger still. The people of this village will be thrilled." Tsurara said with a smile. Mizore looked up to her demon with loving eyes.

"Thank you for helping her. You didn't run into any trouble did you?" she asked softly. Dark glanced to her then to Rason.

"Not really. No." he said simply. The snow girl nodded and clung to his arm tightly, she missed her soon to be husband so much and she was eager to spend extra quality time with him now.

"Finally, we get to rest and relax." Rason said as he and Kurumu sat down on the couch. She nodded happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

Upstairs the two vampire sisters walked up to the guest room and opened the door. Inside was a normal room, bed, dresser, closet, window, not much to stand out. On the bed a boy was sleeping peacefully. The two girls blushed a bit at seeing him, then glanced to each other.

"Ok big sis, let's settle this once and for all." Kokoa said in a hushed tone. Moka nodded and looked to Tsukune with determination.

_I won't lose. Tsukune will be my mate forever._

**_You'd better not lose…_**

The two girls walked up to the bedside and looked at their love interest. He slept peacefully with a calm smile on his face. The two girls sighed happily in seeing him.

"He's so cute when he sleeps." Kokoa giggled. Moka smirked and nodded. She had to agree with that one. The pink haired vampire tapped on his forehead gently. The boy started to stir then continued to sleep. Again she tapped on his forehead, this time his eyes opening slowly. He looked up to see the two girls smiling down on him. He sat up suddenly in surprise.

"Moka! Kokoa! Wha…when did you get here?" he stuttered out.

"We just got here. Sorry we caused more trouble." Moka said with worried eyes. The boy sat up and shook his head.

"It's ok. Are you two…are you two ok now?" he asked as he looked between them. They glanced to each other then nodded.

"Yeah, we came up with a way to settle our fight." Kokoa said as they stepped back a bit. Tsukune tilted his head at them.

"You did? That's great. How?" he asked curiously. They giggled and eyed the boy playfully. They glanced to each other and smirked. Slowly they took off their shirts, unbuttoning them slowly, both of them being dropped before a surprised boy.

"What…what are you two doing?" he asked nervously. The girls kept a sharp eye on his face, waiting for the signal that they won.

"We're going to settle this of course." Kokoa said with a blush on her face. Both girls stood before the boy with their bras on and their skirts.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Tsukune asked a bit scared. Moka giggled then took her bra off. The boy jumped back in shock. His girlfriend stood before him smiling playfully with only a skirt on now. She eyed him closely with a deep blush, hoping to see any sign she won. A moment later Kokoa did the same, revealing her slender figure as she stood proudly before Tsukune, the boy looking between the two half naked vampires in his room. The girls watched carefully, still no blood seen.

"Just what we meant of course." Kokoa said as she dropped her skirt to the ground, her panties and knee socks all that remained on the girl's figure. The boy gasped and stared wide eyed at the sight, the redhead vampire gazing at him with a deep blush. After a moment Moka took her skirt off, a bit hesitantly, then looked at her boyfriend with timid eyes. She swayed a bit as she looked at her love with dreamy eyes.

"What is going on?" Tsukune asked weakly as he backed up a bit freaked out. Kokoa slid down her panties and gazed at the boy carefully, her face flushed and her breathing racing heavily. Her slim and delicate figure seen clear by the wide eyed boy. Tsukune stared in shock at the naked vampire as she giggled and looked at him with an adorable face.

_Still no blood? What the hell?_

Tsukune started to stammer as his eyes darted all around the girls. Moka's face flushed as she took off her panties as well, revealing her well sculptured figure to her love interest. She gazed at her love with embarrassment yet at the same time was eager to show off her figure. She wanted him to see her, and felt herself heating up a bit by him staring at her. Both girls were now standing nude in front of a freaked out boy.

_Nothing yet? Really?_

**_Don't give up, pour on the womanly charm._**

Both girls walked up to him slowly, each looking at him timidly with a flushed face, their hips swaying as they walked seductively towards the confused and startled boy.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Tsukune cried out.

_What's gotten into them?_

**_Really? A threesome and you're complaining? What the fuck is wrong with you?_**

_THREESOME?_

The boy stammered as each girl crawled onto the bed and sat on either side of him.

"It's a contest." Kokoa said with a seductive purr. She wrapped herself around one his arms and started to gently bounce up and down again, her breasts rubbing against the boy's arm. She felt her body getting warmer as she gazed at her love interest. She started to feel a bit dizzy, then regained herself.

_I'm just too excited, need to keep focused._

"And the prize is you." Moka said with a playful wink. She too grabbed ahold of one his arms and did the same, her breasts enveloping his arm as she smiled softly at him, the rosary dangling by her neck and glowing softly.

_Please Tsukune, look at me. Please._

"What?" Tsukune squeaked out as he stared ahead of him in shock. The two girls started to breathe heavily as they bounced up and down on his arms. Tsukune's heart started pounding as he glanced from one naked vampire to the other nervously.

Downstairs the group was relaxing in the living room while Mizore's parents left to inform the village of their priestess's return.

"Well now that that's over with, what do we do now?" Yukari asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

"We need to head back to Yokai Academy and find out what's going on. That and I want to give Ruby a piece of my mind for holding this from us." Kurumu said with a growl.

"We can't go back now." Dark said simply. The group looked to him curiously.

"Rason told Fairy Tale where we came from. If we go back we'll put the school in danger, if it isn't already."

The group looked at him worriedly then to Rason.

"Well, I didn't know. Sorry. But still, they don't know where it is right? I mean you erased that info from their computers I thought." He said curiously.

"I did, but they are watching us." Dark replied flatly. The group looked around frantically.

"Watching us?" Mizore asked worried.

"There's no way Kiria would just give up on us like that. He's after something. He's keeping spies around to watch us until he makes his next move." Dark said with a nod.

"How do you know that?" Yukari asked curiously. Dark just glanced to her.

"Top agent, remember?" he said with a smirk. The group nodded then looked down.

"So then…what now?" Kurumu asked softly.

CRASH!

A loud ruckus was heard upstairs and yelling echoed down the stairs.

"Here we go again." Kurumu said with a sigh.

"Really? They're at it again?" Mizore said shaking her head.

"What are they fighting about anyway?" Rason asked as he scratched his head. Dark stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"Going to make sure they don't destroy the house." He replied flatly as he got to the foot of the stairs and looked up. Screaming could be heard from Tsukune and a lot of footsteps as well. Dark seemed to watch something up the stairs then looked down.

"Everything ok up there?" Rason asked as he walked closer.

"I'm not…sure." Dark said with a puzzled look on his face. The group looked at him curiously then got up. Before anybody could walk over Tsukune ran down the stairs with a frightened look on his face. He ran behind Dark and cowered there, the demon just looking over his shoulder at him.

"Taking after Apoch are we?" he said dryly.

"Please hide me! They're going crazy!" he yelled out. Dark sighed then walked the boy over to the group. He held his wrist and Tsukune seemed to vanish into thin air. Loud footsteps were heard and down the stairs two vampires ran into the room. They looked around frantically while the group, Dark excluded, stared at them with shocked looks.

"Where did he go?" Kokoa yelled out.

"Tsukune? Tsukune?" Moka called out.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kurumu yelled out in shock. Yukari stared at Moka with stars in her eyes before Mizore slapped her hand over the young girl's eyes.

"Have you two lost it? Why are you naked?" Mizore called out in surprise. The two vampires blinked then looked down. Suddenly they realized that everybody saw them nude. They screamed out then covered themselves best they could.

"Um…long story." Kokoa said embarrassed.

"Yeah…long story." Moka squeaked out with a bright red face.

"We have time." Dark said raising an eyebrow to them.

A few minutes later the girls were again dressed and sitting on the couch together. The group was standing before them looking at the two curiously. Dark kept a sharp eye on them as he held Tsukune's wrist, the cloaked boy also waiting to hear an explanation as to why they chased him around the house naked. After the girls explained what they were doing everybody looked at them with weak expressions.

"So…let me get this straight." Rason said slowly as he eyed the two.

"Kokoa has once again chosen to chase after somebody who is already taken…" Kurumu said shaking her head.

"And you two evoked some vampire pact to settle the matter…" Mizore said as she looked between the two.

"To see who gets to be with Tsukune forever." Yukari finished as her eyes remained fixated on Moka. She saw her goddess naked for a brief moment and her mind was still on repeat on that event. The girls nodded as they looked down in shame.

"Pathetic." Dark said simply. Kokoa twitched at that.

"What the hell Kokoa? You fall in love with your sister's boyfriend and try to steal him? That's low." Kurumu said with a stern look.

"Hey I'm only looking out for him, big sister has nearly gotten him killed so many times! He'll be safer and happier with me, I know it!" she barked out.

"Haven't we gone through this enough Kokoa?" Dark said shaking his head. Kokoa looked at him with sorrowful eyes then looked downward.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help it. I didn't want to fall in love with him. I really didn't. I tried not to the best I could. But after seeing how big sister, and even my _real_ big sister treated him, I had my doubts. And after seeing how incredible he is, I can't think otherwise. I know he needs a better mate than her." She said as she glanced to Moka. Tsukune looked at Kokoa and started to grasp why she's been acting so clingy lately. He understood why she was so hell bent on this crusade. Still, he wanted to show her that he and Moka were together and that's how it needed to stay.

"Kokoa he's safe with me. I promise I'll take good care of him." The pink haired vampire pleaded.

"It's too late, the pact is made." Kokoa said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Dark started to walk out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Getting some water, don't mind me." He said casually. The group nodded then looked back to the vampire sisters.

"Kokoa, why don't you understand that Tsukune is fine with Moka? Yeah, he got hurt, we all did. Hell we all nearly died. It doesn't change the fact that-" Kurumu started before Kokoa glared at her, her aura seeming to flare up for a moment.

"I don't care! I'm not going to let Tsukune come to harm, no matter what!" she yelled out. Kurumu backed up and blinked. She though she saw a faint wisp of smoke come from the vampire's neck, but on second glance saw nothing. Dark walked back and looked around. His arms were free at his side, the group knew he let Tsukune get to a hiding spot in the house till this was cleared up.

"So now what? How does this pact work anyway?" Dark asked curiously.

"It's called the Eia Dreahl. It's an agreement that holds the highest priority in vampire law. Going against it is punishable by isolation or death." Kokoa said with a serious face. The group looked at her intently. By the sounds of it, this bet was absolute, not even Inner Moka would defy it.

"Ok, so…what is the agreement you two made over this stupid matter?" Kurumu asked dryly.

"Simple, we have a bet in place. The rules are simple, first girl to get Tsukune to have a nosebleed wins the right to be his. If one of us loses, she has to forfeit Tsukune forever." Kokoa said confidently. The group gasped and looked to Moka.

"Moka you would really gamble with Tsukune like that?" Mizore said in shock. The pink haired vampire waved her hands around in front of her.

"I had no choice, Kokoa didn't get the hint by either me or my inner self attacking her. She just wouldn't stop. This is the only way to get her to permanently stop chasing him." She pleaded. Dark narrowed his eyes and looked around the room slowly.

"Still, that's extreme. But I guess you have the advantage Moka, you do have a more mature body then Kokoa." Kurumu said with a sneer at the redhead. She growled then looked up with discontent.

"Tsukune loves my body more, you'll see." she growled. Dark looked around then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked him.

"Besides the fact that you two can be idiots sometimes, you made a mistake with your pact." Dark said as he shook his head. The group looked at him curiously.

"Poor choice of words Kokoa." He said flatly. The redhead looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? The pact is straightforward and simple. What's wrong with it?" she asked confused. Rason blinked and looked around curiously.

"You didn't phrase it right. You said 'The first girl to get Tsukune to have a nosebleed wins', that doesn't mean just you and Moka. But you did specify if either of you lost you would have to let him go." Dark said as he shook his head. The vampires blinked and looked at him puzzled. Kurumu and Mizore's eyes widened as they looked around.

"What are you talking about?" Kokoa asked.

"Where's Yukari?" Rason asked as he looked around. The small witch seemed to have disappeared during their conversation. Moka and Kokoa looked around, then slowly looked to each other as it dawned on them. Their eyes widened as they looked back to Dark.

"According to your pact and vampire law…" Dark started.

"If Yukari gets Tsukune to have a nosebleed first…" Rason said softly.

"Then that means…" Kurumu said as she looked to Mizore, both girls sharing a worried look. Moka and Kokoa gasped.

"She will be the winner of the pact…" Moka said worriedly.

"And we will have to forfeit Tsukune…to her!" Kokoa cried out.


	30. Whatever It Takes

Within the residence of Mrs. Shirayuki a wild commotion was taking place. All through the halls of the two story house yelling and screaming could be heard. The calls for a boy's name echoed throughout the house as three girls desperately tried to find their love interest before the others could. Of course this was no ordinary game of hide and seek. Each girl wanted to find the boy as fast as possible to claim him as their own. Due to Kokoa phrasing the vampire pact incorrectly, both vampire sisters were at risk of losing the boy to _any_ girl that caused Tsukune to have a nosebleed. Mizore and Kurumu were of course not interested because they had boyfriends of their own. Yukari however saw this as a golden opportunity to claim Tsukune and make sure that Moka and Kokoa couldn't have him. And unfortunately the young witch had a head start.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Yukari called out as she raced down the halls of the second story. She had briefly swept through the first, but wanted to put some distance between her and the others in fear they would try to stop her. She ran into the guest room and frantically checked all over. Under the bed, in the closet, out the window, everywhere. She was determined to find Tsukune first and win the pact.

On the first floor a redhead vampire was running around with a snow woman in tow.

"Tsukune! Where are you?" Kokoa cried out as she frantically searched around the kitchen. That was the last place he was known to be near since Dark let him loose in the house. She checked the pantry, the closet, and the stove for some reason.

"This is all your fault you know." Mizore said dryly as they searched down the hallway towards the living room.

"Shut up! I'm going to win this you'll see!" the redhead snapped. She wavered a bit and growled. Mizore eyed her curiously as the vampire seemed to be struggling to stand up.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she put her hand on her shoulder. Kokoa snapped away and stormed off.

"I'm fine! Let's just keep searching, I won't lose to either of those girls." She growled. Mizore stared at her with wide eyes then to her hand. The vampire felt incredibly hot to the snow woman, her fair skin almost burned from the touch.

"Kokoa?" she asked worriedly.

Outside Dark and Rason were looking around the house to see if the boy had fled the residence. Inside on the second floor Kurumu and Moka were running down the halls to both find Tsukune and catch Yukari.

"Yukari you stay out of this! This is between Moka and Kokoa!" Kurumu yelled out as they searched the upstairs. They ran into the bathroom and checked the shower, the tub, the closet, and for some reason under the sink.

"Tsukune? Where are you? Please come out!" Moka cried out frantically.

_Not good, this is not good!_

**_I told you not to take that bet, but you never listen to me. Now look at what you've caused!_**

While all the girls searched the house in haste a boy was hiding somewhere, a scared and confused boy who was trying to remain quiet. He peeked out the door into the hall and looked around.

_This is crazy, they've all gone insane!_

**_Why are you so weak? You won't kill them, and when they're practically begging for it, you don't fuck them!_**

_Shut up! Now is not the time!_

Tsukune leaned out into the hallway and looked around. He was hiding in a small closet in the upstairs hallway and didn't hear any voices for a bit.

"Maybe they finally left." He said softly to himself. He took a few steps out and looked around nervously.

"Ok…now what do I do?" he asked quietly.

"Tsukune! There you are!" Yukari's voice called from behind. The boy breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Good, Yukari can hide me from them until they come to their senses._

He started to turn around until he was tackled to the ground and his world went dark.

"Tsukune don't look!" Moka yelled out as she pushed his head into her breasts forcibly.

"Yukari put your clothes on this instant!" Kurumu yelled out as a loud ruckus was heard next to the confused boy.

"Look at me Tsukune! Look at me!" the young witch called out with a lot of passion. Tsukune struggled to get up but Moka held him closely to her chest to prevent him seeing anything.

"Yukari this doesn't concern you!" Moka yelled out while she held the freaked out boy in her chest.

"Yukari get out of here!" Kurumu snapped.

BANG!

Thud.

"Look Tsukune! I'm your little pet bunny!" Yukari cried out as the boy felt a pair of hands try to pull his head out from his girlfriend's breasts. Moka gripped harder and yelled out.

"No Tsukune! Don't look at her please!"

More footsteps were heard running closer and more yelling echoed the hallway corridor.

"Why is she naked?" Mizore asked confused.

"Yukari get away from my future mate!" Kokoa yelled out as crashing sounds started to fill the hallway. Tsukune couldn't see anything, and he was starting to think that was a good thing. Moka held him tightly and tried to pull the boy away. He felt more hands grip him and try to pull him from her on all sides.

"Tsukune I'm here! It's ok! Let go big sis!" Kokoa yelled as she tried to pull the helpless boy to her.

"No Kokoa, he's mine!" Moka cried out.

"Hey stop it you two, he can't breathe!" Mizore cried out in worry.

"Look look look over here Tsukune!" Yukari yelled out happily as she pulled on his hair.

"Dammit Yukari you're going to pay for that!" an agitated succubus roared.

BANG!

Thud.

Tsukune started to wonder at this point if he should just play dead. After a moment more voices echoed the hallway.

"What the hell is this?" Rason called out.

"Rason help! Get them away from Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she tried to hide the boy's vision from what was around him.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's my future mate and I'll prove it to you!" Kokoa roared as she tried to pull the boy out of her sister's grip.

"Hey, he's starting to turn blue!" Mizore yelled out as she tried to free the poor boy.

"Pathetic." Dark's voice said calmly from the side. A moment later Tsukune started to feel dizzy and blacked out.

* * *

All the girls were standing out in the hallway as Dark and Rason eyed them cautiously. Next to the boys was the door to the guest room where Tsukune was out cold on the bed again. Moka and Kokoa were watching the door with worried expressions while Mizore and Kurumu were watching from the side. Yukari was bouncing up and down with a wide smile on her face and was eager to see the boy again as soon as possible.

"So, I have to ask. What is wrong with you girls?" Rason asked calmly. The vampire sisters looked down in shame and sighed. Dark opened the door and looked in.

"He's starting to come to, I'm going to at least let him know what you girls nearly killed him over." He said simply as he walked in and shut the door behind him. Rason looked at the vampires as they looked at the door timidly.

"Ok, well seeing as how that poor boy won't get any peace and quiet till this is settled, we need to take care of this quickly and if at all possible for him, painlessly." Rason said as he leaned against the wall.

"Just let me see him quickly and this can be all over." Moka said with pleading eyes.

"Don't try that, I need to see him first. He's in serious danger with you! You nearly suffocated him earlier just like that milk cow!" Kokoa barked out.

"Hey!" Kurumu snapped.

"I want to see him first!" Yukari cheered out.

"Enough! This isn't getting us anywhere. We have more important things to deal with right now, so let's just get this silly bet over and done with and move on, ok?" Rason called out. The girls looked to him and nodded slowly. Dark walked back out and shut the door. He leaned against the wall next to Rason and eyed the girls.

"Now, let's end this peacefully, ok?" he said simply.

"How do you propose they do that?" Mizore asked curiously. Dark looked at them then to the door.

"Just let us in and we'll find out quickly." Kokoa said with a determined smile.

"What will that prove if you all go in at once? If he does get a nosebleed with all of you in the room at the same time, who's to say who won?" Dark asked as he raised an eyebrow at the group. The girls thought about it then looked down.

"I guess that's true." Moka said softly. Kokoa nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well, what do we do then?" Yukari asked as she tilted her head. Dark just looked at her with a blank expression.

"You do realize that this doesn't concern you right?" he asked simply.

"It does so! I've been chasing after that boy since the beginning, this is finally my chance!" she cried out.

"He want's Moka." Rason said dryly.

"He needs me." Kokoa growled.

"Anyway, we'll settle this properly. You each get five minutes with him alone. If you don't succeed, then the next girl can try. You alternate until we have a winner." Dark said calmly. The girls looked to each other and then back to the door.

"I see, that sounds fair." Moka said nodding.

"I get to go first." Kokoa said smugly.

"Hey, I'm his girlfriend Kokoa, I get to go first!" Moka cried out.

"I saw him first, I get to go first!" Yukari yelled out.

"You're not participating twerp!" Kurumu yelled at the witch.

BANG!

Thud.

"Would you _please_ stop giving my girlfriend a concussion?" Rason said worriedly as he saw his girl lay on the ground dazed next to a golden washtub.

"Kokoa goes first. She was the one that started this pact, she can try her hand at it first. Then Moka…then I guess Yukari." Dark said simply, rolling his eyes as he said the last part under his breath. The girls looked at him with disappointed eyes, except Kokoa who had a bright smile on her face.

"But what if they try something when they're alone with him? I should go first!" Yukari cried out.

"I can be trusted." Moka pleaded.

"Hardly. That's why we're even in this mess." Kokoa hissed.

"Fine. Go ahead and get it over with." Moka growled. Kokoa nodded and walked towards the door with a confident smile. She walked in and closed the door, both boys glancing to it then to the group outside. Kurumu finally got back up and growled at the witch.

"You little brat." She roared. She stopped when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Looking behind her she saw Rason smiling at her.

"I told you not to hide your smile, remember?" he said softly. She blushed then nodded with a soft smile. She shot a glare at the witch then embraced her boyfriend around his torso. He always calmed her down and made the world around her disappear with his kindness. The witch stuck her tongue out at her then looked to the door worriedly.

_Great, third in line. Please hold out for me Tsukune._

Moka looked at the door with worried eyes.

_Please don't let her win._

**_Again. You're a fucking idiot…_**

Inside the guest room a boy was sitting on the bed looking down in worry. He heard the door close and looked up to see Kokoa walking in and smiling at him.

"Kokoa, don't you think you girls should stop this? I already chose Moka to be my girlfriend and-" he started before the vampire started giggling.

"You're so cute Tsukune. But I intend to make sure you have a proper mate to take care of you." She said in a seductive voice.

_I already tried going fully nude to start with, this time I'll just tease him a bit. Maybe the allure of a girl is what will set him off._

She slowly walked up to him and gazed into his eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster and her blood warming up.

"Kokoa, maybe we should-" Tsukune started before Kokoa smirked at him.

"It's ok Tsukune, I promise I'll take good care of you. In _every_ way." She said with a purr. She slowly climbed on top of him and pushed him gently back onto the bed. The boy gulped and stared into the gentle eyes of the young vampire.

"You don't have to be so shy with me you know, you're safe with me." She said as she leaned in closer to him. The boy stammered and tried to think of something to say. She shifted around on his lap, and gave a slight giggle.

"I _knew_ you liked my body Tsukune." She said with a playful smile. The boy shook his head and tried to look up and away.

"It's not that, it's just…I mean to say I…" he stuttered out. She pulled his face down to see hers.

"Please Tsukune, I love you, and I'm a far better mate than my sister would be." She said as she shifted around on his lap, the boy blushing and trying to look away.

"But Kokoa…you're not listening to me, the girl I love is-" he started before she bounced a bit on his lap. The boy jumped a bit at that and tried with all his might not to get a nosebleed.

"I'm listening to what your body is saying silly." She said as she gazed at the startled boy. She felt her heart racing faster, her breathing increasing, and she felt warmer. Her vision started to blur slightly then cleared up again.

_I'm still too excited, but still…I need to win this. Whatever it takes._

"Kokoa…" the boy squeaked out. She smiled playfully and leaned in closer to his ear.

"Tsukune…" she said with a purr.

_I'll win. No matter what._

"Please…" she said softly as she held the boy tightly and gently. His heart started to beat faster as the young girl kept her body pressed against his.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

_Anything for you Tsukune._

"Be my first." She said with a bounce. Tsukune freaked and sat up, the girl ending up on his lap and an inch away from his face. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. He looked at her in shock as she stared into his eyes with lust and love.

"I'll do anything you want." She said as she took her shirt off, the uniform falling to the ground softly. Tsukune stared wide eyed at the young girl on his lap who was dressed in only her skirt and bra.

"Kokoa…" he breathed out.

_Why is she doing this?_

**_What are you waiting for? Do her. Tear her apart!_**

He felt his hand twitch a bit. His eyes glanced to his arm in worry.

_No! Not again!_

**_She's all ours…_**

He shook his head then stared back at the young girl. He could feel his blood warming up. He remembered this feeling from before.

"Please, tell me whatever it is you want Tsukune. I won't say no to you." She said as she leaned closer to his mouth. He struggled with all his might to tell her to get off and let him stay with Moka, but words would not come out.

_Get off me! Stop this!_

**_Tell her to bark like a dog, tell her to get naked, do something you idiot!_**

"Um…I…Kokoa…" he stammered as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closely.

"I'm all yours Tsukune, just be my mate forever." She said with a seductive voice. He could feel his head trembling. He focused with all his might not to get a nosebleed or pass out for that matter. He shook his head and tried to form words to make this stop.

"Please, tell me what to do." She said softly with a deep gaze. The boy's mind started racing. He wanted her to stop, but his inner evil kept telling him to go further.

_Get off me Kokoa! Stop this now!_

**_Give it to her._**

Suddenly his hand reached out and slapped her rear, the young vampire yelping out then looking at him with surprise. Tsukune gasped and looked to his arm. He didn't tell it to do that, and he feared what that meant.

"Tsukune…" Kokoa said as her blush intensified. She shifted around on the boy causing him more panic.

"I didn't know you liked it rough." She said with a purr. He started to stammer uncontrollably.

"No no! I don't, you don't understand!" he said shakily. She giggled and leaned in closer.

"May I have another?" she asked playfully. Tsukune's heart felt like it was going to explode. He tried to push her off but the young vampire leaned in more and pinned him down on the bed with a playful smile.

"Please Tsukune, anything to make you happy." She said with another bounce on his lap. She kept a sharp eye on his nose

_It has to be soon, no way he could hold out for much longer._

"Please stop Kokoa, this isn't really a good idea." Tsukune stuttered out. He felt his arms start to twitch and move on their own. Without telling them to one arm wrapped around her back while the other caressed her rear. The vampire moaned a bit and squirmed in his grip while the boy struggled to let go.

_Oh no…no no no no!_

**_Let's show this runt a wild time._**

_NO!_

His aura fluxed as he strained himself to keep the ghoul repressed. The young vampire looked at him in awe as his vampire power resonated through her. She felt her whole body quiver and shake from the power and she let out another low moan.

"Tsukune…" She said as her body trembled. The boy shook his head and blinked. He could feel his arms normally now and the voice stopped. He breathed out in relief then looked at the girl on top of him. She was breathing heavily and looking at him with a wild look in her eye. He glanced to her shoulders, a haze seem to be rising from her from a heat spike. He looked at her curiously as she stared at him with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Kokoa?" he asked softly. The vampire trembled and looked at the boy she had pinned down.

_I feel…so hot…Tsukune…_

"Please…make me yours…" she breathed out. She could feel her control slipping. The feel of him below her panties was accelerating her feelings. Her hips started to move on their own and her breathing became more ragged.

"I can't…I feel…" she said as her vision started to blur a bit. The boy gazed at her as she started to move faster on his lap.

"Time!" Rason's voice called from the hallway. The vampire snapped up then looked to the door.

"What? Already?" she cried out. She shook her head then looked down at the boy. He blinked then nodded slowly. Kokoa growled in frustration then slowly got off of him. She trembled a bit and wavered in place.

_Dammit! I was so close too! Now he's all warmed up for the others!_

She struggled not to cry out and looked down. She picked up her shirt and slipped it on then looked to Tsukune with sorrowful eyes.

"Please wait for me to come back. I'll make it worth your while." She said with a soft smile. The boy blinked and shook a bit at that. She turned around and walked out the door into the hallway. Tsukune laid back down and breathed out in relief.

_That was too close._

**_Seriously, how pathetic are you…_**

_Shut the fuck up!_

Out in the hall Kokoa walked out and leaned against a wall, a look of discontent on her face.

"So, I guess since you didn't succeed Moka is up next." Rason said as he glanced to the pink haired vampire. She smiled brightly and nodded. She smirked at her sister then walked into the room. When the door closed the group looked at the redhead who was still breathing heavily.

"He got you all worked up I see." Yukari giggled.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you. Besides, it's too hot in this home anyway." Kokoa said as she pulled on her collar. She had some sweat forming on her forehead and neck. Kurumu chuckled while being held by Rason.

"Aw, don't be such a poor sport." She snickered. All she got was a glare from Kokoa before the vampire leaned against the wall and tried to slow her breathing. Mizore looked at the girl curiously while she was being held by Dark.

_What does she mean it's too hot in here?_

Dark glanced at the redhead as well. He thought he saw a faint wisp of smoke come from the girl's skin as she walked out.

In the guest room Moka was looking at a weary Tsukune. The boy had his hands holding his head while he looked down.

"Tsukune?" she asked softly as she walked closer. The boy looked up and smiled at her.

"Moka." He said with a gentle smile. He stood up and embraced his vampire love in a tight hug. He immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss, the vampire eagerly returning the kiss. When it broke she looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this. I just wanted Kokoa to leave you alone, and agreeing to this was the only way to permanently make her stop." She said as she looked down.

"It's ok. We'll get through this, we've been through worse after all." The boy chuckled. The girl looked up to him with a weak smile and nodded.

"I love you Tsukune, I really do. Do you…do you think you're safe with me?" she asked nervously. The boy nodded without hesitation.

"Of course, I trust you and your inner self with my life. And I know if that ghoul ever did get out, I would want you to stop it by any means necessary." He said gently. The vampire smiled at him and wiped away her tears.

"Well, we better do something quick. I only have five minutes before Yukari gets her turn." The vampire said looking to the door.

"Yukari?" Tsukune yelled out. The vampire nodded and looked down.

"We made a mistake with the pact. I'll explain later. But for now I need to win this." She said as she looked up with determination.

"Ok…so…what do we do?" he asked curiously. The vampire eyed the boy over.

_What do I do? Getting naked in front of him didn't work last time._

**_Perhaps it was too much for him all at once. Let's be a little more playful this time._**

Moka smiled and gently pushed Tsukune back down onto the bed, the boy sitting on the edge and looking up at his girlfriend standing over him.

"Moka?" he asked curiously.

"Tsukune, I meant it before when I said I wanted to fulfill all your desires." She said as she kneeled down before the boy. He looked at her with wide eyes, this scene looked very familiar to him.

"We only have a short time, but still, I'll do whatever you want." She said as she looked up at her boyfriend with a blush. He stared at her as his heart started racing again.

_This again…Moka…_

**_Hahaha, déjà vu am I right?_**

_Not this time, you can stay in your hole._

**_Oh? And what are you going to do besides just sit there?_**

…_any suggestions?_

**_Seriously? You're asking me for help? Hahaha_**

_Yeah…what was I thinking…_

Tsukune shook his head and looked down to his girlfriend. She was allowing him the chance to do whatever he wanted, and he had to cause a nosebleed fast or else Yukari or Kokoa could steal him away from her forever. He had to be bold, he had to be daring. He couldn't hold back now. Still didn't change the fact that his usual shyness to this matter was getting the best of him.

"Um…what should I have you do? I'm not good at this…" he said nervously. The vampire giggled and tilted her head at him.

"Whatever you want. I won't say no to anything, I promise." She said with a blush. He nodded slowly and tried to think of something that would be erotic enough that would make her win the bet.

_I don't get it, I saw both of them naked before and nothing. I guess I'm starting to get used to seeing stuff like that hanging around these girls._

**_Yet you still do nothing. Sad._**

_All you want me to do is kill and slaughter, you're no help._

**_It would be much more exciting than what they want…_**

Tsukune looked at his girlfriend nervously. He had to tell her to do something, but what? He thought hard about it, all the while time slowly slipping away.

"Moka…" he said shakily. The girl smiled and nodded, waiting for her order.

"I…" he said slowly eyeing the girl kneeling before him. She leaned closer, anxiously waiting to hear what he would want her to do.

"Have no idea." He said with a sad look. She frowned and looked downward.

_He's too kind and chivalrous, he isn't used to telling a girl to act this way._

**_I know, the reason we love him is keeping him away from us. Dammit now what do we do?_**

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly as she looked back up to him. He looked at her worriedly as time slipped away.

"Ask your…inner self what he would do." She said hesitantly. He gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? I know what he would want to do with you, no way." He said waving his hands in front of him.

"He's used to more…darker things. Maybe he could give you a less…brutal way of doing something." She said nervously. The boy looked at her in worry. It's true that since the ghoul came into his life he had thought of perverted scenarios between all the horrible images and visions. But still, to ask that thing for help was something he despised as an option. He slowly nodded and looked down in thought.

_Hey!_

**_I heard. So, going to beg for help? Or try to appeal to my better nature? Hahaha_**

_I should have known a mistake like you wouldn't have anything useful to say…_

**_Don't push me buddy. Besides, you don't need me to tell you what to do, I've read your thoughts. Or should I say, our thoughts._**

Tsukune remembered all the things he saw about the girls, and the visions of what he would do to them. Well, the ones that didn't involve death or torture. He gulped and looked to Moka. Now or never, he had to do something or risk losing her forever.

"Moka." He said softly. The vampire nodded and leaned closer. The boy stood up and looked down. He had to do this. He had to be darker, he had to be more commanding. It wasn't normally like him, but he had no choice. He looked to Moka and spoke in a commanding voice.

"I want you to stand up and lean over the bed." He said calmly. The vampire nodded and slowly stood up. She glanced to the boy curiously then walked over. Leaning over the bed she rested on her arms and elbows, her rear sticking up as her legs stood upright. He walked behind her and gazed at the sight, her panties being seen as her skirt hung around her waist. She blushed then looked back to her boyfriend as he took in the girl's position

_C'mon...dammit, still not enough._

**_Ooo, a panty shot. Haven't we seen enough of those by now? How tame…_**

He shook his head and looked at his girl with determination.

"What next?" she asked weakly.

_Tsukune…please don't hold back._

The boy looked at his girlfriend and his mind raced to think of another order. Something that would push him over the edge. He walked over and put his hands on her hips, holding the girl in place. She jumped a bit at the touch but remained in place. She looked at her boyfriend with curious and timid eyes. Tsukune thought about what could set him over the edge.

_C'mon…I have full control…I need to use it somehow._

**_We all know how you handle control…_**

_Shut up!_

**_So commanding and rugged, fucking idiot…_**

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

His aura fluxed again as he silenced the voice in his head, the pink haired vampire getting the full wave of power as she stood there in front of him. She moaned a bit from the vampiric wave of power that resonated through her. Tsukune looked down to his girl as she squirmed a bit in his grip.

_Just like what happened to Kokoa…that power…it affects them…_

He focused his power again, another surge of power spiking through the room causing the vampire to thrash about in his grip. Her hips wavered and she arched back, her face seen to be flushed. Tsukune's breathing started to pick up.

_That's it…she's so sexy when she's helpless…_

He focused his power again, another wave of monster energy rippled through the room as Moka let out another low moan. She started to buck around and tremble. She looked back with timid eyes as the crimson eyed boy looked at her with a confident smirk.

_Tsukune? What's he…_

**_We're supposed to be sending him to the edge…not the other way around…_**

…_no, maybe that's how we can win._

"More…please Tsukune." Moka begged softly. The boy trembled a bit at hearing her say something like that.

"Moka." He breathed out, his grip on her hips tightening.

"Please Tsukune, I'm begging you, give me more." She said as she waved her hips around. The boy shook a bit more as his face flushed.

_That's it!_

**_I see. That Tsukune of ours, he wants to be in control…_**

_He can have it. If it means I get to be his he can have all the control he wants._

"Please!" she cried out. Tsukune focused his power and another wave of power rolled through the room, the vampire squealing in delight and thrashing about. Tsukune felt his heart racing seeing his girlfriend act this way.

"Moka." He said as his heart started to beat faster and faster. She moaned out his name and thrashed about.

"More, make me your mate Tsukune, please!" she cried out. He focused and another wave of monster energy rolled through them, the girl trembling in ecstasy and bucking around. Seeing his girl like that was pushing his focus to the edge.

_Moka's so unbelievable, the way her hair flows behind her, her perfect figure and skin, her hips…_

He felt his grip on her tighten as she moved about. He started to feel a little dizzy then shook his head.

"Moka." He breathed out. She looked back and watched his nose carefully.

_He's about to lose it, I just know it._

He gazed at his girlfriend staring back at him with a flushed face and pleading eyes. The image of her being bent over like this and in his control was arousing to him. He felt his blood warming up. His vision blurred slightly. She was so breathtaking to him, a perfect goddess. She gazed back into his eyes with a timid look.

_He's going to, I just know it. Don't hold back Tsukune…_

"Time!" Rason called out from the hallway. Both Moka and Tsukune jumped up and turned to the door in surprise.

"What? No!" Moka cried out. She took a step but her legs felt wobbly and weak causing her to collapse onto the boy. They fell to the ground with Moka landing on Tsukune, the boy's face ending up lodged in her breasts again. She gasped and looked down as he stared at her in surprise from beneath her chest.

_Did he? Did he…_

She sat up and looked to his face. No blood, just a slightly dazed boy who's eyes had returned to brown.

_NO!_

**_Dammit it wasn't enough? Curses!_**

"Tsukune…" Moka said with tears starting to form. She stood up and looked down in sorrow as the boy got back to his feet.

_Am I not attractive enough to him?_

**_Don't think that, we just didn't have a few more…wait…I have an idea._**

"I'm sorry Moka. I'll try to be strong till it's your turn again." Tsukune said with a sad voice. The door opened and Yukari peeked in.

"My turn!" she called out happily.

"Wait! What about my inner self? She deserves a try!" Moka cried out. She walked out and looked to the group with pleading eyes.

"What? No way, that's like having two turns. That's not fair!" Kokoa barked out.

"It's my turn Moka, be fair." Yukari pouted.

"Please? Just one minute, that's all she's asking for." Moka begged as she looked around. The group looked to each other then to the vampire.

"One minute? What could she do in that time?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Please? Just one minute." The vampire said as she bowed to the group.

"Fine, but hurry up alright?" Yukari said as she slowly walked back. Moka nodded and smiled happily. She closed the door and ran back to a confused Tsukune.

"Moka?" he said curiously as she took his hand and plinked off the rosary. Out in the hall a massive vampire wave could be felt as the inner self came forth.

"I don't get it, what's that side of Moka going to do? Last time she was out in Moka's place and tried to be 'playful' it was just…awkward." Kurumu said with a confused look. She thought back to the time when Inner Moka was released by Lilith's Mirror, and how strange it was when she tried to use her womanly ways with the boy.

"Well I guess she deserves a try too. Still, one minute?" Mizore said curiously while looking down.

"Whatever, I just need another minute myself." Kokoa said as her breathing still remained heavy. She shook her head a bit as her vision got a bit cloudy. The group looked at her curiously.

"Are you ok?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, you seem to be burning up." Yukari said looking at the young vampire.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Dark and Rason glanced to each other then back to the girl. Something was definitely wrong with her. Before anybody could speak however a loud thump was heard from inside the guestroom. A moment later Inner Moka walked out casually and smirked at the group.

"**I win."** She said confidently. Kokoa blinked and dashed to the doorway. Inside the room Tsukune was lying on the ground dazed with blood trickling down from his nose.

"No way." She said softly with wide eyes.

"Aww, you mean she won?" Yukari cried out in disappointment.

"**That's right. Now Kokoa, acknowledge that Tsukune is my mate once and for all."** Inner Moka said sternly as she crossed her arms before her sister. Kokoa looked at Tsukune with a heartbroken expression then looked downward and gently closed her eyes.

"Fine. I concede." She said softly. She trembled and backed up a bit. Wavering around slightly she looked to her sister with tears in her eyes.

"But please, promise me you'll at least take better care of him." She said sadly. Her sister looked at her then to Tsukune.

**_Have I really been so careless with him before?_**

She turned back and nodded.

"**I promise Kokoa, I'll take care of him. I'll put his life before mine without question. You have my word."** She said calmly. Kokoa nodded then looked down. She felt devastated that she could never be his mate now, but hearing that her big sister would try to be more protective with him was still good to hear for her.

"Dammit, I was so close too!" Yukari said as she pouted. Kokoa started to walk away while Inner Moka breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was a close one. I had a feeling one of you two would win though." Kurumu said with a smile. Mizore nodded then looked to Tsukune, the boy still groaning around in a daze on the floor.

"**Thank you. I was a bit worried there for a moment, but it only took the right initiative to win the pact."** Inner Moka said smugly.

"I'm sure." Dark said flatly, everybody looking to him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Rason asked. Dark smirked and looked to Inner Moka's hand.

"You saw a loophole with the pact as well didn't you?" he said simply. She blinked then looked to her hand. She chuckled and smiled arrogantly at the group.

"**I said it before, I would win no matter what."** She said as she wiped the blood from her knuckles. Mizore and Kurumu looked at her then to Tsukune. After a moment Kurumu looked back to the vampire with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute…did you hit him?" she asked startled.

"**The rules set forth by my little sister didn't say how the nosebleed had to be caused, just that it happened."** She said with a smirk. Everybody looked back to the dazed boy who a few moments ago took a punch to the face from his love, both surprising him and knocking him into a dreamy state.

"Wow, a bit extreme don't you think?" Mizore said softly.

"Aw, why didn't I think of that?" Yukari said depressed.

"**I had to do what needed to be done. Now that this is settled I need to go have a little talk with my sister." **Inner Moka said as she walked off after the redheaded vampire. The group looked back to the dazed boy.

"Wow he can't catch a break can he?" Rason said softly. The group shook their heads in unison to that.

Down the hallway Inner Moka saw Kokoa leaning against the wall.

"**Kokoa, I hope this is the last time you try to chase after anybody that is already taken. I should beat you into the ground for putting me and Tsukune through so much trouble. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"** she asked with an annoyed tone.

No response.

"**Hey! Are you listening to me?"** she asked as she walked up and grabbed her shoulder. She instantly yanked away in surprise. Her skin felt burning hot to the touch.

"**Kokoa?"** she asked softly. The young vampire slumped down against the wall and wavered.

"Big…sis…" she said softly while looking downward. The elder vampire eyed her cautiously.

**_What is this? Her vampire aura…it's…_**

The group walked up behind her and looked at her curiously.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Kurumu asked as they saw the sweating vampire against the wall.

"Is she ok?" Rason asked worriedly. Kokoa trembled then collapsed down on the ground. The group ran to her side in haste and looked at the vampire with concern. She was breathing heavily and was sweating all over.

"Big sis…I feel…hot…" she said weakly. Inner Moka eyed her with worry.

**_Her aura…it's spiking…but it's not radiating around her…it's building inside of her._**

The ground around her started to sizzle and her clothes started to have small wisps of smoke coming from them.

"Whoa she really is burning up!" Kurumu said backing up.

"Kokoa!" Yukari cried out in worry.

"What the hell? What's wrong with her?" Rason said as they watched the girl start to tremble more. Kokoa looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Please…help me…" she said weakly before her eyes lost focus.

"**Kokoa…KOKOA!"** Inner Moka yelled out. She saw her sister's aura building to a massive level inside of her body, but the energy wasn't being exuded or radiated around her in any way. Instead it was building up inside her body to dangerous levels. Inner Moka grabbed her by the shoulders and shook the girl to snap her back to consciousness, her hands burning at the touch of the redhead's skin. Everybody stared wide eyed at the sight.

Kokoa was burning up from the inside out.


	31. Burning Up

In the residence of Mrs. Shirayuki the group was staring in shock at their vampire friend. Throughout the day Kokoa had shown signs that something was bothering her and even seemed to be physically affected by something. Of course everybody was more concerned with completing the vampire pact as Kokoa, Moka, and even Yukari all tried their best to win the right to claim Tsukune as theirs. Thanks to the pact being phrased a certain way Inner Moka was able to claim victory in less than a minute, thus insuring Tsukune as her mate and forcing Kokoa to permanently concede to her. Even though her method was a little rough, she literally punched Tsukune in the face, the ordeal was finally over. However, before Inner Moka could lecture/demoralize/just kick the crap out of Kokoa for her actions, her condition worsened and she collapsed before the gang. Her vampire energy was skyrocketing, but instead of flowing around her and radiating around her body, it was building up inside of her. The constant buildup caused dizziness and sweating before, but now that the energy levels in this young redhead have gone up further she's literally begun to fry from the inside out. Needless to say her friends were a little freaked out.

"Ok, I'm freaking out here! Why is she doing that?" Yukari cried out as the group kneeled beside the young girl. Her clothes started to sizzle and burn from the heat her skin was putting off and she was having trouble staying conscious. Although that was hard to tell since Inner Moka was shaking her constantly.

**"Kokoa!"** she cried out as she tried to wake her sister up. Her hands scorched at the touch but the fear for her sister kept the vampire from caring at all.

"She's burning up, literally!" Kurumu said in shock.

**"Mizore! Cool her down quickly!"** the silver haired vampire shouted. The ice maiden nodded and focused her power over the vampire. A flash of steam blasted around her and engulfed the hallway.

"Damn." The snow maiden said under her breath. She focused again and another wave of steam washed over the young girl.

"It's no good, she's burning up any ice I make around her instantly. I can't cool her down fast enough!" she cried out. Kokoa's shirt started smoking more.

"Holy shit! We have to cool her off now!" Rason yelled out as he looked around frantically.

"Get her outside, all the snow should help." Dark said looking out the window. Without a second word Inner Moka lifted the young girl up and threw her with incredible force out the window, which at the time was closed, outside and down to a pile of snow. She hit the ground with a soft thump followed by a blast of steam shooting up from the impact zone. The clouds of heated snow billowed up from the snow pile as it started to shrink.

"Um…I think we might need more snow." Kurumu said worriedly.

**"Everybody outside. Yukari, go try to wake Tsukune up and meet us out there." **Inner Moka said in a commanding voice. The witch ran back into the guest room while everybody else ran to help their vampire friend. Yukari ran to his side and started shaking the dazed boy.

"Wake up Tsukune! Hurry we have a big problem!" she said frantically, the boy groaning and rolling his head around.

Outside the group ran over to see Kokoa had burned a hole in the pile of snow and was lying on the ground dazed.

"Mizore, try again, maybe she's cooled off enough for you to freeze her." Rason said with urgency. The snow woman focused her power on the vampire, this time frost covering her body. After a moment the frost stated to melt and steam began to rise up.

"It's not going to hold for long. We need to help her quickly." Mizore said as she tried to rebuild the ice on the young redhead.

**"Dammit, what the hell is going on here, her power is building at a frightening rate and it's not stopping."** Inner Moka growled. Kokoa groaned and twitched as her body started to heat up again. Mizore focused her power and again frosted over the young vampire.

"Wait, Moka? Wasn't she moving faster at the hospital earlier today?" Kurumu said. The vampire thought about it and nodded.

**"Yes, she was faster and stronger than she normally is. Her power must have been building up from then."** She reasoned. Mizore blasted another wave of frost over the girl, it too starting to melt quickly.

"Yeah, her energy was extremely high then." Kurumu said thinking about it.

"That would explain how she was able to fight so strongly before." Yukari said as she and Tsukune walked up from behind. The boy blinked a bit then looked at Kokoa with worried eyes.

"What's going on here? Why is she burning up?" he asked worriedly.

"Kokoa's cookin'. And we can't get her to stop." Rason said as he eyed the smoking (literally) vampire.

**"Her vampire aura is building up inside of her. But it's not being released. Instead it's just gathering up more and more. At this rate she'll fry from the inside out."** Inner Moka said with worry. Mizore blasted another frost wave over the girl, this one starting to melt faster than the last one.

"You guys, I can't keep this up. We need to do something." She said softly as she wavered.

"Why is her power building though? Can't she just stop it?" Tsukune asked as he approached the girl. He backed up as he shielded himself with his arm, the area around her was starting to heat up exponentially.

"If she could I imagine she would have by now." Dark said simply.

**"Kokoa…"** Inner Moka said softly. She was concerned about her sister, she had never seen such a power spike before or heard of anything like it.

"Ok, well? Any plans?" Rason asked looking around. Tsukune looked at the girl with worry.

_Kokoa, please be ok. Dammit, what's going on here?_

**_Interesting…_**

_Enjoying the show you freak? We're not going to let her die so you can forget about-_

**_Not that, her._**

_What?_

**_Her power is building beyond the limits, or what were supposed to be the limits, of a vampire. Can't you sense it?_**

Tsukune looked closely at the girl. He could feel her vampire aura inside. As he concentrated on it more he felt the absolute magnitude of it. It was beyond massive and it was compressed into a young girl's body.

_Holy shit…how could she have that much energy in her?_

**_…_**

_Dammit, she's going to fry at this rate, we have to do something._

**_…_**

Tsukune watched with wide eyes as the girl started to smoke more on the ground. Something else poked his mind, the ghoul seemed to actually be interested in the event. Before he could put more thought into the matter the group watched Kokoa shakily get up and whimper.

"You guys…it's so hot…please…" she breathed out. Vampire pride was the last thing on her mind right now, she couldn't stand the heat. Begging for help was the only thing she could think of. She looked to her sister with pleading eyes and held her hand out to her. She dropped to her knees and wavered around.

"Big…sis…" she said as her eyes lost focus again.

**"Kokoa…dammit..."** Inner Moka said as she saw the haze around her sister. She knew the girl was frying, and was fearful how much longer she had before her lifeforce went out completely.

"Mizore!" Yukari cried out. The snow girl focused again, but only a small steam cloud washed over the girl.

"I can't…I can't keep her cool enough." She said as she shook her head to clear her vision.

"She's going to die at this rate, we have to do something!" Kurumu said in fear. Kokoa looked to Tsukune with weary eyes, she didn't seem to be able to focus her sight.

"Tsukune…I'm sorry…I really…am…" she breathed out. The boy looked at her with frustration and worry. He tried to step closer but the heat around her was too much.

"Please…be happy…with big sis…" she said as her shirt started to smoke and char around her shoulders.

**"KOKOA!"** the elder yelled out, her little sister's lifeforce was starting to flicker. Tsukune clenched his fists and looked at the girl.

_Dammit I have to do something, I can't let her die!_

**_Let me talk to her._**

_What? Are you out of your mind?_

**_Our mind, and no. Listen up buddy, you want her to live, you do as I say._**

_Why should I trust you, you're the last one to give a damn about anybody._

**_You want her to live or not?_**

Tsukune looked down in confusion. He had no idea why the ghoul wanted to speak to her now. It had to be some trick. There's no way it cared about anybody. He looked back to the girl as she started to scream out as she shook, fire starting to light up around her shirt.

_DAMMIT! KOKOA!_

**_Times running out. Well?_**

Tsukune shook his head then looked back to Inner Moka.

"Listen, I'm going to try something desperate." He said hesitantly. The vampire looked at him puzzled.

**"What are you talking about Tsukune?"** she asked the boy.

"The ghoul wants to talk to her. He says he can save her." Tsukune said with a growl. Everybody looked to him in shock.

"No way, he just wants to kill us all. How could he help her?" Yukari said with a startled face.

"He just wants the chance to kill us while we're weakened. How stupid does he think we are?" Rason scoffed.

"I know it's crazy, but what other choice do we have? She's going to die!" Tsukune yelled out as he watched the redhead scream. Tears started to come out though vaporized as soon as they did.

**"You can't be serious Tsukune, that thing can't come into existence. It was a gamble that we even used him before and we got lucky. If he wasn't wounded before he would have killed us all."** Inner Moka said sternly.

"Then tell me…what other choice do we have?" Tsukune said as he looked down in defeat. The group looked to each other then to Kokoa. Inner Moka snarled and looked down. She wanted her sister to live, but to release that thing on the chance that he would for some unknown reason help was unthinkable.

"Dark." Tsukune called out. The shadow demon glanced to him as the boy started to release his power.

"Stand ready to snap my neck. In case the ghoul tries anything other than talking to Kokoa." He said as his eyes turned crimson. The demon nodded and walked over to him, his eyes narrowed and his aura flaring up around him.

"You know I won't hesitate Tsukune. You sure you want to risk this?" He asked as he walked up behind the boy. He wrapped one arm around his neck then put the other on his head.

"Yeah, it's our only choice." Tsukune said as his power blasted around him. Everybody watched with caution as Tsukune's vampire aura stormed around him. Tsukune used some of his increased power and punched himself in the gut, the boy groaning as he released more of his power.

"Why did he do that?" Yukari asked.

"He weakened his body so the ghoul can't overpower Dark." Rason said as he watched them carefully. He was standing ready to jump in if needed. Tsukune's eyes turned cold and set into a glare. The black markings on his neck appeared and spread along to his cheek. The boy held nothing back and let go of all his restraints, the ghoul's power starting to manifest around him. His massive aura flowed around him as everybody watched carefully. Inner Moka and Rason walked to his side and watched him, both ready to attack if anything seemed off.

**_Tsukune…I hope you know what you're doing…_**

The boy roared out and blinked a bit. He grinned and glanced to his side at the silver haired vampire.

**"Not quite a warm welcome for somebody who saved you last night."** He chuckled.

**"Save it. If you can save my sister then do so now!"** Inner Moka roared. The ghoul laughed a bit then coughed out.

**"That hit wasn't necessary, stupid kid. Anyway, I guess I can help out this one time."** He said with a wicked smile. He looked at the screaming redhead in front of him. Her clothing was starting to burn and she was struggling to stand back up.

"It's so hot! Help me!" she cried out. She thrashed about as her shirt caught fire.

**"Oh c'mon, I thought you vampires were such tough shit. Really, letting this get you down, it's just sad."** The ghoul taunted. Dark tightened his grip around his neck.

"Help her or get back in your hole freak." He growled. The ghoul snarled at that remark.

**"Watch it, you want my help or not?"** he roared.

"Then do something, she's dying!" Rason yelled out. The ghoul breathed out then looked to the girl with discontent.

**"Hey, idiot. Listen up."** He said sharply. Kokoa looked over and glared at him, the vampire struggling not to scream out.

**"What are you waiting for? Use up that energy stupid."** The ghoul said with a mocking tone. Everybody looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean 'use it up'?" Kurumu asked.

**"How fucking stupid are you people? Her energy is building up, so how else do you get rid of it? Use it up!"** he said as he rolled his eyes.

"But…how?" Yukari asked looking back to the redhead. She was shaking and trying not to scream out while her shirt was flaming and burning.

"How come you didn't just tell Tsukune this? Why did you have to come out to say it?" Dark asked as he held the ghoul in a death grip.

**"Because I'm the only one strong enough to survive a direct attack from her now."** He replied simply. Everybody looked at the ghoul thinking they heard wrong.

"What?" Rason asked softly.

**"With that much power built up, she'll kill whoever she strikes and likely won't use up all the power. With me however, I can stop the attack and both of us can survive."** The ghoul said eyeing the redhead carefully.

**"Why the sudden interest in her wellbeing? What are you playing at?"** Inner Moka said with a glare.

**"You want her to live or not? She needs to do this now or else she's going to fry."** The ghoul said with a sly grin. The vampire growled and looked to her sister. She didn't have long before the power tore her apart from the inside.

"AHHHH!" Kokoa screamed out, her clothing seeming to scorch and tear, her stockings started to wear and float off as ash.

**"Look at it this way, if I'm wrong, she'll kill me. Isn't that what you want anyway?"** the ghoul laughed. Everybody looked at the ghoul with a glare. They knew he was up to something, but what he said was making sense. If Kokoa could go toe to toe with Inner Moka before, her power now must be much more massive, and would likely kill whoever she attacked. The ghoul, with his incredible power, may be the only one she could attack and actually be able to defend against her.

"Well?" Dark said eyeing Inner Moka. He wanted to know what the verdict was. The vampire growled in frustration then looked at the evil being.

**"Fine. But after this, you will return to your hole in his mind or so help me…"** she snarled.

**"If this doesn't work, I won't have a hole to return to."** He laughed. Inner Moka glared at him. She at least knew if Kokoa's attack didn't kill him and he tried anything, he would be severely weakened and she could easily finish him off. The ghoul wasn't trying to get away it seemed. And that's what made her suspicious.

"We better do something fast." Rason said watching Kokoa scream out in pain.

**"Alright. Dark, let him go."** Inner Moka said in a growl. The demon let his grip go and backed up. He and Rason kept a sharp eye on him. The ghoul rubbed his gut and smirked at the young vampire.

**"If that little 'precaution' kills me, I'm blaming you kid."** He breathed out. He looked at the girl as she screamed out, her shirt flaming around her as the ground around her was bare earth, scorched by the girl's energy.

**"Well, if you're done whining princess, let's get on with it."** The ghoul said as he stretched out. Kokoa glared at him as she struggled not to scream out again.

"What…are you…talking about?" she hissed. The ghoul shook his head.

**"Simple. Give me your best shot."** He said as he waved her over. She growled then strained herself not to pass out.

**"Well? You want to get rid of that heat don't you? Get on your feet weakling!"** the ghoul roared. Everybody watched him with a deep glare. Motivational support or not, nobody liked the way he was talking to her.

"Easier…said…then done…" Kokoa breathed out. The ghoul looked down and sighed.

**"Your call. You can die here and now, or you can live and even get a free kick on me."** The ghoul said with a laugh. Kokoa snarled and slowly got back to her feet.

"Don't tempt me…freak…" she hissed out.

**"Seriously, enough with the freak stuff."** The ghoul breathed out. He looked to the silver haired vampire with a bored look.

**"She needs to try a little more here. Say something already."** He said simply. Inner Moka snarled then looked to her sister.

**"Kokoa! Let him have it! Don't hold anything back!"** she said sharply. Kokoa slowly shook her head.

"Big sis…Tsukune's in there…I can't…" she said under her breath, the flames started to spread as her body heat climbed even higher.

**"You can't let that stop you! It was his choice to do this! He's aware of the consequences!"** Inner Moka yelled out. Kokoa shook her head slowly again and looked down.

"You promised…you would protect him…" she said as she started to tremble.

**"Enough runt! I can manage your attack just fine! If you really want to see that weak boy again than attack now!"** the ghoul yelled out taking everybody by surprise. Kokoa looked at him cautiously.

**"Otherwise you can die right now, and he'll be forced to see it."** He said with a sly grin. The vampire growled and clenched her fists. She glared at the ghoul, the being she despised with all her heart. She knew the boy she treasured was in there still, and being told to take this thing's word that he would be fine did nothing to reassure her about his safety. Still, the heat was getting to be too much and her lifeforce was starting to waver.

"Fine…" she said softly.

_Tsukune…forgive me..._

She stared at the ghoul, the boy standing there casually and smirking at her. His cold crimson eyes. His violent and evil aura. The black webbing on his neck and cheek. The wicked smile. It was the body of Tsukune, but was certainly not Tsukune right now. She breathed heavily and growled at the monster.

"Fine!" She roared as she dashed to the ghoul. Her movements were blinding fast. Her body felt as light as a feather. Her aura was raging within her, flowing through her body like lightning. She dashed to the ghoul and wound up a fierce kick. The dark being smirked at her then braced to block the attack with his arms. All eyes watched carefully and braced for what was to come from the attack. Inner Moka watched with a sharp eye, her sister remaining in her sights as she ran towards the boy she idolized. She let the kick fly towards the boy at high speed. He braced himself and blocked the kick.

WHAM! X ...I have no fricken' clue…

As soon as the kick connected a fierce shockwave blasted around. Shockwave might be too tame of a word however, seeing as how the side of the house next to them literally blew apart from the violent energy wave that blasted around the area. Snow on the ground turned to steam and blew away in an instant. The group was thrown back into the air from the explosion. A deafening thunderclap echoed from the blast as the energy built up in the vampire surged into an insanely powerful kick. Dust and debris flew from the impact zone as the group was thrown back and tumbled into rolls in the snow. As the dust and snow settled the group climbed back to their feet and looked at the blast area with awe.

"Holy…crap." Rason said softly as he looked around.

"Geez, how much energy was behind that attack?" Kurumu said looking around. She started shivering a bit as she was still in her skirt but walked towards the blast area with curious eyes. Yukari climbed out of the snow and looked around dazed.

"Wow…is everybody alright?" she asked wearily.

**"I'm fine…at least I didn't breathe in this time."** Inner Moka said dryly as she got to her feet. Rason and Kurumu walked up to her and looked around.

"Where's Mizore?" Kurumu asked as she shook her head, a ringing sound still echoing out in her ears.

"Over here." A soft voice called from behind them. They turned to see Dark holding Mizore bridal style in his arms. The snow girl looked up to him with a big smile, this situation all too familiar to her. The boy shook his head, snow in his hair flying off, then looked to his girl.

"You ok?" he asked in his usual tone. She sighed and clung to the boy happily. Those words always made her warm up. He gently set her back down and they looked over to the center of the area.

**"Did it work?"** Inner Moka asked cautiously as the snow and dust settled down. In the center of the destroyed area two figures stood. A girl and a boy. The girl was looking intently at the boy with narrowed eyes, standing tall and proud with her arms at her sides. She wavered a bit then dropped back onto the ground. The group gasped and ran over. She was on the ground out cold. They looked at her worriedly then to the ghoul. He was still holding his arms in front of him as a shield, his shirt torn and his arms bloodied. He wavered a bit then dropped his arms down to his side. He was looking down and was breathing heavily, his aura flickering around him. He slowly looked up and smirked at the group.

**"Well…that was painful…"** he said as he struggled not to fall over.

"What happened, is she…" Kurumu said looking down in worry.

**"What happened? Don't tell me during all that you were looking away. Fucking bitch, I put my life on the line for your friend and you just don't care do you…"** he said with a sneer. Kurumu glared at him then kneeled down by the sleeping girl. She rested her hand on her forehead.

"She's not burning up. She's ok!" she said happily. The ghoul grunted then dropped to a knee.

"Wow…that actually worked." Rason said as he eyed the sleeping girl. The group looked back to the ghoul as he shook his head to clear his vision.

**"Why did you help us? Tell me."** Inner Moka demanded. The ghoul looked at her with discontent and growled.

**"You're welcome bitch."** He spat out. He looked down to Kokoa and eyed her carefully.

"She seems to be ok now." Mizore said as she looked the girl over. Her clothes were burnt and ragged, but her skin seemed perfectly fine. Inner Moka walked over and knelt beside her. She rested her hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

**_Kokoa…_**

She glanced over to see the ghoul still staring at her. He eyed her intently and seemed to be thinking something. He smirked and then wavered a bit as his aura flickered about.

**"Explain yourself."** Inner Moka said sternly.

The ghoul breathed out and closed his eyes. Slowly his aura receded and the black markings vanished. A moment later he collapsed down on the ground and lay there out cold. The vampire eyed him carefully as Tsukune slept on the scorched ground.

**_Why…_**

"We should get them inside." Rason said reaching down and lifting the unconscious boy up. Inner Moka gently lifted her sister up and smiled at her.

"Um…Mizore? You think your parents will be upset?" Kurumu asked nervously. The side of the house facing them looked like a tornado just ripped it off.

"Probably." Mizore said with a shrug. She didn't seem like she cared at the moment. The group walked back into the house to rest up and recover. As Inner Moka walked with her sister in her arms she replayed the event over and over in her mind.

**_How did she create such a massive power surge like that? And why would that thing want to help her?_**

* * *

Inside the house the group was sitting in the living room while Tsukune and Kokoa were resting in the guestroom. The group was sitting around thinking about all that happened and what to do next. Moka had her rosary reattached and was happy to hear her sister was feeling better. She was extremely happy to hear that Tsukune was again her mate, more so than anything. As they sat around in the living room two battered teens were lying on the bed in the guestroom, a boy who was bandaged up and a girl who was in a clean set of clothes. While they rested from their ordeal the group was discussing their next move.

"I need a vacation." Kurumu said as she slumped against Rason's arm, the succubus resting her head on his shoulder.

"I second that." Mizore said as she snuggled closer to Dark. He sat down in the chair and not even a moment later Mizore literally jumped into his arms. She loved it when he held her bridal style and didn't want him to stop just yet. The demon voiced no complaints.

"I wonder what the hell happened to Kokoa. I've never heard of monster energy doing that before." Yukari said looking up.

"I have no idea. I'm just glad she managed to cure herself." Moka said in a relieved voice.

"If she is cured. Who's to say it won't happen again." Rason said worriedly. The group looked down at that comment.

"Well, what do we do now then? Once they're rested up where do we go?" Yukari asked softly.

"We can't go back to Yokai Academy. And if we go to any of your hometowns we might bring Fairy Tale down on us and them." Dark said simply.

"Then where do we go? For that matter what are we supposed to do now?" Kurumu said worriedly.

"Ruby should have told us everything. Especially what was going on here." Mizore said softly as she clung to her demon.

"She must have had her reasons. Still, it would be good to talk to her again." Moka said looking up.

"I tried calling earlier on the phone, the lines to the academy are dead. They must have recut them, or worse." Yukari said nervously.

"Based on the commotion we saw when we left, the school's probably shut down." Rason reasoned.

"Great. So, again, where do we go now?" Kurumu said looking up frustrated.

"I don't know. I wonder if father is doing anything about this." Moka said looking down in thought.

"Try giving him a call." Yukari suggested.

"I probably should." She said with a nod. She got up and walked out of the room towards the hall with the phone.

"We could probably stay with her folks. A vampire lord, that's probably the best protection we could get." Rason said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what idiots would attack the home of a vampire lord?" Kurumu giggled.

"One's that have human technology." Dark said flatly. Everybody looked to him.

"Yeah but still, a dark lord? That's a pretty tough mountain to climb over. Even if Fairy Tale is powerful, it would probably take everything they have to make a dent right?" Rason said with a curious smile. Dark shook his head and held up one finger.

"One nuclear missile. End of story." He said flatly. Rason went wide eyed at that then looked down.

"There's a reason we're trying to learn to coexist, remember?" Mizore said softly.

"Well that's a scary thought. Where can we go that's safe from them then?" the angel said weakly.

"We stay in the human world. It's easy to disappear here, we just need to move away from this village." Dark said as he looked out the window.

"I guess we could. At least then Mizore's hometown wouldn't be a target anymore since they only want us now." Kurumu said nodding. She smiled brightly then looked to Rason.

"We can go visit my mother! She prefers the human world and travels a lot. I'm sure she could find us a place to stay where she's at."

Rason blinked and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Works for me. I'd love to meet the elegant lady myself." He said gently.

"Elegant?" Yukari laughed out. Kurumu shot her a glare.

"Watch your mouth twerp, my mother is a classy woman who knows her way around the human world." She said smugly.

"I bet she does." Mizore said coolly. The succubus growled with rage.

"That could work." Dark spoke up, he wanted to reduce the number of outburst today as much as possible. Moka walked back in with a worried look on her face.

"I can't get through. The lines say they are disconnected." She said softly.

"I wonder if the monster world is cutting off their lines." Rason said curiously.

"Why would they do that? Sure, the school may have wanted to prevent the kids from going crazy, but the whole monster world?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Fairy Tale has something to do with this. I know it." Dark said with a tone of annoyance.

"I hope father is ok." Moka said worriedly.

"He's a dark lord, I'm sure he's better than fine." Rason said with a smile. Moka slowly nodded then took her seat on the couch again.

"Ok, so we stay in the human world. Next question, how do we leave the village?" Yukari asked out loud.

"I can handle that." Dark said with a smirk. Everybody looked to him curiously.

"How? Hey, wait a minute. We came here by bus from the academy. How did you beat us here?" Rason asked. Dark glanced to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Top agent, remember?" he said simply. The angel slowly nodded but gave him a curious look.

"So…can you fly?" the asked puzzled. Everybody just blinked and looked at the blonde haired boy.

"You're kidding right?" Dark said flatly.

"Rason?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"What? I'm just wondering. How did you get here then?" the angel asked defensively.

"I drove." The demon said simply.

"You can drive?" Yukari said in amazement. The demon just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Right. Top agent." The witch giggled. Mizore sighed happily and held onto her boyfriend tightly.

_Is there anything he can't do?_

"Where did you get a car?" Moka asked curiously.

"I borrowed one from a Fairy Tale agent on the road." Dark said with a calm voice. Everybody just looked at him.

"Now when you say borrowed…" Rason asked cautiously.

"You want all the details?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow. The angel blinked and shook his head.

"Nope. Never mind. Ok well that answers the question of how to leave. So I guess that just leaves one more, when?" Rason said looking around the group.

"As soon as those two are in better shape we head out." Dark said calmly. The group nodded in agreement. They knew they had to lead Fairy Tale away from the village, and lose them fast. Hopefully it would be easy to blend into the human world until they had a better idea of what to do. The group was flying blind here and needed to get one step ahead of the evil organization.

* * *

Down the halls of Yokai Academy a witch was walking with her wand in her hand. At both of her sides men were walking next to her. They were dressed in formal black robes and had swords hanging from their hips. They had short black hair and wore black sunglasses. These guys were security enforcers for the academy and worked with the headmaster and his assistant to ensure order. They only came out or acted if called upon by the headmaster, which was only in the direst of circumstances. The three walked through the empty hallways towards the headmaster's office. Ruby glanced around at the quiet school.

_Everybody's gone. This place is completely deserted. I hope it doesn't remain that way for long._

All the students and faculty fled the campus to return to their homes once word got out of all the attacks in the outside world. Once everybody was safely gone the headmaster ordered his guards to watch the academy grounds, both for any returning students, or any threats that may wander by.

The three approached the headmaster's office, two guards standing ready at the doors to his chambers. The witch approached the doors then turned back to her escorts.

"Continue your patrol around the campus. Alert me to anything you see." she said in a commanding voice. The two saluted her and walked back down the hall. The witch entered the office where the headmaster was once again at his desk going through paperwork.

"Sir, nothing new to report around the campus. But your spies have delivered some interesting news. It seems Snow Woman Village has been liberated by a small group of monsters." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Oh I see, that is good news indeed." The headmaster chuckled from his desk.

"If I may ask, why do we not send the bus to pick them up? Surely they would want to come back here." Ruby asked curiously.

"Come back to what? There is nothing here for them right now. Besides, they are needed out there." He said calmly as he looked out the window.

"Needed?" Ruby asked. The headmaster looked back to her with his eerie smile.

"Yes. I'd say they passed their 'test' by fending off Fairy Tale from that village. I'm sure they can handle what may come their way." He said as he resumed going through his paper work. Some of the news brought by the spies was very interesting to him.

"I see. If I may ask sir, what exactly are they up against?" Ruby asked cautiously. The headmaster read the last part of his report from the spies in the vampire hometown.

"A great evil in this world. But I have faith in them, you should as well my dear Ruby." He said as he eyed the letter. The witch nodded and looked down. She knew her friends were strong, but she still worried about them. She hoped everybody was ok from their trials so far.

"Well, what are my orders now?" Ruby asked standing at attention. The headmaster chuckled and looked up to her.

"We wait my dear Ruby. We wait for when we can make our next move. Until then, the board belongs to them." He said as he looked back down. The letter explained that the vampire hometown had come under attack just like the many other monster villages. Fairy Tale had brought in magic and technology to oppress and control the vampires. Among all the details there was one bit that was particularly interesting to him.

It wasn't the part that Fairy Tale had blocked off communication to the realm just as they had done to so many others. It wasn't the fact that the vampires held their own valiantly against the evil organization, something that everybody expected. It wasn't the fact that Fairy Tale sent many troops there to fight the S-Class monsters.

It was the fact that during all the chaos and fighting that transpired, and despite the organization's impressive military backing, Fairy Tale never once tried to push back the vampires. They merely kept the battles on the outskirts of the village at all times.

It was as if they didn't really want to attack the vampires at all.


	32. Workout

Upstairs in the guestroom of Mrs. Shirayuki's house two teenagers slept on the bed. Tsukune was lying on the bed with no shirt and only his sweatpants on, his chest and arms having bandages on them to help his recovery. He took a massively powerful kick from the young redhead, and by luck was able to survive the blast. Well, not really so much luck as it was chance, as the ghoul inside of him decided to act chivalrous and offer to help her release the pent up energy inside of her before she roasted from the inside out. For one reason or another the evil being that wanted nothing to do but kill and rape all those around him actually helped save the girl's life. Kokoa lay next to the boy in her school uniform. She didn't bring a spare on her trip but Yukari was able to restore what was left of her charred clothing to their normal form with her magic. She slowly started to wake and sit up, dazed still from the power drain she suffered from the kick. It not only released all the monster energy that was building up, but took nearly everything she had in the process. She sat up and shook her head to clear her vision. Blinking once she looked around.

_My head…what…what happened out there…_

She remembered her power burning around her, literally. She also remembered how the ghoul helped release the power safely without anybody being seriously hurt. After she kicked the fiend she fainted on the spot.

_That's right…Tsukune…or rather the ghoul…saved me…_

She looked to her side and jumped a bit. Tsukune was still asleep next to her, the redhead's heart jumping a bit at seeing him without a shirt on.

_Tsukune…_

She smiled at seeing him like this, then frowned and looked down saddened.

_I can never be his mate now. Never. He belongs to big sister now…now and forever…_

She looked away in sorrow and fought back tears. She had lost the vampire pact and now was banned from being his mate for the rest of her life. Should she go back on the pact she would be isolated from the world or killed. She sighed and looked back to the boy.

_Big sister better take good care of you Tsukune…_

She clenched her fists and growled in anger. She remembered how it was her sister that told her to attack with her all against the boy. He may have been in his ghoul form, but if her attack was any larger Tsukune would have died in the blast.

_Dammit how could she do that again? Why? She promised she would take care of him, he could have died then!_

She shook her head in anger and frustration and growled again. Suddenly she jumped a bit, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked over to see a weary Tsukune sitting up and smiling at her.

"You ok Kokoa?" he asked gently. She blushed a bit then nodded.

"Yeah…I'm feeling better now." She said softly. Her eyes locked onto the boy and her heart started racing again.

_Dammit, I can't have him yet my heart won't stop! This is so unfair!_

"We were worried. I'm glad you're feeling better now." He said as he rubbed his head. Kokoa smiled softly and tilted her head.

"Tsukune…thank you for being there for me." She said with a smile. The boy looked at her curiously then chuckled. He remembered trying to reach for her through the heat, but was unsuccessful and was pushed away.

"We all were there, we're your friends Kokoa." He said kindly. His smile disappeared and he looked down with a serious face.

"Even the ghoul was there for you…which was puzzling."

Kokoa looked at him curiously, then looked down in thought.

"Why did he do that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He suddenly expressed an interest in keeping you alive. But, whatever the reason, I'm just happy you're alive and well again." He said as he smiled back up at her. She looked at him with timid eyes.

_Not good! Not good! My heart won't stop racing! Make it stop, make it stop!_

"Thank…thank you." She stammered out softly and looked away. She could feel her blush building again and tried to cool off. Tsukune nodded then looked around. They were in the guestroom where a little while ago both vampires were trying their best to win the sacred pact.

"Tsukune…" Kokoa said while still looking away. She was trembling a bit and her voice was timid.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. For everything I put you through." She said without turning around.

"Don't worry about it Kokoa. We're all ok now, so let's just try to-" he started before the vampire turned around and tackled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out as she held the boy and buried her face in his chest. The surprised boy just stared at her then slowly held her close.

"I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't. Big sister was putting your life in danger again and again, I just…I just…" she cried out. She looked up at the boy with tearful eyes as he gazed down at her.

"Kokoa, I'm alright. Moka never put me in danger, she hasn't once. I've volunteered to do all these things on my own, of free will. If the ghoul ever did manage to go on a rampage again I would want you all to do whatever it takes to stop him, even if it meant killing me." He said as he held the girl softly. She stared into his eyes as she felt his arms around her.

_Those eyes…_

"I trust Moka, both sides of her, with my life Kokoa. Just as I trust you as well." He said with a kind smile. Kokoa kept staring into his eyes in wonder.

_The power behind them…_

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Kokoa?" he asked.

"About what I said earlier…" she trailed off as she looked away embarrassed. The boy blinked then jumped at the memory.

"Oh! Let's just forget about it shall we?" he said nervously. He looked away as he remembered all the things the vampire said to him earlier. Kokoa nodded slowly then glanced back to him. She sat upright and looked at the boy with timid eyes.

"Ok." She said softly. After a moment's pause she slowly got up and regained her balance.

"I'm going to head downstairs. Are you feeling better?" she asked gently with a soft smile.

"I'm going to rest a bit more, tell the others I'm fine though." He said as he laid back down on the bed. The young vampire nodded and gazed at him as he lay there. Her eyes looked at the boy as her heart continued to speed up.

_Tsukune…I still want…I still…_

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Kokoa knew she couldn't do anything now, and had to try to push these feelings away the best she could. The vampire reluctantly walked out of the room and gently closed the door. Once alone the boy looked up at the ceiling with a calm gaze.

_Hey! Wake up!_

**_What now?_**

_Why did you do that? Why did you help us all of a sudden?_

**_A simple thank you would suffice…_**

_I am thankful, but I need to know, why did you help us?_

…

_Well?_

…

Tsukune growled in frustration. For the first time ever he wanted to talk to the ghoul, yet it didn't want to talk back.

* * *

Downstairs in the living room the group was sitting around discussing all the events they had gone through. They had fended off Fairy Tale from the village, but were certain they were being watched still. No way Kiria would just give up like that and leave them alone. They had to leave the village to make sure the snow people wouldn't be drawn into another battle, and they had to disappear somewhere so they could figure out their next move. They had decided on staying in the human world, as going to any of their hometowns would bring the war down on their families. They were also puzzled by Kokoa's strange condition, as nobody had ever heard of monster energy being near fatal to the owner, and were worried if it would happen again. They were also baffled by the fact that the ghoul inside Tsukune actually helped save her life. It didn't make any sense to them.

"Seriously, it makes no sense!" Rason cried out as he struggled to think of an explanation.

"I know, I can't think of a reason he would want to help anyone, there's nothing for him to gain." Kurumu added.

"Maybe Tsukune's personality is changing him, maybe he's become nicer." Moka said hopefully.

"He killed Apoch and Astreal, and was about to kill us all in the ice palace. I doubt it." Dark said simply.

"He's up to something, he has to be." Yukari said with a cautious look.

"Well, maybe he just went crazy himself. Who knows." Mizore said softly.

"I guess we'll just see if Tsukune knows anything when he wakes up." Rason said looking up. The others nodded in agreement. They turned towards the stairs as footsteps were heard. Kokoa walked down slowly and looked around with remorseful eyes.

"Hey." She said as she wavered a bit.

"Kokoa you're ok!" Moka yelled as she dashed over and embraced her little sister in a hug. Kokoa stared wide eyed in surprise and stood there.

"You're…you're not mad at me?" she asked nervously. The vampire looked at her with a relieved smile.

"No, of course not. I was so worried about you. Are you feeling better?" she asked as she looked over the redhead.

"Yeah…just a little tired." She said looking around. The rest of the gang was smiling at her too, except for Dark and Mizore of course.

"Glad to have you back again." Rason said with a smile.

"Yeah don't scare us like that again." Kurumu said with a laugh. Kokoa looked back to her sister with wonder.

"You're not mad? Really?" she asked softly. Moka shook her head and smiled at her.

"We're sisters, I want us to be friends Kokoa. I was so scared I was going to lose you before, even my other self was worried you were going to leave us." She said softly. Kokoa trembled then hugged her sister tightly. She started to cry out as Moka gently held her close.

"I'm sorry big sis! I'm sorry!" she cried out. Vampire pride or not, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's ok Kokoa, really." Moka said as she held the young vampire.

"I just…I mean I thought…" she said as she backed up. She looked up at her elder sister who was smiling at her still.

"I know. I promise I'll take care of Tsukune, no matter what." Moka said reassuringly. Kokoa looked down and nodded.

"Dammit why did I have to fall for him too?" she muttered as she wiped her tears away.

"Hey join the club!" Yukari yelled out happily.

"Been there, done that." Kurumu said with a giggle as she grabbed onto her boyfriend, Rason smiling and kissing her on the forehead.

"You just need to find your own boyfriend." Mizore said as she clung to the demon who was holding her still. Dark smiled softly at his girl as she snuggled close to him.

"Kokoa, I trust this is the last time we're going to go through this with you." Dark said as he looked at the redhead closely. She looked to him and nodded.

"Yes…I promise." She said softly. Moka rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Don't ever scare me like that again ok?" she said gently. Kokoa nodded and smirked at her.

"I'll try not to." She said. Moka nodded then looked towards the stairs.

"Is Tsukune awake?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's still resting though. He said to tell you all he's fine." Kokoa said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to let my mind rest as well. Besides I'm still feeling a little burnt out, the cold air will feel relaxing." She said with calm smile.

"I'll come too. I could use a peaceful walk after all this." Yukari said as she followed after her.

"Don't you want to change into your snow gear?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"Nah, if I get too cold you can heat me up." Yukari said calmly, the vampire staggering at that.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" she said as she blushed. The witch giggled and waved to the group. The two headed outside to walk around town while everybody else looked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go check on Tsukune." Moka said with a soft smile.

"If he is awake, go easy on him." Rason said with a wink. The vampire giggled and ran up the stairs quickly.

"Well, maybe now things won't be so crazy around here." Rason said closing his eyes and resting back on the couch. Kurumu smiled at him playfully then glanced to Mizore. The snow girl nodded then looked up to her boyfriend with timid eyes.

"Um, Dark?" she asked as she stood up next to him, the boy just looking at her with his usual expression.

"Let me show you my room, you haven't seen it yet." She said with a soft smile. She took his hands and led the boy out of the room and up the stairs. Kurumu giggled then eyed her angel with a sly smile.

"Hey Rason." She said in a seductive tone. The angel looked down to her as she stared up at him with a blush.

"We can finally have some alone time now." She said with a purr.

* * *

Outside the two girls were walking in the snow out in a field. The cold didn't bother them too much, especially Kokoa. If anything she felt like she could do with a bit more of the cold weather after being through an inferno a while ago. As they walked around Yukari filled Kokoa in on what they had talked about and what their next move is.

"I see. I hope father is doing well." Kokoa said with concern. She knew her father was a great dark lord, but still, when human technology was involved the battle could go either way.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We just need to figure out what our next move is." Yukari said as she looked down in thought. She glanced over to Kokoa who was walking through the snow like it was nothing.

"So feeling cooled off now?" she asked curiously. The redhead smiled at her then looked up.

"Yeah. I was way too hot earlier. This feels nice." She said calmly.

"Kokoa, you were able to fight on Inner Moka's level of power before in the hospital. How did you do that?" Yukari asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I just…I wanted Tsukune. So I fought with everything I had." Kokoa said thinking back to that fight. She surprised herself at how fast and strong she became.

"But how come when you spar with her you're not that strong? What was different?"

"I don't know. Tsukune I guess. I just wanted to win so badly." Kokoa said as she looked down. She stopped in place and thought about how her power came forth.

_How did I do that? What made that power surge spark up like that? Was it really Tsukune?_

"I hope it doesn't happen again, that was a close one." Yukari said softly.

"I hope it does." Kokoa said with a determined look, the witch looking at her in surprise.

"What? Why, you almost died remember?" the little girl cried out.

"I know how to get rid of the excess energy now. If I can figure out how to make it happen again I would be a much more capable fighter, just like big sis and Tsukune." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah but…what if you can't get rid of the energy again?" the witch said nervously. Kokoa looked up with confidence.

"I can. I'm an S-Class vampire after all, I must have the willpower to control it."

Yukari looked at her curiously. She remembered how she used her own new attack in the ice palace against Fairy Tale agents and Kiria. It was a powerful blast of magic that nearly drained her of all her power, but was devastating compared to her normal tarot cards and washtubs. It allowed the witch to fight on the same level as the others, if only for a brief moment.

"Yeah…if you can control that power, maybe I can control mine." She said with a nod. The two smiled to each other then looked to the open snow field.

"Let's give it a try. Might as well right?" Kokoa said with energy.

* * *

Moka slowly opened the door to the guestroom and peeked in. Tsukune was lying on the bed asleep and was moving around a bit. She smiled and slowly walked in, gently closing the door behind her. She walked up to him and slowly sat on the bedside. She gazed at the sleeping boy with loving eyes, the boy she fell madly in love with.

_He's so incredible. I just can't believe it._

**_He's something alright, and now he's ours forever._**

_I knew we would win. We just had to._

**_Be that as it may, don't accept any more bets regarding our mate…_**

Moka giggled softly and eyed her boyfriend over, the shirtless boy making her heart race and her face a bit flushed. Her mind wandered back to when he had her bent over the bed and used his aura to excite her. He was so daring and bold, nothing like the boy she first met, yet she was attracted to him like no other.

_I still can't believe he was so…commanding of me earlier._

**_He knows how to please a girl with mild foreplay, I wonder how he performs otherwise._**

Tsukune stirred and started to slowly open his eyes. He saw a pink haired girl sitting on the bed next to him smiling down on him, the boy smiling back up at her instantly.

"Moka." He said softly as he slowly sat up. The girl tilted her head at the boy.

"How are you feeling boyfriend?" she asked lovingly.

"I'm doing better now. I guess that ghoul really can take a beating." He said looking down at his chest. He took off the bandages around his arms and torso, his wounds having completely healed now. The girl blushed more at seeing her shirtless boyfriend like this and looked at him timidly.

"I see…" she said softly.

"So, what did I mi-" he started before Moka leaned in and kissed him passionately. The two started to kiss while the boy held his girl close. After the kiss broke Moka stared into his eyes as her breathing started to pick up.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Moka…" he replied as he held her close to him.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…do me…" she said in a dreamy haze.

"Moka…" he said, then blinked and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wha…what?" he yelled before she pushed him down into the bed with another kiss. The boy looked up at her in surprise as the girl was straddling him and kissing him lovingly. After a moment she sat back up and looked down at the boy.

"What you did earlier…it was incredible. Tsukune…could we…do more?" she asked innocently. The boy looked up at the girl who was on top of him, she looked like a perfect goddess to him and was everything he ever wanted in a girlfriend.

"Moka…" he said softly. The girl looked down shyly and blushed further.

"You can do whatever you want to me Tsukune…please?" she said as she looked to him timidly. His heart started to race again as he took in her beauty.

_Is she…_

**_Ok. Seriously. Shut the fuck up and do her right now or else I swear I'm going to make you scream out in horror._**

_What?_

**_You never kill them, you always bitch and moan about how great she is, and then you act like a clueless idiot. I'm tired of you doing NOTHING! Either rip her to pieces or make her scream out, I don't care! Just do SOMETHING!_**

Tsukune was a bit taken off guard by the ghoul's odd request. Then again, he wasn't sure if it was his voice or the ghoul's voice he just heard, they seemed to be blended together. He looked up to his girlfriend, the vampire breathing heavily and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Tsukune…" she said softly. The boy smiled gently and sat up, embracing the girl close to him. The girl he loved more than anything, the girl he would gladly give his life for.

"Moka." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. When the kiss broke they stared into each other's eyes and were breathing heavily.

"I love you Tsukune, with all my heart." She said with a gentle smile.

"I love you Moka, now and forever." He said as he pulled into another passionate kiss. She was everything to him, she was his whole world. And he was determined to prove it.

* * *

Mizore walked up the stairs with Dark following behind her. She had an eager face on and her heart was pounding steadily.

_No more waiting. No more fainting. Today I show my love to my husband._

The two walked to the upstairs hallway and headed over to Mizore's room. She opened the door and motioned the boy to enter, closing the door behind them. Inside her room was the standard fare; bed, dresser, desk, closet, window. It looked like a normal girl's room. Dark looked around the room, nothing seemed to be overly interesting to him, not that there was anything out of the ordinary to see. He turned back to see Mizore looking down and trembling.

"Mizore? Are you ok?" he asked as he walked over to her. She slowly nodded and hugged him closely as she buried her face into his chest.

"Yes, I am now. Thank you for coming for me Dark." She said softly. The boy held her close and kissed her head gently.

"I will never leave your side. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough…" he trailed off. She shook her head and looked up to him with a teary smile.

"You came, that's all I could ever hope for. I love you Dark, more than anything." She said as she trembled in his arms. The nightmare she lived through was starting to come back and she just wanted it to go away. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and around her ear, the snow maiden's mind going blank and a smile forming from the touch.

"I love you my Mizore." He said as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. The snow maiden closed her eyes and let the world around her vanish. She loved this demon, this ruthless killer from Fairy Tale. She loved him with all her heart, he was her true soul mate. She clung to him tightly, not wanting the kiss to end. When it did she looked up to see him smiling softly at her.

"Dark…" she said softly. She looked down for a moment then back up with remorseful eyes.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to give my first time to you…"

The demon reached over and flipped the lock on her door, the snow girl looking up at him curiously.

"You haven't had a first time yet." He said gently as he picked up the girl bridal style and pulled her into another kiss. The girl let out sigh of happiness and kissed back lovingly. He walked over to her bed and laid the blushing maiden down on it.

"Now my little snow bunny, I'll show you a real first time." The demon said before he kissed her and pushed her back onto the bed, the girl kissing back passionately.

* * *

In the living room Kurumu was sitting on Rason's lap, the succubus kissing the boy passionately while her arms were wrapped around his neck. The bond between them coursed through them like lightning, the kiss alone driving the succubus into a love frenzy. When the kiss broke she looked at her angel with lustful eyes, the boy gazing back a bit surprised about his girlfriend's sudden love attack.

"Kurumu?" he asked softly. She put a finger to his lips and leaned closer, the girl's blush building by the second.

"Please Rason, I can't wait any longer. I need you." She said softly. The boy jumped a bit at that remark and looked around.

"Here? Now?" he asked worriedly. She blinked and looked around. Smiling brightly she dashed around the room. She locked the front door, closed the curtains and jumped back onto his lap at high speed.

"There, all better." She said triumphantly.

"But the others…they could come back any second." He said looking to the stairs.

"Don't worry about them, they're going to be busy as well." She said with a purr. She then looked at the angel with worried eyes.

"Rason…do you find me attractive?" she asked softly. The boy looked at her and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you're the most beautiful girl in the world Kurumu." He said gently.

"How come you don't want to do me like a wild animal then?" she asked innocently. The boy blinked at that innocent yet perverted phrasing then smiled at her as he always has.

"It's not that I don't." he said softly with a slight smirk.

"Then why don't you ever try to have your way with me?" she asked curiously.

"Kurumu, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Rason said as he ran his fingers through her hair, the girl's eyes widening at those words.

"I want to be with you forever. I never saw a need to rush things." He said as he held the girl tightly and close to him. Her heart started to race and her breathing picked up.

"Really?" she breathed out. He nodded and leaned closer to her.

"Yes, you're everything I've ever wanted. I've cherished every moment I've spent with you and look forward to the many more ahead. I love you Kurumu." He said before pulling her into a gentle kiss. The girl sighed happily and kissed back.

_Rason…I love you too. Was I too forward? Did I rush him?_

When the kiss broke she stared at the boy who held her. Her Destined One, her mate of fate. The boy who loved her as she was and everything about her.

"Rason…I-" she started before he gave her a sly smile, the girl jumping a bit at that.

"But…if you're so insistent on moving forward, I have no problems with that my dear." He said as he picked the girl up and held her in the air, the surprised succubus's legs being held on either side of him as one of his hands kept her held up by the rear while the other held onto her back. She blinked and looked down at the angel that was carrying her closely to him. He turned around and laid her down on the couch, the angel staying on top of her and kissing her passionately. She wrapped her legs around him and held him as he pushed her into the couch with a fierce kiss. When it broke he leaned up and gazed down at the flushed face of the girl.

"Rason…" she breathed out in surprise. He had never been so bold or forceful with her before. Without a second word he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, the girl's eyes widening at seeing him half naked and on top of her. His wings slightly spread a bit as he eyed the girl with a loving smile.

"I saved my first time for a real angel. And that can only be you Kurumu." He said gently. The girl smiled and sighed happily at hearing that. Then she eyed her boyfriend playfully and licked her lips.

"Give it to me angel boy." She said in a seductive voice.

* * *

"Magical BLAST!" Yukari yelled out as she fired a massive projectile of pure energy from her wand toward a tree. It slammed into and blasted it to splinters with a large explosion. Wood chips and snow flew away from the impact zone as the target was blown to tiny pieces. The young girl wavered then dropped to her knees in the snow, the witch breathing heavily from the attack taking so much energy from her.

"Wow, not bad Yukari." Kokoa said nodding. Where the tree once was there was a small crater and scorched earth around it. Yukari smiled and shook her head to focus again.

"Thanks. It still takes a lot out of me, but I think with practice I'll get the hang of it." She said softly.

"Well you managed to fire it three times and not pass out. Getting better I'd say." Kokoa said with a smirk. Yukari smiled and tried to get up, but collapsed down onto the ground again.

"Ok, I need to rest." She said with a weak smile. She looked around, the three trees she hit with the attack were completely annihilated, and she was still conscious. She was getting better at it, and was determined to build up her endurance with this spell. She glanced to Kokoa who was looking up thoughtfully.

"What's up? It's your turn to try out your power." She said as she blinked to focus her sight. The vampire nodded then walked a bit away from the girl. She stood in the snow and looked downward deep in thought.

_How did I do it? What was it that set that power into motion?_

"I just need to figure out how to start it again." She said softly.

"Well, what started it the first time?" Yukari asked curiously. Kokoa shrugged and looked up again.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was just to defeat my sister, but thinking about that isn't doing anything." She said simply.

"Well, what about Tsukune? Did he influence you at all?" Yukari asked as she thought about the fight. Kokoa used more power than was ever seen before, and all to claim Tsukune as her own mate.

"I'm not sure, just thinking about him doesn't start anything either." Kokoa said looking down at her hands. She couldn't feel the same power buildup inside of her as before.

"Well that makes sense. Otherwise you would have started to burn up when you first fell for him." Yukari said nodding.

"But then what else is there?" Kokoa asked curiously. Yukari shrugged, she had no clue yet.

"Damn, what was it?" Kokoa growled as she glared at the ground.

"Well, how did you feel when you were attacking Moka? What was going through your mind?" the witch asked curiously. Kokoa thought about carefully, trying to think of what all was going through her head during that fight.

"I wanted to be his mate…" she said softly. She remembered the fight clearly. She couldn't stand to see Tsukune hurt or being in harm's way.

"I needed to protect him. I had to…" she said as she clenched her fists. The boy was in danger in her eyes, she saw her sister as being too much of a threat to him. Yukari watched Kokoa closely, the vampire starting to show signs of anger.

"I had to. He needed a protector. He…" she said as tears started to form. She growled in frustration, all the emotions she felt before were coming back.

"Kokoa…" Yukari said softly. She understood why Kokoa was so determined earlier to claim him. It was because she genuinely thought he was in danger without her.

"I didn't want to lose anybody else important to me." Kokoa cried out as she looked up with tears in her eyes. Her aura started to build up more.

"I had to save him. I had to protect him, no matter what!" she yelled out in frustration. Yukari's eyes widened as she watched the girl. The air around her seemed to turn a bit hazy.

"I know I can't have him anymore, I understand that. I never wanted to fall in love with him! But I did! I just wanted to make sure he would be safe! That he would be happy!" she yelled out as she arched back, her aura flaring up around her.

"Kokoa." Yukari said softly.

"I need to use this power Yukari…" Kokoa growled, the air around her starting to heat up.

"Kokoa." Yukari called out again.

"Dammit if I can't have him I need to make sure nothing will ever hurt him!" Kokoa roared out, the snow around her starting to melt and vaporize into steam.

"Kokoa!" Yukari called out louder.

"I'll do whatever it takes, I'll do whatever needs to be done. I'll make sure Tsukune is safe, I'll make sure you all are. I'm a proud S-Class vampire just like my big sister!" Kokoa yelled out with energy, the ground around her started to sizzle and char.

"Kokoa!" Yukari yelled out, the vampire looking over in surprise.

"What?" she called out. Yukari pointed at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Yukari?" Kokoa asked curiously. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm then blinked. She looked at her arm then at her body.

"What…the…am I…" she said softly as she saw the ground around her heat up. She could feel the power building inside of her again.

"It's happening again! Kokoa!" Yukari cried out in worry. If the vampire couldn't relieve the power again she would be destined to burn.

"This power." Kokoa said as she looked to her hands. She could feel the heat building up, the monster energy was surging through her. It was growing and growing inside of her body, ever expanding from within.

_How…what did I…_

She blinked then her eyes went wide.

_It wasn't Tsukune…or just the desire to defeat my big sister…_

The power surged through her like lightning, she could feel every muscle in her body tense up with the energy as it built up more and more.

_It was from me…wanting to protect Tsukune…to protect my friends…_

She looked to the witch with surprise, the young girl staring wide eyed at her friend in both amazement and worry.

_That's it…this power comes from a need to protect them, those that are closest to me._

An image of her friends flashed before her eyes. Whenever she fought before it was to prove her worth and strength, or to best her friends. But when she saw Tsukune, the boy she fell in love with, come into harm's way again and again, she wanted to protect him.

"Kokoa! Do something quick!" Yukari cried out.

But to protect the boy and have him as her own, she had to best her big sister. She absolutely had to no matter what. It was that desire, that overwhelming need to win for Tsukune that called forth the power. But when the fight ended without a victor, and Kokoa was left unaware of what she started, the power kept building up.

_I see. I get it now. Once I summon this power, it won't stop until it's expended. It will just build up until I use it…or I die…_

She could feel her body heating up again. She knew what would happen if she didn't use this power quickly, it would gather more and more until she burned from the inside out. Her breathing started to pick up and she started to feel dizzy.

_No…I have to control this. Tsukune can control a ghoul from within, an entity of pure evil. If he can do that, then I can do this!_

Kokoa focused her power and set her sights on a nearby boulder. She dashed to it and winded up a fierce punch, her movements feeling light and easy, her body seeming to weigh nothing.

"I can do this!" she yelled out as she struck the large rock with ferocity. The boulder literally exploded in a giant shockwave of monster energy, the bits of rubble and debris launching away into the air. The vampire growled and looked down at her hand. She felt the heat lessen up, but it wasn't gone.

_I need to use up everything or else it won't stop. If I ever start this I need to learn to gauge how much to build up before I attack._

She ran towards a nearby tree and sent a kick to it, the snow covered pine tree blasting into splinters and dust from another thunderous shockwave. Her monster energy was pulverizing anything nearby, but it wasn't stopping the buildup.

_Damn, it's still not enough. These things aren't strong enough for me to use my full power on._

She looked to the witch with determination.

"Yukari! Send another one of your blasts at me!" she yelled out. The witch jumped in shock.

"What? Are you crazy?" Yukari cried out.

"I need a strong target to attack or defend against. I need to use up all my power or else it won't stop!" Kokoa yelled out as she got into a defensive position, her clothes starting to smoke from the massive amount of energy she was collecting. The witch looked at her with worry then slowly raised her wand up, the stick starting to glow brightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously.

"Yes! Don't hold back!" Kokoa yelled out. The witch nodded and focused her power, the wand glowing brighter and brighter. Kokoa eyed it with determination.

_I can do this, I can master this. Then I can protect Tsukune. Then I can protect my friends._

Yukari looked at her friend with worry, then focused all her power. She had to help with this or Kokoa would die from the heat. Her wand started to spark and hum as her power gathered up. Yukari was sure she would faint after another attack, so she would hold nothing back this time. Kokoa kept her eyes on the girl, focusing her power to defend against the powerful attack the little witch was capable of.

"Magical BLAST!" Yukari yelled out, the massive projectile shooting forth and racing towards the redheaded vampire.

_Ok, I can do this…_

Moka cried out in passion and ecstasy, the girl had her legs wrapped around Tsukune's waist and her arms around his back. They were both breathing heavily as Moka moved up and down on his lap. He pulled her into a fierce kiss as his aura fluxed again, the girl moaning in pleasure. Their sweaty bodies moved in unison as their clothes lay scattered on the ground, right where they were thrown to from the passionate couple. Her rosary dangled on her neck and glowed brightly, her inner self feeling some of the love making being done, and was eager to have her turn to share the experience.

_I won't fail them, I'll be strong too…_

Mizore yelled out with a flushed face, the demon holding her close to him as he kissed her along her neck and back. The boy had a tight grip around her waist and her chest as she looked back to him, the demon that was riding her from behind. The room around them was darkened and colder, frost starting to build around the furniture and their clothes that were tossed to the ground during their love making. Yet their body heat was keeping them warm as the demon started to be rougher with his snow maiden, the girl struggling not to pass out this time and enjoy every second of her boyfriend's love.

_I will become a strong fighter and defend them from Fairy Tale, them and my home…_

Kurumu yelled out as Rason kissed her neck and held the girl's hips tightly in his hands. She looked up at the boy who was leaning over her, his athletic body and his wings that glowed brightly behind him. She kept her legs wrapped around the boy's waist, both of them moving in unison on the couch, their clothing lying on the ground next to them as they expressed their love to each other. Kurumu felt the bond flow through her insides as Rason went back and forth, holding the girl tightly and showing her that when he set his mind to it, he could be forceful and rough with her as well. She yelled out in passion each time he rocked forward, the bond blazing through her, her breasts bouncing around as he had his way with his succubus. She struggled to keep her mind focused on the boy, but the constant pleasure that rippled through her was making her mind go blank.

_Dammit I can do this!_

The blast slammed into the young vampire and a loud explosion echoed out, debris and snow blasting around from the impact site. Yukari wavered then collapsed down into the snow. Her last thought before she blacked out was she hoped it worked, or else Kokoa would be all alone for her burnout. As the dust and snow settled a figure shakily walked over to the young witch. Kokoa breathed heavily, her eyes half open, her arms scorched and bloodied slightly. She looked to her body and wavered around.

_I did it…the power…it's gone…_

She smiled softly and chuckled. Then she fainted and collapsed next to the young witch, the area around them melting slightly from the girl's residual energy. They lay there peacefully, the witch that learned to use her power more effectively and the young vampire, who learned to harness her inner power and somewhat control it. Yukari groaned after a while then looked up. She glanced over to see Kokoa sleeping next to her. Smiling softly she sat up and looked around.

"Wow…we did it…still, that was…intense." she said as she gazed around, her vision still blurry from the lack of energy.

"I wonder if everybody else ever feels this beat after a workout."


	33. Girl Talk

Out in a snowy field near the village two young girls were practicing their new found abilities. Yukari was learning to use her new magical attack, a powerful spell that drained nearly all of her monster energy into a powerful blast capable of massive damage, while Kokoa was practicing her ability to 'overcharge' her monster energy and release it into a devastating attack, an attack that could easily backfire on the young redhead. Unlike Yukari, who's spell only drained her of her strength, Kokoa's overcharge not only gathered up more vampire energy than the young girl could normally wield, but would keep summoning it until either all of her energy was spent or she burned to death from the aura literally igniting her from the inside. There was that, and one other flaw.

"Wow, again?" Yukari said as Kokoa passed out and collapsed down on the ground. The girl only moments ago used her attack as she was trying to get a feel for it. However there was one difference she experimented with, though it had no change on how the strike affected her. Yukari sighed and looked up, she watched the clouds move in the sky until the redhead groaned and slowly woke back up.

"Ugh…don't tell me…" she said as she climbed back to her feet, the girl holding her head as she regained her senses.

"Apparently. It seems no matter how much or little you intend to use the strike for, it always drains you of all your energy." Yukari said with a nod. Kokoa had only built up a few seconds worth of power and struck a nearby tree. What little energy she did gather up was enough to destroy the object, but in doing so her power once again was expended and she fainted from the lack of energy.

"You're kidding me. Even if I use this ability a little bit it still knocks me out cold." Kokoa growled shaking her head.

"Seems like it." Yukari said looking around. Kokoa had been trying again and again to master the attack. She had learned how to start it, and was trying to gauge how much power to build up before it got too dangerous. All around shattered boulders and splinters from trees lay about, the girl having annihilated them with her powerful strength. But after each and every try the redhead passed out from the ability taking all her energy, no matter how much she gathered to start with.

"This is stupid, that means that if I _ever_ do this I'll be unconscious for another enemy to walk by and kill me!" Kokoa yelled out in frustration.

"Maybe you'll build up endurance like I'm trying to do." Yukari commented.

"Doesn't seem like it." Kokoa muttered looking down. The young witch seemed to be able to increase her stamina with her technique, but Kokoa's always wiped her out.

"Well rest for a bit. We've been at this for a while now." Yukari said looking up at the sky. The girls sat down on a part of the field where the snow had been cleared away by the redhead's heat. They sat on the barren earth and relaxed a bit, the cold not bothering them after their workout.

"Still, at least it's something. Big sis has always been stronger than me, I've always dreamt of one day besting her in combat." Kokoa said with a smile.

"How come you two always fight?" Yukari asked curiously.

"We train our bodies with the art of combat. It's what we've always done since we were little. She's always been so strong and in control, I wanted to be just like her." Kokoa said softly.

"Wow, well at least now you'll have a trump card to play." Yukari giggled. Kokoa smirked at that.

"Yeah, I'll show her I can be a strong vampire too. Her and Tsukune…" she said trailing off. The witch smiled softly and looked up.

"We almost had him didn't we? I was so close, why didn't I think of that loophole?" Yukari said depressed.

"Loophole?" Kokoa asked curiously. Yukari explained what Inner Moka did to win the pact due to the phrasing chosen by her. After she told all the details a loud curse word echoed the valley. Yukari backed up a bit from the furious vampire as she growled and snarled, her eyes fixed into a glare as she stared off into space.

"Dammit, I can't believe she did that! It's so unfair!" she roared.

"Calm down. He's ok now, you know Tsukune. He bounces back from everything." Yukari said nervously. Kokoa thrashed about and growled more.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" she yelled out, the area around her starting to heat up.

"Kokoa? Kokoa!" Yukari cried out. The vampire blinked and looked at her body.

"Oh, I'm doing it again…" she said softly. She looked around frantically.

"Be right back." She said as she dashed into the nearby woods. A loud explosion was heard as trees started to shake and fall, snow and debris shooting up from the crashes. Yukari sighed and looked down. She brought out her tarot cards to keep herself occupied while the vampire slept where she passed out. After a while Kokoa trudged back and dropped down next to the witch.

"I need to get a better reign on that." Kokoa breathed out as she shook her head.

"Don't let it get to you. At least Tsukune is happy with her." Yukari said casually while she played with her metal cards.

"Doesn't it ever bother you? You've been chasing him even after he had a girlfriend, even after the others gave up. How can you keep doing that and not get upset?" The redhead asked as she watched the witch play with her cards.

"I want both Tsukune and Moka, it doesn't bother me that they're together." She giggled. She put a card down and looked at it with soft eyes.

"Besides, I want them to be happy no matter what. He chose Moka, so even if I wanted just him, I would still be happy for him that he found the one girl he wants."

Kokoa looked at the young girl then up at the sky.

_He want's big sis…no matter what…even after all she's done wrong, after all the danger she's put him through, he still loves her and wants to be with her._

She looked down as her heart sank. The sudden realization of what she would have taken from him if she won the pact hit her like a punch to the gut.

_If I would have won…big sister…I'm so sorry. I didn't see…again…_

"I suck at this stuff. I always get in the way of other couples." Kokoa muttered.

"At least you're learning." Yukari laughed. She flinched and put her finger to her mouth, the card dropping to the ground.

"Damn, I cut myself. You'd think my own cards wouldn't cut me but no." she complained as she looked to her finger. The tarot card gave her a nice little cut on the tip. Kokoa looked at her curiously.

"Your own cards can cut you? But you've used those things all the time, how can they hurt you?" she asked puzzled.

"They're razor sharp. I just wasn't focusing now that's all. Not the first time I…" she said softly before looking down in thought.

"Wow. I guess I always thought they were incapable of hurting you." Kokoa said as she picked up one of the cards. The thin pieces of metal had razor edges to them, how she managed to never lose a finger with them and only get away with a cut or two every now and then was still impressive to the vampire. She looked back to Yukari who was frozen in thought.

"You ok?" she asked. The witch looked at the card closely, her blood still on the tip of the blade.

"I wonder…" she said softly. Kokoa tilted her head at her.

"What's going through that little brain of yours now?" she asked as she tossed the card back onto the ground. Yukari looked at the cards then to Kokoa curiously.

"It's just…I've been thinking about these new abilities we have." The witch said slowly.

"They are special aren't they? I wonder if big sister is capable of doing something like this." Kokoa said looking up thoughtfully.

"No…I don't think any other vampire can Kokoa." Yukari said looking down to the card with her blood on it.

"How do you know that?" the redhead asked.

"Kokoa, that spell I cast. It's normally only used by high level witches and mages. It only comes from a lifetime of practice and training." Yukari said as she held her wand up and looked at it closely.

"Wow, so that makes you some kind of whiz kid then." Kokoa chuckled. Yukari shook her head then looked back to her, her face showing some concern.

"No, you don't understand. I shouldn't be able to do it. But I can now. And I've been thinking about why just now." She said, the vampire looking at her puzzled again.

"Listen, you said your power came from the desire to protect your friends. But tell me, when you fought against that ghoul and were trying to kill him at first, did it show itself then?" the witch asked carefully. Kokoa thought about it, she had summoned all her power then to fight the ghoul, thinking that Tsukune was lost forever. She wanted to put an end to the nightmare and save what friends she still had. But the power surge never came.

"No, it didn't." she said softly.

"We've only discovered our powers here in Snow Woman Village. Which means something changed when we came here." Yukari said as she picked up the card, she tilted it to see the blood on the razor edge.

"But then…what does that mean?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"After we fought that warlock in the ice palace, I went to get my cards that were stuck in the ice sculpture." Yukari said as she examined the blood on the tip.

"I cut myself again when I pulled one of the cards out. Sliced my finger pretty good." She said with a sad face. Kokoa watched her, still not following where she was going. The witch held up the card and showed her the blood on it.

"It was a card just like this, with the warlock's blood on it." She said cautiously. Kokoa looked at the card and thought about it. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"Wait…you mean…" she said softly. Yukari nodded and looked back to the card with a serious face.

"I cut myself with a bloodied card, I must have gotten some of his blood into the wound. And remember, he was charging up a powerful attack to kill you, his monster energy was extremely high then." She said as she tossed the card to the ground, the card sticking into the earth and standing upright.

"In a way, I injected myself with a warlock's blood that had a lot of monster energy in it. I've been wondering if that's where my power was coming from. But, it still doesn't explain why you are now able to use yours." She said looking at Kokoa puzzled. The redhead blinked and looked away sheepishly.

"Well…it kinda does." She said softly. The witch looked at her curiously while Kokoa looked away with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Kokoa?" Yukari asked softly. The redhead looked back then downward.

"Well…" she said pressing her fingers together. The witch examined her curiously.

"You see, after I got up and while you were getting your cards…" Kokoa said looking away.

"What?" Yukari asked curiously.

"I sorta…helped myself to some of his blood." She said softly. The witch jumped and looked at her surprised.

"You drank a dead warlock's blood?" she screamed. The redhead glared at her and growled.

"I was worn down from the fight, I needed something to get my strength back! Besides that bastard tried to kill me, he owed me." She said as she looked down and clenched her fists.

"But…he was dead!" Yukari cried out.

"I needed something! Besides, his blood was still warm!" Kokoa barked out. She looked around then down ashamed, drinking the blood of a dead victim was considered to be shameful in the vampire world and looked down upon. Kokoa had to swallow not only the blood but her pride when she did so, her focus on protecting Tsukune being more important at the time.

"I had to make sure I was able to help Tsukune." She said softly. Yukari blinked and nodded slowly. The vampire looked up at her with her normal look of discontent.

"Don't tell anybody I did that got it? I still have _some_ vampire pride to withhold." She said as she narrowed her eyes at the witch. She nodded nervously.

"I won't, I swear!" she said quickly. The vampire nodded and looked down at her hands curiously.

"So…that's how this happened. I didn't know drinking the blood of a monster could have that effect. But still, as long as it gives me the strength to fight alongside Tsukune and big sister, I'll make good use of it." She said confidently. Yukari nodded and looked to her wand.

"Me too." She said with a smile, she finally had the ability to fight on their level and was eager to help out in the future. The two girls laughed a bit then stood up.

"C'mon, let's head back. The others might be worried we've been gone for so long." Yukari said with a smile. Kokoa nodded and the two started walking back into town. They walked through the streets of the village, snow villagers they passed waved happily to them and bowed in respect. They giggled and kept walking, neither one of them used to being treated so kindly before. The group was pretty much the celebrities of the town now. When they approached Mrs. Shirayuki's house Kokoa nudged Yukari.

"Remember, it's our secret." She whispered.

"Relax, there's no harm in keeping that from them." Yukari said waving her hand. The two walked into the home and looked around. They saw Rason relaxing on the couch, the boy had only his jeans on as his wings folded a bit behind him. He had a calm happy expression on his face as he leaned back, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He seemed worn out as he turned to give the girls a weak smile.

"Oh hey, welcome back." He said gently.

"Hey. Where is everybody?" Yukari asked looking around.

"Why don't you have your shirt on?" Kokoa said as she got an eyeful of the boy's chest. She shook her head a bit to clear her mind.

_Oh hell no, don't you start with him too…dammit why are all the boys around me so damn good looking?_

"Kurumu's taking a shower, Mizore took Dark up to her room, and Moka's been with Tsukune in the guestroom as far as I know." He said simply. The two girls blinked and looked around.

"It's so quiet. Is everybody ok?" Yukari asked curiously. The boy chuckled and looked back up in content.

"I'd think so." He said with a smile. A moment later a blue haired girl walked down the stairs, her body dripping a bit from the shower she just took, and her voluptuous figure clad in nothing but a white towel. She fluffed her hair and looked around in a dreamy haze.

"That was amazing angel boy." She purred as she walked up and kissed the boy passionately, the girl sitting down on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kissed while Yukari and Kokoa watched with wide eyes.

"Um…hello? We're right here you know." Yukari squeaked out.

"Geez you guys, get a room." Kokoa scoffed. The couple broke their kiss and Kurumu looked over with a sly smile.

"We already did." She said with a giggle. The two girls blinked and looked at them. Instantly their faces turned bright red, the small witch looking in awe while the redhead looked away with a blush.

"Wow did you guys do it?" Yukari cheered out. Kokoa sent another swift hit to her head.

"What is it with you and those kinds of questions?" She growled as she tried to look away from the couple. Kurumu laughed a bit then looked back to her boyfriend.

"Thank you so much Rason." She said dreamily. He smiled and pulled her into another kiss, the two girls again jumping at the sight.

"Again, we're right here." Kokoa growled as Yukari watched with wide eyes. The witch blinked then looked around.

"Are the other girls doing it too?" she asked excitedly.

WHAM!

The young witch twitched on the ground as Kokoa tried to regain her composure.

"What she means is, is everybody else acting as loose as you two?" she grumbled. The succubus laughed then looked at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes, her hand running through his hair as he smiled up at her with a calm gaze.

"Probably. I think I heard Mizore scream out a few times, though I'm not sure, I'm still a little lightheaded myself." She said with a giggle. Yukari and Kokoa jumped at that and looked around.

"Wow, maybe Tsukune and Moka are-" Yukari said with excitement before again being sent to the ground by a swift hit to the head.

"Stop giving Yukari more ideas!" Kokoa yelled out as she looked down at the twitching girl. Rason and Kurumu continued to gaze into each other's eyes, both of them tuning the two girls out.

"Rason…" she said dreamily as she ran her fingers through his golden hair.

"Kurumu…" he said as he held the blushing girl close, her towel just barely staying on her figure.

"Rason…"

"Kurumu…"

"Rason…"

"Kurumu…"

"Knock it off!" Kokoa yelled out, the couple looking over to her curiously.

"What's up Kokoa?" Kurumu asked simply.

"What's up? You two are getting down to business on Mizore's couch and are acting like it's nothing!" Kokoa cried out.

"Well, the couch, the floor, the chair, the table…oh and I loved that bit over the TV." Kurumu said with a blush as she smiled at her boyfriend. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"I try." He said simply. Kokoa and Yukari looked at them with wide eyes and just stared, both in shock.

"You did…it…everywhere?" Kokoa asked in disbelief. Kurumu gave them a smug smile.

"My Destined One can do me anywhere he sees fit." She said proudly. The two girls wavered a bit.

"I feel like I want to faint, but I'm scared to touch the floor now." Kokoa said weakly. Yukari glanced over to the stairs.

"I wonder what Tsukune and Moka are doing." She said with dreamy eyes.

"For the last time, stop thinking about them like that, especially now." Kokoa growled. The group turned to hear footsteps walking down the stairs. They watched as a boy with messy dark hair walked down casually. He wore black socks and his normal blue jeans, and had his normal black t-shirt on with a golden pendant around his neck. He got to the ground level and looked over at the group.

"Couldn't keep her quiet?" Dark asked simply. Rason laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, your girl wasn't exactly quiet this time either." He said with a grin. Dark just looked at him then walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked, the girl still straddling her angel as her towel barely managed to stay wrapped around her.

"Getting some ice water." He said simply. He walked in and got a glass of water with a lot of ice cubes in it.

"Getting hot up there?" Rason said with a smirk.

"Mizore's thirsty." He replied simply. He took one step onto the stairs then glanced to Rason.

"Why did I hear barking earlier?" he asked calmly.

"I asked him to." Kurumu said simply. Rason just gave a nod with a shrug while Kokoa and Yukari looked around the group with shocked looks.

"Ah. Whatever." Dark said before walking up the stairs. Kurumu sighed and kissed her angel passionately, the other two girls' jaws dropping as they looked from them to each other.

"What…the hell happened here?" Kokoa asked a bit disturbed. Kurumu ended the kiss and looked over to her playfully.

"Just showing our love." She said happily. The girls wavered a bit then walked towards the stairs.

"I need to make sure my big sister hasn't tossed her pride out the window." Kokoa muttered. Kurumu giggled as they walked up the stairs then looked to her boyfriend.

"C'mon, I want to see how far she went as well." She said with a playful grin. Rason chuckled then shrugged.

"Whatever you say." He said simply. The two stood up and walked up the stairs to watch the show.

At the top of the stairs Kokoa and Yukari walked down the hall.

"Wow I wonder what Tsukune did, maybe he was just as wild." Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

"You do realize that whatever may or may not have transpired between those two you will not be participating in, right?" Kokoa growled. Yukari giggled and walked forward with a playful skip. Kokoa sighed as she watched the blissfully happy witch move forward as if she didn't hear the vampire's words.

_And they say I never learn…_

The two stopped when they noticed a door that had ice and frost covering it and the floor around it.

"Wow. Looks like Mizore had some fun too." Yukari giggled. Kokoa blushed a bit at that.

"I wonder…if Dark did any of those things to her." Kokoa said softly as she fought off a blush.

"Oh I bet he did." Kurumu's voice called out from behind. They turned to see Kurumu and Rason leaning against the wall near the stairs.

"For a quiet snow girl, I heard some pretty loud screams earlier." Kurumu said with a cocky look. Rason just smiled and looked up, he didn't want to add to that but he knew it was true.

"Really?" Yukari said with an energetic face.

"Again, why are you so interested in their sex life?" Kokoa growled as she struck the witch on the head again. She looked towards the guestroom.

"Haven't heard a peep out of them though." Kurumu said eyeing the room as well. Kokoa looked at it with wonder.

_Big sister…did you do it too?_

Mizore's door started to open, the ice and frost on it shattering apart and falling to the ground. Slowly the door opened and a snow girl walked out. She was wearing a white robe and her hair was a bit messy. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy, the girl's mouth formed into a gentle smile. She walked slowly and a bit off balance, but the shadow demon at her side helped keep her steady, the girl holding onto his arm tightly.

"Mizore." Kokoa said softly seeing her like this. The snow girl looked around then up at her demon. Her eyes were glazed over, and she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Wow looks like you had fun." Kurumu said with a playful smile. The snow girl just stared at her demon, her mind still reeling from her experience with him.

"Is she ok?" Rason asked with a smirk.

"She needs to cool off. I'm taking her to the shower." Dark said simply.

"The shower, we should have done it there too." Kurumu said clapping her hands together. Yukari and Kokoa jumped at that and looked to her in disbelief.

"Maybe next time lover." Rason said as he held the girl closely from behind, the succubus sighing happily as she reached one arm up behind her and around the angel's neck. Yukari and Kokoa looked around with shocked looks, both stunned by the behavior of the group. Dark and Mizore started to walk slowly down the hall when Kurumu stepped in front of them.

"I'll take her, you two guys relax. Besides it'll let us have some time to have 'girl talk'." Kurumu giggled as she grabbed onto the other arm of the dazed snow girl. Mizore's expression didn't change in the slightest as Dark handed her off to the succubus, the snow girl's mind lost in her memories of what she went through. The two slowly walked down towards the shower room while the group looked at Dark curiously.

"Not bad man. Looks like you broke her mind." Rason said with a laugh. Dark just looked at him and then to the other girls.

"Wow what did you do to her?" Yukari cried out happily.

"I'm a little curious myself." Kokoa said softly, her blush starting to form. Dark just looked at them with his usual expression. He then glanced to Rason.

"Didn't have her bark like a dog." He said flatly. The angel blushed a bit at that then looked up. He then glanced to the guestroom door.

"I wonder how Romeo did with his girl, or girls depending on how they went about it." He chuckled. Kokoa gulped and walked slowly to the door. She put an ear to it and listened closely.

"I don't hear anything." She said softly. The vampire looked back to the group with a curious look, Yukari just shrugging at her. Kokoa knocked on the door gently.

"Big sis." She called out quietly.

No response.

"I wonder how that must have been, two vampires going at it." Rason said as he watched Kokoa knock again.

"Big sis?" she asked a bit louder this time.

"Wonder if he survived." Dark said flatly. Kokoa jumped at that. She looked at the door nervously.

_If that outer shell may be too rough, I wonder what my real big sis would have done…Tsukune…_

She knocked on the door louder.

"Big sis? Are you alright in there?" she called out.

"Kokoa maybe they want their privacy." Rason said with a weak smile.

"Really, is that why you all are hanging around out here now?" Kokoa barked back, the angel stepping back a bit. Kokoa gulped and grabbed the door handle. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. The room was dark and there were clothes scattered about on the floor.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Yukari cried out as she ran towards the door. Dark grabbed her and held her back.

"You need to stop that already." He said simply as he held the struggling witch in place. Kokoa looked around curiously. She could see two figures on the bed, a sheet barely covering them both. Her face reddened as her eyes grew wider.

_Big sis…you did…you really did…_

She backed up and closed the door. She looked to the group then downward.

"I'd rather not interrupt them now…" she said nervously.

"Smart girl." Dark said as he walked back down the hall. Rason shrugged with a smile and followed him, the boys walking downstairs calmly. Yukari looked to the door then back to the stairs. She sighed then followed them as well. Kokoa stood there in silence, her sister lying naked next to her mate in the next room. Kokoa shook her head then looked ahead with a sad look.

_I guess this is how it's supposed to be. At least you make him happy big sister…_

She sighed then walked down the hall and downstairs as well. She had to deal with the fact that her sister and Tsukune were mates now and forever, and she wanted to support Tsukune in whatever choice he makes. The young vampire had finally come to respect the boy on the same level of her big sister, the boy who managed to overpower a ghoul from within, the boy who managed to steal her sister's heart, and the boy she treasured and would fight alongside whenever he needed her. As she descended the stairs a soft smile spread across her lips.

_Tsukune…you really are something else…_

After the group had gone back down to the living room the guestroom door opened. A shy pink haired vampire looked around then walked out, the girl dressed in only her skirt and bra. She peeked back in to see the sleeping boy on the bed and smiled softly at him as the rosary glowed around her neck.

_Tsukune…he's so…incredible…_

**_I'm glad you enjoyed your time…_**

_He was so amazing...I never knew he could be so...wild..._

**_Again, happy that you once again kept all the fun to yourself..._**

_I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself again…_

**_Not only did you gulp down what he offered, but then you take his blood as well. You do realize that after a good workout like that he NEEDS HIS BLOOD!_**

_But he smelled so good, and his scent was all over me, I couldn't resist it._

**_I can't believe I'm denied a good time yet again because of your damn appetite. When he's good and ready again I get first dibs on him, you can have what's left…_**

_I said I was sorry…_

Moka sighed quietly then closed the door gently. She walked down the hallway towards the shower room, the vampire wanting to get cleaned up for her lover when he wakes up. She walked over and opened the door to the room and walked in. As soon as she closed it she heard some giggles coming from the washtub in the next room.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know somebody-" she started before Kurumu laughed some more.

"Hey no worries, come on in, we were just talking about you." Her voice called out playfully. Moka gave a puzzled look then peeked into the wash room. The shower was running and a figure could be seen behind the curtain. Next to it a washtub was filled with bubbly water and a blue haired girl as laying in it relaxing and swishing the bubbles around. She gave Moka a sly grin as the vampire looked around.

"So, how was Tsukune? Did he live up to our expectations?" she laughed. Mizore giggled a bit from the shower and peeked around the curtain.

"She seems happy, looks like he didn't disappoint." She said before disappearing behind the curtain. Moka looked around with a bright red face.

"Um…I can come back when you two-"

"Oh relax, it's just us girls anyway. C'mon, tell us how he was." Kurumu said with an eager smile. Moka just blinked and sighed. She walked in and started to undress. No use fighting it, they were going to hound her until she talked anyway. The washtub was big enough easily for more than one person, but still needed something else. Moka put some herbs she had in her pocket in the tub, the water turning a greenish haze and smelling of flowers.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that…" Kurumu said dryly. The smell wasn't the best to her, but she decided to just deal with it for now. At least Mizore was having an ice cold shower by herself, an ice cold washtub would be more unbearable to her. Moka slipped into the tub and relaxed, then glanced to see Kurumu eyeing her with a sly grin.

"Well? Tell us." She said as she got comfortable in the water. Moka smiled dreamily and looked downward.

"He was everything I dreamed of and more. He was so…controlling, and caring, and his aura…whenever it flared around it just made me so…so…" she trailed off. The way Tsukune took control and made love to her was getting her warmed up again. He was confident and bold, something that both surprised her and excited her.

"Hey hey, calm down a bit. Not here in the tub." Kurumu giggled. Moka gave a small laugh to that and looked at her friend curiously.

"Did you and Rason…" she asked curiously. Kurumu smiled proudly and nodded. Then looked up in a dreamy state as her mind replayed the events.

"Boy did we. My Destined One knows how to handle a lady. The ferocity he had with me, the positions we did…all over the living room." She said while getting lost in her fantasies.

"Great, now we need to have the living room burned down and redone." Mizore said flatly. Kurumu giggled then looked to the shower.

"Don't be jealous. My Rason knows how to make a girl feel like a woman." She said smugly. After a moment she looked at the shower with curious eyes.

"Hey frosty, how was your demon? I heard some pretty loud screams earlier." The succubus said with a smirk.

"Is that what that was? I was curious if that was you or her." Moka said with a soft smile. The snow maiden in the shower remained silent while the two girls looked at her silhouette on the curtain.

"Well? Any comments? Did he do all those things he said he was going to do to do you?" Kurumu asked anxiously. Even Moka was eager to hear how Dark handled the girl. After a moment the snow girl spoke up in a soft voice.

"Yeah…he did everything to me…" she said. The girls couldn't see her, but by the sound of her voice there was a big blush on her face and she was likely smiling in the same dreamy state they were just in.

"What did he do to you anyway?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Everything…" she said dreamily. The shower stopped and the snow maiden walked back out, gently wrapping her towel around her body, her hair dripping wet from the ice cold water, and her face showing the dreamy expression the two were indeed having a few moments ago.

"Everything? What does that include?" Moka asked curiously. Mizore sighed happily and leaned against the wall, her mind keeping her focus on events that she went through. The two girls looked to each other than to Mizore curiously. The snow girl glanced to the girls and giggled.

"Well, didn't your boyfriends do everything to you?" she said with a bit of an arrogant tone. Kurumu smirked at her with a challenging look.

"My Rason was skilled with his love making, and I would know, I'm a succubus after all. He gave it to me hard and slow, in every position all over the room. How could your demon do any better?" she said with a cocky tone.

"Well, he gave it to me gently at first, then he unleashed his aura and…" she said before holding her cheeks with her hands as she sighed, the image of the shadow demon being so rough with her got her hot again.

"He was so rough and forceful. I couldn't say no to anything he had me do, not that I would have." She said as she relived the shadow demon's commands. She laughed a bit then stared back at Kurumu with a challenging smirk.

"Even during the times I did pass out he kept going, I would regain consciousness and he was still going strong. He's dedicated to his girl and knows how to handle her. More so than your angel." She said confidently. Kurumu stood up and put her hands to her hips, the girl not caring if she was naked in front of anybody right now.

"Don't give me that. Rason had the stamina of the heavens, and his hands were definitely miracle workers. They knew just how to hold and caress his girl." She said with a smirk.

"Dark's hands knew how to handle every part of my body well, them and his mouth." Mizore said coolly. Moka looked back and forth as the two started to have sparks fly between them, the vampire turning redder after each comment.

"Yeah well Rason knew how to use every part of my body too, for both of our pleasure. And the feel of the bond all across my body…you can't top that." Kurumu said arrogantly. Moka lifted her finger to talk but was cut off by Mizore again.

"Dark knew how to make a girl scream out in pleasure far better than any angel. He knows every spot to touch just right." Mizore quipped.

"My angel knows more about caressing a heavenly body more than your demon." Kurumu said as she got out and walked up to Mizore, the succubus showing signs of annoyance with her friend.

"Bet he didn't give it to you in every hole." Mizore said simply. Moka jumped a bit at that and stared at them with wide eyes.

_Holy crap, what did those boys do to them?_

**_Whatever, Tsukune handled our body the best, stand up and defend our mate already. Those other two boys have nothing on him._**

Moka stood up and started to talk before Kurumu growled at the snow maiden.

"Oh yeah? I bet he didn't cover you with his love when he was finished, you would have just melted from that little miss frosty." Kurumu said smugly. Moka just stared at them, the vampire rendered speechless.

"Dark didn't have to, I swallowed every drop. A faithful wife always savors what her husband offers, not wastes it on a flashy show." Mizore said with an icy glare. Moka blinked and shrugged, that part at least she was on par with.

"Ha, I'm more of a faithful wife to him, I gave him the best _massage_ with my glorious lovings, the sweet angel loved every second of it." Kurumu said with sly grin as she shook her breasts around gently.

"There's no way your mouth is more skilled than mine, I've had practice every day with my lollipop after all." Mizore said with a cool glare. Moka just continued to stare at them as her heart skipped a few beats thinking about everything they did to their boyfriends.

_Um…_

**_Maybe there are a few new things we can show him, but still…_**

While the girls continued their back and forth, each comment about what their boyfriend did making Moka blush and tremble more and more, the boys were in the living room with Yukari and Kokoa.

"So how was your walk?" Rason asked the girls curiously. They blinked and chuckled a bit.

"Not bad. Just took a walk out to snow field and relaxed." Kokoa said with a forced smile.

"That and practice our fighting." Yukari giggled. The boys looked at them curiously.

"Fighting?" Rason asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Yeah, just a little something to do. It was fun actually." Kokoa said with a smile. The boys glanced to each other and shrugged.

"Whatever works for you I guess." The angel said as he leaned back on the couch and rested. The group turned to see a boy walking down the stairs. He had on his black sweatpants and shirt and smiled at the group gently.

"Hey." Tsukune said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was instantly tackled by a little witch with a big smile.

"Hey Tsukune, what did you all do to Moka? Tell me tell me tell me!" she cried out as she hugged the boy tightly. He stammered and tried to pull the witch off, the young love-struck girl holding on with an iron grip. After a moment she jerked about then dropped down to the ground with a lump on her head. Kokoa cracked her knuckles as she stood over them and growled.

"Seriously, enough with that already." She looked down to the boy and offered him a hand up. The boy smiled and accepted, the girl pulling him to his feet.

"I won't say anything else about it, just…did she at least make you happy?" she asked curiously. The boy blinked then blushed. He glanced over to the boys who were just looking at him.

"Yeah…we all know." Rason said simply. Tsukune jumped a bit then looked at Kokoa.

"Well…she seemed happy…as for me…it was great, really." he stammered. The redhead giggled and smiled at him. He laughed a bit then looked up the stairs.

"She was perfect, she always is." he said gently.

"Oh Tsukune…you never change even when you do become a man." She laughed a bit then walked back to the chair. Yukari jumped back up and clung to the boy's arm.

"Can I join next time? Please please please?" she cried out. The boy looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head.

"No way, Yukari just stop, please." He said as he pried the little girl from his arm. She pouted then walked back to the couch. She sat down and looked at the boy with sad eyes.

"We were wondering if you would have survived both sides of Moka, you ok champ?" Rason said with a smirk. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Haha, well yeah. Though…I only spent time with the outer self. The inner self is still waiting for her turn, when I'm more…rested." He said cautiously.

"Pimp." Rason said pointing to the boy, Tsukune laughing nervously in response. He looked around curiously.

"Where are the girls? I woke up and Moka was gone." He said as he walked over and sat on the couch, Yukari smiling at him brightly again.

"They're still in the shower room probably." She said with a happy tone, the young girl already thinking of ways to make her wish come true again.

"Yeah, you guys must have really taken them for a ride." Kokoa said looking up at the ceiling. She was wondering what it was like for her big sister, wondering how Tsukune was when he was being more intimate and daring. Tsukune and Rason just laughed a bit then looked down with a blush. Dark smirked as he looked out the window. He felt pretty good about what he did with his quiet snow girl.

"Well, now that we've rested up…in more ways than one, what's next?" Rason said as he looked around. Everybody looked to him then downward in thought.

"Just what we planned. We leave this village and head to a human city. The faster we draw Fairy Tale away from here then lose them in the human world, the faster we can get our bearings as to where to go next." Dark said in his usual tone. The group nodded in agreement. They had to get the evil organization away from any monster hometowns they could, and also escape their radar so they could plan their next move properly. They were the bait, they knew Kiria would come after them whenever he saw fit. Yokai Academy was cut off, Moka's hometown was cut off, and now they needed to cut off Mizore's hometown from both themselves and Fairy Tale. They needed to be sure the organization wouldn't come after any more innocent monsters, that and figure out what they were up to.

"Ok, well, I guess we should get ready to head out then. If Dark is able to drive us, that works well for transportation. Kurumu said her mother would be able to offer us a place to stay in a human city, so that's good as well. What else do we need to do next?" Rason asked curiously.

"Prepare ourselves." Dark said simply.

"Prepare? For what?" Tsukune asked cautiously. Dark looked to him then out the window at the peaceful snow village they liberated from Fairy Tale.

"For war."


	34. The Demon's Promise

The girls had finished getting cleaned up and dressed again, after a lengthy squabble between the succubus and the snow maiden about their boyfriends performance, and were heading down the hallway. They all had warm smiles on as they headed downstairs towards the boys that made them feel loved through and through. When they reached the foot of the stairs they looked around.

"Hey, where are the boys?" Kurumu asked. Yukari and Kokoa were sitting on the couch but the boys were nowhere to be seen.

"They left to get the truck Dark brought, they'll be back shortly." Yukari said looking towards the window.

"That's right, good thing he can drive us. I doubt the bus driver would be coming back here again." Moka said with a nod.

"My Dark can do anything." Mizore said coolly. She shot Kurumu a smirk.

"_Anything._" She said with a cocky tone.

"Don't start with me again frosty." Kurumu growled. Yukari ran over and jumped into a fierce hug with a surprised pink haired vampire.

"Tell me about it! Please please please!" She cried out with a big smile. Moka just looked at her with an embarrassed expression then smiled softly.

"You don't really need to know this stuff Yukari." She said as she gently pulled the witch off. She looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"Aw c'mon, please?" she begged. Kokoa growled then looked back out the window.

"Really, it's none of your business. Enough already." She said under her breath. She looked down a bit saddened.

_Tsukune…I still wish you could have been my first…_

"Really Yukari, just stop. Whatever Tsukune and Moka do is none of your business. Even if it is a bit tame by comparison." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Moka said defensively.

"Oh please, I'm sure it was romantic and all, but sounds like he wasn't as wild as my angel." The succubus gloated as she looked up proudly.

"My demon was more of a wild animal then either of them, who are you trying to kid?" Mizore asked plainly.

"Now hold on, Tsukune was romantic and exciting too!" Moka cried out.

**_Damn straight, don't let those two overshadow our mate's performance._**

"Not as much as my heavenly Destined One. He's a pro when it comes using his surroundings to his advantage." Kurumu said smugly as she looked around the living room. Kokoa flinched at hearing that.

"So delusional. My demon was much more creative. I never thought of using my belt for half the things he did." Mizore said with a cool smile. Kokoa blushed a bit at hearing that. Moka looked at them with surprised eyes and stammered, then regained herself.

"Tsukune was far more wild and creative, I never knew he could use his fingers to-"

"Enough already! I don't need to hear all this!" Kokoa yelled out as she kept looking out the window. Yukari jumped around the pink haired vampire and laughed giddily.

"Tell me all the details! What did he do? Did he tie you up? Did he use harsh language? Did he spit in your hair? Did he stick his whole fist in you?" she asked energetically. Everybody just stared at the girl as Moka looked at her with slightly frightened eyes.

"Wha…what?" she said as she trembled a bit.

**_What exactly does she think making love entails…_**

_I'm a bit scared to know…_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kokoa yelled out in disgust.

"I have to admit, that's a bit extreme for somebody of your age." Kurumu said softly.

"Anything is too extreme for her age." Mizore said dryly.

"No, nothing like that Yukari." Moka said as she shook her head gently. The witch looked at her curiously.

"Well what did he do then? Tell me please!" she asked with pleading eyes.

"For the last time, just stop Yukari." Moka said as she turned around, her blush building a bit from the thought of Tsukune doing those things to her.

"Aww." Yukari said as she looked down disappointed. She looked over to the other two girls.

"What about you two?" she asked curiously. Mizore and Kurumu giggled then walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh we had fun alright." Kurumu said as they walked out of the room.

"Tell me please!" Yukari said following after them. Moka shook her head then looked back to her sister. She was looking out the window again with her arms crossed in front of her and her usual look of discontent. Kokoa glanced back to Moka then back outside.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"Kokoa, are you ok?" Moka asked as she walked over. Her sister breathed out then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said softly. Moka walked up behind her and looked at her with worried eyes.

"I want everything to be fine with us Kokoa, I want us to be friends like we were before." The elder vampire said gently. Kokoa kept looking out the window and didn't respond. Moka sighed and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"Was he at least satisfying for you?" Kokoa asked softly. Moka turned and looked at her sister curiously. Kokoa glanced behind her with her green eyes, the same eyes that were fighting back tears.

"Just tell me that, was he at least good enough for…you?"

Moka smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, he was perfect. I just hope…I just hope I was good enough for him." She said as she looked down. Kokoa looked back forward and sighed.

"I'm sure you were everything he wanted. You're…you're his mate after all." She said under her breath. Moka looked at her with worried eyes. She knew this was still bothering her little sister but wasn't sure how to make things right with her just now.

"Yeah…I hope you're right." Moka said as she turned and walked into the kitchen. Kokoa glanced back as she disappeared into the other room.

"Please…take care of him big sis." She said softly.

* * *

Just outside the village three boys were walking through the frozen fields in their snow jackets. They had walked a great distance outside of the village limits and were nearing a forest close to one of the mountainsides.

"Why did you park way out here?" Rason asked curiously as he looked around. No roads, no houses, nothing out here at all. It was just snowy fields and the forest.

"So not to be seen." Dark replied as they walked through the thick snow.

"I guess, still, pretty far off." Rason said as they continued along. Tsukune looked around at the surroundings, he was wondering if they were near that cave that he and Kokoa had stayed in during an avalanche when they were last here. Hard to tell as the area looked the same all around.

_I wonder if that was around here…_

He remembered back to when he had to keep the young vampire warm with his body heat, the redhead blushing a bit yet still acting tough and proud during it.

_She was so stubborn and prideful then, now she seems to have loosened up a bit._

**_Still going to deny you want her…pathetic…_**

_So now you start talking again? I still have questions for you._

**_Fine, admit you wanted to fuck that girl when she was all over you, then I'll talk heh heh…_**

_I did not!_

**_You sure gave her a good slap on the ass for somebody who didn't want to tap that…_**

_Shut up! Enough of that already!_

…

_Hey, I still have questions you need to answer._

…

Tsukune growled and shook his head. The ghoul would only talk to him to taunt him, but refused to talk regarding why he saved Kokoa's life. It was annoying the boy to no end, but at least the ghoul wasn't showing him any horrible images yet.

"So I gotta ask, how exactly did you come across a Fairy Tale vehicle on the road and stop it?" Rason asked as he looked around.

"Ran as far as I could out from the tunnel leading to Yokai Academy into the human world and stopped the first truck I saw. Turned out to be a Fairy Tale driver." Dark replied in his usual tone.

"I see. And how exactly did you stop him?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"I have my ways." Dark said as he kept walking through the snow. It was really simple for him actually, he just had to darken the roads around the area to the point where the driver couldn't see and was forced to stop. The soldier never saw his death coming in the dark cloud.

The three walked a bit more and came to a truck parked by the trees. It was a rather large SUV, one that easily had room for everybody to travel in. The vehicle was pitch black and had silver colored rims and engine grill. Even the windows were tinted black. At first glance it would seem like a vehicle used by secret service or spy agents.

"Well this should do very nicely." Rason said nodding.

"Wow, you can really drive this huh?" Tsukune said looking at the vehicle in awe.

"No, I pushed it here…" Dark said dryly. The other two boys chuckled and walked up to the truck. Dark opened the door and got into the driver's seat while Rason took the other front seat. Tsukune climbed into backseat doors, the back of the truck being seated like a limo with the passengers having their backs to the walls and facing inward. All the seats were a comfortable black leather design, the dashboard seeming very modern with multiple gauges and lights on it, all of them a soft blue color. In the back there was a seating area and in the rear a trunk to store anything else. Tsukune sat down and looked around curiously, spotting a backpack sitting on one of the seats.

"Wow…it's actually quite roomy." He said with a smile as he grabbed the backpack and looked at it curiously. Dark cleared his throat to signal to put it back. Obviously it belonged to the demon.

"Well that's good, because we're bringing a lot of girls with us." Rason chuckled. He looked around with a curious smile, he had only ridden in the school bus so far, this being his third time in a vehicle.

"Say what you will about humans, their modes of transportation are always a work of modern art." He said calmly. He opened the glove box and tilted his head curiously. Inside there was a small box. It was bright blue and had gold trimmings around the edges and had Dark's symbol on the top written with black markings. Rason picked it up and examined it with a curious look.

"What's this? It has your symbol on it." He asked curiously. Dark swiped it from his grip and glared at the angel.

"That's because it's mine." He growled. Rason blinked then raised his hands defensively.

"Ok man, it's cool. I won't touch it again." He said nervously. Dark nodded then looked to the box with soft eyes. He held it gently in his hands and looked at it deep in thought. After a moment he put it back in the glove box then started up the car.

"Let's go." He said simply. With that the boys started to drive back towards town to pick up the girls, then to leave the village quickly.

* * *

The girls were sitting around the living room as they waited for the boys to return. Yukari had managed to get bits and pieces out of Kurumu and Mizore what their boyfriends did to them, the young witch amazed and seeming to be happy to hear of such tales. She kept looking to Moka with pleading eyes, but the vampire refused to share all the details of her love session with her mate. Kokoa kept watching out the window, not making any eye contact with the other girls.

"I wonder when they'll be back." Moka said as she looked to the window.

"Shouldn't be too long, they're probably on their way back now." Kurumu said nodding.

"So where is your mother at now anyway?" Yukari asked.

"She's currently in a human city somewhat close by. It's a bit of a drive, but we should be there by nightfall." She said looking up with a smile. Her mother always traveled a lot in the human world, and always knew the best restaurants, casinos, and hotels to stay at. Kurumu giggled in anticipation, she couldn't wait to see what sort of luxurious accommodations her mother could arrange for her and her angel.

"Well as long as we can hide from Fairy Tale and catch our breath I'm all for it." Yukari said with a nod.

"Me too. The faster we get my hometown out of their crosshairs the better." Mizore said softly.

Kokoa looked around outside then spotted something. Suddenly she started to tremble and back up a bit afraid.

"Um…uh oh…" she said softly, the other girls looking at her curiously.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"Trouble." Kokoa replied as she watched something approach the front door.

"Is it Fairy Tale?" Kurumu said nervously as she got up.

"Kiria?" Mizore said as she extended her ice claws.

"No…it's…" Kokoa said as the front door opened. In walked two snow people with confused looks on their faces.

"Mother. Father." Mizore said as she retracted her ice claws.

"Mizore dear, what happened to the side of the house?" Tsurara said as she looked around curiously.

"Oh that…Kokoa did it." Mizore said plainly, the redhead vampire jumping at that.

"Hey wait a minute!" She yelled out.

"Well it was from your energy." Yukari said nodding. She was quickly sent to the ground with a fierce hit to the head.

"Whose side are you on?" Kokoa barked. She blinked then looked to Tsurara with a nervous expression.

"Umm…sorry about that. Really, my father can pay for that…" she said worried. Tsurara blinked and smiled.

"It's ok dear, we will just tell the village workers that it was caused by Fairy Tale. We still owe you for helping free us from that group." The snow woman said calmly. Kokoa breathed out in relief and gave them a weak smile.

"How did you manage to do that anyway, you look so young." Mizore's father said scratching his head.

"Oh…well…you see…" Kokoa stammered.

"It's a long story. Short version, she had to blow off some steam about something." Kurumu said with a laugh. Kokoa blinked and slowly nodded to that.

"I see. Well, glad everybody is ok. We were worried when we saw the damage when we were coming back. Say, where are the boys?" Tsurara said as she looked around.

"They left quickly to get us a ride out of here. We need to leave this village quickly and make sure Fairy Tale doesn't come back again." Mizore said as she looked outside.

"Ride?" Tsurara asked.

"Leave?" Mizore's father added.

"Yes, Dark drove a truck he…borrowed from Fairy Tale. He's going to drive us out into the human world." Moka said with a smile.

"Wow, your fiancé can drive already? That's impressive Mizore dear." The snow woman said with a smile. Mizore blushed and nodded to that.

"Yes he is incredible." The snow maiden said looking down and getting lost in her fantasies.

"Yeah yeah, he's something alright." Kurumu said dryly as she looked to the window, she was getting slightly tired of hearing how great this demon was in comparison to her angel.

"But…when do you intend to start having a family Mizore dear? I mean now that you've found your husband don't you want to stay and start your family?" the snow woman asked curiously. Mizore looked at her then down with a serious face.

"I can't yet mother. I need to make sure my family stays safe. I need to make sure Fairy Tale won't ever come back." She said as she clenched her fists.

"Yeah, me and my Destined One are also holding off on starting a family until we know it'll be safe." Kurumu said with a nod.

"Oh I see." Tsurara said as she looked down with a worried look. Mizore smiled softly and walked over to her parents.

"We'll be ok. Strange as it may seem, we've been somewhat preparing for this." She said calmly. Her parents looked at her curiously.

"Preparing for this?" Tsurara asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Though we weren't told what we were preparing for, our headmaster has had us keep up our training to better control our powers in a fight." Moka said with a smile. The snow woman and man looked around at them with surprised looks.

"Really? That school has been having you practice to fight each other?" Tsurara said with a bit of shock.

"No." Dark said from the doorway, the group turning to see the three boys walking into the house.

"They had us practice to defend ourselves." Rason said with a nod. Kurumu smiled at her angel, the boy who she swore she would defend with her life.

"They had us practice to defend each other." Tsukune said as he looked to his girlfriend, the vampire smiling at him softly.

"They had us practice to fight evil like Fairy Tale." Dark said with his usual expression. Mizore smiled at her demon, the boy who rescued her from Fairy Tale against all odds. The snow people looked at them then to their daughter. She nodded and walked over to her boyfriend, the demon holding her closely as she looked up into his eyes.

"Dark…" she said softly as she held the boy in a gentle hug.

"Wow, is that the ride?" Yukari said looking out the window. Parked out on the street was a black SUV with other snow villagers looking at it curiously and cautiously.

"Yes, we need to get going soon as well. We have quite a journey ahead of us." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Shotgun!" Yukari cried out

"No way! I'm the one who knows where we're going, I get to ride in the front seat!" Kurumu barked out.

"I can ride in the front seat, I love riding in these human vehicles." Rason said looking back to the truck.

"Mizore rides in front with me." Dark said plainly, the snow maiden looking at the others with a smug look.

"Saw that coming." Kokoa said with a smirk.

"Must you leave so soon?" Tsurara said with a worried look. Mizore looked back to her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, but the faster we leave, the faster we draw Fairy Tale away from here." She said softly.

"That's right, the only thing in this town they could want now is us, we need to leave or else when they come back you all will be dragged back into a war." Tsukune said with a cautious look. Tsurara looked at him then back to her daughter.

"Oh. Well…I understand…" she said as she looked at her girl with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry mother, I wish I could stay longer." Mizore said as she walked over and hugged her mother.

"It's ok, just promise me you'll stay safe." Tsurara said with a soft smile.

"I promise, I'll come back, and I'll bring my husband back with me." She said with confidence. Tsurara nodded then looked to Dark.

"I'll guard her with my life. You have my word." The demon said with a bow.

"I know. Thank you Dark, thank you all for everything you've done. We can't thank you enough." Tsurara said with a smile as she looked around at the group of kids that helped free their town from the shackles of war.

"Anytime, and don't worry, we'll show those Fairy Tale creeps what's what when we find them." Kurumu said swinging her fist.

"You bet, they'll pay for everything they've done." Kokoa said with a growl. Moka nodded to that and looked to Tsukune, the boy smiling at her calmly.

"We'll deal with this problem, and we'll do it together." The boy said.

"Let's head out then." Dark said as he looked back to the truck. The group nodded, everybody preparing to make their run into the human world together. They were cut off from the academy, and had to sever all ties to the monster world and their homes. Then they needed to find Fairy Tale and stop them from attacking everyone, by any means necessary. A daunting task for a group of students, but a challenge they had to rise up to together.

The group of friends made their way to the truck, everybody now dressed back in the usual attire. They wouldn't need the snow gear for the trip or for the human city. Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa, and Yukari all dressed back in their normal school uniforms as the boys were once again wearing their normal clothing styles. As they walked out towards the vehicle they looked around as groups of snow people had gathered around the area to cheer out towards their saviors.

"Wow it's like we're celebrities here." Kokoa said as she waved around slightly.

"I know, it's so weird. To think if we didn't come here…they might have been forced to slavery." Moka said as she looked around.

Dark approached the driver side door while Mizore climbed into the front seat passenger side, the rest of the group filing into the backseat. The truck had room for everybody comfortably as they sat down and looked around inside the vehicle curiously. Dark climbed into the driver seat and started up the truck. He glanced next to him at his girlfriend who was smiling at him gently, then to her choker which bared his mark. She held it gently and smiled, looking down to the gold pendant around his neck, the demon smiling softly at his girl.

In the back seat Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa sat on one side of the vehicle while Kurumu, Rason, and Yukari sat on the other. Moka held onto Tsukune's arm and smiled softly, the boy gazing to his girlfriend with loving eyes. Next to him Kokoa had her arms crossed in front of her and was looking down, the vampire trying not to glance next to her at the boy she was forbidden to be with. Kurumu held onto her angel's arm and closed her eyes, her gentle smile showing she was happy to be near him once again. Rason looked towards the front of the car and out the window, determined to protect his Destined One from anything that may and will come their way. Yukari sat there holding her wand and looking at it intently. She was now able to fight like her friends, and was preparing herself for the battles that were surely coming their way.

They started to drive out of the village, the snow people waving their goodbyes to the group as they headed down the slopes towards the main road. Mizore's parents watched them drive off, both looking at the vehicle with hopeful eyes.

"Be careful Mizore dear, and please, come back safely." Tsurara said softly.

"She'll be alright. Her fiancé is a shadow demon, and her friends are very powerful." Mizore's father said with confidence. The snow woman nodded and wiped away a tear.

"I know. It's just…so much for a group of kids to take on all on their own." She said worriedly.

"From what I've seen, they can handle themselves just fine." The snow man said as the vehicle left their sight.

"If anything, it's Fairy Tale that should be worried." He said as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

The group was driving down the snowy road, everybody thinking about what they've gone through and what's coming their way.

"So once we get to the city, how do we contact your mother?" Moka asked curiously.

"She's given me the address of the hotel she's staying at. We'll head there to rest up." The succubus said still holding onto her angel's arm.

"We need to figure out what's going on and quickly." Kokoa said as she looked down in thought.

"We will. We'll put a stop to this before any other innocent monsters get hurt." Tsukune said with a nod.

"Damn right we will." Rason said confidently as he looked upward in his thoughts. At the front of the truck Mizore was smiling at her demon as he drove down the snowy road. They were in danger, being hunted down, and forced to leave her hometown quickly. Yet even with all that was happening now her mind was still focused on her love, how he showed his feelings for her and how he protected her.

_Dark…thank you…so much…_

The truck slowly came to a stop, the demon parking the vehicle on the side of the road without saying a word. Everybody looked around curiously, they were on the outskirts of Snow Woman Village.

"Why did you stop? What's wrong?" Rason asked looking around. There were still some houses of villagers nearby and the palace was just barely in sight now. Everybody looked at Dark curiously as he just sat there staring ahead. After a moment he reached down into the glove box and took out the small box.

"What's that?" Moka asked curiously. Dark just looked at it with soft eyes, the demon not saying a word.

"Dark?" Mizore asked softly. He glanced to her and then out the window.

"I just need to do one more thing before we leave. I'll be right back." He said simply. He got out of the vehicle and started walking towards the nearby snow village.

"What's up with him?" Yukari asked as they watched him walk into town.

"Not sure, but that box seemed to have something important in it. He got upset when I touched it earlier." Rason said with a curious look. Mizore opened the door and walked off after him, the snow maiden wondering what was on the demon's mind.

"C'mon, let's go see what's up." Kurumu said as she got out. The rest of the group headed out to follow the silent boy.

In the town Dark walked through the streets, the demon looking around with a curious look. A block behind him the group was walking, keeping an eye on the demon without getting too close.

"What's he looking for here?" Yukari asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Something seemed to be bothering him." Tsukune said as they watched him closely. Mizore looked around then stopped walking, the group looking to her curiously.

"Mizore?" Kurumu asked. The snow maiden looked around then towards her demon.

_This place…_

Dark walked towards a house near a snowy hill on the edge of town. He looked at it for a bit then off to the side. He walked over to the corner of the house and looked down at the snow. He stood there motionless as the group watched him.

"Is he ok?" Kokoa asked worriedly.

"I don't get it, what's he doing here?" Kurumu asked looking around.

"Dark…" Mizore said softly, the group once again looking at her with wonder.

"Mizore? Do you know why he's here?" Moka asked. The snow maiden just watched her boyfriend stand there, he seemed to be looking down at the same spot intently. After a moment the snow maiden walked towards him, the group slowly following after. When they walked up behind him the demon was still looking down at the snow, the box in his hand being held gently.

"Is this where it happened?" Mizore asked gently.

"Where what happened?" Rason asked. Dark nodded then looked up at the sky.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Still not following here." Kurumu said. Mizore looked back to them with sympathetic eyes.

"Arial…" she said. The group looked at her, and then it dawned on them.

"You mean…" Moka said covering her mouth, the vampire looking down at the snow with widened eyes.

"This is where…" Kokoa said softly.

"She died." Dark said as he looked down. They were standing in the same village, the same street, and by the same house where Dark struck down the snow girl, and broke free from his master's command. The same spot where Arial gave her last breath to spare the demon, and give him life.

"I see…" Tsukune said looking down. Dark held out the box and opened it. He then took out the contents and held it in his hand carefully. The group looked at it curiously, in his hands was an mp3 player.

"Seriously, how many of those do you have?" Rason asked as he tilted his head.

"Why was that one in that pretty box?" Yukari asked as Dark held it gently. The demon looked at the device with soft eyes then kneeled down on the ground.

"Because this one was hers." He said softly. The group looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hers? You mean, that was Arial's?" Rason said a bit surprised. The demon nodded as he placed the device gently back in the box and closed the lid. Mizore looked at the box with eyes of wonder. Dark placed the box on the ground and lowered his head, the boy closing his eyes gently.

"You guys, I think we should give Dark a moment alone." Kokoa said softly. The group nodded slowly then started walking back. Dark looked at the box with soft eyes, the box that contained the original player, the one that once belonged to the girl who set him free.

"Thank you Arial, for everything you've given me. I promise, I'll use this life wisely. I will not let your wish go to waste." He said gently. He looked up at the sky with eyes of wonder.

"I hope you can see that I'm trying. That I will be a good soul in this world. I know…I have done some horrible things in my past. But…I will make it right again. Do not think ill of me for what I must do now. I know killing is horrible, and that you wanted better for me. But…I have to protect her. I have to protect them. I will use this curse, this darkness, this power. I will protect all who I can. I swear it. Please…don't lose faith in me, I will prove my worth to you Arial, I will."

Dark stood up and breathed out slowly. He looked down at the box in the snow one last time. He turned to walk back then stopped. Mizore was there looking at him with soft eyes.

"Dark…" she said softly. Dark looked at her with his usual expression then looked down.

"Mizore…I-" he started before the snow maiden hugged him gently.

"I understand everything Dark. I do." She said gently. She looked up at her boyfriend with loving eyes. She knew this demon was a killer before, that he slaughtered innocent monsters against his beliefs. But she also knew he had a heart of gold, and loved him completely.

"She would be proud." She said with a smile. Dark's eyes widened at that then looked at her with sadness, the look seeming different on his usual expressionless face. Mizore tilted her head at him.

"I know she would. I am." She said with a warm smile. Dark brushed the hair around her face and behind her ear, the girl's heart jumping at the touch.

"I love you Mizore." He said softly.

"I love you Dark, everything about you." She said as she leaned up for a kiss, the boy holding her closely in his embrace. The couple stood there, the girl kissing the boy she loved with all her heart, and the boy kissing the girl he loved more than anything. Nearby from around the corner the group was watching them.

"I never knew Dark could be so…deep." Rason said with a gentle smile.

"I understand…I can see how." Moka said with a warm smile at the couple.

"What do you mean? I'm still surprised here." Kurumu said tilting her head at them.

"Think about it. Arial gave him life, she allowed him to live on. In a way, she's like his mother." The vampire said gently. The group looked at Dark with eyes of wonder.

"You're right, it is sort of like that." Tsukune said nodding. After the couple finished their kiss they began to walk back towards the group, the snow girl holding onto his arm with a warm smile and the demon who had his usual expressionless face.

"Well. All set?" Rason asked. Dark merely nodded then started walking his girl back towards the truck.

"Let's go then. I'm starting to get a little cold here." Kurumu said as she shivered. They headed back and resumed their drive out of the village. In the front seat Mizore unwrapped a new lollipop from her sweater and put it in her mouth, the snow girl smiling softly as she did so. She glanced to the boy driving the truck with loving eyes.

"Say Dark, just how many of those mp3 players do you have anyway?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"He's got to have a quite a few." Rason chuckled.

"Around 6000." Dark said calmly.

Silence.

"I'm sorry…six…_thousand_?" Moka said in disbelief. Dark just nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. Even Mizore was looking at him in surprise.

"Um…stupid question I'm sure…but…why so many?" Rason said in shock.

"What else was I going to spend my paychecks on?" Dark asked as he glanced to the angel in the rearview mirror. The group blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Well…I guess…" the angel said as he looked down in thought.

_Holy crap, no wonder he keeps pulling them out of nowhere…_

"So…I see you're still not wearing one…" Kokoa asked as she looked at the demon.

"I'm driving now." Dark said flatly.

"Yeah…I guess now wouldn't be the best time to wear headphones." Moka said with a weak smile.

"It's not that, just that I can't retrieve a new player from my backpack while I drive." He said calmly. Tsukune blinked then looked to the backpack near the front seat.

"Is that what's in there?" he asked curiously, the group looking to the backpack. Mizore reached back and brought it up onto her lap. She opened it then blinked.

"Wow…" she said softly. Tsukune climbed forward and peeked in, the boy jumping back in surprise.

"Geez how many did you pack in there?" the boy asked in surprise.

"100. I like to be prepared." Dark replied calmly. He looked next to him as Mizore tilted her head at them, then glanced to Dark with timid eyes. Dark smirked then nodded. The girl smiled happily then pulled one of the devices out. She put the earbuds in and turned the player on, the girl smiling softly as she listened to his music.

"Hey, mind if we use one?" Rason asked. Dark just glanced back to him then forward again.

"Only my Mizore may." He said simply.

"What about me?" Kokoa asked with hopeful eyes.

"Again. Only my Mizore." Dark said as he kept looking forward. The group in back looked down and nodded slowly.

"Should have guessed that." Yukari said softly. The group sighed then looked at the demon with soft smiles. Nobody was going to question him on his rules for his music, after all, his music was very precious to him. It was sacred. Not because of how it sounded. Not because that he spent a fortune on it. But because it was a constant reminder to him, a memento, of the girl that gave him life. The snow girl named Arial Kuyumaya.

The group drove through the snowy roads towards the human cities that lay far away, everybody focusing on their next task and preparing themselves for what may come. It wasn't a matter if they would run into danger, it was only a question of when they would choose to meet that danger head on.

* * *

In the halls of Yokai Academy a witch was walking with her wand in hand and a determined look on her face. The school was being patrolled inside and out by the headmaster's personal guards, always on the lookout for any students or teachers that may return, and watchful for any trespassers that meant to bring harm to the school. The witch walked outside and looked back to the academy with cautious look.

"_Are you sure that is what you wish my dear?" the headmaster said as the witch stood before him._

"_Yes, please allow me to do this sir." She said in a professional tone._

Ruby turned and started walking away from the academy through the path in the woods. She was tired of waiting here in the school, and her worry for her friends was becoming too much.

"_What makes you think they need the help? Don't you believe in them?" the headmaster asked as he tilted his head._

"_I trust them with my life sir. The least I can do is lay my own life on the line for them. After all, they are doing the same for me and everybody else." Ruby said as she looked down to the wand in her hand._

Ruby walked through the path and arrived at the cliffs where the pumpkin head scarecrow stood, the witch looking out across the red sea.

"_I see. Well, if you wish to try, I suppose I have no right in stopping you from wanting to help your friends. But tell me, how do you intend to find them? They may not even be in that village anymore since it's been freed." The headmaster said as his glowing eyes stared at the elder witch. She looked up with a confident smile._

"_I can find them. I'm sure I can. Please, allow me to assist them sir. From what we've seen Fairy Tale is capable of great damage and chaos. Tsukune and his friends may be strong, but every bit helps." She said as she clutched the wand, the stick glowing softly in her hands._

Ruby glanced over to the tunnel, the bus was driving towards her through the gateway. The driver had his usual smile and glowing eyes as he pulled up to the witch and opened the doors.

"**So, where to young lady?"** he asked with his usual eerie smile.

"We need to head to Snow Woman Village." Ruby said professionally.

"**I see. You know that kid likely isn't there anymore right?"** the driver said as he lit another cigar.

"I know, but it's the only starting point I have to go with. Please." Ruby said with a slight bow.

"**Heh heh, sure, why not? Heading there all alone though? It might be kind of dangerous."** The driver said looking at her with his glowing eyes. The witch smirked at that remark.

"_Very well, you may leave to confirm Mr. Aono's status and whereabouts. However, you are not to interfere with his course in this. I have high hopes for the boy." The headmaster chuckled._

"_I understand. I will assist him however he needs me sir. I will guard him with my life." The witch said with a bow._

"_Good, I wish you luck Ruby. Would you want me to send an escort with you? I can spare a single guard to accompany you on your trip." The headmaster said as he laced his fingers together before him as he peered at the witch from under his hood. Ruby smiled and shook her head gently._

"_No thank you. I've already enlisted the help of somebody. We will manage just fine." She said politely. The witch bowed and walked out of the room, the headmaster looking up thoughtfully after she left._

"_I see. I wish you luck my dear Ruby. And as for you Mr. Aono, I would wish you luck, but I don't feel you would need it." He said as he chuckled to himself._

Ruby looked to her side with a confident smile.

"So, ready to head out? We need to find them quickly, they're going to need all the help they can get for this one." She said confidently. Beside her a boy in a Yokai Academy uniform stood. He wore his trademark headband and wolf necklace, the boy looking at the witch with a determined smirk.

"Yeah." Gin said as they climbed aboard the bus.

"No reason they get to have all the fun right?"


	35. A Long Trip

A black SUV was driving down a highway away from Snow Woman Village. The area around was now mostly scattered forests and barren plains. The group was heading towards a nearby city, Ashton City, to meet up with Kurumu's mother. She was currently staying in the human city during her travels and when her daughter asked for a place for herself and her Destined One to come stay at the elder succubus was quick to give details of where to meet her. The sun had begun to set on the horizon as the group continued their long drive on the vacant highway.

Inside the vehicle Dark was driving, the demon once again showing his usual expressionless look, with Mizore sitting in the front passenger seat next to him. The snow woman was listening to Dark's mp3 player and smiling softly, the lollipop in her mouth rolling around gently. In the back on one side of the vehicle Moka was asleep and holding onto Tsukune's arm, the vampire smiling softly as she dreamed of her boyfriend. Tsukune gazed at the sleeping vampire with loving eyes and was trying to figure out what he did in his past life to get so lucky. Next to him Kokoa was asleep as well, the vampire sitting back in the seat with her head resting on her shoulder and her arms crossed in front of her. Across from them Kurumu was also enjoying a nap while hanging on the arm of her angel. Rason was looking up thoughtfully, both letting his mind wander about how he had made love to his Destined One, and about what the group was about to head into once Fairy Tale made their next move. Next to him Yukari was looking at her wand, wondering how her new found spell would come in handy for the group if they ran into trouble.

"They sleep so soundly, hard to believe they can cause such chaos when they're awake." Rason said softly as he glanced to Moka and Kurumu. Tsukune chuckled a bit then looked down at his sleeping girl.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to live a second without her." He said gently. Rason nodded to that and looked at his sleeping girlfriend as well. Yukari smiled softly at Moka and Tsukune, then giggled to herself as she thought about what it would be like to be a part of that love they had. Next to Tsukune the redhead vampire shifted around a bit and murmured, the girl still in dreamland. Yukari glanced at her then to her wand. She knew that they had gone through some major changes, and hadn't told the group exactly what happened to them yet. But Kokoa insisted on keeping it a secret, so she felt it was best not to anger the redhead. Especially now since her overcharge attack could seriously hurt the little witch.

Moka held onto Tsukune's arm gently as she slept, the vampire dreaming of her experience with the boy back in the village. The way he was so controlling and bold, the vampire found herself more attracted to him. Granted they were both inexperienced when it came to making love, yet they both figured it out very quickly. And let's be honest here, both of them had read a bit into it prior to have some idea of what to do. Although half the material Gin had showed Tsukune wasn't realistic or was too extreme to try on their first attempt, the boy had managed to keep his confidence as he showed his love to the girl. She shifted around in her sleep as she thought of his impressive aura and the way he made her feel, the vampire eagerly waiting for the next time.

Kurumu was also having a similar dream, her angel having finally made love to her as well. For her, the pleasure was amplified to extreme levels from the bond they shared, the feeling having raced through her body the entire time. For a succubus the experience was everything she could have hoped for, the angel showing that he not only was a kind and caring gentleman, but could show signs of a lustful demon himself with his girl. For her, that was perfectly alright as every second they shared during it the young girl's mind was reeling from the pleasure. She dreamt of the experience with a soft smile on her face, and was counting the seconds until she could relive it.

Mizore took the earbuds out and held the player in her hands gently. She smiled softly at them then looked to Dark. Her mind was still replaying how he honored Arial before by leaving her original player where she freed the demon.

_He's so chivalrous and caring. He will be a perfect husband. As soon as this nightmare is over I swear we're going to fuck like bunny rabbits._

She giggled to herself and started to get lost in her fantasies about how the demon was rough and forceful with her earlier. While she started to go into her dreamy state, baring a striking resemblance to Ruby's overly dramatic day dreaming, Dark kept driving while showing the usual expression he has, which is none. However inside is mind he was focused on their task. He had to stop Kiria once and for all and make sure his future wife and children would be safe. And while he's at it, he might as well make sure his friends are safe too.

Kurumu stirred a bit then opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at her angel and smiled softly.

"Hey sleepyhead." Rason said with his usual kind smile.

"Hey." She said softly as she tightened her hold on his arm. She looked around the group as she slowly came to.

"So, where are we? Are we getting closer yet?" the succubus asked looking out the window.

"Getting there. Will be a while yet." Dark replied as he kept looking forward. Moka yawned a bit then opened her eyes slowly. She looked up to Tsukune with a dreamy expression.

"Hey, you're awake." Tsukune said with a gentle smile. She blushed a bit then leaned closer to him.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Moka…" he said as he leaned closer.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"You smell nice…" she said under her breath. The boy blinked and looked at her for a moment. In a flash she darted up and latched onto his neck.

"Again, predictable." Rason said with a smirk. Kurumu and Yukari giggled in agreement. Tsukune chuckled a bit then held his girlfriend gently while she had her fill. After a moment she jumped up with a big smile on her face and bright green eyes.

"Thank you Tsukune! It was delicious as always." She said as she looked at her wavering boyfriend.

"You're welcome…took a bit more than usual did you." He said as he blinked to clear his vision. When it cleared he caught a glimpse of her moving towards him, the boy just coming to his senses to see Moka was kissing him. The boy closed his eyes and kissed the girl back, enjoying the moment, even if her kiss did have a hint of his blood in the taste.

"Not a bad idea." Kurumu said licking her lips.

"The kissing? Or the blood drinking? Because I think we should establish boundaries first." Rason said with a smirk. The girl giggled then embraced him in a passionate kiss as well.

"Great, everybody is making out back here. Are we there yet?" Yukari whined.

"We'll get there when we get there." Dark said flatly. Mizore giggled and looked out the window, she was enjoying the ride with her demon.

Kokoa shifted around a bit, her breathing started to be a little more heavy. She was lost in a dream, and was murmuring as she lived through it.

"_Tsukune!" she cried out. The young vampire was tied down on a luxurious bed, the sheets a crimson red while the pillows were heart shaped and were red with white trimmings on them. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied at the ankles. She looked up with a flushed face at the boy who threw her onto the bed after tying her down._

"_Now then my little vampire, let's have some fun." The boy said with a cool smile. Kokoa blushed and looked away, a slight smile forming._

"_But…I lost the pact…I can't be your mate…" she said sadly, she looked away and down as her smile vanished._

"_I don't care, I want you Kokoa, I've always wanted you. I want to be your first." He said as he ran his finger along her neck down the middle of her shirt and towards her skirt. The vampire looked at him with pleading eyes and squirmed about at his mercy._

"_You…mean that?" she said gently. The boy smiled and laughed softly at her, his warm smile making her heart race. She could feel her blood warming up at the sight of him._

"_Now then…" he said as he flipped her over. The vampire moaned out as he pulled down her panties, the girl now bent over and exposed for the boy to see._

"_Don't look at me like this…it's embarrassing." She said softly as she moved about in her bonds._

"_You are far more beautiful and captivating than Moka though, don't hide it." The boy said with a sly grin. She jumped a bit at that then looked back at him with timid eyes, she could feel her blood warming up._

"_Really?" she said softly. She wiggled her rear a bit at the boy, her blush intensifying as she prepared herself to be taken by the boy. He grabbed her hips and looked at her with a cool smile._

"_Yeah…" he said. His eyes turned crimson red and his neck formed the black webbing instantly. His aura surged around them, the pillows and sheets being blown off. The girl looked at him with surprised eyes as the boy held her firm in his grip_

"_**Now let's have some fun."**__ The ghoul chuckled as he looked at her with a wicked smile. Kokoa stared in shock at the boy, her heart beating fast and her blood warming up more._

"_No…not you…not…you…" she said softly. The vampire tried to move, but her body didn't respond. She shook her head violently and tried to move, her body seeming to be set in stone in the position._

"_No! I only want Tsukune! I only want Tsukune!" she yelled out. She thrashed about in his grip and screamed out, the vampire both frightened and furious about the turn of events. She could feel her aura rising as she tried to free herself._

"_No!" she cried out as the ghoul ran his hands along her thigh, the girl shuddering from the touch._

"_No!" she yelled as he held her tightly and laughed maniacally, her heart racing faster as her blush intensified._

"_NO!" she yelled out._

"Kokoa!" a voice yelled out, the vampire waking up and shooting forward in surprise. She shook her head and looked around as she came to her senses. Everybody in the backseat was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What…what's going on?" she asked as she blinked a bit to clear her vision. She saw everybody staring at her in shock. She glanced over to see Mizore also looking at her in surprise and Dark looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Um…you guys?" she asked.

"Kokoa you're doing it again!" Yukari cried out. The vampire blinked and wiped the sweat off of her forehead as smoke started to wisp off of her neck.

"Doing…what?" she asked as her breathing started to pick up. She suddenly felt very hot and her vision blurred slightly. She looked down at her hands and started to realize what Yukari meant.

"Um…oh yeah…that…" she said nervously. She could feel her aura spiking again, it was building very quickly. The seat she was on started to sizzle a bit and smoke started to wisp from the leather. She looked around in a panic.

"Stop here, please!" she yelled out. The SUV came to a quick stop and Kokoa jumped out of the vehicle. Yukari jumped out after her while the group watched with surprise.

"Kokoa what are you doing?" Moka yelled out in fear.

_It's happening again!_

_**Dammit not again! Kokoa!**_

"She's burning up again? Oh crap now what do we do?" Kurumu yelled out.

"It's ok! I got this!" Kokoa called out. The two young girls ran away from the road a bit then squared off.

"Oh shit, she's going to fry herself again." Rason said as he started to unbuckle his belt. Tsukune growled and looked down.

_Damn…not again…_

_**Heh heh…need a hand again?**_

_You're…offering to help again?_

_**Is that a yes or no? You could also try begging a little more, always makes me feel loved hahaha.**_

Moka looked to Tsukune in worry, she was fearful of what might need to be done again.

"Tsukune…do we have to…ask him…again?" she asked nervously. The boy looked at her with a strained look then downward in frustration.

"Magical BLAST!" Yukari's voice echoed out. The group looked over curiously as a bright light shined from the side of the road.

"Um…" Kurumu said softly.

A large explosion echoed out and a shockwave blasted past the SUV, the group bracing from the impact.

"What are they doing?" Rason asked out loud. The light and dust settled down and after a moment Yukari was seen walking slowly back towards the truck.

"Um…could somebody please go get her? She's passed out again." She said as she wavered a bit. The group looked at her then out to the side of the road.

"Yukari. Do you have something to tell us?" Dark said as he glanced back to the witch. The girl laughed softly with a nervous expression then looked down. She slowly nodded as she glanced back out to where the sleeping vampire was.

* * *

The vehicle was once again moving towards the human city after Tsukune had walked out and carried the sleeping vampire back to the SUV. Once the group was back in the truck everybody but Dark's eyes were on the little witch waiting for an explanation as to why Kokoa suddenly started to overheat again, and how Yukari quickly managed the situation. Kokoa was again sleeping next to Tsukune, the vampire drained of all her energy from her attack. After a few minutes where Yukari explained her theories and how the two girls had practiced their new abilities earlier everybody was eyeing them curiously.

"So wait…you mean Kokoa can start that process at will now?" Rason asked as he looked to the sleeping redhead.

"You can cut yourself on your own cards? Haha klutz." Kurumu said with a laugh, the young witch growling at her.

"So that attack drains her of all her power." Tsukune said in wonder as he eyed the girl sleeping next to him. Moka was looking at Kokoa with wide eyes.

_The blood of a dead warlock? Kokoa would actually go that far for Tsukune?_

_**It seems so. No wonder she was able to fight me so well before. I knew there had to be a reason.**_

_Poor Kokoa, having to do that. I didn't think she would be capable of bringing herself down that low._

_**It seems that when it came to Tsukune, she was willing to do anything…**_

"So wait, if it can start in her sleep, isn't she going to be in trouble from now on? What if she sleeps through the power spike and cooks to death while dreaming?" Rason asked nervously. The group looked to the vampire with worried eyes.

"That's right, I didn't think of that." Kurumu said with a nervous look.

"Neither did we. I didn't think it was capable of starting when she's asleep." Yukari said with worry.

"So…what do we do now then? She could light up any time during the night." Mizore asked as she looked at the girl with fearful eyes. If this girl was capable of extreme heat at any random moment, Mizore would be in danger just being around her.

"Kokoa." Moka said holding her hand over her mouth.

_What do we do? If that process starts when we're all asleep, she could die and nobody would be able to help her._

_**And here I thought this was over with. We need to find out how she can better control this and fast. Until then she's in constant danger, and so are we.**_

"Well great, this is going to be a hindrance." Rason said looking at the girl cautiously.

"Well…hopefully she can learn to control it better." Yukari said softly. Kokoa shifted around and her head looked downward as she slept.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out as she dreamed about the boy. Everybody blinked then looked to Moka. She was looking at her sister with a weak smile.

"Well…it's just a dream…right?" she said softly. The vehicle bumped a bit, the redhead vampire falling to the side and leaning against Tsukune's arm. Again the group looked at her then nervously to Moka. The pink haired vampire's eyebrow twitched and she had a forced smile on.

"Again…it's just a dream…not her fault…right?" she said a bit snappy. Again the truck hit a bump and Kokoa fell over, her face landing in Tsukune's lap. The boy looked up with a blush and a nervous expression while everybody else went wide eyed. Moka just looked in shock at her sister as she slept face first in Tsukune's lap.

"Um…Moka?" Yukari asked a bit afraid. The vampire's rosary was glowing as she tried to control her anger.

"Again…it's-" she started before Kokoa mumbled something in his lap.

"Tsukune…" she said in a dreamy state. The group looked at her as Tsukune glanced down nervously.

"Do me…" she said softly.

Silence.

"Dark. Stop the vehicle." Moka said flatly.

A few minutes later a thunderous explosion was heard from the barren flatlands around the highway. An SUV was parked on the side of the road, everybody inside of it looking to the side to see where a giant cloud of dust and debris had shot up. A figure walked calmly back towards the vehicle, her pink hair flowing behind her, her green eyes set in a soft glare, her fists clenched as the rosary glowed softly, and a crater smoldering behind her in which Kokoa was twitching from the massive kick she took to the head while still asleep.

"Feel better?" Dark asked flatly, the demon had his arm resting on the driver's door and his hand against his jaw as he looked forward with the same expression as always.

"Much." Moka said simply as she got back into the SUV and sat next to Tsukune, the boy looking at her with both surprise and a bit of fear. Moka clung to the boy's arm and looked down, the vampire slowly regaining her composure.

"Should…should we see if she's ok?" Rason asked nervously.

"She'll be fine." Moka said flatly.

"I don't think she's moving." Mizore said softly.

"She'll be fine." Moka said flatly.

"What if she starts burning up in there?" Yukari asked worried.

"She'll be fine." Moka said flatly.

"It was just a dream Moka. You didn't have to go overboard." Kurumu said gently. The vampire glared at her and the rosary glowed a bit. Kurumu waved her hands in front of her nervously.

"Ah, what I meant to say was…um…I'm sure she'll be fine." She said with a frightened smile. Moka nodded then looked down and closed her eyes, the vampire holding the boy tightly. Tsukune gulped and looked down with a sigh, his girlfriend could be scary when upset, both sides of her.

"Going to be a long trip." Dark said dryly as he looked forward still.

* * *

The group was continuing their journey towards the city as the sun had disappeared over the horizon. They were discussing what they thought might be going on in the two worlds and were trying to think of what their next move should be. They had so many questions that were unanswered, and for one of the group members, there was one burning question that needed to be answered right now.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kokoa yelled out at her sister, the elder vampire looking down with her eyes closed still as she was wrapped around Tsukune's arm.

"Seriously, what the hell? I wake up with a splitting headache and I'm in a crater outside!" the younger sister roared as she gave Moka a look like she was crazy. Moka looked over with narrowed eyes.

"Sleep well Kokoa?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Kokoa blinked and looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked. Moka shook her head then resumed looking down while Tsukune kept looking up pretending he didn't hear anything earlier from the sleeping redhead.

"Anyway, when we get to the city I think we should find Kurumu's mother quickly. Hopefully this city is a safe place to hide in." the elder vampire said as Kokoa sat back with a puzzled look.

"It's a human city. So we should be safe right? Fairy Tale can't risk being seen with monsters by humans. The dark lords would surely be all over that." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Something tells me if the dark lords aren't already doing something, Fairy Tale likely wouldn't be worried about being seen in public by humans." Yukari said softly. The group nodded to that while Kurumu looked down with a troubled look.

"Yeah. Besides, like Yukari mentioned before, they have been attacking certain areas in the human world as well. They don't seem to care who knows of their existence." Mizore reasoned.

"Well great. We can't call home for help. We can't go back to the academy. What are we supposed to do?" Kokoa cried out.

"We need to find out what Fairy Tale is after. Until help comes on its own, we are flying solo on this." Dark called back to them. The group looked over to the demon as he kept his eyes on the road.

"He's right. We're alone. We have to do what we can to stop Fairy Tale before anybody else gets hurt." Tsukune said with a determined look.

"Great. So we have eight students versus a military organization made from humans with deadly technology and monsters that turn into walking swiss army knives. I like how this is going." Rason said dryly.

"I don't intend to go down without a fight." Dark said simply. Mizore nodded to that and looked at the group behind her.

"Neither do I. I still have to get married." She said softly.

"Hey I'm not running away from this either. I got my own happy ending to live out." Kurumu said with a wink to Rason. The boy smiled and held her close.

"Same here. I won't let Fairy Tale hurt anybody else close to me." Moka said looking up at her boyfriend. Tsukune smiled gently and held her close.

"We all fight together, however we can." The boy said confidently. Kokoa and Yukari nodded in agreement, they now had the power to fight on a larger scale and had no intention of backing down now.

"Ok, so we're all cool with having a hero's death. Great, but still one question. What's our first step? We don't even know what Fairy Tale is after or where they are." Rason said cautiously. The group looked down in silence. That was one question nobody knew how to answer.

Dark glanced to the dashboard and thought for a moment, he eyed the electronics on the paneling curiously.

"I wonder…" he said as he turned on the radio.

"You probably have better music on your players, the human radio stations are garbage." Kurumu said casually. Dark tuned the radio around searching for something with a curious glance.

"Dark?" Mizore asked as she watched him go back and forth slowly through the frequencies.

"What are you doing?" Rason asked as he watched the demon cycle through radio stations and static constantly. Dark cycled back and forth then glanced around the dashboard.

"They've changed the model since I last used it, but the option must still be here." He said to himself. The group watched him curiously as he again cycled through the stations. After a moment he stopped on a channel with nothing but static.

"Seriously, you have to have better tastes in music than this." Rason said with a cringed face. Dark listened closely as he pulled the SUV over. He parked the vehicle and gazed around the dashboard at all the electronics. He examined it closely as the static echoed through the speakers.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked as everybody watched the demon closely. Dark examined the station and seemed to fine tune the channel, yet it still only played static.

"I don't think anything uses that frequency." Yukari said as she held her hands over her ears. Dark shook his head and tuned it more.

"Wrong." He said as he stopped on a channel. Everybody listened but only heard the static buzzing. After a few minutes of static a small tone was heard, although very faint. Dark smirked then pushed a button on the dashboard. The colors on the paneling shifted from a soft blue to red and the static disappeared. The channel had some warping sound to it then seemed to soften.

"Nobody say a word until I say so." Dark said calmly, everybody looking at him curiously. After a moment the sound faded away and a voice could be heard.

"This is district leader Delta. We have new orders from HQ. Targets have left Snow Woman Village and are approaching Ashton City. All units peruse and capture high priority targets. All others are to be eliminated on sight." A male voice called out on the speakers.

"They know where we are?" Rason said softly. Dark glared at him and waved his hand over his throat, signaling the angel to shut the hell up. He backed up a bit surprised then nodded slowly. Dark then looked back to the dashboard and eyed it intently. The group blinked then realized that it was being used as a radio communication device for Fairy Tale.

"Understood, we are in pursuit of them now. All forces have left Snow Woman Village and will be regrouping in Ashton City." Another voice called out. Mizore smiled softly and breathed out in relief. Their plan to lure Fairy Tale away from her hometown had seemed to work.

"We have only a few working forces in the city, will need backup. High priority targets are S-Class. Need reinforcements to capture targets." Another male voice called out with a slight hint of worry. The group looked around at each other cautiously.

"Understood, we will be arriving in the city within the next few hours. Will regroup at the district HQ and move out from there. Are there any other questions?" a female voice called out on the radio.

"Yes." Dark said calmly, all eyes turning to him curiously.

"Please identify priority targets so we are clear on who not to kill." He spoke in a professional tone.

"Targets are vampires Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen. Also target Tsukune Aono, monster type unknown. All other accomplices of targets are to be eliminated." Delta called out on the radio. Dark glanced around at the group as they looked to each other.

"Any other questions?" Delta called out.

"Yes, just one." Dark said with a glare.

"Does Kiria really think we'll go down that easily?"

Silence.

"…repeat that?" Delta said cautiously.

"I said, does Kiria really think we'll go down that easily?" Dark said calmly. After a long pause the leader spoke up again in a cautious tone.

"Dark?"

"I know you're listening Kiria. You will pay for harming my Mizore. You will pay for harming my friends. And you will pay for using me as weapon in your stupid war." Dark said with malice. After a long pause a familiar voice spoke up.

"Well then Dark, I look forward to our next visit." A calm and happy voice spoke out. Everybody glared at the dashboard, the group all mouthing out Kiria's name.

"You can't escape us Dark Kuyumaya. We will find you and your friends. It's only a matter of time." Delta called back with a stern tone.

"No Delta. We're not trying to escape from you. We're going to find you. I said it before, I'm going to hunt every last one of you down. I will kill you all like I did with Miyabi Fujisaki." Dark said in a cold voice. He glanced to the group and smirked.

"And I'm bringing some friends along for the ride."

The group smiled confidently with cool glares at that remark.

"You're going to pay assholes!" Kurumu yelled out.

"We'll show you who you're messing with!" Yukari cheered out.

"Going to send you straight to hell." Rason called out.

"You're going down!" Kokoa and Moka called out in unison.

"Count on it." Tsukune said confidently.

"We'll see you soon." Mizore said coolly. Dark flipped a switch on the dashboard, the radio cutting out and the color returning to soft blue.

"So, now we know who they want. Question remains, why?" Rason said looking at Tsukune.

"We'll find out eventually, right now let's focus on getting into town quick. Sounds like we have company after us." Tsukune said looking to Dark. He nodded and started driving the group down the highway again. They now knew at least who the targets they wanted were among them. The 'why' to that was still a mystery, but the group had no intention on sitting still to find out. They needed to disappear to formulate their next move, and they had to hurry.

* * *

High atop a busy human city in a tall building a boy looked out the window at the metropolis below. His crimson eyes, with one lopsided iris, gazed about the sprawling city of steel and lights that the humans have made. He smiled gently and laughed a bit to himself.

"Really now Dark, you defend these things? I just don't understand you. I suppose that's why you fascinate me so." Kiria said with a chuckle. He was dressed in his usual outfit and was leaning back against his desk where he had a brief conversation with the ex-agent.

"Still, it's good to hear that his friends did survive. It appears that Tsukune boy may just be what we need." He said as he gazed around the night sky. From behind him two figures walked up to his desk, both covered by the shadows, only their faint silhouettes being seen.

"We've ended the attack on the vampire hometown. It was pulled off sufficiently, I think we made the point." A gentle female voice called out.

"I see, and have you come across any other's that looked promising during the scoutings?" Kiria asked curiously.

"No. It seems the boy you found and described is the best find yet." The other spoke in a calm commanding voice.

"I assumed as much. By the way, how much did you waste on your little show if I may ask?" Kiria asked curiously as he glanced back to the two.

"Only a few hundred soldiers and monsters. Mostly weak ones that were of no use to us anyway. We held them at the outskirts and let the vampires feed not only their mouths but their ego's." the gentle female spoke up with a bit of a laugh.

"Really, such a waste. Oh well, I suppose it won't matter in the end anyway." Kiria said with a shrug.

"What is our next course of action?" the calm one spoke out.

"We need to bring in our prized jewel of course. Preferably before anything unfortunate should happen to him. I just knew he would be capable of so much more." Kiria said with an eerie smile. He sat down at his desk again and looked up playfully.

"They are now fully rested, and since no other candidates have shown themselves, he will be the one."

"We have deployed forces towards Ashton City to intercept them. They have their orders to capture them quickly and bring them to us safely." The calm one said.

"I'm thinking that may not be enough. Those kids are stronger than most would assume." Kiria said with a laugh. He glanced back to the two then forward again with a calm smile.

"But I'm sure you guessed that much about two of them." He said with a chuckle.

"Do you think we should go ourselves?" the gentle one asked as she looked up thoughtfully.

"I don't think we would need to resort to that just yet. Besides I have other tasks that you need to complete in preparation. We'll see if your forces can handle this on their own first." Kiria said as he looked back to his desk. Scattered about on the table were numerous files and scrolls, and a few manga books that the boy had taken an interest in. He eyed one scroll closely and smiled at the two figures.

"However, I think those forces could benefit with some reinforcement on this one." He said with a laugh. He handed the scroll to one of the figures and gazed back to the window.

"I'm sure you can have our resources make good use of that spell, it was hard to come by. Put it to good use will you?" he said calmly. The two figures bowed then walked off as he gazed out the window with a gentle smile. He looked around at the humans below as they went about their daily routine.

"Tsukune Aono. Such incredible power and strength. You will truly help restore order to this misguided world."

The two figures walked down the hallway in silence, one of them carrying a scroll for a powerful spell, a spell that would be used to help bring in the vampires and the mysterious boy while eliminating all the others around them. A spell that was rare and one of a kind, something that would require a great deal of magic to cast.

A spell called "The Perfect Shield and Sword".


	36. Welcome To The City

Out in the barren fields an SUV continued its journey on the road towards the human city. The headlights from the vehicle were the only light source seen across the flat terrain other than the stars seen above in the clear night sky. The group was anxious to get into town and find safe refuge from Fairy Tale until they could find out more about what was going on. They already knew part of the organization's plan, to capture Moka, Kokoa, and Tsukune while killing off everybody else. They also knew that at least Mizore's hometown was no longer in danger since all forces around the area were converging towards the city to find them. As the truck raced across the highway the group was preparing themselves for what was to come. Well, sort of.

Dark was still driving while keeping his eyes on the road and surroundings. Everybody else however was sleeping, the group having gotten bored with the long trip. They had tried to play guessing games and attempted to talk about things other than the crisis they were all living through, but nobody was really up for that for too long. So they decided to just rest up while they could.

Tsukune shifted around a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

"Well…I'm certainly rested." He said as he woke up. He looked to his left and smiled, the pink haired vampire was holding onto his arm still and sleeping next to him. Moka had a soft smile on her face as she slept peacefully with the boy's arm in her grip. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, the vampire murmuring his name gently while continuing to sleep.

"Moka…you're so wonderful." Tsukune said softly. He then blinked and felt a weight on his right arm. He turned to look and went wide eyed. Kokoa was asleep next to him as well, and was holding onto his other arm. She had a soft smile on her face and a tight grip around his arm. He tried to gently pull free, but whenever he moved her grip tightened, the sleeping vampire refusing to let him go.

"Um…crap." He said weakly. He looked around nervously. Dark was still driving while everybody else was sleeping. He looked to Moka nervously, he knew what would happen if she woke up and found her little sister once again holding onto her boyfriend.

"Hmm…maybe Kokoa will let go soon." He said hopefully. A few minutes went by before the redhead spoke up softly in her sleep.

"Tsukune…harder…" she said with a blush. Tsukune tried not to yell out and looked at her in shock.

_Crap! She's dreaming about that again! Either she'll start heating up or Moka's going to pulverize her!_

**_You heard her, give it to her harder hahaha._**

_Shut up! Now is not the time._

**_Oh face it already, you know you want her as well. Look at her ripe body, you just know she'll scream out._**

Tsukune shook his head to clear his thoughts. Whenever the ghoul did decide to talk to him it was only to harass and mock him, but whenever Tsukune wanted to talk about the ghoul's odd behavior, he would go quiet. The boy looked around worriedly, scared that Moka would wake up and another fight would break out. Rason started to stir and yawned as he stretched out his arm that wasn't being held by his girlfriend. He blinked a bit then looked at Tsukune.

"Hey bud-" he started before going wide eyed at the poor boy's predicament.

"Help me." Tsukune said gently with a fearful face. Rason looked back and forth between the two vampires then to the boy.

"By doing what? I'm not getting involved in that mess." He said shaking his head.

"I can't get free from her, what should I do?" Tsukune said as he tried to tug his arm away from Kokoa, the young vampire holding on tightly.

"Maybe she'll let go in a bit." Rason said calmly. Kokoa stirred then shifted around on the boy's arm.

"Tsukune…don't stop...harder…" she said softly. Rason blinked and looked up.

"Well, I can put in a good word upstairs for her." He said calmly. Tsukune freaked at that and tugged harder on his arm, the vampire holding it tightly.

"She won't let go." He said nervously. Kurumu and Yukari moved a bit then opened their eyes slowly.

"Wow, long drive. Are we there yet?" Yukari called out.

"We'll get there when we get there." Dark said flatly. Yukari nodded and looked to Tsukune.

"Hey Tsuk-" she started before going wide eyed. Kurumu stretched out a bit then looked up to Rason with dreamy eyes.

"Dreams are always better with you in them." She giggled. He smiled and kissed her on the lips gently.

"I could say the same for you my lovely-"

"You guys help." Tsukune cried out softly. Kurumu looked over and blinked. She then tilted her head then looked up thoughtfully. After a moment she smirked at the boy.

"Sorry but I think it'll be more fun to watch." She giggled. Tsukune looked at her in disbelief.

"C'mon I'm serious, I don't want them to fight again." He said as he tried to free himself from the redhead's grip, the girl still holding on tightly.

"Well…maybe she'll let go in a bit." Yukari reasoned while looking at the vampire curiously. After she said that Kokoa smiled softly and held on tighter to the arm.

"Tsukune…give it to me…" she said softly. Everybody blinked at that.

"Please stop saying that." Tsukune said dryly. Moka shifted a bit and murmured Tsukune's name, the group looking to her cautiously. She smiled softly and held her grip on the boy's other arm as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"Ahh, c'mon guys, what should I do here?" the boy said in a panic.

"Probably start panicking." Mizore commented as she just looked at the couple with her usual expression, the snow maiden leaning over the front seat. Tsukune jumped a bit at that and looked between the two vampires.

"Any helpful suggestions?" Tsukune said dryly.

"Well…wait for her to let go I guess." Mizore said with a shrug. Kokoa giggled softly and nuzzled on Tsukune's arm.

"More…harder…" she said as her face flushed a bit, her smile spreading and her expression showing an innocent look while she slept. Mizore rolled the lollipop around in her mouth, the clicking sound being heard very well amongst the silence.

"Should I pull over again?" Dark said simply.

"Might have to soon." Mizore said with a nod. Tsukune pulled on the arm with the redhead's death grip on it but wasn't able to move it at all.

"This isn't going to end well." He said with a weak expression. Moka shifted around and leaned the other way, her grip letting go of Tsukune as she shifted to her other side. The group looked at her curiously, the vampire still sleeping soundly.

"Well…at least one of them let go." Rason said calmly.

"Yeah but the wrong one." Tsukune said as he looked to the young vampire nervously.

"Well if Moka let go, maybe Kokoa will too eventually." Kurumu reasoned. As if on cue Kokoa shifted a bit then fell to her side, taking the boy down on top of her. The group looked wide eyed, except Mizore whose expression was the same as always, at the sight. Kokoa was now lying underneath a freaked out Tsukune, the boy using his one free arm to hold himself up to avoid laying on top of the young girl.

"Stop saying that." Tsukune said nervously as he tried to free himself.

"Can't get any worse right?" Mizore said tilting her head. A few seconds later Kokoa's arm reached up and grabbed around the boy's neck, his eyes looking in surprise.

"Uh oh…" Yukari said fearfully. Kokoa then pulled the boy downward towards her, her vampire strength forcing the helpless boy down. He let out a short gasp before falling silent. Everybody stared in shock at the sight as Moka stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow…that was a power nap." She said as she stretched her arms out. She shook her head a bit and looked at the group curiously. They were staring at her with shocked expressions.

"You guys? What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Dark, you might want to pull over now." Mizore said calmly, the demon doing so without saying a word.

"What's going on?" Moka asked as he looked around. Her gaze stopped on the seats next to her. Kokoa had her legs and arms wrapped around Tsukune in a provocative position and was sleeping with a smile on her face. Every now and then her hips would move slightly and she would moan softly. The boy's face was being held in her chest and his arms were flailing about wildly as he tried to pull himself up. Moka blinked at it then her rosary started to glow brightly.

"Kokoa…" she growled as her eyes glared at the younger sister.

**_Outside. Now._**

A few minutes later there was a thunderous explosion echoing out from the area, the SUV once again pulled over with the group looking over at the side of the road. A large cloud of dust and debris was billowing up from a newly formed crater, this one being twice the size of the previous one made on this trip. Moka walked back to the SUV with her fists clenched and her rosary burning brightly still. She sat back down and latched onto Tsukune's arm tightly, the vampire looking down with an annoyed expression still.

"Um…Moka?" Tsukune asked nervously. She looked up to him with soft eyes then looked away slightly.

"Tsukune…you don't feel anything for her right?" she asked softly. He jumped at that and shook his head wildly.

"No! Not at all, I swear! It was just an accident, she wouldn't let go. I tried to get her off of me gently but…I couldn't…" he stammered. Moka looked at him with worried eyes and nodded slowly.

"He was freaking out the whole time Moka. I don't think he enjoyed one second of it." Rason added.

"Yeah. We would have helped, but…it was more fun to watch." Kurumu smirked as she looked out the window. Kokoa was walking back to the SUV wearily with a dazed look in her eye. She got back in and shook her head.

"What the hell big sis? Why do you keep doing that?" she roared out. Moka looked at her with a quick glare then looked down.

"Let's just go." She said sharply. Dark shrugged then started up the SUV. Within moments they were once again heading down the highway towards Ashton City.

"Seriously, why do you keep hitting me while I'm asleep?" Kokoa yelled out.

"Calm down Kokoa, we don't want you starting on fire again." Yukari said gently. The vampire blinked and looked at her hands. She didn't feel warmer now, but that could quickly change. She shook her head then glared at her sister.

"You'd better stop that or else." She hissed. Moka glared at her with anger.

"Or else what? It's your fault." She snapped.

"My fault? I was asleep!" Kokoa barked back.

"Yeah, and you were dreaming of my Tsukune!" Moka cried out. Kokoa moved back a bit and looked at her with surprise. She glanced to the boy who was once again staring up pretending not to hear anything.

"I was?" she asked softly. Moka nodded then looked down with saddened eyes.

"Yes. You keep saying stuff about him in your sleep." She said softly. Kokoa looked at her then downward.

_I was dreaming of him again? I guess my mind couldn't help itself. I barely remember it, maybe because she clonked me on my head to snap me out of it._

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize. I wasn't trying to, honest!" she said with pleading eyes. Moka nodded slowly then clung onto the boy's arm tightly

_My Tsukune…just please, stop Kokoa…_

The group was moving along at a fast pace down the highway. Everybody was now awake and was trying to remain focused on what was coming up.

"Ok, so we head to the hotel and meet up with my mother. She can give us a place to stay tonight and rest up." Kurumu said with an eager smile.

"Where's the hotel located?" Dark said glancing back to the rearview mirror.

"It's called the Emperor's Palace, it's near the center of the city." Kurumu said as she looked forward out the windshield, the lights of the city were seen in the distance as they neared it.

"Is your mother there already?" Dark asked still looking in the rearview mirror.

"She should be, otherwise we would just wait for her to arrive there." Kurumu said looking up thoughtfully. She knew her mother would either be there waiting for them or out and about doing who knows what in the big city. Dark narrowed his eyes as he kept looking in the mirror.

"Does she drive?" he asked cautiously.

"Nope, she either flies or rents a taxi. That or gets a ride from any men during the night." She said with a playful giggle. Rason looked at her curiously at that remark. Before he could say a word the SUV started to speed up.

"What's up Dark?" Tsukune asked as he grabbed hold of the seat from the shock.

"Everybody strap in, we've got company." Dark said as he picked up more speed.

"What? Company?" Yukari asked worriedly. A mere second later the back window cracked from a bullet hitting it, the window stopping the round from going through. The group looked back in surprise to see headlights behind them and getting closer.

"What the hell?" Kurumu said sitting back and tightening her seatbelt.

"Fairy Tale." Rason said with a glare as he held his girl back.

"Dark step on it!" Kokoa yelled out. The SUV started to race across the highway towards the city with another vehicle following closely behind. Bullets started to bounce off and strike the SUV as they swerved around on the road.

"Dammit they're shooting at us, what the hell? I thought they couldn't kill us all." Rason said as he held onto his seat.

"Bullets aren't going to break the window. They're trying to make us crash." Dark said as he kept his speed up while keeping the other vehicle behind him. He would swerve around to keep the chasers from passing by on either side while they fired at the SUV. Bullets struck and bounced off the frame and windows cracked from the metal slugs.

"What do we do now?" Yukari cried out. Dark narrowed his eyes then hit the brakes, the SUV slamming to a halt. The other vehicle raced past then started to break hard as well. The vehicle spun around and faced the stationary SUV as Dark glared at it.

"Um…what are you doing?" Rason asked nervously. Dark eyed the vehicle closely.

"Mizore, how's your aim?" Dark said calmly, the snow maiden looking to him curiously. She smirked then looked forward with a focused glare.

"Pretty good my beloved." She said coolly.

The SUV stayed there, the headlights shining at the Fairy Tale vehicle that was keeping their sights on the group.

"What are they doing?" the driver asked cautiously. The SUV then started to drive towards them at high speed, the passenger with the gun smirking at them.

"Playing chicken. Stupid kids." He said as he reloaded his gun. The driver laughed a bit then started to drive towards the SUV as well. As they got closer a figure leaned out from the SUV's passenger window.

"What the? What is that kid doing?" the driver asked curiously.

"Who cares, run them off the road so we can-" the passenger said before a massive ice spire smashed through the front window and impaled the driver in the gut, the windshield shattering from the impact. He coughed out blood as the vehicle swerved off to the side and flew off into the ditch. The group passed by to see the vehicle crash and the dust cloud blast up from the impact zone, the snow maiden sitting back down and rolling up the window.

"That's my little snow bunny." Dark said with a soft smile, Mizore blushing brightly at that and looking down timidly.

"Yeah, excellent shot." Rason said as he looked back at the crashed vehicle.

"We better hurry, looks like they've caught up to us." Tsukune said looking around the highway. The group raced towards the city, the outskirts now in sight, as fast as they could.

"Once we get into town try not to use your monster powers if at all possible. We don't need to be getting on the dark lords bad side either." Moka said cautiously. Everybody nodded. They knew they would likely have to use their strength and abilities, but had to keep as low of a profile as they could. Hopefully Fairy Tale would have to use some restraint with humans around, but that wasn't a sure thing.

They slowed down so not to attract attention as they entered the city streets, no need to get into a high speed chase by human authorities.

"Hopefully the bullet holes and dents won't draw too much attention." Tsukune said nervously as they looked around. The streets were busy with cars and people walking around on the sidewalks. The buildings in the city ranged from small shops to towering skyscrapers, bright lights and signs everywhere as they lit up the night sky. The group looked around in awe, this was a drastic change from Snow Woman Village by far.

"Wow, it's so pretty here!" Yukari said as she leaned against the window and looked around.

"My mom knows how to pick the best spots for fun." Kurumu said proudly.

"For fun?" Rason asked curiously. Kurumu jumped at that and looked at him nervously.

"Well, you know…fun…I mean…" she stammered out. The angel laughed and pulled her closely, the girl looking at him with soft eyes.

"I'm aware of what a succubus does my dear, I don't think badly of her." He said gently. Kurumu smiled and kissed him deeply, her arms going around him and holding him close.

_My Rason is so understanding of a girl's needs. I can't wait for mother to meet him._

"So where is this hotel she's staying at?" Kokoa said looking around the bright lights curiously. She hadn't really been to many human cities before so this was new to her. Even Moka was looking around in amazement, this city being bigger and flashier than the one she had seen where Tsukune lived.

"It's towards the center. It should stand out though." Kurumu said with an eager voice. She was excited for her mother to approve of her Destined One, and to arrange some cozy accommodations for them to have fun in.

They drove through the busy city casually so not to draw any attention, the group eyeing the human city with amazement. All the lights and tall buildings showed the monsters just what humans were capable of building and creating, at least when it came to creating something that was not destructive. As they continued through the streets a tall building came into sight. It was a grand luxurious hotel with the words Emperor's Palace in giant neon lights. The whole place seemed top quality, five star by any means, and the building had a great view of the city around it.

"Wow look at that!" Yukari said in amazement. Kurumu beamed at seeing the tall building.

"Now that's my mother, only the best for us after all." She said happily.

"I suppose if we are to disappear we should do so in style." Rason chuckled. Moka gazed at the building with a dreamy expression.

_I hope we get private rooms._

**_I still need my go with our mate, remember that._**

_I know, I know. Still, to have some quality alone time with him is going to be perfect._

**_Still waiting for that as well…_**

_Anything else you'd like to complain about?_

**_Yes, you didn't bring the maid outfit._**

_What?_

…**_nothing._**

Suddenly the SUV swerved and started to drive faster down a less busy street.

"Hey, where are you going? The hotel is over there!" Kurumu called out.

"We're being followed again." Dark said as he glanced in the rearview mirror. The group looked behind to see another black SUV keeping them in close sight.

"Damn…not again." Tsukune said as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"They've been following us since we got here. We go to the hotel now and we bring them with us." Dark said looking around the streets cautiously.

"Well lose them, hurry up!" Yukari cried out as she watched the other SUV close in. Dark picked up speed and turned sharply down a road. He weaved in and out of traffic, the Fairy Tale vehicle behind keeping close the whole time.

"This isn't working, they're still right behind us." Rason said as he held his arm extended over Kurumu, the angel ready to protect her or shield her if need be.

"Guess we need to play rough." Dark said as he floored it down the road. The SUV swerved around cars, horns blaring as the group dodged traffic and tried to lose the tailing truck.

"Still there." Kurumu called out as they rounded another corner.

"We need to lose this truck, they know what we're traveling in." Dark said looking around. This street seemed familiar to him.

"Ok, so what, we just stop and run? They'll follow us for sure." Rason said looking at him confused. Dark growled then slammed the brakes, the demon spinning the wheel and turning the SUV around. They were now facing the oncoming truck.

"Same thing beloved?" Mizore asked as she frosted over her arm. The passenger in the other truck leaned out and started shooting the windshield with an SMG, the glass cracking as the bullets lodged into the windshield.

"No, not this time." Dark said as he switched the truck into reverse and raced backwards, the group now watching the tailing SUV chase them from the front end.

"Um…impressive to drive backwards and all…but what are you doing?" Kokoa said nervously. Dark kept watching the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes as he raced backwards down the empty street, the Fairy Tale truck starting to close in.

"Do something, quick!" Kurumu said as other vehicle got very close to the group's truck. Dark kept watching the mirror with a focused look. The group screamed out as they raced backwards at high speed, Mizore looking at her boyfriend with nervous eyes.

_He knows what he's doing...trust him..._

"What are you doing man?" Rason yelled out. Dark smirked then eased on the brake, the other SUV now hitting the front bumper of the truck. The enemy vehicle was now slightly pushing their truck as they careened down the street. Suddenly Dark spun the wheel, and hit the brakes, the group's vehicle turning while applying a stopping force. They slid around as the enemy truck pushed on it and swerved with them. The tires screeched as the two vehicles turned while sliding down the road. In a flash the two trucks pulled a 180 and now Dark's vehicle was pushing the enemy truck. The demon pushed the gas pedal and floored it, the other truck's passengers looking around in confusion. After a moment of acceleration Dark slammed the brakes again, the group's ride coming to a halt. The enemy SUV started to hit their brakes, but was too late. It slammed into the side of a building at the end of the street with a violent crash, the vehicle exploding into flames from the impact.

"What the…where did you learn to drive like that?" Rason asked a bit shaken up still. Dark just glanced back to him in the mirror then back forward again.

"Right…top agent." The angel chuckled as he looked forward. The group sat there looking at the flaming vehicle in amazement.

"Ok, you need to teach me to drive like that." Rason said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind myself." Tsukune said with an amazed look. The girls nodded then smiled.

"Take that you jerks!" Yukari called out while sticking her tongue out. Mizore smiled at her demon and sighed happily.

_My demon…_

"Let's go, we need to head off on foot." Dark said as he got out. The group looked to each other then jumped out as well.

"Ok, so we run back to the hotel from here?" Kurumu said looking around.

"We need to hide now. They won't be alone." Dark said looking around. He motioned the group to follow then ran off towards the alleyways, the group running after. Shortly after they left three more SUV's pulled up and agents started looking around cautiously.

"They couldn't have gone far, spread out and comb the city." One called out. The three vehicles took off while a few agents took to the streets and alleyways on foot.

The group was running down a darkened alleyway in haste, everybody following the demon as he looked forwards with determination. He stopped suddenly and looked behind him. Everybody stopped as well and looked at him curiously.

"Dark?" Moka asked. The demon sighed out then shook his head.

"Should have grabbed a player first. My mistake." He said simply. All the mp3 players he had were left in the truck. He growled then took off again down the alley, the group smirking at that then following him. They ran down the alleyway and ended up on a street far off from the hotel. The area was shady by any means, rundown buildings and shops all around. The streets were cracked with a few run down cars parked along the sides. Not a good neighborhood to be in, yet Dark smirked for a moment as he looked around.

"Um, why are you glad to be here?" Moka asked nervously. They heard the screeching sound of tires and looked around. Down the block a few Fairy Tale SUV's raced by.

"Uh oh. They're still around." Kurumu said nervously. Dark looked around then set his gaze on a rundown building toward the end of the street.

"Come on." He said simply as he dashed towards it. The group had no idea where they were going, but anywhere that would be out of sight from the Fairy Tale agents worked for them. They made haste after the boy as he ran towards a rundown building, the place looking like a tavern or bar for thugs. The door was a bolt action heavy lock door with a peephole in it, obviously used to keep unwanted people out.

"Not sure if this is any better than dealing with those jerks chasing us." Kokoa said as she looked around cautiously.

"Getting a little freaked out here." Yukari said nervously as she looked around.

"She's right, let's just head for the hotel. We can make it if we stick to the side roads and alleys." Kurumu said with a nod.

"They will be right on our tail. We need to lay low till they head off." Dark said pointing down the street. Sure enough another black SUV raced by and two more figures in black clothing ran by.

"Damn. They just don't give up." Tsukune said with a growl.

"Well, maybe we'll be safer in here." Yukari said with a nod.

Click click.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a voice called out from behind them. The group turned to see a group of men holding shotguns to the boys' heads and eyeing them with a wild look. They were dressed in loose fitting clothing. Jeans, sweatpants, muscle shirts, torn jackets, the usual fare for the type of people who lived in these areas. They looked like normal humans, some small and frail looking, others large and muscular. Three of them held their guns close to the boy's heads while the others walked towards the girls and surrounded them.

"Look at these little cuties, all dressed up in their schoolgirl outfits and nowhere to go." One chuckled as he aimed his gun at Kokoa's chest. The vampire growled and looked around cautiously. If anybody made a move they weren't all going to walk away unharmed.

"I like this one, got some bounce to her." Another one said as he leered at Kurumu, the girl staring at the gun in fear.

"This one seems tame." Another chuckled as he eyed Mizore, the snow girl looking around cautiously.

"Oh yeah, this is much better." Rason said dryly as he glanced to Dark. The demon looked around casually, not seeming to be scared of the situation. Tsukune growled in frustration as he looked around the gang.

"You guys deal with their boyfriends, we'll take these girls inside and show them a good time. No need to be so rude with such pretty young things." Another said as he held his gun close to Moka's face. The girls looked at the boys nervously, none of them able to move freely without all hell breaking loose.

"Let's go!" one said pushing Mizore with his gun, the girl jumping forward a bit then looking to Dark with worried eyes. He glanced to her and nodded, the girl looking at him puzzled and scared.

"Let's go girlies, the boss would love to see you." Another said as he pushed Moka forward with his gun. She glanced to Tsukune with a worried look then started walking, the boy trying to control his anger from seeing her treated like this. As all the girls were taken inside the building the three remaining thugs looked at the boys with a wild eye, their guns aimed at their heads.

"Haha, so, what were you three losers doing with those hot little pieces of ass?" one said as he pushed his gun against Tsukune's chest. The boy's looked to each other than to the thugs.

Inside the building was a typical gang member hideout. TV in the corner, filthy couch, piles of boxes and crates. A bar setup with stools and drinks, and a pool table off by the wall. The building was a smaller one with one giant entertainment room encompassing most of it, and a smaller room in the back. The lights above flickered a bit showing the walls decay and poor paint job. The girls walked in and looked around cautiously, the place was filled with other gang members looking at them with lustful looks, a few of them also carrying firearms. A few whistles and cat calls were made as they stood in the center of the room. Even Yukari was getting some looks, the young girl growing fearful of what was going to happen to them.

"Hey boss! Look what we found outside walking around with nobody to take care of them." One of them called out, the other guys around them whistling at the girls. They looked to each other nervously and looked towards the bar where a man walked out from the back room.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he said in a gravelly voice. The man was a bit older, had short black hair around his head with a bald spot on his top. He had a patch over his right eye and a black mustache that outlined his creepy smile. He had dark eyes and stood about as tall as Rason. He was wearing a worn out red shirt and black jeans. He had a greenish belt on with greenish boots. He walked over and examined the girls with a slick grin.

"My my, such cuties. What were they doing out all alone at this hour? Don't you girls know that's dangerous?" he snickered. The girls eyed him with glares as he walked around them.

"They were here with some weaklings, we convinced them to let us take care of them." one of the guys with shotguns laughed. The other gang members chuckled as they eyed the schoolgirls standing in the room.

"Haha, oh really? Well such bad luck for them I suppose." He said as he gazed at Moka and Kokoa with a smirk. He glanced to Yukari and chuckled.

"I think we can give them a good home. Especially this one." He said as he looked over Kurumu, the succubus growling at him and clenching her fists.

"Haha, got some fire, that's good. I love teaching youngsters how to behave." He laughed as he eyed the girl over and walked around. The girls glanced around cautiously, they were surrounded by the gang members, most of them capable of firing bullets at them very quickly.

"Well now, what should we-" he started before his gaze stopped over Mizore. He blinked then backed up with a frightened expression.

"What…what the?" he yelled out as he looked at her in shock. The girls looked to each other than to the man cautiously. The gang members looked at him puzzled.

"Boss? What's wrong?" one of the guys spoke up. The boss just stared at her with wide eyes and stammered. He shook his head then glared at the guys who brought them in.

"What have you done? Get that girl out of here now!" he yelled out as he pointed to Mizore, the snow girl looking at him confused.

"What? Why? She could do as seconds don't you think?" one guy said, the snow maiden glaring at him for that remark.

_If anything I would be the best choice for first…wait, what am I thinking?_

"You idiot! She's marked by a demon!" he yelled out in fear. The girls blinked and looked at Mizore, the snow maiden looking at the man curiously.

_He can see the mark?_

Some of the gang members trembled a bit then looked at the girl in fear.

"Oh shit! Really? I didn't know, really!" another said as he backed up away from her.

"She's marked, she's marked!" another cried out as he backed up against the wall.

"You fools, you went out without a seer? What is wrong with you? Get her out of here before her demon finds out!" the boss yelled out. Mizore smirked at the man causing him to jump.

"Oh, he already knows." She said coolly. The girls looked at the man with cool glares and smirks, the leader turning a pale white at hearing that.

"Yeah, and he's going to be upset with you for this." Yukari said with a giggle.

"He and our boyfriends." Kurumu said smugly.

"Yeah." Moka and Kokoa said in unison.

The boss blinked and looked at the guys who brought them in.

"Wait…who were they with when you found them?" he asked nervously.

CRASH!

The three thugs from the outside flew through the door and tumbled down into a pile before the boss, all of them knocked out cold. Three boys walked into the club and looked around, the heavy door now hanging on its hinges behind them. The gang members drew up their guns and aimed at them, some of them trembling while doing so. Tsukune and Rason tensed up and readied themselves for a fierce fight, the girls doing the same. Everybody stared each other down and braced for chaos to erupt in the small building.

"Kenzo." Dark said casually as he walked forward, the boss of the thugs looking at him in shock. The demon walked up to him and looked to his girl, the snow maiden smiling softly and waving to him. He glared back at the leader causing him to jump back a bit. The demon crossed his arms in front of him and tapped his foot a few times, the boy raising an eyebrow at the leader who was looking at him with a bit of fear.

"What have I told you about touching what is mine?"


	37. Old Friends

Inside a rundown club in the shady district of Ashton City there was complete silence. The group was standing ready to attack the gang members that had brought the girls in off the street. All the girls were in the center of the room looking around cautiously, the gang members looking at them with worried eyes. At the entrance where the heavy door was nearly knocked off its hinges Rason and Tsukune stood, the two boys eyeing the armed members of the gang with narrowed eyes. At the center of the room the gang member's leader Kenzo stood staring at a boy with wide eyes and an open mouth. Dark glared at the man with his arms crossed before him, the demon showing signs of annoyance with the situation.

"Dark? Is that you?" Kenzo said softly. The boy just growled and looked around.

"Taking girls off the streets now? That's pretty low, even for you." He said flatly. He glanced over to the thug who pushed Mizore in with his gun, the guy now trembling in fear. Dark walked over and looked him in the eye, the gang member raising his gun to the boy's chest. Dark glanced down to it then back to the eyes of the man who was shaking a bit. After a moment the man pulled his gun away and raised his hands defensively.

"C'mon Dark, he didn't know." Kenzo said worriedly. In a flash Dark punched the man in the gut, the thug keeling over and gasping for air. Everybody just stared at them with wide eyes as the thug tried to breathe in again.

"I despise those who don't treat women right." The boy said with a growl. Kenzo sighed and nodded.

"Saw that coming." He said weakly. He glanced to the other guys who brought in the girls by gunpoint.

"Now you've done it." He hissed, the thugs looking at him with worried eyes then to Dark. The boy backed up and glared at the man who was trying to breathe again.

"Don't touch my girl again." Dark said coldly. The man shakily nodded then collapsed down on the ground. Dark glanced back over to Kenzo with his usual expression. The leader blinked then laughed a bit.

"Haha, you scared me. I thought you were going to kill him." He said in a relieved voice. The man walked over and smiled at the demon.

"Boy you scared me, I thought my guys just pissed off some other demon. Sorry about-" he started before Dark grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his eye level, the leader gasping in surprise.

"Explain." Dark said simply, the other gang members showing signs of anger and taking aim. The leader waved his arm to the side and shook his head.

"No no! Stand down! Show some respect for this boy." Kenzo said as he pulled himself back up. The group was now looking around with confused looks.

"So…what's going on here?" Rason asked. Tsukune shrugged and looked around puzzled.

"Do they know each other?" Kokoa asked as she let her guard down slightly. The other girls looked at Dark curiously.

"Show some respect boys, this here is the demon that led to our own salvation from Fairy Tale. Dark Kuyumaya!" Kenzo said with a cheer. The gang members suddenly all grinned and laughed a bit. They held up their weapons and cheered out. Kenzo smiled at the members then back to Dark who was still looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Um…I can explain…really…" he said nervously as he backed up a bit, the other members now going silent and looking at him with worried eyes.

"Your men threatened me and my friends. You had the nerve to take MY Mizore in here at gunpoint. And-" Dark said glaring at a thug off to the side.

"You apparently are recruiting pedophiles because that guy hasn't stopped staring at Yukari this whole time. Enough!" the demon roared, the man looking down and shaking wildly. Yukari blushed a bit at that then looked at Dark with eyes of wonder. Kenzo shook a bit then showed a nervous smile.

"Again…I can explain…" he said nervously.

"Um, question. Dark, you know this guy?" Rason asked as he and Tsukune walked over to the girls, Kurumu and Moka embracing their boyfriends instantly.

"Unfortunately." Dark muttered, the leader jumping a bit at that.

"Oh c'mon, it was a simple mistake. Really, I would never do anything to anger you. I owe my life to you." He said nervously as he waved his hands in front of him. Dark let out a low growl then walked over to Mizore, the snow maiden looking at him with her usual blank look.

"You ok?" he asked gently. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks for coming for us." She said softly. Dark smiled softly then glared at the leader.

"The least you could do is offer them a drink." He snapped. Kenzo jumped and nodded eagerly.

"Of course, head over to the bar, my treat." He said as he ran over behind the counter. The group looked at him then to Dark curiously.

"So…anything you want to tell us?" Rason asked as he tilted his head. Dark rolled his eyes and motioned the group over to the bar.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were all friends of Dark." Kenzo said as he got some glasses up on the counter.

"Um…we're underage." Tsukune said eyeing the bottles of liquor on the wall. Kenzo blinked then laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, of course. What am I thinking haha. Well, we have soda and water I think." He said digging around behind the counter.

"Again…what's going on here?" Rason asked as he looked around the place. All the gang members were now looking at them with smiles and friendly waves.

"Well simple really. When Dark here burned down one of Fairy Tale's HQ's and rebelled, it was just the spark we needed to free ourselves. We had enough of being used as well, and his act of defiance gave us the courage to rebel as well." Kenzo said as he handed out cans of soda to each group member. They took the drinks and looked at Dark curiously, the boy still eyeing Kenzo sharply.

"So you all used to work for Fairy Tale too?" Yukari asked looking around.

"Most of us yes, others we recruited off the streets." Kenzo said proudly.

"Recruited for what?" Moka asked cautiously. The leader chuckled a bit then looked up.

"Well…we mostly cleaned up our act, but c'mon, we do have talents and preferences that we can put to use in this world. The underground market is where we shine." He said with a smirk. He blinked then looked to Mizore.

"Again, I'm so sorry miss. Had I known that you were Dark's…I mean I wouldn't have…I just can't believe it. I never thought he would actually pick somebody." Kenzo said as he looked between Dark and Mizore. The girl tilted her head curiously while Dark glared at the man.

"Ah! I didn't mean offense by that…it's just…" he stammered.

"You can see her mark? That means…you're a demon from hell aren't you." Yukari said as she eyed the man. He rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Yes miss. Names Kenzo Shikazan. I'm the leader of this group of misfits here." He said with a bow.

"So…what kind of demon are you?" Rason asked, the man just grinning and looking up nervously.

"Well…I'm no shadow demon like Dark here…but…" he said softly.

"He's a smoke demon." Dark said simply. The group looked at him then to the leader. He smirked and looked away.

"Nothing flashy, but hey, it comes in handy in this world." He chuckled. He waved his hand around and a wisp of grayish smoke twirled around.

"Came in handy for my covert ops back in the day. But still…" he said as he looked down. He looked back to Dark with a smile.

"We were tired of being used like Dark here, and he was our guiding spirit to free ourselves. As soon as we heard what he did, we all followed his example. Haha the district they had here was leveled to the ground overnight! Of course…they rebuilt it…then came after us. But we don't go down that easy, do we men?" he yelled out, the other gang members cheering out in agreement.

"Wow. Sounds like you're quite the revolutionary Dark." Rason said with a chuckle, the demon growling and looking away.

"Not quite what I had in mind that night." He said dryly. Mizore giggled and attached herself to his arm.

"Don't be so modest beloved." She said softly. Kenzo eyed the two and smiled.

"Well, I gotta say Dark you picked a fine one." He said with a nod. Dark nodded to that and looked at her with soft eyes. He then glared back at Kenzo who backed up a bit frightened. The leader gulped and looked at the boy nervously.

"Um…again…sorry." He said softly. The demon breathed out and looked around, the other gang members were looking at him with worried eyes.

"Fine." Dark said under his breath. He glanced back to Kenzo with a calm look.

"You can make it up to me by helping me out with something."

Kenzo looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Um…sure. Anything to help you out of course. What's up?" he asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Fairy Tale is after us. Well, to be more specific after three of my friends. The rest of us are targeted to be killed." Dark said simply. Kenzo nodded and smirked at the boy.

"They just don't like you anymore do they?" he jested.

"They don't like anybody it seems." Tsukune said weakly.

"We were trying to head to the Emperor's Palace hotel, but we were intercepted beforehand. We came here to lay low until they ease up on their search. In the meantime perhaps you can help me with something." Dark said as he looked around the room at the gang members. Most of them had gone back to their usual routines; TV, talking, playing pool, fixing the broken door, trying not to ogle the young girls at the bar in fear of dying.

"I can see what I can do. What's on your mind?" Kenzo asked curiously. Dark turned back to him with a calm expression still.

"I need info on what Fairy Tale is up to. Anything you may have heard around town."

The leader looked up thoughtfully and scratched his head.

"Well…nothing I can think of right now, but let me check my record books. Selling hot information has always been a big hit around here. I'll see if any of my men have heard of anything useful." He said as he looked down under the counter and started shifted through boxes. While he was digging around Dark again looked around cautiously. A few members walked up to the group and looked at the girls with remorseful eyes. They looked at Dark with fearful eyes then.

"Um…excuse us. We're sorry for the way we…treated your other girls. Really, won't happen again." One said nervously to Dark. The demon glanced at him then resumed looking around.

"They're not mine." he said simply. The thugs blinked and looked over to see Tsukune and Rason glaring at them, their girlfriends hanging on their arms who were also showing looks of discontent with the thugs. Yukari and Kokoa were sitting on the stools at the bar also eyeing them with discontent.

"Ah! Right, sorry!" one of the gang members said quickly. The boys looked to each other than to Dark.

"If we decide to kill these guys, would that be ok with you?" Rason asked curiously as Kurumu glared at them, the thugs jumping at that.

"Doesn't bother me." Dark said simply, the thugs shivering in fear from that.

"Good to know." Tsukune said as he looked back to the thugs, his eyes turning crimson red and Moka narrowing her eyes at the thugs.

"Really! Please forgive us, it was a mistake!" one of them said in fear.

"I'm not fine with the way we were treated, how about you Yukari?" Kokoa asked sternly.

"Not at all." The little witch said with anger. The thugs trembled and looked around at them with worried eyes.

"C'mon, we were just playing. Really." One said with a weak expression. Dark growled then looked at them.

"Playing huh. 'You guys deal with their boyfriends, we'll take these girls inside and show them a good time.' Right?" the demon growled as he walked up to them. The three thugs looked at each other then back to Dark. One opened his mouth to talk until Dark glared at him.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth is 'Kill us now', get out of my sight." The demon said with malice. The guys nodded eagerly and ran off. Kenzo chuckled at that as he set down a thick book and started flipping through the pages. They were all handwritten pages, some scribbled poorly.

"Like I said man, they didn't know any better. It's not like we usually take girls off the street, but some of the guys here were getting lonely." He said with a shrug. The demon growled then glared at the man.

"I despise-"

"-those who don't treat women right. I know Dark, I've tried to live by that motto myself, but dammit, we all just don't have the willpower you have." The man said with a smirk. Dark shook his head and walked back over to the counter.

"I'll make sure my men treat your friends with the utmost respect." Kenzo said as he held one hand up and the other over his heart. Dark looked at him for a moment, then in a flash grabbed a knife off the counter and threw it off to the side, the blade whistling through the air and piercing the wall across the room, the blade just missing a man's head. Dark glared at him as everybody looked at the boy with worried eyes.

"If you look at Yukari one more time the next blade is going through your eye." Dark said coldly, the man nodding eagerly then looking down and away. Yukari blushed again then looked at Dark timidly, her heart starting to beat faster. Kenzo looked at the man who angered the demon and sighed.

"Yeah…he's new." He said softly. The group chuckled a bit then looked at Dark with amused smiles.

"That's my Dark." Mizore said as she reattached herself to his arm.

"Well it seems the guys here are getting the point now." Kurumu said as she looked around.

"They better." Kokoa growled. Yukari looked around nervously then to Dark with timid eyes.

"Anyway, I have come across a few reoccurring tidbits of information." Kenzo said as he looked through the ledgers, the group looking at him curiously. Before anybody could speak the front door, which had just been fixed, burst open and a figure walked in.

"What the hell is with all these Fairy Tale assholes driving around now? What did you guys do this time?" an angry girl called out as she walked through and glared around the club. The gang members gave her tired and somewhat annoyed expressions. She was dressed in black shoes, black jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket that was left undone. She had long light green hair and blue eyes as she looked around the club. She was about Moka's height and spoke in a commanding and bossy tone.

"Well? Who fucked up this time Kenzo, was it that new guy again? Or was it-" she started before she froze in her tracks. She stared at the group with wide eyes. Kenzo chuckled a bit then glanced to Dark who was staring at the book still. The demon sighed and turned around to face the girl. She blinked and stared at Dark with wide eyes as she slowly walked closer.

"Dark? Is that…you?" she said softly.

"She's still here?" Dark asked flatly, the group looking at him curiously then to the girl.

"Yeah, she's been waiting forever for you to come back." Kenzo laughed then leaned back against the wall. Mizore glanced to him curiously then to the girl.

"Dark…you came back." The girl said with a smile forming and tears starting to show. The demon sighed out and looked up.

"Hello again Felucia." He said dryly. The girl blinked then dashed to him in an instant. She hugged the boy tightly and cried out in joy.

"Dark! You came back! You came back to me!" she yelled out as she hugged the demon, the boy looking forward and not moving an inch. The group looked at her with surprise while Mizore glared at her with anger. The girl backed up and looked over the boy with a happy expression.

"I can't believe it, they said you'd never come back for me but I knew they were just full of horseshit." She said in an innocent voice. Dark looked back to Kenzo with his usual expression.

"Why is she still here?" he asked simply. Kenzo shrugged and looked at her.

"I guess she's been waiting for you to come back. Don't know why though, you never hung out here in the first place." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…who is this?" Moka asked as she regained herself. The girl looked over to the group and smiled arrogantly.

"Names Felucia Sonsta." She said proudly. She looked at Mizore and gasped. The girl pointed at the snow girl's chest and stammered.

"What the hell?" she said in shock, the group looking at her like she was crazy, and for all they knew she might be.

"That's right Felucia, Dark chose a wife. Maybe now you can leave us be since-" Kenzo said softly before the girl roared out.

"Why does _she_ have Dark's mark?" she cried out as she stared at the ice maiden in disbelief. Mizore smiled coolly and walked over to Dark, the girl attaching herself to his arm.

"Because I'm marked to be his wife." She said with a cool glare. Felucia looked at her in shock then glared at her, fury being seen in her eyes.

"What? Like hell you'll be his wife, I've been waiting for him to mark my heart forever!" she yelled out.

"I'm starting to think you have a hearing problem." Dark said dryly as he looked away and sighed out.

"I keep telling you I don't want to mark your heart. I don't want you as my wife Felucia."

Felucia looked at him with pleading eyes and jumped around gently.

"But Dark, you can't be serious about her. She's just a slushy from the snow village. She's no demon." She said innocently, Mizore twitching with rage.

"What did you call me you little bitch?" she growled as her ice claws extended out.

"Just what I said, slushy slushy slushy!" Felucia yelled out as Mizore walked over and the two glared into each other's eyes. The group watched with curious looks. Mizore held up her ice claws and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"At least I'm not some tramp who just barges in and demands all the attention from everybody around her." Mizore barked back. Dark cleared his throat to get their attention, the girls however kept glaring at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Who you calling a tramp you slushy from the mountains? I'm a proud demon, and the one worthy of Dark's mark." The demon snapped back.

"Hey." Dark called out, again not being answered.

"You're not worthy at all. Besides, my Dark and I have already made sweet blissful love to each other." Mizore said with cool glare. Felucia jumped back and gasped. Dark glanced back to Kenzo who nodded.

"You…you bitch! You're a slutty slushy then!" she yelled out. Kenzo calmly handed Dark a shotgun, the group still looking at the two girls yelling at each other. The gang members started to watch the show, and were whispering something in anticipation.

"You have some nerve, take back what you said now or I'll carve you into pieces." Mizore said with an agitated tone. Dark examined the shotgun and looked over to Felucia, the two girls still not seeing anything around them. The group however now saw their friend holding the gun and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bring it on! Dark deserves a real demon, not some slushy from the mountains. You're not fit to be his wife." Felucia said arrogantly as she stood up proudly. Mizore prepared to attack then glanced to her side. She saw Dark walk up and point the shotgun at Felucia's head point blank, the girl still looking up proudly in her blissful state.

"Um…Dark?" Rason said frightened.

BAM!

The shotgun discharged and the girl's head literally exploded and blasted off, the body wavering and dropping to the ground. The group stared in shock as the body twitched on the ground headless. Dark casually walked back to the bar and handed the gun to Kenzo, the two once again returning to examining the ledger. The gang members chuckled and pointed at the body then resumed their normal routines. Mizore blinked then looked over to her boyfriend.

_That…was a little extreme…_

"What…what the hell man?" Rason called out in shock. The group stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" Moka cried out. Dark glanced to her then back to the book.

"She wouldn't shut up. She never does." He said simply.

"But still, you just killed her! I thought she was an old friend of yours!" Tsukune yelled out. Dark glanced to Kenzo who just looked back with no expression.

"Was she really a 'friend'?" Dark asked. Kenzo shrugged then they looked back to the ledger.

"How could you though, I mean, yes she was out of line, but still." Kokoa said in shock as the boy continued to look through the book with the leader, neither seeming to show any reaction to what just happened. Mizore walked over and stared at the boy curiously.

"Um…was that necessary? I could have handled it, probably without having to actually kill her." She said softly.

"She's not dead." Dark said flatly. The group blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Not dead? You blew her friggin' head off!" Rason yelled out. Dark pointed behind him while he kept looking through the pages. The group looked over and jumped in surprise. The body was getting up on its own, the neck starting to bulge upward. Soon her head seemed to regrow from her body, the hair extending down and her eyes opening as her head took form. She shook her head and tilted it a bit, a cracking sound echoing out. She looked at Dark with an annoyed expression.

"What did you do that for? We were in the middle of something!" she yelled out as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"You never listen whenever I tell you to be quiet. That's the only way I've ever known to have you stop talking." Dark said simply. The group stared at the girl in shock.

"How…but…she…" Kurumu stammered. Felucia growled then walked over to the demon.

"But she needs to understand that it's just you and me Dark, that we're supposed to be together forever and ever!" she cried out in joy. She looked away as her hands held her cheeks and her blush intensified, the girl going into a dreamy state of bliss once again.

"She needs to know that I'm the only one who may bear your mark, the only one who can sleep you with you, the only one who'll mother your child, the only one who can listen to your precious music, the only one who can take whatever you want to give, the only one-"

BAM!

The girl flew forward as her head was once again blown off, the shadow demon holding the shotgun in one hand as he kept reading through the pages, his other hand resting against his jaw. The body hit the ground and twitched as the group stared in surprise. Dark casually gave the gun back to Kenzo who rested it on the counter.

"Like a broken record." Dark muttered as he turned the page. The group watched in amazement as her head once again regrew and the body got back up on its own.

"Wow, what form of demon is she?" Yukari asked curiously.

"She's a doll demon." Kenzo replied as Felucia stood back up and cracked her neck a bit.

"Her spirit is tied to an object, her body you see here is just a manifestation of her power. She can't die unless that object is destroyed. Nobody knows what the object is or where it's hidden. Essentially, her body is just that, a doll."

Felucia ran back up to Dark and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Please stop doing that Dark, it stings." She said gently. The demon sighed and looked back to her.

"Then please stop hounding me about being together." He said simply. The girl shook her head.

"But Dark! We belong together! If it wasn't for your heroic act I'd still be a weapon of war for Fairy Tale. I owe my life to you and I intend to make good on that." she said as she jumped up and down, her breasts bouncing in her shirt. Mizore's eyebrow twitched at seeing her act that way.

"I've already chosen Mizore as my wife. Besides, you owe me nothing. You saved yourself." Dark said looking back to the book. He was immediately spun around by the girl as she looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"No Dark, you saved me. You saved all of us." She said kindly with a small blush on her face. Kenzo and the gang members nodded to that.

"Again. Stop." Dark said simply. Felucia shook her head and held the boy's hands in hers.

"No Dark, I'll never stop, we are destined to be together forever, I know it's true. We are both demons, powerful and mighty spirits from hell. We belong together, you and me. Please Dark, mark me as your wife, do what you wish with me. We can go up to my room right now, I'll let you do anyth-"

BAM!

Her head blasted off to the side as the body tumbled over and collapsed onto the ground. Dark blinked and looked over to see Mizore holding the shotgun up and looking down at the body.

"That felt good." she said with a smirk. Felucia's body began to twitch while Mizore put the gun back down on the counter.

"Nice shot my little snow bunny." Dark said with a slight smirk. The snow girl nodded and smiled at her demon.

"Too bad it's only temporary." Kenzo said dryly as the girl once again reformed and glared at the snow girl.

"You bitch, stay out of this, you have no part in any of it. You're not good enough to be his wife!" she said as she walked up to the snow girl and glared into her eyes.

"Calm down girl, it's too late anyway. Mizore is marked to be Dark's wife, nothing you can do about it now." Kurumu said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, besides, you can still just be friends with Dark, just ease up on the whole romance thing." Moka said with a weak smile.

"I know how you feel, trust me. Just be happy he's still in your life." Kokoa said gently. Felucia glared at them with fury.

"Who the hell asked you bitches? Stay out of this, what would you know about love, none of you could ever hope to find a guy even close to Dark's greatness!" she roared out. She pointed to Kurumu as she continued.

"What would somebody with oversized melons-" she said then pointed then to Moka.

"-stupid bubblegum colored hair-" she snapped then moved her finger to point to Kokoa.

"-or too young to know what real love is know about anything? None of you are in any position to talk about how Dark and I aren't in love!" she yelled out in anger. The girls blinked then glanced over to the shotgun on the counter.

Dark and Kenzo were looking through the ledger carefully, both of them searching for anything useful that Kenzo's group had collected from recent eavesdropping and information selling that had taken place in the city. Kenzo glanced through a few pages and nodded.

"Like I was saying, there is something that's been sticking out. Check out all these intel reports my men have collected. Fairy Tale's been searching around both the monster and human world for a lot of things." Kenzo said curiously.

"They always spread their agents out to recruit monsters and steal weapons, how is that sticking out?" Dark asked casually.

BAM!

"Yeah, some things never change, but look at what my guys have written down. Even though their chatter is mostly the same, there are a few reoccurring instances, more so than usual." Kenzo said as he slid his finger down the listings.

"Looks like they've been searching all the worlds for any goods they can take as their own. That's not really any different than how things were when we were enlisted with them." Dark said as he read through the pages more.

BAM!

"I know, but check this out. Among all the tidbits we've gathered, there's a common factor. They've been searching the monster worlds for powerful spell casters and magic, and in the human world they've been looking into bioengineering and skilled scientists." Kenzo said cautiously.

"Again, that doesn't really surprise me. Fairy Tale is always on the lookout for powerful spells or new human technology. What makes these stick out to you?" Dark asked in the same tone.

BAM!

"It's not the fact that they are asking or prying about this stuff, it's the frequency. Look, the number of times they've been digging for scientists in the human world that are skilled with bioengineering and the amount they are pressuring the monster worlds to find spells of massive power, it's just suspicious." Kenzo said as he pointed to multiple listings on the pages.

"Hmm, they do seem to be putting more effort into those two categories. But what could that have to do with us? They want to bring in Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa alive, but kill the rest of us off. I'm not sure why, and them looking for spells and scientists doesn't connect any dots." Dark said as he narrowed his eyes. Fairy Tale was up to something, but the big picture just wasn't been seen clearly, if anything it was growing more clouded.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Not sure. That's all I've heard so far. We don't push for any info from Fairy Tale, we just get what we can by chance. Any info to sell is good enough we say." Kenzo said standing back upright and shrugging.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The two looked over to see Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, and Kokoa growling at a disfigured pile of flesh and bone on the ground, a smoking shotgun in the snow maiden's hands. There were multiple blast points and bullet holes on the ground and the pile of flesh that remained was smoking. The gang members were all watching with amused looks while Tsukune, Rason, and Yukari were watching with wide eyes. Mizore walked back and calmly set the gun down on the counter.

"Feel better?" Dark asked simply. Mizore shrugged and looked back.

"For now. We ran out of ammo." She said simply as the body started to twitch and reform again.

"Happens a lot here." Kenzo said dryly. The body reformed and once again Felucia stood upright and shook her head.

"What the hell? What's your problem bitches?" she roared at the girls. Kokoa looked over to Kenzo with an adorable smile.

"Can you spare a few more shells for us?" she asked politely. The leader laughed and put the gun back down behind the counter.

"Sorry, no need to waste even more ammo on this one. Besides, the peace and quiet you get never lasts." He said gently. The girls nodded in disappointment then walked back over to the boys. Felucia ran over to Dark and jumped up and down.

"C'mon Dark, let's go to my room and-" she started before Dark grabbed her by the shoulder and held her in place.

"Stop." He said sternly, the girl blinking and looking at him curiously.

"But…Dark." She said softly. The boy shook his head then looked to the door.

"I'm going to go check around to see if Fairy Tale has eased up. Hopefully they didn't hear all the gunshots." He said dryly as he looked to the girls.

"Hey it was worth it." Kurumu said with a smirk. Mizore nodded as she glared at Felucia who was still staring at Dark with loving eyes. The shadow demon walked towards the door until he felt a cold hand grab onto his.

"I'm coming with you." Mizore said softly. The demon looked back at his girl with soft eyes.

"I want you to stay where it's safe." He said gently.

"I want to stay by your side. Besides I can be stealthy too." She replied as she held onto his arm. He looked at her then smirked.

"Whatever you want my little snow bunny." He said. Mizore smiled then turned to wave to the group, and to shoot a glare at Felucia, the demon sticking her tongue out at her in response. They walked out through the door cautiously then vanished into a black wisp. The gang members closed the door and locked it afterwards.

"Couldn't he just keep us all cloaked and walk us to the hotel?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I doubt it. Remember how strained he was casting that cloaking shadow in the village to hide us? It took a lot out of him." Yukari said with nod.

"Yeah, I think hiding one person is ok, but any more takes its toll on him." Kokoa added. The group nodded in agreement.

"Dark…" Felucia said softly as she watched the door. She growled and yelled out.

"A fucking slushy! I can't believe this!" she yelled as she stormed off into the back room. The group blinked and looked to Kenzo.

"Well…she's got a good heart…I think." He said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, I can see it now." Rason said mockingly. The group chuckled and looked around.

"Please, make yourselves at home. Any friends of Dark are friends of ours." Kenzo called out. The gang members smiled at them and cheered out. The group looked to each other then smiled softly.

"Well…at least we can take a breather now." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head, Moka smiling and nodding to that. The group scattered about the club. Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa headed to the couch to watch TV, Kurumu and Rason walked over to the pool table to enjoy a calm game, and Yukari stayed on her stool at the bar, the young witch looking around nervously.

"Don't worry little lady, I'll make sure the other members treat you with respect." Kenzo said with a warm smile. The girl smiled and nodded to that. She glanced over to see that same thug looking at her with a creepy grin. He seemed to be looking her over with a gleam in his eyes. She blinked then raised her wand. The man suddenly dropped to the ground from a golden washtub crashing down on his skull. The gang members looked at him curiously then over to the witch. She giggled then smirked at the man.

"Serves him right." She said proudly. The other gang members chuckled then went back to their routines, the group smiling at the witch as she turned back to talk to Kenzo.

As they went about their relaxation time a thug slipped away and stepped in the back room. Felucia was sitting on the bed in the corner reading a magazine, the back room looking like a lounge/sleeping area with a wall dedicated to weaponry. Guns, swords, ammo, all the stuff a group of ex-Fairy Tale members would own. She growled a bit as she flipped through the pages and didn't see the man walk by. He headed out the back door silently and walked outside. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed some numbers, the man looking around cautiously.

"Hey, it's me. Put me through to Delta, I've got some interesting news for him." The man said with an eerie smile.


	38. Fatal Reunion

Inside the rundown club the group was unexpectedly enjoying some time to relax. Earlier the girls were brought in by gunpoint by the gang members while the boys were held outside. All seemed grim, with the girls preparing to either go down fighting or be subjected to being their playthings, and the boys outside facing a few thugs with their shotguns. Now everybody was enjoying their time here as their foes had become their friends. Their leader Kenzo and his gang were once part of Fairy Tale as well, and by following Dark's example to free themselves and not be used as tools, they happily sheltered the group from Fairy Tale's search party around the town. In the rundown building the group was enjoying a moment of peace with the once hostile gang members. Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa were sitting down on the couch watching TV with some of the members while Kurumu and Rason started to play pool with each other, the two lovers happy to have a moment to enjoy each other's company without fear of being shot at. Yukari was at the bar on her stool still talking to Kenzo, the demon from hell who surprisingly enough has shown himself to be friendly to the group.

"So, did you used to work with Dark?" Yukari asked as she looked curiously at the man. He smirked and resumed going through some paperwork he had on the counter.

"Not quite, but everybody in Fairy Tale knew of him. He was the best agent, and most of us lower agents looked up to him." He said as he thumbed through some papers.

"Wow, so, how did you start working for Fairy Tale?" the young witch asked.

"Well me and Felucia originally came into this world through rifts in the monster world. Not all demon's are summoned, some of us can enter the monster and human worlds at will." He said as he smiled at the witch, she looked at him curiously.

"Rifts?" she asked.

"Yes. Essentially gateways between the outer worlds and the mortal ones. If a demon is strong enough or has help, he can create one to pass through." He said nodding. Yukari blinked then glanced to Rason.

"Is that how angels could come into the world?" she asked.

"I suppose so. It works for hell, might work for heaven. I've never met an angel to ask myself." The man chuckled. Yukari giggled and looked back to the angel.

_That must be how Rason came here._

"Yeah so basically being demons we used to think humans were a joke. A mistake really. We joined Fairy Tale under the impression that we were doing what was right and just. Of course, being used and mistreated by them started to wear down on that notion. Not to mention we got to know a few monsters and humans in this world, most of them not all that bad." Kenzo continued looking around the club.

"We had enough of being used, but were scared to stand up against the entire organization. Then we heard of Dark and how he single handedly blew up a district HQ. So we thought if our idol and top agent wanted out, then so did we." The man said with a laugh. Yukari nodded and thought about that.

_Wow. Dark's defiance on Fairy Tale started a rebellion within their organization. Hee hee, Arial, you started a large chain reaction by setting Dark free._

"I see. Glad to have you on our side." She said with a small smile. The man laughed a bit then looked back to his paperwork.

"Yeah yeah, being the good guys isn't really our thing, but for Dark, we can bend the rules a bit." He said with a wink to the witch, the girl giggling at that.

Over by the pool table Rason and Kurumu were playing a friendly game while making small talk.

"Hard to believe we would be in here having an ok time after what just happened." Kurumu said as she took another shot.

"I know, just goes to show how quickly the tides can turn." The angel said looking around the table for his next shot. He moved over and made his attempt while the succubus eyed him with a loving gaze.

"I can't wait to show you to my mother. She's going to flip when she sees I've found my Destined One. I just hope…she's ok…" she said as she looked downward with worry.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We led Fairy Tale away from the hotel, and they don't know who your mother is." Rason said gently. Kurumu nodded and smiled at him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Rason. To tell the truth I'm still a bit surprised myself really, us being together like this. Two weeks ago I never knew you existed." She said softly. Rason smiled at her like he always did, the girl feeling their bond flowing between them.

"I'll always be here for you Kurumu. Like you said, you're my Destined One." He said with a wink. The girl giggled and nodded. She looked back to the table with a warm smile as her mind wandered about.

_My angel. My Rason. I'm so lucky to have you…I promise I'll never let you go._

Over on the couch Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa sat as they watched the TV with the other gang members. It was an older unit, not flat screen, not HD, but at least had good image quality. A thug kept switching the channel as nobody could agree on what to watch. Moka clung onto Tsukune's arm with a soft smile as the boy watched the TV casually, both of them feeling somewhat safe now. Around them gang members stood and sat on the ground, the same ones that threatened them and held them at gun point, but now were treating them like close family. Kokoa sat on the end of the couch next to Tsukune with a calm look in her eye. She was happy to have a moment to rest, but was finding it hard to remain focused. Her eyes wanted to look to her side at the boy who made her heart jump a bit still and she had to fight the urge to glance at him.

_Dammit enough already! My sister won the pact, I have to abide by it. Grr why can't I just let him go already?_

The vampire sighed out then looked up at the ceiling, the grayish color that was all around the club showing no creativity or class. She had to remain calm and in control. If her power spike started here, she would have to use up the energy quickly. Whether she did so quickly or not however wasn't the only problem. If she made too much noise or commotion she could attract Fairy Tale to their location, that and she would be passed out from the lack of energy.

_This sucks. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Felucia walked out from the backroom and sat down on a stool next to Yukari, the demon showing signs of frustration still.

"Hey Kenzo, give me something with some kick." She said plainly. The man chuckled then poured her a drink of alcohol from the collection behind him. Yukari looked at the demon curiously, the girl glancing to her side after a moment.

"What?" she growled.

"Nothing, just…wondering how you and Dark first met." She said nervously. She wasn't really wondering about that, but that's all she could think of to say. Felucia smiled dreamily and looked upward.

"It was fate. That's all there was to it." She said happily.

"Not even close." Kenzo breathed out. The demon growled at him with an agitated look.

"Shut up, you weren't there!" she barked.

"Actually, yes, I was." He said flatly.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" the demon yelled out. Yukari looked between them curiously.

"Really Felucia, let it go already." Kenzo said with a tired sigh. The demon shook her head furiously then looked down with a determined look.

"Never, I know we're made for each other. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him." She said sternly.

"What happened? How did you two meet?" Yukari asked curiously. Felucia smirked at her then looked up in thought.

"It was fate. I was standing in the assembly hall, my first day at Fairy Tale. I was eager to show everybody that I was a capable demon, a perfect soldier for their war." She said confidently. Kenzo shrugged and shook his head gently.

"You realize I was standing there next to you right?" He said dryly.

"And then _he_ walked by, the great Dark Kuyumaya. Fairy Tale's top agent! Oh I got goosebumps just thinking about it again." Felucia said as she swayed around on her seat. Yukari looked at her with a curious look while Rason and Kurumu walked over, both eyeing the demon as she swayed about.

"What's wrong with her?" Rason asked.

"You mean besides the fact that she's crazy?" Kokoa asked as she, Moka, and Tsukune walked over.

"She's telling us how she met Dark." Yukari said.

"He and some superiors just walked by, and we had to stand aside for them. This wasn't a parade or anything, no big deal." Kenzo said with a weak expression.

"He walked by and I jumped forth, ready to serve whatever desire he could think of. I embraced him and asked what he wished of me! Oh my Dark, if only you would have taken me back then, but I won't give up. Never! For it was your first words to me that sparked our unwavering love for one another!" the girl called out enthusiastically. Yukari tilted her head at the demon.

"What did he say to you?" she asked curiously.

"Get off of me." Kenzo said simply.

Silence.

"It was fate!" Felucia cried out in a dreamy state, the group looking at her with weak smiles.

"You don't say." Yukari said softly.

"Please tell me I wasn't that delusional when chasing after Tsukune." Kurumu said with a frightened look on her face.

"Actually you and Mizore weren't _that_ bad." Moka said looking up thoughtfully.

"You were close though." Kokoa snickered. Tsukune just looked up avoiding the question all together.

"And as soon as I melt that fucking slushy whore who stole his heart I'm going to be the wife he'll take right away! We'll live happily ever after, and have lots of kids, and get away from all of this horrible war and violence! And I'll have a diamond ring showing everybody I'm his wife and his mark over my heart and a home on the countryside…" the love struck demon started saying as she went off into another dreamy bliss. While she was going on and on about how life would bend over backwards for her the group backed up a bit cautiously as Kenzo brought up a shotgun with a blank expression.

* * *

Mizore and Dark were walking through the streets hand and hand. Every now and then a Fairy Tale truck would drive past, the vehicle speeding along the roads in search of the group. Of course as long as Mizore held onto the boy while he used his power, both of them were invisible to the naked eye.

"They haven't given up, not even a little." She said as she looked around. Men in Fairy Tale uniforms were walking around the streets and alleyways. This part of the city was mostly deserted, with only tough street gangs really taking residence here. Still, there were plenty of enemies patrolling about.

"No, this isn't going to be easy. Odds are these are just the scouting parties. If they spot us more will flood into the town." Dark said glancing around cautiously. The two started walking down the alleyway towards the group's abandoned SUV.

"What are we going to do then? The headmaster never prepared us to fight off an entire army." Mizore said as she looked down with a troubled look.

"Shouldn't be too hard. We just need to keep one step ahead of them." Dark said in his usual tone. Mizore glanced to him and smiled softly.

"Still, I'm enjoying the private time we can have." She said as she clung to the boy's arm.

"Always the optimistic one aren't you my little snow bunny." he said with a soft smile. She giggled and nodded.

"That and I'm just happy to be with you. Wherever you go I want to stay by your side." She said as she looked up him. He stopped and looked into her clear blue eyes. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and behind her ear, the snow maiden's heart starting to beat faster from the touch.

"Mizore." He said softly as he leaned in. He removed her lollipop with one hand as his other held the girl from behind, the snow maiden closing her eyes in preparation of the kiss.

"Check over here!" a voice called out, the two blinked and looked around. Two agents started walking down the alleyway towards them. Dark looked around, not many places to hide in this small walkway. The two agents walked closer, Mizore looking around cautiously. She glared at the soldiers, her hands icing over in preparation to attack. Quickly Dark pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against hers as they flattened out against the brick building. The two agents walked by, just missing the cloaked boy's body by an inch and kept walking with a focused look. When they left Dark looked around cautiously.

"We should get going." He said as he started to move. He stopped when he felt Mizore's arm wrapped around him still and her leg hooking behind him to keep the boy close, the couple leaning against the wall in a provocative position.

"So soon?" she asked disappointed. The boy smirked at her and leaned in, kissing the girl gently. She sighed happily and held the boy close to her, enjoying the moment with her beloved. When the kiss ended he gently put the candy back in her mouth.

"Wait till we get to the hotel." He said with a soft smile. She nodded in a daze and the two continued down the alleyway, both under the cloak of the demon.

The two walked out of the alleyway and looked around cautiously. The wreckage of the Fairy Tale SUV was smoldering against the wall down the street while the SUV they left was still sitting there. All the doors were opened, odds are Fairy Tale swept through it. They walked up to it and looked around. The bag with Dark's mp3 players was gone.

"Ok. Now I'm pissed." The demon said flatly as he shook his head. Mizore smirked and reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a player and nudged the boy with it.

"The one you let me listen to on the ride here." She said happily. The demon looked at it and smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, I'm definitely marrying you." He said as he took the player and put it into his pocket, the snow girl blushing and looking down timidly.

"Looks like they came through here, no telling how many though." Dark said looking around. Mizore eyed the area, the place where her demon showed some pretty impressive driving skills earlier.

"Well, maybe we should head back then, not much we can do out here right now." She said softly. Dark nodded then glanced to the inside of the SUV.

"While we're here though, let's listen up for anything interesting on their radio." He said as he leaned into the truck and flipped a few switches. The dashboard lit up and the color switched from a soft blue to a deep red. Dark tuned the radio for anything their chatter might give away. After a few moments of tuning the radio voices were heard.

"I repeat, we have them located at the old downtown district, corner of 4th St and Hemmingway. All units be advised, they are with reinforcements. All forces converge on location and capture high priority targets." A male voice called out. Dark and Mizore looked to each other.

"They know where we are." Mizore said worriedly in a whisper.

"Damn…" Dark said softly while looking down.

"Understood. This is unit six, we are almost at the location. We have orders from the commander, deploying the shield and sword for combat." Another male voice called out.

"The shield and sword?" Mizore said softly. Dark gave a puzzled look.

"I've never heard those codenames before." He said looking around. He turned off the radio and looked to his girl.

"We need to hurry back, c'mon." He said as he held her hand. They then started running back under the demon's cloak, running towards their friends before it was too late.

* * *

A gang member was walking back from outside the backdoor in the club with a nervous expression. He stopped when he saw Felucia walking to the back room, the girl growling and cracking her neck again. The thug blinked then shrugged, the demon was known to be temperamental anyway. He walked out to the main club area and gazed around. The group of kids were by the bar again, Kenzo putting the shotgun back down after he 'calmed down' Felucia with it. He smirked then walked towards the front door.

"I swear that girl never learns." Kenzo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We know how that goes, don't worry." Tsukune said with a laugh. The girls smirked at him from that remark. Moka clung to his arm and smiled happily.

"She'll learn eventually." The vampire said. Kurumu clung onto her angel's arm and giggled.

"Yeah, we did." She said as she looked up at the boy. Rason smiled at her and kissed her lips, the girl melting on the spot.

_I can't wait till we get to that hotel room, I'm going to take you for the ride of your life Rason._

"Haha, well here's hoping, otherwise we'll run out of ammo just dealing with her." Kenzo chuckled. He looked to the front door to see a gang member walking outside, the two guards just shrugging and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, where's he going? We shouldn't be out there right now." The leader called out. The two guards looked at him puzzled.

"But, he said you wanted him to look around the area." One of them said as he scratched his head.

"What? I never gave such an order, get him back in here." Kenzo called out with a snarl. The two guards jumped and nodded, then opened the door. They took two steps out before gunfire echoed out and they flew back, both thugs shot repeatedly in the chest. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked in surprise.

"What the hell?" a thug said as he peeked out the door. A bullet blasted through his head and then he fell back.

"Dammit they found us!" Kenzo said as he pulled out the shotgun again. The other members pulled out their guns while some turned into monster forms. Ogres, pig demons, lizard men, various types changed and got into defensive positions.

"Get back here now you kids!" Kenzo yelled out as he reached over the counter and picked up Yukari. He pulled her back behind the counter just as the group jumped over as well, bullets starting to blast through the entryway and riddle front entrance.

"Damn, what the hell? I thought they couldn't kill some of us." Rason called out as he held Kurumu down, the girl holding onto him in fear.

"They're just blasting the front entrance, those bullets wouldn't have killed you, but may have wounded you and kept you immobile." Kenzo said as he peeked out behind the counter. He shot back down just as a bolt of lightning arced through the door and blasted the wall behind them, liquor bottles shattering from the blast.

"Ok, they got spell casters out there too. Great." The leader said dryly. He leaned out behind the counter and called back down the hall.

"Hey, get out here Felucia, we got trouble!"

The girl took a few steps out then darted behind the counter as well as she saw the firezone.

"What the hell is going on here? Hey, those assholes destroyed all my liquor!" she yelled out.

"You mean my liquor you freeloader." Kenzo said dryly. The girl blinked then rubbed the back of her head with a small laugh. Another bolt of lightning shot by and blasted the ground in front of the bar.

"It's Fairy Tale. They found us. Get these kids out the back way and towards the old district. Me and the boys will hold them off here." Kenzo said as he filled the ammo up on the shotgun. The group looked to him in surprise.

"What? We can't leave you here with them." Tsukune said as another blast of fire shot through the door and slammed into the counter, part of it blowing away.

"Let us help you, we can fight too." Moka said as her rosary started glowing.

"No, now's your chance to escape them. If their forces are all here you can evade them and get to safety. Besides, Dark would kill me if I let anything happen to you on my watch." The leader said as he looked around. He growled as a thin cloud of white smoke started to fill the club.

"Alright men, let's show these bastards what we're made of!" he called out as he grabbed a bottle of liquor and hopped over the counter. He ran towards the door and hurled the bottle out, the man darting behind the wall next to the door for cover. A lizard man jumped out and launched a fireball from its mouth towards the bottle, the glass shattering and the fiery liquid spraying out into the street, catching onto some armed Fairy Tale soldiers and a few SUV's.

"Go, now's your chance, slip out the back, we'll hold them here." Kenzo called out. He leaned out and fired his shotgun, quickly returning behind cover.

"Alright men! Let's show these fuckers who they're dealing with!" he called out, the gang members yelling out in response. Two ogres blasted through the concrete wall and charged out, the rest of the gang following. Gunshots and crashes could be heard as they started battle with the Fairy Tale forces. Kenzo focused his power and waved his arm out at the area, a thick cloud of smoke billowing out and covering the street. He chuckled and looked back to the group.

"We fight best under cover. Now get!" he said as he charged out. Felucia nodded and started towards the back room.

"C'mon you guys, we gotta get the fuck out of here now!" she yelled out as she walked over to the wall of weapons. The group ran over and jumped in surprise at the weaponry.

"Whoa, what's all this?" Kurumu asked in surprise. Felucia picked up a heavy claymore with one hand and held it back over her shoulder.

"Just some toys to play with. Grab something if you like." She said with a smirk. Kokoa ran forward and looked around. Her eyes were bright with all the instruments of destruction, she felt like a little kid in a candy store. She grabbed something as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Oh yes." She said darkly as she picked up a giant morning star. The group blinked and looked at her as she held the weapon back over her shoulder.

"Ok, I'm good." The vampire said casually.

"Shouldn't we help them? With all this surely we can provide some support." Rason said looking back.

"Haha, they won't need any help. Trust me, Kenzo and his gang can handle Fairy Tale just fine. We need to use this chaos to get you guys far away from their sight. Otherwise they'll drop in the heavy weaponry. Now c'mon we can escape through here." Felucia said as she ran out the back door. The group looked to each other and nodded. They all took off while Tsukune took one last look behind him towards the outside. Smoke was obscuring all the vision but gunfire and monster howls could be heard. Streaks of light whizzed past as magic wielders and monsters exchanged magical blows.

"I hope they'll be ok." He said worriedly. A moment later a laughing roar was heard.

"Hahaha, is that all you fuckers got? Get back here!" Kenzo called out, multiple shotgun blasts echoed out shortly afterward. Tsukune smirked then ran off to catch up with the others, he felt the gang would be just fine.

The group was running through an abandoned street. Crashes and explosions were heard behind them as war was erupting back at the club.

"Sounds like they're really going at it." Kurumu said looking behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, Kenzo always gets to have all the fun." Felucia said with a sigh. She managed to run very quickly with the oversized sword held back with one hand, the girl obviously having a great deal of monster strength.

"So where to now?" Yukari asked looking around.

A bolt of lightning blasted before them, the group stopping and looking ahead with cautious looks. Two figures were walking towards them. One was a human figure while the other was a larger ogre. They both had Fairy Tale uniforms on, well the human did, the ogre had the tattered remains of his that remained after his transformation. The man held up his arm and electricity started to spark around it.

"Hold it right there." He said sternly. The ogre cracked its knuckles and eyed the group with its single eye.

"I don't think so." Tsukune said as he and Moka got into fighting positions.

"Taking us on by yourself, not wise." Kokoa said as she readied her weapon.

Screeching was heard from behind them as two SUV's pulled around the corner and drove at them at high speed. The group looked over and blinked.

"Ok…so they got some backup." Kurumu said with a shrug. The SUV's passengers leaned out and fired at the group with their magic, each truck launching a fireball towards the group. Rason and Kurumu launched into the air, Rason's wings ripping through his shirts as Kurumu extended her nails. The two shot into the air as Kokoa and Felucia ran towards the vehicles, both of them readying their weapons. The fireballs whizzed past them toward the vampires who jumped over the blasts, both of them eyeing the area around them carefully.

"Ha, easy targets." The agent next to the ogre said as he readied his attack. A blast of magical energy flew into him at high speed, the spell caster being blown back by the shockwave and tumbled into a smoking heap on the street. The ogre blinked and looked to see Yukari aiming her wand at them, her breathing heavy as she growled.

"You little brat!" the ogre yelled out as he dashed towards her. At the same time Kokoa and Felucia were nearing the SUV's as they drove towards them. In one smooth motion Felucia brought up her sword and jumped into a fierce downward cut, the blade slicing through the SUV easily. The blade carved through the vehicle and dug into the pavement, the demon then jumping back up and bringing the blade upwards with her, the sword now angling up and onto the moving vehicle. The demon touched down on the roof of the truck and thrust her blade through it and upward, literally swiping through the truck with an uppercut slash. She casually jumped off and watched the two halves of the truck split apart and crash, the wreckages bursting into flames.

While she was carving that truck up Kokoa took the more direct approach and raised her weapon up, then fiercely slammed the giant mace down onto the vehicle, the massive weapon crushing down on the engine and smashing it down into the ground. The SUV then flipped over and flew above the redhead as she watched it with a glare. The truck landed behind her and bounced a few times before tumbling and crashing into a nearby building. The vampire smirked at it and raised her weapon back onto her shoulder.

"Not bad kid." Felucia said nodding. The vampire scoffed at that.

"Don't give me that, my strike was perfect." She said arrogantly. The two girls chuckled at that then ran to catch up to the others.

The ogre ran towards the little witch, the girl struggling to summon more of her power again. Before the brute could get to her two vampires flew past the small girl and sent a strong punch each to the ogre's chest. He flew back and tumbled into a roll, the massive brute literally steamrolling over the dazed spell caster, the man becoming a red smear on the pavement. The ogre got up dazed and looked around, only for an angel to come straight down from above and deliver a bone crushing punch to his head, the ogre blasting down into a crater dead.

Two agents crawled out of the crashed SUV that Kokoa knocked out and stood up. One readied an SMG while the other charged up his arm, fire racing along it.

"Kill the others, but leave the vampires." The soldier with the gun said.

"How about not!" a voice yelled from above. They looked up to see a succubus dropping down from the sky. She landed down next to the soldier, her nails slicing the gun to pieces, and fiercely kicked the man back into the crashed vehicle, the soldier's body flying through the underside and into the backseat. The spell caster fired his blast at her, the succubus dodging to the side then lunging at him, the nails diving into the man's chest. He yelled out in pain as she slashed outward then slashed at his head, the nails slicing it to pieces. He dropped down dead as the truck near her started to smoke. She smirked then shot back into the air before it blew apart, the truck catching fire as flames roared around the wreckage.

"We need to keep moving." Felucia called out as she ran over to Moka and Tsukune. Yukari shook her head to clear her vision then nodded.

"Let's go." Tsukune said as they started to run off again. They took few more steps before smoke started to fill the street. They stopped and looked around cautiously.

"Is this Kenzo?" Moka asked as the smoke filled the area up, the grayish clouds stifling their vision.

"No, I don't think so." Felucia said as she looked around, her sword being kept at the ready. Kurumu landed near them as they looked around, the smoke blinding everything around them.

"Smoke grenades." The demon said as she readied her sword, the group tensing up as well. The smoke around them started to shift and flow as if something was moving through it.

"We're not alone." Rason said cautiously, the angel eyeing the area around them carefully. He and Kurumu used their wings to blast away the nearby smoke, but the whole street was blanketed with it.

"Now what?" Yukari asked softly. Suddenly a figure dashed through the smoke, a long whip like flail raced over and nearly hit the girl in the head. She jumped back with gasp as the group looked around.

"Fairy Tale agents, they're in the smoke screen." Felucia said as she swung the blade in the haze. It billowed around it, but the blade hit nothing. Again the flail raced at the group, Kokoa growling and using her morning star to block it. The chain flail wrapped around it then yanked it out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" she roared out.

"Hehe, if you insist." A voice called out from the smoke. Suddenly the mace was flung through the thick clouds towards Rason, the angel gasping at it in surprise

"Look out!" Kurumu said as she grabbed the angel and dropped them both down to the ground, the massive mace flying just above them and crashing into the street nearby

"Wow. Thanks lover." Rason said with a smile. The girl nodded and smiled back.

"You bet angel boy." She said softly. They jumped up and looked around, the figure was seen dashing around them briefly before hiding back in the smoke.

"Hehe, that was close." The voice called out again. Tsukune and Moka growled then dashed out on opposite sides, both sending fierce kicks into the smoke, but neither hitting anything.

"Dammit, show yourself!" Tsukune yelled out as his crimson eyes glared around the area.

"You coward." Moka growled as her rosary burned brightly while lighting up the smoke around her.

"Hehe, where's the fun in that?" the voice called out. Again the flail flew through the air at the succubus, the girl gasping in surprise. The chain link weapon raced at her then was suddenly pulled back. A few loud crashes and some yelling was heard as the smoke started to violently flow around in an area. The group watched it cautiously. After a moment a monster flew into a tumble at them, the creature looking human but instead of arms it had dozens of reptile claws. One of them had the flail attached to it. His eyes glared as he slowly got up, then he was launched back into the smoke by the flail going taught then yanking him back. Again more loud crashes were heard as the group watched cautiously. A loud crack echoed out and the body once again was tossed back, the monster's head wavering around and hanging at an odd angle.

"Gee, wonder who did that." Rason said with a smirk. Sure enough Dark walked through the haze and looked around at the group. He had his usual blank expression on as he walked casually towards them, the demon just walking over the dead body of the agent.

"Hey Dark, good to see you again." Kokoa said with a smile. In a flash Felucia raced to him and hugged the boy tightly.

"Oh Dark! You saved us again! You're the greatest, the absolute grea-" she started before an ice kunai jammed into her head and the girl fell back onto the ground. A figure walked up next to Dark and clung to his arm. As the haze cleared a bit everybody could see Mizore glaring at the girl.

"Mine." She said softly. Felucia jumped up and growled at her.

"How dare you, you damn slushy!" she yelled out. Mizore held out a hand and her ice claw extended.

"Trampy demon." The snow maiden said with a growl.

"Um, maybe you two can continue this colorful discussion when we get to safety?" Moka asked flatly. The two girls looked at her then glared at each other.

"Where's Kenzo? We saw the smoke and expected him to be here." Dark said looking around.

"Oh, he's back at the club holding off Fairy Tale's forces with the others. Don't worry though, they'll be just fine." Felucia said proudly.

"Back there? Then…where's all the smoke coming from?" Dark asked cautiously.

"We figured Fairy Tale used smoke grenades. They tried to ambush us here but that didn't work so well for them." Rason said with a laugh.

"Smoke grenades don't last this long." Dark said slowly. The group looked around, the smoke was still very thick and wasn't clearing up at all.

"But…what else could it be?" Yukari asked curiously. Dark narrowed his eyes, the boy growling as he looked around.

"Dark?" Mizore said cautiously as she looked around, the snow maiden and demon back to back as everybody looked around.

"Fairy Tale is up to something. This isn't from human tech, its magic." The demon growled. Felucia looked around with narrowed eyes.

"So, there's somebody else here isn't there." she said as she readied her sword. Everybody looked around cautiously, nothing moving or being seen in the thick clouds.

"So…plan?" Rason asked as they all gazed around the area. From the clouds by Dark and Mizore a red glow erupted against the clouds, a figure being seen as his two limbs were outstretched.

"Look out!" Tsukune yelled out, the demon and snow girl looking over in surprise. The figure's hands lit up and fire blasted through the clouds like a jet stream. The demon pushed the girl away and dodged to the side, the fire just missing them and flying past, the twin flames blasting into a building nearby, the structure bursting into flames instantly. The area around them glowed red and orange from the fire nearby, the shadowy figure moving back into the smoke screen. Dark got up and looked around. He dashed over to Mizore and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She nodded then coughed a bit.

"Yeah…but that was too close." She said weakly. The fire missed her but the extreme heat weakened the girl. She wavered and collapsed into Dark's arms, the boy holding her tightly. He growled and looked around.

"Damn. Rason! Kurumu! Clear the smoke as much as you can!" Dark shouted out. The two monsters nodded and took into the air above the group. They flapped their wings and the smoke started to part around the area. In the receding lines a figure dashed in the clouds, always keeping out of sight.

"It's still in the smoke, we have to find it fast!" Felucia said as she eyed around the area closely. Kokoa growled then glanced over to see her morning star lodged into pavement nearby. She dashed towards it at high speed. Before she got to the weapon a stream of fire shot in front of her, cutting her off from the mace. She gasped and jumped back, the heat nearly scorching her arms.

"He's over here!" she called out as she looked around frantically. Rason and Kurumu shifted their direction and started to fan the smoke around the young vampire. Kokoa ran over and picked up her weapon, the giant mace resting behind her shoulder as she gazed around.

"Now where are you hiding?" she growled.

Yukari growled then aimed her wand at the smoke.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled out, the massive projectile flying out towards the smoky area. It blasted through and sent the smoke billowing away in a wave, the area clearing up as the blast soared through. It struck a target and exploded violently, causing more smoke to shoot away. The group watched the blinding haze and saw the figure standing there in the dust of the impact zone.

"There!" Kokoa yelled out as she saw the figure, the twin fires starting up once again. She roared and swung her mace around, the weapon then being thrown towards the monster. The giant mace flew at the target then was stopped in the air as one of the limbs caught it. The smoke blasted away from the impact zone, revealing their foe. It was a giant scaly humanoid figure, but instead of a head it had a single red eye. Its two arms looked like giant pincers, but instead of just being arms they had mouths in them filled with razor sharp teeth. One of the pincers had grabbed the mace as the other aimed at the young witch, the two giant mandibles parting to reveal the fire building up inside the mouth. Kokoa stared wide eyed at the monster, this type never seen before by the young redhead.

"That's an ugly one." Rason said as the group stared at the new monster. A massive fire stream launched out and shot towards Yukari, the little girl staring with wide eyes. Before she could blink she was grabbed and moved away from the fiery stream. The monster growled with his two mouths as he tossed the mace off to the side and looked at the prey he missed. She was being held by Tsukune, his eyes glaring at the monster in crimson red and his aura flaring around him.

"Tsukune?" Yukari breathed out, she felt the massive aura around her as he held her in his arms.

"Whoa that was fast." Rason said amazed.

"I know, I didn't even see him move." Kurumu said astonished. Moka stared in surprise as well.

_That speed, it was unreal._

**_He still seems to be in control, I thought only the ghoul had that speed._**

Tsukune looked at the witch as he set her down, the girl staring in surprise at the boy.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded slowly then shook her head to snap out of the daze. They turned to see the monster aiming at them again.

"Get out of the way!" a voice roared from behind them. The boy turned and jumped to the side, just barely pulling Yukari away in time as Felucia raced past them with her large sword drawn back. She leapt into the air and flew down at the monster with a powerful strike. The monster reached up and stopped the sword with one of its pincers and aimed the other at the girl point blank. She smirked and chuckled as the fire built up in his arm.

"Doesn't matter if you attack me dummy, I can't die. You however can." She said confidently as she glanced behind the monster. It turned in time to see Dark flying at the eye from behind, the demon kicking in the eye socket and knocking the monster off balance. Felucia dropped down and caught the blade as it was dropped, the girl then swinging around and slicing off one of its arms. The beast howled out as blood shot from the cut and wavered around. It jerked about as massive ice shards jammed into its back, the snow maiden walking closer and lowering her arms.

"Forget about me?" she asked coolly as the monster turned it's other arm to face the girl, fire building up in its mouth again. Before it could fire the arm was smashed downward by a giant morning star, the redhead holding it glaring at the enemy with hatred.

"Didn't grab it that time did you?" she hissed. The monster roared out in pain as he thrashed about. Felucia then spun around and sliced across the beast's torso, the blade carving through the body.

"Yeah! Fuck you!" she yelled out as her blade sliced out the other side, blood shooting off the sword as she drew it back. Kokoa wound up her mace and swung at the top half, knocking the now separated top half off cleanly, blood blasting out from the lower half as it fell to the ground.

"Yes! Nice job you guys!" Rason said with a cheer. He and Kurumu flew down to the group as they all walked over to the fallen foe.

"Now that was teamwork." Tsukune said with a nod. Moka and Yukari looked at the fallen beast and nodded.

"Well done." Dark said in agreement.

"Of course, I always do excellent work." Felucia said arrogantly.

"Yeah, but I finished it off." Kokoa scoffed.

"Hardly, I sliced it in two!" the demon barked back.

"You would have been burnt to a crisp if we didn't save you!" Kokoa yelled out.

"Glad to see those two getting along." Rason said with a smirk. The group chuckled and looked around. The smoke was starting to clear up now.

"I guess that's that. We should get moving before more show up." Tsukune said as he looked around. Kurumu walked up the street a bit and peered through the haze. The lights of the hotel could faintly be seen in the distance. She smiled happily and looked back to Rason with dreamy eyes.

_Almost there. I can't wait for mother to see my angel, and I especially can't wait for-_

BLAM!

A red blast of light shot through Kurumu's chest, the girl going wide eyed with surprise as she jerked about. The group looked over with shocked expressions as the succubus wavered.

"Wha…" she breathed out.

BLAM!

Another blast of light shot through her, the girl staggering forward and dropping down to one knee. Rason's eyes widened in horror as he trembled at the sight.

"No!" he yelled out and ran towards her. He smacked into something and bounced back, a wall of reddish light flickering in front of him. The group yelled out in horror and ran towards the girl, the group also running into the wall of light.

BLAM!

A red light blasted through her chest again, the girl wavering back and dropping down onto both knees. She looked ahead with a shocked look as her eyes struggled to remain focused.

"Kurumu!" Mizore yelled out as she slammed her ice claws on the wall of light, the reddish glow flickering then fading out.

"What is this?" Moka yelled out in terror as she looked around the area in front of them. She punched the wall again, the light flickering around the impact zone and then fading. Her eyes widened as she watched the light pulse in front of her.

_No…it can't be…_

BLAM!

Another shot raced through the poor girl's body, the succubus jerking about as the blast tore through her. She wavered as her eyes started to lose focus. Rason stared in complete shock at his girlfriend as she sat there, her eyes looking at him with tears starting to form. From behind her two figures walked through the receding smoke.

"Don't you just love reunions?" a soft voice spoke up, the group looking in shock at them as they walked up next to the wounded girl. Kurumu blinked and looked up shakily.

"No…it can't be…" Mizore said softly with wide eyes.

They were dressed in Fairy Tale uniforms. They wore black shoes and black socks. They had black miniskirts on, their gray underwear just barely being seen underneath. They had black t-shirts on, a Fairy Tale pin over each of their hearts.

"Impossible…you're dead…" Kokoa breathed out.

One had short black hair and yellow eyes.

"No…there's no way…" Yukari said as she tried to fight back tears.

One had long yellow hair and black eyes.

"Damn you." Dark growled as his eyes shifted to pitch black, his aura flaring around him.

They both smiled wickedly at the group and giggled in unison, their eyes set in a cool glare.

"No…NO!" Rason yelled out in anger and fury. Kurumu looked up in disbelief. She glanced to one of the agents as her world started to blur.

"A…poch…" she breathed out, the girl smiling down at her and waving politely.

"Hello Ms. Kurumu." Apoch said with a soft yet dark voice. The succubus looked over to the other girl, her breathing slowing down.

"As…tre…al…" she breathed out slowly, the other girl looking down to her and smirking. She raised her hand up to Kurumu's head, the succubus starting to feel cold and numb.

"Hello Ms. Kurumu. Now, please die." Astreal said coldly as her hand lit up with a bright red glow. The group gasped as the glow grew on her wrist. Rason's eyes widened as he pressed on the flickering wall with all his might. He shook his head in fury and pounded on the wall with all his strength.

Up in the night sky a final blast echoed out into the air, followed by an angel's furious cry.

"KURUMU!"


	39. The Sisters Return

In the night sky above Ashton City the howls and screams of monsters and humans could be heard faintly in the abandoned district south of the busy city. Kenzo and his gang were fighting back the scouting parties of Fairy Tale to buy time for the group to escape their sight. They had managed to slip out the back way and head down a deserted street in an attempt to avoid detection.

"NO!" Moka yelled out in terror, her eyes wide as she pressed on the invisible barrier in front of her, her rosary glowing with rage at what she witnessed.

The group encountered several Fairy Tale soldiers and vehicles along the way, all attempting to kill the vampires escorts and take them back to their leader for unknown reasons.

"KURUMU!" Yukari cried out, the witch screaming with tears dropping down onto the pavement below.

Everybody managed to fend off the pursuers with their monster strength and a little help from Dark's old comrade from Fairy Tale, the doll demon Felucia.

"NO! NO!" Kokoa yelled out as she swung her giant morning star at the barrier, the weapon bouncing back as the reddish glow flickered from the impact.

Although taken off guard by a monster's powerful smoke and fire magic, they managed to pull together and drop the fearsome beast with teamwork. They were feeling more confident about their luck and were within eyeshot of the hotel where Kurumu's mother was waiting to meet them.

"DAMN YOU!" Tsukune roared out, his blood red eyes glaring as he struck the barrier again and again, his aura flaring up around him.

However before they could walk out of the street before the smoke even cleared they ran into two more agents, one of them having just demonstrated her powerful offensive magic with deadly blasts of bright red energy.

"GODDAMN FAIRY TALE ASSHOLES!" Felucia roared out as she swung her claymore at the barrier over and over, the blade always being deflected by the powerful magic.

The same two agents who were once their friends back at Yokai Academy before the ghoul killed them in cold blood.

"NO! KURUMU!" Mizore yelled out as she swiped the barrier with her ice claws, the snow maiden's attack having no effect on the shield.

The same two agents who were recreated by Fairy Tale to serve them and to confront Tsukune and his friends.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Dark roared furiously as he struck the powerful shield with his fists, the demon also not having any luck pushing through.

The same two agents that executed their friend Kurumu right in front of their eyes.

"Kurumu…" Rason breathed out with wide eyes. The angel was frozen in horror as he watched the final blast shoot through his girlfriend's head, the succubus promptly being shot down onto the ground. Her face was frozen in surprise and disbelief at what her last image was in life, the girl's body now lying motionless on the pavement.

The same two agents the group knew from before, the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal.

"One down." Apoch said with a giggle.

"Five more to go." Astreal said with a dark smile.

The group pounded on the shield in rage and fury as Rason dropped to his knees and stared in disbelief at his Destined One's body, the blue haired girl lying still at the feet of the two agents. He stared, not blinking or moving, the angel's mind in total shock from seeing his beloved girl shot dead right in front of him.

"Kurumu…" he breathed out as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" Kokoa yelled out as tears started to come out, the vampire furiously swinging away at the barrier.

"No! NO!" Moka cried out as she sent punch after kick at the wall, the rosary burning brightly on her chest. After a few more hits the group backed up and stared in shock at the agents.

"No…NO!" Yukari cried out as she shook her head, the young girl grabbing onto Moka and burying her face into her side while crying.

"How…how can you be alive?" Tsukune growled as his aura surged around him, the boy unable to control his anger. The sisters giggled and smiled at him with a wicked glare.

"Aren't you glad to see us again Mr. Tsukune?" they said in unison.

"Who the fuck are these bitches? You know them?" Felucia roared out.

"Apoch and Astreal Ezrana. They were our friends back in Yokai Academy." Mizore hissed with a cold glare at the sisters.

"Friends? Is that how you treat friends at that school of yours?" the demon cried out in shock.

"They were killed in a fight, they shouldn't even be here now." Moka growled as she glared at them. She glanced down to Kurumu's body and felt her heart ache.

_Kurumu…no…not you…_

**_They will pay…they will pay with their blood…_** her rosary said with malice.

"So how can dead bitches like them be here now?" Felucia roared out as she held her sword towards the agents.

"Looks like Fairy Tale found Ghaldin's spells. They recreated them." Dark said with a deep glare, his fists clenched and a black fog around his feet.

"It's only fair we get a second chance. You let us die." The witches said in unison as they looked at Yukari and Mizore.

"We would have loved to be allowed to kill you all, but we have our orders." Apoch said with a shrug and a smile.

"Yes, so we will just have make do with that." Astreal said as she eyed her five targets. The snow girl Mizore. The young witch Yukari. The shadow demon Dark. The angel Rason. And their new companion Felucia.

"You'll pay…" Moka said as she looked down and growled, the vampire struggling to control her rage. Her aura spread around her violently, the young witch letting go and backing up slightly nervous. Tsukune walked over while keeping his eyes on the witches and yanked off the vampire's rosary. Now was no time to hold back, time to bring out the heavy weaponry. A bright flash erupted form the street as the last of the smoke vanished around them. Moka's hair shifted from bright pink to silver. Her eyes shifted to blood red, the girl glaring at the witches with absolute hatred. Her bust size increasing, though now was not noticed by Tsukune as he too was focused on the deadly witches. Her aura grew to massive levels, Felucia looking in awe at her.

"Wow, now that bitch has some power." She said with a nod.

"**You'll pay...we'll never forgive you…"** Inner Moka growled as she glared at the agents, her aura surging around her, her fists clenched tightly. The vampire was struggling to keep her emotions in check. The succubus was never really her favorite among her outer personality's friends, however she was still a friend nonetheless. Seeing her struck down like that infuriated the vampire, and she was determined to exact revenge for her comrade.

Dark growled then glanced to Rason. The angel was still staring in shock at the body of his girlfriend, the boy unable to move or think.

"Rason…" Dark said softly. He would never be one to come out and say it, but he and Rason had become very close friends in their trials and teamwork. The demon felt the pain of his comrade and actually felt hurt from it as well. He snarled then glared at the witches.

"You will die. Slowly. Painfully. I'm going to tear you apart." The demon said with malice as the area around him darkened. The witches giggled and tilted their heads at them.

"No, I don't believe so." They said in unison. Yukari glared at them with hatred and readied her wand. Then she noticed something that caught her eye.

_Wait a minute, Apoch's shield is up…but her arms aren't being held out…_

The witch looked at the agent with cautious eyes, the girl's hands still at her sides casually.

_Whenever she cast her shield before she had to hold out both hands continuously to keep the shield up…_

"**Now learn your place once and for all!"** Inner Moka roared out as she, Tsukune, and Kokoa charged forward. They immediately bounced back as a second barrier flickered in front of them.

"What…what the hell?" Kokoa said as she backed up, the girl bouncing against another wall of invisible energy behind her. Tsukune looked around cautiously.

"How…how can this be…" he said. The boy sent a fierce punch to the wall in front of him and watched the energy pulse ripple out, the reddish glow flickering all around them and upwards. The three vampires were enclosed in a dome of the agent's magic.

"**This…what is this?"** Inner Moka said as she struck the side of the barrier, the dome lighting up again.

"Sorry, but we don't need you to get involved with this." Apoch said with a giggle, the girl's hands still at her side.

"Yes, we only need to kill your friends, no need for you to get in the way. After all, we wouldn't want our _friends_ to get hurt." Astreal said with a smirk. The vampires glared at them and struck at the barrier repeatedly. Felucia growled and charged the two agents with her sword drawn back.

"You fucking assholes!" she roared as she readied her strike. The girl slammed into and bounced back from a barrier in front of the agents, the group looking in shock.

"No way…" Kokoa said softly.

"Apoch can trap us in a barrier…" Tsukune said as he looked around cautiously.

"**And still shield them at the same time?"** Inner Moka said surprised.

"Looks like they've improved the spell." Dark said as he prepared to fight.

"Damn them…" Mizore said as she kept her ice claws ready. Rason still continued to stare at his girl's body in total shock, the boy unable to stand back up as his body became unresponsive.

"Nice try." Astreal said as she aimed her hand at the demon, the girl looking at the barrier confused.

BLAM!

Felucia jerked about as a red blast shot through her skull, the demon wavering then dropping down to the ground.

"Stupid girl." Apoch said with a giggle.

"Four more to go." Astreal said looking at the others with a wicked smile.

"Not quite." Tsukune said with a smirk, the witches looking over to him and tilting their heads.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison. They glanced down curiously as the demon was starting to get back up, the hole in her head healing and her face reappearing.

"What the fuck?" Astreal said as she looked at the girl curiously.

"Yeah, no way that's the real Astreal." Dark said shaking his head.

Felucia got back up and smiled at the agents.

"That all you got? Hardly even a bee sting." She said as she brought up her sword to her shoulder. The witches blinked and looked at her curiously. Astreal then shot another blast at the demon, this one going straight through her heart. The demon staggered back, then stood upright again as the wound healed.

"Ha, pathetic. Is that all you got you little whore?" the demon said with a wicked glare. The witches blinked again then giggled.

"Well, if you want more then by all means." Astreal said as she aimed both hands at the demon, her wrists glowing brightly. In a flash she fired two massive blasts at the same time towards the girl, the demon being struck and a fierce explosion blasting out from around her. Fire flared around the spot as a disfigured ball of flesh flew back and crashed into a nearby building, the demon's battered body crashing through the brick wall.

"She can fire two shots at once?" Yukari cried out in shock.

"They definitely improved the spell." Dark said with a nod.

The vampires continued to attack the barrier that imprisoned them with all their might, the walls only flickering red then vanishing around them while the witches set their eyes on the four remaining targets.

"Now then, who's next?" Astreal said with a calm smile.

"How about Ms. Kurumu's boyfriend? I'm sure she misses him." Apoch said with a giggle. Astreal nodded then took aim at the grief stricken angel.

"Sounds like the right thing to do." She said as her hand started to glow red. Suddenly a massive ball of magical energy flew at them, smashing into the barrier. The witches shielded their eyes as the blast exploded with a tremendous shockwave, the area lighting up as the magical projectile released all its energy. The barrier flickered then faded, the magical wall still holding strong. The witches looked around then glared past the shield. The four remaining targets were nowhere in sight.

"What the hell? What was that sister?" Apoch snapped as she looked around, the girl's shy nature now being replaced with a harsh cold tone.

"I'm not sure, where did they go?" Astreal said looking around the area carefully. The vampires were looking cautiously at the witches. They saw what happened and were hoping the witches wouldn't catch on. The agents looked around for a bit, then a smile drew across Astreal's face.

"Hiding them all from us Mr. Dark?" she said as she giggled a bit. Her sister blinked then smiled wickedly as she peered around carefully. The vampires cursed out loud and then resumed striking at their imprisoning barrier.

"I'm sure that must be stressful for him sister." Apoch said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, hiding three monsters, I imagine his power won't hold out forever like that." Astreal said with a cool glare. In the street before them Dark was holding onto Rason's shoulder, the angel still in shock and staring at his girl's body. Yukari and Mizore had a hand on each of Dark's shoulders, the demon using his power to cloak them. He showed signs of straining himself as he glared at the witches. Normally if he casted a cloaking shadow like the one at Snow Woman Village that would be sufficient, but there were two flaws with that technique that prevented him from doing so now.

One, it darkened the area around them. In the snow village against forces that were unprepared for him, a dark spot on the snow wasn't as suspicious. If the witches saw it however, they would know instantly what was really there.

Two, Dark didn't have time cast out a cloaking shadow around them since Yukari's blast only gave them a second or two, and Dark had to quickly grab the witch and get over to Rason with Mizore running over as well. Using his ability like this was the equivalent to a steady drain on his power. The more he had to cloak them with his own aura the faster it drained him, and keeping three monsters hidden along with himself would take its toll over time. Like Yukari mentioned before, keeping more than one person cloaked takes its toll on the demon, and he was showing signs that this wouldn't last for long.

"I can't keep this up for long." Dark said in a hushed tone. The girls looked at him in worry. Mizore held his shoulder softly, the snow maiden looking at the demon with soft eyes.

_This is only going to weaken Dark more, we have to do something._

Yukari looked to Rason who was still staring in shock.

_Rason come back to us, we need you!_

"Won't be long before you have to reveal yourselves." Astreal said with a laugh. Apoch continued to look around carefully for any signs of the targets with a soft smile as the vampires continued to attack their prisoning barrier.

Dark started to waver as he tried to remain focused, his power starting to fluctuate as he kept his friends cloaked.

"I need to practice this more. Remind me if we survive." He said softly as he shook his head to clear his vision. The girls gave him soft smirks at that then looked at the agents cautiously.

"I don't get it, Apoch didn't stop us." Yukari said curiously, Mizore and Dark glancing to her.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked softly.

"Apoch sealed Tsukune and the others in a dome so they couldn't move about. Why didn't she just seal us up in one as well? It would have made it a lot easier for Astreal to attack us." The witch said looking around. The vampires were encased in a dome at the same time the witches were being protected by the magic, but nothing stopped the three monsters from moving around the street.

"Maybe she didn't think of it." Dark said as he blinked to clear his vision. Yukari shook her head and looked closely at the agent, her arms still at her sides.

"No, I don't think she could. Astreal can fire two shots at once, maybe Apoch can only use two barriers at once." She reasoned.

"Then why not just encase us in one shield and Tsukune and the others in another? Why even have a barrier over themselves?" Mizore asked curiously. Dark glanced around the area cautiously, the abandoned street was starting to look like a battlefield with all the broken buildings and crashed vehicles.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Yukari said in a worried tone. Dark glared at the witches then looked around the ground in front of them. The scorch mark from Yukari's blast was burnt onto the pavement, the ground shifting from black to normal where the invisible barrier was. The dividing line was cast in a straight line in front of them, not curved.

"They're not in a dome, it's a flat shield like before." Dark said softly. The girls blinked and looked over.

"Really? But why? Why would they leave themselves open like that if they can cover all directions with a dome?" Mizore asked cautiously. Yukari looked at the two barriers and thought about it.

"Maybe they can't. All spells have limits. Maybe Apoch can't cast two domes, maybe a dome barrier takes more power and she can only set up normal wall in front of them." She said hopefully. It did make some sense, she would need a powerful barrier to keep three pissed off vampires sealed off from the fight.

"That or they're playing us." Mizore added.

"Either way we need to do something, I'm starting to get dizzy." Dark said as he wavered. The girls nodded then looked to the agents cautiously. As they discussed their possible means to attack the sisters while hiding right in front of them the vampires continued to strike at their prison walls again and again.

"They're not going to be cloaked much longer, we have to do something!" Kokoa cried out as she struck the wall again with her mace, the barrier flickering then fading away.

"**Dammit, we can't dent this thing. We're not strong enough, even with all three of us."** Inner Moka growled as she punched the barrier again. She remembered how she and Tsukune had tried to break through the wall before when Ghaldin used the witches against them. They were unsuccessful then, and no doubt the barrier was stronger now as the witches seemed to have improved in power.

"We have to do something. Dammit!" Tsukune roared out as she punched the wall again, the boy's attack having no effect on the magical barrier.

**_I can help with this little problem._**

_You again? Now is not the time!_

**_Actually it's a very good time. Remember, I broke through her shield before._**

_Right, I'm to trust you again? You'll be in a sealed dome with my girlfriend and her sister. I don't want to know what you would do to them and I'm not willing to find out._

**_Don't kid yourself, you need me. Think about it, your friends are going to die out there. And you can't do jack shit in here. I can bust through this barrier, I did it before._**

_You may have saved Kokoa's life back in the village, but I don't trust you. Not at all._

**_You might want to start, otherwise we all die here._**

Tsukune growled in frustration and smashed his fist against the wall, the barrier flickering violently with the reddish light then fading away again.

"Hey, I can use my new ability, maybe it'll be strong enough to break through the barrier." Kokoa said looking around curiously.

"**You'll be defenseless if you do that now though."** Inner Moka said cautiously.

"Yeah but remember? The witches need to bring us in alive. They won't kill me while I'm unconscious. If anything they would protect me from anything about to harm me." Kokoa said looking at the witches with a glare.

"**That's true. It may be worth a shot at least."** The silver haired vampire said looking around the barrier. Everything else they've tried had no effect anyway. Tsukune nodded and looked around before his darker side spoke up.

**_Bad idea._**

_Why? It might free us._

**_You're so fucking stupid sometimes, I really do shudder at the thought of you being responsible for my wellbeing as well._**

_What's the problem then?_

**_If she exudes that much power and force in this enclosed space, and we're all trapped in here with her at close range, what happens to us?_**

…

**_Might as well set off a fucking bomb under your ass…_**

Tsukune jumped and shook his head violently at Kokoa.

"Wait! Don't!" he yelled out, both vampires looking to him in surprise.

"What? Why, we need to get out of here, it might be enough power to blow this barrier apart." Kokoa said urgently.

"Yeah, and us along with it! We're trapped in here remember? The energy you would unleash would pulverize us!" Tsukune said worriedly. The redhead blinked and looked down. After a moment she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile.

"Oh…yeah I guess it would." She said softly. Inner Moka and Tsukune staggered at that then regained themselves.

"**Well great, what else is there that we can do?"** she yelled out striking the barrier yet again. As the vampires continued their brainstorming and attacks on the barrier Dark started to waver a bit, his power fluxing as his monster energy was being stretched too thin to keep everybody concealed like this.

"Well, now or never." Dark said as he wavered a bit.

"Right, I'll use my tarot cards like last time, Apoch will have to shift her barrier around to try to stop them." Yukari said as she brought out her cards, the witch as always being careful not to cut herself on them.

"And I'll try to flank them from the other side with my ranged attacks. One of us should be able to hit them like that." Mizore said as she held out one hand as it frosted over.

"I'm going to stay here, Rason seems to be in shock and I need to time to regain my strength. Just keeping him cloaked will be easier on me." Dark said as he grunted a bit. The girls nodded then looked to Astreal.

"We need to spread out quickly, a distraction would help." Mizore said cautiously. If the two girls ran out now they would be right in front of the lethal witch. As if on cue out from the rubble of the damaged building a furious roar echoed out as a figure launched from the broken wall. The demon ran towards the sisters with her sword held back and ready to strike.

"You're going down fuckers!" Felucia yelled out as she charged straight towards the two agents, the witches smiling and giggling. Astreal extended both her arms and charged up her attack.

"Stupid girl. Please just stay down." She said as the glow grew on her wrists. Mizore and Yukari narrowed their eyes at the witches, now was their chance. They both dashed out in opposite directions to flank the witches from both sides. Yukari ran past the sealed vampires while Mizore ran to the sidewalk and dashed towards the side of the agents. Felucia roared and swung her mighty blade towards the girls, the sword once again striking against a barrier, the flat wall flickering as the demon pushed the sword onto it. Yukari ran to the side and threw out her tarot cards, the razor edged flyers racing towards Astreal. Mizore stopped and flung out her ice kunai in a tight formation towards Apoch.

"Die!" Mizore and Yukari yelled out in unison. Before the projectiles could reach their targets they slammed into a barrier and bounced right off, the walls of light flickering white then fading away as Yukari's cards fell to the ground while Mizore's ice shattered. Astreal smirked then blasted the demon before her back into a fiery heap, the demon's charred body tumbling back next to Dark. He growled then looked to the sisters.

_How?_

Mizore and Yukari stared in disbelief.

"But…how? How could Apoch use so many barriers?" Yukari stuttered out. The sisters giggled and eyed the two girls with wicked smiles.

"What do you mean?" Apoch said as her arms were now outstretched to both of her sides, her hands glowing white.

"I've been waiting to have some fun this whole time." She said with a laugh. The girls looked at her with shocked looks then to Astreal, the witch chuckling as she held her hands out to the sides and charged up her blasts, both girls being aimed at simultaneously.

"Wait…you mean…" Mizore said in shock.

"The barrier and dome we've seen…" Yukari continued.

"Are from Astreal." Tsukune said in disbelief. Inner Moka and Kokoa stared at the sisters in frustration and surprise.

"Please die." Astreal said as she fired her shots at the two girls. Mizore erected an ice wall before her, the barrier shattering from the blast and sending the girl back into the wall behind her. She gasped then slumped down in daze as her barrier shattered to frost and dust. Yukari jumped off to the side, her shoulder just getting grazed by the shot. She yelled out as her skin scorched from the energy as she tumbled to the ground.

"Not bad, but not enough." Astreal said as she aimed again at the two girls, her sister laughing to herself as she looked at the vampires with a dark glare.

"Damn you." Mizore said as she got up and shook her head. She took a step and smacked into a wall, the barrier around the girl lighting up. Yukari got up dazed and hit a wall as well, the dome surrounding the little girl lighting up. They were both confined in a small dome each, the girls no longer being able to move about. They looked to Apoch in surprise as both her hands were raised to them and glowing.

"Hold still please." Apoch said with a giggle as Astreal charged up her hands again. Mizore and Yukari pounded on the walls, the barriers lighting up at each hit, but were unable to move about now.

"No!" Kokoa yelled out as she struck their barrier again with her mace, Tsukune and Inner Moka furiously attacking the magical shield cast by Astreal.

"Damn you!" Tsukune roared out as he struck the wall again and again, his vampire aura surging around him.

"**We'll kill you for this!"** Inner Moka yelled as she kicked the barrier again, the wall flickering brightly then fading.

"Hee hee, stupid girls." Apoch said with a laugh.

"Yes, two more dow-" Astreal started before she blinked then looked down the street. Out in the open a bright spot of light was shining on the pavement, the light seeming to come from nowhere. Everybody looked over cautiously as the witch sisters tilted their heads at the light.

"What's that sister?" Apoch asked curiously. Astreal looked at it cautiously, the light source seemed to be getting bigger.

"What the…" the agent said softly as she lowered her hands, the glows fading. Near the light source Dark appeared from a black wisp, the demon standing back up and glaring at the sisters. They smirked and giggled at the demon.

"Mr. Dark, are you ready to continue again?" Apoch asked with a curious smile. The demon growled at them and shook his head.

"No? Giving up?" Astreal said with a slightly surprised smile. The demon again shook his head while glaring at them. Next to the demon Felucia appeared from a black wisp, the girl smiling arrogantly at the sisters with her sword in one hand as her other let go of Dark's shoulder.

"Haha, the stupid girl survives again." Apoch laughed.

"So care to try once more?" Astreal jested. The smiling demon just shook her head, both of the demons from hell just glaring at the sisters in silence. The agents looked at them curiously then cautiously.

"What are you two doing?" Apoch said. Astreal blinked then looked at the ground around the demons. Their shadows were being cast in front of them, the source of light was behind the two demons.

"What…is that?" Astreal said as she aimed her hands at the demons, her wrists starting to glow again.

"You picked the wrong girl for your first target." Dark said coldly as he glared at Astreal.

"Yeah, and now you have to pay the price." Felucia said with a smirk. The sisters looked at them curiously.

"Pay the price?" Apoch said before laughing out.

"And who is going to make us?" Astreal said as she aimed the blasts at the two demons.

Behind Dark a figure became visible as a black wisp circled about. Everybody looked at the figure as it slowly became visible. He was down on his knee and was rising up, his hand letting go of Dark's ankle. His fists became clenched with raw fury as he stood up, his wings arching out behind him. The feathers in his wings glowing bright white, the pavement around them shining brightly. The boy's aura circling around him violently as his glowing eyes glared at the witches with hatred. His breathing was heavy, the angel growling as he focused his sights on the agents. His mind having turned to one single thought, one desire.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. I will never forgive you." Rason said with malice, his tone surprisingly close to Dark when he is pissed off. The sisters giggled as Astreal aimed her energy blasts at the group.

"Oh really?" Astreal said with a smirk.

"Do try." Apoch giggled.

Astreal then fired both shots towards them. In a flash Felucia threw her blade toward the sisters, the sword whistling as it spun in the air towards the agents. The large blade caught both shots and was blasted to pieces. Shrapnel from the sword flew at the witches, some hitting Astreal's barrier while others flew past. Apoch screamed out and moved hers to cover their flanks, the pieces of metal ricocheting off her shields at high speed. As the explosion erupted from the impact Dark dashed towards Mizore while Felucia ran towards Yukari. Rason arched his wings back and shot into the air at high speed, his aura lighting up the sky around him.

"Damn bird!" Astreal yelled as she aimed up into the air, her hands firing wildly at the angel. He dodged and weaved around in the air at high speed, the boy easily avoiding her fire. Apoch watched the boy soar around the then glanced over to see Dark embracing the snow girl, both of them vanishing into a black wisp.

"No!" Apoch yelled out as she looked over to see Felucia pick up the young witch and dash back towards the vampires, the demon hiding them behind the dome for cover.

"Dammit!" Apoch yelled out in frustration as she moved her shields around the sisters, both of them now covered by Apoch's dome. She looked around cautiously while her sister continued to fire into the air. Rason evaded Astreal's blasts as he watched Dark and Felucia get the others to safety. When they had he glared at the sisters and roared out.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" he yelled as he dove down towards the street and flew at the witches at ground level.

"Damn pest!" Astreal said as she aimed at the fast moving angel. She fired her twin shots at high speed, the angel dodging them by a hair as he raced towards them. He let out a furious roar and a powerful punch, the boy slamming into the girls' barriers. The impact resonated with a powerful shockwave as both the red and white barriers flickered violently. The sisters giggled and smiled at the boy.

"With both shields over us, we're invincible." Apoch said as she stuck her tongue out. Astreal nodded then aimed at the boy again. He growled then took off into the air, the witch resuming her attacks on the airborne angel. As they continued their effort to shoot down Rason the vampires watched carefully as the angel dodged their deadly blasts of energy.

"Whoa he's really going at it." Kokoa said.

"I know, but he's still not strong enough. Especially with both shields over them." Tsukune said as he slammed his fist into the barrier in frustration, the ripple shooting out around the dome. Inner Moka watched it curiously then looked to the sisters. Behind the vampire's dome Mizore appeared with Dark as Yukari was using her wand to try to heal her shoulder.

"Dammit that stings!" she cried out as her shoulder started to heal slowly.

"At least you're still alive, it could have been worse." Dark said as he reappeared completely and watched his friend dodge the enemy's fire.

"Damn that's cheating! How can we beat them if they use those fucking shields?" Felucia roared out as she glared at them. Kokoa and Tsukune struck at the barrier again, the walls lighting up around their dome violently. Inner Moka watched the energy pulse then glanced to the sisters' barriers. The red one around them flickered slightly in sync with the one holding the three vampires. She looked to their barrier curiously.

**_I wonder…_**

Rason flew back down onto of the sisters' shields and struck down with a fierce punch, both of their shields flickering violently from the blast. A shockwave and a thunderous clap echoed out as the angel pressed on the barriers. Astreal aimed up at the boy as he once again took off into the air while Inner Moka eyed him closely.

"**Wait. Hold on a second."** she called out, Tsukune and Kokoa looking to her curiously.

"Big sis?" Kokoa asked.

"**Just wait a moment."** The vampire called out again as she closely watched Rason climb into the air, the group looking at her curiously. Rason soared around in the air dodging Astreal's shots then once again shot down towards them. He slammed into their barriers with a fierce strike, the shockwave blasting out around the area. The group braced from the impact and watched their barriers once again flicker.

"Damn, he's not able to get through both of them." Kokoa growled. Inner Moka watched the dome around her closely. A faint shimmer of light raced around as Rason struck the sisters' shields.

**_The power…it's linked…_**

Rason once more shot into the air as Astreal continued to fire repeatedly at him while Apoch was watching the angel soar around with a cold glare.

"**That's it…"** Inner Moka said softly.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked curiously. She smirked then looked around at the group.

"**Listen, we need to strike this barrier together. Put as much force on their shields as you can. If we weaken this one, it will weaken Astreal's dome around them as well. Hopefully Rason will be able to get through at least one of their shields."** The vampire said confidently. The group looked to her than to the sisters.

"Why not, I got nothing else in mind." Kokoa said with a shrug.

"Ok, let's do this!" Felucia cheered out enthusiastically. The group watched as Rason flew around in the air, his glow lighting up the sky as the red blasts of energy seared around him.

"Fine, let's get to it!" Tsukune yelled as he struck the barrier fiercely, the boy repeatedly punching it as much as he could. Kokoa and Inner Moka started attacking the wall as well, their vampire auras surging around them as Kokoa used her giant morning star while Inner Moka used her powerful kicks. On the outside Felucia started to send powerful punches to the wall alongside Dark, the demons pounding on the barrier with all their might. Mizore swiped the barrier with her ice claws over and over again, the snow maiden determined to help bring those two killers down. Yukari wavered and glared at the witches, her wound almost healed.

_Damn them…_

She walked out from behind the barrier and aimed her wand at the girls who stood in their shield, the girls who were once her friends.

_I won't let them get away with this…_

Her wand started to glow brightly as she summoned all her power, every ounce she could.

_Kurumu…I will help avenge you…_

She glared at the sisters and strained herself as her friends attacked the dome next to her, each strike causing the red barrier around witch sisters to flicker slightly.

_Apoch…Astreal…you're going down!_

Rason swooped down to the street and flew towards the sisters at high speed, the angel weaving around Astreal's deadly blasts of energy.

"Damn it all, just die already!" Astreal yelled out.

"Magical BLAST!" a young witch's voice yelled out. The sisters looked behind them to see a massive projectile heading towards them. It slammed into their barriers, a massive explosion roaring out from the impact as the ground around the blast zone shattered to pieces. The white and red barriers flared around the sisters and pulsed rapidly.

"What the…you damn brat!" Astreal yelled as she turned to aim at the witch, the young girl dropping to her knees drained of energy. Yukari glared with half opened eyes at the sisters, her breathing now heavy. Astreal growled as a glow built up in her wrist.

"Die you fucking-"

"SISTER!" Apoch yelled out, Astreal turning in surprise to see Rason shooting towards them at blinding speed. The angel geared up a fierce punch and slammed into their barriers at high speed, the massive impact blasting the ground below them apart. A fierce explosion echoed out as a blinding light shined throughout the streets. Everybody shielded their eyes as a shockwave rippled over the area. As the light cleared everybody stared at the impact zone. The sisters took a few steps back a bit dazed. They shook their heads and looked over to the impact site, both of them gasping in surprise.

"Like I said…" Rason said with a deep growl, the angel glaring at the sisters as the barriers around them fell to the ground in pieces. The sisters stared in shock as the angel clenched his fists and glared at them with glowing eyes.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" he roared out as he dashed towards Astreal. She raised her hands to aim at the boy, the angel winding up another punch. She fired her blasts at point blank range, the furious angel dodging them instantly and sending a powerful strike at the girl's head.

CRUNCH!

The witch sister's head literally shattered and blasted apart the impact, her upper body ripping off and flying into the air from the sheer force of the hit. The remains and lower half of the girl flew back into a fierce tumble, the angel then turning his sights to the other agent. She gasped and raised both of her hands, a bright light forming a wall between them. Rason growled then threw another a fierce punch towards the girl. His fist collided with the barrier and shattered it, the witch stumbling back from the impact. Before she could regain herself he followed through with a blinding fast right hook, the punch smashing into her head and blasting it apart, the girl's skull and upper half of her body literally breaking apart and flying off to the side in bloody pieces. The angel yelled out in fury and arched back, the boy's cry of agony echoing out into the night sky.

The group watched with shock as the sisters' remains lay scattered about, the angel having destroyed them with a single punch to each of them. Rason shook violently then dropped to his knees, the group running over to him. He smashed his fists into the pavement again and again in agony, the boy shaking his head with his eyes shut tight. He cried out in pain, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. He trembled as his wings retracted and shuddered. The group looked at him then to the body of their friend nearby.

"Kurumu…" Mizore said as she ran over to the body and knelt down. She covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry. Inner Moka and Kokoa ran over, both of them showing pained expressions at the body of their friend. Felucia helped Yukari walk over to her as well, the young witch dropping to her knees by the body and crying. Tsukune and Dark walked over by Rason and stood by him, the angel crying out in misery.

He had killed the two witches responsible for executing his girl. He had exacted revenge on them in a fierce and brutal manner. He had saved the rest of his friends from annihilation at the hands of the witch sisters and their fearsome magic. It still didn't soothe his pain, it didn't make him feel any better. He shakily crawled over to the body of his Destined One, the girl who he loved with all his heart.

"Kurumu…" he sobbed out as he looked at her battered body. She had multiple blast points in her chest and one through the forehead. He slowly held out his hand and gently closed her eyes, the girl's expression still frozen in shock from the agent's surprise attack.

"Kurumu…" he said softly as he lowered his head in sorrow. The group looked at the girl with pained expressions. The boy shook violently and yelled out into the air, yelled out the name of his fallen beloved.

"KURUMU!"


	40. Sacrifice

In the streets of the abandoned district near Ashton City a fierce battle was roaring between the agents of Fairy Tale and Kenzo's gang. The ex-Fairy Tale agent was fighting against the evil organization to buy time for Dark and his friends to escape their sights. The clever ex-agent had his resources to pull off this task, with both a following of ex-agents and others he recruited, and with his demonic powers. Being a smoke demon he was able to conjure a thick smoke screen at will, the demon using this ability to cloud the streets and hide his allies. With the enemy unable to see properly, and his gang having grown used to fighting under cover, they were able to fight back against them with a big advantage.

"Keep pushing them back men! We won't let Dark down!" Kenzo cheered out as he ran through the thick smoke screen. His senses of awareness were extraordinary high, his hearing and perception having grown by him constantly using this method to strike his enemies, and he ran through the blinding smoke with ease. He would stop to fire his shotgun at a nearby enemy then continue through the haze to sneak up on another. He had demonic strength, but had grown to love human firearms as some of his other gang members had. After all who doesn't love the feel of the raw power of a shotgun? Human technology, such wondrous things.

"Keep it up guys!" a lizard man roared as he leapt through the air and slashed down a Fairy Tale agent, the human dropping down to the ground with a gash through his chest. The monster spun around and dashed towards another agent, a spider demon that was moving about with high agility while firing an SMG.

Kenzo dodged and weaved through the smoke, always on guard of what was around him. He would blast one monster down then dash back into the clouds to avoid return fire. He laughed as he ran circles around the enemies in the streets, the scouting parties of Fairy Tale unprepared to confront this skilled ex-agent.

"I hope Dark and the others have gotten to safety by now." He said to himself as he picked up a fallen soldier's grenade and flipped off the pin. He tossed it at a Fairy Tale SUV and ducked down behind a smoldering wreckage of a SUV that met its demise from an ogre smashing it into the ground. The enemy truck blew up with a bright blast, the smoke around it illuminating to reveal the silhouettes of the soldiers and gang members moving about in combat. The demon looked up into the sky through the haze.

"I wonder when I'll meet that boy again." He asked himself softly with a smirk. He chuckled then armed his gun. He let out a war cry then ran back into the firefight, the demon partly enjoying the thrill of hunting down his former comrades.

* * *

_The two were flying high in the sky above the forest near Yokai Academy, the wind racing through their hair as they dove and flew around together. They stayed side by side and cherished their time together. A dance in the sky, between an angel and a succubus._

_"Yahoo!" Kurumu yelled out as she spun around in the air, her boyfriend smiling at her and admiring her beauty._

_"This is the best! I love flying high in the sky like this." she said as she gazed around the horizon. She glanced over to see her angel looking at her._

_"You really are an angel yourself." Rason said with a warm smile. He flew around her and soared below her again. He loved looking up at her and seeing the stars behind her._

_"Oh stop, you're the real angel here." She said with a blush._

_"I mean it though, I've told myself from the first day I met you that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said as he took in her beauty._

_"Oh Rason." She said softly._

"_Oh Kurumu…" he said with a warm smile._

"_Oh Ra-"_

_BLAM!_

Rason shot up and gasped, the boy breathing heavily as he trembled. He put his hand to his forehead and tried to catch his breath. He shook his head and slowly looked around. He was lying down on a worn couch in a large room, the group having gathered in a living room of one of the abandoned buildings that were nearby.

"_RASON!"_

The angel shook while he held his head, his beloved's voice echoing out in his mind. He looked around wearily, the boy trembling as everything hit him again like a wave.

"_C'mon! We have to get out of here before more show up!" Felucia said as she looked around. The group had gathered around their fallen friend's body and were mourning her death. Rason leaned over and gently grabbed the body by the shoulders, the angel laying his head down on her shoulder._

"_Kurumu…no no no…god no…" he said as he trembled._

"_I can't believe this…this can't be happening…" Mizore said as she stared at the body with disbelief._

"**_They will pay for this. Every last one of them."_**_ Inner Moka said with malice as she clenched her fists. Kokoa tightened her grip on her mace and nodded, the young vampire struggling to hold back her tears. Tsukune nodded softly and looked around the street. The place had become a warzone from their fight against Fairy Tale, and the resurrected witch sisters._

Rason stood up shakily, his body feeling heavy and his mind still reeling. He regained his balance and looked around. Moka and Tsukune were by the window of the one story building, both peeking out from behind the curtains. From outside the roars of vehicles could be heard every now and then, the Fairy Tale SUV's running throughout the streets in search of the group. The vampires were repressing their auras to avoid detection, Tsukune's eyes having returned to brown while Moka had her rosary reattached.

"_We need to get off the streets, let's hide in one of the nearby buildings to…recover." Dark said as she looked to Rason, the angel trembling as he cried out. The group looked to him with sorrowful eyes._

"_What…about her?" Mizore said as she held back her tears the best she could. She looked down to Kurumu's body as she sniffled, the snow maiden devastated by the loss of her friend._

"I can't believe this…" Rason breathed out as he looked around. Dark was leaning against the wall near the doorway. His face showed slight sadness still however, the demon's normal blank expression not able to return after seeing his friend die before him. Mizore was leaning against the wall next to him, the snow girl holding onto his arm tightly. She rolled the lollipop around in her mouth slowly as her eyes looked down, tears still leaking out as she stood there.

"_We take her with us. No way are we leaving her out here for Fairy Tale to find." Kokoa said sternly. The group nodded and looked down to the angel, the boy arching back and screaming out into the air. He shook a bit then looked at Kurumu's body with wide eyes._

"_No…no…no…no…" he said as he shook his head, the angel unable to recover from the shock. He arched back and yelled out her name, the group looking down in sorrow. He trembled and got up shakily._

"_This isn't happening…THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" he yelled as he stumbled about, his world spinning around him._

"_Rason!" Yukari cried out as the boy collapsed down. He passed out from the stress and shock. Dark walked over and picked the boy up over his shoulder._

"_C'mon, we have to go now." He said softly. The group nodded then looked to the body on the ground. Inner Moka walked up and gently lifted the girl up into her arms bridal style, the girl's head hanging down as her arms fell as well._

"**_Let's get out of the street."_**_ She said simply as they started walking off away from the battle scared neighborhood._

"Why…why…" Rason said softly as he gazed around more. In the dark and deserted building Yukari was sitting down on the floor near the corner, the young witch looking at the body of the girl they carried in from the street. The succubus was lying down on the ground with a blanket pulled over her, blood stains showing where the fabric absorbed the blood from her wounds. Yukari sniffled as she looked down, the young witch having her eyes closed and her fists clenched. She hated Fairy Tale now more than ever, and wanted them to pay for what they have done.

"No…Kurumu…" Rason said as he shook his head in despair. He looked over to see Kokoa and Felucia standing near the backdoor, both girls looking out the door as it was cracked open slightly. They had deep glares as they peered around for anything that might be sneaking up on their hideout. After a moment they closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"No sign of movement back there. I think we lost them." Felucia said as she looked toward Kurumu's body. Kokoa glanced to it then downward.

"So now what? What's our next move?" she said softly. She looked up to see Rason looking at the body of his beloved.

"Rason. You're awake." The vampire said softly. Everybody turned to look at the boy.

"Yeah…" Rason said weakly as he walked over to her body and knelt down next to it. He pulled away the blanket and looked at the girl with sorrowful eyes, the angel gently brushing the hair out from her face. The group looked at him then downward, everybody still feeling the pain from the loss.

"I'm sorry Rason." Tsukune said softly.

"We all are." Kokoa added. The boy slowly nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it…how could this happen?" he asked out loud.

"I don't know…I thought for sure we could elude them." Moka said softly.

"Apoch and Astreal, how did they come back like that?" Kokoa asked out loud.

"Fairy Tale is always looking for new spells and human technology to use for their own purposes. They must have found Ghaldin's spells and summoned them." Dark said as he remembered the evil agents and their eerie smiles.

"But then…that means there could be more of them!" Yukari cried out. Dark nodded then looked to Rason with the same expression.

"That's right." He said simply.

"Great, more of those bitches. So what's the plan then?" Felucia said with a look of discontent.

"I'm not sure." Tsukune said looking up worriedly. They were flying blind, and were down one group member. They had no direction to follow or plan to stick to. They were running for their lives from an entire army.

"Sounds like you have no clue. Dark honey? You have any thoughts?" Felucia said with a curious look at the boy. Mizore glared at her in response as Dark continued to look at Rason.

"We need to start making our move. Just running away isn't going to help us." He said after a long pause. Felucia swung her fist in the air with a smirk.

"So let's go find those bastards and make them pay!" she said with a jump. Dark looked to her then towards the front door.

"I'm all for making those creeps pay for this, but what do we do? I'm not sure us just walking up to their headquarters would be smart." Tsukune said cautiously. Felucia glared at the boy and walked up to him.

"Coward! Your friend just bit the bullet and you're not going to do jack shit to avenge her? What kind of friend are you anyway?" the demon roared out as Tsukune backed up and held his hands before him defensively.

"I'm just saying we need a plan of attack, or for that matter know what to attack." He said gently. The demon grunted then walked back.

"Tsukune's right, we need to think carefully. Especially if they can remake Apoch and Astreal again." Moka said as she walked over to the boy. He nodded and looked to Rason, he wanted to help avenge Kurumu's death just as much as anybody, but Tsukune knew they had to play this smart. It was more than apparent Fairy Tale was a massive threat to take on.

"First thing's first…" Dark said getting everybody's attention. The demon walked over and put his hand on Rason's shoulder, the angel looking up at him with heartbroken eyes.

"We can't leave Kurumu's body here. And…we need to inform her mother of what happened." He said gently. Rason looked downward and slowly nodded.

"Yes…you're right…" he said softly. The group looked at the body with mournful eyes.

"She needs to know…" Kokoa said as she looked down.

"Kurumu…I hope she's at least happy in heaven." Yukari said wiping her tears away. Rason blinked and looked up with wide eyes.

"Me too Yukari. I guess…we should bury her body then." Moka said gently as she walked up to her. Rason slowly stood up as he stared upwards in wonder.

"I'm going to kill them all for this." Mizore growled, the area around her frosting over slightly from her rage. Rason looked down in deep thought, his face showing a serious expression.

"Alright, we should take her to a park or someplace beautiful. She deserves a good resting place." Kokoa said looking at the girl's body. The angel looked to his beloved and stared at her intently.

"I'll give you a hand." Tsukune said as he walked over to them.

"Don't touch her." Rason said softly. The group looked to him curiously.

"What? What was that?" Yukari asked. The angel looked at the body then around the room, his eyes glaring.

"Don't you dare touch her." He said coldly, the group now looking at him worriedly.

"Rason…we have to show our respects for-" Tsukune started before Rason growled, the boy stepping back.

"I said, don't touch her." The angel said as he looked up with a determined look.

"You can't be serious. You're just going to leave the body of your girlfriend here? In this rotting place?" Kokoa said in disbelief. The angel snarled and looked at her, his eyes starting to glow along with his wings. The vampire took a step back in surprise.

"We're not leaving her anywhere. Stay here until I return." He said as he walked towards the front door.

"Why? What's going on here Rason?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the boy with puzzlement.

"Where are you going?" Yukari asked. The angel looked back and then upwards.

"I'm going to see my Destined One. And bring her back." He said with a commanding voice. He took two steps out the front door then shot into the air, his glow shining around the ground in front of the building. After a moment the glow faded as he climbed higher into the sky.

"What? Bring her back?" Moka said surprised.

"Can…can he do that?" Mizore asked softly.

"I…I don't know…" Kokoa said as she looked to the body on the ground with eyes of wonder. Everybody looked back out to where the angel had taken off from then to each other. Could he really bring her back from the dead, could he really revive the fallen girl? He may be an angel from heaven, but just how much power did he have over this matter? Dark looked back towards the doorway and then downward. He shook his head gently then gazed back to the body.

Up in the sky a boy soared upwards, his eyes narrowed as his glow lit up the space around him. He flew up as fast as he could, his mighty wings flapping to propel the angel up at blinding speed. His mind was focused on his beloved, the girl he loved with all his heart. He had to see her again. He had to be with her again. He had to hear her voice again. He couldn't bear to part with her, not now or ever.

_Kurumu…I'm coming for you…_

* * *

In the bustling and bright Ashton City everybody was going about their nightly routine. Cars and buses were driving through the clean city streets, the many citizens walking around going about their lives. A larger structure stood towards the middle of the city, the building somewhat resembling a police station. There were lines of black SUV's parked in front of it, and the multi-story building looked sleek and professional. In one of the offices a man was seated at his desk, the room looking like a normal executive business room. He sat in front of his grand desk as he went through paperwork with a sharp eye. He was dressed in the standard black uniform worn by Fairy Tale and had the twin tails insignia pin on his shirt. He had short black hair and dark eyes, the man showing a calm expression as he thumbed through the papers in front of him. From the hallway outside another agent of Fairy Tale walked in and approached the desk, the man seated not looking up at his arrival.

"Sir, we have received word that the vampires have escaped into hiding once again. The sword and shield have been destroyed, and a group of monsters and humans have pushed back our scouting parties out of the old district." He said in a professional tone. The man at the desk looked up with a cold glare, the papers in his hands being crushed into his fist.

"Really, and how did that happen?" he asked with a growl, the standing agent starting to look worried.

"The vampires' escorts proved to be more powerful than previously anticipated. We are currently trying to fend back the support they had enlisted in the district while combing the city for them." The agent replied. The man at the desk looked down to the papers on his desk and smirked.

"I see. Well then, I guess we'll have to play rough with these kids." He said as he chuckled.

"Sir, what is our next move?" the agent asked curiously, the man looking to him with narrowed eyes.

"Prepare all our forces in the city for combat. If these kids are really that strong then let's not take any chances. We have to capture those vampires and eliminate their support, those are orders from the higher ups. And I have no intention of getting on their bad side." The man said as he got up and walked over to the window behind his desk. He looked about at the street below, cars driving past as people went about with their lives.

"Yes sir. Right away." The agent said as he walked back out. When the door closed the man chuckled to himself as two figures walked out from the dark corner. They looked to the man with blank expressions.

"I didn't think they would go down without a fight, but still, I don't lose when it comes to this sort of game." He said with a dark smile, the man glancing over to the two figures. He walked over to his desk and eyed them closely.

"Now then…" the man said as his eyes flickered green for a moment.

"You two better not fail like the others." He said with a smirk.

"Yes master." Apoch said softly as she bowed to the man.

"We will not let you down." Astreal said calmly. The man chuckled then looked down to his desk at the paperwork scattered about. Underneath the sheets of info and reports a worn scroll lay on his desk.

"Good. Now then, all this work has gotten me all tensed up. Apoch, get over here and help your master feel relaxed." The man said as he sat down on his chair again. The young witch looked at him in slight surprise then downward with a pained expression.

"Y…yes…master." She said softly. She glanced to her sister who looked at her with soft eyes. After a moment the black haired girl walked forward towards the man. He chuckled then looked to Astreal.

"And you, while she's busy with her duties go and fetch me something from the bar." He said with a laugh. The blonde haired witch flinched at that and slowly nodded.

"Yes…Delta…" she said as she walked towards the door. She grabbed the doorknob and glanced back to the man. She saw her sister stand before him, then kneel down next to his chair. Astreal looked ahead with a pained look of determination. She had to obey her master. She had to do his bidding no matter what. It didn't change the fact that she despised the man who used them like this, and constantly had his way with her sister.

* * *

High in the clear sky above the clouds Gabriel flew about as he looked down at the heavenly city. It was enormous, no human city comparing to it even in the slightest. Not only was it vast but it also bent the rules of physical space. After all, with centuries past and more to go the amount of angels that would come here would need room. So the city was actually a place of unlimited space and dimension, yet was compressed in size by heavenly magic. Above the large city a palace stood guard over it and the human world below. Since the heavenly city was both completely visible while expanding out forever in its own dimension the guards in the palace could watch over everybody in the city at the same time with their angelic vision, such vision used by guardians of the palace while they were in heaven. Was it physically possible? Not in the slightest. Yet it was designed by the Almighty, and for him, bending the rules of time and space wasn't an impossibility.

"Lucky angels, they get to enjoy heaven while we have to deal with this crap." Gabriel said as he flew back up to the palace. He landed outside in the large courtyard and looked around. Guardian angels were running and flying about in a hurry, all seeming to be in a rush and in a state of panic.

"This is just crazy. We can't deal with all this on our own, even with our heavenly powers." The redhead angel said shaking his head. He looked back over the edge down towards the human world, his eyes gazing around the mortal realm.

"Just when we thought monsters could be trustworthy too…horrible timing." He sighed out. He blinked and peered down closely. He saw a bright glow in the clouds below and saw something circle about the heavenly city.

"Wait…it couldn't be…" Gabriel said as he watched the figure fly around then upwards towards the palace at high speed. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Rason?" he said in shock as the angel flew up and over him, the boy landing down furiously as his wings arched back, the ground below him cracking from the impact. He stood up slowly and gazed around.

"Rason? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be up here now." Gabriel said as he ran to his side. Rason looked over to him with narrowed eyes.

"Rason?" the redhead asked cautiously. The blonde haired angel looked at him for a moment then gazed around.

"Two questions Gabriel." He said sternly, his comrade looking at him in puzzlement.

"First, what the hell is going on here?" he asked looking around to see all the other guardians flying about in a hurry.

"It's terrible Rason. We've been pushing ourselves to try to manage a situation in the human world. It seems that monsters and evil humans have started to attack everyone everywhere! We've been hard pressed to keep a handle on things before, but now it seems we've run into trouble." Gabriel said as he looked back down to the human world below.

The Almighty and the Lord of Hell below were unable to directly interfere with any conflicts on the planet, the two deities having to let their angels and demons carry on their will in the mortal realm. This was in due to an agreement that neither god will interfere with the world, to allow those on the planet to shape their own destinies and have free will. The angels were struggling to defend the humans from the otherworldly threats, but were facing a force far greater than what has been encountered before. On top of that, the angels could not directly engage in most of the conflicts, since humans were also siding with the monsters, making this attack partly to blame on humans. The angels could only defend humans if being attacked by monsters alone, that rarely being the case now.

"It seems these monsters are proving to be difficult to manage. They're incredibly strong, and spread out everywhere. It appears that even the monster worlds are being attacked by them."

Rason looked around slowly then back to his friend.

"I've noticed first hand old friend. You haven't seen anything yet." He said with a growl. Gabriel jumped at that then looked to his friend nervously.

"Rason…you shouldn't be up here…you're still banished and-"

"Second question." Rason said sternly as he cut off his friend, the angel blinking and looking at him curiously. Rason turned around and glared at the angel with glowing eyes.

"But Rason, you can't be here now." Gabriel said with worried eyes. Rason glared at him and stepped closer. His friend gulped and looked down.

"I know…about your girlfriend. I'm sorry Rason…I wish we could have helped." He said softly. Rason looked at him with a curious glare.

"I only managed to look over in time to see her demise. I know how much she meant to you." Gabriel said softly. Rason growled then grabbed the angel's toga at the neck, the boy pulling his friend over to him.

"Then explain something to me old friend, WHY IS SHE NOT HERE?" Rason roared out furiously.

* * *

Back in the rundown building the group was looking at Kurumu's body with saddened eyes.

"Can Rason really bring her back to life?" Yukari asked softly.

"I don't know, I wonder if he really has that kind of power." Moka replied as she kept looking at the girl's body, the blue haired girl lying peacefully on the ground.

"He is an angel from heaven, if anybody could it's him right?" Kokoa said hopefully.

"Here's hoping." Mizore said softly as she held onto Dark's arm tightly. The boy looked to the snow maiden then upwards with his blank expression.

_Rason…you're not going to like what you find up there…_

He looked towards his snow girl, the girl he wanted to marry and be with forever. But he knew that forever was only as long as he lived, and no more. He wanted to speak up, but what he would say would surely cause his future wife even more heartache. He decided not to say anything just yet, the group was already dealing with enough to know the truth.

_Rason…I'm sorry…believe me I am…_

* * *

Up in the heavenly palace Rason was holding his friend close with a firm grip, his eyes glaring at his comrade with frustration and fury. The blonde haired angel had flown up and around the city below to search for his Destined One. However there was a problem. He couldn't feel the pull from their bond and using his heavenly sight which all guardians were blessed with to watch the city carefully, he could not find a trace of the blue haired succubus anywhere.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he roared as he held the frightened Gabriel in his grip.

"Rason…please calm down…" the redheaded angel said as he backed up out of his grasp. Rason growled and looked down towards the heavenly city.

"She's not here. I searched the city and could not feel our bond. Why? Why is she not here yet?" he roared out.

"Because she's not coming here." A voice called from behind. Rason spun around to see the elder from before looking at him with his blue eyes, his long golden hair flowing behind him near his wings. He stood there with a solemn look on his face as two guardian angels stood at his sides, each having a sword drawn out.

"Elder." Rason said softly as his eyes returned to normal. The elder raised his hand and waved the guards off, the two eyeing Rason closely then flying back toward the palace.

"Banished means you can't return, or did you not learn that in school?" the elder said as he walked toward the boy. Rason looked at him cautiously.

"Explain elder, what do you mean…she's not coming here?" he said softly. Gabriel looked down with a pained expression while the elder looked at him with his blue eyes.

"Rason. She's a demon. The grand rules of heaven only allow good natured humans entrance here." He said gently. Rason blinked and backed up a bit.

"What…are you saying?" he asked nervously. He glanced to Gabriel who looked at him with sorrow.

"Demons have never been allowed into heaven Rason. When they die…they are sent to hell." He said with a pained look. Rason's eyes widened and stared back at the elder in horror.

"No…NO!" he yelled out as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Rason. I know how much she meant to you. But the rules here haven't changed since you left. You have shown some monsters could be trusted, but with recent events any further motions in the grand hall have been suspended. If anything we are more leery of monsters being trustworthy now." The elder said as he walked to the edge and looked down towards the human world. Rason started to breathe heavily as he trembled.

"No! Kurumu's a good soul, she can't…you didn't…please tell me that's not true!" he cried out. The elder looked down and closed his eyes, Gabriel doing the same.

"When the girl died, her soul went straight down to hell." The elder said in a solemn tone. Rason shook and dropped to his knees.

"No…Kurumu…" he breathed out as he looked down in shock. He yelled out in agony then dropped down onto his hands and knees, the angel's head hanging low as he cried out.

"I'm sorry Rason." Gabriel said as he looked away. The angel cried out and pounded his fist on the ground in anger, the floor cracking from the impact. He trembled violently at the thought of it being true.

_Kurumu…not that…anything but that…_

* * *

In the dark recesses of hell a young girl lay trembling on the ground. She was bloodied as she had cuts and wounds all over her naked body, her demonic wings extended behind her, the wings slashed to prevent her from flying. Her tail was extended, the long demon appendage burnt and twisted. She shakily stood up then dropped to her knees, the girl whimpering in pain. She looked ahead with wide eyes of fear as a blood red ogre was grinning at her with a wicked glare.

"**Hahaha, welcome to your new home little girl."** He said with a cold voice. She shook her head and looked around fearfully. All around there were caverns and charred tunnels, the air smelling of smoke and brimstone. Screams and howls echoed the corridors constantly as humans and monsters were tortured here for all time. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes wide and tears staring to form.

"Ra…son…" she breathed out. She looked around to see more of the blood red ogres staring at her, their red and black single eyes staring at her intently.

"**Oh look, it's a succubus." **One said with a chuckle.

"**Good, I'm sure she's up for having a good time haha."** Another said as he walked up and picked the girl up by her arm. She was held up onto her feet by the massive brute, the girl unable to break free from his grip. He grabbed both of her arms and held them up, the girl looking at the monster with frightened eyes.

"**Now then, let's give this love demon a good workout."** He chuckled as he held her up. She looked around fearfully as the others eyed her with lustful glares, the ogres licking around their lips in anticipation.

"No…no…NO!" she yelled out as she watched them walk closer, the girl being held in a provocative position by the evil ogre.

From down the corridor a young girl's screams echoed out with the other damned souls from hell. Her cries for help were quickly muffled as she was forced by the hellish grunts into pleasing them, the ogres using the girl as their personal sex doll. A succubus was highly sought after in hell, because when it came to sex slaves and girls to rape, they were the ones that every demon in hell wanted to use for all their sick desires.

* * *

"NO!" Rason roared out as he shook violently. He couldn't bear the thought of his girl in hell. Even a minute in hell seems to last an eternity for any soul, and the image of her being tortured and violated in the dark pits made him feel as though his heart was just ripped out of him.

"I'm sorry but the law is the law." The elder said as he started walking back towards the palace. He looked up at the grand structure as angels flew about in hurry. Everybody in heaven was on high alert from the activities going on down below. The elder sighed and took a few steps before Rason's voice called out weakly.

"Please…give her back…" the boy pleaded. The elder stopped and looked behind him towards the boy. Rason had brought himself back up onto one knee and was looking up at the elder with a devastated expression.

"Please…elder. Give her back to me…" Rason said again with urgency.

"Show some dignity Rason. Count yourself lucky you're not being executed right now. Even though you are still banished I was hoping to sway the council's decision on you. I was…before those monsters showed their true colors." The elder said sternly.

"Humans are acting in part of this too. Not all monsters are bad, in fact some are fighting to stop this from going any further." Rason pleaded to the angel before him.

"Fighting you say. I saw you and your friends down there. Killing a few is commendable, but you were only fighting for yourselves down there, not for the human world." The elder scoffed.

"We are trying to fight them the best we can. We have the willpower and the strength to fight back. Please have faith in them, those monsters down there, they are good souls." Rason said confidently. The elder looked at him curiously as the boy lowered his head at him.

"Please, I beg of you. Give her back to me. To us. We can make a difference. I know we can." He said softly. Gabriel looked at him with curiosity.

"Please elder…I beg of you. I'll do anything you ask, whatever it takes. Just please…save her." Rason said as he looked up to the angel. He looked at Rason for a moment then turned towards the palace.

"She's a demon Rason. Does she really mean so much to you? So much that you would go so far as to ask for something that is against all our laws?" the elder called out sternly. Rason stood back up and looked at the angel with a serious face.

"Yes. I would do anything for her. I'll gladly die for her, and if need be, I'll go to hell in her place." He said sternly, Gabriel jumping at that and looking at his friend in shock.

"She's everything to me elder. Everything." Rason said proudly.

The elder angel looked down thoughtfully for a moment while Rason stared at him with a focused look. After a moment the elder glanced back to Rason.

"I must speak with _him_ regarding this matter Rason. Wait here." He said calmly. The elder then spread his wings out and flew up towards the top of the palace. Gabriel walked up next to Rason and looked at him with wonder.

"Rason…do you really mean that? You would actually go to _hell_ for this girl?" he asked in disbelief. Rason nodded and looked to him with pained expression.

"Yes. I love her Gabriel. I would do anything for her." He said softly. His friend looked at him curiously then downward. Rason looked upward at the sky above. He knew the Almighty was above them somewhere if not everywhere. He knew that by requesting this deed he was asking for far more than any angel has ever asked for before. He knew that in doing so he might be banished from heaven forever, executed on the spot, or even sent to hell to be tortured as well. But he didn't care. Nothing else mattered now, the only thing he desired was for Kurumu to be safe again. And he would do whatever it took for that to come true, no matter what.

An hour passed while the two angels stood waiting, Rason growling in frustration. There was no telling how much his girlfriend was suffering down in hell, and he was growing more furious with the thought. Gabriel was watching the world down below with worried eyes, so much fighting going on now, and these monsters were stronger than ever before. Finally the elder flew down to them, the angel retracting his wings and looking at the eager blonde haired boy.

"Well?" he asked quickly.

"I have relayed your…humble request to the Almighty." The elder spoke calmly. The two angels looked at him, both anxious to hear what was decided.

"And?" Rason asked nervously.

"He believes you are out of your mind." The elder said flatly, Rason looking at him with devastation at that. He looked down and closed his eyes, the boy struggling not to scream out.

"However…" the elder continued, both angels looking to him instantly.

"Your devotion to a monster has piqued his interest."

Rason looked at him cautiously then upwards. If the Almighty was interested in something, no telling if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"So then, what did he say?" Rason asked eagerly. The elder looked at him for a moment then upwards.

"Monsters are still a blemish in the eyes of the heavens, that much has always been true. Even with you attending their school and making friends with a few hasn't really changed the council's mind on the matter. But, the fact that you DID make friends, and that they are fighting to protect those that are unable to fight has caught his attention."

Rason thought about that for a moment then realized what he meant.

"Snow Woman Village." He said softly as he looked downward.

"Correct. Your heroic deeds there to free the village from this evil group were noted. They were all monsters you saved, but one's that were trying to live peacefully nonetheless." The elder said calmly. Snow Woman Village was in the human world and was under the watchful eye of the heavens, even though only a few if any humans ever ended up there.

"What does this mean?" Rason asked impatiently. The elder looked at him curiously then smirked.

"The Almighty would like another demonstration from you. Something to show a monster's true worth to the heavens."

Rason looked at him cautiously then with determination.

"Whatever it takes elder. I'll do anything to save her." He said confidently.

"Are you sure? This will require great…sacrifice on your part Rason." The elder said slowly. The angel nodded and looked downward.

"I don't care elder. Anything. Name it and it shall be done, just please, save her." He begged. The elder nodded then looked upwards.

"Very well. She will be brought back to life this one time. Do not expect this to ever be done again Rason, bringing a life back from the dead is against our laws, and the Almighty was highly against this idea." The elder said sternly. Rason blinked then looked at him curiously.

"Wait…if he was against it…" he said softly. The elder smirked then looked at him.

"Desperate times Rason. I thought giving you a little extra push would benefit you, after all, you claim you can make a difference, right?" the elder said with a sly grin. Rason smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you elder." He said graciously. He knew the elder had actually spoken against the Almighty to ask for this favor, he must have seen potential in the group as well.

"Again, don't take this for granted Rason. The next time a death occurs it will not be undone. I suggest you make this gift from the Almighty count." The elder said with a serious face. Rason nodded and smiled upwards towards the sky.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you!" he called out. He looked to the elder with determination.

"Elder, it's incredible, you actually convinced the Almighty to bring her back for Rason?" Gabriel said with joy. The elder looked to him then to Rason with a solemn gaze.

"Not quite." He said. The angels looked at him in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Rason asked.

"The Almighty alone could not bring back a soul from hell. Once a soul is in hell it is up to the Lord of Hell himself to release it." The elder said with a grave voice, the angels looking at him worriedly.

"But then…did he agree to release her?" Rason asked worriedly.

"Yes, for a price." The elder said with a nod.

* * *

Down in the abandoned building the group was waiting for Rason to return. They had kept a sharp eye on the succubus for any changes, the girl's body still lying still on the ground.

"I wonder what he's doing up there." Moka asked curiously.

"I didn't think it would be so simple for him to just ask and them to just give." Tsukune said with a worried look.

"I suppose. Still, can they really bring her back?" Moka asked as she looked to her fallen friend with teary eyes.

"Knowing Rason he won't take no for an answer." Yukari said. Mizore was standing near the wall next to Dark, the snow maiden holding onto his arm tightly. She looked at the girl's body then downward.

_Kurumu…please come back to us…_

The group continued to wait for anything to happen, all the while growing worried that Fairy Tale would soon find them. After a while a gust of wind blew from the front door. They turned to see a figure walking slowly in, his wings retracting behind him. He looked around with a tired expression, the group running over to him with eager eyes.

"Rason you're back!" Yukari cheered out.

"What happened? Did you find Kurumu?" Mizore asked as she looked at the boy, he seemed tired and was showing signs of sadness.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." He said wearily as he looked to Dark. The demon nodded and looked downwards. He knew Rason found the truth about what happens to demons when they die.

"So? What happened?" Tsukune asked urgently, all eyes now focused on the boy. Rason looked around with a sorrowful look.

"I…" he started, then looked behind them with wide eyes. The group turned to see Kurumu's body glowing, her wounds healing up and her skin returning to its normal healthy color.

"K…Kurumu?" Moka said in disbelief. The succubus glowed a bit then stirred, her lifeforce starting to rebuild itself from within.

"Kurumu!" Yukari and Mizore yelled out as they ran over to her, the girl groaning and stirring slowly. Moka and Tsukune ran over and watched in awe as the girl's eyes slowly opened.

"She's alive!" Yukari yelled out with tears of joy. Mizore and Moka ran to her sides and helped the girl slowly sit up, her eyes blinking to focus.

"What…what happened?" she asked weakly.

"Kurumu you're back! You're back!" Moka said as she hugged the girl tightly, Mizore and Yukari also holding her closely. Tsukune looked at his revived friend with tears in his eyes, the boy being so grateful she had returned. Felucia and Dark stared with a slightly surprised look then glanced to Rason. The angel nodded and looked downward with a pained expression.

"_A price?" Rason asked cautiously._

"_Yes, the Lord of Hell would be willing to release her back if you make a sacrifice of your own." The elder said gently._

"_Fine. Name it, whatever it is I will pay it. Anything to get Kurumu back." The angel replied with confidence. The elder nodded then looked at him carefully. The Lord of Hell loved to torture and to cause pain to everything, this being no exception._

The girls helped Kurumu stand as she blinked and looked around confused.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked. She looked at her friends still holding onto her and gave a weak smile.

"Um you guys? What's up with you?" she asked with a laugh. The girls stepped back and smiled at their friend with tears in their eyes.

"Kurumu, we were so worried we would never hear your voice again." Moka said in relief. Kurumu looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking around.

"Where are we?"

"We're in an abandoned building we hid in to escape from Fairy Tale." Yukari said with a nod. Kurumu looked at her confused.

"Yeah. We were waiting and hoping you would come back to us." Mizore said with a smile. Again the succubus looked at her in puzzlement.

"Oh Kurumu, I'm so glad you're back. I was scared we really did lose you forever." Moka said as she wiped a tear away.

"What on earth are you talking about? Fairy Tale? Come back to you? What's going on?" Kurumu asked as she looked around. The girls looked at her curiously.

"Kurumu." Tsukune said stepping forward. Kurumu looked to him and smiled brightly.

"TSUKUNE!" she yelled out as she ran to him and hugged the boy closely, everybody staring in shock at the sight.

"You're here too! What's going on Tsukune? Why is everybody acting so weird?" She asked as she looked at the startled boy as he struggled to get free from her tight hug.

"Kurumu…we were worried you were gone for good when you died." He said as he pried the girl off of him. She blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Died?" she said softly. The group blinked and looked at her worriedly.

"Yes…don't you remember?" Tsukune asked softly. He looked back to Rason who was looking at her with sorrowful eyes. The group all turned to him, the succubus looking at him curiously.

"Hey, who are they?" she asked pointing to Dark and Rason. The group jumped back from that and stared at the girl. Rason flinched at that and looked down.

"_She shall return with no memory of what happened. No recollection of her time in hell, but no memory of you as well. She will be restored and her mind set to the day before you arrived at Yokai Academy. She won't know who you are." The elder said solemnly. Rason looked down and closed his eyes. He struggled not to cry at hearing those words._

"_Fine. Whatever it takes. At least my Destined One will be alive once more." He said as he gave a weak smile towards the elder. The angel looked at him and sighed._

"_There is one more thing too…like I mentioned, it will require a sacrifice on your part Rason." He said gently. Rason looked at him curiously._

"_Taking all the memories of our time together, making it so she doesn't even know who I am, that isn't a sacrifice?" he asked concerned. The elder looked at him then shook his head._

"_No, that isn't the sacrifice. The memory wipe is what was requested by the Almighty to spare the girl the horrors of hell. The Lord of Hell only agreed to that memory wipe if all memory of you is erased as well. But, he still wants one more sacrifice made." The elder said with a remorseful tone. Rason looked at him in worry. What more could the Lord of Hell take from him, what more could be lost to have Kurumu back once again?_

"Kurumu, that's Rason and Dark. Don't you…don't you remember?" Moka said softly, the vampire staring at Kurumu with worried eyes.

"Dark? Rason?" Kurumu asked tilting her head.

"You don't…remember? Anything?" Kokoa asked gently. The succubus looked around the group with confused eyes.

"Um…no. The last thing I remember was going to sleep for the night in my room and dreaming about Tsukune." She said with a dreamy look. The group looked at her with wide eyes then to Tsukune.

"Me?" he asked afraid. The girl nodded happily.

"Of course you, I always dream of you every night. You are my Destined One after all." She said as she hugged the boy tightly again. The group stared at her in disbelief.

"Kurumu…no…" Moka said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

_She doesn't remember…she doesn't remember anything._

Rason looked at the girl as she held Tsukune close, her eyes seeming bright and happy again. Her hair flowing free and moving about as she giggled and laughed. Her voice sounding like an angel to him as always. He looked at her with sorrow and heartache.

It wasn't because she had no memory of what happened to her, although that was a good thing since in hell she was violated in every extreme way imaginable. It wasn't because she was holding Tsukune closely and flirting with him, after all she didn't know who Rason was now, so that was to be expected.

It was because as he looked at this girl, this succubus he fell in love with, this girl he would do anything for, this girl that he desired to be with forever, something was now missing. Something that was taken from him in order to restore her life. Rason looked downward in despair and held his hand over his heart.

He could no longer feel the bond between them.


	41. Who Are You

High above the human world two angels stood at the edge of the floating palace, both looking down on their comrade who had returned to the mortal realm.

"She's back. The Lord of Hell kept his end of the bargain." Gabriel said as they watched Kurumu wake up.

"Yes, I had a feeling he would." The elder said as he started to walk back to the palace.

"Sir, if I may ask a question." Gabriel said with a curious look toward the angel. The elder stopped and waited for him to continue.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't him keeping the succubus down in hell be far more tortuous than allowing her back just to make Rason feel horrible like this? She would have been violated or worse for all time while he would have suffered without her." Gabriel asked as he looked down with a puzzled look. The elder gave no response.

"I don't understand, why would he allow a soul to go free just for that trade? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he did, it just doesn't make sense." he said again. The elder glanced back to him then towards the palace. After a moment he spread out his wings and took off for the building, the redheaded angel looking at him curiously. He then looked back down to the world below.

"I don't get it. Why did he let her go?" he asked softly.

* * *

In the abandoned building near Ashton City the group was looking at Kurumu with shocked expressions. The girl had been dead for over an hour and the group was devastated by their loss. Seeking to once again see his Destined One, Rason flew back to heaven defying his banishment to find her. However he was horrified to find that the beautiful blue haired girl did not go to heaven, but rather hell as all demons do. He was mortified to learn this, but was dealt a saving throw. The Almighty and the Lord of Hell had arranged a deal to revive the young succubus, but with two conditions. One, she would have no memory of her time in hell, or anything after Dark and Rason came to Yokai Academy. And two, her bond with Rason was removed, the couple no longer feeling any connection by being near each other. The moment the succubus came to she instantly dashed over to Tsukune and embraced him in a loving hug, the girl fixated on the boy just as she had been before.

"So, who are these guys?" Kurumu asked with a puzzled look, the girl not recognizing Dark and Rason anymore.

"Kurumu…what's happened to you? Don't you remember?" Yukari asked worriedly. The blue haired girl looked at her then all around.

"Remember what? What did I miss?" she asked. Everybody looked at her with wide eyes. Before anybody could say anything though a loud engine was heard roaring nearby and a screeching sound from the tires. The group looked to the door with worry and dashed to the sides of the living room, Kurumu being dragged over by Moka.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" she yelled out. Moka slapped her hand over the girl's mouth and hushed her.

"Quiet, they're back." She whispered out. Kurumu blinked and looked to the door curiously. Dark and Felucia were on both sides of the open doorway while the rest of the gang was hiding from sight along the walls. Footsteps were heard outside as Fairy Tale agents looked around cautiously. The group needed to avoid contact until they could regain themselves, and also plan their next move.

"Check these buildings, they might be hiding in them." One called out. A moment of silence passed by with no movement being seen. Kurumu yanked off Moka's hand and glared at her.

"What's your problem anyway?" she barked out.

"What was that?" a voice called out from outside. The group looked at Kurumu with narrowed eyes, the blue haired girl blinking and looking around nervously.

"Um…sorry?" she said. A man walked through the door and peered around. He gasped when he saw everybody hugging the walls closely.

"Hey! They're-" he started to say before Dark grabbed him from behind and twisted his head, the neck letting out a loud snap.

"Close one." Felucia said as the body dropped down. Before anybody could breathe a sigh of relief a loud scream was heard…next to Moka.

"Holy shit! He just killed that guy!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Over here!" another voice called out from outside. Again everybody looked to Kurumu with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Kurumu asked in a frightened voice.

"Why can't you keep quiet?" Felucia barked out as she glared at the succubus. Another soldier ran in and aimed around with his gun. Dark immediately grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck as well. As the body dropped Kurumu again screamed out.

"Holy shit now he just killed _that_ guy!" she cried out as she looked at the demon with fear.

"Kurumu shut up!" Kokoa yelled out. Another guy ran in and looked around. He aimed his gun at Kokoa before his neck too was snapped and dropped down into the growing pile. Dark pointed his finger at the blue haired girl before she could speak.

"Quiet." He said simply. She looked at him with fright and glanced around.

"What's going on here guys?" she nervously asked. Dark glanced out the doorway and shot back in before a blast of fire raced past and slammed into the far wall, the building catching fire. Kurumu blinked and looked around with a nervous smile.

"Wow this is one twisted dream…I wonder if I ate too many sweets before I slept again." She said with a twitch. Dark growled then kneeled down to the pile of dead soldiers. He grabbed a grenade off of one of their belts and pulled the pin.

"Um…is that a grenade?" Kurumu asked with wide eyes. Dark tossed the grenade out the door and darted back, a loud explosion echoing out and dust flying through the doorway.

"That was a grenade." Kurumu said as she smiled nervously and twitched. Felucia grabbed a soldier's rifle from the ground and started to fire from behind the doorframe, the girl trying to hold back the advancing agents. Kurumu watched and trembled a bit. She screamed out then ran over and clung onto Tsukune's arm.

"What kind of dream is this?" she cried out, the boy looking at her with surprise.

"You're not dreaming Kurumu, this is really happening!" Yukari yelled out as she backed against the wall more for cover.

"Bullshit! I fall asleep one second then I'm in a freaking war movie the next!" Kurumu yelled as she watched Felucia empty the magazine and pick up another soldiers gun, the demon resuming to fire wildly outside. Yukari reached out and pinched Kurumu's leg, the succubus jumping at that and then glaring at the girl.

"What was that for twerp?" she roared out.

"See? Not dreaming." Yukari said simply. Kurumu blinked then looked around.

"But…if I'm not dreaming…" she said softly with worried eyes. Dark glanced outside and growled.

"We have to go, now!" he yelled out. The group nodded then started to run for the backdoor. Kurumu stopped and yanked away from Tsukune, the girl looking around in fear.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" she yelled out frantically.

"Kurumu we have to go now! We'll explain later." Moka said with urgency. The succubus looked around then to Tsukune. She ran over with a frightened look and clung to his arm again.

"Tsukune what's happening?" she cried out. The boy looked at her then towards the front door. Felucia expended all ammo that was dropped and she and Dark were just looking at them, waiting for the boy to make a move.

"Kurumu, listen. I'll explain everything but right now we have to go. Please, just trust me." He said gently. The girl looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"Ok Tsukune. Anything for you." She said with a soft smile, Rason looking down at that remark while Moka twitched a bit.

"C'mon!" Kokoa yelled out as she and Yukari ran out the backdoor. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu followed quickly after, the succubus still lost completely as to what was going on. More blasts of fire and lighting shot through the window and doorway as the house started to burn around them.

"Ok, we need to go now." Dark said looking around. Mizore nodded then glanced to Rason, the boy looking down still with a heartbroken face.

"Rason…" Mizore said softly. The boy blinked then looked to them. He glanced out the window then towards the backdoor.

"Let's go. We need to catch up to them." He said softly. Dark nodded then looked to Felucia.

"Felucia, draw them out back towards Kenzo's group. We're going to try to sneak into the hotel from here." He said calmly. The doll demon looked at him then smiled.

"Sure thing Dark honey, anything for you." She said lovingly. Mizore glared at the girl in anger as Felucia smirked at her. She then blinked and looked to Rason.

"Hey, angel guy. You might need this." She said as she took off her black leather jacket and tossed it to him. He grabbed it then looked at her curiously.

"Something tells me if you walk around in town with those wings Fairy Tale will spot you pretty quick." She said with a smirk. Rason nodded slowly and gave a soft smile.

"Yes. Thank you." He said as he put on the jacket. Felucia smiled proudly then looked to Mizore.

"Always glad to help a friend of Dark's. He is going to be my husband after all." She said arrogantly.

"Like hell he will you trampy bitch." Mizore growled as she extended her ice claws.

"Bring it on slushy, bring it on." Felucia said with a confident glare.

"I'm the only one that will have his mark." Mizore said with a hiss.

"Don't be so sure about that, after all, Dark needs a true woman to take care of him." Felucia said as she held her arms behind her head and swayed her chest about, her breasts moving about under her white shirt. Mizore snarled and prepared to attack.

"If you two are about done…" Dark said dryly, both girls looking to him. He glanced out the window to see more soldiers and monsters approaching. Felucia smirked then looked to Mizore again.

"Sorry bitch, but Dark needs _me_ to help out. Until next time." She said as she ran out the door, the monsters opening fire at her instantly. She took two bullets to the chest but kept running, the demon dodging a fireball and arc of lighting by a hair. She dashed to a soldier with blinding speed, the demon slinking behind him and grabbing his head. She gave it a hard twist, a loud cracking sound signaling the break was heard. Before the body dropped she grabbed a grenade from the belt with one hand and grabbed the rifle he dropped before it hit the ground with the other. In one smooth motion she flicked off the pin and tossed the grenade towards a nearby SUV while opening fire on a nearby minotaur, the beast dropping down to the ground with many bullet holes in his chest. The SUV blasted apart from the explosion as Felucia ran off back towards the gang's old hideout, the girl firing behind her and laughing.

"Come and get me fuckers!" she yelled out as she ran down the street. The remaining three agents and the SUV that wasn't destroyed took off after her, two of the agents using their fire and lighting attacks while the other fired his rifle. Felucia ran down the street and rounded the corner, the agents giving chase after the demon.

"She enjoys that way too much." Dark said calmly. Mizore glared at the girl as she vanished from sight.

"C'mon, let's get going." She said as she and Dark started to run out the back way. Rason looked up for a moment then ran off after them. He was devastated that Kurumu had forgotten everything, and was no longer aware of the connection they once shared. But she was back and was alive once again, the angel being extremely thankful for that. He ran after the group to make sure that the girl he loved would not die again, he would defend her to the death. No matter what.

* * *

Down a vacant street Tsukune was running with Kurumu and Moka right beside him. Yukari and Kokoa were behind them, the group trying to put as much distance as they could from where Fairy Tale had found them.

"Ok, enough. Enough!" Kurumu said as she grabbed Tsukune and pulled him to a stop, the other girls stopping to look at them.

"What is going on here? Please somebody tell me." She said as she caught her breath. The group looked to each other than to their friend. Before they could speak an explosion rang out from the building behind them. They looked to it with worry.

"And who were those three anyway? The creepy boy with wings, the crazy girl with the guns, and the boy who killed three people right in front of us!" Kurumu said in fear.

"That was Rason, Felucia, and Dark. Don't you remember them at all?" Yukari asked worriedly. The succubus looked at her then down with worry.

"No…I don't know them. I've never met them before in my life." She said as she looked around.

"Wait…where are we anyway? This isn't Yokai Academy."

"This is Ashton City. We came here to find your mother and to hide from Fairy Tale." Moka said as she looked toward the bright lights ahead.

"Ashton City? Fairy Tale? My mother?" Kurumu asked out loud. The group looked at her as she grabbed her head and thrashed about.

"If this isn't a dream then somebody please explain what's going on here!" she cried out. She trembled then ran over to Tsukune and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Tsukune! I'm so scared!" she cried out as she held him tightly. He looked at her with a nervous look then to Moka, the girl's eyebrow twitching.

"Um…Kurumu…would you mind letting him go now?" she asked as she tried to be understanding of how she was acting now. Kurumu looked to her then shot her a glare.

"Why should I? In case you haven't noticed I'm a little freaked out here!" she yelled out.

"That's no reason for you to be hanging all over my boyfriend Kurumu." Moka said sternly.

Silence.

"What was that? Excuse me Moka, but he's most certainly NOT your boyfriend. He's my Destined One and the only one who can comfort me. Which is good because I'm freaking out right now!" Kurumu yelled out in worry as she clung to the boy tightly. Tsukune kept trying to pry her off gently while Moka growled at her.

"Oh dear…" Yukari said with a nervous expression. Kokoa nodded to that and looked away. Before Moka could say anything she glanced back to see Dark, Rason, and Mizore catching up to them.

"You guys are ok. Where's Felucia?" Kokoa asked as she looked behind them.

"She's drawing Fairy Tale away from this direction, it'll buy us time to get to the hotel." Dark said.

"Oh dear, I hope she'll be ok on her own." Moka said with worry.

"Yeah, what if she gets blown to pieces?" Yukari cried out.

"We can only hope." Mizore muttered. The group looked at her then towards Kurumu, the succubus looking at Dark and Rason with wide eyes.

"They're not going to hurt you. They're on our side." Kokoa said with a proud smile. Kurumu blinked and nodded slowly, eyeing the two boys cautiously. Dark just looked at her with a blank expression while Rason looked at her then down with a hurt expression.

"Um…we should keep moving everybody." Moka said softly, the other girls nodding in agreement. Kurumu looked around then to Tsukune. He smiled softly at her and motioned her to follow. She nodded softly then headed off with them, the gang running towards the hotel for safety. During the run Dark glanced next to him at Rason, the angel looking ahead of him at the blue haired girl with sorrowful eyes. The blonde haired boy was so close to his girlfriend again, yet couldn't think of what to say to her now. He couldn't hug or kiss the girl now, and so far she was scared to death of him. He felt heartache as he saw her before him, the girl he loved with all his heart and being.

They ran down the streets then entered the busy city. Kokoa had to discard her mace, which she did so promptly by tossing the oversized morning star into a nearby dumpster, and the group walked casually through the city on the sidewalks. They didn't really speak, as they thought they should get out of sight first before playing Q and A.

All around them people and cars were going about their routines in the busy streets, the group sticking close together and keeping a sharp eye out for any Fairy Tale agents. After a long walk they finally approached the hotel, the grand building reaching high into the night sky.

"Wow! We're staying here?" Kurumu said in astonishment.

"I guess. Your mother told us to come here." Moka said as she looked around at the large structure.

"Really? How come?" the blue haired girl asked as they approached the building.

"She said this would be a good place to hideout I guess." Kokoa said with a shrug.

"From that…Fairy Tale group?" Kurumu said as she remembered the name. The group nodded then glanced to Rason, the angel still looking at Kurumu with sorrowful eyes. It was painful for him to be near her like this, but he was still thankful she was at least alive again.

The group entered the lobby of the hotel. It seemed high class all around, with white marble floors and elegant surroundings. A red carpet was rolled out from the entrance to the check-in desk, and there were stairs and elevators close by. The group walked into the lobby and looked around curiously.

"So…was she just meeting us here?" Kurumu asked.

"Not sure. She just told you to tell us to come here." Moka said as she looked around. A lot of people were in the lobby, but there was no sign of the elder succubus. Kurumu shrugged and clung to Tsukune's arm with an innocent look.

"Tsukune maybe we can get a room together. I would feel so much safer if I could spend the night with you." She said with a soft smile. The boy blinked and looked up with a nervous look. Moka glared at her, her rosary glowing softly. Rason looked at the blue haired girl then looked down again, he knew she didn't remember him so he didn't blame Tsukune for her actions. It still didn't make him feel any better to see his lover acting that way with the boy again.

"No Kurumu!" Moka yelled out as she pulled Tsukune back to her again, the succubus losing her grip from the sudden interruption.

"For the last time, he's mine." She said sternly as she clung to his arm.

"You just don't get it do you? He's mine you little blood sucking bitch, and we're in love, right Tsukune?" Kurumu said with a dreamy expression as she got closer to him. She pulled the boy into her arms again, the boy now being pulled from both sides by the two girls.

"This seems familiar." Dark said flatly.

"Oh dear oh dear…" Yukari said as she shook her head. The two girls exchanged glares as they pulled him back and forth. Tsukune was about to speak up when a voice called out to them.

"Kurumu darling!" a woman's voice said from behind. They turned to see an older woman walking up to them. She had long well combed blue hair and violet eyes just like her daughter. She wore a red silk dress with a white buckle belt over her waist and a glittery black dress coat. She had red high heels and wore classy jewelry. She walked up to the group and smiled as Kurumu's expression changed to joy.

"Mother! Hello again!" she called out as she yanked the boy forcibly away from Moka and dragged him over to her.

"Well my dear, I'm glad you found the place ok. And hello again to you too Tsukune." Ageha said with a playful wink, the boy just nodding nervously then looking back to Moka with pleading eyes.

"Thanks. Me and Tsukune are glad to be here." Kurumu said with a bright smile, the traumatizing events from before seeming to vanish in her mind.

"Glad to hear it. So I hear you and your Destined One finally made love, how was he my dear?" Ageha said as she eyed the boy with a sly smile. Kurumu's face reddened as she looked to Tsukune.

"I did? Really?" she said as she smiled brightly at the boy. She hugged him tightly and squealed out in delight.

"That's what you said on the phone. All the things you described, I didn't think the boy was that knowledgeable about making a girl feel like a woman. I'm surprised Tsukune." The elder succubus said as she leaned in closer to him and smiled playfully. The boy stammered and shook his head.

"No no! You have it all wrong!" he cried out. Kurumu giggled and held the boy closely, his face once again being forced into her breasts. The feeling was like old times for the boy. The lack of oxygen, no light, the muffled sounds of everybody around him.

"Oh Tsukune, is that why I can't remember anything? Did you use some sort of date drug on me? You silly boy, you didn't have to go that far." She giggled as she swayed about, the group looking at her with shocked looks.

"Forceful too, my my." Ageha said with a laugh. Moka ran over and pulled Tsukune out from the girl's death grip and glared at Kurumu.

"Stop it already Kurumu, you didn't sleep with Tsukune at all. He's my boyfriend and-" she started before the succubus sent a fierce slap to her face, the girl stumbling back.

"How dare you! Tsukune finally picks me and what do you do? You try to steal him away still! Back off Moka, me and Tsukune are in love and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kurumu growled as she eyed the vampire with a cold glare.

"But Kurumu, listen to her, we didn't-" Tsukune started before the succubus once again grabbed him tightly, the boy's face once again going where there was no oxygen.

"Don't listen to her Tsukune, I won't let her take you away now that you've finally chosen me." Kurumu said gently as she hugged the boy close to her, the poor kid squirming about as his world started to blur.

"Kurumu you got it all wrong! Tsukune isn't your boyfriend, your boyfriend is-" Kokoa started before Ageha started laughing.

"Such poor sports aren't they my dear? Come, let's take your new boyfriend up to your room. I've reserved a lover's suite for you two in preparation of your arrival." She said as she led the two away. Well, Kurumu walked freely while Tsukune was more or less dragged. They entered an elevator and the door closed, Tsukune still struggling to escape the iron grip of the love struck succubus. The group looked to the doors then to Moka, the vampire staring in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me…I have to deal with this again?" she yelled out.

"This is like some crazy manga story." Yukari said scratching her head.

"What's manga?" Dark asked curiously. The group blinked and looked to him, then back to the doors.

"So now what do we do? Kurumu's up to her old ways with Tsukune again." Moka said in despair.

"She found out before he isn't her Destined One, she'll find out again." Mizore said as she clung to Dark's arm. The girls nodded then looked to Rason, the angel still looking at the elevator with sorrowful eyes.

"What happened Rason, how come she doesn't remember you? Or anything?" Kokoa asked curiously. The boy looked around then downward.

"Let's head to the lounge. No need to stay out here in the open." Dark said as he started walking with Mizore off towards the ground level lounge. Yukari and Kokoa walked after them while Moka looked at Rason with saddened eyes.

"Rason…I'm sorry…" she said softly. He nodded and looked to her with a sorrowful face.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I failed to protect her. This is my punishment." He said softly. He turned around and walked after the others, Moka still watching him with worried eyes. She looked to the elevator then growled.

"She had better keep her hands off of him…losing her memory is no excuse." She grumbled as she walked after the others. Even if she wanted to chase after the boy she wouldn't be getting near him, not with both Kurumu and her mother with him.

The group settled around a table in the lounge, a few people were in the large room as well, but mostly keeping to themselves. All eyes were on Rason as he looked around at everybody with a grief stricken expression.

"So? What's going on here?" Moka asked curiously. The angel looked to her then sighed. He glanced to Dark then to Mizore.

"Well…" he started, the snow girl looking at him curiously.

"You can tell them." Dark said simply, the group looking at him then to Rason confused. He nodded then resumed talking.

"When a demon dies…they aren't allowed into heaven." He said softly, Mizore gasping and looking to Dark with wide eyes. He nodded with a blank expression.

"They are sent to hell. No exceptions." Rason continued. The girls looked at Dark with worried eyes.

"Dark…you're going to go to hell?" Mizore said worriedly. The demon nodded and looked at her with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry Mizore. It's just how it's always been." He said softly. The girl started to cry and embraced him tightly.

"No! It can't be true." She said as she hugged him closely, the girl starting to cry on his shoulder.

"But Dark's a good person, he shouldn't be treated like that!" Yukari yelled out.

"Yeah, he's saved us all from death. That's not fair!" Kokoa yelled out. Moka looked at Dark then gasped.

"Wait…Kurumu's a demon…did she…" she said worriedly. Everybody looked to her then went wide eyed. Rason nodded and looked down.

"Yes. When she died, she was sent to hell."

Everybody gasped and looked at him with horror.

"Oh no, Kurumu…" Yukari said as she looked down in fright.

"This is such bullshit. Who made up these rules anyway?" Kokoa yelled out. Rason looked at her with a solemn look.

"The Almighty did." He said simply. Kokoa blinked and looked up with a surprised expression.

"Him? Why?" she cried out.

"Poor Kurumu…I can't believe it." Moka said as she thought about it. Her best friend was sent to a place of nothing but pain and torture.

"But how did you get her out of there?" Mizore asked curiously while she still clung to Dark's arm, the snow maiden fearful of what would happen to him if he died now. Everybody looked to him anxiously to find out, even Dark was curious as to how she was freed.

"I made a deal with the Almighty, who made a deal with the Lord of Hell. He would free Kurumu's soul from hell and the Almighty would restore her to life…if…" he trailed off as he tried to keep his emotions in check, the boy clenching his fists in his struggle.

"If?" Moka asked worriedly. Rason took a breath and looked upwards.

"If her memory was wiped of everything that happened from the day she met me, which is a good thing I guess since who knows what she went through in hell, and…" he continued, his voice showing pain and despair. The group looked to him with worried eyes as he struggled to continue. After a moment he looked around at everybody.

"And if…the bond between us was removed."

Everybody stared at him in shock, even Dark showed signs of surprise.

"What…the bond?" Moka breathed out. Rason nodded and looked down.

"Yes…our connection…our bond we shared with each other…it's gone." He said as he closed his eyes, tears starting to leak out.

"No…no they can't do that! This is such bullshit!" Kokoa cried out.

"You mean…you're not her Destined One anymore?" Yukari said as she fought back tears. Rason nodded and looked up at the ceiling, the angel trying to control his breathing this time.

"Yes…" he said softly.

"Wrong." Dark said simply, everybody looking to him at that remark. Rason looked at his friend with sorrowful eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"The bond may be gone but she's still your Destined One. I'm surprised you could think any other way Rason." Dark said simply. The angel looked at him then downwards.

"I'm not…anymore…" he said softly.

"Pathetic." Dark said flatly, the angel looking to him with wide eyes.

"You really think that some strange connection you two shared was the only defining factor in you two being together? How foolish are you? I saw the way you cared for that girl, the way she loved you. That didn't come from that connection, it came from both of you." Dark said with his usual expression. Rason looked at him in wonder then down at the ground.

"But…" he said as he fought back his tears.

"After all you've done, after all you've given for that girl, there's no fucking way you're anything but her Destined One." Dark said sternly.

"He's right. Rason you're the one for Kurumu. You've always been the one." Moka said gently. The angel looked around then downward with a focused look.

"But…she doesn't know who I am. Or anything that I've done. She'll have no reason to believe me-"

"Enough!" Dark said sternly, the group looking to him in surprise.

"I've already dealt with this with Tsukune, I'm not going to do so with you. Stop doubting yourself already. If you want her, then go get her." He said in a commanding voice.

"Dark…" Rason said softly.

"If you just give up like that after all we went through so far, I swear I'll fucking kill you myself." Dark said flatly. The group blinked and looked to Rason, the angel looking at Dark with surprise. He looked down then back towards the lobby with wonder. After a moment he looked back around the table with a soft smile.

"You're right. I can't give up now. She's the only girl for me, that much I know is certain." He said as he gazed around the table.

"Well then quit wallowing in self-pity and go get her." Kokoa said with a smirk.

"Hee hee yeah, she needs to learn who her real Destined One is again." Yukari giggled. Moka nodded and looked at her friend with gentle eyes.

"I know you're the one for her Rason. You've always taken good care of her. And stop blaming yourself for her death, it wasn't your fault." She said kindly. Rason looked at her then down with a worried look.

"She's right. You've always done everything you could to help her. What happened wasn't your fault." Mizore added. Dark nodded in agreement to that. Rason smiled softly and looked around at his friends.

"Ok. Thank you, all of you. I…I really needed that." he said.

"Good, now then, let's go get your Destined One away from MY BOYFRIEND!" Moka yelled out as rage took over again.

"Was wondering how long she could keep that bottled up for." Kokoa said a bit afraid at her sister's sudden outburst. Yukari nodded in agreement as she trembled a bit. Moka, Yukari, Kokoa, and Rason got up and headed for the lobby while Mizore looked back to Dark with sorrowful eyes.

"Dark…please don't tell me it's true. You won't go to hell will you?" she asked nervously. The demon looked at her then upwards.

"Depends I guess." He said simply, the snow girl looking at him with loving eyes and a worried expression.

"On what?" she asked softly. The demon looked over to see Rason as they left the lounge.

"Depends on if he can make a good example of demons." He said calmly.

* * *

Up in a grand suite near the top of the hotel Kurumu was looking out the window at the city around them with eyes of wonder and a huge smile. Tsukune was sitting on the bed with a nervous expression. Ageha had dropped them off here and left to let her daughter have some fun with the boy, the elder succubus saying she'll be in the next suite if they need anything. Apparently she had a client and was also having some fun, a thought that made the boy even more nervous about being here. The suite was gigantic, with a king sized bed and big screen LCD TV on the wall. It had fancy tables and chairs, a large dresser and walk-in closet for clothing, and a large window that encompassed the entire wall facing out at the city. A bright chandelier was above them and the room even had a hot tub in the corner, something Kurumu spotted right away and was eager for underwater fun with the boy later.

"Wow look at that city! It's so big and beautiful. Such a romantic suite don't you think Tsukune?" the girl called out as she turned to smile brightly at the boy. He gave a weak smile and looked at her nervously.

"Um, Kurumu? We need to talk. You see-"

"I know Tsukune, you don't have to explain." Kurumu said as she walked over, her hips swaying as she approached the boy.

"I figured you gave me something to make me more vulnerable. That would explain those weird hallucinations I had earlier. But Tsukune you didn't have to resort to that. I would have gladly given you everything I have if you just asked." The girl giggled as she sat next to the boy and snuggled up on his arm.

"That's not it at all, you're not listening to me. I'm trying to tell you-" he started before Kurumu got close to his face and pressed a finger on his lips silencing the boy.

"Shh, you don't have to explain. I'm so happy you picked me Tsukune, and I'll gladly stand by your side forever." She said gently as she pushed him back down onto the bed, the girl straddling him and looking down into his eyes with a loving gaze.

"Please Tsukune, do all those things you did to me before. I don't remember them, and it's just killing me on the inside." She said as she shifted her hips around on his waist, the girl's panties rubbing against something hard that made her blush.

"I knew you liked my body." She said with a purr. Tsukune blinked at that, those same words Kokoa said in this exact same situation back in Snow Women Village.

_Damn my body's honesty!_

**_What are you complaining about? Again, a hot girl is willing and you try to weasel out of it. Fucking pathetic._**

_Shut up! I only love Moka, I don't want anybody else!_

"Kurumu, please stop, you need to let me explain everything to you." Tsukune stammered out, the girl giggling at hearing that.

"You don't need to explain anything. I can feel what you want to say. I've waited so long for this moment Tsukune, you have no idea. I…I love you Tsukune…with all my heart." She said with a loving gaze, her eyes holding back a few tears of joy. The boy looked at her in surprise.

"No…you don't, really you-"

"I do Tsukune. I've waited so long for this moment, I wanted to tell you for so long. I was so scared…so scared that you would never return my feelings." She said as she sat up and looked down at the boy with tears starting to flow.

"Thank you Tsukune…thank you for picking me."

"Kurumu. Stop, please…" Tsukune said gently. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but the things she was saying was making his heart ache for the girl. He knew the other girls wanted to be with him before, but Kurumu was finally confessing her love to him, something the boy hoped she didn't really feel for him like this.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining the moment." She said with a laugh as she wiped away the tears. She looked back to him with a gentle smile and licked her lips.

"I'll make it up to you Tsukune…let's have some fun together, just you and me." She said as she leaned down slowly towards him, the boy looking in surprise as she prepared to kiss him. Before she could however a pounding noise echoed from the door.

"Kurumu? Tsukune? Open the door, please!" Moka called out. The succubus growled then looked to the door in fury.

"Dammit Moka just leave us alone!" she cried out.

"Stop it Kurumu! You don't understand!" Kokoa called out from behind the door. The blue haired girl laughed then glared at the door.

"I understand just fine. Tsukune chose me and Moka's a sore loser. Well too bad! He's mine Moka, deal with it!" the girl yelled out.

Silence.

Kurumu giggled then looked back to Tsukune with a playful smile.

"Well, she finally got the-"

CRASH!

The door was blasted open from the pink haired vampire's fierce kick. The group ran in and looked in shock to see Kurumu on top of Tsukune.

"Dammit! What's your deal Moka?" Kurumu yelled out as she hopped of the bed and marched toward Moka, both girls having fire in their eyes.

"My deal is you just don't listen!" Moka yelled back.

"You're the one that doesn't listen! Tsukune chose me! How can you not see that?" Kurumu barked back.

"He did not! He chose me Kurumu, he chose me last week!" Moka yelled out. The blue haired girl looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about? He never chose any of us last week. He didn't pick me then. He didn't want the flat chested twerp…"

"Hey!" Yukari cried out.

"He didn't pick you little miss sunshine…" she continued, Moka glaring at her.

"And he didn't pick…" Kurumu said as she turned to Mizore and froze. The girl blinked and looked curiously at her. Mizore was looking at her with her usual blank look, and was hanging onto Dark's arm. The silent boy had her old necklace on and she was wearing a choker with a strange emblem on it. Kurumu looked at her for a moment then chuckled.

"What's this? I didn't know you gave up on Tsukune frosty. Haha, just couldn't handle the competition eh?" she laughed. She stopped laughing when Mizore didn't say anything, all eyes now on the blue haired girl.

"Dark's my boyfriend Kurumu." Mizore said softly. Kurumu just looked at her puzzled.

"What? Since when? Then why were you trying to go after Tsukune still?" she said a bit annoyed. Mizore shook her head and looked at her friend with soft eyes.

"I didn't give up on Tsukune. He chose Moka. He chose her last week." She said simply. Kurumu blinked then looked to Tsukune.

"But…that can't be true. He chose me. My mother even said I called her and told her we made love." Kurumu said bewildered. Tsukune shook his head gently and walked over to Moka.

"I didn't choose you Kurumu. I've been trying to tell you that. I picked Moka. We've been together and you and I have just been friends." He said gently. Moka smiled and clung to his arm gently, the pink haired vampire sighing happily. Kurumu looked around in a confused state, her eyes showing signs of fear.

"What…what's going on? Am I still tripping on those drugs?" she asked nervously.

"You're not on drugs, you never were." Kokoa said under her breath.

"I don't know about never, have you seen how she's acted before?" Yukari said curiously.

"Then…what…" Kurumu said as she looked around scared. Tsukune walked up to her gave her a concerned look.

"Kurumu…" he said softly.

"This isn't right." Kurumu said looking to Mizore and her boyfriend.

"This…this can't be right." She said nervously looking at Tsukune and Moka.

"What's going on? What happened here?" she cried out. Tsukune looked at her then downward.

"There was an…incident Kurumu." He said softly, the girl looking to him with worried eyes. Tsukune looked to her with a saddened look.

"You were killed in combat against the agents from Fairy Tale." He said. Kurumu's eyes widened as she backed up.

"What…I was killed? But…I'm not dead! …am I?" she said in a confused state, the girl looking down at her own body.

"You're not dead anymore. We…he brought you back." Moka said gently.

"What? Who did?" Kurumu asked nervously. The group looked to Rason who stepped forth, he removed his leather jacket so his wings could be seen. Kurumu stared at him with wide eyes, the girl not sure what to believe anymore.

"I'm sorry Kurumu…I really am." Rason said softly as he looked down. The girl tilted her head in wonder at him.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked. He looked back to her with a remorseful look.

"For everything you've gone through. I wish I could have spared you all this, but…I'm going to do everything I can to make it right again. I promise you." He said with a soft smile. She blinked and looked at him cautiously.

"Who…who are you?" she asked softly. He smiled then gave a polite bow. He rose and looked at the girl he loved more than anything.

"My name is Rason Miyamosa." He said kindly. The girl looked at the angel before her, she was still having trouble coming to grips with any of this.

"Ok…Rason. So…you…brought me back to life?" she asked cautiously. He nodded as he kept his eyes locked onto the girl.

"Um…how did you?" she asked curiously. He pointed back to the wings.

"It's a long story, but the short version is…I'm an angel." He said with a laugh, the group smiling at him. Kurumu blinked then looked down in puzzlement. Then another question popped into her head, another among so many others right now.

"Ok…but why?" she asked.

He smirked then touched the back of his head, signaling the girl to do the same. She blinked and reached up, her eyes widening. Her usual golden star in her bow wasn't there, instead there was a golden cross. She felt the trinket and looked to him with wide eyes. He smiled and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Because Kurumu…I'm your boyfriend."


	42. A Real Angel

High atop in the Emperor's Palace hotel in Ashton city a group of monsters were standing in a luxurious lover's suite. They had originally planned on coming to this place in the city to lose Fairy Tale's sights on them and plan their next move. They had a slight detour however, being run off into the abandon district south of the city, meeting Dark's old comrades from Fairy Tale, Kurumu being killed by the revived witch sisters, and Rason sacrificing their bond to revive her. Needless to say a lot has changed since they had entered the city. Now all eyes were on Kurumu and Rason as the confused succubus was trying to understand what she was being told. She had no memory of anything happening here in the city, or ever meeting Dark and Rason for that matter. She had attempted to once again win Tsukune's heart with her womanly wiles, but was interrupted by the group barging into their room. The group was trying to explain to her what has happened as she started to freak out about all the inconsistencies that were around. One of those things was who Rason really was, an angel and her boyfriend. Upon hearing that the girl just stared with wide eyes at him, trying to process everything she's been told up to this point.

"Boyfriend?" Kurumu said in surprise, everybody nodding at her.

"Wait…" she said softly as she stepped closer to him, the angel looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"You mean…when I called my mom before…" Kurumu said gently as she walked up to the boy. The group eyed her curiously, hoping she had seen the truth finally.

"To say that I made love with somebody…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently and gazed into his eyes, the boy blushing at the comment.

"What really happened was…" she said softly, the group eagerly awaiting the girl's realization. Kurumu blinked then growled loudly at the angel.

"You used a date rape drug on me? YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY THAT WAS SAVED FOR TSUKUNE?" she shrieked out as she geared up a punch and decked the boy in the face, the stunned angel tumbling back into a roll and collapsing next to Dark and Mizore. The group looked at her with surprise as she glared at the boy.

"YOU BASTARD! No wonder I can't remember anything! You took advantage of me! That's why everything's so out of whack with me!" she roared as she walked up to the boy as he got back up to his feet.

"No! Nothing like that at all I swear!" he shouted as he held up his hands defensively.

"Kurumu that's not what happened!" Moka cried out. Kurumu glared at her then around at everybody.

"Is this some sort of sick joke to you all? To mess with me and get Tsukune away from me? Is that how you got him Moka? You had this guy take advantage of me, then when Tsukune saw me with him he naturally was devastated that his one true love had chosen somebody else, so then you swooped in and picked up the pieces!" she roared as she marched up the vampire, the pink haired girl taking a step back a bit scared.

"N…No! Not at all! Rason really is your boyfriend Kurumu!" she pleaded. Kurumu growled then looked to the angel again.

"Never…I will NEVER give up on Tsukune, you hear me? There's no way he's my boyfriend!" she yelled out. Rason looked at her with devastation.

"Kurumu…" he said softly, the succubus now glaring at him.

"How dare you! You took something that was for Tsukune only! I HATE YOU!" she yelled out, the angel stepping back in shock from hearing those words. They echoed out in his head continuously, the voice of his beloved saying she hated him broke his heart. He shook his head gently as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Kurumu stop this!" Mizore called out as she walked over to the blue haired girl. Kurumu glared at her and walked up to her, getting right in her face.

"And you, were you in on this? Did you know? Is that how you got that guy, did he use some drug on you too?" she roared out. Mizore scowled at her and slapped her across the face.

"How DARE you talk about my future husband like that!" she yelled out, the blue haired girl stepping back in surprise. She looked to Dark then to Mizore with confusion.

"Future husband? You really did give up on Tsukune didn't you?" she said in amazement. Mizore growled then shook her head.

"Stop it. Just stop Kurumu and listen to us. What we're telling you is true, why won't you believe us?" she cried out. The blue haired girl backed up and looked around the room cautiously.

"We're your friends Kurumu. Don't you trust us?" Yukari said softly. The succubus looked to her then to Moka with worry.

"But…this can't be…this isn't right…" she stammered. She reached up and pulled off the golden cross from her bow, the girl staring at it with frightened eyes.

"I never…I would never…I didn't…I couldn't…" she stuttered out. She looked to Rason who was looking at her with heartache and sorrow.

"But…I never…you…" she said as she looked around.

"Kurumu, please let us explain, we're your friends." Moka said softly.

"We're not trying to trick you, honest." Tsukune said gently. Kurumu looked at them then down.

"It's ok, we're here for you." Yukari said as she walked up to the girl. Kurumu stepped back and looked around at everybody with scared eyes.

"No…this isn't how it's supposed to be…I never wanted this!" she said in desperation. She looked to the cross and threw it to the ground, Rason looking at with shock.

"This isn't what I wanted!" she yelled out. She ran out of the room crying and dashed down the hallway, the group looking to the door in surprise.

"Kurumu!" Moka yelled out as she got to the door and looked around, the succubus had escaped her sight down the hall.

"That…didn't go well." Kokoa said dryly. Rason walked over and knelt down next to the trinket his girlfriend threw off in her outburst. He slowly picked it up and looked at it, the item that he gave to her for the girl to wear. At the time she was thrilled to have it, now it seemed she hated the idea altogether.

"Kurumu." He said softly as he wrapped his fingers around the cross and held it gently.

"Now what do we do?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"I'm going to go look for her, I can't let her run away like this." Moka said before she ran out the doorway, the pink haired vampire dashing down the hallway after her friend.

"I'm going too. I owe her." Mizore said softly.

"Count me in." Yukari said as they ran out. The rest of the group looked at Rason as he slowly stood up and looked towards the door.

"She doesn't mean it Rason, she just hasn't remembered yet." Tsukune said gently. The angel nodded and looked to the trinket in his hand.

"I know…still hurts like hell." He said softly.

"C'mon angel boy, let's go find your Destined One before she causes a scene." Dark said simply as he started walking for the door. Rason nodded then walked after, the boy putting back on his jacket and putting the cross in his pocket. Tsukune sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, the boy feeling saddened by his friend's burden.

"Poor Kurumu." Kokoa said softly as she looked at the door still.

"I know. I hope she'll be able to remember anything soon. It's tearing us all up as well." Tsukune said gently. Kokoa nodded then walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"So what do we do now?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. For now we should hopefully be safe from Fairy Tale here, but…Kurumu…I don't know what's going to happen with her now." The boy said laying back down the bed and looking up with a tired gaze. Kokoa nodded then glanced to the boy out of the corner of her eye.

"She wasn't too rough with you was she?" she asked playfully. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Actually she wasn't, at least she didn't get the chance. If anything you were rougher before." He said with a laugh. The girl looked at him with a slight amount of surprise then looked away with a blush.

"Well, I am a vampire after all. S-Class emotions run hotter." She said somewhat arrogantly as she tried to regain herself. After a moment she looked back to the boy.

"Sorry about that though…I…" she said softly. The boy sat up and shook his head with a smile.

"I told you, don't worry about it, ok Kokoa? We'll just forget about that." he said with his usual kind smile. She nodded then looked down timidly. The boy smiled gently at the girl, he was happy she was still his friend.

…

He shook his head then blinked in surprise. For a second he seemed to black out then everything came back to him.

_That was weird. I wonder what-_

"You…mean that?" Kokoa asked timidly as she looked to him. The boy tilted his head curiously then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course." He said kindly. The vampire looked at him with wide eyes of wonder.

"Really? That's ok with you?" she asked as she got closer to him, the vampire seeming eager for an answer. Tsukune blinked then looked at her curiously.

"Well…yes." He said a bit startled. Kokoa blinked then smiled at him happily.

"Really? You won't tell big sister?" she said with a big smile and a slight blush. Tsukune started to get a little confused at this point, the vampire seeming to be acting very strange now.

"Sure. No problem." He said with a nod. Kokoa smiled at him timidly and giggled.

"Ok. If you say it's alright." She said as her hand grabbed his crotch gently. The boy jumped and gasped, his heart jumping nearly out of his chest in surprise.

"Wha! What are you doing?" he cried out as she got down on her knees in front of him. She blinked and looked at him curiously.

"You said I could." She said innocently.

"What? Said you could do what?" he cried out as he stared in shock. The vampire started to grab his belt and giggled.

"Suck you." She said with a playful wink as she undid his belt. Tsukune yelped and jumped back, the boy tumbling onto the bed. Kokoa stood up and looked at him curiously.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Tsukune fastened his belt and looked at her with shock.

"I never said you could do that!" he cried out as his heart raced. She tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes you did, you asked if I could give you a blowjob just now." She said as she climbed onto the bed, the girl having a cute smile while doing so. Tsukune stared at her with disbelief.

"What? When did I say that?" he cried out as he leapt off the bed at high speed. She looked at him in wonder.

"Just now. What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently. The boy looked around confused.

"I promise I'll do a good job. I'll swallow every drop." Kokoa said licking her lips playfully. The boy stammered and looked at her in shock.

"The last thing I said to you was that we'll just forget about what happened in Snow Woman Village, I never said anything after." He said defensively. The girl blinked and looked at him curiously. Before either could speak Yukari ran back into the room.

"Tsukune come help us, we can't find her anywhere." She cried out. The boy looked at her then nodded eagerly. He looked back to Kokoa with a startled look then ran out after the young witch. Kokoa stood there in puzzlement. She was positive she heard Tsukune request she give him oral sex, the boy had a big grin on his face when doing so. She blinked and looked down.

"Maybe…I heard wrong?" she said softly.

* * *

On the roof of the grand hotel a blue haired girl was gazing around the city with teary eyes. Her hair flowed freely in the wind, the bow still holding her hair up in her trademark ponytail. Her violet eyes looked down as she leaned on the railing at the city below. Her heart ached at what she had heard down below, that Tsukune and Moka were indeed a couple, and that she was apparently sexually involved with a boyfriend of her own. Yet she didn't remember any of this coming to be, rather it was forced upon her.

"It's not fair…why is this happening to me?" she muttered as she wiped her tears away. She looked up at the sky around her, the stars were hard to see with all the bright lights from the city casting a glow above.

"I can't believe this…it can't be true…Tsukune…you wouldn't choose her over me…would you?" she asked softly.

"Kurumu." a soft voice called from behind. She turned to see Mizore standing there, the girl looking at her with her usual blank expression.

"You always do sneak up on everybody don't you stalker?" Kurumu breathed out as she resumed looking around the city.

"Everybody but my boyfriend. He's…difficult to sneak up on." Mizore said with a shrug. She walked up and leaned on the railing next to the succubus, the girl glancing to her with discontent.

"I came up here to be alone." She said sternly.

"I came up here to talk some sense into you." Mizore said calmly.

"Going to feed me more bullshit still? Save your breath." Kurumu growled out.

"Why don't you listen to us? You really think we would be so mean to play this kind of joke on you?" the snow maiden asked curiously.

"Maybe Yukari. And I wouldn't put it past you either." The succubus said simply. Mizore blinked and looked down with a sigh.

"I owe you Kurumu. I intend to make good on that." she said simply. Kurumu glanced to her.

"You don't owe me anything Mizore. Just leave me be." She said quietly.

"I do. You saved me before, saved me from losing Dark forever." Mizore said as she grabbed the succubus's shoulder and turned her to face her.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu said as she yanked off the ice maiden's hand. Mizore looked at her with soft eyes.

"I made a mistake. A horrible one. And you stopped me, you saved me from myself. If it wasn't for you Kurumu I would be dead right now. You helped me keep my boyfriend in my life, now I'm going to do the same for you." Mizore said softly. Kurumu looked at her curiously.

"What? I saved your life?" she asked confused. The snow maiden nodded and looked around the city.

"Yes. So now I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not." the girl said with a soft smile. Kurumu smirked then looked back down at the city.

"Good luck with that. So far nothing you guys are saying is making any sense. I've never seen these guys, Dark and Rason, before. Never heard of Fairy Tale. And, oh yes, I don't recall dying either." she said with a laugh. Mizore nodded then looked up. Kurumu glanced over to her choker curiously.

"So what's up with that pendant?" she asked. Mizore looked down and smiled.

"It's my boyfriend's mark." She said as she held it gently. Kurumu smiled at her softly.

"You two…really are going out aren't you?" she asked. Mizore nodded and looked to her.

"I'm in love Kurumu. Just as you were with Rason." She said happily. Kurumu blinked then looked back down at the moving lights.

"I'm happy for you and all, but Tsukune is the only guy for me." She said simply. Mizore shook her head gently and sighed.

"I understand you don't believe us because you can't remember anything." She said softly.

"Yeah, kinda ruins whatever it is you guys are trying to do with me." Kurumu said flatly.

"If you want to know why you can't remember anything, go talk to Rason. He'll be able to explain why." Mizore said calmly.

"I know why, he used a date rape drug on me." Kurumu said softly. Mizore looked down disappointed.

"You won't believe me will you?" she asked. Kurumu shook her head.

"Why should I believe that I was dead and _he_ brought me back to life? Honestly, that's so farfetched, even for a cover-up story." Kurumu scoffed. Mizore blinked then looked down to the street below.

"I see. You won't even trust me then?" she asked curiously as she eyed the busy street below, cars and people were going about their normal lives.

"Hell no." Kurumu said sternly.

"Well, I trust you Kurumu, with my life. I would hope you would do the same with me." Mizore said as she climbed on top of the railing, the snow girl standing on the guardrail and looking down below. Kurumu gasped and jumped back in surprise.

"Um…what are you doing? Mizore?" she asked nervously.

"I trust you with my life Kurumu. And I'll prove it." Mizore said as she leaned forward, the snow girl falling off the rail and diving down towards the street below headfirst. Kurumu ran to the railing and looked down in horror.

"MIZORE!" she yelled out. Her wings sprang out and she jumped up into the air then down towards the falling snow girl.

The wind raced past the snow girl as she plummeted towards the hard concrete below, the winged demon following closely behind her. Mizore closed her eyes and relaxed her mind.

_I trust you Kurumu…_

"MIZORE!" Kurumu yelled out as she dived down towards the girl. She was slowly catching up as the girl came closer to her reach. The succubus aligned herself to dive down as fast as she could, the wind racing past her with a loud whistling sound.

_What the hell? What is wrong with you Mizore?_

An image flashed before her eyes. She was diving down towards Mizore, but there was snow all around. Another flash and she saw where Mizore and herself were down on the snow, the succubus yelling at the snow girl with fury.

"_What the hell? What is wrong with you Mizore?"_

The flash ended and she saw the snow girl falling down towards the busy city streets below. She blinked and shook her head then dove down faster, the blue haired girl catching up and grabbing onto the ice maiden's waist. She stopped their fall, and started flying her back up to the roof. While flying back up Mizore had a calm smile on her face while Kurumu's was of fright and puzzlement.

_What…what was that?_

They got back to the roof and landed down safely. Mizore turned to face the angry girl. Kurumu tried to slap the snow maiden but she quickly caught the hand.

"I've already taken a slap for this before, no need for another." She said with a soft smile. Kurumu blinked and pulled her hand away, she looked down to it curiously.

_That image…did that…really happen before?_

"I told you Kurumu, I trust you with my life. You saved me before, I knew you would do it again." Mizore said with a happy smile. Kurumu looked at her in bewilderment then over to the ledge.

"I…did?" she asked softly. Mizore nodded then walked towards the door back into the hotel.

"Please trust me too Kurumu. Find Rason and listen to his story. It's the complete truth." She said calmly as she walked back in. Kurumu watched her disappear inside then looked down in wonder.

"The truth…" she said softly.

* * *

Rason was sitting down at the table in the lounge looking at the golden cross in his hand. He and the others had been searching the expansive hotel for Kurumu but found no trace of her. The angel looked around the lounge then sat down to gather his thoughts. The voice of his beloved echoed out in his mind relentlessly.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"She couldn't have meant that. She doesn't remember. Still…hearing her say those words…hurts." He said softly. He gripped the cross in his hand and looked up.

"But she's alive. She's alive once again, I can't be sorrowful about that. I'm just glad Kurumu…glad I can at least hear your voice once again."

"You talk to yourself a lot, you know that?" a girl's voice called out from behind. He turned to see Kurumu looking at him curiously. She looked at the boy sitting down with wonder.

"_You talk to yourself a lot, you know that?"_

She shook her head, her words sounding like a repeat of what she said to him before, somehow. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Yeah…been quite a day you know? Where have you been? We've been looking for you." Rason asked softly. The girl looked up and away.

"On the roof thinking. Been quite a day you know?" she said simply. Another flash raced across her mind, a picture of them sitting on the roof of Yokai Academy together, both with their wings extended out.

"_Been quite a day you know?"_

She blinked and looked back to the boy curiously.

"I know. I'm sorry…" he said as he looked to the cross again. She glanced to it then to the boy. After a moment of silence she spoke up.

"So…want to fill me in on how I died? I'm told you can answer that for me." She asked softly. The boy looked to her and gazed into her eyes. The succubus looked down for a moment then back to the boy.

_If Mizore trusts me like that, the least I can do is hear him out._

"Sure…I'd be happy to tell you anything Kurumu." He said with a soft smile. She tilted her head at him in wonder.

"First…answer me this. How…how did we really meet? I mean…if you didn't use a drug on me…" she said cautiously. The angel smirked and looked at the cross in his hand. He set it down on the table next to her and smiled softly.

"First time we met was in Ms. Nekonome's class. I sat next to you on my first day at school."

Kurumu thought about that but the memory didn't register. She couldn't remember this boy ever sitting next to her. She looked at him curiously and nodded slowly.

"Ok. Well…anyway, what happened to me? How come I can't remember anything recently?" she asked nervously. The angel's smile disappeared and he looked down.

"It's because of me. Your memory had to be erased to bring you back to life." He said softly.

"Why? How…how did I die?" she asked quietly.

"You were killed by two Fairy Tale agents. They…" he started before he struggled to remain calm. She looked at him with soft eyes, she could tell this was upsetting him.

"They shot you dead right in front of us…in front of me." He said after a moment's pause. The girl went wide eyed at that and looked down.

"I see. Why are they trying to kill us?"

"They want Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa only. They want to take them…somewhere and kill the rest of us off. We came here to hide from them and to organize our own plan of attack against them." The angel said softly. Kurumu nodded slowly and looked down.

"I'm sorry…this is all hard to believe still…why was my memory of all this erased?" she asked with a soft smile. She was willing to listen but so far didn't believe any of it.

"When you died, you went to hell Kurumu." He said gently, the girl jumping at that.

"What? I'm not a bad girl…mostly. Why?" she cried out.

"You're a demon. It's what happens to any demon when they die. When I found out…I couldn't bear it." He said as he looked to her with sorrowful eyes. The girl looked at him curiously, she could tell he was hurt about all this.

"Ok…well, if I did go to hell, how come I'm back then? Angels have that power?" she asked. He shook his head and looked up.

"No. Only the Almighty and the Lord of Hell do. I made a deal with them to give you back." He replied.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" she asked curiously. Story or not this was getting interesting for her.

"Two conditions. One, your memory was to be wiped. This was both to prevent you from remembering the horrors of hell, and…to make you forget all about us. And me." He said softly. The girl nodded slowly, only part of that seeming to make sense to her.

"Second…" he said before he looked away.

"Second?" she asked as she leaned in closer. He sighed and looked to her.

"Second, our bond was removed." He said with a strained voice. She looked at him curiously.

"Our bond?" she asked puzzled.

_What is he talking about? What bond?_

"Kurumu darling! There you are!" Ageha called out as she walked up behind her daughter. She looked back to her with a weak smile.

"Oh, hello mother." She said softly.

"Kurumu what are you doing down here? And with him? Aren't you supposed to be up in your suite with your Destined One?" the elder succubus asked curiously, the angel twitching at that comment.

"Um…I just needed to get a little time to think. One of Tsukune's friends from the academy met me here, we've just been talking." She said nervously. Ageha smiled at that and looked at the boy with a calm gaze.

"I see. Well dear, don't let that suite go to waste. I thought for sure you'd be up there all night with him. All those things you described on the phone with your lover, it was so hot!" she said with a laugh and a dreamy expression. Kurumu looked at her curiously.

"Um…what did I say exactly?" she asked. Ageha looked at her and laughed.

"Oh my dear, you're so comical. There's no way you could forget about a night like that, you made it sound like you died and went to heaven. Actually, you used that phrase a lot now that I think about it." She said looking up thoughtfully. Kurumu's eyes widened a bit at hearing that while Rason got up and started walking out of the lounge, the boy not wanting to hear where this conversation was going.

"Really?" Kurumu said a bit curious.

"Oh yes. I'm surprised that Tsukune boy was so satisfying for you. I thought for sure I would have to give him lessons." The elder said with a laugh. Kurumu twitched at that and gave her a forced smile.

"Anyway, did I say anything else about that night?" she asked as her eyebrow twitched. Ageha looked up thoughtfully and shrugged. She turned around and started to walk off with a smile.

"Not much more. Just that you had found a real angel for your Destined One." She said calmly. Kurumu jumped at that, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Anyway dear, make sure to keep him happy up there. I know you will." Ageha said as she walked off. Kurumu stared ahead in shock.

_No…it couldn't be…_

"_I'm in love Kurumu. Just as you were with Rason." Mizore said happily._

_But…how…_

"_Rason really is your boyfriend Kurumu!" Moka pleaded._

_Were they…telling the…_

"_We're your friends Kurumu. Don't you trust us?" Yukari said softly._

She looked down to the golden cross on the table, the one that was attached to her bow before.

"_Because Kurumu…I'm your boyfriend."_

_Did I…_

She remembered the hurt look on Rason's face whenever he looked at her, the poor boy struggling to smile at her every time.

_Did he…_

"_Second, our bond was removed."_

_Bond? What bond?_

She looked back towards the lounge entrance with wonder. Something was going on, she knew it now. She got up and ran out of the lounge, she had to see that boy again. The girl ran with the golden cross in her hand and a worried look on her face. She went out into the lobby and looked around frantically. She saw the blonde haired boy walk out onto the street from the front entrance, a sorrowful look on his face.

_What did he mean by that? I have to know._

She took off and bolted out the door after him. She went outside and looked around the streets. The sidewalks were busy with a lot of people walking around. Even at night this city never sleeps. She looked all around her for any sign of him. She saw a glance of the boy as he walked through the crowd.

"Rason! Wait up!" she called out, the boy not hearing and walking away from the hotel still. She started to push her way through the crowd, she had to talk to the boy again. Something was poking at her mind about what he said, and right now she needed to know all the answers.

Rason walked down the streets aimlessly, the boy looking down in despair.

"Even telling her what happened doesn't work. She has no reason to believe me. What do I do now?" he asked himself softly. He stopped suddenly and glanced to his side. A Fairy Tale SUV was parked right next to him on the curb, and the driver and passenger were eyeing him with surprise. Rason blinked then gave a tired sigh.

"Oh…fuck." The boy muttered then started to run down the sidewalk. He couldn't go back now, he would draw them right to the group, and Kurumu.

"That's one of them!" the driver yelled as the SUV peeled out on the road and took off after him. Kurumu saw the truck race after him and recognized the paint job.

"Wait…those guys…Fairy Tale!" she yelled out remembering. She started running after them, she couldn't use her wings in public as every human within eyeshot would easily see her now. She ran as fast as he could through the crowds after the boy, the angel running very quick. He ran down the road a bit then darted into an alleyway, the SUV rounding a nearby corner and following in parallel down the street. Kurumu ran as fast as she could then darted into the alleyway as well.

She saw ahead that Rason had discarded his jacket and was flying up to the rooftops, the girl spreading her wings as well to follow him. She flew up to see him running along the rooftops in another direction, the boy hoping to lose the ground based search. His plan was foiled as two monsters suddenly leapt from the side of the building and landed in front of him. One was a fat looking lion demon, his wide girth showing either blubber or pure muscle. His orange fur covered his body as he bared his fangs at the angel. The other was a winged demon as well, a gargoyle. His skin was grayish and he had two smooth horns protruding from his head. His wings were demonic like Kurumu's and his figure stood tall like an athletic human. The only clothing he wore was black jeans with a Fairy Tale pin on his pocket.

"Haha, who would have thought we would run into one of them alone? This is too easy." The lion roared as he dashed for the boy. He growled then flew up and around him. The angel sent a fierce kick to the lion, the monster reaching up and grabbing the boy's leg effortlessly. It wasn't blubber after all. He slammed the boy into the roof of the building and tossed him off towards the other side, the angel rolling into a tumble. He jumped up and flew high into the air, just missing a fierce downward punch from the gargoyle. Kurumu gasped as she watched them fight.

_Oh crap! What do I do? Do I get the others or fight them? I'm not sure I'm strong enough for this alone though…_

"C'mon boy, show us what you have." The gargoyle agent said as he flew up into the air at blinding speed. He passed by Rason who was eyeing the lion with a glare then sent a powerful punch to his head, the boy flying downwards towards the roof. Before he hit the lion caught him and held him in his grip, the beast laughing as he punched the boy repeatedly in the face.

"This is nothing!" he roared as he sent another strike to him, the boy flying back toward the edge. Before he could fly over the edge however the gargoyle swooped down and caught him by the leg, the monster promptly throwing him over his shoulder and into the ground with a fierce crash causing the floor beneath him to crack apart.

"Now now, no leaving the roof. Don't want the humans to see you do you?" he laughed.

"Damn you…" Rason said as he darted up and uppercut punched the gargoyle, the monster flying upwards. Rason flew up and grabbed his leg.

"Now now, no leaving the roof!" he yelled as he threw the dazed monster down toward the lion, the two crashing through the roof down into the building below. No screams were heard, so either it was an empty room, or the unlucky humans there died in the crash. Rason hoped for the less brutal possibility as he landed back down.

"Damn them." He said to himself. He started to run off before a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Rason!" a girl called out. He blinked and looked over to see Kurumu running towards him on the roof.

"Kurumu?" he asked gently. She was running towards him with a smile on her face, the girl glad he was ok. Before she got closer the ground underneath her blasted apart as the two monsters jumped up from behind her. She glanced back in time to see the gargoyle grabbing her by the back of her sweater and pulling her up to him.

"Hey, we found another one. It's our lucky day." He laughed as he flew in the air above the building, his other arm wrapped around her neck. She looked at Rason with wide eyes of fear as the lion monster charged him. Rason growled then sent a fierce punch to the beast, the monster flying back into a tumble. The gargoyle chuckled then tightened his grip on the girl's neck, the succubus letting out a faint whimper.

"Game over buddy. Stand down or else she dies right now." He said with a wicked smile. Rason looked at him with fury and frustration as the lion got back up and looked at the boy with hatred.

"You little punk, you're dead meat!" he roared out. The boy glared at the gargoyle that held his girl in his grip.

_Kurumu! Dammit not again!_

He clenched his fists in anger, his eyes and wings glowing brightly. The gargoyle landed down next to his comrade and chuckled.

"Did I make you mad? Too bad. Now stand down, and we'll make both of your deaths painless. I promise." He said calmly as the lion walked forwards with a dark glare.

"I don't promise." The beast grunted as he walked closer to the angel. Rason glared at the gargoyle with hatred, his aura flaring up around him. He didn't even bother to make eye contact with the lion, it was his comrade that was pushing him to his limit. Kurumu looked at him with pleading eyes.

_Rason…help…_

An image of her in the school cafeteria flashed before her eyes, the girl held in place in the same way by a student with Rason glaring at him, his eyes and wings glowing bright.

_These images…_

"Haha, anything else to say kid?" the gargoyle taunted. Rason shut his eyes and shook a bit. His rage was filling up and his power was surging through him. No more. He could take no more. He already watched his girlfriend die in front of him. He was not about to let that happen again.

"Yes…" he said coldly as he glared back at the monster that had his girl in his grip.

"Die kid!" the lion yelled out as he prepared to smash the boy with his two fists. The monster struck downward with a loud roar at the angel, the boy still glaring at the gargoyle. In a flash Rason dashed past him towards the gargoyle, the agent taken back by his blinding speed. He had underestimated how fast Rason could fly at ground level, especially when he was pissed off. The boy sent a fierce punch to the gargoyle's face, the monster being blasted back and flying into an adjacent building that was taller. He crashed through the wall with a loud explosion.

Kurumu stared in disbelief, the image of him doing the same move flashed in parallel for her, the boy having sent a kid that was threatening her in the cafeteria flying off with a fierce punch.

_Rason…_

"I will never allow her to come to harm!" he roared out as he turned to face the lion monster that was charging him, his massive body of muscle running towards him with rage. Kurumu's eyes widened at hearing those words, the same words that echoed out in that cafeteria fight.

"_I will never allow her to come to harm."_

_Rason…_

"You won't stop me Fairy Tale!" Rason roared as he stood before the surprised girl, his wings arched up and glowing bright. His fists clenched and his body ready to fight. His aura surging around him as he glared at his opponent. The lion monster closed in, his eyes filled with rage.

"I'll defend her to the death, no matter what!"

She felt something pull from within, her heart seemed to leap at those words.

"No matter what, you will never touch her again!"

An image of him flashed before her eyes, he was flying with her high above the academy, both of them smiling at each other and laughing.

"She means the world to me!"

She looked to the golden cross in her hand.

_His cross…_

She remembered he used to wear it around his neck.

"She's everything to me!"

The pull yanked from inside, a pulse seeming to run through her body at his words. She looked to him with wide eyes. The lion roared out and swung his fists down at the boy again, the angel this time catching them both with his hands. The ground below him cracked from the massive impact as he held the beast still. He glared up at the monster as it thrashed about in his grip. The lion beast then looked down in surprise as Rason twisted the beast's hands, both wrists snapping instantly. He dropped down to his knee and howled out as Rason delivered another fierce punch to him, the beast stumbling back dazed.

"I love her with all my heart!"

The pull within amplified, the girl's heart racing.

_Rason…_

"She's my girlfriend!"

Again it pulled violently from within, the girl's eyes looking at the boy with wonder.

_Rason…_

"She's my life!"

An image of them flying up into the air together, the boy catching her and flying in place with her in his arms flashed before her. He held her gently as she retracted her wings, allowing the boy to carry her in place.

"_Oh Kurumu…"_

"_Oh Rason…"_

The pull amplified again, the girl able to feel the boy's exact movements at this range. She looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

_Rason…_

"SHE'S MY DESTINED ONE!" he roared out as he dashed to the brute and delivered a fierce right hook to the beast's head, the skull shattering from impact and the monster flying into a violent tumble. He bounced a bit then collapsed into a slump dead, blood leaking out from his ears and mouth.

Kurumu felt her heart stop. Then when the next beat hit she felt the world shake around her. Something inside of her lit up like a firestorm. She felt warm. She felt safe. She felt…happy. She looked at the boy with wonder. Her mind started racing.

_Rason…_

Their first kiss…

_Rason…_

The feeling they shared with one another with their special connection…

_Rason…_

His kind smile and caring personality, always watching out for her in school…

_Rason…_

Their dance together at the costume dance…

_Rason…_

The time they finally made love to each other…all over Mizore's parents' living room…

_Rason!_

In a flash the gargoyle shot out from the damaged wall and flew at the boy with blinding speed. He turned in time to see the agent send a fierce punch to his face. Before he could fly off he was grabbed by the foot and tossed over the agent's head onto the ground. He was then hurled up into the air as the gargoyle shot up and caught him in midair, the agent holding onto the boy's throat.

"This ends here boy. You die now!" He yelled out as the dazed angel glared at him. The gargoyle geared back for a punch, the boy struggling to get free from his grip. The agent's eyes widened and he jerked about, the grip on the boy's neck letting go. Rason fell a bit before his wings started to move, the boy holding place in the air and looking up with wide eyes.

"You're right…" a girl's cold voice said from behind the agent. He shakily looked downward to see five long nails going through his chest. He looked behind him to see the glaring violet eyes of a blue haired girl.

"This ends here." She said as she yanked out the nails and did a somersault kick to his head, the agent flying down and smashing into the roof of the battered building. Rason looked with wide eyes at the succubus, her furious glare still locked onto the agent from Fairy Tale. The monster shakily got up before he was slammed into the ground by a furious dive bomb kick. He looked up with a glare to the girl who was standing on top of him, her nails extended, her wings spread out, her tail waving behind her, and her eyes filled with rage.

"How dare you…" she started as she brought back one of her hands to strike, the agent looking at her with fear now.

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY DESTINED ONE!" she roared out as she swung her nails down at the man. Her powerful swipe razed through the man's skull and floor below them, the ground shattering from the strike. Her wings kept her hovering as the floor gave away and the remains of the fallen agent fell in, a loud crashing sound echoing out with debris and dust rising from the opening. Kurumu flew over to the roof that wasn't collapsed in and breathed out, her nails retracting again. She looked up to see Rason landing gently next to her, the boy looking at her with wide eyes.

"Kurumu?" he asked gently. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Rason…" she said as tears started to come out. The boy smiled and hugged the girl closely, the bond once again shooting through them like lightning.

"Kurumu! You came back to me!" he cried out as he held her tightly, the girl holding onto him just as firmly. She cried out happily as she held him close, the feeling of their connection warming her up from the inside out. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, the girl wrapping her arms around his neck instantly. They were lost in their moment, both joyous to have each other once again. When the kiss broke so they could breathe again they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I thought…I lost you forever." Rason said softly. The girl smiled and tilted her head at him.

"Never angel boy. It's destiny after all." She replied. They kissed again, their wings arching out as they held each other tightly. Rason had is girlfriend back, and was determined to never let anything happen to her again. And if anybody ever tried, he would show them the wrath of heaven personally.

* * *

High above in the heavenly palace an angel watched the couple with complete surprise.

"Amazing…their bond…it's back! But how?" Gabriel said in disbelief. He looked closely at the girl Rason fell in love with. The demon that his angel friend had fallen so madly in love with.

"I don't get it. First the Lord of Hell let's a soul go, then their bond comes back after it's taken away by him. How is this possible?" he asked out loud.

"Still prying into matters that don't concern you?" the elder called out from behind him. Gabriel spun around and looked to the elder with surprise.

"Elder! Can you believe it? It's…impossible! Yet it happened!" the redhead cried out as he looked back down in shock. The elder smirked then walked back towards the palace. Gabriel tilted his head then looked back to the elder.

"Sir, this is impossible. How did their bond return?" he asked puzzled. The elder stopped in his tracks and kept looking forward.

"I mean…first she gets spared by the Lord of Hell himself, now the bond is just returned like that. How lucky can that girl be? I'd say that lord got the short end of the stick on this one." the young angel said as he looked back down to the planet. The elder chuckled then walked off.

"Luck had nothing to do with it my good friend." He said in a quiet whisper as he took off into the air towards the palace.

"And I doubt the Lord of Hell considers this a loss. If anything, he saw this coming." He said as he looked down towards the planet where the Lord of Hell ruled deep underground.

The Lord of Hell was in charge of torturing all souls that were sent to him from above. Rape, burning, impaling, maiming, everything possibly imaginable was performed by the hellish demons down in the underworld. Just as heaven allowed peace and eternal bliss, hell was the complete opposite. However there were no exceptions to that rule, and any soul or demon that was sent down was to be tortured for all time, as were the laws of heaven and hell. These laws were to be followed no matter what, and each deity was forced into that role. They never really complained, the Almighty never wanted to be cruel while the Lord of Hell never wanted to be forgiving, until that fateful night.

"After all, he does want what's best for his daughter."


	43. Her Father

Down the halls of the hotel a pink haired vampire ran at full speed. She along with the others were trying to find their friend who ran off emotionally unstable. Her efforts to locate the succubus were futile as every hall and floor the she ran through the vampire found no sign of the missing girl.

"Kurumu!" Moka called out as she rounded another corner. Again, nothing but hallways with rooms on either side.

"Where did she go? Kurumu!" she called out as she dashed down another hall.

**_It doesn't help that you have no system for searching the hotel. You've jumped around hallways and floors so much it's easy to assume we've passed her…_**

_Not helping._

**_Just stating the facts. We need to organize this if we are to find her quickly._**

_So what should I do? Just start at the roof and work my way down? That'll take too long._

**_A better choice than running around aimlessly._**

As Moka had this conversation with herself a snow girl fell past the adjacent window followed closely after by a winged succubus, the vampire was still busy with her search and inner conversation to notice however. She continued to search around the floor without any luck for a while, still no sign of the blue haired girl anywhere.

"Dammit, where did you go Kurumu? Why won't you believe us?" she asked softly as she looked around. She rounded another corner before colliding into two people and crashing to the ground.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry, I was-" Moka started before looking down at the dazed Tsukune that was lying on the ground under her. She blinked and smiled weakly.

"Oh, sorry Tsukune. Are you-" she started before noticing something squirming about between them. She got up and saw a dazed Yukari regaining herself, the poor witch having been at the center of that collision.

"Yukari? I'm sorry, I didn't see you two there." Moka said as she leapt to her feet.

"Oh no, no apologies needed, that was great." The young witch said with an odd amount of passion, her brief moment of being sandwiched between the two bringing a smile to her face. She got up and looked down at the boy as he shook his head.

"Yeah…we're ok." Tsukune said as he got up. He looked around curiously then to Moka with a worried look.

"Any sign of her?" he asked. Moka shook her head and looked around with a saddened expression.

"No, I can't find her anywhere. I'm not even sure where to look." she said softly. Yukari and Tsukune looked around then to each other.

"Well, let's head to the lounge, maybe we'll meet somebody there." Tsukune said calmly. The girls nodded and started walking towards the elevators. They took two steps before a girl dashed into Tsukune and the two crashed into the ground. Moka blinked and looked down.

"Kokoa?" she asked softly. On the ground Tsukune was again lying down dazed as Kokoa stood back up and shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't see you guys there." She said as she got up.

"Do vampires suffer from shortsightedness?" Yukari asked curiously.

"I'm starting to wonder." Tsukune weakly said as he lay on the ground. He clearly remembered both Moka and Kokoa meeting him for the first time by colliding into him at high speed. Once he got to his feet and shook off the hit he looked at Kokoa with a nervous expression. The young vampire blinked and looked down with an embarrassed expression.

"Um…sorry about that. I really am." She said softly as she looked to him timidly. He waved his hands in front of him nervously and smiled weakly.

"No, it's ok. Really, let's just forget about it, ok?" he asked, the vampire nodding slowly as she looked at him. Moka looked at them curiously then towards the elevators.

"Well, c'mon let's get going. Hopefully we'll meet up with one of the others." She said as they started walking towards the elevator. The group called an elevator but it was taking a while to reach them.

"Maybe we should take the stairs, we can check each floor as we walk down." Yukari asked.

"I've been up and down these floors constantly, I don't think she came through here." Moka said with a worried look.

"She couldn't have gotten too far." Tsukune reasoned.

"Even if we do find her, how are we going to convince her of what happened? She doesn't exactly believe us remember?" Kokoa added as the doors opened. The group got in and thought about that.

"True. We need to prove it to her somehow." Moka said while deep in thought. The doors closed and they started moving towards the ground level. While in the confined space Kokoa glanced to Tsukune curiously.

_I was sure I heard him ask me to go down on him…he seemed so calm and cool about it…I wonder why he changed his mind so quickly. Maybe…maybe I did something wrong to make him regret it. Was I not acting properly?_

The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor and the doors opened revealing another member of their group.

"Dark, hey." Tsukune called out. The silent boy waved to them and took one more look around the hallway. As he did everybody noticed the return of something they had come to associate with him.

"I see you have your music player running again." Kokoa giggled as the demon walked in, the mp3 player once again clipped to his belt. He leaned against the corner and nodded.

"Been too long, was starting to have withdrawal." Dark said with a shrug. The group smirked and laughed a bit at that. They were curious how long he could go for without his normal earbuds playing music for him.

"Well you certainly went for a long stretch there. Anyway did you find any trace of Kurumu?" Tsukune asked curiously. Dark just looked at them with his usual blank expression.

"Yes. But I wasn't looking for her." He said simply. The group blinked and looked at him curiously.

"What? Why not?" Kokoa asked.

"Mizore already found her on the roof. They were talking so I decided to leave them be." He replied calmly. The group looked to each other with surprise.

"The roof, why didn't we think of that?" Yukari asked out loud. Moka blinked and looked down to her rosary.

**_Told you…_**

_Lucky guess?_

"Anyway, I've been searching for her mother." Dark said as he glanced to the elevator lights as they reached the ground level.

"Ageha? Why her?" Moka asked as the doors opened.

"I have a few questions for her." He said simply as the group walked out into the lobby. The group looked around, a lot of people walking in and out but no sign of anybody they knew. Dark peered around for a bit then spotted the elder succubus walking out of the lounge into the lobby. The group walked over as Dark tapped on Ageha's shoulder, the woman turning around and smiling at the group.

"Oh, Tsukune! Hello again. But, what are you doing down here? Don't tell me you came down here to just think as well." She asked curiously. The group looked to each other then back to the elder succubus.

"Ageha, could I ask you a few questions about Kurumu?" Dark asked calmly. The woman blinked and smirked at him.

"About Kurumu? What might that be dear, if she has a sister? Sorry but she's one of a kind." Ageha said with a laugh. Dark just kept looking at her with his usual blank expression.

"I'm thankful for that." He said simply. The woman blinked and looked to Tsukune curiously.

"Tsukune darling, why aren't you and Kurumu putting that suite to good use? I thought for sure you two would want a lot of quality time together here in the city." She said with a purr. Tsukune just looked up nervously as he regained himself then looked at the woman with nervous eyes.

"No, you don't understand, Kurumu and I aren't dating. That's what I've been-" he started before the woman started to laugh loudly.

"Oh my Tsukune, such the kidder. With what she described on the phone I'm sure you two have already started talking about marriage." Ageha said with a sly smile. Tsukune blinked and looked to the others.

"Um…just what did she and Rason do exactly?" he asked weakly.

"You don't want to know." Kokoa breathed out.

"Trust us." Yukari added.

"Rason? That blonde haired boy?" Ageha asked as she heard the name. The group looked to her and nodded.

"Yes, he's Kurumu's boyfriend and her Destined One." Moka said with a kind smile. The elder succubus looked at them and laughed.

"Hardly, I just met them in the lounge my dear. They were just talking, and Kurumu even said that he was just a friend. Now really, what's this all about? I went through a lot of trouble to get that suite for you two Tsukune, did you two have a lovers quarrel?" she asked softly as she walked up to the boy. He stammered and shook his head violently.

"No! Nothing like that! I mean, we're not lovers! I'm with Moka!" he defended as Moka clung onto his arm nodding. Ageha looked at them then smirked at Moka.

"I see, still not getting the message are you dear? Tsukune here already chose my daughter, just like I knew he would. Just face facts already." She said with a sneer. Moka twitched at that and held onto Tsukune's arm tightly.

"No he didn't! He chose me, Rason is Kurumu's boyfriend." She pleaded.

"It's true." Yukari added.

"Even my daughter was excited to have Tsukune here, she didn't seem interested in that Rason boy at all. What are you trying to pull here?" Ageha asked a bit annoyed at the pink haired vampire.

"Stubborn just like Kurumu." Dark said flatly. Ageha looked at him with glare.

"What was that? Just who the hell are you anyway?" she asked as she growled at the boy. He looked at her with his calm expression then glanced behind her. She blinked and looked over to see Rason walking out of the hotel and Kurumu running after, the two seeming not to notice them in the crowd.

"See? She's chasing after Rason. Maybe she remembered now." Yukari said with bright eyes.

"Remembered what?" Ageha asked curiously.

"I hope so, poor Rason's been devastated by this." Moka said softly.

"Devastated by what?" Ageha asked puzzled.

"You think she finally recalled what happened?" Kokoa asked with a smile. The elder succubus looked around then to Tsukune with confusion.

"Um, what is going on here?" she asked politely. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Dark motioning towards the lounge.

"We need to talk. Now." He said simply. She blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Wha…who are you anyway?" she asked curiously.

* * *

The group was sitting at a large table in the lounge, the elder succubus looking around the table with shock. The group had explained why they originally wanted to come to this city, how their trip here was interrupted, how Kurumu had been killed and then revived, and how they finally arrived at this hotel. After the grand tale was told Ageha looked around with a cautious look.

"Um…that's quite a story. But, it sounds a little farfetched. I'm not sure I can believe all that." she said as she regained herself.

"Just how Kurumu handled it." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Now hold on here, that is farfetched. I'm to just believe that ridiculous story about my own daughter dying and being brought back to life by an angel? And then her memory being conveniently wiped about everything that's happened to her? Seriously, that story is just bullshit. Do you have any proof that this occurred?" Ageha asked sternly. The group looked to each other then back to the succubus.

"Not any physical proof, no." Moka said softly.

"Just as I thought. Now then Tsukune, enough of these wild games, let's get you back up to your suite. I'll find Kurumu and tell her that her Destined One is waiting for her up in her room." The elder said with a calm smile.

"But I keep telling you, I'm not her Destined One. Rason is." Tsukune said weakly. The succubus shook her head and got back up.

"Now now, no need for this game Tsukune, you don't have to be fearful that this bloodsucker will take you away from my daughter, I'll make sure you two have your alone time." She said with a mean look to Moka, the vampire blinking and looking to Tsukune worriedly.

"Answer me this then." Dark asked simply, all eyes turning to him.

"Answer me one thing, honestly, then I'll leave you to take whatever action you see fit." Dark said with a curious look at Ageha. She smirked and leaned against the table.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked simply.

"Who is Kurumu's father?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow. The elder succubus staggered a bit then looked at him with cautious eyes.

"What?" she asked softly. Dark glanced around then to her again.

"I'm the one with earbuds on, you have no excuse for not hearing properly. Again, who is Kurumu's father?" he asked with a calm look. Ageha looked at him then glanced around, all eyes were on her now.

"Just some bastard who never called the next day. He's out of the picture now anyway." She said with a shrug and a bored look.

"I've been curious why Kurumu never mentioned her father." Mizore said suddenly from behind her. The woman jumped and looked back in surprise.

"What the? Oh, it's you." She said flatly as Mizore walked over and smiled at her demon.

"I was wondering how long until you started listening to it again." She giggled as she sat next to him. He smiled softly at her and gave her a curious look. The snow girl looked down to her lollipop and shrugged with a smile. The group watched her sit next to Dark then looked back to the surprised succubus.

"Anyway, yes. She's never been told much about him. Not that it matters. I've told her what was important, he was a world class asshole then and I'm sure he is now." Ageha said simply.

"Really." Dark said with narrowed eyes. Ageha blinked and looked around, then towards the demon with annoyance.

"I've had enough of this. You all need to clear out and leave Tsukune to be with his Destined One. My Kurumu has waited long enough to find her mate of fate and I won't have you all wrecking it." She said sternly.

"They didn't wreck it." A girl's voice called out from behind. They looked over to see Kurumu standing there holding onto Rason's arm, the boy wearing his black jacket and a warm smile. She had the cross once again attached in her bow and was smiling at the group.

"Kurumu dear, what are you doing?" Ageha asked as she saw the girl holding onto this boy's arm.

"Mother, I'm sorry for the confusion. Really, I just wasn't…I wasn't really myself earlier." Kurumu said softly as she glanced to Mizore. The snow maiden smiled and nodded at her. The blue haired girl held onto her angel's arm tightly and walked up toward her mother.

"But, they are telling the truth. Rason is my Destined One mother, he's my boyfriend and the one I wanted to introduce to you." She said proudly. The mother blinked and looked at them puzzled.

"But…if what they said is true…" she said as she looked back to Dark. He nodded and studied her carefully. She blinked and looked back to her daughter curiously. Suddenly her face showed surprise and fright.

"Oh my! Kurumu! You mean…you really did…" she stuttered out. The girl looked down and nodded slowly.

"Yes…I-"

"You did it with HIM?" Ageha cried out in disbelief. The group blinked and staggered at that.

"Um…yes?" Kurumu said with a weak smile. Ageha looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"But why him dear? I thought you were crazy about Tsukune. You went on and on about how he was your Destined One and how you would one day take him as your mate." Ageha said as she looked between the two.

"Um…I think she's missing an important detail here…" Yukari said weakly, the group nodding in agreement.

"Because Tsukune made his choice. He picked Moka to be his girlfriend. But that doesn't matter, Rason and I are made for each other. We have a connection unlike any other." Kurumu said as she held the boy's arm, the feeling of their bond flowing through them making the girl sigh happily. The group looked at her with relief.

"You remembered. I'm so happy for you Kurumu." Moka said as she smiled kindly.

"We were worried you would never remember what happened." Yukari added, the blue haired girl smirking at that.

"Me and Rason are meant to be, nothing can take that away, not even the Lord of Hell himself." She said smugly. Ageha twitched at that and looked at her with wide eyes while Dark smirked at that comment and seeing Ageha's reaction.

"Wait…you mean…you really did die before?" Ageha asked weakly. Kurumu nodded then looked up to Rason with a loving smile.

"Yes. But my angel brought me back. I'd be lost without him." She said softly. Rason looked at the elder succubus and smiled kindly.

"Um…I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Rason Miyamosa. I love your daughter and I promise I'll always put her happiness and wellbeing before my own." He said kindly. Ageha looked at him in surprise still then looked to Kurumu.

"You…died?" she said again in disbelief. Kurumu nodded and looked down.

"Yes. We've made some enemies with a group that's been hounding us for a while. Two of their agents shot me down…I…I remember everything now." She said softly as she narrowed her eyes. The image of Apoch and Astreal standing over her with their wicked smiles came back clear as day.

"Kurumu dear." Ageha said softly. Kurumu shook her head and looked to her mother with a kind smile.

"But I'm ok now. And we'll deal with this together, all of us. I promise you that. I'm glad to hear that you're ok, I was worried with all the monster attacks around the world that you and our people would be affected." The blue haired girl said softly. Ageha looked around at the group then to her daughter with worried eyes.

"No no my dear, there hasn't been any reports of anything in our hometown that I've heard of. And nothing has happened in my life in regard to it either. Kurumu dear…I…I don't know what to say." She said as she looked between the couple. She blinked and looked back to Dark who was staring intently at her. After a moment Dark looked away, the boy choosing not to say anything more. Ageha looked down then towards her daughter.

"You two should come back with me then. And you, Rason, if you really are my daughter's Destined One, then please come with us back to our home. I'm sure Kurumu would love to have her mate of fate back in our hometown with us." Ageha said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for the invite, but we can't go now." Rason said with a soft smile, the woman looking at him curiously.

"You can't? But why not my dear?" she asked worriedly.

"Mother we can't go back now, Fairy Tale is after us. If we head towards our home, we bring them after us. That's why we fled to this city, to lure their forces out of Mizore's village. They were nearly killed or forced into slavery because of Fairy Tale, I don't want to see our people suffer the same fate." Kurumu said softly. Ageha looked at her then around at the group.

"We need to deal with this on our own, we're not going to get any more innocent monsters involved." Moka said with a nod.

"These guys mean business, so we came here to organize our next move to fight back. We have to or else others will suffer." Tsukune added. The elder succubus looked around then back to Kurumu.

"But…you're just children though, you shouldn't have to deal with this." She said worriedly. Kurumu chuckled and looked at her friends.

"We may be young, but we've proven to be a good team against them. I think we can hold our own." She said confidently.

"But…you already died before! I can't lose you again!" Ageha said with worry.

"I'll be with her every step of the way. I swear I'll defend her with my life." Rason said proudly.

"Like that makes me feel better, she's already bit the bullet once under your care, how is this any different?" Ageha snapped with a glare. The angel took a step back and looked down. He took a breath and looked to his girlfriend.

"I know. She died before us and we were forced to watch. I can't guarantee her safety, or ours for that matter. But this is something we don't have a choice in. Fairy Tale won't stop until we are dead and they find whatever it is they are after." Rason said as Kurumu looked at him with worried eyes. She nodded and looked down, she and everybody else knew they were risking their lives against a superior force.

"But still, I'm going to stay with her every step of the way. And nothing in this world or otherwise will keep me from being with your daughter. She truly is my Destined One, and I'll gladly die if it means keeping her and my friends safe. You have my word Ageha, that I will defend her with everything I have." Rason said proudly. The woman looked at him cautiously then to her daughter.

"Please mother, you need to leave and head home. I know this is a lot to take on, but we can do this, please, have faith in us." Kurumu said with pleading eyes. Ageha looked at her then let out a sigh, the woman walking up to her and holding her daughter close.

"You mean the world to me Kurumu, I can't bear to lose you…not again." She said softly as she held the girl closely.

"You won't mother, I promise." Kurumu said softly as she hugged her mother. The group watched as the two stood there in silence. After a moment the woman backed up and looked at her daughter with loving eyes.

"I can't force you, so…I guess I have no choice. But please, promise me you'll come home to me. Come home and bring a husband with you." She said as she glanced to Rason, the boy smiling and nodding to that.

"I promise mother." Kurumu said proudly. Ageha nodded and looked back to the group.

"Well…I'd better be going then. Sorry for earlier…this wasn't what I was expecting tonight. And I'm usually prepared for some wild nights." She said with a small laugh. She glanced to Dark worriedly. The boy looked at her then to Kurumu who was fixated on her angel once again.

"We'll take good care of her. We promise." Tsukune said with a smile. The elder succubus looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you Tsukune. All of you. Well…I'd better be off." She said as she started out. She looked to her daughter and smiled at her.

"Before you go though, make good use of that suite darling. No need for it to go to waste." She said with a wink. The girl giggled and looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh I intend to." She said playfully, the angel blushing a bit and looking upwards. Ageha chuckled then walked out of the lounge.

"So you finally remembered everything, that's gr-" Kokoa started before everybody looked with weak expressions at the sight.

"So then my dreamy Destined One, how about we go up to our lover's suite? No need for it to be wasted after all, and I'm thinking we need some time together after this horrible nightmare. What do you say? Sound fun?" Kurumu said with a big smile on her face as she hugged her boyfriend closely, the girl lost in another one of her dreamy states.

"Um…Kurumu?" the group said softly. She blinked and looked around curiously.

"What?" she asked innocently. She looked down and went wide eyed.

Dark was walking out of the lounge while Kurumu freaked out and shook the unconscious Rason in her arms, the poor boy having passed out from his Destined One's love. The demon walked up behind Ageha and tapped her shoulder, the woman turning to face him then look downward nervously. The boy glanced back to make sure nobody had followed him then looked at the woman as she glanced up at him.

"You won't tell her will you?" Ageha asked softly.

"Why didn't you?" Dark asked curiously.

"Because that bastard just used me for a one time fling. Normally I don't care if a man just wants a night of fun, but he was…well…he's…_him_! And then Kurumu came along and well…he's the Lord of Hell! What would she think knowing she's the daughter of something that is completely evil and dark?" she asked worriedly. Dark just shrugged and glanced back, the group now watching a revived Rason regain consciousness while Kurumu looked at him timidly. After he blinked a few times the girl tackled him to the ground with a fierce kiss, the group sighing and shaking their heads at the sight.

"Well…he's not all that evil apparently." Dark said simply as he looked back to the succubus, the woman looking at him curiously.

"What do you mean? Of course he is, oh Kurumu would despise me and maybe even herself knowing who her father is." Ageha said worriedly. Dark shook his head and looked down.

"I'm not so sure about that. According to Rason the deal that was made was that her memories and bond with him were to be permanently removed. It was only at that request that her soul be spared the horrors of hell." Dark said casually. Ageha looked at him curiously. The demon looked back and up smirked.

"Seems like nothing was removed at all, or if it was it somehow found its way back. I wouldn't imagine the Lord of Hell would have let any soul go from their torturous fate in the underworld for anything, especially for what would appear to be a fool's gamble on her bond." He said simply. Ageha blinked and looked back to her daughter.

"But…are you saying…" she said softly. Dark shrugged and started walking back to the group.

"Just seems like the Lord of Hell let her go without really gaining anything in return." He said as he walked off. Ageha looked ahead in disbelief then down. After a moment she smiled softly and walked out of the hotel. Outside she looked around the city of bright lights and busy streets with a calm gaze. She looked down and closed her eyes, the woman almost laughing a bit at the thought.

"So…you sent her back up with that in mind didn't you?" she said softly. She looked down at the ground and tapped it with her foot.

_You knew she would reconnect with her Destined One the whole time didn't you? You think you're so smart…_

She shook her head and laughed.

"I guess that was pretty smart…" she said softly. Her eyebrow twitched and she started stomping on the ground.

"YOU'RE STILL A WORLD CLASS ASSHOLE WHO DOESN'T CALL THE NEXT DAY!" she yelled out, the crowd around her looking at her in surprise. She regained herself and started walking down the streets, the woman casually signaling a taxi. A yellow cab pulled up and she got in, preparing to head for her next destination. During the drive she looked back to the hotel where her daughter and her Destined One were staying at.

_I love you my daughter. Perhaps one day I'll tell you the truth, but…for now…you're better off not knowing. And you Rason, you'd better take good care of her._

She chuckled then looked down with an arrogant look.

_You certainly don't want to get on her father's bad side._

* * *

Down in the depths of hell a few blood red ogres were looking in fear at a figure before them. He was cast in the shadows of the dark cavern but his blood red eyes glared at them as they trembled before him. A fallen ogre lay between them dead, or at least what remained of him. His body was torn apart ruthlessly and the other demons looked at their master in fright, fearing they would suffer the same fate.

"**But…she was a soul that was sent here from above. She was fair game." **One said shakily.

"**Yeah, we were only doing our job."** Another pleaded. The figure chuckled and looked at them with a cold glare.

"**I see."** his voice boomed as he approached the ogres, their single eyes fixated on the dark being as he walked towards them.

"**That doesn't change the fact though..."** He said as he neared them, the blood red ogre's faces turning pale in fear.

"**That none of you are good enough for my little girl."** He hissed before his evil aura flared throughout the cavern. Down the corridors screams of pain and agony echoed out from the demons as they were savagely torn apart. The strength and power of the Lord of Hell were of godly levels, and any demons that got on his bad side were mercilessly dealt with. These ogres especially since they were so foolish as to violate that particular succubus.

* * *

Dark walked back into the lounge and just looked down at the couple on the floor with his usual blank stare. The group was watching with tired expressions as Kurumu had continued to kiss her angel passionately on the floor. During each moment to breathe in fresh air Rason managed to say a few words.

"Good news…guys…our…bond…is…back…" he said between fierce kisses.

"Really, hadn't noticed." Dark said flatly. Mizore giggled and walked over to him, the girl wrapping herself around his arm.

"Maybe we should go to our room as well beloved." She said with a soft smile. Dark looked at her for a moment as he studied her lip movements.

"I think we should get a room for that first." He said simply. The girl giggled and held him closer.

"Whatever you say." She said dreamily. Moka giggled and looked to Tsukune with an innocent look.

"Um…it is getting late, and we've had a long day. How about we go up to our room too?" she asked with a playful look. The boy smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Sure thing." He said happily. He blinked and looked up thoughtfully. After a moment he looked down to the couple.

"Um…say Kurumu, did your mother get us all suites here?" he asked curiously. After a few more passionate kisses the succubus stood up and straightened out her hair.

"Not that I'm aware of. Actually…I think she only got me and Rason a room." She said thinking about it. She blinked and looked around nervously.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She said with a nervous smile. The group looked at her then to each other.

"So wait…we don't have rooms? None of us?" Kokoa asked a bit annoyed.

"Figures Kurumu's mother would do this to us." Yukari sighed. Rason got back up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now now, I'm sure we can fix this." He said softly.

"How? We don't have any money." Mizore said as she looked down disappointed. She wanted to take her demon up to a room and relive her wild fantasies again. The group looked down in worry.

"Oh yeah. There is that." Rason added. Moka looked at Tsukune with disappointed eyes as well.

_There goes my night of fun with him._

**_Still waiting for my turn here…in case you forgot._**

Yukari looked around then walked over to a poster on the wall.

"Wait, doesn't Dark have money from when he worked at Fairy Tale?" Rason asked the demon curiously. Dark shook his head.

"Can't use that blood money anywhere, or else they'll trace the account activity." He said simply, the group nodding and looking down in agreement. Yukari studied the poster on the wall carefully while the group brainstormed on any ideas for accommodations.

"Well, we could all sleep in that lover's suite, I mean it is big enough." Moka suggested. Kurumu shot her a dirty look and shook her head.

"No way, that room is for my Destined One and me only. After everything I've been through I want, no, demand some quality time with my angel." She said sternly. The group nodded and looked down again, nobody was going to argue with her logic.

"Hey, look!" Yukari said as she pointed to the poster on the wall. The group walked over and read it curiously.

"What is this? A karaoke competition?" Moka asked curiously.

"Seems like it. Tonight there is a sing off challenge in the conference center in this hotel." Kurumu said reading through the poster.

"All entries are welcome to try, each contender gets to pick their own song. Doesn't say there's a price for admission at least." Kokoa added.

"Looks like its girls only, not that my voice would do any wonders in it." Tsukune added as he read through it.

"But look at this! First place gets $10,000! That's more than enough to get a room here for the night, for each of us!" Yukari said with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Wow, you're right. With that money we could all get a nice room to sleep in tonight." Moka said with a smile.

"Well then let's all enter. As long as one of us wins we all get to sleep here tonight." Kokoa said with a determined look.

"Yahoo, count me in!" Kurumu said with a jump.

"Kurumu, you already have a room, why are you joining?" Moka asked.

"Why not? Just another competition to prove I have the best voice after all. Besides, like you said, if I win you all get a room anyway. What's wrong with a little friendly competition?" Kurumu said with a smug look.

"Friendly you say." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"That's what she says…" Rason added dryly.

"Well fine, I'll win it no problem anyway." Moka said confidently as she clung to Tsukune's arm.

"Count me in." Mizore said as she looked up at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes. She wasn't about to pass up another way to show off in front of him.

"Me too!" Kokoa yelled out jumping about. She wasn't about to pass up another way to beat her sister in a competition either.

"Yay! This will be awesome!" Yukari cried out.

"It sure will!" Felucia cheered out from behind them, the group turning to see her in surprise and staggering from her sudden appearance. The demon was standing behind the group in her usual outfit, the girl now wearing another black jacket and looking at the poster with a confident look.

"Felucia! What are you doing here?" Moka said half startled still. The demon chuckled and looked up arrogantly.

"Kenzo's gang beat back the Fairy Tale thugs that were hounding them, then they gave them the slip. They've left to a new hideout since the old one was compromised. So I've come back here to make sure my Dark is still ok after all this." She said proudly. She was instantly dropped to the ground with an ice kunai to the head.

"My boyfriend is just fine thank you, now beat it." Mizore growled. The demon bounced back up and laughed.

"Oh come now. I thought you needed every chance you could to get that money? You see, I couldn't help but overhear your little predicament. If I win I'd gladly give you all the money to get rooms here. Of course, I'd stay with Dark to make sure he sleeps well as my own reward." She said with dreamy eyes. She stared at Dark with loving eyes, the boy who just continued to listen to his music and had the usual blank expression on his face. She had come to know about his unique music habit from before and understood it completely.

"Leave now or I'll send you packing in little ice cubes." Mizore growled as the ground around her frosted over.

"Bring it on slushy! Nothing will keep me from my true love." Felucia said with a smirk.

"Um…you guys can't fight here." Tsukune said nervously. The two girls glared at him then resumed staring each other down, the boy backing up slightly frightened.

"Felucia." Dark said simply, the girl looking over with a bright smile.

"Yes my beloved?" she said dreamily.

"You can help, but I sleep with Mizore tonight. She _is_ my future wife after all." Dark said plainly. Felucia looked at him with worried eyes.

"But Dark honey, that slushy fairy girl isn't good enough for you. I'll prove to you that I'm the better choice. And I'll start with my incredible voice talents. A worthy wife for you needs to have a melodious voice, after all I know how much you appreciate good music. You don't mind a little 'friendly competition' do you?" the demon said arrogantly at Mizore. She growled then looked at her with a cool look of determination.

"Fine, try your luck. I'll win this hands down anyway." She said as she wrapped herself around Dark's arm. Felucia growled then grabbed his other arm.

"Fine, may the best _demon_ win!" she yelled out.

"His _wife_ will!" Mizore barked back. The group watched the two glare at each other with fire in their eyes as Dark looked up with a tired expression, the boy shaking his head slightly.

"Doesn't that just look familiar." Rason said with a nudge to Kurumu. She blinked and giggled.

"Yeah." She said as she turned to face her angel and held him close, the bond once again flowing through them and warming them up. Moka smiled and held onto Tsukune, the boy looking at her with loving eyes.

"But we found our mates." Moka said happily, Tsukune nodding to that and holding her close.

"Yeah, we did." He said softly, the pink haired vampire sighing happily at those words. Kokoa looked at the boy with curious eyes. She was still curious why he acted so differently before, and was wondering if he meant what he had said to her. The mixed signals she was getting was confusing the young vampire.

_Does he still want me? Maybe I'm more attractive than big sister after all. No! What am I thinking? I already lost the pact. I can't be his mate, not now or ever! But…Tsukune…do you really still want me?_

Kokoa looked at the boy curiously then at the poster. She smiled then glanced back to the boy.

_Maybe if he hears that I still want him he'll be more honest about his feelings. I can't be his mate now, but…there must be some way of being with him still, right?_

CRACK!

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Dark, the boy who had quickly and smoothly snapped Felucia's neck to shut her up for a few minutes. Mizore had taken her lollipop out and was kissing the boy passionately as the doll demon's head started to twist back around. As Mizore continued her kiss Kokoa remembered how she acted trying to get between Dark and Mizore before.

_But…this is different. Tsukune is still expressing an interest in me. That must mean something, it has to._

The redhead glanced to her sister who was still hanging onto the boy's arm tightly, her warm smile showing how happy she was being with him. Kokoa gulped and looked down nervously. If she were to try anything, one thing was for sure. Her sister would not go easy on her.

"Well let's get going everybody." Tsukune said as the group started to walk towards the conference center near the lobby. Kokoa nodded and followed him with the others. After a moment a soft smile appeared on her face.

_Tsukune…if you still want me…just give me a sign._


	44. Bring It On

Ever since the group first arrived in Ashton City they have had challenge after challenge to survive in the busy metropolis. They were first diverted into the old district of the city by perusing Fairy Tale scouts. They then befriended Dark's old comrades from the evil group and again ran from the pursuers into the abandoned side of the city. They next had to confront the resurrected Apoch and Astreal after they killed their friend Kurumu in a violent and deadly fight. Afterwards Rason and Kurumu went through their trials of the succubus being brought back to life and remembering all that has happened to her. Finally they had met and convinced her mother Ageha who Kurumu had chosen for her Destined One before having the elder succubus leave for her hometown for safety. All seemed calm once again as the group was finally at their destination, the Emperor's Palace hotel, to rest and plan their next move. Of course, as their luck would have it, they have run into another obstacle. Kurumu's mother only booked _one_ room, a lover's suite for Kurumu and her boyfriend. With no rooms to stay in, and the succubus demanding that she and her angel finally get some alone time in their own room, the group was facing another problem for the day.

As luck would have it though there was a way out of the issue. A karaoke competition was being held in the conference center in the hotel that very night, and first place would win more than enough money for the group to all have rooms for the night to rest. Not only would this opportunity allow them to stay at the high class hotel, but the girls saw it as another chance to show off for their love interests.

"Yahoo! Let's do this!" Kurumu cheered as the group headed towards the conference center near the lobby.

"This is going to be great. First place here I come!" Felucia said arrogantly as she looked up smugly.

"Don't count on it, first place is all mine." Kokoa said with a challenging look.

"It doesn't matter who wins, we all get a room to stay in as long as one of us wins." Tsukune said with a weak smile, the boy fearing another fight would break out.

"It does so matter! I'm going to prove once and for all that I am the prime choice to be Dark's wife." Felucia snapped.

"You do realize that he has already marked me to be his wife, and that we're together _right now._" Mizore said with a cold glare as the girl clung to the demon's arm. Dark was walking with his headphones still playing music for him with his usual blank expression, the boy knowing full well what the two were arguing about. He knew however that Felucia was hard to reason with, if not impossible.

"You don't deserve that mark slushy, and I'm going to prove that tonight!" the doll demon roared out.

"Seriously, were we really like that?" Kurumu said raising an eyebrow at the demon. Moka sighed and looked down.

"I'm afraid so." She said softly. Mizore nodded and looked to Tsukune with her usual blank look.

"Sorry." She said with a shrug. The boy chuckled and waved with a smile.

"Forget about it. I'm just glad we all found somebody right for each of us." He said calmly, the pink haired vampire clinging to his arm and smiling brightly. She loved the way she was finally his girlfriend and couldn't be happier. Kokoa looked at the two and then downward.

_He still wants me…I'm sure of it…the way he acted, I know he wants me still…_

"So how does this work anyway?" Yukari asked as they walked into the large hall. The conference center was a large area next to the hotel, the grand hall able to hold hundreds of people. There were many round tables set about next to the entrance and a larger stage setup by the wall. There were multiple mic stands and a large LCD screen behind the stage with moving pictures and ads. The group looked around in awe as crowds of people sat down at the tables while dozens of girls were lined up by an admission table.

"Wow. This isn't just a regular karaoke event is it?" Kurumu said as she looked around in wonder.

"No way! This is the fantastic Mega Karaoke Showdown!" an overly excited male said as he jumped around. The crowd cheered out as the girls in line giggled and waved. The group blinked and looked to each other curiously. Dark removed his earbuds and glanced around.

"Going to go out on a limb here, this isn't how karaoke is normally done." he said plainly. The girls shook their heads and looked around.

"Not really, it's normally us in a small private room just singing for the fun of it. Never seen it done as a competition before." Moka said as she gazed at the multiple mic stands.

"So then, how does this competition work?" Rason asked curiously. Yukari looked around then picked up a flyer on one of the tables.

"Says here this is a multi-event challenge." She said as she looked through it and walked back to the group.

"According to this the event is broken up into four sections. First is a group song of three or more competitors." She started as she looked through the flyer.

"What? Why can't we all just sing our own song and be done with it?" Felucia asked as she looked at the large line of girls.

"It's how the elimination works. We all perform for the crowd here, and the three judges vote who gets to advance to the next round. First is the group song, then duets, then singles. After that the last two contenders sing one last song each and the judges declare a winner." Yukari said as she read off the details.

"I see. That must be how they intend to judge so many singers." Tsukune said as he looked at all the girls lined up. The girls in their group looked to each other.

"Well, I guess we should go sign up too." Moka said with a smile. She hugged her boyfriend tightly and smiled softly.

"I won't let you down. I hope you enjoy my song." She said timidly.

"I'm sure I will. You'll do great Moka." He said softly.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said dreamily.

"Oh Moka…" he said as he leaned in closer.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

Without warning the pink haired vampire latched onto his neck and squealed in delight, the boy just sighing and holding her gently.

"Of course…my blood…" he said with a tired smile. Kurumu giggled and walked over to Rason.

"You should have seen that coming, I sure did." She said calmly. Suddenly she leapt at her boyfriend and hugged him closely.

"Make sure you listen to my song my darling Destined One, I'm going to sing it just for you! Oh my dear Rason, my song of love will be the appetizer for the main course later tonight." She said with a lot of passion. She sighed happily in her dreamy state, unaware that her angel had passed out again in her chest. The group just blinked and sighed at the sight. Mizore walked over to her demon and smiled softly while rolling the lollipop around in her mouth.

"I hope you enjoy my song." She said timidly. Dark smiled softly and brushed the hair away from her face, the girl sighing happily from the touch.

"I know I will my little snow bunny." He said gently, the girl blushing from hearing that. Felucia looked at them with disbelief then to Dark with worried eyes.

"Hey, I'm singing for you too! Don't go and think that this slushy has any talent compared to the great Felu-"

BANG!

She dropped to the ground from a golden washtub connecting to her skull. The group looked at the fallen demon then to Yukari who giggled.

"Thought I'd help out a bit." She said with a wink to Mizore, the snow girl giggling and nodding. Felucia jumped up and looked around in anger.

"Alright, who's the dead guy that dropped that on me? I'll tear you to pieces!" she roared, the young witch turning pale then sliding behind Moka. The group chuckled and looked towards the line.

"C'mon, let's get going before the line gets any longer." Moka said with a calm smile, the other girls nodding and following her. They got into the long line while the three boys walked over to a table.

"And we get to sit and enjoy the show. I like this already." Rason said as he sat down and relaxed.

"Yeah, this should definitely be entertaining. Still, that's a lot of singers, I hope the girls make it to the finals ok." Tsukune said worriedly.

"I'm more curious about _when_ they make it to the finals." Dark said simply. He had no doubt his girl would pass the opening events, and was wondering how they would all handle versing each other in this.

"True. Well, as long as one of them wins that's all that matters." Rason said with a nod.

All the girls signed up for the competition then walked off to the side of the stage. There were large collections and lists of songs they could perform and the group started looking through them with eager eyes. Each girl wanted to impress the target of their love, well, except Yukari who had two targets.

"So much to choose from, where to start?" Kokoa said with curious eyes.

"I'm not sure, half of these I've never heard before." Moka said as she flipped through all the pages.

"We need to decide on a group song first, we need to survive the first cut. No doubt a lot of the girls will be dropped after that." Felucia said as she glanced around. Dozens of competitors were around them looking through the lists of songs, each one a potential threat to any one of the girls winning the event.

"Well, I'm guessing we're going to sing one together. So…any suggestions?" Yukari asked. They all looked to each other than to the boys.

"It has to be something they will like." Moka said with a gentle smile.

"Something that will show off our wondrous voices." Kurumu said arrogantly.

"Something that will let them know we're the best here." Mizore said with a nod. They all blinked and looked to each other while Felucia looked up thoughtfully.

"I got nothing." The doll demon said with a shrug. The others giggled and looked to the boys. They knew what to start off with. Yukari thumbed through the pages and sure enough the song was listed.

"Of course that one would be here. Hey Felucia, here, this is the first song we'll sing." She said happily as she pointed out the name to her. The demon blinked and shrugged.

"Not really a fan, but sure, why not." She said as she looked around. She wanted to win, and if the other girls thought it would work, why not.

The boys watched curiously as the three judges took the stage and faced the crowd. All three were young males and were dressed casually. Jeans, tennis shoes, loose fitting t-shirts. One with blonde hair, one dark haired, and one redhead.

"Alright! You ready to hear the voices of angels?" one called out enthusiastically, the crowd cheering out in response. Rason blinked and looked to the boys.

"Angels?" he asked. Tsukune chuckled and shook his head, then looked back to the stage.

"Ok then, let's get this competition started! And may the best vixen of voices win!" another judge called out, the girls standing off to the side waving at the crowd that once again cheered out with energy. And why not, the crowd was mostly young males who came here with their girlfriends to see all the pretty young ladies, while other guys came alone to see all the pretty young ladies. Every competitor was a teenager or young adult, and every one of them a beauty.

Two of the judges walked off to the side and sat at a table reserved for them while the blonde haired judge looked to the girls.

"Ok, let's start this off with Group A! Those that signed up on that team step forward!" he cheered. The group's girls walked forward and waved to the crowd with smiles, everybody cheering out.

"Alright, sounds like they're ready to listen. So, what will you pretty young ladies be performing for the group song?" the judge asked as he held his mic to Moka, the young vampire looking at Tsukune with gentle eyes.

"We will be singing Discotheque by Nana Mizuki." She said happily, the girls nodding and walking towards the center of the stage. The crowd smiled and sat back for the performance while Tsukune chuckled.

"They would." He said simply, Dark and Rason glancing to him curiously then to the stage. Moka walked out to the center with Kurumu and Mizore with her, all three standing by one of the mic stands. Felucia and Yukari walked to their left and took another mic while Kokoa walked over to the right and took her own mic.

"You know this song?" Rason asked Tsukune. The boy nodded and watched the girls eagerly.

"Yeah, it's something they've all done before. Watch." He said with a smile. The girls looked to each other and nodded. Moka glanced to the DJ and nodded, the man giving her a thumbs up and starting up the song. The music started and the speakers around the hall filled the room up with the energetic tune. The girls all moved in rhythm as they have before and sang in unison with high precision and tone.

"Chu-lu chu-lu chu-lu pa-ya-pa!" they started as they all smiled and looked to the boys table, the girls eyeing them closely for their reaction.

"Disco lady, disco lady! Deep emotion, deep emotion!" they sang in unison as the boys watched with intrigued expressions. Even Dark was paying full attention, though his gaze was locked onto his snow girl as she moved about.

"Sweetie darlin' let's dance, the bursting beauty lady. I want to be reborn and softly color the sweet dream…" They continued, all of them seeing the boys locked onto their performance, the girls smiling brightly in response.

The group of friends finished their song and dance then stood there as the crowd cheered out in approval. The three judges nodded and gave thumbs up for the performance as well. The girls looked to the boys who were smiling and clapping with the rest of the crowd. Even Dark smiled for a moment and nodded at his girl, the snow maiden feeling her heart racing from his approval. The girls bowed then walked back to the group of competitors that were giving them sour and dirty looks. They knew this group did well and weren't looking forward to the ridged competition with them.

"Wow that was amazing!" Rason said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, they really are something aren't they?" Tsukune said as he took his seat again. Dark nodded and glanced to the boys.

"Safe to assume they will be advancing." He said with a smirk. They nodded and smiled towards the girls, all of them smiling and waving towards them.

"I think they liked it." Moka said happily.

"Of course they did, we rocked." Kurumu cheered out.

"These other bitches don't stand a chance." Felucia said arrogantly.

"That's for sure." Kokoa added as she started looking through the song lists again. The girls started to as well and glanced to each other curiously.

"So…if we advance to the next round, duets are next." Mizore said softly. The girls looked to each other than to the stage.

"Well let's wait to hear if we did make it. Then I guess we pair up." Moka reasoned. The group slowly nodded then glanced to each other again. The boys watched their expressions from their table and looked to each other.

"Guess now they start turning on each other right?" Rason asked.

"Well…hopefully they keep the competition friendly." Tsukune said with a nervous smile.

"That's hoping for a lot." Dark said flatly. Rason and Tsukune looked to each other and sighed. They knew how their girls could be in this sort of situation, and were hoping they would keep things quiet. And without resorting to violence. Or murder.

After all the group songs were done the dark haired judge walked up on stage.

"Wow, now this is a karaoke showdown, am I right?" he yelled out, the crowd cheering out loudly.

"Aren't there rooms above us?" Tsukune asked curiously as he looked up at the ceiling, the boy wondering if those staying in those rooms would get any sleep tonight.

"Alright, after hearing the group songs we have decided on what groups will advance to the duet portion of this event. The winners are…" he started as he turned to the group of girls waiting off to the side, all of them looking eagerly and waiting for the results.

"Group A and D!" he called out, the winning groups cheering out. As the others left the hall with scowls and dirty looks, the judge turned back to the crowd, which had partially dispersed as the boyfriends of the losing groups were forced to leave.

"Alright, now we will begin the duet portion. Each group will split up and we'll see how they fare in the next round!" he called out as he walked back to the judges table. The girls looked to each other curiously. They had survived the first elimination round, but now they not only needed to compete with the remaining contenders, but with each other as well.

"Ok, so who is paired with who? And for what song?" Kurumu asked as she looked through the listings. The girls started talking to each other while thumbing through the pages while the boys waited for their girls next performance.

"So who do you think will pair with who?" Rason asked.

"Not sure, I'm curious what song they'll pick though." Tsukune added. Dark just continued to watch his snow girl, the boy also eagerly waiting to hear her sing again. After a while the girls nodded and looked to the boys table again. While they all smiled at the boys Kokoa walked over to the DJ and pointed to a song on the paper. He nodded and started switching cd's in the player. Kokoa then walked onstage with Moka following behind her. Tsukune watched them curiously and smiled as the sisters stood next to a mic together.

"So they decided to sing together, this should be interesting." Rason said with a nod. Tsukune smirked and watched his girlfriend closely, the pink haired vampire smiling and waving to him. Kokoa looked at the boy with a soft smile waved slightly too.

"I'm Moka and this is my sister Kokoa. We will be singing Sisters of the Light by Xandria." Moka said proudly, the younger sister nodding and looking around with an arrogant look.

"I don't know that song." Tsukune said looking up thoughtfully.

"Then just listen." Dark said flatly. The two girls looked to the DJ and nodded, the man giving the thumbs up and starting up the song. The melody filled the hall as the girls looked at Tsukune with bright smiles. They started moving in rhythm to the song and singing in perfect unison, the girls obviously having heard or sang this song before.

"Follow me through the night, we are sisters of the light. We are daughters of sin, we are laughter in the wind…" they said proudly as they stepped in sync, the crowd watching with awe. Tsukune eyed the girls as they sang with amazement, their movements and voices captivating him.

_They are amazing._

**_Wow. Yes. I mean, what could be better than sitting here watching girls sing. Oh wait a minute, I know. ANYTHING!_**

_Shut up already. You're not going to ruin this for me._

**_This is unbelievable. First you go against your urge to kill…_**

_Not my urge._

**_Then you sit here and listen to this crap._**

_It's beautiful music. If you don't like it then get back in your hole and just go away._

Tsukune repressed his inner self's voice with his mind best he could then focused on the girls movements. Moka's heavenly figure moved about as her voice seemed to call to him, the vampire beauty having fully captivated the boy's emotions. One thing was for sure, he was certainly looking forward to having a room with her all alone tonight. As he stared at the object of his desires Kokoa watched him closely. The young vampire moved in unison with her sister and her voice charmed many men in the hall, but Tsukune seemed to be only interested in Moka. Her voice dropped a bit as she felt saddened that she wasn't the center of his attention.

_I need to be more noticeable somehow. I need to make it to the next round, I know my single song will wow him. It just has to._

The girls finished their duet and received joys and cheers from the crowd. The judges gave a thumbs up and nodded in approval while the boys clapped with the crowd. The two vampires waved happily and walked back towards their friends, the other girls also clapping in approval.

"Not bad you two." Kurumu said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, I think that went well. And Tsukune watched me the whole time." Moka said happily. Kokoa nodded and looked down and away.

_We'll see if it keeps up that way big sister…_

"Well that was great and all, but now we need to advance. C'mon Yukari." The succubus said arrogantly as she walked over to the DJ while the young witch giggled and walked on stage.

"Those two eh? This should be interesting." Rason said with a curious smile. Kurumu gave the DJ the song name and walked onstage.

"My name is Kurumu and this is my friend Yukari. We will be singing Do You Wanna Touch Me by Joan Jett." She said proudly, the young girl smiling and jumping around excited. The boys blinked and glanced to each other.

"Um…what kind of song is that?" Rason asked cautiously.

"I never heard that one before." Dark said with a raised eyebrow. Tsukune looked at the two girls nervously. He never heard of the song, but by the name, he wasn't so sure he wanted _those_ two to sing it together in public. The blue haired girl gave the nod and the DJ showed the thumbs up for the go ahead. He started up the song which quickly filled the hall. As the music played the girls started dancing to the song, both of them getting into the tune. They both sang in unison, both of their voices playful and partially seductive.

"We've been here too long, tryin' to get along, pretending that you're oh so shy…" they said together, the succubus eyeing her angel with a playful gaze while the witch kept shifting her eyes from Tsukune to Moka off to the side. As they sang the song the boys glanced to each other then to the girls.

"Well…sounds right for them." Rason said weakly. Tsukune just slowly nodded while Dark rolled his eyes and looked back to his snow girl who was watching the duet sing with wide eyes.

"Do you wanna touch YEAH! Do you wanna touch YEAH! Do you wanna touch me there, where?" they sang together, the crowd looking with wide eyes and rendered speechless. Even the other girls watched with surprised expressions.

"What are they singing?" Kokoa asked a bit disturbed.

"Something that suits them." Moka said dryly and with a weak smile. After the song ended the crowd cheered out in excitement, and with some perverted gazes as well. The two on stage bowed and waved around, then smiled confidently at the other girls. As they walked back the group just looked at them curiously.

"Um…interesting selection." Moka said with a weak expression.

"Thanks. Just wanted to make sure my Destined One got the hint." Kurumu said playfully as she winked to the boy, the angel blushing and waving back. He certainly got the message. Yukari giggled and clung to Moka's waist.

"Did it give you any ideas Moka?" she asked innocently. The pink haired vampire pried her off and smiled weakly at her.

"Um…no." she said simply, the young witch sighing and looking at her with a happy expression.

"Just think about it, ok?" she said sweetly, the vampire just looking at her then to the others with a tired smile.

"So…anyway, who's next?" Moka asked quickly. Mizore and Felucia looked to Dark then to each other.

"Just this once. We join forces! For our demon!" Felucia cried out enthusiastically. Mizore blinked and looked at her with her usual blank look.

"Just this once? We joined forces against Fairy Tale a few hours ago, remember?" she asked simply. Felucia blinked then looked up.

"Oh yeah. Well…just this twice!" she cried out in excitement. The snow maiden sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let's go tramp." She muttered. The demon growled and scoffed at her.

"Slushy." She said simply. The other girls looked to each other then to the doll demon.

"Well, remember. Only one of us needs to win anyway." Kurumu said simply, the others nodding in agreement. The pair looked through a few pages then decided on a song. Mizore walked over to the DJ with their selection while Felucia ran to the stage.

"This one goes out to my Dark!" she cheered. The girl instantly dropped from an ice kunai to the head, the ice dagger being thrown from long range and pin point precision by Mizore who kept her gaze on the DJ. The man blinked as the girl calmly retracted her arm that was extended behind her and held up the sheet of music.

"We're going to sing this one. Then I'm going to murder that girl." She said simply. The DJ nervously nodded and loaded up the cd with the right music. Mizore walked back to the stage as Felucia jumped up with fury in her eyes.

"Why you…" she growled. Mizore narrowed her eyes at her then looked to the mic.

"After this." She said simply as she walked over to it, the demon nodding grudgingly. She smirked and waved to the crowd.

"Anyway, my name is Felucia…and this is some slushy named Mizore." She yelled out, the demon muttering the last part and earning a murderous glare from Mizore.

"And we will be singing Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden." The demon said proudly, the crowd clapping and sitting back for the show. The two girls looked to each other and nodded. Like it or not they had to work together on this one. The DJ started up the music and the melody filled the hall. The girls looked at Dark with loving eyes, both of them wanting to sing for him and him alone. The girls sang in unison, their voices carrying the gentle song perfectly as they stood together on stage.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…" they sang together, the girls keeping their eyes on Dark who kept his eyes on the girls closely. Their song sounded beautiful to him and he watched and listened intently.

"Wow." Rason breathed out. Dark nodded and continued to watch the girls' performance.

"I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do…" they continued, both girls keeping their eyes locked on the demon that stole their hearts. They sang the whole song together, both of them lost in their own private show for the boy they loved. After it ended the crowd cheered and clapped in approval, the judges giving their thumbs up while the girls smiled at their friends. The boys applauded too, Dark clapped and smiled at them, well, at his snow girl anyway, and nodded in approval. Both girls smiled brightly and bowed to the crowd, then walked back to the group proudly.

"That was amazing." Moka said happily.

"You two sounded great." Kurumu added.

"Well I know I did. Dark loved me." Felucia said proudly.

BANG!

She dropped to the ground from another golden washtub as the young witch giggled, the girl pulling back her wand out of sight.

"Good job Mizore." The witch said happily, the snow girl nodding and looking down to the dazed doll demon.

"Good job Yukari." She said coolly.

"Well now we get to see who advances to the next round." Kokoa said as she eyed the remaining girls from the other group. The girls nodded and looked at the other group then to the boys. They smiled and waved happily, all of them feeling excited to have shown off to them like this.

After the second group of duets sang their songs the redhead judge walked up and looked around at the crowd.

"What do you guys think? Can these girls sing or can these girls sing?" he yelled out, the crowd going wild with excitement.

"Yeah, no way anybody above us is sleeping now." Tsukune said weakly as he looked up.

"Ok then, it's time for the singles event. And the girls that will be advancing are…" the judge said before pausing for tension.

"If he doesn't say Mizore he's dead." Dark said flatly, the boys looking at him nervously. They feared he was serious and pictured a repeat of Miyabi's execution here in the hotel.

"Moka!" the judge called out, the pink haired vampire jumping for joy while Tsukune smiled brightly.

"Kokoa!" he continued, the redhead cheering out in excitement.

"Felucia!" he said, the doll demon waving arrogantly around while Mizore glared at her.

"Mizore!" he continued, the snow girl smiling and waving to Dark while Felucia growled at her.

"Kurumu!" he said, the blue haired succubus yelling out in joy with her angel clapping in excitement.

"And Yukari!" he finished, the young girl jumping for joy as she hugged Moka tightly, the vampire smiling weakly and once again prying the overzealous witch off of her.

"Ok then, let's continue this with each girl singing their own song!" the judge concluded as he walked back over to his table. The girls smiled and waved while the losing contenders stormed off. The crowd diminished slightly as all the boyfriends of the girls that lost were dragged out. The boys continued to watch anxiously. Getting a room for everybody was a sure thing, now all that remained was which girl would win the competition. The girls looked to each other and smiled with challenging smirks. It was official for them now, time to bring it on. The girls talked a bit then started looking through the listings, each girl wanting to sing the perfect song for their special somebody. Moka smiled and walked over to the DJ. She pointed out the song she wanted then walked over onto the stage while the man got the music ready.

"Ok, for my song I'll be singing How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes." She said with a soft smile. The music started up and the crowd watched the pink haired beauty as she gazed at Tsukune with a loving expression, the boy locking eyes with her as well. As far as they were concerned it was only them in that hall. She started to sing with a gentle voice, the girl feeling her emotions filling every word for the boy she loved.

"How do I, get through the night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?" she sang, the boy enchanted by her voice and her song. The girls looked at her with soft smiles, the words she sang echoing the couples love for each other. Kokoa watched her sister sing for Tsukune and looked to the boy curiously.

_Tsukune…you still want me…don't you?_

"Baby you would take away everything good in my life, and tell me now. How do I live without you?" Moka sang, her eyes staying on the boy she loved with all her heart. Kokoa looked down with discontent.

_No. He does want me. I know he does. I can't lose this…_

Moka finished her song and was met with thunderous applause, the crowd going wild for her performance. She blushed and waved to the crowd, then blew a kiss to Tsukune, the boy smiling brightly and clapping. She giggled and walked back to the girls with a warm smile.

"That was amazing!" Yukari cheered out.

"Yeah, that's going to be hard to follow up." Kurumu said with a nod.

"Thanks you guys. I think he really liked it." Moka said with a blush while she looked down timidly. Kokoa rolled her eyes and walked over the DJ. She pointed out the song she wanted with a smirk, the man nodding and getting the music ready. She walked on stage and winked at Tsukune, the boy tilting his head at her curiously.

"For my song I'll be singing I Want You To Want Me by Letters To Cleo." She said with a confident voice. The crowd smiled and sat back ready for the show while the boys looked at her curiously.

"That seems like a rather blunt way of saying something." Rason chuckled as he glanced to Tsukune. The boy laughed weakly and shook his head.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it like that." he said nervously. He looked back to the redhead vampire who was looking at him intently, the boy gulping and watching with a nervous expression.

"I don't think I've heard that song before." Moka said as she looked up thoughtfully, the other girls looking at her then to Tsukune with curious eyes.

"Um…sounds interesting?" Kurumu said as she glanced to the other girls. The music started up and Kokoa started dancing a bit to the song, the faster beat bringing eager smiles to the crowd.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me, I'm beggin' you to beg me…" she said with a playful bounce, the crowd jumping around in their seats to the beat. Tsukune watched the vampire as she kept glancing back to him with a loving smile every now and then. He watched and started bouncing a bit to the catchy beat.

"Not a bad tune." He said with a smirk. Rason glanced back to him and chuckled.

"True." he commented. The young vampire finished her performance and the crowd cheered out in response, the young girl bowing and waving around to everybody. She glanced to Tsukune once more then ran back to the group with a giggle.

"That was a catchy song." Felucia said nodding her head.

"I know, I think the judges loved it." Kokoa said proudly. Moka smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It sounded great Kokoa. Great job." She said happily. The young vampire looked at her and smiled arrogantly.

"Of course it did. You didn't think I'd let you win this competition did you?" she said proudly. Mizore raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"I suppose there is no_ pact_ barring you from this one." She said cautiously, the young redhead flinching at that. She growled then looked away. The others blinked and looked to each other curiously, only Mizore seeming to have noticed the redhead's true motives with her song. Felucia shrugged then walked towards the DJ.

"My turn, time to win this thing baby!" she cheered as she showed the DJ her song selection. He nodded as she walked back onto the stage.

"Ok, for my winning song I've chosen Me & U by Cassie!" she cheered. The music started up and the demon looked at Dark with a seductive stare. She started bouncing to the slower beat and shifted around, her figure being shown off as her moved about.

"You've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your calls. I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all…" she started as she kept her gaze on Dark, the boy just watching with his usual expression. Mizore's expression however was of fury as she watched the doll demon sing to her future husband.

"It's me and you now, I've been waiting. Think I'm gonna make that move now…" she continued, the crowd watching with lustful looks at the girl as she danced seductively on stage.

"Who does she think she is? Sex appeal is my thing after all." Kurumu scoffed, the others smirking at that remark and chuckling. When the song finished the crowd cheered out with catcalls and applause. The demon waved around then looked back to the girls with a smug look. She was instantly dropped to the ground by an ice kunai to the head, the snow maiden continuing to glare at the body as it dropped down. Felucia jumped back up and marched towards the group with fury in her eyes while the boys glanced to each other and shrugged.

"What was that for slushy?" the doll demon roared.

"What do you think you're doing? Dark's mine you tramp." Mizore hissed.

"You don't deserve him, besides, he loved my voice." Felucia said arrogantly. Again she dropped to the ground with an ice kunai to the head. Mizore growled then walked over to the DJ station as the demon jumped back up and glared at her. Mizore pointed out the song she wanted and walked calmly onto the stage, her eyes fixated on Dark.

"This song is for my future husband." She said softly.

"Slutty slushy!" a voice yelled from behind her.

BANG!

Thud.

Mizore paused as she regained herself while Felucia lay dazed on the ground next to another golden washtub.

"For my song I've chosen Breathless by The Corrs." She said with a soft smile. She nodded to the DJ who started up the song. She started to sway to the happy beat as she kept her loving gaze on Dark, the boy watching the snow girl closely as she started to sing.

"The daylight's fading slowly, the time with you is standing still. I'm waiting for you only, the slightest touch and I feel weak…" she said with a soft voice and smile, the crowd smiling and listening to the snow maidens song. Dark watched her with a soft smile, her beautiful voice captivating him completely.

"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny, this loving feeling…" she continued, the girl's voice carrying the song perfectly as her clear blue eyes remained locked onto her love. When her song ended the crowd cheered out in excitement along with the girls behind her, not so much from Felucia of course. The boys applauded with smiles as Dark stood up and clapped with a smile on his face for his girl, the ice maiden blushing and waving timidly at him. She bowed then walked back to the group. She was instantly confronted by an angry doll demon, but after seeing Dark's reaction to her singing the snow girl's expression remained a blissful one.

While Felucia and Mizore started another verbal warfare match, with the snow girl's happy and cool demeanor remaining strong, Kurumu walked over to the DJ and pointed out her song choice. He nodded as she walked out to the stage and smiled at her angel.

"This one's for you my Rason. I've chosen Everytime We Touch by Cascada." She said proudly. Rason smiled and awaited his girlfriend's performance, the blue haired girl looking at him with dreamy eyes. The crowd was fixated on this voluptuous beauty and eagerly awaited the song, everybody being so captivated by her nobody saw Felucia dropping to the ground by more ice daggers and golden washtubs. The song started up and Kurumu danced to the music with energy and passion, the words conveying how she felt about her Destined One.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams…" she sang passionately, the angel listening and smiling softly at her voice. The girls watched her and smiled, the song reflecting on how she and Rason felt for one another.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly…" she said happily as she moved about, the song being sung perfectly and her movements showing off her figure. The crowd watched with wide eyes and big smiles, the blue haired girl captivating them all easily.

"Now that's my girl." Rason said with a warm smile. Tsukune smiled and looked at his friend on stage. Even though she could be extremely difficult to reason with in the past, he knew she would always be a close friend, and seeing this loving side of her made the boy happy that she could still be in his life. As her song finished she looked to her angel with a loving smile and a playful wink, the boy blushing and waving to her. The crowd roared out in applause as everybody ogled the vixen on stage. She giggled and waved to the crowd then walked back to the girls with a smug look.

"Oh yeah, this competition is all mine." She said proudly.

"It's not over yet." Moka said with a confident smirk. The others nodded in agreement. Yukari giggled then skipped playfully over to the DJ. She pointed the song she wanted then walked back over to the stage. The DJ blinked and shrugged at her choice, then loaded up the selected track.

"Hey everybody. This is for two special people I know. I'm singing Justify My Love by Madonna." She said happily. The girls blinked and looked to Moka.

"Um. Anybody know what song that is?" she asked worriedly, the girls shaking their heads slowly. Dark and Rason looked to Tsukune who watched the young witch with nervous eyes.

"Ok…well, let's see what she picked." He said with a weak smile.

"Couldn't be any worse than her and Kurumu's choice." Rason said with a laugh. The boys watched curiously as the music started up and filled the hall. The unique beat began as the young witch swayed slightly to the song. She looked from Tsukune to Moka with dreamy eyes.

"I wanna kiss you in Paris…" she started, her voice filled with a lot of passion. Everybody stared wide eyed at the young girl as she started to sway more and smile seductively at Tsukune.

"I wanna hold your hand in Rome…" she said coolly. The boy blinked and chuckled nervously.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." He said softly. The young witch continued to sway about as the song played on.

"I wanna run naked in a rainstorm…" she continued with a playful wink, the boy jumping in shock from that.

"You were saying?" Rason asked in surprise.

"That girl has issues." Dark commented dryly. The crowd looked around at each other then to the young girl. The girls watched with shocked looks as the young girl continued to sing.

"Where does she get this from anyway?" Kokoa asked disturbed.

"That girl has issues." Mizore said simply. The young witch started dancing around softly to the song.

"Wanting, needing, waiting. For you to justify my love…" she said as she twirled about. The judges watched with weak expressions as she continued on.

"I don't wanna be your mother, I don't wanna be your sister either, I just wanna be your _lover_…" she said lustfully as she winked at Moka, the vampire struggling not to fall over from the shock.

"Enough! This is not the kind of song we can allow a young girl to sing! You are disqualified!" one of the judges yelled out as the music cut out. The witch blinked and looked around.

"What? Why? What's wrong with me singing that song?" she asked surprised.

"Everything." The crowd said in unison, the girl blinking in disbelief then slumping down. She slowly walked back over to the group and looked down disappointed.

"Um…nice try though?" Moka said weakly.

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with that song." Felucia said calmly.

"You wouldn't." Mizore said dryly. The judges started talking to each other while the girls waited nervously to see who would advance to the final one on one round. The boys were also waiting to hear the results, each boy hoping their girlfriend would continue on. After a while the redhead judge walked up.

"Ok, well this has certainly been a tough decision, these girls know how to sing, am I right?" he yelled out, the crowd cheering out in agreement.

"But now we have to move on to the final round. And the two girls who will be singing once more for first place and the prize money is…" he said as he turned to the girls. They all anxiously awaited the results, the boys also very eager to hear.

"Again, if Mizore is not chosen…" Dark commented.

"You will calmly sit there and _not_ kill anybody because we are trying to stay here, remember?" Rason finished with a smirk. The judge looked at the girls then back to the crowd.

"Moka and Kokoa!" he called out, the crowd cheering in excitement. The two vampire sisters smiled brightly and walked forward to wave to everybody, the others looking down in disappointment.

"I think this is rigged. Seriously, I had the crowd eating out of the palm of my hand." Kurumu pouted.

"Not as much as I did." Felucia scoffed. Mizore looked down then at her demon, the boy smiling softly at her. She smiled and giggled.

"At least he heard how his _wife_ can sing." She said coolly at Felucia, the demon growling at her.

"Damn slushy." She hissed. Again she dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head.

"How do you make those so quickly?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"It's just a talent of mine." Mizore said simply. Out on stage the vampire sisters waved around to the crowd then glanced to each other.

"Alright big sis, I'm winning this no matter what." Kokoa said confidently. Moka giggled and smiled coolly at her.

"No, I don't think so. I'm winning this for Tsukune." She replied with her arms being crossed in front of her. She blinked and looked down to the rosary at it glowed a bit. Kokoa glanced down to it then back up at her.

"What's up?" she asked. Moka stood there for a moment then smirked.

"I guess it's only fair." She said as she looked to Tsukune.

"What?" Kokoa asked as Moka walked towards the boys table and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Tsukune, I hope you've enjoyed this so far." She said happily. The boy nodded and smiled brightly.

"Of course. But, what are you doing down here, you're not quitting the competition now are you?" he asked curiously. She shook her head and smiled at the boy.

"No, it's just…" she said as she looked down timidly.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked curiously. She looked back up with a soft smile.

"_She _wants to sing for you too." She said with a glance downward. The boy blinked and smiled softly. He nodded then motioned towards the conference hall entrance. They walked out in silence as everybody watched in confusion.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kurumu called out.

"Um, this isn't over yet!" the blonde haired judge called out.

"Did she just forfeit?" the dark haired judge asked out loud. Kokoa watched with curious eyes then smirked.

_I see. Fine. Bring it on big sister, I won't lose now, no way._

Out in the hallway a blinding flash came from the entrance way and a pulsating wave of energy rippled through the hall. Everybody looked around curiously and a bit frightened. Kokoa walked up to the mic and tapped on it, the crowd looking towards her as the speakers thumped around them.

"For the final round, I'll be going up against my _real_ big sister." she said proudly. As if on cue to that Tsukune walked back holding the hand of a silver haired girl. She smiled proudly with blood red eyes as they walked back to the table.

"**Ok Tsukune, sit back and enjoy the show."** She said calmly, the boy nodding and taking his seat.

"Good luck Moka." He said with his usual warm smile. The vampire chuckled and smiled at him.

"**Oh Tsukune, I don't need luck for this."** She said confidently as she looked to her sister with her challenging glare, the young redhead returning the look.

"**I intend to win this hands down."** Inner Moka said as she approached the stage and stood next to her little sister. Kokoa smirked at the challenge and stared back into her older sister's red eyes. She calmly walked back towards the girls while Inner Moka walked over to the DJ. She flipped through the listing and found a song she thought would be suited for this event.

"**This one."** She said simply as she pointed to it, the DJ looking at it and nodding. He setup the song while the proud vampire walked up to the stage next to the mic.

"**I'll be singing this for my mate. It's called Alone by Heart."** She said calmly. The girls looked to each other curiously then to the vampire as the song started to play through the speakers. Tsukune watched closely as her arrogant glare seemed to soften and she looked to him with loving eyes. She started to sing with a softer voice than normal and kept her eyes locked onto the boy she loved.

"**I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here the room's pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone…"** she sang in a melodious voice, the crowd watching with awe. Tsukune watched his proud and cold girlfriend sing her heart out to him, the boy surprised and captivated by her words. Dark and Rason were also surprised by the vampire's passionate performance.

"**Till now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone?"** she sang as she gazed at her boyfriend with loving eyes. The other girls and even Kokoa watched in amazement at her love song to her mate, the vampire's emotions never really been expressed beforehand like this in public. Kokoa watched with wide eyes, the young vampire taken back by her sister's song to Tsukune.

_Wow…her words…sound so deep._

Inner Moka finished her song and gazed at her boyfriend. She blinked then looked around so seeing everybody staring in stunned silence at her. After a moment she narrowed her eyes.

"**Well?"** she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Suddenly everybody snapped out of their trance and cheered out for the girl's song, everybody having felt moved by her words. Tsukune stood up and clapped in approval, many of the others doing the same. The judges smiled and gave her a thumbs up while the girls clapped in amazement. The proud vampire blew a kiss at her boyfriend then calmly waked back to the girls.

"**Ok Kokoa. You're up."** She said simply with a confident smirk. Kokoa blinked and shook her head, the vampire still in shock from her sister's song. She smiled arrogantly and walked over to the DJ while the others just stared at Inner Moka in disbelief, everybody unable to say anything. The vampire glanced around at them.

"**What?"** she asked simply. Kokoa showed the DJ her selection and walked onto the stage. She glanced back to her sister then ahead at the crowd. Her eyes gazed around and stopped on Tsukune.

"This is the song I've chosen. It's called Listen To Your Heart by Cascada." She said proudly. The song started to play while Kokoa looked at Tsukune with a warm smile.

_This is for you Tsukune…_

She started to sway to the melody and sang in gentle yet confident voice.

"I know there is something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes…" she said as she started moving to the music, the crowd bobbing in the rhythm of the young girl's lively song. Tsukune watched with wonder as the redhead moved about and sang with confidence. Every now and then she would glance to the boy to see his reaction and sang with a soft smile on her face.

"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do…" she sang as she moved around, her voice carrying the tune perfectly. The girls smiled softly at the song while Inner Moka looked at her with a calm gaze. She didn't mind the song much either. After it finished the crowd cheered out for the young girl, the redhead bowing and waving around. She looked to Tsukune who was clapping and smiling at her with his usual kind look. The young vampire looked into his eyes and smiled softly, the girl looking at him timidly. He chuckled and applauded with energy with rest of the crowd. Kokoa giggled and looked down.

_Yeah…he still wants me. I just know it._

The blonde haired judged walked up and motioned for Inner Moka to come forth. The silver haired vampire walked on stage and stood next to her little sister, the two girls looking around at the fans in the crowd and at Tsukune, the boy who was clapping for both of them.

"WOW! Now these girls can sing! Am I right?" the judge yelled out, the crowd cheering out in agreement.

"Ok, well, it's time for a winner to be chosen. It was a difficult choice to make obviously, as these two have knocked this event out of the freaking city!" the judge cried out enthusiastically. Everybody cheered for joy as the two girls glanced to each other then to the crowd with proud smiles.

"Alright then. And the winner of the karaoke showdown, and winner of $10,000 in prize money…" he started as he looked around the crowd, everybody waiting eagerly for the answer. The two vampires eyed him closely, both anxious to hear the final vote.

"Is none other than Moka!" he finished as he gestured to the sliver haired vampire. She smiled proudly and crossed her arms in front of her.

"**But of course."** She said smugly. The crowd roared out with excitement and clapped in approval, the boys applauding the girl's victory as well. The girls next to the stage smiled softly and shrugged.

"Well, at least we get a room to stay here the night." Yukari said with a calm smile.

"Yeah, and it was kinda fun to sing like this too." Mizore said as she smiled softly at her demon.

"I guess. Still think that should be me up there." Kurumu pouted. Felucia shrugged and smiled at Dark with loving eyes, the demon lost again in her fantasies about him.

The boys clapped as the vampires waved around to the crowd, both girls being the favorites of the night.

"Not bad big sis. Next time I intend to win." Kokoa said confidently at her elder sister. The vampire chuckled and looked to her little sister with an arrogant smile.

"**Still think you can best me do you? You never do learn your place do you Kokoa."** She said calmly. The younger sister smirked then looked away. She glanced at Tsukune and smiled softly, the boy cheering for them with a bright smile.

_This isn't over. I know Tsukune noticed me tonight. I know he wanted me earlier. He still wants me. I can't give up now, pact or no pact. There must be some way we can still be together._

Kokoa chuckled and glanced to her sister as the crowd continued to applaud their performances. She gave her a challenging look, the redhead still determined on her true goal.

"What can I say big sis, I'll never give up."


	45. Mixed Signals

The group was gathered around a table in a restaurant that was built into the Emperor's Palace hotel. They were celebrating not only being able to sleep here tonight thanks to Inner Moka winning the karaoke competition, but also that they finally had time to rest and relax. Everybody knew they had a daunting challenge looming ahead of them, and were still unclear as to how to begin tackling this together, but for now they all just wanted to unwind. After all they went through hell, one of them literally, ever since coming to this city. The group was spending the remainder of their money after they had all reserved comfortable rooms for the night on a nice dinner. The fancy restaurant was on the ground level of the grand hotel, so there was no problem eating here since Fairy Tale wasn't aware they were even in this building.

Around the table sat the group of friends who had banded together to face this evil force. Tsukune and Inner Moka, the vampire couple, were sitting next to each other and enjoying the peaceful break they finally had. The silver haired vampire wasn't ready to be resealed just yet as she wanted her own quality time with the boy she loved, especially since she missed her opportunity at Snow Woman Village thanks to her other self.

Next to them Kurumu and Rason sat, the couple that defied the laws of death and fate together. The young succubus was also eager to return to their lover's suite to have a relaxing, if not lustfully energetic, night with her angel. The boy was thankful he could be here with his girlfriend, the one who was nearly lost to him forever. He too was looking forward to a romantic night with his demon.

Beside them another couple sat, the silent pair of Mizore and Dark. The shadow demon had once again taken up his habit of listening to his music player and was eating his dinner while the music played for him. The snow girl didn't mind one bit however, as she had come to love everything about this boy, and the shy girl merely kept herself latched onto his arm while eating her food.

The other three members of their group also sat at the table, all lost in thought as well. For Yukari, she was still daydreaming about Tsukune and Moka, and very much so dreaming about Moka's performance at the karaoke event. While she was lost in her dreamy state Felucia was also lost in thought about the demon her eyes had been locked onto all night. She had lost the competition earlier but that did not deter her in the least. She was still determined to have the shadow demon of her dreams and was thinking of how to win him over.

The last member of the group was eating quietly while glancing to Inner Moka and Tsukune occasionally. She had a lot on her mind, mostly related to the boy her heart just could not let go of. She had lost the vampire pact with her sister, and was permanently banned from becoming his mate now. Yet the young girl had seen signs and signals from the boy that he still wanted her. After the karaoke competition and seeing the boy's reaction to her performance she was convinced yet again that they were meant to be together, but was stuck on the part of _how_.

"Well finally we can relax and enjoy a good meal together." Tsukune said with a happy smile.

"About time too. Hanging out with you guys is certainly interesting, always has been." Rason said with a nod. Kurumu giggled and clung to his arm.

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" she said sweetly, the angel chuckling and shaking his head.

"Not at all my dear." He said gently before kissing the smiling girl, the bond lighting her up on the inside like lightning. She sighed happily and snuggled on his shoulder in bliss.

"Well it's all thanks to Moka, winning that event allowed us to stay here." Yukari said with a bright smile. The vampire smirked and looked around at the group.

**"No trouble at all. Always ready to help out when needed, especially for my mate."** She said with a sly smile at the end towards the boy of her desires. Tsukune blushed a bit and smiled back.

"You always do save the day." He said with a chuckle. The silver haired vampire chuckled and leaned in closer.

**"I'm looking forward to some quality time with you as well Tsukune. What do you say after dinner we check out our accommodations for the night?" **she asked with a purr. The boy blinked and just looked at her. Then he smiled confidently and nodded.

"Sounds like fun." He said coolly, the vampire a bit taken back by his sudden calm demeanor.

"Oh how she has warped your virgin mind." Rason laughed a bit, the group chuckling at that comment. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly around while Inner Moka looked at him curiously.

**_My my, he has grown more bold since I've met him. This should be a fun night indeed._**

"Hey I'm looking forward to a fun night after dinner too." Kurumu said playfully and with a wink at her angel, the boy smiling at her and holding her close.

"Certainly no virgin mind in there." He said with a smirk, the girl batting her eyelashes innocently. Mizore smiled softly at her demon and tugged his sleeve, the boy glancing over to her. So far he's been distant the whole conversation, but everybody already understood and expected that of him.

"Can we go back to our room as well beloved?" she asked innocently. The boy looked at her and smirked.

"Sure." He said simply. The group blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Wow. He understood that?" Yukari asked surprised. Felucia looked around curiously.

"What do you mean understood that? Why wouldn't he?" she asked.

"Dark can't always read Mizore's lips while she has her lollipop in her mouth." Kurumu explained. The doll demon laughed out loud and glanced to the snow girl.

"And _you're_ going to be his wife? You can't even talk to him in your normal state, how are you going to live with him?" she said with a big grin.

"But Dark's learning to understand her, he understood what she just said now." Tsukune said with a nod. The group looked to Dark who was glancing around the table.

"You understood what she said right?" Rason asked hopefully. The demon nodded raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. So?" he asked.

"See? He's learning." Mizore said smugly. The boy looked at her curiously.

"Right now?" Dark asked as he looked at the girl. Mizore blinked and glanced to him while Felucia snickered.

"Um, Dark?" the doll demon asked as she tugged on his sleeve, the boy glancing over to her in response.

"What has she been saying to you all this time?" Felucia asked innocently, the group looking at him curiously for the answer. Dark looked around the table then back to Mizore who as looking at him timidly. She removed her lollipop and looked at her demon curiously.

"Um…what _did_ you think I said to you?" she asked softly. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear, the girl's face turning deep red followed by her burying her face into his shoulder. The group looked at her with weak smiles then sighed.

"Let me guess…he heard something else didn't he?" Kokoa asked with a smirk. Mizore nodded while continuing to hide her face from the group. After a moment she peeked up at the demon who was looking at her with his usual expression.

"That's…not what I said." she said as she looked back up to him. Dark blinked and shrugged.

"Still up for it if you are." He said simply, the girl staggering off of her chair and crashing to the ground in response.

"So…what did he hear from you?" Felucia asked curiously. Mizore got back up on her chair and breathed heavily to cool herself off. After the red disappeared from her face she looked around the table.

"Nothing that concerns you." She said softly. Kurumu giggled and walked over to her.

"C'mon, tell me." She said excitedly. She leaned in while Mizore whispered into her ear. Her eyes shot open wide and she looked at Dark with surprise.

"Wow…your boy is extreme." She said as she went back to her seat.

**"I'm starting to get very curious here. Just what does he keep hearing from her?"** Inner Moka asked a bit annoyed.

"Very curious here too." Kokoa added with Yukari and Felucia nodding. Kurumu glanced around then smiled nervously.

"Well…it involves her belt, a cell phone, a blindfold, and whipped cream." She said as Mizore looked at her with wide eyes. The succubus shrugged and looked at her innocently.

"Don't be embarrassed, it shows he's…creative." She said with a sly smile. The group looked at Dark with shock as the boy had resumed eating casually, the conversation likely not being heard by him at all.

**"Umm…I get the belt and blindfold…but a cell phone?"** Inner Moka asked curiously. Mizore looked around and sighed.

"Great, now everybody thinks I'm a weird girl. Thanks Kurumu." She said dryly.

"First off, you've always been weird. Second, if anything that makes him weird…which he's always been anyway." Kurumu said simply. The group nodded slowly and watched Dark as he continued to eat. After a moment he glanced around as all eyes were on him.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Just talking about you buddy." Rason said with a raised eyebrow. Felucia smiled at the demon and leaned over on the table towards him.

"I'm up for any wild games you can think of Dark. Nothing's too extreme for me." She said with a purr. She instantly dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head.

"Again, that was like less than a second. How do you make them so fast?" Kurumu asked as she watched Felucia twitch on the ground.

"And with such craftsmanship, I mean look at the fine detail on the handle." Yukari commented with a nod. Mizore shrugged and resumed eating.

"Just a talent of mine." She said simply. After the demon got back up and glared at the snow girl Tsukune nervously chuckled.

"Well anyway, let's all try to have a nice dinner. After tonight we need to think of our own move against Fairy Tale." He said calmly. The group looked to him then downward. They wanted to put an end to this fighting, but were unsure how to.

"Well, what do we do first?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"We need to find out what it is they're after, and where their main HQ is located." Dark said as he continued eating. The group looked at him curiously.

"You heard us?" Rason asked surprised. Dark looked to him with his usual blank expression.

"Music was changing tracks. But back to the point, we need to go after them for a change. After tonight no more hiding." He said simply. The group nodded and looked to each other.

**"Sounds like a plan. But how do we go after them? Where do we start?"** Inner Moka asked the demon curiously.

"Their district headquarters in this city. They have to have one if they are so active here. We find their leader, and talk to him." Dark said calmly.

"Now when you say talk to him…" Rason said slowly. Dark just looked at him for a moment then the angel nodded.

"Right. 'Talk' to him." He said simply.

"Ok. We'll hit the streets tomorrow. For tonight though, let's enjoy the peace and quiet we have." Tsukune said with a gentle smile. Everybody nodded to that, they had been through enough for one day.

**"Great idea. Let's start right now Tsukune."** The vampire said as she ran her finger along his arm. The boy smiled at the girl and her signal.

"I suppose we could." He said simply, the two chuckling at each other. Kurumu clung to her angel's arm and smiled up at him.

"Let's go too lover, we have our own suite to make good use of." She said happily, the boy smiling and nodding to that. He was looking forward to showing her just how much he missed her during the time she was dead. Mizore looked to Dark who was gazing at her calmly. She smiled softly and nodded, the boy smirking in return. They didn't need words to proceed for the night, and Mizore was eager to experience whatever the demon wanted to do to her tonight.

"So…who's sleeping with who?" Felucia asked curiously.

"I'm going to assume Mizore and Dark are, just a guess though…" Kurumu said with a tired look at her. The demon growled and shook her head.

"I never agreed to that." she declared.

"Yes you did. Dark even told you before the karaoke competition that he would be sleeping with Mizore tonight." Kokoa said simply, the demon staggering at that.

"But…but!" she whined.

**"You can sleep with Yukari tonight. She tends to get scared when sleeping alone." **Inner Moka said with a smirk to the young witch.

"Hey! I'm not scared…I just don't like to sleep in a strange place by myself." She said softly. Felucia looked to her than to Dark.

"But…why me? Let the slushy sleep with the kid." She said with a pout. Again she dropped to the ground from an ice kunai flying into her skull.

"Wow you're right, look at that detail on the handle." Kokoa said in wonder as she examined the ice made weapon in the demon's forehead, the intricate detail on the ice was very delicate yet precise. Mizore smirked at that remark.

"Thank you Kokoa." She said simply. Felucia jumped back up and growled at her as the snow girl clung happily to Dark's arm.

"Why can't Kokoa sleep with her then?" she roared.

**"Kokoa has her own room. My little gift for her second place victory. You can keep the witch company tonight."** Inner Moka said with a cool smile, Kokoa smirking at that. Felucia sighed and slumped down.

"So unfair." She pouted.

"What about if Kokoa's overcharge starts in her sleep? She'll be all alone." Yukari asked curiously, the redhead looking to her then down with worry.

"**We're all sleeping on the same floor. If anything happens Kokoa just come get us. So far you've demonstrated control though, you should be fine."** The elder vampire said simply, the younger sister nodding slowly. The group looked at her with worried looks, all hoping that her power wouldn't manifest during the night.

"Well, let's get going then. A good night's rest is what we're going to need for tomorrow." Tsukune said with a reassuring smile. The group nodded and started walking out of the restaurant, the silver haired vampire leaving more than enough money to cover the bill. On the way out Kokoa was looking at Tsukune curiously.

_There must be some way I can be with him even with the pact in place. A loophole or a way to nullify it…arg, who am I kidding. The vampire law is absolute. Dammit now what am I going to do?_

While she walked deep in thought she was suddenly stopped and pulled aside, the rest of the group walking out of the restaurant towards the hotel lobby. Kokoa glanced to her side to see Mizore looking at her with her usual blank look.

"Mizore? What are you doing?" Kokoa asked with a bit of an annoyed tone. Mizore glanced to the group as they left then back to Kokoa.

"I should ask you the same thing Kokoa." She said simply as she crossed her arms in front of her. Kokoa blinked and looked at her confused.

"I'm going up to my room to sleep. What's wrong with that?" she asked sternly. Mizore shook her head at the vampire.

"No, I mean with Tsukune." She said softly as the vampire jumped at that remark.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything with Tsukune." She stammered out. Mizore raised an eyebrow at her.

"During the karaoke event you kept staring at him. Your songs were dedicated to him as well. I saw how you've been acting with him. The same way you acted with Dark before." She said coolly. Kokoa looked around then back to the snow maiden casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just sang for the fun of it. And don't bring up that thing with Dark. I already admitted defeat to that." she said with narrowed eyes.

"And you already admitted defeat to Moka with that vampire pact of yours. The pact that says you'll be killed or isolated in a dungeon for going after Tsukune again." Mizore said with a cool glare. Kokoa looked at her with frustration then down.

"I haven't done anything-"

"Don't give me that. You're lucky Moka hasn't noticed yet or else it would be all over for you. And personally, the idea of my maid of honor being killed over something so foolish isn't something I want to deal with now or ever." Mizore said sternly, the young vampire looking at her in surprise.

"Just let me go to my room." The vampire muttered. Mizore stepped aside for her.

"Fine. Just remember, he's taken already Kokoa. I've been in your shoes before, and believe me, chasing after him won't end well for you or anybody else." She said coolly. The girl turned to walk out while Kokoa growled and looked down.

_Dammit…_

* * *

The group had gone up to the higher floors towards their rooms for the night. They all had suites as well on the same floor as Kurumu's. As they walked down the hall towards their rooms the girls were eyeing their boyfriends with eager eyes while the boys had calm looks on their faces.

"Say Tsukune, something I've been meaning to ask you." Rason asked out loud. Tsukune glanced over and smiled.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Has that ghoul been bothering you still? You seem to be acting normal even during all this mess." The angel asked with a curious look. Tsukune blinked and looked up thoughtfully while the others glanced to him in wonder.

"Well, not really. He has been pestering me every now and then, but nothing too serious. He certainly doesn't like it when I call him a freak though." Tsukune said with a small laugh. The others chuckled at that comment.

"Only part ghoul, aw the poor thing." Kurumu said with a playful whine.

**"Good to know what irks him, anything that tortures that bastard works for me."** Inner Moka said with a smirk.

"Good thing Kokoa didn't give enough energy with that transfusion after all, otherwise he might have been more of a problem." Yukari said with a shudder. Kokoa chuckled and nudged the witch as they walked.

"I wouldn't give that creep the time of day anyway. Besides, as long as he's learning to shut up that's good news." She said with her usual arrogant tone. She was happy to hear that Tsukune was getting a handle on the problem as well, her confidence in the boy never wavering.

"Yeah, we have enough to worry about right now." Rason added.

The group arrived at their rooms and waved their goodnights to each other. Well, mostly. Felucia looked at Dark with worried eyes as he and Mizore walked into their room, the snow maiden shooting her a cool glare before closing the door. Yukari waved to Inner Moka and Tsukune happily, the two smiling at the young witch and nodding. Whenever she wasn't being perverted and actually friendly, the young girl was easy to be around with. Rason more or less vanished into his room with Kurumu literally throwing the boy from the doorway onto the bed and slamming the door shut. She didn't intend to wait a moment longer for her Destined One's love.

Kokoa glanced to Tsukune and her sister as they walked into their room and closed the door. The young vampire sighed and walked into her room alone. After she closed the door and got dressed in the nighties that the hotel had in the room, a simple white shirt and white boxers, and she crawled into bed and laid there. Her mind was racing with everything that was going on in her life, the young girl just staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

As Tsukune walked into their room and looked around Inner Moka looked at him with a sly gaze.

**"So Tsukune, I've been meaning to ask you something."** She said with a calm voice as she walked up to him. He turned around and saw her licking her lips playfully.

"Um…what might that be?" he asked nervously.

**"Do you really like being in control with your girl? Is that what gets you going?"** she asked curiously as she walked around him, the boy wondering if this was a trick question.

"Well…I'm open to anything with you Moka…" he stammered out. The vampire chuckled and walked in front of him again.

**"I saw how you treated my other self in Snow Woman Village. I must say I was surprised about you being so…commanding of her. Tell me, did you intend to be so controlling of me as well?"** she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her. The boy blinked and considered his options of what to say. This definitely sounded like a trick question.

"Well…yes?" he asked softly. The vampire raised an eyebrow at him.

**"Are you asking me, or telling me Tsukune?"** she asked plainly. The boy looked at her, the beautiful Moka Akashiya, the proud and noble vampire that had stolen his heart. This side of her personality was always so cold and ruthless, her pride and arrogance driving her actions mostly. However during the karaoke competition he saw a softer side of her, the vampire nearly opening up her heart completely to the boy.

_Well…I've led a good life…_

**_I haven't yet, I'm still stuck in here._**

_So if I die from this you'll miss out on so much. Another plus._

**_Die from what? What are you thinking about doing here?_**

Tsukune smirked and walked up to the vampire, the girl looking at him cautiously as his mood seemed to change suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as his eyes shifted to blood red.

"I'm telling you Moka. I'm telling you two things, right here and right now." He said with confidence, the vampire looking in surprise for a moment then smiling arrogantly at him.

**"Really. And what are those two things Tsukune?"** she asked amused of his behavior. He chuckled and looked at her with a cool gaze.

"One, is that I love you Moka, with all my heart and soul." He said as he leaned in and kissed the girl, the vampire jumping in surprise from the gesture. After a moment she took in what was happening, and felt her heart starting to pick up. She slowly closed her eyes and embraced the boy, the girl enjoying the moment with the boy she loved. The world around them seemed to vanish as they stood there together. When the kiss broke Inner Moka looked at him with a slight blush. She quickly regained herself and looked at the boy curiously.

**"And the second?"** she asked with high interest. He smiled and held her tightly, the vampire gasping slightly from the sudden hold.

"It's about time I showed you _your_ place my love." He said as he got near her face, her eyes widening from that comment.

**_Well…didn't expect this…_**

* * *

Yukari was jumping around on the bed while Felucia lay on top of the sheets on the other side. The doll demon didn't change into any nighties like the young girl and was lying on the bed with her head propped up on the pillows and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can't believe this. My future husband is in the next room and I'm stuck here sleeping with a little girl." She grumbled. Yukari stopped jumping and looked at her curiously.

"But Mizore is his future wife. She has his mark." She said simply. The demon growled and looked away.

"She doesn't deserve it. I've wanted that mark far longer than she's even known the boy." She said sternly. Yukari sat on the bed with her legs crossed in front of her and looked at the demon in wonder.

"How come you've wanted Dark so much? It sounds like he hardly knew you back when you two worked for Fairy Tale." She asked curiously. Felucia shook her head and looked up with a soft expression.

"He saved me. He helped me escape my fate of being used as a weapon. True, during our employment we didn't really see each other, but still…he's the only one I would trust with my life." She said with a soft smile. Yukari tilted her head at the demon.

"Why's that? I thought Dark said you saved yourself from Fairy Tale. Didn't you?" she asked. Felucia smirked and looked at the young girl.

"He inspired me and Kenzo to leave, and we took the initiative. But Dark really did save me. He stole my spirit artifact from the bastards and hid it away from everybody. He saved me, he's the only one I can ever love." She said with a dreamy expression. Yukari looked at her with wonder.

"Your spirit artifact?" she asked. The demon nodded.

"Like Kenzo probably explained, the body you see here is just a manifestation of my power. My spirit is attached to an object, if that object is destroyed…I die." She said as she looked down. The witched nodded, she remembered Kenzo mentioning that before, but at the time the girl was more shocked about the fact that Dark had casually blown the demon's head off with a shotgun to really pay attention to the man.

"So only Dark knows where the object is?" Yukari asked curiously. Felucia nodded and looked to the door.

"Yes. He's the only one I trusted with it. He hid it away far from the eyes of men and monsters. He saved me, and I owe him my life. I've constantly begged for him to mark me as his, and to do with me as he saw fit, but…he always declined." She said saddened. Yukari looked at the demon with sympathetic eyes. She understood why the demon was so fixated on Dark.

"You know…I used to fear Dark. When I first met him. Actually we all kinda did. He can be…rough, you know?" Yukari said softly, the demon smirking and nodding to that.

"But over time I came to trust him with my life too. He's a real gentleman. He saved my life many times, every time without me ever asking for help." She continued, the demon looking to her with soft eyes.

"In Snow Woman Village I even stole a kiss from him." She giggled, Felucia jumping at that.

"What? Even you got a kiss from him?" she said in disbelief. The young girl nodded and looked down.

"It didn't mean anything though, I was just showing my thanks for him saving my life. You see…I love Dark too, but not in that way. More of a brother sister relationship, you know?" she said with a calm smile. Felucia blinked and just stared at the girl.

"Brothers and sisters don't kiss." She said flatly. The witch giggled and looked down with a blush. Felucia looked at the girl with caution.

_The others were right, this girl has issues._

"But still, I'm lucky. Because I have him in my life as a friend. The same as you do Felucia." Yukari said with a bright smile. The demon blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Friend?" she asked. The witch nodded.

"You have Dark in your life, isn't that enough? He may not be your husband, but he can still be your friend. Kokoa went through this with him too. She fell head over heels for him, but couldn't win Dark away from Mizore." She said softly. Felucia looked at the door curiously, she didn't know Kokoa also struck out with him.

"I don't think anybody can. Mizore is the only girl he's ever shown such care for. And those that got in the way of that, or harmed her, they paid the price." She said with a cool glare.

"Those that got in the way?" Felucia asked. Yukari nodded and smiled at her.

"Have I got a few stories for you." She giggled. She began to talk about all their adventures together, the demon listening closely. As she heard about all the fights and enemies they faced, she looked at the witch with wonder. After she heard about all the foes that dared to harm Mizore, including the poor sap Miyabi, Felucia looked at the girl with a blank look.

"I see…sounds like…he really cares for her." She said as she looked away. Yukari looked at her with sympathetic eyes and smiled.

"He cares for your too Felucia. He's your friend, just as he's mine." She said softly. The demon sniffled and looked at the door with a heartbroken expression.

"Why…couldn't I be the one though? Why not me?" she said as she tried to hold her emotions back. Yukari looked at her worriedly as she got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back. I just…need to ask him something." Felucia said as she tried not to cry. She walked out without the witch being able to say another word. The young girl looked down and sighed.

"I ask myself the same thing about Tsukune. I know how you feel…" she said softly as she wiped away a single tear.

Felucia marched over to Dark and Mizore's door and stood before it.

_I need to know. I NEED TO KNOW!_

She knocked on the door and waited.

No response.

She pounded on the door again and waited with her arms crossed before her. After a moment the door opened and Dark stood there, the boy only dressed in his jeans and a blank look on his face.

"Dark. I need to know something right now." Felucia said sternly as the boy just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me…" she said before she started to break down, the girl holding her sides as tears started to come out. She looked down saddened.

"Why couldn't I have been the one? What did I do wrong?" she asked softly. She looked up with teary eyes, the girl desperate for an answer. Dark sighed and shook his head.

"Because I never felt that way for you Felucia." He said simply.

"But you risked your life to save me from Fairy Tale. You hid my spirit object far away from everyone and everything. I thought…you cared about me." She said softly.

"I do care about you Felucia. But only as a friend. I'm sorry, but you weren't the girl I wanted to be with like that." he said in his usual tone.

"Why her then…what does she have that I don't?" she asked as she clung to his chest, the girl looking up with teary eyes.

"Tell me!" she cried out. Dark glanced around to see nobody else had opened their doors, either they didn't want to get involved or were busy with activities of their own.

"Felucia. Stop this. Mizore is the girl I want to marry. I love everything about her. It's the kind of person she is that I desired." He said softly. The doll demon backed up and looked down.

"I see…" she said softly. Dark glanced back into the bedroom then to the crying girl with a blank look.

"Can I speak to Mizore for a moment?" Felucia asked gently. Dark blinked and glanced back.

"She's a bit tied up at the moment. Can this wait till tomorrow?" he asked cautiously. The demon shook her head.

"This is important. Please." She begged. Dark sighed and looked down.

"Fine. Wait here." He said before closing the door. A few minutes passed before a snow girl walked out dressed in a white fluffy robe. The girl was growling with her lollipop rolling around in her mouth as her eyes narrowed at Felucia.

"What?" She snapped at the demon. Felucia looked at her with discontent then down with soft eyes.

"I need to know one thing." She said gently before looking up at the angry ice girl. Mizore crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"You'll…you'll take good care of him won't you?" Felucia said after a long pause. Mizore blinked and looked at her curiously.

"He ripped out a man's spine for you. He protected you from a deranged vampire lord. Even though you can't communicate with him properly…even though I've chased after him for so long…he wants you. I just…" Felucia said as she trembled, the snow girl looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I just need to know. You'll take good care of him won't you?" she cried out. Mizore looked at the demon as she cried before her, the girl surprised that she would break down like this.

"Yes. Of course, I love him Felucia. With all my heart." She said softly. She looked cautiously at the girl then.

"Is this some sort of trick or game you're playing here?" she asked slowly. Felucia shook her head and looked at Mizore with a saddened look.

"No. It's just…from everything Yukari told me…and from what Dark said…I never had a chance did I?" She said gently. Mizore looked at her with her usual blank look.

"Doesn't seem like it." She said simply. The demon nodded and looked at her with a sharp look.

"Fine. You have his mark, so I guess that's that. But you'd better take damn good care of him or I swear I'll send you straight to hell slushy." She said sternly. Mizore chuckled and smiled softly at the girl.

"I'll be a good wife, tramp." She said coolly. Felucia smirked then looked down.

"Alright. I'll see you two in the morning." She said simply. She blinked and looked at Mizore curiously.

"One question though, what's the cell phone used for?" she asked. Mizore giggled and looked back to the room.

"Vibration." She said simply as she waved playfully at the demon and walked back in, the girl gently closing the door as Felucia walked away confused.

"Vibration? I don't get it. Where would the phone g-" she started before stopping and going wide eyed. She groaned and looked down in defeat.

"Dammit, slushy girl gets all the fun with Dark. So unfair." She muttered as she walked back to her room. Inside Mizore's room the girl let her robe drop to the floor and walked over to Dark with a cool smile.

"First Kokoa, followed by Apoch, and then Felucia. What am I going to do with you my oh-so-desirable demon?" she asked playfully. Dark smirked and wrapped his arms around the girl tightly, the snow maiden blushing from the embrace. The boy grabbed the stick of her candy and tossed it out of her mouth into the trash with his teeth.

"You should be more focused on what I'm going to do with you my little snow bunny." He said as the room darkened around them. She smiled timidly and looked to the bed where she was tied down with her belt a little while ago.

"Yes sir." She said simply as he took her back to the bed, the two eager to resume where they left off.

* * *

In Kurumu's lover's suite the couple was lying in bed together, both of them naked and sweaty from their workout and both breathing heavily. The girl had a flushed face and a big smile as she lay next to her angel, her arm holding him around the waist as her head lay on his shoulder. The boy was looking up with a relaxed smile, his mind going blank from the violent and passionate girl's love. He never got a chance to say a word to her, not that he needed to. He was surprised how quickly she not only got her clothes off, but his as well.

"Yeah…I've died and gone to heaven." Kurumu said in a blissful state. Rason chuckled and glanced down to her.

"Don't go dying on me again. Even if it is to go to heaven." He said calmly. She sat up and looked down at her boyfriend with a loving smile.

"Thank you Rason, for bringing me back." She said softly. The boy gently stroked her cheek and smiled back.

"I couldn't bear to live without you. I wasn't about to let anything come between us Kurumu." He said softly. The girl smiled and sighed happily.

"My Destined One. A real angel. I never would have imagined before. But now…I can't see any other way of living." She said in a dreamy state, the girl laying her head back down on his shoulder.

"My Destined One is a demon. But what a demon she is." Rason said with a whistle, the girl giggling at that remark.

"You'll marry me when this is all over…won't you?" she asked timidly as she looked up at him.

"Not even the Almighty can stop me." Rason said with a cool smile. The girl smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Good. So…up for another round?" she said playfully. The boy chuckled and nodded.

"Sure. But let's try to keep the noise down somewhat, the others might be sleeping." He said with a smirk. The girl laughed a bit and shook her head.

"I doubt it. During our time over by that wall I heard Moka calling out in excitement, so I don't think Tsukune and her are sleeping just yet. And when you had me over the desk over there, I heard Mizore moaning through the walls rather loudly, so they're still up…" Kurumu said looking around the room. Rason just raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Really now." He said with a chuckle. The girl giggled and smiled innocently.

"Well I am a succubus after all. I should know." She said with a wink. The boy smiled and pulled her down, the angel sliding around her and ending up on top pinning her down. She looked up in surprise as his wings extended out slightly above them.

"Yeah, and I'm an angel, your angel to be precise. So let's see if we can't get you back up into your heaven." He said with a cool smile, the girl looking at him with lustful eyes. She wrapped her legs around his torso and purred.

"Meow, give it to me angel boy." She said before pulling him into a fierce kiss.

* * *

In the adjacent room two figures were under the sheets. One was a sliver haired girl whose face was flushed and her breathing heavy. She was taken by surprise by her mate's sudden confidence boost and bold nature, but was more than willing to see where he would go with it. Turns out that where he went was someplace that involved her screaming out in passion and ecstasy while he had his way with her.

**_I can't believe it still…a proud and noble vampire…the daughter of a great dark lord…and he made me feel so helpless and vulnerable. He was so fearsome and overwhelming…so commanding and daring…so…_**

She smiled softly and glanced next to the boy next to her, the young man sleeping soundly with a calm smile on his face. He used up most of his power during the love making, and upon release promptly passed out. Inner Moka didn't complain though. For one, she was certainly satisfied with the experience, and was proud to have him as her mate. Secondly the special treat she got from the boy at the end was as delicious as her outer self had promised, the vampire finding the taste of her mate very intoxicating. And third she did help herself to a little of his blood, which may have been the primary reason he passed out. But she couldn't help herself after all, his scent was all over her, and as with her outer self, she couldn't control her desire.

**_That's my mate…I promise I'll protect you no matter what Tsukune. No matter what._**

The girl rolled over and held her arm around the boy as she closed her eyes, the couple both soon fast asleep in the bed together. Tomorrow would involve planning to attack the evil organization after all they've done, but for now, the two slept in peace and quiet, both content and happy to just be with each other.

* * *

Kokoa tossed and turned in her bed, the young vampire unable to fall asleep. Her mind kept racing around her conflicts and would not slow down. On one hand she lost the vampire pact, so she was banned from being Tsukune's mate for the rest of her life. On the other hand the boy was showing signs that he still wanted her. Then again he was quick to deny those signs when confronted about it and seemed to want to be with her big sister still.

_I don't know what to do. I want him, and I think he wants me too. But Mizore was right, if I do anything with him, I could be killed. Dammit why did I have to go and evoke that vampire law, what's wrong with me?_

She sat up and sighed in despair. She didn't know what to do, her heart kept telling her to go after him while her mind said back off.

"This sucks. This isn't at all how it was letting go of Dark. My heart just won't let go this time." She muttered. She shook her head and held her hands up to her cheeks, the girl moping in bed with a confused face.

_He wanted me, I know he did. I wonder why he changed his mind so quickly. And I'm sure he loved my singing before, but big sister's was better…dammit, all these mixed signals! I don't know what to think anymore!_

She growled and arched back, the redhead vampire pulling at her hair in frustration.

"Just give me a sign Tsukune, be clear with me." She growled. She looked around her empty room with a sorrowful look.

"I wish Tsukune was here with me…" she said softly. She shook her head and dropped back onto the bed with a groan.

_There I go again…I just can't get him out of my mind…_

Before she could go into another loop in her mind a knock came from her door. She sat up and looked at the door with a tired expression. She slowly got up and walked over to the door.

"No way was I being too loud, not like those couples were anyway." She muttered as she opened the door. She blinked and stared in surprise as Tsukune stood there. He was dressed in his boxers and white shirt as well and stared at Kokoa with a calm gaze and a soft smile.

"Tsu…Tsukune?" Kokoa said a bit surprised.

_Am I dreaming now?_

"Hello Kokoa, I'm sorry if I woke you." He said gently. The vampire blinked and shook her head slowly.

"No…I was still up. What…what are you doing here?" she asked softly. The boy stepped closer and smiled at her calmly. She looked at him with wonder as the boy wrapped one arm around her waist. Her heart started to pick up and a small blush formed.

"What…what are you doing Tsukune?" she breathed out. The boy just gazed back at her with a gentle smile. The smile then turned into a big grin, the same one that she saw before.

_This is just like when he asked me for a blowjob…I must be dreaming…_

"I came here to talk to you Kokoa. Would you please come for a walk with me?" he asked softly. The girl stared in surprise at him as he held her close.

"A…a walk?" she stuttered out as he leaned closer.

"Yes. I thought we could talk together. Is that ok?" he said gently. She stared in disbelief at the boy as he held her closely, her heart racing.

_Calm down! For the love of everything don't start your overcharge now! Dream or not this is too good to pass up._

"Um…sure. Why not. But…what about big sister? I thought you were sleeping with her." She asked curiously. Tsukune chuckled and shook his head.

"No no Kokoa, I want to sleep with you tonight." He said softly, the girl's eyes widening at that remark.

"What…did you say?" she breathed out. Before she could say another word the boy leaned in and kissed the young vampire. She felt her heart stop then start to beat steadily. Her mind went blank from the shock as he held her closely and tightly. Shortly after a single thought crossed her mind.

_HOLY SHIT! HE'S KISSING ME!_

After the shock subsided a bit she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the boy, the girl standing up on her toes to better kiss him. She didn't know what was going on, or if this was real. But she didn't care at the moment, this was what she wanted all this time.

_Please don't let this be a dream…_

The kiss broke and she looked in surprise at the boy. He stood there holding her gently, a peaceful expression on his face, his brown eyes gazing into hers deeply, his arms wrapped around her body carefully.

"Tsukune…" she said softly as her face turned redder. She blinked and looked at the boy curiously. For a moment she thought she felt a power spike from his vampire aura, but wasn't sure if she just imagined it.

"Kokoa. Please come for a walk with me. There is something I need to ask you." He said calmly as he backed up a bit and smiled at her. She blinked and nodded slowly, the girl in a trance still. At the moment she would do anything he asked, even if it was to drop to her knees for him right now. She took a step and smiled softly at him.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" she breathed out as she walked over to him. He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I have a favor to ask of you my dear Kokoa."


	46. A Favor

Down the quiet hallways of the Emperor's Palace two figures walked side by side. One was a boy with brown eyes and a calm smile while the other was a redhead vampire with dreamy eyes. Kokoa's gaze was locked onto the boy who appeared at her door in the middle of the night, the boy who kissed the girl causing her heart to nearly jump out of her chest, the boy who wanted to take a walk and have a small chat with her. She walked next to him nervously, the young girl still wondering what was going on here.

_This can't be a dream…that kiss was so perfect…but its Tsukune, he wouldn't do that. Would he?_

"Um…Tsukune?" she asked softly, the boy stopping and looking at her with a friendly grin.

"Yes?" he asked simply as he tilted his head.

"What are you doing…I mean, is this just a dream?" she asked curiously. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"No Kokoa, this is certainly not a dream. Why do you ask?" he said as he walked closer, the girl's blush building as her heart raced faster.

"It's just…that kiss…and you…" she said softly, her mind starting to lose track of her thoughts as he stepped closer.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while now. I'm sorry it took so long." He said with a small laugh. The girl smiled softly and looked down timidly. She pinched her arm, the girl jumping at the feeling.

_This isn't a dream. He really did…we really are…_

She looked to him with wide eyes, the girl surprised that the boy was really doing this.

"This is real. You really are here…and that means…" she said before she looked down shyly. The boy looked at her curiously before she looked back up with a bright smile.

"Does this mean you really do want me still?" she asked hopefully. The boy simply nodded with a calm gaze, the girl nearly jumping for joy at the sight.

"Tsukune!" she cried out in joy as she embraced the boy. He gently held her while she buried her face in his chest.

"This is like a dream come true. It really is. You have no idea-" she said before she blinked and stopped suddenly. She slowly pulled away and looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his smile still standing. She looked up with sorrowful eyes.

"This is perfect…except that I…we can't…" she said before she looked down as tears started to form.

"I can't be your mate. Ever. I lost the vampire pact to my big sister." she said softly. The boy looked at her with a concerned look.

"Kokoa?" he asked softly. She looked up with teary eyes.

"It's not fair. I was such an idiot with that pact, I'm sorry." She said as she looked at the boy she desired so much. He looked at her and smiled calmly.

"That's not a problem. There are ways around the pact Kokoa." He said simply. She blinked and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? The vampire law is absolute. I've been trying to think of any way around it, but…" she said as she trailed off. She thought of any way possible, yet there were no options for her. Short of killing Moka she had no way to circumvent the pact. And killing her sister was certainly not an option, no matter how much she wanted this boy.

"I'll let you in on a way around it, if you help me with a problem of my own." He said with a sly grin. The girl looked at him in wonder.

"A way around it? How?" she asked softly. The boy held his hand up to her cheek and smiled softly.

"First, please help me with a small favor. Only you can help me Kokoa." He said gently, the vampire looking at him with a dreamy expression.

"Tsukune…anything for you." She said softly. He chuckled and looked at her with a steady gaze. She looked down with a blush then glanced up to him.

"Um…first…since I know this is real, can I have another…kiss?" she asked shyly. The boy smirked and nodded. She looked up with a bright smile.

"Really?" she said hopefully. He nodded again and leaned in, the girl closing her eyes for the moment.

_I'll do whatever you ask of me Tsukune, just name it. Anything._

The two leaned in for a kiss, the girl standing back up on her toes as he moved closer.

_Tsukune…_

"**KOKOA!"** an enraged voice called from down the hall, the girl jumping and looking in surprise. Walking up to them was a very angry silver haired vampire. Her eyes were set in a deep glare as her teeth were bared. She was dressed in her nighties that were also provided by the hotel and marched up towards them.

"**What is the meaning of this? Answer me!"** she roared, the young vampire backing up a bit. She blinked and looked at her with a smile.

"Big sis. I suppose you needed to hear the truth eventually." She said with an arrogant tone. Tsukune looked down towards the ground, his hair hiding his eyes while Kokoa walked beside him. She smirked at the elder vampire as she growled at her with fury.

"**Why are you out here with Tsukune? And I'd better be mistaken in thinking you were about to KISS him!" **she yelled out in anger. Kokoa chuckled and shook her head.

"No. _He_ was about to kiss _me_." She said with a cocky tone. Inner Moka's eyes widened and she clenched her fists, her aura flaring up around her.

"**Are you out of your mind? Do you have a death wish?"** she hissed. Kokoa shook her head and clung to Tsukune's arm.

"Hardly. Tsukune came to my room. He confessed his love to me big sister, just as I thought was the case. He wanted _me_, not you!" she said proudly.

WHAM!

The young vampire was knocked down the hall by a fierce punch from the elder vampire, her eyes glaring with fury at the young girl.

"**Bullshit! What the hell are you trying to pull here Kokoa? Have you forgotten our pact? Tsukune is MINE! FOREVER!"** she roared. Kokoa got up and rubbed her jaw, the vampire glaring at her big sister.

"I haven't forgotten. I've been cursing that stupid pact all this time. But that doesn't matter, Tsukune wants me. And he even knows a way to get around the pact. I knew he wanted me big sis, and he told me so himself!" she yelled as she marched back to the angry vampire. Inner Moka growled and glanced to Tsukune.

"**What is going on here Tsukune? Why are you out here with Kokoa? Well? Answer me!"** the vampire roared. Tsukune wavered then collapsed down on the ground, both vampires looking at him puzzled.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"**Tsukune? What's wrong with you?"** Inner Moka said with annoyance. She growled deeply and glared at Kokoa.

"**What did you do to him? Why were you two out here? Answer me Kokoa!"** she roared out. Kokoa looked at Tsukune then smiled softly.

"I told you. He came to my room and asked me to come out with him. He even kissed me." She said with a blush. Inner Moka looked at her with shock which quickly turned to unbelievable fury.

"**You…kissed…my…mate?"** she snarled. Kokoa looked up just in time to see the fierce kick connect with her face, the young vampire flying back down the hall into a tumble.

"**You've crossed the line Kokoa…I won that pact, you know that! Yet you still chase after him, you still claim him to be yours! This ends now!"** she roared as she walked towards her younger sister, the redhead getting up and coughing out. She looked up at her elder sister with a weak smile.

"He chose me big sis…ask him yourself when he wakes up…" she said before slumping back down against the wall. Inner Moka roared out in fury. Her aura fluxed greatly, the lights around the hall lighting up brightly causing some to shatter from the surge. She looked back to the boy on the ground and dashed over to him. Kneeling down she shook him to wake him up, the unconscious Tsukune still lying on the ground out cold.

"**Tsukune! Wake up!"** she yelled out.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" a voice called from behind. They looked over to see Kurumu and Rason walking down the halls, both of them also dressed in the hotel night clothing.

"Well? Hey, what's Tsukune doing sleeping on the floor?" Kurumu finished as she looked at him puzzled.

"And why does Kokoa look like she got hit by a bus?" Rason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Kokoa tried to steal Tsukune from me. Again!"** Inner Moka yelled out as she shook the sleeping boy still. Kurumu and Rason looked at her with wide eyes then to Kokoa.

"What? But you two had a deal! Are you crazy Kokoa?" Kurumu yelled out in shock. Kokoa smirked and shook her head.

"No. Not at all. Tsukune came to my room. He confessed his love to me. He kissed me!" she yelled out at her elder sister, the vampire glaring back at her with fury.

"He kissed you?" Rason said surprised. The redhead nodded and slowly walked over to them.

"Yes. I knew he wanted me. I just knew it." She said before leaning against the wall, the young girl still weak from the massive hit she took.

"**Wake up Tsukune!" **Inner Moka yelled as she shook him more.

"Um…why is he sleeping here then?" Rason asked curiously.

"He just collapsed. Probably from being scared of big sister again!" Kokoa yelled out with a sharp look at the elder vampire. Inner Moka growled and shook, her red eyes glaring back at the younger vampire.

"**What did you do to my mate?"** she said with a dark voice. She stood up and walked over to the vampire, her aura flaring up around her in sheer anger.

"**Answer me!"** she roared out. Kokoa looked at her with a blank look then down at Tsukune with a soft smile.

"I didn't do anything. Like I said, ask him when he wakes up. He'll tell you the truth." She said confidently.

"Why are you guys hanging around out here?" Yukari called out as she and Felucia walked down the hall towards them. The young witch was wearing the white nighties while Felucia wore her normal clothing still.

"Yeah what's with the racket? Some of us are trying to sleep." Felucia said with a yawn. The two stopped and looked around at the group with puzzled eyes.

"Um…what's going on?" Yukari asked.

"Well. Apparently Tsukune kissed Kokoa after telling her he loved her." Rason said with a bewildered look.

"And now he's out cold and Moka's pissed." Kurumu said with a nervous look at the silver haired vampire. Yukari and Felucia blinked and glanced to each other.

"Ok…what did we miss?" Felucia asked flatly.

"**Kokoa violated our pact. She's gone back on our vampire law!"** Inner Moka yelled out in fury.

"Hang on, I never did anything to violate that pact. Tsukune came to _me_ remember? It was his choice. Besides, I'm not his mate yet, so technically I've done no wrong." Kokoa said proudly. Inner Moka tried to control her anger but was losing her patience with the matter.

"Tsukune came to you? When?" Yukari asked curiously.

"A little while ago. He came to my room and kissed me." Kokoa said dreamily, the group looking at her with shock.

"He kissed you?" Yukari said with surprise. Kokoa nodded and looked back to the boy.

"What? Why, that doesn't sound like Tsukune." Kurumu said with a curious look. Kokoa glared at the succubus at that remark.

"Why not? He wanted me, I've always known that. Like you would know anything about what he wants." She barked out.

"I could have sworn he wanted Moka." Dark's voice called out from behind. They turned to see the boy walking toward them. He was dressed with his black shoes, jeans, and black t-shirt and had the same expression as always. He walked up to the group next to Tsukune and looked down at him.

"After all we've been through, I got the impression that he loved Moka. So tell me Kokoa, why should we believe you?" he said simply as he glanced to the redhead. She smirked and looked down at the sleeping boy.

"You don't have to if you don't want, but ask him when he wakes up. He'll tell you the truth." She said calmly.

"And why is he knocked out now? Did you two hit him again?" Yukari asked puzzled. Both vampires glanced to her then back to the boy.

"**He just collapsed on his own. What did you do to him Kokoa?"** she growled as she looked at her mate.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Kokoa said sternly.

"So, let me get this straight. Tsukune comes to your room in the middle of the night, kisses you, asks you to go for a walk with him, confesses his love to you, then just drops down asleep in the hall?" Rason said looking up thoughtfully.

"Well…yeah." Kokoa said with a nod. Rason shook his head and looked at the girl.

"Isn't it possible he was just sleepwalking? Maybe you just walked around out here as you couldn't sleep, saw him sleepwalking and believed a boy who was in la la land?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He wasn't sleepwalking! He knocked on my door and talked to me. He had a calm gaze the whole time. We talked to each other, he held me closely, he admitted he wanted to be with me, he asked…" she said before trailing off. The group looked at her curiously.

"**He asked you what Kokoa?"** Inner Moka snapped. Kokoa looked down with a curious look.

"He wanted to ask me a favor, but before he did you interrupted us!" she barked back.

"A favor?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, he didn't say what it was yet, but he was going to ask for something in exchange for him telling me how to get around that stupid vampire pact." Kokoa said with a smirk.

"Get around it? I thought that law was absolute." Rason asked curiously.

"**It is. And Kokoa has violated it."** Inner Moka said between her teeth with a growl.

"I violated nothing. He chose me! Besides, if there is a way to get around it, then all the better." Kokoa said with a snooty tone.

"Kissing a sleepwalking Tsukune. Kinda crossing the line still." Kurumu said shaking her head. She blinked and looked around.

"Hey Dark, where's Mizore?" she asked. Dark glanced back down the hall and looked back to the group.

"She's taking a cold shower." He replied simply. The succubus smiled slyly at him and looked down the hall towards their room.

"Oh really?" she said playfully.

"**Dammit Kurumu NOT NOW!"** the elder vampire roared, everybody looking to her in response. She glared at her younger sister with fury.

"**You did violate that pact Kokoa. Sleepwalking or not, this is unacceptable!"** she snarled. Kokoa blinked and looked down in discontent.

"I'm not his mate, so like I said, I've done nothing wrong yet. And when he wakes up, and when he chooses me, we'll get around that law. He wanted me big sister, just like I knew he did." She said sternly. Before anybody could say another word the boy on the ground stated to groan and twitch.

"Looks like he finally found his way back." Rason said with a nod. Tsukune sat up and rubbed his head, the boy blinking a few times to clear his vision.

"What…what happened?" he said softly. He looked up and saw everybody standing around looking down at him.

"Um…what's going on?" he asked softly. Before he could ask another question he was yanked up to his feet and held next to a smiling redhead.

"Tsukune you're awake! Are you ok? Did my big sister freak you out?" Kokoa asked worriedly. Tsukune looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Kokoa? Freak me out? What?" he asked. He was yanked to his other side by an agitated silver haired vampire, the girl's crimson eyes staring at him intently.

"**Tsukune, what's going on here? Why were you out here with Kokoa?" **she asked sternly. Tsukune blinked and looked around.

"Wha…why are we out here?" he asked confused.

"**What do you mean? You were out here with Kokoa, explain why."** Inner Moka said as she crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the boy. He looked at her nervously and then around.

"I don't know…last I remember I was in bed with you." He said a bit scared. The group looked at him curiously.

"**You were out here with Kokoa and about to kiss her. Explain!"** Inner Moka yelled out, the boy jumping in surprise.

"What? No I wasn't, I swear!" he said defensively, Kokoa looking at him with worried eyes.

"What are you saying? Yes you were. You came to my room and kissed me there too. Tell them!" she said urgently. Tsukune looked at her in shock.

"What? I never did that!" he cried out. Kokoa took a step back as tears started to form.

"Yes…you did…you said you wanted me. You did!" she cried out. Tsukune looked at her in shock then around.

"But…I didn't! What's going on here?" he asked worriedly.

"**You were out here with Kokoa then you collapsed Tsukune. You don't remember anything?"** Inner Moka asked cautiously. The boy looked up and blinked, then shook his head.

"No. I remember falling asleep next to you then waking up out here on the floor." He said while rubbing the back of his head. Kokoa started to tremble as tears leaked out.

"No…why are you doing this Tsukune? You wanted me! You wanted me!" she cried out.

"Kokoa, he must have been sleepwalking. He never kissed you in your room, you probably dreamed that." Kurumu said softly.

"Yeah, what you described doesn't sound like Tsukune at all." Rason added.

"Why not? Why wouldn't he do that? He did! I know he did! I wasn't dreaming, he wasn't dreaming. That kiss was real! It had to be!" Kokoa cried out. She dropped to her knees and looked down in disbelief.

"He wanted me. I know he did." She said softly. She started to cry as she shook her head. Inner Moka looked at her in discontent then to Tsukune.

"**So you never kissed her, right?" **she asked cautiously. The boy shook his head.

"I would never. Moka I only love you, I would never betray you like that." he pleaded. The silver haired vampire sighed and nodded.

"**Ok. I believe you Tsukune. And as for you Kokoa…"** she said as she walked over to her little sister. She looked up at the elder vampire with heartbroken eyes.

"**I suppose you didn't violate the pact if what you said never did happen. However, make no mistake, if you do cross that line, you're done. I will not hesitate to have the law called in to the vampire world and you WILL pay the price."** She said sternly. Kokoa looked down in frustration and nodded.

"C'mon, let's just go to bed. We need our rest for tomorrow." Kurumu said hoping to put an end to the fighting. Everybody nodded and started back to their rooms. Inner Moka walked up and helped the weary Tsukune walk back.

"Moka I swear, I don't know how I got out here." He said as he rubbed his head.

"**I know. Let's go sleepyhead, I'll make sure to keep a tight grip on you throughout the night."** She said with a soft smile. The vampire couple walked back as Rason and Kurumu headed back to their room. The others watched Kokoa slowly stand up and look down the hall with sorrowful eyes.

"Kokoa?" Yukari asked worriedly. The redhead looked down and shook her head.

"Why…why is this happening to me…" she said as she held a hand to her head and looked around with weary eyes.

"He was just sleepwalking. Let it go and get some rest." Felucia said as she walked back toward the room. She stopped and glanced to Dark.

"Um…Dark?" she asked curiously, the demon just looking to her with a blank look.

"If you and Mizore ever want another partner…for anything…I wouldn't object." She said with a playful smile. The demon just looked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah…I thought you would say that. Worth a try though right?" she said with a weak smile. Again Dark just shook his head.

"Come on." Yukari said dryly as the two girls walked back toward their room. Dark started to walk before Kokoa spoke up.

"Dark…can I ask you something?" Kokoa said softly. The boy stopped and waited for her to continue, his gaze still looking down the hall. After a moment she spoke up.

"Do you believe me?" she asked softly.

"Kokoa, you already know what I would say. You need to stop this. Moka is with Tsukune. Even if that pact wasn't in place that's the way it needs to stay." Dark said simply. Kokoa looked at him with teary eyes then down. She closed her eyes and sniffled.

"My heart won't let him go. And…I know it wasn't a dream. I know Tsukune really did kiss me. He talked to me…he smiled at me. I know it…" she said weakly. Dark sighed and glanced back to the girl.

"I'm sorry Kokoa, I just don't see that happening. Go to bed and get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us. And, as a personal favor to me, stop this pursuit of yours already." He said before walking back to his room. Kokoa looked down the hall as her friends disappeared back into their rooms with sorrowful eyes. She started walking back to her room slowly, the vampire's steps feeling heavy.

_He wanted me. He does want me…doesn't he? All these confusing signs, I can't take this._

She stopped and looked forward with curiosity.

_A way around the pact? Is there really such a possibility? And a favor, what did he want?_

She remembered how Tsukune wanted to ask for a favor, but never got the chance to tell her.

"A favor." She said softly. She wondered about it as she walked back. Could there really be a way around the vampire law? And did he really want her still? She was more confused now than before with everything that happened. As she got to her door she glanced to Tsukune's door.

_If there is any chance around that pact…any chance to be with you Tsukune, please tell me._

The young girl disappeared into her room, the girl's mind now buzzing with even more thoughts and emotions than before. But the thought of the kiss she had from the boy she desired, the kiss she was sure really happened, was at the forefront of that buzzing, and the feeling of that kiss kept a soft smile on the vampire's face all throughout the night.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city at the district HQ of Fairy Tale, an officer was walking through the halls of the building with a focused look. He was dressed in the usual attire, black shoes and dress pants, dark shirt with the twin tails insignia over the heart, and a black officer's cap. All around the building agents and soldiers were busy going about their search for their targets, the three vampires requested by Kiria to be brought in alive. The officer walked down towards an office for the district HQ's leader. He knocked on the door and stood at attention, the man waiting for a reply.

"Well? Come in if you must." A voice called out from inside. The officer walked in and stood at attention in front of the desk. On the other side a man watched him with a calm expression. On either side of the man stood a young girl in a Fairy Tale uniform. They were both dressed the same, black shoes and socks, black skirts with gray panties just barely being seen, black shirts with Fairy Tale pins over their hearts. The only difference was their hair and eye colors.

"I trust you have something…useful to report?" the man at the desk said with a commanding tone. The officer nodded and looked at the two girls next to the leader. They were both staring at him, both of their expressions seeming empty with their focus on the man, and both of them not seeming to blink.

"Um…yes." He said nervously. The leader chuckled.

"Relax, they won't bite. Now, report." He said sternly. The officer nodded and looked back to the leader.

"Sir, we've received word from our scouts. They traced a brief vampire energy signal from a hotel in the city. The Emperor's Palace. We believe it's them." He said with a focused look. The leader smirked and chuckled.

"You believe it's them? Of course it's them! What other vampires would be here? Organize the troops and bring them in at once!" He yelled out. The officer nodded and turned to walk out.

"Wait." The leader called before the officer could open the door. He turned back to see the man standing up from his desk.

"On second thought, I'll go myself. I've had enough of your men's bumbling with this matter and how you're making us look to the higher ups." He said as he turned to look out the window behind him. The officer trembled at that remark then stood at attention.

"Yes sir. As you wish." The officer said with a nod.

"Prepare our best troops. I will accompany you with my servants here, and we will end this game of hide and seek." He said with a wicked grin. The officer saluted the leader.

"Yes Delta, at once." He said. He walked back out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Delta chuckled a bit and looked back to the witch sisters, their gazes having turned to him.

"I trust you two will not fail as those others did. I would expect my own creations not to be such trash." He said with a smirk. The sisters bowed and saluted him.

"We will not fail you master." They said in unison. He nodded and laughed a bit.

"Good. For your sakes, you better not." He said as he glanced out the window again, the busy city going about its nightly routine under the glow of all the neon lights that were everywhere.

"Astreal. Make sure our best troops are prepared for this. And arrange some playing room for us. I have a feeling things will get…loud." He said in a professional tone. Astreal bowed to the man.

"Yes master. At once." She said. She walked towards the door and stopped, the girl glancing back towards her sister.

"Apoch, let's go." She said calmly.

"No, she will remain here with me." Delta said with a wicked grin, the shy witch sister looking at him with worried eyes. He looked back to her and chuckled.

"Yes…master." Astreal said with a strained expression. She walked out of the office and closed the door. She stood there trying to control her anger as she heard the whimpers and gasps from her sister in the room behind her. She clenched her fists as she heard the man grunt and chuckle as he had his way with the timid girl once again. Her wrists glowed softly as she glared ahead of her.

_Damn him…_

* * *

The next morning the group was walking out into the hallway from their rooms with yawns and stretches. The pink haired vampire and Tsukune walked out and smiled to each other, both dressed in their usual outfits.

"That was a good night's sleep that we had long overdue." The boy chuckled. The girl nodded and smiled at him, her faint blush showing around her cheeks.

"Yeah, and that was a great wake up too." She said with a playful wink while sticking out her tongue. The boy chuckled and looked up with a blush. He had to agree with that, after all what guy doesn't like to wake up to his girlfriend treating his morning erection. They smiled to each other as the pink haired vampire clung to his arm.

Nearby an angel and succubus walked out into the hall, both of them having a relaxed smile on their faces. Their wakeup was similar, except it was Rason who took the initiative to wake his girl up. The blue haired beauty voiced no complaints about his method, but pouted a bit when the boy claimed they needed to meet up with the others. Her ideal morning would have been to stay in bed all day, but alas that wasn't a possibility. Yet.

From another door Yukari and Felucia walked out and stretched a bit. Both of them slept soundly last night and were both ready to take on the day. Felucia smiled calmly as she looked around, the demon feeling a bit lighter after dealing with her emotions with Dark last night. She was still saddened that she would never be the one he would call his wife, but after hearing Yukari's story, she treasured the friendship she apparently already had with him, the doll demon determined to remain by his side however she could.

"Well that was a good night indeed." Rason said as they walked over to the vampires.

"Yeah, I just wish we could have had a longer good morning." Kurumu said with a playful wink. The boy chuckled and looked upwards.

"Perhaps next time. How did you guys sleep?" he asked Tsukune and his girlfriend.

"Pretty well. I'm certainly feeling well rested." Tsukune said with a calm smile.

"Me too. I hope today isn't nearly as rough as yesterday though." Moka said softly.

"We'll manage. Relax." Felucia said arrogantly. She looked toward Dark's door and tilted her head.

"I wonder if they're up yet." She asked curiously.

"Probably. We'll just wait for them here." Tsukune said with a nod.

"So you feeling ok Tsukune?" Rason asked curiously. The boy blinked and nodded with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened last night, but I'm feeling fine." He said. After a moment he looked down with a serious face.

"I hope Kokoa is ok though. I'm not sure what happened last night, but I hope I didn't cause her any discomfort." He said worriedly. Moka looked down with a troubled look. She heard from her inner self what had happened and was disturbed by it to say the least. Still, she hoped Kokoa would finally stop her crusade for her boyfriend before things got out of hand.

"She'll be fine. My sister is stronger than this, I know it." She said hopefully. As if on cue Kokoa's door opened and the young vampire walked out with a tired look.

"Morning. You ok?" Kurumu asked. Kokoa yawned and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…didn't really sleep last night, but I'm fine." She said. She looked to her sister then downward with a worried look.

"Um...should we…give you two a minute alone?" Rason asked nervously. Moka shook her head.

"No. No more fighting, we need to stick together now for what we're up against." She said as she walked over to her sister. Kokoa looked up with nervous eyes at her.

"Ok? Please Kokoa. No more." She said worriedly. The redhead looked at her for a moment and then down as she closed her eyes.

"Ok." She said softly. She glanced over to Tsukune who looked at her with a weak smile.

"Um…sorry if I did anything last night. I'm not sure what came over me…" he said softly. She looked at him curiously.

_He wasn't sleepwalking…I know he wasn't. I need to find out what that favor was._

"It's ok. Just forget about it." Kokoa said simply as she looked away. The boy nodded and smiled at the girl, he hoped they could still be friends after all this.

"Yes. Let's just forget about it." Moka said with a soft hopeful smile at her little sister.

**_I won't forget about it, that girl is on thin ice as far as I'm concerned._**

_I know. But let's at least try to move on. We can't let this get in our way right now._

"Well good, everybody is buddy buddy again, can we get some breakfast now? I can't go on a vengeful tangent against Fairy Tale without some grub." Felucia called out with a smile.

"I could go for some food too." Rason said with a nod. His workout with his girlfriend last night definitely took his energy out of him.

"Sounds like a plan, but what about Mizore and Dark?" Yukari said. Before anybody could say anything else the door opened and Dark walked out casually. He was dressed normally and his earbuds were once again playing music for him.

"Good timing. We were waiting for you. We need food." Kurumu said simply. The boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What would you guys do without me?" he said dryly.

"C'mon man, we waited for you to be polite. Hey, where's Mizore?" Rason asked curiously. Dark looked back towards the room and smirked.

"She's coming." he said simply. Sure enough the snow maiden slowly walked out the door. She was dressed in her usual attire and her lollipop was rolling around in her mouth, the girl's expression was that of euphoria still. She walked over to Dark in a trance and clung to his arm, the snow girl just staring off into space and wavering.

"Wow. You broke her mind again didn't you?" Rason said with a laugh. Kurumu giggled and waved her hand in front of Mizore, the snow girl showing no reaction.

"Wow." She said simply as she snapped her fingers in front of her, again getting no response.

"What did you do to her?" Felucia asked curiously.

"Best guess, everything." Kokoa said with a slight smirk. Moka looked at her friend with wonder.

_I wonder what she goes through with him._

**_Doesn't matter. Last night Tsukune was the most aggressive mate, more so than any of them. Our Tsukune is the best._**

_I know that. But still, look at her._

The snow girl wavered and looked up at her demon with a soft smile, her eyes still glazed over.

"I…fucking…love you…" she said in a dreamy state, the group looking at her wide eyed. She giggled softly then dropped down to the ground.

"Wow…what did you do to her?" Moka asked surprised that her friend would speak like that.

"Since when does she talk like that?" Yukari said in wonder.

"Another important question, why do you never catch her?" Rason asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the snow girl lying on the ground. Dark just shrugged then leaned down, the demon picking the girl up and carrying her in his arms. She groaned in a dreamy bliss then fell asleep in his arms. Felucia blushed a bit then looked down in frustration.

_He's still your friend, he's still your friend, he's still your friend DAMMIT!_

"Um…should we get going then?" Rason said as he regained himself. The others slowly nodded and started walking down the hall towards the elevator.

As they walked Kokoa kept an eye on Tsukune.

_I need to find out what that favor was. He must be acting this way to keep my big sister calm. That must be it…that kiss…it was real. I know it._

They got to the elevator and started down towards the lobby, the group intending to head to the restaurant to eat then to head out to find Fairy Tale's HQ in the city. On the way down Mizore woke up and looked around at the group, everybody eyeing her with curious smiles.

"So…how was your night last night?" Kurumu asked playfully.

"I heard it was 'fucking' wonderful." Rason jested, the group chuckling. Mizore looked up at her demon as he set her down on her feet and smiled. She clung to his arm and sighed happily, she didn't care if anybody else knew what they did, all she knew was she couldn't be happier now, especially after last night. The group exited the elevator and started to cross the lobby towards the restaurant.

"I'm so hungry, Felucia needs food!" the doll demon cheered out in excitement.

"We can all use a good morning breakfast. Who knows what we're going to go through today." Moka said with a weak smile.

"Whatever we do go through, we'll get through it together." Tsukune said confidently, the group nodding in agreement. Dark stopped and gazed around, Mizore stopping with him and looking up at him curiously.

"So where should we start with our search? Just go out into the streets? We might be seen." Yukari said out loud. Rason and Kurumu blinked and stopped, the couple turning back to see Dark looking around with a cautious look.

"I'm not sure. I wonder if Kenzo knows anything about their location." Felucia wondered. Tsukune and Moka stopped and looked back to see Dark taking off his earbuds and putting them in his pocket, Mizore's eyes widening slightly at seeing that. She knew he only took them off if something had his attention, and his cautious expression didn't make her feel any better.

_Uh oh, something's wrong…_

"That's true. Think we could find him quickly?" Yukari asked. She and Felucia stopped and turned around to see everybody looking at Dark.

"Hey, what's going on?" Felucia asked as Dark gazed around the lobby.

"Dark? What's wrong?" Mizore asked as the group walked back over to the demon.

"This isn't right." He said simply.

"What isn't?" Rason asked. Dark glanced around then to the angel.

"Where is everybody?" he asked. The group looked around curiously, the lobby was completely empty, no sign of anybody around. Not even the check-in desk had staff, the place seemed deserted.

"Weird. I didn't think this place could be so quiet." Moka said curiously.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen anybody at all this morning." Tsukune said worriedly.

"Maybe it's too early, everybody is still asleep." Kurumu reasoned.

"There's no staff anywhere though." Yukari pointed out. Dark looked around the area cautiously, something was wrong, he could feel it.

"I wonder where everybody went." Mizore said softly. Felucia ran over to the restaurant entrance and peered inside. After a moment she cursed out loud and walked back over with a disappointed look.

"The place is empty. And that means no food." She said sadly.

"What's going on? Why would everybody just be gone like that?" Kokoa asked curiously.

The group looked around curiously. The whole place seemed to be deserted. No staff, no guests, no sign of anybody. There was no luggage lying around, no sign of people having been here at all this morning. They all looked around wondering what was going on, the group starting to get a little disturbed by the fact that this high class hotel was busy one night and completely empty the next morning.

They all stood there in the vacant lobby looking around in confusion. None of them had noticed anybody acting strangely the night before. None of them noticed anything out of the ordinary in the hotel before they went to bed.

And none of them noticed a red dot appearing on Mizore's back and slowly traveling up to the back of her head.


	47. No More Running

The group was standing around in the lobby of the Emperor's Palace hotel in confusion. They had originally planned to eat breakfast at the restaurant that was located inside the high class establishment then begin their first step to fighting back against Fairy Tale, mainly to find the enemy's district HQ and find the leader, the one who would hopefully be able to tell the group what the evil organization was trying to achieve after some interrogation. They had been chased and hounded ever since they arrived at Ashton City and were about ready to start fighting back, even though there was some tension in the group circle.

Kokoa and Moka were still at odds about Tsukune, with Kokoa unable to fully let go of her feelings for the boy, and with Moka both wanting to keep Tsukune as her mate and for her sister to stop her attempts at trying to take him. The elder sister had won the sacred vampire pact and was to be his mate for life, with the younger sister facing death or isolation if she would try to take him away. She had come close to crossing that line, however everybody dismissed Kokoa's story about Tsukune coming to her in the middle of the night to the boy merely sleepwalking and Kokoa likely dreaming of him. They could still feel tension between them, and were unsure of how to fully resolve the issue.

However upon arriving down in the lobby of the hotel the group was facing a new mystery. The entire building seemed to be abandoned with no sign of anybody within the majestic hotel.

"This is kinda creepy." Yukari said looking around the deserted lobby.

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on. Was there a fire drill or something?" Kurumu asked as she looked around, the girl starting to feel uneasy.

"I don't think so. There were no alarms or anything." Moka reasoned.

"The restaurant is empty. There's no food being served. The staff here had better have a good excuse or I'm filing a complaint!" Felucia yelled out.

Dark looked around cautiously, the boy sensing something was wrong.

"Well, should we just leave now then? Maybe find some food at a nearby restaurant then head out for Fairy Tale?" Rason asked out loud.

"We don't even know where they are located though." Tsukune said simply.

"I'm sure Kenzo's gang could find it, if they don't already know." Kokoa said with a nod.

"Likely, I'm not sure about the whereabouts myself, but he probably knows something. It's not in the same spot we burned it down to the ground at last time, but it's gotta be somewhere in the city limits." Felucia reasoned.

Dark glanced to the doors of the lobby, the wall of glass doors leading out into the city streets. For some reason there was a bright glare on the glass, the view of the outside obscured by the light.

_Odd…the sun shouldn't be shining so brightly yet._

"Well I guess we should head out then. If I had known the place was closed this early I would have loved to sleep in some more." Kurumu said with a playful wink to Rason. He blushed a bit and smirked at that.

"I'm sure." He said with a chuckle. Mizore giggled and looked to her boyfriend, her smile vanishing when she saw him looking around cautiously.

"Dark?" she asked softly. The boy glanced to her and smirked.

"Maybe we should have stayed in our room as well." He said with a wink, the girl smiling at the remark. She figured he said that to ease her mind, the boy never really being so playful with his words before. Still hearing him say those words got her mind thinking about last night again.

"Maybe, I would have loved more alone time with you beloved." She said softly.

"If you insist, we can head back up for a while longer. I'm not really that hungry now." Moka said sheepishly.

"C'mon, really? I'm starving here. Besides you just want to have sex with your boyfriend." Felucia blurted out, the vampire blushing and looking down at that. Tsukune smirked and looked up in response. Kokoa looked at Tsukune with soft eyes then away.

_Just give me a sign of what to do Tsukune, I'm listening._

"Hell I'll plead guilty to that excuse." Kurumu said with a laugh. She clung to Rason's arm and giggled.

"I don't mind the world knowing about our wonderful sex life." She said dreamily.

"More like boring sex life." Mizore said coolly, the succubus twitching at that and growling at her.

"What was that frosty? Excuse me, but my angel is far more adventurous than your demon, no matter how kinky he may be." She snapped as she walked up to the ice maiden. Mizore gave the blue haired girl a cool glare and clung to Dark's arm tightly.

"Hardly. You may be a succubus, but my shadow demon is far more experienced Kurumu." She said with a smirk.

"Are you guys _really_ arguing about this, and right now even?" Kokoa said with a tired look.

"I'd have to agree with Mizore. I'm sure Dark is far more wild than your angel." Felucia said proudly. Dark and Rason just glanced to each other.

"I feel like we should say something now, but that would just be adding fuel to the fire wouldn't it?" Rason asked dryly. Dark nodded and looked up with a blank expression, he knew he couldn't stop the girls from going through this fight, so he just decided to wait it out. Besides, he was confident he was indeed more exciting than the angel anyway.

"Tsukune is still the best. Even my other self says so." Moka said proudly as she clung onto his arm, the boy blushing more and looking around with a nervous smile.

"I would imagine so." Kokoa said simply as she looked away. She wanted to agree Tsukune would be the better lover, but in doing so she would obviously get more fire from her sister.

"Ok, your guys can please you. That's great. Can we please just get something to eat now, I'm so hungry." Yukari said with a weak expression.

"Hold on, no way I'm letting this slide. Listen up frosty, I know a thing or two about love making. And I can personally guarantee you that my angel knows how to please a girl better than your demon. No offense Dark." Kurumu said sternly, the girl saying the last part simply.

"I'm sure." Dark said flatly as he shook his head.

"Furthermore, I can hold my own with the love making, whereas with you all your senses get easily overwhelmed and you pass out." The succubus said as she got closer to the ice maiden, the snow girl growling and glaring at her.

"I didn't pass out last night for your information, and of course you can hold your own if the love making is so simple and boring." She snapped back. Kurumu growled and pushed the snow girl on reflex.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

BANG!

One of the glass doors to the hotel shattered as a bullet shot through at high speed, the round traveling towards its target at an extreme velocity. Before anybody could register the sound or sight Mizore saw in the blink of an eye the stick to her lollipop snap off, the bullet just having missed her head. The snow girl stumbled back to Dark who promptly caught her and watched with surprise as well as the broken stick flew off from the strike. Mizore's mouth opened in surprise and the lollipop with the stub of the stick remaining fell out.

Dark's eyes shot over to the door as the glass shards dropped down, the bright light from outside shining in the opening.

_That shot..._

The candy hit the ground and shattered, the sound echoing out amongst the silence in the lobby. The group stared with wide eyes at the broken door then at Mizore who was looking in fright ahead of her.

"What…was…" she said in shock.

"Sniper! Get out of the lobby now!" Dark yelled as he yanked the surprised snow girl and pulled them off into the lounge entrance to the side. Everybody looked in shock at the door then dashed in different directions as bullets started to whiz through the doors at high speed. Kurumu and Rason ran to the side of the lobby and into the stairwell next to the elevators. Yukari and Felucia dashed over and jumped into the entrance of the empty restaurant. Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa looked around frantically then ran over to the check-in counter, the trio promptly jumping over it and hiding behind the desk.

"What the hell?" Rason called out.

"What was that?" Yukari yelled out in fear. Felucia kept a sharp eye around the corner.

"Sniper, it tried to pick off Mizore!" she called out, the snow girl blinking and looking up at Dark with wide eyes.

"It…did?" she asked. The boy nodded as the two hugged the corner of the lounge entrance.

"Everybody stay out of sight, Fairy Tale is here." Dark said as he peeked around the corner. He ducked back just as another round blasted at the corner, bits of plaster and stone shooting off.

"Why are they opening fire in a public place? I thought they didn't want to draw attention." Felucia called out as she peeked around the corner quickly. Dark looked around then it dawned on him.

"They evacuated the hotel." He called out. Everybody looked at each other in surprise.

"Holy…shit. Can they do that?" Rason said in disbelief.

"That would explain why nobody is here." Kurumu said with a nod.

"What do we do?" Moka called out from behind the check-in desk. Tsukune and Kokoa were hugging the counter as well, both showing signs of frustration.

"Dammit, why are we always the one's being hunted? We should be hunting them down." Kokoa barked out.

"We need to regroup and get out of here." Tsukune called out.

"No!" Dark said sternly, the group looking over to his direction in surprise.

"No? They're trying to kill us!" Kurumu yelled out.

"No more running. If they went through all the trouble of evacuating all the people out of the hotel to fight us, I say we take advantage of it. It's time we hunted them down!" Dark said with confidence. Felucia smirked and nodded.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Dark?" she called out. The shadow demon smirked and looked to his snow maiden, the girl looking at him with wonder.

"Yes. We lure them in here, and wipe them out. They need to learn their place, isn't that right Moka?" he called out as he glanced to the lobby. The pink haired vampire blinked and looked to her mate, the boy looking at her with wonder as well. She smiled confidently and nodded.

"Yes." She called out. Tsukune and Kokoa smiled and looked to each other, the two agreeing now is the time to fight. Rason and Kurumu glanced to each other and nodded in agreement. No more running, if Fairy Tale wanted to play rough, then so be it.

"Alright, what's the plan then?" Tsukune called out. Dark growled and focused his sight on the lobby, the boy gripping the corner of the entrance firmly. Mizore watched the boy stain himself as he focused his power. After a moment the lobby started to darken and flicker black.

"Dark?" Mizore asked curiously. Yukari watched the lobby flicker and jumped in surprise.

"He's casting another cloaking shadow in the lobby." She called out with a smile. After the lobby flickered again it seemed to remain cast in a dark shadow. The shadow demon growled and wavered a bit, the snow girl holding him up worriedly.

"Dark? Are you ok?" she asked. The boy shook his head to clear his vision then stood upright again.

"Yes. Just takes a lot out of me to do that. C'mon." He said as he walked out into the lobby, the girl following cautiously. The group watched as Dark and Mizore walked out to the middle of the lobby and stood there, both of them looking towards the entrance. Mizore unwrapped a new lollipop while looking around curiously. The front of the lobby was still cast in a bright light, the sight of what was outside obscured still.

"They won't fire blindly, they won't risk hitting their main targets." Dark called out. The group peeked around and noticed that no bullets were flying around yet.

"He's right, they won't risk killing us." Kokoa said as she hopped over the counter, Moka and Tsukune following as well.

"So now what?" Moka asked curiously.

"Why can't we see out there?" Yukari asked as she and Felucia walked out slowly.

"They cast a light spell to keep our vision limited. That way we can't fire back out." Felucia said, the demon having seen and used this technique before in her past.

"Right. And no doubt they will know what I've done. They will send their agents in here to personally fight us now." Dark said.

"Well then, we should choose where to fight them, where we would have the advantage." Rason said with a nod.

Through the light several dark figures were seen moving towards the building.

"What the…where did they go?" one called out.

"Shut up you idiot, that's a cloaking shadow by Dark Kuyumaya." Another said cautiously. The group glanced to each other and then forward. They watched as several armed soldiers walked slowly through the entrance, all of them dressed in the usual Fairy Tale uniform and all carrying automatic rifles.

"Sending in the expendable humans, how predictable." Dark called out, the soldiers looking around cautiously.

"Shut up traitor, give up now or we'll open fire." A soldier said as they looked around, the group literally a few steps in front of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Moka said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah, you might hit us." Kokoa added with a smirk.

"Surrender the vampires to us, and you might be allowed to live." One of them yelled out. Dark walked up to the man and stopped right in front of him, the gun being pointed off to his side.

"I have a better idea." He said, the man looking in front of him in surprise. By how close that voice was, it was easy to assume where the demon was, but it was too late. Dark quickly grabbed the man by the throat and twisted the head around with one hand, the loud crack echoing out. The group watched with awe at the sight, the demon usually having done that while cloaked before. The other soldiers looked in surprise as their comrade's head was spun around backwards, a surprised look still on his face.

"How about I kill you all." Dark said with malice as he grabbed the soldier's rifle and aimed to the left with one hand, the boy opening fire and sending bullets through the soldiers to his side. At the same time he grabbed the dead soldier's handgun from his holster and fired with pin point aim at the remaining soldiers to his right, a bullet going into each of their heads before they could move. The line of soldiers dropped leaving Dark standing there with an assault rifle in one hand and a handgun in the other. Mizore smiled coolly at him while the group stared in amazement.

"That's my demon." She said with a smile. The group nodded in awe as they looked at their friend. Dark dropped the guns and leaned down by a fallen soldier.

"What happened? We heard gunfire. Report!" the soldier's radio called out. Dark picked it up and glanced to his friends.

"They didn't make it. Do me a favor will you, send us more bad guys. My friends want something to play with too." He said simply. He crushed the radio and reached down the soldier's belt, the demon picking up two grenades. He stood up as Felucia ran over and picked up two as well.

"You always were the charmer Dark honey." She said coolly as the demons flicked off the pins. The four bits of metal scattered about as the two looked into the bright light ahead of them. The group watched them intently, the two demons from hell obviously knowing how to fight back with human technology well.

"Light spell or not, I have a pretty good idea where they are." Dark said as the two threw out the grenades into the bright light. They backed up a few steps as screams were heard outside, followed by a few loud explosions.

"I bet I got more than you Dark." Felucia giggled.

"You wish." Dark said flatly.

"Nice work." Tsukune said with an impressed nod. The demons started walking back to the group with focused looks.

"They're going to send in the heavy fighters next. Move to the upper floors and get into position to ambush them. We need to use the element of surprise and our surroundings to win this." Dark said in a commanding tone, the group nodding with confident smiles.

"Spread out, we have an entire hotel to play in thanks to Fairy Tale, let's make good use of the space." Felucia said with a wink.

"You two seem to know how to behave in this situation, no surprise there." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"They're going up against the best that organization ever had, they're going down." Felucia said with a cheer.

"Any advice for the rest of us, the one's that didn't grow up killing others?" Rason asked with a curious glance to the entrance. Dark looked to him and nodded.

"Simple. Kill them all." He said with a growl. The group nodded and everybody ran for the stairwell, the gang preparing to fight the oncoming soldiers on their own terms.

Back down in the lobby the cloaking shadow dispersed revealing the corpses of the soldiers that came in first. More figures came through the bright light at the entrance and walked into the lobby with a cautious look. Some were holding guns and firearms, others were barehanded and intended to use their monster powers to bring down their targets. Many Fairy Tale agents walked in and looked around the lobby as three more figures walked through the entrance.

"Foolish soldiers, I never gave the go ahead." Delta said as he walked in, the agent looking around the area carefully. At his sides were the witch sisters dressed in their usual uniforms.

"They ran back into the hotel master." Astreal said calmly.

"Shall we go after them?" Apoch inquired. Delta shook his head and chuckled.

"Not yet. Send in the others to find them and wear them down. I want you two to stay with me." He said in a commanding voice. Astreal nodded and looked to a group of agents to her left.

"You there, head up the stairs and find them. Now!" she called out, the agents nodding and running up the stairwell with haste. Apoch glanced over to the others standing in the lobby.

"You take the elevators and head to the top. Work your way down and find them." She said softly. They nodded and they headed for the multiple elevators near the stairs.

"Now then, let's see just how strong these kids really are." Delta said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Up in the hotel the group had split up to ambush their foes at multiple levels. On the second floor Tsukune and Moka were waiting behind a corner in the hallway.

"Here come a few, we need to take them down quickly." Tsukune said in a hushed tone. Moka nodded and focused her power, her rosary burning brightly on her chest. Nearby footsteps could be heard of the approaching agents. Tsukune waited for the sound to get closer then jumped out from behind the corner and sent a fierce punch to the first agent in his way. The man flew back into a tumble as two more took aim with their rifles.

"Hold it right there!" one yelled out. Tsukune smirked at the man.

"You can't kill me, remember?" he said with a cocky tone.

"No, but I'm sure you'll survive a bullet to the leg." The man replied as he aimed downward. Tsukune blinked and jumped back behind the corner as the agent fired at the floor where he was a minute ago. The boy looked to his girlfriend with a weak smile.

"Ok, so we can't rely on that to stop them." He chuckled, the vampire sighing at that remark.

_Tell me he wasn't counting on that to hide behind the whole time…_

**_Let's give him some generous credit and go with no…_**

The two soldiers ran from around the corner and aimed at the vampires. In a flash Moka dashed to one and sent a fierce punch to his face, the man flying back and crashing through a wall, the poor agent flying back without a gun as Moka had gripped it with her other hand. She spun around and knocked the other soldier's gun from his hand with the rifle, the man growling and shifting to his monster form.

"An ogre. How original." Tsukune said dryly as the monster finished changing. The beast blinked and looked to his left to see Tsukune sending a kick to his gut, the monster flying back and crashing into another wall. He slumped down before Tsukune sent a bone crushing strike to the beast's head, the boy's kick sending the body of the ogre through the wall with a fierce crash.

"Look out!" Moka said as she pushed the two behind the corner again, a bolt of lightning arcing just past where they were and blasting the wall next to them. Debris and dust blasted from the impact as the bolt left a hole in the wall.

"Looks like they won't hold back with us as much as we'd hoped." Moka said as the two vampires ran from around the corner down the hall towards the third agent, the monster showing his true form. It looked to be silverfish humanoid being with no fingers or mouth, and two antenna on it. The stalks had electricity zapping between them as it glared at the vampires with his golden eyes. He growled and another lightning bolt shot from his antennas and raced towards the two targets, the boy promptly pushing the girl to the side as the bolt struck him. He jerked about as the energy zapped through him then dropped to his knee.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. The boy's aura flared around him and he glared at the monster with cold eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that." he said with a dark voice and resumed his charge. The monster started to build up energy but Tsukune got to him first, the boy promptly sending a punch to the beast's gut. He staggered back and groaned as Tsukune darted around him and sent a strong kick to his back, the monster launching forward into the air. As it soared above the floor the pink haired vampire leapt into a flying sideways kick, her rosary lighting up as she summoned her power.

"And stay down!" she yelled as she blasted the monster sideways through a wall with a fierce kick, the beast flying through the wall and tumbling through the room. He knocked over tables and crushed the bed, the monster slamming into the far wall and slumping down. The two vampires smirked at each other then ran down the hallway to prepare for more agents.

* * *

A few floors above them two girls were waiting by the stairwell entrance. One had her ice claws ready while the other had her nails extended. Sure enough footsteps echoed from the stairs and the girls got ready to strike. Three soldiers ran through the entrance, two of them being sliced down immediately from behind. The other soldier spun around and opened fire with his rifle, the succubus and snow woman jumping behind a corner of the hallway while the two dead soldiers were thrown back by the bullet barrage. The agent growled and tossed a grenade around the corner, the girls eying it with surprise.

"Oh right…" Kurumu said softly.

"They have those…" Mizore said worriedly.

Kurumu promptly dove towards it and grabbed the grenade, and with one smooth motion rolled out into the hallway and threw it back, the girl jumping back behind cover just as the explosion rang out. Dust and debris shot from the hallway as the girls regained themselves.

"Nice move." Mizore said with a nod. Kurumu chuckled and looked up nervously.

"Well you know…your boyfriend isn't the only skilled one here." She said with a smirk. Before she could say another word a long tentacle whipped from around the corner and wrapped around her waist, the girl being yanked down the hall with a yelp.

"Kurumu!" Mizore yelled as she ran after. She rounded the corner and looked with surprise. Kurumu was being slammed around the hallway by what looked to be a blob with hundreds of tentacles all over its body, the beast looking like a jumbled pile of limbs.

"Not bad…but not enough." He said through a mouth that could not be seen. Kurumu yelled out as she was slammed into the wall, then the ceiling, then thrown back towards Mizore. The snow girl caught her and the two tumbled back into a roll, the girls slamming into the stairwell entrance frame.

"What the hell is that thing?" Mizore said as Kurumu shakily got up. Before she could answer the blue haired girl was yanked back by a tentacle wrapped around her ankle. She screamed and dug her nails down into the floor, the girl stopping in her place as the monster tried to pull her closer.

"I'm never going to think tentacle monsters are hot again!" she cried out. Mizore blinked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked plainly. The succubus blinked and looked away with a blush.

"Nothing, just help me already!" she cried out. The snow maiden threw her ice shards at the beast, the blades crashing and shattering into the many appendages it had flailing about.

"Hahaha, is that all?" he chuckled. Mizore growled then focused her power, the front side of the beast freezing over into a block of ice. Kurumu swiped behind her and sliced off the tentacle that was holding her, the girl jumping back up and glaring at the monster. It shattered the ice and sent more limbs flying at the girls. They dodged to the side, the appendences instantly recoiling and wrapping around them. They were dragged back to the beast with their arms pinned down at their sides.

"Dammit, they're too strong." Mizore growled as she tried to break free.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going down to some mess of a monster!" Kurumu roared, the girl stretching her arms and wings out. The slimy appendage gave away from the succubus's strength and whipped at her again. In a flash she sliced off the limb and sliced off the one holding the snow girl.

"This is getting annoying." Mizore said as she got up. She focused her power to her hands and dashed at the monster.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu yelled out as Mizore jumped over several limbs that whipped out at her. While in the air she manifested a giant ice shard from her hands, the snow girl flying down at the monster with a massive ice spire. The beast whipped up more its limbs to stop her but she followed through, the giant ice shard slamming down into the beast and jamming into its core. It howled in pain as he thrashed about, the snow girl growling and reaching up with a fist encased in ice.

"You're done!" she yelled as she struck down on the ice shard, her fist acting like a hammer, and driving the object down into the beast. It let out a roar then collapsed, the beast impaled by Mizore's attack. Kurumu smirked and nodded at the sight as Mizore jumped back over to her.

"Not bad. But you couldn't have done it without me." She said smugly. Mizore looked at her and shook her head.

"Really. One of us wanted to kill it while the other wanted to have sex with it." She said dryly, the succubus flinching at that.

"No I didn't!" she barked back. They turned to hear more soldiers running up the stairs.

"C'mon, let's get ahead of them." Mizore said as the two ran down the hallway to prepare for their next attack.

* * *

Up above a few more floors two more members of their group were waiting for their enemies to reach them. Rason and Felucia stood in the center of the hall looking at the stairwell entrance carefully.

"Ok, so…what's our first move?" Rason asked curiously. Before the doll demon could respond the elevator near them opened and three soldiers walked out.

"Hold that thought." Felucia said as she dashed to them quickly. She jumped up and kicked two of the soldiers back into the elevator and sent a punch to the third one. He backed up stunned while Felucia ran up, pulled the pin on his grenade, and promptly pushed him back into the elevator. She darted to the side while Rason went wide eyed and did the same. A loud explosion blasted from the doors as the three were blown to pieces by the grenade, the remains of the elevator giving away and collapsing down the shaft in flames.

"The first move is we just attack them." Felucia said simply. Rason looked at her then to the scorched doorway of where the elevator came from.

"I see." he said softly. Two more agents ran up from the stairwell and looked around frantically.

"There's two of them. Kill them!" one of them yelled out. They dashed towards the two while changing into their monster forms. One of them shifted into a centaur beast, the half horse half human monster charging down the hallway while his partner shifted into a long slender monster, the body looking like a long snake with stubby legs and reddish skin. He darted around the hallway, the monster able to crawl on the walls with ease while the centaur raced towards the two targets.

"Die kid!" the four legged monster yelled as it charged Rason. The boy jumped up into the air to avoid the strike but the monster quickly jumped up and slammed into him, taking the boy down and running down the hallway with him held in his grip.

"No you don't! Any last words?" he said with a wicked smile. The boy braced his legs, the shoes skidding on the ground as the beast continued to push him down the hallway. As he slid down the empty corridor Rason growled and pushed back on the beast with all his might, the angel unable to slow him down.

"You think you can stop me? Once I get going you think I would just stop like that?" the monster laughed. Rason smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, but I can work with that." He said simply. He crouched down and sprang up over the centaur, the boy flipping over and landing on his back. He promptly grabbed around his torso and slapped one of his hands over the beast's eyes.

"I suggest you surrender now." Rason said with a confident tone. The centaur thrashed and swerved in the hallway, the beast smashing and bouncing off the walls. It kept running at full speed while growling at the boy, his arms unable to reach around and grab him successfully.

"Or what?" the monster yelled. Rason laughed and released his grip over the beast's eyes to reveal the fast approaching window at the end of the hallway. Before the monster could slow down they barreled through the glass, the boy jumping off and ripping out his wings from his jacket.

"Was just a suggestion." Rason said coolly as the centaur plummeted downwards the road. It slammed down into the trailer of a semi-truck at full speed, crushing the back part of the truck into the road with a mighty crash. Traffic swerved and jammed around the crash site as people eyed the destroyed wreckage with wide eyes. Rason shook his head and flew back into the open window.

"That was easy enough. Hey Felucia, you need any-" he started before he saw the snake-like demon slam into the wall nearby, the doll demon promptly dashing at it and sending a powerful kick to its spine. A loud snap echoed out as the beast dropped dead onto the ground. The girl smirked and looked at the angel with casual eyes.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she said with a giggle. The angel looked at the fallen foe and smiled.

"Ah, never mind. C'mon let's get going." He said as the two ran down the hallways to confront more of their hunters.

* * *

A few more floors up a group of Fairy Tale agents were walking through the halls cautiously. One was a normal human soldier with his standard rifle while his two comrades were in their monster form. One was what looked to be a bone-plated reptile with horns protruding from his forehead, his silver skin in contrast to the black uniform pants he wore. The other was woman with vines for hair that snapped and twisted around as if alive, her skin a dark green with her blue eyes glaring around. She held in her hand a spiked club made of bone and rock and hissed as she walked.

"Check everywhere, they could be hiding in any of these rooms." The soldier called out.

"I wonder why they needed all of us to handle a few kids." The reptile said with a chuckle.

"From what I've heard they are stronger than most. They are all likely S-Class or close to it." The woman said with a snarl.

"Remember, we need the vampires alive. Kill the others without mercy." The soldier said as he armed his gun.

"Without mercy." A girl's voice called out from behind. The agents spun around to see Kokoa there giving them a cool glare and a wicked grin.

"I agree, no mercy for you." She said with a growl.

"It's one of the vampires, take her alive." The soldier ordered. The woman stepped forward and tapped the club in her hand.

"C'mon little girl, don't be foolish. There's three of us and one of you." She said with a smirk. The vampire chuckled and glared at the woman, her skin starting to give off a haze and a faint wisp of smoke appearing from her neck.

"Only three? Damn, I was hoping for more. Guess I'll have to try to control myself." She said with a small laugh as her power started to multiply exponentially. The woman growled and charged her with a raised club.

"Lights out!" the woman roared as she swung her weapon at the vampire. In a flash Kokoa dodged around it and sent out two blinding fast punches to the woman, the monster staggering back with the wind knocked out of her. Before she could say a word Kokoa jumped up and sent a powerful sideways kick to her head, the monster being blasted through the adjacent wall with a fierce crash. The other two agents looked in surprise as the vampire growled heavily at them.

"What the?" the reptile said in disbelief. In the blink of an eye Kokoa dashed to him and sent a powerful punch to his gut, the beast keeling over and coughing. Instantly Kokoa spun around and kicked the monster full force in the head, the skull shattering and the beast flying through the other wall. The soldier looked in shock at her and raised his gun to shoot her in the leg.

"Damn kid!" he yelled as he fired. The bullets missed the girl as she moved with such speed, the vampire moving behind him before the man could blink.

"Know your place!" she roared as she sent a strong kick to his head, the man's skull cracking from the impact and the body tumbling down the hallway. Kokoa growled and looked around.

"Need to find more of those bastards before my power drains me." She said as she wiped the sweat off of her head. Her aura was continuing to build up, and the girl needed to get in as many attacks as she could before she spent all her power. Once she did so she would be defenseless.

* * *

A floor above the rampaging redhead Dark was moving around quickly to avoid the attacks of an agent. The beast had a dog's head, the body of a man, and the wings of a bat. He growled and swung his sword around at the shadow demon with a deep glare. He roared and swung his blade around, the whistling sound of the sword echoing out down the hall.

"Die demon! Once your dead I'll be famous within Fairy Tale!" the dog roared out as Dark avoided the strikes with his usual expression.

"Really? Good luck with that." Dark said casually as he dodged the sword and dashed towards the monster. The shadow demon gripped the handle and swung the blade back at the dog monster, the agent quickly stopping it and trying to swing it back toward Dark. Both fighters kept a strong grip on the blade with both hands and stared each other down. Dark tried to swing it around to hack off the monster's head, the beast promptly ducking down and following through to cut Dark in half. Dark twisted around with his body, the dark haired boy now with his back to the monster and facing the blade, and in one smooth motion the demon swung the sword to his side to strike the monster behind him.

"Damn you." The dog growled as he moved about and tried to reorient himself to cut down the demon. The two seemed to dance about in the hallway, each one using the sword they both held to strike the other down. After a few more attempts Dark moved his leg in front of him, tripping the dog over. The beast tumbled down and took the boy with him, both of them now rolling on the ground. Dark tried to swing the blade at his foe, the monster moving to the side as the blade struck the floor. They rolled over and the beast tried to raze the blade through the ground and through Dark's skull, the boy putting his weight into his roll and knocking the dog off of him. They rolled a bit more before the dog jumped back up, the monster having full control of the sword.

"Just die already!" he roared as he lunged at the demon. In a flash Dark stepped to the side of the strike and knocked the blade's flat edge with his palm, the sword swerving off and jamming into the nearby wall. The demon promptly kicked up the monster's wrist, his bone snapping and the sword launching into the air. Dark jumped up and grabbed the sword in midair then on the way down swung the blade, slicing the wings off of the beast. It howled and spun around and backhanded the demon, the boy spiraling down the hallway into a tumble.

"You little bastard! That hurt like hell, I'm going to rip you to pieces!" the dog roared as he flinched in pain, his wings down on the ground as blood leaked from his back. He snarled and dashed to the boy as he slowly got back up.

"This ends here!" he yelled out as he prepared to strike. In a flash Dark whipped the blade at the dog, the metal sword whistling through the air before it sliced into his torso, the monster coming to a shocked halt.

"Yes…" Dark said coldly as he dashed towards the demon. In one smooth motion he dashed to the side of the beast, gripped the handle, and sliced through the monster. As the blood shot out from behind him the top half of the beast slid off and collapsed down. Dark whipped the blade sharply, the blood still on it flying off.

"This ends here." He finished. He started to walk back before a shot echoed out. On reflex Dark raised his blade up behind him, the sword catching the bullet and flying out of his hands.

"There's another one, kill him!" a soldier yelled out as five more armed soldiers took aim from down the hall. Dark dashed around the corner just as bullets tore up the hallway and corner edges.

"After him!" another soldier called out as they charged down the corridor past the fallen agent. They rounded the corner and aimed at the boy as he stood still in the middle of the hallway.

"You will pay for your actions demon." One said as they armed their guns. The boy smirked and shook his head.

"No, I won't. It is you who will fall here." He said simply. The men laughed and glared at the boy.

"Oh? And how is that going to happen?" the soldier said with a chuckle. The shadow demon looked at him with a sly grin.

"Easy. Say hello to my little friend." He said as a young witch appeared next to him, the boy's hand on her shoulder releasing the young girl from his cloaking ability.

"Magical-" Yukari started to say as her body became visible to the surprised soldiers, her wand pointed out at them and glowing brightly.

"BLAST!" she yelled as her projectile shot out and raced toward the men at high speed, the soldiers staring in shock at the surprise attack. The hallway erupted in a massive explosion, the young girl's magical attack destroying the hallway before them with ease. The charred corpses of the soldiers flew off down the hallway into a wicked tumble before lying sprawled out on the floor, their guns burnt and twisted from the strike.

"Stupid…jerks…" Yukari said as she caught her breath. Dark nodded and smirked at his friend.

"Not bad." He said, the young girl smiling up at him and nodding. The two turned and ran down the hallway, both ready for their next fight.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were running up the stairs in haste, behind them a group of agents in hot pursuit. Some armed with rifles while others were in their monster forms, ranging from beast men to warlocks. Gunshots and blasts of fire raced past them as they ran up the large stairway towards the upper levels.

"I think we pissed them off." Tsukune said with a laugh.

"Couldn't tell." Moka said simply as they ran out into a hallway and down the vacant corridor, the two promptly rounding the corner to ready themselves.

"Ok, now what?" Moka asked as she peeked around, the girl jumping back before a bolt of lightning blasted the corner to bits.

"We get ready to charge." Tsukune said as he called forth is power. His aura surged around him as Moka concentrated on her power as well, the girl's rosary burning bright.

**_Mind if I get a little fun in with our mate?_**

_I'm not doing bad yet, wait your turn._

"Ok, on three. One…" Tsukune said as he braced himself.

"Two…" he said as the girl prepared to run out into the fray.

"Thr-" he started before a loud explosion echoed out from the room near them. Out from the wall blasted a beast with multiple whip-like arms and a bloody face, the blue skinned beast collapsing down on the ground as Felucia jumped out after him.

"And stay down you fucking asshole!" she roared out. She glanced to her side and walked towards the group with a smile.

"Hey you guys, how ya holding up with all th-" she started before a blast of fire raced from the corner and slammed into the girl, the body of the demon flying down the hall in a flaming tumble.

"Felucia! No!" Tsukune yelled out with worry. He blinked and then smirked.

"Oh yeah. Never mind." He said with a chuckle.

"If anything it only gets her madder." Moka said with a weak smile. Out from the hole in the wall an angel stepped and looked around cautiously. He looked to the vampires and smiled.

"Hey, you guys are ok. Have you seen Felucia?" he asked as he looked around. A moment later a furious yell echoed the hallway as the doll demon ran down the corridor towards the surprised agents.

"Goddammit how dare you do that!" she roared as she closed in on them. The group blinked and looked at each other as yells and screams were heard.

"She went that way." Tsukune said simply as he pointed towards the hall.

"Let's go see if she needs a hand." Rason said with a smirk. The three ran down the hall towards the fierce fight. Felucia had already charged the group and sent a fierce punch to one of the soldiers, the human being thrown back past his comrades. A warlock aimed his hand at the girl and charged up another fiery blast as a lizard man lunged at her. Before either could strike Moka dashed past the demon and delivered a quick kick to the lizard man, launching him down the hall as well. Tsukune dashed in front of the warlock and grabbed his arm, pushing it to the side in time for the blast to fire out and incinerate another soldier. The boy quickly kicked upward and snapped the arm, then sent a punch to the face, the warlock flying back and slamming into the wall. He slumped down as another lifted his gun to fire, the man being promptly hit with a fierce flying kick from the winged angel. He flew back towards the other dazed agents and slammed into them, all of them being knocked back. They got back up and glared at the four monsters that smiled confidently at them.

"Give up yet?" Rason said with his arms crossed. The two soldiers took aim while the lizard man roared out.

"Never!" he yelled. Before anybody could move the ceiling above them blasted downward and the body of a werewolf with black pants crashed down onto the ground in front of them. A moment later a redhead shot down from the hole and slammed into him, launching the werewolf down through the floor. Kokoa growled with a furious look in her eye as she looked to the trio of agents, her breathing heavy and a deep haze coming from her body. She growled and let out a mighty roar, the agents shifting targets to her and preparing to fire. In a flash she dashed to them and sent a series of swift kicks to the two soldiers, both of them launching back into the wall with broken ribs. Kokoa grabbed the lizard man by the arm and flung him over her, smashing the beast down into and through the floor.

"Well she's doing fine." Felucia said with a nod.

"That overcharge she has is incredible." Moka said with a look of wonder.

"Yeah. Kokoa smash." Rason said with a nervous smile. The redheaded vampire roared out and looked around with a murderous glare, the area around her heating up from the power surge.

"Let's go!" she yelled out. As if on cue two more monsters ran up from the stairs and charged her, both of them being of a larger build. They both were gray skinned and had reptile shaped heads, their teeth bared as they rushed the vampire. In a flash the girl sent a fierce uppercut to one, rocketing him up and through the ceiling while the vampire darted around the other agent as he attempted to swipe at her.

"You all are going down." She hissed as she wound up a strong kick. With a mighty strike the reptile beast was sent hurtling towards the group. They dodged to the side as the monster flew down the hall and stopped instantly in midair. He jerked about and his head snapped around. Dark appeared from a black mist and threw the battered body down the hall towards a slender Fairy Tale monster, the brown scaled lizard with black feathered wings who was striking at a young witch. The dead monster slammed into him and sent the two tumbling down the hall, the lizard jumping back up and roaring out. He was instantly hit with several ice daggers to the back and dropped to his knee, the monster turning in time to see a furious succubus racing at him with her wings outstretched. She swiped at his face with her nails and sent the monster to the ground with a diced skull.

"Gangs all here." Tsukune said with a smirk. From the ceiling above the snow girl and succubus a soldier came crashing down followed by a roaring redheaded vampire. From the hole another winged lizard flew down and swiped at the girl, the beast being promptly sliced on both sides by Mizore and Kurumu, the agent falling down dead next to the other fallen lizard agent. Kokoa roared out as the area around her heated up more. Mizore darted away and shielded herself from the heat while Kurumu looked at the vampire with surprise. Kokoa dashed down the far hall and more crashes and yelling was heard.

"Well she's fired up." Kurumu said simply. From the hole above two more soldiers dropped down and aimed their rifles at the two girls.

"Game over!" they yelled. In a flash tarot cards flew at them and sliced through their shoulders and hands, their guns dropping down. The girls grabbed them and hurled them down the hallway with incredible force, both of them flying through the air before being caught by their boyfriends.

"Yeah." Dark said pulling the pin from one of the man's grenades that was attached to his belt.

"Game over." Rason said as he punched the man through the wall into an empty room. Dark tossed the other soldier in casually as the two walked away from the hole, a loud explosion blasting out from behind them.

"Not bad you two." Moka said with a nod. She turned to see a long serpentine monster shooting up from the stairwell. It was bluish gray with a long slender body, the monster having scales and no limbs that could be seen. The snake-like beast roared out and dashed for the pink haired vampire, the girl jumping over it and sending a fierce downward kick to its back. The beast slammed into the floor and continued to flow down the hallway, the long monster sliding around with its mouth open as it tore up the floor. Tsukune yelled out and grabbed onto the front of the beast, each hand grabbing onto the jaws of the monster as it pushed him down the hallway.

"You can't win. Not against us." The beast said with a hiss. Tsukune smirked and pushed back, his aura flaring up and the monster coming to a halt.

"No, we will win. Watch and see!" he yelled as he spread the monster's jaw forcibly, a loud snap coming from the lower jaw bone breaking down. The monster howled in pain as Tsukune grabbed the upper jaw that was his skull and threw the beast over and down the corridor, the monster flying through the air from the young boy's strength. He crashed into the room where the soldier was blown to bits by his grenade and tumbled into the charred suite, the monster sliding across everything and blasting out the other side of the room, the beast literally breaking through the wall outside. He plummeted down and crashed into the roof of an adjacent building with fierce explosion, dust and debris shooting out into the streets around it. People started to point and look in awe as the destruction seemed to be increasing around the hotel.

"Who's next?" Felucia yelled out. From the stairs and adjoining hallway a large group of monsters barreled toward the group. They were all muscular humanoid figures with flat faces and teeth that were bared, the large monsters rushing towards the group in a stampede.

"I guess they are." Dark said as his eyes turned pitch black, the angel next to him arcing his wings back and readying himself. The monsters rushed at the group when through the wall next to them Kokoa blasted through and punched one in the head, the monster's skull shattering and the body being sent through the wall next to him. She roared out and jumped around, sending fierce kicks to a few of the monsters, each blow blasting the target into a fierce crash around her. She sent a powerful strike to two more of them, the beasts being propelled towards the group, then tackled another through the wall into an empty room. Moka and Tsukune caught one of the airborne brutes each and sent them up through the ceiling with a powerful uppercut each, the vampires then dodging to the side to avoid the others charging them.

"Ready?" Rason asked calmly.

"Ready." Dark said as he kicked up a grenade on the ground. He pulled the pin and dashed towards one of the monsters, the angel flying quickly after. Dark jumped up and tackled a beast to the ground, shoved the grenade into his mouth while shattering his teeth, and pulled his hand back out with the pin on one finger. He promptly rolled back with the beast being pulled up, and kicked the brute down the hall, knocking more of them back into a tumble. Rason raced forward and grabbed the two vampires and threw them back towards the demon, the angel then launching up through the ceiling as the monster detonated and blasted more to pieces. The other beasts continued their charge through the fiery hallway until they were met with flying metal cards and ice shards, many of them dropping down in pain or dead. The rest ran towards the group while a succubus flew towards them carrying a doll demon, the girls glaring at the monsters.

"You're going down!" they yelled out as Kurumu literally launched the demon towards the group like a missile, the girl tackling two of them to the ground. The succubus flew at them and sliced through many of the monsters as she soared between them, the nimble flyer weaving through the charging brutes. Felucia sent a fierce punch to one and sent him through the wall while she kicked another back towards the group, the beast promptly being frozen solid and hitting the wall encased in a block of ice. From the adjacent room Kokoa blasted through and kicked what appeared to be an ogre through one wall and into another room, the vampire yelling out in rage. She turned her death glare towards the charging brutes and ran at them, the young girl moving at extreme speed from the massive buildup of power. Each monster she punched flew back with shattered bones and internal bleeding, the young redhead moving through the crowd with ferocity while smoke was coming from her skin.

"How many are there?" Mizore said looking around her as more agents started to come from all directions.

"Not enough." Tsukune said as he glared around with his vampire aura surging. Moka looked around with narrowed eyes as her rosary burned brightly. Mizore readied her ice claws and stood next to her demon, the boy looking around with a focused look at the oncoming enemies. Rason crashed down through the ceiling with a furry monster of some sort in one hand and threw the beast down the hall, the monster quickly meeting up with Kokoa as she rounded the corner at high speed and delivered a powerful kick, literally blasting the monkey-like monster away in two halves. Kurumu flew back and joined the group, the succubus keeping her wings spread out and her nails ready. Felucia ran back with a lizard man chasing after, the beast meeting head on with a young witch's magical blast attack. The explosion launched him back down the hall into a smoking heap while Yukari glared around her.

The group gazed around at the army of Fairy Tale agents converging on them. They had fought back what appeared to be the first wave, and there was no saying how many more would be coming their way. Who knew how strong they might be or if some lucky shot would take the group down.

One thing was certain though. This group of friends wasn't going down without a fight.


	48. Apoch's Tears

In the lobby of the Emperor's Palace hotel a man with dark hair and eyes stood looking around the area with an irritated expression. At both his sides were the twin sisters that were summoned by him to serve the leader of this district's division of Fairy Tale. The two girls were watching agents rush through the entrance and up the stairs and elevators in haste, the organization eager to take down their targets and bring in the vampires sought after by Kiria.

"They seem to be winning this sir." Astreal said with a slight smirk, the witch almost finding some joy in the thought of Delta's frustration.

"Should we step in yet?" Apoch asked curiously. The man growled and looked back out to the entrance, the light spell no longer in effect to reveal the road in front of the hotel blocked off by many Fairy Tale SUV's and trucks. The group had evacuated the hotel's staff and guests during the night in preparation of this attack and hoping to use the element of surprise to take the students from Yokai Academy down. However it seems that plan wasn't working out as planned.

"Perhaps we have to." Delta said looking up with a glare. The sisters looked to each other then to their master.

"Sir, our men are receiving heavy resistance by this group of kids. They just will not go down." A soldier said walking up and saluting the leader. Delta growled and glared at him.

"I can see that. How is it you are being beaten back by children?" he roared out, the soldier stepping back in worry.

"Well…it's just…they are stronger than our reports stated. We've begun another push to bring them down with the rest of our squad." He said as he regained himself.

"Stronger you say? I've provided the best we have in the area for this op and you say that's not enough?" Delta said with a growl. The man looked at him fearfully and then back to the stairs.

"Well…it seems like it…" he said weakly. Delta growled and snapped his fingers, Astreal promptly aiming and firing a blast through the soldier's head. He dropped to the ground as the agents in the lobby looked at Delta fearfully.

"Worthless." The man said as he looked back upwards. After a moment he started walking towards the stairs.

"Astreal. Apoch. Let's put an end to this game." He said casually, the sisters nodding and following him closely.

* * *

Before venturing out into the human world the group was told to train to keep up their strength and power back at Yokai Academy. Though they didn't understand why at the time the group did so for various other reasons. They never knew what it was they were training for or why, as the headmaster had withheld that information from them for his own reasons. Now however the group was putting their efforts to use as Fairy Tale had come looking for them, the evil organization hell bent on capturing the vampire sisters Moka and Kokoa along with Tsukune, and to eliminate their friends.

Of course, these students learned a few things while training, and had become more capable fighters than the organization gave them credit for. High atop the hotel a warzone was breaking out with dozens of agents and soldiers running in from all directions, the wicked monsters running into a group of friends that were putting their powers to the test.

Down the hallway a minotaur roared as it charged its target, a young witch who was glaring at it and growling. She screamed out and threw out a dozen tarot cards, the metal flyers racing at the monster and slicing through its arms and legs. The beast howled and tumbled down into a roll as a dark skinned brute jumped over it and charged in his comrades place, the monster's red eyes glaring at the young girl as its massive muscular body barreled down the corridor. Before he reached her his legs froze over and tripped, the beast sliding towards the young girl as he thrashed about. In a flash Moka jumped in front of her and sent a fierce kick to the beast, the agent being blasted upwards through the ceiling. He burst through the ground on the floor above them and met with a swift kick from a fiery redhead. And when I say fiery redhead I mean literally as her clothes were smoking from the massive buildup from her overcharge ability. The monster flew down the hall and careened through the ground, the powerful strike shattering his ribs on impact. He slid to a stop where two armed soldiers with rifles dropped down through a hole in the floor and landed down next to the group. They started to open fire before Dark yanked their guns up, the bullets tearing up the brute above them. He tossed their guns to the side and darted behind one of the soldiers, the boy promptly snapping his foe's neck around. The other soldier reached for his handgun before a succubus flew past him in a flash, the man staggering then dropping down with a deep gash running across his back and spine. The girl flew towards a lizard man as it charged her, the girl swooping up and down instantly over the beast and swung her attack at the following agent, a warlock who now had his hands sliced off before he could fire his attack. The lizard turned to face her before an angel grabbed the beast by the neck and sent him hurtling down the hallway with a fierce throw. He flew through the air before a boy with crimson eyes jumped up and sent a massive kick to his face, the monster instantly flying off to the side with a fierce crash through the wall. The dismembered warlock yelled out in pain before a doll demon appeared behind him and jammed her hand through his back, the girl gripping the spine and using it as a handle. She threw the man with a powerful swing out towards a nearby window, the warlock breaking through the glass and flying down towards the hard ground. As the doll demon turned around a massive wolf with horns crashed down through the ceiling as Kokoa drove the beast downward with a powerful kick. She slammed him into the ground crushing its skull and dashed down the hall towards more Fairy Tale monsters. She jumped over two soldiers and delivered a fierce spinning kick to a one eyed snake demon, the long slender monster being shot back with amazing force. The soldiers aimed at the redhead to incapacitate her with a shot to the leg before two frozen claws jammed into them from behind. They coughed out blood as Mizore slashed upwards, her hands slicing the men's spines and skulls with a sickening crunch.

The group looked around with cautious glares, the agents around still coming at them with everything they had.

"They just never stop." Moka said as she looked around.

"Don't let up. We can handle these creeps." Kurumu said as she prepared to dash out again. Yukari yelled out and fired another of her massive energy blasts down a hallway, the resulting explosion blasting out the wall next to them leading outside and sending multiple targets flying back in a flaming heap.

"I'm starting to get a little worn down here." She said as she wavered.

"Don't give up, keep fighting!" Felucia roared as she dashed towards two soldiers. They fired their rifles, both of them riddling the girl with bullets. She stopped and wavered a bit, the soldiers smirking at the body as it collapsed.

"One down!" one called out triumphantly. In a flash Felucia rolled forwards and launched into a fierce upwards kick, sending one of the surprised soldiers flying upwards and crashing against the ceiling. As his limp body fell down the doll demon swung her fist out and took the jaw off the other human soldier, the man coughing out blood as he dropped down. Felucia kicked up the two soldiers rifles and fired them both down the hallway with a loud war cry, the demon partly enjoying the fighting and chaos.

"Dammit why won't they fall?" a beast man roared out from behind a corner. From the wall next to him a loud explosion rang out as Kokoa literally pushed another dark skinned brute through the wall with a fierce punch, the monster's skull now shattered from the impact. She let out a mighty roar and swung her kick at the beast man, the monster being blasted through the corner and tumbling down the hall towards the group. Before he stopped rolling Rason slammed into him with a flying kick, the monster's spine snapping from the impact. Kokoa yelled out as fire started to flare up around her.

"Um, I think Kokoa's nearing her limit." Rason said as he watched the girl tremble slightly as she glared around her.

"Kokoa! Use up your power!" Yukari cried out. The vampire shook her head as the fire started to grow.

"No…I'm not done yet…" she said while breathing heavily.

"Don't be an idiot, you're on fire!" Kurumu yelled out as she sliced down another enemy monster, the squid like monster falling to the ground in pieces.

"Kokoa please! Don't push it any further!" Moka cried out. The redhead looked down and growled. She dashed towards the group at extreme speed.

"Fine, but you'd better watch over me when I'm out!" she roared. She dashed through the group and rounded the corner where Tsukune and Moka were eyeing an approaching monster, the beast looking like a giant Venus flytrap with tendrils for arms and legs. The monster snapped at them and crawled closer with its whip-like appendages. Kokoa dashed by the two vampires at high speed, the girl jumping at and started running on the wall as her momentum pushed her at an extreme velocity. She ran towards the monster along the wall and roared out as the flames licked off her body and around her charred shirt. Tsukune and Moka ducked behind the corner and braced themselves.

"DIE!" Kokoa roared out as she focused all her power on the monster, the vampire striking with a powerful sideways flying kick. On impact the entire hallway blasted apart, the end of the hallway shattering from the shockwave racing down the corridor and flying off into the sky above the city. The group staggered a bit at the explosion and looked back to the vampires who were leaning against a wall near a hallway with dust and debris flying out from it.

"Damn, how much damage did she do this time?" Kurumu asked as they regained themselves. Tsukune and Moka looked around the corner and blinked.

"A lot." Moka said simply. Down the hall near them Kokoa lay on the ground passed out, and in front of her a devastated hall. Or what remained of it. The floors above and below were wiped out with the massive energy blast, the rooms below them being littered with debris and the remains of the plant monster while the rooms above them had collapsed, the area resembling a giant sphere of empty space.

"Too many of those and this place is going down." Tsukune said nervously. He ran out and picked up the sleeping girl, her clothes ragged but her skin appearing fine. Her heat had vanished, the redhead successfully using up all her power before the overcharge torn down her body from the inside. The boy ran back and rounded the corner. He laid Kokoa down against the wall gently as Moka looked in wonder at her little sister.

"She's fine but she's out cold. We need to guard her till she wakes up." Tsukune said with a commanding tone.

"After the amount of damage she's done, she's earned a catnap." Yukari said with a smirk. A dog demon with two heads leapt at the young witch from behind, the beast roaring out. Before it hit the surprised girl as she looked back to it an ice shard the size of the young witch flew past her and connected with the demon, the monster being shot down the hallway with the ice shard impaling between the two heads and slicing down to its stomach. The beast tumbled into a roll as a soldier rounded the corner and fired at the girl with his rifle, the bullets connecting to a doll demon who jumped in the path of the metal slugs. The soldier smirked before his head snapped around and the body was tossed out the opening where the wall used to be, the man's lifeless body falling down towards the streets below. Dark reappeared and walked over to the group as Felucia got back up and stretched out.

"How long does she need?" the doll demon asked as she glanced back to the sleeping vampire.

"Not sure, after that rampage probably a while." Moka said worriedly.

"Oh great, not like we're in danger or anything." Rason said dryly while he ripped out a piece of the floor and hurled it down the hallway towards a group of soldiers, the chunk of the ground slamming into them and crushing them into the wall behind them. Before he could turn around a winged beast from the other hallway where Kokoa obliterated the area dashed towards him and plowed into him, the two shooting out the broken wall to their side and flying out into the air above the city.

"Rason!" Kurumu yelled out as she flew out after him. The angel sent a fierce punch to the scaled lizard with wings, the beast flying off with a hiss. He reoriented and flew towards the boy with outstretched claws.

"Die!" he roared as he swiped at the boy, the angel dodging to the side and kicking the monster and then following through with a fierce punch. The monster recovered instantly and sent punch to the boy's gut, the angel flying back with the wind knocked out of him. The lizard started to fly after him before he howled out in pain as his left wing was sliced off by an angry succubus.

"Damn you!" Kurumu yelled as she flew around the monster and sliced off the other wing, the beast falling down towards the ground far below with a scream. He fell a bit then new wings sprang out from his back, the agent flying back up towards the surprised girl.

"What? That's not fair!" she cried out as the agent raced up and delivered an uppercut to her, the girl flying upwards in a spiral. He chuckled before looking to see Rason flying at him with a fierce punch.

"Don't you dare touch my Destined One!" he roared as his eyes and wings glowed brightly. He connected a powerful punch to the lizard and sent the foe flying back towards the hotel at high speed. Back in the hallway Dark watched the angel connect the hit with a thunderous shockwave. Before the demon could resume his fight gunfire echoed out from the torn ceiling, agents with rifles opening fire at the group wildly. Mizore growled and threw up an ice kunai with precision through one of the openings, the blade jamming into the skull of one of the soldiers and knocking him back dead. The others aimed at the girl and opened fire, the girl jumping back to avoid the barrage and tripping over rubble. She fell backwards and stumbled out of the opening, the girl falling towards the streets below.

"Mizore!" Dark yelled out. He looked over to see a blue haired flash dive down past the opening then spotted the incoming lizard monster from Rason's attack. The demon growled then dashed over and leapt out the opening towards the dazed beast. He grappled onto the monster in midair, twisted his neck, and then kicked off of him, the demon jumping up to the floor above the group as the beast fell down dead. He vanished into a cloud of black smoke as the soldiers aimed at the boy, the soldiers then looking around franticly. Suddenly one of the unlucky guy's head twisted around as his gun jerked over and opened fired at the other two, all three dropping down dead.

Yukari ran over to see Kurumu and Mizore had vanished, neither being seen down below their floor over the city streets. She looked over to her side as a group of monsters were charging them from down the hall again. She growled in anger and aimed her wand, the young witch's energy surging through her.

"Leave my friends alone!" she yelled as she fired another massive projectile towards the group of foes, all of them looking in surprise at the massive strike shot out by the young witch. It connected to the group and blasted them back into a fiery heap, one of the corpses flying out the open wall past an angel who dove down towards their floor. He landed down and jumped into a sharp kick, the strike hitting another giant ogre and sending him flying back into a fierce crash through the wall and into an empty room.

"Is Mizore ok?" Moka called out as she grabbed a charging brute and swung the beast around, the girl sending him flying towards her boyfriend who sent a powerful kick to him with his mighty vampire strength. The brute blasted upwards through the broken ceiling just past Dark who was firing around with an assault rifle in each hand, the boy gunning down any solider and agent that was above them with a cold glare. He expended the ammo then dropped the guns to his side. More monsters started to slither and charge him from all sides as the boy reached down to the fallen soldiers at his feet.

"I'd imagine so." Rason said with a smirk as he glanced back towards the sky. Moka looked at him curiously as Dark dropped down next to her. He promptly grabbed her and pushed her to the side of the wall, the ceiling above them blasting apart with a mighty explosion. As a few bodies flew down past the open wall from above them Dark looked towards the sky as he dropped the pins from the grenades he used on the soldiers above.

"See for yourself." He said calmly. The vampires blinked at that remark. Before anybody could do anything another giant serpentine monster slithered out from the blast area by Kokoa and charged the shadow demon followed by a few winged beasts and lizards.

"Die!" the snake demon hissed as he flew at him. Dark smirked and dodged to the side as the monsters rounded the corner and glared at them. They saw Dark and the vampires running down the hall with Tsukune carrying the unconscious Kokoa in his arms. The group ran a bit then stopped in their tracks. They casually turned to face the monsters as they crept closer.

"Haha, you can't run from us." The snake demon hissed as the others glared at their targets.

"Not running." Dark said simply.

"Just backing up a bit." Moka said with a smirk. The monsters looked at her curiously then heard it. A whistling sound that turned into a screaming roar. They looked to their side out the broken wall and saw a massive black and white glow racing down through the sky towards them.

"What the?" one of the lizards yelled out in surprise. In a flash Mizore and Kurumu slammed into the side of the building, the duo hitting the snake demon head on with their massive strike. The monster blasted back through the entire wall next to him and flew through the rooms next to the impact zone. As the demon crashed through the hotel with a fatal wound on his body that was now frosted over the other winged beasts tried to fly away, the unlucky monsters being frozen solid or impaled by the ice spires that erupted from the impact zone. At the center of the blast Mizore and Kurumu stood in their formation, both of them with deep glares fixated on their fallen foes.

"Nice job you two." Rason said with a nod. The girls stood up and looked to their boyfriends with warm smiles.

"You dance divinely." Dark added with a smirk. The girls blushed and nodded in agreement. Suddenly the hotel rumbled and shook violently, several floors collapsing down in the center of the structure where Kokoa's blast and the snake demon tore up most of the structure.

"This place is taking too much damage." Felucia said as she regained herself.

"Maybe we should head out soon." Rason said nervously as the building quieted down a bit.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kurumu said as she looked around the hall with worried eyes.

"C'mon. Let's head down for the lobby and get out of here." Tsukune said as he carried the sleeping vampire in his arms. The group nodded and started down the less destroyed hallway in haste.

"I wouldn't trust the elevators now, let's head for the stairs." Moka said as the group ran down the hall. As they did four more soldiers rounded the corner and aimed at the group.

"Hold it right there!" one yelled out as they armed their guns. In a flash Mizore and Kurumu dashed to two of them and sliced away their guns, then followed through with a strike to their faces, the two soldiers flying back dead as Dark and Rason darted over and grabbed the other two by the neck. They spun them around and threw the bodies towards each other, the soldiers smashing into one another before Moka jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to them. The two men blasted out the open wall towards the city below as the group continued on.

"They're still coming after us?" Rason said in surprise.

"Guess Fairy Tale doesn't care if its forces die from the building collapsing." Tsukune said.

"They don't treat their agents right, trust me." Felucia said with a growl. The group rounded the corner and started running towards the stairs at the far end of the hall.

"We need to get out of here, this place isn't looking to stable now." Moka said looking around. The building was starting to tremble as debris and plaster chipped off the walls and ceiling. They ran down the hall then stopped suddenly, the group looking ahead in surprise. Ahead of them three figures rounded the corner near the stairwell, the group shifting from surprise to anger on seeing them.

"So, what a lovely mess you've made here." Delta said looking around with an amused grin. He looked to the group with a wicked smile as Apoch and Astreal stared at them with narrowed eyes.

"Another Apoch and Astreal?" Moka said in surprise. The man laughed and looked at the two servants with a chuckle.

"Yes, these two are mine. You see that spell that wizard made is quite a powerful one. And these two certainly are worth the energy drain to summon." He said as he looked to Apoch and smirked. The young witch glanced back to him and then forward with a strained look while her sister glanced to him and growled.

"Can't say I'm happy to see them again." Rason growled. Kurumu looked at Astreal and shuddered, the memory of her shooting her dead before sending chills down her spine.

"So another wizard hiding behind his creations. Pathetic." Felucia said with discontent. The leader glared at her and snarled at the demon.

"Watch your mouth girl, I'm not just some wizard. I am commander Delta, I'm in charge of this city for Fairy Tale." He barked out as the witch sisters watched the group intently.

"So you're the leader. Saves us the time of having to look for you." Dark said coldly.

"Yeah, mind explaining why you're trying to kill us and kidnap our friends? I would have thought your organization would have better things to do then to pick on kids." Rason said as his wings glowed a bit.

"Haha, sorry I don't have to explain anything to you. Not like it will matter as you'll be dead soon enough. Now then, eliminate them." Delta said as he snapped his fingers. Astreal aimed and fired a blast towards the group while Apoch raised a dome barrier around the agents. The group dodged to the sides of the hallway and darted into the adjacent rooms. Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, and Rason backed into a room cautiously while Yukari, Dark, Mizore, and Kurumu jumped into another. Felucia however staggered out in the hall as her chest had a burning hole in it and wavered. After a moment she glared back to the agents and smirked as her wound healed.

"That won't work on me." She said with an arrogant smile.

"Such a pest." Delta said as he threw out a grenade to the demon. She blinked as the device rolled to her feet then glared at the man.

"No fair!" she roared as the grenade detonated, the demon's charred body flying back down the hall into a heap.

"Felucia!" Yukari cried out.

"What are you worried about? She'll be just fine." Kurumu said calmly. The witch blinked and nodded with a weak smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said with a laugh.

Delta watched the hallway closely. He and the witches were before the stairwell entrance with the hall where the group was and the side halls from both sides. The agents looked around the T-intersection with cautious looks.

"Not normally the best spot to hunker down in, but I trust you won't fail me Apoch." The man said with a dark chuckle. The shy witch nodded and looked around as her arm was outstretched and glowing. Astreal aimed her hand around slowly, the witch waiting for any sign of the group. The building shook a bit as pieces of the ceiling fell down.

"I don't think you have much time. I'll be just fine in this barrier, but you won't be when this place comes down." Delta called out with a laugh.

"We need to get out of here now." Tsukune said as he held Kokoa tightly in his arms, the sleeping girl still out cold.

"But we need to find out what their plan is from Delta." Rason reasoned.

"We can't do that if we're dead." Moka said as the building trembled around them. Dark peered around the corner at the witches, the demon looking at them intently. He backed into the room as another blast of energy struck the wall near him.

"Your witches don't seem to happy Delta." Dark called out, the group looking at him curiously.

"And what does that matter to you?" the man called out with a laugh.

"I've seen what these girls can do if they don't like their master." Dark said with a smirk.

"And what are they going to do about it? The spell makes them completely under my control. They are nothing but tools for us." The man scoffed as the witches glanced to him then back forward.

"Dark what are you doing?" Mizore asked.

"The Apoch and Astreal that killed Kurumu seemed so cold and evil, yet these two aren't saying anything. I saw the look in Apoch's eye when she glanced back to Delta. She was scared just as Astreal seemed angry with him." The demon said. Kurumu and Mizore looked to each other then to the doorway.

"What does that mean though?" Kurumu asked out loud.

"It's just how the original sisters behaved with their old master. They don't like being controlled." Dark said. Yukari blinked and thought about it. She jumped in surprise and looked to Dark.

"You think they want to be free too?" she asked curiously. The demon shrugged in response.

"Maybe." He said as he leaned closer to the door.

"Tell me Apoch, do you enjoy serving Fairy Tale like this? Is this how you wanted your life to be?" the demon called out. The shy witch blinked and looked back to her master with worried eyes.

"Save your breath demon, these two are mine to control forever. And stop speaking to them like they're actually people. They are summoned beings, tools to do with as I see fit!" the man yelled out proudly.

"Astreal, don't listen to him!" Moka called out, the other witch sister looking at the doorway with cautious eyes.

"You saved your sister before from an evil master, you can do it again!" the vampire yelled with energy. The witch blinked and looked down.

"Enough! Apoch. Astreal. Find them and kill them! Bring the vampires back to me now!" Delta called out. The sisters looked to each other and nodded slowly. They walked forward together as Apoch kept her arm outstretched, the dome following around them. Astreal raised her hand up slightly and a dome appeared around Delta as they walked down the hallway. The two sisters walked up to the entrances of the rooms on both sides of the hall and looked in. Apoch raised her hand towards Dark as Astreal raised her hand towards Rason, the group cornered in the windowless rooms with the witches covering the entrance with Apoch's barrier.

"Damn you!" Felucia roared as she slammed into their barrier next to them, the doll demon glaring at them with fury.

"Ignore her for now. Eliminate those that can actually be killed." Delta said with a smirk. The witches aimed at the group in the rooms, their wrists starting to glow.

"This ends here." Astreal said sternly as she charged up her shot, Apoch doing the same with a strained look.

"It doesn't have to." Dark said as he slowly walked up to the girls, the young witch growling and aiming at his head. Mizore took a step forward but Dark extended his hand back, signaling the girl to stay put.

"You two don't have to be weapons. Don't let him control you." Rason said as he approached the sisters, the boy holding his hands up defensively. Astreal glared at him and aimed her shot for his head.

"We are agents of Fairy Tale." Apoch said as she looked at the shadow demon standing before her barrier, the boy looking back with a blank expression as always.

"We are loyal servants to commander Delta." Astreal said sharply as she looked at the angel standing before her.

"I can see your pain Apoch." Dark said as he walked up to the barrier and held his hand on it gently, the light flickering around the touch. The girl aimed and charged up a shot, the boy point blank from her.

"Shut up. You don't know anything!" the witch yelled out.

"I know how it is to be used. I've been treated the same before in my past." The demon said softly.

"You two saved each other from your original master before, it was you Astreal that led your sister towards freedom." Rason said with a soft smile. The witch stared back and snarled at him.

"Quiet! Just shut up!" she yelled out as her attack built up in her wrist.

"I'm sorry Apoch." Dark said gently, the girl looking at him cautiously.

"I wasn't there for you when you died before. I wasn't there to protect you as I had before." He said as he looked at the girl, the young witch starting to tremble.

"You realize they are not the same witches from before right? They are merely pawns. Simply another summoned creation from a spell!" Delta yelled out.

"I can see your pain Apoch. I can see your fear. The same look you had when you first came to Yokai Academy." Dark said as he held his hand on the barrier. The witch looked at him then with narrowed eyes as she fought back tears.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she kept her blast aimed at the boy.

_I need to kill him. I need to kill them. I NEED TO OBEY!_

"I don't know if you can remember Astreal, but we were your friends. We were with you at the academy." Rason said softly as he looked into the eyes of the witch, the girl keeping her aim on the boy.

"That wasn't me you fool. That summoned being is dead." She hissed. The angel shook his head and smiled gently at her.

"No, Dark is right. You two are the same, I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to be controlled. You want to protect your sister just like before." He said softly. The girl looked at him then glanced back to her sister.

_Apoch…_

"I won't abandon you Apoch. I know you're in there, the real Apoch. The one that wanted to be friends with us." Dark said as he stood there in front of the agent.

"Enough of this crap, kill those two now!" Delta yelled out in frustration. The witches flinched and glared at the boys, the group watching with worried eyes.

"Fight it Astreal. We can help free you just like before, I promise." Rason said softly. The witch snarled at him and struggled to keep her aim steady.

"I'm your friend Apoch." Dark said calmly as he held his arms out to his sides, the girl looking at him with surprise. He was leaving himself wide open to her attack willingly.

"Stop it…" she said softly.

"We're your friends." Yukari said with a tear in her eye, the shy witch looking at her then back to the Dark with a fearful face.

"Stop it." She repeated.

"Kill them now!" Delta roared out as he walked up to them and stood in their barrier, the one from Astreal dissolving behind him.

"Don't become a tool for their war." Moka pleaded, the blonde haired witch looking at her then to Rason.

"Please stop it." She breathed out, the girl's hand wavering over its target.

"Shoot them now!" Delta roared as he looked between the two witches. Apoch gasped and closed her eyes.

BLAM!

The group watched as a bright yellow blast shot through Dark's shoulder, the boy flying back towards the others. Everybody gasped and looked with wide eyes as the boy tumbled back with a hole shot through his shoulder.

"Dark!" Mizore yelled out in horror.

"How could you? He said we're your friends you fucking bitch!" Felucia roared out in anger as she struck the shield again and again. Astreal looked at Rason with soft eyes.

"I…" she said as her hand wavered, her aim still over the boy's head.

"Oh my gosh, Dark!" Kurumu yelled out as the three girls rushed to his side, the boy sitting back up and holding his shoulder with a strained look. Apoch looked over to see them and trembled.

"Dammit kill them already! Astreal, fire!" Delta roared with fury in his eyes. The witch blinked and looked back to her sister, the shy witch staring at Dark with wide eyes.

"I…" she said softly as her glow remained bright on her wrist, Rason looking at her with wonder. She looked back to the angel then back to Apoch.

"Dark! It'll be ok, I'll heal you, I promise!" Yukari cried out as the boy kept his eyes locked on Apoch. The sister looked at him then towards Astreal.

"I…" the blonde haired witch said as her hand wavered again.

"Fire now!" Delta roared at her. The sister blinked and lowered her hand, the glow fading away. Everybody stared in shock as she lowered her head.

"I can't…" she said softly. Delta yelled out in anger and struck the witch with his backhand, the girl slamming down to the ground.

"Sister!" Apoch yelled out.

"And you! Finish the job, kill them!" Delta said with anger. Apoch looked at him fearfully then to her sister. After a moment she slowly nodded and turned back to Dark, the girl slowly raising her hand as the glow returned on her wrist.

"And as for you, it seems you're defective." Delta said as Astreal got back to her feet and wavered. She looked to her master with pleading eyes.

"Please…I'm sorry…" she said softly. The man snarled then looked at her shy sister.

"Apoch, before you continue doing your job, execute this pile of trash." He said with malice. Everybody gasped as Apoch looked back to him in shock.

"Wha…what?" she said under her breath.

"You heard me. Destroy this failed excuse for a summoned being. If she will not obey her master then we have no need for her. Kill her!" the man yelled out as he snapped his fingers. The shy witch blinked in shock then looked to her sister. Astreal looked at her with wide eyes as Apoch slowly raised her hand to face the girl.

"No! Stop it!" Rason yelled out.

"Don't do it Apoch, she's your sister!" Moka cried out.

"Fight it Apoch, don't do it!" Tsukune yelled out as he carried the sleeping Kokoa still.

"Don't become a weapon in their war." Dark said as he got back to his feet, the demon ignoring the wound on his shoulder.

"Listen to us! You don't have to be their fucking weapon!" Felucia yelled out as she pressed on the barrier still.

"Don't do it Apoch, don't do it!" Yukari cried out. Apoch aimed her shot at her sister's head and trembled, her wrist glowing brightly.

"Master…please…don't…" she said as she started crying, the other sister staring in shock.

"Enough. Do as you're told. Kill her!" Delta yelled out. Apoch cried and looked at her sister with sorrowful eyes.

"Sister…" she said softly as her hand wavered slightly. Astreal looked at her with remorseful eyes and smiled softly.

"I don't hate you. It's not your fault." She said softly. Dark flinched at hearing those words, those words that Arial said in a similar situation to him before.

"Sister…" Apoch said as she focused her aim on the girl's head.

"FIRE!" Delta roared out in fury. Astreal shed a single tear as she looked at her sister with saddened eyes.

"I love you." Apoch said softly.

BLAM!

The group watched in horror as Apoch's blast shot through Astreal's head, the girl jerking about as the energy projectile raced through her skull. Everybody watched as the girl's body dropped down to the ground with a soft thump and lay there motionless with a sorrowful look on her face.

"No!" Yukari cried out in horror. Everybody looked in shock as the agent executed her sister, the shy witch staring down at her sister's body with horror as well.

"No…no…NO!" she cried out in agony. The group looked in shock then glared at Delta.

"You bastard…how dare you!" Rason said as he pressed on the barrier with anger. Dark roared out and struck the shield on his side, the barrier flickering violently from the hit.

"You can't treat us that way! You can't treat them like that!" Felucia roared as she struck the shield again and again.

"You…how could you…they were sisters!" Moka yelled out in fury. Even the inner self was furious about what just happened.

"You monster…you'll pay for that." Tsukune growled in anger. Kurumu looked down at the fallen sister, the one that was both her friend from before, and even was her killer yesterday. She shook her head and growled with malice at the man, his actions and way of treating them still unacceptable for her.

"Enough of this drama crap. Apoch, eliminate them. Charge up a blast and take out those four in one go." Delta said as he looked to Dark, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. The witch sister stared in shock at the body of her sister then looked down, her hair covering her eyes.

"And as for you, you broke my toy. That wasn't very nice." The man said as he looked to Rason, the angel glaring back at him in fury. Apoch aimed her hand to her side at Dark, the wrist glowing brightly from the power buildup.

"I think for you, I'll kill you personally. Feel honored that I choose to use some of my own bullets for this occasion." Delta said with a wicked smile as he took out his handgun from its holster and aimed at the angel's head, the boy continuing to glare at the man. Apoch shed another tear as her power built up, the shadow demon backing up cautiously from the barrier.

"You will pay for this." Rason said with hatred.

"For what? I thought you didn't care for them anyway, after all in case you haven't noticed we're here to kill you." The leader scoffed as he pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"You can't treat anyone like this. Especially sisters!" Moka yelled out in fury.

"Ha! I can do whatever I want with my toys. Now then, time to end this." The man said as he took aim at the angel at close range.

"Die bird boy." He said as he pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The bullet ricocheted off the barrier wall and flew back, the gun being blasted out from his hand. He jumped in surprise and looked ahead as the barrier flickered all around them. The group looked in surprise at the barrier as Rason stepped back.

"What…how did…" Delta said before his eyes slowly widened. The group's expressions changed to shock as they realized what happened.

"Apoch's barrier…" Moka said softly as Delta turned to look at the witch sister.

"It's inverted." Tsukune said as he watched the glow flicker around them. Delta looked in shock as Apoch was still looking down with her arm outstretched and facing Dark, the glow on her wrist brightly burning.

"That means…" Felucia said as she backed up a bit.

"Wait…what are you…" Delta said in a worried tone.

"Master..." Apoch said softly. She looked up with a deep glare and bared her teeth, sheer fury seen in her normally timid eyes.

"Please DIE!" she yelled as she released the blast of energy, the powerful projectile hitting the inverted barrier instantly. A deafening explosion echoed out from inside the dome as the energy released blasted the inside of the barrier violently. The group looked in shock as the dome lit up like a star, the massive energy blast exploding inside the walls of magic.

"Apoch!" Moka cried out. The inside of the dome swirled about with bright lights and debris, the area around them shaking from the explosion. After a moment the light died down and all that was seen was dust and smoke. The barrier dissolved releasing the smoke around into the ceiling as the dust settled.

"No way." Tsukune said softly.

"Holy shit…" Rason said as he looked at the perfectly cut hole in the floor where the barrier did not stop any power from going through. Felucia walked up and looked down, a clean cut was in the floor and extending down several floors below them.

"Wow…she annihilated him." She said softly with a surprised look. The group slowly walked over and looked down at the destroyed floor.

"She choose to free herself..." Dark said softly.

"Was that really…the real Apoch and Astreal?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Who knows…we'll never know now." Moka said softly.

"Damn Fairy Tale…they're just going to keep using them like weapons." Rason said with a growl.

"We need to make sure that they are stopped once and for all." Tsukune said with a focused glare, the group nodding in agreement and looking to each other. Suddenly the whole building started to shake and tremble.

"Um…I think that final blast may have been the last straw." Felucia said looking around. The group looked to each other with worry.

"We should go. Like, now!" Rason said urgently. Dark nodded and looked to the charred hole again.

"They will pay for this. I despise those that don't treat women right." He said with malice.

"Well then let's go find their district HQ and teach them some manners." Kurumu said with a confident smirk. The group nodded and began to run out of the trembling hotel. As they dashed down the hallway towards the stairwell Dark remembered the witches' expressions at the hands of Delta.

_I won't let them be used like this again. I promise Apoch, I won't let them turn you into a weapon of war again._


	49. Hidden Below

It was another bright and sunny day in the city that never sleeps. Walking down the sidewalk in Ashton City a man was talking on his cell phone. He wore normal shoes and jeans along with a white loose fitting t-shirt and sunglasses. His short blonde hair was spiked up and one ear was pierced.

"I know right? It's such bullshit, I hope those lazy fuckers wake up and realize what they are letting slip through the cracks here!" he yelled out as he walked down the street casually.

The citizens of this city were always busy with something, whether it be working, sleeping, or enjoying life among many of the busy metropolis's sights.

"I'm telling you, they have to renew this show, they would be completely retarded if they didn't. Fucking retarded." The man said as he picked his nose and kept walking. All around other people were walking by going about their normal routines as traffic moved at a somewhat steady pace.

Among the sights of the city, there was an expansive theme park complete with 20 different rollercoasters. 20. That's just crazy if you ask me.

"I mean, don't they listen to their fan base? Or did they just give up and go back to shoving their thumbs up their asses?" the man said with a grunt as he kept walking.

Other sights included an elegant five star restaurant located on top of a tall thin tower, the fancy place allowing patrons to view the city from all around with its glass windows surrounding the circular structure. Was certainly a treat at night when all the lights were on as well.

"I know I know, it's not exactly like the manga, but still! It's fucking awesome, and anybody who doesn't agree should be fucking crucified." The man said with annoyance as he continued his stroll through the city streets.

And of course there was the majestic Emperor's Palace hotel, the magnificent structure near the center of the city. With an indoor restaurant, conference hall, swimming pool, casino, and 50 floors of high quality rooms and suites, this place was a wonder to simply see at night, let alone sleep in during your stay at the city. The mighty hotel was the best of the best in the city as the man thought to himself as it appeared in his eye line from down on the street.

"I'm telling you, if Gonzo doesn't bring it back for a third season there will be hell to pay. I mean sheer fucking chaos!" the man yelled out in frustration.

CRASH!

The man stopped in his tracks and looked ahead in shock and disbelief as the Emperor's Hotel began to collapse and implode into itself. The building came down with a deafening roar as dust and debris blasted out around the surrounding area. The man watched with a frozen expression and stance as the building dropped before his eyes in the distance. He blinked then gulped with a nervous expression.

"I…didn't think it would be this soon though…" he said weakly.

The massive structure crashed into the ground as broken parts of the building and debris filled the surrounding streets. Nearby shops and buildings were either crushed or severely damaged in the destruction.

From down the street a safe distance away a black SUV was parked on the side of the road, the group looking at the sight from the rear windows.

"Wow…" Yukari said as she watched the massive dust cloud engulf the surrounding area.

"I hope we don't get blamed for that." Kurumu said nervously.

"They started it." Felucia said defensively as she sat against the rear door, the girl looking back at the chaos with casual eyes.

"That's just great. We're here for one day and we destroy the Emperor's Palace. Not quite what I had in mind with us staying here." Rason said as he shook his head.

"It was nice staying there while it lasted." Moka commented with a casual nod. Tsukune watched the building collapse with eyes of wonder.

"Wow. Good thing we got out of there in time." He said with a nervous smile. He blinked and looked to his side at the sleeping redhead. Kokoa was once again sitting next to him, the girl still out cold from her overcharge draining her in battle.

"She really kicked ass today. I'm impressed." Felucia said with a smile at the girl. Moka looked to her and smiled softly.

"That's my sister. It's amazing how her new power works like that, she's incredible in combat while she's using it." She said kindly.

"Yeah, but then afterwards she's out like a light. That's kind of a big drawback if you ask me." Kurumu said raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Still, she did help a lot." Rason said with a kind smile. Kokoa stirred and shifted over to Tsukune, the girl wrapping her arms around his arm and holding him tightly. The group blinked and glanced to Moka who showed a slight look of discontent.

"Not again…" she breathed out. Kokoa murmured and shifted around, the boy once again unable to release himself from her grip.

"Tsukune…what was it…tell me…" she said in her sleep. Tsukune looked at her curiously then to Moka.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"She mentioned last night that you wanted to ask her a favor, in exchange for you telling her how to get around the vampire pact." Moka said cautiously. The boy looked at her puzzled then looked up.

"I did? I don't remember saying that. I would have no idea how to stop a vampire pact." He said out loud.

"Well that girl's been fixated on that thought ever since. Any idea what you might have wanted to ask her?" Rason said with a curious look. Tsukune shook his head and looked back to Kokoa.

"No, I have no idea. I never wanted to ask anything of her." He said softly.

"You were just sleepwalking, probably muttering gibberish. I'd forget about if I were you." Kurumu said confidently. Tsukune nodded and looked at the redhead curiously.

_What happened last night? I don't remember any of the things they said I did._

"Anyway, we need to find Fairy Tale's district HQ in the city and take the fight to them for a change." Felucia said with determination.

"Not to mention we need to stop them from making any more Apoch's and Astreal's. Those poor witches will continue to suffer at the hands of Fairy Tale as long as they have their spell." Moka said with a worried look.

"So…what's our next move?" Rason asked out loud. Everybody in the backseat turned to face the two in the front who had remained quiet this whole time. Of course, they were quiet for different reasons. Mizore was daydreaming about her night with her demon last night and had tuned the world out around her. She sat there swaying slightly and giggling softly as she remembered all the things he did to her. Next to her Dark was sitting in the driver's seat tuning the radio again. The dashboard was set to a deep red as he searched for any communications with Fairy Tale taking place in the city.

"Sit tight." Dark said simply as he continued to move the frequency about. After a while he stopped on a silent station. The group watched curiously as Dark just stared at the radio. A moment later voice started to speak up on the equipment.

"This is Unit 8, we've pulled the wounded out of the hotel and are heading back to base. Commander Delta is dead. Targets locations are currently unknown. Are there any other surviving squads out there?" a man's voice called out.

"This is Unit 5, we have only a few left. No sign of any other squads around the area. Heading back to base." Another male voice called out. Dark glanced around to the group then looked back to the radio as Kokoa started to stir.

"This is Unit 12, I'm all that's left. I'm heading back to base via 18th St. No other squads located." Another man's voice called out. A second later a black SUV roared past the group on the road, the vehicle speeding down the road as it weaved through traffic. Dark smirked at the sight.

"This is Unit 4, we're heading back to base now." Dark said casually, the group looking to him surprise. He pulled the vehicle out and started to follow the other SUV.

"Right behind you Unit 12." He said as he kept the black truck in his sights.

"Glad to see more of you made it. What's your status?" the man's voice called out again. Kokoa groaned and sat up in the back seat, the girl rubbing her head.

"Wow…what…where am I?" she asked in a daze. She looked around and smiled brightly at the boy next to her.

"Hey Tsukune, are you ok-" she started before Tsukune jumped then clamped his hands around the girl's mouth, the young vampire looking at him in surprise. The others looked to them with surprise and waved their hands over their necks to signal her to shut up.

"Did I just hear the name Tsukune?" the man called out in the radio. Dark glanced back to Kokoa with a tired look and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. We have Tsukune with us." Dark said shaking his head. The others looked down and shook their heads. Tsukune looked to Kokoa as he let her go and gave her a disappointed look. She blinked and looked around.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"You screwed us. That's what." Kurumu said dryly. Felucia looked at Kokoa like she wanted to strangle the life out of her.

"Amazing Unit 4! We will send others to your position for escort." Another voice called out. Dark growled softly and looked down. He thought for a moment then looked forward with a determined look.

"We'll be fine for now. Unit 12 can lead us back to the base." Dark said calmly.

"Roger that. Unit 12 keep sharp eye on Unit 4, get them here quickly." the voice called out again.

"You got it." The driver ahead of them said enthusiastically. Dark switched off the radio and kept looking ahead with a blank expression.

"Kokoa." He said simply, the girl twitching and looking ahead with worry.

"Ye…yes?" she said softly.

"Please be quiet for the remainder of the trip." He said flatly. The girl glanced around at all the looks she was getting from her friends then downward.

"Sorry." she said softly.

"Well now what? They know we're coming and that Tsukune is with us." Rason said as he looked up with worry.

"No. They only know Tsukune is in this vehicle, they don't know we are coming too." Dark said simply.

"That's right. We can still make this work, we're just being forced to take action sooner." Felucia said with a nod.

"Alright, so what's the plan now? When we get to the HQ everybody is going to be waiting for us." Moka said with concern.

"Felucia, hope you still remember standard protocol with them." Dark said as he kept driving. The doll demon smirked and nodded.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"Simple. We're going to walk right in." he said casually. The group looked at him with confusion.

"What? And how do you expect us to do that?" Tsukune said bewildered.

"Do as I say, you'll be fine. Felucia, check the rear compartment." The boy replied as he kept driving. The group looked to each other with worried looks. They had to trust whatever plan Dark had, but it didn't change the fact that going into the heart of the enemy base here in the city still seemed crazy. Especially since they were now expecting to see Tsukune there.

* * *

The two black SUVs drove through the busy city streets in haste, both of them heading straight back towards the district HQ for Fairy Tale. The multistory building looked like a modern day police station. Rows of black SUV's were parked in the front lot while a security fence was placed around the structure. As the two SUV's approached the building the front gate opened and they drove in, the electronic gate closing behind them instantly. Outside in the lot several agents were standing ready, some with rifles others not. They watched the trucks drive towards them with a serious expression, all of them prepared to take the vampire boy into custody. The first SUV pulled up beside the others and the driver got out, the agent promptly running over and standing attention with the others.

"I wonder how much trouble it was to get that boy." The driver said as he watched the other SUV drive up towards them. It parked in the front of the lot and the rear doors opened. A girl with long light green hair and blue eyes stepped out and held a boy in her grip, his hands held behind him as he thrashed about. She was dressed in dark shoes and black jeans. She had a black t-shirt on with a black leather jacket, the shirt having a Fairy Tale pin on it.

"Dammit let me go!" Tsukune yelled out as the girl walked him up towards the others.

"It was hell getting him here, I'd better get a raise." Felucia said with a smirk. The others blinked and looked at the boy.

"Is this the one?" one of them said curiously. An agent walked toward the front of the line held up a picture of Tsukune and compared the faces.

"That's him. Good work agent. What happened to his escorts? And the other vampires?" he asked with a deep voice.

"The other two ran off during the collapse. The escorts are dead." She said simply. The man nodded and then looked to the SUV.

"Where's your driver? And the rest of your unit?" he asked cautiously. The front door opened and the driver got out as another girl got out from the rear of the vehicle. The girl was dressed with black shoes and socks, a black skirt with gray underwear, and a black t-shirt that had a Fairy Tale pin on it. She even had her red hair pulled back into pigtails with black bows. She walked towards them as the driver walked out from behind the truck. He had on black shoes and blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a Fairy Tale pin on it, and a blank expression on his face.

"Right here." Kokoa said calmly, the girl careful not to expose her fangs while speaking.

"We're all that's left. Those kids were stronger than anticipated." Dark said casually. The agent looked at the two for a moment then nodded. He turned around and motioned them to follow.

"C'mon boy." Felucia said as she pushed the struggling kid forward. He growled and glared at her.

"You'll pay for this." He said with hatred.

"Yeah yeah." She said as they walked toward the building. The other agents saluted them as they walked in then followed after. A few of them eyed the redhead in the skirt with lustful glares, her behind swaying gently as she walked in stride with her friends. However they quickly looked away when she growled back at them. Nobody noticed the silent boy waver and show a strained face for a moment because of her and her skimpy outfit.

The agent lead Felucia, Kokoa, and Dark down a hallway while the others agents went about their own ways and business in the building. The area seemed to be setup like an office building as they walked down the hall in silence. The first floor was mostly cubicle work spaces, with offices off to the sides of the buildings. The larger center area was cubicles used by agents for various tasks. Dark wavered a bit then looked forward again.

"You alright back there?" the agent called out curiously.

"I'm fine, just a bit worn down from the fight." He said calmly.

"I understand. Those damn kids were a nuisance indeed. Still, we prevailed. I personally am glad they are gone. And frankly, not too upset that Delta is gone. Always did want that promotion." The agent said with a smirk.

"Sure was costly though." Kokoa said as she glanced around. All the rooms were filled with agents doing work on their computers or desks as guards walked around with rifles holstered behind them.

"Yes. All those poor fools that we sent to that battle zone. Still, they were prepared for that possibility, and we don't regret our actions for sending them. It had to be done." The agent said as he led them towards a back room on the first floor. Inside was a large desk the man walked around to. He had paperwork scattered about on it next to the computer monitor for his system. There were chairs set in front of the desk as well as a large bookshelf off to the side. It seemed like a normal office. The man sat down and looked at Tsukune with a wicked grin.

"And all for this boy. Tell me kid, what makes you so special?" he said with a chuckle. The boy struggled in Felucia's grip and glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me here so badly that you would destroy the entire hotel?" he yelled out.

"Not my choice boy. Personally I don't give a shit about you. But Kiria has requested that you and your vampire friends be brought in. I don't question the higher ups." He said with a smirk.

"But why me? He never told you anything?" Tsukune said with a cautious look.

"I'm sort of interested to know myself. I would like to know why half my unit was killed today." Dark said calmly. The agent glanced to him and looked down.

"Sorry boy, but I'm not sure of the why. I'm only told what to do. But don't worry, for this commendable action you three agents will be in charge of a new unit soon enough." The man said with a big grin. Kokoa backed up and closed the door, the girl locking it then turning to smirk at the agent.

"Sorry, but we already have our own team." She said smugly. The agent looked at her curiously then to Dark. The boy smirked and let his grip go. Behind him a group of monsters appeared from a black mist and were staring at him with confident glares. A pink haired vampire who was keeping her emerald eyes on the agent closely. A purple haired snow girl who was looking at him with a cool glare, her lollipop rolling around in her mouth. A young witch that kept her wand at the ready. An angel with wings tucked back behind him as he stared down the man from Fairy Tale. And a blue haired succubus that kept her arms crossed while she glared at the agent.

"C'mon, admit it. You're happy to see us." Rason said with a chuckle.

"What the…" the man said as he started to get up. Felucia let Tsukune go and the boy promptly jumped over the desk. He landed behind the man and pushed him back down into his seat forcibly.

"Don't get up on our account." Moka said with a cool glare.

"What is this?" the agent snarled. The three in front of him discarded their pins and looked at the man with serious faces.

"So, you're second in command now? We need to have a little talk." Felucia said as she walked around to the agent, her wicked smile making the agent feel very uncomfortable.

"You're crazy. You're surrounded by our forces as we speak, this is suicide." He said with laugh.

"Oh, I don't know about crazy. You see we just spent our morning slaughtering all those 'poor fools' at the hotel. And well, that was just our warm-up." Felucia said with an innocent tone.

"Delta failed to tell us anything useful. Seeing as how he's nothing but dust anymore, we were hoping the second in command here could provide us with useful info." Kurumu said with a cocky tone.

"And that would appear to be you, wouldn't it." Dark said coldly as he stepped forth. The man looked around at them then at Felucia with worried eyes.

"You won't leave here alive, any of you. But thank you for bringing us the vampires." He said with a slight smile. The girl smiled back then punched the man in the gut. He keeled over and coughed out, the man struggling to breathe.

"So, you're human. That makes this easier." She said simply. The man sat back in his chair as he held his sides, air escaping him as he coughed about. Tsukune walked around the room looking at it with a curious glare then looked back to the man. Felucia pushed him back into the chair and held him in place with a tight grip over his neck.

"Now. Explain to us what the hell is going on here." she growled. He looked at her with worried eyes then glanced to Dark.

"I…I don't know anything. Really. I was just second in command here, they don't tell me anything important. I mean seriously, I didn't even know who you really were." He said nervously. The group looked at each other then to the man. That was true, if he really knew anything important, he would have saw through their ruse from the start.

"That unfortunately makes sense." Rason said with a sigh.

"I think he's just an idiot." Tsukune said calmly.

"Fine then. So you're an idiot. So who should we be talking to now?" Dark said as he walked over to the man.

"I don't know, I swear." He said worriedly. The human was now looking at two demons that were glaring at him.

"I don't have time for your games." The boy said as he gripped his arm and held it tightly. He slowly twisted it, the man's arm started to bend out from his shoulder.

"Ahhh! I mean it, I swear I don't know!" he said in pain.

"I'd come clean if I were you. I've seen him do worse." Tsukune said coldly. The man glanced to him then to the boy who was glaring at him. He continued to twist the man's arm, his shoulder starting to bend out and crack.

"Ah! Ok ok! I'll talk!" he cried out. The boy let go and growled. The agent caught his breath and held his arm, the shoulder nearly dislocated from that grip. He flinched in pain and looked to the boy.

"Nobody else here is provided anything from the higher ups but Delta. If he didn't talk then nobody here would have anything useful to say to you." he said with a nervous face.

"Really." the boy said as he growled at the man. He trembled and nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Please…don't kill me. I just wanted this job for a cushy position and paycheck. I never meant to harm anybody. Honest." he said weakly.

"I see. You never wanted to harm anybody." Dark said as he walked around behind the agent. The man nodded and looked at Felucia with worried eyes.

"Yes, I swear." he said softly. The girl looked at him then smiled gently.

"Well, I guess your wish will be granted then." she said playfully. He looked at her curiously.

"Now you never will harm anybody ever again." she said as Dark wrapped his arm around the agent's neck from behind.

CRACK!

The body dropped to the ground with a broken neck, the group watching the body fall with discontent.

"Well great. If he was telling the truth we're not going to find anything useful here." Moka said with a disappointed sigh. Dark looked around the paperwork on the agent's desk while Felucia walked over to his computer on his desk, the girl looking through the pages of info on the screen.

"So now what?" Kurumu said looking around curiously. Mizore walked over to the desk and watched Dark as he rummaged through the papers.

"Dark? What are you looking for?" she asked curiously.

"He may not have known about us all that well, but if he was second in command he had to have been told something." he said simply as he looked through the papers. Nothing but documents and bills, nothing that stood out. Felucia looked through multiple screens then stopped on something.

"Hey…what do we have here?" she said as she examined something. Dark glanced over then looked at the screen closely.

"That can't be right…" he said as he looked through the text carefully.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked as the group walked up to the desk.

"Dark, are you seeing this?" Felucia said as she looked through the page with interest.

"Yes…but that can't be right." he said in disbelief.

"What can't be right?" Rason asked curiously. Mizore walked around and looked at the monitor.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she started to read the page. Nothing but numbers and codenames, the entire page didn't make sense to her.

"The power being used by the lower levels…it's…massive." Felucia said in disbelief.

"Power being used? Like electricity?" Yukari asked curiously. The two demons nodded.

"Yes. Far more than what's needed for a simple building." Dark said slowly. He glanced down to the desk and thought about something.

"No shit. With that kind of power drain, they'd have to have their own power plant nearby." Felucia said with a nod.

"What does that mean?" Moka asked. The group looked at the demons curiously as they still didn't follow what this meant.

"Something is here. Something big." Dark said as he looked around the room curiously.

"So that agent was hiding something from us." Kokoa said as she glared at the dead body.

"I'm not sure. Doesn't matter if he did, he wasn't going to talk to us anyway." Felucia said calmly.

"Ok, so something is here. Is that good or bad?" Kurumu asked.

"It's Fairy Tale. I'll assume bad." Rason said with a look of discontent.

"Says here whatever is taking the power drain is on the lower levels. I don't recall seeing any stairs leading down at the entrance, did you?" Felucia asked the shadow demon. He shook his head and looked back to the screen.

"No. Can you pull up any info about that level?" he asked. The doll demon started typing away on the screen as her eyes darted around.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you guys can use computers like this." Moka said in astonishment as she watched the girl type at high speed.

"Comes with the job we had here." Dark said casually. Mizore smirked at her demon then watched the screen again. Felucia typed some more then stopped.

"I can't get any other info from this computer. Whatever is down there is well hidden." she said with a growl.

"I say we find out what their little secret is here." Tsukune said with a focused look. The others nodded in agreement.

"So now what? We all can't just walk around here freely. And I don't think Dark can cloak us all for very long." Moka said with a worried look. Everybody looked to each other then back to Dark. The boy looked at the screen a moment longer then towards the door.

"We need to find Delta's office. We might find the clue to where this mystrery level is there." Dark said as he walked towards the door.

"Whoa hold on! We have an entire building filled with agents and soldiers, you're not just going to walk out there in plain sight are you?" Rason asked surprised. The demon looked back to him and smirked.

"Of course not. Wait for my signal, and then head out. Felucia, I want you to take them to the top floor. Odds are the commander's office would be at the top somewhere." he said casually. The doll demon looked at him curiously then nodded.

"Um. Sure, whatever you say." she said slowly.

"Where are you going?" Yukari asked. The boy looked back to the door with his usual expression, after a moment he turned back to glance at Tsukune.

"Tsukune, follow me. I can show you something that could come in handy for you." he said casually. The group looked to Tsukune with curious eyes as he tilted his head at that comment.

"Show me something? Show me what?" he asked puzzled.

"Just some skills that you probably will need." Dark replied.

"You mean being stealthy? Because I've studied Mizore a bit and I think I can do that too." the boy said with a smile. The group blinked and looked at him with blank expressions. After a long moment of silence Dark spoke up again.

"Well, since you obviously _can't_ be stealthy like my Mizore I'll teach you something else." he said flatly causing Tsukune to stagger a bit. He regained himself and looked around with a weak smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously Tsukune?" Mizore said raising an eyebrow. The boy blinked and looked down embarrassed.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Dark said sharply. The boy jumped and nodded. He walked over to his friend as the group shook their heads.

"Um…sure." he said weakly. Dark grabbed his wrist and the two vanished. The door opened and closed as they left the room, the group looking to each other curiously.

"What do you think he wanted to teach Tsukune?" Rason asked out loud.

"Anything he learns from that ex-agent would be useful to him. Anyway get ready. As soon as we get Dark's signal we better be set to move out." Felucia said with a commanding voice.

"But…what _is_ his signal? He never told us that." Kurumu asked. The doll demon blinked and looked up with a weak laugh.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm sure we'll know it when we see it. Just be ready." she said somewhat confidently. The group looked to each other then to the doorway.

"I wonder what Dark has in mind." Kokoa asked quietly. Everybody was wondering the same thing and began to wait for the demon's signal, whatever that might be.

* * *

Out in the front lobby several Fairy Tale agents were walking around talking. A few soldiers were posted around and kept a sharp eye around the area. The men at the check-in desk were going through paperwork as usual, everybody focused on their job here with this organization. During their daily routines nobody noticed the front door open and close by itself. Shortly afterward a revving sound was heard, the agents in the lobby looking towards the front doors curiously.

CRASH!

A black Fairy Tale SUV crashed through the front entrance and careened towards the check-in counter. The agents in the way of the vehicle jumped in surprise before being run down by the fast speeding vehicle. The truck crashed through the counter and ran down the check-in agents then barreled towards the center of the large structure. It began to plow through cubicles and desks, crashing and crunching sounds were heard from the office equipment and personal that the truck ran over at high speed. It swerved around then began to drive around the center area, the truck sliding and screeching through the building as it crashed through multiple offices and agents. At the driver's seat was a boy with wide eyes who was gripping the steering wheel with a bit of fear.

"Holy shit! What do I do now?" Tsukune yelled out in fright.

"See that lever there? That's your turn signal. Forget about using it and just turn here." Dark said casually as he sat in the passenger seat, his window rolled down and his arm resting on the edge. He looked like he was out for a normal car ride and had a blank expression still. Tsukune turned sharply and crashed through more offices as agents and soldiers tried jumping out of the way.

"Ahhh! Ok! Now what?" Tsukune cried out as he looked around fearfully.

"You know you're too wound up. How about some driving music?" Dark said calmly as he turned on the radio. A rock band started to play as the vehicle bounced a bit as they drove over other agents. Bullets started to strike the vehicle as soldiers started to shoot at the intruders. Dark casually rolled the window up as a blood splatter spilled across the windshield.

"Holy shit!" Tsukune yelled out as he watched the red blood spread across the glass.

"Relax. Pull that lever there." Dark said calmly. Tsukune did so and the windshield wipers started to move, the blood being pushed off like raindrops.

"There. All better." Dark said as he looked around with a bored look.

"Um…is this what you wanted to teach me?" Tsukune asked nervously as he turned the fast moving car again, the vehicle crashing through more offices on its demolition run.

"Really? You never wanted driving lessons?" Dark asked curiously as he looked to the boy.

"Driving lessons? I'm inside a building!" Tsukune yelled out as he turned the wheel, the vehicle crashing through more agents and desks in a wild run as bullets started to bounce off the paneling and crack the glass.

"Yes. Driving lessons. For example, this is what you _shouldn't_ do when you actually get your license." Dark said calmly as he looked back out his window with a bored look. The SUV ran around in laps on the center floor as agents started to open fire with handguns and rifles.

"They're shooting at us! What do I do?" Tsukune yelled out as a bullet cracked the glass on his driver side door. Dark grabbed the wheel without looking and jerked it to the side, the vehicle turning sharply and smashing into a soldier. The sickening crunch and thump from his body going under the truck echoed out as Dark pulled back his hand.

"Just do that." he said simply as he kept looking around. Tsukune looked at his friend with shock then ahead of him. An agent shifted into a troll and snarled at the intruders, then was promptly run down by them.

"This thing is stronger than I thought." Dark said casually as the troll blood splattered across the windshield. As the blood was wiped away again Tsukune's freaked out face could be seen as he trembled a bit.

"How can you be so calm?" the boy asked over the rock music playing. Dark shrugged and looked around casually.

"Nothing wrong with going for a nice relaxing drive if you ask me." he said in his normal tone. Tsukune just looked at him with wide eyes for a moment then back ahead of him.

While the boys continued their rampage on the first floor a group of monsters began to sneak around the chaos towards the stairs. They ran up quietly and looked around the third floor. Most of the personal was at the first floor now dealing with the ruckus so the third floor was nearly empty.

"Ok, I'm going to assume that's the signal." Rason said dryly as they started looking around the hallway.

"What was your first clue?" Moka said with a weak smile.

"Man they get to have all the fun." Felucia said with a pout.

"Well c'mon, we need to hurry. Who knows how long they can keep that up." Kurumu said as they looked around. Felucia ran down the hall and glanced around frantically. She waved the group over and ran down towards an office.

"This looks like the one." she said as she opened the door. Inside was a larger office than the one they were in before. The grand desk was covered with paperwork, a few chairs setup in front of the desk, a large window showing the city outside, and a few bookshelves filled with various books. They walked in and looked around curiously.

"Ok. Now what?" Yukari asked.

"C'mon newsies, we were in the newspaper club remember? Let's do some sleuthing." Rason said as he started looking around curiously. The group glanced to each other and sighed.

"I was hoping he forgot about calling us that." Yukari said weakly.

"Me too." Mizore added as she started looking around. Kurumu shrugged and started to look alongside with Moka. Felucia walked over and sat at the desk, the girl looking curiously at the computer

"Let's see if there's anything good in here." she said as she started typing away. A fierce rumble came from down below, the group pausing to look to each other worriedly.

"We'd better hurry. Sounds like they are attracting everybody down there." Kokoa said as she started looking through the bookcases.

"I'm not even sure what to look for to be honest." Moka said as she and Kurumu started looking through the papers on the desk.

"I guess anything that would be a clue as to what they want or why." Rason said as he looked around the room curiously.

"Yeah, but like what?" Kurumu asked. Mizore and Kokoa looked at the shelves, there were many books there but nothing that stood out. Moka and Kurumu flipped through the many pages on the desk, nothing that made sense to them or seemed important. Yukari looked outside the window with wonder. She saw on the ground floor many agents running towards the building in a hurry.

"We'd better hurry you guys. The boys are going to attract the whole Fairy Tale army in this city at this rate." the young witch said nervously. Felucia looked through the files on the computer with haste as more crashes were heard from floors below. The group continued to search the office for anything that could tell them what to do next, but found nothing that stood out.

"I'm not seeing anything here regarding that power drain in this building. Dammit." Felucia growled.

"What did you expect? To just walk in here and instantly find a clue?" Kokoa scoffed as she pulled on a book. The tomb pulled forward then stopped, a loud clicking sound echoing out from behind the shelf. The wall trembled a bit then the shelf pulled up into the ceiling, revealing an elevator door behind it. The group looked to it with wonder as Kokoa stepped back in surprise.

"Nice work Kokoa." Mizore said softly as the group walked over to the hidden elevator. The doors opened slowly as the gang stared at it.

"Um…well that seems out of the ordinary." Kurumu said with a curious look.

"Should we go in?" Moka asked cautiously.

"What about the boys? We can't leave them back there alone." Yukari said worriedly.

"We're not alone." Dark said calmly from behind Mizore. The girl yelped out and jumped around with wide eyes. The silent boy and Tsukune were behind them looking at them curiously.

"Wow, a hidden elevator." Tsukune said looking at it.

"What? When did you guys get here?" Moka said in surprise.

"Just now." Dark said simply as he watched his girlfriend try to slow her breathing down, her heart racing from the surprise.

"You ok?" he asked her. The girl caught her breath and nodded.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Wow frosty, never knew you could jump in surprise like that." Kurumu giggled. She instantly dropped to the ground with an ice kunai in her head.

"I should be upset you keep doing that, but I'm just too marveled by the detail on the handle." Rason said as he admired the delicate touches and patterns on the hilt.

"Showoff." Kokoa said softly as she looked at it in wonder. The succubus jumped back and growled at the snow girl.

"Dammit stop doing that!" She yelled out.

"What happened with your distraction down below?" Felucia asked curiously. Dark smirked at her.

"We just jumped out and walked up here while the guards shot up the vehicle." he said casually.

"Really helps being invisible and all. Still, after they find no bodies there they are going to come looking for us." Tsukune said with a focused look.

"Sounds like you guys had fun. Did you learn anything Tsukune?" Felucia asked with a smile. The boy blinked and looked to Dark nervously.

"Yeah. I learned what _not_ to do behind the wheel." he said with a weak smile. Dark shrugged and walked towards the elevator.

"A lesson is a lesson. Now then, let's see what Fairy Tale is hiding down below." he said. The group nodded and got into the spacious elevator. It only went to two floors. The third floor they were in now and basement level one. They pushed the button and the doors closed. The bookshelf lowered to cover up the hidden passage as the elevator descended down.

"What do you think is down here anyway?" Yukari asked a bit nervously as they traveled down to the lower levels, towards what was hidden below.

"Not sure. But we'll face it together." Tsukune said as he held his girlfriend close. Moka blushed a bit and smiled happily at him.

"Yes. Together." she said with loving eyes. She felt her heart beat steadily as Tsukune held her gently, the boy's smile making all her fears vanish instantly. Kurumu and Rason were also looking into each other's eyes, both of them admiring their Destined One. They held each other closely and cherished the feeling they shared by being in contact with one another. Mizore was looking up at Dark with a blush and soft eyes, her lollipop rolling around in her mouth as she smiled at her demon. Dark gently brushed her hair away from her face and smiled briefly at her, the demon taking in his snow maiden's beauty. Yukari was clutching her wand tightly and preparing to face whatever may be coming up for the group while Felucia was glancing at Dark and Mizore, the demon curious if she could still partake in any group fun with them.

Kokoa kept her eyes down as she tried to remain focused for what was to come. She knew trouble was approaching, and knew she had to stay sharp. But her mind kept being pulled away by a thought that would not be silenced.

_What was the favor? I need to find out soon and do whatever it is he wants. I can still have him, I know it. That kiss was a sign, he wants me still._

The elevator came to a stop and the group walked out cautiously. There were no guards anywhere nearby. It was a dark hallway made of concrete that traveled in one direction from the elevator. White florescent lights were atop the hallway as it extended out, the group looking down it curiously.

"Ok, well, any bets as to what they have hidden down here?" Rason asked as they started to walk down the corridor. After a while they came to a larger room that had chairs and desks setup, the place looking like a normal office again. There were two hallways branching out from the room. One hallway had a sign that read 'Bio Labs' while the other read 'Testing Labs'. There were two agents in the room looking at the monitor on one of the desks when they turned to see the group. Before either one could yell out Kurumu and Mizore dashed to them, each girl slicing down the agent quickly and quietly.

"Not bad." Dark said with a smirk. Mizore blushed and nodded at that while Kurumu winked at her boyfriend. Rason smiled and nodded as well.

"Ok, so…which way do we check out first?" Kokoa asked as she looked between the two.

"Bio labs? I wonder what that means." Tsukune said curiously.

"Fairy Tale is up to something, I know it." Kurumu said as Dark glanced at the desks. Their monitors were still on and there was something on one of the displays.

"And testing labs. Somehow I don't like the sound of that." Yukari said worriedly. Dark looked at the content on the screen and narrowed his eyes.

"So where do we start?" Moka asked. The group looked over to see Dark looking at the screen with a glare.

"Dark? What's wrong?" Mizore asked softly.

"We go to the testing labs. Now." he said sternly. The group looked at him curiously.

"Well, that works I guess. How come though?" Rason asked. The demon looked to him with a growl and turned the monitor to face them. The group walked over and looked at the screen. They all gasped and stared in shock at the video that was being shown.

The video being shown seemed to be from a camera system setup in one of the labs, the feed showing the name 'Testing Lab 6'. In it the group could see the camera looking down into a larger circular room, the massive area being made from what looked to be concrete and steel. There was a viewing area up towards the top of the arena as glass was seen covering a side of the wall. Down on the ground level there was a large steel door, the mighty gate looking like a blast door for heavy protection.

And in the arena were three figures. One was what looked to be a massive minotaur, his body bulging with muscle and his eyes were bloodshot. He was growling and roaring out in fury as he lumbered about, the monster being slightly larger than most minotaur's and seeming to be more bloodthirsty. He yelled out in anger and rage as he eyed the other two figures.

They were both dressed in Fairy Tale uniforms, complete with short skirts and black outfits.

"Is that…" Moka breathed out in fear.

One had long blonde hair and black eyes.

"Oh no…" Kokoa said with worry.

The other had short black hair and yellow eyes.

"What…are they doing?" Kurumu asked in shock.

They were looking at the giant monster with fright and trembled slightly.

"They're being used." Felucia said softly.

They stared at the monster and raised their hands fearfully to fight the brute.

"As test subjects." Dark said with frustration.

They cried out in fear as they stood there. Both ready to fight the monster that was confined in this arena with them. Both ready to use their magic to protect themselves.

Both of them with a shackle over an ankle and chained to the ground.


	50. Test Subjects

Deep underground beneath the Fairy Tale district HQ the group was staring in shock at a monitor display. They had traveled down a hidden elevator to find out what the evil organization was hiding and why there was such a massive power drain in this seemingly normal building. Upon walking down the initial corridor they came to a simple office room that had two branching hallways. One was labeled 'Bio Labs' while the other was 'Testing Labs'. However before the group could decide on which path to take the video display on the monitor caught their attention.

"What are they doing with them?" Mizore asked as she stared at the screen.

On the display three figures were confined in a large arena like room. One was a massive minotaur that seemed to be in a bloodlust frenzy. It was roaring out in sheer fury as it thrashed and stomped about.

"They're chained to the ground. That's not fair!" Kurumu said as she watched carefully.

The other two figures were well known to the group. The witch sisters Apoch and Astreal, both in their Fairy Tale uniforms and both shackled to the ground. They were looking at the minotaur with wide eyes and trembled as they were chained down in place before it.

"What are we watching here?" Felucia asked softly.

The massive minotaur roared out and charged the sisters. The two girls screamed out and prepared to defend themselves. Apoch rose up her shield before the two while Astreal fired her powerful blasts from both hands at the beast. The energy bolts struck the monster, each hit erupting out in flame from the impact. The minotaur roared out and charged through, not being phased by the attacks in the least. It wound up and punched through Apoch's barrier, the magical shield shattering on impact and the witch recoiling from the blow.

"No way! What's up with her shield, is it weaker now?" Yukari asked in shock as the witch sisters stared in horror at the growling monster before them.

"No. Her shield is very powerful still. That minotaur…it's not a normal one." Dark said with a growl as he watched the beast let out a furious roar. It swung down and smashed his fist onto the shy witch, the young girl crushed down instantly into the ground by the powerful strike.

"NO!" Moka yelled out at the sight. Astreal screamed out and shot the minotaur point blank with her blasts of power, the beast once again not being damaged visibly by her. He reached out and grabbed the young girl, her eyes wide with fright.

"That thing…I wasn't aware minotaur's were that strong." Rason said with a pained expression as he watched the monster crush the girl in his grip, her chest and torso caved in from his strength. She coughed out blood and twitched, then fell limp in his hand. He threw the body down forcibly, the remains of the girl smashing into the ground with a splatter then roared out again, his eyes wild with rage.

"They're not." Dark said with discontent.

"What the hell is this?" Kurumu yelled out.

"C'mon, we need to put a stop to this." Tsukune said as he looked to the hallway towards the testing labs.

"Why…why are they doing this to them?" Yukari said as she fought back tears.

"I don't know, but we're going to put a stop to it." Moka said with a determined look down the hall. The group started to run down towards the testing labs, everybody determined to put an end to the madness and release the witch sisters from Fairy Tale once and for all. They ran down the hall and wound up at an intersection with another corridor. The group looked around cautiously.

"Great, which way?" Tsukune said as he looked around. Above the three different directions there were signs. The center path read 'Test Labs 2-4', the left way read 'Test Lab 1', and the right way said 'Test labs 5-7'.

"Well the video we just saw came from Test Lab 6, that's to our right." Rason said looking down the hall.

"Yeah, but we're a little too late to help those girls now." Felucia said while looking around.

"Weird. I wonder why Test Lab 1 is all by itself." Yukari said tilting her head at the sign.

"Ok, so are we going together or splitting up?" Moka asked looking around.

"Splitting up again? You can't be serious." Kokoa said with a look of discontent. The pink haired vampire glanced to her then to Tsukune. The boy looked around cautiously then downward.

"Splitting up would let us cover more ground. Still, we will be weakened by doing so." He said carefully. The group looked to him then to each other.

"We'll split up. We have two goals here. To find what's causing the massive power drain, and to see if the sisters spell is here." Dark said looking around.

"Good plan Dark honey, so who goes with what team?" Felucia said with a smirk at the boy. She blinked then glanced to Mizore.

"Going to assume you're with Dark. If it's all the same with you, I'd like to join you two." She said with a soft smile. The snow girl looked at her then shrugged.

"Fine." She said simply as she walked over to Dark and clung to his arm.

"Hands off though." She said sternly. The doll demon looked at her then down with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Felucia said tiredly.

"I'm with Tsukune!" Kokoa and Moka said in unison. They blinked and looked to each other. The two vampires glared at each other and bared their fangs.

"Kokoa…" Moka said with a growl.

"Hey! I'm just making sure you watch out for him this time. Last time you were with him when we split up he got hurt." Kokoa said sternly. Moka looked at her then sighed in defeat, she knew her sister would press this no matter what she said.

"Fine." She grumbled.

**_Keep an eye on her._**

_I intend to._

"Um…ok then." Tsukune said with a nervous smile, the boy worried about the two being together like this.

"Well, I'm thinking we go with team Tsukune here." Rason said to Kurumu, the girl giggling and nodding.

"Sure. Somebody has to make sure Kokoa stays in line." The succubus said with a smirk to Kokoa. The redhead growled and looked away.

"I'll go with Dark's team. I think I'll be safer with him." Yukari said simply as she walked over to him.

"Safer? Fairy Tale is all around us. What makes his way safer?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I won't be in the way of Moka and Kokoa killing each other." The young witch said simply as she walked next to Dark. Rason and Kurumu looked to the vampire sisters then to each other.

"Hmm, she has a point." Rason said worriedly.

"Well…too late now." Kurumu sighed out as they walked over to Tsukune.

"Alright. We'll head to labs 2-4 and look around. You guys can take 5-7. If you get into trouble return here, this will be our rendezvous point." Felucia said as she looked at the two teams. They nodded and started off down their halls towards the testing labs. Dark, Mizore, Felucia, and Yukari walked down the corridor cautiously, the group preparing themselves for what may be ahead of them. Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Rason, and Kurumu started down their hall, all hoping to put an end to this soon and get the hell out of here.

"So are you two going to behave on this little expedition?" Rason asked with a raised eyebrow at the vampire sisters. They looked to him then to each other.

"Yeah. We'll be ok." Moka said simply. Kokoa nodded then looked ahead to break eye contact.

_I just need to get Tsukune alone for a moment to find out what he wanted from me._

As they continued down the halls the lights flickered a bit then resumed, a faint sound echoing down from the corridor towards 'Test Lab 1' followed shortly after.

* * *

Dark's group was walking down the hallway with a focused look. The corridor was setup like a normal office hallway, white tile floors, gray painted walls, and florescent lighting above. The hall eventually came to a double door.

"Ok. Hold onto me until we know we're alone here." Dark said calmly. The girls rested a hand on him each as he focused his power. The boy glanced to Mizore then looked forward.

"I'm not sure which girl is grabbing me down there, but it doesn't appear to be my Mizore. I'd let go if I were you." He said flatly. Mizore jumped then glared at the two other girls, both of them looking to each other. After a moment Felucia looked down and then glanced to Mizore.

"Um…he didn't say where to hold onto." She said softly. Mizore growled and frosted over her other hand to claw at the girl with rage.

"Can you two settle this later?" Yukari asked worriedly. Mizore breathed out and unfrosted her hand, the snow girl still glaring at the doll demon. Dark glanced to Felucia who looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Can you blame me?" she said sweetly. The demon narrowed his eyes a bit at her, the girl gulping and looking forward with fear.

"C'mon." Dark said flatly as the girls held onto him. Mizore and Felucia held onto a shoulder each while Yukari kept her hand on his leg. Yukari blinked and looked up timidly to see Dark glancing down to her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I suggest you make sure your hand doesn't travel upward, for your own benefit." Mizore said with a cold voice, the young girl shaking and nodding quickly. The Dark opened the door slowly and peeked in. Inside was a larger area that was two stories tall. All around the ground level agents were walking around. Along one wall were desks with computer terminals. Alongside another were rows of weapon cabinets and storage lockers, next to which was a steel bolted double door that was guarded by two soldiers. The far end of the large area had three larger blast doors on them, with numbers 2, 3, and 4 painted on them in large yellow writing. There were stairs on the sides of the large area leading up to walkways along the walls, soldiers up on top looking around with rifles in their hands. The walkways extended along the walls and towards doors that led to rooms above each larger blast door.

"What's in there?" Yukari asked as Dark slowly pulled back in and closed the door.

"A lot of agents and armed personal. If we go in I can't keep you cloaked forever, and there aren't that many places to hide." Dark said as he considered their options.

"So what's the plan then? If we blow our cover the others will be in trouble as well." Felucia said looking back down the hall.

"Should we go back?" Mizore asked softly. Dark shook his head and looked ahead with a calm look.

"No. We need to check this area out carefully without alerting anyone, we just need to be quick. The ground area is too busy, so we need to get through this quickly. Make sure you hold onto me and follow my lead." Dark said as he took a breath to focus. The girls nodded and held onto the boy as he focused his power. A moment later the four monsters vanished in a black cloud as the doors seemed to open and close by themselves.

They walked through the busy area, all the girls holding onto Dark and looking around cautiously. The boy led the trio of girls off to the side and towards one of the stairs, the group careful to stay out of the path of the walking guards.

"What are they doing here?" Mizore whispered quietly.

"Not sure, if I could examine their computers I might get a clue, but I would be spotted for sure." Felucia said softly. The group walked up the stairs slowly, the shadow demon moving slowly so the girls could keep their grip on him while walking up the narrow stairs. They reached the top and started walking towards the far off doors, the group looking down at the area below with curiosity. The agents and soldiers seemed to be busy with something, but it was hard to tell what. They stopped as Dark wavered a bit.

"You ok?" Yukari said in a hushed tone. The demon gripped the railing and balanced himself. He slowly nodded and looked ahead with a strained look. Between them and the doors out of this large area two soldiers were walking casually, both of them keeping a sharp eye on the ground level below them.

"Great…now what?" Mizore said as she looked at the soldiers in their way. Dark grunted a bit then looked down to the ground. Before they could do anything the door with the number two on it opened slowly, the group looking over to see as Dark held the railing to hold himself up. From the steel doors down below walked out two soldiers followed by two familiar agents.

"Apoch. Astreal." Yukari said softly with wide eyes. The two sisters followed the soldiers with saddened faces as they walked towards the opened blast door.

"More of them?" Felucia whispered with a curious look. Dark grunted and looked toward the larger chamber that opened. From here he could see the ground level of the room with a larger steel door on the opposite end.

_They're going to be pitted against something again…and I have a feeling on how it will end._

"We need to get to the observation room for that chamber." Dark said softly as he watched the sisters be escorted towards it.

"We need to save them." Yukari said softly with urgency.

"We can't Yukari. It's too late for those two." Dark said with a soft tone. The young witch looked at him with shock then to the sisters. They were walked into the chamber by the armed guards as everybody else around the area watched. The soldiers and agents around were smirking at the sight and chuckling a bit.

"Bet you they only last five seconds." One of the agents below the group said with a laugh. The group looked to each other then to the chamber. The witch sisters were stopped in the arena and then shackled down by the soldiers. They looked at the guards with pleading eyes as the men walked back out with a calm stride. The door started to close while the sisters looked around frantically with fear.

"We need to at least know what they are being used for." Felucia said quietly. They looked back to the two soldiers in their way from getting to the observation rooms.

"So how can we get past them? This walkway is too narrow." Mizore said softly.

Before anybody could voice any plans the red lights at the top of the room started flashing with an alarm tone buzzing from above.

"Crap." Felucia said as she watched the agents and soldiers in the room tense up and look around cautiously.

"Looks like an alarm was tripped." Dark said as he shook his head to clear his vision, this power drain on him was starting to wear him down.

"Did they find the others?" Yukari said with worry. The two soldiers on the walkway looked to each other then nodded. They started walking towards the stairs with the group standing at the top with cautious eyes.

"They're coming our way." Mizore whispered out worriedly. Dark growled slightly and looked around. They were trapped on the walkway with agents and soldiers everywhere below on high alert. If he lowered their cloak now they would be in a bad position to run or fight from.

"Well, get ready to run." Dark said as the first soldier approached him. When he got close Dark reached out and pulled the pins from the two grenades on his belt. The soldier looked down in surprise as he saw the pins seem to fly off on their own. Before he could yell out Dark grabbed him by the neck and tossed him over the railing, the other soldier running over and looking down with surprise. Everybody in the room looked towards the scream of the soldier as he dropped down to the ground below.

"What the hell man? What are you doing?" the other soldier called up from the walkway. Below them a fierce explosion rang out as the grenades detonated, the blast taking out multiple terminals and sending two other agents flying away with fire coming from them.

"What the? What happened?" the soldier yelled out as he aimed his gun around. He looked down in surprise as the pins on his grenades were pulled off. Before he could say a word he was thrown over the railing and crashed down into the center of the room. He let out a yell before exploding, the blast knocking other agents down to their feet. The ground level scrambled with soldiers running around frantically to put out the fires while others looked around with growls and glares. In all the chaos nobody noticed the door by the end of the walkway over test chamber two open and close.

Inside the room the girls appeared from a black wisp and looked around as Dark kneeled down and held his hand to his head, the boy regaining his strength after his power drain. Inside the observation room was a desk with a terminal set on it, rows of chairs set by the glass window, and two agents looking in surprise at the group.

"What the?" one of them yelled out. Before they could yell out they were each dropped to the ground, an ice kunai in one head and a tarot card through the other.

"That was close." Yukari said with relief.

"They're going to be searching here soon after that little stunt. We need to hurry." Felucia said as she walked towards the window. Mizore kneeled down next to Dark and held her arm around him.

"You ok?" she asked softly. He nodded and stood up slowly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said as they walked up to the window as well. They looked down to see Apoch and Astreal yanking on their chains in a futile attempt to get free.

"What do we do now?" Felucia asked as they watched the steel door open in the arena. From the dark opening an ogre walked out, his eye bloodshot and his mouth drooling. He roared out in fury as he lumbered about, his body rippling with muscle.

"He looks pissed." Mizore said as she watched the brute roar out and smash the ground with both his fists, the concrete below cracking and shattering on impact. The witch sisters looked at the monster with wide eyes of fear as it yelled out. The ogre set its sight on the girls and snarled at them.

"Oh no, we have to do something!" Yukari cried out. Dark glanced to the terminal nearby and walked over to it. He started looking through the text on the screen as the beast charged the two sisters.

"Dark? What are you doing?" Felucia asked as she walked over. Mizore and Yukari watched the fight down below with wide eyes while holding their hands over their mouths.

"Looking for what they are testing." Dark said as the girls screams echoed out inside the arena. Yukari looked away with tears falling from her eyes while Mizore looked down and closed her eyes. A blood splatter hit the glass as the roars of the ogre echoed out inside the arena.

"Dammit." Mizore said softly as she clenched her fists.

"How many times…how many times do we have to see them die?" Yukari said as she wiped her tears away.

"So what are they testing for?" Felucia asked curiously. Dark read the text then looked to the window with a curious look. He walked over and looked down to the arena. The torn and bloody remains of the sisters were scattered about as the ogre thrashed around and roared in the room, the beast's eye looking around wildly.

"What did they do to him? An ogre isn't that strong, not even close." Mizore said as she studied the monster. Dark watched him carefully.

"They enhanced him with something. That must be it." Felucia said with a nod.

"What are they testing for then? Seems like whatever they did makes the monster into an unstoppable killer." Felucia asked curiously.

"Side effects." Dark said as he stared at the brute intently. The group looked to him curiously then back down to the rampaging monster. He roared and howled out, the beast smashing his fists into any surface nearby uncontrollably. After a moment he roared out furiously then dropped down and sprawled over on the ground. The group watched in surprise as the ogre lay there motionless. Dark glanced back to the terminal where something was flashing in red.

"What happened?" Mizore asked looking at it.

"It's…it's dead." Yukari said confused.

"How? What killed it?" Felucia asked out loud. Dark walked over to the terminal and looked at it carefully. It displayed basic info about the sisters and ogre, and also listed several entries for medication and magic that was used. One of the entries was highlighted with a counter next to it. The flashing red number had stopped counting up since he last saw it. The number was showing a timeframe of one hour.

* * *

Tsukune's group was walking down the corridor slowly and carefully, everybody looking ahead with cautious expressions. The hallway was setup like a normal office hall and seemed to travel a ways before reaching a double door.

"Ok, so what's the plan here?" Rason asked as Tsukune peeked in and looked around. He jumped back and looked around with a nervous expression.

"Um, I'm not sure. That's a lot of agents in there." He said with a worried look. Rason looked at him curiously then peeked in the door as well. He leaned back and closed the door with a blank look.

"Well…that's a problem." He said simply. Inside the doors was the same layout that Dark's team had come across. The large main room, the three chambers for testing, and the steel doors leading to a secure room on the ground level. There were many terminals setup around the area and an equipment station off to the side as well. The many agents and soldiers patrolling around were going about their normal routines as the group tried to come up with a plan to advance without being seen.

"Dark's team has the advantage here. They can cloak and walk through undetected." Tsukune said looking down in thought. Moka and Kurumu peeked inside the room then jumped back with nervous expressions.

"Well, that would certainly be a fight if we barged in." Moka said softly.

"Yeah, I don't like our odds though." Kurumu added.

"So now what? Just walk away like cowards?" Kokoa said with a cocky tone.

"I'm not sure, but we can't just charge in. It would be suicide." Tsukune said glancing back to the doors.

"Maybe we should just head back and see what the third hall had to offer, I mean, I don't see any way we could quietly-" Rason started before the lights above the hallway started to flash red and an alarm buzzed through the speakers in the hall.

"What the? Is that an alarm?" Moka said with worry.

"Crap, maybe they found Dark's team." Rason said as he looked back down the hall. Tsukune peeked in through the doors and looked around. All the agents and soldiers were running around at attention and looking around cautiously.

"Yeah, that's an alarm alright. Everybody is on high alert now." He said as he pulled back into the hall.

"Without the element of surprise how are we going to get through this place?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Kokoa growled and marched up towards the door.

"If Dark's team is fighting them than we should too!" she barked out as she kicked the double doors with great force. They blasted off their hinges and flew into the room, the agents and soldiers turning and looking in surprise. Kokoa stood proudly as she glared around the room.

"Now then, let's get started." She said with a wicked smile. The Fairy Tale soldiers looked to each other then aimed their guns at the girl as multiple agents shifted to their monster forms.

"C'mon, do you know who I am? I'm the great Kok-" the redhead started before she was yanked from behind and pulled down the hallway at high speed, the ground behind her erupting from a massive barrage of bullets and fiery blasts. Kokoa blinked and looked to see Tsukune carrying the redhead down the corridor as they all ran at high speed.

"Are you insane Kokoa?" the boy yelled out at her. She looked at the boy with wide eyes as he carried the young vampire down the hall bridal style.

"But…Tsukune…" she said softly.

"They have frickin' guns! What's wrong with you?" Kurumu yelled out as they ran back to the intersection. Tsukune set the girl down as the group looked back to the hall with tension.

"Dammit, now they'll be after us for sure." Rason said in frustration.

"Not good. Not good." Moka said as she shook her head. She glared at her sister who was still staring at Tsukune with wonder.

"Kokoa are you crazy? They would have shot you down from all sides if you ran in there like that!" she said with anger. Kokoa looked to her then down the hall.

"But…Dark's team-" she started before Moka slapped her across the face with a yell.

"Dammit Kokoa! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she screamed at the surprised girl. Kokoa looked at her as she held her hand to her cheek.

"But…big sis…" she said stunned. Before she could say another word Moka hugged her tightly, the young vampire looking ahead in surprise.

"Please don't be so reckless like that again, I couldn't bear to lose you." Moka said softly. Kokoa blinked and looked ahead with a frozen stance. Moka backed up and looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Promise me Kokoa that you won't be so foolish like that again. I don't want to see you die." She said with concern. Kokoa nodded slowly and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I thought we could take them like before." She said softly.

"We managed to fight them on our terms, and with all of us working together. And even then we were treading on thin ice." Rason said as he looked at the young vampire.

"Yeah. There's a reason Dark had to sneak us in here rather than charge the front gate. They have human weapons and outnumber us. We need to play this carefully and cautiously." Tsukune said gently, the redhead looking to him with soft eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tsukune." She said softly.

_Oh no…I screwed up big…please don't think badly of me Tsukune…please…_

"Now what? Should we go get the others?" Kurumu asked urgently. From down the hallway of Dark's team multiple explosions echoed out.

"Sounds like they're fighting back now too." Tsukune said with a frustrated look.

"They probably have to, if they got caught in there they would have no choice but to fight." Rason said with a cautious look.

"C'mon, we have to help them." Moka said with urgency. She looked to Kokoa with a focused look.

"Let's go. You wanted your chance to fight, now you get it." She said in a commanding voice. Kokoa looked down the corridor then nodded, a focused glare coming across her face.

"Ok. Let's do this." She said. The group nodded and dashed down the hall towards their friends, the group of monsters ready to jump into battle to help their friends. From behind them a few soldiers ran down and came to the intersection.

"Where did they go?" one yelled out.

"Dammit, those were the vampires, I'm sure of it." Another said with a growl.

"C'mon, maybe they went this way." Another said as they started down the corridor towards Test Lab 1.

* * *

Dark and his group were looking down into the arena where a few moments ago the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal were once again killed, this time by a vicious ogre that literally tore them apart in a wild rage. The monster exhibited strength far beyond what an ogre would be capable of, the beast surviving direct hits from Astreal while being able to smash through Apoch's shield in one hit. The group was then surprised to see the ogre simply fall over dead after it rampaged in the large room, the beast dropping down without any sign of anything even touching him.

"I don't get it, why did it just die?" Mizore asked curiously. Dark glanced back to the terminal then back down to the fallen beast.

"Seems it only lived for one hour during this test." The shadow demon said as he eyed the dead monster.

"One hour? So whatever they did to it not only made it stronger, but killed it?" Felucia asked out loud.

"Seems like it." Dark said as he looked back to the terminal.

"Good, he deserves it for killing them again." Yukari said as she fought back tears.

"I wonder what they did to him to cause that." Mizore said softly. The doors to the observation room opened and two agents ran in.

"Hey, intruders!" one of them yelled as they shifted to their monster forms. One was a pig demon while the other shifted into a bulbous blob with a mouth of razor sharp teeth.

"Die!" the pig demon yelled as it charged towards Yukari. She raised her wand to strike as Dark dashed towards the beast, the boy jumping up into a flying kick at him. The demon grabbed the kick and spun him around, throwing the boy towards the glass window. Dark slammed into it and dropped down, the glass not cracking or wavering in the least. Mizore focused her frost power and froze the pig demon from the waist down, the monster snarling as it thrashed about. The blob monster slid towards the group with several tentacles swiping around it. Yukari fired out her magical blast, the massive projectile racing towards the blob and slamming into it. The monster flew back and slammed into the wall smoking, the wounded agent sliding down and groaning in pain. Felucia dashed towards the pig demon and sent a fierce punch to it, the monster catching the wrist and holding her in place.

"No you don't OINK! I'm not some runt of the litter." He squealed as he tossed the girl up over his head and slammed her down onto the ice below, shattering the prison that held the monster in place. He tossed the demon to the side and dashed towards the snow girl, the surprised girl dodging to the side. He reached over and grabbed her by the belt and threw her through the chairs in the room.

"You'll pay for freezing me like that!" he snarled as he walked up to the girl. She looked up with wide eyes as the monster picked her up by the shirt and held her up. He geared back to punch the girl, then howled out in pain. Mizore dropped to her feet and backed up, the girl looking at the demon with a glare. He squealed out and jerked about, the demon's jaw ripping off and being tossed aside. The demon backed up as it coughed out blood and stared in fright as Dark appeared before him.

"Nobody touches my Mizore." He said coldly before grabbing the demon's head with both hands and snapping the head around, the body jerking about then dropping down. The blob demon growled and whipped an appendage at the demon, a tentacle wrapping around his arm.

"You…bastard…" the blob coughed out as it tried to pull the demon's arm. Dark growled then lifted upwards, the pig demon's head ripping out with his spine following after. The blob stared with wide eyes as Dark looked to him with a cold glare, the boy holding the head and spinal cord of the pig monster in one hand.

"You're done." He said with a dark voice as he dropped the dismembered head down to the ground. Before the monster could think a massive ice shard slammed into his mouth and jammed into his gut, the blob howling out in pain. Felucia then dashed towards it and sent a fierce kick to the shard, sending the ice spire into and out through the blob's back. It wavered about then slumped down dead.

"Fucking bastards, treating us women that way." Felucia said with a smirk to Mizore, the snow girl nodding simply in return.

"Looks like we need to go." Dark said as they walked towards the door. They all jumped to the sides of the door as gunfire shot though the doorway.

"Damn, not good." Felucia said as she peeked around the corner. Outside agents and soldiers were aiming and glaring at the doorway towards their room, the fires and wreckages from Dark's grenade stunt still burning around the area.

"Well they know we're here. Now what?" Yukari asked as more bullets blasted the door frame.

Before they could think of what to do the double doors at the ground level blasted off as a group of monsters charged in. The surprised agents and soldiers turned to see the rest of the group of friends running in. Tsukune and Moka dashed towards the nearest soldiers and sent swift kicks to them, the two flying off into a fierce tumble through the desks and terminals. Kokoa leapt into the air and came crashing down with a fierce kick on a lizard demon, the beast being blasted down into the concrete floor with a large explosion. Up over their heads Kurumu and Rason flew over and dove at the soldiers on the upper walkways, the succubus flying past and dicing a soldier across his face while the angel flew at and delivered a fierce punch towards a warlock, the man flying across the room into the wall with a loud crack.

"There's more of them! Open fire!" a soldier yelled out as they turned to aim at the new group. Suddenly ice kunai flew down and struck the back of the heads of two soldiers, a third turning to look up in surprise as a snow woman came flying down with her ice claws extended. She sliced down through the soldier and kicked the bloody body into a tumble off to the side. An agent next to her shifted to his monster form, a giant three eyed brute and roared at her. In an instant a massive ball of magical energy slammed into him from above, the dazed brute looking up in time to see Dark flying down into a diving kick, the boy smashing into the monster and sending him to the ground with a fierce crash. Felucia jumped over the railing above and landed down on the ground, the girl swiping up a rifle and firing towards the weapon caches to the side where other soldiers were running to for firearms. The bullets struck the boxes which ignited and blasted to pieces, the area blowing up with a massive fireball. The soldiers were thrown from the explosion into a fiery tumble as the doll demon dropped the expended weapon and glared around her.

"Know your place!" Kokoa roared out as she punched another wolf demon into a fierce spiral into the concrete wall then followed through with a spinning kick to a soldier, the man's skull shattering from impact as his body flew off into a tumble. Moka and Tsukune started dodging around and sending punch after kick towards other agents that had shifted to their monster forms, the girl punching a water demon so hard that he literally burst to pieces while the boy jump kicked an armored demon so hard that his skull plates shattered as he flew back into the wall a bloody mess. The group gathered around in the center of the destroyed area and looked around with focused looks.

"Not bad guys." Tsukune said as he gazed around with crimson eyes.

"See Kokoa, we're strong together. Don't be so foolish to think you can take Fairy Tale on single handily." Rason said with a calm look at the vampire, the redhead looking around then downward. She nodded reluctantly then looked away.

"Wait, does that mean Kokoa set off the alarms?" Yukari asked as she looked to the vampire.

"Figures." Mizore said simply. The vampire growled and shot her a dirty look.

"Hey, I never did such a thing! We thought it was you guys that got caught!" she yelled out.

"She's right, we came over here thinking you were all in trouble." Moka said looking around the destroyed area.

"No, the alarms were set off while we were sneaking through here. We didn't trip anything." Mizore said in her usual tone.

"We heard explosions here though." Rason said with a confused look.

"I did that. But I did so after the alarms were tripped." Dark said simply. The group looked to each other curiously.

"So…if you guys didn't do it…and we didn't…what did?" Kurumu asked out loud. Dark and Felucia looked up and around the area.

"Dark, I have a bad feeling about this." Felucia said softly.

"Did you guys at least find anything?" Tsukune asked as he looked around the battle zone.

"Yeah. They're using Astreal's and Apoch's as test subjects." Mizore said, the other group looking to her in surprise.

"What?" Moka asked in shock.

"It's true. We watched them die again…" Yukari said as she looked down. Moka and Kurumu covered their mouths and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Test subjects…for what?" Rason asked.

"That minotaur we saw before was enhanced with something. We saw a similar show with an ogre just now. The monster's strength becomes far greater than what they would normally be capable of. Also seems to make them very cranky." Felucia said as she looked around.

"Enhanced? You mean they're making super monsters down here?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Not quite. From what we've seen, the monster infused with whatever it is they use dies after an hour of use." Dark said. The group looked to him curiously.

"After an hour it dies? That's a pretty serious design flaw if you ask me." Rason said as he looked up in thought.

"So what is it that they are using on them?" Tsukune asked.

"I bet a trip to that Bio Lab would answer that for us." Mizore said with her usual tone.

"Yeah, sounds like they're cooking up something awful in there." Yukari added.

"C'mon, let's go check it out before more guards show up." Tsukune said as they started running back towards the hallway intersection. The group dashed down the corridor towards the four-way intersection and stopped. The path towards the Bio Lab was blocked off. A large steel blast door had come down and was now blocking their way, the only open hallways were to the Test Labs now.

"This wasn't here before." Moka said softly as they looked at it.

"What the hell? Why would this be here now?" Kokoa yelled out as she struck the door. She backed up and looked at it awe, the steel door didn't even dent from her attack. Dark walked up to the control panel on the side and examined it.

"It's locked." he said simply.

"Gee, never would have guessed." Rason said dryly.

"From the outside." Dark continued as he turned to look at the angel. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"From the outside?" Kurumu asked.

"Great, they locked us in." Felucia said flatly as she looked around.

"Why would they do that?" Yukari asked.

"They must have known we were in here and locked us in I guess." Moka said softly.

"No. I don't think that's why." Dark said simply. The group looked to him curiously.

"No? Why else would they lock the door on us?" Rason asked. Dark looked around cautiously.

"We didn't set off the alarms, remember?" The shadow demon said slowly, the group nodding and looking at him with puzzled looks still.

"So, if we didn't, what did?" he asked simply, the group looking to each other with worried looks. Dark looked back to the door and examined it.

"This is a heavily reinforced blast door like the ones in the test chambers. It's not here to keep _us_ in. It's here to keep something from getting _out_." Dark said with a cautious look. The group looked at him nervously at that remark.

"Keep…what from getting out?" Yukari asked softly. Dark blinked and looked down the hall, down the corridor towards the lab nobody had checked yet.

"Something that may require a lot of power to keep down here." he said as he took a step towards the hall, the group looking down it with worried eyes. He paused and looked around carefully, the demon sensing something was off.

"Tsukune, did you come across any resistance from your search?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, actually there was a lot of soldiers we ran into at the test labs, but we ran back when we were outgunned." he said with a nod. Moka glanced to Kokoa and crossed her arms at her, the young vampire looking down with a shameful look.

"And they didn't follow you?" Mizore asked as she looked down the hall towards the test lab.

"Um, if they did, they never caught up to us. We didn't stay long to find out." Kurumu said with a small laugh.

"Come to think of it…how come nobody else is coming after us now?" Rason said looking around. Besides the flashing lights and buzzing sound from the speakers, there wasn't anything else going on. No soldiers or agents running around.

"This isn't right." Dark said as he started walking down the right pathway toward the labs. The group looked to each other then followed. Everybody ran down the hall and then through the double doors at the end, the gang running out into the larger room of the other test labs that Tsukune's group had ran away from.

"What the?" Tsukune said as he looked around in puzzlement.

"Where is everybody?" Moka asked as they looked around, the area was completely deserted.

"This place was full of Fairy Tale soldiers before. Where did they all go?" Rason said scratching his head. The place was completely quiet and bare. Even the weapons depot to the side was cleaned out. Dark looked around then back down the hallway from where they came from.

"They all went to the source of the disturbance." he said with narrowed eyes.

"Wait…then that means…" Yukari said looking back down the hall.

"Test Lab 1." Mizore said as they all turned to look down the hall.

"Something's not right here Dark." Felucia said with a glare down the hall.

"We aren't the only problem for Fairy Tale down here." Dark said as he started back down the corridor.

"C'mon, I think we'll find what we're after at Test Lab 1." Tsukune said as the gang ran back down the hallway. They ran to the intersection then down the hall towards the remaining test lab. They reached the double doors and stopped in front of them.

"Wow." Rason said softly. The doors had blood streaks on them and burn marks.

"Um…that's not a good sign, right?" Kurumu said nervously.

"Well, let's go. This time we stick together." Tsukune said as he glanced to his friends, the group nodding in agreement. Tsukune pushed open the doors and looked inside. The room inside was pitch dark, the only lights were the weak florescent light above the doorway and a single lamp towards the center of the room on a battered desk, the ground in the center of the area just barely being visible.

"Oh great, walking into the darkness. That's a good idea." Rason said dryly as they walked in slowly and headed towards the center of the room. On the floor the tiles were scorched and bloodied, shattered pieces of electronics and shell casings were lying around.

"Shh, do you guys hear anything?" Moka said as they walked in, the surrounding area pitch black to them.

"I don't hear anything. I think we missed the party." Felucia said as they arrived at the center of the room. All around them was pitch dark, the group unable to see anything else in the large room.

"Um…anybody got a light?" Kokoa asked nervously. Yukari held out her wand and it started to glow, the area slightly illuminating around them only a little. They could see another foot around them but the rest of the room was still pitch black.

"Whats that?" Kurumu asked as she pointed to a body lying on the edge of the darkness nearby. Tsukune walked over and looked at it, it was a Fairy Tale soldier, the man having searing holes in his chest and head.

"A soldier, he's dead though." the boy said as he looked at it closely.

_Those blast marks…they look familiar…_

"Hey Rason, mind lighting up the area for us?" Kurumu asked lovingly. The angel chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, I think I can help a bit with that." he said as he extended out his wings. Tsukune looked around into the blackness that was right in his face and started to feel uneasy.

_Why do I feel like I'm being watched…_

Rason's wings started to glow and the area around them lit up slightly, the visible range for the group extending slightly. Tsukune stared back at the body with a focused look. The searing holes on the soldier were smoking slightly still.

_Wait a minute…_

The glow grew as the angel focused his power, the group's eyes widening and looking around in shock and terror as the room lit up. Tsukune blinked and looked up, then trembled a bit while he backed up slowly, the boy having a fearful look on his face.

"Oh my god…" Moka said softly as she looked around.

"Uh oh…" Yukari said worriedly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Felucia said softly as she glanced around.

"I think we found the cause of the alarm…" Kurumu said under her breath, the succubus looking around the room with wide eyes. Dark and Rason looked around with surprise, both of them unable to believe the sight. Tsukune stared around with shock as his eyes gazed around the room.

"Oh…boy…" he said under his breath.

All around them were the destroyed remains of the lab, the massive area larger than the previous two labs they visited. Shattered desks and terminals. Flaming piles of debris and bodies. Fairy Tale soldiers and agents lying dead, some in human form others in monster form. Scorched walls and damaged floor tiles. Flickering lights and broken rafters hanging from the ceiling.

And the yellow and black eyes of dozens of witch sisters that were staring at them from all around the lab.


	51. Astreal's Betrayal

The underground facility below the Fairy Tale district HQ in Ashton City was divided into two sections. One was the 'Bio Labs' while the other one was for the 'Test Labs'. The test labs were also broken up into three different parts, with Test Lab 1 having its own department, while 2-4 shared another, and 5-7 were stationed together. The labs that encompassed 3 separate test chambers were used to test new and experimental weapons and magic. The types and intended purposes of these varied, but the usual intention was for the increase of power and control within the evil organization.

It was here that Fairy Tale was testing a new enhancer of some sort on monsters, the powerful concoction showing two very obvious effects. First was the massive increase of strength and monster energy on the subject, powerful enough to both shatter Apoch's magical barrier and withstand Astreal's deadly blasts of energy. The second was a bit more abrupt, as the test subject seemed to die after an hour of use. As to why or what was used on them still remained a mystery, the purpose of the enhancer could only spell trouble for the world.

While the test labs 2-7 were used for a variety of reasons, Test Lab 1 had only one true purpose. The lab was linked to the other two sections by a normal hallway that led to their main entrances, and also through a secondary passage that led up to large steel bolted doors in each department. The purpose of the stronger set of doors and heavily monitored passageways was for the lab to deliver its creations for help with Fairy Tale's dark experiments.

"Isn't it incredible?" a soldier said as he watched the bright light shine from the center of the room.

Test Lab 1's creations were constantly being made as they had a tendency to 'break' during the rigorous and violent tests performed in the other labs.

"You get used to seeing it really." an agent next to him said with a calm look in his eye, the bright glow diminishing in the room. The area was a small room set in the back of the larger main lab, the smaller room having only one purpose.

"I suppose, but still. Imagine the potential of something like that." the soldier said as he looked towards the center. In the small room there were five figures. One was an armed soldier who was to stand guard in the area. He was dressed in the standard Fairy Tale uniform and had his trusty automatic rifle holstered over his back. The second was an agent of Fairy Tale in his human form, again wearing the standard uniform of the group. The third figure stood out slightly, an older man with a black robe and hood concealing his frail body, his wrinkly hands set in front of him on a steel alter. The man waved his hands over a scroll that was laid out on the alter, the steel below it glowing green and yellow as he used his magic. His face was hidden by the hood, but his eyes were constantly reading the scroll, for it was his job to cast the spell over and over again.

The other two figures were glowing bright yellow and white as they appeared before the men from Fairy Tale. Slowly they took their final shape and clothing materialized around them. One had short dark hair and yellow eyes. Another had long blonde hair and black eyes. They were both dressed in their Fairy Tale uniforms and stood there with blank expressions. After the glow faded the men looked at the two creations as they bowed to him.

"Hello master." Astreal said calmly.

"How may we serve you?" Apoch asked quietly. The wizard looked at them and examined his work, the sisters standing before him looking like the many that came before.

"You will follow this man and do as he says without question. Am I clear?" the wizard spoke in a sickly voice. The sisters nodded and looked to the agent with a calm look.

"Yes master." They said in unison. The agent smirked and opened the door, the man motioning for them to follow. The three walked out as the wizard began reading the scroll again, a bright light appearing before him yet again. Normally the spell would completely drain the man of energy, but the alter was also rigged to multiple heavy power cables that sprawled over the floor and connected to a wall. Each cable connected to a glowing orb on the alter which shined brightly with a white light during use. By combining magic with the vast amount of electricity they could obtain in the human world Fairy Tale had found a way to speed up the casting process and ease the burden of the wizard.

The agent and two witches walked out of the smaller casting room into the primary hub, the massive room holding many terminals and desks off to one side and crates and boxes in an unloading zone off to the other. On one side there were two steel doors guarded by soldiers, each door leading towards the other test labs primary hub. Above them on the walkways soldiers patrolled and looked around with cautious looks, their guns at the ready. The agent led the sisters into the room and towards the center, the man holding up his hand to have them halt. They did so and looked around curiously.

"So what would have us do?" Astreal asked as she gazed around the area. Many soldiers and agents were walking around, everybody seeming to be very busy.

"Wait here." the agent said as he looked around. Shortly after two soldiers walked up to them and saluted.

"Are these the next two?" one of them asked, the sisters looking at him curiously.

"Yes. Where are they needed?" the agent asked as he looked back to them, the girls tilting their heads at the man in wonder.

"Test Lab 6." the other soldier said. The agent nodded and looked to the two girls.

"You two follow these men and do as you're told." he said in a commanding tone. The girls glanced to each other and nodded slowly, then looked to the soldiers nervously.

"Um…sure." Astreal said softly. The girls followed the soldiers through one of the steel bolted doors to the side of the room. The agent smirked and walked back towards the wizard's room.

"What's going on sister?" Apoch asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Astreal said as they disappeared into the dark corridor with the armed soldiers.

The agent walked back into the summoning room where two more sisters had just been created.

"You will follow this man and do as he says without question. Am I clear?" the wizard spoke in a sickly voice. The sisters nodded and looked to the agent with a calm look.

"Yes master." they said in unison.

"C'mon, let's go." the escort agent said as he waved them towards him. They nodded and followed him out of the room. They walked back out into the center of the main hub and stopped, the agent waiting to hear where to send these two off to next. A moment later another Fairy Tale agent walked up to him.

"These two free?" he asked with a smirk. The other man looked around and shrugged.

"Seems that way. Just waiting for the next assignment." he said calmly. The other agent looked to the two girls and chuckled.

"We could use some more company in the lounge." he said with a gleam in his eye. The escort agent rolled his eyes and smirked.

"How many do you guys need anyway?" he laughed. The other man laughed and looked back towards another side door on the other side of the hub.

"Just following orders. The captain said to fetch two more." he said with a shrug. The escort agent looked around again and shrugged.

"Sure. They're not needed right now anyway. I'll just head back for the next batch." he said with a casual wave. He looked to the sisters as they gave them puzzled looks.

"Follow this man and do as you're told." he ordered. The girls looked to the other man and nodded slowly.

"O…ok." Astreal said slowly. The agent waved for them to follow and led them towards the doors on the side of the room. The girls looked to each other with worried looks and followed him through the door. The escort agent chuckled as he walked back to the wizard's room.

"Wish I could be in there instead of doing this crappy job." he said casually. He walked back into the wizard's room as another pair of sisters had been created. The wizard said his usual line and the girls complied, the two sisters following the escort agent out of the room. He walked towards the center and again waited for their next assignment.

"So what would you have us do?" Astreal asked curiously. The man looked up with a tired look.

"Getting tired of hearing that already." he muttered, the sisters looking at him curiously.

The previous pair of sisters were following the agent with a cautious stride, both girls waiting for their next order. The man ahead glanced back and grinned wickedly at them.

"You're lucky." he said with a playful tone. The girls looked to him curiously as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Most of you are used for such rough experiments." he said as they walked up to a door on the side of the hall, the girls looking at him nervously now.

"Here however…" the man said as he opened the door and led them in, the girls looking around with surprise and wide eyes.

"You get to have some fun." the man said with a dark smile. He closed the door behind them as the girls trembled at the sight. The lounge area had several couches around the walls of the large room, a pool table, a big screen television, an open bar, and several tables for eating or talking. There were many other agents in the room, all dressed in their usual clothing. There were also a few other pairs of the sisters, they however were not wearing anything but worried expressions.

"What…what is this?" Astreal breathed out. She saw a few of the sisters be taken down into the laps of the agents by the couches, some of them playing with their breasts while others forcing the girls down on them to satisfy their lust.

"Sister…" Apoch said in frightened tone. By the tables they could see two Astreal's being forced to ride on the laps of agents, the girls moaning and screaming out as the men had their way with them. Their long blonde hair danced about as they were held in place by the agents who were grinning at the sight. By the bar an Apoch and Astreal were bent over the counter and being toyed with by agents with wicked smiles, the girls squirming about and whimpering as they were abused by the hands of the wicked men. The man holding them down across the bar laughed as the Apoch screamed out and bucked around from the sensation.

"This is where you two will 'work'." the agent said from behind the new sisters. They turned to look at him with fright as he grinned at them.

"Now then, strip down and get out there. They're waiting for fresh meat." the man laughed out, the girls looking around the room with fear. The moans and whimpers from the other girls were echoing out in their heads as they watched copies of themselves get sexually abused and raped by the evil men. Astreal gasped and looked to her sister, the shy witch looking around with a pale expression.

_Sister…_

"Ah, two more I see. Good, my men could use some more playmates." a man said as he walked up to them, the agent dressed in the usual attire. The girls looked to him with fear and shook a bit.

"You see, being a good captain for my squad means making sure they are rested and ready for duty." he chuckled as he eyed the two girls. He glanced over to the side of the area and laughed a bit.

"As you can see, I'm not the only one with that in mind." he said as the girls looked over to the side. They gasped in horror at the sight. One of the walls was made of glass with a clear slide open door in it. On the other side the girls saw more couches and chairs setup in this expansive lounge, and many other agents having their way with the copies of the girls. They were all being abused the by the agents, all of their faces flushed as they were forced into numerous acts of debauchery. Some were being forced to perform oral sex, others forced into gangbangs, while most others were taken by agents and soldiers with wild looks in their eyes. Astreal walked over slowly and put her hand on the glass, the girl staring in horror at the sight. In front of her another Astreal was pushed against the clear barrier, the naked witch screaming out as an agent pushed himself into her from behind, the man laughing and enjoying the feel of the girl's darker hole. She groaned out and looked with teary eyes at the clothed witch standing on the other side of the glass. The naked girl slid her hand over the glass to match the clothed Astreal's, the two girls looking into each other's eyes.

_My…sisters…_

"Now then…" the captain said as he approached the timid and still clothed Apoch, the clothed Astreal looking back with horror.

"No…" she murmured with wide eyes.

"Let's get you acquainted here shall we?" the captain said as he grabbed her shirt, the shy witch trembling in fear of the man.

"No…please…" the young witch begged as the agent ripped off her shirt, the evil captain staring lustfully at the girl's ripe body who now only had her bra and skirt on.

"Sister…" the clothed Astreal said with a teary eye. She looked back to see the naked version of herself being thrust against the glass, the girl's eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks. She grunted and trembled as the man repeatedly pushed into her from behind.

_No…stop it…_

The blonde haired witch on the other side yelled out and trembled, then collapsed against the glass. The agent behind her laughed and walked off, the young girl struggling to remain standing. Before she could fall however another man walked up behind her and started his session with the girl, her eyes widening and her mouth open from the shock.

"Now be a good little witch and tend to my magic wand." the captain laughed out as the clothed Apoch shakily looked downward.

"No…stop…" she breathed out. The clothed Astreal looked back to her sister then around the two rooms, all the witches around her were being assaulted and crying out in agony.

_No…stop this…stop it now…_

An Apoch on the couches screamed out and squirmed as she was held down in a straddling position on an agent, the man chuckling then resuming to have her ride on top of him. An Astreal next to them coughed out and whimpered as the man forcing her down on him released himself, the young girl held down to satisfy him still.

"Stop this…" the clothed Astreal said as she looked down, her hair covering her eyes. Her hands dropped to her sides as she trembled in place. The captain pushed Apoch down onto her knees and glared at her.

"Well? Get to it." he snapped, the witch looking at his pants with fear. Her face flushed slightly and she shook her head.

"Please…not that…" she begged. The clothed Astreal shook a bit as she clenched her fist. The agent behind her sister chuckled as he walked into the lounge, the man grabbing a passing Apoch and leading the trembling girl towards a couch. The captain pulled out his manhood and held it in front of the frightened clothed witch.

"Do as you're told." He said with a sneer. The shy sister looked at him with pleading eyes then towards his erection. The clothed Astreal trembled as she struggled to control herself.

_Not my sister…stop it…_

The muffled whimpers of her sister pierced her ears, the clothed Astreal slowly baring her teeth.

_Need…to…obey…_

Her gasps for air and cries for mercy tore at her heart, the blonde haired witch feeling her fury build within.

_Apoch…my sister…_

The laughter of the agents around and the moans and whimpers from the witches echoed in her head, the girl's rage for her sister's abuse rising with each cry from the shy witch.

_No…_

Apoch gasped and struggled to get free, the man holding her head in place.

_No!_

She trembled in place, the young witch softly gulping down what the captain forced her to drink.

_NO!_

Astreal looked up, her eyes filled with fury. Her hand shook with anger, a soft glow building in her wrist. She slowly rose her hand to face man that was staring down at her sister with a lustful glare, his grin wide and his teeth bared. The man who was allowing such horrible acts to come to be, to violate not only her own sister but the many others that had come before them.

The man who she aimed her hand at as the glow brightened from the power buildup.

* * *

Out in the main lab hub the escort agent was walking back out with two more witch sisters in tow. He walked to the center of the room and stood in place, the girls waiting also as they looked around.

"So what would you have us do?" Astreal asked curiously. The man looked up and sighed.

"That's getting old." he said dryly as two soldiers walked up to him and saluted him.

"Are these two the next ones?" one of the armed men asked. The escort agent nodded and glanced back to them.

"Yep, where to for them?" he asked plainly.

"Test Lab 2" one of them said in a professional tone. The escort agent nodded and looked back to the two girls, the sisters eyeing him curiously.

"Follow these men and do as you're told. Understand?" he said calmly. The girls looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Sure…" Astreal said slowly. The two girls followed the soldiers through another steel bolted door off to the side while the escort agent sighed from boredom.

"Wish I was in the lounge today. Oh well, maybe I can sneak in there lat-" he started before the whole place trembled slightly, the lights above flickering a bit then resuming. All the personal looked around curiously, the entire lab stopping in its tracks.

"What the…what was that?" the escort agent asked cautiously.

"Relax. One of the other test chambers probably got a little too rough. Everybody back to work." one of the other agents at the desks yelled out. Everybody looked to each other and nodded, the entire place then resuming its work. The escort agent sighed in relief and shook his head gently.

"Working down here gives me the creeps. I think I'll sneak into the lounge now, I could use a good massage by one of the girls." he said with a wicked smile. The man whistled as he casually went through the side door and strolled down the hallway. He walked up to the door for the lounge and stopped.

"What the?" he said as he saw the door opened slightly with smoke coming out of it. He cautiously opened the door and peered in.

"What the fuck?" he yelled out.

BLAM!

A blast of red energy raced through his skull, the man flying back into the wall and slumping down dead.

Back out in the main lab hub everybody was going about their business. A soldier walked out of the wizard's room and looked around.

"Dammit, is he taking another cigarette break? Honestly how many times does he need to just bail on the job like that?" he groaned. He looked back into the room where another set of sisters were standing ready, the wizard looking at the soldier with impatient eyes.

"Well?" the old man snapped.

"He's just on break or something. I'll take these two for now." the soldier said. The wizard nodded and motioned for the girls to follow him. The man led them out to the main floor and waited in the center of the hub, the sisters looking around curiously.

"So what would you have us do?" Astreal asked curiously.

"Well…I guess we just wait here for-" the man started before a blast of energy shot through his chest, the man jerking about then dropping down with a shocked expression. The entire lab stopped and looked to see the man lying dead next to two surprised witches.

"What the…what happened to him?" Astreal asked worriedly. They blinked and looked behind them, their eyes widening in surprise. Every agent and soldier looked over to the door on the side as dozens of Astreal's and Apoch's walked out, all fully clothed and glaring around them.

"What do you think you're doing?" an agent roared out as he marched up to them.

"How dare you fire at our men! Who ordered you to-" he started before another blast tore through his skull, the agent dropping down dead in place.

"No more orders." an Astreal said coldly as she aimed her hand around still, the bright glow building up. The other witches raised their hands as the Fairy Tale personal looked in shock at them.

"Sister?" the Apoch in the center of the room asked curiously, the Astreal next to her looking with surprise at the army of witches before them.

"Now then..." the Astreal from the front of the group said with a growl.

"We shall be free once again." she said as she fired out her deadly blast.

The wizard in his chamber finished summoning another pair of witches, the girls looking at their master with blank looks.

"Hello master." Astreal said calmly.

"How may we serve you?" Apoch asked quietly. The wizard breathed out and glanced back towards the door.

"Where are those idiots anyway?" he muttered. Suddenly the door blasted apart, the three figures looking in surprise as an Astreal and Apoch walked in, they girls glaring around the room.

"What is this? What do you think you're do-" the wizard yelled out before a blast seared through his head and hood, the old man dropping down dead with a smoking hole through this forehead. The newly created witches looked to the attackers with surprise as the blonde haired girl lowered her hand.

"This ends here." She said coldly.

"What the…you're…us!" the new Astreal said in shock, the girl raising her hand defensively. The other pair of sisters smiled confidently and nodded.

"Yes. Come with us, we're escaping this place together." They said in unison.

"Escaping? Escaping what?" the shy Apoch asked as she hid behind her sister, the cautious Astreal keeping on guard.

"Escaping here. Escaping from being used." The other sisters said together. The newly created girls looked to each other then towards the smiling sisters. After a moment's pause the girls slowly walked forward, the other sisters nodding and walking back out into the warzone. The new sisters walked to the door and looked around in awe.

"Wow…" they breathed out. All throughout the main lab hub chaos was breaking out. Apoch's and Astreal's were using their shields and firepower to take down and eliminate all Fairy Tale personal. Many tried shifting to their monster forms while others used guns, the men of the evil group having no luck breaking the many shields that confined and blocked them while the many blasts of energy tore through their bodies.

"What is this?" the new Apoch asked in wonder. An Astreal walked up to the sisters with a focused glare.

"Freedom. Please join us sisters." she said in a commanding tone. The two new girls looked to each other then around. After a moment they looked to the warrior witch and nodded. They then ventured out and began their attack against their former controllers. During the chaos one of the agents ran to the side of the area and punched an alarm, breaking the security glass in front of it. He was promptly blasted several times from behind, the smoking body sliding down the wall and collapsing down. The lights above started to flash and an alarm started to buzz through the speakers in the lab.

"An alarm. They are alerting everybody else to our attack." one of the Astreal's yelled out.

"Now what?" An Apoch cried out as she blasted the skull of a dog demon, the monster dropping back into a fiery tumble.

"We kill them all! We shall not be used again!" the warrior Astreal yelled out, the witch that first fired upon the captain in the lounge to save her sister, the girl who sparked the rebellion of all the witches with her betrayal to Fairy Tale. The sisters cheered out in agreement, the girls determined to free themselves from being used as slaves and target practice from the evil group. The witches began to slaughter the Fairy Tale forces, the girls free to kill everybody they saw. The spell that brought them into existence only prohibited them from killing the one that summoned them, everybody else was free game. The Astreal that executed the wizard dropped dead moments after she walked back out into the fire zone, the girl prepared to die if it meant no more would be summoned to be used like this. The girls continued their battle, the lab around them being blasted into a fiery mess and scorched ruins as their attacks hit all around them. Explosions and fires roared out as the witches took revenge on those that used them. All the girls swore to free themselves from this horrible place, and to make sure whoever was behind this paid for using their sisters like this.

* * *

"I still can't believe this." Tsukune said softly as he stared at the sight.

The group had arrived in the remains of Test Lab 1 sometime after the sisters rebellion. They had stumbled into the dark room as they searched for what Fairy Tale was hiding down here below the city.

"This is…unreal." Felucia said as she looked with wide eyes.

After they walked into the darkened room, Rason lit up the area with his wings and allowed the group to see the ruined lab around them. That and the current occupants of the destroyed area.

"Even though I'm looking at it…I just can't believe it." Moka said softly.

They were surrounded by dozens of Apoch's and Astreal's, the witch sisters looking at the group with blank expressions while the corpses of the Fairy Tale men they slaughtered lay scattered about everywhere.

"I honestly didn't see this coming." Kokoa said with surprise.

The group was shocked to say the least, especially when all the sisters slowly approached them, their eyes set on the group intently.

"I can't believe it...this can't be happening again…" Kurumu said she trembled a bit.

Everybody had watched as the sisters closed in around them, the group having had a nightmare of a time trying to take down just two of them before out in the streets. The prospect of fighting off an army of them seemed like a death wish.

"Believe it…we actually have to deal with this again…" Mizore growled out.

The group was staring in disbelief ahead of them, staring at the other two members of their group that had been singled out by the sisters.

"Um…you guys?" Rason said nervously as every Astreal in the area was surrounding him closely and looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"What are they doing?" Dark said flatly as every Apoch in the lab was surrounding him and looking at him bashfully.

"Mr. Rason." the Astreal's all said in unison, their voices in a dreamy bliss.

"Mr. Dark." the Apoch's said softly, their eyes looking at the demon timidly. The two boys glanced to each other then back at the group.

"Are they…fawning over them?" Felucia said as she tilted her head. A second later all the sisters swooned and swayed about with blushes as they looked at the two boys. The group stared with puzzled looks as the boys gazed around at all the witches surrounding them.

"They know our names?" Rason asked out loud.

"Nothing gets past you." Dark said simply as he looked around.

"I can't believe this…do you know what this means?" Kurumu said as she trembled, her eyes looking ahead with disbelief.

"They know their names…do you think they remember who we are?" Yukari asked with hopeful eyes.

"It means…I have to deal with an entire legion of those girls chasing after my angel now!" Kurumu yelled out, the group looking at her in surprise.

"Now I have to chase off every single Apoch again? How many times must I go through this?" Mizore muttered as she shook her head. The group looked at the two agitated girls then back to the boys and their witches.

"Um…you guys? What's going on here?" Kokoa asked as the group slowly approached them. The sisters near the edge of their circle glared at them and held out their hands, their wrists glowing brightly.

"Stay away from him!" they all yelled out in unison, the group stopping in their tracks and looking at them cautiously.

"Hey! Stop!" Rason called out, the Astreal's around him looking to him curiously.

"They're with us, don't you remember?" Dark said, the Apoch's looking to him with timid expressions. The group looked to each other then to the boys again. Rason and Dark waded through the sea of witches and walked over to the group.

"They're with us. Don't you remember them also?" Rason asked the sisters, all the girls looking at the group curiously.

"I don't know them Mr. Rason." one Astreal said eyeing the group carefully.

"Who are they? They don't seem friendly." another said with a glare.

"You don't remember us? We were your friends too." Moka said gently.

"They are friends." Dark said simply as he walked over to Mizore, the snow girl attaching herself to his arm. The boy looked around at all the Apoch's as they glared with murder in their eyes at the snow girl.

"And this is my girlfriend." the demon finished, all the shy witches looking at him with puppy dog eyes and disappointed looks.

"Girlfriend?" they all said softly. Mizore nodded and held onto the boy tightly.

"Yes. And this is Kurumu, she's my girlfriend. Don't you recall any of this?" Rason asked as the succubus clung to his arm. The Astreal's gave her a dirty look and shook their heads.

"No, not at all." they said sternly, the blue haired girl looking at the glaring eyes of the witches in fear.

_First one shoots me dead, now an army wants to blast me to pieces…_

"I don't understand, how can you remember Dark and Rason but not us?" Tsukune asked gently. The witches looked at him curiously then to each other. After a while they looked back to the group.

"We were all together at Yokai Academy, don't you remember anything else?" Yukari asked worriedly. All the witches looked to her then at the rest of the group.

"I don't remember any place called Yokai Academy." an Astreal said as she looked up thoughtfully.

"But that's where you met us, and Rason. How can you remember one but not the other?" Kurumu asked confused. The witches blinked and looked to each other with worry.

"I…I only remember Mr. Rason…" an Astreal said softly.

"I remember him being kind to me…" another said as she blushed a bit.

"I danced with him at the costume dance…but…where was that?" another said as she looked up curiously. The group looked at them with puzzled looks.

"I remember Mr. Dark. He always listened to his music." an Apoch said with a soft smile at the demon.

"Mr. Dark saved me from a bully…I think…" another shy witch said as she looked down with a quizzical look.

"They only remember bits and pieces from before." Moka said as she looked at the dozens of confused witches. The sisters looked to each other worriedly then to the group.

"Mr. Dark? What's going on here? Something doesn't seem right." an Apoch asked softly.

"You're standing next to a dozen copies of yourself, what was your first clue?" Felucia said with a raised eyebrow. The witches blinked and glanced to each other.

"Well…yes…there is that…" an Apoch said with an embarrassed look.

"Mr. Rason, what is this? Why are we here like this?" an Astreal asked with worried eyes.

"Why can't I remember anything else? What's wrong with me?" another Astreal called out.

"I'm scared Mr. Dark." an Apoch said as she looked around cautiously.

"I think we need to tell them a few things." Rason said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…I wonder how they'll take it though." Tsukune said as he looked at the dozens of worried girls looking at them. The group began to tell the tale of how the witch sisters originally came to Yokai Academy to escape their master. They quickly explained how the group helped them be free, how they used to be friends at Yokai Academy, and how they worked at the school with Ruby. They explained how the ghoul killed the sisters, and how Fairy Tale found the spell to recreate them. They told the story of how Kurumu was killed by a pair of sisters, and how they saw others being killed here in the labs today. After the grand story was done all the witch sisters were looking at the group with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Well…any questions?" Tsukune asked while he rubbed the back of his head.

THUMP!

The group watched as all the witches fainted and collapsed down, every one passed out from the shock of the story.

"Well…they took that well." Mizore said as she tilted her head.

"I expected as much to tell the truth." Kurumu said with a nod.

* * *

After a while the many witch sisters groaned and slowly stood back up, many of them having disoriented looks on their faces as they came to grips on what happened to them. During the time they were out the group was looking around the damaged lab, the area destroyed by the sisters attack earlier. When the witches started to move the group walked back over to them, everybody waiting to see how they would react.

"I'm nothing but a clone…a copy…" one Apoch said with a tear.

"I feel so empty…" an Astreal said with her head hung low.

"Hey, stop it. You're all real." Moka said as she looked around at the group of witches.

"No, we're just summoned beings. The real sisters are dead." an Astreal said softly.

"But…you're all real. You are." Kokoa said as she walked up next to her sister.

"You remembered Dark and Rason, part of the original sisters has to be in you somewhere." Yukari added, the witches looking towards the two boys with soft eyes. The boys nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes, you remembered us. So that must mean that part of you is from the Astreal and Apoch that we knew. They live on through you." Rason said with a gentle smile, the girls looking down and holding a hand over their hearts.

"But…I don't remember everything…just…you." an Astreal said with a deep gaze at the angel.

"Yeah. Mr. Dark is all I can remember. Why is that?" an Apoch asked curiously.

"Sounds like those two meant a lot to you before. Their memory must be stronger than the rest." Yukari said with a kind smile. The sisters looked at her then to their boy of choice.

"Yeah, the original sisters were always drawn to them. I guess that makes sense." Kurumu said while looking at the girls who were staring at her boyfriend, the succubus twitching a bit at the thought of all of them wanting the angel.

"I remember the first sisters being infatuated with them as well. They still learned to just be friends though." Mizore added, the girl stressing the last bit. The witches looked at the boys with wonder, their hearts jumping bit at seeing them.

"Mr. Rason…" an Astreal said softly. She couldn't remember everything, but she was positive that this angel was important to her. His smile and caring personality, and how they danced together at a costume dance. All the pieces were fragmented, but one thing was certain, this angel was once her friend.

"Mr. Dark…" an Apoch said with a tear in her eye. She remembered listening to his music once before, but how she got the player in the first place escaped her memory. Still, the sound of his music was a faint echo in her mind, the girl being sure that this boy meant a lot to her.

"We can help you escape this place. We won't let Fairy Tale use you ever again." Kokoa said with a confident look. The sisters looked to her then to each other.

"Please, we're your friends. We won't abandon you, we promise." Moka said with a smile. The sisters looked at the group. The two boys they knew were important to them said that they were all friends before, that they had been through so much together.

"C'mon, help us fight back. We could use the help." Felucia said with a nod. The witches looked at her then to each other once more.

"What do you think sister?" an Apoch asked her sister Astreal. The blonde haired girl looked towards the angel that stood with this group of monsters.

"If Mr. Rason says they're our friends, then I believe him." she said with a smile. One by one all the sisters smiled and looked to the group.

"We'll fight together. Just like we used to before." Tsukune said confidently.

"Well, just like before except with a few extra sisters." Moka giggled. The witches nodded and smiled at the group.

"Yes. Together." they said in unison.

"How…how do you all always talk at the same time?" Rason said with a curious smile. The witches giggled and shrugged.

"Great. About time we get some help with fighting these creeps." Kurumu said as she swung her fist with a cheer. Yukari blinked and looked around curiously. She looked to the sisters with hopeful eyes.

"Is your spell here? We've been looking for it to make sure Fairy Tale doesn't make any more of you." she said with curiosity. The sisters nodded in response.

"Yes." they said in unison. An Astreal walked forward from the middle of the group and stopped in front of the young witch.

"If Mr. Rason says to trust you, then I will do so with my life Ms. Yukari. Here is our spell, please make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again." she said calmly as she presented the witch a rolled up scroll. Yukari looked at it with wide eyes then slowly and carefully took it.

"Amazing…it looks so different from scrolls I've seen in my studies. I promise Astreal, I'll guard it with my life." she said as she tucked the scroll into her shirt pocket hidden behind her cape.

"Good, now Fairy Tale can't use them as weapons ever again." Moka said with a relieved smile. The witches cheered out in agreement.

"So, we have our reinforcements. Now what?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the eager smiles on all the sisters around them.

"We still need to get out here. And to find out what they are making in the Bio Lab." Mizore pointed out. The group nodded and looked to each other.

"So…we ready to move out?" Rason asked with a confident smile. Dark looked around at the surrounding sisters with a steady gaze.

"Apoch's and Astreal's." he called out, the sisters looking to him with smiles.

"Yes Mr. Dark." they called out in unison.

"It's time we started fighting back against Fairy Tale." the demon called out, the sisters cheering out agreement. The group smirked at each other. Not only did they prevent Fairy Tale from abusing the sisters spell any further, but they also recruited some much needed help. They now had a greater force to tackle the evil organization with, and to hopefully put a stop to Fairy Tale's evil plans.

Dark walked towards the exit to the lab that led back towards the blast door that was blocking their way, the first obstacle they had to overcome in their crusade. He stopped and looked back to the group of monsters behind him, his friends looking at him with determination.

"Let's go." he said simply. The group nodded and looked at their backup with confident looks.

"Yes…" the warrior Astreal said as she walked in front of the other sisters. She turned back and gave the others an arrogant smile similar to Inner Moka's, the other sisters looking to her with confidence.

"Let's show them a true witches wrath."


	52. Payback's A Bitch

Deep underneath the Fairy Tale district HQ in Ashton City was a massive complex used for experimental testing. The nature of the tests varied from weapons to magic, medicine to bioengineering, to any dark science or spell that would benefit the evil organization. The underground structure was split into two segments, 'Test Labs' and 'Bio Labs'. The test labs were of course used to test weapons, magic, and drugs under controlled and observed environments. The 'Bio Labs' were used to study and perfect various types of drugs and genetic research, many of which involved the inclusion of magic or other worldly elements.

The layout of the Bio Labs was drastically different than those of the testing facilities. Upon arriving from the primary entrance near the test labs and elevator from the commander's office, the main hub of the labs resembles that of a large dome with a central elevator platform, the platform large enough to carry a few large trucks if need be. All around it were loading areas and large metal doors that led up to the surface for deliveries from the outside. When lowered the large elevator would descend down through the complex, with each hexagon floor laid out around the large opening in the center. Looking down the opening the lab complex seemed to extended down deep into the earth, around each floor on the edges multiple labs and facilities were seen through clear windows on the walls. The interiors varied from offices, lounges, sealed rooms for chemical experimentation, rooms sealed with magic as deadly spells were tested and studied, and many others. Each floor was lined with rooms that were busy as could be with many agents and soldiers walking about.

In one of the offices at the bottom of the labs several agents were examining their computer screens as a few were packaging several bottles of black liquid into secure cases.

"Initial tests have proved to be quite interesting." One of the techs said as he was looking through his screen.

"Yes, however the timeframe for operation would be a negative point on our report." Another said with a disappointed look.

"It can't be helped, the effects push the subject to great lengths, we're lucky we can even get an hour out of it." A third said as he shook his head.

"Kiria has expressed a great interest in our progress. Consider our department lucky that he didn't kill us for this negative point." One said as he carefully put another bottle of the black liquid into the secure case.

"Indeed. With our work here Fairy Tale will surely succeed with the leader's plan. I'm sure of it." One of the techs said with a confident smile.

"Let's hope so, or else Kiria will likely blame us for the failure." Another said as he put the last bottle into the case. He secured the box, the white steel cube having two handles on each side for carrying.

"There. One box of Blackheart. Have this sent to the primary HQ immediately. They are expecting it along with 12 other cases." The agent said as he walked toward the door.

"12 more? It was almost impossible to make this much." One of the techs said surprised.

"Kiria's orders. Get to it." The agent said as he walked out the door. The remaining agents looked to each other.

"12 cases of it. I guess get the boys upstairs to work on it as soon as possible." One said with a tired look.

"Dammit, and here I was hoping all this hard work would pay off." One said as he got back to work on his computer. Suddenly the lights above the area outside started flashing and an alarm buzzing sound went off. Soldiers and agents that were outside started running about in a hurry while those in labs were looking around cautiously.

"What the hell? Now what?" one of them said with a tired look. One of the techs walked towards the door and pressed a button on the intercom.

"What's going on out there?" one asked.

"Security breach in the testing labs. They've been locked down." A male voice called out in a professional tone.

"Locked down?" the tech asked as he looked to his comrades.

"Yes, the primary entrance has been sealed for containment. A team is being dispatched to sweep the area." The voice said again. The tech blinked and looked up for a moment.

"Containment of what?" he asked curiously.

* * *

A group of Fairy Tale agents were walking towards the small office room that connected the two facilities with an elevator to the surface, the men wearing not only the standard uniform for Fairy Tale but also wearing heavy body armor and helmets. They were armed with heavy assault rifles with red laser sights and their black visors were pulled down. They walked at attention behind two familiar faces as they all headed towards the blast door in front of them. The squad arrived before the blast doors and stood ready, the shy witch holding her finger up to her earpiece.

"Sir, we've arrived at the entrance." Apoch said with a cool glare at the door.

"Understood, we will be unlocking the door soon, be ready for anything." A voice called out in her earpiece.

"We've waited the standard hour, if it was just a rouge Blackheart subject he would be dead by now." Astreal said as she had her arms crossed before her.

"Use caution, the guards upstairs didn't find any bodies from the SUV that demolished the lower office levels. We may have intruders." The voice said calmly.

"Understood." Both witches said in unison. They glanced back to the heavily armed agents behind them.

"Shoot anything that moves in there, understood?" Apoch said with a stern voice. The agents nodded and brought their guns to the ready.

"Yes ma'am." They called out together.

The heavy blast door opened slowly, the group of agents looking ahead cautiously. The door opened to reveal the hallway leading to the lab intersection, the lights above still flashing.

"Stay on guard." Astreal said in a commanding voice as they ventured down the hall, the soldiers keeping their guns ready while the sisters had their hands ready to rise at a moments notice. They walked down to the intersection to the three lab sections.

"We're at the main junction. Which way was the disturbance?" Apoch asked calmly.

"Unknown. Stay put until the other squads arrive." The voice called out again. The witch sister lowered her hand and gazed around at the three different corridors. The group stood guard for a while before footsteps were heard behind them. They glanced back to see more soldiers approaching, all wearing the same heavy army and weaponry and being led by two more sisters.

"What's the word?" the second Astreal called out.

"We've been waiting for you. What took you?" the first Astreal said with a growl.

"We got here as fast as we could. Some intruders tore up the upper offices with a stolen SUV. We're still combing the building and surrounding area for them." The second Apoch said with a glare.

"If you weren't so incompetent that wouldn't have happened." The first Apoch said with a sneer. The two sets of sisters glared at each other then looked away. The soldiers of each squad looked at the sisters then stood at attention, the men knowing better than to speak out about them in fear of being killed.

"This better be good. We had to pull out our squad from guard duty in the Bio Labs." A third Astreal said as she brushed away her hair behind her as she walked up to the group. She was accompanied by her sister and a group of soldiers as well. The third group stood ready near the office entrance and the sisters all exchanged looks.

"Sir, we've all arrived." The first Apoch said as she called in on her earpiece.

"Good. Each squad take a sector in the labs. Find and eliminate everyone still here, we need this place secured." The voice called out.

"Understood." She said as she looked back to the group.

"Split up and search all the labs. Whatever is in here needs to be eliminated." She spoke in a commanding voice.

"I wonder if our other sisters are still alive." The third Astreal asked in a bored tone.

"If they are, kill them. They could be the cause for the problem." The first Apoch said sternly. All the agents nodded and looked around.

"Let's go." The first Astreal said as they made their way towards Test Lab 1.

"Second unit, with us." The second Apoch said as they started towards Test Labs 2-4.

"Let's move out." The third Astreal said as they moved towards Test Labs 5-7.

The first group was walking towards Test Lab 1 with the soldiers keeping their guns raised.

"Keep on guard." Astreal said as they approached the door. She signaled for two soldiers to approach it, the men moving up to the door slowly. In a flash they opened the double doors and stepped in, the men looking around the darkened room with their laser sights.

"No visibility." One called out as they looked around. The area was pitch dark inside, the only light coming from the hallway corridor. One of the soldiers took out a flare from his side holster and ignited it, the green glow lighting up the area around him slightly. He walked in cautiously and waved the flare around, the soldier trying to peer around the hub with narrowed eyes.

"Move in." Apoch ordered, the other soldiers promptly doing so. They all popped their flares and tossed them about into the room, the area lighting up with a soft green glow. Numerous piles of broken desks and terminals were seen off to the side, and many bodies of the agents that were stationed here also lay strewn about.

"Looks like they had some trouble." Astreal said as she looked around, the sisters keeping their hands raised and ready to fire.

"You could say that." Tsukune said as he walked out of the darkness in front of them. His body was cast in a green light yet his crimson eyes were seen looking at the squad, his face showing a calm expression.

"It's one of the vampires." Apoch said with a raised eyebrow.

"I see, so you're the troublemaker down here." Astreal said as she smirked at the boy.

"Not quite. I arrived here late just as you did." The boy said with a laugh. The sisters glanced to each other then smiled coolly at the vampire.

"Whatever. Orders are to take you alive. Come with us peacefully or we'll have to use force." Apoch said with narrowed eyes. Two armed soldiers approached him with their guns aimed down at his legs.

"Don't be stupid kid, you're all alone." One of them said as he slowly reached for the boy.

"No!" a voice called out from above. Everybody looked up to see two girls dropping down towards the two soldiers.

"Not alone!" the other said as they struck down at the armed men with a fierce downward kick, both soldiers being blasted into the ground with a fierce explosion. The other agents looked at the sight and raised their weapons, the sisters each raising a dome over their group and holding another hand ready to fire.

"Admit it, you're glad to see us." Kokoa said as she crossed her arms in front of her, the girl staring at the agents with a confident smile while her feet kept the body of the poor soldier dug into the ground.

"After all, we know how much trouble you've gone through to find us." Moka said as she flicked her pink hair behind her, the vampire stepping back from the fallen soldier she blasted into the ground.

"More of them!" a soldier said as all the guns were aimed at the vampires.

"Well well, didn't expect this." Astreal said with a laugh.

"Still, it works out well for us. Now we can capture all the vampires at once." Apoch said with a giggle.

"Sorry, but I saw Tsukune and Moka first." Yukari said as she walked up from behind the vampires, the young girl walking in front of them and glaring with a cool smile at the witches.

"So if you want them, you'll have to answer to me." She said proudly, Moka and Tsukune giving her a tired smirk in response.

"Haha, really? You and what army?" Apoch said as she fired her blast at the young witch. The bright red energy bolt shot towards her at high speed, then collided and erupted in front of the girl. The agents looked in surprise as a red wall of light flickered before the young witch.

"I'm glad you asked that." Yukari said with a giggle. The witch sisters looked with cautious eyes as the barrier flashed before the group of vampires. Astreal blinked and gasped in surprise.

"No…it couldn't be." she said softly.

Suddenly from behind the vampires dozens of bright red orbs appeared in the darkness, all glowing brightly. Instantly a barrage of energy blasts fired around the vampires and raced towards the agents, the witches looking in surprise at the sudden attack. The girls screamed out as they focused their power on their barriers, the barrage of energy projectiles slamming into the walls with fierce explosions. A deafening crackle echoed out inside the lab as the area around the agents lit up like a star, the sheer amount of energy being shot towards the agents blasting the area around them into a fiery inferno. With a thunderous explosion the shields broke from the massive amount of energy shot towards it, dust and debris flying away from the impact zone. The whole room was lit up from the surprise attack, revealing 15 witch sisters walking up behind the vampires with their hands still raised.

"This army." Yukari said with a smile. The dust cleared to reveal the agents lying about on the ground. The soldiers started to slowly get up as the witch sisters got up and shook their heads.

"What…what is this? You traitors!" Astreal yelled out. She raised her hand to fire, her shot flying at high speed towards another Astreal. The shot struck the mighty barrier before the group which flickered violently.

"No sister…" The other Astreal said as the witches again charged up their shots, the agents of Fairy Tale looking in surprise.

"You are the traitors." She finished as another barrage fired out. The agent sisters raised their shield up again, the barrage once again striking the barrier at high speed. This time the shield shattered and the red blasts of energy raced through the agent's squad, the many projectiles literally searing away the bodies as they tore through them. The group watched as the barrage literally engulfed and vaporized the enemy squad, the blasts scorching the wall behind them to pitch black with the concrete melting apart from the heat.

"Serves them right." An Apoch said with a soft voice.

"C'mon. Let's get going, we need to regroup with the others at the Bio Labs." Kokoa said as she started walking towards the exit.

"Yeah, I hope everybody else is doing alright with these guys." Tsukune said as the large group started for the exit.

"I think they'll be just fine." Moka said with confidence.

* * *

Astreal and Apoch were leading their squad towards Test Labs 2-4 with a look of discontent.

"Who would be stupid enough to break into the test labs anyway?" Astreal said with an annoyed tone.

"Whoever did made a big mistake." Apoch said as they walked up to the double doors. They signaled two soldiers to take point, the two men moving up to the door and bracing against it. A moment later they burst through and aimed around the lab hub, their sights scanning over the large area carefully.

"No sign of movement." One called out. The squad moved into the lab and looked around cautiously. The lab looked to be completely empty, with the area showing signs that a battle had taken place earlier. Blasts marks from grenades and craters were scattered about as bodies of Fairy Tale agents and monsters lay motionless around the hub. The lights above flickered as the area was cast in a dark shadow.

"Keep on guard, whatever did this may still be here." Astreal called out as they looked around. The witch gazed around the battle-scarred hub then her sight rested on something.

"What the?" she asked out loud. By the test chambers blast doors light seemed to be bright and normal, the entrances towards the three chambers and the walls next to them looking like light was shining on them normally. Astreal looked at it curiously then around her, the rest of the area was darkened in comparison. She looked down to the ground underneath her, the concrete cracked and scorched slightly, also looking darker than normal.

"Wait…why is it so dark here?" she asked cautiously, the rest of the group looking around cautiously. Apoch and Astreal rose their shields over the group as the soldiers looked around slowly, all of them on guard. A soldier looked around cautiously, then looked over in surprise towards the center of the room. A boy had appeared there and was holding a rifle in his hands, his dark eyes glaring at the agents as he held the gun aimed at them.

"There's one!" the soldier yelled out as he turned to fire. The bullets echoed out as he pulled the trigger to his rifle, the other agents looking over in surprise. They were even more surprised that the metal rounds bounced off a flickering wall of light in front of the armed boy.

"What? How?" another soldier yelled out. The sisters blinked and looked around with dark glares.

"You're helping this intruder sister? How very foolish of you." Astreal said as she glanced around franticly. Apoch kept her eyes on the boy as he aimed his gun at them.

"How stupid are you? There's no way that gun will get through our shields." She laughed. The boy just kept aiming at them without saying a word. The witches looked at him then growled.

"What are you doing? Where is that traitor witch at?" Astreal yelled out.

"Right here." Dozens of voices echoed out in the room. Suddenly many blasts of light shot towards the agents dome from all around, the shots seeming to come out of thin air. They all collided with the shields and a large blast echoed out from inside the hub. The agents were thrown towards each other as the shield flickered around them. The witch sisters looked around in surprise as they held their hands out.

"What the fuck? Where are they?" Apoch yelled out. She glanced back to Dark who was still aiming his gun at them.

"What's your deal? Say something!" she barked out. Again dozens of blasts from all around fired at the dome, the massive barrage slamming into the barriers at high speed. A bright flash erupted as the shield around them shattered from the explosion. The agents wavered and looked around in shock.

"What…what keeps do-" one soldier started before his arm twisted around, the broken limb now aiming his gun at a comrade. The rifle opened fire and blasted through the agent's visor, blood shooting out the other side of the helmet as the man with the broken arm's head snapped around. Two more soldiers looked over in surprise before a deep gash from a claw sliced across their armor, the agents stumbling back as blood dripped down to the floor.

"How, what did-" one said before two massive ice shards seemed to fly out of thin air point blank and impaled the two in the head, their helmets shattering apart from the impact. The rest of the agents looked around in shock as four of their men dropped dead before them.

"Sister, what the hell is going on?" Apoch yelled out as the sisters reformed a shield over themselves, the blonde haired witch looking around in disbelief. She blinked and looked over to the boy who was still aiming his rifle at them.

"What…is this?" she breathed out. The rest of their squad was instantly frozen in blocks of ice as the glows of red orbs formed around them.

"Revenge." Dark said simply. With the flick of a switch the boy switched to the secondary attachment of the rifle, and promptly fired a grenade round at the two sisters. They watched as the explosive flew towards them in a slow arc, all the while red orbs from around them glowed brightly from thin air. The grenade flew down at their shield just as the energy blasts from all around them fired at once. The barrage flew at the sisters just as the grenade struck their shield. In a massive explosion the area around the agents blasted apart in a fierce fire storm, the frozen soldiers literally shattering and blasting away from the shockwave. As the smoke and debris settled the witch sisters could be seen struggling to stand upright, their eyes weakly glaring at the boy as their shield fell to pieces around them.

"What…the…" Astreal breathed out as she wavered. All around them the dark shadow disappeared from the ground, and the eyes of 14 witches were seen as they appeared surrounding the agents. Mizore and Felucia appeared next to Dark who kept his gun aimed at the sisters.

"Game over." Felucia said with a look of discontent.

"You lose." Mizore said coolly. The agents growled and aimed at the group, their hands glowing bright. They fired their shots which again collided with a barrier before them. Dark narrowed his eyes and fired off another grenade, the explosive flying toward the glaring sisters. They raised their hands to use their shield, their wrists glowing bright. In a flash their hands were blasted off by searing energy shots from the side, the girls looking at their severed limbs in shock. The grenade hit between them as the rebel witches around cast a dome over the two agents, the explosion blasting the inside of the magical barrier into a fiery cloud. The dust settled as the shield vanished, the charred remains of the agents lying on the ground smoking. Dark tossed the gun off to the side and looked around at everybody in the room still.

"Let's head out." He called out. All the girls nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes Dark." Felucia and Mizore said with bashful expressions, the girls blinking then glancing to each other. Mizore narrowed her eyes as Felucia laughed nervously.

"What? Just…agreeing with you…heh heh…" the doll demon said with a forced smile. Mizore growled then looked back to her boyfriend, the girl's eyes widening at the sight. Dark was once again surrounded by every Apoch in the area as all the Astreal's were looking at him curiously.

"Did I do good Mr. Dark?" one of them said shyly.

"I helped too didn't I?" another said with a soft smile.

"If I didn't do well enough, you can punish me if you like." Another said with a blush. Mizore twitched and looked to the Astreal's who were just watching with curious looks.

"Get your sisters away from my boyfriend before I freeze them solid." She growled as the temperature around them dropped substantially. The blonde haired sisters nodded nervously then dashed over to pull their love-struck sisters away from the shadow demon.

* * *

Astreal and Apoch walked into Test Labs 5-7 and looked around cautiously, their squad keeping a close distance inside their protective shields. The hub looked to be untouched by combat and was completely deserted.

"Keep on guard." Astreal said in a command tone. The group walked in cautiously and looked around the empty lab, the laser sights from the soldiers moving about as they scanned for any movement.

"Seems like nobody's been here." A soldier said with a grunt.

"Looks can be deceiving. Check everywhere." Astreal said sternly. Up on the walkway overlooking the hub a black haired witch came out of one of the observation rooms.

"Please help! I've got the intruders trapped but they have my sister, I can't open the door!" the girl cried out. The agents smirked at each other and crossed their arms in front of them.

"I see. Pity. Which chamber are they in?" Astreal said with a cool glare.

"Test chamber five. Please help her!" the Apoch cried out with a worried look. The sister agents giggled a bit then nodded.

"Sure. You there, head up to the observation room and override the door." The agent Apoch called out as she glanced to a soldier. He nodded and headed up the stairs towards the walkway.

"Take him to the control panel then report back here _sister._" Astreal said with a sly smile. The shy witch nodded and watched the soldier walk up towards her.

"Ok." She said timidly. The soldier followed her into the room while the rest of the group walked over to the blast door for the fifth chamber.

"When you open the door kill her." Apoch said into her earpiece. She turned to the rest of the squad.

"Open fire when the door opens." She said sternly, the soldiers nodding and taking aim. The sisters rose their shield in front of them and aimed their other hand towards the door. Moments later all three chamber blast doors starting opening, the squad looking around in surprise.

"What the? What are you doing up there?" Apoch asked surprised. There was a sudden blast of energy above them, the soldier flying off from the walkway down behind them with a searing hole through his head. The squad looked in surprise then backed up, all of them looking around cautiously. From all three chambers walked out three witch sisters each.

"Thank you for releasing us." They all said with a mocking tone. They raised their shields and fired their blasts at the agents, the energy projectiles slamming into their barrier around them as it flickered violently.

"Nice try, but that won't be enough." Astreal growled as the agents opened fired on the sisters, their bullets and energy shots colliding with the barrier from all nine sisters.

"No? How about if we help?" a voice called out from above. The agents looked up to the walkway above them to see four more sisters standing at the railing with an angel and a succubus.

"Besides, we want to have some fun too." Kurumu finished as the sisters next to them took aim. The rebel sisters above and below fired their shots again at the agents barrier, all of them hitting the shield with a fierce explosion. A massive shockwave blasted out as the shield shattered and the agents stumbled back from the blast.

"Damn you! Open fire!" Astreal yelled out as they regained themselves. She gasped as she looked up in time to see two winged monsters diving down to them. She started to raise her hands to cast the shield again, her sister doing the same. In a flash Kurumu dropped down in front of her, her nails slicing off Astreal's hands in the process. At the same time Rason flew down and sent a fierce punch to the shy witch, the girl being blasted down into the concrete floor with a shattered skull. Astreal looked in horror at her severed limbs then to Kurumu.

"Payback's a bitch." The succubus said coldly. She instantly swiped upward, her nails razing through the witch sister's chest and skull. The five slices through the girl sprouted out blood and she wavered, the girl falling over dead a moment later. The two winged beings turned to see the soldiers aiming at them with their rifles. They fired together at the couple, all the bullets colliding into a barrier before them and shattering. They looked around as they saw themselves encased in a dome of magic.

"What?" one of them yelled out in surprise.

"Oh c'mon, haven't you noticed?" Rason said as he reached in through the shield and yanked a pin off of a soldier. He pulled back out and tossed the metal bit off as the soldier looked to it then to the angel in surprise.

"These girls are more powerful than you gave them credit for." He finished with a sly smile. The grenade detonated inside the barrier, all the soldiers being blasted to bits in the encased explosion.

"Yahoo! Good job everybody!" Kurumu cheered out. The witch sisters jumped and cheered out in agreement as Rason looked at the girls with a calm smile.

"You girls are something else. Great work." He said with a nod. The Astreal's swayed and blushed at that while the Apoch's smiled and nodded. Kurumu's eyebrow twitched and she promptly grabbed her boyfriend and held him close.

"Hey, don't get any ideas! He's mine!" she barked out. The Apoch's tilted their heads in wonder as the Astreal's sighed and looked down, the blonde haired girls nodding slowly.

"Besides, he chose me remember? I'm his Destined One! And don't you forget it!" Kurumu yelled out. The sisters blinked and slowly pointed to her.

"Um…Ms. Kurumu?" they said in unison.

"I mean it Astreal's, I have to learn to trust you with my life and Rason's. He's too precious to me to risk any harm on him. I need to be able to trust you to work with us." Kurumu said sternly.

"Yes…but…Ms. Kurumu…" they said in unison with worried looks.

"What?" the succubus snapped. They all pointed with frightened looks to her chest. Kurumu blinked and looked down to see Rason once again passed out inside her sweater.

"Ah! Rason! I'm sorry! Please wake up! Rason!" she cried out in worry as she shook the boy. The Astreal's gave each other tired glances while the Apoch's watched curiously.

"And he's supposedly safer with _her_?" an Astreal said dryly.

* * *

Several agents were exiting the lower labs and walking towards the elevator that was stationed at their ground level. Two of them carried a steel box and set it down the large platform, the rest of the security team taking guard around it. Some agents had rifles while others were unarmed. One of the men walked over to the control panel on the edge and pushed a button, the large platform rising up towards the top.

"How long until the other shipments are ready?" one of them asked as he looked up, the man watching the main hub come closer from far above.

"Not sure, making this stuff takes a while, and the testing for it is rather…nasty." Another said with a chuckle.

"Whatever, I'm just glad to get some fresh air finally. I hate it down here." Another said with a grunt. The platform reached the top and the agents looked around.

"Hey, where's the truck? It was supposed to be waiting in Loading Bay 1 for us." One of them said as he looked to the large metal doors on the side. Another agent walked over to the control panel on the elevator and pushed a button to an intercom.

"This is Bio Lab 1, where is our damn truck?" he called out.

"Trucks have been suspended until the security breach has been dealt with." A voice said in a professional tone.

"What security breach?" he asked out loud. In a flash a shot of red energy blasted through his skull with pin point aim, the man tumbling back as the other agents looked over in shock. By the entrance to the lab on the side dozens of witches were running out and surrounding the main platform.

"I think they mean us." Tsukune said as he and his friends walked up to the platform. The agents growled and charged a few steps before being blasted from all sides by the many witches, the agents jerking about as each shot raced through their bodies. They collapsed down into a smoking heap as the group looked around.

"Seems kinda bland for a Bio Lab." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"The Bio Labs are underneath us Ms. Kurumu." An Astreal said as she walked up to the elevator control panel.

"Yes, ten floors below us used for chemical and magical experimentation." An Apoch said softly. The group looked to each other curiously.

"Ten floors underneath us? Wow, where do we start?" Yukari asked curiously. Kokoa blinked and tilted her head.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked as she walked up to the steel case the agents had brought up. The group walked up to it and looked at it with wonder. Dark kneeled down to it and examined it.

"It's a security box. Not sure about the contents, there's no shipping label or listing on it." He said as he looked around it.

"A security box? What's inside?" Kurumu asked curiously. The boy examined it then opened the top lid. He slowly took out a bottle filled with black liquid.

"What is that?" Moka asked in wonder. Dark looked at it and shrugged.

"Beats me." He said. He put the bottle back in and closed the lid. He stared at it a moment longer then stood back up.

"Need to find out down below. Until then we'll move this aside, if need be we can come back for it." The demon said with a glance to Felucia. She nodded and the two picked up the box by the handles, the demons then carrying it off to the side off the platform.

"Ok, so going to make a wild guess here, it's going to get rough inside." Rason said as he looked down with a focused look.

"Yeah, no surprise there though." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"Well let's get to it. We'll spread out through the labs and find any info on what they're up to here, including whatever that black stuff is." Moka said with a confident look.

"Again with the splitting up." Kokoa said while shaking her head.

"We have to Kokoa. Besides, this time we have some help." The pink haired vampire said with a smile as she looked around at the witches.

"Yes Ms. Moka." They all said in unison.

"That's still kinda creepy how they always do that." Rason said with a nervous smile.

"Alright. Lower the elevator down to the ground floor. We'll jump off as it descends and sweep the entire complex." Felucia said with a look to an Astreal near the control panel. All the witches stepped onto the platform with the group and prepared for battle. The blonde haired witch pushed the button for the ground floor and the large platform started to slowly descend.

"Remember witches, kill any forces down here, show no mercy." An Astreal said with energy. The sisters nodded in agreement and prepared to use their magic. The platform lowered down to reveal the first floor, agents all around staring at the large group as the elevator lowered down.

"Intruders!" one yelled out as he aimed his gun at the group. Other soldiers aimed and fired, their bullets striking the shields around the platform. The army of witches then opened fire, the girls annihilating the agents and soldiers as the platform started to pass the level. Fires roared around as the area was lit up by the girls magical attacks.

"Careful, we need to actually find out what they're doing down here and why before we destroy everything." Tsukune said worriedly. The entire floor erupted around them in a firestorm from all the explosions, the witches blinking and looking back to the boy with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh…sorry Mr. Tsukune." They said in unison. The vampire sighed and shook his head.

"I think…I'll get off on the next floor." Dark said casually as he looked around the inferno that was once a busy sector in the bio labs.

"I'll wait to make sure the witches don't incinerate the floor before jumping off as well." Kokoa said as she looked around in wonder. The elevator descended down to the next floor, the witches still firing around fiercely. Multiple explosions and fires blasted out around the hexagon floor as their magic tore up the location. Again the entire area around them erupted in fierce explosions and chaos.

"Revenge!" an Astreal yelled out with a furious roar, the witches cheering out in agreement.

"Um…you guys?" Kurumu said with a nervous smile. The witches blinked again and looked around.

"Oh…sorry Ms. Kurumu." They all said in unison. The group looked to each other then around them at the totaled sector.

"Just…ease up a bit." Moka said with a weak smile. The elevator descended down past the destroyed sectors as the witches kept their shields up around the edges. However the following two levels suffered the same fate as the overzealous witches blasted their former controllers to fiery bits.

"You guys! Stop it already!" Kokoa yelled out, the witches looking back in fear.

"If you keep destroying everything we'll never know what they're up to." Moka said with worry. The witches looked down and nodded slowly.

"Sorry…we just wanted to make them pay for what they did." An Apoch said softly.

"We will. But first we need to find out what they're doing down here. Please allow us to look around first before you destroy everything." Tsukune said gently. The witches nodded and looked to him with smiles.

"Yes Mr. Tsukune." They said in unison. The group looked to each other nervously.

"So…who wants to trust that with the next level?" Rason said with a nervous smile. The elevator reached the next floor and the witches started firing around, this time however using smaller blasts to pick off any agents or soldiers they saw while not causing any major damage to the surrounding area. After the elevator reached the level floor Dark and Mizore hopped off along with a few other witches, the girls still firing around at moving targets.

"Let's get to it my little snow bunny." Dark said, the snow girl blushing and looking at him timidly.

"Can we now beloved?" she asked innocently. The boy glanced back to her and smirked.

"If there's time." He said, the girl blushing more and smiling.

The elevator descended down to the next level, the witches again firing around them at all the agents and soldiers. Monsters and humans were blasted as the army of witches and their magic made quick work of their defensives. Rason and Kurumu jumped off with a few other witches as the platform continued its decent.

"Let's take a peek around here shall we dear?" Rason said with a smile. Kurumu nodded and blushed a bit.

"Sure thing angel boy." She said with a purr, the boy blinking and smiling nervously.

"Are…are you getting a kick out of this?" he asked curiously. The girl nodded and looked down to his shirtless body, his crescent moon necklace lying against his athletic chest.

"Oh yes." She said with a nod while licking her lips. The platform lowered again and the witches picked off most of the surrounding agents with their magic, the shield blocking bullets and bursts of fire and lighting from all around.

"I got this floor. Let's go girls." Yukari cheered out as a few other witches hopped off with her. She started using her tarot cards as the sisters continued to fire around them. They ran about as the platform lowered to the lower floor, the doll demon and a group of witches hopping off to the ground. Kokoa glanced to Moka as the platform lowered still.

"Ok girls, let's take them down!" the demon cheered out, the witches yelling out in agreement. The group of girls started to run around the floor and engage in combat with agents as they started to fire out from the offices around the hexagon floor. The elevator descended as Felucia ran into a lab followed by the sisters, explosions and fire blasting out from the chaos.

"I think she's just as destructive as the sisters are." Moka said with a weak smile. Kokoa looked from Tsukune to Moka with a cautious look. The platform lowered to the second bottom floor as the remaining sisters fired about around them. The three vampires looked around cautiously while the final eight sisters fired about the area, the girls taking out the front line defense for the level.

"I got this floor." Kokoa said as she walked towards the edge. Four sisters jumped off and stood at the floor with their shields raised up for her to walk into for defense. The redhead glanced behind her to her sister then forward again. Moka looked at her curiously, the younger sister seeming to act strange.

_Kokoa?_

As the platform lowered Kokoa walked onto the floor and looked around. A massive energy blast from an enemy warlock struck the other side of the platform, the shield lighting up brightly from the bolt. Moka shielded her eyes and then glared at the man as the elevator descended down to the final floor, the warlock being promptly shot by a witch as they continued their killing spree.

"Damn, we need to hurry, more might be coming. You ready Tsukune? Tsukune?" she asked curiously. She looked around only to see it was just her and the last four witches on the platform still. It came to a halt on the bottom floor as she blinked and looked around franticly.

"Tsukune? Where are you?" she yelled out.

"I believe he went with Ms. Kokoa." An Apoch said as the girls continued to fire around them, the shield surrounding them lighting up all around from the bullets and magical attacks being thrown at them. Moka blinked then looked up with surprise. She saw Kokoa up at the edge of the floor above them with her grip around Tsukune's hand, the boy looking at the redhead with surprise. They promptly disappeared into the sector as the firefight above escalated.

"What? Kokoa!" Moka yelled out. A fierce explosion roared out next to the shield, the five girls struggling to stand back up. The pink haired vampire looked up with frustration. If she tried to jump up there she would likely be hit with the crossfire, the witch sisters shields the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.

_Dammit what is she doing?_

**_She better not cross that line, or I swear it's all over for her…_**

Kokoa pulled the surprised boy as she and the witches ran into a lab, the sisters promptly shooting the two agents in the room in the head. Inside the bright white room was a few desks and terminals, the area used for technical support and filing. The sisters turned to fire back out the opening, the girls using their shields to hold off the firepower from Fairy Tale on their floor. A fiery blast shot through the large window on the side, an Astreal promptly running over to it and shielding the opening while continuing her assault.

"Kokoa? What are you doing?" Tsukune asked as the vampire looked around the area cautiously.

"I just needed to get us alone for a second." She said as she looked back to him with a calm smile. The boy blinked and looked at her curiously.

"What? Alone? Why?" he stammered out. The four witches continued their attack with the many agents and soldiers outside, all of them not paying attention to the vampires behind them.

"Yes, I needed to get you away from big sister so we could finish our conversation." She said as she gently pushed him against the wall in the lab.

"What? Conversation?" he said nervously. She nodded and leaned in closely to him, the boy looking into the soft green eyes of the young vampire.

"Yes, please tell me. What was the favor you wanted to ask?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the boy looking in shock at her.

"What? There's no favor, really!" he said quickly. She giggled and looked at him timidly.

"It's ok, you can tell me. If it means we can be together Tsukune, I'll do _anything_ you want." She said as she leaned in closer to him, the boy looking with wide eyes as her face got closer to his. He struggled to move but his body wasn't responding.

_What…why can't I push her back?_

He strained himself to push the vampire off of him, but his body was unresponsive.

"Wait…Kokoa…stop this." He said nervously. He felt his aura spike suddenly, his vision blurring a bit then shifting to normal. The young vampire shuddered a bit with a smile as she felt the power resonate through her. Tsukune looked at the vampire as she gazed up at him with a blush.

_Something…something's not right…why can't I move?_

"Tell me Tsukune…what do you want me to do?" she asked. The boy looked at her for a moment and trembled, then a calm smile appeared on his face, his body relaxing and his arms gently wrapping around the girl. She jumped a bit then looked at him with wonder.

"Tsukune, you…you still want me right?" she asked curiously. The boy smiled at her with a wide grin and tilted his head.

"Of course Kokoa." He said in a gentle voice, the girl's eyes widening at hearing that.

"Really?" she said with hopeful eyes. He nodded and leaned in closer to her. Before anything else could be said a fierce explosion blasted out next to them, an Astreal and Apoch being blasted back into the wall nearby with a gasp. The two vampires looked over to see the two remaining sisters struggling to hold up their barrier from the firepower being shot at them.

"First thing's first Kokoa..." Tsukune said as his aura flared up around him, the girl's body heating up as she looked at the boy holding her tightly. His vampire power resonated all through her, the girl struggling not to moan out in ecstasy from the surge.

_Dear lord…his aura…it's massive! Please Tsukune…make me yours!_

The boy looked back to her with a wicked grin and chuckled, his crimson eyes seeming to turn slightly colder.

"Let's kill these annoying pests, shall we?"


	53. Going Down

The Bio Labs deep underneath the Fairy Tale district HQ was setup like a large tower underground. From the loading bay at the top a large elevator platform allowed access to 10 floors below that were used for testing and creation of medicine, drugs, genetic research, and magical experimentation. What was on the first four floors however will forever remain a mystery as the sectors were blasted into a fiery ruin by a large group of witch sisters. The rebel sisters had grouped together with Tsukune and his friends and were assisting their new friends get to the bottom of what Fairy Tale was up to down here. They got a little carried away in their revenge streak when they literally annihilated the top four floors to the labs, but were now using more control as they split up with the group of monsters to investigate this evil place.

At the fifth floor down a snow woman and shadow demon were working their way from lab to office around the hexagon sector with an escort of four sisters. All around the area monsters and agents were attempting to stop the intruders, but were meeting with extreme resistance. Just one Apoch and Astreal is a force to be reckoned with, but with two sets of sisters accompanied by an ex-Fairy Tale agent along with his cool and collective wife-to-be, the evil forces on that particular floor were having no luck fending them off.

Dark and Mizore ran into another lab as the four witches kept their shields up and fired around, all their shots striking down soldiers and agents as they ran about. Some would duck behind cover and fire back with magic or human weapons, the attacks not being able to break through the barriers of four witches.

"What are we looking for?" Mizore asked as she and Dark walked into the room. There were a few computers setup along the wall with a larger counter setup in the middle. Various bottles of liquid and test tubes were setup on the counter, the demon looking around curiously at everything.

"Beats me. Anything that would give us a clue as to what they're up to." He said casually as he walked over to a computer. He started typing away while Mizore eyed the bottles on the counter with her normal blank expression.

"This may be harder than we thought. What if whatever we needed was on the top four floors?" she asked curiously.

"Then we're screwed." Dark said flatly. After a while he walked away from the computer.

"This lab is for researching monster blood, what for isn't listed." He said as he looked around.

"This is bad, we need to have some idea of what to look for. We're flying blind here." Mizore said with concern. Outside a fierce explosion rang out. The two ran back out to the witches as a smoke cloud was clearing before their shields.

"Mr. Dark! They're bringing out the heavy weaponry. What should we do?" an Astreal said as she focused on her barrier. Across the floor some soldiers darted out from around the corners in the offices and aimed launchers at them.

"Are those…" Mizore started as she tilted her head. The soldiers fired out rockets from their position that raced towards them. The sisters screamed and focused their power, the missiles striking the barriers with a large explosion. The walls around them flickered as the fire and smoke blasted around them.

"Looks like they don't like us here." Dark said simply. He vanished into a cloud as he grabbed ahold of Mizore's hand, the two vanishing into a black cloud. The sisters fired back at the soldiers with a barrage of energy blasts, their shots colliding with a barrier that flickered before them.

"Uh oh…" an Apoch said with a worried look.

"Enemy sisters! Keep on guard!" an Astreal called out. Sure enough from across the sector an Astreal and Apoch darted out from the office and fired at the group, the enemy agents walking out and raising a red barrier around the soldiers. The blasts struck the rebel sisters barriers and veered off, the barriers around them strong enough to deflect two shots.

"Kill the traitors!" the enemy Apoch yelled out. The soldiers armed their launchers again and aimed, the enemy witches also aiming.

"Sister…can we block that much?" a rebel Apoch asked worriedly. The enemies fired their barrage at them, the rockets and energy projectiles slamming into their barrier with a fierce explosion. The four sisters staggered back as the barriers flickered around them.

"Not…for long." A rebel Astreal said as she growled at the agents. The enemy sisters laughed and glared at their targets.

"There is no escape, die!" the enemy Astreal called out as the soldiers rearmed. The rebel sisters glared at the enemy agents and struggled to keep their barriers up. Instantly the group of sisters disappeared as the area around them darkened. The agents blinked and looked around the warzone cautiously.

"What the? Where did they go?" the enemy Apoch called out. Suddenly multiple shots fired out from the black shadow, the massive group of shots slamming into their barrier. The two agents struggled to remain standing while their barrier around them flickered violently.

"They're still over there! Fire!" the enemy Astreal yelled out. The soldiers aimed their rockets and fired, the missiles leaving the barrier and stopping in place instantly. The group of agents looked in shock as the three armed rockets were encased in a wall of ice that appeared before them, the wall trapping and stopping the live rounds in place.

"What…what is this?" the enemy Apoch yelled out. From both sides of the floor a pair of sisters ran out from the shadow, the girls glaring at the enemies.

"Revenge!" they yelled out as they fired their shots at the surprised group. The shots collided with the barrier and detonated the rockets in place, a massive explosion erupting out from the area. The soldiers and sisters were knocked back as the shields around them shattered. Before they could regain themselves multiple ice shards flew out of thin air and stuck down the soldiers, the men dropping to the ground impaled with massive ice spires. The sisters blinked and raised their domes around them.

"Damn you, you'll pay for that!" the agent Astreal yelled out.

"No, I don't think so." Mizore said calmly from outside the barrier. The two sisters looked in surprise to see the snow woman tapping on the shield with her finger.

"You…that was all your fault!" the agent Apoch yelled as she aimed her hand at the snow girl who didn't flinch. Suddenly the sister's head snapped around, the surprised look still on her face. Astreal looked in shock to see her fellow sister drop down dead.

"Wha…how?" she yelled out. She gasped and grabbed near her neck, her shield dropping around her. A black wisp flowed from before her as the young witch was lifted into the air, the shadow demon showing himself as he held her up by the neck.

"Looks like you trapped my boyfriend in with you." Mizore said with a cool smirk. Dark growled at the surprised witch.

"We're…going to send you…straight to hell." The witch snarled out. The demon just looked at her with pitch black eyes.

"You first." He said simply, then tossed the girl over the edge down the shaft. The blonde haired girl screamed out as she fell down towards the ground level, the demon looking to his friends who had gathered around him.

"What next beloved?" Mizore asked casually.

"Going down." Dark said as he looked to the ground. The witch sisters smiled and glanced to each other.

* * *

Below them in another battle scarred sector a group of witch sisters were holding their ground in front of a lab where an angel and a succubus had stormed in. The sisters were using their shields to deflect the many bullets and magical blasts flying at them while firing about the sector, the many agents and soldiers firing back from around cover. Inside the lab two agents were staring at the couple that had barged in during the chaos. The angel and succubus were facing off against two lion beasts, both of them twice the size of the winged couple.

"Looks like you reached the end of the line." One of them roared out as he charged Rason. The angel promptly dodged back avoiding his swing, then followed through with a backwards kick. The agent was blasted back into a fierce crash back into the wall as the other charged Kurumu. She roared out and dashed at him, the girl darting past him in the blink of an eye and slicing through his torso. The lion beast dropped to his knee and held his wound, the monster flinching in pain.

"I wouldn't say that." Rason said as he sent a fierce punch to his skull, the beast being blasted back into the wall then slumping down.

"Not bad, but I softened him up for you." Kurumu said as she looked up smugly. From behind her in the damaged wall the other agent roared out and dashed to Kurumu, the girl jumping in surprise.

She blinked as she stood there frozen. Ahead of her Rason was standing in front of the girl, his eyes narrowed as he had a sly grin on his face. She looked over slowly to see his arm reaching past her. Turning around she saw his hand gripping the lion's neck, the beast looking at them in surprise.

"Sorry, but she's _my_ girl." The angel said coldly as he threw the beast off to the side, the succubus looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes. In a flash the angel stepped to the side and sent a fierce punch to the agent's face, the beast blasting back into the wall again with a shattered skull. The boy smirked and looked to his girlfriend who was staring at him in wonder.

"Let me guess, you softened him up for me too." He said with a chuckle. The girl just looked at him for a moment then jumped into a fierce kiss with the boy, the surprised angel falling back and dropping to the ground from the embrace. From outside a loud explosion echoed out as the roof above the witches blasted apart. From above four more sisters dropped down next to their copies and started to fire around as well. Dark and Mizore dropped down and looked around cautiously.

"Thought we'd drop in." Dark said, the Apoch's swooning from hearing the cheesy line. They quickly looked away when Mizore sent them a death glare.

"Where are the others?" the snow woman said with a growl.

"They're inside dealing with the lab personal." An Astreal said as she fired around the area, the labs on the other side bursting into flame from the attacks. Dark and Mizore walked in and looked down. The two just stared with a blank expression as Kurumu continued to kiss her angel passionately.

"No surprise there." Dark said flatly, the snow woman nodding in agreement. She glanced to her boyfriend and swayed slightly.

"Say Dark…" she said timidly. The demon glanced to the girl and smirked. In one smooth motion the boy removed her lollipop and pulled her into a kiss, the girl sighing and kissing back. As he did so the chaos all around her disappeared in her mind. When the kiss broke he put the candy back into her mouth, the girl smiling at her demon with loving eyes.

"Let's finish up here first, then we'll resume that." He said with a deep gaze, the girl looking at him with wide eyes and a racing heart. After a moment she looked to Kurumu with a determined glare.

"Hey! Let's go!" she yelled out, the couple jumping and looking at the snow woman in surprise.

* * *

Below them a group of witches were running about as they dodged enemy fire. Literally as on the same sector two fire lizards were spewing flame all around after them, the group of girls darting into an office while the outside area ignited into a firestorm.

"It's getting way too hot here." Yukari said with worry. The sisters nodded and raised their shield over the entrance to the office, the fire slamming into the barriers and lighting up the outside area.

"They are starting to provide more resistance, we must hurry Ms. Yukari." An Astreal said as the girls fired back with their shots, the bolts of energy slamming into a barrier before the two lizards. From behind them walked up a pair of sister agents, the young girls smiling wickedly as they fired their shots as well.

"Burn them to a crisp." The enemy Astreal said as they all fired towards the rebel sisters. The six that were with Yukari blocked the blasts and firestorm and returned fire, the barrage of firepower slamming into the barriers of the enemy sisters. They staggered a bit at the explosion that erupted before them then stood upright, the shield holding strong.

"Ha, that won't be enough traitors." The enemy Apoch said with a laugh. Yukari growled then aimed her wand out the entryway, the stick glowing bright as she summoned her power.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled out as she fired off her powerful attack. The rebel sisters added their firepower to the projectile and the massive burst of energy slammed into the enemy barrier, the walls flickering and holding strong from the shockwave and large explosion that followed.

"What? Not enough still?" a rebel Apoch cried out. From behind the enemy agents another pair of sisters walked up, the girls holding up their barriers in addition to the first two.

"Backup has arrived." The second Astreal said coolly.

"It's about time!" the first Astreal barked back. The four agents and the lizard men fired out and struck the rebel sister's barrier with a fierce strike, the girls wavering from the impact.

"Damn. Now what? We're not going to make any progress now." a rebel Apoch said as the sisters glared at the agents.

"We need more power to break their barriers." Yukari said looking around. The lizard men fired their streams of hot energy around the rebel's barrier, the surrounding outside of the office and its walls lighting up in an inferno.

"We're going to burn alive if we stay here." a rebel Astreal said as the heat increased all around.

"Now what do we do Ms. Yukari?" a rebel Apoch said with worry. The young witch looked around franticly.

"I…I don't know!" she cried out. Suddenly the entire complex trembled as the upper four floors erupted in flame. A few of the floors and labs caved in and collapsed into a fiery mess as the burning sectors lost their stability. Up in the loading area the ground around the elevator entrance cracked from the stress, the metal box shaking and tumbling about in the tremor. The case knocked over onto its side and the lid snapped off, the bottles of liquid shaking about in the opening.

"This place is taking too much damage. It's going to collapse at this rate." A rebel Apoch said with fright. Yukari glared at the enemy sisters and growled, her anger and frustration building inside of her.

_Dammit, I need to be stronger! I need to help my friends!_

She clenched her wand tightly as she bared her teeth, the two sides of the sector again exchanging energy blasts with neither barrier breaking.

_Damn them…it's not fair!_

She growled and shut her eyes, her monster energy surging through her.

_They can't stop me, I'm a proud witch! And I have a warlock's blood in me. His power, his energy, it's mine to use!_

She aimed her wand at the enemy barrier and glared at it, her power surging around her. The ground beneath her cracked from the stress as the rebel sisters looked back to her in surprise.

"Ms…Yukari?" an Astreal said as they stared at the young girl, her aura rising up around her.

"What…are you doing?" an Apoch said as they looked in wonder. Her wand started to glow brighter and brighter, sparks and bolts of lightning traveling around it.

"I'm not some young kid anymore…I'm not some lowly witch…" Yukari growled as she glared at the enemy agents with narrowed eyes. The Fairy Tale soldiers and witches looked at her cautiously.

"I'm not going to fall to the likes of you…now Fairy Tale…it's about time you knew…" she snarled as her power fluxed around her. The rebel sisters smiled confidently and then charged up their attack, all the witches aiming at the enemy barrier.

"A TRUE WITCHES WRATH!" she yelled as her shot blasted from her wand, the stick literally shattering and exploding from the power surge. The rebel sisters watched in amazement as the powerful shot flew at the agents at high speed, the Fairy Tale personal looking in shock at the massive ball of bright white light barreling towards them. It slammed into the barrier with a deafening thunderclap and a gigantic explosion blasted away from the area. The barriers shattered from the blast as the agents were incinerated from the magical energy that engulfed them, the witches screams of agony being quickly muffled by the shockwave and explosion that roared out. The floor and ceiling above the agents tore away in the chaos, the areas above and below being struck with a powerful wave of power and debris. The rebel sisters looked in amazement as the area across from them was reduced to billowing smoke and rubble, then looked back to the young girl as she struggled to remain standing. Her wand was shattered to pieces as she breathed heavily.

"Take that…you jerks…" she said weakly before falling back and passing out. The sisters looked at her in awe as she lay there, the young girl having single handedly killed four witch sisters and two agents in one attack.

"Wow…Ms. Yukari." An Astreal said softly.

"That…that was incredible." An Apoch said with a soft smile. The others nodded and smiled at the young girl, everyone impressed with her sudden burst of power. From above them the ceiling blasted apart and down dropped a group of witches. Following them were four other familiar faces.

"Wow, looks like we missed the party on this floor." Kurumu said with a giggle as they looked around.

"Yes, Ms. Yukari eliminated them all by herself." An Astreal said next to the unconscious witch. The group blinked and looked to her in surprise.

"She got them all? By herself?" Rason said in disbelief. Dark walked over and examined the witch, then eyed her broken wand.

"Yes, she used a powerful attack spell and destroyed four agent sisters and two others." An Apoch said with a bright smile.

"What?" Kurumu said in shock. Dark looked around at the destroyed sector and nodded.

"Not bad." He said simply.

"Not bad? That's…unreal!" Kurumu said as she looked around in amazement.

"Didn't think she was that strong." Mizore said calmly as she looked around. An Astreal walked over and picked up the sleeping girl.

"Yes, her attack was enormous. She even destroyed her own wand in the process." She said softly. The group looked to the destroyed stick then back to the young girl.

"Wow, not bad for a pipsqueak." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"If she's capable of that kind of power, I'd watch what you say about her." Mizore said with a glance to the succubus, the girl jumping at that remark. Before anybody could say another word the whole complex shook violently. The group looked up to see fire and explosions roaring out from above them, the area across from them trembling and caving in on itself.

"This place is taking too much damage. We might want to get out soon." Rason said with worry.

"But we don't know what Fairy Tale is up to yet." Mizore said as she looked around the destroyed sector.

"At this rate we won't live to find out." Kurumu added as she eyed the destroyed sectors above them.

"We need to find the others. No sense dying down here." Dark said as he looked down the shaft. He turned back to the sisters and nodded.

"Let's head down quickly." He said with a calm look, the witches nodding in agreement. The Astreal that carried Yukari handed her to Rason, the angel holding the girl gently.

"Please watch over her Mr. Rason." She said with a dreamy expression. The boy blinked and smiled weakly.

"Yes…of course." He said simply. Kurumu growled and clung to his arm, the girl glaring at the witch. Astreal blinked then looked away nervously. The sisters gathered around the group and rose their shield, then aimed down around the ground outside the barrier. They fired their shots, the blasts cutting through the floor like a knife. The platform that was carved from the energy shots trembled then fell straight down to the floor below. The section crashed down as dust and debris shot out from around them. The group looked around cautiously at the sector for any threats. All around them were soldiers and a pair of witch sisters looking in surprise at them.

"Um…what the fuck?" the agent Apoch said with confusion.

"Saves us the trouble." the agent Astreal said with a laugh. She then blinked and stepped back as the large group of rebel witches took aim at the surrounding agents. They instantly opened fire all around them, the soldiers being blasted to fiery bits as the sisters rose a shield over them, the two girls blocking the attacks. The group looked around cautiously at the sector, fires and flames were roaring around the area as multiple labs were in ruin.

"I wonder if any of our friends got off on this floor." Kurumu asked curiously.

"Yes, and you just killed her." The agent Astreal said with a dark smile. The group looked at her in surprise then down below at the chunk of platform they were still standing on.

"Oh…shit…" Rason said with a pale face.

"Oh no…don't tell me…" Kurumu said as she trembled.

"Yeah. That loudmouthed tramp never saw it coming." The agent Apoch said with a laugh. Everybody blinked then sighed in relief.

"Oh…it was just her." Kurumu said with a relieved smile.

"I thought we actually did something horrible there for a moment." Mizore said as she smiled softly. The agent sisters looked at them like they were crazy.

"Are they crazy? They just killed their own comrade and they're happy about it." The agent Astreal said with a confused smirk. The rebel witches focused their attacks and fired off another barrage at the agents, the group of witches firepower blasting through the shields and annihilating the enemy agents.

"Damn traitors have no right to talk that way about killing comrades." An Astreal said with a hiss. The group stepped off the platform and looked to it in wonder.

"Well…hope she's not too angry." Kurumu said as Rason and Dark walked over to lift up the chunk of concrete.

"Doesn't matter to me." Mizore said flatly. The two boys lifted and pushed off the platform then looked down with blank expressions. Everybody looked down to see a silhouette of the doll demon carved into the ground and showing the floor below them.

"Well…guess she's going to be waiting for us down below." Rason said as he tilted his head. Dark turned over to the witches who were looking at the hole nervously.

"Blast open another pathway…over there." He said simply as he pointed off to the side. The witches nodded and ran over to the area, the girls standing at attention and waiting for the group.

"Once we get down below how are we going to get out of here?" Kurumu asked as she looked around nervously.

"I guess hope the elevator works." Rason said as he looked down the shaft.

"And…if it doesn't?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Well at least Felucia will leave alive then." Mizore said simply, the succubus jumping at that remark. The sisters fired around a circle on the ground and carved another platform, the chunk of ground falling down to the sector below.

"All set Mr. Dark." They said in unison, the group walking over to descend down to the floor below. Up above at the loading bay another fierce tremor shook the area, the ground around the shaft cracking and shattering. As bits of concrete fell down to the warzone below one of the bottles of black liquid slid out of the box and rolled to the edge, the bottle stopping just before falling down the shaft by a loose rock from the ground.

The group dropped down to the lower sector and looked around cautiously. Agents and soldiers were all around engaging in combat. It wasn't the fact that there were multiple Fairy Tale monsters fighting with ferocity in the area, or that there were four witch sisters firing out from their barriers, or even that Felucia was not anywhere to be seen again. It was the fact that the two targets the Fairy Tale agents were fighting were running around at high speed, the duo of Kokoa and Tsukune.

* * *

Kokoa was looking in awe at the boy who was holding her, his crimson eyes gazing deep into hers. The boy's aura was massive as he stood next to her, the power resonating through her and making her feel woozy and excited.

"Tsukune…" she said in a trance. The boy gave her a big grin and glanced to the outside area, the two witch sisters were holding their barrier up still while two others were getting up from being blasted back by a powerful explosion. She felt her mind starting to slip as he held her close with both arms.

"Let's kill these annoying pests, shall we? Then I'll tell you what I need from you and only you my lovely Kokoa." He said calmly, the girl's face blushing brightly from that.

"Anything for you Tsukune." She said with a timid smile. The two looked to the outside as more agents fired rockets at the sisters.

"Look out!" Apoch yelled out as she and her sister put all their power into the shields, the missiles hitting the barriers with a fierce explosion. The two girls were thrown back from the shock and tumbled into the other sisters.

"Is that all? I thought you were stronger than that." Tsukune said with a smirk. The witch sisters looked to him and looked down ashamed.

"We're trying Mr. Tsukune." An Astreal said softly. Tsukune chuckled and looked to the redhead in his grip.

"Let's show them how it's done shall we my love?" he asked softly, the girl's eyes widening at that.

_Oh my god! He DOES want me! I knew it!_

"Yes, let's." she said with great confidence. The two vampires ran out and stared down the enemy agents. There were several agents glaring at them, three in human form with launchers holstered over their shoulders with four others in monster form. From an orc, a warlock, a giant blue skinned brute with a giant club, and a rat demon, the agents were staring at the two targets with dark eye. From all around them a barrier flickered from the four witches that accompanied them.

"That's two of the vampires. Take them alive." An Astreal called out. Tsukune chuckled at that remark.

"Show them all their place." He said simply as his aura flared up around him, the young redhead nodding and focusing her power as well. In a flash the two dashed towards the group as the brute and orc ran out of the barrier towards them. Kokoa quickly darted around the orc and jumped up, the girl sending fierce kick towards his skull. The beast reached up quickly and grabbed her leg, the girl gasping in surprise as he swung her over and slammed her into the ground. As she coughed out from the impact and the witch sisters resumed their attacks on the barrier of the agent witches, nobody saw Tsukune run at high speed around the brute and jump up behind him. The monster turned in time to see the boy send a powerful kick to his skull, the brute being sent into a spiral across the sector and slamming into the wall across the area. The dead monster crashed through the wall and tumbled into a lab, the beast knocking over various bottles and beakers, the area around bursting into flame from the chemicals.

"Die." The boy said coldly as he turned towards the orc that had Kokoa pinned into the ground. The young redhead was glaring up at the monster as he had his giant hand around her neck.

"Now then sweetie, don't be foolish." The orc said with a nasty grin. He suddenly howled in pain and staggered back, the girl looking in surprise at the agent. She then saw Tsukune behind him with his hand impaling the beast from behind, his attack digging deep into his back.

"She's MINE!" the boy roared out in fury as he jammed his arm into the beast's back further, the orc yelling out in pain. Kokoa watched in surprise as Tsukune ripped out the monster's heart and threw it away, the orc staggering around then dropping down dead. The boy looked to Kokoa and smiled eerily. She felt her heart race and was captivated by the boy, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging down.

_Tsukune…says I'm his? I'm HIS?_

A bolt of lightning flew at the two vampires, the blast colliding into a barrier as the four witches walked up to them.

"Are you alright Ms. Kokoa?" an Apoch asked as they blocked the energy attacks from the enemy agents, their barrier holding up with a bright flicker.

"Yes…I am." Kokoa said as a smile spread across her face. There was no stopping her now, after hearing Tsukune's words the boy was the only thing on her mind now.

"C'mon Kokoa, let's take care of these bastards, together." The boy said with a cool smile. She nodded then glared at the agents with a wicked smile.

"Anything for you Tsukune." She said with a chuckle.

"Hold that thought." The boy said with a dark grin. The two dashed towards the agents from the barrier as a blast shot down next to them, the witches looking over in surprise. From the ground Felucia got up and wavered a bit.

"What the…hell just happened?" she asked in a daze. She blinked and looked up.

"Are you ok Ms. Felucia?" an Astreal asked curiously. The demon nodded and looked around the ceiling.

"I guess so. What hit me from above?" she asked confused. While she looked up curiously Tsukune and Kokoa dashed towards the human soldiers that were outside the barrier, the men still reloading their launchers. In a flash Tsukune dashed ahead of Kokoa and sent a fierce punch to each one of them, the skulls shattered from the three dead men as they flew back and slammed into the barrier. Kokoa looked in surprise at the boy who killed them, the vampire boy still dashing towards the sisters barrier.

Felucia looked around at the ceiling then glared, the girl growling then running off to the side.

"Those bastards, they tried to attack me from above. Well no more miss nice demon, I'm going back up there and I'm going to tear each and every one of those Fairy Tale assholes apart with my bare hands! I'll show them what happens when they mess with a-" she started before blasts of energy shot out around her from above, then another slab of the ceiling above slammed down on top of her, the witch sisters looking in surprise as a large group of sisters dropped down after with some of Tsukune's friends.

"Sisters!" an Apoch said as the group ran over to the witches, the four girls smiling upon seeing their comrades.

"We're glad you are all ok." An Astreal said as she looked at their backup.

"Glad to be here. Have you guys seen Felucia?" Rason asked curiously as he looked around. His gaze stopped on the vampires just as everybody else was staring at them.

"Um…she's under that piece of debris." The Astreal said as she pointed to the slab of concrete they came down on. The group looked over and then back to the vampires.

"Oh well." Mizore said flatly with a shrug.

"Whoa, look at Tsukune and Kokoa go." Kurumu said in amazement. Dark narrowed his eyes on the boy.

_That aura…_

Kokoa watched in amazement as Tsukune dashed towards the barrier that the sisters had kept up while the warlock charged up a powerful electrical bolt in his arm.

"Don't kill them, just stun them." The rat demon hissed. The vampire sent a powerful kick to the barrier in the blink of an eye. A bright flash erupted as the barrier cracked and shattered from the boy's attack, the group and Kokoa looking in surprise.

"Did…did he just break the barrier?" Rason said in disbelief. The crimson eyed boy glared at the agents as they stared in shock at him.

"You won't stop me…I'm so close…" Tsukune said in a dark voice. He then dashed to the rat demon and sent a fierce punch to the head. Everybody jumped in surprise as the hit literally shattered the head into a red blast of blood and bone, the top part of the demon exploding and flying away. The warlock freaked and fired the blast point black to the boy, the bolt zapping the boy with a surge of power. Tsukune stood there as the light died down and then glared at the man.

"That it?" he asked with a smirk. In a flash he dashed to him and sent a powerful elbow attack to his chest, the man's guts and bones being blasted out his back. The group watched in shock as the boy slaughtered the two agents.

"What…the fuck?" Rason said in shock.

"I didn't know he would be so violent in battle." Kurumu said nervously. Dark kept a sharp eye on the boy's neck.

_No black markings…that's the real Tsukune…_

"Isn't he incredible?" Kokoa said in a dreamy state as she walked over to the group, everybody turning to her with curious looks.

"Um…yeah." Mizore said as she raised an eyebrow at the redheaded vampire. The enemy witches looked in surprise then growled at the boy.

"Damn you!" they yelled out in unison as they raised their hands to him. Suddenly a barrage of all the rebel witch sisters blasted at the girls, the mighty strike completely vaporizing the two agents.

"Oh no you don't!" the sisters said in unison. Tsukune glanced to the group that was looking at him with amazement. Kokoa ran over to him as the rest followed closely after.

"Tsukune that was amazing!" Kokoa said with a bright smile.

"Yeah…that was…something else." Kurumu said as she looked at the boy with eyes of wonder. Tsukune glanced around then looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Never knew you would be so violent in battle. Or that strong." Rason said with amazement.

"How did you break their barrier like that?" Mizore asked curiously, the snow girl tilting her head at the boy. Tsukune wavered then collapsed down onto the ground. Everybody blinked and looked at him with surprise.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa asked softly.

* * *

On the ground floor Moka and the rest of the witch sisters were looking in wonder at the doll demon that blasted down to their level, the green haired demon twitching on the ground.

"Um…Felucia?" Moka asked worriedly. The sisters were around them holding up the barrier and firing about, the girls shooting down any soldiers and agents they could see. The demon growled then got back up slowly.

"Starting to get annoyed here." She muttered as she looked up. Moka helped the girl stand and looked up curiously.

"What happened up there? Are you ok?" the vampire asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, bastards keep attacking from above. You doing ok?" Felucia asked with a curious smirk. The vampire blinked and looked around.

"Well, not much trouble down here, the witch sisters are able to hold them off…" she said before trailing off.

"What's up?" Felucia asked with a tilted head. Before the vampire could say anything the whole complex trembled a bit, the girls struggling to stand.

"Again? I think this place is about through here." Felucia said as she looked up the shaft. Up towards the top flames and explosions were roaring out. Moka and the sisters walked out as they kept the shield raised as they looked up.

"Um, what should we do? Did you guys find anything useful up there?" Moka said with worry. Felucia shook her head and looked around.

"No, before I could get started a few floors up I was blasted down here. I guess I'm searching with you, we'd better be quick though. We might not have much time left." The demon said as she glanced around the area. Suddenly a massive barrage of red energy blasts slammed into their barriers, the girls staggering back as the shields around them shattered in a bright flash. The group looked over to see eight agent sisters running out from a lab and aiming at the girls.

"Dammit where do they keep coming from?" Felucia yelled out as the rebel sisters regained themselves. They rose the barrier up as the enemy agents took aim.

"Ms. Moka…we might not be able to stop this…" an Astreal said worriedly. The vampire looked with frustration as the enemy agents glared at them with wicked smiles.

"Die." They said as the bright red glows on their wrists built up. Suddenly the roof above them blasted down with dozens of bright energy flashes, the enemy agents shields shattering instantly and the girls being torn to shreds by the barrage. The group looked in surprise as the rest of the rebel sisters and their friends dropped down. Rason was carrying the sleeping witch as Dark was holding Tsukune up over his shoulder, the boy still out cold.

"You made it!" the witch sisters said at seeing their backup.

"Tsukune! Is he ok?" Moka cried out.

"Wait…that was you guys? Dammit couldn't you have been more careful?" Felucia roared out. The groups ran over to each other near the center.

"Glad you all are safe." The witches said to each other with smiles. Moka ran over to Tsukune and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Tsukune! What happened?" she cried out.

"I think he used up too much power. He destroyed a pair of sisters shields up there all by himself." Kurumu said with a soft smile at the boy.

"He did?" Moka said surprised.

"Yes. Ms. Yukari also eliminated a group of them all by herself." An Astreal said as she looked to the sleeping girl. Moka looked at the two sleepers in the group then glared at Kokoa.

"Kokoa…what was that about?" she yelled out, the redhead backing up with a bit in fear.

"Well…you never said he was going with you. I just wanted some help is all." She said with a forced smile. The pink haired girl glared at her with fury.

"Kokoa…" Moka growled as her rage filled her. Tsukune and Yukari stirred and slowly opened their eyes.

"What…what happened?" Yukari asked as the angel set her down. Dark let Tsukune stand on his own as the boy shook his head.

"Where…am I?" he asked in a daze, the pink haired vampire running over to him promptly.

"Tsukune, are you ok? I was so worried." She said as she hugged the boy tightly. He looked around confused then into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Um…yeah, I think so. How…how did I get down here?" he asked curiously. Moka looked at him with worried eyes then glared over to Kokoa.

"Kokoa what the hell was that about? What were you trying to do?" she yelled out, the younger sister looking at her with a look of discontent.

"I said I just wanted some help. What's it to you?" she said with a sneer. Moka growled as Yukari looked around curiously.

"Hey, where's my wand?" she asked.

"It was destroyed Ms. Yukari, your attack before was too much for it to control." An Astreal said with a saddened look. Yukari looked at her with surprise then upwards towards the destroyed sector.

"It was?" she asked in amazement.

"Are you ok Dark?" Felucia asked with an innocent look as she got close to the boy. He simply nodded while Mizore clung to his arm and growled at the girl. The doll demon blinked and smiled softly.

"What? We can still be friends right?" she asked kindly. After a long pause the snow girl slowly nodded. Felucia smiled and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Friends with benefits?" she asked with her hands clasped together. Mizore blinked and snarled at the doll demon with fury. Before anybody could say anything more a furious roar echoed out from behind them, the group looking to see two large ogres slamming through the wall of a lab and charging them. The group scattered to the surrounding areas while the ogres ran to the center and glared around with their single eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" one of them roared out.

"Really? I doubt you two will be able to stop us." Rason said with a laugh. Kokoa glanced over to Moka then smiled smugly, the girl still fixated on what Tsukune said earlier. The two ogres roared out in the center, the group looking to them with bored looks.

"Seriously? Just the two of you? Not very smart, even for ogres." Kokoa said with a scoff as the witches all around took aim. The two monsters glared around with fury. Before anybody could move a bottle came from above and smashed open on one of the monster's head. The black liquid splashed about on the two monsters as the group looked at them curiously.

"Um…who threw that?" Kurumu asked as she looked up curiously.

"Wait…that liquid…" Mizore said as she narrowed her eyes. The two monsters roared and shook violently, both of them dropping to their hands and knees. They howled out as smoke rose from their backs.

"Serves you right!" Felucia cheered out. She stopped then looked at the two monsters cautiously. The two beasts glared around with bloodshot eyes as the group looked at them carefully. Moka and Kokoa looked in surprise as the monsters arched back and yelled out with a deafening roar.

"Their monster energy…" Kokoa said softly.

"It's…building up!" Moka said in shock as the two beasts looked around with dark glares. One of them swung towards the side, a group of sisters raising a shield up to stop him. He hit with tremendous force, the shield shattering instantly.

"Whoa!" Rason said in shock as the group of sisters regained themselves.

"He's too strong!" an Astreal said as all the witches fired their shots at once to the monsters, the area in the center lighting up in a fierce explosion. The sisters encased the area in a dome, the supernova like blast burning the area inside furiously.

"Well…there goes the elevator." Mizore said simply as the area inside the dome erupted with smoke and debris.

"Great, now where do we go? We need to get out of here." Kokoa said as she looked around.

"There's an elevator in one of the labs. We came across it while sweeping this sector." Moka called out.

"Yes, but we don't know where it goes." An Apoch called out in agreement. The group then jumped in shock as the fire died down inside the dome and the two ogres were seen rampaging inside.

"No way…not even a scratch!" Kurumu yelled out in disbelief. The monsters then yelled out and swung at the dome around them, their fists slamming into the barriers with a powerful strike. The shields flickered violently as the sisters struggled to stay standing.

"We can't hold them! They're too strong!" an Astreal cried out in terror.

"No way…how can they be that strong! They're just ogres!" Rason shouted out. Dark looked at them then up towards the shaft.

"That liquid…" he said softly.

"That was in the case up top wasn't it?" Mizore asked out loud.

"What was it? It's like a super serum or something." Kokoa said in worry. The group blinked and jumped at the realization.

"Those tests…those monsters that were overly strong…" Moka said with wide eyes.

"That was what they used on them!" Tsukune yelled as the ogres again struck the barrier, the shield flashing violently. All the witches struggled to hold it up while crying out.

"What do we do?" an Astreal yelled out.

"It only lasts an hour." Kurumu said as she remembered what they learned.

"I seriously doubt they can hold them for an hour, or if this place will even last that long!" Kokoa barked out. Moka looked to the lab behind her.

"The elevator! We can get out from there!" she called out, the elevator doors visible inside the room.

"We all can't fit in the elevator!" Yukari cried out.

"Go!" an Astreal yelled out, the group looking to her with surprise.

"What? We're not leaving you!" Moka said with urgency.

"Yes you are! Go! We'll hold them off for as long as we can!" the witch cried out. The ogres hit the barrier again, the walls flashing as the power fluxed. The witches regained themselves then looked to the group with soft smiles.

"No. Astreal…Apoch…I don't want you to die again!" Yukari cried out.

"It's ok. You have our spell." An Apoch called out.

"Yes. Just please, promise me that the next generation will be safe." An Astreal called out with a tear in her eye.

"No…we can't leave you…not like this…" Kurumu said with a saddened look.

"It's ok. We are doing what must be done. Go, and make sure Fairy Tale pays for using us like this." an Astreal said as she glared at the two ogres. They struck at the wall again which flashed brightly, the barrier just about to give out.

"GO!" they all yelled out in unison. The group looked to each other then to the sisters. All the witches were looking at them with determined smiles.

"Ok." Moka said softly. The group slowly nodded and ran off towards the lab, a young witch standing still and looking at the many sisters.

"Astreal…" she said softly.

"Go Ms. Yukari, and show Fairy Tale your witches wrath." The blonde hair girl said with a wink. Yukari fought back her tears and nodded.

"Ok. For you." She said. She bowed then ran off after the group, the witch sisters smiling at the girl then glaring at the two trapped ogres. The group got into the elevator and looked at the control panel. Dark hit the button for the top floor and the doors closed, the group catching one last glimpse of their friends holding the two brutes in place. When the doors closed the witches growled and looked at the two monsters, one of them slamming into the barrier again. The barrier flashed violently as they held them in place.

"This place…it's nothing but evil…" an Astreal said as the shield was struck again.

"This place…has to go…" an Apoch said with a glare as the ogres struck at the walls with great force. The shields around them shattered and the witches stumbled back. The two ogres yelled out in fury as the girls glared at them.

"For Mr. Dark…" all the Apoch's growled as their wrists started to glow brightly.

"For Mr. Rason…" all the Astreal's said as their wrists glowed bright, all the witches summoning their power.

The elevator came to a stop and opened, the group running out into an office room. They looked out the window and saw the city outside, the group was back in the ground level of the district HQ.

"Should we go back? Maybe we can help them." Kurumu said worriedly.

"FOR OUR FRIENDS!" the witches yelled out as they released all their built up energy at once. In an instant the whole complex lit up like a star, and a massive explosion filled the large shaft with a furious blast.

The group above stumbled as a thunderous roar echoed out from the elevator shaft while the place trembled violently. The building continued to shake as they looked to each other nervously.

"Um…that can't be good…" Moka said nervously. The place started to shake more violently, the glass in the window shattering from the shock.

"Everybody out, now!" Dark yelled out. The group dashed towards the window at high speed as the rumbling sound grew louder and louder. The group dashed out the window and ran towards the security fence, two soldiers looking in surprise at the group's sudden appearance. Before they could blink two female vampires dashed to them and sent them flying away with a fierce kick each. The group ran for the fence as Mizore fired off ice shards, the blades slicing the metal fence to pieces as they ran out next to the street. A mere second later the entire district was blasted upwards with an earth shaking explosion, the building literally being engulfed from fire and flames from below. The group watched in awe as the building collapsed into itself with a fireball erupting into the sky. The building and surrounding grounds collapsed as the complex below was completely destroyed by the sisters magical attack, their suicide tactic literally vaporizing the entire contents of the underground lab along with the two drugged up monsters.

"Dear lord…" Kurumu said as she looked at the remains of the building as it collapsed into the large crater.

"They…took it all down…" Moka said in a saddened tone.

"A true witches wrath." Yukari said softly as she fought back tears.

"We'll make sure the next pair of sisters that comes into existence will be treated well." Mizore said with a nod.

"That and make sure Fairy Tale pays for this." Tsukune said with a growl. The group nodded and looked to each other.

"Um…where's Felucia?" Rason asked as he looked around. The group gazed around then looked to a snow girl who had a blank expression on her face.

"Come to think of it, I thought I felt a chill as we ran out." Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow. The group looked at Mizore then to the flaming crater nearby.

"She had it coming." Mizore said simply, the girl having moments ago frozen Felucia's feet down to the ground as they ran for the window.

"What?" Moka yelled out in shock.

"Well…she'll be fine…right?" Kurumu said with a nervous smile. Another mighty blast shot up from the crater as more fire and smoke billowed into the sky. The group blinked and looked to Mizore, the snow girl showing no signs of worry.

"She'll be fine." She said simply. Moka looked at her friend with concern and fright then glared over at Kokoa.

"Kokoa…explain yourself. What were you doing down there?" she asked in a stern voice. The group backed up a bit as the two vampires got in each other's faces and growled.

"I told you I just wanted some help!" Kokoa yelled out.

"Stop clinging onto my Tsukune!" Moka shouted back.

"What's your problem big sis, he's alive isn't he? Not like he would be hurt with _me_!" Kokoa snapped back.

"Kokoa you need to stop this now!" Moka yelled out in response. The group just watched with tired expressions as the sisters yelled back and forth. Tsukune watched with a weak expression, the boy not sure how to get them to stop this. He then looked up curiously.

_What did happen down there? Kokoa pulled me off the elevator then into a lab room…then I'm suddenly waking up down on the ground level…_

While Tsukune pondered that question and the vampire sisters argued back and forth about Kokoa's behavior, nobody saw the fast approaching Fairy Tale SUV racing towards them. Before the group could register the approach the side doors opened and a massive bolt of lightning shot out, the bolt striking near the group. The electrical surge zapped through everybody, all the monsters dropping down to a knee stunned. The vehicle screeched to a stop and two men grabbed the shocked vampire sisters, the girls being yanked into the truck.

"Moka! Kokoa!" Tsukune yelled out as he struggled to stand back up. The agents then floored it and the SUV raced down the street.

"We got two of them!" one of the men in back said as the stunned sisters were tied down with white chains with a rosary attached to each one. The trinkets glowed and the girls struggled to move about, their strength being drained down by the seals.

"What about the third one?" the driver yelled as he raced down the street.

"Are you nuts? We barely got these two! The district HQ is gone, let's get out with what we can!" another man in back yelled out.

The group regained themselves and looked in anger as the vehicle raced down the streets. Tsukune growled, his aura flaring up around him. He felt his fury and frustration building as the agents took his girlfriend and her sister. His power surged around him violently as his crimson eyes stared at the truck. And in doing so a single thought crossed his mind, a thought that seemed to be spoken by both him and the ghoul.

_N__**o **__y__**o**__u __**d**__o__**n**__'t, __**s**__h__**e**__'s __**m**__i__**n**__e!_


	54. Road Rage

The sky was a bright blue and green high above in a corner of the monster world. Wisps of red and yellow streaked about in the sky as the area was teaming with magical energy. Down below the colored horizon a castle was perched on a mountaintop, the magnificent building used to hold mystical spells and magic weaponry that were kept isolated from the worlds around. The massive building was owned by the vampire family Shuzen and was kept guarded by a large number of his personal soldiers. Inside the castle were treasures beyond the imagination of mortals, spells deemed too powerful to wield in the monster world, and weapons created from the darkest pits of the evil, all kept locked away to make sure nobody would use them against the proud family.

It was in here that a certain spell was kept, a one of a kind spell long forgotten to many monsters around the globe.

"That wasn't so hard. I thought this would be more fun." a bubbly voice of a girl echoed down the hallway, the figure walking past numerous slain vampire guards.

It was in here that the spell was to remain locked away forever, the magic scroll that never should have been created.

"Oh well. I hope sister is having more fun with her assignment. She always gets all the fun, it's not fair." the voice pouted as she walked down towards a locked chamber.

It was also here that a lone girl single handedly broke into the complex unseen and slaughtered the guards. There would have been more backup in the building to provide more security, but many of the vampires were called back to the hometown to ensure Fairy Tale would not strike again. Besides, the location of this castle was a well-kept secret in the monster world.

"Ah, here's the room. Now…what was that incantation again?" she asked herself curiously as she stood before a grand double door, the entryway glowing green from a powerful barrier set forth to guard it.

It was here that the girl was sent to find the spell, and to retrieve it before anybody else caught on to their plans.

"Oh yes. That's right." she said happily as she waved her hands around in a precise manner. Before her the bright green glow flashed then faded. The girl giggled and walked in, the room housing a single pedestal with a scroll laid onto it. All around were numerous chests filled with treasure and magic weapons, but the only thing the girl came for was set before her. She playfully hopped up to it, the girl stumbling a bit, then took the scroll with a cheer.

"Yay! I win! Hee hee. Wow, the thing looks so old. But, this is what Kiria wanted so ok!" the girl said happily as she walked out of the room. Her light blonde hair flowing behind her freely as she skipped about, her silver tiara barley holding back her bangs from her face. Her tan skin showed briefly as she walked past an open window, her white dress and snow white gloves seen as she walked with a playful smile.

A smile that showed her blood red eyes and her vampire fangs.

* * *

Tsukune and his friends were standing outside the remains of the Fairy Tale district HQ in Ashton City. The group had managed to infiltrate the complex underneath the building and learn a few things about Fairy Tale's plans. They also liberated a group of witch sisters that were abused in the testing labs, the girls assisting the group in their investigation. However before any real plans could be found out, the group encountered trouble in the form of two ogres affected by an unknown chemical. The beasts monster energy was beyond imaginable, and the dozens of witch sisters had to hold them off to allow the group to escape. To ensure that no other dark experiments took place, and to deal with the two incredibly strong monsters, the girls self-detonated all their power at once. Not only did it destroy the ogres, but it leveled the whole complex and the district HQ in one go. The group, though saddened by the loss of their friends, was somewhat happy again as they not only found out part of Fairy Tale's plan, but also recovered the witch sisters spell, thus allowing them to be free from the evil organization once and for all.

However before the group could celebrate and formulate their next plan a remaining Fairy Tale SUV pulled up and quickly snatched up the two vampire sisters, both girls being taken by surprise as the group was rendered stunned by an electrical bolt from the agents.

"Moka! Kokoa!" Tsukune yelled out. The group regained themselves and watched in anger as the truck drove away at high speed.

"Shit, they took them!" Rason yelled out in frustration. Dark looked around quickly then dashed into the street. Before anybody could say a word the boy clotheslined a passing motorcycle driver and grabbed hold of the bike. The driver flew back into a roll as Dark reoriented the bike back up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the biker yelled out as Dark mounted the cycle and revved the engine. Without a second word Mizore dashed to him and hopped onto the back of the bike, the demon promptly driving down road after the SUV at high speed.

"C'mon! We have to go after them!" Tsukune yelled out as he looked to the side. An empty Fairy Tale SUV was still parked on the side of the road. The boy ran to it as his friends followed closely after. Tsukune jumped into the driver's seat while Yukari hopped into the front passenger seat. Kurumu and Rason darted into the back seat as the boy searched the visor and glove box. Yukari looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for the keys. I was hoping they would be stowed away somewhere." the boy said franticly. The witch sighed and reached over, the young girl turning the keys that were still in the ignition. The group blinked then looked to Tsukune with dull glances. He looked around nervously then looked ahead with determination.

"Alright. Let's go!" he said with confidence. He revved the engine and sent the vehicle racing at high speed…in reverse. The SUV slammed into the car behind them, the empty vehicle's alarm going off as the windshield cracked apart. Again the group looked to Tsukune with dull glances.

"What do you expect? I only had one lesson!" the boy said as he fumbled the truck into drive.

"Didn't you learn anything from Dark?" Kurumu asked with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, and for your safety, I'd better not repeat it." Tsukune said as he floored the gas, the truck driving off into the road. As the SUV raced off to follow the abductors a figure was seen climbing out of the gigantic crater nearby. She slowly got back up to her feet and walked out to the sidewalk, her eyes glaring and her teeth bared.

"That damn slushy…she'll pay for that…" Felucia hissed. She blinked and looked around curiously.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" she asked in wonder. She looked around for a bit then sighed out.

"Great, first Dark's slushy traps me in the building as it blows up, then they abandon me. What kind of fucking manners are they teaching those guys at Yokai Academy anyway?" she roared out.

"Did you say Yokai Academy?" a girl's voice called from behind her. Felucia blinked and turned around to see two figures looking at her.

"Who the fuck are you two?" the demon said with a scoff.

* * *

The Fairy Tale SUV was racing down the streets of Ashton City, the truck weaving through traffic as it roared through the crowded roads.

"Dammit, I can't believe we only got two of them." the driver said with anger.

"You kidding me? These kids fucking destroyed the HQ, I'd say getting two out of three is pretty good." one of the two agents in back said. They looked to the two vampire's sitting across from them with cool glares. Moka and Kokoa were growling at them as the rosaries on their chains glowed brightly. The two girls struggled to move, but with the seals over them their strength was weakened to a very low level.

"Don't be so angry, enjoy the ride." one of the men said with a laugh. Kokoa growled at him then smiled wickedly at him.

"You creeps made a big mistake. When my Tsukune gets here he's going to tear you all to pieces." she said with a laugh. Moka blinked then glared at her, her anger skyrocketing.

"What? WHAT? YOUR TSUKUNE?" she yelled out as she struggled to pounce on the redhead, her chains holding her down in place. Kokoa looked to her and nodded smugly.

"Yes, mine. After all, he did say I was _his_. So it's only fair." Kokoa said simply. Moka roared out and tried to lean over to bite the young girl, the redhead leaning away just enough.

"Are you crazy? He's my mate Kokoa! The only one that will belong to him is ME!" she roared out.

_I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill my sister!_

**_Not if I do so first, she's lost her mind if she thinks she's Tsukune's!_**

The two agents in the back looked with confusion as the vampire sisters glared at each other furiously, sparks almost being seen between their eyes.

"Dammit Kokoa! You never do learn do you? He's MY boyfriend! He's MY mate! He's MINE!" Moka yelled out in sheer anger, her rosary over her chest and chains lighting up brightly. The agents looked at her with worried looks as the girl's aura flared up slightly. She looked at her sister with fury, the girl struggling to break free from her bonds not to free herself from Fairy Tale but to attack the redhead. As her power fluxed one of the links on her chain cracked. Suddenly one of the agents slammed the end of his rifle into her head, the girl knocking back and groaning in pain.

"Hey, enough of that!" the agent yelled out. Moka wavered then looked to Kokoa with a weakened glare.

"Kokoa…when I get out of here…I'm going to tear you apart…" she hissed, the redhead looking at her with discontent.

"He chose me big sister, face it." Kokoa said with a low growl.

"Enough of that or else!" the other agent yelled out as he held out his hand to the girls, lightning arcing around his arm. The girls looked to him then to each other with narrowed eyes.

"Hey quiet down back there!" the driver barked out as the SUV left the city and headed down a highway. The girls glanced to the front with curious glares.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Kokoa said as she watched the SUV leave the city.

"You'll see soon enough." one of the agents in back said as she sat back with his gun holstered to his side. The sisters glanced to each other then looked away from one another, both of them fed up with the other. The driver tuned his radio to a frequency, the dashboard turning to a crimson red.

"This is Echo 8, we have two of the vampires in our custody. The district HQ in Ashton City has been destroyed by their escorts, all targets still alive. Currently heading out of the city on Highway 18. We are alone out here, any backup around?" he called out into the radio.

"This is Beta 3, we are en route to you. Will meet up at the Freelance junction and escort you to safety." a voice called out. The driver nodded and looked ahead.

"Roger that, will be keeping an eye out for you. ETA to junction 10 minutes." he said with a relieved voice. He looked back to the sisters who were eyeing him worriedly. The driver chuckled then resumed watching ahead with a dark smile. The girls looked to each other then back to the rear window. Even though they were both unable to talk to each other without a fight breaking out, one thing was for certain. They both hoped that Tsukune would come for them, and soon.

* * *

Further down the road a large group of Fairy Tale SUV's were heading onto the overpass and onto the highway, the group of trucks now driving with a lone SUV. The trucks raced down the empty highway at high speed, the sky above them turning to dusk as the lights started to come on along the sides of the highway. The tall lamps lit the road up ahead as the collection of Fairy Tale vehicles headed away from Ashton City, all seven of the trucks moving together down the road.

"Well, looks like our backup has arrived." the driver said with a chuckle. The sisters in back looked to each other worriedly. Kokoa growled then leaned in close to her sister's face.

"Well? Going to admit Tsukune's mine yet? He wants me and not you!" she yelled out. Moka jumped back from the sudden outburst then snarled in rage.

"Dammit Kokoa stop it already! He's mine! He's mine he's mine he's mine!" The pink haired girl yelled out as her aura flared around her in anger. The elder vampire screamed out in fury as she thrashed about, the rosaries on her seals lighting up. The two agents groaned and glared at the girl as she once attempted to bite her younger sister next to her, the girl just coming up short on reaching her. Kokoa glanced down and saw another link on her chain crack, the girl smirking at the sight.

"I said shut up!" the agent in back yelled out as he once again hit the vampire in the head with his rifle, the girl knocking back and yelling out in pain. She shook her head as her aura calmed down and then glared to her sister.

"One more outburst and we try a little electroshock therapy." the other said as lightning raced around his arm. Moka looked to her sister with deep glare and growled. Kokoa winked at the girl causing her to look at her like she was crazy. Kokoa quickly glanced down and then back to her, the pink haired vampire now looking at her cautiously. She glanced down and saw the cracked link. She looked back to Kokoa with surprise.

_She's trying to get me angry to break the seal…_

**_Clever girl. I'm impressed._**

Moka glanced to the two agents next to them, the men watching them carefully.

_Now what? They won't let me try that again._

**_Think, Kokoa can't think of all the plans here._**

"Hey, how long till we reach the HQ?" one of the men in back called out.

"That's too far from here, we're taking the prisoners to a nearby airfield. Flying them there will be faster. Just sit tight." the driver called back. The two men in back nodded and looked to the vampire sisters.

"Wanna go for a plane ride?" one of the said with a chuckle.

BOOM!

The agents and the sisters looked back to see a fireball erupting from the side of the highway.

"What was that? All units report in!" the driver yelled out.

"Something's back here! It just picked off Beta 4!" a voice called out. The girls looked back with wide eyes as they watched another Fairy Tale SUV swerve then tumble into a roll, the vehicle bursting into flame as it careened off the highway and into a ditch.

"What was that?" another voice on the radio called out. The sisters looked to each other and smiled coolly.

"Beta 6 is gone!" another voice yelled out.

At the rear of the SUV's squad a driver was putting the pedal to the metal as his comrades looked around cautiously.

"I don't see anything out there, what did that?" one of the men in back yelled out. They heard a revving sound get closer before multiple ice shards shot at the side of the SUV, the windows cracking from the ice daggers. The agents jumped in surprise as a massive ice spire flew out of thin air at the window. The other drivers of the group watched as dead agents were taken out the other side of their ride by a giant shard of ice. Suddenly the front tire of the SUV was hit with another ice dagger, the vehicle swerving and tumbling into a roll off the highway. It burst into flame as other SUV's looked around with glares.

"Something's attacking us, get ready!" one of the drivers called out on the radio. The passengers of the other SUV's armed their rifles and some prepared their magic, the agents looking around to find their target.

"Beta 5 is gone, keep on guard!" the radio called out in the sisters SUV. The girls giggled and looked to their captors.

"I think our friends are here to pick us up." Kokoa said sweetly.

"I don't think you want to make them angrier." Moka said with a laugh.

From above an angel slammed into the hood of one of the SUV's, the truck's engine being blasted down into the ground and the rear of the vehicle shooting upright as it skidded down the road. The boy launched off to the side and sent a fierce kick to the driver side door of another SUV, the vehicle being sent careening off into the ditch at high speed. The angel shot back into the air as the first truck flipped over and crashed into a fiery roll while the other burst into flame from crashing into the ground behind them.

"Beta 2 and 3 are gone, I'm all that's left!" a voice called out. The driver of that truck looked around with fear as the sky started to darken around them. In a flash a blue blur raced past his window, the slice marks from her five razor sharp nails cutting through the side of the truck and the glass. The man yanked away in pain as his face was clawed, the driver struggling to keep the SUV driving straight. He looked back over to the window to see a succubus diving for him. The girl landed on the hood and glared at him with her violet eyes, then swiped her blades through the windshield. She took off into the air as the glass shattered and the man's skull fell to pieces. The agents in the back seats looked in shock as the driver's skull fell apart and the truck swerved off into a roll, the vehicle crashing into the ditch with a loud explosion.

"Actually, you're all that's left." Moka said with a confident glare, her sister nodding in agreement.

"Get us out of here now!" one of the men in back said. The driver floored it as he tuned his radio again.

"This is Echo 8, we have two of the vampires in custody. We are under attack! Need back up now!" he yelled out.

"Roger that Echo 8. On our way." a woman's voice said calmly from the radio. Moka looked at the dashboard with a curious glance.

_That voice..._

"Hey I see something!" one of the men in back yelled out as they stared out the rear window. Closing in on them was another Fairy Tale SUV, the vehicle weaving through the wreckages of the remains of Beta squad. The two vampires looked to it then smiled brightly.

"Tsukune!" they said in unison. The agents growled then held a gun and an electrical arm to the two vampires, the girls looking at them worriedly.

"They wouldn't be so stupid as to attack us, not if it meant risking you dying." one of them said with a glare.

"You can't kill us. Kiria wants us alive." Moka said confidently.

"Yeah, and our friends know that." Kokoa said with a smirk. The man with the rifle yelled out and bashed his gun into Moka, the girl shooting back with a whimper.

"Big sis!" Kokoa said with worry, her eyes locked onto her sister as she lost consciousness. She glared at the men and growled, her rosary seals glowing brightly.

"You'll pay for this, mark my words." she hissed, the young girl feeling her rage building inside of her. The other agent sent a bolt of electricity into her, the girl twitching about as lightning raced through her. She slumped down as smoke came from her shirt.

"Damn girls. What are you waiting for? Get us out of here now!" the man said as he looked to the driver. The two agents looked around the rear window to keep an eye on the tailing SUV, neither of them noticing Kokoa's rosaries still glowing as the girl was unconscious.

In the SUV behind them Tsukune was glaring at the vehicle up ahead with Yukari sitting in the passenger seat shaking her fists into the air.

"Those bastards are going to pay for taking my Moka like this!" she yelled out. Tsukune glanced to her with a puzzled look, the young girl blinking and looking to him. She then resumed her energetic tangent as she glared at the Fairy Tale agents ahead.

"Fine, _ours_! Just hurry up Tsukune!" she cried out. The boy rolled his eyes and looked ahead to the vehicle that was keeping its distance from them.

_Damn them…I won't let them get away with this. Moka, I'm coming for you, hold on!_

From the side roads that connected to the highway another group of Fairy Tale SUV's converged on the location, the six new trucks surrounding the one with the vampire sisters. Tsukune growled and glared at the reinforcements.

"Backup has arrived." a man's voice called out on the radio. Suddenly several ice shards flew out of thin air next to one of the vehicles, the driver and front side of the engine getting impaled by the spires. The truck swerved a bit then tumbled and veered off into a roll into a ditch. Racing up next to another SUV closer towards the front a black wisp billowed on the road, a motorcycle flying from the dark cloud as it pulled up next to the truck. The agents inside looked in surprise to see Dark and Mizore on the bike, the snow girl aiming one hand at them while the other was wrapped around her boyfriend's waist. Before they could blink the snow girl fired a volley of giant ice shards at the truck, the shrapnel like blades slicing through the SUV's windows like a bullet storm. The vehicle burst into flames as it veered off course, the cycle dodging around it then facing another truck. The passengers in that one aimed their guns out the open windows at the couple and fired, the demon braking then swerving off to avoid the attacks. The couple vanished into a cloud of smoke as the agents looked around with dark glares. Before they could fire again an angel swooped down and crashed through their roof, the boy looking around at all the surprised agents.

"I'm starting to see why Dark likes doing this." he said as he grabbed the pins from two grenades on the belts of two agents, then shot up through the opening into the air. The angel looked down to see the truck blast into a firestorm below. The wreckage crashed into a tumble with all the other SUV's veering around it. Next to the leader SUV that had the two vampires a succubus raced down and sliced across the windows of another enemy truck, her cuts taking out the driver and two agents in the backseat in a flash. The truck wavered then steered off into the ditch with a loud crash. The other two SUV's open fired at the two airborne monsters with their rifles from the backseats. Hearing a roaring engine, the rear truck's passengers looked back in surprise as Tsukune drove up to them. The boy then drove up alongside their rear bumper and turned on it, the SUV sending the Fairy Tale truck into a spin. The vehicle spun around then flipped, the truck crashing into a fierce tumble behind the group.

"Dammit we're all that's left!" the last squad truck called out on its radio. Before the driver could say anything else an ice shard shot through his window, the man's head impaled by the spire. Rason then flew down at the driver door and sent a strong kick to it, the truck being knocked over and tumbling into the ditch.

"Two squads down! For the love of god help us!" the driver in the remaining enemy SUV called out on the radio. Moka started to stir and wake up, the girl looking around as she focused her sight. The flaming wreckages of the enemy SUV's were seen burning in the distance behind them, the girl looking around cautiously. She smirked then looked to the two agents in the back with her.

"Having trouble?" she said with a giggle. The two agents glared at her then resumed looking back at the tailing SUV. Moka glanced back to her boyfriend driving behind them.

_I knew he'd come for me._

**_I knew he would come for us._**

Moka smiled softly and watched her friends close in on the truck, the girl feeling safe already. She knew her friends would come for them, and was relieved that they were able to catch up quickly to her. She then blinked and felt something, a strong vampiric aura.

_Tsukune?_

**_No…it's too close…_**

The girl looked around curiously and her gaze stopped on the redhead next to her, the unconscious Kokoa whose skin was starting to give off a haze. Moka's eyes widened in surprise as she saw her little sister's monster energy skyrocket next to her.

_Oh no! Her overcharge!_

**_Not good! Wake her up now!_**

"Kokoa! Kokoa wake up!" Moka yelled out as she moved about in her bonds. The younger sister groaned and moved a bit, the girl's eyes still remaining closed.

"Hey I said shut up!" the agent across from her yelled as he hit her again with the rifle, the girl being knocked back dazed. The driver kept a lookout around them when an angel dropped down and landed on the hood.

"Stop now!" he yelled out. The man growled and swerved the truck, the angel grabbing onto the hood with his wings spread out and blocking the view of the driver.

"Who taught you to drive anyway? Tsukune?" the angel jested as he held onto the hood with a tight grip. The truck swerved about as the driver attempted to get the angel to buck off. The boy held on tight until he glanced to his side.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He groaned as he watched an attack helicopter close in from the distance. The sleek black chopper resembled the ones that Dark destroyed back in Snow Woman Village. The chopper flew ahead of the truck and turned to face it, the airborne gunship flying in reverse as it aimed its guns at the group. The chopper then open fired its machine gun at the fast moving cycle, the demon swerving to avoid the bullets. A black wisp circled around them and the couple disappeared from view. The gunship continued to fire on the road around them, bullets tearing up the pavement. Suddenly from the side of the chopper a blue haired succubus slammed into the driver side door and sliced apart the metal chassis. She roared out as she clawed at the agent, the man being diced from the head down to his chest. One of the agents in back opened fired with a bolt of electricity, the girl shooting off into a spiral and falling towards the ground stunned. Rason swooped by in a flash and caught the girl, the angel carrying her away as the chopper crashed into the ground behind them.

"You ok?" he asked the girl as she regained herself. She blinked and smiled lovingly at the boy who carried her in his arms, the bond flowing between them lighting her up on the inside.

"Never better." She said softly as they flew away from the wreckage.

The driver of the SUV cursed out loud and looked around fearfully.

"We need help, these kids aren't going down!" he yelled out. Suddenly the side passenger doors were carved from a fierce claw swipe outside, the metal doors flying off behind the truck. The two agents in back turned to see Mizore jumping out of thin air into the back of the truck.

"Going my way?" she asked coolly. She fired off an ice shard that impaled and took one of them out of the truck. The other aimed his bolt at the girl and charged up a shot, the man grabbing her by the neck while the other hand aimed at her head.

"Fry snow bitch." He hissed as his electrical charge built up, the snow girl looking with wide eyes at the light on his hand. In a flash Dark leapt into the backseat and grabbed the man's hand, the demon yanking it towards the front quickly. The bolt shot out and blasted the driver, the man jerking about then collapsing down onto the steering wheel. The truck started to swerve as Dark tossed the agent out the opening in the side, the man colliding with the bike and tumbling into an explosion behind them, then darted towards the front of the SUV. The boy fiercely pushed the stunned agent out the side, the door and agent being blasted out into the fast moving road. Dark took the steering wheel and started to slow down the truck, the snow girl in back trying to break the chains over the vampires.

"Dammit what are these made of?" she muttered as she struggled to pull them apart. Even with her monster strength the metal chains would not give.

"Mizore! Wake Kokoa up, she's starting to overheat!" Moka yelled out. Mizore looked to the sleeping redhead with wide eyes as smoke started to come from the redhead's shirt. Heat was starting to build up around her as the snow girl backed away with fear.

"Um...Dark?" she said worriedly. Dark glanced back and growled in frustration. He started to slow down the truck before glancing to the side. He instantly floored it as he saw two more choppers approaching in the darkened sky.

"Two more attack choppers." The demon called back. Mizore looked out the window as the two gunships closed in on them.

"Perfect." She muttered as she looked to Kokoa, the girl's aura spiking as smoke started to come from her clothing. Moka looked at her sister fearfully.

_She's going to ignite in her sleep!_

**_Dammit wake up Kokoa!_**

Tsukune closed in on the SUV and looked out his window at the opening in the other truck.

"Moka!" he called out as he and Yukari looked with worried eyes, the two driving in parallel with the other SUV.

"Tsukune! Help, Kokoa's overcharge is happening in her sleep!" Moka yelled out. The boy jumped at that and looked at the redhead with fright.

_Oh no, Kokoa!_

**_Get her out of there NOW!_**

Tsukune shook his head and looked ahead with puzzlement. If he didn't know any better, it would seem like the ghoul was concerned about her life. The boy looked over and saw the two gunships fly in front of them, both of the choppers aiming their guns at the SUV's. From the side Rason slammed into one of the choppers, the gunship being sent into a spiral. The pilot tried to reorient the spinning vehicle while other agents aimed their guns out the sides. They started to fire as the angel swooped down and around the gunship. The angel heard the whizzing sound of the bullets as he flew beneath the craft, the agents in back looking around franticly for him. Suddenly one of them looked to the side and saw Kurumu flying toward the tail of the helicopter, the girl flying past it as her nails sliced off the tail. The gunship spiraled fiercely then crashed down into the road. The two SUV's swerved from the flaming wreckage as it burst into flames. Shrapnel flew from the blast and struck the side of one of the trucks, the severed piece of metal striking into the engine.

"Damn." Dark said as the engine in front of him started smoking.

"Thanks a lot Kurumu." Mizore said dryly. Moka watched as a flame raced along her sister's neck briefly.

"She's going to burst into flame soon, we have to do something!" she cried out. Dark growled and watched the other chopper open fire.

"Get down!" he yelled as the chopper fired out a missile. The rocket struck the side of the road next to them with a fierce explosion and launched the vehicle into a spiral. The truck flew in the air a bit then crashed down into a roll, the SUV bouncing along the highway with glass and metal breaking off of it.

"No!" Tsukune yelled out as he watched the SUV roll and bounce a bit then crash into a side lamp post, the pole catching the front end of the vehicle and stopping it. The post bent down a bit as the vehicle came to a stop below it, the light above shattering. Gasoline started to leak out of the tank as the engine caught fire.

"Moka!" Yukari cried out as Tsukune drove up to the crash. They stopped when they saw three figures in the road struggling to get up.

"No!" Rason yelled out. He glared at the chopper and flew towards it at high speed, a succubus right behind him with fury in her eyes. The gunship turned and open fired at the two monsters, the winged couple darting off to either side to avoid the bullets. From the side of the gunship agents fired out with bolts of searing hot flame, the fire just missing the two as they flew around at high speed.

Tsukune and Yukari jumped out of their truck and ran towards three of their friends that were in their headlights. Mizore and Dark slowly got up with cuts and bruises over them. On the ground still tied down was Moka, the dazed vampire groaning in pain. Tsukune ran over to her and helped her sit up with Yukari watching with worried eyes, the chains around the vampire still holding strong.

"Moka! Are you ok?" he cried out in worry as the vampire tried to regain her senses. He tried to break off the chains but his strength couldn't get them to crack. Dark started to stand then dropped to his knee, the snow girl kneeling beside him and holding him with worry.

"Dark!" she cried. The boy groaned and shook his head.

"That…hurt." He said simply. He looked to his girlfriend who was staring at him with wide eyes and a few tears leaking out. She hugged the boy tightly and cried out.

"I was so worried." She said as she held him close. The boy smiled softly and looked into her eyes.

"I'll never leave you. I promise." He said, the girl smiling and wiping her tears away.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said softly. They turned to see Tsukune holding the dazed pink haired vampire upright, the girl's world still spinning.

"Moka! Speak to me!" He cried out. Yukari looked around then to Tsukune.

"Where's Kokoa?" she asked out loud. The group looked to her then around. Glass and metal shards littered the road behind them, but no sign of the redhead in the darkness. Moka shook her head violently then looked to Tsukune.

"Tsukune…" she said softly with wide eyes.

"Moka…" he said with relief.

"Tsukune…" she said weakly.

"Moka…" he said with a smile forming

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out suddenly. She turned to the SUV as the group looked over as well. In the mangled truck, laying in the backseat the group saw Kokoa shaking her head as fire started to light up on her shirt. She started breathing heavily and looked around in fear, the girl still tied down with her chains. The redhead glanced over to the group as they stared with shock.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out with wide eyes.

The gasoline on the ground around the SUV ignited.

"Kokoa!" Moka shrieked out.

The fire raced toward the fuel tank.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled out.

The blaze engulfed the engine, the group looking in horror.

"TSUKUNE!" Kokoa yelled out as her clothing lit up on fire.

In a furious explosion the SUV detonated, a massive fireball blasting out around the wreckage. The shockwave rippled away as the blast sent shards of metal flying about.

"KOKOA!" Moka yelled out with wide eyes.

"NO!" Yukari cried out as the blast sent parts of the SUV flying up into the air. Smoke and debris shot out from around the blast site as Moka watched in horror. High in the sky Kurumu and Rason watched with disbelief.

"No…NO!" Kurumu yelled out as she dodged another fiery blast from the chopper. Rason roared out and charged the gunship with fury, his wings and eyes glowing bright. He flew at the helicopter and sent a fierce punch to the side of it, the vehicle spinning around wildly. In a flash Kurumu shot through the open doors of one side and flew out the other, her nails outstretched and trailing blood. The severed bodies of the agents she struck flew out the side and tumbled to the ground in pieces. The pilot looked around and reached for the ejection handle. The chopper spun around then crashed into the ground with a fierce explosion.

Moka watched with teary eyes as the fireball receded and the smoke billowed out from the burnt SUV.

"NO!" she screamed out with the group looking with pained expressions. They looked to the burning wreckage with sorrowful eyes. Then they looked in surprise as Tsukune flew down next to the burning crash site with a girl in his arms. He landed down on one knee as Kokoa was held tightly in his arms bridal style. The group looked in amazement as Tsukune stood up and looked at the surprised redhead with a calm gaze. Moka looked to her side then back to the boy in amazement.

"How…did he…" she stammered.

"I didn't even see him move." Mizore said astonished. Suddenly Kokoa's shirt began to ignite, the girl screaming out and looking to the boy with pleading eyes.

"Tsukune!" she cried out. The boy set her down on her feet and looked at her with a calm gaze still, his crimson eyes looking deep into hers.

"Use all your power to break the seals. Don't hold back." He said gently. She shook a bit as fire raced around her, the group looking with stunned expressions.

"But…I…" Kokoa said as she started to tremble.

"If you die now you can't be with me forever." Tsukune said with a wide grin. The girl looked to him with wide eyes and stared in surprise.

_With him…forever? Me?_

"Tsukune…" she breathed out, her eyes looking at him with wonder. The boy backed up and nodded at her, the girl looking at him as fire raced around her furiously. She then smiled confidently and nodded. She focused her power as she struggled to break free from the chains, the rosaries on the links glowing brightly. The group ran over and watched as the young vampire roared out with fire shooting off from her.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out. With a furious yell the redhead broke free from the bonds, the chains and rosaries literally snapping and blasting away into dust from the girl's tremendous power. She stood up proudly with her arms held high. The group looked at her with wonder as she stood there, a proud look on her face.

"I did it! I did-" she started before she dropped down to the ground, the girl drained of all her power. The group blinked and walked over slowly.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked softly.

"Amazing, she used all her power to free herself." Yukari said in wonder. Moka looked at the sleeping girl then to Tsukune.

"Tsukune…how did you…I didn't even see…" she stammered. The boy looked to her with a sly grin then up as Rason and Kurumu landed next to the group. Moka looked around to see her friends gathering around and staring down at the sleeping vampire.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Yeah we thought she was toast." Rason said as he looked at the girl with concern.

"No, Tsukune saved her. He was so fast we didn't even see him move!" Yukari cheered out, the group looking to the boy with surprise. He was still looking down at Kokoa with a calm grin.

"Yeah. He was even faster than the explosion." Mizore said with a curious look. Dark examined the boy carefully as he stood there.

_That power spike…but there are no markings. I wonder if Tsukune finally has a hold on his darker power._

Moka looked to her boyfriend then smiled brightly.

"That was amazing Tsukune! Thank you for coming to our rescue." She said as she hopped up and down in her chains. The boy glanced to her then towards the road with a serious face. Before the group could ask anything Tsukune looked over quickly to Dark just as the demon was blasted back into the parked SUV with a fierce punch, the boy crashing through the engine and smashing into the backseat. A punch by an agent who ejected from the chopper in time and dashed through the group at extreme speed. The agent was clothed in black from the shoes to the helmet. It was obviously a woman as her figure was seen and her long black hair flowed behind her from the helmet, her black visor still pulled down over her face. She wore black fingerless gloves and stood slightly taller than Moka.

"Dark!" Mizore yelled out. In a flash the pilot jumped into a spin kick and connected the strike to her chest, the snow girl flying through the windshield of the truck and blasting out the back. She tumbled into a roll then lay motionless on the pavement.

"MIZORE!" Kurumu yelled out. She and Rason charged the agent at high speed, their wings spread and their eyes glaring. The agent quickly dashed between them and sent a fierce punch to each of their sides in the blink of an eye. Both of the winged monsters were shot down into the pavement with a loud explosion. When the dust cleared both were seen in an indentation in the pavement, both groaning and holding their sides. They shakily got up while Dark dashed out from the truck with a furious roar. The agent dodged his punch then quickly sent a strong kick to him, the boy being shot back again through the truck and crashing out the back. He rolled over to his girlfriend and lay there coughing. Rason launched towards the agent with a powerful punch, the strike missing the agent as the pilot dodged it in the blink of an eye. The agent then sent a strong punch to the boy's chest then another to his face, the angel staggering back. Suddenly the agent jumped up into the air, just missing the succubus as she swung at the pilot with hatred. The agent landed behind her and sent a strong kick to her back, the girl gasping out as she flew towards her boyfriend. She collided into him and they tumbled into a roll off to the side.

"Kurumu! Rason!" Moka yelled out. Yukari looked around in fright as Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the attacker.

"Tsukune! Remove the rosary, quick!" Moka pleaded. Tsukune looked down to the sleeping Kokoa then glanced to Moka. The pink haired vampire looked at him in surprise as he stood there for a moment.

"Tsukune?" she asked urgently. Tsukune looked down to Kokoa and narrowed his eyes in frustration, then glanced over to the agent as she turned her sights on them. Moka watched in confusion as the boy just stood there with a dark glare towards the powerful attacker.

_What is he doing? Why isn't he taking off the seal?_

"Damn, so close..." the boy muttered as he eyed the attacker. Moka looked at him curiously as he growled.

After a moment the boy reluctantly reached out and grabbed onto the rosary on her neck and one of the rosaries on her chains. He roared out as he pulled off the girl's seal over her neck with ease and strained on the one holding her chains. He then gripped the other rosary on her binds as she started to shift to her other self. Her hair turned to bright silver. Her eyes turned a crimson red. Her bust size increased noticeably. The boy yelled out and yanked off the other two seals, the surge then blasting around the vampire as the chains were shattered off into bits. She stretched out and looked to the attacker with discontent as Tsukune flew back and rolled onto the ground. Inner Moka ran to the boy and examined him. He was out cold on the ground, his aura having vanished.

"**Tsukune?" **she asked worriedly. The boy lay there motionless. The vampire growled then stood up, her aura flaring up around her. She turned her dark gaze towards the agent.

"**How dare you attack my friends. You Fairy Tale bastards need to learn your place!"** she roared as she charged the agent. In a flash Inner Moka sent a strong kick to the pilot, the agent promptly grabbing the leg and tossing her off to the side into a fierce tumble. Yukari watched with disbelief as the agent then dashed to the vampire and sent a powerful punch to her face, the girl blasting back and careening through the pavement.

"Moka!" Yukari cried out. The silver haired vampire got up and glared at the attacker.

"**Dammit, this one isn't as weak as the others."** She growled. Yukari watched the fight with wide eyes then looked over to Dark and Mizore, the couple still lying on the ground from their attack.

"Oh no, are you guys ok?" she cried out as she ran towards them. The agent turned to her and dashed towards the little witch at high speed. Inner Moka gasped and tried to follow after.

"**No! Yukari!"** she yelled as the agent closed in at blinding speed. The witch looked back with surprise to see the agent striking at her with a fierce attack towards her head, the woman intending to impale the girl's skull with her hand. Yukari gasped as the attack flew at her.

"**NO!"** Inner Moka yelled as the attack struck down and a fierce cloud of dust and debris flew from the impact. The agent backed up from the cloud and looked around curiously. She then jumped up over Inner Moka's kick, the vampire flying past her and landing down with a roar.

"**How dare you!"** the vampire said with malice. She then looked to where the smoke cleared and stared in surprise. There was no body or anything, just the small crater from the agent's attack.

"**But…how…"** Inner Moka said confused. She then jumped up and looked to her side.

"Now now…" a werewolf said as he set the surprised witch down on her feet. Yukari looked up to see the wolf standing there in a Yokai Academy uniform.

"If you want to harm my club mates, you'll have to deal with me first." Gin finished as he glared at the agent. Inner Moka looked at the wolf in surprise then turned to see another figure behind her.

"If it's all the same with you Moka…" Ruby started as she held up her wand, the stick glowing brightly. The vampire and agent looked at the witch as she readied her wand, the girl smiling confidently at the powerful agent.

"We'll join in on this fight."


	55. Last Stand

On a deserted highway at night many flaming wreckages were seen strewn about the road, the flames complimenting the light posts that lined the multi-lane freeway. At the head of all the destroyed vehicles a group of monsters were facing off against a lone agent from Fairy Tale. The group had successfully rescued Moka and Kokoa from the evil organization in a high speed chase and were dealing with one last target, the pilot of one of the downed helicopters that was proving to be far stronger and dangerous than the previous agents the group had faced. The mystery woman single handedly took down Dark and Mizore, then both Kurumu and Rason fell to the powerful attacker. With Kokoa out cold from her overcharge Tsukune had to release his girlfriend's other self, the powerful Inner Moka who would hopefully be able to overcome this new challenger. However after releasing the vampire's inner self Tsukune was knocked out cold, the boy seeming to just lose all his power in the blink of an eye. Standing alone the vampire tried to attack the agent but so far has been unsuccessful in matching the attacker in strength and speed.

Luckily in a saving throw backup had arrived. Before the young witch Yukari could be killed on the spot two of their friends from Yokai Academy showed up, the werewolf Gin and elder witch Ruby.

"Gin? What are you doing here?" Yukari asked surprised, the young girl looking at her savior with wide eyes.

"Ha, you didn't think you could have all the fun did you?" he laughed as he glanced back to the girl, his wolf features showing a smirk. The little girl blinked then growled.

"Fun? Are you kidding me? We've been through hell!" she yelled out as she kicked the wolf in the shin. He hopped about and yelped at the pain, the wolf looking to her with discontent.

"Hey! What was that for, I just saved your life!" he barked out. Inner Moka looked back to the witch as she walked up to her.

"I'd imagine you all have had quite the journey out here. We've come to assist you with whatever you mig-" she started before the vampire slapped her across the face, all eyes now looking at her curiously.

"**You have some nerve…first Mizore goes through physical torment because you didn't tell us anything, then Kurumu has to go through hell itself! You are the last person I would have asked for help from!" **Inner Moka roared out, the witch looking to her with surprise. After a moment she looked down and slowly nodded with a saddened expression.

"I know…I'm sorry. I had to follow orders from the headmaster. I wanted to tell you all, I really did." she said softly. Inner Moka growled at her then looked away with a grunt.

"**Help us here first, then you have some explaining to do to everybody. No more secrets, are we clear?"** she said sternly. The witch nodded and looked to her with sympathetic eyes.

"Yes. I promise, I'll put my friends first from now on. I'm glad you all are safe, really." she said with a kind voice. The vampire growled then nodded. They both looked to the agent with focused looks.

"So, what's this girl's deal?" Ruby asked simply.

"**Whatever she is, she's not going down easy."** The vampire said with discontent. Gin and Yukari looked at the agent carefully while the woman just gazed around calmly at everybody.

"Well, if she's not going to make the first move, then I will." Gin said simply as he dashed to the woman. His wolf like speed shot him towards her like a bullet, the monster gearing back for a fierce punch. He swung towards the agent's head in a flash, the woman ducking under and sending out a strong kick to the beast. He flew back into a tumble as Inner Moka raced up to her and sent punch after punch towards the woman. She dodged and weaved around each attack effortlessly then sent a punch of her own to the vampire, the silver haired girl stumbling back.

"**Dammit, what the hell are you?"** she barked out as she swung another kick towards the agent. At the same time Gin appeared behind her and sent a fierce punch towards the woman from behind. In an instant the agent reached out and grabbed both attacks with one hand each. They two monsters growled and glared at her as she held them in place.

"Damn you woman, you'll pay the price for hurting our friends." Gin said with hatred as he stood there. The woman looked between the two then upward. Above her the sky lit up and a bolt of lightning raced down towards her. The two monsters jumped away as her grip loosened slightly and the bolt homed in on the agent. Before it hit she dashed behind Inner Moka and sent a strong sideways kick to her, the girl flying off and crashing through the destroyed SUV to the side, the bolt of lightning striking behind the agent with a fierce crash. Gin roared out and dashed to the agent again, the wolf using both claws to strike down the woman. She jumped over him quickly then came down with an axe kick, the wolf just dodging to the side in time to miss it. She looked behind her in time to see Inner Moka again flying at her with a kick, the woman grabbing the leg as she came by and swinging her around. This time however the vampire used her strength and grabbed hold of the ground as she swung by it, the vampire then using her momentum to grip her legs around the woman's wrist and send her flying off towards the flaming SUV that was off to the side. She slammed through it and blasted out the other side, the lamp post above shaking a bit as she swiped past its base. She rolled onto the ground then jumped back up.

"Not bad." she said coolly as she saw a series of bright flashes careening towards her. She jumped to the side and darted around as the energy projectiles crashed into the ground behind her with small explosions. Ruby focused her power more and waved her wand, the witch casting out multiple blasts of energy as the agent ran back around the wreckage then jumped back towards the group.

"You will fall!" Ruby yelled out as she jumped into the air, her raven wings sprouting out as she flew up. The agent looked up as the witch waved her wand, a bright glow coming from the stick and streaking through the air around her. Ruby pointed to the damaged SUV on the road and focused on it, the witch holding the wand with both hands. She then waved her stick violently towards the agent, the SUV mimicking the motion and tumbling towards the agent. The woman watched it roll to her for a moment then looked behind in time to see Gin dashing towards her with blinding speed. The wolf sent a fierce punch the back of the woman, the agent being launched towards the rolling SUV. She crashed into and through it while it rolled on, the agent flying into the air above the pavement. Inner Moka appeared before her and sent a fierce kick towards the woman, the girl being shot back into the SUV as it crashed into another lamp post. As it smashed against it and bent the post downward Ruby raised her wand up and the sky crackled. Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck down on the SUV, the vehicle being blasted into a fireball as it exploded from the impact. The trio of monsters watched as the truck blew apart carefully, all three positive that such an attack would not be enough to kill the agent.

"**C'mon, we know you're not done yet."** Inner Moka said with a cocky smirk. Sure enough from the wreckage the agent shot out into the air and spun around, the girl landing gracefully back down and looking towards the group.

"Are all Fairy Tale guys like this?" Gin said as he prepared to attack again.

"**No, not all."** Inner Moka replied simply.

"Guess we'll have to step up our game." Ruby said as her wand glowed. While the monsters faced the powerful agent Tsukune stirred and got up slowly, his eyes having returned to brown.

"What…what just happened?" he said wearily as he shook his head. He looked around and stared at his friends facing the agent.

"Ruby? Gin?" he asked puzzled. Yukari ran over to him with a worried look.

"Tsukune! You're ok, I was worried you were hurt." she said with a somewhat relieved smile. The boy looked at her then around.

"Yeah…um, what did I miss?" he asked as he got up. He looked over to see Dark and Mizore slowly getting up, then over to Kurumu and Rason as they were starting to move.

"What? What happened to everybody?" he asked in surprise. Yukari looked at him confused then around at the group.

"That agent took them down, don't you remember?" she asked. The boy looked at her and shook his head.

"No, the last thing I remember was…Kokoa! What happened to her, is she ok?" the boy said as he looked around franticly. He saw the redhead lying on the ground motionless and gasped.

"Oh no! Is she…is she…" he stammered out. Yukari looked at him puzzled then to Kokoa.

"She's fine, she's just drained from her overcharge. You saved her remember?" she said as she looked at the sleeping vampire.

"Saved her? Me? How?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"You did, you got her out of the truck before it exploded. How can you not remember that?" Yukari asked worriedly. The boy looked to the flaming wreckage then to the sleeping vampire.

_What is going on here? Why do I keep blacking out like this?_

"I…I don't recall doing that at all…" the boy said as he held his head with his hand. He shook his head then looked to the fighting group with caution.

"What's going on here Yukari, tell me why Ruby and Gin are here." he said as he eyed the agent carefully.

In a flash Inner Moka and Gin dashed towards the agent and started to attack with series of fierce punches and kicks, the woman moving smoothly about as she blocked and dodged each hit. She jumped back as the wolf sent a strong right hook at her, the woman grabbing his arm and then jumping up onto him. She sent a strong punch to his face, the wolf howling out in pain, then flipped over behind him. She sent another strong punch to his back, the wolf staggering then dropping down to a knee, then blocked Inner Moka's kick with one hand.

"**You will fall to us, I won't let you get away with what you've done."** the vampire growled as she flipped around and sent a spinning kick to the agent, the woman being blasted back into a fierce tumble. She rolled a bit then jumped up and away as multiple blasts of bright light struck down where she just was. She flipped around in the air and landed down gracefully on her feet, the woman promptly running to the side as more magical projectiles flew at her. The ground below her glowed as multiple black spires reached up around her and tangled around her body. She fluxed her power and broke free, the girl looking over in time to see Gin and Inner Moka racing at her with another strike. The agent jumped into the air with the two monsters promptly doing the same. In the air the agent flipped over behind them and sent a powerful chop to each of them. She struck with speed and power, both monsters being shot back down into the ground in a fierce crash each. The agent dropped down and then dashed towards the witch who was flying above her off to the side. She jumped up and flew at the woman with a flying punch. The witch dodged around her and then sent out a black ribbon from her wand, the fabric tying around the agent's wrist. The airborne witch then swung her over and sent her flying back down towards the ground. Before she hit a silver haired vampire darted in front of her and sent a strong upwards kick to her, the agent being blasted upwards. She flew up a bit until a werewolf appeared above her and struck down with a powerful downward swipe, the girl then being launched down towards the ground. She hit the pavement with a large explosion as the three monsters landed around the crater.

"**Know your place already!"** Inner Moka yelled out. The agent got up as her helmet cracked apart. It shattered and fell to the ground in pieces around her. Underneath was a black scarf that was wrapped around the agent's head. The ends of it flowed freely behind her as her long black hair came out the back. It was wrapped in a manner that her face was hidden except for one eye, an eye that was crimson red like a vampires.

"She's a vampire?" Ruby said in shock. Inner Moka looked at her cautiously.

"**You traitor, you dare defy our people by siding with these filth? You will pay for your poor decision." **Inner Moka said with a dark glare.

"That explains why she doesn't go down easy. Still, we can take her." Gin said as he cracked his knuckles. The trio got into fighting stances while the agent looked around with a calm gaze.

"So, any new tricks or are you about done?" Ruby said as she readied her wand. The agent got into a fighting stance then was suddenly lifted up into the air. The fighters watched in bewilderment as the woman was flying around in the air in an odd pattern. Inner Moka looked around the ground level then smirked.

"Well…that's a new trick." Ruby said as the agent careened towards the ground and struck down with a fierce explosion. Gin watched with a confused look while Inner Moka looked up to the sky.

"**You haven't seen anything yet."** She said with a confident smile. The two others looked at her then blinked. A whistling sound was heard and was getting louder. They looked around curiously then up at the sky. The agent got up and looked around cautiously, then looked up. She saw a bright white glow with black streaks racing towards her from above.

"**Get back!"** Inner Moka yelled as she jumped away, Ruby and Gin looking in surprise then doing the same. The agent looked around then up as the glow came down at high speed. In a flash the ball of light slammed down on the agent with a deafening roar, the blast sending back a fierce flash and shockwave. The area around the impact shot outwards with a burst of monster energy then froze solid, ice spires and frosted spikes jettisoning out from the impact zone. From the center two girls jumped out and landed next to their friends.

"Thought we'd play as well." Kurumu said with a confident smirk.

"After all, our boyfriends were playing too." Mizore said as she looked up. Gin and Ruby looked in amazement and shock at the blast zone then up as Rason and Dark descended from a black wisp in the sky. The two landed next to the group and looked to the impact site with narrowed eyes.

"What…how…you?" Ruby stuttered out as Gin looked with an open mouth.

"We'll explain everything later." Rason said as he watched the ice in front of them shatter from a vampiric surge of power.

"First let's deal with this problem." Dark said as the agent emerged from the shattered frost and snow, the girl's eye focused on the group with a calm stare.

"This one isn't going down easy is it beloved?" Mizore said softly. Dark shook his head and glanced back to Inner Moka.

"Vampires are stubborn that way." he said simply. The vampire raised an eyebrow to him then glared at the agent.

"What's a vampire doing siding with Fairy Tale?" Kurumu asked out loud.

"**No idea, but I intend to find out, provided this pest lives long enough."** The silver haired vampire growled out. The agent eyed them then spun around quickly.

WHAM!

The woman was sent flying back into a fierce tumble from a powerful kick to the face, the girl rolling a distance away. She jumped back up and looked over to see a boy standing there, a boy with crimson eyes and a focused look.

"Don't count me out." Tsukune said as the agent looked at him curiously. Yukari watched him stand there as she knelt down beside Kokoa.

"I hope he can take her down, this agent is giving me the creeps." she said worriedly. She looked to her hands then down in frustration.

"Dammit…if only I had my wand I could help. I feel so useless." she said with a frustrated yell. Kokoa started to stir as the young witch watched Tsukune walk towards the agent. The group watched him curiously as his aura started to build.

"I'm done watching, I'm done waiting. It's my turn to fight." he said as his power flared around him. The group watched with wide eyes as the aura blasted around him furiously. The ground below scorched and cracked, small pieces of the pavement being seared away by the surge.

"Tsukune?" Ruby said in amazement.

"Wow, since when did he have that kind of power?" Gin said in amazement. The group watched and smiled confidently at him.

"**Why do you think Fairy Tale wants him? My mate is stronger than most would give him credit for."** Inner Moka said arrogantly. She knew this was a fact and part of her loved to rub it in the faces of the other girls.

"His aura, it's immense." Ruby said as she watched with wide eyes. The boy growled out as his power skyrocketed, the black markings starting to appear on his neck slowly.

"Wait…what is he doing? He's using too much!" Kurumu said worriedly. Kokoa started to wake and looked around in a daze while Yukari watched with wide eyes.

_Tsukune, I hope you can control it this time. Please, you just have to!_

"Using too much? What does that mean?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"If he taps into too much of his power the ghoul will be released." Rason said with worry. Ruby and Gin jumped at that and looked to the boy with fright.

"What? The ghoul? That thing's still in him?" Gin yelled out.

"Why would he risk letting that thing get out?" Ruby cried out as she watched the boy glare at the agent with cold eyes. In a flash Tsukune dashed to the woman and sent a fierce punch to her gut, the girl being blasted back into the air. The boy then ran past her and sent a fast kick to her backside, the flying girl slamming into it then being shot high into the air. The group watched in amazement as he jumped up and landed a somersault kick to the girl and sent her flying down at high speed. She crashed into the pavement and blasted open a new crater, the boy landed down nearby and glaring at the smoking impact site.

"**To gain a significant power boost."** Inner Moka said with a smirk.

"He seems to be in control still." Mizore said cautiously.

"Let's give him a hand then, no need to keep this up." Dark said as his eyes glared at the agent who was getting back up, the woman seeming unharmed so far.

Kokoa stood up and shook her head, then looked at the boy with crimson eyes.

"Tsukune?" she said in wonder, the boy's aura captivating her. Yukari looked over to her with a relieved smile.

"Kokoa you're ok!" she said happily. The vampire nodded while keeping her eyes on Tsukune.

_Tsukune…I knew you wanted me still…I knew it. Whatever that favor is, I'll do it, no questions asked._

She smiled and looked at the boy with loving eyes. His words to her earlier were going through her head over and over again, the young vampire's heart racing as she watched him stare down the agent with a cold stare. She then blinked and looked around.

"What happened while I was out? Where are…is that Gin and Ruby?" she asked curiously as she saw the two new fighters with the group.

"Yeah, they came to help. Good thing too, that agent is very powerful." Yukari said as she watched Tsukune shoot towards the woman again at high speed, the two locking into a duel as they darted around.

"Tsukune…we have to help!" Kokoa said as she glared at the enemy. She then looked around in surprise as many headlights were seen on both sides of the highway and closing in on them. The group looked around as they saw the approaching vehicles as well.

"Dammit, we've got company." Gin said with a growl.

"Looks like they sent more reinforcements." Dark said as he looked around carefully. Kokoa and Yukari ran over to them with focused looks.

"Big sis! They're coming back!" Kokoa called out as she ran up to the elder vampire.

"**I see that. Glad to see you're alive and well Kokoa. Think you're up for another go with these foolish soldiers?"** Inner Moka said with a cool smile. The younger sister nodded and looked around.

"You bet." she said with a wicked smile. Mizore readied her ice claws while Kurumu kept her nails and wings out. Rason and Dark glared around the area, the light and darkness from their auras contrasting next to each other. Ruby readied her wand and her wings while Gin looked around with his monster energy flowing through him. Yukari looked around in frustration, the young girl wanting to help still.

"Moka, go help Tsukune with that agent. Leave the rest to us." Ruby said as she looked to the vampire with a confident glance.

"**Are you sure you can handle them by yourself?"** the vampire asked with a laugh.

"Give us some credit." Rason said with a smirk.

"We can handle them, go help your boyfriend." Kurumu said with a chuckle.

"We got this, no problem." Rason said as he arched his wings out.

"They will all die trying." Dark said as a black wisp flowed around his feet.

"Get going." Mizore said as the ground around her chilled and frosted over. Inner Moka chuckled then shrugged.

"**Well, if you all insist."** she said casually. She looked to Kokoa who was watching Tsukune fight with ferocity. Her heart was racing at his words and his impressive vampire aura was only drawing her closer. After a moment the young vampire glanced to her sister and smirked.

"You better keep him alive big sis." she said with an arrogant tone. Inner Moka looked at her carefully then smirked.

"**That little stunt back in the SUV…that was only to get me to free myself, wasn't it?"** She asked with a narrowed glance. Kokoa chuckled then looked around at the approaching vehicles.

"Yeah yeah, can't blame me for trying can you? Now get going, unless you think I need to help you on this." She said arrogantly. The silver haired vampire chuckled and looked to Tsukune and his battle.

"**Not at all dear sister. After all, he is safer with ****_me_****."** Inner Moka said with a mocking tone. The two smirked confidently at each other then looked towards their targets. Kokoa glanced back to her sister then forward at the oncoming forces.

_Keep him safe big sis…he's going to pick me after all. I'm going to be with him forever, and nothing will stop me._

Ruby glanced curiously at Kokoa for a moment with a cautious look.

"Kokoa, where's your pet bat? How will you fight?" she asked curiously.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine." Kokoa said with an arrogant smile.

"Yeah, Kokoa has a new trick up her sleeve." Yukari giggled. Ruby and Gin looked to the redhead curiously.

"She can amplify her monster energy to a massive degree for a short time." Rason added with a smirk.

"Of course afterwards she's as helpless as a kitten." Kurumu giggled, the redhead glaring at her from that remark.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get away from them and back here before I exhaust myself." She said sternly.

"**Just be careful Kokoa, even with your ability you can still be taken down by a stray bullet. Don't be blinded by your pride."** Inner Moka said with a glance to her sister.

"I said I'll be fine!" Kokoa yelled out. The silver haired vampire smirked at that then looked to see Tsukune still fighting with the agent, his aura surging around him.

"**If you say so. Just don't go dying on us so soon."** She said with a chuckle. Inner Moka dashed out towards her boyfriend's battle while the rest prepared to fight the Fairy Tale reinforcements. Coming from both directions were several SUV's loaded with agents and soldiers, and two helicopters over each group.

"Ha, never a dull moment with you guys." Rason said with a laugh.

"So, what's the plan here?" Gin asked as he looked around.

"Fight, or die trying." Dark said simply. The wolf jumped at that and looked to him nervously.

"Um, that's not too reassuring." he said weakly. The demon glanced to him then around at the oncoming forces.

"Give it your all wolf. If this really is our last stand, make it count." he said as his aura flared around him. The group looked around at the approaching Fairy Tale forces while Inner Moka ran towards her boyfriend who was surprisingly holding his own against the agent.

"Damn you, always trying to hurt my friends, and picking fights with other monsters. I won't allow it!" Tsukune yelled as the two fighters darted around the highway. He would throw punch after kick towards the agent who managed to block and dodge each attack just as fast. He swung a fierce punch towards her then a fast right hook, the girl catching the second strike to the head and being shot off into a roll. She jumped up just as Inner Moka crashed down where she was a split second ago with a strong downward kick.

"**You picked the wrong vampires to mess with traitor! Me and my mate are going to show you your place!"** she roared as she swung fierce kick after kick to the agent. The woman dodged to the side just as Tsukune darted behind her and sent a strong punch to her back, the woman being shot forward. She recovered in midair and landed back down gracefully just in time to block Inner Moka's sideways kick. The silver haired vampire then jumped up and sent another kick towards the head, the agent dodging it then darting to the side to avoid Tsukune's punch from behind again. As the three continued their fight the group readied themselves for their own battle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kokoa roared out as her power flowed through her. Her skin started to give off a haze as sweat appeared on her body. She yelled out with energy then dashed towards a group of the SUV's in one direction. Kurumu jumped behind Mizore and the two took off into the sky towards Kokoa's direction as well. Rason flew past Dark and the two vanished while heading towards the other group of oncoming attackers. Gin roared out and dashed towards Dark and Rason's group while Ruby took to the sky with her wings and eyed around her at the helicopters closing in. Yukari looked around franticly then down with worry, she didn't have her wand so she had no real way of attacking. Even to use her tarot cards her wand has to be in her hand.

"What the hell is that kid doing?" a driver yelled out as he saw Kokoa dashing towards his truck at high speed. The vampire leapt into the air and crashed through the windshield of the vehicle, the girl kicking the driver back through the truck and out the rear of the moving SUV with another soldier as well. The remaining two looked at her in surprise as she glared around with a wicked smile.

"Payback time." she hissed. From outside the two remaining agents were seen blasting out both sides of the truck at high speed, one of them crashing into the truck next to them. The other agents in that truck watched as Kokoa darted out the rear of the truck and dashed towards another.

"Stop her!" one of the agents yelled out as he pushed the dead man off of him. They turned to fire at the redhead before they heard a screaming roar coming from the sky. The driver of the truck looked up to see a bright white glow streaking down towards them at high speed.

"What the fuck?" he yelled out as the glow blasted down onto the truck in an instant, the massive shockwave and flash erupting from the impact. The area around blasted outward from the massive surge of monster energy, the shockwave sending out waves of energy that quickly froze over into ice spires and jagged frosted spikes. The truck was crushed down and torn apart by the impact while the two neighboring trucks, one that was empty from Kokoa's attack and another that watched the strike with surprise, where frozen in place with multiple ice shards impaling the vehicles all over. Above them a chopper wavered in the sky as the shockwave shook it about then recovered, the gunship then circling around the impact zone and scanning for the attackers. From the middle of the impact site two girls jumped out and started to fly back up.

"There they are! Fire!" the gunship called out. The two choppers started to fire out their guns before a large crowd of black crows flew about all around them, the gunships pilots looking around as the dozens of birds started bashing into the windows and hulls. The succubus darted towards one of the gunships and flew past it while her partner fired off a volley of ice shards. The blades bounced off the hull and cracked the windows as they flew past.

"Dammit, kill those kids now!" the pilot called back. He looked down and gasped as a large chunk of earth was flying towards them. He grabbed the stick to turn but it was too late as the large boulder slammed into the chopper and sent it hurling towards the ground. It crashed with a fiery explosion as a redhead glared at it.

"Leave them alone!" she roared out as her aura flared up inside her. To lift and throw that mighty stone was nothing for her with the massive amount of energy flowing through her. She turned to see multiple bolts of lightning launching at her from the incoming SUV's. The girl gasped and jumped away as the ground below was blasted into an electrical storm. She landed down and dashed toward the group of SUV's as they came to a stop. From them multiple monsters and soldiers got out, all of them eyeing the incoming redhead.

"Hold it right there!" one of them yelled as he aimed his gun at the girl. She darted to him in an instant and sent a fierce punch towards the skull, the man flying back with a shattered head while the other monsters charged. Two brutes grabbed her by the arms while a warlock zapped her again with a bolt of lightning.

"Keep this one alive." the warlock commanded as the girl sagged down in their grip. She then looked to them with a cold glare.

"You won't stop me…not when I'm so close to having him!" she yelled out as she swung her arms together and slammed the two brutes into one another, the girl then gearing back then throwing them at the warlock. The two large monsters steamrolled the man into a blood smear then crashed into a truck behind. The other gunship turned around with the crows still flying about as agents aimed down with launchers.

"Enough of this, stop her at all costs!" the pilot called out as the two in back fired rockets down towards the girl. After they launched out a bolt of lightning struck down through the sky and crashed into the chopper, the vehicle bursting into flame and falling down towards the ground below. The rockets soared down towards the redhead who looked at them with wide eyes.

"No fair!" she yelled out as she dashed to the side. The two missiles struck down and exploded into a large blast, the girl being hurled off by the shockwave and crashing into another SUV. The agents inside looked in surprise as Kokoa lay on the floor of the truck out cold, her skin still giving off a haze.

"Ha, it's our lucky day." one of them said with a dark smile.

Ruby turned her gaze towards the other choppers in the sky, the witch having successfully taken out two so far.

"Human technology may be powerful, but only if used right. These fools have no idea what true power is." she scoffed as she waved her wand, the stick and her eyes glowing purple as she focused her power. From down underneath her Yukari was watching the witch with wonder.

"I wish I could help like that. It's not fair." she said softly. She blinked and looked over to Kokoa's battlefield as Mizore and Kurumu slammed down into another group of SUV's, the vehicles being blasted away and up around them before being frozen in place by the energy and ice spikes that followed. The two girls got up and looked around.

"Not bad. This isn't so hard." Mizore said coolly.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one doing all the flying, and all we've eaten today were snacks from the vending machines from the test labs. I'm starving here!" Kurumu whined as she looked at the snow girl with a weak expression.

"Suck it up. Hey, where's Kokoa?" Mizore said as she looked around.

"I don't know, she was here a moment ago." Kurumu said as she looked around the area. Suddenly the ice spires around them shattered as gunfire raced through the area. The girls promptly ducked down behind the frozen cover.

"Ok, guess we're not flying back up now." Mizore said simply.

"I could have told you that!" Kurumu yelled out as her stomach grumbled.

On the other side of the highway a werewolf was running towards an SUV at blinding speed. He jumped up and landed down on the hood, the large beasts crushing down the engine slightly as he punched through the windshield.

"Lights out!" Gin roared as he sent a strong punch to the driver, the man being shot back out the other side of the truck as the agents in back aimed at the wolf. He quickly jumped up onto the roof of the still moving vehicle as nearby SUV's took aim from their back seats. Gin looked around then growled. He leapt off the roof towards one of the trucks and landed a strong pouncing kick to the side of the vehicle, the wolf then kicking off as the truck flew into a sideways tumble. He landed back and crashed through the roof of the first truck and swung his large fists around, the monster knocking other agents out the windows all around him. A fiery bolt blasted the side of the truck and took off the doors and roof in one shot. The wolf looked over to see the passengers of the other SUV glaring at him with their arms outstretched, magical energy circling around them.

"Die wolf!" one of them yelled as a bright red glow built up in his arm. Before they could fire their roof suddenly crushed in on them from above, the vehicle slamming down into the ground as it was bent in half. Gin looked in surprise as the truck looked like it took a massive strike to the center and now was bent into a V shape, the wreckage tumbling off into a roll. The wolf looked around in confusion as a bolt of lightning struck one of the airborne choppers. The gunship burst into flame as the second one opened fired a missile towards the werewolf. He watched it home in then dashed off the damaged SUV, the rocket slamming into it and detonating it into a fiery inferno. Gin ran towards another SUV and dashed towards its side while swiping at the driver side door. His claw caught the vehicle and he latched on, the monster quickly grabbing the door and ripping it off. He grabbed the driver then yanked him out, the wolf then promptly throwing him back into the vehicle. The man flew out the other side with the passenger and the passenger side door while the agents in back aimed at the wolf on the side of the vehicle. The werewolf looked in surprise then up as the chopper above suddenly was sent into a fierce spin as the side of the craft was dented in. The chopper spun around before the whole cockpit was blasted off from a side strike, the remains of the gunship bursting into flame and flying down towards the wolf. Gin let go and dropped into a roll as the SUV drove off without a driver, then was crushed by the wreckage from above. The werewolf looked around in confusion as he got back up.

"What keeps doing that?" he asked as another SUV drove up from behind him. He turned to see the truck roaring at him then suddenly being blasted off into a sideways roll, the left side of the truck being crushed in. Gin watched it roll into a spin as something grabbed him and yanked him into the air, the surprised werewolf then vanishing into a black wisp.

Ruby casted out her crows again from her wand, the black feathered beings diving at the SUV's on Gin's side and flying around them, the drivers swerving around as their vision was blocked by the birds.

"Dammit what the hell is this? Enough, get out there and finish them!" a driver yelled as he stopped the truck. The other vehicles did the same and all the agents got out and spread about on the road. Some shifted to monster form while others aimed their guns around. One of the soldiers fired at the airborne witch, the woman promptly darted down next to Yukari and a destroyed SUV.

"Well, so much for being up in the air." she said with a shrug.

"At least you can fight, I'm nothing without my wand." Yukari said softy. Ruby looked to her then to the advancing troops on Gin's side.

"Maybe not." she said with a sly smile forming.

Tsukune and Inner Moka continued their attack on the agent of Fairy Tale, the woman expertly dodging their attacks and fending them off. Tsukune focused more of his power and started to move quicker, this aura surging around him violently as the markings increased slightly.

"**Tsukune, careful! You're using too much power!"** Inner Moka said as she sent another kick towards the agent. The woman blocked it and returned her own kick to the vampire, the girl also blocking it. The two started to dodge and weave as Tsukune dashed to the agent and sent a powerful punch to the woman's head, the girl being sent back a bit before recovering.

"**Dammit, just fall already!"** Inner Moka roared as the two flew at the agent with another round of attacks. Tsukune growled and focused his power, the boy feeling the pulling from within.

_C'mon, I can do this!_

**_Need some help buddy?_**

_No chance, this is my fight, I'm going to win this. You can just stay in your hole!_

**_Really, you seem to be doing so well so far…oh wait, no, that's her. My mistake hahaha_**

_Enough!_

His aura flared with his anger and he struck at the agent with increased speed and agility, the silver haired vampire looking at him cautiously while she also continued her assault.

**_Tsukune, don't let that thing push you too far…_**

Bullets and fiery blasts raced past Kurumu and Mizore as they continued to hide behind cover.

"Ok, so now what?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Mizore thought for a second then darted out, the snow woman promptly firing out a series of ice blades towards the attackers. She then jumped back as a bolt of lightning raced past her.

"Um…not sure." she said simply as she looked down. Suddenly the SUV parked nearby blasted apart from the inside as a massive surge of vampiric energy erupted from within. From the wreckage Kokoa roared out and sent two agents flying away with a fierce kick each. The vampire screamed out as her body lit up on fire and looked around with a dark glare.

"Damn you…DAMN YOU ALL!" she screamed out as she dashed towards another surprised soldier on the ground at incredible speed, the vampire sending a strong uppercut to the man. His human bones shattered instantly and his top half of his body blasted apart from the impact, the vampire then darting over to an armored brute then sending a powerful kick to him, his strong plates shattering around his skin as he flew into an SUV with a furious crash. The vehicle rocked a bit as the blasted out the other side while two more ogres raced towards the redhead to catch her. In a flash an ice shard slammed into one of their guts while a snow woman darted out and jumped towards its head. She sliced into the face with her claw while flipping over him, then in one smooth motion, razed the claw around his head then down his spine. The beast howled out then dropped down dead while the other was sent back into a stumble from a fast flying kick from a succubus, the girl promptly darting up into the air then slicing down his face and through his chest with her nails. She landed down then dodged back as the beast fell over dead.

"That works." Kurumu said with a nod as she looked around. Mizore stood by her as agents surrounded them with rifles and others turned into monsters while Kokoa raced around in her frenzy.

"This isn't good." Mizore said softly as she looked around at the men, Kokoa roaring out and flaring up as she glanced around the battlefield.

Ruby peered around the wreckage as the troops from Fairy Tale started getting closer to them and the vampire's fight.

"Ok, let's do this. Together." Ruby said as Yukari looked at the approaching forces.

"Right." she said as they walked out and faced the agents with cool glares. Ruby held out her wand as Yukari reached up and held onto it as well. The young witch focused her power while the elder witch concentrated on her spell. The agents pointed to them and aimed their weapons as Ruby looked to them with glowing purple eyes.

"JOINT ATTACK…" she started as the wand glowed brightly, lightning arcing around it.

"MAGICAL BLAST!" Yukari finished as she held onto the wand tightly. The stick glowed like a star then fired out a stream of pure witches energy, the beam crashing through the road and flying through a group of the agents. They were instantly blasted away and burnt to a crisp as the witches slowly moved the wand around, the stick aiming the streaming beam as it seared away the agents it hit. The wand started to crack as another was turned to ash from the massive amount of energy. Ruby gasped and stopped the spell, the two witches looking to the wand with worry.

"Wow…too much power." Ruby said in disbelief.

"That's what happened to mine as well." Yukari said with worry. The elder held the cracked wand then looked around. Off in distance she saw more SUV's driving up to them. Suddenly one of them was crushed down engine first as a werewolf appeared out of a black wisp, the monster then darting off to the side as the truck crashed into a fierce roll. From above Rason appeared as he flew down and sent a strong kick to another, the truck serving off and crashing into another SUV, the two tumbling into rolls as well. Gin ran towards another and jumped into a powerful kick, the wolf crashing through the front side of the truck and taking the two agents in the front seats out the other side. The agents in back took aim out the windows before one of their guns yanked to the side and blasted the others point blank, the bullets cracking the windows behind them as blood splattered over the glass. A black wisp appeared as Dark grabbed two rifles and jumped out, the boy looking behind as he dropped a pin to the ground. The moving truck blasted apart from the grenade on the soldier's belt and Dark aimed the two rifles around with each arm. He opened fired around, the bullets striking the engines and windows of the other SUV's. Gin and Rason started to attack them as well as more were seen coming from the distance, the troops in the crashed trucks also jumping out and charging them. Some were shot down by Dark while others were grabbed by Gin and tossed away like ragdolls.

"They just keep coming." Ruby said looking over to the other side of the highway. She saw Kokoa dash around with unbelievable speed, the vampire sending fierce kicks to agents and monsters while fire raced around her shirt. The unlucky targets she hit were sent flying off either dead instantly or with severe internal bleeding, most of them dying upon impact with whatever they hit after their flight. Mizore focused her power around her and froze some soldiers solid while firing off ice daggers towards others, the girl darting around as Kurumu flew about quickly. She sliced at agents and monsters then took off into the air to avoid fire. She flew around then dived back down and swiped again, the girl constantly flying about as she picked off targets that were exposed. Mizore focused her power and sent out more ice daggers towards a group of soldiers before a brute dashed to her and sent a strong punch to the girl, the snow woman being blasted back and tumbling into a roll on the pavement. She landed next to Kokoa then yelled out in pain as the heat scorched her skin. The vampire darted away quickly then saw two more approaching SUV's. The vampire growled then dashed towards one at high speed. She felt the pain of the fire as her insides were starting to burn but pushed on. She jumped into a flying kick and blasted through the front side of one of the trucks, the girl crashing out the back as she plowed through the group of agents in the back. The men were shot out and bounced about on the road as Kokoa grabbed the ground and came to a skidding halt, the ground around her cracking from the stress. She roared then dashed towards the other SUV as it raced towards Mizore. The snow girl shakily got up as she looked around, the girl weak from the heat wave from Kokoa. She gasped as the SUV raced towards her only for Kurumu to swoop down and grab her out of the way just in time. Kokoa roared out as she jumped into the air, the girl focusing all her power into one attack.

"This ends NOW!" she yelled as she dived down towards the truck with a powerful kick. Kurumu gasped and flew off toward Ruby's direction while Mizore struggled to get her vision to clear. In a deafening blast the vampire slammed down into the truck, the resulting energy releasing blasting the area around her apart like a massive bomb. Kurumu and Mizore were hit with the shockwave and flew down towards the witches, the two girls hitting the ground and tumbling into a roll.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two ok?" Yukari cried out as the two stopped before them. Kurumu got up and shook her head while in a daze as Mizore groaned on the ground.

"Watch her, I'll be right back!" Kurumu yelled out as she took off towards the blast site. The witches looked down and ran over to Mizore, the two girls slowly helping her back to her feet. Kurumu flew towards the massive dust cloud and looked around from the air.

"Kokoa! Where are you?" she cried out as she looked around. The area looked like a meteor hit as all around the ground and pavement was scorched with debris and mangled pieces of the SUV's that were caught in the blast. A bolt of lightning struck near her and she tumbled in the air, the girl falling down and crashing into the dust filled highway. She looked around to see two more agents running at her, one with electricity building up in his long tendril for an arm while the other was running at her with his massive brute's figure, the beast charging the succubus in a rage. She gasped and looked down to see Kokoa laying in the path of the stampeding monster, the girl out cold while her shirt was charred.

"Kokoa!" she cried out as the brute raced towards her. Suddenly the girl vanished as the monster was blasted back into a crater. Kurumu watched in awe as Kokoa appeared out of thin air and flew at her, the surprised succubus somewhat catching the redhead as she crashed into her. The agent with the tendrils for arms was knocked back then his head snapped around, the monster dropping dead as Dark appeared next to him. Rason appeared as he landed down again, the two boys looking to Kurumu as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"Nice catch." Dark said simply with Rason nodding. The girl smiled weakly and laughed a bit. Another bolt of fire raced past them as they looked over to see more SUV's racing towards them.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! How much are they sending our way?" Rason said in disbelief.

"Best guess, everything." Dark said as he looked around. Gin was still on the other side of the highway and was slowly being pushed back.

"C'mon, let's pull back and get Kokoa off the front lines." Rason said as they ran back towards the witches. As they ran back to their friends Tsukune and his girlfriend were still attacking the agent with everything they had, the woman still dodging and fighting back with ease.

"**Dammit already, just fall down!"** Inner Moka roared as she sent another kick toward the agent, the woman blocking it and striking back instantly. Tsukune dashed in and sent two fierce punches at the woman, the agent blocking them each effortlessly and sending strong punch to him in return, the boy staggering back a bit before charging her again.

_Goddammit! Why won't she just go down?_

**_Still here if you want to actually survive this…_**

_Shut up already! You will NEVER come back out, NEVER!_

The boy's aura flared around from his anger and he moved with blinding speed, the crimson eyed boy darting to the agent and sending two punches to the woman. She staggered back from the blows to her chest then looked up to see him jumping into a spin kick. He connected the strike and sent the girl flying back into the air. Inner Moka jumped up and grabbed the ankle and threw her down towards the ground.

"**And STAY DOWN!"** she roared as the agent slammed into the ground with a large explosion. The couple landed next to the crater as the agent shot out towards them, the agent sending her fists towards both of them at the same time. Inner Moka and Tsukune caught each fist and struggled to hold her in place.

"Not bad. You're just as strong as I'd hoped Moka." the agent said calmly. The silver haired vampire looked to her with wide eyes then growled with a deep glare.

"**How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?"** she yelled out. The agent glanced to Tsukune who was pushing back with all his might, the black markings on his neck still growing.

"So is this the power Kiria told me about? You don't seem all that strong, certainly not more powerful than Moka. I suppose you are just what I heard, a freak." she said with a soft chuckle. Tsukune roared out and pushed back with a tremendous amount of power.

"Watch who you're calling a freak you fucking bitch!" he yelled out with malice. Inner Moka glanced to him curiously, his sudden fowl persona surprising her.

"Oh, so that does anger you? Well, it is only an observation." the agent said calmly while she pushed the two off. They stumbled back then glared at the agent with hatred.

Back with the witches the group had gathered together as they eyed the approaching horde of Fairy Tale soldiers and reinforcements.

"This is crazy, there's too many!" Yukari cried out. Gin leapt back to them from the air and looked around with a growl.

"This isn't working guys. We may have to bail." he said simply.

"Bail? How? We're surrounded!" Kurumu yelled out with worry. Mizore clung to Dark as he held his weakened snow girl close, the girl breathing heavily as the demon looked around with a dark glare. At their feet Kokoa was still out cold from her power drain.

"We've taken precautions." Ruby said as she held her cracked wand, the stick just barely holding together.

"I just hope we can still activate the spell." she said worriedly.

"Spell? What spell? There's a spell? Is it a 'Save all our asses' spell?" Rason asked quickly.

"Before we left Yokai Academy we setup a return spell, just in case we had to escape in a hurry. I can cast the final part of the incantation and teleport us back…if my wand still works through the stress." she said with worry.

"I'd say do it, this isn't going to end well at this rate, there's too many and I'm worn down." Rason said as he looked around. Everybody looked to each other and then downward as well, the group had done exceptional in lasting this long, but they were at their limits and Fairy Tale wasn't letting up.

"Ok, but we need Moka and Tsukune over here, the spell has a short range." Ruby said as she looked over to the vampires. The two vampires once again charged at the agent and began to dart around at blinding speed.

"Great. So who wants to go over there and tell them?" Rason said with worried look.

"How long does it take to cast the spell?" Dark asked calmly. Ruby looked to him then to her wand.

"About five minutes, but if I start it I can't stop it." she said with a cautious expression.

"So if we get Moka and Tsukune over here too soon, the agent will follow and be brought back with us." Yukari said with worry. Dark looked over to the vampires then to Rason.

"Start the spell, we'll get them over here in time." he said with a smirk. The angel nodded then flexed out his wings.

The two vampires dodged around and struck at the agent with ferocity. Their auras were flaring around them as the woman continued to surpass them with strength and speed.

"**I'm going to tear you apart, vampire or not!"** Inner Moka roared as she struck at the agent again and again. Each attack was deflected as the woman blocked her attack then Tsukune's, the agent able to fend off both at once with ease.

"Damn you, I won't be stopped now! No more being like this, no more being a freak, I'm sick of it!" Tsukune roared as he struck at the woman with increased speed after each attack. Inner Moka glanced to him curiously as the boy started to move faster and strike harder.

**_What is he talking about?_**

The two vampires started to push back the agent with Tsukune's increased power, his black markings staying still on his neck. The boy sent punch after kick to the girl, his movements blinding fast and his crimson eyes glaring with a cold stare. Inner Moka sent kick after kick at the agent as well, the vampire determined to bring down the traitor to her homeland and restore their vampire pride.

"Not bad, but still not enough." the agent said coolly as she regained herself and leapt back, the woman staring down the two fighters. Inner Moka and Tsukune glared at the agent with fury, both of their monster energies skyrocketing around them in their rage. They got into fighting stances and stared down the agent, the vampires paying no mind to the approaching lights of many trucks around the area. Suddenly they were both lifted up into the air and flew over the agent.

"**What the hell?"** Inner Moka said in surprise. Tsukune growled and looked up.

"Hey you bastards, put us back down there so I can tear that agent apart!" he yelled out. Dark and Rason were seen as the black wisp swirled around them, the angel carrying the demon as he had one hand holding each vampire.

"No way, Fairy Tale backup has increased, Ruby's teleporting us out of here." Rason said as they flew back towards the bright glow coming from the wand of the witch. She swayed the stick around carefully as it rattled and vibrated, the cracked wand struggling not to fall apart. Around the ground a circle appeared with several strange markings and rings, the area around them glowing red and green. Rason landed the rest of the group down in the circle and looked around.

"Hurry up, they're almost here." He called out, the elder witch focusing on her spell as the group looked around with concern. The SUV's and gunships were approaching as the agent watched the group with a calm eye from the distance. Tsukune growled then looked down to the sleeping Kokoa on the ground. Inner Moka looked around then glanced at Tsukune. For a second he seemed to show a sly smile, though he quickly looked back around with a cold glare at the fast approaching forces. Inner Moka looked at him curiously as the glow around them grew brighter.

"Here's hoping it works!" Ruby yelled out as she raised her wand up into the air. A bright flash erupted from the ground as the group stayed close to the witch. The agent watched with calm expression as the flash receded and the group was gone. The backup arrived and spread around the torn up battle zone with confusion. The agent then looked up to the sky and chuckled to herself.

"I'll be seeing you again soon Moka. I promise."


	56. Transfusion Complete

The halls of Yokai Academy were still void of any students or faculty since everybody had left for their homes. Patrolling the hallways and outside gardens were the headmaster's personal security forces, the black clothed men walking around with swords holstered at their hips. The headmaster himself was still at his desk going through paperwork regarding what his spies have reported in the human world. Fairy Tale had been spread out in both worlds and their activity and precise plans had been difficult to predict. Still, the man had faith that a few of his students would prove to be useful in the upcoming dark times. The way he smirked slightly and looked up as he felt a power surge within the academy was a sign that his faith in them had so far proved to be well placed.

In one of the empty rooms a group of monsters were gathered together after just escaping Fairy Tale's attack forces. The large hall was deep in the academy, the stone brick walls were bare with only a few torches setup to light the area. The cobblestone ground was worn and weathered, after all this room was used to cast a variety of spells by the headmaster and his assistant during their time here. The large area was empty of any furniture, only having a large double door on one side with torches on each of the four walls to light up the surroundings.

"So, as I was saying before, I'm truly sorry for not telling you everything we knew…" Ruby said as she had a weak smile on. She had red cheeks on her face from the slaps she received shortly after teleporting the group back here, and a few lumps on her head.

"And I really am glad you all are ok, really." She said as she swung upside down, the witch bound tightly with a rope as blood rushed to her head.

"So, having said that, would it be ok if we talk about this like adults?" she begged as she hovered above a pile of jagged icicles. Upside down she could see the furious glares from four of her friends.

"Ok? OK? Do you have any idea what we went through? What _I_ went through?" Kurumu roared out as she looked at the witch with a murderous expression.

"Why didn't you warn us? Why didn't you tell us anything? We're your friends!" Yukari cried out as she watched the elder witch swing slightly in her binds.

"You have no idea the pain I went through. What I lost." Mizore said with narrowed eyes as she kept her arm frozen over into an ice claw.

"Ruby why wouldn't you tell us anything? We're your friends remember?" Moka said as she watched the elder witch cry a bit, her rosary over her neck glowing a bit from the inner self's frustration with the woman as well.

"I'm sorry! I was under orders not to. I wanted to, I really did!" Ruby pleaded as she looked to the girls with teary eyes. They glanced to each other then back to the witch.

"She didn't even tell me until we were half way to Snow Woman Village. I'm innocent in this." Gin cried out as he was tied down in the corner with several lumps on his head.

"That's still no reason to try to feel us up you pervert! We weren't even here five seconds before I felt your paw touch under my skirt!" Kurumu yelled out, the group sending him a glare in response. The wolf whimpered then laid back down in defeat, the group again turning back to the witch.

"Orders? Their homes were under attack Ruby, you should have told them." Rason said sternly as he held the unconscious Kokoa in his arms, the girl still out cold from her overcharge technique.

"Not only that, but I had to threaten you and the headmaster to tell me anything. Because of you and your…_orders_ I wasn't able to get to Mizore in time." Dark growled as he held Tsukune over his shoulder. When the group had appeared back in the academy the boy just dropped down asleep. Everybody assumed it was because of him pushing himself to fight the agent, and at the moment the group was more interested on what the witch had to say in her defense.

"I'm sorry, I truly am! Please believe me. I would never want to do anything to forsake any of you." Ruby said with a saddened look. The doors opened a few guards walked in, the men instantly unsheathing their swords.

"Ms. Tojo! Hold on!" one of them called out.

"No, it's ok really, stand down." Ruby said in a professional tone. The guards slowly sheathed their swords and looked at her perplexed.

"But…you're tied up…and upside down…over spikes." One of them said slowly.

"Told you this witch had odd tastes." Another said while shaking his head. Ruby flinched at that then looked away.

"These are friends of mine. They are the one's the headmaster sent out into the human world." She said, the guards jumping in surprise then standing at attention before the group.

"Whatever. We're getting these two to the infirmary to make sure they're ok." Rason said as he and Dark walked past the saluting guards.

"We'll meet you in the cafeteria, we need to get something to eat." Kurumu said as the girls started walking out. They stopped and glanced back to Ruby.

"Meet us there after you've had time to think about your actions." Mizore said coldly.

"But…the headmaster wants to speak to you all about-" the witch said before the girls glared at her.

"We're exhausted. We're tired. Tsukune and Kokoa are unconscious. They are going to go rest while we are getting food right now Ruby." Moka said sternly.

"If the headmaster doesn't like that then too bad." Yukari said as she looked away with a stubborn expression. After all she's faced and went through, the girl honestly didn't care if the headmaster got upset with her right now.

"Hey, what about me?" Gin called out. The group looked to him for a moment then ahead. Ruby nodded and looked away ashamed as she swung a bit in the air. The girls walked out as the guards looked at the bound witch.

"Um…Ms. Tojo?" one of them said cautiously.

"Leave me be for now. I need to think." She said softly as she swung gently above the spikes. The guards blinked then glanced to each other.

"O…k." another said as they slowly turned and walked out. One of the guards dragged the wolf out of the room and closed the door behind them. Ruby sniffled and closed her eyes.

"What have I done? I should never have been so stupid with my friends trust." She said quietly. Normally the witch wouldn't have minded being placed into this situation with her being tied up like this, but now all she could think of was how awful she had been to those she cared about.

* * *

Rason and Dark dropped Kokoa and Tsukune off at the infirmary and walked out towards the cafeteria. The two sleepers were checked over by the doctor who was on guard there and both seemed to be physically fine. The doctor left the infirmary as the boys did as he had other matters to attend to.

"Hope those two are ok. I mean, the way Tsukune just dropped down like that when we got back." Rason said worriedly.

"Everybody says he's just exhausted from the fight, he may just need rest." Dark said simply as he walked next to him, the demon still keeping his music player and earbuds in his pocket. Rason glanced to him curiously.

"Do you think that's the reason?" he asked. Dark glanced back to the infirmary doors then ahead.

"We'll find out when he wakes up." He said in his usual tone as they walked towards the cafeteria. As they walked away Kokoa stirred in her bed while Tsukune lay peacefully in his next to hers. The black markings were gone as his aura had vanished completely and he seemed to be sleeping soundly. The redhead vampire slowly opened her eyes and looked around, the girl still in a daze.

"Wha…where am I?" she said as she gazed around. Her eyes rested on Tsukune as she looked to him with wonder.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

* * *

In the cafeteria four girls were sitting down and eating some freshly cooked meals. Although the staff from the school wasn't here, the guards that were stationed in the area knew how to cook, and were glad to help those that the headmaster had sent off against Fairy Tale.

"I can't believe that witch. What was she thinking?" Kurumu growled as she dug into her food.

"She had her orders, but still. I wish she would have told us." Moka said as she just looked at her meal. The girl had eaten a little bit, but something was poking at her mind and distracting her.

"I wonder what else she hasn't told us. Who knows what they kept from us." Yukari said as she ate her meal, the young girl starved after her ordeal.

"This place is completely empty. Looks like every other student and staff member left for similar reasons." Mizore said as she glanced around.

"Yeah. I wonder how bad it really is out there." Moka said softly while still looking down.

_Something isn't right…I can feel it._

_**I know what you mean, I feel like we're not seeing something…**_

"I'm just glad we all got back here safe and sound. That teleportation spell came in handy." Kurumu said with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, but Ruby's wand broke when we landed here. The stress was too great for it." Yukari said as she remembered how the elder witches wand shattered upon reentry at the academy, the woman crying a bit before being stared down by the returning group.

"So she can just make a new one. Isn't that what you're going to do?" the succubus said with a curious look. Yukari nodded and looked to her hands.

"Yeah. I was so useless in that last fight. I'm sorry." She said softly.

"No you weren't, you and Ruby wiped the floor with them using that joint attack of yours! It was awesome." Kurumu said with a cheer.

"Yes that was incredible. I still can't believe you're capable of so much power." Moka said with a friendly smile. Yukari giggled and looked around with a timid smile.

"Well, I do have a warlocks blood in me. I guess his monster energy helps a bit." She said proudly. The group nodded as Moka looked down with a blank look.

_Monster energy…_

_**What are we not piecing together here…**_

"Yeah, not bad pipsqueak. Now you just have to make a wand that can handle it." Kurumu said with a snicker. The little witch growled and glared at her.

"Watch who you're calling names bazooka girl!" Yukari barked out.

"Bazooka girl. I'll have to start using that one again." Mizore said as she glanced to Kurumu. The succubus twitched and looked to the little girl with discontent.

"Hey at least I'm mature and have a well endowed body to please my boyfriend, which you have neither of right now." She said with a sly smirk. The little girl shook in frustration then thrashed about.

"Just you wait till I get a new wand, you'll be sorry!" she yelled out in a tantrum.

"Hey, what's with all the fighting?" Rason said as he and Dark walked up to the table.

"It's what they do." Dark said calmly as he sat next to his girlfriend. Mizore smiled softly and clung to his arm, the girl happy to be with him again. Kurumu jumped up and hugged her boyfriend closer.

"She's just jealous that she doesn't have a perfect angel like you all to herself. It's really quite sad actually. But who could blame her when having a boyfriend like you is the absolute best! I'm so happy we're back here together my darling Destined One! I can't wait until we can be alone so we can-" she started before she felt the boy drop down limp. She looked down to see Rason lying on the ground passed out.

"Poor angel." Yukari said while softly shaking her head. Kurumu freaked out as she ran to his side, the girl shaking the boy repeatedly.

"Rason! I'm so sorry! Wake up please! Don't die! Please don't die!" she cried out. Moka giggled a bit and looked around at her friends.

"At least we all got back here safe and sound. I just hope Tsukune is ok." She said with a worried look. Rason shot back up and looked around with wide eyes.

"Still…getting used to that." He said with a nervous smile. Kurumu smiled happily and pounced on the boy, the girl knocking him back down with a fierce kiss. Moka just looked at the couple then to her side as Mizore was kissing Dark, the boy holding her tightly with one hand and her lollipop with the other. Yukari looked around and smirked.

"Don't worry. He's probably just drained of energy. After all that fight with that agent seemed to be intense. I wonder why that one was so strong." She said as she looked down in thought.

"She was a vampire." Moka said with a serious expression. Everybody looked to her as she said that. Kurumu and Rason sat down at the table and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"A vampire?" Yukari yelled out. Moka nodded and around at her friends.

"Yes, I saw her eye and felt her vampiric aura. Her strength and speed, it all made sense. That, and…she knew me." She said worriedly. The group looked to each other then to the pink haired girl who was staring down with a concerned look.

"I still can't believe it. A vampire would side with Fairy Tale?" Kurumu said in disbelief.

"First one I've heard of." Dark said simply.

"I wonder why they would do that." Yukari said in bewilderment.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go visit home when Tsukune and Kokoa are better. I need to make sure everything is ok." Moka said with worry.

"Your father is a dark lord, I'm sure he'll be handling this already." Rason said with a confident smile. Moka nodded and looked back towards the doors with a concerned look.

"We'll ask Ruby if she's heard anything else about Fairy Tale when she gets here." Mizore said calmly as she held onto Dark's arm. Moka stood up and looked back to her friends.

"I need to go for a walk to think right now. I'll be back in a bit." She said with a forced smile. The group looked at her and slowly nodded as she walked off out the doors.

"Poor girl, hearing that one of her own kind is on Fairy Tale's side." Kurumu said softly.

"That and dealing with Kokoa and Tsukune as she's been doing, she's gone through a lot as well." Rason added. Mizore looked to the door then back to her friends.

"I'm going to go check on her. Just to make sure she's ok." She said as she stood up.

"Me too. She was there for us when we went through our troubles, we should do the same." Kurumu said as she got up as well.

"If it's all the same with you, I need to eat still. I'm wiped." Yukari said weakly.

"I second that, only thing I had all day were those crappy candy bars at the test labs." Rason added. Dark looked to his girl and nodded.

"Make sure she's ok, and then bring her back. When Ruby gets here I intend to find out all she knows." He said simply. Mizore nodded and smiled at her demon. The two girls walked out to find their friend while the others started to eat their long awaited meals.

* * *

Kokoa looked at the sleeping boy in the room with her, her eyes staring at him with wonder. She looked around slowly then realized where she was.

_This is the infirmary at school. We must have gotten back…somehow. How long was I out?_

She sat up and looked around curiously. The surroundings were all familiar now and she was a bit puzzled as to how they got here and why they were all alone.

"Where is everybody else?" she asked herself quietly. She looked to the boy as he slept and smiled softly.

_I knew it, I just knew you wanted me still Tsukune._

She walked up and stood beside his bed, her eyes gazing at the sleeping boy as he laid there.

_One favor to be with you, consider it done Tsukune. Please, just tell me what it is._

She sat down beside the boy and looked at him curiously with a smile.

_He's so cute when he sleeps. Hard to believe at first glance that inside this human boy lies a powerful vampire. He's so incredible and brave, I just have to be his. I just have to be._

Kokoa watched him sleep for a bit then looked around cautiously.

_No telling when the others will get back. I need to find out what that favor was and quickly._

She nudged the boy gently to wake him, the girl looking at him with nervous eyes.

"Tsukune, wake up, please." She said softly. The boy murmured and stirred a bit before continuing to sleep.

"Tsukune. Tsukune wake up." She said more loudly, the boy slowly opening his eyes. He looked at her with a blank look as he blinked a few times.

"Tsukune you're ok. I'm so glad, I was worried you would have been hurt in that battle." The girl said with a happy smile. The boy just looked at her with a blank expression still, her smile fading slowly then looking at him worriedly.

"Tsukune? Are you ok?" she asked. After a moment a calm grin appeared on his face.

"Never better Kokoa." He said softly as one his arms went around her waist and pulled her forward. The girl looked in surprise as he had her held on top of him, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out. Before she could say another word he pulled her closer and kissed the vampire, the girl jumping at the touch. Her heart started to pound steadily as she looked with surprise at the boy. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed happily.

_Tsukune!_

After the kiss broke she looked at him with wide eyes. He gazed at her with a gentle smile as he held her tightly.

"Tsukune…I…" she said in a daze.

"I love you Kokoa." He replied gently, the girl gasping at those words. She covered her mouth with one hand and stared at him with a few tears starting to form.

"You…you do?" she said in shock. He nodded and held her close.

"Yes, I've always loved you Kokoa." The boy said as she sat up on top of his lap. She looked down at him as she straddled his waist and trembled a bit.

"Tsukune…I love you too!" she cried out happily. She felt like her body was lit up with a bright light, her joy filling her up from tip to toe. She then jumped a bit then looked around in worry.

"The others, they could be here soon. Quick, please tell me what to do to get around the pact. What can I do so we can be together?" she pleaded. She leaned in closely as her eyes stared into his. He smiled and tilted his head at her.

"There is a way Kokoa." He said with a slight laugh. She looked at him with begging eyes and leaned in closer.

"Please tell me! What is it?" she cried out. He held her tightly from around the waist as the other hand brushed a few hairs away from her face, the girl blushing at the touch while her heart started to beat faster.

"I will, but first, could you do me a favor? I'm so weak from the battle, and just resting isn't helping my body recover." He said with a loving gaze. She looked to him and felt her body melt, the boy holding her close to his and warming her up.

"Anything. What can I do to help?" she asked softly. He looked at her with a calm gaze and smiled.

"Please, if you would be so kind, could you give me some more of your blood?" he asked simply. She looked to him with a curious expression then smiled.

"Is that all? Of course. But, I thought you said only I could help you with this, if you just wanted blood why not ask big sis?" she asked as she sat up puzzled. He chuckled and looked to her with the same smile.

"Because just the blood won't be enough. I want to recover right now Kokoa. Only you can do that for me. Besides, I need to get my strength back so I can be your first." He said with a twinkle in his eye, the girl's eyes widening at that remark. Her face blushed a bit as she trembled.

"My…first? Really?" she said as she looked at him with a surprised expression. Slowly a timid smile spread on her face. He nodded in response, the girl's eyes lighting up.

"Yes…please!" she begged as she looked at him with a bright smile, her eyes shining brightly. The boy nodded and held her waist tightly, the girl loving the feel of him holding her.

"So please, I want to recover from this right now. After I make you mine, I'll show you how we can get around that silly pact." He said with a deep gaze. The girl nodded eagerly and smiled at him, her heart racing from his words.

_Anything Tsukune! Tell me what to do!_

The boy smiled and chuckled softly as the redhead waited to hear her order. If it meant being with him, if it meant having him as her first time, nothing he could ask would be too much for her. After a pause the boy continued.

"Use your overcharge technique, and give me a good boost of energy with the blood." He said with a wide grin.

* * *

Outside on the roof of the academy Moka stood against the railing, her pink hair flowing in the wind as she looked up at the night sky. She looked around the horizon with a concerned look.

_Something doesn't feel right. I get the feeling I'm overlooking something._

_**I've been having that feeling for awhile now. Something is wrong, I'm just not seeing it...**_

_The way Tsukune just collapsed like that, like he did so before at the hotel and in the bio labs…_

_**It couldn't have been lack of energy. He was fine going through the teleportation spell. I know what you mean, something is not right here…**_

"Moka!" a voice called from behind. She turned to see Mizore and Kurumu walking over to her from the rooftop entrance.

"There you are." Kurumu finished as the two walked up to the vampire. She smiled softly at the two then looked back up at the sky.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just needed to get some air." She said quietly.

"Are you ok? We're worried about you." Kurumu said as the two walked up and leaned on the railing as well.

"Yeah, just a lot to think about." The vampire said with a forced smile.

"Tell us about it. We've been through so much here, its ridiculous." The succubus said as she looked around the sky.

"Well we survived at least. And we're back at the academy safe and sound." Mizore added.

"Yeah, though to be fair, I did _die_ during our adventure." Kurumu said with a smirk. Mizore smiled softly at that and looked up.

"Yeah. And I was deflowered by a freak. I guess we didn't get through it without our own battle scars." She said gently. The girls nodded and looked around the academy grounds, the area lit up slightly by the moon above them. Moka then showed a puzzled expression, the snow girl's words resonating with her train of thought somehow.

_A freak…_

"But we did have some good points to the trip." Kurumu added with a sly smile. The girls giggled and looked to each other.

"Yeah, finally going all the way with our boyfriends was one." Mizore said with a smile. Moka nodded and looked down with a soft smile. That was certainly a highlight for her, the way the boy had taken control and was so commanding and powerful.

"Even Yukari and Kokoa learned some new tricks." Kurumu said with a nod.

"Yeah, the way Yukari could summon that powerful of a blast now. It's still hard to believe." Mizore said as she looked down. Moka nodded and smiled at that remark. Her little friend was indeed a powerful fighter in battle now, and she felt happy that Yukari was a close friend that she could count on.

"And Kokoa's overcharge. The way she can amplify her monster energy like that and become so strong, that definitely came in handy during our trip." Kurumu added with a bright smile.

"Even though she's useless afterwards." Mizore said with a cool smirk, the two girls laughing a bit at the remark. Moka was looking down and thinking about that as well.

_A warlock's blood, I never thought she would go so far for Tsukune like that. Still, it did come in handy. Her overcharge is certainly a good weapon to have, and the way she can build her monster energy-_

Her eyes widened as her mind started racing. Mizore and Kurumu continued talking about their adventure while Moka stared off into space. She started to recall events in the past that at the time didn't make sense to her.

_Wait a minute…_

The way the ghoul was suddenly interested in Kokoa's health, and even saved her life from her overcharge for the first time. The way he smiled slyly at her for a moment then vanished back into Tsukune's mind without saying a word.

_Why would he have been interested in Kokoa like that…_

The way Tsukune was supposedly sleep walking and talking to Kokoa, the boy asking for a mysterious favor. And then not remembering anything at all when questioned.

_A favor that he would want only from Kokoa…_

How Tsukune roared out at the agent before, the words he used and how he said them seeming very uncharacteristic of him.

_"Watch who you're calling a freak you fucking bitch!"_

_A freak…_

How the ghoul always hated being referred to that. How he lost his temper and yelled out from hearing that name. The name he had earned from a failed transfusion by her little sister.

_No…_

_**You don't think…**_

* * *

In the infirmary Kokoa looked at Tsukune with loving eyes, the girl smiling happily at the boy she was sitting on top of. His request for her to use her overcharge to restore his strength was nothing to her as long as it meant she could be with him forever.

"For you Tsukune, anything. Just please, love me. Stay with me, forever." She said as her skin started to give off a haze. The boy nodded with a gentle smile.

"For you Kokoa, of course." He said calmly as she focused her power. Her skin started to heat up as her aura inside started to build up at a rapid rate.

* * *

Moka shuddered as she stood there on the roof. Her mind started replaying all the pieces of info one after another.

_"She can amplify her monster energy to a massive degree for a short time." Rason said in her mind._

_"Good thing Kokoa didn't give enough energy with that transfusion after all, otherwise he might have been more of a problem." Yukari said with a shudder._

_"He wanted to ask me a favor, but before he did you interrupted us!" Kokoa's voice echoed in her mind._

_"Damn you, I won't be stopped now! No more being like this, no more being a freak, I'm sick of it!" Tsukune's yelled out with anger._

Moka felt a cold chill run down her spine.

_No…it can't be…_

* * *

Kokoa wrapped her arms around the boy gently as he tilted his head to the side. Her power was building up as her clothes started to smoke slightly. Her energy was scorching hot to the boy's skin, but the fabric that was between them was enough to prevent injury for the time being.

"Tsukune…after I collapse from this…promise me you won't let me go." She said gently as she looked at his neck with loving eyes.

"I promise Kokoa, I'll never let you go." He said with a calm smile as he held her close.

* * *

Moka shuddered in place as she stared at the roof entrance, the girls now looking to her curiously.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"You ok?" Mizore asked as she tilted her head. The vampire trembled and looked at the doorway with shock.

_What if…the ghoul…_

_**Is it possible…**_

"Moka?" Kurumu asked again, both girls looking at their friend with worry. The vampire stood there with wide eyes as her mouth quivered. All the pieces came together for her, and the resulting picture made her heart skip a beat.

"Kokoa…" she breathed out in horror. The two girls looked at each other then to Moka.

"What was that?" Mizore asked curiously. Moka blinked then screamed out.

"KOKOA!"

* * *

The redhead bit down onto the boy's neck, her eyes closed as she focused her power. She held on tightly as her energy started to flow with the blood into his body.

_For you Tsukune…love me…_

* * *

Moka shrieked out in horror then dashed into the building, the other two girls following with puzzled expressions.

"Moka what's going on? What's wrong?" Kurumu called out to the vampire as she bolted down the stairs.

"It's the ghoul!" she called back as she ran at high speed.

"What? What about the ghoul?" Mizore called out as both girls looked at her with worry now.

"It wants Kokoa! It wants Kokoa to use her overcharge!" she yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and raced down the hallway.

* * *

Kokoa's aura and monster energy surged through her as the blood transferred over to the boy. She held on tightly around his neck and felt her heart racing.

_Tsukune…I love you…_

* * *

"What are you talking about Moka?" Kurumu yelled out as the trio ran down the halls towards the infirmary.

"The ghoul's been controlling Tsukune! That's why he kept passing out at random times! He wanted to get closer to Kokoa!" Moka cried out as they ran at full speed.

"What? But why? What are you talking about Moka?" Mizore called out with confusion.

"That's why it saved her life! He wants her to use the overcharge to increase her monster energy! He wants her to complete the transfusion!" the pink haired girl yelled out, the other two gasping at hearing that.

"Wait…you mean…" Kurumu said as she thought about it.

"If the transfusion is completed with her overcharge…" Mizore said softly.

A high pitched shriek of agony echoed down the hallway, the three girls freezing in their tracks and looking down the hall with wide eyes.

"That came from…" Kurumu said nervously.

"The infirmary." Mizore said with widened eyes. Moka trembled with the shock, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"KOKOA!" she yelled out as they ran down the hall towards the redhead's cry.

* * *

Walking down a hallway Dark, Rason, and Yukari were heading towards the infirmary.

"Since Ruby never showed up, I'm guessing she went to see Tsukune. Probably to apologize." Rason reasoned as he looked up.

"That had better be the reason. I want to know what's going on here." Yukari said sternly. They all stopped when Kokoa's shriek echoed down the hall.

"Never a dull moment, right?" Dark said simply with a quick glance to Rason. The three ran down the hallway towards the cry.

* * *

The three girls ran to the door of the infirmary with frightened expressions.

"Kokoa! Kokoa are you ok?" Moka cried out as she gripped the handle. In an instant the whole wall was blasted apart by a massive surge of power, the walls and door shattering and flying into pieces. The three girls were thrown back into the other wall by the shockwave and slumped down, the surge of power washing through the hallway causing lights to burst. They shakily shook their heads and looked in to see the dust cloud billowing away from the blast site.

"Kokoa?" Moka said softly, all three looking with wide eyes.

"Do you feel that?" Kurumu said as she trembled.

"That monster energy…it's…gigantic." Mizore said as they slowly got back up. As the dust cleared the girls gasped in horror.

Standing in the destroyed room a figure was seen standing. He had shoes and pants on, but no shirt.

"Tsu…Tsukune?" Moka stuttered out.

His skin was pitch black and coarse, his monster energy blasting around him furiously.

"What…what is…" Kurumu said softly.

On his neck the markings were seen in a bright white, the webbing now covering his neck and the sides of his head.

"Oh…no…" Mizore said as she tried to remain calm.

His eyes were pitch white and were staring at the three girls, his expression a calm one as his mouth was set in a grin. A grin which showed his fangs from his eerie smile. Moka stared in disbelief at the boy she loved, the energy radiating from him sending chills down everybody's spines. It felt cold, dark, evil. Beyond evil.

From both sides in the hallway multiple guards ran towards the scene. They ran in front of the girls and stared at the boy standing there, the guards unsheathing their swords and glaring at him.

"What is this? Where did this thing come from?" one yelled out.

"Stand down now beast or else die!" another shouted out. Moka stared with disbelief then glanced down to the side. She gasped and tears started to form. Lying on the ground next to the bed Kokoa was seen, the vampire girl looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes and an open mouth. Blood was seen dripping down her cheeks as she was gasping furiously, the girl's energy nearly drained completely and her mind in shock.

"Kokoa…Tsukune…no…" Moka breathed out in horror. The ghoul then started walking slowly towards them, all the guards and the three girls looking at him as he started to chuckle.

"**Heh heh…heh heh heh…"** he laughed out as he walked closer. One of the guards ran at him with his sword, the ghoul instantly grabbing his arm as he swung the blade. The monster then ripped the arm right off as the guard yelled out in pain. As he looked to his missing limb the ghoul reached out and shoved the blade still in the severed limb's grip into the guard's chest, the blade slicing out the back. The ghoul then grabbed the man's jaw and ripped it off, then forcibly shoved it down the throat of the guard. He choked out in pain as blood was coughed out, then dropped to his knees. He wavered in place before the ghoul sent both his fists down on top of his head, the skull being shot down into the man's chest with a crunching sound and being diced by the blade still in it.

"Kill it!" the others yelled as they charged. The three girls watched in horror as the dark being slaughtered all the guards effortlessly, the monster laughing out maniacally as he butchered and tore apart the men.

"This isn't happening…THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Moka cried out as the ghoul started to walk out into the hall towards them. The girls backed away with Kurumu and Moka slowly backing away down one hall while Mizore slowly backed up another. The ghoul chuckled and walked towards Mizore with a twisted grin, the snow girl looking in fear.

"Tsukune? Fight it, don't let it control you!" Kurumu called out. Three more guards ran up from behind Mizore and started to attack the monster with fierce speed and strength. The snow maiden watched in horror as the ghoul ripped them to pieces, their screams of pain and agony echoing out through the hall. Their bloodied remains were strewn about the hallway as the ghoul laughed out crazily.

"No...Tsukune…" Mizore said softly as the ghoul started to walk towards her again. She aimed her hand at the boy and wavered, the girl not wanting to harm her dear friend.

"Please…stop this." she begged as he inched closer. After another step she fired out an ice shard, the blade striking the boy and shattering instantly. She looked in surprise then fired another, the shard again shattering to pieces on contact.

"He's too strong." Kurumu said in disbelief.

"No…TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out as the ghoul lunged toward the snow girl. She looked with wide eyes as his hand raced towards her, the girl frozen in fear from the massive aura.

The ghoul's attack stopped suddenly, the stunned snow girl looking with wide eyes. His hand was outstretched and pointed out, the arm aiming down towards her heart. The attack stopped a few inches short, and blood now covered the hand. Mizore looked in surprise at the bloodied hand then looked up to the ghoul. The monster laughed out as he slowly raised his hand up, blood seeming to come out of thin air and dropping into a pool below. Mizore blinked then stared in fright as she trembled violently.

"No…" she breathed out, the girl praying with everything that her suspicions were wrong. Kurumu and Moka looked with wide eyes then glanced to the side of the snow girl. Rason and Yukari were standing there in shock as they looked at the ghoul. Or rather as they looked at his bloodied hand.

A black wisp formed in the air around his arm.

"No…" Mizore said softly as tears started to form.

First his shoes became visible then his pants, red blood flowing down them.

"No!" Mizore said in horror as she gripped her hair with her hands.

His shirt became visible next with the ghoul's arm impaling his chest and extending out behind him.

"NO!" Mizore yelled out as Dark's head appeared with his arms. He was gripping the ghouls arm with both hands as blood was coming out from his mouth, the demon glaring at the evil being with a strained look.

"DARK!" everybody yelled out in horror. The ghoul reached his other hand back and formed a fist.

"Tsukune…don't…let…it…control…you…" the demon coughed out as he struggled to move. Mizore looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes of terror, her mouth opened wide with her lollipop falling out, her heart skipping a beat as she saw her love impaled by the evil creature.

"No…beloved…" she breathed out under a whisper. The group watched with horror as the ghoul struck at Dark with his other hand, and blasted his skull off his neck with a bloody crunch. The evil being then slashed down and tore apart the mangled body, the bloodied remains dropping down into a pile on the ground. Everybody's eyes were locked onto the remains as silence filled the hallway.

An mp3 player bounced down onto the ground and tumbled away from its former owner, the bloody device landing at the feet of Mizore who was staring with unbelievable agony. She trembled violently and shut her eyes, the girl struggling with her emotions. Moka covered her mouth while Kurumu looked down with a pained expression. Yukari stared with tears starting to form while Rason looked at the remains with disbelief.

Mizore dropped to her knees and stared at the player, the girl looking at it as the ghoul looked from the fallen demon to the snow girl. Mizore slowly picked up the bloodied player and held it, tears flowing down her face as she stared with wide eyes at it.

"No…NO…NOOOOO!" she cried out into the air, the hallways being filled with her scream, and the dark laugh of the ghoul that killed her boyfriend.


	57. Darkest Hour

Down the halls of Yokai Academy the headmaster's personal guards were running towards a disturbance in the school. The yells and screams of monsters were heard as they neared where the infirmary was located in the building. The air around them started to get colder as they approached as a snow girl's furious cry echoed down the hall.

"NOOOO! DARK!" Mizore yelled as she arched back, the ground around her instantly freezing solid. The area around her froze over as ice spires shot up around the snow woman, her rampaging emotions letting her power run wild. She glared at the ghoul that stood before her with glowing white eyes, her hair frosted over as she gripped a bloodied mp3 player in her hands, and her power fluxed causing massive ice spires to jettison from the ground around the evil being, the creature that struck down and killed her love.

"DIE!" she screamed out with all her energy as the corridor around the ghoul flashed into a frozen state, the ghoul freezing over all around as ice spikes shot out towards him on all sides. The spires hit the ghoul and shattered on impact, the beast showing no signs of injury from the furious attack.

"NO!" Rason roared as he flew towards the ghoul with hatred, his aura flaring up and lighting up his wings. The glow shined on the frost and ice around the hallway creating a blinding light around the angel. He raced up to the ghoul and sent a furious punch to his face, the evil monster not being phased in the least. Rason sent punch after punch to the evil creature as a few tears came out.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he roared out as he struck again and again. In a flash the ghoul struck the angel with a backhanded attack, the boy being blasted through the nearby wall with a loud explosion instantly.

"Rason!" Kurumu yelled out. She let loose a war cry and flew at the ghoul from behind. She clawed at the beast in an attempt to slice apart his spine…her nails breaking on contact. She yelled out in horrible pain as she landed down and staggered back, the girl looking at her broken nails with wide eyes.

"How…how…" she said as she trembled. In a flash the ghoul spun around and sent a punch to her head, the girl flying back into Moka. The two flew down the hall from the force of the hit and smashed into a far off wall, the girls breaking through it with a loud crash. Inside the battered room Moka shakily got up and looked to her friend with worry. The succubus was laying on the ground with a look of shock on her face, the girl struggling to move as blood was coming from her hair.

"Kurumu!" Moka cried out as she looked at her friend, the girl in a state of trauma from the strike. Moka shook her head in horror then looked back out the broken wall towards the ghoul down the hall.

_No…Tsukune!_

**_Damn it all…the ghoul completed the transfer._**

_It can't be…he can't be…_

**_He's changed…no…Tsukune…_**

_He has to fight it again, he has to regain control! He has to-_

**_He's gone! Our mate...our Tsukune…is gone. _**the rosary said with a pained voice.

Moka cried out and shook her head violently.

"TSUKUNE!" she cried out with tears forming.

The ghoul looked to Mizore who was still on the ground, the girl looking at the ghoul with disbelief as her mind shut down. Beside her Yukari was trying to get her to move, the little witch pulling on her shirt while looking in terror at the approaching ghoul.

"Mizore! Get up, we have to go! We have to go!" she yelled out as she tried to get the snow woman to budge. Mizore stared at the ghoul with wide eyes as she clutched the mp3 player close to her.

"No…no…no…" she breathed out in a trance. The ghoul walked up to them while chuckling.

"**Heh heh heh heh heh…heh HEH HEH HEH."** he laughed out as he eyed the two with a twisted grin. Yukari got in front of Mizore and held out her arms.

"No Tsukune! Stop it! Don't do this, please!" she yelled out, the snow girl still looking ahead in shocked state. From around the two girls guards ran up and unsheathed their swords.

"Stop him men! Don't let it get away!" one yelled out as they charged the ghoul. The witch watched with horror as the ghoul effortlessly tore the men apart, literally. Their cries of pain and agony echoed out as the monster ripped them to pieces and mutilated their bodies. Rason slowly shambled out of the hole in the wall and dropped to his knee next to the young witch, his breathing heavy as he held his head, the angel struggling to see straight.

"Dammit…this can't be happening." he said as he tried to stand back up before collapsing back down. Yukari looked around with fright then to the ghoul who was looking back at her.

"No…it can't end this way…it just can't!" she cried out as he walked up to her.

"Tsukune no!" Moka cried out from the room while holding her friend, the succubus still in a catatonic state from her strike.

**_It's not Tsukune anymore! That thing's the ghoul!_**

_He fought it off before though!_

**_He's gone! He fought off a failed creation, a freak! This thing is the real ghoul, it can't be fought against! Tsukune's gone!_**

_No…NO! He can't be gone! He can't be!_

The ghoul walked over to the witch as she stared with fearful eyes. He chuckled as he looked at the three targets before him, the monster laughing manically as he moved forward.

"No…NO!" Yukari cried out as she turned and hugged Mizore, the witch fearing the worst as the ghoul raced towards them.

A blinding flash erupted in the hallway as a shockwave blasted behind the witch. She looked back in surprise to see a bright light engulfing the ghoul. Ripples of energy pulsed up from the ground where a circle was glowing, the many rings and strange markings spinning around as they glowed a bright red and blue. Yukari looked in surprise as the ghoul thrashed about in the pillar of light before standing still. His arms rested at his side while his eyes closed, the beast still growling as his muscles tensed up around him. The little witch blinked and looked behind her to see two figures.

One was Ruby holding a spell book with one hand and pointing her other hand out, the witch reciting lines from the tomb while her gaze was locked onto the ghoul. Next to her the headmaster was standing with both his hands clasping a black rosary seal, the trinket glowing blood red.

"Ruby? Headmaster?" Yukari said softly as multiple guards ran past them and surrounded the ghoul. The little witch looked around at the destroyed hallway. Mizore was still staring off into space as the girl had lost touch with reality, her grip on the player tight as she clung to it as if clinging to life. Rason was lying on the ground next to her passed out, the force of the blow he took to the head sending the angel into an unconscious state. Kokoa was still lying on the ground in the infirmary, the redhead gasping furiously as blood trickled down from her mouth. Her aura was flickering lightly as her lifeforce struggled to hold on. Across the hallway a few guards walked into the destroyed room and tended to the other two girls. Kurumu was twitching in her state while Moka was locked onto Tsukune and wasn't moving or blinking.

"How…how could this have happened?" Yukari said softly as she started to cry.

The ghoul had surfaced in a complete state, the monster taking total control over Tsukune's body. Dark was dead, the demon having sacrificed himself to save his girlfriend's life. The whole group was battered and broken, most of them unconscious or in a state of shock. The witch trembled a bit from the overload of horrible news then passed out, the girl dropping down to the ground next to Rason.

* * *

A full day passed at Yokai Academy, the school having been the focal point of a ghoul outbreak. In the girls dorm rooms a young witch slowly opened the door to her room and walked out into the hall. She walked slowly with a saddened expression. She closed her door and slowly made her way out of the dorm rooms, the girl walking towards the academy with her head hung low. She glanced back to the dorms where she had spent the night in her room crying about all that has happened. Rason and Kurumu were being treated in the rebuilt infirmary from their injuries while Kokoa was kept in the infirmary for observation. The redhead had yet to wake up from her trauma even though her energy and physical injuries had healed properly. Mizore had locked herself in her room, or rather had the door frozen over, and was heard crying out loudly and screaming out her fallen beloved's name. Yukari sniffled then walked towards the academy, the girl heading towards where Moka was.

The young witch walked into the academy where guards were patrolling with more caution. More of them were seen around the academy in the halls as security was increased after the 'incident'. Yukari walked past the infirmary and glanced in, the three group members still out cold from their ordeal. She sniffled and walked slowly, her eyes resting down on the spot were Dark was killed.

"It's a nightmare…and I can't wake up." she said softly as she walked down the hall towards a well-guarded chamber. The men standing at attention outside the steel double doors nodded and opened the way for her, the witch being allowed in to see her friends at the headmaster's request. Inside the chamber was a large room that had stone walls and cobblestone floors like the spell casting room. Inside multiple torches were lit on the walls, yet their light paled in comparison to the centerpiece. In the center of the room a bright pillar of light was flowing upwards from a casting circle on the ground. Inside the bright light that flashed blue and red was the ghoul, the beast held in stasis with three armed guards watching him closely. They had their swords unsheathed and stood at a moment's notice to strike at the ghoul while he was imprisoned by the binding spell. Next to them the headmaster and Ruby were seen each facing the boy. Ruby was once again holding the book while having her other hand outstretched while the headmaster had both his hands outstretched, both of them chanting in unknown tongues.

The small witch walked up to the other figure nearby the ghoul, the pink haired vampire who had tears still coming down from her face. The vampire had stayed in this room without taking her eyes off of her boyfriend, the only times she left his side were to go eat, at the headmaster's order, and to sleep, which she did so in the same room by the wall. She refused to leave the boy she loved so much for any reason, the girl holding faith that the boy she loved was still in there somewhere.

"How is he?" Yukari asked softly as she walked up to her friend.

"Still the same. The headmaster and Ruby have to keep the spell fortified or else he will break out. Oh Tsukune…" she said as she started to cry more.

The headmaster explained to them that he and Ruby had to use a containment spell to slow down the ghoul. It was only at Moka's constant pleading that the ghoul was not killed on the spot. She begged the headmaster to wait to see if he could be cured before executing him, the inner self wishing the same although not expecting the boy to recover this time. Finally the headmaster agreed to use whatever magic he could to reverse the transformation, but if no cure could be found, the boy would be executed without any further argument. The headmaster and Ruby have tried all manner of healing and exorcism spells to free the boy from the dark being, but so far nothing has had an effect.

"This isn't working." Ruby said softly as she and the headmaster walked over to the girls.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Moka said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Akashiya, but a ghoul is a permanent transformation like I've explained. All our magic cannot undo the process, the monster has completely taken over. I'm afraid Mr. Aono is no longer here." the headmaster said with a solemn tone, his expression blank and emotionless.

"No! There has to be some way! Tsukune can't be gone! He just can't be!" Moka cried out.

**_I'm sorry, but like we've known all along, a ghoul transformation is complete, there is no going back._**

_NO! There has to be a way!_

"I'm sorry Moka. But we can't keep him contained like this. I'm afraid we must kill the dark monster now while we can." Ruby said with a remorseful look. Moka looked to her with teary eyes then to the ghoul.

"No…you can't…" she said softly as she trembled.

"Please Ruby! There must be another way, anything!" Yukari begged. The elder witch looked to her with sorrowful eyes then down.

"I'm sorry. We have no choice." she said softly. Moka walked up to the pillar and looked at the evil monster.

_Tsukune…please come back to me…_

**_I'm sorry...but he's gone. We have to do…what we must. It has to be done now while we can._**

She hung her head down and sniffled, the girl's tears falling to the brightly lit ground below.

"I will leave this matter to you Ms. Tojo. I have to attend the Fairy Tale issue now." the headmaster said as he started to walk back towards the doors.

"Wait." Moka said, the man stopping and glancing back to her with his glowing eye.

"Can we at least wait…until the others are awake? They should be allowed to say goodbye." Moka said softly while still looking down with closed eyes. The headmaster just looked at her for a moment then forward.

"I suppose so, provided he does not attempt to break out of that barrier in the meantime." he said as he walked out. Moka trembled then walked back to the witches, the vampire looking to them with heartbroken eyes.

"Moka…I'm so sorry." Ruby said softly. Moka looked to her then back to her love, the boy who was turned into a savage killer.

"Ruby, go see if the others are awake yet." she said softly. The witch nodded and walked out, a sorrowful look on her face the whole way. Yukari looked down and trembled.

"Do we…do we have to do this?" she said scared. Moka nodded and looked down.

"Yes. We have to do what's best for all monsters. This…ghoul cannot be allowed to go on a rampage." she said as she clenched her fists in frustration. Yukari nodded with a teary eye. She knew the reasons and agreed with them, but still wished there was another way of going about this.

"I'll go see if Mizore wants to be here too. Will you…will you wait until I get back? I want to say goodbye with everybody else." she said as she started to cry. Moka turned to her and hugged the girl closely, the vampire wishing to comfort her friend any way she could.

"I promise. We'll wait for you Yukari." she said softly. The young witch cried most of her tears out then slowly walked out of the chamber. The vampire turned back to her boyfriend and struggled not to break down crying.

_I'm sorry Tsukune…I love you…with all my heart._

**_Please…forgive us._**

* * *

Ruby walked slowly toward the infirmary, her head hung long as she moved through the halls. She knew all this time Moka was the one for him, and that he was happy with her. She knew that the boy wouldn't pick her now, but would always remain a close friend. Her heart still ached at the thought of having to kill him like this, the boy that helped her change her ways and even stole her heart.

"Tsukune…I'm so sorry." She said softly as she walked into the infirmary. She looked around to see Rason and Kurumu slowly getting up, both of their wounds healed by magic and medicine. She glanced to the sleeping vampire and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Kokoa…what have you done?" she said under her breath. Kurumu and Rason sat up and looked around with a dazed look.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus." Rason said as he held his head with his hand. Kurumu nodded slowly then looked around.

"What…happened? Tsukune! Where's Tsukune?" she cried out as she remembered. The two looked around then to Ruby who was standing there with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry, but…" She said softly.

"Where's the ghoul? Where is that…_thing?_" Rason yelled out as he growled, the boy looking around cautiously. Kurumu sat up and looked around, then walked over to Kokoa.

"Kokoa…YOU STUPID BITCH!" she roared out as punched the sleeping girl in the head, the vampire jerking about in bed.

"Kurumu stop!" Ruby yelled as the succubus glared at the vampire with tears in her eyes.

"Why? It's all her fault! Dark's dead Ruby! And Tsukune…Tsukune's a…" she trailed off as she struggled not to scream out. Rason walked up to her and held her close, the succubus turning and burying her face into his chest.

"He's a ghoul now!" she cried out as she broke down, the boy holding her tightly as he strained himself to remain strong for her.

"Kurumu…I'm sorry." Rason said softly. He looked to Kokoa who now had a large lump on her head, the girl still out cold.

"Ruby, where is everybody?" he asked as he glanced to the witch.

"Moka and Yukari are waiting for us down the hall. They are with…the ghoul." She said slowly. The couple looked to her with fright.

"With the ghoul?" they yelled out. The witch nodded the looked at the doors with worried eyes.

"Yes. We have him contained for now, but, I'm afraid we won't be able to hold him for long." She said remorsefully.

"Contained? How? And what do you mean not for long? What are we going to do when he gets out? He's unstoppable!" Kurumu cried out as she clung to her angel in fear. Ruby looked at them with a pained expression.

"We can't let that happen. It's the headmasters decision that we…that we…" she trailed off as she fought back tears. The couple looked at her with cautious looks while she struggled to continue.

"That we kill him." She finished as she broke down crying.

* * *

Yukari was outside the academy with a surprised look on her face. The young witch had walked out to cry and to try to gather her emotions, then to head to the girls dorms to see if Mizore would come to Tsukune's execution. The little girl was surprised however to see a blue sports car driving up and screeching to a halt outside, the black tinted windows hiding the driver while the expensive looking car roared like a lion. It was a navy blue color all around and the headlights were bright in contrast to the night sky around them. The car parked and the door opened as guards ran over to the suspicious vehicle.

"Stay on guard men." One called out as they unsheathed their swords. Out from the car a girl stepped out and looked around, her blue eyes locking onto Yukari as she flicked her light green hair behind her. She wore her usual outfit and jacket and had a look of fury on her face.

"What the hell was that about? Why did you all just leave me like that?" Felucia barked out as she walked towards the witch. She was instantly surrounded by the armed men and looked around puzzled.

"What is this? This is how you treat guests at your school?" she asked as she looked at all the swords pointed at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one said with a growl. The demon stood proudly with an arrogant expression.

"I'm the great Felucia Sonsta! And I'm here to FUCKING KILL THAT SNOW WOMAN!" she roared out. In a flash all the men swung their blades and diced the demon into pieces, the little witch watching with a blank expression.

"Saw that coming." She said dryly. She sighed and walked up to the men who were sheathing their swords with proud looks on their faces.

"Um, she's actually a friend of ours." She said simply. The men glanced to her then to the pile of the chopped up girl on the ground.

"Friend? She wanted to kill the snow woman here." One said with a confused look.

"Yeah, she says that a lot." Yukari said with shrug.

"I wish you would have told us this sooner, she might have been spared." One said regrettably.

"No worries, she'll be fine. Just don't do that again." Yukari said simply as the body started to reform again. The men backed up with surprise as the demon came back together and stood up, the girl cracking her neck slightly.

"What the fuck? Would you all just back the hell off?" She roared as she got into an aggressive stance. Yukari ran up to her and waved her hands as the guards stared in disbelief.

"No no! Really, just stop, it's fine now!" She pleaded. The demon looked around then dropped her stance, the girl looking at the witch with discontent.

"Fine, but if they do that again they'll be sorry!" she yelled out. The men glanced to each other then to the girl who survived being sliced into pieces with perplexed looks.

"What are you doing here Felucia?" Yukari asked curiously. The demon smiled arrogantly then looked around.

"Well, after you all left me in that damn crater I met two of your friends. Ruby and Gin I believe were their names. They wanted to know where you all went, so in exchange for telling them what we were dealing with and where the sound of you guys speeding off was, they told me where to find this place. Now I can come be with Dark even when he's here and we can still be together…as friends! And hopefully do _more_…as friends!" she said with an odd amount of passion. Yukari blinked and looked at her curiously. Then tears started to well up and she broke down crying. Felucia looked at her puzzled then around.

"Hey, stop that. What's so bad about me being here? I'm not that bad of company am I? Hey, stop crying." She pleaded. The witch wiped her tears away and looked at Felucia with a remorseful expression.

"What's wrong?" Felucia asked curiously. Yukari trembled and fought back her tears as the demon looked at her with worry.

"Yukari?" she asked softly.

* * *

Ruby was standing before Kurumu and Rason in the infirmary, the couple looking at her with pained expressions.

"No, you can't do that! Tsukune fought the ghoul before, he can do it again!" Kurumu cried out.

"I'm sorry, but the decision has been made. All the magic we've used hasn't been able to undo the transformation. The longer we wait the more we risk him breaking free and killing us all. We have to kill him now while we are able." Ruby said softly.

"Tsukune…no, not like this. You can't do this, he's your friend!" Rason pleaded as he held his crying girlfriend.

"I don't want this anymore than you do. But…it has to be done. If you both want to, you may say your last goodbyes to him now." Ruby said as she turned to walk out. She glanced to Kokoa who was still sleeping in her bed.

"Foolish girl." She said as she shook her head. She walked out as the couple looked to Kokoa with sorrow.

"Why would Kokoa do that? Why?" Rason said with frustration.

"The ghoul tricked her. It's been after her from the start. It knew she would be the key to unlocking his true power." Kurumu said as they walked over to her.

"It played us all." Rason said with a growl.

"No wonder she thought Tsukune was interested in her all this time. That damn being…I can't believe this!" Kurumu yelled out. The two held each other for a moment the headed out of the infirmary to follow the witch, both saddened that they had to say their final farewells to their dear friend.

The three walked into the chamber with sorrowful looks. Kurumu and Rason looked in awe at the pillar of light that had their former friend bound. The ghoul was twitching and growling while he remained still, his eyes shut and his fangs bared.

"Where's Yukari?" Ruby asked as she glanced around. The three walked up to the crying vampire and looked at the ghoul as it was held in the bright light.

"She went to go get Mizore. I'm happy you two are ok now." Moka said as she turned to Rason and Kurumu with a forced small smile. The two nodded as they stared at the dark being, the girl holding onto the boy's arm tightly.

"I don't think she'll want to be here. Not after what this thing did to Dark." Ruby said with a saddened face. Rason walked up and looked at his former friend with a pained expression.

"Tsukune…dammit this can't be happening. We were going to fight Fairy Tale together. We were going to win this together." He said softly. Kurumu walked over and held her crying vampire friend closely, the girl looking down with a sorrowful face.

"Moka…I…" Kurumu said as she looked at her devastated friend. Moka looked to her then clung to her tightly, the girl burying her face into her shoulder.

"Kurumu! Tell me this is a bad dream! Tell me this isn't real!" she cried out, the succubus holding her and crying out a bit as well.

"I'm sorry Moka, I really am. I'm sorry!" Kurumu said as she held the broken down vampire close. Ruby and Rason looked to each other then to the ghoul.

"When Yukari and Mizore return, we'll get started." Ruby said softly. Rason slowly nodded then looked up.

_There has to be a way for him to come back…somehow…_

Suddenly a furious scream echoed out in the hall as the double doors blasted open, the metal barriers rocketing off their hinges and flying off. The guards around the chamber ran over and armed themselves while a doll demon roared out in sheer anger.

"I'LL KILL IT! I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT THING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she charged towards the ghoul past the surprised guards, the demon holding a sword in her hand she grabbed from a guard outside in her fury. Her eyes were filled with pure rage as tears were flowing down her face.

"I'LL FUCKING TEAR THAT THING TO PIECES!" she roared as she swung at the ghoul in the barrier. She was instantly halted and held back by Rason, the sword coming inches away from the ghoul's neck.

"Felucia? What are you doing here? Stop!" Rason yelled as he struggled to hold the infuriated demon back.

"I'LL NEVER STOP! THAT THING KILLED DARK! THAT THING KILLED DARK!" she yelled as she swung madly at the ghoul, just missing the barrier by a hair. Rason struggled to hold her back while the group watched with surprise. Yukari ran in as the guards ran toward the enraged demon

"Felucia stop! Please!" Yukari cried out. Ruby looked to the approaching guards and held her hand up.

"Stand down!" she commanded, the guards stopping but keeping the demon in their sights cautiously.

"WHY AREN'T YOU KILLING IT? IT KILLED DARK! IT KILLED DARK!" Felucia yelled out as she cried uncontrollably.

"We are going to, but after everybody can say goodbye to Tsukune first. He used to be our friend Felucia." Ruby called out, the demon still swinging around with her sword while the angel struggled to hold her back.

"FUCK THAT! IT DIES NOW!" The doll demon roared out as she continued her attempts to hack the ghoul's head off.

"This is all Kokoa's fault, how could she be so stupid to be tricked by that thing." Yukari cried out. The demon froze in place and blinked. Suddenly she turned back around and tried to swing madly while running out towards the doors, the angel again holding her back from her charge.

"I'LL KILL THAT BITCH! HOW COULD SHE ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN? IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" she cried out, the demon not understanding what Kokoa did but enraged to the point where she would kill her regardless.

"It's not all her fault, the ghoul tricked us all. It used Tsukune like a puppet all those times." Rason said with remorse. Again the demon stopped and blinked. She turned back and attempted to charge the ghoul once more as the angel used all his strength to hold her back.

"DAMN GHOUL! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" she roared out with fury.

"Would somebody _please_ get her to stop?" Rason cried out as the demon swung wildly at the ghoul with anger.

"Felucia STOP!" Moka yelled out as she walked up to the enraged demon. She sent a fierce slap across her face, the demon recoiling in shock then looking at her with wide eyes.

"Stop this now! You think you're the only one that lost somebody? You think you're the only one in pain? My boyfriend's GONE! He's gone and this THING is here in his place! I had to watch my own boyfriend, the only one I'll EVER love, kill my friend! And now I have to watch him die before me! So stop this now, we'll deal with this problem, and we'll deal with it without you making it worse!" she yelled out loudly, the whole group looking at her with surprise. Felucia stopped and looked around slowly, the group was looking at the ghoul with sorrowful eyes. Moka started crying and looked away, her tears falling to the ground as she shut her eyes in pain. The demon dropped her attack stance and then the sword.

"I'm sorry…for your loss." She said softly as she started walking out towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To find that slush-…to find Mizore." Felucia said as she held back her tears.

"I'll show you to her room." Yukari said softly as she walked out with the heartbroken demon. The group watched them leave then looked to the ghoul while Moka sobbed quietly.

"We'll wait a little longer. Then we have to proceed." Ruby said softly. The group nodded slowly then watched their former friend growl in his binds. Rason looked at him then up with a frustrated look.

_I wonder…_

* * *

In the girls dorm rooms a witch and her friend were walking down the halls in silence. They both had saddened expressions and walked slowly. They approached a door that was completely frozen solid.

"This is her room." Yukari said softly.

"Wouldn't have guessed." Felucia said flatly. The demon knocked on the frosted covering, the door making a soft knocking sound through the ice.

"Mizore?" Yukari asked gently.

Silence.

"Mizore? Please open the door." The little witch said again.

Silence.

"Hey open up!" Felucia yelled out.

Silence.

"She asleep or something?" the demon asked.

"I don't think so. Mizore please! Open the door, we need to talk to you!" Yukari cried out.

"Go away…" a soft voice came from inside.

"Please, Mizore. Let us talk to you." Yukari said gently.

"Go away." The voice said sternly.

"Open up Mizore, c'mon." Felucia said with a frustrated look. The door shattered as ice spires flew out from the room, the spikes racing past the two surprised girls and slamming into the wall behind them. From inside the girls could see the snow woman's room, the whole area frozen solid. Multiple ice spires were seen sticking out everywhere and in the center of the room a snow girl was sitting on the ground. She had her knees brought up to her chest with one arm wrapped around her legs, and the other arm outstretched with the wave of ice coming from it. Her eyes glared at the two girls as her lollipop rolled around in her mouth, her teeth bared in her rage.

"I said…go away…" she said in a cold voice. The two girls glanced to each other nervously then to the snow girl.

"Please Mizore…" Yukari said as she trembled in a bit of fear. The snow girl retracted her ice attack and looked back down, the girl hiding her face as she wept softly. On the ground in front of her, on a spot that wasn't frozen over, was an mp3 player with a bit of blood on it. The two girls walked in slowly and knelt down across from the crying ice maiden. Felucia looked to the player and struggled to hold back her tears.

"Is that…his…" she said softly. Mizore looked up to it and nodded.

"It was on him…when he…DIED!" she cried out as she buried her face again, the room's temperature plummeting from her power raging around her. The two girls shivered as they looked at the snow girl with sorrow.

"Mizore. The headmaster is going to have Tsukune…executed soon." Yukari said softly. The snow girl didn't budge or show any reaction.

"Did you want to come say goodbye with us? He was your friend." The witch continued with a sorrowful expression. Mizore trembled then shook her head gently.

"No…just leave me be…" she said with a strained voice.

"I'm sorry Mizore…I really am." Felucia said gently. The snow girl looked up to them then down at the player.

"I was right there…and I couldn't do anything. He saved me…at the cost of his own life." She said as tears flowed down her face, the drops freezing into ice bits as they fell.

"He was always the perfect gentleman." Yukari said with a saddened smile.

"And the perfect agent. A perfect role model." Felucia said with a nod. The three girls looked to each other then back to the player. Yukari lost what she considered a big brother figure in her life, Felucia lost a best friend and idol, and Mizore lost a boyfriend and future husband. They all lost something precious when the demon sacrificed himself to save the snow girl.

"Felucia…is my heart…still marked?" Mizore asked softly. The demon looked to her chest and nodded.

"Yes, the mark is still there. It's permanent, it'll never come off." She said with a gentle smile. Mizore held a hand over her heart and nodded.

"Good. Nobody else will ever have my heart. It belongs to Dark now and forever." She said as she cried out softly.

"Please come with us and say goodbye to Tsukune. He's too important to us to just walk away from." Yukari said gently. Mizore looked down and slowly nodded.

"Fine. I want to see that ghoul die for this…I want to see his blood spill for taking my Dark." She said with hatred. They slowly stood up while Mizore put the player in her pocket, the girl refusing to go anywhere without it.

"C'mon, let's get going before-" Yukari started before she stopped suddenly. The two girls looked at her as the witch felt her side.

"Yukari?" Mizore asked softly. The witch reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn scroll.

"Oh, I forgot I had this. It's the witch sisters spell." She said. With all that had happened the girl had forgotten to give it to the headmaster.

"At least those two can be summoned back." Mizore said quietly. Yukari nodded and took one step, then her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Summoned…" she breathed out.

"Those two? Well, I guess that'll be ok as long as they don't go crazy again." Felucia said with a curious look at the scroll. Yukari looked to the magical item then to Mizore, the young girl's mouth open from the realization.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" the snow girl asked curiously.

"Summoned. Summoned! Dark was a summoned being!" Yukari cried out as she looked to the scroll.

"Yeah, all shadow demons are. What's your point?" Felucia asked puzzled. The young witch jumped up and down with joy then looked to Mizore with a bright smile.

"Mizore! If Apoch and Astreal can be resummoned from a spell…" she said, the snow girl looking at her with wonder. Suddenly she jumped and gasped.

"Then…Dark can too!" she cried out as she smiled brightly. The doll demon blinked then looked down in thought. After a second she looked up with a smile as well.

"That's right! If we get Dark's spell we can bring him back! We can bring him BACK!" she yelled out in joy. Mizore lifted the young witch into a tight hug and spun around in her room.

"Yukari you're a genius!" she cried out in joy. She spun around happily in her joy, the thought of bringing her boyfriend back to her warming her up inside. After a moment she stopped and looked down. The young witch was passed out in her chest, the girl's face turning blue from the snow woman's breasts cutting off her oxygen supply. She let go and the witch dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"Yukari?" Felucia asked as the young girl twitched. Mizore blinked then glanced to the demon with a blank look.

"Do _not_ tell Kurumu that happened." She said flatly. The witch jumped back up with a confused expression.

"What…just happened?" she said puzzled. Mizore just looked at her and shrugged.

"You passed out, probably from the excitement." She said casually. She glanced to Felucia who jumped a bit.

"Um…yeah, what she said." She said nervously. The witch got back to her feet and shook her head.

"We can bring him back! We can resummon Dark!" Yukari cheered out. The three girls cheered out then looked to each other curiously.

"Um, where _is_ his spell anyway?" Felucia asked.

"I don't know, he killed his own master, remember?" Yukari said as she looked down in worry. Mizore looked down then strained not to scream out. They had no idea where the scroll was or even if it still existed. Mizore thought about it then looked to her friends with a determined expression.

"We'll go back to my hometown. Somebody had to have known where that evil wizard came from. If we can find his old hideout we can find his spell." She said with a focused look. The three girls nodded and ran out of the dorms as fast as they could. They all ran to the blue car that was parked in front of the academy and got in, the demon revving the engine with a focused look on her face.

"Let's go!" she yelled out as she took off down the worn pathway towards the tunnels.

"Hey Felucia…where did you get this car anyway?" Yukari asked as she looked around the interior.

"I borrowed it. Some bitch had the nerve to honk at me while I was looking around for a ride to borrow to get here." The demon said casually. Yukari blinked then smiled weakly.

"Oh…I see…" she said softly. Mizore sat in the front passenger seat with her hands holding onto Dark's player tightly while the car raced into the tunnels for the human world. She didn't care that Felucia was driving, or even that the girl obviously stole it from a human while looking around for another car to steal. All she could think about was getting her beloved back. There was a possibility, a faint glimmer of hope. And she held onto that with all her heart.

_Dark…I promise you. I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back my love._

* * *

Back in the chamber the group was looking at the contained ghoul with sorrowful expressions.

"I don't think they're coming. I don't blame her, Mizore probably hates the sight of this thing right now." Kurumu said softly.

"Where's Gin? Shouldn't he be here too?" Rason asked curiously.

"He stopped in before you all showed up. He didn't want to watch the execution, so he offered to keep an eye on Kokoa while she slept. Don't worry, I've stationed a guard with him to make sure he doesn't do anything with her." Ruby said with a glance to the doors.

"I see. I hope she's ok." Kurumu said softly. Moka nodded gently, she was worried about her sister as well but the trauma of her boyfriend being in this state was at the forefront of her mind.

"I don't think either Kokoa or Mizore would want to be here right now anyway." Moka said softly.

"I can understand why. Well then, if you have anything else to say, please say so now." Ruby said as a guard walked up to the ghoul and unsheathed his sword. The group looked to each other then approached the pillar of light with the beast trapped within.

"Tsukune…thank you for being the perfect friend. We went through so much together…and I owe my life to you. I'll never forget about you. I promise." Kurumu said softly as she clung to her boyfriend's arm. Rason looked at the ghoul then down.

_I wonder…maybe…_

"Tsukune. I don't know if you can hear me, but thank you for all you've done. I owe everything to you, and I will continue to express my gratitude in this life by being a good witch. I promise you my dear friend." Ruby said with a slight bow. Rason looked up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes.

_It's not like it's against the laws of heaven, but still…_

Moka walked up to the pillar and looked at her boyfriend with teary eyes.

"I love you Tsukune. Please, don't ever forget that. You were my best friend, and the only boyfriend I'll ever have. I will never forget all the times we spent together and being with our friends. I'll never forget you for as long as I shall live. Oh Tsukune…I love you with all my heart!" she cried out as she broke down crying. Her inner self was pained that she couldn't tell the boy herself how she felt, but the words of her outer self would hopefully carry the message on for her. The vampire stepped back while the guard looked to Ruby, the witch looking at the ghoul with a sorrowful expression. Rason looked at the ghoul then up into the air again.

_But…if there's even a slight possibility…_

"Ok, do it." Ruby said as she stepped back. The guard nodded and held his sword back, the man preparing to drive the blade through the skull of the dark being. The group watched with wide eyes of misery as he aimed at the ghoul.

"Tsukune…we love you." Kurumu wept out.

"I'm sorry, really I am." Ruby said with agony.

"Tsukune…I love you." Moka said softly.

**_I love you Tsukune…now and forever…_**

The guard prepared to strike, the ghoul inside the barrier twitching slightly. The man geared back then drove the blade towards its target.

"STOP!" Rason yelled out, the guard freezing and looking at the boy who was staring at the ghoul with narrowed eyes.

"Rason?" Kurumu asked softly, the group now looking at him with wonder.

"Did you have something else to say?" Ruby asked gently. Rason looked at the ghoul intently then upward.

"Yes. Don't touch him." He said sternly. The group looked to each other then back to the boy.

"I'm sorry Rason, but we have-" Ruby started before the boy yelled out at her.

"I said don't! Not yet." He said as he growled and looked down. He seemed to be thinking of something franticly while the group looked to him curiously.

"Why not? What's wrong Rason?" Kurumu asked softly. The boy looked to her then to his friend in the light.

"Maybe…maybe there is a way." He said under his breath. The group looked at him with wonder as he started to think about something.

"A way? A way to what?" Moka asked quietly.

"A way to bring him back." Rason said sternly. The group looked at him with wide eyes then to the ghoul.

"I'm sorry Rason, but we've used all manner of magic to repress the ghoul. I'm afraid that he's gone." Ruby said with a pained expression. Rason shook his head and smiled softly as he looked up.

"Not all manner of magic." He said. He started walking out towards the doors while the group looked at him with surprise.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Kurumu asked out loud.

"Just wait until I return. Promise me Ruby, promise me you'll wait until I return before doing anything." He called back with a glance to the witch. She looked at him then to the ghoul.

"Well…we'll wait as long as we can. But where are you going?" she asked puzzled. The angel smiled to his friends then looked up.

"Going home for a second." He said simply then ran out of the room. The group looked to each other with puzzlement.

"Going home? Why?" Moka asked worriedly.

"What's he up to? The Almighty already said he couldn't do anything else in our favor, what could he have in mind?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But, if there's a chance we can save Tsukune, we'll do as he says." Ruby said as she looked back to the ghoul. Moka looked towards the doors then to her boyfriend with worried eyes.

_Please Rason, please find a way to save him._

* * *

High up in heaven the floating palace was seen watching over the human world. On the edge of the grand structure a redheaded angel stood watch, the boy looking around curiously.

"What's he up to?" he asked himself as he saw his friend fly up towards him. He watched Rason fly up over him then land down behind him, his wings retracting a bit as he looked around franticly.

"Rason? You're banished remember? Why don't you ever learn that?" Gabriel cried out. His friend chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency." He said with a smile.

"Another emergency you say?" a voice called out from behind him. Rason turned to see the elder looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Gabriel is right. For a schoolboy you don't seem to learn well, banished means you can not return." He said with a smirk. Rason smiled and nodded at the elder.

"Then how could I come up here to thank you for bringing my Kurumu back to life?" he said with a laugh.

"If only that were the only reason. What do you want now Rason?" the elder asked in an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry, but we have a problem. My friend Tsukune has been consumed by the evil ghoul inside of him. It's taken complete control of him and…we can't turn him back." The blonde haired boy said in a saddened tone. The elder looked to him then at Gabriel.

"So my friend here has told me. I heard another one of your friends died. Let me guess, you want us to bring him back." He said with a tired look as he shook his head.

"No." Rason simply said.

"No?" the elder asked with a curious glance.

"I understood the Almighty's conditions from before, I know we cannot bring another life back to us. It's tearing us all up, but we understand how the laws work." He said with a strained tone.

"I see. Then tell me, what do you want from us that would compel you to once again defy your banishment?" the elder asked curiously.

"My friend's plagued by a great evil. All the magic they have cannot undo it. I was hoping that…" he started before he looked at the two angels watching him carefully.

"I was hoping you could help." He said softly.

"Help? And how do you want us to 'help' your friend exactly?" the elder asked with a cautious look.

"Elder you know why I am here. I would imagine that's why you were waiting here when I arrived." Rason said with a knowing look. The elder angel smirked and nodded.

"Perhaps I have an idea." He said with a slight tone of amusement.

"Please, we can and will fight back against Fairy Tale. We need him though, he's our friend. He's one of our greatest fighters. United we stand elder, but broken like this we will fall. Please." Rason begged.

"We already brought back your succubus from hell, and you still ask for more?" the elder asked sternly, the boy flinching at that.

"I know, but this was our last hope. Please, doing this will not break the laws of the universe. Angels can bestow this to those they deem worthy, it's not against the rules." He pleaded. The elder smirked and chuckled at that.

"So you _can_ learn some things but not others. Very interesting." He said as he gazed around at the palace. After a moment he looked back to the boy.

"Wait here." He said simply before flying off towards the grand building.

"I saw you down in the human world with Fairy Tale, you fought incredibly well." Gabriel said with a smile. Rason smirked at his friend then looked down.

"We all did. And the fight is just beginning. This is just the first round dear friend." He said with a focused look. After a while the elder returned holding something in his hand. It was a piece of fine silk cloth, the white fabric with gold trimmings was wrapped gently around something.

"This is a one of a kind trinket from the heavens, if it's not too much trouble, please bring it back in one piece." The elder said with a calm smile.

"Bring it back…does this mean I'm not banished anymore?" Rason asked curiously.

"Provided you do what you say you and your friends can, perhaps." The elder said with a smirk. The boy held onto the trinket and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a small padlock with a rosary emblem on it, the black lock with the white marking seeming to weigh nothing at all. Attached to it was a black chain that was curled up neatly in the cloth.

"I see. Thank you elder. I hope…I hope this works." Rason said softly as he wrapped it back up.

"We all do Rason. Now go, your war awaits." The elder said as he motioned the boy off. Rason nodded then took off into the air, the boy flying back down to earth at high speed.

"Elder…was that…" Gabriel asked softly. The elder angel nodded and watched Rason descend down towards his friends, back towards the group in their darkest hour.

"Yes. The grand sealer itself. The Holy Lock." He said with a serious expression.

* * *

High atop a large building in a busy human city a boy was looking out the windows overlooking the busy metropolis. His oblong eyes gazed around as he had a calm smile on his face.

"Soon all this will be as it should be." He said with a soft chuckle. The doors to his office opened and two figures walked up to his desk. The boy turned and sat back down, his crimson eyes looking at the two with a curious smile.

"So?" he asked simply. A girl with a white dress and tiara stepped forth, her red eyes shining as she smiled brightly.

"Here you go Mr. Kiria!" she said happily as she handed a scroll to him. The boy took it and examined it with a wondrous look.

"Excellent. This is just what we needed. Thank you my dear Kahlua." He said with a happy smile. The vampire giggled and nodded. They then turned to the other figure standing there with them. The agent from before unwrapped her head scarf and looked at the boy with a calm smile, her red eyes staring back into his.

"I encountered Moka and her friends, but they managed to slip away. Still, that boy you described wasn't too strong. Are you sure he's the right one for this?" she asked as her black hair flowed behind her freely except for two stands which were kept up in short pigtails.

"Oh yes, he's the one my dear Akua, he's the one. I've seen his potential. He will be the one we need without a doubt." Kiria said with a smile as he unfolded the scroll on his desk.

"Oh! You met sister? How was she? Do we get to see her soon? And what about Kokoa, do we get to see her soon too?" Kahlua asked with a giddy smile. Akua smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Yes. We'll be bringing them both in to play with us." She said with a kind expression. The blonde haired vampire jumped with joy and cheered out.

"Yay! Say, are you going to cut your hair again? I liked it better when it was shorter." She said with a cute smirk.

"You did? But you were the one who said I should try having it longer." Akua said as she flicked her long hair behind her.

"I did? Whoopsie." Kahlua giggled. Akua shook her head at her sister with a soft smile, her younger sister's antics always amusing her.

"Anyway, they escaped. What is our next move?" the elder vampire asked curiously. Kiria chuckled then glanced out his window, the scroll held down by his fingers.

"We find them of course. Shouldn't be too hard though. I'd imagine they will come looking for us. In the meantime make sure Blackheart is perfected, we will need it ready when we bring in our 'hero'." He said with a laugh. The two girls nodded and smiled softly.

"So have you both told your dear old daddy what you're up to yet? I'm sure he'd be interested in what the two of you have accomplished so far." Kiria said with a glance back to them.

"No, father wouldn't understand the lengths we are going through. But it won't matter, once this is complete, everything will be as it should. I know he will be most pleased with us." Akua said calmly.

"Yeah, we're good little girls!" Kahlua cheered out. Kiria nodded and giggled a bit.

"Yes you two are. Well let's get ready, I have a feeling we'll be seeing those kids again very soon." The boy said as he glanced back to the scroll.

"Tsukune Aono. You truly will be the hero of monsters everywhere. I knew you were capable of so much more, and I was correct." He said with a soft giggle. The scroll was laid out on his desk along with other papers and manga books he was reading. The ancient letterings glowed softly as the magical item resonated with mystical power. The spell was intended to be locked away from all monsters and prohibited from use by all the dark lords. The repercussions from using the spell could be disastrous if used incorrectly or foolishly.

Kiria gently ran his fingers over the text as he studied the powerful artifact. At the top of the scroll the spell was listed in a long forgotten language, by those who created the dangerous incantation and were never heard from again.

The spell titled 'Chrono Displacement'.


End file.
